¿Una sangre sucia en Slytherin?
by NiaMalfoy
Summary: Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes. Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff, donde son justos y leales. O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw si tienes la mente dispuesta. O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos. Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines.
1. Una sangre sucia en Slytherin

**Vuelvo con otra historia de Dramione. Espero que le guste.**

 **Estuve pensando durante un tiempo en como actuarían los Slytherin teniendo a una nacida de Muggles e su casa.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo y déjenme sus Review. Me encanta leerlos.**

 **Los personajes no son míos, supongo que ni la idea, pero la trama me pertenece al cien.**

 **Sin más.**

* * *

 _Septiembre, 1. 1994._

 _Hogwarts._

Hermione nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz. Cuando aquella señora con una vestimenta rara tocó a su puerta nunca se espero la noticia que recibiría.

¿Una bruja? ¿La magia existía?

Sabía que no encajaba con los demás niños y tal vez esta sería su oportunidad de por fin tener amigos.

Lo sabía todo de Hogwarts y la historia del mundo mágico. Ella siempre había amado la lectura y cuando tuvo nuevos libros con un gran propósito por leer nada la detuvo.

Hogwarts la mejor escuela de Magia y Hechicería del mundo.

Sabía cómo se dividía.

Sus famosas casas:

 _Gryffindor._

 _Ravenclaw._

 _Hufflepuff._

 _Slytherin._

El estandarte de la casa de Gryffindor era un león. Uno podía entrar a la casa de los leones por su valentía y buen corazón.

La casa de Ravenclaw su imagen era un águila. Sabiduría y una gran hambre por aprender y ser el mejor, era la forma de entrar a esa casa.

Los tejones de Hufflepuff, uno se caracterizaba por ser leal y amable sobre todas las cosas.

Y por último la gran serpiente de Slytherin, la ambición y astucia. Sabía que Merlín había pertenecido a esa gran casa, como _Voldemort._ El mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos que había sido vencido por los Potter. Pero sobre todo la casa se caracterizaba por que la mayoría de sus alumnos eran de familias de sangre pura, el mayor honor (para ellos) del mundo. Te hacia un ser superior al resto.

Tenia la valentía de un Gryffindor, a su corta edad había sabido defenderse de los abusivos de su escuela.

Era inteligente, como un Ravenclaw. Leal como un Hufflepuff pero sabía que por más ambiciosa y astuta que fuera nunca podría pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes debido a que era una hija de muggles.

Así que nunca se espero que el sombrero seleccionador la enviará a Slytherin. Era imposible.

Mientras caminaba, medio aturdida y tambaleándose, hacia la mesa de la que sería su casa durante siete años lo único que podía escuchar era el eco de la voz del sombrero:

¡SLYTHERIN!

¿Slytherin? ¿Era una broma de mal gusto?

Su cara era una gran muestra de que la habían condenado a prisión de por vida (lo cual no era tan errado).

Cuando llegó a la mesa de Slytherin se sentó dando la espalda al resto de la selección mirando fijamente la gran mesa de madera. Podía sentir la mirada de las serpientes sobre ella.

-Bienvenida -dijo una voz de hombre. Su vista se levantó con claro gesto de miedo. Un muchacho alto y de cabello negro como sus ojos le sonreía como si estuviera orgulloso de que ella, una hoja de muggles, fuera de Slytherin- Mi nombre es Marcus Flint, soy el capitán de Quidditch y Prefecto de Slytherin -se presentó.

El ambiente estaba cargado por un claro sentimiento de expectación.

-Soy hija de Muggles -fue lo único que salió de su boca, esperando la sentencia.

Una sentencia que nunca llegó.

-Eso no importa -el chico se escogió de hombros- el sombrero te puso en Slytherin por algo. Los Slytherin nos cuidamos entre nosotros, solo a nosotros somos leales -y sonriéndole de medio lado dijo: eres _nuestra_ nacida de muggles.

¿Acaso estaba delirando? ¿La habían aceptado así tal cual? ¿Sin insultos? ¿Sin prejuicios?

Una mano firmemente tendida se metió en su vista. El final de ese brazo daba a un niño de tez demasiado pálida. Cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Miró dudativa su mano pero término estrechándola.

-Hermione Granger.

-Un gusto conocerla señorita Granger -un chico moreno se sentó al lado suyo. Su cabello era rizado y tenia unos ojos de un verde hermoso. Tomo se mano cuando esta se retiraba del apretón de manos, llevándola a sus labios la beso- Mi nombre Blaise Zabini y es un gran honor tener a una chica tan hermosa como usted en nuestra casa.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron tan rojas como el cabello de aquel chico Weasley.

Blaise sonrió abiertamente antes de que una mano impactará en su nuca, descolocándolo.

-Déjala en paz, Blaise -un chico de piel aceitunada, cabello castaño y ojos color azul eléctrico le sonrío cortésmente- Perdónalo, a veces piensa que es algún príncipe o alguna cosa por el estilo. Yo soy Theodore Nott y tengo la desdicha de ser amigo de esos dos -con un asentimiento de cabeza señaló al chico Malfoy y a Zabini, que se sobaba el lugar golpeado.

-Mucho gusto -sonrió.

-¿Cuando empezará el banquete? -un chico con complexión bastante grande, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color veía la mesa, esperando el tan ansiado banquete.

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar por un minuto en la comida, Goyle? -el chico Malfoy veía con un claro gesto de exasperación a su amigo.

-¿No habrá banquete? -otro chico, casi idéntico al primero pero su cabello negro y ojos azules veía a Malfoy con gesto suplicante.

-¡Listo! No puedo con ustedes -Malfoy los miró con exasperación y miró a Dumbledore tratando de escuchar el resto del anuncio.

-Sí no quieren tener una muerte dolorosa -término, dio un aplauso y la comida apareció en la mesa. Varios platillos de calidad excéntrica servidos en cubiertos de oro.

-¡Sí!

Hermione río ante el entusiasmo de ambos chicos.

Una vez terminado el banquete Hermione se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin junto a los demás alumnos de primero guiados por Marcus Flint y otra chica.

-¿Cómo creen que sea? -preguntó Crabble. Vincent Crabble y Gregory Goyle se habían presentado durante el banquete. Resulta que tanto Draco, como Theo, Blaise y ellos se conocían desde bebés debido a que sus padres eran amigos desde Hogwarts.

-Oscuro y húmedo. Lleno de fantasmas y muertos -Blaise movió sus manos en un gesto de "miedo" con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los rostros de Crabble y Goyle se volvieron pálidos.

-Deja de espantarlos, idiota -le riño Nott.

Draco rodo los ojos.

-¿Siempre son así? -preguntó Hermione.

-Sí.

Caminaron por los largos y antiguos pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Una puerta de oro blanco contrastaba con sus esquinas color verde.

- _Catacumbas._

La puerta se abrió, mostrando un largo pasillo estrecho. Al llegar al final del pasillo se mostraba la sala común de Slytherin.

Las paredes eran igual al resto del casillo, había una ventana al fondo mostrando las profundidades del lago negro. Los sofás eran negros y elegantes, habían tres meses en cada esquina de vidrio, con sillas negras y plateadas. Por ultimo una chimenea y por encima de esta se alzaba el estandarte de la casa de Slytherin con un pasillo a cada lado, dando vista a unas escaleras.

El resto de los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin, desde el segundo año al ultimo se encontraba en la inmensa sala, como una corte esperando un juicio.

-Bienvenidos alumnos de primer año -dijo la chica que venía junto a Marcus Flint cuando se colocaron al frente de la chimenea- Mi nombre es Emma Vanity y soy la prefecta de Slytherin junto a Marcus Flint -señaló al muchacho.

-Las reglas son simples -prosiguió Marcus- Nunca se llaga tarde al desayuno, aunque sea fin de semana. Ningún alumno de alguna otra casa podrá entrar a nuestra sala común, la contraseña se cambia cada semana. Las habitaciones, al igual que el resto de las casas, las compartirán con otros cuatro estudiantes. La diferencia es que son más grandes y con baño propio, en ves de para todo el año. Los varones no pueden entrar a las habitaciones de las mujeres si no quieren ser castigados. Ganen puntos para la casa y eviten perderlos, eso también acreditará a un castigo. El jefe de nuestra casa es el profesor Severus Snape, él imparte la materia de Pociones. Si tienen alguna duda, vengan con nosotros.

-Nunca con el profesor Snape, a menos que sea verdaderamente importante -Emma fijo la mirada en cada uno de los alumnos hasta llegar a Hermione- Por ultimo, como todos sabrán este año tenemos a una nacida de muggles en Slytherin, algo que nunca antes había pasado -los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar, haciendo que Hermione se encogiera en su sitio.

-Tienen prohibido insultarla -dijo Marcus mirando al resto de los alumnos- Los Slytherin somos leales a los nuestros, no nos perjudicamos unos a los otros. Y si alguno tiene problema con Hermione se las verá conmigo. ¿Entendido? -los murmullos cesaron ante la mirada fulminante de Marcus.

-De nuevo, bienvenidos. Alumnas, síganme. Los chicos vayan con Marcus -Emma dio una teatral vuelta para subir las escaleras, Hermione subió detrás de ella junto a las demás alumnas de primer año.

Había un largo pasillo, dando indicaciones por segunda vez de la entrada prohibida de los niños las dejo entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hermione fue la primera en entrar.

Su habitación, como bien había dicho Emma el cuarto era enorme. Cinco grandes camas con doseles se posaban en cada pared del cuarto, dando una forma de pentágono. Había un gran ventanal, mostrando el lago oscuro. Cada cama tenía su propio mueble y su baúl a los pies de esta. Por ultimo una puerta con la misma estructura de la puerta a la sala común se alzaba en una de las esquinas.

Se acerco hasta donde estaba su baúl. Las sabanas de su cama eran verde con bordes plateados, al igual que el dosel.

-Oh, tú serás mi compañera -Hemione pego un brinco en su lugar, como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo. Una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos azules la miraba desde la puerta. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana- Pansy Parkinson -se presentó, caminando hacia (lo que Hermione supuso) su cama.

-Hermione Granger.

-Sí, creo que eso nos lo dejo bien en claro tu _padrino._

 _-¿Padrino?_ -Hermione miró sin comprender a la chica.

-Sí, Marcus Flint al dar la cara por ti se nombro como tu _padrino._ Ya sabes, la persona que te protege y ayuda cuando lo necesitas. Aquel que haya visto alguna injusticia para contigo, deben decirle a tu padrino. Ya sabes, para que él haga _justicia_ por ti, algunos pasan sus años en Hogwarts sin uno. Pero son realmente de ayuda -dijo mientras rebuscaba su ropa en el baúl- Es un honor tener uno desde el primer año.

-Ella tiene razón -otra chica, rubia y con ojos verde esmeralda entro al cuarto. Seguida por una de complexión bastante grande, cabello negro y ojos castaño y detrás de ellas una chica bastante baja, tez morena, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Las chicas caminaron hasta sus respectivas camas- Daphne Greengrass -se presentó la rubia.

-Millicent Bulstrode -se presentó la más grande.

-Flora Carrow -se presento la más chica.

Hablaron durante un rato, Hermione se vio bombardeada por preguntas sobre el mundo Muggle. A pesar de lo que en un inicio pensó, Hermione se dio cuenta que podía forjar una amistad con esas chicas, a pesar de ser bastante creídas.

* * *

-Cierra los ojos por lo menos, se te secaran -dijo Theo cuando llego a su lado. Su primera clase sería Pociones. Hermione estaba bastante emocionada, no sabía que esperar.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, nunca lo hagas -dijo Draco, dejándose caer elegantemente en el asiento de su lado.

Blaise y Theo se sentaron en las mesas de su lado derecho y Vincent y Gregory en las mesas de atrás.

-¿Y tus amigas? -preguntó Blaise mirando el salón medio vacío.

-Dijeron algo sobre un sueño de belleza y que bajarían después. Casi iniciando clase -Hermione se encogió de hombros. Hablaron durante un rato hasta que las mazmorras se fueron llenando de varios estudiantes de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-Se dice que un Potter vino este año a Hogwarts -dijo Vincent en un susurró, mirando a Hermione.

-Sí, tuvimos el placer de conocerlo -dijo Draco con una mueca de asco en el rostro- y a su perro fiel, un Weasley.

-¿Tan malo es? -pregunto Hermione, con indecisión.

-Un maldito creído -dijo Theo- Y para que te lo diga yo, es algo. Todo por ser el que venció al _que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ -el semblante de Theo se ensombreció- Tonterías, tuvo suerte. Si su madre no hubiera dado la vida por él, ese idiota y el creído de su padre estarían muertos.

La puerta de las mazmorras se abrió con un fuerte golpe al estrellarse contra la pared, Hermione pego un brinco en su asiento, viendo al profesor de Pociones (y jefe de su casa) dirigirse al centro del salón, donde el podio.

El salón de clases termino con un silencio sepulcral mientras el profesor Snape pasaba lista. Se detuvo solo con el nombre de...

-Ah, sí. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Draco ahogo una risa junto a Theo, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory. Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta a Draco que se encogió de hombros y miro de nuevo al frente, esperando a que Snape terminará de pasar lista.

-Ustedes está aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones -comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo-. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... sin son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Hermione escribía sobre el pergamino como si su vida se le fuese en ello. Escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía el profesor Snape.

-¡Potter! -dijo de pronto Snape- ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de _raíces de_ _asfódelo_ a una _infusión de ajenjo_?

Hermione alzo la mano, mirando entre Snape y Harry Potter, que parecía confundido con la pregunta.

-No lo sé, señor -contesto Harry.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

-Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

Draco volvió a ahogar una risa, pero esta vez debido al entusiasmo con que Hermione agitaba la mano al viento.

-Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un _bezoar_?

Draco ahora si soltó una carcajada al igual que Blaise y Vincent, que veían como Hermione casi se caía del asiento por intentar responder a la pregunta.

-No lo sé, señor.

-Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?

Theo miraba exasperado como sus amigos se reían de Hermione y como esta intentaba responder a las preguntas de Snape.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre _acónito y luparia_?

Hermine se puso de pie intentando que Snape, que la ignoraba olímpicamente, le hiciera algo de caso.

-No lo sé -dijo Harry Potter con calma- pero creo que Hermione Granger lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

El rostro de Hermione enrojeció completamente mientras los integrantes de la casa de los leones se reían a carcajada abierta por la burla de Harry Potter. Mientras que los integrantes de la casa de las serpientes bufaban y reclamaban la acción de Potter.

-¡Cuida tu boca, Potter! -grito Blaise con enojo, fulminando a Harry Potter con la mirada mientras Hermione se volvía a sentar en su asiento, bajando la mirada y dejando que su cabello ocultara su vergüenza.

-Cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter -siseó Snape molesto- Y para tu información Potter, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no están apuntando todo?

Hermione agradecía que Snape se ensañara tanto por molestar a los estudiantes de Gryffindor como para prestar atención en ella. Trago un gran nudo que sentía atorado en la garganta mientras las lágrimas se esforzaban por salir.

-No lo hagas, no les des el placer de ver que te afectaron -Hermione miro de soslayo a Draco, que apuntaba sobre su pergamino.

Asintió levemente y se paso la manga de la túnica tratando de alejar las lágrimas.

El resto de la clase paso sin más preámbulos, una vez terminada Hermione recogió sus cosas y salió junto a Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Theo y Draco, siendo detenidos por Snape.

-Señor Malfoy, un momento -Draco miro a Vincent y Gregory, señalando con la cabeza a una Hermione taciturna y regresando al salón.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, primor -dijo Blaise una vez salieron del salón, pasando el brazo por encima de sus hombros, con Theo a su lado y Vincent y Gregory por detrás- Haremos pagar su falta de sensatez.

-Mione -Daphne llego trotando a su lado junto a Pansy, mirando a los chicos con el ceño fruncido- ¿Estas bien?

Hermione asintió levemente.

-Ese idiota se tragará sus palabras -alentó una Pansy molesta- Como que soy una Parkinson le haré pagar.

-Me alegra tu entusiasmo, chica Parkinson -dijo Blaise sonriente.

-Cállate, Zabini.

Hermione miro a sus acompañantes, mirando como Blaise y Pansy discutían. Junto a Theo y Daphne que trataban de caramelos y Vincent y Gregory, hablando de comida. Parecía que estos chicos iban a ser su nueva familia.

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó volando, hasta que llegó el jueves, el tan esperado clase de vuelo.

Hermione se encontraba sola en el patio de la escuela, leyendo: _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ y tratando de encontrar una forma de montar la escoba. Pero nada la ayudaba, estaba tan nerviosa.

-Como si eso fuera a ayudarte -Hermione alzo la mirada. Cubriéndose con la mano para que el sol no la golpeara directamente en el rostro.

-Marcus -dijo con un suspiro. Marcus se sentó a su lado en el banco, mirándola con una sonrisa- No sé que hacer.

-Sí, lo supuse -rio. Marcus no era muy agraciado pero no era feo. Su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos y sus dientes estaban solo un poco chuecos, nada que unos dentistas no pudieran arreglar. A sus quince años, daba la impresión de ser mayor por su complexión de atleta- El volar no es algo que se pueda leer, Mione. Es algo que se siente.

-¿Y como voy a sentirlo si no sé que como se siente? -preguntó exasperada.

-Bueno... -Marcus se rascó la barbilla- Buena pregunta.

-¡Marcus! -Hermione cerró el pequeño libro y le asesto unos golpes con el en su brazo.

-Lo siento -se volvió a reír una vez que Hermione termino con su rabieta- Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Malfoy es experto volando. Él te ayudara y además no todos son expertos volando, y no eres la única que nunca ha visto o montado una escoba en su vida, no tienes nada de que preocuparte -Hermione escucho las palabras alentadoras de su padrino- Y por cierto, alguien me contó tu desafortunada forma en como conociste a Potter.

-De hecho, lo conocí en el tren. Cuando ayudé a Neville Longbottom a buscar a su sapo, me lo encontré en el anden con otro chico, Ron Weasley -Marcus asintió.

-Si vuelven a molestarte, me avisas. De todas formas, Potter tendrá su merecido por haberte faltado al respeto.

Hermione ahogo un grito, ella estaba en contra de la agresión.

-¿Qué harás?

Marcus rio.

-Esa es una sorpresa, pequeña Mione -le guiñó un ojo antes de partir a su siguiente clase.

La clase se impartió a las tres y media, solo alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, que habían sido los primeros en llegar.

-¿Le quitaste su _Recordadora_ a Longbottom? -Hermione pregunto algo molesta mientras comía del paquete de golosinas que Draco le había regalado.

-Sí, pero enseguida llegó McGonagall a salvarlos-soltó molesto Draco.

-Sólo le quitaste la _Recordadora_ , no es como si se estuvieran en un duelo de espadas -dijo Theo cuando Hermione le ofreció de sus golosinas.

-Lo que sea -Draco se encogió se hombros.

A pesar de que Hermione compartiera habitación con Pansy, Millicent, Daphne y Flora, ella prefería estar con Blaise, Theo, Draco, Vincente y Gregory. Ellos no eran tan creídos y no le daban importancia a como debería vestirse una hoy.

Poco después de su charla, Gryffindor llegó para tomar clases. Todos parecían seguir al gran Harry Potter. Hermione bufó por lo bajo.

 _Y dicen que los Slyherin son creídos._ Pensó.

Habían varias escobas alineadas en el suelo. La señora Hooch, una bruja baja de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón llegó detrás de Gryffindor.

-Bueno ¿Qué están esperando? -bramó-. Cada un al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Hermione miró fijamente su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

-Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba -les indicó la señora Hooch- y digan arriba.

-¡ARRIBA! -gritaron todos.

Su escoba no se movió en lo absoluto, bufando por debajo miró a sus amigos. La escoba de Draco y Blaise ya estaban en sus manos, al igual que la de Harry Potter. La de Theo se movió descontroladamente, golpeando en su camino la de Vincent y Gregory que apenas empezaban a alzarse.

-¡Cuidado! -Draco se lanzó hacia Hermione, tirándola al suelo mientras que una escoba pasaba volando por donde antes se encontraba parada.

-¡Eres un incompetente, Weasley! -Blaise miraba enojado a Ron Weasley, apretando fuertemente la escoba en su mano.

El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

-¡No es mi culpa que la escoba no funcione! -gritó molesto.

-Buena excusa para tapar tu idiotez -escupió de vuelta Blaise.

-Ahora cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan una fuerte patada -dijo la señora Hooch, ignorante de lo que se encontraba sucediendo entre Blaise y Ron, mientras Draco ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pie-. Mantengan las escobas firmes, elevándose un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Neville Longbottom, nervioso y temeroso, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

-¡Vuelve, muchacho! -gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Hermione alcanzaba a ver la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear, deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y... caer.

Un ruido horrible y Longbottom quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desaparecer a la vista.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Longbottom, con el rostro tan blanco como el chico.

-La muñeca fracturada -murmuró- Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... Arriba.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

-No deben moverse mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo.

Longbottom con cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.

Hermione sintió algo golpear a su zapato, bajando la mirada se encontró con una recordadora.

-Draco -Hermione jaló de la túnica de Draco, el chico al voltearse y mirar donde Hermione señalaba a la hierba sonrió. Se agachó y tomo la _Recordadora_ con su mano, sin soltar su escoba.

La _Recordadora_ brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

-Trae eso aquí, Malfoy -dijo Potter con calma. Todo Gryffindor, cual si Harry fuera un profeta, miraron la escena. Los Slytherin al ver la forma en que los Gryffindor veían a Harry, voltearon a verlo.

Draco miró a Blaise, sonriéndole.

-Yo creo que no -rodó la Recordadora- Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué les parece... en la copa de un árbol?

Los Slytherin rieron al ver la cara enojada de Potter.

-¡Tráela aquí! -rugió Harry, pero Draco había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. Hermione vio la agilidad conque se movía.

-¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

Algunos Gryffindor alentaron a Harry, que tomando su escoba voló hacía Draco.

-¿Qué cree que hace? -pregunto molesta Hermione, si atrapaban a Draco les quitarían puntos... aparte de que sería expulsado.

-Le esta dando una lección -dijo Theo con calma- Marcus le pidió a Draco, al igual que Snape, que le diera una lección a Potter por como te trato el otro día en Pociones.

-¿El profesor Snape le pidió a Draco? -frunciendo el ceño miró a Theo, sabía que Marcus tenía preparado una pequeña venganza así que no le sorprendía que se lo hubiera pedido a Draco, ¿pero el profesor Snape?

-Sí, aquel día saliendo de clase -prosiguió Theo mientras todos estaban atentos a lo que pasaba en el cielo- Snape le dijo a Draco que no podía dejar pasar que Potter le faltara el respeto a un Slytherin.

-¿Por qué a Draco? -preguntó Hermione.

-Draco es el príncipe de Slytherin. Ya sabes, el apellido Malfoy es reconocido en todo el mundo mágico -Theo se encogió de hombros- ya sea para bien o para mal.

-Los Malfoy somos lo mejor -Hermione brinco en su lugar al escuchar el susurró de Draco en su oído.

Se encontraba al lado de ella, aún montado en su escoba y mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bajo de su escoba.

-Eres un creído -dijo Hermione con un bufido.

-Así fui criado -soltó en el momento en que su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Eso no es una excusa -refutó.

-Lo es para mi -dijo sin apagar su sonrisa.

Los vítores y aplausos de la casa de Gryffindor interrumpió su charla, Hermione vio como Harry venía volando con la Recordadora en la mano, alzándola y sonriendo.

-¿Tan fácil se la dejaste? -preguntó molesto Blaise.

-No, McGonagall estaba en su salón, estoy seguro de que miró a Potter volando -Blaise relajo el ceño y sonrió al igual que Draco, Vincent y Gregory reían, Theo rodó los ojos.

Harry bajo de su escoba mientras los de Gryffindor se arremolinaban a su alrededor, aplaudiéndole su osadía.

-¡HARRY POTTER!

-Se los dije -susurró Draco mientras dejaba caer su escoba, pateándola un poco.

La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos.

-Nunca... en todos mis años en Hogwarts...

La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centellaban de furia.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...

-No fue culpa de él, profesora...

-Silencio, Parvati.

Hermione miró a una de las gemelas que habían sido sorteadas antes que ella.

-Pero Malfoy...

-Suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

Harry le dio una mirada sucia a Draco antes de marcharse detrás de la profesora.

-Ahí tienes -Draco hizo un gesto teatral, señalando hacia donde se había marchado Harry Potter.

-Pudo haberte visto -le riñó Hermione.

-Pero no lo hizo -dijo, con claro gesto de obviedad.

-¡Esta te saldrá cara, Malfoy! -Ron Weasley, que los miraba desde lejos lo señalaba en gesto de amenaza, junto a otros dos estudiantes de Gryffindor.

-Seguro, Weasley. Pero yo si podré pagarla -dijo con una sonrisa maligna en la cara, justo en el momento en que Ron Weasley se volvía rojo de enojo. Varios alumnos de Slytherin se rieron ante la burla de Draco.

* * *

Semanas después del incidente y sabiendo que Harry Potter no había sido castigado, más bien premiado y ganado un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo. Al entrar al Gran Comedor, divisó a Draco y Blaise en la mesa de Gryffindor, exactamente donde se encontraban Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. Rodó los ojos y camino directamente a la mesa de Syltherin, donde ya se encontraban cenando Theo, Vincent y Gregory.

-Hola -saludo en el momento que se sentaba junto a Vincent.

-Hola, Mione -dijo entre bocados.

-¿Y tus amigas? -preguntó Theo mientras hacía su libro a un lado.

-Dijeron que bajarían después de su hora de belleza -Hermione se encogió de hombros. Miró los platillos de aquel día y se decidió por un pastel de calabaza y jugo de naranja.

-Extraña decisión -dijo Theo, mirando detrás de ella, agregó: ¿Qué hacían?

Blaise y Draco se sentaron a su otro lado.

-Buscando la forma de molestar a Potter -dijo Draco.

-¿Y funciono? -Blaise se disponía a contestar cuando Snape se detuvo al lado de ellos, mirando fijamente a cada uno.

-Espero, señores Malfoy y Zabini que no hayan provocado algún problema con el señor Potter -siseo.

-En lo absoluto -Blaise sonrió con malicia- Sólo escuchamos que hoy, a media noche, se encontrarían con alguien en la sala de trofeos.

-¿A media noche? -dijo Snape con una amago de sonrisa.

-Sí, profesor. A media noche.

* * *

 _Halloween._

-¿No los expulsaron? -pregunto Hermione, incrédula. Se encontraban caminado hacia el aula de encantamientos. Habían varias calabazas flotando por los pasillos.

-No, Snape dijo que en la noche los encontró. Pero sólo pudo quitarles veinte puntos, debido a que Harry se volvió el favorito del viejo loco -dijo Blaise, mientras comía de las golosinas que ese día le habían llegado a Draco.

-¿Viejo loco? -Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Sí, Dumbledore -Hermione abrió la boca y golpeo con su libro a Blaise, haciendo que tirara las golosinas.

-¡Eh! -se quejó.

-Ten respeto, es nuestro director -dijo Hermione, enojada.

-Bueno, esas eran mis golosinas -contraataco Blaise.

-Idiota -dijo Theo una vez que entraron al salón.

El profesor Flitwick había decidido que ese día aprenderían como hacer volar un objeto, Hermione estaba bastante emocionada, si excluíamos el hecho de que esa clase la tomarían en parejas... junto a Gryffindor.

Junto a Ronald Weasley.

-Y ahora no se olviden de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando -dijo con voz aguda el profesor, subido en sus libros como de costumbre- Agitar y golpear, recuerden, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no se olviden nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo "ese" en lugar de "efe" y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.

Hermione veía su pluma en el escritorio, mirando como Ron trataba de elevar la suya.

-¡ _Wingardium leviosa_! -gritó, agitando sus largos dedos como un molino.

-Lo estas diciendo mal -dijo Hermione, sin poder detenerse a pensar- Es _Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa_ , pronuncia _gar_ más claro y más largo.

-Dilo tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente -dijo Ron con rabia.

Hermione se arremangó de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágica. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

-¡Oh, bien hecho! -gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo- ¡Miren, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!

Varios alumnos de Slytherin empezaron a aplaudir, mientras que Blaise gritaba:

-¡Esa es mi chica!

Hermione se sonrojo mientras Ron bufaba.

-Cinco puntos para Slytherin -dijo el profesor Flitwick.

Al salir de la clase Hermione se dirigió a paso rápido a la biblioteca, después de haberse despedido de sus amigos, para buscar un libro de Pociones.

Al frente pudo divisar a Ron Weasley y Harry Potter cuchicheando, en lo que ellos creían, voz baja.

-Es en serio -dijo Ron Weasley a Harry Potter- No ha detener amigos ni en Slytherin, debido a lo odiosa e insufrible que es -afirmó.

-No lo creo, se junta con los idiotas de Malfoy, Zabini, el chico raro Nott y el par de imbéciles de Crabble y Goyle -dijo Harry Potter.

-De seguro sólo se juntan con ella por lástima. ¿Qué Slytherin sería amigo de una nacida de Muggles? -Hermione suspiró audiblemente, caminado más rápido y chocando sin querer con el hombro de Harry Potter.

-Creo que te escucho.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Hermione casi corría para llegar al baño de niñas, el del tercer piso, ella sabía los prejuicios que tenía Slytherin para con las otras casas. Había escuchado a varios insultar a nacidos de muggles con el termino: _sangre sucias_. Pero nunca se habían dirigido así a ella.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan sola y confundida. ¿Y si el chico Weasley tenía razón y sólo se juntaban con ella por lastima? ¿Por qué Marcus se los pidió?

Entre su vista borrosa debido a las lágrimas logró divisar la puerta del baño de niñas, abriéndola de golpe corrió hacía el último cubículo, dejando caer sus libros y su varita mágica antes de entrar a el.

Cerrando la puerta lloró a " _moco suelto_ ", maldiciendo su suerte. Sabía que nunca sería aceptada cien por ciento con los demás alumnos simplemente por ser una Slytherin, pero desde el día en que Marcus se volvió su padrino, nunca creyó tener que importarle el termino _Sangre Sucia_. Y menos que se dirigieran a ella con ese terminó o algún sinónimo.

-Genial, soy la Slytherin _sangre sucia_ -dijo para sí misma, con veneno en la voz. Dejó salir los sollozos que tenía desde que Harry Potter la había humillado en Pociones, dando rienda suelta a su frustración y amargura.

Lloró hasta que sintió que su garganta se secaba, había escuchado a unas niñas entrar al sanitario, pero no eso no detuvo su llanto.

Sacudiendo su túnica y tratando de limpiarse las mejillas, salió del cubículo, pateando en el proceso sus libros y caminando hacia el espejo.

Su cara estaba horrible, su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y los ojos rojos. Su cabello estaba abultado, de todas las veces que, inconscientemente, paso las manos por el. Abrió el grifo, haciendo un cuenco con sus manos tomo agua y se la arrojó al rostro, tratando de limpiarlo.

Unos pasos pesados y un olor fétido llego a sus sentidos. Cerrando el grifó volteo a un lado, mirando fijamente a la figura que estaba casi a su lado.

Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

Hermione no pudo evitar gritar, inmediatamente llamando la atención del monstruo. Se agazapó contra la pared, respirando fuertemente. El monstruo avanzo hacía ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.

-¡Distráelo! -Hermione pudo escuchar la voz de Harry Potter proveniente de detrás de la bestia. El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quien había hecho aquel ruido.

-¡Maldito Potter! -La voz de Draco llegó como un gruñido mientras otra voz, Blaise, gritaba:

-¡Eh, cara de mierda!

El trol miraba, tratando de entender que pasaba en frente de él. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott apuntaban con sus varitas al Trol, mientras gritaban insultos atrayendo la atención de la bestia.

-¡Hermione! -Hermione miraba aterrorizada la escena, sin poder moverse.

La bestia, harta de tanto jaleo, arremetió contra lo que tenía más cerca: Theodore Nott.

Theo, viendo la intención de la bestia corrió hacia otro lado, golpeándose con Ron Wealsey y cayendo ambos al suelo. Draco, aprovechando la situación corrió hacia Hermione, dejándose caer a su lado.

-¡Hermione! -repitió mientras la zarandeaba de los hombros. Draco estaba igual de horrorizado que ella, pero sabía que si no hacía nada, ambos terminarían aplastados por el Trol.

-¡Draco! -el grito de Blaise los alertó, y antes de que el Trol asestara el bastón contra ellos, Draco empujo a Hermione, siendo los lavamanos quienes detuvieran el golpe.

Varios pedazos de lavamanos volaron por el aire.

-¡ _Ahhhhh_! -con un grito de guerra, Blaise salto, colgándose de la espalda del Trol. Harry mirando la escena, gritó con la varita en mano y apuntando al Trol.

-¡ _Wingardium leviosa_ !

El bastón salió volando de las manos del Trol, se elevó, muy arriba y luego dio vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El Trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación. Con Blaise aún en su espalda.

Un tenso silencio se prolongo en el aire hasta que Blaise se levantó, bajando de la criatura y sacudiendo su túnica.

-¿Esta... muerto? -preguntó Ron mientras se levantaba junto a Theo.

-No creo, supongo que se habrá desmayado -dijo Harry.

Hermione logró levantarse del suelo con ayuda de Draco. Temblando se abrazó a Draco y enterró su rostro en su hombro, sollozando ligeramente.

-Eh, tranquila -intento calmarla Draco, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Theo y Blaise, esquivando al Trol, llegaron a su lado.

-¿Como -hipeo- cómo me encontraron?

Blaise, saliendo de la estupefacción apunto con su varita a Harry y Ron.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Par de idiotas! -Harry y Ron rápido alzaron sus varitas.

-Deja, eso ya no importa -dijo Theo, recogiendo los útiles de Hermione junto a su varita.

-¿Qué ya no importa? -pregunto Blaise enojado- Casi morimos por su culpa, ¡Hermione casi muere por su culpa!

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas detuvieron la discusión. Nadie se había dado cuenta del ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape, Quirrell y Marcus, que cerraba la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada el monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

-¡Mione! -Hermione se separó del pecho de Draco, mirando a Marcus que veía la escena bastante horrorizado mientras que Snape se inclinaba sobre el Trol. Apartándose de Draco, Hermione corrió, lo que sus piernas temblorosas le permitían, hacia Marcus. Que la recibió con los brazos abiertos- Por Salazar, Mione. ¿Estas bien? -separándola de él, reviso con ahínco el rostro sucio de Hermione. Hermione asintió y volvió a abrazarlo.

McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos.

-¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? -dijo la profesora, con furia helada. Blaise bajo su varita, dejando de apuntar a Harry y Ron que rápidamente lo imitaron- Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios?

-Por que... -Harry tragó grueso.

-Ellos nos siguieron -Theo, con farsa tranquilidad miró a la jefa de la casa de los leones. Evitando la mirada de Snape- Hermione había salido al baño, antes de saber que había un trol en el colegio. No sabíamos cuanto tardaría -prosiguió, sintiendo la mirada inquisidora de Snape. Él mismo les había preguntado por Hermione cuando nadie la había visto desde Encantamientos, ellos habían admitido que no sabían nada de su paradero- Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del Director Dumbledore, nos dirigimos a buscarla, sin que Marcus nos viera. Cuando llegamos vimos al Trol en el baño y decidimos actuar.

Harry, Ron, Blaise y Draco veían con asombro a Theo.

-Bueno... en ese caso -dijo McGonagall, sin saber que decir a los cinco chicos y la niña en manos de Marcus Flint.

-En ese caso -intervino Snape, mirando fijamente a sus alumnos- Es mi deber imponerles una sanción. Cinco puntos menos -Draco, Blaise y Theo exhalaron de alivio- por cada uno debido a su insensatez.

Blaise se disponía a quejarse pero fue callado por Theo y Draco, que lo codearon sutilmente.

-Y usted, señorita Granger, vendrá conmigo -termino Snape.

Harry y Ron suspiraron aliviados.

-En cuanto a ustedes -dijo McGonagall- ¿Qué estaban pensando al seguirlos? Pudieron haber avisado a algún profesor o al prefecto de su casa lo que sucedía -riñó McGonagall- A sus salas comunes, ahora mismo -y dando la vuelta se encamino a la salida. Harry y Ron le dedicaron una mirada a Blaise, Draco y Theo, después al Trol en el suelo y salieron del baño detrás de McGonagall.

-Espero que pueda encargarse de esto, profesor Quirrell -Cojeando levemente salió del baño, seguido por Marcus Flint, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Tomaron un atajo para llegar más rápido a la biblioteca, que era ahí donde se encontraban los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin, debido a que el Trol antes del incidente en los baños, se paseaba por las mazmorras.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí, Marcus? -Blaise susurró por debajo.

-Cuando terminé de guiar a los demás me di cuenta que ustedes, ni Hermione, se encontraban ahí. Y debido a que el profesor Snape no estaba a la vista, tuve que salir a buscarlos yo mientras Emma se quedaba a cargo -dijo el chico- Supe, por el ruido, que algo estaba pasando, así que sin pensarlo corrí hacia ahí.

-Señor Flint, si me permite. Ahora puede guiar al resto de los estudiantes a la sala común -dijo Snape poco antes de llegar a biblioteca- Yo tengo una charla pendiente con sus... compañeros.

-Sí profesor -dijo Marcus reticente. Dándole un leve apretón de manos a Hermione, la soltó y camino hacia biblioteca.

Una vez solos, Snape los miró con una mueca en el rostro.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme esa muestra de... heroísmo al proteger a Potter y su fiel servido Weasley? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Por que los problemas se arreglan entre nosotros, profesor. Potter y Weasley pagaran pero bajo nuestros términos -dijo con calma Theo. Draco asintió apoyándolo y Blaise masculló.

Snape asintió.

-Esta bien -posando su ojos negros como pozos en Hermione, preguntó: ¿Y usted señorita Granger? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

-Yo.. eh... -Hermione trago fuerte, sabía que habían lágrimas secas en su rostro. No podía decir que había sido por el Trol debido a sus ojos rojos y garganta medio seca, así que opto por decir la verdad- Escuché a Potter y Weasley decir que Draco, Blaise, Theo, Vincent y Gregory solo se juntaban conmigo por lástima -un sonrojo se propago por sus mejillas mientras miraba fijamente al profesor- Dijeron que era imposible que algún Slytherin fuera amigo de una nacida de Muggles.

-¡Esas ratas! -grito furioso Draco. Blaise empezó a despotricar y Theo miraba fijamente a Hermione.

-Yo no quería que nadie me viera llorar, ni mucho menos que me vieran afectada. Así que fui a esconderme al baño.

-Cuando salíamos después del aviso, escuchamos a Potter y Weasley decir algo sobre que Hermione estaba en los baños y no sabía nada sobre el Trol. Así que los seguimos -dijo Theo con un timbre de enojo en la voz.

-Posiblemente alguna de las niñas que entró al baño era de la casa de Gryffindor, tal vez ellas dijeron algo -dijo apenada Hermione.

-Cuando llegamos -dijo Blaise- Vimos a Potter y a Weasley sonreír como si hubieran hecho la maniobra del año, segundos después escuchamos el grito aterrador de Hermione. Creo que fueron ellos quienes encerraron al Trol en el baño. Así que fue ahí cuando, al mismo tiempo, todos nos abalanzamos sobre la puerta.

Snape miró a cada uno.

-Muy bien, señores pueden retirarse a su sala común. Señorita Granger venga conmigo -ondeando su capa camino hacia uno de los pasillos. Hermione les dio una ultima mirada antes de seguir al profesor.

Tuvo que trotar para poder seguir su paso, caminaron por varios pasillos. Escaleras y pisos para llegar a uno donde el final había una gárgola.

 _-Sorbete de limón._

La gárgola empezó a moverse ante las palabras dichas por Snape, dando vueltas sobre su eje, dejando ver unas escaleras. Snape se adentró en ellas, seguido de cerca por Hermione.

Al llegar al final de ellas, Hermione pudo divisar un gran cuarto.

Varios retratos durmientes se posaban en las paredes, estanterías llenas de libros viejos. Unas escaleras al fondo en forma de caracol llevaban a un segundo piso no visible desde su lugar. Una gran chimenea se alzaba debajo de un retrato que mostraba a los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.

Salazar Slytherin con su túnica verde y plata con un porte elegante. Alto y con un rictus serio en el rostro.

Godric Gryffindor, robusto y fornido. Una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo relucir más su traje de combate rojo con dorado.

Rowena Ravenclaw vestida de azul y gris. Un libro a la mano y con unos ojos azules y llenos de sabiduría.

Y por último Helga Hufflepuff, algo regordeta y con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. La fotografía era estable, como una muggle. Hermione se preguntaba la razón de ello.

-Severus-Hermione miró al frente, desviado sus ojos de aquél hipnotizante retrato.

Casi en el centro del cuarto, había un escritorio. Donde en una esquina se alzaba una hermosa ave fénix. Albus Dumbledore, veía con una sonrisa amable al profesor por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

En frente de él, tres sofás rojos con dorado donde la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Sprout (jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff) y el profesor Flitwick (jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw) estaban sentados. Hermione se encogió detrás de Snape.

-Profesor Dumbledore -arrastrando las palabras miro a cada uno de los presentes- sospecho que ya esta enterado sobre el pequeño incidente del trol.

-Sospechas bien, Severus -dijo Dumbledore, señalando con su mano un sofá para que tomaran asientos. Snape rápidamente declino la oferta.

-Como sabrá, Hermione hasta ahora ha sido la mejor alumna de todo el año -prosiguió Snape- Y doy mi palabra en que ella es una excelente alumna, madura y responsable -Snape miró a cada uno de los profesores- Solicito, que raramente llega la ocasión, se disponga a Hermione un _giratiempo._

-¿Un _giratiempo_? -exclamó McGonagall- ¿Estas consiente de responsabilidad que eso conlleva, profesor Snape?

-Estoy al tanto, profesora McGonagall -dijo Snape.

-Estoy segura de que esa muchacha ni siquiera sabe el significado de ello -dijo indignada McGonagall.

-Si me lo permite -dijo Hermione con voz aguda, aún detrás de Snape y sosteniendo fuertemente su capa con un puño- Un _giratiempo_ es un raro accesorio. Hay pocos en el mundo, este te permite viajar casi a cualquier lugar en el tiempo, en el mismo lugar donde viajas es al que llegar -Dumbledore veía fijamente a Hermione- El problema es que nadie debe verte, ya que alterarías el orden del tiempo.

Snape miro con una sonrisa altiva a McGonagall, que boqueaba como pez fuera del agua.

-Muy interesante, señorita Granger -dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No pensaras, Albus, en verdad darle un _giratiempo_ -dijo McGonagall, un poco más calmada- Sobre todo por lo recientemente acontecido.

-Bueno, profesora McGonagall. Si supiera que fueron sus alumnos los que iniciaron este incidente no pondría tanta resistencia.

-¿Qué esta sugiriendo, profesor Snape? -dijo McGonagall, apretando los labios en claro gesto de enojo.

-En que fue culpa de sus alumnos el que Hermione se encontrara en problemas. Que el señor Nott haya decidido salvarles el pellejo es otro asunto -dijo Snape, mirando con el mismo enojo a McGonagall.

-Bien, bien -interrumpió Dumbledore antes de que la animaga pudiera contestar. Mirando a Sprout y Flitwick preguntó: ¿Qué opinan sobre el darle este artefacto a la señorita Granger?

-Bueno, profesor Dumbledore. Todos sabemos la responsabilidad que conlleva poseer uno de estos -dijo Sprout nerviosa- Pero la señorita Granger ha demostrado todo este tiempo una madurez poco común en un alumno de primer año, así que sí. Estoy a favor.

-La señorita Granger es muy diestra para la magia -siguió Flitwick- Es la mejor alumna de mi clase, superando a varios alumnos que han tenido años para practicar su magia. Así que yo también doy mi consentimiento.

-Que insensatez -reprochó McGonagall.

-La misma que se tuvo con el señor Potter cuando entro el equipo de Quidditch, después de desobedecer las reglas y ser de primer año -dijo Snape, mirando de reojo como Hermione se ponía cada vez más pálida por el enfrentamiento, miró a Dumbledore- Y ya que hemos aclarado el punto, llevaré a Hermione a su sala común, para que pueda descansar del estrés provocado -dando una ultima mirada a McGonagall salió del cuarto, empujando levemente a Hermione para que saliera delante de él.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de las mazmorras.

 _-Serpientes y camaleones._

-Señorita Granger -Hermione volteo antes de entrar por el pasillo.

-¿Si profesor?

-No puede contarle a nadie sobre lo acordado en la reunión -haciendo una mueca, agregó: A nadie que no sea de confianza extrema para usted.

Giro, ondeando su capa y caminando de vuelta.

Hermione se quedo unos segundos pensando para después adentrarse en la sala.

Ahí solo se encontraban Marcus, Emma, Theo, Draco, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory.

-Hola -saludo.

-Mione -Emma se paro rápidamente y corrió a abrazarla- Que bueno que estés bien, casi me muero de un susto cuando Marcus contó a todos lo sucedido.

-Enviamos a todos a sus habitaciones para que no te hostigaran con sus preguntas -dijo Marcus cuando Emma se separó de ella.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué quería Snape? -preguntó Blaise.

-Metiche -contesto Draco.

-Curioso -le respondió Blaise. Haciendo que Draco bufara.

Hermione avanzó hasta sentarse en medio de Vincent y Gregory, que parecían bastante asustados pero dispuestos a golpear a cualquiera que la moviera de entre ellos. Con calma Hermione les contó lo sucedido en el despacho del directo, desde como llegaron hasta la forma en que Snape había dejado a McGonagall con la boca abierta y las palabras en la boca.

Después de aquel relato, Marcus y Emma los enviaron a sus habitaciones, dejando con permiso (y que ningún otro Slytherin se enterará) que Hermione durmiera esa noche en el cuarto de los chicos. Ya que Vincent y Gregory aún estaban reticentes a dejarla ir.

Al llegar al cuarto que era casi idéntico al suyo, excluyendo que este no tenía maquillaje y vestidos por doquier, bajaron los colchones de las camas con un _Wingardium leviosa_ y los colocaron todos juntos.

Draco le prestó una de sus pijamas a Hermione para que no tuviera que entrar a su habitación y despertará a sus amigas. Era negra, de botones y le quedaba casi a la medida. Ya que Draco no le llevaba mucha altura. Hermione se acostó entre Vincent y Gregory, Theo al lado de Gregory, Draco a lado de Vincent y Blaise al lado de Draco.

* * *

Cuando empezó el mes de Noviembre, el tiempo se volvió frio. Las montañas adquirieron un tono gris debido a la nieve y escarcha que caía.

Hermione no había vuelto a tener algún problema con Harry Potter o Ronald Weasley pero parecía que a McGonagall no le caía del todo bien. Las clases de transformaciones eran para que la profesora pudiera ensañarse con ella, por suerte se le daba casi bien el transformaciones cosas a Hermione, porque si no ya se hubiera quedado sin puntos para su casa.

Ese sábado era el primer partido de Quidditch, y contra todo pronostico, Hermione estaba emocionada.

Era Gryffindor contra Slytherin por lo que Marcus jugaría.

Marcus había tomado el papel de hermano mayor para Hermione, el chico siempre la defendía y apoyaba cuando fuese necesario. Le había enseñado a montar un escoba y a pesar de que Hermione le tenía miedo a las alturas, logró superarlo al ver la hermosa vista que tenía desde lo más alto.

Emma era como su hermana, dándole consejos de modo (que Hermione la mayoría de las veces ignoraba) le había enseñado a jugar ajedrez mágico (que no se diferenciaba mucho del muggle, sólo que las piezas se destruían entre ellas), le había mostrado libros interesantes. Y en los almuerzos siempre podía sentarse junto a ella y sus amigas.

Blaise era como el prototipo de hermano mayor molesto, siempre sacándola de sus casillas. Theo era su igual con forme a la lectura, Hermione le había enseñado a belleza de la literatura muggle. Draco era el hermano sobre protector, siempre la acompañaba a todos lados, estudiaban juntos y le daba de sus golosinas que usualmente recibía. Vincent y Gregory siempre iban detrás de ella, como guarda espaldas, pero siempre con un pastelillo en mano y agrediendo a todo aquel que intentara molestarla.

En cuanto a sus amigas, ellas habían entendido que no tenían mucho en común, y que prefería estar rodeada por Theo, Blaise, Draco, Vincent y Gregory. Pero aún así tenían una relación cordial y bastante amistosa. Ellas eran las que informaban de todo chisme del colegio a Hermione, y varias vece habían compartido ropa.

Snape era otro caso, parecía que el profesor huraño de pociones le había tomado cariño, aunque no lo demostraba en público.

-Tres galeones a que ganamos por 230 puntos -apostó Blaise una vez que llegaron a las tribunas. Hermione llevaba su bufanda de Slytherin, al igual que Theo, Draco y Blaise. Vincent y Gregory parecían inmunes al frío.

-Seis a que solo por 100 puntos -dijo Vincent mientras le daba su túnica a Hermione, que temblaba ligeramente por el frío.

-Pues veinte galeones a que Potter se cae de su escoba -y ante ese comentario de Draco todos rieron, exceptuando a Hermione que los miraba con reproche.

Ambos equipos salieron al mismo tiempo al campo, Hermione divisó al capitán de Gryffindor, Olvider Wood al lado de Harry Potter.

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaban en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

-Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas , por parte de todos -miró a ambos equipos- Montes en sus escobas, por favor.

-Eso es... -Theo tenía puesto unos apartaos que parecían binoculares.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Blaise.

- _Una Nimbus 200_ -dijo Draco.

Hermione sabía sobre escobas, todo gracias a Marcus, y supo que esta era la nueva buena salida del horno (un dicho muggle).

La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata.

-Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven, y a propósito, también es muy bonita...

-¡JORDÁN!

-Lo siento, profesora.

Lee Jordan, alumno de Gryffindor era el comentarista para los partidos.

-Y realmente golpea muy bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y... No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apoderá de la quaddle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... esta a punto...

Hermione, junto a los demás Slytherin, aplaudían y gritaban de la emoción. Marcus no había logrado asestar pero sin perder el optimismo regresó por más.

El partido estuvo bastante reñido hasta que apareció la Snitch dorada.

-Slytherin toma posesión -decía Lee Jordan- El cazador Adrian Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelerara... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?

Hermione vio a Harry Potter lanzarse sobre su escoba hacia la snitch dorada. Aunque ella no alcanzaba a distinguirla, solo un destello dorado volando sin dirección fija.

Harry bajo en picada hacia las tribunas de Slytherin, seguido de cerca por Terence Higgs, el buscador de Slytherin. Uno de los gemelos Weasley, Hermione no sabia distinguirlos ya que nunca estaba cerca de ellos, con su bastón dirigió una bludger hacia Terence, para desviarlo del camino. Higgs la esquivo por poco, y sin algo con que impactarse la bludger siguió derecho hacia la tribuna de Slytherin.

Marcus, viendo todo desde la altura, dio vuelta y bajo en picada hacia las tribunas, intentando llegar a tiempo.

-¡Marcus! -Lucian Bole, uno de los bateadores de Slytherin, lanzo su bastón hacia Marcus, que lo atrapo en el aire en el momento en que paso a su lado, tratando de llegar lo más rápido.

-¡Cuidado! -Vincent se colocó en frente de Hermione, protegiéndola del impacto de la bludger con su cuerpo. Un impacto que nunca llegó.

Marcus había logrado llegar a tiempo, golpeando la bludger con el bastón, lanzándola de vuelta y sin querer la dirigió a Harry, que la evito por poco.

-¡Pero que asquerosa falta! -grito Jordan desde la tribuna de los profesores. Junto a los integrantes de la casa de Gryffindor que parecían bastantes molestos por la falta.

-¡JORDÁN!

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Marcus, ignorando los comentarios del partido. Manteniendo su escoba cerca de la tribuna.

Hermione asintió, empujando levemente a Vincent para que volviera a su lado y dejarla ver a Marcus.

-Pero no fue falta -reprochó Blaise mientras Jordan seguía gritando la injusticia.

Marcus sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todo los dientes.

-Tienen derecho a reclamarla -dijo, dejando a los chicos con incertidumbre, poco antes de dirigirse hacia una bludger que volaba cerca, tomando fuertemente el bastón golpeo la bludger con todas sus fuerzas hacia el gemelo que había lanzado la bludger hace poco.

La bludger se impacto contra el gemelo, girando su escoba y haciendo que se precipitara hacia el suelo.

-¡Eh! ¡Imbécil! -grito su gemelo, dirigiéndose hacia Marcus.

-¿Qué le pasa a la escoba de Harry? ¡Parece que acaban de hechizarla! -grito Jordan, que sin saber, detuvo la inminente pelea.

Todos dirigieron cual resortes sus rostros hacia Harry Potter, que se movió como loco sobre su escoba, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a bajo. Como si estuviera brincando.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Theo miraba hipnotizado la escena para después buscar la causa de la maldición.

-¡Ahí! -Hermione señaló hacia la tribuna del profesorado.

-¿Snape? -Blaise inclinó levemente la cabeza- Dudo que quiera matarlo.

-No idiota -Draco le golpeo la nuca, señalando hacia el mismo lugar que Hermione- ¡Quirrell!

-¿Quirrell? -Blaise frunció el ceño.

-Quirrell.

-¿Quirrell? ¿Quirrell?

-¡Voy a maldecirte, imbécil! -gritó exasperado Draco. A punto de lanzarse sobre Blaise. Pero el grito de Pansy lo interrumpió.

Harry caía en picada, y al punto de casi llegar al suelo se detuvo de golpe. Avanzo un poco y cayo al suelo. Parecía a punto de vomitar, algo dorado salió expulsado de su boca para caer en sus manos.

-¡HARRY POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH DORADA! ¡150 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFIDOR! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!

-¡Por la sangre de Salazar Slytherin! -masculló Blaise molesto.

-Sí, bueno... me deben veinte galeones -todos voltearon a ver a Draco, que se encogió de hombros- Potter se cayó de su escoba.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ya sé que es largo pero procuraré que cada año escolar se divida en dos y abarcar bien todos los años. Sin más espero sus Review. Gracias por leerme.**


	2. Una derrota agridulce

**Gracias a todas por sus Review, los leí y releí y agradezco tanto que me dieran su tiempo para comentar. La verdad aún estoy un poco confusa de como contestar por mensaje, a penas le estoy "agarrando" la onda a fanfiction.**

 **Espero que me den un poco más de su tiempo para leer esta pequeña introducción a todos los que me dejaron sus Review y todos aquellos que me leen y siguen.**

 ** _Mia Flores:_ Lo sé, es una maldita. Pero si quería hacer una historia inversa a la original tenía que lograr un término donde McGonagall (que siempre ha sido la maestra favorita de Hermione) odiara en cierto punto a Hermione y que Snape (que siempre la trata como la sabelotodo insufrible) le tomara cierto... cariño. Amo a Blaise, es uno de mis personajes favoritos así que siempre me gusta que le den protagonismo. Y bueno, Draco por derecho es lo mejor.**

 ** _Cuahutlitzin_ : ¿Qué significa tu nombre? Estoy bastante curiosa. Bueno, no había tomado en cuenta por completo como sobreviviría Harry Potter sin el cerebro del grupo, pero quedate conmigo para ver como arreglo mi trama.**

 ** _V.R Morales_ : Gracias por dejarme tu Review, espero que puedas seguirme leyendo.**

 ** _Lectora:_ Gracias por tu Review. Sí, llegue a leer _"La Chica Verde"_ hace mucho tiempo, no sabría decir cuanto, leí su traducción al español por _.bad._ pero me quede en el capítulo cuatro debido a ciertas actitudes que tomo Hermione, aunque la verdad me encantaba la historia pero no recordaba su nombre. La volví a leer gracias a tu Review, y me parece que se quedo en el capítulo 10, la verdad no soy buena en el inglés, así que me quede en ese capítulo. Sí, me di cuenta que al inicio las historias concuerdan y ciertas partes con Draco (como sus golosinas) pero debo admitir que esas partes las tome del libro "La piedra filosofal", Percy Weasley se presenta ante Harry Potter como prefecto así que tome a Marcus Flint de esa forma, y las golosinas también es un escrito en el libro, decidí que las compartiera con sus amigos ya que yo considero una forma en que Draco se relacione con su nueva familia. Y gracias, tienes razón más adelante pondré los créditos a la historia y su respectiva actualización. Gracias por tu Review y por seguir mi historia de Magic Word.**

 ** _Nao Saotome Malfoy_ : ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! En serio, la verdad es que sigo todas tus historias, he leido todas y debo decirte que amo todas ellas. Tu actualización hace poco de _"De como Lucius Malfoy avergonzó a su hijo"_ me encantó, me reí ante como atraparon a Lucius con las manos en la masa, siento no haberte dejado Review pero se debe a que he estado ocupada tratando de expandir mi historia. ¡AMO _"Cuatro Divorcios"_! Amo a Blaise, amo a Draco, amo a Theo, amo a Rose y Scorpius. ¡En fin! ¡La amo por completo! Y creo que sí te he dejado Review en ella. Creeme, es una de mis historias favoritas y me encanta que me hayas dejado tu Review, significa mucho.**

 **Ahora sin mucho, como lo prometí.**

 **Hace mucho (si leyeron mi introducción por completo) se habrán enterado que leí la historia de "La Chica Verde" por .bad y en mi capítulo anterior agregue el hecho que la idea no es completamente mía, pero la trama si.**

 **Para aquellos que quieran leer _"La Chica Verde" por .bad_ , este es el link: _s/11248189/1/La-Chica-Verde_**

 **Y su original, _"The Green Girl" by Colubrina._ Este es el enlace: _s/11027125/1/The-Green-Girl_**

 **Trato de evitar que esto se tome como un plagio o algo por el estilo, no quiero verme involucrada como le paso a _Dryadeh._ Estoy segura de que la conocen, sus historias son lo máximo y no se merecía el plagio.**

 **Leeré hasta el cansancio _"La Chica Verde" (_ mínimo hasta su última actualización) y evitaré por completo que haya escenas parecidas o iguales.**

 **Los personajes no son míos, la idea como tal tampoco pero la trama sí.**

 **Por última vez, gracias por sus Review y sin más el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

 _Enero, 2. 1992_

-¿Cómo fueron tus fiestas navideñas? -preguntó Theo mientras cenaban en el Gran Comedor. Dumbledore acababa de dar un discurso de bienvenida.

-Normales. Mis tíos vinieron de visita y tuve que cuidar de mis sobrinos pequeños -dijo Hermione mientras revolvía con el tenedor su comida, no tenía apetito. Ese día en la mañana, antes de tomar el expreso a Hogwarts, había tenido que limpiar la papilla que había tirado su pequeño sobrino en el suelo. Parecía vomito. Bufo, rindiéndose por ingerir bocado mientras dejaba caer el tenedor- ¿Y las tuyas? ¿Te gusto el libro que te envié?

Theo asintió, dando un bocado a su pastel de arándanos.

-Me gustó mucho el libro, aunque debo admitir que me dejó algo perplejo el libro -dijo, pasándose una servilleta por los labios.

-¿Perplejo? -Blaise puso los ojos en blanco, bebiendo de su jugo de calabaza antes de añadir: Yo lo hojeé y me quede dormido.

Vincent y Gregory rieron.

-Blaise -Theo miraba molesto al moreno.

-¿Qué? -se encogió de hombros- Es la verdad, y ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre.

- _La divina comedia, de Dante Alighieri_ -dijo Hermione.

-Italiano -Blaise sonrió altivamente- Ves, " _Gli italiani sono i migliori_ ".

-¿Qué? -preguntó Vincent.

Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Los italianos somos lo mejor.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces -Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Dijiste que te gusto.

-Ag, olvídalo -zanjó Theo.

-Si sabes como es, ¿para que le das cuerda? -pregunto Draco.

* * *

-¿No pudiste enviarla mañana en la mañana? -preguntó un adormilado Draco.

-Porque prometí enviarla a penas y llegara a Hogwarts pero me detuve en el banquete -dijo Hermione mientras enrollaba el pergamino en la pata de la lechuza de Draco, _"inferno"._ Una lechuza negra como la noche y ojos tan blancos como la nueve, daba un aspecto fantasmal.

La lechuza picoteo un poco la mano de Hermione. Antes de ir a la dirección, que ya sabía de memoria debido a las anteriores entregas, perdiéndose en la noche.

Draco y Hemione bajaron de la lechuzería, caminaron durante un rato hasta que un maullido hizo que se congelaran en su lugar.

-¿Esa fue...? -Hermione vio atemorizada a Draco.

-Corre -tomándola de la mano, corrieron por los pasillos, intentando escapar de la Sra. Norris. Corrieron por varios pasillos hasta la sala de trofeos, mirando constantemente detrás de ellos, oyendo las pisadas. Sin darse cuenta que el final se acercaba, se golpearon fuertemente contra una puerta, haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? -Draco maldijo por lo bajo mientras que los colores se drenaban de la cara de Hermione. Ambos se miraron antes de voltear detrás de ellos. Era _Peeves._

Suspiraron.

-Mierda, casi me matas del susto -dijo Draco, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Hermione. Ella la tomo y juntos empezaron a sacudirse la ropa.

-¡Oh! -la voz del _poltergeist_ se lleno de decepción- Alumnos de Slytherin.

-Sí, alumnos de Slytherin -masculló Draco. _Peeves_ sabía que no podía molestar a los integrantes de la casa de las serpientes, debido al _Barón Sanguinario_ , el fantasma de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa, señora Norris? -la voz de Filch, el conserje, llego hasta la sala como un eco.

Hermione y Draco se miraron espantados. Draco, sacando su varita susurró hacia la puerta.

 _-¡Alohomora!_

El pestillo hizo clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron, cerrando la puerta rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.

-¿A dónde han ido, _Peeves_? -decía Filch- Rápido, dímelo.

-Di _"por favor"._

-No me fastidies, _Peeves_. Dime adónde fueron.

-Te diré algo si me lo pides por favor -dijo _Peeves,_ con su molesta vocecita.

-Muy bien..., _por favor._

-¡ALGO! Ja, ja. Te dije que te diría algo si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja,ja! -Y oyeron a _Peeves_ alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.

-Él cree que esta puerta esta cerrada -susurró Draco.

Hermione suspiro, dándose la vuelta para recargarse en la puerta, se habían escapado por los pelos.

No estaban en una habitación, como Hermione suponía. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabía por qué estaba prohibido.

Estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.

-Draco... -dijo en un agudo chillido.

-¿Qué? -Draco volteo a verla, aún seguía esperando a que Filch volviera. Sus ojos grises se toparon con los cafés y motas doradas de Hermione, unos ojos que destilaban terror- ¿Hermione? -Hermione, aún sin poder hablar, señaló detrás de él.

Draco se giró, topándose con la misma desagradable escena que Hermione.

El perro estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en Hermione y él, y Draco supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperó rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.

Draco abrió la puerta, jalando a Hermione del brazo y salió corriendo de ahí. Con Hermione por delante, cerró la puerta detrás de él y corrieron por la sala de trofeos, casi volando.

Hermione aún estaba en shock, ¿cómo es qué Dumbledore podía tener un perro de tres cabezas en una escuela llena de niños?

Cuando llegaron al primer piso se detuvieron. No recordaba haber pasado las escaleras, de lo horrorizada que estaba. Se recargó en la pared, al igual que Draco, tratando de recuperar el oxigeno perdido.

-¿Eso -inhaló y exhaló- era un perro de tres cabeza?

Draco asintió, recargándose con sus manos en las rodillas.

-Un jodido perro de tres cabezas -Draco exhaló fuertemente- ¿Viste la trampilla en el suelo?

Hermione se paso las manos por su cabello.

\- Sí, lo vi. ¿A dónde llevará? -preguntó.

-No se y no quiero saberlo. Si tiene a un perro de tres cabezas como guardián debe ser algo grande -explicó Draco.

-¿¡Pero qué significa esto!? -Draco y Hermione se congelaron en su lugar, por tercera vez en menos de una hora. Mirándose mutuamente, giraron sus rostros hacía McGonagall.

Su usualmente ordenado cabello, estaba sostenido en una coleta despeinada. Llevaba su túnica de dormir y una candelabro, alumbrando el camino.

Draco estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, si no fuera por Hermione que lo golpeo en el estomago, haciendo que en vez de una carcajada soliera como tos.

-¿Van a explicarme que hacen vagando a esta hora de la noche? -pregunto, mirándolos con reproche.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Por momento juro escuchar la risa de Potter y Longbottom, pero no había nadie más allí.

-Vengan conmigo -dijo, dando la vuelta y caminando apresuradamente. Draco y Hermione suspiraron, caminando y arrastrando los pies detrás de la _animaga._ Los guió hasta el salón de _Transformaciones_. Hasta que llegó a su escritorio, donde dejo el candelabro, volteo a mirarlos- ¿Me podrían decir por qué estaban fuera de su cama?

-Ah, vera... profesora McGonagall.

-Profesora...

Hermione y Draco voltearon, encontrando a Filch jalando del brazo a Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter, que estaba envuelto por una horrible capa. Bastante vieja.

-Encontré a estos alumnos vagando por los pasillos -dijo Filch, caminando hacia el frente y jalando a los susodichos.

-Gracias, señor Filch -dijo McGonagall, mirando a Neville y Harry, que parecían bastante apenados- Puede retirarse.

-Sí, profesora -Filch gruñó, dando la vuelta para salir del salón.

-¿Algo que explicar señor Longbottom? -preguntó McGonagall.

-Bueno... es que... ah... -Neville Longbottom trataba de buscar una excusa.

-¡A Ron lo mordió un perro! -exclamó Hary Potter.

-¿Un perro? -Draco miraba a Potter con burla- No hay perros en Hogwarts, Potter.

-Lo sé, Malfoy -Harry escupió el apellido de Draco- En navidades, mi padre y yo pasamos navidades en la casa de los Weasley -dijo Potter, frunciendo el ceño- Y los Weasley se compraron un perro... ¡Sí! -grito, haciendo que McGonagall brincara en su lugar- ¡Se compraron un perro! Y... y, el perro mordió a Ron -prosiguió Potter- Y el antídoto que le había dado la Sra. Weasley ya se acabo y fuimos con Hagrid para que nos diera uno ya que Ron empezó a delirar -Potter sonrió triunfante.

-El que te muerda un perro no provoca delirios, Potter -dijo Hermione- De hecho no provoca nada a menos que el perro tuviera rabia -siguió Hermione mientras Draco sonria ahora triunfante por la cara que ponía de rabia Potter- Y los síntomas incluyen fiebre, dolor de cabeza, exceso de salivación, espasmos musculares, parálisis y confusión mental. Pero no delirios a menos que este muy avanzada, que lo dudo ya que tenías un antídoto -termino Hermione.

-Bravo, no por nada eres _la insufrible sabelotodo_ -dijo Harry Potter con enojo.

-¡EH! ¡Lava tu boca antes de dirigirte a ella! -grito Draco mientras sacaba su varita de la túnica.

-¡Señor Malfoy! -grito alterada McGonagall- ¡Baje esa varita ahora mismo!

Draco hacia oídos sordos.

Hermione se encontraba apretando fuertemente los labios, dando dos pasos puso su mano sobre el brazo de Draco, incitándolo a bajar la varita.

-Basta Draco, no lo vale -susurró Hermione. Draco la miró significativamente haciendo que Hermione negara con la cabeza. Mascullando, bajo la varita.

-Este es un comportamiento inaceptable -dijo McGongall- Cincuenta puntos menos a cada uno -prosiguió, Draco la miró furioso y Hermione suspiró- Y ustedes -se volteo, sin haber visito la sonrisa burlona de Potter- Cincuenta puntos menos por vagar a estas horas y fuera del pasillo -Longbottom exhaló- A cada uno.

-¡Pero profesora! -exclamó Potter.

-Hazlo y serán cincuenta más, Potter -Potter apretó los labios- Pueden retirarse, mañana les haré llegar el castigo que cumpliran.

Hermione jaló a Draco antes de que McGonagall se arrepintiera y les pusiera el castigo en ese instante.

-Voy a matarlo -dijo Draco.

-Luego, pero ahora hay que evitar que nos expulsen -dijo Hermione, tirando fuertemente de él.

* * *

E _nero, 3. 1992._

-¿¡Cincuenta puntos!? ¿!A cada uno!? -grito Marcus furioso.

Ese día, antes de partir a clase, habían tenido que explicar porque Slytherin había perdido tantos puntos.

-Sí, pero los recuperaremos -dijo Hermione con un puchero- Lo prometo -dijo con gesto triste. Sabía que Marcus no se resistiría.

Atinó.

-¿Por qué tantos puntos? -pregunto con un suspiro, dejándose caer en el sofá de enfrente. Pasando las manos por el rostro.

-McGonagall nos atrapo fuera en la noche -dijo Draco, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Marcus nunca se resistía a Hermione- Y, como sabemos que McGonagall odia a Hermione, nos quito puntos -Marcus enarcó una ceja- Esta bien, amenacé a Potter con la varita.

-¿En frente de ella?

-¡Le dijo a Hermione i _nsufrible sabelotodo!_ -grito, parándose de un brinco del sofá.

-¿Eso te dijo? -pregunto Marcus, mirándola fijamente.

-Sí -Hermione se encogió de hombros- Pero eso ya no importa, Marcus. Tenemos un castigo para esta noche -bufo. Se paro del sofá recogiendo sus cosas para ir a desayunar. Aún tenían demasiado tiempo para desayunar- Vamos Draco, que me muero de hambre.

Dando la espalda a Marcus y Draco, se dirigió a la puerta de la sala común.

-Hazlo pagar, Malfoy -dijo Marcus con un timbre de enojo en la voz- Yo no puedo meterme con niños. Es... injusto.

Draco asintió, recogiendo sus cosas del sófa.

-Eso haré, sólo tengo que encontrar la forma de fastidiarlo -dijo antes de salir de la sala común.

Hermione caminaba rápidamente, nunca le gustó llegar tarde a algún sitio.

-¿No le diremos? -preguntó Draco cuando la alcanzó.

-¿Decir qué? -pregunto, enarcando la ceja- ¿Qué hay una perro de tres cabezas cuidando una trampilla?

-Bueno, sí -dijo Draco.

-No -Hermione negó fervientemente- No lo haremos -pensando unos segundos, agregó: Sólo a Theo, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory. Aún no sabemos que signifique eso.

Draco asintió y juntos caminaron hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor.

-Ten -dijo Draco, sacando una rana de chocolate de su túnica.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias! -acepto gustosamente la rana. Draco tomo sus cosas para que pudiera abrir la caja. La rana salto, siendo atrapada en el aire por Hermione (que ya antes se le había escapado una). Vio la tarjeta que le había salido- ¡Oh! Es Albus Dumbledore, ya tengo tres como esas -dijo con un mohín. Draco rió, divertido. Hermione se disponía a comer su rana cuando alguien la empujo por la espalda, haciendo que soltara la rana y tirara la caja al suelo, siendo detenida rápidamente por Draco. Que hizo malabares con sus útiles para poder detenerla.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! -dijo Longbottom, apenado. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, con la mano vendada, venían detrás de él.

-¿No puedes ser más idiota? -preguntó Draco, molesto.

-¡Eh! ¡Te dijo que lo sentía! -saltó Ron en su defensa. Harry Potter negó, agachandose para recoger lo que Hermione había tirado. Una caja de rana de chocolate al lado de una tarjeta de Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Merlín! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! -grito Harry Potter, poniendose de pie. Ron volteó a verlo confundido.

-¿Qué tienes?

- _¡Nicholas Flamel!_ -y antes de que Ron pudiera entender la gravedad del asunto, algo lo golpeo. Era Neville, que de un momento al otro se dirigía hacia atrás.

-¿Neville? -Ron lo detuvo rápidamente.

-Malfoy -susurró, señalando hacia donde Draco se marchaba con Hermione.

-No tenías porque maldecirlo -dijo Hermione. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No tenía porque empujarte.

-Podría maldecirte mientras le das la espalda -dijo Hermione.

-No, es muy... _Gryffindor_ como para hacer algo tan bajo -con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó en frente de Theo y Blaise, que ya desayunaban junto a Vincent y Gregory.

-Ag, realmente no puedo contigo -dijo, alzando las manos con desesperación para sentarse al lado de Gregory.

-Les llegó esto -dijo Vincent entre bocados, empujando a cada uno una carta con su respectivo nombre. Draco bufo y Hermione entrecerró los ojos, cada día oadiaba más a McGonagall. Era el mismo mensaje:

 _Su castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche. El señor Filch los espera en el vestíbulo de entrada._

 _Prof. M. McGonagall._

Sí, cada día la odiaba más.

* * *

A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Theo, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada. Filch, Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom ya estaban ahí.

-Síganme -dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera- Seguro que lo pensarán dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? -dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón- Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si quieren mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgarlos de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan -Hermione miró horrorizada a Draco, mientras que él, Neville y Harry veían con asco al conserje.

-Draco... -susurró Hermione, jalándolo de la manga de la túnica. Draco le sonrió alentadoramente, tomándola de la mano.

-Bien, allá vamos, y no piensen en escapar, porque será peor para ustedes si lo hacen.

Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Hermione comenzó a respirar con dificultad, al igual que Longbottom. Preguntándose cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba. Debía ser algo verdaderamente horrible, o Filch no estaría tan contento.

La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Adelante, Hermione pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña del guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts, Hagrid. Entones oyeron un grito lejano.

-¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez.

Hermione miro al hombretón, lo conocía de principio de año. Antes de la selección.

-Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde irán y mucho me habré equivocado si vuelven todos enteros.

Hermione vio el rostro de Potter, que antes parecía esperanzado, decepcionado. Longbottom dejó escapar un gemido y Draco se detuvo, haciendo que ella igual debido a las manos entrelazadas.

-¿El bosque? -repitió, la indiferencia que usualmente enmascaraba su rostro en frente de la multitud pareció romperse un poco- Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo.

Longbottom se aferró de la manda de la túnica de Potter y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado.

-Eso es problema suyo, ¿no? -dijo Filch, con voz radiante- Tendrían que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meterse en líos.

Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con un perro lo suficientemente grande para un hombre de su tamaño, pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.

-Menos mal -dijo- Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Neville?

-Yo no sería tan amistoso con ello, Hagrid -dijo con frialdad Filch- Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo.

-Por eso llegan tarde, ¿no? -dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch- ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.

-Volveré al amanecer -dijo Filch- para recoger lo que quede de ellos -añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando su farol en la oscuridad.

Entonces Draco se volvió a Hagrid.

-No iremos a ese bosque -dijo, ocultando casi a la perfección su miedo.

-Lo harán, si quieren quedarse en Hogwarts -Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ella no quería irse de Hogwarts- Han hecho algo mal y ahora lo van a pagar.

-¡Por Salazar! -dijo Draco, alzando la mano donde su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Hermione- Ella no puede entrar al bosque prohibido -dijo con severidad- Si Marcus se entera, estoy muerto -dijo Draco.

-Ese no es problema mío, muchachito -dijo Hagrid.

-Si lo es -Draco miraba a todos lados con pánico.

-Draco -susurró Hermione.

-¡Yo iré por los dos! -grito, llamando la atención de Hagrid, Neville y Harry- Ella... ella... -Draco frunció el ceño- ¡Ella puede quedarse en la cabaña!

-Draco -dijo molesta Hermione, ella no era ninguna damisela en peligro.

-Por favor -Draco la ignoro olímpicamente- Juró que no me quejaré, hasta iré con San Potter si así lo quieres.

-Todos incumplieron las reglas -dijo Hagrid, ahora dudativo.

-Ella las incumplió por mi culpa -Draco se veía claramente desesperado- _¡Por favor!_ -suplicó. Hermione lo miró asombrada, un Malfoy nunca suplicaba.

-Ah, bueno... -Hagrid se veía incomodo- Esta bien, puede quedarse en la cabaña -dijo, pero ni Harry ni Neville reclamaron, ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos que Hermione. Nunca habían visto a Malfoy actuar de esa manera.

-¡Bien! -Draco se volteo, sonriendo aliviado a Hermione- A la cabaña.

Ella se cruzo de brazos.

-No.

-¡Diablos, Hermione! -se quejo Draco- ¿Quieres que Marcus me mate? Actúa con sensatez y entra de una maldita vez a la cabaña -dijo Draco, apuntando hacia ella.

Hagrid, Neville y Harry veían la riña asombrados.

-¡Ag! -grito Hermione- ¡Eres completamente odioso! -pisando fuertemente se adentró en la cabaña, azotando la puerta en el proceso.

En el interior de la cabaña, el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era una noche cálida, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Había té y bocadillos de comadreja en una mesita. Al lado de estos un gran libro, que Hermione había visto anteriormente en la biblioteca: _Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho._

-Que raro...

Un gran sofá contra la pared, donde varios almohadones posaban.

Acercandose a la chimenea, logró divisar un cascaron de huevo, uno enorme de hecho. Frunciendo el ceño regreso la vista a la mesita, donde el libro y luego recordando la mano vendada de Ronald Weasley y la misteriosa salida del día anterior de Longbottom y Potter.

Las piezas encajaban.

-¡Estaba criando un dragón! -pegando un brinco, corrió hasta subirse al sofá. Vigilando toda la cabaña, como si en cualquier momento se pudiera aparecer la bestia. Estuvo mucho tiempo vigilando la cabaña, cada vez sudando más debido al calor que hacía en la cabaña.

Varios pasos se escucharon fuera de la cabaña, cuando escucho la voz de Draco, se bajo corriendo del sillón y casi salió volando de la cabaña. Al abrir la puerta se golpeó contra el pecho, o más bien el estómago, de Hagrid.

-Y fuimos nosotros los que se toparon con la criatura -dijo Hagrid.

Hermione dio varios pasos atrás, señalándolo con el dedo.

-¡Tiene un dragón! -gritó, haciendo que Hagrid abriera los ojo asombrado y que Longbottom y Potter la miraran asustados.

-¿Qué tiene qué? -preguntó Draco, hablando por primera vez desde que regresaron del bosque prohibido. Hermione lo vio y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo como aquella vez con el trol- ¡Tiene un jodido dragón! -y de un momento a otro, la ira invadió a Draco- ¡La dejé para que no le pasara nada y tiene un jodido dragón! -acusó Draco.

-No, no -intentó excusarse Hagrid- Ya no lo tengo...

-¡Por Salazar! -Draco tomo de la mano de Hermione y se apresuró al castillo. Caminaron varios metros en silencio hasta que Draco habló- Vimos a una figura encapuchada.

-¿Figura? -Hermione lo vio extrañada.

-Sí, parecía como si flotara -Draco tragó fuertemente- Por un momento estuve tentado a salir corriendo de ahí -sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado.

-No te culpo, yo también hubiera huido -dijo Hermione.

-Sí... -Draco calló un momento- Pero de la nada Potter empezó a gruñir y tocarse la frente... ya sabes donde tiene la cicatriz -dijo, señalándose la parte de la frente- Y no tuve más de otra que arrastrarlo mientras el perro inútil escapaba. Si no fuera por el centauro...

-¿Hubieran muerto? -preguntó.

El semblante de Draco se ocureció.

-No, posiblemente lo hubiera dejado ahí para salvarme yo -se detuvo al llegar a la entrada de la sala común- ¿Eso me hace una mala persona?

Hermione lo medito por un momento, sin querer mentir.

-Tal vez -admitió- pero yo también lo hubiera hecho.

-Eso nos hace malas personas.

-Completamente -dijo sonriendo. Draco le sonrió con agradecimiento.

* * *

El último día de clases llegó.

Los exámenes llegaron y se fueron volando.

Hermione se había enterado, por los rumores, que Harry Potter había vuelto ha hacer de las suyas al salvar el día... o más bien la piedra filosofal del profesor Quirrell, que resulto ser un seguidor de _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_. Junto a Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom. Hace a penas menos de veinticuatro horas.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor, el cual estaba decorado con los colores de su casa, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de ganar (según Marcus) por siete años seguidos.

Hermione charlaba tranquilamente con Theo, sobre el libro muggle que había vuelto a leer para poder entenderlo, cuando varios murmullos se prolongaron en el Gran Comedor.

Harry Potter había entrado a la sala.

Pocos segundos después llegó Dumbledore, haciendo que las conversaciones cesaran.

-¡Otro año se va! -dijo alegremente Dumbledore- Y voy a fastidiarles con la charla de un viejo, antes de que puedan empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperemos que sus cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegaron... Ahora tienen todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la Copa de las Casas y los puntos ganados son; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Blaise estaba más que sonriente, diciendo: _Se los dije._

Theo resopló al igual que Draco y Hermione miraba contentísima a Marcus, que le guiñó el ojos para decirle: _Así se siente ser un vencedor._

Ella asintió, viendo la mesa de los leones (que había quedado ultima) taciturna, sintió un poco de lástima por ellos. A pesar de que había logrado convencer a Draco para que no dijera nada sobre el dragón y que despidieran a Hagrid. El hombre no era malo.

-Sí, sí, bien hecho Slytherin -dijo Dumbledore- Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

-Espera, ¿qué? -Blaise veía a Dumbledore con incredulidad. Todos se habían quedado inmóviles y varias sonrisas de su casa se apagaron.

-Esto no me gusta -siseó Theo.

Draco veía fijamente a Dumbledore.

-Así que -dijo Dumbledore- tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Déjenme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...

Ronald Weasley, en la mesa de los leones, se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación.

-... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse.

Percy Weasley gritaba incongruencias sobre su hermano, mostrándose orgulloso.

-¿Eso cuenta? -preguntó Vincent.

-Y una mierda -dijo Blaise, golpeando su sombrero contra la mesa.

-Tranquilo, sólo fue a Weasley -dijo Gregory sin mucha convicción.

-Sí, ahora solo faltan el idiota de Longbottom y la cara rajada de Potter -escupió Draco, y por primera vez, Hermione no le reprochó.

Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.

-Segundo... a la señor Neville Longbottom... por el uso de la valentía al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Neville Longbottom abrió la boca, tan sorprendido como su propia casa.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda -dijo Theo como en una oración.

-Estamos jodidos -masculló Blaise.

-Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... -continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa- ... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.

El estrépito fue total.

-Eso suma... -dijo Vincent, mirando a Hermione.

-Estamos en empate -dijo Hermione, por primera vez desde que Dumbledore había abierto su gran bocota.

La mesa de Gryffindor gritaba y aplaudía, festejando a Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasey y Harry Potter.

-¿Eso es bueno? -preguntó Gregory.

-No -Draco casi escupía fuego- Sólo falta que se invente otro disparate total.

Dumbledore levantó el brazo.

-Aquí vamos... -dijo Blaise.

La sala fue recuperando la calma.

-Hay muchos tipos de valentía -dijo sonriendo Dumbledore- Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos a Seamus Finnigan,

Los gritos de Gryffindor sonaron como un gran explosión.

-Esto es un fiasco -dijo Hermione. Todo el maldito año juntando puntos para su casa, desvelándose por siempre estar preparada. Casi los cuelgan a ella y a Draco por perder cien puntos y nada de eso funciono al final. ¡Todo para que ellos rompieran las reglas y todavía fueran premiados!

Pudo ver como Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter miraban cpn altanería a su mesa, realmente quiso maldecirlos.

-Sí, nos jodió -dijo Theo, oyendo claramente como Daphne Greengrass lloraba, diciendo cosas como: _Sacrifiqué mis horas de belleza por esos puntos._

-Lo que significa -gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin-, que hay que hacer un cambio de decoración.

Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes, se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Sanpe estrechaba la mano de McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara.

* * *

Hermione entro en la primera aula que vio, gritando y despotricando sobre lo acontecido. Ni siquiera el tener sus calificaciones, y ser la mejor del año junto con el _giratiempo_ que Snape le había dado había bajado un poco de la rabia que sentía.

-Una mierda, ¿no? -Blaise la miraba desde la puerta. Entró, seguido por Draco, Theo, Vincent y Gregory.

-¿Y los demás?

-Fueron a empacar -dijo Draco, para después hacer una mueca despectiva- Y algunos a llorar, como Parkinson y Carrow.

Hermione resopló.

-No es justo, claramente no es justo -chilló.

-Sí, bueno... Es Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico y vencedor del mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos -dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué es eso? -Gregory señaló al final del aula vacía, que no estaba del todo vacía.

Un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse._

Hermione se acerco a él, llevándose las manos a la boca pata no gritar. Giró en redondo pero sólo se encontró con sus amigos.

-¿Hermione? -Draco la miraba extrañado.

-Yo, eh... yo sólo -ahogo un sollozo. Blaise rápidamente se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es sólo que yo... ah...

-¡Oh mierda! -Theo miró el espejo, volteando con la misma velocidad que Hermione al fondo de la habitación, pero no había nada.

-¿Theo? -ahora Draco estaba confundido.

-Yo... eh...

Blaise, confundido, se acerco al espejo.

- _¡Pappa! ¡E ´mio padre!_ -exclamo euforico, mirando (al igual que Hermione y Theo) el fondo del salón, para después tragar fuertemente- _E ´stato proprio lí..._

Draco, miró confuso a sus amigos,dio dos pasos y se colocó en frente del espejo.

-Esto... ¿es una ilusión? -preguntó en un susurró.

Vincent se colocó a su lado.

-Sí, eso creo.

Gregory veía espantado el espejo.

-De acuerdo -dijo Draco, empujando a sus amigos lejos del artefacto- Tenemos que irnos antes de que el tren nos deje -y, juntando todas las fuerzas que tenía, empujo a sus amigos fuera del aula.

* * *

 _Expreso de Hogwarts._

-Seré directo -soltó Theo una vez empezó a avanzar el expreso. Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Vincent y Gregory lo miraron fijamente- Vi a mi madre... vi a mi madre viva.

-Yo a mi padre -Blaise sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejarse- Estaba justo allí... Era tan...

-Nítido -facilito Hermione, recibiendo una sonrisa de gratitud por parte de Blaise- Yo vi... ¡ah! -suspiró- Vi a mis padres juntos...

-¿¡Qué!? -Draco, Theo, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory salieron de su estupefacción para mirar a Hermione.

-Mis padres... no se si suceda en el mundo mágico -miró por la ventana del andén- Se divorciaron, aún trabajan juntos como dentistas como les había dicho pero ellos ya no están... casados. Ya no están juntos -aclaró.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Gregory.

-Mi padre le puso el cuerno a mi mamá -sintiendo el silencio, aún sin voltear a verlos, agrego: se acostó con otra.

-Yo vi a mi madre sonriendo -dijo Draco- La vi sonriendo de verdad, como cuando era niño... y mi padre también estaba contento. Una sonrisa de verdad...

-Yo sólo vi a mi madre -dijo Vincent- Sonriéndome con cariño, como si realmente me quisiera y no pensara que le arruiné la vida.

Un tenso silencio se prolongó en el aire.

-Yo vi a mi padre muerto -dijo Gregory.

Hermione volteo a verlo, Theo, Blaise y Draco parecían sorprendidos, pero Vincent asentió solemnemente.

-Él... -hizo una mueca- él suele golpear mucho a mi madre.

Otro silencio.

-Bueno... -Blaise carraspeó- Al menos ya no tendremos que escuchar a Quirrell tartamudear todo la maldita clase.

Thero resopló, golpeando a Blaise en la nuca. Blaise sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro, empujó levemente a Theo con el hombro haciendo que sonriera levemente, siguió empujándolo con una sonrisa malévola hasta que Theo soltó una carcajada.

Draco negó y rió después de él. Siendo seguido por Vincent y poco después Gregory.

Hermione miró atentamente a sus amigos, sonriendo de verdad.

Sin saber, olvidando la agridulce derrota que acababan de sufrir por parte de Gryffindor.

* * *

 **Que sepan que tome ciertos diálogos del libro de _"Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"._**

 **Espero les haya gustado y déjenme sus Review.**

 **Y pido disculpas si me salté alguna falta de ortografía, lo leí varias veces pero aún así pude haber pasado algo por alto.**


	3. ¿Ginny Weasley?

**Espero se queden a leer mi pequeña introducción.**

 **Me encantaron sus Review, y vi que varios empezaron a seguir mi historia.**

 ** _V.R. Morales:_ Disculpa, en mi opinión, no habían muchos ajustes que hacer. Me alegra que te haya encantado el caítulo, significa mucho para mi tus Review.**

 ** _Nao Saotome Malfoy_ : Gracias por tu Review, y de nuevo: ¡Me encantan tus historias! Gracia por darme tu tiempo para dejarme tu Review.**

 ** _Mia Flores_ : Era necesario, tengo un futuro brillante para la mamá de Hermione.**

 **Los personajes no son míos, ni la idea pero la trama sí.**

 **Sin más que agregar, aquí el capítulo.**

* * *

 _Agosto, 12. 1992._

Después de haber pasado al _Banco de Gringotts_ y haber cambiado su dinero muggle por mágico, Hermione y su madre se dirigieron a _Flourish & Blotts_ para comprar los útiles de aquel año.

Al acercarse, vieron a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:

 _GILDEROY LOCKHART_

 _firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía_

 _EL ENCANTADOR._

 _de 12:30 a 16:30._

-¿Quién es él, mione? -pregunto Jane Jones, de casada, Granger. Una mujer delgada y con curvas, ojos azul eléctrico. Cabello lacio, castaño.

-Es el que escribió la mayoría de los libros, mamá -dijo Hermione mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud. Lamentablemente no podían quedarse a la firma de autógrafos ya que tenían que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Con su madre pisandole los talones, por fin lograron entrar a la librería.

En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Esquivando la fila, se adentraron en la sección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Jane Jones se dedicó a buscar entre las estanterías los libros requeridos para ese año, mientras que Hermione hojeaba libros al azar.

En el fondo, escondido detrás de varios libros, un gran libro rojo con un espejo en el frente posaba entre telarañas. Hermione estiró la mano, cogiendo el libro y sacándolo. Soplo para quitar algo de polvo. El espejo reflejo una figura más pequeña de sus padres, felices en su día de boda.

Con un título en grande.

 _Espejo de Oesed._

Miró a su madre, que cargaba varios libros pero seguía en su tarea de encontrar los restantes. Volviendo su vista al libro, lo abrió.

La misma leyenda que vio aquella noche, se alzaba en la primera página amarillenta.

 _" Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"_

Las letras empezaron a moverse, reflejándose a ellas mismas.

 _Esto no es tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo._

Ahogo un grito, dejando caer el libro al suelo, en un golpe seco.

-¿Estas bien? -Hermione pego un brinco en su lugar. Al fondo de la sección estaba una chica de tez blanca, cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules. Su rostro estaba lleno de pecas y su ropa parecía como si la hubieran lavado varias veces, haciendo que perdiera el color- ¿Estas bien? -volvió a preguntar, con su ceño frunciéndose.

-Oh, ah... sí -tartamudeo Hermione- Sí, estoy bien -afirmo fervientemente.

La niña pelirroja se acerco hasta ella, agachándose para recoger el libro y quedándose paralizada al mirar el pequeño espejo.

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunto la pequeña- ¿Es el futuro? -su cara se ilumino por completo.

-No -Hermione negó- Refleja el deseo más profundo en tu corazón -Hermione dudo por un momento, pero la curiosidad la mato- ¿Qué te muestra?

-A mí -su rostro se puso tan rojo como su cabello- Con el chico que me gusta, volando sobre una escoba -agrego en un susurro.

Hermione le sonrió calidamente.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?

La niña asintió, para después mostrar decepción en su rostro.

-Él nunca se fijara en mi de esa forma, para él soy como su hermana pequeña.

-Te entiendo -dijo Hermione.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

Hermione hizo una mueca.

-Me refería a que te entendía sobre el hecho de que te traten como una niña.

La chica sonrió, divertida.

-Ginny Weasley -se presentó.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿esa niña era hermana del idiota de Weasley?

-Hermione... Granger -dudó- ¿entras este año en Hogwarts?

La niña asintió.

-Sí, me gustaría quedarme en Gryffindor. ¿Tú de casa eres? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Soy de Slytherin -dijo Hermione, esperando el prejuicio.

La niña frunció el ceño.

-Mi hermano dice que los Slytherin son malos.

-Tú hermano es un idiota -dijo Hermione, recordando todas las veces que se había encontrado con Weasley el año pasado.

-Sí, bueno. En eso tienes razón -dijo Ginny, riéndose.

-¡GINNIY!

-Oh, esa es mi madre -Ginny le sonrió a Hermione, dándose la vuelta para irse, antes de agregar: No seria tan malo quedar en Slytherin si tú estas allí.

La niña desapareció

-Creo que ya es todo -dijo Jane Jones tratando de cargar todos los libros. Hermione se acerco a ella, tomando tres y caminando con ella hacia la salida, para poder pagar.

-El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes entrar sin armar revuelo -dijo, la característica voz de Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

-Ya vuelvo -dijo Hermione, dejando los libros en el mostrador y salió corriendo hacia donde había escuchado la voz.

-¡Déjalo en paz, él no se lo ha buscado! -Hermione desde lo lejos pudo ver a Ginny Weasley defendiendo a Harry Potter, fulminando a Draco con la mirada.

-¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! -dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Ginny Wesley se puso completamente roja . Ronald Weasley y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-¡Draco! -Draco dio un respingo, volteando hacia donde provenía la voz. Al ver a Hermione, se relajo. Hermione le dio una mirada Ginny antes de acercarse a Draco, quedando muy de cerca- ¿Qué crees que haces? -preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

-¿Molestando a Potter? -Draco enarco ambas cejas, mirando con confusión a Hermione.

-Ya lo sé, idiota -Hermione bufo- Pero con toda esta gente aquí, vas a meterte en problemas.

-¿Tú novia te regaña, Malfoy? -Hermione escucho claramente la voz burlona de Ronald Weasley. Lo ignoro completamente.

-Deja de molestarla.

-¿Por qué? -Draco la miro incrédulo.

-Por que sí -Hemione hizo una mueca- tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esa chica. Así que discúlpate -susurró.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! -Draco la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¡Draco! -Hermione lo veía impaciente.

Un duelo de miradas, que fácilmente perdió Draco.

-Bien -resoplo- ¡Lo siento, _mini Weasley_!

-¡Draco! -regañó.

-¡Ron! -Draco y Hermione pegaron un brinco en su lugar, volteando hacia la voz. Un hombre igual de pelirrojo que Ronald, venía caminando hacia ellos. Con los gemelos por detrás- ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.

-Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley! -un hombre de cabello rubio platinado hasta la cintura. Ojos grises y piel pálida puso su mano sobre el hombro de Draco. Hermione se quedo impresionada debido al parecido. Aunque el hombre era claramente apuesto.

-Lucius -dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.

-Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho -comentó Lucius Malfoy- Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? -Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la Guía de transformación para principiantes- Es evidente que no -rectificó, dejando caer el libro de nuevo en el caldero- Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de un mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?

El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ginny Weasley.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Lucius Malfoy empujo levemente a Draco y Hermione para dirigirse a la entrada de la librería, donde aún estaba su madre esperándola.

-Usted debe ser Hermione Granger -dijo Lucius, acariciando la cabeza en forma de serpiente de su bastón- Draco me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente.

-Sí, señor -Lucius asintió.

-¿Viene sola?

-No, mi madre en el mostrador -dijo Hermione avergonzada, recordando que había dejado a su madre sola. Caminaron hasta llegar una Jane desorientada.

-Mucho gusto, Lucius Malfoy -saludó el rubio a Jane, que se sonrojó levemente antes de apretar su mano. Draco enarcó una ceja, o su padre era bueno actuando o no le importaba que Hermione fuera hija de muggles y su madre... bueno, una muggle.

-No le hagas mucho caso -susurró Draco, viendo como su padre se ofrecía a pagar los libros. O más bien, obligando a que Jane lo dejara pagar.

-¿De qué hablas? -Hermione miró confundida a su amigo.

-Mi padre es amante de lo puro -Draco se encogió de hombros- El que seas de Slytherin cambia su actitud a ti, ya que el sombrero nunca se equivoca pero tu madre...

-Es muggle -dijo Hermione.

-Sí... ¡que sepas que no me importa! Tú eres mi mejor amiga sin importar que -dijo Draco, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Hermione rió.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, sin importar que -dijo Hermione.

* * *

 _Expreso de Hogwarts._

-Eso fue tan vergonzoso -Theo tenía las mejillas encendidas, viendo a Hermione con una disculpa.

-¿Qué es vergonzoso? -preguntó Gregory, entrando al anden junto a Vincent.

-Que a Nicholas Nott estuvo todo el rato coqueteando con Jane, la mamá de Mione -dijo Blaise, sonriendo malvadamente a Theo.

-¿Qué tu padre hizo qué? -Vincent sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

-El padre de Nott fue sumamente amable con la madre de Hermione -dijo Draco, viendo con malicia como Theo se encogía más- Es más, la invitó a una cena esta noche.

-¡Ya! -gritó Theo, fulminando a sus amigos con la mirada mientras estos se reían.

-Déjenlo en paz -dijo Hermione.

-Claro, porque ahora es tu nuevo _hermanito_ -dijo Blaise, soltando una carcajada.

-¡Váyanse a la mierda! -Theo se cruzo de brazos, mirando hacia la ventana.

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

-Por un momento creí que quedaría en Slytherin -dijo Hermione, viendo como Ginny Weasley era recibida por sus hermanos.

-Sí, bueno. Es una Weasley -dijo Blaise.

-Y yo una hija de muggles -replicó Hermione.

-No, eres _nuestra_ hija de muggles -dijo Theo, dándole un abrazo.

-No, eres su nueva hermanita -dijo Draco, ganándose un mirada enojada de ambos.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están Potter y Weasey? -Vincent veía hacia la mesa de los leones, no había rastro ni de Ronald Weasley ni de Harry Potter.

-Tal vez no pasaron año -Gregory se encogió de hombros.

-Claro que pasaron año idiota, ¡Nos ganaron la Copa de las Casas! -gruño Blaise.

-Por cierto -dijo Hermione, recordando el libro que había encontrado aquel día en el _Callejón Diagon._

 _-_ ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Vincent mientras Dumbledore daba su charla de bienvenida.

-Encontré el significado del espejo -dijo Hermione, tomando palpándose el cuello, se preguntó si había hecho bien al dejar el _giratiempo_ con su madre.

-¿Qué espejo? -preguntó Gregory.

-Aveces me pregunto como es que terminaste en Slytherin y no en Hufflepuff -Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

Gregory miró feo a Draco.

-Bueno, la inscripción dice: _Esta no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo_ -recitó. Y ante estas palabras, todos guardaron silencio.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 2. 1992._

- _Muggles desconcertados por un ford anglia volador_ -Hermione leía el _Profeta_ durante el desayuno.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? -pregunto Gregory, viendo el auto moverse en el periódico.

-Es un auto, una forma de transportarse de los muggles -dijo Hermione, bebiendo de su copa- Parece que el auto salió de Ministerio, más bien de Arthur Weasley. Varios Muggles lo vieron, tuvieron que _desmemorizarlos_ -dijo, terminando de leer la noticia y dejando el profeta en la mesa- Eran Potter y Weasley los que manejaban.

-¿Y no los expulsaron? -pregunto Draco, comiendo de sus golosinas de ese día.

-No -Marcus Flint se sentó al lado de Blaise- Snape dijo que estaba tentado a hacerlo pero McGonagall llegó a salvarlos. Ni puntos les quitaron, solo los castigaron.

En ese momento Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley entraron al Gran Comedor.

-Ahí va el Gran Harry Potter -masculló Theo, aún molesto por el derroche de puntos del año pasado.

A penas y Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se sentaron en su mesa, una lechuza entro en el Gran Comedor, sobrevolando muy cerca pero desviándose y cayendo en la mesa de Slytherin. Derribando varios platos y copas a la vez.

-¿¡Pero qué!? -gritaron varios. El correo de ese día ya había llegado, así que nadie entendía porque esa lechuza, bastante vieja, caía en su mesa.

La lechuza se levanto, mirando a todos a su alrededor. Soltó una carta roja y se dispuso a volar, golpeándose con la pared antes de lograr salir por los ventanales.

-De acuerdo... -Blaise miraba confuso la escena.

-¿Qué es eso? -Hermione recogió la carta.

-Mierda, es un _vociferador_ -dijo Gregory, mirando con terror puro la carta.

-¿Para quien es? -pregunto Theo.

-No tiene nombre -la carta empezó a humear por las esquinas.

-Ábrela, antes de que... -sin poder terminar su frase. Gregory le quito la carta a Hermione y la abrió el mismo.

Vincent se tapó los oídos con los dedos. Hermione no comprendía su actitud hasta una fracción de segundo después. Por un momento, creyó que el sobre había estallado, en el salón se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo.

Todas en sus respectivas mesas voltearon hacia la mesa de Slytherin, viendo entre asustados y divertidos la escena. Sobre todo la mesa de Gryffindor, antes de que el mensaje empezara.

-... ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN; ESPERA A QUE TE COJA, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA...

Unos gritos de mujer se escucharon en todo el comedor. Hermione podría jurar que en la mesa de los leones, todos los Weasley se ponían tan blancos como papel. El vociferador se dirigió directamente a Blaise, que tenía un rictus de terror total.

Los gritos hicieron tintinear los platos y cucharas en la mesa y reverberaban en los muros de piedra de manera ensordecedora. Todo mundo los veía, esperando saber que Slytherin merecía aquel vociferador. Varios Slytherin miraron hacia donde Blaise, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Las reglas eran claras, nunca dejes a tu casa en ridículo.

-... ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORÍA DE LA VERGÜENZA, NO TE HE CRIADO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ, HARRY Y TÚ PODRÍAN HABERSE MATADO...

-¡Oh Merlín! -el antes angustiado rostro de Blaise se transformo para dar una sonrisa genuina.

El _vociferador_ era para Weasley.

-... COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO, EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, TODO POR CULPA TUYA, Y SI VUELVES A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, TE SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO.

Se hizo un silencio en el que resonaban aún las palabras de la carta. El sobre rojo, que había caído al suelo, ardió y se convirtió en cenizas.

-¡WEASLEY! -grito Draco, aprovechando el silecio otorgado por la carta. El rostro de Ronald Weasley estaba tan rojo como si hubieran juntado el cabello de todos y colocado en la misma persona- ¡Parece que esa carta era para ti! ¡Pero descuida, no le diremos a nadie! ¡No queremos que tu mami venga a sacarte de la escuela! -Draco sonrió con malicia antes de que la mesa de Slytherin estallara en carcajadas, seguida por risas disimuladas de Ravenclaw. Los Hufflepuff bajaron el rostro, apenados por la escena mientras que Gryffindor veían a Malfoy con ganas de matarlo.

-Por un momento -dijo Adrian Pucey entre risas- Por un momento pensé que la carta era para Blaise, ¡joder! ¿vieron su cara? ¡Era como para una maldita foto! -Blaise miró molesto al chico.

-Que te jodan Pucey -masculló, volviendo a su desayuno.

* * *

 _Invernadero._

Se encontraban esperando a Harry Potter, que segundos antes, había sido llevado por el profesor Lockhart.

La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras.

-Odio a ese tipo, en serio -dijo Draco con un bufido.

-Todo odiamos a Potter, Draco -dijo Theo.

-¿Quien diablos habla de Potter? -preguntó Draco con una mueca- Estas obsesionado con Potter, Theo. No todo gira a su alrededor.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿De quien hablabas entonces? -pregunto, exasperado.

-¡De Lockhart! -Hermione enarco una ceja.

-A mi se me hace... buen maestro.

-¡Ni siquiera hemos tenido clase con él! -siseo, más molesto de lo normal.

-De acuerdo, te estas quedando loco -dijo Vincent, mirando a Draco con diversión.

Harry Potter entro con paso rápido al invernadero, con un claro gesto de desagrado.

-Ves, hasta Potter le cae mal. Eso signifca que es desagradable -dijo Draco, cruzando los brazos de manera triunfante.

-Nosotros le caemos -le recordó Blaise. Todos se quedaron en silencio en el momento exacto en que Potter ocupó su lugar entre Weasley y Longbottom.

-Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quien me puede decir qué propiedades tiene una mandrágora? -preguntó la profesora Sprout.

Hermione alzo la mano con una rapidez espeluznante, asustando a Vincent y Gregory, que estaban a su lado.

-La _mandrágora, o mandrágula,_ es un reconstituyente muy eficaz -dijo, recordando las palabras exactas del libro- Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.

-Excelente, diez puntos para Slytherin -dijo la profesora Sprout- La _mandrágora_ es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?

Gregory se hizo a un lado rápidamente, golpeando a Draco en el camino, antes de que Hermione lo golpeara a él al alzar la mano.

-El llanto de la _mandrágora_ es fatal para quien lo oye -dijo Hermione instantáneamente, viendo de reojo como Draco empujaba a Gregory para quitárselo de encima.

-Exacto. Otros diez puntos a Slytherin -dijo la profesora Sprout- Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes.

Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un centenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violáceo crecían en fila.

-Pónganse unas orejeras cada uno -dijo la profesora Sprout.

Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rosas.

-¡Aja! -Blaise alzo las orejeras en alto pero Theo se las quito en el descuido.

-Búscate otras, Zabini -dijo con una sonrisa burlona, girando las orejeras en el dedo indice.

Siendo arrebatadas por Draco.

-Búscate las tuyas, Nott -arrastro las palabras en manera altanera, agarrando las orejeras fuertemente.

-Maldito Malfoy -mascullaron Theo y Blaise al unisono mientras tomaban las únicas dos orejeras que quedaban, ambas rosas.

-Cuando les diga que se las pongan, asegúrense de que sus oídos queden completamente tapados -dijo la profesora Sprout- Cuando se las puedan quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, pónganse las orejeras.

Hermione se las puso rápidamente. Insonorizaban completamente los oídos. La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza.

Hermione conocía todo de las _mandrágoras._

En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las hojas salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la _mandrágora_ y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.

-Cómo nuestras _mandrágoras_ son sólo plantones pequeños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales -dijo ella, con toda tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que regar una begonia- Sin embargo, los dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, y como estoy segura de que ninguno de ustedes quiere perderse su primer día de clase, asegúrense de ponerse bien las orejeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya les avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger.

Una vez terminada la extensa clase del lunes, y agradeciendo que no tendrían que volver a ver a Gryffindor hasta el jueves por DCAO se dirigieron al resto de sus clases.

Tuvieron Encantamientos, dos horas.

Una hora libre.

Comieron en el Gran Comedor y salieron al patio.

-¿Harán las audiciones para el equipo? -pregunto Hermione una vez se sentaron en el banco. Draco se sentó rápidamente a su lado, haciendo que Blaise y Theo se pelearan por el asiento vacío y Gregory y Vincent se sentarán en la hierba.

-Sí -dijo Theo sonriente, había ganado la pelea así que Blaise se tuvo que sentar al lado de Gregory y Vincent.

-Sí -dijo Draco.

-Bueno, todos las haremos -dijo Blaise- hasta Gregory y Vincent, ¿te apuntas?

Hermione negó.

-Marcus me dejó en claro que mientras él sea capitán, es imposible que yo pueda entrar al equipo.

-¿Muy peligroso? -Hermione resopló.

-Le hubieras puesto tu cara de perrito abandonado y ¡listo! -dijo Vincent- ¡Comiendo de la palma de tu mano!

En ese momento Harry Potter salió al patio, seguido de Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom, detrás de ellos un niño de primer año, cabello rubio y con una gran camara en las manos, corría detrás de ellos.

-Esto es oro -dijo Draco con una sonrisa malévola y empujando a Blaise, caminaron hacia los recién llegados.

-¿Siempre tiene que causar problemas? -se quejo Hermione.

-Es Draco -Theo se encogió de hombros.

Hermione pudo distinguir desde donde estaba como Draco, con su característica sonrisa engreída, molestaba a Potter y compañía, mientras que Blaise sólo sonreía.

-¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter?

En todo el patio resonó la voz potente y cáustica de Blaise.

-¡Todo mundo a la cola! -grito Draco a la multitud que se encontraba en el patio- ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!

-No es verdad -dijo Potter de mal humor, apretando los puños- ¡Callate, Malfoy!

-Lo que pasa es que le tienen envidia -dijo el niño rubio.

-Ahí vamos -suspiró Theo.

-¿Envidia? -dijo Draco, que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba- ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? No, gracias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la cabeza rajada por una cicatriz?

Blaise empezó a carcajear.

-Échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Malfoy -dijo Weasley con cara de malas pulgas. Hermione suspiró y se paro rápidamente, seguida por Theo.

-No se muevan -advirtió a Gregory y Vincent, que ya estaban dispuestos a pararse, y echó a correr hacia la disputa.

-Weasley, ten cuidado -dijo Blaise, con un aire despectivo- No te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio -luego imitó un tono de voz chillón y amenazante- Si vuelves a hacer otra...

Varios alumnos de Slytherin de quinto curso que habían allí cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas.

-¡Basta! -grito Hermione llegando al lado de Draco y Blaise, que rápidamente cerraron la boca antes de continuar la disputa.

-Sí, callaté Malfoy -dijo Neville Longbottom, con más valentía de la que sentía- No vaya a pegarte tu novia.

Los Gryffindor que se encontraban ahí, empezaron a reír.

-Retira lo dicho, Longbottom -amenazo Draco.

-Basta -Hermione, haciendo una perfecta imitación de la voz arrastrada de Draco, continuó: A Marcus no le gustará que nos metamos en problemas. Y recuerda que Snape últimamente no ha estado de buen humor, ¿quieren ser castigados?

Draco y Blaise se miraron, rodando los ojos y mascullando.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? -Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás. Hermione se tensó, lista para esperar el regaño- ¿Quién firma fotos?

Soltó el aire, agarrando del brazo a Blaise y Draco salió de ahí, con Theo por detrás, mientras Lockhart posaba con Harry Potter ante la cámara.

* * *

 _Septiembre 20, 1992._

-No puedo creer que en serio hayan seguido toda la noche festejando -dijo Hermione caminado al lado de Marcus hacia el campo de Quidditch. Snape les había dado permiso para poder entrenar a los nuevos integrantes del equipo, Blaise y Draco.

Blaise con el puesto de buscador y Draco como cazador.

-Y yo no puedo creer que tu tengas todo tu horario lleno de corazones alrededor de DCAO -dijo Marcus con una sonrisa.

-¡Era la fiesta de mi cumpleaños!

-Aún eres demasiado chica para beber -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ellos bebieron! -grito, señalando a Draco y Blaise.

-Ellos no son mi responsabilidad -dijo, sonriendo con malicia.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

Todos vestían con túnicas verdes, con las nuevas escobas en mano.

-Aún no puedo creer que tu madre nos comprara las escobas -dijo Adrian Pucey, admirando su nueva _Nimbus 2001._

-No se las compró -dijo Blaise- Las compró para Theo, Vincent, Gregory, Hermione, Draco y yo pero ustedes las tomaron ¡Tuve que pedir una extra!-se quejó.

Lucian Bole, golpeador, hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

-Es lo mismo.

-¡No! ¡No lo es! -se quejó Blaise, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Cállense -zanjó Marcus, cambiando su pose por una altiva. El equipo de Gryffindor, que hasta hace poco sobrevolaban el campo de quidditch, bajaron rápidamente al suelo.

Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo, bajo bruscamente de su escoba, tambaleándose un poco.

-Flint -gritó en el momento en que el resto de su equipo bajo, quedando cara a cara con ellos-, es nuestros turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya pueden largarse!

Marcus era más corpulento que Wood, mirando con una expresión de astucia, replicó:

-Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.

Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell miraron fijamente a Hermione, que se escondió detrás de Marcus.

-Que valiente -susurró Draco. Hermione le dió una mirada despectiva.

-Ellas son tres, yo una. Sé cuando retirarme y salir con el orgullo intacto -siseo.

-¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! -dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia- ¡Lo he reservado!

-¡Ah! -dijo Marcus, con falsa sorpresa- pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. " _Yo, el profesor Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento a su nuevo buscador y cazador"_

-¿Tienen un buscador nuevo? -preguntó Wood, preocupado. Ignorando el hecho del nuevo cazador- ¿Quién es?

Blaise salió detrás de Peregrine Derrick, buscador, y Graham Montague, cazador.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó con desagrado.

-Uno debe presentarse antes de exigir el nombre de otra persona -dijo Blaise con una sonrisa altiva- ¿No te enseñaron modales?

Fred y George Weasley avanzaron un paso, siendo detenidos rápidamente por Oliver Wood.

-Oliver Wood -dijo, con falsa cortesía.

-Blaise Zabini -djo, con la misma falsa cortesía.

-¿Esas son _Nimbus 2001_? -preguntó Katie Bell.

-¡Oh! ¿Esto? -Marcus sonrió- Un pequeño regalo.

Hermione, Draco y Blaise rodaron los ojos.

-Vaya, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy -dijo Wood, viendo por primera vez a Draco.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó Draco a la defensiva.

Neville Longbottom y Ronald Weasley habían llegado al campo y escuchado lo ultimo de la conversación

-Sí -saltó Ron- Nadie en Gryffindor ha tenido que comprar su acceso -dijo con agudeza- Todos entraron por su valía.

-Seguro -dijo Hermione- Sobre todo por romper las reglas al volar cuando lo prohibieron -acuso Hermione.

-¡Nadie ha pidió tu opinión sabelotodo! -grito Weasley.

-¡Y nadie pidió la tuya, _Weasel_! -grito Hermione, en un ataque de rabia. Estaba completamente harta de dejar que Weasley le faltara al respeto. Harta.

Cuando el equipo de Slytherin estalló en una carcajada, se dio cuenta de su error. Ella no era así, nunca le faltaba el respeto a los demás por mas malos que fueran con ella. Sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse calientes, debido al sonrojo.

-¡Tú! -Ron alzo su varita, que estaba partida a la mitad y envuelta con cinta. Marcus se posiciono en frente de Hermione, cubriéndola con su cuerpo en el momento exacto en que Draco y Blaise sacaban sus varitas.

-¡Eh! Yo que tú bajaría esa varita, Weasley -advirtió Marcus- No seas estúpido.

Oliver se acerco a Ron, bajando su varita con su mano.

-Creo que ya no cabemos todos, Flint -dijo Oliver.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, Wood -Marcus lo fulmino con la mirada- Vayámonos -dijo, dando la vuelta y jalando a Hermione con el equipo de Slytherin siguiéndolo.

* * *

 _Halloween._

-Has estado muy callado últimamente, Draco -dijo Blaise, cortando un trozo de su tarta de limón.

Draco suspiró, mirando alrededor. Pansy charlaba con Daphne y Astoria, la hermana pequeña de ella, junto a Millicent y Flora. Marcus bromeaba con sus amigos, Emma contaba los nuevos chismes del día.

-Necesito contarles algo -dijo en un susurro. Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido- Vamos -insto, parándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la salida del Gran Comedor sabiendo que sus amigos lo seguirían.

Una vez fuera camino unos cuantos pasos y se recargó contra la pared, siendo rodeado por sus amigos. Se paso las manos por su cabello, que había dejado de engominarlo en primero debido a lo ridículo que se sentía.

-Mi padre -empezó. Hermione se puso aún más nerviosa. Sabía que el papá de Draco no estaba, que digamos, contentos porque ella y Draco fueran amigos. A pesar de que ella fuera una Slytherin no dejaba de ser una nacida de muggles- Mi padre durante las vacaciones actuó muy raro. Siempre estaba encerrado en su oficina, así que cuando empezaron las redadas del Ministerio...

-Se asustó -dijo Theo.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Sí -admitió, reticente- Una noche lo escuché hablando con madre, diciéndole que tenía un artefacto en su poder... algo que le había confiado _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ -susurró, si no fuera por la cercanía, nadie hubiera escuchado nada.

-¿Qué artefacto? -pregunto Blaise, más serio que lo usual.

-Un diario, que guardaba las memorias de _Quién-tú-sabes_ en sus años de Hogwarts.

-Mierda -dijo Gregory, blanco como papel.

-Lo siento -dijo Draco, viendo a Hermione con verdadera lastima.

-¿Por qué? -trato de preguntar con voz firme, pero al final salió como un sonido ahogado.

-Le dijo a madre que este año sería peligroso... para todos los nacidos de muggles.

-Doble mierda -dijo Vincent.

-¿Y no hiciste nada? ¿Lo callaste todo el tiempo? -preguntó Theo con incredulidad.

-Eso no es todo -Draco lo miro enojado, sabía que Theo tenía razones para recriminarle- Dijo que por fin Potter obtendría su merecido.

-Sí, estamos jodidos -dijo Blaise, bruscamente.

-Intenté advertirle a Potter, pero sabía que nada proveniente de mi sería de fiar para él -prosiguió Draco, ignorando a Blaise- Así que envíe a Dobby.

-¿Dobby? -Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-Mi elfo doméstico -antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar, continuo: le dije a Dobby que le advirtiera a Potter, pero sin decirle quien lo envió. Le dije que hiciera hasta lo imposible por evitar que Potter volviera a Hogwarts este año.

-¡El auto! -gritó en un susurro Vincent, siendo callado por un golpe propinado por Blaise.

-Sí, Dobby le cerro la entrada al anden 9 3/4 a Potter y _Weasel_ , pero el par de idiotas insistió y regresaron a Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué nos estas contando eso ahorita?

Draco se removió incomodo.

-No vi a la _mini Weasley_ en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Y ella que tiene que ver en todo esto? -preguntó Theo.

-¡Aquel día en el Callejón Diagon! -gritó en un susurro Hermione, que no había parado de darle vuelta al asunto en su mente- Cuando tomo sus libros del caldero.

Draco asintió.

-Yo no me di cuenta, pero Dobby vino hoy en la mañana.

-Cuando bajaste tarde a desayunar -asintió Gregory.

-Sí -Draco miro fijamente a todos- Dobby dijo que había escuchado a padre decir que sería Weasley quien soltara a la bestia.

-¿A la bestia? -Blasie se puso tan blanco como Draco, y eso era decir mucho.

-Sí. Dobby no escuchó nada más -todos guardaron silencio hasta que escucharon varios murmullos en el pasillo contiguo.

-¿Qué? -Theo agudizo el oído, tratando de escuchar.

-¡Es Potter! -dijo Vincent, todos se miraron antes de correr hacia las voces. Segundos después que dieron vuelta al pasillo.

En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.

 _LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMAN, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO._

La _Señora Norris,_ la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola de una argolla de las que usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.

-No es lo que... -intento decir Potter, a penas y los vio dar vuelta al pasillo. Estaba parado entre Neville Longbottom y Ronald Weasley pero segundos después un gran estruendo, indicó que la fiesta había terminado. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados.

La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada. Se hizo un silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban adelante para ver el truculento espectáculo.

Hermione se quedo tan quieta como una estatua. Draco, Theo, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory estaban tan blancos como los fantasmas de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa?

Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones, entre ellos Vincent y Gregory, que eran unos de los del frente. Vio a la Señora Norris y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara.

-¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la _Señora Norris_? -chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, Hermione vio claramente como veía a Potter- ¡Tú! -chilló- ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...!

-¡Argus!

Había llegado, como no, el salvador de Potter. Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores. En unos segundos, pasó por delate de Potter, Weasley y Longbottom y sacó a la _Señora Norris_ de la argolla.

-Ven conmigo, Argus -dijo a Filch- Ustedes también Potter, Weasley y Longbottom.

Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado.

-Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de él.

-Gracias, Gilderoy -respondió Dumbledore.

La silenciosa multitud se apartó para dejarles paso. Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia, siguió a Dumbledore a pasó rápido; lo mismo hicieron McGonagall y Snape.

El silencio se rompió hasta que Marcus gritó por encima de la multitud.

-¡Slytherin! ¡Siganme! -Hermione pareció reaccionar después de eso, y siendo flanqueada por Vincent y Gregory, siguió a los demás estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin. A lo lejos pudo escuchar a los demás prefectos hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Durante algunos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la _Señora Norris_. Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen. Hermione le había visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el _Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower,_ pero no había servido de nada: las palabras seguían tan brillantes como el primer día. Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escenario del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos enrojecidos, ensañándose con los estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imaginarias como "respirar demasiado fuerte" u "estar contento".

Ultimamente, Hermione, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory habían hecho guardía para vigilar a la pequeña Weasley y que esta no hiciera algo estúpido, el día anterior Hermione y Theo habían escuchado a Potter y Weasley hablar con Ginny Weasley, que parecía bastante afectada, en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

-Pero si no conocías a la _Señora Norris_ -dijo Weasley, intentando animarla- La verdad es que estamos mucho mejor sin ella -Hermione, desde donde estaba, vio el labio de Ginny Weasley temblar- Cosas como éstas no suelen suceder en Hogwarts. Atraparán al que haya sido y lo echarán de aquí inmediatamente. Sólo espero que le den tiempo a petrificar a Filch antes de que lo expulsen. Esto es broma... -añadió apresuradamente, al ver como su hermana se ponía blanca.

Eso le dio una idea a Hermione, Draco trataba de advertir a Potter sobre el peligro en el que se encontraba. Theo, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory se encargaban de vigilar a Ginny Weasley, así que ella buscaría el significado de " _La cámara de los secretos_ " en la biblioteca.

* * *

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré! -grito Hermione, corriendo hacia las tribunas mientras Blaise y Draco entrenaban con el equipo de Quiddicht de Slytherin en el campo.

-¿Qué encontraste? -pregunto Theo con interés, ya estaba harto de ver como Blaise presumía desde los cielos.

- _La cámara de los secretos_ -Gregory y Vincent rápido voltearon a verla, olvidandose por completo del entrenamiento. Hermione aprovecho y se sentó en medio de todos.

-¿Y bien? -insto Theo.

Hermione abrió el libro que había encontrado en la sección de _"Mitos y leyendas"._

 _"Leyendas de Hogwarts"_

Hermione carraspeó, empezando la lectura:

Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás...

-Sí, sí -interrumpió Theo, ganandose una mirada de odio por parte de Hermione- Slytherin creía en la pureza de la sagre y no quería tener alumnos de origen muggle. Salazar Slytherin se peleó con Godric Gryffindor y él terminó abandonando el colegio. No sabemos la hisotria, Mione. Conitnua -urgió.

Hermione resoplo.

-Slytherin selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para liberar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia. Un monstruo vive dentro de la cámara, un monstruo que sólo obedeciera al heredero de Slytherin.

Nadie habló después de eso.

-¿Por qué no viene nada de esto en _"Historia de Hogwarts"?_ -preguntó Vincent, Hermione le había obligado a leerlo.

-Por que son leyendas -dijo Gregory, con tono de sabiondo. Característico de Hermione

-Heredero de Slytherin -dijo Theo, interrumpiéndolos mientras acariciaba las palabras con su lengua- Heredero directo de Slytherin... un sangre pura. El mayor sangre pura que pueda haber en Hogwarts.

Gregory y Vincent se miraro para después mirar donde Draco volaba con la quaffle hacia el aro.

-¿Será...?

-No -negó Hermione de inmediato- Es imposible que Draco sea el heredero de Slytherin. Sí, es uno de los sagrados veintiocho. Pero ustedes también lo son -recordó.

-Sí, pero su familia se remonta muchísimos siglos atrás -dijo Vincent.

-¡Lo que sea! -gritó Hermione, segundos después sonrió- Slytherin hablaba con las serpientes.

-Draco podría hacerlo -dijo Theo- Y esta en Slytherin, es sangre pura y...

-¿Odia a los nacidos de muggles? -preguntó Hermione, incitandolo a continuar.

-Iba a decir que el mismo se considera la única persona decente en esta escuela.

Hermione enarcó la ceja.

-Eso es verdad -agregó Gregory- Él mismo lo repite todos los días en frente del espejo, segundos después de adularse por lo _atractivo_ que es.

-De acuerdo... -Hermione negó, segundos después empezó a reír, seguida por Vincent, Gregory y al final Theo.

* * *

 _Noviembre, 12. 1992._

-¿Estas preparando poción _Multijugos_? -preguntó Hermione, había acompañado a Marcus al aula de DCAO por su libro de Pociones que había olvidado.

-Sí, los frascos que tenía Snape ya se acabaron así que nos hizo hacerlo nosotros -dijo, cogiendo su libro de la mesa.

-Pero había escuchado que era una poción compleja -dijo Hermie- Ya sabes, por eso de que te transformas en otra persona.

Marcus asintió.

-Sí, de hecho la preparación esta en un libro de la sección prohibida, pero Snape nos dió permiso de usarlo -Marcus se encogió de hombros, mostrandole el libro, y viendo el entusiasmo con que Hermione lo miraba, sonrió- Si quieres pudes ver como la hacemos, usaremos el aula de Pociones.

-¡Sí! -Hermione abrazó a Marcus- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Señor Flint -Hermione se separo rápidamente de Marcus. El profesor Lockhart estaba en la entrada de su oficina, y les sonreía. Hermione se sonrojo, y segundos después vio a Harry Potter salir detrás del profesor, con un gesto de triunfo.

Podría asegurar que tramaba algo, y eso solo significaba problemas.

-Lo siento, profesor -dijo Marcus, sin sentirlo realmente- Vine por mi libro de pociones.

-Sí, lo escuche desde aquí, señor Flint -Marcus asintió y tomo a Hermione de la mano.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos -se dio la vuelta y salió del aula, con Hermione detrás de él.

-Debes olvidar ese estúpido enamoramiento que tienes por él -dijo Marcus, una vez fuera del aula.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de él! -gritó Hermione- ¡Y no es estúpido! -reprochó, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Marcus. Hermione sonrió malévola- Además, no soy la única -soltándose de su mano y caminando varios metros, gritó: ¡Emma también lo esta!

-¿¡Emma qué!? -reacciono, pero Hermione ya había desaparecido al dar la vuelta.

* * *

 _Sábado, 15. Noviembre._

 _Campo de quidditch._

-¡Sí! -grito Hermione cuando Marcus metió la quaffle.

-Diez puntos para las tramposas...

-¡JORDAN!

-Sí, sí. Para las serpientes de Slytherin -corrigió, a pesar de que McGonagall no estaba totalmente en desacuerdo. Slytherin iba ganando setenta a diez, pero la transformista podía asegurar que se debía a la rapidez de sus nuevas escobas.

Una bludger casi se impacta con Potter, si no fuera por que uno de los gemelos pudo detenerla, enviándola hacia Adrian Pucey, que tenía posición de la quaffle.

Blase sobrevolaba por lo alto, buscando la snitch dorada.

-Yo no entiendo -dijo Gregory, mientras Gryffindor abucheaba a Adrian por haber logrado otros diez puntos.

-¿Qué no entiendes? -preguntó Theo, maldiciendo cuando Alicia Spinnet tomaba la quaffle y se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia los aros de Slytherin.

-¿Cómo es que Potter puede alcanzar a ver la snitch dorada si usa lentes para ver mejor? -preguntó.

Hermine, Vincent y Theo que gritaban y abucheaban se quedaron callados ante aquella revelación.

-Este... -Hermione carraspeo, tratando de buscar una razón.

-La verdad no lo se -admitió Theo, sin darse cuenta que Gryffindor había anotado diez puntos.

Uno de los gemelos lanzo la bludger a Blaise, que había salido disparado detrás de la snitch hacia la tribuna de Slytherin.

-No otra vez -se quejó Vincent.

Pero la bludger cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra Harry Potter.

Potter logró esquivarla rápidamente para evitarla, y uno de los gemelos logró golpearla, nuevamente, pero esta vez a Draco que se dirigía a los aros sin darse cuenta de nada. Hermione estaba a punto de gritar cuando la bludger, una vez más, viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia la cabeza de Potter.

Potter aumentó la velocidad y salió zumbando hacia el otro extremo.

-Esa bludger... -dijo Hermione.

-Sí, parece que la hechizaron -dijo Theo- Pero es imposible, según escuche, Gryffindor fueron los últimos en entrenar antes del partido.

La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se reunía en el césped. Hablaron un rato y volvieron a alzarse en vuelo.

-Están locos, yo hubiera dimitido -dijo Theo.

-Sí, porque tu eres Slytherin -dijo Gregory- Pero ellos tienen su estúpida valentía Gryffindor, que algún día terminara matándolos

.

Ya había empezado a llover, y Hermione desde las tribunas podía ver como Harry Potter intentaba esquivar, sin mucho excito, la bludger loca.

Logró ver como Blaise se burlaba de Potter, sin darse cuenta que la snitch dorada volaba encima de él.

-¡BLAISE! -grito toda la tribuna de Slytherin, en el momento exacto en que la bludger se impactaba contra el codo de Potter. La bludger regreso por otro intento, pero Potter fue más rápido, impactándose contra Blaise para lograr atrapar la snitch dorada. Las tribunas gritaron mientras la de Slytherin maldecía.

Pero eso no había acabado, en el momento en que Potter se impactaba contra Blaise, y sin querer, usándolo como escudo.

La bludger golpeo la _Nimbus 2001_ de Blaise, sacándolo de orbita y golpeándose contra Harry Potter.

Ambos cayeron a la misma velocidad, con un golpe seco chocaron contra el barro, ya sin sus escobas. Ninguno se movió.

-¡Oh, mierda! -grito Vincent- ¡Blaise mató a Potter!

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Planeaba subir el capítulo ayer, pero con tantos one-shot del cumpleaños de Draco, me perdí.**

 **Tome partes del libro "Harry Potter y la cámara secreta".**

 **No puse la parte de "inmunda sangre sucia" porque se me hacía imposible que Ron, siendo criado por Molly Weasley, alguna ves lo dijera. La verdad estuve muy tentada en dejar a Ginny Weasley en Slytherin, pero ya que nuestra principal es Hermione lo cambié. Deje a Draco siendo cazador porque nunca me lo vi para buscador, por eso Blaise lo es. En un futuro sabrán porque.**

 **Espero leerlos pronto, no olviden dejarme sus Review.**

 **Besos.**


	4. El heredero de Slytherin

**Gracias por sus Review, aunque sean pocos me encanta leerlos.**

 **No haré esto largo.**

 **V.R Morales: Gracias por seguir mi historia, y por dejarme tu Review. Yo también odio a Ron, nunca me gusto que los dejara a su suerte ni que le gritara a Harry. Tampoco se me hacia probable que Draco y Hermione salvaran la piedra. ¡Sí! ¡Nott padre coqueteando con Jane! Me encantó esa idea.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy: Sí, Vincent y Gregory son como los gorilas de Hermione, pero más amables debido a su relación con ella. Yo tampoco me fío de mi Lucius, hay algo que no me gusta de él.**

 **Los personajes no míos, ni la idea pero la trama sí.**

 **Espero les guste y siento que sea tan largo.**

* * *

 _Sábado 15, Noviembre._

 _Enfermería._

-¿Estará muerto? -preguntó Vincent viendo como la tez morena de su amigos se veía bastante pálida.

-Deseará estarlo -escupió Theo- Su jugarreta nos costó el partido.

-Potter nos costo el partido -dijo Gregory.

-En lo absoluto -dijo Hermione, con un deje de rencor- Si Blaise no hubiera estado tan atento molestando a Potter, podía haber visto la snitch dorada.

-En eso Hermione tiene razón -concordó Draco.

Después de que Blaise y Potter hubieran salido volando de sus respectivas escobas, Potter había recuperado la consciencia mientras estaba en el campo y Lockhart había desaparecido su hueso. Ahora el equipo de Gryffindor y unos cuantos compañeros de año se encontraban alrededor de su buscador, preocupados. Mientras que Hermione, Draco (aún en uniforme), Theo, Vincent y Gregory se encontraban alrededor de la cama de Blaise, al otro lado de la enfermería.

Blaise tendría que favorecer a su casa con muchos puntos si no quería que ser una paría el resto del ciclo escolar debido a su idiotez.

-¡Ya les dije que el señor Potter debe descansar! ¡Fuera! -Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts, trataba de correr a los Gryffindor. Caminando hacia ellos, agrego: Ustedes también, el señor Zabini recibió un tremendo golpe en el abdomen, rompiéndose varias costillas y un golpe en el cráneo al caer de la escoba. Necesita quedarse a descansar varios días.

-¿Qué hay de Potter? -preguntó Hermine, Draco giro su cuello a punto de rompérselo para mirar a Hermione con asombro. Ella rodó los ojos y resoplo- Me refiero a que él también cayó de esa altura, ¿porque no esta tan mal como Blaise?

-Porque el señor Zabini recibió el golpe -Madame Pomfrey dudo, decidiendo si debia decirlos, al final lo hizo- El señor Potter, en pocas palabras, uso al señor Zabini como escudo. Cayó encima de él al tocar el campo, para después deslizarse lejos.

-¿Lo hizo a propósito? -preguntó Theo, bastante enojado.

Madame Pomfrey negó.

-Dudo que siquiera se haya dado cuenta de la gravedad de una bludger impactando fuertemente en puntos sensibles del cuerpo. Ahora, ¡fuera de aquí!

Dando una última mirada su convaleciente amigos, se retiraron de la enfermería.

* * *

 _Domingo, 16. Noviembre._

 _Lago negro._

-Fue Dobby -susurró Draco rompiendo el agradable silencio.

Habían decidido salir después de la comida al lago negro, a pesar de que ya se sentía el frío al haber vivido casi un año y medio en las frías mazmorras, podían soportarlo.

-¿Dobby? -Gregory, que hasta hace poco lanzaba piedras al lago negro, se acerco a su amigos.

Ellos ya se encontraban sentados en un circulo. Hermione, antes de aquel anuncio, estaba recargada en un árbol intentando hacer una _trenzas_ en el cabello de Draco, se encontraba recargado en el cuerpo de Hermione, dejándose hacer.

Theo leía a su lado y Vincent arrancaba la hierba del suelo. Cuando Gregory se acerco a escuchar la _historia_ todos dejaron lo que se encontraban haciendo, para escuchar atentamente a Draco.

-Fue Dobby quien hechizo la bludger -suspiró- dijo que no había intentado hacer daño a Blaise, sólo intentaba espantar a Potter. Ayer por la noche intentó hablar con él, diciéndole que tenía que irse de Hogwarts, pero como no, San Potty se negó -dijo con desdén.

-Es normal que no quiera volver a su casa -dijo Vincent, después de un breve silencio- Dice mi padre que James Potter, después de perder a su esposa manos de _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ , cayó en depresión. Todo el día se la pasa ebrio.

-¿Y Potter hijo? -preguntó Gregory- ¿con quién se queda?

-Dice que hace tiempo, la hermana de Lily Potter intentó pedir la custodia de San Potter.

-¿Pero no se odiaban? -preguntó Theo.

-¿Cómo saben todo eso? -pregunto Hermione, estupefacta.

-Te sorprendería los chismes que corren por el mundo mágico, Mione -dijo Gregory.

-Sí, se odiaban -acepto Vincent- Pero después de perder a su hermana a manos de _Ya-saben-quien_ , intentó remendarse. Cuidando de Potter hijo. Pero sólo logro que

pasara las navidades con ella y el resto de año con Potter padre.

-¿Creen que lo maltrate? -preguntó Hermione.

-Lo dudo -los ojos de Gregory se oscurecieron.

Hermione miró a Gregory, y sin separarse de Draco, le tendió su mano. Gregory la acepto, apretando suavemente.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio, aunque no duro mucho.

-¡CHICOS Y HERMIONE! -Blaise venía corriendo hacia ellos, ignorando las miradas de desprecio de los Slytherin. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, se tiró en medio de Theo y Vincent, quedando al frente de Gregory, Hermione y Draco- Chicos... -exhaló, intentando recuperar el oxigeno.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hermione, olvidando ya su indignación por lo sucedido en el partido.

Blaise alzo la mano, mostrándoles la palma en un gesto de paciencia, inhalando y exhalando, con la otra mano se tomó el costado.

-¿No deberías estar en la enfermería? -preguntó Theo, preocupado.

-¡Shhh! -Blaise, haciendo un gesto con la mano, lo calló. Después de unos segundos, por fin hablo- Me escapé.

-¡Blaise! -le riñó Hermione, si no fuera porque Draco aún estaba recargado en ella, ya lo hubiera llevado arrastrando de vuelta a la enfermería.

-Sí, sí. Luego me riñes -replicó el susodicho, haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano. Miró a Draco- ¡TÚ MALDITO ELFO FUE EL QUE...! -la replica quedo silenciada por Theo y VIncent, que rápido pusieron sus manos en la boca de Blaise, callándolo. Tenían suerte de que el patio estuviera un poco desolado debido al frío.

-Si eso era lo que querías decirnos, no te preocupes. Ya lo sabemos -dijo Gregory.

Blaise fulminó a Draco con la mirada y dando un manotazo, alejo las manos de Theo y Vincent.

-No, no era eso.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? -pregunto Theo.

-Porque anoche fue a la enfermería a disculparse con Potter -dijo Blaise, acercándose más al circulo, hablo en un susurró- Encontraron otro petrificado.

-¿Qué? -los chicos pegaron un brinco, viéndose entre ellos.

-¡Era tu turno supervisar a la mini Weasley! -le reprochó Draco a Theo.

-¡No era el mío! ¡Era el tuyo! -le replicó Theo, de vuelta.

-Era el mío, así que cállense idiotas -dijo Blaise, mirándolos completamente serio. Theo y Draco se lanzaron una última mirada airada para volver a ver a Blaise- Anoche, después de la intervención y el discurso de suplica de Dobby, el viejo loco junto a McGonagall, cargando lo que parecía una estatua -dijo Blaise, ignorando la mirada de reproche de su amiga- Resulta que Colin Creevey, fiel seguidor de Potter, intentó colarse a la enfermería para verlo. Pero McGonagall lo encontró en las escaleras, con su cámara en las manos, petrificado. Al ver intentar ver dentro de la cámara, para ver si había captado a su atacante, esta sacó humo y exploto -mirando a todos, agrego- Estoy seguro de que Potter lo escucho todo.

Hermione tragó duro.

-Era hijo de muggles. Colin Creevey es nacido de Muggles -dijo, en un susurro.

Draco maldijo, Vincent y Gregory miraron con ojos feroces al rededor, dispuestos a golpear a cualquier persona o cosa que intentara acercarse a Hermione. Theo resopló, preocupado y Blaise miro al lago, preguntándose como arreglarían eso.

* * *

La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran.

Hermione y sus amigos habían cesado el seguimiento de Ginny Weasley al ver lo consternada y espantada que estaba, debido a que sus hermanos, los gemelos Weasley, se la pasaban espantandola.

A escondidas de los profesores, se desarrollaba un mercado de talismanes, amuletos, otros chismes. Draco y Blaise, que había evitado la vuelta a la enfermería, se burlaban constantemente de Neville Longbottom, que se había comprado una gran cebolla verde, cuyo olor decían que alejaba el mal, un cristal púrpura acabado en la punta y una cola podrida de tritón. Theo, cansándose de las burlas de sus amigos, le explico _amablemente_ a Longbottom que él no corría peligro, debido a su condición de sangre pura. Longbottom no le creyó, hasta que los de su propia casa se lo habían confirmado.

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, cuando Snape había pasado con la lista de quien se quedaría, Hermione y Theodore se habían apuntado rápidamente. Hace poco les había llegado una carta de sus padres, diciendo que esas vacaciones irían a la playa, preguntándoles si querían ir. Hermione se negó, no necesitaba ver al papá de su amigo en bañador, al igual que Theodore.

Draco, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory también se apuntaron, no se fiaban al dejar a Hermione sin protección. No importaba que tan Slytherin fuera su amiga, seguía siendo hija de muggles.

Pansy, Daphne, Flora y Millicent se despideron de Hermione, deseandole una feliz navidad, antes de partir con todos los Slytherin. Habían tenido una junta, Marcus había pedido la evacuación de los Slytherin, para evitar sospechas sobre su casa. Aunque nadie se atrevía a hablar sobre los ataques, todos parecían afectados, Hermione era una de ellos, no importaba que. Marcus le había pedido que se fuera con ella, a su casa. Pero Hermione se negó, aún no se fiaba de los padres de sus compañeros de casa.

Así que la sala común ahora sólo era para ellos seis.

-Aún no logro entender como es que mi poción exploto -dijo Gregory, recordando la última clase de Pociones, habían perdido puntos debido a aquel accidente y había sido castigado.

-Tal vez echaste mucho _polvo de Doxy_ -dijo Theo, pasando las páginas de su libro, sentado en el sofá de su sala común.

-Eso no lo haría explotar -dijo Draco.

-Pues Snape se paso al quitarnos tantos puntos. ¿En serio, _fratello_? ¿Veinte puntos por un poción? -preguntó Blaise, lanzando pergaminos viejos a la chimenea.

-Sabes que el profesor Snape últimamente ha estado de malas -dijo Hermione, que estaba sentada entre Gregory y Vincent, ayudándolos con sus tareas de Transformaciones- Parece que algunos frascos de la _poción multijugos_ que les pidió a los alumnos de sexto, desaparecieron.

-Querrás decir las robaron -dijo Vincent.

-¡No tiene porque desquitarse con nosotros! -grito Blaise, aún más molesto.

* * *

 _Diciembre, 20. 1992_

 _Gran Comedor._

-¿Cómo carajos logro ese idiota el permiso para impartir una clase de duelo? -preguntó Draco.

Los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado para navidades tendrían que tomar una clase de duelo con Gilderoy Lockhart ese día en el Gran Comedor. Habían diez estudiantes de la casa de Ravenclaw, diez de Hufflepuff, veinte de Gryffindor y sólo seis de Slytherin.

Eran poco más de la noche en el Gran Comedor. Las grandes mesas del comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente entusiasmados.

-Potter no deja de vernos -dijo Vincent, con un asentimiento de cabeza. Harry Potter, que era uno de los más entusiasmados, junto a Longbottom y Weasley, veía hacia donde ellos con una mueca de desagrado.

-No, sólo ve a Draco -dijo Theo- Parece que piense que tú eres el heredero.

Draco calló un momento.

-Ustedes saben que no soy yo -dijo Draco, con una pizca de incertidumbre en su voz.

-Oh, claro que no, _afetto_ -dijo Blaise, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros del rubio- Ginny es la que tiene el diario.

-Eso no significa que sea la heredera -agrego Gregory.

-¿Podrías callarte? Trato de animarlo -le espetó Blaise.

Gilderoy Lockhart, interrumpiendo las charlas de los alumnos, se encaminaba a la tarima, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba Snape, con su usual túnica negra.

-Nadie me dijo que el profesor Snape participaría -dijo Hermione, viendo con interés la escena. Aún no lograba superar su enamoramiento para con Gilderoy, a pesar de ser un poco inepto para las clases.

-¡Vengan aquí, acérquense! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oyen todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararlos a todos ustedes por si algún día necesitan defenderse tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consulten mis obras).

Permítanme que les presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape -dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa- Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que se preocupen los más jóvenes: no se quedarán sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no teman!

-Esta jodido -dijo Blaise.

-Completamente -concordó Theo.

En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio. Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.

-Como ven, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional -explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud- Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.

-Por favor, hazlo -pidió Draco a Snape, ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de Hermione.

-Una..., dos... y tres.

Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó:

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalándose por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.

-¡Sí! -grito Vincent. A pesar de ser sólo seis, vitorearon a Snape, quien sonrió un poco.

-Pensé que apoyabas a Lockhart -le recordó Gregory a Hermione, que sonreía.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es Snape.

Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto en punta.

-¡Bueno, ya lo han visto! -dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima- Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como pueden ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, es evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran...

Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notara, porque dijo:

-¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocarlos por parejas. Porfesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme... Emparejaré a los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, usted a Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Se metieron entre la multitud a formar parejas.

-Vengan -dijo Snape, llevándolos hacia donde estaban los alumnos de Gryffindor.

-Somos más estudiantes de Gryffindor, profesor Snape -dijo Percy Weasley, al frente del grupo de Gryffindor.

-Eso es evidente, señor Weasley -siseo Snape, haciendo que Vincent, Draco, Gregory y Blaise rieran- Veamos... -mirando fijamente a cada estudiante, continuo- Señor Zabini con Longbottom.

Blaise sonrió sádicamente, él al igual que todos sus amigos, era buenos en hechizos de desarme. Bueno, tal vez Gregory y Vincent no eran tan buenos. Ellos por que algunos años atrás habían sido obligados a aprenderlos y Hermione por ser... Hermione. Sabía que el tonto de _Longbottom-casi-squib_ sería presa fácil.

-Señor Crabble y Finnigan -Seammus Finnigan sonrió triunfante- Señorita Granger y Weasley.

-¿Cual de todos? -preguntó uno de los gemelos. El otro gemelo, Percy, Ginny y Ronald Weasley miraban a Snape.

-Ronald Weasley -gruñó Snape. Ron, al igual que Seammus sonrió.

-Oh, voy a borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa -dijo Draco, siendo detenido rápidamente por Theo y Blaise.

-Señor Nott y Ginny Weasley.

-¡Pero profesor! -chilló Ron Weasley.

-¿Algún problema, Weasley? -preguntó Snape.

-Sí, Ginny es mujer.

-Que suspicaz, ni me había dado cuenta -se mofó Blaise. Los gemelos se dispusieron a maldecirlo, siendo frenado rápidamente por Percy.

-Esto esta tomando más tiempo de lo debido, así que cállense y obedezcan -sentenció Snape- Señor Goyle y Lavander Brown -prosiguió- Señor Malfoy y Potter -Snape siguió emparejando a los demás Gryffindor entre ellos.

-¡Pónganse frente a sus contrincantes! -dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima- y hagan una inclinación.

Hermione y Ron Weasley a penas y bajaron la cabeza, mirándose fijamente.

-¡Varitas listas! -gritó Lockhart- Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecuten sus hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y... tres.

Hermione apuntó la varita hacia los hombros de Weasley y gritó:

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

Antes de que Ron Weasley pudiera reaccionar, salió volando por los aires, de la misma manera que Lockhart pero cayendo encima de Longbottom, que ya se encontraba en el suelo debido al hechizo de desarme por parte de Blaise.

-¡He dicho que sólo desarmarse! -gritó Lockhart, llamando la atención de todos mientras veían como Draco caía de rodillas debido a un hechizo por parte de Potter, riendo. Potter le había lanzado un encantamiento de cosquillas.

-¡Draco! -gritó Hermione, corriendo hacia él y siendo detenida por Blaise.

-Déjalo -susurró.

Tomando aire, Draco apuntó la varita a las rodillas de Potter, y dijo con voz ahogada:

- _¡Tarantallegra!_

Un segundo después, a Potter las piernas se le empezaron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile velocísimo.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto! -gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación.

 _-¡Finite incantatem!_ -gritó. Los pies de Potter dejaron de bailar, Draco dejó de reír y ambos pudieron levantar la vista.

Hasta ese momento Hermione no se había dado cuenta que la mayoría se atacaba, algunos a golpes y otros a base de magia. Theo era acorralado por los Weasley, él había logrado desarmar a Ginny, en el momento en que lo hizo, los demás Weasley que estaban atentos a la situación, corrieron a él. En un intento de atacarlo.

Longbottom y Ron Weasley a penas se estaban parando.

-Muchachos, muchachos... -decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos- Levántate, Macmillan..., con cuidado, señorita Fawcett..., pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar eseguida...

Hermione y Blaise corrieron hacia Draco, que aún estaba de rodillas.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Hermione, Blaise le tendió la mano ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Sí -dijo Draco, cogiendo aire.

-Pensé que sabías defenderte -le recrimino Hermione.

-Y lo sé. Desarme a Potter -se defendió- Pero él después de eso se levanto y corrió a su varita para atacarme con un _Rictusempra._

-Creo que será mejor que les enseñe a interceptar hechizos indeseados -dijo Lockhart, que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato- Necesito un par de voluntarios... Longbottom y Granger, ¿qué tal ustedes?

-Mala idea, profesor Lockhart -dijo Snape, deslizándose como un murciélago grande y malévolo- Longbottom provoca catástrofes con los hechizos más simples, tendríamos que enviar a la señorita Granger a la enfermería en una caja de cerillas -la cara de Longbottom se puso de un rosa aún más intenso- Y no querrá tener que explicar la lamentable baja del señor Longbottom.

-¿Del señor Longbottom? -preguntó Lockhart, consternado al igual que los estudiantes. Todos estaba prestando atención.

-Sí, no creerá que después de eso no será linchado por el señor Malfoy y compañía -dijo Snape, con sorna- ¿Qué tal Zabini y Potter? -dijo Snape con una sonrisa malvada. Conocía perfectamente lo sádico que podía llegar a ser ese chico.

-¡Excelente idea! -dijo Lockhart. haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran al centro del Salón, al mismo tiempo que la multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio- Veamos, Harry -dijo Lockhart- cuando Blaise te apunte con la varita, tienes que hacer esto.

Levantó la varita, intentó un complicado movimiento, y se le cayó al suelo. Snape sonrió y Lockhart se apresuró a recogerla, diciendo:

-¡Vaya, mi varita está un poco nerviosa!

Los alumnos miraron incrédulos a Lockhart.

-Ridículo -siseo Draco.

-¿¡Ya empezamos!? -gritó Blaise, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro- ¡Me estoy aburriendo, Potter!

Potter miró un poco asustado a Lockhart.

-Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar?

-¿¡Asustado, Potter!? -gritó Blaise.

-¡Ya quisieras, Zabini! -le contestó Potter, torciendo la boca.

-Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! -Gritó Lockart.

 _-¡Aqua Eructo!_ -gritó Blaise. Un potente chorro de agua salió de la punta de su varita, sacó volando a Potter, pero en el camino mojo a varios.

-¡Eh! -se quejó Theo.

 _-¡Cantis!_ -gritó de nuevo Blaise, pero Potter logró esquivarlo. El hechizo cayó en un alumno de primero de Ravenclaw, poniéndolo a cantar.

-¡Basta de juego, Zabini! -grito Snape. Blaise bufo molesto.

 _-¡Serpensortia!_

Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Hermione vio, aterrorizada, que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo de entre Blaise y Potter y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos, a excepción de los Slytherin, se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.

Hermione vio claramente como Blaise miraba a la serpiente, confundido.

-¡Le dije que dejara de jugar! -le regaño Snape. Caminando hacia la serpiente.

-¡Yo no lo hice! -se quejó Blaise.

-¡Permítanme! -gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita y apuntó a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente , en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Hermione y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.

La boca de Hermione se abrió, dispuesta a gritar. La mano de Draco la haló atrás, poniendo su cuerpo en frente al mismo tiempo que Theo lo hacía, cubriéndola.

Un siseo amenazante se escucho por toda la sala, la serpiente agachó la cabeza, arrastrándose por el suelo.

El siseo había salido de Potter, un segundo después sonrió, viéndola directamente. Pero de la boca de Hermione no salió nada. Su cabeza estaba echa un lío, con sólo cuatro palabras encima del desorden.

 _El heredero de Slytherin._

-¿A qué crees que jugamos -gritó Justin Finch-Fletchey, siendo el primero en reaccionar y mirando a Potter con miedo y enojo, salió del Gran Comedor.

Snape se acercó, blandió la varita y la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro. Los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar, y entre Longbottom y Ron Weasley, sacaron a Harry Potter del Gran Comedor, arrastrándolo por la túnica.

-Eso fue... -dijo Vincent.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada, callándolo y jalando de la mano a Hermione salió del Gran Comedor, con Theo, Vincent, Crabble y un aturdido Blaise, siguiéndolo.

* * *

 _Sala Común, Slytherin._

-Habla _pársel_ -dijo Hermione en un susurro, acurrucada contra el respaldo del sofá- Potter habla _pársel._

-¿Eso significa que es el heredero de Slytherin? -preguntó Gregory.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera esta en Slytherin! -se quejo Vincent.

-Posiblemente sea el heredero, pero sabemos que él no abrió la cámara. Fue Ginny Weasley -dijo Theo, intentando tranquilizarlos. Draco y Blaise se paseaban como leones enjaulados.

-Theo tiene razón -concordó Hermione, saliendo de su estupefacción- Él no abrió la cámara.

-¡Voy a matarlo! -gruño Draco.

-¿Que mierda? -dijo Blaise, al mismo tiempo.

-Draco, Potter no tiene la culpa -dijo Theo.

-¿Quién habla de Potter? En serio, Theo. Estas obsesionado -dijo Draco, viéndolo con extrañeza.

Theo resoplo, aveces no soportaba a ese idiota.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Lockhart?

-¡Sí! ¡El idiota le lanzo la serpiente a Hermione! -chilló.

-No me la lanzo -dijo Hermione.

-Es un idiota -siseo Draco.

-¿A quien le importa Lockhart? -gruño Blaise- ¡Mi varita escupió una maldita serpiente!

-¿De qué hablas? -Gegory lo vio como si hubiera perdido el juicio- Tú la lanzaste.

-¡No lo hice! -dijo Blaise, exasperado- ¡No lo hice! Dije: _Expelliarmus_ y de la nada salió una serpiente.

-No -Hermione lo miro de la misma forma en que Gregory lo había hecho- Dijiste: _Serpensortia._

-¡Ni siquiera conozco ese hechizo! -grito Blaise, jalándose del cabello.

Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Draco gruño:

-¡Dobby! ¡Ese maldito elfo! -Hermione suspiro. Dobby había intentado de nuevo espantar a Potter, de seguro había hechizado a Blaise para que lanzara ese conjuro.

-¡Voy a matarlo! -grito Blaise, dando zancadas hasta salir de la sala común.

-No te preocupes -dijo Theo, viendo como el semblante de Hermione cambiaba a uno de preocupación- A la mitad del camino se dará cuenta que Dobby ya no esta en el castillo.

* * *

 _Diciembre, 21. 1992._

 _Gran Comedor._

Los profesores ese día no habían ido a desayunar como de costumbre al igual que algunos alumnos. Sólo habían tres estudiantes de Hufflepuff en su mesa, cuatro de Ravenclaw, todos los de Gryffindor, aunque algunos evitando a Potter y amigos, y ellos.

-Esto huele delicioso -dijo Blaise, engullendo un panqueque.

-Eres un asco -dijo Theo, viendo como su amigo mataba a ese pobre panqueque.

Hermione rió, negó y bebido de su jugo de naranja.

-Granger...

Alzando la cabeza vio a Potter, sin saber en que momento se había parado y ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella, con Longbottom y Weasley a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? -escupió Draco, con su habitual tono de desprecio y superioridad.

-No te metas, Malfoy -saltó Weasley, rápidamente en su defensa.

-¿Sí, Potter? -preguntó Hermione, tratando de evitar una pelea entre ambos.

-Yo... quería disculparme -dijo Potter, apenado.

-No tienes de que, fue Lockhart quien lanzo la serpiente -dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

-De echo, fue Zabini -dijo Longbottom, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigía Blaise, rápidamente retrocedió.

-Yo, eh -Potter carraspeó- Yo sólo quería que supieras que no le dije a la serpiente que te atacara -mirándola fijamente, agrego: También quería decirte que yo no soy el heredero de Slytherin.

Hermione vio a Draco, en busca de ayuda. Si contaba que sabía que él no era el heredero, haría preguntas para averiguar como lo sabía. Y ellos no podían decir nada de Ginny Weasley, ya que posiblemente los expulsarían por ser cómplices de la chica.

-¿Por qué no te largas, Potter? Estamos desayunando tranquilos y tu cara rajada me quita el apetito -Draco bebió de su copa, haciendo un gesto con la mano, incitándolo a irse.

Potter le dedicó una ultima mirada a Hermione y salió del Gran Comedor, con Weasley y Longbottom detrás.

-¿Eso salió bien, no? -preguntó Vincent.

-¡Oh, no! -grito Theo- Ginni Weasley no esta.

Efectivamente, en la mesa de Gryffindor, no había rastro de Ginny Weasley.

-¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! ¡NINGÚN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! ¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA! ¡AGRESIÓN!

Hermione vio a sus amigos aterrada, y al igual que el resto de los que se encontraban desayunando, salieron corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Al final del pasillo, Pevees volaba por lo alto, gritando. Potter, Weasley y Longbottom estaban enfrente de Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, y Justin Flint-Fletchley... petrificados.

-Oh, mierda -mascullo Blaise, mirando a todos lados. No había rastro de Ginny Weasley.

-¡Te han cogido con las manos en la masa! -gritó Ernei Macmillan, de Hufflepuff, con la cara completamente blanca, señalando a Potter con el dedo.

-¡Ya basta, Macmillan! -dijo con severidad McGonagall, que acababa de llegar a la escena.

Peeves se mecía por encima del grupo con una malvada sonrisa, escrutando la escena; le encantaba el alboroto.

-¡Oh, Potter, eres un tonto, estás podrido, acabas con los estudiantes, y te parece divertido!

-¡Ya basta, Peeves! -gritó McGonagall y Peeves escapó por el corredor, sacándole la lengua a Potter.

Theo negó y le susurró algo a Draco, que asintió y tomando de la mano a Hermione, dio media vuelta y camino hacia las mazmorras. Sería mejor no dejar el lugar hasta que las vacaciones terminaran.

* * *

 _Navidad._

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! -grito Blaise, cogiendo su regalo de la chimenea que estaba apagada.

Esa noche todos habían dormido en la misma habitación, mientras Hermione se acurrucaba contra Vincent y Gregory, maldiciendo la suerte de los nacidos de muggles. Había llorado hasta quedarse dormida, pero esa mañana, nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre lo sucedido el día anterior.

-¿Qué te dieron a ti? -preguntó Theo a Hermione, una vez todos habían abierto sus regalos.

-Un libro, de _Jane Austen, Orgullo y prejuicio_ -dijo Hermione, leyendo la carta que le había enviado su madre- Y un Kit de higiene bucal, de parte de mi padre.

-Que divertido -dijo Theo, con los ojos en blanco.

-Tu padre me envió una caja de chocolates -dijo Hermione, contenta. Entre los chocolates había una nota: " _Úsalo bien_ ", abajo venía un hechizo para reducir los dientes. Suponía que su madre le había contado lo incomoda que se sentía al tener unos dientes de ese tamaño. Nicholas Nott le caía bien.

-Mi padre me envió un libro muggle -dijo leyendo el titulo- suena bien. Y tu madre me envió guantes y un gorro, plateados.

-Los hermanitos -dijo Blaise, con sorna- A mi mi madre me envió _Whiskey de Fuego._

-Mi padre me envió equipo para quidditch -dijo Vincent.

-Mi madre me envió golosinas -dijo Gregory, bastante contento.

-Madre me envió una caja con varios frascos -dijo Draco, terminando de examinar los frascos- _Poción multijugos, Veritaserum, Amortentia, Poción Crece-huesos, Esencia de Díctamo, Felix Felicis, Filtro de Muertos en Vida, Zumo de Mandrágora..._

-¿Son todas? -pregunto Hermione, curiosa.

-No -Draco negó- Vienen más, pero la mayoría son de origen... incierto.

-Ilegales -corrigió Theo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Da igual -vio la carta que su padre le había enviado, encima de una nueva _Nimbus 2001._ Se había olvidado contarle sobre la que le compro la madre de Zabini. También le había llegado _el Profeta._

Haciendo a un lado _el profeta_ leyó la carta de su padre, que era la primera que le llegaba en todo el año. Su cara se puso tan blanca como su cabello.

-¿Draco? -Hermione, dejando al lado su libro y gateando hacia Draco- ¿Draco? -repitió.

Draco negó y sin pronunciar palabra le entrego la carta.

-¿Qué dice? -pregunto Theo.

Hermione carraspeo, aclarándose la garganta.

 _-"Draco, primero que nada, tu madre y yo te deseamos una agradable navidad. Siento realmente que tengas que pasarla con esa Sangre sucia vestida de Slytherin. Como ya sabrás, la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta de nuevo. Te pido que te mantengas alejado de todo ese ajetreo y de esa chica, sin más que decir._

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."_

Hermione cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar las lágrimas.

-Lo siento -dijo Draco, saliendo de su shock. Se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo- Sabes que no pienso eso de ti, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió, tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-No voy a alejarme de ti -le susurro Draco al oído, antes de darle un beso en la cima de su cabeza.

-Oye, Mione -dijo Gregory, después de unos segundos. Hermione abrió los ojos, viéndolo- ¿Quieres un dulce? -pregunto, abriendo su caja que le había enviado su madre. Eran dulces importados y bastante caros, sólo podían conseguirse en Navidad. Pero si eso hacía feliz a Hermione, se los daría todos.

-Graciac, Greg -dijo Hermione, sonriendole.

-Ah, par de glotones -dijo Blaise- Dame uno -exigió a Gregory.

-¡Apártate, Zabini! -grito Gregory, empujando a Blaise y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Cayó con un golpe seco sobre una de sus botellas, haciéndola rodar y acto seguido, estrellándose contra la pared.

-¡No! _¡Il mio bambino!_ -chilló, arrastrándose hacia su botella de Whiskey rota.

-¿Qué dijo? -pregunto Vincent.

-Algo sobre su bebé... creo -dijo Theo, que al igual que todos, veían como Blaise arrullaba la mitad de la botella, vacía.

* * *

 _Sala Común._

 _Navidad._

 _8:00 P.M._

-No tenías porque haberte quedado conmigo, Draco -dijo Hermione, aún acurrucada contra el pecho de Draco. Ambos estaban recostados en el sofá de la sala común.

-Fue mi culpa... O más bien, la de mi padre -Draco hizo una mueca- No debería haberte llamado así.

-Así fue críado -dijo Hermione.

Draco rió.

- _La sabelotodo-defensora-de-las-causas-perdidas_ -dijo Draco, en broma. Hermione negó y lo golpeo también en broma- ¿Segura no tienes hambre?

-No -pensándolo bien, agrego: ¿Blaise, Vincent y Gregory traerán comida, no?

-Si es que no se la comen en el camino -se mofo Draco. Se escucharon unos golpes en las habitaciones.

-¿Que estará haciendo Theo? -preguntó Hermione.

-¿Descubriendo como se usa un gorro muggle? -preguntó, ganándose el segundo golpe de esa noche- ¡Auch! -se quejo.

-¡Ni te dolió! -grito Hermione. Draco sonrió socarronamente, pasando una mano por el indomable cabello de su amiga.

-Nos vemos en un rato -dijo Theo, que en ese momento iba bajando por las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Hermione.

-Se me olvido que era mi turno de vigilar a Ginny Weasley -masculló Theo, camino hacia el pasillo para salir de la sala común- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -se escuchó.

-Nos olvidamos de la contraseña -dijo la característica voz de Blaise.

-Idiotas, y eso que fueron ustedes los que la eligieron -Draco coloco los ojos en blanco, sus amigos no podían ser más idiotas- Es: _Los nuevos calzones de Blaise._

-¿Por qué escogimos esa? -se escucho a Gregory.

-No lo se, ustedes la eligieron -unos pasos y Theo se había ido.

A los pocos segundos aparecieron Gregory, Vincent y Blaise, bastante nerviosos.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosos? -pregunto Hermione.

-¡No me digan! -dijo Draco. Esa simple frase hizo que se pusieran en guardia- Olvidaron la comida.

Blaise, Gregory y Vincent se relajaron.

-Eh, sí. Fue eso Mal... Draco -Draco enarcó una ceja, viendo a Blaise.

-¿Van a quedarse todo la noche parados? -preguntó. Ellos negaron al mismo tiempo y se sentaron en el sofá de en frente, Blaise en medio de Gregory y Vincent.

-¿Qué tal la cena? -pregunto Hermione.

-Eh... bien -dijo Blaise- Deliciosa -se corrigió. Sus ojos se dirigieron al profeta, que descansaba en la mesa del centro- ¿Qué es eso?

- _¿El profeta?_ -Draco miraba extrañado a Blaise- Lo leímos esta mañana, cuando... padre me lo envió. Hermione lo leyó.

-¿En serio? -Gregory se veía sorprendido. Blaise lo codeo- Que diga, no lo recuerdo.

Hermione miró a Draco, sus amigos estaban muy raros-

-Sí, básicamente dice que Lucius pidió que se eliminara la Ley de protección de Muggles que escribió Arthur Weasely. Que es una vergüenza para el Ministerio -Gregory se tensó- Y que cuando los periodistas fueron a casa de los Weasley, la señora... -Hermione dudo- ¿Molly? Sí, Molly Weasley amenazo con echarles al fantasma de la casa si no se iban.

-Eso fue gracioso -dijo Draco, Hermione lo codeo- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, ¿cómo carajos podría echarles al fantasma de su casa?

-De muchas maneras, Draco. Ya habíamos hablado de ello -le recordó Hermione- Esta misma mañana cuando preguntaste lo mismo.

-Ah... -Blaise parecía confundido- ¿A donde fue No... Theo?

-Era su turno de vigilar -dijo Draco, acariciando nuevamente el cabello de Hermione.

-¿A vigilar? -pregunto Vincent, hablando por primera vez-

-Sí, vigilar -dijo Hermione.

-¿Vigilar qué? -insistió Blaise.

-¿Blaise? ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Hermione. Blasie asintió efusivamente, de repente muy extasiado.

-Vigilar que _mini Weasley_ no petrifique a alguien de nuevo -le recordó Draco.

-¿Ginny? -pregunto Gregory, blanco como el papel.

-Sí, Greg -dijo Hermione, con un mal presentimiento- Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Ginny Weasley es la que abrió la cámara de los secretos, por segunda vez en la historia -persiguió Hermione. Viendo como los chicos que tenía en frente perdían color- Con el diario de _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ cuando venía a Hogwarts -Y al ver como Blaise se tensaba ante el recordatorio de él mago tenebroso, sintió que un balde de agua fría se caía encima de ella. Se levanto, como si fuera impulsada por un resorte y saco su varita apuntando a los tres- _¡Accio varitas!_ -las varitas del trío salieron volando hacia las manos de Hermione.

-¿Pero qué...? -preguntó Draco, al ver las varitas en la mano de Hermione, sacó la suya y apunto al trío- Vaya, si son San Potter, la comadreja y _Longbottom-squib_ -siseo Draco, molesto. Había reconocido la varita de Potter por el duelo, la de Weasley por la cinta y la de Longbottom... porque siempre iba con ellos.

-¿Donde están Blaise, Vincent y Gregory? -preguntó Hermione.

-En un armario -dijo Blaise/Potter- Los muy tontos cayeron ante unos panqueques flotantes en medio del pasillos.

-Ese trió de imbéciles -escupió Draco.

-¡Ginny no libero nada! -chilló Gregory/Weasley.

-Bueno, ya no tiene chiste mentir -Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¡Le diremos a Dumbledore! -grito con voz temblorosa Vincent/Longbottom.

-¿Y qué le dirán? -preguntó Hermione- ¿Qué robaron _poción multijugos_ de despacho de Snape? -preguntó Hermione, recordando como Potter los había escuchado hace tanto tiempo, como ella había estado ayudando a Marcus en la poción los fines de semana y como había explotado la poción de Gregory poco más de dos semanas- ¿Qué provocaron un accidente para robarla? ¿Qué ataron y amordazaron a tres Slytherin y los encerraron en un armario? ¿Que se hicieron pasar por ellos, ilegalmente, y entraron a la sala común de Slytherin? Todo para averiguar si era Draco el heredero de Slytherin.

Blaise/Potter la miro con rabia.

-Porque los expulsara. Esta vez Dumbledore no podrá salvarte.

-Escucha...

-No, escucha tú, Potter -interrumpió Hermione- Nada de lo que te dijimos saldrá de entre nosotros, ya tienes tu información. Ya sabes quién abrió la cámara de los secretos la primera vez y quien la abrió este año. Tal vez no sepamos que monstruo vive en las profundidades de la cámara pero tienes casi todas las piezas del rompecabezas -dijo Hermione- Úsalas sabiamente.

-¿Quién fue el primero? -preguntó Blasie/Potter.

-¿En serio no escuchas nada? -preguntó Draco- Si _mini Weasley_ fue la que abrió la cámara este año, con las instrucciones precisas de _Quien-tú-sabes,_ que estudió en Slytherin, y era descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin y que, ¡Oh, por cierto! Hablaba _pársel_ , dímelo, Potter ¿Quién es el heredero de Slytherin? ¿Quién fue el primero en abrir la cámara?

Blaise/Potter pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos.

 _-Voldemort_ -Draco, Hermione, Gregory/Weasley y Vincent/Longbottom se estremecieron.

-Bingo -dijo Hermione, frotándose el brazo- Ahora váyanse, busca como resolver el resto del problema sin nosotros ni Dobby -ante la mención del elfo, Blaise/Potter la miró interrogante- Desataras a Blaise, Vincet y Gregory -sentenció.

-¿Y si no lo hacemos? -aventuró Gregory/Weasley.

-Entonces despídanse de sus varitas -dijo Draco. Logrando que asintieran, agregó: Fuera, mañana les regresaremos sus varitas.

-¡No me fió de ningún sucio Syltherin! -chilló Gregory/Weasley.

-Ni yo de un Gryffindor, pero no hay de otra -con un ultimo duelo de miradas, siendo Weasley el perdedor, se marcharon.

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea decirles? -preguntó Hermione.

-Lo dudo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás... ¿o tienes tu _giratiempos_?

-No es un juguete -le riñó Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero sería interesante saber como funciona -dijo Draco, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

-¿Van a dejarnos así? -preguntó Blaise, amarrado con cuerdas al rededor de una columna de piedras al lado de la ventana que daba al lago negro.

-Sí, es más... deberíamos dejarlos de cabeza -dijo Theo, mirando como Vincent y Gregory intentaban soltarse. Sin éxito.

-Y amordazados -dijo Draco, mirando al trío de imbéciles que eran sus amigos.

-¡Es injusto! -gritó Blaise.

-¡Por su culpa Potter se enteró de todo! -chilló Draco.

-¡Ustedes le dijeron! -se defendió Gregory.

-¡Por que eran ustedes! -se quejó Hermione- ¡Olvídenlo! Se quedaran aquí esta noche, nosotros nos iremos a dormir al cuarto.

-¡Pero Mione! -chillaron los tres.

Hermione los fulmino con la mirada antes de dar la vuelta y subir las escaleras.

-Nos vemos -se mofó Theo, Draco les sonrió altivamente y juntos siguieron a Hermione.

-Esto es su culpa -dijo Blaise, una vez que estaban los tres solos.

-No, es la tuya -dijo Vincent.

-Exacto -concordó Gregory- Tú fuiste el que nos convencio para comer esos pastelillos flotantes.

-Sí, junto a la cena de Draco y Hermione -prosiguió Vincent.

-¿Esa es la hermandad? -pregunto Blaise, ofendido- ¿Pues saben qué? ¡Jódanse! ¡No les volveré a invitar de mis pastelillos flotantes!

* * *

 _Febrero, 14. 1993_

-Esos idiotas han vigilado bien a la _mini Weasley_ -dijo Blaise, entrando al Gran Comedor.

-Bueno, casi dos meses y ni un sólo petrificado. Eso es bueno -dijo Theo, sentándose al lado de Draco, que ya se encontraba ahí al lado de Hermione, desayunando en la mesa de Slytherin.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón. Y, aún peor, del techo de color azul pálido caían confetis en forma de corazones.

-¿Qué le pasa al Gran Comedor? -preguntó Blaise, quitándose confeti de encima.

Vincent, pasándose un pedazo de carne, tragó y después tomo agua de su copa.

-Lockhart -susurró. Gregory le dió un golpe en la espalda, tratando de ayudarlo a pasar la comida.

Blaise y Theo voltearon a la mesa de los profesores. Lockhart, que llevaba una túnica de un vivo color rosa que combinaba con la decoración, reclamaba silencio con las manos. Los profesores tenía a ambos lados lo miraban estupefactos. Desde donde estaban sentados, Blaise y Theo pudieron ver a McGonagall con un tic en la mejilla. Snape tenía el mismo aspecto que si se hubieran bebido un gran vaso de _crecehuesos._

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín! -grito Lockhart- ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes... ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa!

Lockhart dio una palmada y, por la puerta del vestíbulo estraron una docena de enanos con aspecto hosco. Pero no enanos así, tal cual; Lockhart les había puesto alas doradas y además llevaban arpas.

-¡Mis amores cupidos portadores de tarjetas! -sonrió Lockhart-. ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoles felicitaciones de San Valentin! ¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no piden al profesor Snape que les enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? ¡Aunque Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido!

El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesro a envenenar a la primera persona que se atrevier a pedirle un filtro amoroso.

-Por favor, Mione, dime que no has sido de las cuarenta y seis -le dijo Blaise, cuando abandonaban el Gran Comedor para acudir a su primera clase.

-Tal vez -dijo, alzando la barbilla, y a lejandose de ellos.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No debes porque avergonzarte! -le gritó Draco, divertido. Nadie prestaba atención de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, como varios estudiantes de Gryffindor se amontonaban alrededor de Harry Potter, antes de que un enano se pusiera a cantar:

 _Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

 _y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuado anochece._

 _Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

 _el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

Las risas explotaron detrás de ellos, llamando su atención.

-¿Pero qué? -pregunto Vincent, en el momento en que una carta caía casi a sus pies mientras Percy Weasley despachaba a los estudiantes de Gryffindor.

-¡Devuélveme eso! -grito Harry Potter, caminando hacia ellos. Flanqueado por Longbottom y Weasley.

Vincent leyó la carta, segundos después se desatornillándose se la risa. Le paso la carta a Draco, que leyó junto a Gregory y Blaise, para empezarse a reír.

-¿Quien será tan ciego como para fijarse en ti, San Potter? -pregunto Draco.

Theo, que hasta el momento no se había enterado de nada, le arrebató a Draco la carta, leyendola.

-¿Qué...?

-¡Devuélvelo! -gritó Potter, pero ahora viendo a Theo. Él lo ignoro, revisando el pequeño poema... Era ridículo.

-Pero sí... -Theo conocía esa letra, la había visto cuando seguía de cerca a Ginny Weasley. Alzo la vista, viendo a Potter, que en ese momento tenía un pequeño libro negro en sus manos.

-Como prefecto del colegio... -dijo Percy Weasley, caminando hacia ellos.

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

Theo salió volando hacia atrás, el poema se le escapo de entre sus manos, en el momento en que caía al suelo. Weasley echó a correr, atrapando la carta entre sus manos.

-¡Harry! -dijo Percy Weasley en voz alta- No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos. ¡Tendré que informar de esto!

Vincent y Gregory corrieron hacia Theo, ayudándolo a pararse.

En ese momento, Draco y Bliase veían a Potter, furiosos. Draco, de reojo, vio a Ginny Weasley cerca, casi agazapada en una esquina. Viendo con horror el libro que tenía Potter en las manos.

-¡Eh! _¡Mini Weasley!_ -gritó Draco, llamando la atención de Ginny Weasley- ¡Me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu felicitación de San Valentín!

Ginni Weasley se tapó la cara con las manos y salió corriendo del pasillos.

-Vamos -dijo Blaise, jalando a Draco de la túnica y dándole la espalda a Potter y compañía.

-¿Vieron? -preguntó Theo, siendo casi cargado por Vincent y Gregory.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Blaise, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, por más Gryffindor que fueran.

-Potter tenía el diario -dijo Draco.

-Eso es bueno -prosiguió Theo- Tal vez este más cerca de resolver esto.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que llevarse el protagonismo? -pregunto Gregory.

-Porque los problemas siempre están donde él -dijo Blaise- Y porqué nosotros no somos los héroes de la historia.

* * *

 _Abril, 22. 1993._

-¡No puedo creer que nos hayas obligado a venir a la biblioteca! -le grito Draco, mientras salían corriendo de la biblioteca- ¡Cuando sólo faltan tres minutos para que empiece el partido! -le gruño Draco.

-Sólo es Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff -le dijo Hermione, apretando fuertemente el puño, donde tenía la hoja con el espejo.

Marcus la había obligado a portar siempre el espejo y no podía salir de la sala común sin compañía.

Tampoco podía estar fuera de la sala común después de las ocho. Por esas razones quería que los ataques furtivos terminaran.

-¡Pero es quidditch! -le riño Blaise, corriendo entre los pasillos para alcanzar a ver el inicio del partido.

-¡Oh! ¡Dejen de quejarse! -les grito Hermione.

Theo, Draco, y Blaise iban corriendo delante de ella y Vincent y Gregory por detrás.

-¿De todas formas para que venimos? -le preguntó Vincent, una vez dieron la vuelta al pasillo.

-¿Cuantas veces se los repetí? -pregunto exasperada- Me dio curiosidad averiguar qué era la bestia.

-¡Eso déjaselo a Potter! -gruñó Draco- Ya le hicimos casi todo el trabajo.

Hermione se disponía a replicar cuando un sonido de arrastre se escucho detrás de ella junto a un incesante siseo.

Todos pararon de golpe, a parte de ellos, no había nadie más en los pasillos.

-¿Qué fue... eso? -pregunto Theo.

-Eso sonó como a una serpiente... una enorme serpiente -dijo Blaise.

El incesante siseo empezó a sonar más fuerte, con más potencia.

-¡No lo vean a los ojos! -grito Gregory, tomando de un brazo a Hermione al mismo tiempo que Vincent la tomaba del otro y salían corriendo, con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione había dejado caer su espejo.

-¡No sean idiotas! -grito Blaise, corriendo hacia el espejo y levantándolo, lo vio.

Theo y Draco tenían la cabeza gacha, con los ojos cerrados. Vincent y Gregory llevaban casi cargando a Hermione, los tres con los ojos cerrados se dirigían hacia esa cosa.

Se dirigían hacia el enorme basilisco.

Y antes de que pudiera avisarles, lo ultimo que vio fueron sus enormes ojos amarillos, reflejados en el espejo.

Hermione escucho el siseo alejarse, Vincent y Gregory pararon de golpe. Los tres abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, viendo solo el final del basilisco al adentrarse hacia otro pasillo. Hacia el pasillo que daba al baño de niñas abandonado.

-Ya se fue -dijo Hermione, dando la vuelta y viendo a Theo y Draco alzar la cabeza.

Sus ojos se posaron en Blaise.

 _Petrificado._

-¡BLAISE! -chilló, corriendo hacia él. Hermione corrió todo los que daban sus piernas, pero siendo detenida por Draco, que la aferró a su cuerpo- ¡BLAISE!

-Esta petrificado... -dijo Theo, revisando a Blaise. Su mano sostenía el espejo de Hermione y en su cara se plasmaba un gesto de advertencia. Como si estuviera a punto de decir algo.

-El es sangre pura -dijo Vincent, caminando hacia Hermione. Que lloraba contra el pecho de Draco.

-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa -susurró Hermione- El monstruo venía por mí, era a mí a quien buscaba.

-No es tu culpa -le dijo Gregory.

-¡Hay que avisarle a Dumbledore! -grito Vincent.

-Idiota, corrieron a Dumbledore. Al igual que al guardabosques, cuando vino Cornelius Fudge ¿en donde carajos tienes la cabeza? -preguntó Theo. Analizó un poco- Hay que cargarlo y llevarlo a la enfermería. Vincent, Gregory -dijo Theo.

Vincent se agacho, tomando los pies de Blaise mientras Gregory lo tomaba de los hombros. Entre gruñidos y maldiciones lograron levantarlo.

-Hay que irnos -dijo Draco, llevando a Hermione con un abrazo hacia la enfermería.

Caminaron un rato, dando vueltas a los pasillos para dirigirse hacia la enfermería. Todos sumidos en sus pensamientos y debes en cuando escuchando los gruñidos de Vincent y Gregory.

Al entrar en la enfermería se encontraron con McGonagall, directora suplente, Snape, Flitwick y Sprout, hablando con Madame Pomfrey. Que al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, voltearon.

-Profesor Snape... -fue todo lo que pudo decir Draco antes de que Vincent y Gregory entraran cargando a Blaise mientras Theo les sostenía la puerta.

-¡Por Merlín! -grito Madame Pomfrey, corriendo hacia ellos. Vincent y Gregory dejaron caer a Blaise en la primera cama que se encontraron. Doblándose por la mitad y secándose el sudor de la frente, se dejaron caer al suelo. A los pies de la cama.

-¿Cómo sucedio esto? -preguntó Sprout, mirando a McGonagall.

-Si no me equivoco, el señor Zabini es un sangre pura -dijo McGonagall, viendo fijamente a Hermione.

-Es un basilisco, la bestia de Slytherin es un basilisco -dijo Theo, viendo como Hermione se volvía a deshacer en los brazos de Draco. Completamente alterada.

* * *

 _Mayo, 30. 1993._

-¡Weasley! -grito Hermione, cuando los alumnos de primero salieron de su clase de transformaciones.

Desde el ataque a Blaise, un sangre pura y estudiante de la casa de Slytherin, varios alumnos llegaron al punto de pensar que ni aunque fueran sangre pura se salvarían del ataque. Cuando Draco se ofreció a darle a Madame Pomfrey su frasco de Zumo de Mandrágora para des-petrificar a Blaise, McGonagall se había negado. Diciendo que no podían tener esos _privilegios_ sólo por ser el único afectado de sangre pura.

Theo había estado a punto de lanzarse a la directora suplente, si no fuera porque Snape los saco de ahí antes de que armaran un alboroto.

A pesar de ya haber descubierto al atacante, McGonagall declaro que no podían hacer ada. Declaró estado de alerta, pidiendo que fueran a todos lados en grupo, a pesar de que a ellos los había atacado cuando estaban juntos.

Hermione, después de casi un mes, había decidido hablar directamente con Ginny Weasley. Más bien, reclamarle. Ninguno de ellos se había opuesto.

Caminando velozmente, con Theo, Draco, Gregory y Vincent detrás de ella, alcanzó a Ginny Weasley, tomándola del brazo la arrastro hacia el pasillo contiguo, ante las atentas miradas de los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de primer año.

Se adentro en la primera aula vacía que encontró, empujando a Ginny Weasley la acorraló contra la pared. Escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella y un encantamiento silenciador seguido por uno de bloqueo.

La cara de Ginny Weasley parecía bastante demacrada y aterrada. Su palidez remarcaba aún más sus pecas y su cabello había perdido brillo. Sus ojos estaban algo hundidos. Hermione no podía entender como es que sus hermanos y amigos no se habían dado cuenta de su repentina caída.

Todo el enojo que llevaba acumulado desde lo sucedido con Blaise, se disipo en ese mismo momento.

-Tienes que parar, Ginny -dijo Hermione, en un susurro lastimoso- No puedes dejar que sigan estos ataques.

Los ojos de Ginny lucieron más aterrados.

-No se de que me hablas -dijo, con la voz rasposa y ronca.

-¿A no? -Theo camino, quitandole su bolso a la fuerza, lo volcó en el suelo. Pergaminos, tinta y plumas cayeron. Un libro de encantamientos, pociones y transformaciones se esparcían en el suelo, al lado del diario negro. Theo se agachó a recogerlo- ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Dámelo! -grito Ginny Weasley, tratando de quitárselo a Theo. Pero este alzo el brazo, por lo que se le hizo imposible tenerlo de vuelta.

-Tienes que parar, Weasley -dijo Draco, pero sin arrastrar las palabras o sonar amenazante. Sabía que no podía espantarla- Esto se esta saliendo de control.

-¡No puedo! -gritó, con los ojos atiborrados de lágrimas- ¡No puedo parar!

-¡Pues inténtalo! -grito Vincet, de vuelta- Danos el libro, nosotros lo destruiremos.

-¡Ya lo intente! -chilló Ginny Weasley- Intente deshacerme de él, lo aventé a los lavabos del baño del segundo piso, ¡pero Harry lo encontró!

-Es porque los problemas siempre lo siguen -dijo Vincent, recordando una de sus platicas con Blaise.

-Esta bien, lo destruiré -dijo Ginny Weasley, después de unos segundos.

-No me fío de ti -le replico Theo.

Ginny miro a todos lados, asustada. Sus ojos azules chocaron contra los cafés de Hermione.

-La entrada a la cámara de los secretos es en el baño de niñas del segundo piso -dijo Ginny Weasey, mirándola con esperanza.

- _El baño de Myrtle_ -dijo Hermione- Si no regresas para el anochecer, iremos por ti. Y te llevaremos ante McGonagall -la miro con advertencia.

-Lo haré -Ginny Weasley asintió fervientemente- Prometo que lo haré.

Hermione miro a Draco, que asintió imperceptiblemente. Theo miro el intercambio de miradas entre ambos y, resoplando, le entrego el diario a Ginny Weasley.

-Es tu única oportunidad.

Ginny Weasley acepto, se agachó a recoger sus cosas, guardándolas rápidamente se dirigió a la salida del aula.

Theo movió su varita, lanzando el contra hechizo y Ginny Weasley salió, como alma que besan los _dementores_.

-¿Creen que lo haga? -preguntó Gregory.

-Todos tienen el beneficio de la duda -dijo Hermione, viendo la puerta por la que había salido segundos antes Ginny Weasley.

* * *

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

 _Ese mismo día._

-No puedo creer que a pesar de todo no hayan cancelado los exámenes -se quejo Gregory, arrastrando los pies mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras.

-Y yo no puedo creer que nos hayan enviado a nuestros dormitorios sin cenar -se quejo Vincent. Draco rodó los ojos, Hermione rió por lo bajo y Theo los miro hastíado.

-Mínimo ya están listas las mandrágoras -dijo Gregory, ganándose un asentimiento de parte de Vincent. McGonagall se los había dicho esa mañana, durante el desayuno.

Hermione vio a Potter, Wesley y Longbottom correr del otro lado, hacia el pasillo de la inscripción, donde minutos antes se habían dirigido los profesores. Después de dar el anuncio.

-Draco -jalando de la túnica señaló hacia donde Potter y compañía. Después de darles indicaciones a sus amigos, caminaron en sentido contrario.

Caminaron entre las sombras, con sigilo. Pero no alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo, se toparon con el trio de Gryffindor cuando iban de vuelta.

-¡Ustedes! -Weasley alzo la varita, apuntándoles. Su rostro había perdido color.

-Déjame adivinar -dijo Theo, con un suspiro- la basilisco se llevo a tu hermana.

-¿Como lo...? -preguntó Longbottom.

-¡Les dijimos! ¡Les advertimos! -se quejo Hermione- ¡Lo único que debían hacer era detenerla! ¡Y la dejaron continuar con estos ataques!

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! -chillo Weasley.

-Basta Ron -dijo Potter, haciendo que Ron Weasley bajara su varita.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

 _-En los baños de Myrtle_ -siseo Draco.

No hizo falta explicar más.

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto Potter, con desconfianza-

-Ginny -respondió Hermione.

-¿Por qué no van ustedes? -pregunto Longbottom.

-Por que nosotros no somos estúpidos con complejo de héroe -respondió Theo.

-¡Lockhart! ¡Podemos decirselo a Lockhart! -grito Weasley, tomando de la túnica de Longbottom y Potter, salió corriendo hacia el pasillo donde estaba el aula de DCAO.

-¿Creen que lo logre? -preguntó Vincent.

-Eso espero -dijo Hermione, con incertidumbre.

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

-¿Por que nos mandaron a llamar a la una de la mañana? -pregunto Gregory, con un bostezo.

-Tal vez por fin atraparon al heredero de Slytherin -dijo Marcus, un poco cabizbajo. Debía admitir que mientras duro eso, los Slytherin habían sido más temidos... hasta que sucedió lo de Blaise.

-Tal vez -coincidió Hermione.

Todos estaban reunidos en sus respectivas mesas. Pero en Gryffindor los Weasley, Percy George y Fred, estaban cabizbajos, y no había rastro de Ginny y Ron Weasley, Harry Potter ni Neville Longbottom.

Habían varios murmullos, todos se preguntaban porque los habían mandado a llamar.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dejando pasar a Albus Dumbledore, en ese momento varios alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aplaudieron y vitorearon, seguido por McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick y... todos los profesores, exceptuando Lockhart.

Detrás de los profesores venía Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom y Ron y Ginny Weasley, todos con cara de haber experimentado algo horrible y con varias magulladuras en la cara. Cuando los cuatro Gryffindor se sentaron en su mesa, fueron recibidos por los Weasley, y otros alumnos.

-¡Pido silencio! -dijo Dumbledore, en voz alta. Los murmullos pararon casi de inmediato- Como muy pocos sabrán, hace poco recibí una carta del comité de la escuela, pidiéndome que volviera debido a que una alumna había sido llevaba por la bestia -los murmullos empezaron, aunque la mesa de Slytherin estaba mortalmente silenciosa- ¡Aunque ahora la alumna esta a salvo! Debo informarles que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se deberá... retirar debido a un incidente de... memoria... Sí, lamento su decepción, señoritas... Sí, gracias Profesora McGonagall... Los petrificados han sido des-petrificados gracias a la profesora Sprout y el profesor Snape...

La puerta del Gran Comedor volvió a abrirse.

Colin Creevey fue el primero en entrar, la mesa de Gryffindor se alzo en aplausos. Después fue el turno de Hufflepuff de aplaudir, cuando Justin Finch-Fletchley entro el Gran Comedor.

Segundos después entro Blaise, con su pose altiva y orgullosa, siendo recibido por aplausos de Slytherin, que no se quedaron atrás.

-¿Eso significa que ya no están molestos conmigo por el partido? -preguntó Blaise, una vez los aplausos terminaron.

-¡Cierra la boca, Zabini, y ven a sentarte! -grito Adrian Pucey, siendo coreado por varios Slytherin.

Blaise rió, caminado hacia la mesa de Slytherin y siendo recibido por Hermione, que lo abrazaba y lloraba, pidiéndole disculpas.

-Hagrid regresara esta noche con nosotros -dijo Dumbledore, una vez se terminaron los aplausos y recibimientos- Y ya que he decidido que los exámenes serán anulados...

-Oh, diablos -susurró Hermione.

-... daré la Copa de las Casas en este momento.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se decía cuando sientes un suceso repetitivo? -pregunto Blaise.

- _Deja vú_ -susurró Hermione, viendo a Dumbledore en frente de su atril.

-Esto es un jodido _Deja vú_ -dijo Blaise.

-Slytherin en primer lugar por 473 puntos -la casa de las serpientes ni siquiera aplaudió, ninguno sonrió o se burlo de las demás casas, para sorpresa del profesorado y de los demás alumnos- Bien hecho, alumnos... -Dumbledore carraspeo- Ravenclaw en segundo lugar por 450 puntos y Gryffindor en tercer lugar por 420 puntos, por ultimo, pero no menos importante, Hufflepuff con 402 puntos.

La casas aplaudieron, sin dejar de ver a los Slytherin que parecían bastante interesados en sus respectivas charlas.

-¿Podemos comer? No he comido desde...

-Un mes -dijo Gregory.

-Eso, un mes -repitió Blaise- Eso fue mucho tiempo, ¿porque no usaron el zumo de mandrágora? -preguntó.

-Porque McGonagall no nos dejo -dijo Theo, viendo como Dumbledore volvía a carraspear.

-Sí, bien hecho... pero debido a ciertos acontecimientos recientes el puntaje debe cambiar -todos en sus respectivas mesas voltearon hacia Potter y compañía- A los señores Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom, quiero ofrecerles 150 puntos por su valentía al enfrentar a la bestia de la cámara de los secretos y haber rescatado a su compañera de una muerte trágica a manos del Heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

Con un movimiento de varita, la sala se lleno de la decoración de Gryffindor, rojo y dorado. La mesa de los leones estallo en aplausos y vítores hacia Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom.

-Sí, bueno... ¿quien me llevara a comer? -preguntó Blaise, ignorando el ajetreo de Gryffindor.

-Yo tengo galletas en mi cuarto -dijo Pansy Parkinson.

-Yo algo de jugo -dijo Emma, viendo a Blaise.

-Yo un pedazo de pastel de limon de esta mañana -Marcus sonrió- No pude comerlo.

-Bien, vamos. De todas formas nadie se dará cuenta -dijo Draco, para levantarse y dirigirse a la salida del Gran Comedor, seguido por sus amigos y varios Slytherin.

Todo ante la atenta mirada de Severus Snape.

* * *

 _Expresso de Hogwarts._

-Expulsaron a mi padre del comité de Hogwarts -dijo Draco, recordando su carta de esa mañana.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? -aventuró Hermione.

-Bueno, así ya no estará vigilandome todo el tiempo -los chicos asintieron.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, revelando a Ginny Weasley.

-Miren, si es la heredera de Slytherin -sonrió Blaise, haciendo que Ginny Weasley se sonrojara.

-Yo.. sólo...

-Acepto tus disculpas, _mini comadreja_ -Blaise la miraba alegremente.

-Y también...

-No hay problema -dijo Hermione, mientras Draco, Theo, Vincent y Gregory asintian.

-Me hubiera gustado quedarme en Slytherin -dijo Ginny, mirando fijamente a todos- Tal vez hubiera tenido verdaderos amigos, alguien que se diera cuenta de lo que me sucedía.

-Sí, los hubieras tenido -dijo Theo, suspiró y agrego: Pero supongo que ahora nos tienes a nosotros...

-Las repugnantes y astutas serpientes -dijo Vincent.

Ginny sonrió, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento y sentándose al lado de Hermione.

-No me molestaría juntarme con una Weasley -dijo Draco.

-Y a mi no me molestaría juntarme con un Malfoy -reto Ginny.

-Esta chica me agrada -dijo Gregory, haciendo que todos rieran en el anden.

-Te dije que tenía un buen presentimiento de ella -le susurró Hermione a Draco en el oído.

-No contestaré a eso -Draco sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Por qué no pudieron dejar a la gata de Filch petrificada? -preguntó Blaise.

-¡BLAISE! -gritaron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? Nos hubiera ahorrado un castigos -Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, ahora esta es tu vida -le dijo Theo a Ginny, con algo de pena.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerme, tome algunos párrafos del libro de "Harry Potter y la cámara secreta", espero y les haya gustado. Es algo largo, en mi opinión.**

 **Espero sus Review, realmente me hace muy feliz que me escriban, me gustaría mucho recibir más.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Draco mentiroso

**¡Les traigo otro capítulo! ¡Espero y les guste! Gracias por seguir mi historia. Y a todos aquellos que me dejaron Review, por favor lean lo siguiente.**

 **Lydia Ciprano: Gracias por seguirme. Y que bueno que te guste. Si, entiendo eso perfectamente. Que una historia se actualice a penas y empiezas a seguirla. Una pregunta, ¿Cipriano es por Patch?**

 **DianneBaquiran: Sí, para mí Ginny tiene algo de sangre Slytherin. Y sí, lo soy. Pottermore me puso en la hermosa casa de las serpientes.**

 **Lara Black: Yo también pensé que si alguno de ellos no existiera, Neville sería parte del _Trío de Oro_. Y conforme a los chicos, siempre creí que una influencia buena pudo haber cambiado muchas cosas en la historia. Ya sabes, alguien que les diera la oportunidad de cambiar.**

 **Airichan: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Significa mucho!**

 **V. : ¡Otra vez nos leemos, linda! ¡Gracias por seguir mi historia! ¡Yo también amo a Draco! ¡Es tan tierno! ¡Me encanta! Y conforme a Blaise, me pareció un buen giro que haya sido él y no Hermione. Espero tu Review, y gracias.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy: ¡Gracias! Siento que haya sido Blaise, pero me pareció interesante y que no fuera tan... esperado. Lo se, hermanos ¡Fantástico! Y eso dará un gran giro cuando retorne Tú-ya-sabes-quien. Seh... Lucius, pero tú tranquila... ya verás. Y sí, hipogrifo.**

 **Mangetsu Hyuga: ¡Gracias por tu Review! Me agrada que te haya gustado.**

 **Annypotter: ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Sí, Potter tendrá un gran problema en el futuro, y Ginny ¡Oh, vaya que sí! ¡No lo dudes!**

 **dianetonks: Créeme, leerás mucho a Blaise y Theo. Para mí, ellos son lo mejor. Bueno, el Dramione al 100% y Greg y Vincent, siempre creí que si ellos hubieran tenido a alguien que los incitara a ser más independientes, serían o buenas personas o malas. Que bueno que tenemos a Mione.**

 **Lectora: Gracias, chica. Y sí, hago los cambios conforme a lo que hubiera pasado sí... Si te quedas a ver este capítulo, entenderás un poco mis giros sobre la trama. Te digo, aquí es muy importante el "que pasaría sí...", espero y me sigas leyendo.**

 **Los personajes no son míos ni la idea, pero la trama sí.**

 **Sin más.**

* * *

 _Agosto, 1. 1993._  
 _8:00 a.m_

Hermione entró en la cocina, aún vestida con su ropa de dormir. Pantalones verdes y una blusa de tirantes plateada, muy Slytherin.

La mesa ya estaba colocada, cuatro sillas, cuatro platos. Dos tazas con café y dos vasos con jugo de naranja orgánico.

-Buenos días, mamá -saludó, sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Buenos días, Mione -dijo Jane, revolviendo los huevos en la sartén.

\- Buenos días, Nicholas -saludó, viendo como el hombre estaba atento al televisor.

-Buenos días, Mione -dijo, educadamente.

Jane Jones, de casada Granger, dio la vuelta y colocó el huevo recién hecho en el plato de su hija. La miró fijamente.

-Aún no puedo creer que le hayas enviado ese hechizo -dijo Jane, algo malhumorada.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto mamá -dijo Hermione, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sí, Jane. Ya habíamos hablado de ello -Nicholas Nott sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Nicholas Nott lo único que tenía en común con su hijo eran sus ojos azul eléctricos. Su cabello era largo y negro, lo llevaba en una coleta alta. Su mandíbula era gruesa y rezumaba poder y liderazgo. El hombre era importador de pociones, en especifico, la poción _matalobos._

El hombre tenía un jodido castillo.

-Buenos días -Hermione volteo en su asiento, Theo iba entrando a la cocina, tenía la misma ropa para dormir que ella, sólo que para hombre. Se encontraba tallando sus ojos, se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días, Theo -saludó Jane, sirviéndole huevo revuelto.

-Buenos días, hijo -saludó Nicholas.

-¿Irán a algún lado? -preguntó Theo.

Hasta ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta que su madre tenía un vestido de gala color negro y Nicholas Nott iba con un traje muggle.

-Sí, querido -dijo Jane- A la iglesia.

-Paso -dijo Theo, rápidamente. Aún recordaba la primera vez que entró a una misa.

-Por esa razón no te avisamos -contestó Nicholas, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Su madre y el padre de uno de sus amigos se habían juntado dos meses antes de que ellos salieran de Hogwarts. Se habían mudado a un pequeño suburbio.

 _Privet Drive, 10._  
 _Little Whinging_  
 _Surrey_

Su madre tomo asiento, al lado de Nicholas para empezar a desayunar. Lo único que se escuchaba en la cocina era el tintineo de los cubiertos y la televisión de fondo.

 _"Tenemos que advertir a los espectadores de que Black va armado y es muy peligroso. Se ha puesto a disposición del público un teléfono con línea directa para que cualquiera que lo vea pueda denunciarlo"_

Nicholas Nott empezó a toser, se dio unos golpes en el pecho para después tomar de su café.

-¿Estas bien, papá? -preguntó Theo, divertido. Hermione le dedicó una mirada airada.

-Sí, es sólo que... -miró al televisor.

-¿Lo conoces? -preguntó Jane, asustada.

-Supongo que lo habrán anunciado en _el profeta_ -susurró. Desde que había decidido vivir en el mundo muggle, él mismo se había prohibido manejar la magia, por si algún desafortunado muggle pasaba en ese momento- Black es un mago famoso en nuestro mundo -dijo, viendo a su familia. Jane estaba asustada, Hermione curiosa y Theo tenía el ceño fruncido- Se dice que Black fue el que reveló la ubicación de los Potter al Señor Oscuro.

-Oh por Dios -susurró Jane, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Yo hubiera dicho: Merlín -le dijo Theo a Hermione.

-Cuando los aurores del Ministerio fueron a por él, Black ocasiono una explosión. Matando a varios muggles y a un fiel amigo de la familia Potter, Peter Pettigrew.

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó Theo.

Nicholas negó.

-No, pero eso no es asunto tuyo, hijo -y, al ver la mirada de Hermione, agrego: Ni tuyo, Mione.

Nicholas y Jane se dedicaron una mirada. Como si con ello entendiesen al otro.

-Esto es injusto, ¿por qué ella si puede saberlo? -se quejó Hermione. Theo asintió, respaldándola.

-Por que...

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!

La familia se dedicó una mirada y, parándose al mismo tiempo, caminaron hacia la puerta principal. Nicholas fue el primero en salir.  
La calle era amplia, y las casas eran idénticas entre ellas. Pegadas unas a las otras, compartiendo jardín, separado sólo por una pequeña franja de arbustos. Habían varios autos estacionados.

Al final de la calle, un gran globo se elevaba por los aires.

-¿Eso es...? -preguntó Theo, cuando el globo humano volvió a gritar.

-Sí, creo que acaba de sufrir un encantamiento de inflación -dijo Nicholas, viendo como los demás muggles salían de sus casas para ver lo que sucedía. Unos gritaban, otro lloraban y algunos caían desmayados- Será mejor que entremos -dio la vuelta, haciendo gestos para que volvieran a entrar en la casa.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 1. 1993_

 _Expreso de Hogwarts._

 _BLACK SIGUE SUELTO._  
 _El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado._  
 _"Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma", ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. Fudge ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber informado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle. "no he tenido más remedio que hacerlo", ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. "Black está loco, y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tropiece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de Black, Y seamos realistas, ¿Quién lo creería si lo hiciera?"_  
 _Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos), la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mato a trece personas con un solo hechizo._

Hermione termino de leer el profeta, doblandolo le colocó en su regazo. De espalda, para evitar ver el pobre mago demacrado y transtornado siguiera viendola a los ojos.

-Bueno, eso es algo... fuerte -dijo Blaise, masticando unas grageas de _Bertie Bott._

-Supongo que Potter ha de estar verdaderamente afectado -dijo Gregory, mirando con envidia al moreno.

-Yo escuché que infló a una de sus tías este verano -se mofó Vincent.

Hermione y Theo se dedicaron una mirada, asombrados.

-Oh por Dios -dijo Theo, sacándole una risa a Hermione, a pesar de todo.

-Creo que vivimos en la misma calle que Potter... o de su tía -dijo Hermione, recordando el incidente de ese verano.

-Potter liberó a mi elfo -dijo Draco, quitándole el paquete de grageas de _Bertie Bott_ a Blaise.

-¿Liberó a Dobby? -preguntó Theo, asombrado.

-Sí -Draco asintió- El día que salvo a Ginny Weasley del basilisco.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Hermione, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Draco.

-No -mascullo Draco- Dobby era el único que se importaba por mi.

Hermione negó, tomandole la mano.

-Estoy segura de que a tu madre le importas -dijo- y mucho.

-No, a ella sólo le importa el idiota de mi padre -dijo, con un deje de rencor en la voz.

-Un _escarbato_ me dijo... que sus papás ya viven juntos -dijo Blaise, con una sonrisa socarrona, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.  
Hermione y Theo lo miraron, molestos.

-Calla -dijo Hermione.

-Cierra tu maldita boca, Zabini -masculló Theo, molesto.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió, mostrando a Ginny Weasley completamente molesta. Su rostro era casi tan rojo como su cabello.

-Woah, no muerdas leona -dijo Blaise, sonriente.

Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada y se sentó al lado de Hermione, se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Es aquí donde preguntamos que te paso? -preguntó Gregory, incomodo.

-¡El idiota de mi hermano! -grito, haciendo un ademan con los brazos para expresar su enojo.

-Ya sabíamos eso, heredera de Slytherin -dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿pero qué te hizo?

-¡Me corrió! -chilló, molesta.

-Admito que estas haciendo una rabieta digna de un _Slytherin_ -dijo Theo, siendo secundado por sus amigos.

La lluvia cayó, golpeando las ventanas del tren y provocando un poco de ruido al estrellarse. Las ventanillas eran ahora de un gris brillante que se oscurecía poco a poco, hasta que encendieron las luces que había a lo largo del pasillo y en el techo de los compartimentos. El tren traqueteaba, la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, el viento rugía.

-Debemos estar llegando -dijo Vincent, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a través del reflejo de las gotas de lluvia.

-No podemos haber llegado aun -dijo Hermione.

-Entonces, ¿por qué nos detenemos? -Ginny se levantó, para intentar abrir la puerta del compartimento.

-Deja, lo hago yo -Draco se levantó, abriendo la puerta.

-Yo podía hacerlo -dijo Ginny.

-Si alguien de Slytherin te ve, te hechizara -dijo Blaise- Estamos en el vagón de Slytherin, y a la mayoría no le gustan los leones.

Ginny cruzo los brazo y se sentó hasta la esquina, pegada a la ventana.

Draco negó y miró por el pasillo. Por todo el vagón de Slytherin se asomaban cabezas curiosas. El tren se paró con una sacudida, y distintos golpes testimoniaron que algunos baúles se habían caído de los portaequipajes. A continuación, sin previo aviso se apagaron todas las luces y quedaron sumidos en una oscuridad total.

-¡Entren a sus compartimentos y cierren las puertas! -se escuchó el grito de Marcus.

-¡No se muevan! -ahora era Emma la que gritaba.

Draco hizo lo dicho, y con cuidado intento sentarse al lado de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa? -se escuchó la voz de Gregory, con un leve temblor en su tono.

Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos.

-Mierda... esto no me gusta -era la voz de Theo.

-Esta temblando -dijo Gregory.

-No seas idiota -ese era Draco.

-En serio, esta...

Unos leves sollozos no dejaron que Gregory terminara su frase.

-¿Ginny? -la voz de Hermione sonó espantada- ¿Ginny estas bien?

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de la pelirroja, saco su varita de sus jeans holgados, la alzo y susurró:

 _-¡Lumos!_

De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por su varita, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completa oculta por una capucha. Hermione miró hacia abajo y lo que vio le hizo contraer el estómago. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua... alzó la vista y gritó.

Su varita se le escapo entre los dedos, sintió unas manos tomándola por los brazos, haciendo que gritara más fuerte.

-¡Soy yo! -grito la voz de Draco.

Se escucho la puerta de un compartimento abrirse, pasos y luego la voz de Marcus diciendo:

-Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete.

Silencio.

Las luces se encendieron... El expreso de Hogwarts se ponía en marcha.

Marcus estaba al otro lado de la puerta, viendo a Hermione con horror en los ojos.

-¿Están bien?

Hermione asintió, tragando fuerte, cerró los ojos y se acurruco contra el pecho de Draco, que aún la tenía entre brazos.  
Draco hizo un asentimiento de cabeza mirando fijamente a Marcus, mientras abrazaba a Hermione y posaba su barbilla en la cima de la cabeza de Hermione. Marcus asintió, miró detrás de él, hizo una mueca de asco y dio vuelta. Regresando a su compartimento.

-Eh, Weasley -dijo Blaise.

Ginny estaba encogida en su rincón y parecía bastante afectada. Blaise, haciendo una mueca reflejando incomodidad, se le acercó y pasó un brazo por detrás, para reconfortarla. Ginny temblaba como loca.

-¿Chocolate? -preguntó Vincent, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y sacando una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo. Theo, igualmente incomodo, se acerco a ellos, abrió la caja y tomo rápidamente la rana, tendiéndosela a Ginny. Esta la acepto con manos temblorosas.

-Gracias -susurró, bajito.

Draco jaló a Hermione hacia el asiento, acurrucándose en otra esquina. Se mecieron durante un rato.

-Creo que Marcus vio a Ginny -dijo Gregory, recogiendo la varita de Hermione y llamando la atención de todos en el vagón. A pesar de lo afectados que estaban, rieron.

* * *

 _Vestíbulo de Hogwarts._

Ginny Weasley había regresado con sus hermanos, al enterarse por parte de Longbottom que Harry Potter, _su querido Harry Potter,_ se había desmayado durante el recorrido de los _dementores_ , sí, Hermione ahora sabia el nombre de esas horribles cosas.  
Por las grandes puertas del colegio, Potter y compañía, entraron.

-¿Te has desmayado, Potter? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Longbottom? ¿Realmente te desmayaste? -se mofó Draco, con malicia, sin querer desperdiciar ni una sola oportunidad de molestar al elegido.

Hermione y Theo rodaron.

-¡Lárgate, Malfoy! -dijo Ron Weasley con las mandíbulas apretadas.

-¿Tú también te desmayaste, Weasley? -preguntó Blaise, siguiendo las burlas de Draco- ¿También te asustó a ti el viejo _dementor_ , Ronald?

A Hermione no se le escapó que Blaise evitó mencionar el apellido de Ron Weasley, tal vez debido a lo sucedido con Ginny.

-¿Hay algún problema? -preguntó una voz amable. Un señor, con aspecto de enfermo, se acercó a ellos.

Hermione miro espantada a Theo, no había duda. Era profesor.

-Yo creo que ninguno, profesor -Marcus paso por detrás del profesor, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Draco y Blaise se acerco a Hermione y Theo. Paso su brazo por los hombros de Hermione- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Mione?

Vincent y Gregory caminaron hasta colocarse detrás de Hermione y Marcus, Theo los siguió con un suspiro. Draco y Blaise le lanzaron una mirada de burla a Harry Potter antes de seguir a sus amigos.

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

-¿Por qué Potter siempre tiene que llamar la atención cuando entra en algún lugar? -Vincent miraba como Potter entraba por las puertas del Gran Comedor, una vez terminada la selección, seguido por Weasley.

-¿Lista para usar eso? -preguntó Draco, señalando el _giratiempo_ que colgaba en el cuello de la castaña.

-Sí, escogí todas las materias -dijo Hermione, contenta.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -se mofó Draco, Hermione rodo los ojos y golpe a Draco en el hombro, en broma.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 2. 1993_

 _Cerca del bosque prohibido._

-No puedo creer que esa... señora, sacara tantas idioteces en una sola hora -dijo Hermione, enfurruñada- ¡Prediciendo la muerte de Potter! ¿Esta loca?

-¿¡Pero qué!? -Blaise pegó un bote en su lugar, llevándose una mano al pecho- ¡Mierda, Hermione! ¡Avisa!

Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya habíamos pasado por esto, Blaise -le recordó- En clase de Adivinación.

-Recuérdenme, ¿por qué tomaron esas clases como optativas? -preguntó Hermione.

-Por que son las más fáciles de pasar -contesto Draco, como si fuera obvio.

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Vamos, dense prisa! -grito Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts- ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para ustedes! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, síganme!

Durante un desagradable instante, Hermione temió que el Hagrid los condujera al bosque, vio a Draco tensarse, de seguro recordando lo sucedido en primero. Sin embargo, Hagrid anduvo por el límite de los árboles y cinco minutos después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada.

-¿Por qué no podemos tener una sola clase sin cara rajada? -preguntó Draco, en un susurro. Potter, Weasley y Longbottom iban en las mismas clases optativas que Theo, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory y él.

-¡Acérquense todos a la cerca! -gritó Hagrid- Asegúrense de que tienen buena visión. Lo primero que tiene que hacer es abrir los libros...

-¿De qué modo? -dijo Draco, arrastrando la spalabras.

-¿Qué? -dijo Hagrid.

-¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? -repitió Draco, sacando uno de sus ejemplares de _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ que había atado con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron. Draco llevaba el de ella.

-¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? -preguntó Hagrid, decepcionado.

Blaise lo miró con incredulidad. Él y Draco habían intentado abrirlo en la mañana, provocando que sus libros se intentaran comer entre ellos.

La clase entera negó con la cabeza.

-Tienen que acariciarlo -dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Miren...

El semi-gigante camino hacia Draco.

-¿Por qué tienes dos? -preguntó, antes de arrebatarle uno.

-Por que son peligrosos -respondió Draco, como si fuera obvio.

Hagrid arrancó la cuerda que lo sujetaba. El libro intentó morderlo, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, y el libro se estremeció, se abrió y quedó tranquilo en su mano.

Hagrid le regresó el libro, Draco se lo arrebato y se lo tendió a Hermione.

-¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos! -dijo Draco despectivamente- ¡Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?

Hermione lo fulmino, volteando a ver al Hagrid, agrego:

-Gracias, ha sido... interesante -dijo Hermione, antes de que Draco y Blaise, como de costumbre, iniciaran una pelea con Potter y Weasley, que ya se acercaban para defender al profesor.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy -dijo Potter, en voz baja.

Hermione rodo los ojos, ¿en serio tenía que despreciar sus intentos de paz?

-Ciérrala tú, Potter -dijo Draco altivamente. Para después acariciar el lomo del libro que aún estaba amarrado.

-¡Uuuuh! -dijo Lavander Brown, señalando hacia la otra parte del prado.

Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas que Hermione había visto en su vida. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Cada bestia llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid, que había ido por ellas mientras Potter y Draco peleaban, sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, detrás de las criaturas.

Después de una larga explicación y de que Potter se ofreciera a montar una de las bestias; _"Como todo buen Gryffindor"_ había susurrado Theo. El hipogrifo, _Buckbeak_ , había salido volando, con Potter sobre su lomo.

-¿Cuanto esperaremos? -preguntó Vincent, resoplando.

Ellos eran los únicos Slytherin en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, hasta Pansy, Flora, Daphne y Millicent habían escogido _"Estudios muggles"_ y Adivinación como optativas.

Theo suspiro, tuvo que haber tomado _Estudios muggles_. Esos dos meses viviendo junto a Jane y Hermione en el Londres muggle, le hubiera facilitado las clases.

-¡Ya me aburrí! -se quejo Blaise. Habían como veinte estudiantes de todo el año. Ellos habían preferido quedarse atrás, nunca era bueno estar cerca de Potter y compañía. Uno siempre terminaba metido en problemas.

Segundos después el hipogrifo volvió a aparecer, junto a Potter. Hermione los obligó a acercarse más, mientras los demás alumnos aplaudían.

-¡Asombroso! -dijo Draco en voz alta, una vez terminaron los aplausos- ¡Que feroz es esa bestia de aspecto horrendo!

-¿Quieres ver algo de aspecto horrendo? -pregunto Potter, molesto debido a que Hagrid había bajado la cabeza, avergonzado de que su primera vez dando clases fuera... aburrida- Te sugiero que voltees a la cosa de pelo de estropajo que tienes a tu lado -escupió, con rencor.

Hermione apretó los labios, él claramente había dicho cosa, no persona y mucho menos chica.

-¡Tú! ¡Imbécil! -grito Draco, en los limites de la furia. Sin darse si quiera cuenta, avanzó hacia Potter. Y, hasta ese momento,

Hermione y sus amigos reaccionaron, gritando:

-¡Draco!

Todo sucedió en un destello de garras de acero. Draco grito una maldición y un instante después Hagrid se esforzó por volver a ponerle el collar a _Buckbeak,_ que quería alcanzar a Draco que yacía encogido en la hierba y con sangre en la ropa.

-¡DRACO! -Hermione corrió hacia donde su amigo, tirándose al suelo y apretando con fuerza la profunda herida- ¡Por Merlín! -las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

-¡Mierda! -masculló, apretando la mandíbula.

-¡Estas muerto, Potter! -gritó Blaise furioso.

Theo se había arrodillado a su lado.

-Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería -le dijo a Hermione, intentando tranquilizarla. Ella asintió efusivamente, sin poder emitir palabra alguna debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta- ¡Vincent!

Vincent y Gregory llegaron a su lado, ayudando a que Draco se pusiera en pie, pasaron los brazos de Draco por encima de sus hombros. Hermione y Theo los siguieron.

Blaise lanzó una última mirada de odio a Potter, y salió detrás de sus amigos.

* * *

 _Enfermería._

-Me temo, Draco, que tendré que informar a sus padres de esto -Snape, en un susurro, miro el brazo que estaba envuelto en vendas.  
Draco, que hasta hace poco, se quejaba y lamentaba recostado en la cama, se levantó de un tirón.

-No lo haga -suplicó- Por favor, él vendrá con sus tonterías para intentar que despidan al viejo... a Dumbledore -se quejó.

-Pensé que se encontraba en un estado... crítico -sonrió disimuladamente.

Draco miró al fondo de la enfermería, donde Hermione hablaba con Madame Pomfrey.

-Esta bien, no lo estoy -admitió.

Snape lo vio, con algo parecido a la ternura en sus ojos.

-Entonces he de suponer que todo este teatro es por la señorita Granger, ¿o me equivoco?

Draco, a regañadientes, asintió.

Snape, con aire de haber ganado un premio, se dio la vuelta para salir de la enfermería.

-Es una buena chica. No la lastime, o me veré obligado a maldecirlo.

Desapareció por la puerta.

-Actúas pésimo, _fratello_ -dijo Blaise, con sorna. Se encontraba sentado en la cama contigua, junto a Theo. Vincent y Gregory habían ido por el almuerzo.

-Sí, si no quieres que se de cuenta. Deberías bajarle un poco a tu... -Theo fingió buscar la palabra- ... entusiasmo.

Draco rodó los ojos, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama. Se cruzo de brazos.

-Si dicen algo, les lanzare un _Avada Kedabra_ -dándoles una ultima mirada de advertencia, poso sus grises en Hermione, que hablaba efusivamente con la medimaga, haciendo espavientos con las manos.

-Esta jodido -dijo Blaise.

-Definitivamente -contesto Theo.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 3. 1993_

 _Jueves._

-Es imposible que le siga doliendo -susurró Pansy, mirando hacia donde Draco hacia gesto dolido y Hermione le susurraba palabras.  
-No le duele -dijo Daphne, como si fuera obvio- Sólo lo hace para llamar la atención de Hermione.

-Excelente, diez puntos a Slytherin -se mofó Blaise, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Daphne.

-A los _boggarts_ les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados -prosiguió el profesor Lupin-: los roperos, los huecos debajo del fregadero... En una ocasión vi a uno por la tarde que se había metido en un reloj de pared. Se vino aquí ayer por la tarde, y le pregunté al director si se lo podía dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es: ¿Qué es un _boggart_?

Hermione levantó la mano.

-Es un ser que cambia de forma -dijo- Puede tomar la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da.

-Desplazado por una pregunta -se mofó Blaise de Draco, en un susurró.

-Cierra la boca.

-Yo no podría haber explicado mejor -admitió el profesor Lupin, y Hermione se puso radiante de felicidad.

-Ahí va otro enamoramiento por otro nuevo profesor de DCAO -esta vez fue Theo el que se burló. Blaise, Gregory y Vincent rieron.

Draco los fulmino con la mirada, apretando la mandíbula.

-El _boggart_ está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado forma. Todavía no se sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un _boggart_ cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir, se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa -prosiguió el profesor Lupin, optando por no hacer caso de los balbuceos de terror de Pansy- que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el _boggart_. ¿Sabes por qué, Daphne?

Daphne miró al profesor algo apenado.

-No lo sé, profesor -respondió, algo cabizbaja.

Hermione alzo la mano de inmediato.

-Porque somos muchos y no sabe que miedo tomar para transformarse -contestó Draco, ignorando la mirada furiosa de Hermione.

-Exacto -dijo el profesor Lupin, analizando a Draco con la mirada- Siempre es mejor estar acompañado cuando uno se enfrenta a un _boggart,_ porque se despista. ¿En qué se debería convertir, en un cadáver decapitado o en una babosa carnívora? En cierta ocasión vi que un _boggart_ cometía el error de querer asustar a dos personas a la vez y el muy imbécil se convirtió en media babosa. No daba ni una gota de miedo. El hechizo para vencer a un _boggart_ es muy sencillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un _boggart_ es la risa. Lo que tienen que hacer es obligarlo a que adopte una forma que ustedes encuentren cómica. Practicaremos el hechizo primero sin varita. Repitan conmigo: _¡Riddíkulo!_

 _-¡Riddíkulo!_ -dijeron todos a la vez.

-Bien -dijo el profesor Lupin- Muy bien. Pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil. Como ven, la palabra sola no basta. ¿Quién quiere ser voluntario?

-¡Vamos, Gryffindor! -dijo Blaise, formando un circulo con sus manos alrededor de la boca- ¡No los escucho!

Theo negó con la cabeza. DCAO este año la tomarían por separado, así que sólo habían Slytherin en ese momento.

-Cállate, Zabini -dijo.

-Señor Zabini -dijo Lupin, llamando la atención de los Slytherin- Vamos, pase.

Blaise perdió el color del rostro.

-Sí, Blaise -dijo Draco divertido- No te escuchamos.

Vincent le dio un empujón, haciendo que Blaise caminara unos pasos hasta terminar enfrente de todos.

-Bien, ¿Blaise? -Blaise asintió- Empecemos por el principio: ¿Qué es lo que más te asusta en el mundo? -Blaise movió los labios, pero no dijo nada- Perdona, Blaise, pero no he entendido lo que has dicho -dijo el profesor Lupin, sin enfadarse.

Blaise miró a su alrededor, con ojos despavoridos, como implorando ayuda. Lo único que recibió fue la mirada de compasión de Hermione, y las miradas burlonas de sus, antes, mejores amigos.

Suspiro y luego dijo en un susurro:

-Mi madre, mi madre ofreciéndome comida.

Casi todos se rieron. Aunque Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿su madre ofreciéndole comida?

-Tu madre ofreciéndote comida... mm... Blaise, ¿Qué se te hace... divertido?

-Ah -Blaise miró al techo, pensando- ¿Potter vestido de mujer?

El aula completa empezó a reír.

-Bueno, entonces -dijo el profesor Lupin-, ¿puedes recordar exactamente como iría vestido Harry? ¿Eres capaz de verlo mentalmente?

-Sí -dijo Blaise, con inseguridad, preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación.

-Cuando el _boggart,_ salga de repente de este armario y te vea, Blaise, adoptará la forma de tu madre cocinando -dijo Lupin- Entonces alzarás la varita, así, y dirás en voz alta: _¡Riddíkulo!,_ concentrándote en el atuendo de Harry. Si todo va bien, el _boggart_ tendrá que transformarse en Harry vestido de mujer.

Hubo una carcajada general.

-Bien, si eso sucederá, ¡Adelante! -dijo Blaise, con una sonrisa.

-Si a Blaise le sale bien -añadió el profesor Lupin-, es probable que el _boggart_ vuelva su atención hacia cada uno de nosotros, por turno. Quiero que ahora todos dediquen un momento en pensar en lo que más miedo les da y cómo podrían convertirlo en algo cómico...

La sala quedó en silencio. Hermione meditó... ¿Qué era lo que más le aterrorizaba en el mundo?

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue ser expulsada de la escuela. Pero antes de haber empezado a planear un posible contraataque contra el _boggart-expulsada-de-la-escuela_ , este se transformo en ella misma, ella completamente sola. Sin

Draco, sin Marcus, sin Theo, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Pansy... sin ninguno de sus amigos.

-Mierda -Hermione volteo a ver a Theo, que tenía un rictus de terror en el rostro.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Draco, más blanco de lo normal.

-Espero que a nadie le salga el jodido Señor Oscuro.

Ante esas palabras, todos pensaron en el susodicho. A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío, tratando de alejar la imagen de _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ de su mente.

-¿Todos preparado? -preguntó el profesor Lupin.

Hermione se horrorizo. Ella no estaba preparada, debía alejar esa imagen de su mente.

-Nos vamos a echar todos hacia atrás, Blaise -dijo el profesor Lupin-, para dejarte el campo despejado. ¿De acuerdo?

Después de ti llamaré al siguiente, para que pase hacia adelante... Ahora todos hacia atrás, así Blaise podrá tener sitio para enfrentarse a él.

Todos se retiraron, arrimándose a las paredes, y dejaron a Blaise solo, frente al armario. Estaba algo pálido, pero una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, se había remangado la túnica y tenía la varita preparada.

-A la cuenta de tres, Blaise -dijo el profesor Lupin que apuntaba con la varita al pomo de la puerta del armario- A la una... a las dos... a las tres... ¡ya!

Un haz de chispas salió de la varita del profesor Lupin y dio al pomo de la puerta. El armario se abrió de golpe y una señora joven, de tez morena y ojos verdes, bastante hermosa. Llevaba una hermosa túnica de gala, y al final de sus brazos, sostenida por sus manos. Un plato de porcelana blanca, con una carne gruesa y ensalada al lado.

Blaise se quedó tan tieso como aquella vez del basilisco.

-Blaise, _il mio amore_ -la voz de la señora Zabini desbordaba ternura- Vamos, come.

Blaise negó con la cabeza, sus rizos rebotaban contra sus mejillas debido al entusiasmo con que la movía.

-Vamos, _il mio tesoro_ -avanzó unos pasos, ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos y el profesor Lupin- No esta envenenada.

Blaise abrió los ojos, desmesuradamente. Alzo su varita y apuntó.

 _-¡Ri.. Riddíkulo!_ -dijo Blaise.

Se oyó un chasquido como el látigo, la señora Zabini desapareció, mostrando a Potter con un leotardo rosa, medias blancas y un tutú de bailarina de ballet.

Hubo una carcajada general. El _boggart_ se detuvo, confuso, y el profesor Lupin gritó:

-¡Flora! ¡Adelante!

Flora avanzó, con el rostro tenso. Potter se volvió hacia ella. Se oyó un chasquido y en el lugar en que había estado Potter apareció una momia cubierta de vendas y con manchas de sangre; había vuelto hacia Flora su rostro sin ojos, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, muy despacio, arrastrando los pies y alzando sus brazos rígidos...

 _-¡Riddíkulo!_ -gritó Flora.

Se soltó una de las vendas y la momia se enredó en ella, cayó de bruces y la cabeza salió rodando.

-¡Pansy!

Pansy pasó junto a Flora como una flecha.

¡Crac! Donde había estado la momia se encontraba ahora una mujer de pelo negro tan largo que le llegaba al suelo, con un rostro huesudo de color verde: una _banshee_. Abrió la boca completamente y un sonido sobre natural llenó la sala: un prolongado aullido que le puso a Hermione los pelos de punta.

 _-¡Riddíkulo!_ -gritó Pansy.

La _banshee_ emitió un sonido ronco y se llevó la mano al cuello. Se había quedado afónica.

¡Crac! La _banshee_ se convirtió en una rata que intentaba morderse la cola, dando vueltas en círculo; a continuación... ¡crac!, se convirtió en una serpiente de cascabel que se deslizaba retorciéndose y, luego... ¡crac!, en un ojo inyectado en sangre.

-¡Está despistado! -gritó Lupin- ¡Lo estamos logrando! ¡Gregory!

Gregory se adelantó.

¡Crac! El ojo inyectado se convirtió en un hombre, de rostro tosco, gordo y con una botella en la mano, se iba tambaleando. Era el padre de Gregory.

 _-¡Riddíkulo!_ -gritó Gregory.

Se oyó un chasquido y el hombre trastillo, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-¡Excelente! ¡Millicent, te toca!

Millicent se dirigió hacia delante.

-¡Crac!  
Una araña gigante, de dos metros de altura y cubierta de pelo, se dirigía hacia Millicent chascando las pinzas amenazadoramente.

 _-¡Riddíkulo!_ -gritó Millicent.

Las patas de la araña desaparecieron, y el cuerpo empezo a rodar.

-¡Vincent!

Vincent avanzó. ¡Crac! La araña se transformo en un enorme basilisco, siseando.

 _-¡Riddíkulo!_

¡Crac! La serpiente se transformo en una pequeña lombriz.

-¡Adelante, Daphne, y termina con él! -dijo Lupin cuando el _boggart_ intentaba escapar, sin mucho éxito, en su actual figura. ¡Crac! Allí estaba Medusa, el monstruo de serpientes vivientes en la cabeza.

 _-¡Riddíkulo!_ -gritó, y durante una fracción de segundo vislumbraron a las serpientes de Medusa atacándola a ella misma, antes de que Daphne emitiera una sonora carcajada y el _boggart_ estallara en mil volutas de humo y desapareciera.

-¡Muy bien! -gritó el profesor Lupin, mientras los Slytherin aplaudían, divertidos- Muy bien, Daphne. Todos lo han hecho muy bien. Veamos... cinco puntos para Slytherin por cada uno de los que se han enfrentado al boggart. Y cinco por

Hermione y otros cinco por Draco.

-Profesor -dijo Theo- Nosotros no pasamos.

-Bueno, los escuche antes de que Blaise se enfrentara a su _boggart_ -dijo Lupin- No quería arriesgarme.

-Me parece estupendo -dijo Draco, divertido. Era la primera vez que Hermione veía a Draco adulando a otro profesor que no fuera Snape- Creo que me empieza a gustar esta clase.

Lupin soniró.

-Muy bien a todo mundo. Ha sido una clase estupenda. Como tarea van a tener que leer la lección sobre los _boggart_ y hacerme un resumen. Me lo entregarán el lunes. Eso es todo, mientras yo iré a buscar otro _boggart_ para Gryffindor.

Los alumnos abandonaron entusiasmados la sala de profesores, donde habían tomado la clase.

-Eso estuve bien -dijo Daphne, contenta.

-Supongo -Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué ustedes no pasaron? -preguntó Flora, viendo a Theo, Hermione y Draco.

-Porque se me ocurrió decir que esperaba que a nadie se le apareciera el Señor Oscuro -sonrió Theo.

-Tú, Theodore Nott -dijo Pansy- Eres un idiota.

* * *

 _Septiembre 10, 1993._

-Oye, Mione -dijo Gregory, mientras estudiaban en su sala común.

-¿Qué pasa, Greg? -preguntó, escribiendo con rapidez en su pergamino.

-Tu gato tiene una rata en el hocico -dijo Gregory, señalando hacia donde su gato.  
Crookshanks era su nuevo gato, de color naranja. Nicholas se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños, aunque todavía faltaban tres meses en ese entonces. Crookshanks estaba a los pies de Vincent, a quien le había tomado cariño, y en sus fauces sostenía la cola de una rata.

-¡Crookshanks! ¡Gato malo! ¡Suelta eso! -pero, evidentemente, el gato hizo oídos sordos.

-Oye, creo que esa cosa es la rata de Weasley -dijo Theo, señalando a la rata.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto Hermione, espantada. Lo único que le faltaba era que su gato se comiera a la rata de

Weasley para hacer su enemistad aún más grande.

-Oí durante la cena como se quejaba con Potter sobre ello -dijo- Por cierto, la contraseña se cambiara esta noche, ahora es: Emma es Premio Anual.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Blaise, con burla. Theo asintió.

-A Marcus le encanta burlarse de Percy Weasley sobre ello, diciendo que Emma es mejor.

-Yo siento lastima por ella -dijo Vincent. La pobre tiene que compartir torre con Weasley.

Todos rieron, antes de que el chillido de la rata los interrumpiera.

Draco conjuró una caja, arrebatándole la rata a Crookshanks, la metió dentro.

-Mañana la soltaremos cerca de ellos -dijo Draco. Hermione asintió y, segundos después, se abrió la puerta de la sala común. Crookshanks aprovechó y salió corriendo por ella.

-¿A donde va? -preguntó Blaise.

-Ni idea -Theo se encogió de hombros.

Antes de irse a acostar, Draco llevo la caja consigo, diciendo que si se escapaba en el cuarto de ella, provocaría una trauma a Pansy y compañía. Se despidieron.

* * *

Hermione despertó exaltada en su cama, acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad, pudo ver a Daphne, Pansy, Millicent y Flora, todas despiertas, en sus camas.

-¿Oyeron eso? -preguntó Flora, tallándose los ojos.

-Eso sonó como a Vincent gritando... ¿o fue Theo?

Hermione negó.

-Dudo que ese hombre siquiera grite -las chicas rieron, dispuestas a volver a dormirse cuando oyeron un golpe seco, pasos y después un grito:

-¡Ese era el jodido Sirius Black!

Las chicas, analizando las palabras, viéndose unas a la otras, gritaron.

-¡AAAAHHHH!

-¡Ostras! ¡LO ERA! ¡LO ERA!

-¡Joder, Blaise! ¡Deja de bromear! -esa era la voz de Lucian Bole.

-¡No era broma, _fratello_! ¡Ese era Sirius Black!

Las chicas se levantaron, tomaron sus varitas y salieron con sigilo de su cuarto. Habían varias cabezas asomadas.  
Marcus apareció por el pasillo, con su varita iluminado a su alrededor.

-Fuera, salgan. En fila -dijo, muy seriamente- No se detengan hasta salir de la sala común, Graham ya salió a avisar a Snape -las chicas asintieron- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos, fuera!

Hermione fue la primera en salir, paso al lado de Marcus y bajo por las escaleras, siendo seguida por todas las chicas de Slytherin. Adrian Pucey, de quinto, estaba en la sala común con su varita en alto.

-Vamos, no se detengan hasta salir de las mazmorras.

Hermione, aún en sus cómodos pantalones verdes y blusa de tirantes, salió de la sala común.

-¡Mione! -gritó Vincent, corriendo a ella y abrazándola.

-¿Están bien? -preguntó. Blaise estaba pálido, Draco y Theo muy serios, mientras Gregory veía el oscuro pasillo con terror.

-Vamos -Draco, jalo de la mano a Hermione, con Vincent franqueándola y Theo arrastrando a Gregory y Blaise. Draco y Theo conjuraron un _Lumos_ para alumbrar un poco el pasillo

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó. Se dio cuenta que se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

-Black entró en nuestro cuarto -dijo, en un susurró. Como si no quisiera llamar la atención de sus amigos- Antes de irnos a dormir, Blaise se ofreció a guardar la caja con la rata -dijo- Me quedé despierto para terminar mis deberes, pero con las cortinas de la cama cerradas. Cuando terminé de hacerlo, la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió, por una apertura, vi a un hombre, alto, algo desnutrido y con cabello negro hasta la cintura, caminar hacia la cama de Blaise. Mientras murmuraba un nombre, como si buscara a alguien -Draco miro la oscuridad, confundido.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Por qué a la de Blaise?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez por la rata -Hermione lo miró confundido- La rata empezó a chillar como loca, supongo que habrá conseguido la atención de Black -dijo- Abrió sus cortinas, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que tenía un cuchillo en la mano

-Hermione ahogo un grito- Puso una mano en la garganta de Blaise, despertándolo y susurró: ¿Dónde esta él?

-¿Él?

-Supongo que se refería a Potter, pero no sé que hacia en nuestro cuarto. Huyó después del grito de Blaise.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, ahí ya se encontraban Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape y Graham esperándolos.

-Vamos, pasen, pasen -dijo Dumbledore, con voz amable. Hermione, aún de la mano de Draco, caminaron hacia donde estaba la mesa de Slytherin.

Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se lleno de alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, cuando ya todos los Slytherin estaban ahí reunidos.

Todos parecían confundidos.

-Los demás profesores y yo tenemos que llevar a cabo un rastreo por todo el castillo -explicó Dumbledore, mientras Flitwick y McGonagall cerraban todas las puertas del Gran Comedor- Me temo que, por su propia seguridad, tendrán que pasar aquí la noche. Quiero que los prefectos monten guardia en las puertas del Gran Comedor y dejo de encargado a los premios anules. Comuníquenme cualquier novedad -añadió, dirigiéndose a Percy Weasley, que estaba sumamente orgulloso, y a Emma, que tenía un rictus de terror en su rostro- Avísenme por medio de algún fantasma -Dumbledore se detuvo antes de salir del Gran Comedor y añadió- Bueno, necesitarán...

Con un movimiento de varita, envió volando las largas mesas hacia la pared del Gran Comedor. Con otro movimiento, el suelo quedó cubierto con cientos de mullidos sacos de dormir rojos.

-Felices sueños -dijo Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta.

El Gran Comedor empezó a bullir de excitación. Nadie entendía que pasaba, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a los Slytherin.

-¡Todos a los sacos! -gritó Percy Weasley- ¡Ahora mismo, se acabó la charla! ¡Apagaré las luces dentro de diez minutos!  
Todos los estudiantes aún estaban reticentes de irse, sin saber que sucedía. Hermione pudo divisar como Potter, Weasley y Longbottom los miraban. También pudo ver a Ginny, pero sabía que no podía hablar con ella.

-¡Vamos, Slytherin! -gritó Emma- Hora de dormir -con un leve sonrojo, añadió: Marcus, ¿puedes venir?

El susodicho asintió, dando una ultima mirada a Blaise, que aún parecía bastante afectado, camino hacia Emma. Hermione los pudo ver cuchichear, suponía que Emma necesitaba una explicación de lo sucedido.

-Vamos -dijo Draco, tomaron cada uno un saco de dormir y se los llevaron a un rincón.

Blaise, quedo entre el cuerpo de Theo y la pared. Hermione entre Theo y Draco. Vincent entre Draco y Gregory. Poco después, llegaron Pansy, Flora, Daphne y Astoria Greengrass y Millicent, todas peleándose por quien dormiría al lado de Gregory. Al final la ganadora fue Astoria.

Percy Weasley gritó que se apagarían las luces, cuando Hermione ya había caído dormida.

Theo se volteo en su colcha, se inclinó, comprobando que Hermione se había quedado dormida.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que su gato seguía a Black? -preguntó, en un susurro.

-¡Oh, sí! Mira, Mione. Creo que tu gato ayudo a un fugitivo sumamente peligroso y fiel partidario de _Quien-tú-sabes_ a entrar a Hogwarts -dijo Draco, con sorna- Por que sonara grandioso.

Theo asintió.

-No tenías porque sonar tan... irónico -soltó Theo, haciendo una mueca.

-Chicos -se escucho la voz de Blaise.

-¿Sí, Bliase? -preguntó Theo.

-No le digan a nadie que lloré -susurró, muy bajito.

-Tienes nuestra palabra, _fratello_ -dijo Draco, divertido. Blaise sonrió leve y Theo rodó los ojos.

* * *

 _Sala común, Slytherin._

 _Noviembre 15, 1993._

-¡No lo puedo creer, Draco Malfoy! -gritó Hermione, completamente indignada.

Había ido a la habitación de sus amigos una vez termino sus clases de Aritmancia. Algunas veces, el usar el _giratiempos_ , le daba un terrible dolor de cabeza. Gregory tenía algunas pociones para aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

Así que no redujo su marcha hasta entrar al cuarto de ellos y, lo que encontró, la de completamente indignada.

Draco estaba envolviendo su brazo en vendas, aquel brazo que había recibido el impacto de una garra de hipogrifo. Pero en él, no había nada. Ni siquiera un rasguño.

Estaba completamente sanado, y ella todo ese tiempo le había creído su horrible actuación. ¡Hasta lo había ayudado con sus deberes! ¡Aquella vez que tuve que darle de tomar de su copa! ¡Porque según él, no podía mover el brazo!

¡Se sentía timada! ¡Una estúpida!

-¡Puedo explicarlo! -saltó Draco, la vena termino cayendo al suelo. Justo al lado de los pies de Draco.

-Mierda... -susurró Blaise. El rostro de Hermione reflejaba una furia sobrenatural.

-¡Que te jodan, Malfoy! -dijo, apretando con fuerza los puños. Le dio una ultima mirada de odio y salió del cuarto, hecha una completa fiera.

Arroyó a varios chicos en su camino, pero no se detuvo. ¡Esa sería la ultima vez que Malfoy le viera la cara de idiota!

-Estas jodido, amigo -dijo Theo, soltando el aire que tenía retenido. Vincent y Gregory veían con miedo el lugar que antes

Hermione había ocupado en su cuarto mientras Draco se desplomaba en la cama, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

* * *

 _Campo de quidditch._

-¿Crees que Mione perdonara a Draco? -preguntó Gregory, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver el campo.

El viento era tan fuerte que se habían tambaleado al entrar al campo. A causa del retumbar de los truenos, no escuchó cuando la señora Hooch, sonó su silbato.

Alcanzo a ver a Marcus dedicarle una mirada de superioridad a Oliver Wood. Era el primer partido del año, el más importante. Era, más o menos, ver quien sería eliminado de la copa.

-Tal vez -dijo Theo en voz alta- Esta realmente indignada. Si esto hubiera seguido, y por culpa de Draco, Slytherin no jugaba. Estoy seguro de que Mione ya hubiera despellejado vivo a Draco.

-¡ESO MARCUS! -gritó Vincent, cuando Marcus anotó en uno de los aros de Gryffindor- Siento lástima de Draco, se ve realmente afectado porque Mione le ignorara desde ese día.

-Se lo merece -Gregory abucheo, cuando Oliver Wood evitó que Adrian metiera la quaffle en uno de los aros- Le mintió a Mione.

Theo se encogió de hombros, temblando un poco. El tiempo era horrible, y ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver a Blaise y Potter. Era casi imposible que encontraran la Snitch.

Si ni siquiera podía escuchar a Lee Jordan narrar el partido.

Alcanzó a ver al equipo de Gryffindor bajar al campo, mientras el equipo de Slytherin se movía por todo el campo.

Suponía que para mantener algo de calor. Algo que era imposible, hasta él estaba empapado y eso que llevaba doble abrigo.

Gryffindor volvió a alzarse en vuelo, y el partido se retomo.

Segundos después, vio a Potter volar hacía donde antes se había encontrado Blaise, que iba en sentido contrario. Por un momento creyó que Potter atraparía la snitch, cuando un horrible olor fétido entro por sus fosas.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué huele así? -preguntó Emma, frunciendo la nariz y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡SI! -Theo volteó, Blaise tenía la snitch dorada en la mano. Y la alzaba en alto, haciendo que el equipo de Slytherin aplaudiera y la tribuna vitoreara.

-¡POTTER! -Marcus, desde su escoba, señalaba hacia donde el cuerpo de Potter iba cayendo. Theo se puso tan blanco como la nieve, ¡eran como veinte metros de altura!

Detrás de Potter, habían varios dementores, siguiéndolo.

 _-¡Arresto Momentum!_ -Dumbledore, corriendo por el campo y alzando su varita, detuvo la caída de Potter por poco.

-¡Mierda! -Gregory veía como el equipo de Gryffindor y Slytherin bajaban a una velocidad enorme para llegar al campo-Nunca me había sentido mal por ganar.

-Ni yo... -Vincent veía como Marcus se acercaba a la señora Hooch con Bliase- ¿Cuenta que Blaise la haya atrapado?

-No lo se -dijo Theo- Pero... ¿por qué razón los dementores estaban tan cerca del campo?

* * *

 _Noviembre, 17. 1993._

 _Hogsmeade._

-¿Entonces le ganaron a Gryffindor? -preguntó Hermione, cruzando la calle y a los pocos minutos entraron a _"Las tres escobas"._

Estaba calentito y lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo. Una mujer muy guapa y de buena figura servía a un grupo de pendencieros en la barra.

-Voy por las bebidas -dijo Gregory, con Vincent detrás de él.

Hermione, Draco, Theo y Blaise se dirigieron a la parte trasera del bar, donde quedaba libre una mesa pequeña, entre la ventana y un bonito árbol, al lado de la chimenea.

-Sí -dijo Blaise, sentándose a su lado. Con Theo y Draco enfrente de ellos- Pero debido a que Potter se cayó de su escoba, si eso no hubiera pasado...

-No digas eso, Blaise -dijo Hermione, tomándole la mano y dándole un leve apretón- Tú eren un buen buscador y, si no me crees, lo único que debes de hacer es esforzarte más -le animo.

-Yo no puedo creer que Marcus se haya ofrecido a cancelar el partido debido a ello -dijo Theo, mirando por la ventana- Parece que le has dado una buena influencia, Mione.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Marcus es bueno.

-Sí, claro. Y yo soy una _veela_ -contestó Theo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Vincent y Gregory aparecieron, con tres jarras de caliente y espumosa cerveza de mantequilla, cada uno. Ambos se sentaron en el espacio que quedaba.

Hermione bebió de su cerveza, sintiendo la mirada de Draco encima de ella. No había hablado con él desde aquella vez que lo había atrapado, y se negaba a hacerlo. Draco había traicionado su confianza al mentirle de esa manera.

-¿Qué harán en navidad? -preguntó Vincent, limpiándose los labios con la manga de su grueso abrigo.

-Mi Madre tiene nuevo esposo -dijo Blaise, pasando las manos por su jarra aún medio llena- supongo que se irán de luna de miel. Así que me quedare sólo en la mansión.

-Puedes venir con nosotros -ofreció Hermione- Iremos a una playa para alejarnos un poco de todo este clima -Theo asintió, apoyándola.

Blaise pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

-De acuerdo, le escribiré una carta a mi madre.

-¿Puedo ir yo también? -preguntó Vincent, completamente entusiasmado.

-Sí, también puedes venir.

-¿Y yo? -preguntó Gregory, tímido.

Hermione rio.

-Tú también, Greg.

Se prolongo un tenso silencio, todas las miradas habían caído en Draco, que parecía bastante interesado en su jarra de cerveza, que aún estaba llena.

-¿Y tú, Draco? -preguntó Theo, codeándolo levemente.

Draco negó, haciendo una mueca.

-No, pero gracias -dijo, algo incomodo.

A Hermione se le formo un nudo en la garganta, pero no dijo nada.

-¿No podemos estar en un lugar sin esos sucios Slytherin? -todos giraron sus cabezas hacia la vos. Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom caminaban hacia una mesa.

-¿Esa fue la voz de Potter? -preguntó Gregory, haciendo que Longbottom y Weasley apuraran su paso. Detrás de ellos, iban McGonagall y Flitwick, que no habían reparado en su presencia.

-Pensé que no lo habían dejado venir -dijo Vincent- Que su padre no le firmo nada.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Debemos dejar esa fea costumbre -dijo, llamando la atención de todos- Siempre terminamos hablando de Potter.

Todos parecieron meditar sobre aquel comentario.

-Tienes razón -dijo Draco, con una mueca de asco en el rostro- Parecemos sus estúpidos fans.

Todos rieron a carcajada abierta, aunque Hermione se controlo un poco, justo cuando sus ojos chocaron contra los de Draco.

* * *

 **¡Lo sé! ¡Intenso! Ah, si preguntan ¿por qué los Slytherin? Bueno, porque ya sabemos que Sirius va detrás de Peter con ayuda de Crookshank, y bueno, Crookshank no es un gato común y corriente. Recuerden que Crookshank es una cruza, por lo que se considera un animal mágico e inteligente.**

 **Esa es la razón. ¿El partido y Blaise? Draco dejó de fingir sus heridas, por lo cual jugaron desde un inicio contra los Gryffindor. Sí, Blaise gana gracias a que Harry cayó de su escoba, no quiero quitarle crédito que quede claro, pero es la verdad. ¿Marcus intentando anular el partido? Sí, Hermione es una buena influencia.**

 **Emma premio anual, la verdad se me acababa de ocurrió.**

 **¿El hipogrifo? Todos sabemos que Harry en los libros es un completo maldito, sobre todo con Slytherin y DRACO. Y bueno, Hermione es una Slytherin.**

 **¿Su tía? Sí, eso posiblemente lo conteste después.**

 **¿Viven en la misma calle? No lo olviden, este hecho será muy importante en un futuro.**

 **Espero que hayan entendido la parte del Boggart.**

 **Lamentablemente no creo que nuestros Slytherin mantengan su promesa, ya que esto, en cierta forma, gira alrededor de Harry.**

 **Y por último, si creen que fue muy corto el capítulo es debido a que me mate las neuronas tratando de sacar algo de este libro. Ya que todo gira alrededor de Sirius y Harry, por lo tanto, con Gryffindor.**

 **Tome partes del libro de "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban".**

 **Espero sus Review, me encantan. Y gracias.**


	6. El mapa del merodeador

**Primero que nada... ¡Siento TANTO haber tardado casi una semana en actualizar! ¿Por qué no actualice? Me queme la cabeza pensando que escenas pondría en este capítulo, tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible y sin salirme de la historia. ¡Fue horrible! Por que todo gira alrededor de Harry... ¡Ah! Casi me pongo a llorar de la frustración, y ni siquiera pude hacer el capítulo largo.**

 **Iba a subirlo el sábado, pero me enfermé (de hecho estoy aún enferma) así que ya no quería hacerlos esperar más. Aquí el capítulo para aquellos que me siguen, y para quienes dejaron sus _Review_ por favor sigan leyendo.**

 **Guest: ¡Muchas gracias! Y me motiva que te haya gustado mi fanfic, la verdad sólo he leído una historia donde Hermione termina en Slytherin (La chica verde) me encantaría que me recomendara las otras.**

 **Yuna: Gracias, significa mucho para mi que te guste mi historia y que la sigas. Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto.**

 **Sara: ¡Gracias!**

 **V.R. Morales: ¡Nos volvemos a leer mi fiel seguidora! (Eso sonó muy Voldemort) La verdad nunca me imaginé a Theo y Hermione como hermanos, pero creo que esto le daría un giro inesperado a la historia. Siento haber tardado mucho, espero no defraudarte con este capítulo aunque sea muy corto (en mi opinión). Y todo por ser mi más fiel seguidora, prometo subir el siguiente capítulo el día que tú _me lo pidas_ sin importar que tenga que desvelarme y rebanarme los sesos por hacerlo. Sin más, empieza el capítulo.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Lo sé, fue hermosa esa escena tan... familiar. Aunque el señor Granger cuando se enteré será algo... escandaloso. Sí, me pareció perfecto que Draco exagerara sus heridas sólo por la atención de Hermione. ¡Blaise! ¡Blaise! Lo amo... sin más. Crabble y Goyle (es un problema cuando escribo sus nombres, termino confundiéndome), una vez leí una historia donde ellos dos eran... Asombrosos, así que llegue a tomarles un poco de cariño.** **Siento tardar tanto, espero y te guste este capítulo.**

 **Lydia Cipriano: Siento haberte _confundido_ pero me pareció perfecto que Draco hiciera eso y conocemos a Hermione, no le gusta que le mientan. Seh... será intenso cuando _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ regresé, sobre todo para la familia Granger-Nott-Jones. ¡Patch! ¡Pacth! Lo amo, él es tan... ¡ah! Maldita Nora y su maldita suerte por tenerlo. **

**Herkyo: ¡Te leo por aquí! ¡Asombroso! ¡Me encanta que te haya gustado! Y siento mucho tardar tanto con mi otra historia, aún tengo unos pequeños problemas sobre lo que pasara con Harry y compañía. Sin más, espero y te guste este capítulo.**

 **Dianetonks: ¡Todos amamos a Hermione y Theo como hermanos! ¡Sí, créeme, fue horrible y casi me pongo a llorar buscando escenas que funcionaran bien con la trama sin salirme de la historia! ¡Ah, creo que yo también odio a este trío dorado! Y siento que Harry sea tan odioso, pero vamos, sabemos que odia a los Slytherin.**

 **Rubenchoellocoxd: Me alegra que te guste mi historia... ¡Sí! ¡Nottgood por todos lados! Bueno, minímo hasta el quinto libro... aún falta mucho... Lo siento. Y sobre Ginny-Harry-Blaise, aún no lo decido. No quiero hacer conjeturas sobre ellos. Tu deseo será cumplido (Ginny-Slytherin- _Patronus_ _)_ aunque también será dentro de un rato largo... Sobre Draco-Harry-Sirius, tendrás que descubrirlo más adelante. Y eso último no suena para nada mal... tal vez _posiblemente_ te robé tu idea.**

 **Melissa: ¡Siempre quise ser la razón del desvelo de alguien! -sonríe divertida- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Hermione resultó ser una buena influencia, posiblemente así cambia el futuro para ellos. ¡Yo también espero que se arreglen! Sin más, sigue leyendo el capítulo.**

 **Danny: ¡Hola! Tranquila, ya no lo haré sufrir... tal vez no mucho. ¡James! ¡Un gran giro que verás más adelante!**

 **Shironeko Black: ¡Gracias! Opino lo mismo que tú, sólo se fijo en Harry y no hizo mucho por los demás. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia.**

 **Gabbana: ¡Gracias! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**

 **Los personajes no son míos, ni la idea pero si la trama. Espero y les guste.**

* * *

 _Diciembre, 15. 1993._

 _Anden 9 3/4._

-Uf, esto... ¿estas seguro, Marcus? -preguntó Hermione nerviosa. Se movia incomoda en su lugar, de un pie a otro. Paso ambas manos por su cabello. Por último, se mordio el labio.

-Estoy seguro, Mione. Ven -antes de que Hermione lograra esponjar más su cabello, Marcus la tomo de la mano. Jalandola entre todos esos magos que iban a recoger a sus hijos, esas madres lloronas axficciando a su hijos con sus apretados abrazos. Esos padres orgullosos viendo a sus hijos e hijas en brazos de sus madres.

-No, no me veo bien -tartamudeo Hemione, inspeccionando su ropa. Esa mañana había decidido ponerse sus jeans olgados, un saco negro hasta los muslos y su fiel bufanda verde con plateada de Slytherin. Todo con unas botas para lluvia negras.

-Eso no importa, Mione -contesto Marcus, aunque Hermione no le creía. Marcus camino un poco más, hasta llegar donde sus padres. Noah y Olivia Flint, dos magos sangre pura muy influyentes en el mundo mágico. Noah Flint iba vestido con una túnica negra, su cabello negro brillaba y sus ojos igualmente negros inspeccionaban a Hermione imparcialidad. Olivia Flint era más de lo mismo, castaña y ojos café oscuro, llevaba un vestido negro, corto y elegante. Ambos imponian respeto y elegancia- Padre, madre -saludó Marcus, siendo recibido por un beso corto y un abrazo de su madre y un apretón de manos por parte de su padre- Les presento a Hermione Granger. Ya les había hablado de ella.

-Mucho gusto, señores Flint -dijo Hermione.

-El gusto es nuestro -dijo Olivia Flint, estrechandole la mano- Espero que no creas que nosotros somos de esos estúpidos idealistas de la sangre.

-Olvia -le reclamo su esposo, mirando a su mujer con ojos asombrados.

-¿Qué, Noah? Es la verdad, no queremos que la niña salga huyendo -dijo Olvia Flint, como toda explicación- En cambio, yo no confiaria mucho en los Malfoy -prosiguió, viéndola.

Hermione apreto la mandíbula.

-Madre -le reprimio Marcus- Draco Mafoy es el mejor amigo de Hermione. Le confiaría su vida -dijo Marcus, con desición. Los padres de Marcus parecieron entender, porque ambos asintieron y dejaron de lado el tema. Hablaron durante un rato hasta que llegó Theo por ella. No la dejaron marchas hasta que prometió que les visitaria en Navidad, aunque fuera por la mañana. Entre abrazos (con Marcus) y apretones de manos, Hermione marcho junto a Theo para salir del anden.

* * *

 _Diciembre, 17. 1993._

 _Privet Drive, 10._

-¿Remus Lupin? -pregunto Nicholas Nott, una vez hubo terminado su copa de vino- ¿Como Remus Lupin?

Hermione y Theo se vieron extrañados. Vincent, Gregory y Blaise parecían demasiado ensimismados en su platillos, devorando todo a su paso.

Esos ultimos dos días los habían pasado todos juntos. Jane Jones se dedicaba a cocinar toneladas de comida para todo el dia. Nicholas Nott había empleado su magia para aumentar una de las habitaciones, en especifico, la de invitados. Vincent, Gregory y Blaise dormían en el mismo cuarto, Theo en el propio al igual que Hermione.

-Sí, papá -asintió Theo, evitando ver como sus amigos devoraban la comida- Remus Lupin.

-Que extraño -dijo, acariciando su barbilla en gesto pensativo.

-¿Qué hay de extraño? -preguntó Hermione, bastante curiosa.

-¿No es ese uno de tus clientes? -preguntó Jane. Ella no entendía mucho sobre el mundo mágico, pero siempre se esforzaba. Sabía que su actual pareja, Nicholas Nott, era algo como un distribuidor de farmaceuticos. Más en específico, una medicina especial para la gente que sufría de un ataque por parte de un hombre lobo (por más loco que sonase) para calmar un poco el dolor.

-¿¡Quieres decir que el profesor Lupin es un _hombre lobo_!? -grito Blaise, que había escuchado lo último de la conversación. Vincent y Gregory dejaron de comer, para mirar al padre de su amigo y escuchar la respuesta.

-Sí, Remus Lupin es un _hombre lobo_ -Nicholas miro a los adolescentes en frente de él- Pero, tienen prohibido contarle esto a alguien, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron efusivamente.

-Me pondré un candado -dijo Hermione. Pasó su mano por sus labios, en gesto de _cierre_ y fingió tirar la llave.

-¿¡Que tú qué? -grito Blaise, espantado.

-¡Hermione no puedes hacer eso! -grito Vincent, mirando a su amiga como si se hubiera quedado loca.

Hermione y Jane rieron, mirando a los pobres chicos asustados.

-Es un dicho muggle, chicos -dijo Nicholas, igual de divertido- Se refiere a que mantendra su boca cerrada, y que de ella no saldrá nada.

Theo, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory se miraron entre ellos, luego a las tres personas divertidas y terminaron encogiendose de hombros.

* * *

 _Mañana de Navidad._

-¿Qué hacen? -preguntó Hermione, bajando las escaleras y tallandose los ojos.

Blaise, Vincent, Theo y Gregory estaban amontonados, tratando de ver por la ventana y aún en ropa de dormir.

-Vimos a Potter -dijo Gregory, dandole un codazo a Blaise en las costillas para que se moviera.

-¿A Potter? -Hermione frunció el ceño- ¿No podemos pasar un sólo día sin hablar de él? -cuestionó, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-Bueno, es que no todos los días lo ves sin _Longbottom-squib_ y _Weasley-weasel_ -dijo Blaise, mirándola con una sonrisita.

-¿Iba sólo? -preguntó, frotando las manos y acercandose a ellos.

-No, iba con un chico el doble de gordo que Vincent -le contesto, señalando al susodicho.

-¡Eh! -se quejó Vincent- Que no estoy gordo -mirandose a si mismo y luego a Gregory, dijo: Propósito de año nuevo, bajar de peso.

Gregory puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es imposible que deje las golosinas.

-Lo haremos -dijo Vincent, decidido.

-¿Pueden parar, _par de gorditos_? -dijo Blais, sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

Hermione negó y, al ver que Gregory y Vincent se miraban con malicia, decidió dar la vuelta e ir hacia el árbol que habían decorado todos juntos.

-¿¡Pero qué carajos!? -escuchó el grito de Blasie mientras se sentaba en el suelo y abría el primer regalo, era de Theo- ¡Alguien pudo haber visto!

-No es como si vieran mucha cosa -se mofo Theo, hablando por primera vez. Nunca tenía un buen despertar.

 _El principito por Antoine de Saint-Exupéry._

Hermione miró el pequeño libro de tapa azul, a pesar de que era un clásico para _niños_ nunca lo había leído.

-¡Ya quisieras, imbécil! Si soy el mejor dotado de todos ustedes -escuchó a Blaise, haciendo una mueca de asco abrió su segundo regalo. Gregory.

Eran los mismos chocolates que su madre solía conseguirle y que sólo se vendían en épocas navideñas. Sonrió, dejando los chocalates junto al libro, abrió el tercer regalo. Vincent.

-Sí, Blaise. Sueña -se mofó Vincent. Hermione escuchó como choco su puño con el de Gregory, un saludo muggle que su madre les había enseñado. Los tres se rieron de Blaise.

Una pluma de tinta infinita, le serviría mucho para la escuela.

Tomo otro regalo, uno pequeño de envoltorio verde y moño plateado. Era de Draco.

Suspiro, ya era hora de perdonarlo.

-¡Vayanse a la mierda, idiotas!

Quitando el moño, y rompiendo la envoltura abrió la pequeña caja. Era una pequeña serpiente posando en una pequeña almohada negra.

Al sacarla de la caja, la pequeña serpiente se envolvió en su dedo indice, dió dos vueltas quedando su cabeza casi en el nudillo. Sus ojos eran dos pequeños diamantes negros.

-Que extraño -dijo, acariciando el anillo.

Volvió a mirar la caja, había una pequeña nota que había pasado desapercibida por ella.

 _Custodire tibi sanguis meus, anima mea, et omnia Ego sum. Sicut egisti cum Malfoy quos te... servivit propter pactum tuorum fidelium._

Al terminar la ultima palabra, la serpiente se apreto en su dedo, clavandole los colmillos y extrayéndole sangre, sin una pizca de dolor; volvió a su posición original.

-Asombroso -dijo, volviendo a revisar la nota. Estaba escrita en latín, debía buscar un libro para poder traducir la oración.

-¿Qué es asombroso? -preguntó Theo, sentandose a su lado.

-Creo que perdonaré a Malfoy -dijo Hermione, sin dejar de ver la reluciente serpiente en su dedo.

-¡Ya era hora! -grito Blaise- ¡Me cansé de tanto lloriqueo!

Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eras tú el que lloriqueaba.

-Sí, cómo Weasley cuando ve arañas -se mofó Vincent, haciendo reir a Hermione, Gregory y Theo mientras Blaise se cruzaba de brazos y se dejaba caer al suelo. Con actitud enfurruñada.

-¡Chicos! -grito Jane Jones, de casada Granger, bajando las escaleras- ¡Apúrense! ¡Que llegamos tarde al vuelo! ¡Dios mío! ¿¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!? -gritaba eufórica corriendo de vuelta a su cuarto.

-¿Se nos hace tarde? -preguntó Blaise, que ni siquiera había abierto su regalo- ¿Vuelo? ¿Iremos en escoba?

Hermione suspiró.

Sería un día largo.

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

-¿Que Potter qué? -preguntó Blaise, mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde Harry Potter era rodeado por toda su casa, algunos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también.

-Potter tiene una escoba nueva -dijo Theo, casi con armonía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Draco. Su brazo descanzaba en los hombros de Hermione, que reposaba su espalda en el pecho de él.

-Ginny -dijo Theo, señalando a Ginny Weasley con la cabeza. Ginny estaba en la esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor, sola.

Esa mañana se habían enterado que algún idiota (Ron Weasley) había hablado sobre lo sucedido en la cámara de los secretos. Algún otro idiota (Lavander Brown) había pasado en ese momento y luego había espaercido el rumor.

Así que ahora Ginny Weasley era repudida en su propia casa, mejor dicho, era repudiado por todos. Inclusive Slytherin, debido a que Blaise había terminado petrificado por su culpa.

Ginny removía su cuchara en la sopa, cabizbaja.

-¿Qué tipo de escoba? -preguntó Vincent, mordiendo su manzana. Desde inicio de año, Vincent y Gregory habían empezado una dieta estricta y empezado una rutina de ejercicio. Aunque su dieta eran kilos de frutas y verduras, su ejercicio consistia en bajar corriendo las escaleras y jugar quidditch.

-Una _Saeta de fuego_ -contesto Theo, en un susurro. Pero por lo visto no lo era, ya que Marcus escupió su bebida al rostro de Adrian mientras Lucian, Peregrine y Graham dejaban caer sus cucharas en el plato.

-¿¡Que él qué!? -chilló Marcus, con una voz demasiado aguda. Sus ojos estan abiertos por completo y sus cejas estaban en lo más alto de su frente, dando un aspecto bastante gracioso.

-Él tiene una _saeta de fuego_ -repitió Theo, dando un sorbo a su copa con jugo.

-Mierda -dijo Adrian, limpiandose el jugo de la cara con una servilleta- ¿No te enseñaron modales?

 _-Mierda, mierda, mierda -dijo Marcus, agarrando su cabello con las manos y tirando de el- Estamos jodidos..._

* * *

 _Enero, 3. 1994._

-Te ves contento -dijo Blaise, masticando su "nuevo dulce muggle".

 _Goma de mascar._

-Hermione me perdono -contesto Draco, dando la vuelta a su libro de Pociones. Estaban cerca del lago oscuro, bajo un árbol. Aún hacia bastante frío por lo que el patio estaba vacío.

-¿Qué le hiciste? -preguntó Ginny, tomando notas del libro de Encantamientos de Draco. Blaise y Draco se habían ofrecido (habían sido obligados por Hermione) a ayudarla con sus tareas. Draco le había prestado sus libros y pergaminos del año pasado.

Se los había pedido a su madre por carta, omitiendo el hecho de que eran para Ginny Weasley.

-Le mentió sobre una herida ocasionada por Buckbeak -dijo Blaise, inflando las mejillas.

-¡Oh! -exclamo Ginny, mirando a Draco- El hipogrifo que te atacó -lo señaló con su pluma.

-Dejame adivinar -Draco puso los ojos en blanco- El idiota de tu hermano.

Ginny asintió.

-Sí, dijo que te pusiste a llorar como nena -se mofo Ginny.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-No lloré -contestó- me queje, pero no llore. Deberías empezar a seleccionar mejor tus amistades, mini comadreja -le dijo, cerrando el libro de Pociones. No podía concentrarse.

-Bueno, los tengo a ustedes ¿no? -cuestiono, con incertidumbre en la voz.

Blaise dejo de soplar.

-Claro que nos tienes, mini Weasley -sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos envueltos por la goma de mascar rosa- Claro que nos tienes.

Ginny sonrió, más tranquila.

-¿Cómo te perdono? -preguntó Ginny a Draco, regresando a escribir en su pergamino.

-Hay una diminuta posibilidad de que haya pedido disculpas de rodillas -dijo Draco, sonriendo de medio lado- Aunque también el anillo tiene mucho que ver.

-¡El de la serpiente! -grito Blaise, como si hubiera resuelto un acertijo- Ya decía yo de donde había sacado una reliquia de protección como esa -Blaise miro a Draco seriamente- ¿De donde la sacaste?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Hay una remoto posibilidad de que se la haya robado a mi madre -soltó, triunfante.

-Diablos, Malfoy -dijo Ginny- Te estas convirtiendo en todo un delincuente -dijo con ironía.

-Jodete, Weasley -soltó Draco, molesto.

* * *

 _Abril, 24. 1994._

 _Aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras._

-¿Profesor? -Hermione asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la oficina privada de Remus Lupin, su profesor de DCAO. No había nadie. La oficina era espaciosa.

Había un escritorio al centro de la oficina, lleno de varios pergaminos amontonados. Un armario en la esquina que se movia de un lado a otro, tal vez con un boggart dentro, y varios baúles.

-Parece que no esta -dijo Draco, entrando a la oficina. Hermione entró detrás de él- ¿Ayer fue luna llena?

-¡Draco! -grito Hermione, tapandose la boca con una mano golpeó a Draco con la otra.

-¡Auch! -se quejó.

-No puedes andar diciendo eso como si nada -le riñó, caminando hacia el ecritorio y dejando su pergamino en el. Se mordió la lengua y sacando su varita, lanzo un encantamiento para acomodar las cosas del escritorio.

Draco rodo los ojos y dejo caer su pergamino encima del de Hermione.

-Bueno, no tendría si no me hubieras obligado a entregar los deberes tres semanas antes de la fecha acordada -dijo, dando una mirada rápida al escritorio.

Un pergamino en concreto llamo su atención.

- _El mapa del merodeador_ -susurró, levantándolo. Era un pergamino viejo y amarillento, en forma de tríptico. Había un mancha escarlata en forma del castillo de Hogwarts, con las palabras:

 _" Los señores Lunatico, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta les traen a ustedes... El mapa del merodeador"._

-Draco, deja ahí -dijo Hermione, mirando sobre su hombro para ver si alguien se acercaba- Eso no es tuyo.

-¿Me lo juras? -Draco puso los ojos en blanco- No me di cuenta.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, acercandose mientras Draco abría el mapa.

Dentro de el se mostraban los pasillos, aulas y todos los rincones del casillo. Pero había algo en particular en ese mapa... algo en concreto.

Habían varios pasillos que Hermione nunca había visto en su vida. Pequeñas motas escarlatas con nombres en su interior.

-¿Ese es...?

-Severus Snape -dijo Draco, viendo como unos pies con la palabra _Severus Snape_ se movía por las mazmorras, caminando hacía el aula de Pociones.

-¿Cómo es qué...? -Hermione ahogo un gemido. El mapa mostraba a todos en Hogwarts, cada pasillo, cada pasaje escondido... mostraba todo.

-Allí esta Lupin -dijo Draco, señalando con el dedo donde los pies con el nombre de _Remus Lupin_ se movía por el aula de Historia de la magia, junto al de _Harry Potter_.

-Déjalo donde estaba -dijo Hermione, decidida.

-¿¡Qué!? -grito Draco- ¡No!

Hermione lo miro sorprendida. Draco dejo el mapa en el escritorio y tomando la manos de Hermione entre las suyas, la miró a los ojos directamente.

-Mira, Mione -dijo Draco, con voz melosa- Hagamos esto -viendo que tenía toda la atención de Hermione, prosiguió- Tomemos el mapa, vamos a la biblioteca, busquemos un libro para copiar el mapa y lo regresamos -Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero Draco la interrumpio- Mira, con ese mapa -señaló el mapa- Podríamos hacer muchas cosas... ¿nunca has tenido curiosidad por ver que esconden las paredes del castillo?

Hermione lo miro dudativa, se mordió el labio y miró al mapa con aprehensión. Draco tenía razón, con ese mapa podría averiguar varias cosas que ocultaba el pasillo. Le mostraría a todos y todo en Hogwarts.

Suspiró.

-Esta bien -viendo la mirada triunfante en Draco, agrego- Pero sólo para ver como funciona.

-Perfecto -Draco sonrió triunfante, tomo el mapa. Viendo que Lupin aún seguía con Potter en el aula de Historia de la magia. Tomo los pergaminos que habían dejado en el escritorio, sacó su varita y apunto al escritorio para dejar los pergaminos como antes de su llegada, sostuvo la mano de Hermione salió de la oficina. Directo a la biblioteca.

* * *

 _Mayo, 3. 1994._

-No encuentro nada -dijo Theo, sobandose el cuello. Llevaban desde el desayuno metidos en la biblioteca, se habían saltado el almuerzo y aún no encontraban nada sobre ese dichoso pergamino.

Hermione suspiro.

Habían logrado copiar el pergamino a la perfección, aunque a Hermione no le orgullecía la forma en que lo lograron. Con un libro de la sección prohibida, tomado sin permiso.

Su mapa era una perfecta copia del original. No faltaba nada, lo habían estudiado. Todos y cada uno habían analizado por completo el pergamino, buscando alguna falla. No hubo ninguna.

El único problema era encontrar la forma de _abrirlo y cerrarlo_ , si alguien de su casa se llegaba a enterar de él, o peor aún, Lupin, estarían acabados.

No había información alguna sobre alguien llamado _Cornamenta_ o _Canuto_ ni _Lunático_ y mucho menos _Colagusano_ , nombres raros, había que admitir.

-¡Lo encontré! -grito Ginni Weasley entrando a biblioteca, que por suerte estaba vacia, aunque no logro evitar la mirada molesta de Madame Prince, la encargada de biblioteca.

Habían confiado en ella (más bien ella los atrapo y no tuvieron de otra más qué contarle) y Ginny se había ofrecido a ayudarlos, a cambio de que cuando necesitara del mapa, se lo prestarían.

Se dejo caer al lado de Blaise, que estaba dormido sobre un libro al igual que Vincent y Gregory.

-Harry -dijo, mirandolos sonriente.

-Sí, ya sabemos que lo amas -le dijo Draco, rodando los ojos y haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara por completo.

-Draco -le riñó Hermione, dandole un codazo en el abdomen.

-No es eso -siseo, molesta y fulminandola con la mirada. Theo enarcó las cejas, Ginny tenía una actitud por completo _Slytheriana_ , sobre todo si le contestaba de esa forma al principe de las serpientes- Escuche a mi hermano y Harry contarle a Neville sobre un mapa que mostraba todo sobre Hogwarts, y Ron no paraba de quejarse debido a que el profesor Lupin se lo había decomisado a Harry hace varias semana, ¿les suena? -les dió una sonrisa ladina, digna de un Malfoy.

-¡Oh! Pequeña Weasley -dijo Draco, sonriente- Suelta tus cartas.

Ginny río.

-¿Dijeron algo sobre como abrirlo? -pregunto Hermione, emocionada. Nunca habían estado tan cerca de encontrar la forma de usar el mapa.

Ginny asintió.

-Sí, Neville les preguntó como funcionaba -dijo Ginny, recordando la conversación- Ellos miraron alrededor, comprobando que nadie los escuchara. Pero logré esconderme detrás del sofá donde se encontraba Harry.

-Perfecto -Draco apludió- Si te atrapaban solo dirías que besabas el piso que pisó _San Potter_.

-Draco, dejala en paz -se quejo Hermione. Draco no estaba de buen humor, estaba cruzado de brazos y hacía una mueca de desprecio, la que siempre traía cuando alguien que no fuera de Slytherin estaba cerca. Era entendible, llevaban ahí desde casi las nueve de la mañana.

Para colmo, el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade.

Draco bufo.

-Bien -Ginny conocía el temperamento de Draco, aún no lograba entender como Hermione podía soportarlo- Harry le dijo a Neville que para abrir el mapa era diciendo las palabras: _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ -dando una sonrisa aún más grande, añadió- Para cerrarlo, debes decir: _Travesura realizada._ O alguien podría leerlo.

Theo chifló.

-Eres una pequeña serpiente escurridiza -tomo la copia del mapa que estaba en el escritorio, saco su varita y dijo las palabras:

 _-Travesura realizada._

Los pies, los nombres, los pasillos, todo empezo a desaparecer ante sus ojos. Una vez vacío el mapa, dijo las palabras para abirlo.

 _-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

La mota en forma de castillo empezó a aparecer en el mapa.

-Bien hecho, Weasley -dijo Theo.

-Sí, bueno -Ginny se encogió de hombros, sonrojada- Resulta que mis hermanos, Fred y George, eran los que poseían el mapa pero eso ya es otra historia.

-Sí, ahora sólo hay que regresar el mapa original -dijo Draco, señalando al mapa que descansaba al lado de su copia perfecta.

* * *

 _Mayo 5, 1994._

-¿Lo lograron? -preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

Sentados en su lugar favorito cerca del lago oscuro; Draco, Hermione, Theo y Ginny habían supervisado con su copia del mapa la entrega del original. Por suerte todos estaban en el partido de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor.

Lupin estaba sentado en las tribunas de los maestros.

-Ustedes lo vieron y nosotros también -sonrió Blaise.

-¿Lanzaron el encantamiento para eliminar nuestro rastro? -preguntó Theo, mientras Vincent, Gregory y Blaise se sentaban.

-Sí, Theo. Lo hicimos -dijo Gregory, sonriente.

-Bien -Hermione suspiro- Eso esta bien.

-Miren -Draco, con el ceño fruncido, señalaba a su cuarto en las mazmorras.

-¿Quien es Peter Pettigrew? -preguntó Ginny, mirando como los pies se movían por todo el cuarto.

-Eso esta mal -dijo Vincent.

-El mapa nunca miente, lo saben -contesto Theo.

-Esperen... -Hermione inclinó la cabeza, analizando- ¿Le entregaron la rata a Weasley?

Vincent y Gregory se miraron.

-Lo hicimos, lo dejamos cerca de _Weasel_ pero Crockshanks volvió a traerlo. Así que lo volvimos a dejar en su caja -dijo Gregory.

-No creeras que Pettigrew es un _animago_ -dijo Draco, mirando a Hermione.

-Si lo creo, aunque dudo que este registrado -dijo Hermione- La primera vez que lo vi, me di cuenta que le faltaba un dedo.

-Lo único que quedo de Pettigrew cuando Black lo mato -prosiguió Theo.

-El cobarde se cortó el dedo -dijo Blaise, mirando a sus amigos- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué quería esconder?

Hermione suspiró.

-No tengo idea.

-Hay que deshacernos de él -dijo Vincent, suspirando- Otra vez se lo dejaremos a Weasley sin que se lo dejaremos a Weasley sin que se de cuenta.

-Mejor a Hagrid -dijo Theo, analizando- Será mejor, él no preguntara más allá de donde lo encontramos. Sí Weasley los atrapa, culpará al gato de Mione.

-Yo lo haré -agregó Ginny- Ron ya se hizo la idea de que Crockshanks se ha tragado a su rata -Draco mascullo, como siempre, culpaban a los Slytherin- Yo se la daré y le diré que Hagrid me la dio.

-Bueno -dijo Blaise- Es lo bueno de tenerte como amiga.

* * *

 _Junio, 2. 1994._

 _10:00 P.M_

-Recuerdame -dijo Draco, quitandose la túnica llena de lodo, haciendo una mueca de asco al ver lo sucia que estaba. Por mirar la túnica no se dió cuenta de la rama que sobre salía, haciendolo trastabillar, siendo detenido a tiempo por Gregory- Gracias, Greg.

-No hay de qué -dijo, alzando el pie y evitando la rama.

-Estamos aquí buscando mi _giratiempo_ , Draco -dijo Hermione, con la varita en alto alumbrando su camino. Los ojos de la serpiente en su dedo brillaban.

-¿Con un asesino suelto por ahí? -preguntó Draco, enarcando las cejas.

-Ve el mapa, Draco -dijo Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No había rastro de Black en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué buscamos tu giratiempo en el basque prohibido? -preguntó Theo, arrastrando a Blaise de la manga mientras este se quejaba por sus zapatos sucios.

-Porque nuestra ultima clase fue Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas -dijo Hermione, suspirando y caminado por el sendero de tierra- Y Hagrid nos llevó dentró del bosque prohibido para mirar a las _acromántulas._

-Aún no puedo creer que nos haya llevado -dijo Gregory, poniendose pálido- _Aragog_ era enorme, aún no entiendo como nos dejo ir.

-No nos dejo ir, idiota -dijo Vincent, molesto- Tuvimos que usar hechizos para poder huir, si no fuera porque los hipogrifos que llevabamos, hubieramos muerto.

-Esa cosa era enorme -dijo Bllaise, soltandose de Theo- Lo único bueno fue que la _Acromántula_ estaba más interesada en Potter y _Weasel_ como para fijarse mucho en nosotros.

-Pero sus hijos sí -le rebatió Vincent.

-Sí, pero no eran tan grandes como esa bestia -dijo, fingiendo una escalofrío.

-¿Podrían callarse? -dijo Theo, mirandolos enojado- Pueden atraer atención no deseada.

-Estamos en el jodido bosque prohibido, claro que tenemos ateción no deseada -mascullo Blaise.

Draco rodó los ojos, mirando el mapa que Hermione le había entregado, vió los nombres de Longbottom y Potter cerca del sauce boxeador, justo en el lindero del bosque prohibido.

-Parece que tenemos compañía -dijo, haciendo una mueca.

-¡Ya se! -dijo Gregory en voz alta- ¿Por qué no usas un encantamiento de rastrero?

Hermione suspiró.

-Ya lo hice -bufo- Pero sólo me guió hasta el bosque prohibido, estamos a ciegas.

 _-¡Accio giratiempo de Hermione Granger!_ -dijo Vincent, apuntando su varita al vació oscuro del bosque prohibido. Todos guardaron silencio, pero nada ocurrió- Bueno, lo intenté -dijo, encogiendose de hombros.

Draco rodó los ojos y Theo le golpeo la nuca.

-Idiota.

Caminaron por un largo rato, entre ruidos extraños, caídas y varios suspiros de desesperación hasta que un objeto brillante se estrello contra el rostro de Vincent, haciendolo caer hacía atrás.

-¿Pero que...? -dijo, sobandose la nariz y recogiendo el objeto del suelo- ¡Aja! -el _giratiempo_ reposaba en su mano.

-¡Bravo, Vincent! -lo felicitó Hermione, arodillandose a su lado. Le dió un beso en la mejilla y le quito el _giratiempo_ de la mano, mirando que no tuviera algún rasguño.

-¿Celos? -pinchó Blaise a Draco, que sólo lo fulmino con la mirada y regreso su vista al mapa.

Snape salía de pasaje que mostraba el sauce boxeadaro, seguido de Weasley, Longbottom, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew y Black.

-¿Pero qué...? -frunció el ceño, mirando donde mostraba el nombre de Potter y Longbottom en el lindero del bosque prohibido. Sus nombres se repetían dos veces, justo lo que sucedía cuando Hermione usaba el _giratiempo._

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? -preguntó Theo al ver la expresión del rostro de Draco.

-Ya sé quien tenía tu giratiempo, Hermione -Hermione lo miró confundida, se levanto y camino hacía él. Mirando justamente donde el dedo de Draco señalaba- Potter y Longbottom.

-¿Esos no son Pettigrew, Black y Snape? -preguntó Blaise, confundido.

-Sí, lo son -dijo Hermione, aún más confundida que él.

Todos miraron el mapa, completamente enfocados.

Parecía que sucedia una pelea entre Black y Lupin, luego Pettigrew avanzó a ellos, se detuvo... y luego se movió rápidamente para salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Parecía que Lupin ganó la batalla, ya que lanzó lejos a Black, camino hacia Potter, Weasley, Longbottom y Snape... Black lo volvió a detener, forsejearon y luego Potter camino hacia ellos...

Se ecuchó un aullido.

-Mierda, hombres lobo -susuró Draco, con la piel completamente pálida.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a los hombres lobo, Draco -se mofo Blaise, divertido.

Hermione vio como el nombre de Lupin corría hacia los Potter y Longbottom del futuro, estos corrían y por poco habían logrado escapar de él... de él...

-¡Merlín! ¡Es luna llena! -grito Hermione, mirando la cielo.

Efectivamente, era luna llena.

-¿Y eso qué? -preguntó Blaise.

-Lupin es hombre lobo, idiota -dijo Theo, mirandolo con burla.

-Chicos... -dijo Gregory, señalando como los pies con el nombre de Remus Lupin corría hacia el bosque prohibido, corría hacía ellos..

Setenta metros.

Sesenta metros.

 _Estaban en shock._

Cincuenta metros.

 _Los gritos se quedaron atorados en sus gargantas._

Cuarenta metros.

 _Hermione escuchó a Draco gemir aterrorizado._

Treinta metros.

 _Estaba muy cerca..._

Veinte metros.

 _Se seguía acercando..._

 _¿Por qué no se movían?_

Diez metros.

Necesitaban correr...

Ocho metros.

 _Hermione apretó con firmeza su varita._

Seis metros.

Cinco...

Cuatro...

Tres...

 _Reaccionaron._

Dos...

Empezaron a correr en sentido contrario. Theo y Blaise jalando a un Draco en completo shock por los codos.

Uno...

Ecuchaban sus pisadas detrás de ellos, sus gruñidos, sus jadeos, sus aullidos.

No escaparían.

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

El hechizo golpeo un árbol, a pocos centimetros del hombre lobo furioso.

 _-¡Repelio!_

Otro destello de luz errado.

 _-¡Expulso!_

Otro destello de luz... esta vez acertado.

Se escucho un gruñido, y algo extrellarse en un radio de tres metros, pero no se detuvieron a comprobar, siguieron corriendo hasta que encontraron la salida del bosque prohibido. Al alejarse minimo cinco metros del lindero del bosque, se desplomaron en el pasto.

-Eso... -jadeo Blaise- fue... malditamente... terrorifico...

-Dimelo a mí -dijo Theo, soltando a Draco y rodando en el pasto- Pensé que me haría en mis pantalones.

-¿Y lo hiciste? -pregunto Gregory, tratando de recuperar el oxigeno.

-Jodete -jadeo Theo, cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno... -jadeo Blaise, tomándose las costillas- Creo que alguien será despedido...

 _-¡Petrificus totalus!_

Uno, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro terminaron petrificados.

Hermione miro con pavor a su alrededor, mínimo lo que su visión periferica le permitía.

-¿Quien lo diria? -pregunto Potter, mirando a los chicos petrificados en el suelo- Siempre quise verlos así, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para ustedes.

 _¡Claro idiota! ¡Por qué nos petrificaste por la espalda! ¡Que valiente Gryffindor!_ pensó Hermione, mirándolo con enojo.

Potter les dio una ultima mirada, seguido de Longbottom, corrieron hacia la torre de astronomía.

 _Nos quedaremos mucho tiempo aquí_ pensó Hermione, sin poder suspirar.

* * *

 _11:30 P.M_

-Siento mi cuerpo entumecido -dijo Gregory, sobandose el cuello.

-Claro que sí, idiota -dijo Blaise, tronandose la espalda- Estuvimos petrificados casi media hora.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Hermione a Draco, mientras Gregory y Blaise peleaban.

-Sí, yo sólo... -Draco hizo una mueca- Algún día -dijo, mirandola fijamente.

Hermione asintió, etendiendolo a la perfección.

Después de una pequeña discución y desentumirse caminaron hacia el castillo. Con el _giratiempo_ y el mapa protegidos en el bolsillo de Hermione.

Arrastrando los pies y con nudos en todo el cuerpo llegaron hasta el patio de Hogwarts, donde se escuchaban voces. Hermione se detuvo a tiempo, escondiendose detrás de uno de las columnas pudo divisar a Potter, Longbottom y Black en el patio.

El hombre era el vivo retrato de la fotografía del Profeta, ojos grises enloquecidos, cabello negro enmarañado hasta la cintura, aspecto pálido y demacrado. Ropa raída y sucia.

-Todo se arreglara Harry, ya veras -dijo Black, tomando el rostro de Potter entre sus manos- James regresará a ser el mismo, pero mientras eso pasa, yo tengo que arreglar unas cosas para poder explicarle todo lo sucedido de aquella noche... con Lily...

-Yo entiendo... -dijo Potter, cabizbajo. Black le dio un beso en la frente y segundos después se transformo en un gran perro negro, corriendo hacia una de las salidas del patio.

-¿Eso fue...? -preguntó Theo, en voz baja.

-El jodido Black es un maldito _animago_... -susurró Blaise, aún asombrado.

-Sí, pero ahora eso no importa -dijo Draco, sacando su varita.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Hermione, mirándolo asustada

.

-Se la regresaré a Potter, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué detuviera a Black? -preguntó, con burla- No soy estúpido.

Blaise, al entender lo sugerido por Draco, sacó su varita y justo caminaron hacía Potter y Longbottom que estaban de espaldas y desprevenidos.

 _-¡Petrificus totalus!_ -gritaron al unísono. Potter y Longbottom se quedaron como estatuas para después caer al suelo. Caminaron hacía ellos mientras guardaban sus varitas.

-Y así, Potter -dijo Draco, mirando divertido la cara enojada de Potter- Es cómo lo hacen los Slytherin.

* * *

 _Anden 9 3/4._

-No puedo creer que ya no te veré más -dijo Hermione, abrazada a Marcus y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Nos veremos en vacaciones y Navidad -dijo Marcus, tratando de consolarla.

-No será lo mismo -sollozó, apretandose aún más a Marcus- ¡Además estaras ocupado con las prácticas de _Appleby Arrows_! -sollozo aún más fuerte.

-Aún no puedo creer que hayas entrado al equipo -dijo Draco, mirando divertido la escena.

-Yo aún no puedo creer que dejaré a Mione en tu protección -los sollozos de Hermione aumentaron- Ves, hasta ella no se lo puede creer.

-Jodete -mascullo Draco, cruzandose de brazos.

-Yo lo que no puedo creer es que Gryffindor nos haya ganado, otra vez, la copa de las casas -dijo Blaise, estaba recargado en una columna de piedra mientras masticaba su goma de mascar.

-Y también nos ganaron la copa de quidditch -le recordó Vincent, mirando con envidia como Blaise disfrutaba de su golosina muggle.

-Lo que sea -infló las mejillas, soplo y creo una pequeña bomba de goma rosa, exploto y volvió a recrear el procedimiento.

Theo rodó los ojos, si sólo supiera lo ridículo que se veía con esa goma de mascar rosa.

-Oí que Emma entró al Ministerio -dijo Gregory, palmeando la espalda de Hermione con afecto.

-Sí -Marcus asintió- Entró al _Departameto de Seguridad Mágica._

-¿Cómo Auror? -preguntó Theo, asombrado- Pensé que querría un puesto más... imponente en el Ministerio.

Marcus negó.

-Ella quiere un mejor... futuro -dijo, encogiendose de hombros.

-Bueno, si ella hubiera querido un mejor puesto -dijo Vincent, divertido- Habría tenido a Percy Weasley como secretaría.

Todos rieron, antes de que los sollozos de Hermione volvieran a aumentar.

Marcus suspiró.

-Será un largo día...

* * *

 **Espero y les haya gustado.**

 **¿El mapa del merodeador? Lo sé, un giro de 180 grados, muy inusual e... interesante.**

 **¿Animagos? La verdad llegué a pensar que podían llegar a hacer lo mismo que James, Sirius y Peter (convertirse) pero me pareció, al final, muy salido de contexto.**

 **¿El anillo? La verdad, la traducción la hice en Google, pero tendrán que esperar más adelante para ver que significa... aunque si quieren buscarlo no los detendré.**

 **Ahora sí, Ginny y los Slytherin.**

 **El giratiempo y Lupin fue algo grande. La verdad estuve tentada a que mordiera a uno de ellos, pero me arrepentí al final.**

 **¿Potter atacándolos por la espalda? Muy Slytherin, ¿no?**

 **Y el equipo al que entra Marcus como cazador si existe en el mundo de Harry Potter, lo busque en _Quidditch atreves de los tiempos._**

 **Espero y les haya gustado (de nuevo).**

 **Espero sus Review, saben que me encanta leerlos. Sin más, nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Durmstrang y Beauxbatons

**Bienvenidos a todos de nuevo, siento tardar tanto en subir capítulo pero he tenido ciertos... problemas en la escuela (y recientemente con el internet) y pensando sobre como continuar la historia. Deben saber que escribí dos versiones sobre este capítulo, pero al final me decidí por está.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguirme ¡Los amo! Y, me disculpo de ante mano, si llega a haber alguna falta de ortografía, debo admitir que lo reviso dos veces pero siempre se me escapa algo. Espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes no son míos.**

 **La idea no es mía pero la historia sí.**

 **Si has leído hasta aquí, ¡Felicidades! ¡Ya puedes empezar el capítulo! Y a los que me dejaron su Review, quédense, aún tengo algo que agregar. ¡No se equivoquen! Los amo a todos por igual, aunque no me dejan sus Review me alegro que sigan mi historia. Espero les guste este capítulo, que ha sido el más largo que he escrito. Hay una posibilidad que desde este año sean tres capítulos y no dos, pero aún no lo decido. Nos vemos más abajo, disfruten la historia.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **rubenchoellocoxd: Debo admitir que me encanta leerte, fuiste el primero en comentar. Espero poder aclarar tus requerimientos. Sobre Luna, hay una pequeñísima pero pequeñísima parte donde aparece. Y sobre Ginny-Blaise-Harry, gracias, espero te agrade el resultado. La verdad nunca había comparado las historias de Naruto y Harry Potter. Quédate hasta el final para ir puedas ver como se desarrolla Snape en mi historia, y sobre Drago... creo recordar en tu comentario anterior algo sobre su patrona en forma de dragón, lamentondecirte que eso no será posible. Ya que Albus Dumbledore es el único mago capaz de realizar un patronus con animal fantástico. Pero si, Draco aprenderá a desarrollarse bien pero en las artes oscuras, ya verás de que habll. Espero te guste este capítulo y gracias pos seguirme.**

 **Danny: ¡Gracias! Y sobre dejar mi historia inconclusa, ¡Jamas! He leído historias que dejan así, y la verdad me mata ya que la dejan en algo tan interesante. Me crispa los nervios. Pero quédate tranquila, nunca la dejaré sin continuar. ¡Me encanta que mi historia te encante! Me elevas el ego-slytheriano.**

 **herkyo: Subí capítulo el domingo, si no estoy mal. Espero te haya gustado. Yo también estuve tentada a dejarla en Slytherin, pero eso opacaria un poco a Hermione, que es la principal en está historia. Yo también siento mucho lo de Marcus, pero nunca se perderá un capítulo.**

 **The Neon Demon: ¡Gracias! La verdad pensé que me había quedado algo soso el capítulo, pero me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **shrinoneko black : ¡Gracias! No sabes lo mucho que me anima el que dejen sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos. Gracias por seguirme.**

 **V. : ¡Nos leemos otra vez, querida! No importa cuanto tardes, siempre espero con ansias tu Review. ¡Te encantará está escena familiar, lo sé! Sobre el mapa, Merlín, les será de mucha utilidad en un futuro. Y gracias, me encanta mucho que me comentes. Este capítulo es algo... largo. Y me mate la cabeza con él, pero espero y te guste. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Por seguirme hasta aquí...**

 **diva-akira: Gracias. Tardé un poco pero espero y te guste.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy: ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! La verdad pensé que había quedado algo sosa la goma en como se disculpo. Y la verdad me parece perfecto que Ginny este con los Slytherin, es como un pequeño león en un nido de serpientes. Sí, muchos celos -sonrisa slytheriana-. Sobre Ginny y Blaise, no lo he pensado, pero también me encanta la pareja, aunque ella este perdidamente enamorada de Potter. Espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Mora Granger: ¡Gracias! Acabas de elevarme el ego, créeme. Espero te guste este capítulo**.

* * *

 **Pequeño adjunto.**

 **Puedo decir que cuando me dejan sus Review los me justo en el momento. Me encanta que me dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Es la primera vez que lo hago, pero este capítulo se lo dedico a V. , Gracias por seguirme desde el único, linda.**

 **Gracias.**

* * *

 _Agosto, 1. 1994._

 _10:00 AM._

-¿Aquí es donde lanzamos el arroz? -preguntó Theo, metiendo la mano en el pequeño saco de tela que sostenía con su otra mano.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cuantas veces te lo he repetido, Theo? -preguntó Hermione exasperada mientras lanzaba granos de arroz al aire, justo en el momento en que las campanas de la iglesia sonaban. Theo la imitó, mirando atentamente sus movimientos- No es tan difícil, Theo.

-¿No es tan difícil? -preguntó Theo haciendo una mueca- Lo sé, Hermione. El problema aquí es que no entiendo porque razón lanzamos granos de arroz al aire.

Hermione bajo un escalón, Theo la imitó.

-Es un símbolo de fertilidad, de abundancia y de prosperidad.

-¿Fertilidad? -Theo hizo una mueca, dejando caer el saco con arroz.

-¡Theo! -grito Hermione mirándolo enojada.

-¡Yo no quiero hermanos! -gritó Theo, pateando la bolsa- Contigo es suficiente.

-No seas ridículo, Theo -bufó Hermione- No actúes como niño chiquito.

-No actuó como niño chiquito -resopló Theo- No quiero más hermanos. Es todo.

Las risas de Jane Jones, recientemente Nott, y Nicholas Nott llegaron hasta ellos. Hermione volvió a fulminar a Theo con la mirada y volviendo a lanzar puñados de arroz.

-¡Esta hecho! -gritó Jane Nott, mostrando su mano izquierda donde portaba un gran anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado.

-¡Felicidades! -gritó Theo con una voz demasiado chillona.

Hermione le lanzó arroz en la cara.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Cierra la boca, Nott -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, para después acercarse a su madre y abrazarla- Felicidades, mamá.

-Gracias, mi amor -le susurró Jane, dándole un beso en el cabello- Gracias...

* * *

 _Privet Drive, 10._

 _5:00 PM._

 _Surrey._

-Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos -dijo Theo. Se tiró en el sillón, tomó el control remoto de la televisión y apuntó a ella. Al instante mostró un partido de fútbol.

España contra Alemania.

Ya había aprendido como usar los aparatos electrónicos.

Hermione resopló caminando a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de plástico con zumo de naranja, quitó la tapa de la botella y bebió de ella. Lo único bueno de esas vacaciones a solas.

Nicholas y su madre se habían ido de luna de miel a Hawaii, regresarían un día antes de que ellos se marcharan a Hogwarts para su cuarto año. Habían dejado el dinero suficiente para ese mes y a Petunia Dursley. La tía del dichoso Harry Potter iría a vigilarlos todas las noches y ella informaría por teléfono para informar sobre como iban las cosas.

Un picoteo incesante la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cerró la botella y la dejó de nuevo en el refrigerador antes de caminar a la ventana de la cocina. Una lechuza negra como la noche y ojos tan blancos como la nieve picoteaba la ventana. Hermione quitó el seguro y la abrió, dejando entrar a la lechuza.

 _Inferno_ posó sus grandes garras en el respaldo de la silla. Hermione caminó a él y le quitó el pergamino que tenía en el pico. _Inferno_ ululó enojado al ver toda la atención de Hermione en el pergamino, ella sonrió divertida.

Camino a la alacena, sacó una tazón para cereales y vertió agua de la jarra, caminó de vuelta a la mesa y le dejó el tazón a _Inferno_ antes de volver su atención al pergamino.

Desató la cinta verde que lo envolvía y empezó a leer la carta.

 _Querida Hermione._

 _Te escribo antes de nuestra carta semanal debido a que hoy es el mundial de quidditch y mi padre me pidió atentamente que te invitará. Lo sé, yo también consideré extraña su petición y estuve pensando en si enviarte esta carta o no, al final ambos sabemos cual fue mi decisión. Tendré un ojo puesto en él todo el tiempo pero de todas formas procura llevar tu varita, por si es necesario._

 _Le dije que también enviaría una carta a Theo, él no sabe nada referente a sus padres, así que pídele que vaya contigo. Nos encontraremos en el Callejón Diagon, justo en el Caldero Chorreante en media hora. No tardes._

 _D.M._

-¿Él nunca puede pedir algo con amabilidad? -preguntó Hermione a nadie en particular. Miró a _Inferno_ que aún reposaba en la silla, cerrando el pergamino y poniendo otra vez el listón se lo dio a _Inferno_ para que marchara de vuelta con Draco. _Inferno_ aleteó un poco antes de volver a salir por la ventana.

Hermione la bloqueó antes de salir de la cocina.

-En media hora en el _Callejón Diagon_ -dijo Hermione, caminando hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuarto por su varita.

-¿A quién veremos? -preguntó Theo sin dejar de ver el partido.

-A Draco, veremos el Mundial de quidditch -dijo Hermione subiendo las escaleras.

Theo se levantó del sillón.

-Espera, ¿¡qué!? -gritó mirando las escaleras- ¿¡Iremos al Mundial de quidditch!? -al no escuchar respuesta, apagó la televisión antes de correr hacia la puerta- ¡Iré a avisar a Petunia Dursley! -gritó antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

 _Caldero Chorreante._

 _6:40 PM._

-¡Draco! -Hermione corrió hacia Draco, siendo recibida por Draco con los brazos abiertos- Te extrañé -dijo, rozando con su nariz la camisa de Draco.

 _Olía a menta y manzana._

-Y yo a ti -contestó Draco, abrazandola y enterrando su nariz en el abultado cabello de Hermione.

-Con ustedes dos siempre me siento desplazado -sonrió Theo, negando con la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, no había rastro de Lucius Malfoy en la taberna- ¿Y tu padre?

-Ya esta en la sede donde se llevará a cabo el Mundial de quidditch junto a madre -dijo Draco, sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione.

-¿Cómo iremos nosotros? -la única respuesta que recibió Theo fue un bolígrafo _muggle_ que Draco le lanzó. Miró el bolígrafo atentamente- ¿Un _traslador_?

Draco asintió.

-Nos vamos en cinco minutos.

* * *

 _Mundial de quidditch._

 _7:00 PM._

-¿Te duele? -preguntó Hermione, inspeccionando la barbilla de Gregory. Tenía un gran hematoma en ella.

Gregory asintió antes de retirar con cuidado la mano de Hermione de su rostro.

-No es nada -sonrió, intentando animarla.

-¿No es nada? -preguntó Theo enojado- ¿Desde cuando pasaste a ser el objetivo de ese maldito? -cuestiono.

-Cuando salimos de tercero -ante la mirada de incredulidad de sus amigos, agregó: lo juro.

Draco resopló, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Eso no esta bien, Greg -dijo.

Vincent colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo estas vacaciones -dijo.

-Y conmigo -dijo Blaise- Casiopea no esta, volvió a casarse.

-Nuestros padres se fueron de luna de miel -dijo Hermione, mirando con cariño a Gregory- Tienes lugar con nosotros.

-Hay muchos cuartos en _Malfoy Manor_ -dijo Draco, sonriendo de lado.

Gregory sonrió ante el apoyo de sus amigos.

-Gracias, significa mucho -dijo Gregory, volteo a ver a Vincent- Pero ya es mucho con que tu padre me haya traído al mundial -volteó a Blaise- Lo siento, _fratello._ Pero yo ni loco como en el mismo lugar que tu madre -Blaise rió- Lo siento, Draco. Pero tu padre me causa pavor -dijo, fingiendo un escalofrío. Miró a Hermione y Theo, avergonzado- La verdad, si me gustaría.

-Mejor di que los prefieres a ellos que a mi -dijo Blaise, poniendo una mano en su pecho y dando dos pasos atras con actitud ofendida.

\- Yo también preferiría a ellos que a ti -dijo Draco, sonriendo cuando Blaise lo miró ofendido.

-¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? -preguntó Blaise. Draco enarcó una ceja divertido- Que te jodan.

Draco empezó a carcajearse. Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada antes de sacar un paquetito de su pantalón.

-¿Qué es eso? -Theo miró como Blaise abría el paquete y sacaba una tira de goma de mascar- Ug, hermano. Eso te sacará caries.

-Sí, y tú has pasado mucho tiempo con la nueva señora Nott -contesto Vincent, haciendo reir a Hermione.

-¡Mierda! ¿Y no me invitaron? -los chicos voltearon hacia atrás, Marcus venía con Emma, que tenía su brazo entrelazado con el de Marcus- Me siento ofendido, Mione.

Hermione rió y corrió hacía Marcus, que se separo de Emma para poder abrazar a Hermione.

-¿Por qué con ustedes dos siempre me siento desplazada? -preguntó Emma, sonriendo.

Theo rio.

-Ya somos dos, querida -Theo, Vincent, Blaise, Draco y Gregory se acercaron a saludar a Emma.

-¿Invitación de los _Appleby Arrows_? -preguntó Gegory.

Marcus asintió mientras se separaba de Hermione.

-Sí, ¿los trajeron sus padres?

Gregory negó.

-A Blaise y a mi nos invitó el padre de Vincent.

-Y a mi y a Theo el padre de Draco -dijo Hermione, viendo claramente la mirada que se dedicaban Draco y Marcus.

-Bueno, nuestros asientos están del otro lado del estadio -dijo Emma, tomando a Marcus de la mano- Nos vemos después.

Los chicos se despidieron.

-¿Alguien más se dio cuenta que Marcus se operó los dientes? -preguntó Blaise, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de parte de Hermione que lo hizo tirar su goma de mascar al suelo- ¡Mi goma!

¨-Pata la próxima cierra la boca -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba hacía las escaleras, con Draco, Theo, Vincent y Gregory detrás.

-¡Eh! ¡No me dejen! -gritó Blaise, corriendo para poder alcanzarlos.

Las escaleras del estadio estaba tapizadas con una suntuosa alfombra de color púrpura. Subieron con la multitud que poco a poco iba entrando por las puertas que daban a las tribunas que había a derecha e izquierda. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al final de la escalera y se encontraron en un pequeña tribuna ubicada en la parte más elevada del estadio, justo a mitad de camino entre los dorados postes de gol.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos a la tribuna de al lado -dijo Vincent, mirando dentro de la tribuna- Tienen suerte, están justo en el centro.

-Nos vemos terminando el partido -dijo Gregory, despidiéndose y caminando con Blaise y Vincent a la tribuna de al lado.

-Por la barba de Merlín, ¿me estás jodiendo? -preguntó Draco, una vez entraron a la tribuna.

Arthur, Percy, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny Weasley se encontraban en la tribuna, junto a Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom.

-¿Ese es Cedric Diggory? -preguntó Hermione, mirando al susodicho junto a un hombre mayor, cabello castaño y gafas.

-¿Cómo conoces tú a Cedric Diggory? -Draco enarcó una ceja.

Las mejillas de Hermione tomaron un color rosado.

-Ah, pues.. bueno -tartamudeo- Es el buscador de Huffepluff.

-Claro, buscador de Hufflepuff -masculló Draco, tomando a Hermione de la mano y caminando hacía donde estaban sus padres. Dejando a un Theo sonriente en la entrada.

-Draco, tardaron mucho en llegar -siseo Lucius Malfoy una vez llegaron a donde ellos. Iba vestido con una túnica elegante y con su fiel bastón con cabeza de serpiente en la mano. Al lado de Lucius Malfoy, una mujer alta, tez pálida, cabello rubio (no platinado) y unos orbes color grises. Era bastante hermosa, aún con ese rictus de superioridad.

-Nos perdimos en la entrada -Draco se encogió de hombros- Madre.

-Draco -saludó la mujer, posando sus ojos en Hermione- Tú has de ser Hermione, Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Hermione se sonrojo.

-Mucho gusto -extendió la mano, la mujer se la estrechó mirando el anillo de serpiente en su dedo, sonrió- Hermione Granger.

-Narcissa Malfoy, antes Black -pasó su pulgar por encima del anillo- Dime Cissy.

Hermione asintió mientras Narcissa soltaba su mano.

-Narcissa, querdia -saludó Theo una vez llegó a su lado, tomando la mano de Narcissa Malfoy le planto un casto beso- Mucho tiempo sin vernos.

-Theo, querido -rió Narcissa.

-Sientense, el partido esta a punto de empezar -sentenció Lucius, tomando asiento al lado de su mujer. Draco negó con la cabeza, riendo y camino, dejando un asiento entre su pdre y él. Tomó asiento y Hermione al lado de él.

Theo miró el asiento vacío y fulminando a Draco con la mirada, se sentó al lado de Lucius Malfoy.

-Tomalo como la paga por haberte invitado -dijo Draco entre dientes, viendo divertido como Theo lo intentaba matar con la mirada.

-Que te jodan, Malfoy -contestó Theo en un susurro.

-Damas y caballeros... - Era la voz de Ludo Bagman, el representante del Departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos- ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima segunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de quidditch!

* * *

 _En algún bosque, cerca de la sede del Mundial de quidditch._

 _12:00 PM._

Las farolas de colores que habían iluminado el camino al estadio estaban apagadas. Oscuras siluetas daban tumbos entre los árboles, y se oían los llantos de niños; a su alrededor. en el frío de la noche resonaban gritos de ansiedad y voces aterrorizadas. Hermione tenía el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Draco, el la abrazaba recargado en un árbol. Sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Hermione, como ella rodeaba su cuello. Vincent y Gregory estaban tumbados en la tierra húmeda, mirando el cielo oscuro.

Blaise inflaba bombas de goma de mascar y Theo lo miraba con curiosidad, bueno, más bien miraba el contorno de Blaise, ya que no podía ver mucho.

Se escuchó un nuevo estallido y Hermione se acurrucó más a Draco.

-Todo estará bien -intentó calmarla, pasando una mano por su cabello.

-No me gusta la oscuridad -se escuchó a Vincet susurrar.

Era realmente tenebroso aquella oscuridad. De pronto se oyó a alguien gritar de dolor.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -preguntó alguien en la oscuridad. Hermione se separó un poco de Draco, de lo cerca que estaban podía ver el rostro confundido de Draco- ¿Dónde estás, Ron?

-Joder -susurró Draco, sacando su varita y susurrando: _¡Lumos!_

Al mismo tiempo que la varita de Draco se encendía, otra lo hizo a unos pasos de ellos.

-He tropezado con la raíz de un árbol -dijo Weasley de malhumor, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tropezar -dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras y llamando la atención de Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

Hermione escuchó a Gregory y Theo susurrar el mismo hechizo que Draco.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! -gritó Weasley enojado.

-Cuida esa boca, Weasley -respondió Blaise con un brillo divertido en los ojos mientras se acercaba junto a Theo a Draco y Hermione- ¿No sería mejor que echaran a correr? No les gustaría que lo vieran, supongo...

Con un gesto de cabeza señaló a Potter, al mismo tiempo que desde el camping llegaba un sonido como de una bomba y un destello de luz verde iluminaba por un momento los árboles que había a su alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Potter, desafiante.

-Vamos, Potter -se burló Draco- Todos sabemos que los _mortífagos_ te buscan, ya sabes, para llevarte con el _Señor Tenebroso._

A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío pero Draco la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

-¿No deberían ser ustedes los que se escondan? -preguntó Potter, imitando la sonrisa maliciosa de Draco- Todos sabemos que ellos buscan a los _nacidos de muggles._

Draco apretó su mandíbula mientras Theo, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory apuntaban con sus varitas a Potter, Weasley y Longbottom, que levantaron las suyas.

-Mejor lárgate, Potter -escupió Theo- No vayan a atraparte más rápido.

-Seguro, a fin de cuentas que a sus padres no les caigo bien -contesto Potter- Diganme, ¿sus padres estan entre los enmascarados?

- _Mortífagos_ , Potter. Llámalos por su nombre -se mofó Vincent- Ahora largate, que si no, yo mismo los llevo con ellos.

Longbottom tomó de las túnicas a Weasley y Potter para adentrarse más en el bosque.

-¿Están atacando a _muggles_? -preguntó Hermione, recordando a los _muggles_ que habían visto antes de entrar a la sede del Mundial.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Sólo debes preocuparte por ti, Mione -susurró Draco, tomando el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos- Sólo por ti.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 1. 1994._

 _Expreso de Hogwarts._

-Muévete idiota -dijo Draco, empujando a algún alumno de Hufflepuff mientras se movía para llegar a su compartimento.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser ta rudo? -se quedó Hermione, caminando detrás de él junto a Gregory.

-¿Siempre tienen que ser tan idiotas? -protestó Draco, deteniéndose en seco al ver a la rubia en frente de él- ¿Vas a moverte? -enarcó una ceja.

-Tienes _torposoplos_ volando encima de ti -dijo con voz cantarina, inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Qué mierda? -Draco alzó la vista al igual que Hermione y Gregory, ninguno logró ver nada. Draco negó con la cabeza- Maldita chiflada -dijo, pasando a su lado.

-Lo siento -se disculpo Hermione, pasando al lado de la rubia y siguiendo a Draco. Tres compartimentos después llegaron a su destino, Draco abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en el sillón, con actitud de haber corrido un maratón- Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? -resoplo Hermione, sentándose en frente de él, con los brazos cruzados.

-Y ella estaba loca, no digas que no -le replicó Draco, chasqueando la lengua.

-Mierda, hombre. ¿Por qué de tan mal humor? -preguntó Gregory una vez hubo terminado de acomodar su baúl en los compartimentos de arriba- ¿Tan mal la tienes con tu padre? -se sentó al lado de Hermione.

Draco resopló.

-¿Por qué no me fui con ustedes una vez terminó el mundial? -inquirió Draco, aunque el ambiente se opaco un poco con el recuerdo de atentado y la _Marca Tenebrosa_ en el cielo, Draco resoplo- Creo que necesito aprender _Oclumancia._

-¡Eso es una buena idea! -chilló Hermione, aplaudiendo y sonriendo- Podríamos decirle a Snape.

-¿Crees que quiera enseñarnos? -preguntó Gregory rascándose la cabeza.

-Si se lo pide Draco, sí -Hermione sonrió a Draco, que resoplo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Lo intentaré.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió, mostrando a Blaise, Theo y Vincent.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? -preguntó Hermione, haciendo espacio para que Theo se sentara.

-¿Qué mierda es un _nargle_? -cuestiono Blaise, dejándose caer al lado de Draco.

-Ni idea, hermano -Gregory se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y un _torposoplo_? -preguntó Vincent.

-¿También se encontraron con la loca? -Draco hizo un gesto de terror fingido.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Déjala en paz, Draco -Hermione volteó a ver a Theo, que no había pronunciado palabra alguna- ¿Theo?

Theo sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Gregory, mirándolo por encima de la cabeza de Hermione.

-Sí, yo sólo... -volvió a sacudir la cabeza- Nada, no es nada.

-Por cierto -dijo Blaise, una vez se escuchó el silbido del tren y empezó a avanzar- ¿Oíste algo sobre el _Torneo de los tres magos_? -preguntó mirando a Draco.

Draco asintió.

-Mi padre no dejó de hablar de ello durante todas las vacaciones -puso los ojos en blanco- Pero la verdad no quiero hablar de ello, ya tuve suficiente este último mes. Así que díganme, ¿cómo fueron sus vacaciones?

Gregory fue el primero en hablar, contando con una sonrisa lo divertido que fue pasar esas vacaciones con Theo y Hermione.

* * *

Gran Comedor.

-Esto se debe a un evento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el cuerso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que disfrutaran enormemente -Era una noche de lluvia. Hermione escuchaba atenta lo que decía el director Albus Dumbledore, a pesar de que Blaise, Vincent y Gregory casi se caían del sueño debido al gran banquete y la selección. Draco y Theo habían perdido todo interés después de que se mencionó que este año no abría copa de quidditch. De todas formas faltaban cuatro personas en el equipo, Graham , Peregrine, Lucian y Marcus... Hemrione suspiró, como extrañaba a Marcus. Lo había llegado a ver poco después del Mundial de quidditch en el _Callejón Diagon,_ hablaron mucho rato, le invitó un helado y le dio consejos por si quería entrar al equipo de quidditch ese año, se decepcionaría mucho si se llagará a enterar que ese año no habría quidditch... como lo extrañaba.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que el trueno la tomo desprevenida. Se sobre salto en su asiento al igual que Draco, Blaise, Theo, Vincent y Gregory.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban abiertas por completo.

En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas del Gran Comedor estaban atentas al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Un sordo golpe repitió cada uno de sus pasos por el Gran Comedor. Llegó a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, se volvió a la derecha y fue cojeando pesadamente hacia Dumbledore. El resplandor de otro rayo cruzó el techo. Hermione ahogó un grito.

Aquella luz había destacado el rostro del hombre, y era un rostro muy diferente de cuantos ella había visto en su vida. Parecía como labrado en un trozo de madera desgastada por el tiempo y la lluvia, por alguien que no tenía la más leve idea de cómo eran los rostros humanos y que además no era nada habilidoso con el formón. Cada centímetro de la piel parecía una cicatriz. La boca era como un tajo de diagonal, y faltaba un buen trozo de nariz. Pero lo que hacia verdaderamente terrorífico eran los ojos.

Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléctrico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, sin parpadear, girando para arriba y para abajo, a un lado y a otro, completamente independiente del ojo normal... y luego se quedaba en blanco, como si mirara al interior de la cabeza.

El extraño llego hasta Dumbledore. Le tendió una mano tan toscamente formada como su cara, y Dumbledore la estrechó, murmurando palabras que nadie consiguió oir.

-Ese hombre da miedo -susurró Vincent en frente de ella, sin querer romper el mágico silencio provocado por el extraño.

-Es un jodido auror -dijo Adrian, en voz baja mientras se inclinaba a Vincent- Se dice que se quedo loco.

-¿Lo conoces? -preguntó Hermione, también en susurro.

Milton Statham, un amigo de Adiran, asintió.

-Es Alastor Moody, un viejo y transtornado auror -dijo Milton, mirando más allá- Lucho contra _mortífagos_ cuando _Quien-tu-sabes_ estaba en pleno apogeo.

-Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defesa Contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala- El profesor Moody.

Lo normal era que los nuevos profesores fueran recibidos con saludos y aplausos, pero nadie aplaudió aquella vez no entre los profesores ni entre los alumnos, a excepción de Hagrid y Dumbledore. El sonido de las palmadas de ambos resonó tan tristemente en medio del silencio que enseguida dejaron de aplaudir. Todos los demás parecían demasiado impresionados por la extraña apariencia de Moddy para hacer algo más que mirarlo.

 _-Ojoloco_ Moody -dijo Baddock Malcom, otro amigo de Adrian.

-Si, creo que me quedo claro lo de _Ojoloco_ -dijo Blaise, bastante anonado al mirar el ojo mágico de Alastor Moody.

-Como iba diciendo -siguió Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud.

-Por Salazar, ¿es que nunca se calla? -preguntó Theo, exasperado.

-... tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximo meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informarles que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos.

-¡Se esta quedando con nosotros! -grito uno de los gemelos desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

Blaise rodó los ojos.

-¿Era eso de lo que hablaban en el tren? -preguntó Hermione, mirando a sus amigos mientras Dumbledore seguía hablando.

-Sí, exactamente de eso -masculló Draco molesto.

-... El Torneo de los tres magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxcbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones competían en tres tareas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interruptor la celebración del Torneo.

-¿Muertes? -chilló Vincent.

-Cobarde -dijo Adrian con malicia.

-Bueno, ¿ves algún Gryffindor aquí? -se quejó Vincent.

-En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de volver a celebrar el Torneo -prosiguió Dumbledore-, ninguno de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de _Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos_ han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal.

-... En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá que estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Milton- Eso es muy poco.

Hermione ahogo un grito.

-Para ustedes -le chilló, haciendo que varios rieran bajo.

-Cuando nos casemos no tendrás que preocuparte de eso, Mione -dijo Draco, con una sonrisa ladina, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hermione.

Blaise chifló.

-Vaya, _fratello_ -rió Blaise.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Quien dijo que me casaría contigo? -enarcó una ceja.

Varios aplausos y risas sarcásticas se levantaron en la mesa de Slytherin ante la mirada de estupefacción de Draco.

-Esa es mi chica -dijo Pansy, abrazándose a Daphne. Flora y Millicent soltaron risitas mal disimuladas.

- _Auch_... -sonrió Theo, divertido- Acaban de rechazarte... _fratello_ -Blaise soltó una carcajada y estiró su puño para chocarlo con el de Theo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, recuperando la postura y dándole una sonrisa al más puro estilo _Malfoy._

-¿Aceptaste el anillo, no? -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ofrenda de paz.

-Yo nunca dije eso.

-... ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!

Dumbledore volvió a sentarse y siguió hablando con _Ojoloco_ Moody. Los estudiantes hicieron mucho ruido al ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia la doble puerta del vestíbulo.

-¿Recuérdenme qué dijo? -preguntó Hermione, aún sin separase del abrazo de Draco.

-Bueno, si no hubieran estado coqueteando habríamos escuchado todo -se mofó Theo, divertido.

-Dijo que sólo los que han cumplido diecisiete años podrán presentarse -dijo Gegory, caminando detrás de Draco y Hermione junto a Vicent.

-Como si fuéramos a presentarnos -dijo Blaise, haciendo bombas con su goma de mascar, ahora verde. Hierbabuena.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué tal si yo quería presentarme? -se quejó Adrian.

-Claro, _quinceañero_ -se mofó Theo.

-Estoy segura de que a Marcus le habría gustado participar -dijo Hermione, con un suspiro.

-Seguro, él siempre buscaba atención -rió Baddock.

-¡Eh! -se quejó Hermione.

-Basta, chicos -dijo Draco, meneando la cabeza divertido.

-¡Ya oyeron al príncipe de las serpientes! -grito Adrian, rodeando su boca con sus manos mientras otros Slytherin de varios años, exceptuando los dos prefectos nuevos y primer año que aun seguían en el Gran Comedor, veían el espectáculo con curiosidad y con una sonrisa en la cara- ¡Que nadie moleste a la princesa!

-¡Jódete, _fratello_! -dijo Draco, haciendo reír a varios cuando Blaise se quejó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, divertida.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 2. 1994._

 _Cabaña de Hagrid._

-¿Tendremos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura con Gryffindor? -se quejó Blaise, mientras se acercaban a la cabaña. Los estudiantes de Gryffindor ya estaban así.

-No, sólo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas -contesto Hermione.

-Me hubiera gustado pociones -dijo Vincent, decepcionado- Snape siempre sabe como hacerlos sufrir.

Hagrid estaba en frente de los Gryffindor, con una mano puesta en el collar de _Fang_ , ese enorme perro jabalinero de color negro. En el suelo, a sus pies, había varias cajas de madera abiertas, y _Fang_ gimoteaba y tiraba del collar, ansioso pro investigar el contenido. A acercarse, un traqueteo llegó a sus oídos, acompañado de lo que parecían pequeños estallidos.

-... para que puedan criarlos ustedes mismos. ¡He pensado que puede ser un pequeño proyecto! -alcanzaron a escuchar.

-¿Y para que tenemos que criarlos? -preguntó Draco con voz fría. Desde el incidente del hipogrifo, parecía que Draco odiaba a Hagrid. Bueno, _Aragog_ también tenía mucho que ver.

Hagrid se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta, mientras todos los Gryffindor de ese año miraban a los recién llegados.

-Sí, ¿qué hacen? -insistió Draco- ¿Para qué sirven?

Hagrid abrió la boca, según parecía haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para pensar. Hubo una pausa que duró unos segundos, al cabo de la cual dijo bruscamente:

-Eso lo sabrás en la próxima clase, Malfoy. Hoy sólo tienes que darles de comer. Pero tienen que probar con diferentes cosas. Nunca he tenido _escregutos,_ y no estoy seguro de qué les gusta. He traído huevos de hormiga, hígado de rana y trozos de culebra. Prueben un poco da cada uno.

Todos como buenos Slytherin, esperaron a que algún Gryffindor fuera el primero en acercarse. En efectivo, fueron Weasley, Potter y Longbottom.

Hermione suspiró, caminando hacia la comida junto a Draco y luego hacia los _escregutos._

-¡Ay! -gritó Dean Thomas de Gryffindor, unos diez minutos después- ¡Me ha hecho daño!

-Por idiota -susurró Blaise.

Hagrid nervioso, corrió hacia él.

-¡Le ha estallado la cola y me he quemado! -explicó Thomas enfadado, mostrándole a Hagrid la mano enrojecida.

-¡Ah, sí, eso puede pasar cuando explotan! -dijo Hagrid, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Ay! -exclamó Lavander Brown- Hagrid, ¿para qué hacemos esto?

-Bueno, algunos tienen aguijón- repuso con entusiasmo Hagrid (Theo, Draco, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory y Hermione se apresuraron a retirar la mano de la caja)- Probablemente son los machos... Las hembras tienen en la barriga una especie de cosa succionadora... creo que es para chupar la sangre.

-Ahora ya comprendo por qué estamos intentando criarlos -dijo Draco sarcásticamente- ¿Quién no querría tener una mascota capaz de quemarlo, aguijonearlo y chuparle la sangre al mismo tiempo?

-El que no sean muy agradables no quiere decir que no sean útiles -replicó Neville con brusquedad.

-¿En serio? -Draco puso los ojos en blanco, codeando a Blaise- Dime, _Longbottom-squib_ ¿para qué sirven?

Longbottom empezó a boquear como pez fuera del agua.

-Lo suponía -se mofo Draco.

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

-Fue una clase... interesante -dijo Blaise, haciendo una mueca.

-Yo no les pedí que la tomaran -dijo Hermione, estaban regresando de _Aritmancia_.

-Tal vez no, pero yo ni loco regresaba a Adivinación -dijo Vincent, fingiendo un escalofrío.

Hermione rió, mirando hacia Draco que estaba concentrado en _el profeta_.

-¿Algo nuevo? -preguntó Theo, una vez pasaron la puesta del Gran Comedor.

-Parece que el padre de Weasley volvió a cagarla -dijo Draco, lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigos lo oyeran, sin darse cuenta de que Potter, Weasley y Longbottom están enfrente de ellos.

-¿Qué dijiste, Malfoy? -preguntó Weasley, dándose la vuelta junto a Potter y Longbottom.

-Ug, conversación privada. ¿Se te olvida? -dijo Hermione de mala manera, esperando que con eso Draco no empezara una pelea con los Gryffindor.

-Lo mismo te digo, sabelotodo -escupió Weasley de vuelta. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, ¿es que a todos les gustaba las peleas?

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres saber, _Weasel_? -se mofó Draco, arrastrando las palabras. Le lanzó el profeta a Weasley en la cara, pero Potter pudo alcanzarlo tiempo- ¡Viene una foto! Ya sabes, en frente de tu... casa, si es que se le puede llamar casa. Estoy seguro de que sabes leer -dijo Draco, dispuesto a darse la vuelta.

-¿Y tu sabes Malfoy? -reto Potter.

-No es necesario -Draco lo miró- Con tal de ver a la madre de Weasley abarcar toda la foto, he de suponer que su padre hizo una idiotez -Blaise río, negando. Hermione y Theo suspiraron- Ya sabes, podrías decirle que baje un poco de peso.

Hermione negó, dándole un codazo.

-Draco -le riñó.

Weasley temblaba de furia. Todo mundo veía la discusión.

-¿Y te has fijado en tu madre, Malfoy? -preguntó Weasley. Lo sonrisa se borro de la cara de Draco. Potter y Longbottom sujetaban a Weasley por la túnica para impedir que se lanzara contra Draco- Esa expresión que tiene, como si estuviera oliendo mierda, ¿la tiene siempre o sólo cuando tu querida _nacida de muggles_ esta cerca?

El rostro de Draco se crispo con enojo.

Vincent y Gregory casi corrieron hacía Draco, mientras Potter y Longbottom intentaban arrastrar a Weasley lejos, intentando impedir que Draco hiciera un estupidez.

Demasiado tarde, ya tenía la varita en la mano y apuntaba con ella a Weasley.

 _¡BUM!_

Hubo gritos. Hermione vio humo y ahogo otro grito cuando un segundo ¡BUM! Sonó en el Gran Comedor. Tosió mirando a su alrededor, Draco no estaba.

-¿Pero qué... ? -preguntó Blaise, sacando su varita al igual que Theo.

-¡AH, NO, TÚ NO, MUCHACHO!

Hermione volteo hacia la voz. El profesor Moody bajaba cojeando por la escalinata de mármol. Había sacado su varita y la apuntaba al suelo... hacia un hurón blanco que tiritaba sobre el suelo de losas de piedra, en el mismo lugar en que había estado Draco.

Hermione gritó.

Se arrodillo al lado del hurón-Draco. Un aterrorizado silencio se apoderó del vestíbulo. Salvo Moody y Hermione, nadie movía un músculo. Moody se volvió para mirar a Weasley, Potter y Longbottom. O, al menos, lo miraba con su ojo normal.

-¿Te ha dado? -gruñó Moody. Tenía una voz baja y grave.

-No -respondió Weasley.

-¡DÉJALO!

Hermione se sobresaltó, sus manos intentaban atrapar al hurón-Draco, que estaba aterrorizado en el suelo. La varita de Moody ahora apuntaba a ella.

Theo y Blaise se pusieron en frente, apuntando con sus varitas al profesor.

-No me hagan reír, niños -gruñó Moody- Les ganaría con el ojo cerrado.

-Inténtelo -siseo Blaise, con la varita agarrada con firmeza, aunque la voz le tembló un poco.

Hermione termino de sostener al hurón-Draco, llevándolo hacia la protección de sus brazos.

-¡Baja eso muchacha! -gruño Moody, mirando a los tres.

-¡Jódase! -gritó Hermione, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Draco.

-No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda.

-¡Weasley estaba de frente! -siseo Theo, alzando su varita.

-Estaba indefenso -gruñó Moody- Da igual, es algo innoble, cobarde, inmundo... -dijo, apuntando con su varita hacia hurón-Draco que se elevo por los aires, lejos de los brazos de Hermione.

-¡Eh! -chilló Hermione, intentando atrapar al hurón-Draco que cada vez saltaba más alto, chillando de dolor -¡Bájelo! -sollozó Hermione, tratando de retener las lagrimas. No iba a dejarles el gusto de verla llorar.

Theo y Blaise veían con horror como el hurón-Draco se movía en los aires. Vincent y Gregory parecían a punto de vomitar.

-No... vuelvas... a hacer... eso... -dijo Moody, acompasando cada palabra a los botes del hurón-Draco, que sacudía desesperado las patas y la cola.

-¡BASTA! -gritó Hermione, brincando en un intento inútil de bajar al hurón-Draco, no sabiendo si podía hacerle daño si usaba la varita.

-¡Profesor Moody! -exclamó una voz horrorizada.

McGonagall bajaba por la escalinata de mármol, cargada de libros.

-Hola profesora McGonagall -respondió Moody con toda tranquilidad, haciendo saltar aún más alto al hurón-Draco.

-¡Basta! -repitió Hermione, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta mientras escuchaba los alaridos del hurón-Draco. Hasta ese momento, no había escuchado las risas bajas de Longbottom, Weasley y Potter, que eran los únicos que hacían algo aparte de Moody, Theo, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory y ella.

-¿Qué... qué está usted haciendo? -preguntó McGonagall, siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria aérea del hurón-Draco.

-Enseñar -explicó Moody.

-¡Jódase! -gritó Blaise, volviendo a apuntar su varita a Moody.

-¡Señor Zabini! -grito escandalizada McGonagall.

-¡Transformo a Draco en un maldito hurón! -grito Theo, mirando hacia Hermione que corría intentando atrapar al hurón-Draco, a Potter y compañía riéndose, a los alumnos estáticos, a Moody y a McGonagall.

-Trans... ¡No! -vociferó McGonagall, bajando a toda prisa, dejando caer sus libros y sacando su varita. El hurón-Draco dejó de moverse despavorido, levitandolo con cuidado lo dejo en brazos de una temblorosa Hermione.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! -sollozó Hermione, cuando el hurón-Draco se acurrucó contra sus brazos, con expresión aterrorizada mientras temblaba.

-¡Moody, nosotros jamás usamos la transformación como castigo! -dijo con voz débil McGonagall.- Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore se lo ha explicado.

-Puede que lo haya mencionado, sí -respondió Moody, rascándose la barbilla muy tranquilo-, pero pensé que un buen susto...

-¡Lo que hacemos es dejarlos sin salir, Moody! ¡O hablamos con el jefe de la casa a la que pertenece el infractor...!

-Entonces haré eso -contestó Moody, mirando con desagrado al hurón-Draco en brazos de Hermione con desagrado.

-Síganme -dijo McGonagall, mirando a los cinco Slytherin, al hurón-Draco y a Moody, guiándolos hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Puede transformarlo? -preguntó Hermione, olvidando por un momento que se odiaban mutuamente.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, señorita Granger -dijo McGonagall, sin dejar de caminar por los largos pasillos- Sólo se me hizo una tremenda humillación hacerlo en frente de todos.

Hermione suspiró, aún sosteniendo al hurón-Draco en sus brazos.

Tardaron un poco en llegar al aula de Pociones, McGonagall fue la primera en entrar y espero hasta que todos entraran para cerrar las puertas.

-¿Sucede algo profesora McGonagall? -preguntó en un susurró Snape, que estaba sentado en una silla detrás de su escritorio, viendo pergaminos.

-Es algo... urgente -dijo McGonagall, mirando desaprobatoriamente a Moody, que chasqueo la lengua.

Snape levantó la mirada de los pergaminos, viendo a sus alumnos. En particular a Hemrione que sostenía un hurón, luego a Moody.

-Esta bien, profesora McGonagall, yo me encargo -dijo Snape, levantandose de su asiento.

-Sí... si me permite señorita Granger -dijo McGonagall, señalando al hurón-Draco.

Hermione negó.

-Vamos, Mione -dijo Theo, quitándole con cuidado al hurón-Draco de los brazos. Hermione volvió a sollozar mientras Theo lo colocaba en el suelo, sin dejar de ver la varita de Moody. McGonagall hizo un movimiento de varita y al segundo siguiente Draco apareció con el cabello desordenado, la ropa rasgada y con una mueca de dolor. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Hermione se tiró al suelo, abrazando a Draco del cuello.

McGonagall le dio una última mirada reprobatoria a Moody y salió del aula, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Estoy bien, Mione -dijo Draco, abrazando a Hermione e intentando calmarla- Adolorido, humillado y con el ego pisoteado pero bien -Draco sonrió, intentando animarla. Hermine negó y enterró más su rostro en su cuello.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme este... incidente? -preguntó Snape, arrastrando las palabras con un timbre de enojo.

-¡Él transformo a Draco en un maldito hurón! -gritó Blaise, diciendo casi las mismas palabras que Theo.

-Atacó por la espalda a un alumno -gruño Moody.

-¡Por las pelotas de Slytherin! ¡Que no fue por la espalda! -grito Theo, desesperado- ¡Y además ni siquiera sabes porque lo hizo!

-Lo hizo, eso es todo -contesto Moody.

-Bueno, entonces corra a transformar a Potter en un topo y a Longbottom en una babosa porque ellos sí que saben como atacar por la espalda -dijo Blaise, recordando lo sucedido el año pasado cuando los petrificaron. Tuvo dolor de espalda por dos días.

-Basta -dijo Snape, caminando hacia ellos- Desde aquí yo me encargo, Moody.

Moody masculló por debajo y salió del salón arrastrando su pesada pierna. Dio un fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta.

-¡Jodido idiota! -masculló Blaise.

-Voy a ponerle una jodida bomba fetida en es pata fea que tiene -dijo Theo, mirando a unos traumatizados Vincent y Gregory.

-¿Me podrían explicar lo sucedido? -preguntó Snape, viendo como Hermione aún abrazaba a Draco en el suelo.

-¿La larga o la corta? -preguntó Blaise, ante la mirada de advertencia de Snape, agrego: La corta, por supuesto -rió nervioso- Hablábamos del _profeta_ , Potter y compañía nos escucharon. Draco pinchó a Weasley sobre su madre llamándola gorda... No literal, claro... luego Weasley insultó a Narcissa Malfoy y Hermione en una sola frase... Draco se enojo, estuvo a punto de lanzar un hechizo pero no tuvo tiempo ya que _Ojoloco_ lo transformo en hurón en frente de todos... Luego, posiblemente hayamos apuntado nuestras varitas al viejo loco.

Snape guardo silencio unos segundos.

-¿Atacó por la espalda?

Theo negó.

-Weasley estaba de frente, no es como si nunca hubiéramos atacado a alguien por la espalda, pero yo no vi nada de honor en nuestros requisitos para entrar en Slytherin -dijo Theo- Jugar limpio es sólo para Gryffindor.

Snape asintió.

-¿Estas bien, Draco? -Draco asintió, dando palmadas en la espalda de Hermione.

-¿Hermione? -Hermione hipeó, soltando a Draco con calma y volteando a ver a Snape.

-Sí, profesor -dijo Hermione, sollozando.

-¿Esto se debe a que estaba preocupada por Draco o por sus incontables ocasiones en que quiere salvar a un animal desprotegido? -Snape enarcó una ceja. Ganándose una queja de Draco, una sonrisa de Hermione y las risas de Theo y Blaise, que aún trataban de animar a Vincent y Gregory- ¿Greg, Vincent? -preguntó Snape, viendo a los chicos.

-Eso fue... -dijo Gregory.

-... horrible -terminó Vincent- Chillaba como si lo estuvieran matando...

Snape negó con la cabeza, sonriendo muy poco.

-Vayan a sus dormitorios, se perdieron el almuerzo, pero enviaré a alguien para que les lleve comida.

Los chicos asintieron ayudando a Draco y Hermione.

-Por cierto -dijo Snape, antes de que salieran por la puerta- El viernes será nuestra primera sesión de _Oclumancia_ para los que quieran venir -los chicos y Hermione asintieron- Por ultimo, diez puntos a Slytherin, por cada uno.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Blaise, con una sonrisa.

-Por ser leales a ustedes, hasta tal punto de defenderse en un duelo que saben que perderán -dijo, dando la vuelta y regresando a su escritorio.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 5. 1994._

 _Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

 _Mi querida sabelotodo, Hermione Granger._

 _¡Por Salazar, Mione! Me hubiera encantado haber visto eso, ¿y la cara de Malfoy? De seguro fue épica. ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué cojones no puede haber reprobado para mirar ese espectáculo? ¡Por Slytherin! Dime que mínimo alguien en nuestra casa se lo recuerda... mierda, mejor no me digas. Estoy seguro que el muy idiota ya se hizo con el poder de Slytherih._

 _¡Joder! Sólo en cuarto año y ya tiene todo el puto poder._

 _Aunque no le hagas olvidar que el imbécil de Weasley no debe una por haberte tratado así, espero que nadie más te haya hecho pasar por algo similar._

 _A mi me va super bien, Mione. El siguiente partido contra Montrose Magpies jugaré por fin como cazador. No perderemos, ¿sabes por qué? Sí, efectivamente. Por que soy grandioso._

 _Por cierto, mis padres te envían esta caja de chocolates. Son irlandeses, bastante buenos._

 _Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto; ¡y por las bragas de Morgana! Si el jodido seguidor de San Potty, (¿Collen? No tengo ni puta idea) tomó foto de lo sucedido dile que se la comparé. Sin importar el precio._

 _Por último, no te fíes de Moody. Si fue capaz de transformar a Malfoy en un hurón, tomado en cuenta hijo de quien es y el poder que tiene sobre nuestra casa, al idiota o le interesa la supremacía de las casas. Por lo tanto es un enemigo jurado de Slytherin._

 _Mantente aleada._

 _Con cariño, Marcus Flint._

-Joder, ese hombre siempre ha tenido un pésimo vocabulario -dijo Blaise, pasandole la carta a Vincent.

-Que se joda -dijo Draco, sacando su ejemplar de Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la auto protección. Hermione rodó los ojos, Draco aún seguía de pésimo humor, y si teníamos en cuenta que por la tarde tendrían _Oclumancia_ con Snape, tendría un humor de mil _dementores._

-¡CINCO PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN! -gruñó Moody, entrando al aula. Caminando ruidosamente a su mesa- Y guarden esos libros, no los necesitaran.

-¿Se puede saber por qué los cinco puntos menos? -preguntó Hermione, alzando la mano.

-Ahora son diez, por cuestionar mi autoridad -gruñó Moddy. Hermione resopló.

Moody sacó una lista, sacudió la cabeza para apartarse la larga mata de pelo gris del rostro, desfigurado y lleno de cicatrices, y comenzó a pronunciar los nombres, recorriendo con su ojo normal mientras el ojo mágico giraba para fijarse en cada estudiante conforme respondía a su nombre.

-Bien -dijo cuando el último de la lista hubo contestado "presente"- He recibido carta del profesor Lupin a propósito de esta clase. Parece que ya son bastante diestros en enfrentamientos con criaturas tenebrosas. Han estudiado los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los hinkypunks, los grindylow, los kappas y los hombres lobo, ¿todos juntos?

-Usted lo sabe, nosotros lo sabemos, ¿podemos seguir? -siseo Theo, con la cabeza reposada en su puño y cambiando las páginas de su libro abierto.

Las páginas pasaron a una velocidad asombrosa hasta cerrarse el libro.

-Pero están atrasados, muy atrasados, en lo que se refiere a enfrentarse a maldiciones -prosiguió Moody con varita en mano, como si no lo hubieran interrumpido- Así que he venido para prepararlos contra lo que unos magos puedan hacerles a otros. Dispongo de un curso para enseñarlos a tratar con las Maldiciones.

-Así que... vamos a ello. Maldiciones. Verían mucho en forma y en gravedad. Según el Ministerio de Magia, yo debería enseñarles contramaldiciones y dejarlo en eso. No tendrían que aprender cómo son las maldiciones prohibidas hasta que estén en sexto. Se supone que hasta entonces el profesor Dumbledore tiene mejor opinión de ustedes y piensa que pueden resistirlo, y yo creo que, cuanto antes sepan a qué se enfrentan, mejor. ¿Cómo pueden defenderse de algo que no han visto nunca? Un mago que esté a punto de echarles una maldición prohibida no va avisarles antes. No es probable que se comporte de forma caballerosa. Tienen que estar preparados. Tienen que estar alerta y vigilantes. Y usted, señorita Greengrass, tiene que guardar eso cuando yo este hablando.

Daphne se sobresaltó y se puso colorada. Le había estado mostrando a Pansy por debajo de la revista de la nueva colección de Otoño de _Madame Quirke_ , famosa diseñadora de Francia. Daba la impresión de que el ojo mágico de Moody podía ver tanto a tráves de la madera maciza como por la nuca.

-Así que... ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cuáles son las maldiciones más castigadas por la ley mágica?

-Las maldiciones imperdonables, también conocidos como los maleficios imperdonables, son tres de los hechizos más poderosos y siniestros conocidos en el mundo mágicos -contestó Hermione, alzando la mano.

-¿Conoce alguna, señorita Granger? -gruñó Moody, obviamente no era fan de Slytherin.

-Las tres, señor -dijo Hermione, bajando la mano y sentándose bien en su silla.

Moody la miró con su ojo bueno.

-Señor Zabini -dijo Moody, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

-Eh... -dijo Blaise, titubeando- La maldición _imperius._

-Así es -aprobó Moody.

Moody se levantó con cierta dificultad sobre sus disparejos pies, abrió el cajón de la mesa y sacó de él un tarro de cristal. Dentro correteaban tres arañas grandes y negras. Hermione logró escuchar el grito ahogado de Millicent.

Moody metió la mano en el tarro, cogió una de las arañas y se la puso sobre la palma para que todos pudieran verla. Luego apuntó hacia ella la varita mágica y murmuró entre dientes:

 _-¡Imperio!_

-Mierda -brincó Blaise.

La araña se descolgó de la mano de Moody por un fino y sedoso hilo, y empezó a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante como si tuviera en un trapecio; luego estiró las patas hasta ponerlas rectas y rígidas y, de un salto, se soltó del hilo y cayó sobre la mesa, donde empezó a girar en círculos. Moody vovió a apuntarle con la varita y se puso a bailar lo que sin lugar a duda era claqué.

Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, Flora, Vincent y Gegrory reían . Aunque Hermione, al igual que Theo y Draco, se removían incómodos en sus asientos. Blaise en cambio, parecía a punto de vomitar.

-¿Les parece divertido, ¿verdad? -gruñó- ¿Les gustaría que se lo hicieran a ustedes?

La risa dio fin casi al instante.

-Esto supone el control total -dijo Moody en voz baja, mientras la araña se hacía una bola y empezaba a rodar- Yo podría hacerla saltar por la ventana, ahogarse, colarse por la garganta de cualquiera de ustedes.

Hermione escuchó a Millicent soltar arcadas.

-Hace años, muchos magos y brujas fueron controlados por medio de la maldición _imperius_ -explicó Moody, y Hermione comprendió que se refería a los tiempos en que El _Señor Tenebroso_ había sido todopoderoso- Le dio bastante que hacer al Ministerio, que tenía que averiguar quién actuaba por voluntad propia y quién no, obligado por la maldición... Estoy seguro de que sus padres saben sobre eso, Señores Malfoy y Nott.

Theo apretó los puños y Draco fulmino a Moody con la mirada.

-... Podemos combatir la maldición _imperius_ , y yo les enseñaré como, pero se necesita fuerza de carácter, y no todo mundo la tiene. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! -bramo y todos se sobresaltaron.

Moody cogió la araña trapecista y la volvió a meter en el tarro.

-¿Alguien conoce alguna más? ¿Otra maldición prohibida?

Nadie alzó la mano

-La maldición _cruciatus_ -dijo Gregory, en voz baja. Con la mirada perdida al fondo del salón.

Moody miró a Gregory fijamente, aquella vez con los dos ojos. Se volvió a la clase en general y alcanzó el tarro para coger la siguiente araña y ponerla sobre la mesa, donde permaneció quieta, aparentemente demasiado asustada para moverse.

-La maldición _cruciatus_ precisa una araña un poco más grande para que puedan apreciar bien -explicó Moody, que apuntó con la varita mágica a la araña y dijo: _¡Engorgio!_

La araña creció hasta hacerse más grande que ua tarántula. Abandonando todo disimulo, Millicent apartó su silla para atrás, lo más lejos posible de la mesa del profesor.

Moody levantó otra vez la varita, señaló de nuevo a la araña y murmuró:

 _-¡Crucio!_

De repente, la araña encogió las patas sobre el cuerpo. Rodó y se retorció cuanto pudo, balanceándose de un lado a otro. No profirió nungún sonido, pero era evidente que, de haber podido hacerlo, habría gritado. Moody no apartó la varita, y la araña comenzó a estremecerse y a sacudrse más violentamente.

Pero Hermione ya no veía a la araña, veía a Gregory encogerse en su asiento, temblado y sollozando con los ojos cerrados. Sus manos se aferraban al pupitre.

-¡Pare! -dijo Hermione con voz estridente.

Moody levantó la varita. La araña relajó las patas pero siguió retorciéndose.

 _-Reducio_ -murmuró Moody, y la araña se encogió hasta recuperar su tamaño habitual. Volvió a meterla en el tarro- Dolor -dijo con voz suave- No se necesitan cuchillos ni carbones encendidos para torturar a alguien si uno sabe llevar a cabo la maldición _cruciatus._.. También esta maldición fue muy popular en otro tiempo. Bueno, ¿alguien conoce alguna otra?

 _-Avada Kedavra_ -susurró Vincent, mirando la araña con ojos borrosos.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Moody, y la boca torcida se contorsionó en otra ligera sonrisa- Sí, la última y la peor. _Avada Kedavra_ : la maldición asesina.

Metió la mano en el tarro de cristal, y, como si supiera lo que le esperaba, la tercera araña echó a correr despavorida por el fondo del tarro, tratando de escapar de los dedos de Moody, pero él la atrapo y la puso sobre la mesa. La araña correteó por la superficie.

Moody levantó la varita, y, previendo lo que iba a ocurrir, Hermione sintió un repentino estremecimiento mientras tomaba la mano de Draco. Quien la apretó suavemente.

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_ -gritó Moody.

Hubo un cegador destello de luz verde y un ruido como de torrente, como si algo vasto e invisible planeara por el aire. Al instante la araña se desplomó patas arriba, sin ninguna herida, pero indudablemente muerta. Pansy, Millicent, Flora y Daphne gritaron.

Hermione retuvo una arcada. Draco maldijo. Blaise cerró los ojos, Theo se pasó las manos por la cara, Gregory sólo sollozaba y Vincent... Vincent miraba la nada.

Moody barrió con una mano la araña muerta y la dejó caer al suelo.

-No es agradable -dijo con calma- Ni placentero. Y no hay contramaldición. No hay manera de interceptarla. Sólo se sabe de una persona que haya sobrevivió a esta maldición...

- _Harry Potter_ -susurró Hermione, viendo a Moody a los ojos.

* * *

 _Octubre 31. 1994._

 _Sala Común de Slytherin._

-Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto respeto hacía Potter -dijo Blaise, sobándose el cuello.

-Van más de cincuenta veces que dices eso -le dijo Theo, jalando a Vincent de los brazos hasta que escuchó como tronaban- Tu turno.

Vincent se retorció un poco antes de tomar a Theo de los brazos y hacer los mismos pasos que hizo Theo con él.

-¡Joder! -masculló Draco mientras Hermione le pasaba un frasco con poción para calmar dolores- En serio odio al viejo ese.

-¿Cómo es que puede usar la maldición _imperius_ en nosotros? -preguntó Hermione sintiendo como a su cuerpo le empezaba a llenar una sensación de alivio- ¿No se supone que son imperdonables?

-Si el viejo loco de Dumbledore dejó que lo practicara con Potter, dudo que podamos hacer algo -dijo Gregory, girando su cintura en un vano intento de tronarse la espalda.

-¡Vamos chicos! -gritó Eleanor Branstone, la nueva prefecta de Slytherin junto a Owen Cauldwell el nuevo prefecto, ambos de séptimo año por lo que ese sería su único año como prefectos- Debemos estar en el vestíbulo antes de que lleguen nuestros invitados.

-¡Son los invitados de Dumbledore, mi amor! ¡No de nosotros! -gritó Adrian mientras le lanzaba una quaffle a Malcom.

-Sí, y nosotros tenemos que recibirlos -contestó Eleanor con una mirada calculadora antes de hacer explotar la quaffle de Adrian en el aire con su varita- ¡En fila! ¡Tenemos quince minutos para llegar al vestíbulo!

-Es odiosa -dijo Adrian, recogiendo lo que quedaba de su quaffle, hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de dejarla caer de nuevo.

-¡Eh! ¡No tires basura! -gritó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo enojada.

Adrian puso los ojos en blanco mientras los alumnos de primero y segundo de Slytherin se formaban en dos filas, mujeres y hombres.

-Ya lo recogerán los elfos -dijo, enarcando una ceja cuando Theo y Draco hicieron aspavientos con los brazos- ¿Qué...?

-¿¡Qué los elfos qué!? -chilló Hermione en voz demasiado alta.

Draco se paso la mano por el rostro y Theo fulminó a Adrian con la mirada.

-Sí, ya sabes, los que hacen la comida y recogen la sala común -dijo Adrian, sin darse cuenta que hablaba de más.

-¿¡Ustedes lo sabían!? -chilló Hermione, mirando a Draco, Theo, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory.

Blaise se empezó a revisarse las uñas, Vincent y Gregory bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

-¡Lo sabían! -los apuntó con el dedo.

Draco miro enojado a sus amigos.

-¿Nunca les enseñaron a ocultar sus expresiones? -Draco enarcó una ceja.

-Hermione da miedo -susurró Vincent.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula, cerró sus puños con fuerza y dedicándoles una ultima mirada de odio se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala común, sin siquiera formarse.

Theo se acercó a Adrian, soltándole un golpe en la nuca que casi hizo que sus ojos se salieran de su rostro.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda!? -gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Más te vale ya haber escrito tu maldito testamento -le siseo Draco antes de salir de la sala común para seguir a Hermione.

-¿Pero qué hice? -preguntó cuando Theo salió detrás de Draco. Blaise se acercó y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-La cagaste, eso hiciste -dándole un leve apretón en el hombro, se dirigió a la salida junto a Vincent y Gregory.

-¿Es qué ellos hacen lo que quieren? -preguntó exasperada Eleanor.

Owen se encogió de hombros.

- _Son la realeza de Slytherin_ , Eleanor. Ya deberías saberlo.

* * *

 _Vestíbulo de Hogwarts._

-Vamos, Mione. Deja de ignorarme -pidió Draco por enésima vez cuando los demás integrantes de Slytherin llegaban al vestíbulo comandados por Snape.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aún no llegaban. A veces era bueno ser los más puntuales.

-Me lo ocultaron -dijo Hermione con los brazos cruzados, un leve dolor de cabeza y la sensación de alguien intentando entrar en su mente la puso alerta. Alzo sus barreras, aún algo débiles y miró a Draco enojada- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! -siseo enojada.

-Al menos ya me hiciste caso -dijo Draco, alejando su mente de la de Hermione.

Hermione bufó, nunca tuvieron que ir con Snape a aprender _Oclumancia_ y _Legeremancia_. Era un arma de doble filo.

Draco había sido él que más rápido había aprendido, con tan sólo un mes iba más avanzados que ellos en el arte de _Oclumancia_ y _Legeremancia_. Sobre todo _Legeremancia._ Ya ni siquiera usaba la varita o pronunciaba el hechizo para poder llevarla acabo. Draco parecía bastante hábil en ello. Hermione dudaba poder ocultar más sus pensamientos al paso con que Draco avanzaba en el entrenamiento. Ella ni siquiera había logrado poder entrometerse en la mente de Gregory, que era el más débil en _Oclumancia_. Ni Theo había sido capaz de usar bien la _Legeremancia._

-No hagan ruido, cierren la boca y eviten poner en ridículo nuestra casa -dijo Snape en su típico susurro. Todo Slytherin había logrado escucharlo, por lo cual asintieron y esperaron a que las demás casas llegaran. Dumbledore llegó a la par de Gryffindor, el profesorado a la par de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff fueron los últimos en llegar.

Los murmullos empezaron poco después de que dieran las seis, cuando aún no había rastro de Durmstrang ni Beauxbatons, aunque en Slytherin había un silencio casi sepulcral, las demás casas no paraban de intentar adivinar como llegarían los invitados.

Lamentablemente tenían a Gryffindor al frente.

Hermione miraba a los árboles, intentando evitar la conversación con sus amigos, se sentía traicionada. Esta bien, tal vez no traicionada si no tonta, al no haberse dado cuenta de todo ello, quería llorar por más ridículo que sonara. Nunca se había preguntado como es que las cosas siempre estaban en su lugar, como se llevaba ese gran banquete todos los días.

-Podemos ir a las cocinas más tarde -le susurró Draco al oído. Hermione frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Y como llegaremos? -preguntó, volteándose a ver a Draco.

-Con el mapa del merodeador -Draco se encogió de hombros- Esta semana es mi turno tenerlo.

-¿De quien fue la semana pasada? -preguntó Hermione, a ella le tocaba después de Theo pero ya no recordaba quien lo tenía.

-Ginny; me lo dio esta mañana -Draco se palmeo el bolsillo del pantalón. Hermione lo pensó un rato antes de asentir.

-Esta bien.

Los murmullos de Gryffindor se intensificaron, haciendo que Theo se tapara los oídos con las manos, rodando los ojos.

-No seas idiota... ¡es una casa volante! -escucharon a Dennis Creevey gritar, un estudiante de primero, hermano de uno de los pretificados de hace dos años.

La suposición de Dennis estaba más cerca de la realidad. Cuando la gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido casi rozándolas, y la luz que provenía del castillo la iluminó, vieron que se trataba de un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, que volaba hacia ellos tirado por una docena de caballos alados de color tostado pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante.

Las tres filas delanteras se echaron para atrás cuando el carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a tremenda velocidad. Entonces golpearon el suelo los cascos de los caballos, que eran más grandes que platos, metiendo tal susto que Longbottom dio un salto y pisó a Blaise, que soltó una maldición para después ser silenciado por un hechizo de parte de Theo, que parecía impresionado con el espectáculo. Un segundo más tarde el carruaje se posó en tierra, rebotando sobre las enormes ruedas, mientras los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y movían unos grandes ojos rojos.

Antes de que la puerta del carruaje se abriera, Hermione vio que llevaba un escudo: dos varitas mágicas cruzadas, con tres estrellas que surgían de cada una.

Un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, hizo una inclinación, buscó con las manos durante un momento algo en el suelo del carruaje y desplegó una escalerilla dorada. Respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso. Entonces Hermione vio un zapato negro brillante, con tacón alto, que salía del interior del carruaje. Era un zapato del mismo tamaño que un trineo infantil. Al zapato le siguió, casi inmediatamente, la mujer más grande que Hermione había visto nunca. Las dimensiones del carruaje y de los caballos quedaron inmediatamente explicadas. Algunos ahogaron un grito.

Esa mujer era igual de gigantesca que Hagrid. Parecía exactamente igual de alta, pero aun así aquella mujer -que ahora observaba desde el pie de la escalerilla a la multitud, que a su vez la miraba atónita a ella- parecía aún más grande. Al dar unos pasos entró de lleno en la zona iluminada por la luz del vestíbulo, y ésta reveló un hermoso rostro de piel morena, unos ojos cristalinos grandes y negros, y una nariz afilada. Llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, en la base del cuello, y una multitud de cuentas de ópalo brillaban alrededor de la garganta y en sus gruesos dedos.

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Los estudiantes, imitando a su director, aplaudieron también, muchos de ellos de puntillas para ver mejor a la mujer.

Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hacia Dumbledore y extendió una mano reluciente. Aunque Dumbledore era alto, a penas tuvo que inclinarse para besársela.

-Mi querida Madame Maxime -dijo-, bienvenida a Hogwarts.

-" _Dumbledog_ " -repuso Madame Maximo, con una voz profundo-. _"espego"_ que esté bien.

-En excelente forma, gracias -respondió Dumbledore.

-Mis alumnos -dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella con gesto lánguido.

Hermione, que no había quitado la vista de Madame Maxime, notó que unos doce alumnos, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los veinte años, habían salido del carruaje y se encontraba detrás de ella. Estaban tiritando, lo que no era nada extraño dado que las túnicas que llevaban parecían de seda fina, y ninguno de ellos tenía capa. Algunos que alcanzaba a distinguir Hermione (ya que los tapaba la enorme sombra proyectada por Madame Maxime), todos miraban el castillo de Hogwarts con aprensión.

-¿Ha llegado ya _"Kagkagov"_? -preguntó Madame Maxime.

-Se presentará de un momento a otro -aseguró Dumbledore- ¿Prefieren esperar aquí a saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco?

-Lo segundo, me _"paguece"-_ respondió Madame Maxime- _"Pego"_ los caballos.

-Nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se encargará de ellos encantado -declaró Dumbledore-, en cuanto vuelva de solucionar una pequeña dificultad que ha surgido con alguna de sus otras... obligaciones.

-Dime que por fin se murieron esas bestias -susurró Blaise a Draco, refiriéndose a los _escregutos._

-Mis _"cogceles guequieguen"_... eh... una mano _"podegosa"_ -dijo Madame Maxime, como si dudara que un simple profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fuera capaz de hacer el trabajo- Son muy _"fuegtes"._..

-Le aseguro que Hagrid podrá hacerlo -dijo Dubledore, sonriendo.

-Muy bien -asintió Madame Maxime- Y _"pog fafog"_ , dígale a ese _"pofesog Haggid"_ que estos caballos solamente beben whisky de malta _"pugo"._

-Descuide -dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose a su vez.

\- _Allons-y_ -les dijo imperiosamente a sus estudiantes, y los alumnos de Hogwarts se apartaron para dejarlos pasar y subir la escalinata de piedra.

-¿Cómo de grandes calculan que serán los caballos de Durmstrang? -dijo Seamus Finnigan, estudiante de Gryffindor y amigo del trío de entrometido, como solía llamarles Blaise.

-Todos saben que ellos llegan en barco, idiota -dijo Blaise, sonriendo malicioso cuando Potter, Weasley, Longbottom y Finnifagn lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Nadie te habló, _asquerosa serpiente rastrera_ -siseo Weasley furioso.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor -susurró Snape, que todo este tiempo había estado atento al ajetreo.

-¡El me llamó idiota! -gritó Finnigan, señalando a Blaise con el dedo.

-Otros cinco puntos menos -continuó Snape, con la comisura izquierda del labio alzada.

-¿Y eso por qué? -lo encaró Potter, mirando engreído a Snape.

-Otros cinco puntos menos por sobrepasarse de listo, señor Potter -los Slytherin ahí cerca rieron bajo al ver la cara de furia de Potter.

-¡El lago! -gritó Lee Jordan, que no había escuchado la discusión, señalando el lago- ¡Miren el lago!

Desde su posición en lo alto de la ladera, desde la que se divisaban los terrenos del colegio, tenían una buena perspectiva de la lisa superficie negra del agua. Y en aquellos momentos esta superficie no era lisa en absoluto. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego unas olas que iban a morir a las embarradas orillas. Por último surgió en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gigante...

Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía un asta negra, y luego Hermione vio las jarcias...

-¡Es un mástil! -exclamó Longbottom.

Lenta, majestuosamente, el barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna. Producía una extraña impresión de cadáver, como si fuera un barco hundido y resucitado, y las pálidas luces que relucían en las portillas daban la impresión de ojos fantasmales. Finalmente, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra. Un momento después oyeron la caída de un ancla arrojada al bajío y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla.

A la luz de las portillas del barco, vieron siluetas de la gente que desembarcaba. Todos ellos, según le pareció a Hermione, tenían una constitución muy robusta... pero luego, cuando se aproximaron más, subiendo por la explanada hacia la luz que provenía del vestíbulo, vio que su corpulencia se debía en realidad a que todos llevaban puestas unas capas de agún tipo de piel tupida. El que iba delante llevaba una piel de distinto tipo, lisa y plateada como su cabello.

-¡Dumbledore! -gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera- ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo compañero, cómo estás?

-¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor Karkarov! -respondió Dumbledore.

-Es el director de Durmstrang -susurró Draco al oído de Hermione, ella retrocedió un paso hacia Draco.

-Es un _mortífago_ -susurró Theo del otro lado de Draco- Mantente alejada.

-No es como si fuera a ir allá y tenderle mano -respondió Hermione ante las advertencias de Theo- Hola, mucho gusto. Hermione Granger, nacida de muggles y estoy lista para que me mate para ser fiel a su señor -dijo con ironía.

Blaise, que estaba cerca y pudo oírla, rió entre dientes.

-No, pero por si acaso. Sólo no digas tu apellido... -haciendo una mueca, agrego: No te acerques a ellos, Durmstrang es conocido por emplear magia oscura.

-Viktor Krum -susurró Vincent cuando el susodicho se acerco a Karkarov y Dumbledore.

* * *

 _Gran Comder._

 _-Fratello_ , suelta el tenedor -dijo Blaise, quitando con sus propias manos el tenedor, doblado, que era victima de la furia de Draco.

Mientras los estudiantes de Beauxbatons tomaban asiento con Ravenclaw, Durmstrang tomaba asiento en la mesa de Slytherin. Y, desde que se sentaron, Hermione no les había quitado los ojos de encima, ni siquiera había probado el banquete.

Draco bufó furioso.

-Ni siquiera es atractivo -siseo.

Theo rió.

-Eras _fan_ de él este verano.

- _Era_ , tiempo pasado -soltó.

-¿Por qué son cuatro sillas? -preguntó Hermione, mirando entre los alumnos de Durmstrang, en frente de ellos, hacia la mesa del profesorado.

-¿Qué? -Draco enarcó una ceja.

-Sí, hay cuatro sillas. ¿No lo vieron? -cuestiono, mirándolos con algo de enojo.

-Parece que su atención estaba puesta en las sillas, Draco -se burló Blaise, haciendo que Draco lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Jódete, Zabini -gruñó.

-Como quieras, _mi amor_ -contesto Blaise, con voz melosa y haciéndole un guiñó a Draco.

Draco sólo le contesto con una mueca de asco plasmada en el rostro, retorciéndose en su silla para acercarse más a Hermione y dejando bastante espacio entre él y Blaise.

-Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes -dijo Dumbledore, acallando los murmullos- Es para mí un placer darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que su estancia aquí les resulte al mismo tiempo reconfortarle y placentera, y confió en que así sea.

-El torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete -explicó Dumbledore ¡Ahora los invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvieran en casa.

Se sentó, y Hermione vio que Karkarov se inclinaba inmediatamente hacia él y trababan conversación.

La comida apareció en la gran mesa de Slytherin, varios platillos resplandecieron con la luz de las velas que volaban sobre el Gran Comedor.

-Parece que a _Weasel_ esta a punto de darle algo -dijo Vincent, sonriendo mientras veía a Ron Weasley admirar a Viktor Krum sentado poco más allá de Adrian.

-Enséñame -dijo Hermione a Draco, ignorando las risas de Vicent y Gregory. Draco enarcó una ceja. Hermione bufo- El mapa, Draco. Quiero ver las cocinas.

Draco asintió, dio unas miradas alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo veía y saco el mapa del merodeador de su bolsillo. Debajo de la mesa, con su varita en la otra mapa, conjuro:

 _-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

Hermione se acercó más a él, intentando ver mientras Draco abría el mapa.

Recorrió el mapa con los ojos hasta que encontró las cocinas de Hogwarts en él. Sonrió.

-¿Si vas a llevarme? -preguntó Hermione, mirando a Draco a los ojos.

-Sí, una vez terminado el banquete...

-¿De donde sacaste eso? -una mano blanca se extendió por sobre los hombros de Draco, tomo el mapa. Draco y Hermione se voltearon en su asiento. Fred y George Weasley estaban parados detrás de ellos. Uno de los gemelos los miraba con desconfianza mientras que el otro miraba el mapa.

-Devuélvemelo, Weasley -dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras con altanería.

-Sólo queremos saber de donde lo sacaste, _huroncito_ -contestó uno de los gemelos. Hermione dio una mirada a su alrededor. Potter, Weasley y Longbottom les miraban desde lejos con interés, pero nadie más parecía estar al pendiente de la situación.

-Es nuestro, ahora devuélvelo -dijo Hermione con tranquilidad, llamando la atención de Theo y Blaise. Al darse cuenta de que tenían los gemelos en las manos, ampliaron los ojos y con disimulo sacaron sus varitas.

-¿Qué hacen en nuestra mesa? -preguntó Theo, con falsa amabilidad.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.

-Queríamos ver a Krum... -dijo uno de ellos.

-... Pero ahora ustedes son más interesantes -prosiguió el otro.

-Dámelo -volvió a pedir Draco, mirando a los gemelos con enojo.

-Te lo daremos... -contesto uno.

-... Cuando nos digas de donde lo sacaste -terminó el otro.

-¿Siempre tienen que terminar las frases del otro? -Blaise enarcó una ceja. Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.

-Lo encontramos el año pasado -dijo Hermione. Los gemelos pasaron su atención a ella.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Donde?

-Ustedes no especificaron, ahora, si no quieren meterse en problemas. Devuelvanlo -dijo Hermione, estirando la mano. Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y luego a la mano de Hermione.

-Jamás.

-Es nuestro.

Blaise se levantó de su asiento, pasando primero una pierna y después la otra. Quedó al lado de los gemelos.

-Así que ustedes son ¿ _Canuto, Lunático, Cornamenta y Colagusano_? -preguntó. Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, sopesando sobre si contestar o no. Draco aprovecho la distracción y les arrebato el mapa.

-¡Ey!

-¡Devuélvelo!

-Hablan mucho -Theo hizo un gesto con la mano, despachando a los gemelos- Lárguense, que nos están asqueando la comida.

-Esto no se quedara así, serpientes -dijo uno de los gemelos, mirándolos con un brillo entusiasmado en los ojos.

-Eso suponía -contesto Draco, sonriendo con malicia.

Con un último duelo de miradas, los gemelos dieron media vuelta y se alejaron de la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Creen que le cuenten a Potter? -preguntó Blaise, volviendo a sentarse.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero ahora debemos cuidarnos las espaldas de los gemelos Weasley.

Draco bufo.

-¿Por qué siempre terminamos metiéndonos en problemas? -preguntó, más para sí mismo- Se supone que Potter es el blanco de ellos.

-Sí, bueno... parece que se nos pegaron sus malos modales -dijo Theo sonriendo.

Una vez terminado el banquete, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Todos en el Gran Comedor parecían emocionados y nerviosos. Con un estremecimiento, Hermione se preguntó que iba a suceder a continuación.

-Ha llegado el momento -anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud de rostros levantados hacia él- El Torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre sólo para aclarar en qué consiste el procedimiento que vamos a seguir. Pero antes, para aquellos que no lo conocen, permítanme que les presente al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional -hubo un asomo de aplauso cortés-, y al señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Aplaudieron mucho más a Bagman que a Crouch, tal vez a causa de su fama como golpeador de quidditch, o tal vez simplemente porque tenía un aspecto mucho más simpático. Bagman agradeció los aplausos con un jovial gesto de la mano, mientras que Bartemius Crouch no saludó no sonrió al ser presentado.

-Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del Torneo de los tres magos -continuó Dumbledore-, y estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones.

A la mención de la palabra "campeones", la atención de los alumnos aumentó aún más.

Quizá Dumbledore percibió el repentino silencio, por que sonrió mientras decía:

-Señor Filch, si tiene usted la bondad de traer el cofre...

Filch, que había pasado inadvertido pero permanecía atento a un apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustadas. Parecía extraordinariamente vieja. De entre los alumnos se alzaron murmullos de interés y emoción.

-Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar -dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él-, y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que mediarán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro.

Ante esta última palabra, en el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio tan absoluto que nadie parecía respirar.

-Como todos saben, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones -continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad-, uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: _el cáliz de fuego._

Dumbledore sacó su varita mágica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado.

Dumbledore cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien.

-Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz -explicó Dumbledore- Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, en la festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones. Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación -prosiguió Dumbledore-, trazaré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que deben estar seguros antes de ofrecer su candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

* * *

 _Cocinas de Hogwarts._

 _Halloween._

 _1:00 PM._

-¿Dobby? -Draco miro al elfo con asombro. Nunca se había esperado ver a Dobby en las cocinas de Hogwarts. La noche anterior no habían podido ir, ya que los gemelos no habían dejado de verlos. Tomando en cuenta que los gemelos fueron los primeros portadores del mapa, sabían que conocían todo sobre él, así que decidieron no arriesgarse.

Esa tarde, aprovechando que los gemelos y su fiel seguidor, Lee Jordan, se encontraban en la enfermería debido a su fallido intento de poner su nombre en el cáliz, ellos salieron camino a las cocinas, encontrándose con Ginny Weasley en el camino.

-¡Pequeño amo Malfoy! -chilló el elfo, corriendo hacia Draco y lanzándose a su piernas, las abrazó con fuerza- ¡Como extraña Dobby al pequeño amo Malfoy! -Draco, algo abochornado, comenzó a palmear levemente la espalda del elfo- ¡Dobby siente haberlo dejado!

-Sí, sí...

Ginny rió a carcajadas ante la mirada de incomodidad de Draco.

-Cierra la boca, Weasley -siseo Draco, tratando de alejar al pequeño elfo de sus piernas.

-¡Dobby agradece tanto que el pequeño amo Malfoy lo enviara con Harry Potter! -chilló aún más alto el elfo, Hermione sacó un pañuelo bordado (que su madre le había regalado) y se lo tendió al pequeño elfo- ¡Gracias señorita!

Hermione sonrió incomoda.

La cocina de Hogwarts era bastante grande, los elfos se movía de aquí para allá intentado preparar los alimentos con sonrisas en sus rostros, todos a excepción de una pequeña elfina que lloraba a moco tendido, con una botella de alcohol aferrada en su mano que se encontraba en frente de una chimenea.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí, Dobby? -preguntó Draco, una vez el elfo terminó de sonarse la nariz.

-¡El señor Dumbledore le ofreció trabajo a Dobby, pequeño amo Malfoy!

-Ya no soy tu amo, Dobby -dijo Draco. De reojo pude ver como Vincent y Gregory caminaban hacia un elfo, suponía que pidiéndole comida, segundos después, estaban rodeados de platillos y veinte elfos.

-¡Oh, _señorito_ Malfoy! -Dobby sonrió.

Ginny empezó a reírse más fuerte, Blaise y Theo se le unieron.

-Ug, creo que sólo Draco -masculló Draco, haciendo una mueca de desprecio ante sus amigos.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro, claro joven Draco! -Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dijiste que Dumbledore te ofreció trabajo? -preguntó Hermione, inclinandose un poco hacia el elfo.

-¡Sí! ¡Al igual que a Winky! Aunque no parece muy contenta -reflexcciono Dobby.

Hermione admiró bien a la pequeña elfina, había algo familiar en ella. Como si ya la hubiera visto antes.

-¿Los elfos están contentos? -preguntó Draco, recordando a lo que habían venido. Dobby asintió con entusiasmo.

-¡Sí, joven Draco! ¡Aunque no a muchos les gustaría ser libres, todos somos felices! ¡Sirviendo a Hogwarts y sus alumnos! -chilló el elfo con entusiasmo. La elfina sollozo más alto, haciendo que algunos elfos la miraran con incomodidad.

-Bueno, listo. ¿Podemos irnos? -preguntó Draco, pero Hermione ya se había enfrascado en una conversación con Dobby, sobre los distintos derechos de los elfos. Draco suspiro, estarían ahí _por horas._

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

 _Mismo día._

-Siento que voy a explotar -dijo Vincent, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de Slytherin. Gregory se dejó caer al lado suyo, igual de abatido. Como Draco había dicho, habían pasado horas en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Gregoy y Vincent se habían agasajado por completo los distintos platillos. Blaise y Ginny se habían acercado a los elfos con cierta insana fascinación, descubrieron que si acercabas lo suficiente una prenda de ropa a ellos, estos huían. Theo había intentado pararlos, al final todos ellos terminaron amarrados y amordazados por el que parecía el elfo en jefe. Draco sólo se había sentado con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro mientras miraba como Hermione hablaba con Dobby, ambos igual de entusiasmados. Al final, Hermione le prometió al elfo enviarle calcetines, ya que parecía que Dobby tenía predilección por ellos. Draco y Hermione habían terminado pidiendo disculpas por Theo, Blaise y Ginny, a un malhumorado elfo. Los dejo marchar, prometiendo que esos tres no entrarían de nuevo en su cocina. Vincent y Gregory casi se caían por el peso extra que llevaban debido al banquete.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando habían salido de las cocinas de Hogwarts. Se habían despedido de Ginny algunos pasillos más tarde, Blaise le había prometido que dejaría sus prendas tiradas en su sala común para ahuyentar a los elfos, ella le prometió lo mismo. Habían hecho una parada en su sala común para ir por unas pociones para calmar a Vincent y Gregory, habían sido los últimos en llegar al banquete.

-No volveré a comer en un siglo -susurró Gregoy, Hermione se sentó a su lado, pasando sus manos por el cabello de Gregory.

-Bueno, he de admitir que se extralimitaron -dijo Hermione. Draco bufo y se dejó caer a su lado, Blaise y Theo tuvieron que darle la vuelta a la mesa para poder sentarse en frente.

El banquete de Halloween casi hizo vomitar a Vincent y Gregory sobre sus lugares, aunque no evitaron que salieran corriendo fuera del Gran Comedor. Snape les dio una mirada inquisidora, pero Draco sólo negó y miro su plato con aprehensión. Él tampoco quería comer.

Hermione suspiro y alejo su plato de ella.

-No tengo hambre.

-Vincent y Gregory me asquearon -dijo Blaise, tomando un gran trago de su copa. Hermione miró a los alumnos de Durmstrang, y aunque los Slytherin se negaran a admitirlo, toda su atención estaba puesto en ellos, con miradas de disimulado interés. Hermione negó, ellos y sus manías de demostrarle al mundo mágico que eran superiores a la mayoría.

Por fin los platos de oro volvieron a su original estado inmaculado. Se produjo cierto alboroto en el salón, que se cortó casi instantáneamente cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime parecían tensos y expectantes como los demás. Ludo Bagman sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. El señor Crouch, en cambio, no parecía nada interesado, sino más bien aburrido.

-Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión -anunció Dumbledore-. Según me parece, falta tomar tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase a la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado -indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa-, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el calíz de fuego, y el fulgor de la chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacían daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos consultaban los relojes.

-¿Creen que quede algún Slytherin? -preguntó Daphne, sentada donde antes estaban Vincent y Gregory, que no había vuelto a mostrar la cara.

-Creo que sólo se apuntaron Brutus Bagshot y Eleanor Branstone -dijo Pansy, sin dejar de enviar miradas de reojo a Viktor Krum.

-¿La nueva prefecta? -preguntó Hermione, conocía a Brutus Bagshot. Era uno de los seguidores de Marcus. Pansy asintió.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz de volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito.

Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

-El campeón de Durmstrang -leyó con voz alta y clara- Viktor Krum.

-Jódanme -gruñó Draco, al tiempo que una tormenta de aplausos y vítores inundaban el Gran Comedor. Krum se levantó unos asientos más allá de ellos y camino hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua.

-¡Bravo, Viktor! -bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos- ¡Sabía que serías tú!

-Favoritismo -Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como con Potter -dijo Blaise- Vaya, ya sé que sienten los que rodean a Krum.

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons -dijo Dumbledore- es ¡Fleur Delacour!

-Mierda... -Blaise abrió la boca por completo.

-¿Es una... -Theo trago grueso- .. _.veela_?

La chica _veela_ se puso de pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Hermione pudo ver como varios compañeros de la chica habían roto a llorar y sollozaban con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts.

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

-El campeón de Hogwarts -anunció- es ¡Cedirc Diggory!

Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente en pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Diggory se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala tras la mesa de los profesores. Hermione pudo ver claramente la decepción en el rostro de Eleanor y Brutus, pero sin dejarse amedrentar, cuadraron los hombros y aplaudieron con reticencia. Draco bufo.

-Un inútil Hufflepuff.

-¡Eh! ¡No es ningún inútil! -cuando las miradas de Draco, Theo y Blaise se posaron en ella, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas- Eh... bueno... -balbuceo.

-Yo apoyo a Hermione -dijo Flora, sonriendo- Diggory es bastante... _bueno._

-Dímelo a mi -rió tontamente Daphne, su hermana Astoria negó con la cabeza y miro de reojo hacia Draco. Sonrojándose cuando Draco frunció el ceño hacia las risas tontas de Daphne, Pansy, Millicent y Flora.

-¿Viste eso? -siseo Theo. Blaise asintió.

-Esto no me gusta

-¡Estupendo! -dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos- -. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a sus respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que puedan. Al animarlos, todos ustedes contribuirán de forma muy significativa a...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y la cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

-Harry Potter.

-Por las pelotas de Slytherin -susurró Blaise. Todas las miradas del Gran Comedor se posaron en Harry Potter, que parecía como si le hubieran golpeado con una bludger. Sus ojos estaban ampliados, en un estado completo de _shock._

-¿Como carajos? -preguntó Theo.

-Y nosotros somos los tramposos -siseo Draco, mirando como Potter aún no se movía de su lugar. Hermione poso su mirada en Harry Potter, y al ver sus ojos llenos de asombro y cierta pizca de miedo, por primera vez en su vida, sintió lastima por él.

* * *

 **Tome partes, como se habrán dado cuenta de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. No dejo más porque me es muy difícil escribir con el teléfono.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Espero sus Review.**


	8. Separación

**Me disculpo, totalmente.**

 **Sé que soy una pésima persona por tardar tanto, tenía el capítulo listo desde hace tres días pero mi laptop no había estado funcionando así que intente subir el capítulo con el celular en modo ordenador... fue un mega problemon. Pero sin exasperarlas más con tanto parloteo, dejo que empiecen el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no son míos. La idea tampoco pero la historia por completo sí.**

 **Una bienvenida a todos aquellos que empezaron a seguirme, espero sus Review´s... claro, si gustan dejármelos.**

 **Los que me dejaron sus Review, por favor sigan leyendo. Empezaré como fueron escribiéndome.**

 ** _diva-akira_ : La verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo la "boda", fue emocionante. Astoria, por Merlín, será un problema en el futuro. Y sobre el amor que Draco le profesa a Hermione, sólo hay que esperar que ella se de cuenta. ¡Gracias por dejarme tu comentario! ¡Espero leerte pronto!**

 ** _rubenchoellocoxd:_ Espero poder complacerte sobre otro momento Nottgood. Y sobre que las historias de Naruto y Harry Potter se parezcan mucho, encontré varias imágenes en Facebook sobre ello, me aparecieron como por arte de magia... o jutsu. Jajajaja. El patronus de Draco aún tengo que pensarlo pero gracias por tus locas sugerencias. ¡Me encantan! Y siento tanto haber tardado mucho en actualizar, mil disculpas.**

 ** _dianetonks_ : ¡Gracias! Sobre el Nottgood se me hizo muy poco, pero espero poder complacerte más en un futuro. Lo sé, puse a Moody como un maldito, mis disculpas por ello. Sobre Snape, siempre pensé que con un pequeño empujón, alguien por quien preocuparse pudo haber... abierto su corazón. ¡Sí, celos de Krum! Jajajaja, sigue leyendo. Espero te guste.**

 ** _Danny:_ ¡Gracias por seguir mi historia! Y sobre como se desarrollara Harry.. tendrá graves problemas. **

**_Gabbana:_ ¡Siento tardar mucho, linda! ¡En serio lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Espero poder actualizar mucho más rápido! Y sobré Magic World... me bloqueé, estoy intentando diferentes escenarios sobre el Ejercito de Dumbledore, pero espero ya no tardar mucho en subirlo.**

 ** _Sara:_ ¡Gracias! **

**_Lydia Cipriano:_ Por un momento dije, ¿la escena del árbol? ¿Cual árbol? Jajaja, luego entendí que fue sobre el capítulo anterior al anterior. Jajajaja. Espero que te hayan gustado mucho los capítulos. Mi Blaise, siempre tan... inesperado. Y sobre Draco, lo sé, es un amor. ¡Siento tardar mucho en actualizar, pero aquí el capítulo!**

 ** _MonseMiles_ : ¡Siento tardar tanto! ¡Mis disculpas! Y sobre una futura amistad entre Harry, Ron y Hermione... lo dudo un poco. Harry odia a los Slytherin, sabemos que siempre ha tenido una mala imagen sobre ellos. Y Hermione en esta historia es una Slytherin, ¿por qué no es mala? Simplemente recuerda, que no todos los Slytherin lo son. Siento decepcionarte sobre un futuro como amigos, mis disculpas. Espero aún así puedas seguir mi historia y gracias por tu Review.**

 ** _Nao Saotome Malfoy_ : ¡Hola! Me encanta que te haya encantado. Sí, Draco puede ser algo... directo a veces. Y sobre con quien irá, dejo que lo leas y te emociones con el resultado. Igual a mi me dio un poco de pena como reacciono Hermione ante la transformación de Draco, pero sabemos que se preocupa por nuestro Malfoy favorito. ¡Cissy! ¡Por Cirse! Espero poder tener un escena con ella pronto. **

**_Fanny:_ ¡Gracias!**

 ** _V.R Morales:_ Me di cuenta que el capítulo anterior la página volvió a alterar tu nombre, lo siento mucho, suele pasarme seguido. Me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia. ¡Sí, oficialmente son hermanos! Petunia Dursley, siempre pensé que podía ser más importante si abría un poco más su mente ante la magia. Sí, Lucius me da mala espina, pero que haya invitado a una nacida de muggle lo desestima como un seguidor de Voldemort. El telón perfecto. Sí, técnicamente Draco, Hermione y Theo son como unos prodigios en la magia y todos pueden mejorar con entrenamiento. Aprenderán a defenderse para cuando llegue el momento. Siento haber hecho a Moody un maldito, pero recuerda que tiene un pequeño... secreto para con Potter. ¡Lo sé, me encantó que se abriera un poco con sus alumnos! ¡Casi logramos una sonrisa en su cara de murciélago malvado! Sí, Draco y Hermione tienen que darse cuenta pronto sobre sus sentimientos. ¡Los gemelos! ¡Siempre los he amado! Espero que te guste el papel que les dí en esta historia. ¡Gracias! ¡En serio me gusta que te guste! Y sobre tardar en comentar, no te preocupes. Sé que sigues la historia y te gusta, es suficiente para mi. A veces pienso que se les hace tedioso leer mis explicaciones, pero me agrada que en serio las lean y se tomen su tiempo. Nos leemos pronto, linda. Gracias por todo.**

* * *

 _Noviembre, 3. 1994._

-Parece que todo mundo odia a Potter -dijo Gregory, recargado en el barandal de las escaleras de piedra que daban al Gran Comedor.

-Es normal -dijo Theo, pasando la página a su libro de Pociones- Cedric Diggory es uno de los campeones de Hogwarts, pero sobre todo de Hufflepuff.

-Nunca había visto a los Hufflepuff tan _rencorosos_ -dijo Blaise, explotando otra bomba de goma de mascar.

-Bueno, es algo digno de ver -dijo Draco, mirando desde su lugar a todos los alumnos de primero y segundo que pasaban para ir a sus respectiva clases.

-¿No deberíamos estar con Mione? -preguntó Vincent, tratando de ver por encima de la cabeza de Theo para ver el libro de Pociones. Hermione y Theo se habían negado a ayudarles más con sus tareas a Gregory y a él, así que necesitaban encontrar una manera de sobrellevar sus calificaciones actuales.

-¿Y estar todo el mendigo día encerrado en biblioteca? -Draco enarcó una ceja- No, gracias... Deja que se divierta sola -parecía que Draco había encontrado algo con que divertirse, ya que su mueca de superioridad fue remplazada por una sonrisa divertida y un travieso brillo iluminó sus ojos- ¡Pero mira quien viene ahí! ¡Sí son _Weasley-Weasel_ y _Longbottom-squib!_

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, Malfoy? -preguntó Weasley con desprecio. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó. Desde el... incidente con Potter, parecía que el _trío entrometido_ se había separado... mínimo temporalmente.

-¿Algún problema, Weasley?

-Yo creo que sí -comento Blaise, adoptando una pose casual al introducir sus manos en los bolsillos- Parece que Potter volvió a acaparar la atención, dime, Weasley. ¿Qué se siente ser sólo el inútil amigo del _gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y campeón de Hogwarts_? -Blaise infló otra bomba de goma de mascar para después explotarla dentro de su boca y mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Qué se siente ser el segundón?

El rostro de Weasley estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello, sus ojos destilaban odio.

-¡Déjalo en paz, Zabini! -una voz detrás de Weasley y Longbottom llamó la atención de ellos. Potter y Ginny iban saliendo del Gran Comedor.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda -escupió Weasley hacia el que, días antes, había sido su mejor amigo.

-¡Vaya! Parece que no nos necesitan aquí -se mofo Draco, sonriendo con altanería mientras Weasley y Potter se desafiaban con la mirada.

-Parecías necesitarla -dijo Potter, suavizando su mirada y con voz tranquila.

-¡Pues no la necesito! -gritó Weasley, llamando la atención de varios alumnos que pasaban por ahí. Dando una ultima mirada a Potter, se fue junto a Longbottom, que no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso, _Potty_? -preguntó Blaise sonriente.

-¡Déjalo en paz, Blaise! -salió Ginny es su defensa.

Pareciera como si a las serpientes les hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada, ya que el semblante de todos se congeló. El impacto no duro mucho más de diez segundos, Theo alzo la mirada de su libro, Gregory y Vincent se colocaron derechos, con los hombros tensos. La sonrisa en el rostro de Blaise desapareció y Draco volvió a su actitud de superioridad. Ninguno se habían esperado que Ginny defendiera tan fervientemente a Potter por encima de ellos, _sus amigos._

-Vaya, que valiente Gryffindor -dijo Blaise, sacando su pañuelo desechable de su bolsillo. Se lo paso por los labios para deshacerse de su goma de mascar- ¿Qué se siente que tu novia te defienda, Potter? -preguntó mirando a ambos Gryffindor y volviendo a introducir su pañuelo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Yo no necesito que me defiendan, Zabini -contesto Potter con una mueca, no se le había escapado que Ginny llamó a Blaise por su nombre y no por su apellido- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-¡Vamos, _cara rajada_! ¡Si todos aquí sabemos que te encanta llamar la atención! -Blaise estiro los brazos por completo hacia sus lados, llamando la atención de todos allí.

-¡Déjalo en paz! -siseó Ginny.

-Oblígame -reto Blaise.

La orejas de Ginny se tornaron rojas.

-Vámonos, Ginny -dijo Potter, tomando la mano de Ginny para intentar alejarla del bullicio de alumnos de distintas casas. Blaise no paso por alto como Ginny se aferraba a la mano de Potter.

 _Niña estúpida, ¿es qué no entendía que Potter la iba a desechar una vez que Weasel y Longbottom volvieran con él?_

-Sí, huyan cobardes -dijo Blaise, endureciendo la mirada- ¡Gran valentía tienen los Gryffindor!

Ginny se soltó con brusquedad de Potter, saco su varita con una agilidad asombrosa de su túnica y apuntó a Blaise con ella.

 _-¡Moco-murciélago!_

La luz blanca se impactó en pleno rostro de Blaise, quien se tapo con rapidez la nariz al sentir un inmenso dolor en ella. Gritando de dolor intentó bajar las escaleras, tropezando con la última y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Blaise! -Theo se levantó con rapidez de su asiento, bajando con velocidad las escalera para llegar al lado de su amigo. Lo tomo de los hombros, mirando con el ceño fruncido como gritaba y gruñía de dolor- ¿Blaise?

De entre las manos entrelazadas de Blaise por encima de su nariz, un gran murciélago negro como la noche salió y voló por encima de la cabeza de los alumnos ahí presentes. Varios alumnas gritaron de miedo, otros rieron y otros hicieron gestos de claro dolor al ver al Slytherin arrodillado en el suelo.

-¡Eso es, Ginny! -Michael Corner, un alumno de quinto de Gryffindor felicitó a Ginny mientras sus amigos se reían de su hazaña. En cambio, Ginny, tenía un gesto de compungido terror al mirar a Blaise en el piso. Había inventado el hechizo ese verano, pero nunca lo había usado en alguien.

-¿¡Qué esta pasando aquí!? -Eleanor Branstone, prefecta de Slytherin, llegó al pasillo. Todos los alumnos corrieron en distintas direcciones. Potter tomó la mano de Ginny y salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Eleanor caminó hasta llegar a Theo y Blaise, que ahora se encontraba dando vueltas en el suelo mientras otros dos murciélagos salían de su nariz. No dejaba de aullar de dolor.

- _¡Finite incantatem!_ -gritó Eleanor, apuntando con su varita a la nariz tapada de Bliase. Unos segundos después, Blaise dejo de gritar y se soltó la nariz poco a poco.

-Mierda, hermano -dijo Draco, reaccionando y caminando hacía sus dos amigos. Vincent y Gregory bajaron detrás de él. No sin antes, Vincent, haber sacado su varita y aplicado un hechizo para copiar el libro de Theo. Tomando la distracción provocada por Ginny.

-¿Quien te hizo esto? -preguntó Eleanor.

-¡Métete en tus propios asuntos, _mestiza_! -dijo Blaise con ira. Se levantó con brusquedad del piso- ¡Esa maldita pobretona me las pagara! -grito con rencor antes de salir camino hacía las mazmorras.

-Él no quiso decir eso -se disculpo Theo, caminando de vuelta a las escaleras para tonar su libro y salir detrás de Blaise- ¡Gracias, Eleanor! -grito.

Draco suspiró.

-Voy por Hermione -dijo Draco, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, Vincent y Gregory caminaron detrás de él para ir a la biblioteca.

* * *

 _Biblioteca de Hogwarts._

-¿Puedo...?

Hermione levantó la vista de su libro de _Aritmancia_ , encontrándose con Viktor Krum, parado justo del otro lado de su mesa. Ella miro todos los libros desparramados en ella y con un movimiento rápido de varita, que se encontraba al lado de su libro, los acomodó en una sola fila.

-Adelante -dijo, volviendo a su lectura. La cual no duro más de unos segundos.

-Viktor Krum -se presentó el chico. Hermione suspiro y levanto su vista para mirarlo. El chico se veía confundido.

-Hermione... Granger -dijo su apellido en un susurro, recordando todas las advertencias de sus amigos.

- _¿Herrmion?_ -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione resopló.

-Hermione... _Her-mioooo-ne_ -el chico se paso la lengua por los labios, dispuesto a tratar de pronunciar bien el nombre cuando un grito los interrumpió.

-¡Hermione! -Draco iba entrando a la biblioteca, seguido por Vincent y Gregory. Madame Pince lo miro mal desde su asiento y varias alumnas, que habían seguido a Viktor Krum desde la mañana lo miraron nada indiscreto desde sus lugares.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, ¿es que nunca podía pasar desapercibido?

Draco caminó con elegante altanería hasta llegar a ella.

-Tienes que venir con nosotros -ordenó.

-¿Se puede saber porqué? -Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-Ginny le lanzo un maleficio a Blaise -contesto Gregory, mirando hacia donde las chicas les lanzaban miradas, irritadas. Más bien intentaban matar a Hermione con la mirada.

-¿Qué Ginny hizo qué? -chilló Hermione.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Te cuento en el camino.

Ella asintió, se levanto y con otro movimiento de varita, mando los libros a sus estantes. Por ultimo miro a Viktor Krum.

-Mucho gusto... Krum -dijo Hermione, con una leve mueca.

El chico asintió hosco.

-Lo mismo... _Herrmion_.

-Hermione -dijo Draco. Tomó la mano de Hermione y se apresuró para salir de la biblioteca, con Vincent y Gregory detrás de ellos.

* * *

 _Sala común._

 _Slytherin._

-¿Estas bien, Blaise? -preguntó Hermione una vez se adentró a la sala común. Draco le había contado todo los sucedido ese día mientras se apresuraban para llegar.

Blaise solo gruñó desde su asiento. A parte de él y Theo, no había nadie más en la sala común, Hermione dedujo que los había corrido a todos. Tomo asintió delante de ambos. Draco se sentó a su lado y Vincent y Gregory tomaron asiento en otro sofá.

-Me las pagará -masculló Blaise- Sólo tengo que encontrar la forma en como hacerla pagar.

-Es nuestra amiga, Blaise -intento razonar Hermione.

-¡No es nuestra amiga! -grito Blaise, parándose de su asiento- ¡Nos dejo por Potter! ¡POTTER! -gruñó, dando una patada a la mesa de centro y volcándola.

-Cometió un error, Blaise.

-¡MALDITAMENTE NO LA DEFIENDAS! -gritó Blaise. Draco se paro de su lugar como un resorte, mirando con furia a Blaise.

-Ella no tiene la culpa, Blaise -dijo Draco, con falsa calma- No te desquites con ella.

Blaise le dedico una mirada furibunda a Draco, pero este no movió un solo musculo. Blaise resoplo y se dejo caer de nuevo en el sofá.

-Que te jodan, Malfoy.

Draco lo miro atentamente unos segundos antes de dejarse caer con elegancia de nuevo al lado de Hermione, pasando un brazo por el respaldo del sofá.

Se prolongo un tenso silencio en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Se escuchó la puerta de la sala común abrirse, voces y risas amortiguadas, pasos y la puerta otra vez cerrarse.

Daphne, Flora, Astoria, Pansy y Millicent salieron del pequeño pasillo que daba a la puerta común, riéndose. No se aminoraron ni siquiera cuando notaron las caras de enojo de Blaise y Draco.

-¡Miren! -chilló Pansy, mostrando en su mano un broche _muggle_ circular- ¡Lo aprendimos en clase de _Estudios muggle_!

-¿Para que sirve? -preguntó Vincent, intentando relajar la atmósfera.

-¡Como _propaganda_! -chilló Daphne emocionada- Lo usan los _muggles_ politicos, los que quieren gobernar el país _muggle_. Como presidentes y diputados, lo usan en sus campañas -Daphne corrió hacia ellos, mostrando su broche a Blaise, que resopló- ¡Ponen sus rostros para que los _muggles_ voten por ellos!

-¿Rostros? -preguntó Blaise con genuina... _curiosidad_.

-Sí -chilló Flora, corriendo hacia ellos dos- Ponen su rostros y dicen: Vota por... y su nombre, ¿que ingeniosos, no?

En el rostro de Blaise se empezó a formar una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que presagia problemas y que todo buen Slytherin que haya conocido a Blaise temía. Esa sonrisa que dice: _Oh, están en graves problemas ¿y saben por qué? ¡Por que el gran Zabini esta pensando!_. Cada uno de ellos habían experimentado esa sonrisa. El propio Theo había sufrido en segundo año, cuando Blaise quiso saber ¿que pasaba si sacabas dos _mandrágoras_ al mismo tiempo de su maceta sin orejera alguna? Estuvo tres semanas en enfermería y otras dos fuera de ella con un pitido incesante en los oídos. Draco lo había experimentado a inicios de tercero, cuando Blaise lanzo un _Petrificus Totalus Maxima_ por el simple placer de saber que sucedía. No tuvo sensibilidad en la mano izquierda por casi una semana. La misma Ginny Weasley hace una semana, cuando Blaise acorralado con magia a un elfo domestico y le dio un calcetín. El elfo no paro de chillar durante horas.

Daphne y Flora retrocedieron, pero Blaise fue más rápido y les arrebato los broches _muggles_ de las manos.

-Pero... ¿qué haces? -preguntó Daphne, temerosa.

-Joder a Potter y de paso a la comadreja mujer -Theo le dedico una mirada a Hermione y Draco mientras una risilla estúpida salía de los labios de Blaise- No me molesten, tengo trabajo que hacer -dijo, antes de dirigirse a las escaleras y subir a su recamara. El silencio se extendió, incluso después de que Blaise cerrara la puerta del cuarto.

-No quiero saber -fue todo lo que dijo Draco, levantándose y jalando a Hermione consigo para salir de la sala común de Slytherin.

* * *

 _Noviembre 15, 1995._

 _Patio de Hogwarts._

-Apoya a Cedric Digorry: ¡el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts! -leyó Hermione el pequeño broche circular _muggle_ en su mano. La cara sonriente de Diggory se movía para después guiñar el ojo. La imagen desaparecía y se transformaba en la cara de Potter con un fondo verde estilo vomito- _POTTER APESTA._

-Pensé que seria más... _cruel_ -dijo Draco, dando vueltas el broche _muggle_ en su mano- Tiene ingenio, hay que admitirlo.

-Ginny se pondrá furiosa.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que haga la _pobretona_ me viene y me trae sin cuidado -dijo en tono despectivo. Hermione suspiró.

-Es nuestra amiga, Draco.

-Lo era -dijo Draco, indiferente- Prefirió a Potter por sobre nosotros. Escogió su bando.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Olvídalo, Draco -volvió a suspirar, mirando atentamente el broche. Blaise podía ser un maldito cuando se lo proponia.

Miro al resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, varios Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Ravenclaw llevaban broches muggles con la cara de Cedric Diggory, cortesía de Blaise Zabini. A decir verdad, Gryffindor no sabía nada sobre los broches, ni mucho menos Potter. Blaise se había encargado de que fuera un negocio... _sucio_. Hermione estaba segura de que estaba esperando el momento en que todas las casas, excluyendo Gryffindor, tuvieran al menos la mitad de sus estudiantes usando un broche. A Potter le explotaría en la cara como un _escregruto_ mal domesticado.

-Llegamos a dos conclusiones -una voz detrás de ellos los sobre salto. Segundos después Fred y George Weasley se sentaron al lado de cada uno en el banco de piedra.

-Aunque una es verdaderamente absurda, así que me declinó por la primera -dijo el gemelo que tomo asiento al lado de Hermione.

-Yo igual, pero quería que tuvieran el panorama completo -dijo su gemelo al lado de Draco.

-¿Podrían largarse? Su ropa de segunda mano esta ensuciando mi túnica -dijo Draco con desprecio, arrastrando las palabras y quitando con su mano pelusas invisibles de su túnica.

-¿Podrías no ser tan grosero? -dijo Hermione con enojo.

-Sí, Malfoy. ¿Podrías no ser tan grosero? -preguntó uno de los gemelos con malicia.

-Sí, no seas idiota, Malfoy -dijo el otro gemelo, sonando ofendido.

Hermione ahogo una risa cuando Draco acentuó más su mueca de desprecio, mirando a los gemelos realmente ofendido.

-Vayánse a la mierda -escupió Draco.

-¿Con esa boca besas a tu novia, Malfoy? -preguntó uno de los gemelos, con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Con esa boca te besa? -preguntó el otro a Hermione. La risa de Hermione se convirtió en tos. El gemelo sonrió y le palmeo la espalda con tranquilidad.

-No somos novios -dijo Hermione una vez su ataque inesperado de tos terminó. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. Desato su corbata verde con plata para de Slytherin poder obtener un poco más de oxigeno, se sentía como si estuviera ahogando.

- _Por ahora_ -siseo Draco, sin dejar de ver al gemelo que estaba al lado suyo- Pero eso no es de su incumbencia, _pobretones_. Ahora lárguense.

-Me dan más ganas de quedarme con tu actitud tan cariñosa -dijo el gemelo a su lado. Le guiñó un ojo y Draco frunció el ceño.

-Me das asco.

-Ya somos dos -dijo el otro gemelo- Por esa razón yo le caigo mejor a las personas, Freddie.

-Es por que estan ciegos, Georgie -Fred Weasley sonrió.

Draco gruñó exasperado

-¿Podrían terminar de una vez y largarse? -masculló.

-Bueno, no tienes que ser tan borde -George Weasley miro con un brillo divertido a Draco- Esta es nuestra conclusión.

-Robaron el mapa y lo copiaron -terminó Fred Weasley- El problema es que no sabemos como obtuvieron el encantamiento para abrirlo.

-Yo apostaba a que escucharon a Harry contárselo a Ron -dijo George Weasley.

-Tampoco sabemos cuando ni donde obtuvieron esa información -continuó Fred Weasley.

-¿Qué ganamos a cambio de contarles todo? -preguntó Hermione, tratando de alejar su incomodidad. ¿Por que todo mundo parecía creer que Draco y ella eran novios? Esta bien, estaban todo el tiempo juntos, pero no sólo ellos dos. Blaise, Theo, Gregory y Crabble también estaban. ¿Desde cuando existían esos rumores?

Los gemelos sonrieron.

-Productos de _sortilegios Weasley_ de primera mano -dijo George Weasley.

-¿De primera mano? -se mofó Draco.

-Estamos hablando con la dama. No interrumpas, Malfoy -dijo Fred Weasley.

-¿ _Sortilegios Weasley?_ -preguntó Hermione, confundida.

-Sí, estamos creando nuestros propios productos para sacarle una sonrisa a los amargados como Malfoy -dijo Fred Weasley.

-¡Eh! -se quejó Draco.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, nunca había sido de las que gastara bromas o le gustara burlarse de los demás pero... nunca había escuchado a Theo gritar o sorprenderse por algo.

-¿Cuantos? No... ¿qué función tienen?

Los gemelos volvieron a sonreír, se pararon y tomando cada uno a Hermione de los brazos. Se adentraron al castillo, sabiendo que Draco los seguiría.

-Por cierto, buena esa del broche -dijo George, tomando el broche _muggle_ de la mano de Hermione- No estamos a favor de ello, pero buena.

-Blaise es un autentico genio del mal -Hermione se encogió de hombros, aún siendo arrastrada por ambos gemelos por el largo pasillo.

-Mmm, no estaría mal ver algunas... cosillas con él -dijo Fred Weasley.

-Concuerdo contigo, Freddie -dijo George Weasley- ¿Crees que quiera ser nuestro ayudante?

-Blaise tiene una curiosidad casi suicida -dijo Hermione, mirando cada poco atrás para ver la cara enfurruñada de Draco, siguiéndolos con las manos en los bolsillos y mascullando por debajo.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta -dijo Fred Weasley. Al llegar a las escaleras, subieron dos por dos, casi cargando a Hermione y llendo directo a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Nunca había estado tan cerca de la torre de Gryffindor -dijo Hermione, mirando con curiosidad algunos retratos de camino a la torre.

-¡Oh! Algún día te la mostraremos, _primor_ -dijo George Weasley, ensanchando su sonrisa cuando escucho el gruñido proveniente de Draco- Pero por ahora iremos a nuestro lugar de trabajo.

-¿Lugar de trabajo? -preguntó Hermione cuando tomaron otras escaleras, casi flotando y llegando a un pasillo abandonado. Frente a ella una gran puerta de madera se formo, mostrando una "W" en el centro. Cuando los gemelos se acercaron a ella, la puerta se abrió al instante mostrando un cuarto casi idéntico al aula de Pociones.

Calderos, frascos vacíos, estanterías con diferentes objetos y varias mesas acupaban aquel aula bastante acogedora. Inclusive había un sofá bastante grande, una chimenea y encima de ella, una foto de la familia Weasley por completo en movimiento.

-¡Bienvenidos a _Sortilegios Weasley_! -gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Este lugar es _deprimente_ -mascullo Draco, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Tenían bastante suerte, nadie los había visto caminando con esos _traidores a la sangre..._ Draco sacudió su cabeza. _Pobretones_. Con esos _pobretones_... ni un sólo Slytherin podía usar siquiera las palabras " _traidor a la sangre"_ , tomando en cuenta que ellos mismos lo eran. Suspiro. A veces se le olvidaba el estatus de sangre que le separaban de Hermione, aunque eso dejo de importarle por completo en tercero, cuando Hermione le retiró la palabra.

-Tu cara es _deprimente_ -soltó Fred Weasley.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Y ustedes son los buenos -siseo, acercándose a la estantería con los productos de los gemelos.

-¡No toques nada, Malfoy! -advirtió George Weasley.

-Lo sé, no soy idiota -dijo Draco, para después susurrar: Blaise es el único idiota.

-¡Te escuché, Draco! -riñó Hermione, caminando hacia la estantería para también lograr ver los productos.

-Bien, les mostraremos nuestros productos -dijo Fred Weasley.

-Después de que nos prometan que no le contaran a nadie sobre este lugar -agregó George Weasley.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quieres que hagamos el _juramento inquebrantable_? -preguntó con ironía. Los gemelos se miraron con malicia. Hermione bufo.

-No haremos ningún juramento -Hermione le dio un codazo a Draco, que hizo una mueca de dolor pero no dijo nada- Te damos nuestra palabra, además ustedes podrían delatarnos sobre el mapa.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.

-No somos bocones -dijo Fred Weasley.

-Ni nosotros -agrego Draco- A menos que nos convenga. Pero realmente dudo que ir a contar sobre su laboratorio ilegal pueda servirnos de algo.

-¿Laboratorio? -preguntó George Weasley, frunciendo el ceño confundido.

-Es como un aula de pociones -dijo Hermione- Es donde los _muggle_ hacen sus experimentos.

-Asombroso -dijo Fred Weasley- Un Malfoy usando una palabra _muggle_.

-¿Por qué no mejor nos cuentan de que va todo esto y así podemos largarnos? -preguntó Draco, comenzando a exasperarse. Los gemelos realmente lo sacaban de sus casillas, no llevaba ni media hora hablando con ellos y ya estaba exhausto de tanto ajetreo.

Los gemelos se acercaron a los dos Slytherin, tomándolos de los brazos los llevaron donde estaba la mesa de madera pulida con seis sillas a su alrededor, los sentaron y caminaron de vuelta al estante, tomando diferentes productos y caminaron de vuelta a los dos adolescentes. Tomaron asiento delante de ellos y les mostraron el primer producto.

- _Caramelo longuilinguo_ , a un precio de cinco _sickles_ cada uno... -empezó George Weasley.

-Inocentes caramelos que hacen que, al comerlos, la lengua se alargue diez veces más de su estado normal.

Draco enarcó las cejas, vaya... era _ridículamente asombroso._

-Galletas de canarios, siete _sickles_ la unidad -Hermione vio las pequeñas galletas que Fred Weasley le ofrecía- Te convierten en un enorme canario, el efecto se pasa al cabo de un rato, cuando se te empiecen a caer las plumas.

 _-Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley_ , se venden en dos formatos.

 _-Magicaja sencilla_ , cinco galeones -prosiguió Fred Weasley- Selección básica de fuegos artificiales.

- _Deflagración deluxe,_ veinte galeones. Selección de lujo de fuegos artificiales -dijo George, mostrando los pequeños botones en la mesa- Si se golpean con algún objeto, los fuegos causarán una gran explosión; y al aplicarles un hechizo desvanecedor, se multiplicarán por diez más.

-Un momento -dijo Draco, mirando los fuegos artificiales- ¿Veinte galeones? Debo suponer que son bastante... ruidosos.

Los gemelos asintieron, sonrientes.

-Los quiero -dijo, con una sonrisa maligna.

-¡Draco! -le riñó Hermione.

-¿Qué? -se encogió de hombros- Moody aún me debe esa situación tan... _embarazosa_.

-Sólo tenemos unos pocos, Malfoy -dijo George- De estos no podemos darles. Planeábamos algo como, sombreros _acéfalos_ , surtidos _saltaclases_ , turrón _sangranarices_ y _libro mordedor_. Uno de cada uno a cambio de su información.

-No te los pedía gratis, _pobretón_ -dijo Draco- Te pagaré por un surtido de lujo.

Los gemelos miraron a Draco, sorprendidos.

-¿Seguro?

Draco les dio una sonrisa ladina.

-Por supuesto, el _viejo loco_ me debe una.

Hermione rodo los ojos, tomando los productos que George y Fred Weasley le habían ofrecido a cambio de su información. Los guardo dentro de la bolsa de su falda.

-Le robamos el mapa al profesor Lupin, lo copiamos y cuando nos habíamos rendido sobre el hecho de como abrirlo y cerrarlo... -Hermione le dio una mirada divertida a Draco, que sonrió con superioridad recargándose en la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ginny Weasley nos ofreció la respuesta -al ver la cara de asombro de los gemelos, la sonrisa de Draco se acentuó- Fue nuestra pequeña espía. Una vez conseguimos toda la información, devolvimos el mapa.

-Borrando nuestras huellas -dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo lo copiaron? -preguntó Fred con curiosidad.

-La sección prohibida -dijo Draco- ¿Cómo consiguieron el dinero para empezar sus experimentos?

-Apostamos en el mundial, pero el dinero se nos ha acabado hace una semana. Estamos esperando las apuestas del torneo de los tres magos para seguir con nuestros productos -se sinceró George Weasley mientras Fred Weasley asentía con la cabeza, apoyandolo.

Draco miro a los gemelos, después a los productos que les habían mostrado. Los gemelos tenían iniciativa, lo admitía. Tenían un gran futuro en el negocio de las bromas, un futuro lleno de dinero y Draco sabía como aprovechar una oportunidad y más cuando se la tendían en bandeja de plata, _plata Weasley_ , pero plata.

-¿Cuanto? -preguntó Draco.

-¿Cuanto qué? -preguntaron los gemelos.

-¿Cuanto dinero necesitan? -antes de que los gemelos pudieran rebatir, Draco agregó: Quiero unirme.

Los gemelos boquearon, mirando a Draco confundidos mientras Hermione sopesaba la situación en su mente. Draco realmente sabía como adentrarse en los negocios.

-No me refiero a crear sus productos, si no más bien como un asociado -prosiguió Draco, sacando de su estupefacción a los gemelos.

-¿Cuanto? -preguntó George, Fred asintió.

-Veinte por ciento, de todo -dijo Draco, separando sus brazos y acercándose a las mesa.

-Diez y la primicia antes de que el producto se lance al mercado -rebatió Fred.

-Diecisiete -continuo Draco.

-Quince -gritó George.

-¡Trato hecho! -la sonrisa de victoria de Draco tomo a los gemelos desprevenidos. Draco no había esperado más del diez por ciento del negocio, sabiendo lo tacaño que los gemelos habían demostrado ser.

-¿Nos ha timado, Fred? -preguntó George, frunciendo el ceño a su gemelo.

-Creo que sí, lo ha hecho -respondió Fred, frunciendo el ceño al igual que su gemelo. Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Y bien... Fred y George, ¿con cuanto dinero se empieza? -preguntó Draco.

Los gemelos miraron a Draco, luego a si mismos y se encogieron de hombros.

-Bien... tenemos, este idea en mente... ¿qué te parece un artefacto con el que puedas escuchar a más de tres metros?

* * *

 _Noviembre, 20. 1994._

 _Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

-¡ALERTA PERMANENTE, ALERTA PERMANENTE! -gritaba Alastor Moody, lanzando hechizos desvanecedores a los fuegos artificiales que explotaban en su aula. Mientras más hechizos lanzará, más fuegos artificiales explotaban.

Los Gryffindor estaban agazapados debajo de sus mesas, mirando como Alastor trataba de arreglar la situación.

Potter suspiró.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de qué este será un mal día? -preguntó a Longbottom, que estaba agazapado a su lado.

* * *

 _Mazmorras de Slytherin._

 _Fuera del aula de Pociones._

-¿¡De donde cojones lo sacaste!? -preguntó Blaise, jadeando y riendo como loco al mismo tiempo. Él y Draco acababan de llegar corriendo desde la torre donde se impartía DCAO. Esos fuegos artificiales fueron asombrosos.

-Tal vez... algún día te lo cuente -jadeo Draco, caminando hacía Hermione que estaba cruzada de brazos y mirándolos molesta.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho -dijo Hermione, frunciendo los labios. Lo que llamo la atención de Draco, que de repente trago grueso y entrecerró los ojos- ¿Draco? -preguntó Hermione, exasperada.

-Sí, sí... ha... no es nada -balbuceo, sacudiendo la cabeza y recargándose en la pared, al lado de ella. Hermione suspiro.

Hablaron durante un rato, hasta que miraron a los Gryffindor caminando hacía ellos.

-¿Se equivocaron de salón? -preguntó Pansy, mirando divertida las túnicas maltrechas y los cabellos chamuscados de algunos de ellos.

-Tomaremos pociones con ustedes -dijo Lavander Brown, caminado al lado de Parvati Patil.

-¿Se puede saber por qué? -preguntó Daphne, mirando con curiosidad a los recién llegados.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Greengrass -espetó Weasley, como no, de mal humor.

Vincent y Gregory se adelantaron dos pasos, crujiendo los nudillos, pero Draco los paro.

-No tienes por que ser tan borde, _pobretón_ -dijo Draco, sonriendo cuando las orejas de Weasley se volvieron rojas- Daphne soló hacía una pregunta, mejor le hubieras dicho que tu madre no te enseñó modales ante las damas.

-¡Jódete, Malfoy! -gruñó Weasley.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, atrapando la mirada de Potter, que miraba los broches en la pechera de las túnicas de Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Gregory, Goyle, Daphne, Millicent y Flora. Hermione se había negado a llevarlo, y Draco estaba demasiado sumido con los gemelos, que casi siempre estaban en su laboratorio. Draco había dado el primer pago de quinientos galeones y los gemelos habían empezado a trabajar en ese mismo momento. Draco solía pasarse todos los días a _Sortilegios Weasley_ (el pequeño laboratorio en la sala de los menesteres) para ver el progreso de su dinero. Hermione sabía que Draco había adquirido cierto... _interés_ en los gemelos.

-¿Qué, Potter? ¿Te gustan nuestros nuevos broches? -preguntó Blaise con malicia- Pensé que ya los habías visto, todo el mundo los lleva -Blaise apretó el broche, haciendo que apareciera el rostro de Potter con su lema: _POTTER APESTA._

-¿Te crees divertido? -preguntó Brown, con voz demasiado chillona.

-¿Puedes bajar el tono, Brown? Das dolor de cabeza -mascullo Draco- No tienes nada que envidiarle a las _banshee_.

La boca de Lavander Brown se abrió por completo, indignada.

-Deja de molestarla, Draco -dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño- Ella no te ha hecho nada.

-¡No pedí tu ayuda! -chilló Brown de vuelta.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Todos aquí te estamos oyendo -replicó Hermione. Pansy, Millicent, Flora y Daphne se rieron de la cara llena de indignación de Brown.

-¡Déjala en paz! -salió Patil en su defenza, pero Brown la detuvo, mirando a Hermione con odio.

-¿Y tú podrías dejar de comportarte como si fueran una sangre limpia de alta gama? -preguntó, dando un paso adelante- Sólo eres un patética _sangre sucia_ que tuvo la suerte de ir a Slytherin, ¿tú crees que ellos te hablarían si no lo fueras? -alzo la barbilla, desafiante.

 ** _Una patetica sangre sucia..._**

-¡Retira tus palabras! -grito Theo, sacando la varita de su túnica al mismo tiempo que los demás Slytherin, mirando a Lavander Brown con odio. Los Gryffindor alzaron las suyas, incluyendo Potter, que parecía analizar la situación en su cabeza.

-¡No es más que la verdad! -chilló Lavander Brown- ¡Para ustedes no sería más que otra sangre sucia si no fuera de su casa!

Hermione dio un paso atrás, como si la hubieran golpeado.

-¡Cierra la boca, maldita! -chilló Daphne, con la mano temblando alrededor de la varita.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué saben que es verdad? -preguntó, con un brillo de victoria en sus ojos.

Daphne ahogo un grito y Pansy alzo su varita a Lavander Brown.

 _-¡Expulso!_

Lavander Brown gritó.

 _-¡Protego!_ -defendió Potter, colocándose en frente de Lavander Brown.

-¡Muévete, Potter! ¡Este no es tu asunto! -grito Pansy enojada, fulminando a Brown con la mirada.

-¡Es de nuestra casa! -defendió Weasley, apuntando con su varita a Pansy.

 _-¡Furnunculus!_ -gritó Gregory, lanzando el hechizo a Weasley.

 _-¡Densaugeo!_ -gritó Seamus Finnigan en respuesta.

 _-¡Protego!_ -grito Theo a tiempo, antes de que el hechizo impactara en plena cara de Gregory, pero Gryffindor no tuvo tanta suerte. Tal vez la mala puntería de Gregory les había servido por única vez en su vida, ya que el hechizo impacto por completo en la cara de Lavander Brown. Brown chilló y se llevó las manos a la nariz, donde le brotaban en aquel momento unos forúnculos grandes y feos.

-¡Lavander! -chilló Patil corriendo hacia su amiga.

-¿A qué viene todo este ruido? -dijo una voz baja y apagada. Acababa de llegar Snape.

Los Gryffindor empezaron a explicarse a gritos. Snape los ignoro deliberadamente mirando a Draco.

-¿Qué paso?

-Brown llamó a Hermione _sangre sucia_ -dijo Draco, haciendo que las chicas soltaron un gritito agudo y los chicos gruñeran. _Sangre sucia_ era una palabra prohibida en la casa de Slytherin y todos los sabian. Snape le dedico una mirada a Hermione, que estaba agazapada contra la pared. Vincent estaba a su lado, abrazándola y susurrando cosas por debajo.

-¡Goyle le lanzó un hechizo a Lavander! -gritó Weasley, saliendo a la defensa de Brown.

Snape miro la cara Lavander Brown, donde varios forúnculos grandes y feos estaban en toda ella.

-Yo la veo igual.

-¡Profesor! -chillo Lavander Brown.

-Cincuenta puntos menos a Gryffindor -demando Snape.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Potter, completamente furioso.

-Por haber humillado a su compañera de esa manera -dijo Snape, mirando a Potter con indiferencia y luego posando sus ojos negros en Lavander- Puede que Hermione no sea una sangre pura como la mayoría de ustedes, pero es mucho más valiosa que todos juntos.

Los Slytherin asintieron al unísono, todos sabían la importancia que Hermione tenía en todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Ahora, señor Longbottom lleve a su compañera a la enfermería y todos entren a clase -dictó Snape, ondeado su capa al darse la vuelta y caminar de vuelta al aula.

* * *

 _Noviembre 28, 1994._

 _Afueras de Hogwarts._

. _.. Finalmente, Harry ha hallado el amor en Hogwarts: Colin Creevey, íntimo amigo, asegura que a Harry raramente se le ve sin la compañía de una tal Ginevra Weasley, una muchacha de sorprendente belleza, sangre limpia y que, como Harry, pertenece a la casa de Gryffindor._

-Este artículo apesta -dijo Theo, doblando el profeta. La portaba demostraba a los cuatro campeones del torneo. Había salido esa mañana y todo el colegio ya lo había leído.

-¿Potter en serio llorará por su madre en las noches? -preguntó Vincent, escribiendo en el pergamino con Gregory a su lado, intentando copiar de sus notas. Se había hecho un hábito en que Vincent, Draco y Gregory acompañaran a Hermione a la biblioteca. Vincent sabía que era debido a cierto... Krum que, cada vez que ellos estaban lejos, se acercaba a Hermione. Pero debido a los interminables celos de Draco, Vincent y Gregory había logrado copiarle en todas los deberes, debido a su distracción en Hermione.

Estaban bajo la sombra del árbol, hacía un frío moderado y algunos estudiantes a esa hora ya habían ingresado al castillo. Aunque ellos siempre preferían quedarse en las afueras, cerca del lago oscuro en su sitio usual, bajo la copa de su árbol.

Theo había dejado a un lado su libro _muggle_ para leer el profeta por segunda vez en voz alta esa mañana. Blaise arrancaba furioso puñados de hierba del suelo. Hermione pasaba su dedo por sobre el anillo de serpiente, suspirando y mirando el cielo, bastante ajena a todo. Draco estaba mirando fijamente una carta que le había llegado esa mañana con una "W" en el sello, roja. No se la había mostrado a nadie excepto, como no, Hermione. Últimamente, después de dejar a Hermione en un sitio donde Krum no se le acercara, solía desaparecer por dos o tres horas. Cuando llegaba, su ropa estaba arrugada y siempre parecía que había ido al aula de Pociones, pero cuando Blaise le preguntó a Snape, él negó haber visto a Draco fuera de horas. Claro, a menos que fueran los viernes, cuando todos tenían sus clases de _Oclumancia_ y _Legeremancia._

Habían progresado... o eso creían. Draco era el único que seguía con las clases de _Legeremancia,_ Theo y Hermione habían sido los últimos en rendirse. _Oclumancia_ iba progresando para todos, inclusive Vincent, que era el más débil en el asunto, había logrado bloquear su mente a Blaise.

-No lo creo, Skeeter solo quiere llamar la atención. Como siempre -dijo Blaise, de mal humor. Toda la mañana se la había pasado con un humor de mil dementores. No había comido, pero su usual lengua viperina, había atacado a todo aquel que se le atravesara en el camino.

-¿En serio Potter andará con la _mini Weasley_? -preguntó Gregory, suspirando y dejando la pluma al lado de su pergamino. Él y Gregory eran los únicos haciendo deberes. Se froto la muñeca, tratando de aliviar el dolor provocado por escribir furiosamente en su pergamino.

-¡BLAISE ZABINI!

Ginny Weasley caminaba a ellos, con un aura de enojo a su alrededor. Varios estudiantes se quitaron de su camino al ver su rostro de profundo odio. Su cabello se agitaba violento debido a las ráfagas de aire que azotaban en su rostro,. Su camisa blanca estaba arremangada hasta los codos, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y su corbata, rojo con dorado de Gryffindor, descansaba floja en su cuello. Sus puños estaban aferrados a sus lados en forma de puños. Pisoteaba fuerte.

Parecía una diosa _sexy_ guerrera, o eso fue lo que pensó Blaise con la boca abierta por completo al verla caminar hacia ellos. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se recompuso y se sentó medio derecho contra el árbol. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y su rostro se transformo en uno de completa indiferencia.

-¡Vaya! Weasley nos complace con su... presencia -siseo, bajo y con leve diversión en su tono. Ginny Weasley llegó hasta ellos, mirándolos a todos y cada uno, antes de llegar a Blaise y fulminarlo con la mirada. Vincent y Gregory hicieron sus pergaminos y libros a un lado, Draco bajo la carta y la metió en su túnica. Hermione salió de su ensoñación y Theo suspiro, aquí venía una gran pelea. Dando una mirada alrededor, resoplo.

Tenían espectadores.

Ginny Weasley metió su mano su falda y sacó un broche _muggle_ y se lo lanzó a Blaise. Rebotó contra su abdomen y cayó en su pantalón. Blaise miró el broche, con la cara de Cedric Diggory, resoplo divertido y regreso su mirada a Ginny Weasley, con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja enarcada.

-¿Sí, Ginevra?

-¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Zabini! -gritó Ginny.

Blaise volvió a resoplar a un más divertido.

-¿En qué me estoy haciendo el idiota? -preguntó- Porque, si te soy sincero, no entiendo tu punto.

-¡Mi punto es que humillaste a Harry con esos broches! -gritó, molesta.

-¡Oh! ¡Si es sobre el gran Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico! _El niño que vivió_ -se mofó Blaise, inclinando ligeramente al cabeza- ¿Eso significa qué están saliendo? ¿Rita Skeeter no mentía? -preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero el timbre de enojo no paso desapercibido por ninguno de ellos.

-Si es así, no es tu asunto, Blaise. Sólo déjalo en paz -siseo, tensando el mentón.

-Oh, _princesa_ -rió Blaise- Deberías dejar de defenderlo tanto. Algún día, cuando el idiota de _Weasley-weasel_ y el tonto de _Longbottom-squib_ vuelvan a hablarle se olvidará de ti. Te botará, linda.

-Eso tampoco es tu asunto -dijo Ginny, con el rostro rojo.

-Tal vez no -Blaise se encogió de hombros- Sólo estoy diciendo que cuando Potter te de una pata en el trasero. Nosotros -sacando una mano del bolsillo del pantalón, señaló desde Hermione hasta él- nos estaremos riendo de tu cara de hipogrifo degollado, ¿y sabes por qué? -Ginny frunció la boca, mirando desafiante a Blaise- Porque abandonaste a tus amigos, tus verdaderos amigos, por un chico que nunca te va a hacer caso. ¿En serio, Ginevra? ¿Harry Potter? ¿El niño que venció a Lord Oscuro fijarse en una pobretona y sin chiste alguno como tú? -preguntó, con una risa cruel mientras los ojos de Ginny Weasley se humedecían- No me hagas reír.

-Fue suficiente, Blaise -dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras y mirando a Ginny Weasley- Será mejor que te vayas, Weasley. No eres bienvenida aquí, como te habrás dado cuenta.

Ginny Weasley, dándoles una última mirada de dolor y enojo, dio la vuelta y regreso por donde había llegado.

-Eso fue cruel, Blaise -dijo Theo, mirando con censura a su amigo. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Es la verdad. He visto como Potter mira a la inútil de Cho Chang.

-¿La buscadora de Ravenclaw? -preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. Blaise asintió.

-Sólo le estaba haciéndole un favor.

-¿Rompiéndole el corazón? -preguntó Vincent.

-Abriéndole los ojos. Snape vestirá de rosa cuando Potter por fin le de una mirada de verdad a Ginny. Es todo.

* * *

 _Noviembre, 30. 1994._

 _Tribuna de Slytherin._

El campo de quidditch había sido ambientado para la primera prueba del torneo de los _tres magos y Potter,_ como decía Blaise. La superficie era rocosa e inestable, con un gran huevo de oro en el centro. Hermione aún no sabía que significaba eso.

Llevaba su túnica con el emblema de Slytherin el pecho, una bufanda de su casa y un gorro gris, que originalmente había sido de Draco peri había conseguido cuando se puso a temblar del frío. Y por último unos guantes grises.

-¿Ustedes no apostarán? -la voz de Fred Weasley se coló por sus oídos. Draco, Theo, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory y Hermione dieron la vuelta, sorprendidos de verlos en su tribuna. Varios Slytherin lanzaron miradas hoscas a los gemelos, y los de Durmstrang veían la escena... interesados.

-¿Apostar? -preguntó Adrian, estirando su cuello para mirar por sobre los gemelos- ¿Apostar en qué?

-Quien vive, quien muere, quien lo hace en mejor tiempo -dijo George, con voz cantarina.

Hermione estrechó los ojos, tal vez trataban de conseguir más dinero para sus experimentos. Había visto a Draco volver a pedir dinero por carta a su padre, cuando le preguntó, Draco solo negó con la cabeza, diciendo: _Estamos teniendo... problemas con algunos experimentos._

-Eso es muy cruel -dijo Millicent, llamando la atención de los gemelos. Con un leve sonrojo, agrego: Me refiero a la muerte.

George se encogió de hombros, asiendo suspirar a Hermione. ¿Desde cuando podía diferenciarlos?

-Los Hufflepuff pueden ser... _rencorosos._

-Ya digo yo -dijo Blaise, sonriendo- Cinco galeones a que Potter sale con alguna quemadura.

-¿Sólo una quemadura? -preguntó otro alumno de Slytherin de sexto año. Todos parecían atentos al intercambio. Si Draco, el príncipe de las serpientes, no los había echado, entonces ellos no podían decir nada.

-Sí -Blaise se encogió de hombros- ¿Crees que el viejo loco de Dumbledore... no me pegues Hermione, ya habíamos hablado sobre que estaba loco... bueno... crees que el viejo loco de Dumbledore dejaría que su alumno favorito muriera? Digo, _San Potty_ el protector del mundo mágico y vencedor de... Mierda, he dicho esas palabras tantas veces que ya parezco _disco rayado_.

- _¿Disco rayado?_ -preguntó Daphne, sabía a lo que Blaise se refería. Lo había visto en _Estudios muggles,_ pero no entendía como es que él lo sabía.

-Sí, preciosa. _Disco rayado_ -volteando a los gemelos agrego: Diggory será el primero, Delacour la segunda y Krum quedará el tercer lugar. Cinco galeones por cada cosa que te dije -después de eso, las apuestas empezaron. A Hermione no le paso desapercibido el guiño que le hizo Fred a Draco, como diciendo: _Ves, te lo dije_. Ni la sonrisa de superioridad de Draco.

* * *

 _Slytherin._

 _Dormitorios._

-¿¡Dragones!? ¿En serio? -Hermione no había dejado de dar vueltas en el dormitorio de los chicos, como león enjaulado. Desde que salieron del campo de quidditch, Hermione no había parado de quejarse. Y si Draco la conoce bien, sabia que era debido a que los usaron como una atracción de.. _¿circo muggle?_ \- ¡Ellos también tienen derechos! -chilló, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Draco sonrió de lado. _Lo sabía._

-No puedo creer que Potter haya quedado empatado en primer lugar con Viktor Krum -dijo Blaise, molesto y frunciendo el ceño- El muy idiota hizo que perdiera quince galeones...

-Tú fuiste el que apostó -se burló Theo, negando con la cabeza y tomando su ropa para dormir.

-Odio al idiota -refunfuñó Blaise.

-Sí, ya lo habíamos escuchado -dijo Vincent, leyendo un libro de Pociones y masticando su manzana. Gregory, a su lado en el baúl que habían transfigurado en mesa para poder estudiar, pasaba las páginas a su libro de _Aritmancia._

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Desde cuando soy el único idiota en nuestro grupo?

-Desde inicios de este año -dijo Draco, sin dejar de ver, divertido, como Hermione seguía despotricando ha Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch, Cornelius Fudge y casi todo el Ministerio de magia.

- _Ug_ -Blaise negó con la cabeza- Parece que no soy el único -y, al recibir una mirada hastiada por parte de Draco, sonrió triunfante. Al menos había podido joder a alguien.

* * *

 _Sala común de Slytherin._

 _Diciembre, 4. 1994._

-Sólo pontelo, Vincent -dijo Draco, entre exasperado y hastiado. Había aprovechado la oportunidad de que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se impartiría dos horas más tarde, por lo cual no había nadie más a parte de él, Theo, Vincent, Blaise, Gregory y Hermione eran los únicos en las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Hermione estaba recargada en el sofá, leyendo un libro de _Aritmancia_ , Gregory estaba a su lado estudiando como Vincent momentos antes de que Draco lo interrumpiera. Theo y Blaise aún no bajaban de los dormitorios.

-No sé, Draco... -Vincent viendo el sombrero que Draco le tendía con desconfianza.

Draco resopló.

-¿Recuerdas cuando el idiota de Blaise te encerró con Myrtle _la llorona_ el año pasado para saber que tan... _amistosa_ podría llegar a ser? -los ojos azules de Vincent se oscurecieron, recordando lo sucedido ese día antes de removerse con un escalofrío.

-Esta bien... -suspirando, tomo el sombrero de entre las manos pálidas de Draco y se lo colocó en la cabeza. Frunciendo el ceño al no sentir ninguna diferencia, volteo a Draco- ¿Y bien?

La sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Draco.

-Mione... -Hermione levanto la mirada de su libro al mismo tiempo que Gregory de sus libros, mirando fijamente a Vincent. Hermione ahogo un grito y Gregory abrió la boca, sorprendido. Vincent no tenía cabeza... oh más bien como si le hubieran colocado una capa invisible sobre ella.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Vincent, confundido.

Draco negó con la cabeza, riendo. Al escuchar la puerta del dormitorio abrirse, le hizo señas a Vincent para que corriera a la chimenea. Vincent corrió, sosteniendo el sombrero sobre su cabeza y se tiro al suelo, arrodillado y esperando a Blaise y Theo.

Hermione negó y bajo la cabeza a su libro, lanzando miradas a las escaleras. Gregory sonrió al igual que Draco, volviendo a sus apuntes y mirando disimuladamente. Draco sólo se recostó en el sofá.

Se escuchaban los pasos y los murmullos de Blaise y Theo bajando por las escaleras.

-Sólo déjalo, Theo -se escuchó el suspiro de Blaise- Sé lo que hago.

-No, sólo estas siendo un idiota. Como siempre -masculló Theo molesto. Ambos miraron la sala común, donde Hermione leía un libro. Gregory estudiaba y Draco resoplaba aburrido en el sofá- ¿Dónde esta Vincent? -preguntó Theo, bajando el último escalón al mismo tiempo que Draco. De reojo vio una sombra a su lado.

Blaise resoplo, divertido.

-Vicent, _fratello_. No vas a lograr espantarnos -dijo Blaise, divertido y mirando hacia la chimenea. Donde estaba el cuerpo parado de Vincent... sin cabeza. Sin su jodida cabeza- _¡AHHHHH!_

Theo se tapo los oídos, mirando donde Vincent. ¿En serio había caído? ... Vincent no tenía cabeza.

 _-¡AHHHH!_ -gritó, corriendo junto a Blaise donde Hermione, Gregory y Draco se partían de la risa. Theo se escondió detrás del sofá, usándolo como bloqueo. Blaise daba pequeños saltitos, soltando grititos.

El cuerpo de Vincent cayó de rodillas, convulsionándose. Haciendo que Blaise y Theo gritaron más fuerte al mirar el cuerpo sin cabeza. Se escuchó la risa de Vincent antes de que se quitara el sombrero de la cabeza, jadeando y dando con golpes con el puño al suelo. Muerto de risa.

Los gritos bajaron de tono, hasta que no había sonido alguno a parte de la risa de sus amigos.

-Jodidos idiota -dijo Blaise, molesto.

Draco se intentó incorporar del sofá, un inútil intento hay que admitir, ya que cayó al suelo. Riendo.

-Hu... hubieras... hubi... tu... cara -dijo entre jadeos, intentando recomponerse. Hermione se cubría la boca con las manos, tratando de frenar sus risotadas mientras Gregory se descomponía en carcajadas.

-¿¡Qué tenía yo qué ver!? -gritó Theo, casi en un chillido indignado.

-Nunca... tu... espan... espantas... gri... gritas -los balbuceos de Gregory sonaban sofocados por su risa.

-¿Donde encontraron ese sombrero? -preguntó Blaise, tratando de aplacar su enojo y mirando curioso el sombrero en la mano de Vincent.

Vincent rodó en el suelo, con la nítida imagen de Blaise dando brinquitos y Theo agitando las manos en forma de puños cerca de su cara.

-Dra... Draco...

Blaise y Theo miraron a Draco, que se descomponía en risas mientras rodaba en el suelo.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con los gemelos Weasley? -Draco intentó preguntar como lo sabían, pero su estómago dolía tanto por la risa que sólo pudo abrazarlo, intentando recuperar el aliento- Lo vimos en el mapa, el otro día.

-Ya que no quisiste contarnos nada -dijo Blaise, algo indignado.

Draco sólo asintió, jadeando.

Theo y Blaise se miraron, esto no se quedaría así.

* * *

 _Diciembre, 15. 1994._

 _Aula de Pociones._

-Basta... ya... ya no puedo -dijo Theo, jadeando y tomándose las rodillas. Blaise estaba tirado en el suelo, inhalando. Hermione estaba sentada, frotándose la frente. Vincent y Gregory estaban sacudiendo su cabeza, intentando aplacar el incesante pitillo en sus oídos. El cabello de Draco estaba alborotado, su túnica en el suelo y la camisa la tenía arremangada hasta los codos. No llevaba corbata y, a pesar del sudor en la frente, era el más compuesto de todos ellos.

Draco sólo asintió en frente de él, jadeando y dejándose caer al suelo.

Snape los miraba desde su escritorio, hace treinta minutos que había terminado de calificar los deberes de los demás alumnos, así que se había dedicado a mirar el confrontamiento de sus alumnos.

Draco había tomado esta vez su papel de él como lector de mentes. Ya ni siquiera necesitaba de una varita o si quiera pronunciar el hechizo para aplicar la _Legeremancia_ , así que lo había dejado ser el aplicador. A pesar de que aún no era tan diestro en el arte de la _Legeremancia_ , a su corta edad de catorce años era un genio. Blaise había sido el primero en rendirse, su barrera para impedir que Draco entrara a su mente sólo había durado siete minutos, lo había dejado tan exhausto que no se había parado desde que Draco lo había batido.

Vincent había sido el siguiente en caer, con una barrera de diez minutos. Gregory había durado casi trece minutos pero cuando llego el momento de atacar a Hermione, Draco ya estaba medio exhausto, a pesar de eso habían durado quince minutos quitos como estatuas en la mitad del aula. Mirándose uno al otro, gris contra castaño. Cuando habían terminado, Draco ya jadeaba y había tirado su túnica al suelo, tratando de ganar más frescura a pesar del frío que hacía en las mazmorras. Theo había sido el último y había durado veinte minutos. Él mismo había estado a punto de pararlos cuando Theo se había rendido.

Eran bastantes diestros en _Oclumancia,_ durar tanto tiempo tratando de impedir que alguien entrara a tu mente era asombroso. Sabía que tenían que prosperar para que alguien más diestro, como él, no los derrumbara tan rápido (la última vez sólo habían durado seis minutos, y Draco con diez). Pero tomando el curso que llevaban, a final de año serían expertos en _Oclumancia_ y Draco en ambas, tanto que ni el señor Tenebroso podría entrar en sus mentes.

Snape suspiro, había sentido la quemazón de la marca sobre su brazo. Karkarov, el muy idiota, había ido a verlo, sin darse cuenta que el engreído de Potter lo había seguido. Ahora el niño había sacado conclusiones erróneas sobre lo sucedido, pero él no era nadie a quien darle explicación. Inclusive Hermione había visto la marca en su brazo, cuando había entrado junto a Draco para las clases extras de Pociones la semana pasada.

Él estaba retorciéndose en el suelo por el dolor. Draco y Hermione habían corrido a él, ayudándolo a levantarse y fue en ese momento donde la habían visto. Ninguno había hecho comentario alguno, pero cuando Snape había visto la mirada de Hermione, sabia que no lo acusaba de nada.

-¿Profesor? -Snape salió de sus pensamientos, mirando a Theo- ¿Hemos progresado?

Snape hizo un amago de sonrisa, mirando tranquilo a Theo.

-Sí, bastante -segundos después, recordando la platica que había tenido con Dumbledore, agrego con una mueca: ¿Eleanor ya les contó sobre el baile? -preguntó.

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento, asintiendo.

-Sí -ante la duda plantada en los ojos de Snape, sonrió- Daphne y Pansy me están dando clases de baile para Navidad. Olivia, la madre de Marcus, se ofreció a ayudarme con mi vestido de esa noche.

Snape asintió.

-¿Con quien... irán? -preguntó, viendo a Draco a los ojos.

-Yo invité a Daphne -dijo Blaise, tirado en el suelo- Estuve tentado a pedirselo a Fleur Delacour... pero el idiota de Weasley se me adelantó -los ojos de Snape se agrandaron con sorpresa- No me malinterprete, lo despachó en frente de todos. Así que no me arriesgue.

-Yo iré con Millicent -dijo Vincent, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo con Flora -dijo Gregory, dando leves golpecitos en su frente.

-Ah... aún no tengo pareja -dijo Theo, rascándose la frente.

-¿Qué hay de Pansy? -preguntó Draco, mirando a Theo desde el suelo.

-Me dijo que estaba esperando a que... alguien la invitara -dijo Theo, haciendo una mueca- No me pregunten, no me dijo quien.

-¿Astoria Greengrass? -preguntó Blaise, mirando con significado a Theo.

-Me dijo lo mismo.

-¿Entonces debo suponer que ustedes dos irán juntos? -preguntó Snape, mirando a Draco y Hermione.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo supone que iremos juntos al baile? -preguntó Hermione, tratando de no sonar exasperada.

Snape, por primera vez desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, lanzó una mirada entre asustada y sorprendida a Draco, esperando no haber metido la pata.

Draco se encogió de hombros, tratando de no parecer decepcionado.

-No nos quiere decir con quien irá -dijo Draco, con tono indiferente- Aunque debo admitir que todos corrimos a preguntarle a ella primero, pero nos dijo que ya se lo habían pedido.

Se prolongo un tenso silencio. Hermione miro a sus amigos, sin poder entender nada, ¿por qué todos parecían avergonzados?

-Entonces... ¿con quién irás? -Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-No lo sé, también se lo pedí a Pansy pero me dijo que estaba esperando a alguien más... iba a pedirselo a Astoria Greengrass pero ahora que Theo dijo que estaba esperando a alguien más... -suspiro- No quiero pasar vergüenza de nuevo.

Snape asintió, viendo las caras apenadas de Theo, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory para con Draco. La mirada perdida de Draco y el ceño fruncido de Hermione, confundida. Suspiro, sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 _Sala de Menesteres._

 _Diciembre, 17. 1995._

-¡Carajo! -grito Draco, apretando con fuerza su mano. Parecía que el nuevo producto de los Weasley funcionaba a la perfección. El _libro mordedor_ no era tan salvaje como el que tuvieron en tercer año con el guardabosques pero dolía bastante.

-¿Estas bien, Draco? -preguntó Fred, dejando de revolver la poción en el caldero.

-No te detengas, idiota. La poción debe estar en constante movimiento -dijo Draco, sacando su varita y empujando el endemoniado libro lejos de él. Casi a la otra esquina de la mesa.

George miro a Fred, ambos sorprendidos. Ya habían superado con creces desde hace más de dos semanas, Draco era menos... borde. Ya hasta podrían considerarlo un amigo, pero desde hace más de cinco días que había vuelto a sus usuales comentarios hirientes y su lengua afilada.

-Hermano, alguien esta de mal humor -dijo George caminando hasta tomar asiento al lado de Draco. Él resoplo.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, Georgie -Fred dejo el caldero, caminando hacia su hermano y recargándose en la mesa. Ambos viendo a Draco.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, molesto.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Hermione? -preguntó George

Draco volvió a resoplar.

-Por lo visto sí, hermano -dijo Fred, enarcando las cejas.

-Déjenme en paz, pobretones -dijo Draco, enojado.

-Sí, por completo -dijo George.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Irá con alguien más al baile de Navidad? -preguntó Fred.

Draco gruñó.

-Vamos bien, hermano -añadió George- ¿Te rechazó? -Draco volvió a gruñir.

-Um.. hm... -Fred miro el rostro ensombrecido de Draco- ¿Con quién irá?

-Viktor Krum.

Los ojos de Fred y George se abrieron como platos.

-¿Krum... como Viktor Krum? -balbuceo Fred.

-¿El buscador de Bulgaria? -preguntó George.

-¿Uno de los cuatro campeones? -agrego Fred.

-Un maestro en el quidditch.

-Fenómeno a su corta edad.

-¡YA ENTENDÍ! -gritó Draco, con el rostro ensombrecido por el enojo- ¡Sangre limpia, buscador de Bulgaria, el mejor buscador de quidditch mejor dicho! ¡El prospecto perfecto para ganar el torneo de los _tres magos y Potter_! ¡Sí! ¡Con ese idiota irá Hermione al baile! ¿¡Y saben por qué!? -grito, parándose de su asiento- ¡Para que ya nadie más pensara que eramos novios! ¡Por qué ella sólo es mi amiga y no siente nada más por mi!

Los gemelos apretaron los labios, con los ojos aun abiertos por la sorpresa. Ninguno dijo nada. Draco bufo molesto y camino hacia la salida de la sala de Menesteres, pisando con furia.

-Draco... -intento frenarlo Fred.

-¡No necesito su estúpida compasión, _pobretones_! -grito, abriendo la puerta y azotandola con fuerza al cerrarla.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, asombrados.

-Le pego fuerte, hermano.

-Por completo.

* * *

 _Slytherin._

 _Dormitorios._

Draco entró al dormitorio, casi arrollando a Blaise en su camino. Sin darle un miramiento, empezó a patear con fuerza su baúl, despotricando contra Krum, contre Hermione, su padre y por ser tan estúpido como para enamorarse de su mejor amiga.

-Sí, y pensé que yo era el único enojado consigo mismo -dijo Blaise, cerrando la puerta. Por suerte Theo, Vincent y Gregory no estaban para ver la rabieta descomunal que Draco estaba haciendo. Suspiro y saco su varita para sellar la puerta y aplicar un encantamiento silenciador. Nadie necesitaba saber lo que le pasaba a Draco en la cabeza por Hermione.

Relajándose, se dejo caer al suelo, esperando el momento en que Draco terminara su rabieta. Podía contarlos, exactamente duro veinte minutos. Veinte minutos y trece segundos. Una vez dejo de patear el inmenso baúl, se dio la vuelta y se dejo caer, recargando su espalda en el baúl. Se miraron intensamente por unos segundos.

-¿Krum? -Draco asintió- ¿Cómo te enteraste? -Draco hizo una mueca haciendo a Blaise suspirar- _¿Legeremancia?_ Por amor a Slytherin, Draco. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta -Draco negó con la cabeza- Lo siento, _fratello._

Draco suspiro.

-Lo mismo digo -al recibir una mirada confundida de Blaise, se aclaró- Oí que _Longbottom-squib_ irá con _mini Weasley_ al baile.

Los hombros de Blaise se tensaron por unos segundos antes de que diera un suspiro derrotado.

-Dime que no me leíste la mente -Draco se encogió de hombros- Dime que no le leíste la mente a Longbottom por esa información -Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros- _¡Mortífagos, fratello!_ -gruñó Blaise- A veces odio no haber podido avanzar en esa arte, ¿te imaginas las cosas que le pasan a las personas por la cabeza? -al ver la mirada divertida de Draco, sonrió- ¿Potter?

-Lamentándose... _"¿Por qué yo? ¿En serio? ¿Ni un sólo año tranquilo en Hogwarts? Debo contarle a Sirius. Karkarov es un mortífago. Snape es un mortífago. Me duele la cicatriz. Ron es un idiota a veces. Ah... Cho Chang es tan linda... ¿qué pasa si la invito al baile?"_ -se mofo Draco.

Blaise se carcajeo.

-¿Weasley?

-Idiota... _"¿Por qué Harry no me diría nada sobre meter su nombre en el cáliz? Míralo, siempre intentando ser en centro de atención. Ah... no fue Harry el que metió su nombre en el cáliz, lo sabía. ¿Por qué mi mamá me enviaría esta cosa tan horrible para el baile? ¡Ni si quiera parece un traje!"_

Blaise golpeo con fuerza el suelo del dormitorio.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! -tranquilizándose un poco, preguntó: ¿Ginny?

-¿Quieres saberlo? -Draco enarcó una ceja. Blaise suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

-No, mejor no.

Guardaron silencio un rato, analizando su situación.

-¿Estamos jodidos, no? -Draco lo miro- Tú estas enamorado de tu mejor amiga, por no quitar que ella no siente nada por ti. Y yo... yo fui tan estúpido como para sentir algo por Ginny. No me malinterpretas, no me importa que sea una Gryffindor ni que su apellido gane miradas de asco... sólo que... ¿Por qué de la chica que esta calada hasta los huesos por Potter? ¡Harry Potter, hombre! ¡El jodido salvador del mundo mágico! ¡El que venció al señor Tenebroso! ¡El maldito niño que vivió! ¡Mierda! Debo dejar de repetir tanto esos apelativos contra su persona...

Draco enarcó una ceja, divertido.

-Sí, estamos jodidos...

* * *

 _Baile de Navidad._

 _Gran Comedor._

-¿Estas bien, Draco? -preguntó Theo, sentado a su lado en la mesa. El baile había empezado hace dos horas y ahora estaba en pleno apogeo. Desde donde estaban sentados aún podían ver a Hermione bailar en los brazos de Viktor Krum. Pero no a la usual Hermione, esta Hermione se había esmerado para lucir bien en el baile. Un hermoso vestido azul con suaves volantes y colgado de una sola tira, en el hombro derecho. Se había maquillado y llevaba el cabello en suaves rulos. Theo aún podía recordar como Draco no había cerrado la boca durante cinco minutos al verla bajar las escaleras... bueno, no sólo Draco. Casi todo Slytherin, ¡joder! Todo Hogwarts, Theo podía asegurar que escuchó el imbécil de Weasley decir algo como: _Si es mujer._

Viktor Krum no se había separado en ningún momento de su hermana. Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, era la primera vez que pensaba en ella como una hermana.

-Estoy bien -dijo Draco, secamente. Tenía un vaso con ponche en la mano, haciéndolo girar brevemente. Suspiraba y lanzaba miradas lastimosas a Krum y Hermione. Ni siquiera el ridículo traje que llevaba Weasley le había hecho animarse un poco.

-Te ves deplorable, hermano -dijo Theo, mirando donde Pansy bailaba animadamente con Astoria. Draco había terminado invitando a Pansy, o más bien Pansy se lo pidió a Draco, cuando se dio cuenta que Adrian Pucey ya tenía pareja para el baile. Al final, de hecho, esa misma mañana, Astoria le había pedido ir al baile a él. Estaba seguro que ella estaba detrás de Draco, no había dejado de lanzarle miradas indiscretas. Mirando alrededor, visualizo a Longbottom bailando con Ginny, bastante divertidos, aunque ella no había dejado de ver hacia Potter, que estaba sentado a tres mesas de ellos junto a Weasley, ambos con miradas de hastío. Weasley mirando donde Krum y Hermione, dándole mala espina a Theo, y Potter mirando a Chang y Diggory... Vincent bailaba con Millicent y Flora con Gregory, todos parecían contentos aunque... no había rastro de Daphne y Blaise.

-¿Donde esta Blaise? -preguntó, cauteloso. Esperaba que no hiciera alguna estupidez.

Draco le dio una mirada inquisitiva antes de decir:

-¿Quieres la versión suave o la Blaise? -Theo lo fulminó con la mirada- Se llevo a Daphne al dormitorio.

-¡Oh por Slytherin! -gruño Theo, Blaise no podía ser más idiota. Eso no haría que se olvidara de Ginevra Weasley- Va cometer una estupidez.

-Es Blaise -Draco se encogió de hombros, tensándolos después cuando Hermione caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro y mejillas sonrojadas. Dando una sonrisa forzada, miro a Hermione- ¿Divertida?

Hermione asintió, muy feliz.

-Sí, Viktor es tan... tierno -dijo, mirando soñadoramente hacia donde Viktor estaba parado, cerca de la mesa de los ponches.

-Aún no puedo creer que en serio se conocieran en la biblioteca -dijo Theo, suspirando- ¿Cómo es que yo nunca me enteré de nada?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Draco, Vincent y Gregory los sabían -dando otra mirada Viktor, se despidió de ellos- Ya es algo noche, Viktor me llevará a las mazmorras y luego se irá. Nos vemos cuando regresen -Draco y Theo asintieron, viendola irse con Viktor hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Caminaron agarrados de las manos hasta la entrada de este, Viktor la miro tiernamente, tomando su mejilla y acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Mierda... no, no, no -recito Theo, mirando entre Krum y Hermione, y la boca abierta de Draco. Lamentablemente, Krum no lo escuchó, depositando un beso en los labios de su hermana- Joder...

Draco trago grueso, apretando con fuerza el vaso en su mano. Miro con ojos entrecerrados como Hermione se sonrojaba y Krum le daba una estúpida sonrisa, antes de alejarse, juntos, en dirección a las mazmorras.

-¿Vieron eso? -preguntó Pansy, con una sonrisa divertida bailando en su rostro. Se había acercado con Astoria cuando vieron a Hermione y Viktor Krum partir fuera del Gran Comedor. Draco regreso su cabeza a ella, mirando furioso el espacio que dejaban los cuerpos de ella y Astoria. Dando un fuerte resoplido, dejo el vaso en la mesa y se paro. Sin darle una mirada a ella, volteo a Astoria.

-Dame un segundo -fue todo lo que dijo, antes de tomarla de la mano y camianr con rapidez fuera del Gran Comedor, tomando el lado hacia el patio de Hogwarts.

-Draco va a joderlo, mierda -dijo Theo, levantándose y mirando a Pansy- Nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione -Pansy asintió, confundida y asombrada- Ve con cuidado a las mazmorras, hay muchos borrachos ahorita -Pansy asintió, viendo la espalda de Theo mientras se alejaba, siguiendo el camino de Astoria y Draco.

-Eso fue... -suspiro- intenso.

* * *

 _Enero, 1. 1994._

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

Blaise iba caminando con parsimonia por los pasillos, cerca del patio central de Hogwarts. Ese sería su último día de tranquilidad. Los _gusarajos_ de primero, segundo y algunos de tercero que no habían podido asistir al baile de Navidad, regresarían ese día en la noche. Blaise suspiro, había cometido un error en creer que Daphne sería una chica de una sola noche. Estaba bien, le había dado su virginidad como ella a él, pero eso era todo. Mínimo de su parte, aún le pitaban un poco los oídos por culpa de Hermione, que le había ido a reclamar poco después de que Daphne fuera de chismosa con ella, acusándolo de insensible. No era insensible, sólo no quería nada serio. Había escuchado por Theo que Draco se había manoseado con Astoria la noche del baile, después de haber visto a Hermione besar a Krum. Por suerte Theo lo había detenido antes de cometer una idiotez como él, aunque no se salvo de tener a Asotria detrás de él como _demiguise._

Draco no había hablado de lo sucedido esa noche, pero Astoria había ido contenta con las amigas de su hermana a contarles lo sucedido. Recordaba las miradas de indecisión que Hermione le lanzaba a Draco cuando creía que nadie podía verla, Blaise podía casi jurar que Hermione tenía un pequeño sentimiento fuera de la amistad por Draco. Aunque ahora estuviera demasiado ensimismada con Krum. Sólo esperaba que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Draco antes de que Draco perdiera la esperanza.

Suspirando por enésima vez ese día, caminado entre estudiantes, admitió: Las hermanas Greengrass, estaban locas. Por lo tanto, había empezado a pasar tiempo con los gemelos Weasley y Draco en el laboratorio de _Sortilegios Weasley_ , en la sala de los Menesteres. Esa mañana habían terminado su más nuevo producto, orejas extendibles. Con un alcance de cinco metros.

Miro de lejos a Cedric Diggory hablando con Harry Potter, dio una sonrisa torcida, planeando una forma de molestar a Potter. Pero al ver la mirada de secretismo que se dedicaban ambos, sonrió con malicia. Agradeciendo que esa mañana los gemelos le habían regalado una de las orejeas, sacándola con cuidado de su bolsillo del pantalón se acerco más a ambos campeones, manteniendo la oreja en su dirección.

-¿Tu conoces el baño de prefectos del quinto piso? -la voz de Cedric Diggory casi susurrada en los oídos de Potter, hizo que Blaise frunciera el ceño ¿El baño de prefectos? -¿Sabes? ... No es un mal lugar para irse a dar un baño... No olvides llevar tu huevo...

La boca de Blaise colgó abierta, sus ojos se ampliaron con la sorpresa enmarcada en su rostro. ¿Era su insana imaginación o Cedric Diggory había invitado a Potter a darse un baño en el cuarto de prefectos con su huevo? ¡Mierda! ¡En la mente de cualquiera sonaría mal! ¿Su huevo? ¿Qué carajos?

Dando la vuelta, corrió en la dirección que había venido, tomando los atajos que se había saltado momentos antes porque no le apetecía llegar temprano a las mazmorras. Corriendo y jadeando, por fin sintió el inmenso frío de ellas. Dio la contraseña y entro como un remolino a la sala común.

Draco ya había llegado, estaba tumbado en el sofá de la esquina, alejado de todos. Hermione estaba sentada con Pansy, Astoria, Flora, Millicent y ... Daphne, sí, mala opción. Theo iba bajando las escaleras, y no había rastro de Vincent y Gregory. Adrian estaba en la otra esquina, hablando con sus amigos. Los prefecto descansaban cerca de la chimenea, la sala estaba medio abarrotada de gente.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Theo, señalando la esquina vacía donde se encontraba Draco, camino hacía su amigo. Esperando que Theo lo siguiera. Se tumbo en la silla en frente de Draco y espero hasta que Theo llegara para poder contarles.

-¿Sabes? Irradias un aura bastante deprimente, Draco -dijo Theo, sentándose en la silla de al lado de Blaise. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy de humor como para aguantar la mierda de alguien -resopló, mirando el techo de la sala común.

-Diggory invitó a Potter a darse un baño en el cuarto de prefectos del quinto piso, quiere que lleve su huevo -soltó, en un susurro bajo. Asegurándose de que sólo Draco y Theo lo escucharan. La boca de Draco se frunció en incomprensión, la de Theo se abrió sorprendida. Sí, sonaba igual de mal que antes.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -chillaron Draco y Theo en un tono demasiado agudo, llamando la atención de todos en la sala. Todos dejaron lo que se encontraban haciendo para mirarlos. Blaise palmeo el rostro, sus amigos no podían ser discretos cuando lo necesitaba. Se paro, tomando a Theo del codo y caminando hacía Draco, jalándolo de la camisa, caminó hacía las escaleras. Ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Ellos... ¿están bien? -preguntó Pansy con indecisión, aún no estaba segura de mencionar a Blaise ante Daphne.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-No se... hace días que Draco y Blaise me... evitan -dijo, en un susurro.

Millicent vio la mirada alicaída de Daphne cuando Hermione menciono el nombre de Blaise, la mirada soñadora de Astoria al escuchar el nombre de Draco, la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Hermione y la miradas que Pansy lanzaba hacia Adrian Pucey hizo que le diera una mirada cargada de significado a Flora. Puede que ellas no fueran muy atentas al chisme pero sabía lo que pasaba con Blaise, lo enamorado que estaba de Ginny Weasley, la cara de idiota que ponía Draco cada vez que veía a Hermione.

Millicent suspiró, ese par de idiotas cometieron un error al entrometerse con Astoria y Daphne, las conocía, no lo dejarían pasar. Y todo por ser tan estúpidos como para no decirles lo enamorados que estaban a esas dos. Cuarto año no presagiaba un entorno agradable para esos dos, solo esperaba que Hermione y Ginny Weasley abrieran un poco más los ojos, para enfocarlos en ese par... antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **¡No me maten!**

 **Siento tanto que Draco no fuera con Hermione al baile, me disculpo por completo. Pero me parecía apropiado, ya saben, para darle más intensidad al momento en que Draco se le declaré.**

 **¡Tampoco me maten por el beso! Sentí que era necesario, ¿Draco vengándose en Astoria? Apropiado y cruel... lo siento. Pero ya vimos un poco de como se siente Draco compitiendo contra Viktor Krum, sólo les dejaré saber que él no será cruel con Hermione como Ron lo fue con ella cuando se entera que Viktor esta detrás de Hermione.**

 **También siento la pelea de Ginny con ellos, lo sentí también necesario.**

 **¡Blaise enamorado de Ginny! ... y Daphne... también lo siento...**

 **¡Los gemelos! Es lo único que no siento, me pareció un cambio por completo de escenario que ellos se acercaran a ellos para tener información, ya saben, para apaciguar su curiosidad sobre el mapa. Y sobre Draco siendo un inversor, me pareció adecuado. Tomando una salida de la sombra que proyecta su padre.**

 **Las clases de Legeremancia y Oclumancia, ayudará mucho en un futuro, créanme** **.**

 **¿La escena de Blaise, Cedric y Harry? Bueno... la verdad la tome prestada de un meme en Facebook, me pareció apropiado que fuera Blaise el que los escuchará.**

 **Espero actualizar pronto y que me dejen sus Review´s.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	9. Los verdaderos sentimientos

**Nos volvemos a encontrar mis queridos lectores, ¿tarde mucho en actualizar?**

 **Me gustaría dar la bienvenida a aquellos que han empezado a seguir la historia y recorrer este arduo camino con todos nosotros. Agradezco a todos aquellos que me regalaron su tiempo para dejarme sus Review´s.**

 **Los personajes no son míos.**

 **La idea tampoco es mía, pero la historia sí.**

 **Dejaré las respuestas a sus comentarios como fueron escribiéndome, recuerden que leo cada uno. A aquellos que no me dejaron sus Review, sigan leyendo. ¡Espero les guste el capitulo!**

 **diva-akira: ¡Hola! Bueno antes que nada, siento haber tratado de esa forma a Draco y que Hermione fuera tan... ciega. Sobre Astoria, creo que ambas sabemos que no se rendirá tan fácilmente. Espero te guste este capítulo y vuelvas a dejarme tu Review.**

 **rubenchoellocoxd: ¡Hey! Gracias, gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Lo siento, me pareció bueno que Ginny tuviera a alguien a parte de Potter, si sabes a que me refiero. Sobre el cuarteto que podrían formar Daphne, Blaise, Harry y Ginny me parece una excelente idea, no lo había pensado. Sobre su poder mágico, cada día va aumentando más, aunque sea para las artes oscuras. Sobre el momento Nottgood, creo que sí podré complirtelo. Y sí, puede ver a los thestral, pero más adelante escribiré porqué. Y sobre el patronus de Draco, creo que la verdad estas muy cerca sobre su recuerdo más feliz, aunque aún no se que animal compondrá su patronus. ¡Gracias por dejarme tu Review! Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Artemisa2013: ¡Gracias por seguir mis dos historias! Y vamos, es un Dramione, sabremos que no lo rechazará... aunque sobre como Draco se le declare, es otra cosa. ¡Gracias por tu Review! Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Mishelle: Woah, woah, woah. Así me imagino que sonaste cuando Draco hizo su rabieta sobre Hermione. Y sobre el beso, también me rompio el corazón. Que maldita es la escritora, ¿no? Jajajaja. Y bueno, Blaise es Blaise. ¡Me encanta que te haya gustado mi capítulo! ¡Gracias por tu Review! Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy: Yo también me enfade con Ginny, que mal plan. ¡Pobre de Blaise! Fred y George son un amor, lo sé. Sobre el beso de Draco y Hermione, ¡claro que habrá! Ni yo quedaría tranquila si no llegara a haber uno, pero claro, más adelante. Bueno, aunque Astoria resultara ser una verdadera sanguijuela. ¡Gracias por tu Review! Nos leemos pronto.**

 **PattoG: Sí, Krum es algo... inepto. Oh, créeme. Hermione conocerá los celos en persona en algún momento. Y sobre Ginny siendo bateada por lo que le hizo a Blaise, no prometo nada. ¡Gracias por tu Review! Y por empezar a seguir mi historia. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **: Blaise es un metiche (visualiza el meme, ¡me encantó!) Oh, créeme, pronto llegaran las escenas de celos en el siguiente año. ¡Gracias por seguirme! Y me alegra que te guste mi historia. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Lydia Cipriano: Hola, ángel. Don´t worry, habrá muchos celos en el futuro. Y la relación que tienen los gemelos con Draco y Blaise podrá ayudarles mucho en un futuro. ¡Gracias por tu Review! Nos leemos pronto.**

 **SALESIA: Gracias, chica. He leído todos y cada unos de tus Review y estaba esperando el momento en que terminaras de leer la historia par subir capítulo y estés al corriente. El que hayas tomado de tu tiempo para comentar cada uno de los capítulos es realmente importante para mí. ¡Gracias, linda! Me hiciste la semana, literalmente. Sobre Marcus Flint siendo el padrino de Hermione todos esos años, fue una forma de fortalecer el vínculo como hermano mayor que adopto para con ella. ¡Claro que habrán momentos en los que Marcus Flint se "aparezca"! Debo admitir que La Chica verde fue uno de mis primeros fanfic´s y cuando empece a escribir esta historia, hice todo lo posible para que no haya malentendidos. Yo también he considerado que Dumbledore fue bastante... inútil. Harry no era el único que necesitaba su ayuda. Sí, era el elegido, pero aún así le hizo la vida casi imposible al pobre de Potter al no haberle dado respuestas concisas sobre lo que él consideraba necesario.**

 **Sobre que Hermione forme parte del equipo de quidditch, te la cumpliré. La verdad planeaba que una vez que Marcus dejara Hogwarts, Hermione formara parte del equipo. Y sobre Quirrell, ¡diablos! a él lo olvide por completo. Nunca se me paso por la cabeza que cuando estaba usando el cuerpo de Quirrell puedo ver la lealtad que ellos le tenían a Hermione. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Oh, pobre chica. ¿cómo es que nunca pudieron darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba? Si tan solo se hubieran dado cuenta en un inicio, nadie hubiera salido lastimado. Excepto la señora Norris, que ella me cae mal. Conque también te gusta el Blaise por Ginny, Theo por Luna, ¡a mi también me encanta! Aunque todavía no se con quien terminara Ginny, habrá una gran competencia entre Potter y Blaise. Y sobre Luna siendo amiga de las serpientes también te lo cumpliré. Por un momento había planead que Cedric fuera al baile con Hermione... pero Krum era una mejor forma de darle celos a Draco. ¡Gracias por seguirme, leerme y tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme tus Review! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

 **V.R Morales: ¡HOLA! Este será un capítulo intenso... ¿spoiler? Draco y Krum se encuentran. Sí, evitar las sos** **pechas invitando a una nacida de muggle al torneo, Lucis se merece el titulo de Slytherin. Sobre el Blaise por Daphne y Harry por Ginny, aun no he decidido como terminara la historia de los cuatro. ¡Oh, claro! La relación que tienen los gemelos con Draco le beneficiara en un futuro, cuando el mal caiga en Hogwarts. Y sí, Krum será un grano en el culo. Sí, Snape será el encargado de enseñarles magia oscura para defenderse, que recordemos que los Mortífagos no juegan limpio. No diré nada sobre la segunda prueba, pero Draco se dará cuenta de muchas cosas. ¡Gracias por seguirme! Siempre espero con ansias tu Review. Espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **dianetonks: ¡Sí, los gemelos! ¡No, maldita Ginny! Pobre Blaise, pero recordemos que él no es ningún pan de Dios y en el futuro esperemos que Ginny se de de topes cuando se entere de la verdad. Lo sé, la frase fue perfecta y más que el mal pensado de Blaise fuera el indicado para escucharla.**

 **heryko: El lado de la luz, yo diría así. ¿Qué clase de vida es una sin meterse en problemas? Sí, Hermione es un poco inepta sobre lo que le pasa a Draco en la cabeza. ¡Gracias por seguirme! ¡Yo también amo a Blaise! Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Kathy: ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Agradezco tu Review.**

 **The Neon Demon: ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te haya encantado. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **tere: Woah, un día te aventaste para leer mi Fic. ¡Te agradezco! ¡Gracias, nunca me habían llamado genial! ¡Me encanta que te encanté mi Fanfic! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **AdaliaLeon: ¡Gracias! ¡Aquí el capítulo!**

 **Viana D ´Ascolli: Todos fuimos mal pensados, yo lo sé. Sí, este año iba a hacer mal largo de lo usual, siento no haberlo aclarado. Sí... Ron es algo sospechoso. Bueno, no es que Potter no sea bueno, si no que él aborrece a los Slytherin, tiene muchos prejuicios. Me fui dando cuenta conforma pasaban los años. Woah, woah, woah. Muchas preguntas, ¡demasiadas! Algunas te las responderé más adelante, bueno, todas. ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! Me alegro que te guste, ¡nos leemos pronto!**

 **Danny: Lo siento, no tengo pegamento para que lo puedas pegar, pero tranquila, Hermione pagará por lo que ha hecho. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Sí, Blaise es todo un loquillo, ¿qué podíamos esperar?**

 **Sara: ¡Gracias!**

* * *

 _Enero, 10. 1994._

 _Sortilegios Weasley (sala de Menesteres)._

-Maldito bicho -siseo Draco, asustando al escarabajo que estaba en la ventana. El bicho salió volando. Draco resoplo, regresando a la lectura del profeta.

-Deja eso, Draco. Skeeter solo quiere causar problemas -dijo Blaise, terminando de colocarse su traje de quidditch.

-Blaise tiene razón, Draco -dijo Fred, ayudando a George con su equipo de quiddtch.

-¿Pedí su opinión? -Draco enarcó una ceja, molesto.

-¿Cómo es que si quiera tienes amigos? -preguntó Blaise, tomando la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro del escritorio.

-¿Cómo es que si quiera me junto con ustedes? -preguntó Draco de vuelta.

-Por que no tienes amigos -rebatió George.

Draco mascullo molesto.

-¿Qué dijiste? -cuestiono Blaise, mientras Fred y George se colocaban en frente de él.

-Que te jodan.

-Lindo -Blaise dio una ultima mirada al profeta que descansaba en las manos pálidas de Draco. Esa mañana, Rita Skeeter, había anunciado que Hermione tenía una relación con uno de los cuatro campeones. Viktor Krum. Pero no sólo eso, si no que jugaba a los dos bandos, con Draco Maldoy. Heredero único de Lucius Malfoy, mago sangre pura y uno de los legítimos sagrados veintiocho. (Ignorando por completo que una bruja, Bertha Jonkis, empleada del Ministerio, había desaparecido)

Blaise nunca había entendido esa mierda de la supremacía de la sangre, sí, su madre era fanática de _Lord Oscuro._ Pero nunca lo obligaría a llevar la marca. Sabía que esa mañana a Draco le había llegado una carta de su padre y que, desde el momento en que leyó el profeta, se escondió con los gemelos Weasley. Evitando a Hermione, aunque eso lo hacía desde el baile de Navidad.

-¿Listo Fred?

-¿Listo George?

-¿Listo Blaise? -preguntaron ambos gemelos a Blaise, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Él asintió, excitado. No sabía si el polvo funcionaría, aunque eso lo hacía más interesante. Dio un suspiro de expectación, metió la mano en la bolsa de terciopelo, saco un puñado de polvo negro y lo lanzo al piso, con fuerza.

Después, no había nada.

Ni siquiera lograba distinguir su figura.

-¡Funciono! -escucho el grito de Fred Weasley bastante cerca de él.

-¡Primero avisen, trío de idiotas! -grito Draco, haciendo reír a Blaise. Usualmente ese apelativo lo usaba contra Vincent, Gregory y él, pero desde que el par se había sometido a una intensa dieta y a una insana necesidad de terminar los deberes inclusive antes que Hermione, no había pasado tiempo con ellos. _Como los extrañaba._

Se escuchó la risa de los gemelos. Había funcionado.

* * *

 _Pasillo de Hogwarts._

-¿A donde vamos? -preguntó Bliase, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. El efecto de los polvos de oscuridad instantánea había durado tres minutos, el tiempo suficiente para una huida rápida. Una vez los gemelos empezaron a planear otro invento, ambos salieron. Estaban demasiado exhaustos como para seguir el carillo de ambos.

-A fuera -dijo Draco, terminando de acomodar su bufanda de Slytherin alrededor del cuello. Caminaron en silencio un rato más, llegando a las puertas principales del castillo. Cuando una ráfaga de aire helado lo golpeo en la cara, agradeció haber tomado su túnica, sus guantes y su bufanda esa mañana antes de salir a clases.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar al lago negro, agradeciendo internamente que sus amigos no estuvieran bajo el árbol, al que Blaise había denominado: _Richard._

Aunque, claramente, estarían locos si salieran con ese frío.

Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica, se apunto a sí mismo y pronuncio un encantamiento de calor corporal. Blaise asintió solemne, dispuesto a repetir sus acciones. Una vez se aplicó el encantamiento y otro impermeable, se dejaron caer en la suave nieve debajo de _Richard._

Blaise dejo escapar un suspiro, provocando una pequeña nube cuando su calido aliento golpeo al frío del ambiente.

-¿Malfoy? -Blaise y Draco se tensaron en sus lugares, ambos habían reconocido a la perfección ese rudo acento. Blaise trago duro, pensando en las millones de formas en que este encontronazo podía salir mal.

-¿Krum? -Draco alzo la mirada, encontrándose al campeón de Durmstrang, buscador de Bulgaria y, según Rita Skeeter, actual novio de Hermione. El gorila, como acababa de nombrarlo, iba acompañado por otro estudiante de Durmstrang, aunque un poco menos fornido que Krum. No recordaba haber escuchado su nombre- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? -preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

El rostro de Krum se endureció.

-Si, Blaise Zabini a la vista -dijo Blaise, en tono fanfarrón. Krum le dio una intensa mirada antes de voltearse de nuevo a Draco- Es de buena educación presentarse antes de pedir cualquier información, Krum -dijo Blaise, más serio.

-Alik Poliakov -se presentó el acompañante de Krum.

-Viktor Krum -gruñó Krum. Blaise enarcó las cejas, el campeón tenía su temperamento.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy -dijo Draco, burlón. Blaise siempre sabía como hacer enojar a las personas.

-¿Podemos _hablarrr_? -preguntó Krum.

-Eso estamos haciendo -respondió Draco, ganándose otro gruñido- Pero adelante, Krum. Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -preguntó con falsa cortesía.

 _-Herrrmion..._

-Hermione -corrigió Draco al instante- ¿Qué hay sobre ella? ¿Discutieron? Por que déjame decirte que yo no soy ninguna lechuza para llevarte algún recado.

-Pero hay una linda lechuzería en la torre noreste -prosiguió Blaise, sonriendo mientras el ceño de Krum se acentuaba.

-No peleamos -dijo con brusquedad- Es _sobrree_ el _arrrticulo_ del _prrofeta_ , ¿están juntos?

Draco se forzó a mantener un rictus de indiferencia. Simple y directo.

-Define juntos -contesto Draco, tratando de pelar con la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir mientras el rostro de Krum se ensombrecía.

-No estoy para juegos -gruñó Krum.

¿Es qué el _gorila_ siempre tenía que gruñir? Draco resoplo, levantándose del suelo (Blaise lo imitó), se sacudió la túnica con parsimonia y miro con total indiferencia a Krum.

-Ni yo para darte explicación alguna, Krum -dijo, calmado- No eres nadie para exigirme respuestas.

Blaise miraba la discusión, metió la mano dentro de la túnica, sosteniendo su varita con fuerza. Conocía a Draco, al igual que él, siempre había tenido un don en sacar de quicio a las personas.

-Ella me gusta -resoplo Krum.

Draco se mordió la lengua, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Bien por ti -dijo, arrastrando las palabras con desprecio- Pero ese no es mi problema, Krum. ¿Quieres explicaciones? Pídeselas a ella -al mirar la nariz fruncida de Krum y sus duro rostro se preguntó: ¿Cómo es que podía gustarle semejante simio a Hermione? Apretando los puños con fuerza, agregó: Claro, a menos que no te guste su respuesta -Krum frunció el entrecejo, confundido. Blaise resistió las ganas de lanzarle un _Insonorus_ a Draco- _Los rumores empiezan por algo, Krum._

Blaise maldijo, antes de que todo pasara tan rápido que solo tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita. Ante él, Krum sostenía a Draco por las solapas de la túnica de Slytherin, presionándolo contra el árbol. Poliakov ya había sacado su varita, y mientras Blaise apuntaba a Krum con la suya, Poliakov apuntaba a Draco con la de él. En un claro gesto: _Tú atacas, yo atacó_.

El rostro de Krum rezumaba enojo mientras que el de Draco sólo mostraba indiferencia y tranquilidad. Blaise miro a su alrededor, tensando la mandíbula. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta que tenían espectadores. Algunos alumnos de Durmstrang veían la pelea con interés, los de Beauxbatons con rostros ofendidos y asqueados ante tal brutalidad y falta de etiqueta. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw miraban la escena con burla. Lo único bueno es que Slytherin no estaba allí, Blaise sabía que ese día habría una reunión, programada por los prefectos, para hablar sobre la reciente falta a las reglas de la casa.

Los dedos de Blaise se tensaron alrededor de la varita. Weasley, Longbottom y Potter miraban la escena al frente de la masa de Gryffindor, un rápido pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza: _¿Donde estaba Ginny?_

Sacudiéndola, regreso la mirada a Draco y Krum.

-¿Vas a golpearme? -Draco enarcó una ceja, las fosas de Krum estaban tan dilatadas debido al enojo que a Draco casi le dio risa.

- _Erres_ un _serrr desprreciable_ -gruñó.

-Ya me lo había dicho -respondió Draco, al no obtener respuesta de Krum, prosiguió: Si no vas a golpearme o maldecirme o inclusive acusarme con algún profesor, te sugiero que me sueltes, que estas arrugando mi túnica.

El puño de Krum se levantó en el aire, pero Draco ni se inmuto. El ceño de Krum se frunció, bajando la mirada a su abdomen. La pálida mano de Draco estaba envuelta alrededor de su varita, apuntándolo con ella. Krum alzo rápido la vista, asombrado.

-Que tú quieras solucionar esto de la forma _muggle_ no significa que yo vaya a seguirte esas reglas -arrastrando las palabras, dio una rápida mirada a Poliakov- Aquí, otra sugerencia: Dile a tu perro faldero que baje la varita y váyanse. Por que antes de que si quiera puedas golpearme, Krum. Te lanzaré tan lejos que el calamar será él que tendrá que sacarte del lago negro -la varita se apretó más contra el abdomen de Krum.

Krum lanzo un último gruñido antes de bajar el puño y soltar la túnica de Draco. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, alejándose de Draco y su varita.

-Esto no _quedarra_ así -gruñó, dando una vuelta y caminando junto a Poliakov de vuelta a su barco. Una vez se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Draco suspiro y guardo su varita.

-Pudo haberte roto la cara, Draco -soltó Blaise, guardando su varita.

-Lo sé -Blaise sonrió divertido- ¿Qué?

-Eso fue tan... _Gryffindoriano, fratello._

Draco sonrió de lado, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Sí, bueno... Estaba a nada de ponerme a gritar. Si ser Gryffindor significa enfrentarse a todo el mundo sin siquiera sopesar tus opciones para salir impune, entonces estoy bien en Slytherin.

Blaise soltó una carcajada, limpia.

 _-Fratello_ , tienes una maldita suerte para meterte en problemas.

Draco resoplo, rodando los ojos.

-Ni que me lo digas.

* * *

 _Enero, 25. 1994._

 _Lago negro._

-¿Otra ves haciendo apuestas? -peguntó Blaise mientras bajaban de por la explanada.

-Comenzaron en el Gran Comedor -dijo Theo, mirando a su alrededor. Varios estudiantes los miraban de reojo antes de cuchichear y caminar más rápido hacia el lago negro. Les gemelos Weasley estaban al inicio muelle de madera vieja, algunos botes estaban a su alrededor, esperando a que los alumnos los montaran y poderlos llevar a su tribuna. Theo pudo captar algunos alumnos de Durmstrang viéndolos con desprecio- Draco, recuerdame, ¿por qué te metiste en una pelea con Krum?

Draco rodó los ojos, es la tercera vez en esa semana que le preguntaba. Se había ganado un sermón por parte de Snape, uno por Eleanor Branstone, otro por Theo y estuvo a anda de recibir uno por parte de Hermione, si no fuera por que se escabulló antes de que ella pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. Había estado evitándola desde el baile de Navidad y aún más desde la discusión que había tenido con Krum, los estudiantes que la habían presenciado fueron de chismosos a expandir el rumor. Unos terminaban en que Krum lo había golpeado y otros en que Draco lo había maldecido con un _Imperius_ , ya que se fue sin rechistar nada. Pero ninguno era claro del porque había empezado.

-Ya habíamos hablado de ello, Theo. Superalo -dijo Draco, fingiendo desinterés. Si antes la relación que tenía con Hermione se había deteriorado por su constante evasión, ahora estaba jodida debido a que Hermione se pondría del lado de Krum.

-¿Donde esta Hermione? -preguntó Vincent, clavando más profundo la estaca que Draco sentía en su corazón. Sí, la había evitado. Pero necesitaba ese espacio para poder superar sus estúpidos sentimientos.

-No sé, no la he visto desde que Snape la mandó a llamar a noche -dijo Gregory, mirando donde Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, Millicent y Flora esperaban su turno- Podemos preguntarles a las chicas.

-Vayan ustedes. Yo ni loco me acerco a Daphne -dijo Blaise, fingiendo un escalofrío. Sacudió la cabeza y diviso entre las mazas a Ginny, sola y apartada de los demás. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él.

Estaba alejada en una esquina, probablemente esperado a que los gemelos terminaran sus apuestas para poder marchar con ellos en el bote. Blaise se mordió el labio mientras más se acercaban, pero no puedo evitar lanzar un malicioso comentario.

-¡Eh, Ginevra! -Ginny Weasley alzo la mirada de sus zapatos, topándose con los ojos verdes de Blaise. Algunos miraron de reojo, pero siguieron su camino. Blaise se detuvo a un metro de Ginny, con Draco a su lado y Theo al otro. Vincent y Gregory se colocaron a su espalda- Por lo visto yo tenía razón -sonrió malicioso mientras Ginny alzaba la barbilla, desafiante- Potter te dejo una vez _Weasley-weasel_ y _Longbottom-squib_ volvieron a hablarle, ¿no? -Ginny lo fulmino con mirada. Blaise soltó una carcajada- _¡Oh, Ginevra! Estas más sola que San Potter el día de las madres_.

El comentario despectivo y cruel logró que los ojos de Ginny se llenaran de lágrimas de furia, Blaise pudo captar como sostenía con fuerza su varita, lista para atacar.

-Ese comentario fue muy cruel -una voz cantarina y ensoñadora se colo en medio de ellos. Ginny Weasley y los Slytheron voltearon a ver a la intrusa. La muchacha inclinó levemente su cabeza. Su pelo rubio, sucio y desgreñado, larrgo hasta la cintura le cubrió un poco el rostro. Tenía unas cejas muy claras y unos ojos saltones, azules, que daban un aire de sorpresa permanente. La muchacha tenía un aire inconfundible de chiflada. Quiza contribuyera a ello que había colocado su varita mágica detrás de la oreja izquierda, o que llevaba un collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, o su revista en la mano izquierda estaba al revés.

Era la misma chica del expreso de Hogwarts al inicio de año.

No llevaba ni corbata ni túnica que demostrara a que casa pertenecía.

-¿Nunca te han enseñado a no inmiscuirte en conversaciones ajenas? -pregunto Blaise, una ves salió de su estupefacción. La rubia inclino aún más su cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Después de casi exactamente un minuto, Blaise dedujo que la rubia no iba a contestarle así que volvió su atención de nuevo a Ginny.

-¡Oh! ¿Era una conversación ajena? -Blaise frunció el ceño, volteando su cabeza a una velocidad casi inhumana para mirar de nuevo a la rubia- Tienes _nargles_ sobre tu cabeza -la boca de Blaise se abrió tanto que una snitch podría revolotear dentro sin problema alguno.

Theo soltó una carcajada limpia, de esas que te hacen soltar lágrimas debido a la intensidad de la misma. La estupefacción en el rostro de Blaise, la mueca de confusión en los labios de Draco, los ceños fruncidos de Gregory y Vincent e inclusive la mirada extrañada de Ginny, todo sumado a la inocencia pura que desbordaban los ojos la rubia le había provocado un extraño sentimiento de calma y diversión. Uno que no experimentaba desde hace mucho. Sacándose las últimas lágrimas, paso ambos brazos por encima de los hombros de Draco y Blaise, agradeciendo internamente que ninguno aún lo superara en altura como Vincent y Gregory.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a nuestra nueva amiga, Blaise -dijo Theo, con una sonrisa divertida mientras el rostro de Blaise se sumía aún más en su estupefacción.

-¿Pero de qué...? ah... ah... ya entendía, ya entendí -Blaise se paso una mano por el brazo donde Theo le había propinado un pellizco- Lo siento... chica.

La rubia parpadeo, dos veces. Draco trago grueso, nunca antes una chica lo había desconcertado tanto al mismo tiempo que le provocaba un poco de... miedo.

-Luna... ah, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Ginny Weasley llamando la atención de la rubia.

-Se me hizo tarde. Los _nargles_ volvieron a esconder mis zapatos, resulta que son muy traviesos a veces -la chica soltó las palabras con tanto aplomo que si no fuera porque Theo se sabía todos los nombre de cada criatura mágica en orden cronológico, le hubiera creído.

Ginny hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Lo siento.

-¡Oh! No lo sientas, ellos suelen ser así -la rubia sonrió. Poso sus ojos saltones en los Slytherin, provocando que les corriera un escalofrío y retrocedieran un paso.

-Ah... -Theo carraspeo- Theodore Nott -se presentó, apretando con ambas manos los hombros de Draco y Blaise.

-Ah.. ah... Draco Malfoy.

-Blaise Zabini -soltó en un chillido.

-Vincent Crabble -dijo Vincent, mirando con una diminuta pizca de temor a la rubia.

-Gregory Goyle.

La chica los miro, asimilo las palabras y después de un largo rato, que a los Slytherin se les hizo eterno, hablo.

-Luna Lovegood -Theo asinitó, incomodo.

-Ah, será mejor que tomemos el bote -dando una ultima mirada de desconfianza, medio empujo medio arrastro a sus amigos hasta el muelle. Eran los últimos en subir, inclusive los gemelos ya no estaban. Así que su bote había tenido que esperar a Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood, provocando un tenso ambiente. Para todos excepto Lovegood, que había sacado su revista, aún de cabeza, y había empezado a leer.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó Ginny, intentando hacer estable el ambiente.

-No la hemos visto desde ayer en la noche, de seguro acompañó a Krum antes de se presentara para la segunda prueba -masculló Draco, haciendo, sin querer, más tenso el ambiente.

El bote se detuvo dos veces. Primero en la tribuna de Ravenclaw, donde bajo la rubia, no sin antes advertirles sobre los _nargles_ y después en Gryffindor, donde Ginny había salido casi corriendo.

Una vez subieron las inestables escaleras según Draco, se colocaron en frente de la tribuna. Justo al lado de Adrian Pucey y sus amigos y Pansy y... ellas. Draco y Blaise casi corrieron para quedar en medio de Vincent y Gregory. Blaise esquivando las miradas de odio de Daphne y Draco las miradas embelesadas de Astoria.

-Bien, todos los campeones... -la voz de Ludo Bagman, aplificada por un Sonorus, se expandió por todo el lago negro. Estaba parado junto a Percy Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Igor Karkarov, Madame Maxmime y los cuatro campeones con ropas para nadar. Potter con el escudo de Gryffindor, Diggory con el de Hufflepuff, Delacour con el de Beauxbatons y Krum con el de Durmstrang-... están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno... dos... ¡tres!

El silbato sonó en el aire frío y calmado. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos. Diggory, Delacour y Krum fueron los primeros en lanzarse al agua. Potter sacó algo del bolsillo, metiéndoselo a la boca y lanzándose al agua.

-Que aburrido -chisto Adrian- ¿Veremos el lago negro durante una hora?

Theo asintió.

-Exactamente, amigo -se mofo Theo, sonriendo mientras Adrian pasaba sus brazos por la cabeza y se recargaba en el barandal de madera.

Draco, evadiendo la mirada de Astoria, miro alrededor de la tribuna. No había rastro de Hermione. Suspiro, mirando de vuelta el agua cuando una presencia conocida se instauro en su mente.

 _¿Profesor Snape?_

 _Draco_

La voz de Snape, inclusive dentro de su cabeza, sonaba como un susurro desinteresado y aburrido.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?_

 _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

 _¿Me esta recitando un poema?_

Draco miro con confusión a Snape, que estaba en la tribuna del profesorado. Hasta podría jurar que lo vio rodando los ojos.

 _No, Draco. Lo que te estoy diciendo es una parte del enigma para las segunda prueba. Piensa bien en tu respuesta._

Draco resoplo, no estaba para pensar en un estúpido enigma en ese momento. Usando _Oclumancia_ bloqueo su mente a la de Snape, pensando, sin querer, en las palabras dichas.

¿Lo qué más valoraba? ¿Qué era lo que más valoraban los campeones? ¿Y por qué él tenía que resolver el problema? Bufando con enojo, se recargo en el brandal, mirando lo negro que era el lago. Miro a la tribuna de Gryffindor, encontrando sólo a _Longbottom-squib_ , ¿donde carajos se había metido _Weasel_? Rodó los ojos, mirando ahora a la tribuna de Ravenclaw donde estaban los alumnos de Beauxbatons junto a los cerebritos. No había rastro de Cho Chang, la novia de Diggory, ni la hermana de Fleur Delacour. Con la que Draco había visto a Blaise coquetear varias veces. Mirando de nuevo a su tribuna para, otra vez, no encontrar la mata de cabellos desordenados de Hermione, ¿donde carajos se había metido?

Y, como si le hubieran vertido una cubeta de agua helada, la verdad golpeo en su cabeza. Como un hipogrifo a velocidad Saeta de fuego.

Ronald Weasley.

Cho Chang.

Gabrielle Delacour.

-... ¡Hermione! -grito Draco, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, ganando la atención completa de toda su tribuna. Inclusive podría jurar que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

-¿Qué mierda, Draco? -preguntó Adrian, tapándose un oído.

-¡Oh, por Slytherin y la sangre de todos los sagrados veintiocho reunida! -dijo draco, ignorando la pregunta de Adrian y pasándose ambas manos por sus platinados cabellos.

 _¿Qué más sigue? ¿Cómo continua el enigma?_

Casi grito Draco en la mente de Snape, sin dejar de ver el lago negro.

 _Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas! demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

El miedo obstruyo la garganta de Draco, era una broma, _una jodida broma._

 _¡Dumbledore no dejaría que murieran!_

Mirando con desesperación y esperanza a su padrino, el cual, reticente, agrego:

 _No tengo idea._

-¡Jódanme! -gruño Draco, mirando a su alrededor, con ganas de moles a golpes algo.

-¿Pero qué _mortífagos_ , Draco? -gruñó Ezra Babbling, alumno de séptimo grado.

-Hermione, se llevaron a Hermione -susurró Draco. Pero debido al silencio total de la tribuna, todos pudieron escucharlo. Hermione era su nacida de _muggles,_ todos le tenían cariño y admiración. Había logrado llegar a los corazones fríos de algunos de ellos y dejado una huella en todos y cada una de las serpientes. Se habían llevado a su nacida de _muggles_ , están poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de Hermione. Había toda clase de criaturas en el lago negro. Los murmullos azotaron la tribuna.

-Dumbledore no arriesgaría la seguridad de un alumno así, ¿o sí?

-¿Es qué están locos? ¡Saquénla!

-¿Es qué se pico él mismo con un _Billywing_?

El tiempo pasaba y los murmullos enojados de la tribuna de Slytherin poco a poco se fueron acallando, dejando un tenso ambiente y ligeros nervios sobre como saldría Hermione del lago.

-Cuando vea a Krum lo mataré con mis propias manos -gruñó Theo, mirando con desesperación y enojo el lago.

-Sí, y yo mismo le enviaré una carta a Marcus para que lo hechice la próxima vez que lo vea -dijo Adrian con un susurro amenazante.

La superficie del lago se empezó a mover, varias burbujas se formaron casi en la orilla de las tribunas del profesorado. Segundos después los rostros de Cedir Diggory y Cho Chang salieron a la superficie.

-¡Cedric Diggory es el primero en salir! -grito Ludo Bagman mientras las tribunas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff aplaudía. A Draco se le formo un nudo en el estómago mientras Diggory nadaba junto a Chang hacia la orilla de la tribuna, donde la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick ayudaban a sus alumnos a salir.

-¿Qué tan ridículo sería si en este momento invocáramos nuestras escobas? -preguntó Gregory.

-¿Nos veríamos como idiotas? -peguntó Vincent.

Theo se encogió de hombros, sacando su varita.

 _-¡Accio Nimbus 2001!_ -grito, impaciente por la espera. De reojo pudo ver como Draco bajaba corriendo por las escaleras, seguido por Blaise, Vincent y Gregory. No tenía tiempo para ellos, el idiota de Krum había puesto en peligro a su hermana.

Los pies de Draco dieron un golpe seco en la madera, agradeciendo que el bote aún no zarpara, se lanzó a él. Este por inercia se empezó a mover hacia el muelle, que daba directo a la tribuna del profesorado. El bote se balanceo detrás de él, con un golpe seco y dos maldiciones.

-Quitate de encima, Vincent -escuchó el gruñido de Blaise.

-Primero que se quite Greg -gruñó Vincent.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Draco rodó los ojos y saco su varita, lanzo un encantamiento de velocidad al bote y justo cuando el bote toco la esquina del muelle, Theo bajaba de su escoba sin miramientos, dejándola caer al suelo. Todos corriendo a la tribuna del profesorado.

-¡Viktor Krum es el segundo en salir! -Draco miro de reojo donde la cabeza de Krum se transformaba de tiburón a humana y los risos de Hermione completamente mojados nadaban hacia la orilla de la tribuna del profesorado. Obligando a sus piernas correr más rápido mientras la tribuna de Slytherin aplaudía de alivio y Durmstrang de orgullo, empujo la espalda de Theo para moverlo del camino.

Pudo ver como Snape le tendía una toalla a Hermione, que todavía no se levantaba del suelo, y como Karkarov felicitaba a Krum junto a otros dos alumnos. Jadeando, se dejo caer de rodillas en frente de Hermione, ahuecando sus mejillas entre sus manos.

-¡Joder, joder, joder! -repitió Draco, examinando cada detalle de Hermione.

-Draco, que estoy bien -sonrió Hermione contenta, perdiéndose durante un momento en los ojos grises de Draco. Draco la había estado evitando desde el baile, si hubiera sabido que adentrarse en el lago negro durante casi una hora hubiera llamado su atención. Lo hubiera hecho desde el primer momento. Su sonrisa se extendió más cuando Theo se tiro al lado de Draco, empujadolo con el hombro y ahora ahuecando sus mejillas con sus manos.

-Eso fue por lo de a ese rato -mascullo, volteando a verla- Mierda, hermanita. Me diste un puto susto del infierno -gruño Theo, pasando sus manos por sus risos mojados. Blaise se derrapo, golpeándolo a un lado.

-No sé que carajos sea un infierno, pero de seguro me provocaste uno también -dijo Blaise con preocupación y Hermione rió- Que no es gracioso -dijo Blaise con un puchero, si no lo conciera mejor, supondría que se echaría a llorar.

Vincent y Gregory, ambos tomando los hombros de Blaise y tirándolo hacia atrás, apretaron a Hermione en un fuerte abrazo.

-Casi nos matas del susto, Mione.

-Casi me cago del miedo, Mione -dijo Vincent, enterrando su cara en su cabello mojado.

-Me... fuerte... ahogo -intento especular, dando palmadas en las anchas espaldas de Vincent y Gregory. Theo y Draco lograron separarlos después de un momento. Hermione respiro, con fuerza- Bueno, ahora sé que les importo -bromeo.

-No vuelvas a hacernos esto -gruño Draco, jalándola a otro abrazo. Mirando sobre el hombro de Hermione, logro divisar a Fleur Delacour, no había escuchado cuando salió pero estaba llorando y decía cosas ininteligibles a Madame Maxime. Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta Snape, que lo miraba con una mueca de preocupación, Dumbledore que lo veía con interés y Krum... que parecía a punto de matarlo con la mirada.

-Lo prometo, no más excursiones al fondo del lago -bromeo Hermione, pasando su brazos por la cintura de Draco, acurrucándose contra su pecho- No volverá a pasar.

-Chicos, creo que Hermione necesita secarse -la vos de Snape rompió el hechizo que había envuelto a Hermione. Reticente, dejo ir un poco a Draco, aunque él no la soltó para nada.

Snape rodó los ojos, con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

-¡Harry Potter es el tercer lugar! ¡Oh, con dos premios! -la tribuna de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos.

Theo gruñó, _¿como es que ese hombre podía llamarlos premios?_

Snape invoco una ligera ráfaga de viento caliente sobre Hermione, haciendo que sus ropas se secaran con rapidez y su cabello se esponjara más de lo normal, y alejándose una vez termino, dándoles espacio. Blaise, Vincent y Gregory empezaron a reír de la mata de risos de Hermione.

-¡Eh, que no es chistoso! -les riñó, mientras sostenía la liga verde _muggle_ que Draco le tendía. Él solía tener esa cualidad, sabía que a veces ella se exasperaba por que su cabello le estorbaba al escribir, así que él solía encargarse de portar sus ligas para cuando las necesitara. Hermione se amarro el cabello en una trenza justo cuando Potter se paraba al lado de ellos.

Draco resoplo, por primera vez, tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder ver al enano de Potter.

-¿Se te perdió algo? -arrastro las palabras con su usual altanería, recibiendo un ligero golpe en el pecho por parte de Hermione.

Potter negó con la cabeza, bastante cansado como para ponerse a pelear con Draco.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó a Hermione. Hermione hizo una ligera mueca, viendo a Draco con desconfianza. Él se encogió de hombros, ella suspiro y miro de nuevo a Potter.

-Sí.

-¿No estas herida? -enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? -preguntó Theo con una amenzante calma antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. Potter se rasco la mandíbula, no sabiendo si decirles o que.

-Si no les dices, te lo sacaran a golpes -la voz de Ginny lo sobre salto. Ginny camino hasta sentarse al lado de Blaise, que aún estaba sentado- ¿Estas bien?

Hermione asintió sonriente, soltando a Draco y lanzándose a Ginny, con los brazos abiertos.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No, yo lo siento -dijo Ginny con voz baja y ojos acuosos- Fui una...

-¿Perra total? -animo Blaise. Hermione rodo los ojos y lo golpeo en la nuca.

-Sí, una perra total -admitió Ginny, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Entonces, Potter, continua -instó Theo.

Potter suspiró.

-Krum intento cortar la cuerda con sus dientes de tiburón, antes de que le mostrara la navaja con la cual cortar la cuerda. No supe si llego a hacerte daño, la verdad era bastante grande para... ti -admitió Potter.

Draco tenso la mandíbula mientras Theo soltaba una maldición.

-Gracias... Potter -dijo Draco, Potter asintió, sin saber que hacer. Se removió incomodo en su lugar.

-Darán las puntuaciones, como en la primera prueba -dijo Theo. Potter asintió y se fue de vuelta con _Weasley-weasel._

-Le debemos una -dijo Theo.

-Lo sé -dijo Draco, viendo como Hermione aún abrazaba a Ginny.

-¿Esto significa que estamos de vuelta? -preguntó Ginny con incertidumbre.

-No lo sé, depende, ¿qué tienes para ofrecernos? -Blaise se cruzo de brazos y miro con altanería a Ginny.

Ginny se removió incomoda en los brazos de Hermione, haciendo que la soltara.

-Lo siento -dijo, lanzándose a Blaise y abrazándolo con fuerza- No quise maldecirte, bueno, sí. Pero no sabía que te causaría tanto dolor.

El rostro de Blaise se volvió casi tan rojo como el cabello de Ginny, haciendo sonreír a Hermione, Draco, Theo, Vincent y Gregory.

-Eh... sí... perdonada -balbuceo Blaise, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Ginny- Pero si vuelves a cambiarnos por Potter, seré yo quien haga que saque murciélagos por la nariz.

Ginny rio, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Blaise.

-Vale.

Potter quedo empatado con Diggory.

Krum en segundo lugar y Delacour en último.

Ellos... volvieron a la normalidad... por ahora.

* * *

 _Más tarde en la habitación de Sytherin._

-¿Sabes qué no iba a pasarle nada malo, verdad Draco? -preguntó Theo, desdoblando las colchas grises de su cama. Listo para tumbarse y dormir por días.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Draco, saliendo del baño. Llevaba un pantalón para dormir de algodón gris. Theo recordaba que Jane les había enviado uno de Navidad para cada uno. El suyo era azul, el de Draco gris, el de Blaise verde, el de Gregory negro y el de Vincent rojo, aún recordaba la burla que le había hecho Blaise, diciéndole que eran pantalones para Gryffindor. Draco se termino de desabrochar los botones de la camisa blanca, mostrando su pálida ý trabajada piel. De algo servía el quidditch.

-De que le diste una reliquia de protección -dijo Theo, recordando el anillo de serpiente que Hermione siempre portaba en su dedo.

Draco se congelo, había olvidado por completo el anillo. Estaba tan desesperado que ni siquiera lo recordaba.

-Dime, Draco -dijo Theo, subiéndose a la cama, viendo a Blaise, Vincent y Gregory dormidos- ¿Hiciste un pacto de sangre?

Draco se estremeció. Un pacto de sangre siempre se consideraba como magia negra. Confiaba en Theo.

Suspiro, sacándose la camisa de los hombros y tirándola sobre el baúl.

-Sí, lo hice.

-¿Qué ofreciste a cambio?

-Sabes que la mayor parte del linaje Malfoy esta maldito debido a su constante manejo de la magia negra, Theo -dijo Draco, subiéndose a su cama- Sé como funcionan los pactos de sangre desde los nueve años, no soy idiota, Theo. Me asegure de dejar bien en claro los requisitos del trato.

Theo asintió.

-Buenas noches.

-Igual.

* * *

 _Febrero, 3. 1994._

 _Aula de Pociones._

-No, Vincent. Muevelo más lento, nos harás explotar a todos -dijo Blaise, moviendo su poción en el caldero con tranquilidad.

-Lo siento -se disculpo Vincent, pasándose una mano por la frente, tratando de limpiar su sudor. Al igual que Theo, Draco, Blaise, Gregory y Hermione, se había quitado la túnica, se arremango la camisa hasta los codos, se desato un poco la corbata y se desabrocho los primeros tres botones.

Y aún así, _hacia un calor del infierno._

Ya sabían lo que era un infierno. Hermione y Theo les habían explicado que en el mundo _muggle_ la mayoría de ellos creían en un ser omnipresente como creador del mundo entero. Le llamaban: _Dios_. El ser había creado cada hombre, mujer, animal y lugar en la tierra. Era poderoso y compasivo. Había un edificio, iglesia, que se encargaba de impartir y expandir la palabra del ser todo poderoso. Pero este ser tenía una contra parte. Un ángel (sus guardianes) que se había _alzado en_ _armas_ (un dicho _muggle_ ) y había intentado ocupar su lugar con avaricia y envidia. El ser lo desterró, provocando que este ángel, llamado _Lucifer_ , cayera al mundo humano y creara todo lo malo en él. Las guerras, el hambre, la avaricia y los siete pecados capitales (la envidia, la avaricia, la soberbia, la ira, la gula, la pereza y la lujuria).

Luego, tomo lugar debajo de la tierra.

El infierno, que según la biblia (libro escrito con las reglas a seguir según su religión) era tan caluroso como el mismo Sol, donde iban a parar las almas malas que no tenían salvación.

Vincent no había podido dormir por tres días seguidos, él no quería ir al infierno.

-¿Cuánto tiene que reposar la poción? -preguntó Draco, terminando los siete minutos de movimiento constante. Saco su varita de la túnica y limpio el desorden alrededor del caldero.

-Tres semanas -dijo Snape, supervisando a Gregory, que era el menos diestro en Pociones.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? -preguntó Blaise, resoplando.

-Porque queremos superarnos a nosotros mismos en todas las clases -dijo Theo, terminando de revolver su poción- Algún día necesitaremos crear pociones en un momento de necesidad.

-¿Y para qué cojones una poción _multijugos_? -preguntó Blaise de vuelta.

-Porqué alguien le ha estado robando la poción al profesor Snape -dijo Hermione, suspirando una vez termino de revolver la poción- Algún día necesitaras saber hacerla.

-Ug -se quejo Blaise- Para eso los tengo a ustedes -dijo, sonriendo una vez termino los siete minutos de la poción.

-Bien, Gregory. Así esta bien -dijo Snape, viendo como Gregory se relajaba los hombros y se alejaba de la poción terminada. Gregory seco su varita y limpio alrededor del caldero.

-La próxima vez que quieran tomar clases avanzadas de Pociones, no me tomen en cuenta -dijo Blaise, limpiando su desastre.

-Eres tan... -Hermione rodó los ojos- ... _exagerado._

* * *

 _Febrero, 15, 1994._

 _Adrian me lo conto todo, Hermione, TODO. ¿Planeabas ocultármelo? ¿Me estas jodiendo? No puedo creer que hayas permitido que te metieran al lago por voluntad propia. ¡No puedo creer que Malfoy lo permitiera! ¡Después de matar al imbécil de Krum lo mataré a él! ¡Oh! ¡Lenta y dolorosamente! ¿¡Me oíste, Malfoy!? ¡Te mataré! ¡Se supone que la cuidarías! ¿¡Y qué haces!? ¡Permites que se la lleven! ¡La paliza que Krum te iba a impartir sera misericordioso a comparación de que te la daré! ¡Oh! ¡Puedes apostarlo maldito hurón!_

 _¡Esto no se quedará así, Hermione! ¡Yo mismo iré a recogerte cuando termine la escuela! ¡Oh, por Cirse! ¡La que les espera a ambos!_

El _vociferador_ cayó sobre el libro de Pociones que Hermione tenía abierto en su regazo, y empezó a incendiarse, sin siquiera quemar una página del libro.

-Él esta... enojado -dijo Ginny, rascándose la nuca.

Estaban bajo el árbol, su lugar favorito en Hogwarts. Cerca del lago Negro. La temperatura había aumentado lo considerable como para ya no necesitar túnica. El _vociferado_ r había llegado justo cuando Ginny se había acercado a sentarse con ellos.

-Sí, puedes apostarlo -dijo Blaise, viendo el rostro fantasmal de Draco con una sonrisita maliciosa- _Oh, Malfoy. La que te espera._

* * *

 _Marzo 7. 1994._

 _Hogsmeade._

-¡Nuestra segunda salida a Hogsmeade! -grito Blaise, con los brazos en alto y corriendo en círculos alrededor de un árbol.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esto -dijo Ginny, soltando una sonrisita y corriendo detrás de Blaise, imitándolo.

Era su primera salida en grupo, debido a que Ginny no había ido con ellos la primera vez.

-¿Se abastecieron de suficientes dulces? -preguntó Theo mirando a Vincent y Gregory que caminaban a su lado. Habían tomado un camino hacia la casa de los gritos. Era un lugar mucho más tranquilo.

-Sí, mínimo para dos semanas -dijo Gregory, terminando de llenar sus bolsillos del pantalón- Si queremos más, solo tomamos uno de los pasadizos secretos del mapa y robamos unos cuantos caramelos de Honeydukes.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada molesta.

-Esta bien, lo dejaremos pagado -dijo Vincent, rodando los ojos. Los exámenes se acercaban, y ellos ya estaban con un ochenta por ciento de aprobar el examen con una nota de: supera las expectativas. Una nota bastante alta.

Draco negó con la cabeza, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Hermione y caminando detrás de Blaise y Ginny, que ya iban más calmados. La caminata fue lenta y tranquila, todo lo que necesitaban desde que Hogwarts se había vuelto un hervidero de chismes y gritos. Hermione había sido atacada verbalmente por varias alumnas de otras casas debido a su relación con Krum, pero desde que Pansy las había maldecido, los insultos pasaron a amenazas escritas. Ninguna se había concretado aún.

Blaise se detuvo de golpe en frente de ellos, provocando que Ginny se golpeara contra su espalda y cayera de sentón al suelo.

-¿Pero qué...? -dijo, sosteniéndose la nariz antes de que Blaise se volteara a ella y le hiciera una señal para que guardara silencio. Hermione miro a Draco y Theo, con un rápido movimiento sacaron sus varitas. Vincent y Gregory los imitaron.

Cerca del perímetro permitido de la casa de los gritos, Potter, Weasley y Longbottom descansaban en una enorme piedra, con Sirius Black comiendo una pieza de pollo en el suelo. El hombre ya no estaba tan demacrado como antes ni presentaba signos de desnutrición. Ahora su oscuro cabello negro lo tenía atado en una coleta y limpio. Llevaba ropa _muggle_ , unos jeans y camisa blanca de cuello en "V".

Todos parecían tranquilos, aunque Potter y Weasley parecían tener un conversación seria. Hermione relajo un poco los hombros y le hizo una señal a Blaise para que regresaran de vuelta a Hogsmeade, no quería meterse en problemas.

Blaise se agachó para ayudar a Ginny a levantarse pero justo cuando se estabilizaba en sus dos piernas, piso una rama seca. La rasgadura de la rama se escucho por todo el bosque, Ginny se encogió en su lugar mientras los demás se congelaban.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!? -preguntó Potter, sacando su varita y apuntando al bosque mientras Sirius Black tomaba forma de un perro enorme.

Hermione inhalo, guardando su varita y caminando para que Potter pudiera verla.

-¿Pero qué haces? -le siseo Draco, sosteniéndola del brazo.

-Sacarnos de esta -le respondió Hermione, soltándose del agarre y caminando más allá de Blaise. Draco resoplo, ¿es qué estaba loca? Fácilmente podrían haberse largado. Guardando su varita corrió para alcanzar a Hermione antes de que Potter lograra verla y se colocó en frente de ella.

-¡Miren! ¡Pero si son _San Potter, Weasel y el squib_! -se mofo Draco, dando unos pasos y deteniéndose a unos considerables, tres metros. El enorme perro negro gruñó- ¡Oh! Pero si es el perro que tú padre te compró en, ¿primer año? El que mordió al _pobretón_. No sabía que estaba permitido traer perros a Hogwarts -dijo Draco, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¡Vete de aquí, Malfoy! -gruñó Weasley, apuntándolo con su varita.

Hermione rodó los ojos y camino hasta colocarse al lado de Draco.

-Hola, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom -saludó- No queríamos molestarlos, sólo íbamos camino a la casa de los gritos -explico.

-¿A la casa de los gritos? -preguntó Longbottom, bajándose de la piedra.

-Sí, nos gustan los lugares oscuros -dijo Blaise, saliendo por fin del bosque- Ya sabes, con lo arrastradas que somos las serpientes.

-¿Ginny? -preguntó Weasley cuando Ginny salió salió detrás de Blaise.

-Ron -Ginny rodó los ojos.

-¡Pero! ¿Qué haces con ellos? -chilló Weasley.

-Mione ya te explico que íbamos a la casa de los gritos -aclaro Ginny.

-¿¡Con las serpientes!?

-Sí, Weasley, con las serpientes -dijo Theo, bufando- Ahora, si nos dejas continuar con nuestro recorrido -hizo una señal a la casa de los gritos. Solían visitar ese lugar cuando iban a Hogsmeade, o cuando estaban demasiado aburridos de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Uno de los pasadizos del mapa del merodeador daba a la casa de lo gritos, así que ya se habían acostumbrado a ella. Además, era bastante gracioso cuando Blaise, Vincent y Gregory gritaban como locos a eso de media noche.

-¡No puedes ir con ellos, Ginny! ¡Son malvados!

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Deja atrás los prejuicios, Weasley -dijo Hermione- Ginny viene por voluntad propia antes de que digas que le lanzamos un _Imperius._

-¡No puedes ir con ellos! -dijo Weasley, ignorando a Hermione aunque sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Algo que no paso desapercibido por Draco.

-No necesito tú permiso, Ronald -Ginny se coloco las manos en la cadera.

-¿Mamá lo sabe? -preguntó Weasley, mirándola con un brillo de victoria en los ojos.

-¿Qué si sabe que ellos son mis únicos amigos en todo Hogwarts gracias a que cierto idiota anuncio que fui yo la que abrió la cámara de los secretos? -pregunto Ginny con ironía- ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto que sabe, Ron! Es más, hasta les envió de Navidad unos jersey con sus letras.

Los Slytherin no sabían de que diablos hablaba Ginny, pero le siguieron el juego.

-Sí, hay que admitir que tú madre sabe coser -dijo Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros. Recordaba que los gemelos, poco después de Navidad, habían llevado dos jersey rojos con sus iniciales. La verdad eran horrendos, tenían pequeños hilos descocidos alrededor, pero al ver la cara enojada de Weasley le provocaba una sonrisa de satisfacción- Ahora, Weasley. Si nos permites, tenemos una cita con la casa de los gritos -prosiguió Blaise, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Ginny, evaluando la expresión de Potter. Nada, ni siquiera una mueca de disgusto. O ese chico tenía una mejor cara de indiferencia que Draco o realmente no sentía nada por Ginny.

Una lástima, porque Blaise no iba a rendirse.

-¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mi hermana! -chilló Weasley, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

-Vaya que tienes un temperamento -dijo Theo.

-Baja eso, Weasley. Antes de que alguien salga herido -dijo Hermione, intentando tranquilizar la situación.

-Aleja... tus... manos... de... mi... hermana -dijo Weasley con una amenaza implícita y pronunciando lentamente.

-¿O qué? -preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro- ¿Vas a atacarme?

-No dudes que lo haré -gruñó Weasley.

-¡Basta, Ron! -se quejó Ginny- Deja de actuar como un idiota total.

-¿Idiota total? -pregunto Weasley indignado- ¿¡Idiota total!? ¿¡Quieres que te recuerde todas las veces que esas serpientes nos insultaron!? ¡Como insultaron a nuestra familia! -estalló Weasley- ¡Nos han llamado pobretones! ¡Cobardes e idiotas! ¡Me han humillado desde que entré ha esta escuela! ¡Han llamado a nuestra madre gorda! ¡Nos han llamado _traidores a la sangre_ cuando ellos también lo son!

-¡Cuida tus palabras, Weasley! -Theo saco su varita, apuntando a Weasley- ¡No te hagas la víctima cuando tú también has impartido prejuicios! ¡Joder, Ginny! Aléjate de los Slytherin que son malas personas, que son _hijos de mortífagos._ _Puristas_ _de la sangre_ -escupió Theo, en un falso timbre de voz- ¡Que sólo se preocupan por ellos mismos! Pues déjame decirte esto, Weasley. ¡Pareces más preocupado por el estatus de la sangre que nosotros mismos! Siendo tú el que se crió en un lugar sin prejuicios, ¡madura!

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

 _-¡Protego!_ -el destello blanco perteneciente a la varita de Ron se estrello contra la barrera mágica que Theo había alzado.

-¡Ron! -exclamó Ginny.

-Somos siete contra tres, Weasley -dijo Draco, tranquilo- Sopesa tus posibilidades antes de cometer una estupidez. Por más bueno que seas con la varita no significa que vayas a salir ganando contra todos nosotros.

-Vamos -dijo Blaise, sin dejar de abrazar a Ginny- Que se me han bajado los ánimos -se dio la vuelta con una perturbada Ginny Weasley, tomando el camino de regreso a Hogsmeade. Draco y Hermione los siguieron de cerca con Vincent y Gregory cuidandoles sus espaldas. Theo espero hasta que se volvieran a adentrar en el bosque para ir retrocediendo de espaldas.

-No vamos atacarte por la espalda -dijo Potter.

-Pues con el amigo que tienes no me sorprendería -contesto Theo mirando de reojo a Sirius Black antes de adentrarse de nuevo al bosque.

* * *

 _Abril, 17. 1994._

-¿Se puede saber qué estamos haciendo en la sección prohibida a mitad de la noche? -preguntó Hermione, mirando por encima de su hombro. Draco y Theo estaban en frente de ella con sus varitas iluminando esa sección. Blaise estaba detrás de ella, justo donde estaba la puerta de la sección prohibida que habían abierto segundos antes. En la mano de Blaise se percibía el mapa del merodeador.

-Estamos buscando un libro de _magia negra,_ ¿qué más haríamos en la sección prohibida, Hermione? -cuestiono Draco, alzando su varita y alumbrando el estante superior del librero. Sabía que no podía tocar los libros, nunca sabías que maldiciones los protegían.

Hermione bufó.

-Sé que buscamos un libro de _magia negra_ , idiota. Pero no entiendo porque tenemos que hacerlo a escondidas. Pudimos decirle a Snape que lo necesitábamos para un experimento de conocimiento -susurró Hermione, estaba segura de haber escuchado unos pasos.

-Sí, gran idea -dijo Theo, alumbrando el estante al otro lado de Draco- ¿Crees que nos creería?

-A mi sí -Theo y Draco se miraron, analizando la situación, luego a Hermione y después terminaron de encogerse de hombros para volver a su tarea. Hermione resoplo- Apúrense, que no quiero ser expulsada de Hogwarts.

-Pudiste haberte quedado con Krum -susurró Draco, apretando más el agarre en su varita.

-Ya les dije que Krum y yo no somos nada. Sí, me beso -dijo antes de que Draco la contradijera- Pero le aclaré que no le veía de esa forma... no entiendo porque te atacó.

-Yo sí -dijo Draco- _Es un gorila descerebrado._

-¡Draco! -susurro en un grito Hermione.

- _Shhh_ -susurró Draco, regresando a su búsqueda. Hermione resoplo y se cruzo de brazos.

-No entiendo porque te quejas -dijo Blaise sin apartar la mirada del mapa- Fuiste tú la que quería saber como funcionaba.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Eso no implica que quiera que me expulsen -respondió- De todas formas, ¿como no pueden saber como funciona?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca le pregunté -dijo- No viene a colisión en un tema normal: _Oye, padre, ¿cómo te transformas en humo y dejas un rastro negro detrás de ti? Sé que eres mortífago, ¿pero como funciona?_ -prosiguió con ironía- Me lanzaría un _crucio_ por siquiera preguntarle. A Vincent, el idiota de su padre sólo se reíria y el bastardo del padre de Greg lo golpearía hasta cansarse. Y dudo mucho que a su padre le guste recordar su pasado como _mortífago_ -dijo Draco, sin darse cuenta que Theo y Hermione se encogía. A veces olvidaban que Nicholas Nott había sido un _mortífago._

-¿Estas seguro que Vincent y Gregory se ocuparán de Snape y Filch? -preguntó Theo, cambiando la conversación.

-Ya lo hicieron -dijo Blaise- Greg esta huyendo de Filch y Vincent acaba de entrar al despacho de Snape.

-¡Lo encontré! -susurró Draco, sacando un pesado libro café, todo cubierto de polvo. Se alejo del librero y se acercó a Theo. Theo apunto con su varita al libro, haciéndolo levitar en una posición exacta y se colocó al lado de Draco y Hermione para leer el párrafo.

-El _Estado niebla_ -empezó Hermione- es el poder que tienen todos los _mortífagos_ para poder transformarse en una especie de humo negro. Con este pueden sobrevolar el cielo y atacar objetivos específicos.

\- Uno puede volverse invisible en este estado, tal y como se comprobó en los incontables ataque de _mortífagos_ a pueblos _muggles_ durante la _primera guerra mágica_ -prosiguió Draco.

 _-Nebula status,_ es el encantamiento necesario para invocar el _Estado niebla_ -continuo Theo- Las primeras cinco transformaciones al Estado niebla, en un periodo de tiempo de cinco semanas, es necesaria un corte en la palma izquierda. Extrayendo tres gotas de sangre de esta y diciendo el hechizo. Una vez terminada las primeras cinco transformaciones, el _Estado niebla_ formará parte de uno, en cuerpo y alma. No será necesario el encantamiento ni varita.

-Asombroso -dijo Blaise, que había estado atento a la explicación- _Nebula status_. Sangre, tres gotas. Sólo cinco transformaciones en cinco semanas, o sea una por semana. ¿Día preciso? No lo dice pero de seguro sí. Mañana podemos usar un aula para intentarlo, pero ya vámonos de aquí, que McGonagall acaba de salir de su despacho -Theo asintió y levantó el hechizo del libro, sosteniéndolo en sus manos antes de que cayera al suelo, regreso al estante para colocarlo en su lugar. Sin querer tropezando con el pie de Draco y tirando en el proceso siete libros del estate y a él mismo

-Joder, si seras idiota -dijo Draco, agachándose para recoger los libros.

-Tú pie se metió en mi camino -se quejó Theo, intentando incorporarse.

-Sí, buena excusa para tu idiotez -se mofó Draco.

-¡Basta! -dijo Hermione, agachándose al lado de Draco y tomando dos libros.

-Sí, que no tenemos toda la maldita noche -siseo Blaise, sin dejar de ver el nombre de _Minerva McGonagall_ por los pasillos que mostraba _el mapa del merodeador._

Hermione mascullo por debajo, nunca tuvo que haber hecho esa pregunta. Draco y Theo ya se habían levantado y colocado los libros en el librero. Ella se levantó y de reojo vio los nombres de ambos libros. Dejando el más liviano y tomando el más grueso y viejo, leyó:

 _Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras._

Por pura curiosidad, le dio una hojeada antes de dejarlo en el estante. Los últimos dos renglones llamaron su atención.

 _Inferius._

 _Horrocrux._

Sabía lo que era un _Inferius_ , casi como la creencia de los _Zombies_ en el mundo _muggle,_ pero ¿un _Horrocrux_?

-Chicos -dijo Hermione- ¿Qué es un _Horrocrux_?

-Vamos, Hermione. No tenemos tiempo para esto -apresuro Blaise. Pero ni Theo, Draco o Hermione hicieron ademan de escucharlo.

-No se, nunca había oído ese nombre -dijo Draco- Y créeme, conozco muchos artefactos y hechizos de la _magia negra._

Theo tomo el libro de la mano de Hermione y lo abrió:

Un Horrocrux es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un mago o bruja ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad. La creación de un único Horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, sin embargo la creación de Horrocruxes múltiples permite ser inmortal. La creación de varios Horrocruxes es "costosa" para el creador, tanto por la disminución de su humanidad e incluso por la desfiguración física que conlleva. Es posible reconstruir el alma, pero es muy doloroso. Crear un Horrocrux es un proceso complejo, ya que se debe matar a una persona cada vez que se decida crear uno. Cuando uno mata a una persona, el alma se desgarra y así, se introduce en donde se haya decidido guardar cierta fracción de ella.

Hermione ahogo un grito, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Draco hizo un ademan de vomitar y Blaise alzó la vista del mapa.

- _Diablos, Fratello._ Eso suena horrible -dijo, con un pequeño estremecimiento. Theo asintió con la cabeza, concordando y regresando el libro al estante. ¿Cómo carajos tenían eso en una escuela? Bueno, si contamos al perro de tres cabezas que Draco y Hermione se habían encontrado en primero, la cámara de los secretos en segundo y Sirius Black en tercero... pues bueno. Ahora consideraba Durmstrang un lecho de rosas.

Tomando nota mentalmente sobro no volver a entrar a la sección prohibida, salieron de ahí.

* * *

 _Mayo, 1. 1994._

 _Sala de Menesteres._

-¿Estas seguro de que los gemelos no se aparecerán por aquí? -preguntó Blaise, analizando el lugar.

En vez del acogedor laboratorio que se formaba para los gemelos, la sala de los menesteres estaba equipada con distintas colchonetas negras, espejos en vez de muros y de una altura casi inhumana. Había una sola mesa de madera, con una daga de plata encima de ella.

-Sí, resulta que le enseñaran sus productos a Jordan Lee. Están listos para sacarlos al mercado -Draco puso los ojos en blanco, caminando hacia la mesa de madera y tomando la daga con su mano derecha- ¿quien empieza?

-¿Esto es seguro? -preguntó Ginny, mirando con desconfianza la daga de plata.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Es magia negra, Ginny. Claro que es segura -la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y un brillo travieso en sus ojos grises. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un golpe en el abdomen.

-Déjala en paz, Draco -le riño Hermione, dejándose caer en una de las colchonetas. Vincent y Gregory se desplomaron a su lado. Mañana tendrían su primer examen del año: Transformaciones con McGonagall, esa vieja bruja los odiaba.

-Yo lo haré -se ofreció Theo. Draco le tendió la daga y se recargo en la mesa de madera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Blaise tomo a Ginny de la mano y la condujo hacia Hermione, Vincent y Gregory.

Theo sacó su varita y la tomo con los dientes antes de hacerse un corte en la palma izquierda, pasandole la daga a Draco y enseguida ejerciendo fuerza al hacer un puño con su mano y dejando caer tres gotas de sangre y tomando su varita.

-Por cierto, no me habias dicho que empezaste a salir con Michael Corner -le susurro Hermione a Ginny cuando esta se sentó detrás de ella.

-Espera, ¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Blaise, mirando a Ginny con ojos desorbitados.

-¡ _Nebula status!_ -grito Theo, apuntando con su varita así mismo. Sintió un extraño estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies. Por un momento pensó que el encantamiento no había funcionado pero el escuchar los gritos ahogados de Hermione y Ginny y los murmullos de asombros de Draco, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory. Estiró ambas manos en frente de sus ojos, inclusive su varita era una bruma negra borrosa. Agachó la mirada, su abdomen, sus piernas y sus pies tenían la misma composición del resto de su anatomía. Sonrió, encantado de que el hechizo haya funcionado.

Miro la estancia, las bocas abiertas de sus amigos era suficiente satisfacción pero al ver los altos muros de la sala, brincó por impulso. Sus pies se separaron de suelo, y la singular sensación de excitación que sentía al subirse a su escoba, se intensificó en su cuerpo cuando dejo de ver a sus amigos y sólo veía las paredes. Estaba volando.

-¡Yo quiero hacerlo! -escuchó la voz emocionada de Vincent y rió. Estiró los brazos y sobrevolo la sala.

-¡Ahora se invisible, _Fratello_! -escuchó a Blaise. Suspirando, y haciendo una mueca se imagino así mismo como una niebla invisible, se _sentía estúpido._

-¡Asombroso! -gritó Ginny desde el suelo.

Theo abrió sus ojos y al estirar su brazo en la que tenía su varita, vio un borroso, como si estuviera viendo atraves de un cristal y luego nada. Su mano había desaparecido. Sonriendo con malicia, bajo hasta estar a unos metros de Blaise y grito:

- _¡Petrificus totalus!_ -de la punta de su varita, aunque él no podía verla pero sí sentirla, una luz blanca apareció y se estrello contra el pecho de Blaise. Sus brazos y sus piernas se pegaron a su cuerpo y luego cayó para atrás, petrificado.

-¡Oh, que esto es de locos! -grito Theo, bajando y materializándose otra vez en un cuerpo humano. Hermione, Ginny, Vincent y Gregory reían a carcajadas sobre las colchonetas.

-¿Sabes que va a matarte una vez que pase el hechizo, verdad? -le preguntó Draco, sacando su varita y sosteniéndola con la boca para poder cortar la palma de su mano con la daga.

-Habrá valido la pena -Theo se encogió de hombros y Draco se las arreglo para reír con la varita en la boca y apretar su mano en un puño, soltando tres gotas.

-Si tú lo dices -se mofó, una vez se quito la varita de la boca, se apuntó a sí mismo con ella: _¡Nebula status!_

* * *

 _Junio, 10. 1995._

 _Campo de quidditch._

 _Torneo de los tres magos._

 _Tercera prueba._

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ser los primeros... ahhh... mñññ... en llegar? -bostezo Vincet, tallándose con la palma el ojo derecho. Su rostro estaba casi pálido, tenía unas ojeras de color azul debajo de los parpados y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más de un minuto. Los exámenes habían terminado, y había sido una pesadilla total el pasarlo. Gregory no estaba mejor que él, ni Blaise que había sido el último en ponerse al corriente para los estudios. El cabello de Hermione estaba más espeso y parecía igual de casada que ellos tres. Theo cabeceaba a su lado en la tribuna y Draco tenía un gesto de total indiferencia... antes de haberse quedado dormido.

-Por que... -Hermione ahogo un bostezo- Son reglas de Slytherin.

-Seguro, reglas de Slytherin -se quejo Blaise.

Habían llegado hace más de diez minutos al campo y tomando tres para tomar lugar en las tribunas. Hufflepuff apenas iba llegado y todavía no había rastro alguno Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, el profesorado ni ninguna persona del Minsiterio, aunque los últimos eran comprensibles.

Desde que se habían enterado de lo sucedido con Barty Crouch, su repentina muerte era un completo misterio para la comunidad mágica: ¿Quien sería capaz de atacar así a una persona respetable del Ministerio de magia?

Gryffindor fueron los siguientes en llegar y Blaise, a pesar de su estado duermevela, pudo distinguir a Ginny en los brazos de Corner, podría jurar que un gruñido tal cual perro salió de sus labios. No entendía porque de un momento a otro se fijaba en otros chicos, ¡por Cirse! ¡Si estaba enamorada de Potter!

- _Fratello_ -dijo Theo, empujándolo con el hombro- Dame la varita antes de que le lances un _Avada_ a Corner.

Blaise mascullo furioso, cruzándose de brazos. Sí, él no era un completo pan de Merlín. Sí, se había acostado con Daphne, y manoseado con una que otra chica en Hogwarts, ¡Pero Ginny había dejado en claro que no quería una relación! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera ido corriendo a ella! Es más, lo haría.

Se levanto de un brinco del asiento justo cuando Ravenclaw entró al campo, pero Draco y Theo lo jalaron de las mangas de la túnica para sentarlo de golpe en el asiento.

-Déjate de idioteces, Blaise -dijo Draco, recargando su barbilla en el puño izquierdo, sin abrir los ojos- Te mandará a volar.

-¡Pero esta saliendo con Corner! -siseo Blaise furioso.

-Porque quiere darle celos a Potter -prosiguió Draco sin inmutarse- ¿quieres ser el premio de consolación, Blaise? ¿Quieres ser la herramienta que la ayudara a conseguir a Potter? Por qué si es así, corre, que de seguro se lo harás más fácil -hizo un ademán con la mano, indicando hacia donde Ginny y Corner se sentaban en los tribunas, apartados en un esquina.

Blaise resoplo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Jódete, Malfoy.

-Busca mejores insultos, Zabini -contestó Draco. Blaise volvio a resoplar, esta vez indignado.

Las trompetas del grupo de música de Hogwarts empezaron a tocar, en frente de la tribuna. Había llegado el profesorado, las personas del Ministerio los del profeta y los padres de los cuatro campeones. Hubieron varios grititos ahogados y murmullos.

James Potter iba al lado de Albus Dumbludore, seguido de cerca por los señores Weasley y uno de sus hijos. Percy Weasley, en cambio, estaba lo más alejado posible de ellos.

Blaise chifló, olvidándose de su rabieta.

-Miren, si es James Potter -Hermione se enderezó por completo, abriendo los ojos a la par y mirando al mago que tenía la atención de todo el mundo. Parecía más viejo de lo que en verdad era, tenía un aspecto casi idéntico al de Remus Lupin. El cabello negro lo tenía enredado y sus gafas colgaban en su nariz. Parecía un hombre condenado a muerte.

-Vaya que sí le afecto la muerte de su esposa -le susurro Pansy a Millicent.

-¿Cómo es que él sobrevivió y su esposa no? -preguntó Hermione, viendo la mirada de odio completo que Snape le dedicaba a James Potter. Era realmente odio puro.

-Se dice que estaba en una misión de ultima hora cuando todo sucedió -contesto Gregory, mirando con atención como los recién llegados subían a las tribunas- Cuando llegó, su mujer había muerto, _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ había desaparecido y su hijo tenía una gran cicatriz en la frente.

-Pobre hombre -dijo Hermione, sin quitar la vista de James Potter- No pudo salvar a su esposa... perdió al amor de toda su vida.

Blaise y Draco se irguieron en su asiento, Draco abriendo los ojos y evaluando, ambos, al recién nombrado. Y, por primera vez, Draco y Blaise mostraron compasión hacia James Potter. El hombre lo había perdido todo en una sola noche. No había fortuna, respeto o persona que pudiera rellenar esa perdida. Draco trago con fuerza, él no sabría que hacer si perdiera a Hermione, de seguro su vida tomaría el mismo rumbo que la de James Potter.

Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos.

No solo estaba enamorado de Hermione, _la amaba. La amaba de verdad._

La sangre se dreno de su rostro y mirando de nuevo a sus amigos, viendo el semblante que tenía Blaise, que era casi el mismo de él. No necesitaba usar _Legeremancia_ para saber que ambos había llegado al mismo pensamiento. Sus ojos grises chocaron contra los verdes de Blaise y asintieron al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran captado la gravedad del asunto.

 _Estaban jodidos._

 _Completa he irrevocablemente, jodidos._

-Chicos, ¿están bien? -preguntó Hermione, moviendo la mano en frente de los ojos de Draco y sacándolo de su estupefacción.

-Eh, sí... -Draco trago, mirando al enorme laberinto de arbustos que se alzaba en frente de él.

-¿Seguro? -Hermione le coloco la mano en la frente a Draco haciendo que se congelara en su asiento- Estas más pálido de lo usual -dio una mirada de reojo a Blaise, que parecía bastante interesado en el laberinto- Tú igual, Blaise. Ninguno se ve bien.

-De seguro es por los exámenes, Mione -dijo Gregory, sin saber, salvando a ambos. Draco y Blaise asintieron, balbuceando un: _Greg tiene razón._ Hermione entrecerró los ojos, mirando a ambos. Al no recibir siquiera una mirada de vuelta, suspiro.

-Si ustedes lo dicen.

-Ve, ahí van los campeones _y Potter_ -grito Adrian, señalando con el dedo a donde acababan de entrar los campeones... _y Potter._ Algunos se acercaron a hablar con ellos, luego, Ludo Bagman subió a la tribuna y conjuro un _Sonorus._

-¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! - _y Potter_ , susurró Adrian por segunda vez- Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno... ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio de Hogwarts! -Los aplausos y vítores provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido y se perdieran en el cielo cada vez más oscuro- En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! -Más aplausos- Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons!

-¿Podemos acabar? -gruñó Vincent- Que me muero del sueño. Los campeones se colocaron en frente de cada una de las aberturas del laberinto.

-¡Entonces... cuando suene el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric! -dijo Bagman- Tres... dos... uno...

Dio un fuerte pitido y Potter y Diggory penetraron rápidamente el laberinto. Los altísimos setos se mecieron un poco, cuando volvieron a quedarse quietos sonó otro fuerte pitido y Viktor Krum adentro con misma destreza el laberinto. Repitiendo la misma secuencia, Fleur Delacour fue la última en entrar al sonar el último pitido.

-Bien, la única prueba interesante que tuvo el torneo fue la primera -se quejó Adrian, cruzándose de brazos tal cual niño chiquito- ¡Fue la única que pudimos ver!

-Lástima -se mofó Theo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Estaremos otra hora sólo viendo unos horribles setos enormes como con el lago oscuro? -preguntó Gregory, desilusionado.

-No sabemos si durará una hora o dos... -dijo Blaise, aburrido.

-Bien, entonces hagamos un recuento sobre lo que hemos hecho en el año -dijo Hermione, entusiasmada.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te refieres a que nos la pasamos aprendiendo magia negra y complicados hechizos oscuros? -se burlo Draco, recordando que ya eran diestros en tomar el _Estado niebla_ , una vez terminadas las cinco semanas ya no habían necesitado la sangre ni el hechizo. _Oclumancia y Legeremancia,_ bueno la última para él, termino sorprendentemente bien. Eran unos maestros en el arte, ninguno necesitaba ya el hechizo y eran capaces de repeler a Snape sin miramiento alguno. Aunque les advirtió que deberían seguir entrenando unos dos meses más, pero ya era sorprendente que hayan terminado de aprender en un solo año.

-Shhh -lo calló Hermione colocando sus manos en sus labios- Que nos pueden escuchar -Draco rodó los ojos, que esa mujer era exasperante.

-Propósito de año nuevo -dijo Vincent, dando otro bostezo- Aprender magia sin varita -propuso.

-¡Sin pronunciar le hechizo! -se emociono Gregory.

-Yo propongo que aprendamos a hacer _Inferius_ -Blaise alzó la mano como si estuviera en clase, dando pequeños saltitos en su asiento. Theo le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-Que si serás idiota -se quejo Theo. Blaise se disponía a quejarse cuando un grito agudo y unas chispas rojas rompían en el cielo oscuro. Todos en las tribunas se congelaron en su asiento antes de que dos aurores de Ministerio salieran en sus escobas hacia el lugar de donde provenían las chispas rojas.

-¿Qué carajos habrá en el laberinto? -preguntó Gregory.

-Vi a Hagrid esta mañana sacando unas criaturas repugnantes de sus cajas -dijo Flora, recordando lo sucedido y fingiendo un escalofrío. Pero el escalofrío que les recorrió a Hermione, Draco, Vincent, Blaise, Theo y Gregory no era fingido.

-Sí, yo no quisiera estar allá dentro -dijo Blaise, recordando el tamaño que habían adquirido los _escregutos_ para su última clase. La monstruosidad casi se había comido un brazo de Weasley, quien había aullado furioso cuando esa cosa le enterró sus fauces. Los aurores salieron del laberinto cargando a una inconsciente Fleur Delacour. Varios alumnos de Beauxbatons corrieron hacia su campeona con Madame Maxime de cerca.

-¿Hicieron apuestas? -preguntó Draco, viendo hacia donde los gemelos escribían en un pergamino.

Blaise asintió.

-Aposté que Delacour era la primera en perder, seguida de Potter y Cedric le ganaba a Krum -respondió Blaise, cuando por segunda vez en la noche unas chispas rojas salían del laberinto. Blaise se frotó las manos- Vamos, Potter. _Hazme un favor._

Los aurores volvieron a salir en sus escobas hacía donde se extinguían las chispas. Paso una calma llena de expectativa hasta que los aurores salieron del laberinto, con un semi-inconsciente Viktor Krum.

-¡Me estas jodiendo! -se quejó Blaise mientras Karkarov corría hacía su alumno predilecto.

-¿En serio? -Draco enarcó una ceja- ¿Potter le gano a un experto en magia oscura?

-¡Eh! -se quejó Hermione- Que Viktor no imparte la magia oscura.

-Sí tú lo dices -dijo Draco con los dientes apretados y arrastrando las palabras- Corre, ve a ver a tu amor. A ver que tan mal herido esta.

Hermione abrió la boca indignada, cuando el grito de Fleur Delacour rompía en el aire, por segunda vez esa noche.

-¡Tú! -señaló desde donde se encontraba a una semi aturdido Viktor Krum, que era rodeado por los suyos- _¡Despeggsiable cucaghasha!_ -replicó- ¡Me atacaste! ¡Me _maldegiste!_

-Fleur, _quegida_ -dijo Madame Maxime- De _segugo_ te has _confuggdido._

-¡No! -chilló Fleur- ¡ _Meg langzo_ un Crucio!

Los chillidos no se hicieron de esperar.

-¡Ves! -dijo Draco triunfante mientras Hermione se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, sorprendida- ¡Magia negra!

-¡Niña insolente! -grito Karkarov, viendo con desprecio a Fleur Delacour. Madame Maxime se llevo la mano al pecho, indignada.

-¿¡Como se _atregve_ a _hablagle_ así a mi _alugmna_!? -grito Madame Maxime, segundos después, Albus Dumbledore y Cornelius Fudge se acercaron a ambos directores y sus respectivos campeones.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de esto dentro del castillo? -sugirió Cornenius Fudge, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo hablare con esa bestia? -grito Karkarov completamente enojado- ¡Sí es una semi-gigante! ¡Un ser inferior a nosotros! De seguro tú la aconsejaste para que dijera vil mentira sobre Viktor.

La boca de Madame Maxime casi caía al suelo.

-Por favor, directores -intento calmar Fudge.

Rita Skeeter, en una de las esquinas de la tribuna, apuntaba todo con velocidad, sin perderse detalle. Snape, casi a su lado, se tocaba el brazo con fuerza, mascullando por debajo.

-¡Tú... _Mortífago_! -grito Madame Maxime. Los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes. Antes de Karkarov se llevara la mano al brazo, con un rictus de dolor y pavor puro en el rostro.

-¡Bravo! -dijo Blaise, aplaudiendo- No me esperaba que alguien fuera tan directo, ¡Por favor, señora! ¡Llévese la copa de las casas! -exclamó Blaise por encima de los murmullos.

-¡Blaise! -le riño Hermione, viendo como los ojos de los señores Weasley caían en ellos. Con el rostro casi tan rojo como el cabello de sus espectadores, jalo a Blaise de la túnica de Slytherin y lo sentó de nuevo- ¡Si serás idiota!

Un _"plop"_ seguido por un sonido como de succión, trajo consigo a Potter y Diggory, con el cáliz de fuego en la mano de Potter. Cayeron sobre el pasto verde, fuera del laberinto y en medio de todo el tumulto. Potter estaba aferrado a Diggory, como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Las trompetas sonaron poco después, reaccionando tarde a que Potter había ganado el Torneo de los tres magos. Los gritos de entusiasmo de los señores Diggory y Weasley se escucharon por encima de los vítores de las casas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué aplauden si fue Potter quien ganó? -cuestiono Daphne, mirando a los recién llegados. Luego, el grito de Fleur Delacour por tercera vez en la noche, se escuchó. Gritaba histérica y señalaba hacía donde se encontraban Potter y Diggory, aún en el suelo.

Fue en ese momento en que se dieron cuenta que Diggory tenía los ojos abiertos a la par, mirando la cielo nocturno... sin vida.

-¡Oh por Slytherin! -grito Hermione al igual que muchos en la audiencia. Se levantó de golpe de su asiento y Draco se paró después de ella, trayendola a sus brazos- Diggory esta muerto -susurró sobre la camisa blanca de Draco, podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo por su cara- Draco, Diggory esta muerto...

-¡Mi niño! -grito el señor Digggory, bajando las tribunas a pasos apresurados y siendo detenido por la fuerza entre James Potter, que había reaccionado antes que nadie y Arthur Weasley, que lo había seguido de cerca.

-¡Ha vuelto! -grito Potter, cayando los murmullos alrededor mientras Dumbledore se acercaba a ambos, con Cornelius Fudge pisandole los talones- ¡Voldemort ha vuelto!

Todos en el campo de quidditch se congelaron, completamente atónitos ante lo que Potter acababa de decir. Los siguiente que sucedió paso en cámara lenta. Alastor Moody jalo a Potter por la camisa y lo arrancó del cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory, arrastrándolo hacia el castillo. El Amos Diggory aulló de dolor, dejándose caer al suelo mientras Arthur Weasley y James Potter intentaban sostenerlo. La señora Diggory se aferraba a Molly Weasley, completamente devastada. Algunos en la tribuna de Ravneclaw rodeaban a Cho Chang, bastante alterada. Gryffindor estaba en una calma sepulcral, los Hufflepuff lloraban ante lo sucedido y en Slytherin los murmullos callaron, todos analizando las palabras de Potter. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons murmuraban atónitos y los de Durmstrang veían con pena al cuerpo sin vida de Diggory.

Severus Snape, con la mano aún aferrándose a su brazo, corrió hasta Albus Dumbledore y Cornelius Fudge mientras unos aurores del Ministerio caminaban hacia el cuerpo de Diggory, tomándolo y desapareciendo en la noche. Karkarov, aprovechando la histeria, huyó del campo.

-Que me jodes -dijo Theo, mirando donde Hermione antes de que una lechuza café dejará caer un pergamino sin sello en sus manos y desapareciera en la penumbra. Theo desenrollo el pergamino:

 _Vayan al castillo, ahora. Lleva a tu hermana._

 _Ha vuelto._

Theo se paso la mano por el rostro, mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien le prestaba atención. Unos ojos azules casi tan cristalinos como el agua, lo veían desde la tribuna de Ravenclaw, sin pestañear. El cabello rubio le tapaba parte del rostro, dándole un aspecto fantasmal. El sudor frío le recorrió la frente, pero recordando que tenía que sacar a Hermione de ahí, se levantó.

-Nos vamos -dijo Theo, sin dejar lugar a replicas, tomo la muñeca de Hermione y camino por la tribuna, sin importare a quien empujaba. Draco, Vincent, Blaise y Gregory lo siguieron de cerca. Poco después de que ellos abandonaran las tribunas, dejando atrás los ojos que parecían desnudarle el alma.

* * *

 _Junio, 30. 1994._

Hermione comía sin ganas en la mesa de Slytherin, como todos los días, con tan sólo echar un vistazo a la mesa de Hufflepuff, con lo decaídos que se mostraban siendo siempre los más alegres, deprimía a cualquiera. Theo le había mostrado la carta que Nicholas había enviado, eso significaba que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había regresado. Hermione suspiro, no quería regresar a casa. Aunque viendo el decorado negro que tenía esa noche el Gran Comedor, tampoco quería quedarse en Hogwarts.

Los pensamientos de Hermione se vieron interrumpidos cuando Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de los profesores.

-El fin de otro curso -dijo Dumbledore, mirándolos a todos.

Hizo una pausa y posó los ojos en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-Son muchas las cosas que quisiera decirles esta noche -dijo Dumbledore-, pero quiero antes que nada lamentar la pérdida de una gran persona que debería estar ahís entada -señaló con un gesto hacia los Hufflepuff-,disfrutando aquí con nosotros este banquete. Ahora quiero decirles, por favor, que se levanten y alcen sus copas para brindar por Cedric Diggory.

Así lo hicieron. Hubo un estruendo de bancos arrastrados por el suelo cuando se pusieron de pie, levantaron las copas y repitieron, con voz potente, grave y sorda:

-Por Cedric Diggory.

Hermione vislumbró a Chang a través de la multitud. Le caían por la cara lágrimas silenciosas. Cuando volvieron a sentarse, bajó la vista a la mesa.

-Cedric ejemplificaba muchas de las cualidades que distinguen a la casa de Hufflepuff -prosiguió Dumbledore- Era un amigo bueno y leal, muy trabajador, y se comportaba con honradez. Su muerte los ha afligido a todos, lo conocieran bien o no. Creo, por eso, que tienen derecho a saber qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

-Por favor no, no lo hagas -pidió Gregory por lo bajo.

-Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por _Lord Voldemort._

Un murmullo de terror recorrió el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos miraban a Dumbledore horrorizados, sin atreverse a creerle. Algunos Slytherin se encogieron en su asiento, tratando de hacerse más pequeños.

-El Ministerio de Magia -continuo Dumbledore- no quería que se los dijera. Es posible que algunos de sus padres se horroricen de que lo haya hecho, ya sea porque no crean que _Voldemort_ haya regresado realmente, o porque opinen que no se debe contar estas cosas a gente tan joven. Pero yo opino que la verdad es siempre preferible a las mentiras, y que cualquier intento de hacer pasar la muerte de Cedric por accidente, o por el resultado de un grave error suyo, constituye un insulto en su memoria.

-Sé que Potter vio a nuestros padres en el cementerio -dijo Draco, recordando la carta que su padre le había enviado. Hermione se tensó en su lugar, captando la mirada de rabia que Potter le lanzaba a Draco.

-Sí, creo que lo sabe -se burlo Theo, sin una pizca de gracia.

-Hay alguien más a quien debo mencionar en relación de la muerte de Cedric -siguió Dumbledore- Me refiero, claro está, a Harry Potter.

Un murmullo recorrió el Gran Comedor al tiempo que algunos volvía la cabeza en dirección a Potter antes mirar otra vez a Dumbledore.

-Harry Potter logró escapar de Voldemort -dijo Dumbledore- Arriesgó su vida para traer a Hogwarts el cuerpo de Cedric. Mostró, en todo punto, el tipo de valor que muy pocos magos han demostrado al encararse con _Lord Voldemort,_ y por eso quiero alzar la copa por él.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia Potter con aire solemne y volvió a levantar la copa. Casi todos los presentes siguieron su ejemplo, murmurando su nombre. Aunque en la mesa de Slytherin, cuando Hermione se iba a parar para alzar su copa, Draco la jalo de la manga y la sentó otra vez.

-Somos sus enemigos Hermione -dijo Draco, viendo como sólo diez alumnos de Slytherin se levantaban de su asiento.

-No lo somos, Draco -lo desafió Hermione.

 _-Somos hijos de mortífagos,_ Mione -dijo Theo- Eso te incluye a ti.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula pero no dijo nada.

* * *

 _Expreso de Hogwarts._

Hermione veía el pergamino en sus manos, había sido la primera en el año, seguida por Draco, Theo, Vincent y Gregory, Blaise sólo... paso de año. Suspiro, haciendo bola el pergamino y guardándolo en su bolsillos.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons partieron ese día en la mañana. Hermione había evitado por completo toparse a Viktor Krum, recordando lo que le hizo a Fleur Delacour. Aunque el chico le había enviado una carta, Hermione aún no la leía. Inclusive en la última noche, se había negado a sentarse cerca de él.

-Esto es una mierda -dijo Draco, pegando la cabeza al asiento- Todos ven a Potter como si estuviera loco.

-Ya, pero mínimo no nos ven a nosotros -dijo Vincent.

-Por ahora -terminó Theo, apretando con fuerza el puño.

-No quiero volver a casa -se quejó Draco- Padre dijo que _Lord Tenebroso_ le dio una misión -dijo Draco, cauteloso. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Sé que tienen que liberar a los presos de _Azkaban,_ Draco -dijo Hermione, sin tapujo alguno. Habían insonorizado el compartimento cuando entraron en él. Draco negó con la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas a los locos que torturaron hasta la saciedad a los Longbottom? -preguntó Draco. Hermione se estremeció. Sí, los recordaba. Los habían visto en DCAO, aunque no entendía porque.

-Sí, los Lestrange.

-Pues Bellatrix Lestrange es mi tía -Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, al igual que Blaise, Theo, Vincent y Gregory.

-¿Tú tía? -exclamo Blaise.

-Sí -Draco asintió- Esa loca es hermana de mi madre... ambas son primas de Sirius Black -prosiguió Draco.

-Tengo que hacer un árbol genealógico sobre tu familia, Draco -se quejo Hermione.

-Bueno, entonces tendrás que usar mucho papel -se mofó Draco antes de que la puerta del compartimento se abriera. Ahí, en la puerta, estaba Potter parado. Sin compañía alguna.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Potter? -preguntó Draco a al defensiba.

-Vi a tu padre -mirando a Vincent, Gregory y Theo, agrego: Al de todos.

-Lamento decirte que el mío esta muerto y el de Hermione es un muggle -dijo Blaise- Así que se especifico.

Potter lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Han tomado su bando -fue todo lo que dijo. Draco se enderezo en su asiento.

-No te equivoques, Potter -escupió Draco- Algunos sabemos escoger justo en el momento correcto -termino Draco, mirando con indiferencia a Potter- Será mejor que te vayas, tus amigos estarán esperándote.

-Él nunca aceptara a una _nacida de muggles_ -prosiguió Potter.

Los chicos se levantaron de golpe, sacando sus varitas y a puntando a Potter con ellas.

-Pues ese será nuestro problema -siseo Theo- Fuera, Potter. Que no dudaré en maldecirte.

Potter le dio una última mirada a Hermione, avaluandola con la mirada antes de dar la vuelta y cerrar la puerta.

-Saben que él tiene razón -dijo Hermione una vez ellos tomaron asiento.

-Entonces es bueno que ya hayamos escogido un bando -dijo Blaise, sonriente antes de sacar un paquete de gomas de mascar. Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.

* * *

 _Privet Drive, 10._

-¡Por fin llegamos! -exclamó Hermione, dejándose caer en el sofá. Después de una extensa charla, regañiza, con Marcus para con ella y Draco. Una mirada de superioridad de Lucius Malfoy y una despedida de con sus amigos. Hermione y Theo salieron al Londres _Muggle_ , sin que ningún adulto pudiera verlos, y tomaron el tren para llegar a casa.

-Me duelen los pies -se quejó Theo, quitándose los zapatos y estirando los brazos en su lugar, golpeando a Hermione con uno de ellos.

-¡Ah! ¡Quita! -se quejo Hermione antes de que Jane y Nicholas entraran a la sala, cada uno con una taza en la mano. Se sentaran en frente de ellos. Completamente serios. Theo se sentó derecho al igual que Hermione- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Papá? -preguntó Theo, dándose cuenta que su padre llevaba barba y el cabello en un chongo, lo que siempre hacía cuando una mala noticia venía en camino- ¿Tienes que hacer algo por él? ¿Se enteraron de _nosotros_?

Nicholas negó.

-No, pero de todas formas ya puse barreras mágicas. Aunque dudo mucho que nos busque cerca de la casa de los Dursley.

-Por esa razón nos compraste esta casa -dijo Theo.

-Sí, sabía que nunca buscaría en un suburbio _muggle,_ menos en un lugar tan concurrido para Harry Potter -bebió de su taza- De hoy en adelante les enseñaré a usar hechizos de protección, usaran mi varita para que el Ministerio no los detecte. Se mantendrán fuera de la calle a horas tardías.

-Haremos el encantamiento _Fidelio_ -prosiguió Jane- Hemos hablado mucho sobre ellos y decidimos que ustedes tres serán los guardianes -Theo maldijo y Hermione abrió los ojos, aterrorizada.

-¿Por qué tanta seguridad? -preguntó Hermione.

Nicholas y Jane se dieron una mirada para tomarse después de las manos con fuerza y cariño.

-Estoy embarazada -susurró Jane, con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

 **Woah, woah, ¿¡qué!? Veinte galeones a que algunos hicieron esa expresión de sorpresa total. Hasta yo misma me sorprendí cuando encontré el _porqué_ de tanta seguridad. **

**Bien, empecemos.**

 **Nota:** **Un _billywing_ es un tipo de insecto. Le crecen alas en la parte superior de la cabeza y éstas dan vueltas de una manera que hace que el insecto gire sobre si mismo mientras vuela. Del final del tórax sale un aguijón largo y fino. Quienes sufren la picadura de un _billywing_ experimentan mareos seguidos de levitación. Algunos magos jóvenes se pican así mismos con la criatura para disfrutar de los efectos. ****A eso se referían cuando están en la segunda prueba. La información viene del libro: _Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos._**

 **Bien, hubo un tipo de pelea entre Draco y Krum, sabemos que si hubiera llegado a ser física, Draco hubiera salido mal herido. Todos sabemos eso.**

 **Les di un poco más de información sobre el anillo de Hermione.**

 **Los chicos están aprendiendo a hacer pociones complicadas y magia avanzada, principalmente negra. ¡Los horrocrux! Oh, han descubierto el secreto de Lord Voldemort sin darse cuenta.**

 **Pobre Cedric, siento que haya terminado así... pero no sabría que hacer con él en un futuro. ¿Alguno leyó _El legado maldito_?**

 **¡Draco ama a Hermione! ¡Woah! Esa no me la esperaba, jajajja.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Dolores Umbridge

**Otra vez nos encontramos...**

 **Pueden lincharme, sé que los he dejado en la miseria infinita con como terminó el capítulo pero no teman, uno de los fanfic que leo me dejo de la misma manera. Se siente horrible.**

 **Siento haber tardado diez días, casi once en actualizar pero he tratado de hacer lo más interesante posible este capítulo. Será un año intenso para todos.**

 _ **Gracias a todos aquellos que han empezado a seguirme.**_

 _ **A todos aquellos que me dejan sus Review.**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos.**_

 _ **La idea tampoco pero la trama, ¡por Cirse que lo es!**_

 _ **Agradecimientos: Como siempre en orden.**_

 ** _V.R Morales:_ ¡Eh! Que puedo asegurarte que mi mamá es una santa -notese el sarcasmo- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Me encanta que me llamen genio indirectamente. Y pídele disculpas a tus padres de mi parte porque en un futuro gritaras aún más fuerte. La sangre sucia que corrompe a las nuevas generaciones, vaya, eso me gusta. Sí, yo también lo pensé: Ahora son una familia multi-racial. Oh vaya que los gemelos encontraron a su ideal en Blaise, que todos sabemos, es un loco de remate. Créame, busqué en mas páginas de Harry Potter un hechizo que pudieran usar para huir en caso de problemas, la aparición no se me hizo muy "interesante" y además será hasta... eso es misterio. Oh, Potter, Potter, Potter... el salvador del mundo mágico y Hermione... aún hay algo que tengo que echar en ese "relación" (si puede llamarse así) para que prospere como deseo. ¡Yey! ¡Draco la ama! Siento tardar mucho en que avance su relación pero no me parece propio llenarlo de comentario que me darán diabetes en los ojos, si sabes a que me refiero. Obvio, sobre el anillo, pensaré en ti cuando eso suceda, ¿alguna sugerencia? Me alegro que por fin haya arreglado lo de tu problemilla con las actualizaciones y siento la espera. ¡Besos! Y gracias por seguirme desde un inicio... **

**AdaliaLeon: ¡Woah sí! Final impactante como en las telenovelas. Gracias, habrá mucho Nottgood en un futuro cercano. Obvio, serán la pareja que más ames en el Fic... claro, después de Draco y Hermione. Jajaja, gracias por seguirme.**

 **Nathaku002: Yah, eres la tercera del grito en el cielo, me alegra haber causado esa reacción. Y sobre el futuro que depara a nuestros "heroes"... oh, vienen tiempos oscuros. Siento la tardanza, pero aquí la actualización.**

 **rubenchoellocoxd: Casi me siento decepcionada, casi. Siempre eres el primero en comentar, ¿qué paso, mi querida Slytherin? (Porque espero que seas Slytherin y no Gryffindor) Oh, la trama se intensifica. ¿Te deje bien en tu momentito Notgood? Tendrás muchos más de ahora en adelante. Y sobre el Estado niebla en Luna, no lo había pensado. Pero sobre Hermione, lamento decirte que con lo involucrada que esta en la magia negra, su rastro será negro, lo siento. Sí, Navidad será de los Malfoy, te lo prometo. Y obvio, tus ideas me dan un momento de felicidad, vaya que realmente sigues el hilo de los acontecimientos. Y créeme, estoy buscando el animal perfecto para Draco en su patronus.**

 **EzriaSydiaTrash: Lo siento, te haré esperar un poquitín más sobre el Dramione. Y sobre el bebé en camino, tal vez sea la luz que se necesita en estos momentos de oscuridad, el cambio en el final de quinto. No lo sé, lo he estado pensando. Gracias por empezar a seguirme y dejarme tu Review, significa mucho.**

 **dianetonks: Muchas gracias, me alegro no haberte decepcionado. Oh, vamos, no me importaría leer todo un libro sobre tus comentarios referentes al fanfic, me encanta que me digan que les ha gustado y emocionado, o disgustado y decepcionado. Y sobre Draco y el lado oscuro... aún no sé si cambiar su destino o seguir el trayecto de los libros. ¡Gracias por seguirme!**

 **herkyo: Yah, todos dicen sobre el final impactante, ¿me quedó cool, no? Me alegro que te guste Luna, le dará un toque a los chicos en un futuro. Y Blaise, todos amamos a Blaise, yo lo sé. Aww, a mi también me encantó esa parte, casi me muero de ternura. Ginny... Blaise... aún no lo sé, ¿qué opinas? El anillo... magia oscura vendrá.**

 **diva-akira: Eres la octava, el número simétrico según _Dead The Kid_ (lo siento, loca fan de anime), siento lo de tu fritura... bueno la verdad no, me alegró haber causado esa impresión. Sí, Hermione es algo... ciega, pero tranquila, se lo haremos ver a la fuerza. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Saben que los leo en el momento... bueno, a menos que sea las tres de la mañana porque le tengo pánico a esa hora. Bueno, aquí el capítulo.**

 **Danny: Gracias, eso quería. Embarazada, Theo diría algo como: _Oh My Slytherin_ , me gustó. Jajajaja, siento la tardanza pero espero te guste.**

 **SALESIA: Oh, SALESIA, chica. Me encantan leer tus comentarios y otra vez gracias por dejármelo en cada capítulo. Yah, que yo igual me hubiera lanzado al agua, no importa si estaba nevando. Yo también espero que Blaise le haga caso a Draco... ojala, ojala... ¡Sí! Me alegro dejar en claro las cosas de una vez porque luego se me olvida porque escojo las cosas. Tranquila, Potter no sabe nada... por ahora. Oh, sobre Ojoloco y Quirrell, no te preocupes ya encontré la solución. Obvio microbio, mi Marcus es fiel a su palabra. Aunque no te confíes mucho... algunos Slytherin tendrán el dilema sobre si seguir a sus padres o a su hija de muggles. Aww... ya no podré decir: los campeones y Potter.**

 **Oh, en contrario a lo que creen todos, Vincent y Gregory serán unos expertos en sus áreas de estudio. Y sobre Sirius... aún no sé que haré con él. Sí, Luna y Theo, será asombroso. Yo también digo: ¿Qué carajos J.K? ¿Un águila? ¿Me estas jodiendo? Y sobre la tejona no lo había pensado... gran propuesta. Tranquila, James no fue mal padre, desatendido sí, pero no golpeaba a Harry.**

 **Nao Satome Malfoy: No te preocupes, a todas nos pasa. Y vaya que habrá más en el futuro, tiempos oscuros se acercan para nuestras serpientes. Lo sé, que inconscientes, ¿no? Eso les pasa por no usar protección. No, no, no. Y sobre la relación de Draco y Hermione te haré esperar un poquito más, lo siento. ¡Y me alegra que sea una de tus favoritas! A mi me encantan todas tus hisotrias. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **carlys. love: Las reacciones... ou... las reacciones... o.o**

 **Viana D´Ascolli: Woah, ¡stop ahí! No saques conclusiones tan rápido. Te soy sincera, aún no sé que pasará con Snape, Fred, Colin, Bellatrix, Dobby, Dumbledore, Sirius... Sí, el grupo se enterará de porque Snape odia a James. Aún no se que pasará con E.D. Créeme, todos pusieron cara de sorpresa, me lo han hecho saber. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

 _Agosto, 2. 1995_

-Mierda, aún tengo que practicar el aterrizaje -dijo Theo, agachándose para tomar su tobillo entre sus manos. Una leve punzada se deslizaba de su tobillo hasta si rodilla.

-Sí, deberías hacerlo -dijo Hermione, materializándose detrás de él. Habían tomado el _Estado niebla_ en un callejón alejado de su casa, volaron por _Londres Muggle_ hasta llegar a un centro comercial alejado de su hogar. El último mes había sido bastante ajetreado. Nicholas había insistido en que aprendieran hechizos de protección bastante complicados- No entiendo la necesidad de ustedes los chicos de siempre ganar en todo -se quejó, metiendo la mano en su bolsa de correa negra, antes de salir de la casa había hechizado la bolsa con la varita de Nicholas. Un encantamiento de extensión indetectable. Saco una hoja blanca, con todo lo que necesitaban para ese mes.

La salidas eran contadas y supervisadas.

Hermione se acomodo el cabello, colocándose la capucha de su sudadera negra por encima de el. No entendía porque era necesaria tanta seguridad, se suponía que Nicholas aún mantenía una actuación creíble para con su señor. ¿Entonces porqué abrían de dudar de él?

Negando con la cabeza y tratando de alejar los pensamientos, salio del oscuro callejón con Theo detrás de ella y se adentraron en las calles _muggles_. Sólo estaban dos calles lejos de su destino, así que se tomaron su tiempo para llegar al supermercado.

El inconfundible timbre que siempre sonaba al entrar a un lugar les dio la bienvenida al centro comercial. Theo tomo un _carrito_ metálico y Hermione fue delante de él, tomando todo lo necesario de la lista y cruzando con una línea negra todo lo que ya habían conseguido. El viaje fue rápido, en menos de media hora estaban en las cajas listos para pagar. Sólo había un hombre delante de ellos con una mujer y un pequeño niño de dos años.

-¿Traes el dinero _muggle_? -preguntó Theo detrás de ella, estirando el cuello para verla sobre la montaña de cosas que traían. Hermione volteo a verlo a una velocidad sorprendente, por poco rompiéndose el cuello, y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Dinero, sólo dinero, Theo -Theo alzo las manos, con gesto sorprendido.

-Vale, lo he entendido -dijo, como si sólo con sus manos pudiera detener un ataque de Hermione- Sólo recuerdame porque el Ministerio no puede rastrearnos su usamos magia.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

-Te lo he explicado mil veces -se quejó- No hemos usado varitas.

-¿Hermione? -una ronca voz delante de ellos hizo que detuvieran su discusión y voltearan a ver al intruso. Un hombre pasado en años se encontraba delante de ellos. Cabello café medio ondulado, ojos del mismo tono que los de Hermione y barba de varios días. Su vestuario consistía en una camisa de polo azul y jeans de mezclilla. La rubia despampanante al lado de él se volteó para ver a los adolescentes, con un lindo niño de cabello risado en sus brazos.

Hermione se congeló en su lugar.

-¿Mione? -preguntó otra vez el señor, dando un paso hacia Hermione en el mismo momento en que Theo corría desde detrás del _carrito_ y jalaba a Hermione de la mano, poniéndola detrás de él. Theo no sabía quien carajos era el intruso, pero Hermione claramente no se sentía cómoda en su presencia.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor? -preguntó Theo, evaluando al hombre, a la joven mujer a su lado, al bebé en sus brazos y de vuelta al hombre. Los hombros del hombre decayeron un poco y le lanzó una mirada lastimada a Hermione.

-Mione...

-Hermione -cortó ella, moviendo a Theo hasta que se colocó a su lado- Es Hermione Nott ahora, si no es mucha molestia.

El hombre pareció herido por las recientes palabras de Hermione. Removiéndose incomodo en su lugar, miro la punta de sus zapatos.

-¿Cómo esta tu madre? -preguntó, evitando mirar los ojos de la chica. Hermione se enderezo de los hombros, mirando con enojo al hombre.

-Se casó, hace un año -dijo- Espera un hijo -agrego viendo como el hombre asentía- Él es Theo, mi medio hermano.

-Mucho gusto -dijo el hombre, mirando ahora a Theo. Theo, viendo de reojo a la rubia, asintió.

-Theodore Nott -se presentó- Pero, disculpe mi osadía, ¿quién es usted?

-Jason Granger -se presentó el hombre. Theo tuvo el porte de no mostrar sorpresa alguna ante el padre de Hermione- Ella es Victoria Granger, mi mujer.

-Este es Eddie, nuestro hijo -dijo la mujer con una voz demasiado aguda para el gusto de Theo- Hola Hermione -dijo la mujer- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí, cinco años -acepto Hermione- Es un gusto haberlos visto de nuevo -mirando de reojo a su padre- A ambos, pero tenemos que regresar pronto a casa.

-Mi padre se preocupara si no volvemos a tiempo -añadió Theo, viendo con cierta satisfacción como el hombre se tensaba en su lugar, teniendo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

-Eh... sí, sí -dijo, tomando las bolsas de plástico de la caja. La cajera parecía bastante entretenida con la charla. Jason Granger miro el _carrito_ de compras de los adolescentes. Pañales, mamilas, fórmula, toallas húmedas, ropa de bebé, shampoo, papillas, juguetes- Déjenme pagar por ustedes -ofreció.

-Oh, no se preocupe -dijo Theo antes de que Hermione saltara ante lo dicho- Tenemos dinero de sobra -el hombre asintió, pensando. Después de unos segundos tomo la mano de la rubia.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta nunca -corrigió Hermione, viendo con cierto regocijo culposo como su padre de encogía en su lugar. Sabía que no debería siquiera sentir un rastro de remordimiento por lo dicho a ese hombre. ¡Las había abandonado por su niñera! ¡Su niñera! Mientras su madre se mataba la espalda quedándose horas tardías en la clínica, esos dos se revolcaban en su casa. Tomó un poco más de tiempo del esperado pasando los productos.

Hermione paso su mano sobre la bolsa que llevaba, sintiendo un poco de culpa al haber robado. Bien, no habían robado como tal, dejarían el dinero en su totalidad por todo lo comprado, pero es que ya no había espacio en el _carrito_ y debían regresar rápido a la casa. Así que toda la comida que necesitarían para ese mes, los productos de higiene he inclusive los de limpieza para el hogar... los habían metido en la bolsa a espaldas de las nuevas cámaras de seguridad que habían implementado en el super-mercado. Cuando el incesante pitido que se escuchaba al pasar un producto terminó, Hermione saco de la bolsa una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo rojo y saco el dinero necesario para toda la compra, incluida la ilícita y tomando las bolsas salieron del centro comercial.

-A que eso fue fácil -dijo Theo, caminando hacía el callejón con premura y metiendo con rapidez las cosas que habían comprado para todo un año del bebé. Sabían que sus padres, en especial Jane, no podrían salir de la casa a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, así que se abastecieron de lo necesario para ese mes en lo que respectaba a alimentos. Tendrían que encontrar la manera de comprar los alimentos una vez que estuvieran en Hogwarts. Nicholas no podía ser visto comprando en un super-mercado _muggle._

-¿Hermione? -Theo y Hermione se congelaron, ambos con bolsas en las manos y con la pequeña bolsa en el suelo. El callejón estaba abandonado, inclinándose rectos, al inicio del callejón, Jason Granger los veía con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Cuanto viste? -preguntó Theo, viendo como el hombre daba dos pasos dentro del callejón.

-¿Cómo es que cabe todo eso allí? -cuestiono con voz temblorosa. Hermione maldijo su suerte, no era el mejor momento para que su padre se enterara de su condición de bruja.

-Magia -dijo Theo. Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada y Theo se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué? ¿Querías que le mintiera? ¡Él nos vio!

-Maldigo el momento en que no aprendimos magia sin varita -dijo Hermione en voz baja y terminando de meter las compras dentro de la bolsa. Theo la imitó, dejando a un estupefacto Jason Granger pidiendo por respuestas.

-¡Hermione Granger! -grito el hombre, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran en su lugar- ¡Exijo una explicación!

- _¡Obliviate!_ -el hombre se quedo petrificado en su lugar mientras un joven de tez pálida y cabello platinado vestido en un traje (exorbitantemente caro) salía detrás de él.

-¿Es que pueden ser más tontos? -se quejó Draco, viendo despectivamente al _muggle_ \- ¿Ese es tu padre?

-Progenitor -corrigió Hermione.

-Tú no viste nada, da la vuelta y vete por donde viniste -dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras. El hombre asintió, solemne, y caminó fuera del callejón.

-¡El Ministerio puede rastrearte, Draco! -se quejo Theo, viendo con reproche al rubio.

-No soy idiota, Theo -dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco y caminando hacia ellos- Tome la varita de mi madre prestada. Los localice por un hechizo de rastreo y me vine en Estado Niebla, ¿contento? -Theo gruñó- Ya te pareces al _gorila_ de Krum.

-¡Draco! -se quejó Hermione, agachándose y cogiendo la bolsa del suelo.

-Lo que sea -dijo Draco, viendo por sobre su hombro- _¡Insonorus!_

-¿Qué es tan importante para que vinieras a los suburbios _muggles_? -se mofó Theo una vez Draco terminó de pronunciar hechizos. Draco lo fulmino con la mirada. Que estuviera bien y haya admitido que la pureza e impureza de la sangre no existía, no significaba que fuera aficionado de los _muggles_. A excepción de la madre de Hermione.

-Ayer en la noche se llevó a cabo la misión que Lord Oscuro les encomendó a tu padre y al mío-dijo Draco.

Theo y Hermione se miraron.

-Jane nos hizo jugar un _juego de mesa muggle_ -respondió Theo con un suspiro- Pensé que era porque quería pasar tiempo con nosotros.

-Esto llegó segundos antes de que saliera de _Malfoy Manor_ -dijo Draco, sacando algo de su bolsillo, apuntando con la varita: _¡Engorgio!_

 _El profeta_ tomo tamaño real. Draco se acerco a ellos y se los tendió.

 _El profeta de ultimo momento._

 _Fuga en masa de Azkaban._

 _Hemos confirmado que diez prisioneros de alta seguridad de Azkaban, a primeras horas de la noche de ayer, escaparon. Por supuesto, el primer ministro muggle ha sido advertido del peligro. Tenemos la fuerte sospecha de que la fuga fue planeada por un hombre con experiencia en escapar de Azkaban: el conocido asesino en masa Sirius Black, primo de la fugitiva Bellatri Lestrange._

La foto en movimiento de Cornelius Fudge era la portada del profeta.

-¿Sirius Black? -cuestiono Hermione.

-Los Dementores están bajo las ordenes de _Lord Oscuro_ -dijo Draco, viendo como Hermione se estremecía- Padre dijo que que sólo fue necesario un Bombarda.

-¿Eso era tan importante que arriesgaste tu fachada al venir aquí? -preguntó Theo. Draco negó.

-No he podido contactar con ustedes y pensé que era necesario que lo supieran -bajando un poco el tono de voz, prosiguió- Antes de que saliera a escondidas de _Malfoy Manor_ , varias personas llegaron. Estoy seguro de que eran los presos.

-Bellatrix Lestrange -dijo Hermione.

Draco asintió.

-Tengo la sensación de que tendré una tarde... ajetreada -sonrió de medio lado- Vi a Snape antes de irme. Robe la varita de madre y con el encantamiento llegué a ustedes.

-¿Snape? -Theo frunció el ceño- Pensé que estaba del lado de Dumbledore.

-Yo igual lo pensé -dijo Draco- Pero mientras no estemos seguros, saben que no podremos decirle nada. ¿Han estado practicando la _Oclumancia_? -Hermione asintió.

-Y hechizos de protección.

-Bien, debo irme -Hermione y Theo asintieron- Los veo en Hogwarts... nada de cartas.

-Entendido -dijo Theo.

-Ni ha Vincent, Gregory y Blaise... tampoco a Marcus. Los bandos se están formando -Hermione volvió asentir. Draco se dispuso a irse, antes de regresar en sus pasos y atrapar a Hermione en un abrazo. Hermione enterró el rostro en el pecho de Draco y se aferró a su cintura- Cuiadala -dijo, viendo a Theo.

-Siempre lo hago -sonrió, intentando calmar sus nervios y los de Draco- Por cierto, tendremos un hermano.

Draco pareció asombrado. No era un buen momento para la llegada de un niño en las condiciones que prevalecían en el mundo mágico pero si los Nott seguían adelante con ello, él no se opondría.

-Enhorabuena -Theo asintió. Draco se separó de Hermione y volviendo a su perfecta mascara de indiferencia, tomo el _Estado niebla_ , volviéndose invisible. Una leve ráfaga de viento les aviso que se había marchado.

-Es hora de irnos, Mione -dijo Theo después de unos segundos. Hermione no había separado la vista de donde había visto desaparecer a Draco. Sabía que Draco había reconocido a su padre, las primeras veces que Draco usó _Legeremancia_ con ella lo había descubierto todo sobre su pasado. Así que le agradecía internamente no haber dicho nada.

-Sí, vamos.

* * *

 _Zabini Manor._

 _Agosto, 2. 1995_

 _Dos horas antes._

-¡Le han... le han picado los ojos! -la carcajada que Blaise soltó resonó en todo su cuarto, haciendo eco. Cayó de su enorme cama, de rodillas en el suelo, golpeándolo con el puño y con lágrimas en los ojos, un pequeño libro en su mano derecha: _"La cenicienta de los Hermanos Grimm"_ \- Unas... unas palomas... ¡Por _Merlín_! ¡Unas benditas palomas! -Blaise rodó por los finos pisos de madera pulida, dejando caer el libro y tomando su estómago con ambas manos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo tirado en el suelo, pero fue el repentino _"Plop"_ el que lo saco de su sufrimiento. Una elfina vestida con una funda de almohada nueva y el escudo de la familia Zabini bordado en su pecho.

La elfina de la familia Zabini siempre había tenido miedo de entrar al cuarto del joven amo, nunca se sabía lo que se podía encontrar allí. A los pies de la enorme cama, un Blaise Zabini reía a carcajada suelta con un libro _muggle_ a su lado.

-Amo Blaise -dijo la elfina con un chillido en su voz. Blaise se incorporo, aun riendo con lágrimas en los ojos, y le hizo señas a la elfina para que se acercara a él. La elfina, temerosa, se acerco al joven.

-¡Oh, por _Cirse_! Que esa estuvo buena. Recuerdame robarle otro libro a Theo cuando lo vuelva a ver -dijo Blaise, limpiándose los últimos residuos de sus lagrimas- Ahora dime, pequeña Mirthy, ¿por que me has honrado con tu presencia?

-¡Oh! No, joven amo. Es usted quien honra a Mirthy con su presencia -dijo la elfina, sin percatarse que Blaise tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro y el pecho hinchado de orgullo- Le ha llegado una carta, joven amo -la elfina chasqueo los dedos, apareciendo la carta que había traído una lechuza con un extraño pelaje rojizo en el regazo de su amo. Blaise la despacho con un gesto de mano y la elfina desapareció, contenta, del cuarto.

Blaise levantó el sobre de su regazo, un sello de oro con la letra "W" plasmada en él. Viendo con desconfianza el sobre, lo abrió con cuidado.

 _Querido Blaise Zabini._

 _Ha de ser una sorpresa para ti el que te escribamos, pero consideramos necesario el comunicarnos contigo. Este día planeamos dar a conocer a nuestra familia nuestro nuevo negocio. Nuestra intención era enviar esta carta a Draco, pero con el ambiente que rodea a su familia, decidimos elegirte a ti como representante._

 _Concideramos nesecario que te aprazcas cerca de la Madriguera._

 _Te esperamos pronto._

 _Atentamente: Los gemelos Weasley._

Blaise veía entre sorprendido y divertido la carta, ¿en serio estaban considerando invitarlo a su casa? Bien, su familia no estaba relacionada en publico con los ideales de Lord Oscuro, pero las habladurías nunca estaban de más. Suspiro, pensando como declinar con elegancia su invitación sin herir los sentimientos de los gemelos, si tenían alguno.

Otro _"Plop"_ lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Joven amo -Mirthy, con su usual rostro de alerta permanente, lo veía con cuidado- Ama pide su presencia en el salón principal. Habrá un festejo.

Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron desmensuradamente, analizando sus opciones. Los Weasley o su madre, su madre con una copa llena de veneno. Sí, serían los gemelos.

-Resulta, Mirthy, que tengo que ir al castillo de los Nott -agradeciendo internamente que los Nott estuvieran... incomunicados- Sólo una pregunta, Mirthy. ¿Puedes hacerme un encantamiento de rastreo? Tengo que pasar por un regalo antes, no queremos que los Nott se ofendan si no aparezco con lo necesario.

-Lo que guste, joven amo -la elfina hizo un pronunciado inclinamiento.

 _-Perfetto_ -Blaise se froto las manos- ¿Donde queda la colina de los Weasley?

* * *

 _La Madriguera._

Blaise se materializo del Estado Niebla cerca de la colina de los Weasley. Mirando su ropa _muggle_ , que Mirthy le había conseguido, se sacudió la camisa. Una camisa blanca de botones, arremangada hasta los codos, jeans negros y botas negras algo pesadas. Mirthy las había llamado, botas estilo militar. No tenía ni idea, pero le quedaba bien. Hasta vestido como los _muggles_ tenía un porte elegante.

Camino por el espeso follaje, viendo a lo lejos una casa... o un intento de ella, como de cinco pisos. Se reclinaba mortalmente en el aire, lista para ceder en cualquier momento. Suspiro, no había sido tan buena idea.

Piso una superficie blonda y un pequeño chillido hizo que saltara. Donde su bota había pisado, había un _gnomo de jardín_. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, rodeando a la criatura y fijando su vista en el suelo hasta que llegó a la puerta de la inestable casa. Allí ya lo esperaban los gemelos, de seguro había algún encantamiento de protección a intrusos

-Mis queridos gemelos -saludo, sonriendo torcidamente y golpeando las suelas de sus botas contra el escalón de madera.

-Blaise, ¿cómo llegaste? -preguntó Fred, mirando detrás de él.

-Oh, ese es un pequeño secreto mio -dijo, excluyendo que Ginny, Theo, Draco, Hermione, Vincent y Gregory también lo sabían.

-¿Te teletransportaste? -preguntó George, mirándolo con desconfianza.

-¿Ya pasaron su examen de teletransportación? -preguntó Blaise, ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Te trajo algún elfo domestico? -cuestiono Fred, ignorando la suya. Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Me dejaran pasar o no? -preguntó ahora él.

-¡FRED! ¡GEORGE! ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTO? -el grito que Blaise escucho desde dentro de la casa hizo que su piel se volviera chinita. La mujer no parecía nada contenta.

-¿Saben qué? Mejor los veo en Hogwarts. Me cuentan que tal les fue -dijo Blaise, despidiéndose y dando la vuelta. Los gemelos lo tomaron de los brazos, arrastrándolo dentro de la casa. Pataleando y mascullando por debajo fue como entro en la apretada cocina de la casa de los Weasley.

-Mamá, papá. Les presentamos a Blaise Zabini, un amigo nuestro -dijo Fred, volteando a Blaise y dejándolo delante de ellos. Una mujer pelirroja y regordeta con un delantal de cocina estaba delante de él. Tenía las características pecas de los Weasley y lo veía con desconfianza.

El señor Weasley, al que había visto una vez de niño en el Ministerio de Magia, parecía verlo con atención, evaluándolo. Tenía inicios de calvicie en su flaco rostro, pelirrojo y con pecas. Ginny estaba sentada al lado de su padre, viendo a Blaise asombrada. En frente de Ginny estaba el pelirrojo que había ido al Torneo de los tres magos. A pesar de estar sentado, daba muestras de ser más alto que los gemelos, tenía rostro duro y el cabello sostenido en una coleta, como suele usarla Nicholas Nott. Y al lado del pelirrojo, estaba Lee Jordan de Gryffindor.

-¡Oh! _Bella singnore_ -exclamo Blaise, haciendo acopio de su extensa educación sobre modales. Camino hasta donde estaba parada la mujer y tomo su mano entre las suyas, agachándose y besando su dorso- _E ´un piacere incontrarti finalmente._

-Oh, Molly Weasley, cariño -dijo la mujer, avanicandose con la otra mano y con las mejillas sonrojadas, bajando la guardia. Blaise sonrió triunfante y miró al resto de la familia.

-Blaise Zabini -se presentó, haciendo una reverencia después de soltar las manos de Molly Weasley. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Vaya! Alguien quiere caerle bien a mamá -dijo Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ginevra Weasley! -riño la señora Weasley, tomando una espatula de sobre la estufa y apuntando con ella a Ginny. Blaise rio entre dientes.

-Me han enseñado modales, Ginevra -dijo Blaise- Un placer verte de nuevo, pelirroja.

Ginny rio.

-Nos vimos hace un mes.

- _Un´eternitá_ -prosiguió Blaise, acentuando su sonrisa- Lamento anunciar que Draco no podrá presentarse, ha tenido problemas familiares recientemente -dijo Blaise viendo como el rostro del señor Weasley se ensombrecía.

-¿Qué hace este Slytherin aquí? -cuestiono Lee Jordan, viendo con desconfianza a Blaise.

-Fui invitado.

-¿Cómo llegaste? -prosiguió el escrutinio.

-Asunto mio -dijo, siendo consciente de la sonrisa de Ginny. Jordan abrió la boca, dispuesto a rebatir lo dicho por Blaise cuando un pelirrojo a su lado lo interrumpió.

-Bill Weasley.

-Un gusto -dijo Blaise.

-He visto a tu madre muy seguido por el banco de Gringotts -prosiguió el pelirrojo- Trabajo ahí.

-Oh, a mi madre le gusta estar enterada sobre como van sus finanzas -contesto Blaise, evitando la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Basta de interrogatorios -dijo Molly Weasley- Siéntate, cariño -dijo la mujer, invocando una silla al lado de Ginny, Blaise agradeció internamente y tomo asiento.

-¿Y Weas... Ronald? -preguntó, viendo como la mujer llevaba a base de magia los platos, cubiertos y ollas con comida. Un gran banquete, casi como el de Hogwarts.

-Fue a pasar las vacaciones con la familia Potter -dijo Molly, tomando asiento entre Jordan y su esposo. Los gemelos se sentaron al lado de él y Bill Weasley.

Una vez terminada la comida, los gemelos tomaron la palabra.

-Hemos decidido crear una tienda de bromas -dijo Fred Weasley.

-¿¡PERO ES QUE ESTÁN LOCOS!? -grito Molly Weasley casi enseguida- ¿De donde sacaran el dinero? ¿Piensan que su padre y yo podemos solventarlo? ¿Qué pasará con la escuela?

-Sobre el dinero no deben preocuparse -dijo George- Tenemos socios en el negocio.

-¿Socios? ¿¡Quien estaría tan loco para darles dinero!? -grito Molly, viendo con el ceño fruncido a sus hijos y luego a Lee Jordan- ¿¡Fuiste tú, Lee!? Que _Merlín_ me amparé. Sabes que te consideramos de la familia, pero esto es una locura.

-No fui yo, Molly -dijo Jordan, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Los ojos de Molly vieron a todos en la mesa, hasta que cayeron en Blaise. Blaise alzo sus manos, deteniendo los gritos antes de que llegaran.

-Juro por la memoria de mi querido padre que no fui yo -dijo Blaise- Sí, estaba enterado. Pero no he dado ni un solo _Knut._

Molly Weasley lo escudriño con la mirada.

-Mamá, si Blaise dijo que no fue él, deberías creerle. No es de los que mienta -intento apaciguar Ginny. Blaise la miro como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, la mentira era la base para salir de cualquier problema, o empezarlos. En fin, si Blaise tuviera otro nombre, sería _mentira_. El señor Weasley, al lado de Molly, bebió de su taza.

-Fue Draco Malfoy -dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. El señor Weasley escupió sobre la mesa.

-Pensé que Marcus era el único en hacer eso cuando se enteraba de algo que no le gustaba -dijo Blaise por debajo.

-¿¡Malfoy!? -preguntó el señor Weasley, limpiándose la barbilla- ¿El hijo de Luicus Malfoy?

-Y la querida Narcissa -dijo Blaise- Una mujer encantadora, _certamente._

-Sí, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy -dijo Fred, ignorando a Blaise.

-Es un buen chico una vez que lo conoces -dijo George, apoyando a su hermano.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Draco Malfoy que llamó a su madre...? -Jordan guardo silenció ante la mirada que le dieron los gemelos.

-Y uno de los pocos amigos que tengo en Hogwarts -dijo Ginny Weasley, saliendo en la defensa de sus hermanos y Draco- Recuerden que cuando Ron dijo que fui yo quien abrió la cámara de los secretos, todos me retiraron la palabra en Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabble y Gregory Goyle fueron lo únicos en dirigirme la palabra, aún a pesar de las creencias de su casa.

-¿Granger? -prguntó Bill Weasley.

- _Una nacida de muggles_ -dijo Lee Jordan. Blaise se tensó en su asiento.

-Y nuestra mejor amiga, si no te importa -siseo Blaise. Dirigiendo una mirada despectiva a Jordan.

-¿En Slytherin? -se asombró Molly Weasley. Blaise se levantó de su asiento, tirando su silla en el proceso.

-Sí, una _sangre sucia_ en Slytherin si eso a lo que quieren llegar -soltó Blaise, con veneno- Y ahora, si no les importa, me iré. Fue un gusto conocerlos, familia Weasley -Blaise, dio la vuelta, con la espalda completamente tensa y se apresuró a la salida. Cuando bajo el escalón de madera, Ginny apareció a su lado.

-Sabes que no quisieron decir eso -animo Ginny, caminando a su lado.

-Eso es todo lo que las demás piensan y dicen. ¡Por _Cirse_ , Ginny! Que he escuchado a un montón de Gryffindor´s decirlo -respondió Blaise- Pobre _nacida de muggles_ , rodeada de Slytherin´s -escupió Blaise. Ginny lo detuvo por el brazo- Hasta la insolente y estúpida de Brown.

-Mis padres no creen en el estatus de la sangre, Blaise -dijo Ginny en un suspiro- Sólo estaban asombrados, sabes que nunca ha habido una chica como Hermione en Slytherin -Blaise resopló, relajándose un poco.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Es sólo que estamos acostumbrados a que nos vean así -susurró Blaise- A mi madre le encanta llamarla: _La pequeña sanguijuela._

-Lo siento, Blaise -dijo Ginny, acariciándole el brazo.

-No, yo lo siento. No tuve que atacar a tus padres así -se disculpo Blaise- Pero no puedo volver a entrar, iré a casa de Draco -Ginny asintió, se levanto en puntitas y le dio un beso a Blaise en la mejilla.

-Te veré en Hogwarts.

-Igual -dijo Blaise, Ginny lo soltó y Blaise se materializo en niebla, haciéndose invisible y surcando los cielos.

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor._

 _Agosto, 2. 1995_

 _4:00 P.M_

-¿Qué haces aquí, Blaise? -preguntó Draco, tomando forma humana al lado de Blaise. Él estaba recargado contra las puestas de metal que protegían _Malfoy Manor._ Tenía los brazos cruzados.

-También es un placer verte, Malfoy -se mofó Blaise. Draco rodó los ojos- Vengo de la casa Weasley -Draco asintió y camino hasta su lado. Blaise se levantó y las enormes puertas se abrieron. Ambos adolescentes caminaron por la entrada pavimentada y el enorme jardín de la mansión.

-No es un bueno momento, Blaise -dijo Draco.

-Lo sé -dijo Blaise, quitandole a Draco la varita y apuntándose así mismo. Su vestuario se transformó a un traje negro, completamente limpio- Leí el profeta, ¿de donde vienes?

-De tu casa -dijo Draco, quitandole la varita.

-Asombroso, ¿qué tal mi madre? -preguntó Blaise- ¿Y su hermano?

-Ambos bien, encontré a tu abuelo -dijo Draco. Las enormes puertas de madera tallada se abrieron ante ellos.

-¿Cómo esta ella? -preguntó Blaise, siguiendo a Draco por el hall de entrada. Era enorme y completamente de época. Las enormes paredes de un tono oscuro. A Blaise siempre le daba escalofríos entrar a _Malfoy Manor._

-Bien, no parecía afectada.

-¡Mi querido sobrino! -Blaise y Draco se tensaron en su lugar. Draco apretó con fuerza la varita y Blaise agradeció mentalmente su uso del _Estado niebla,_ podía salir de ahí en cualquier momento. Se dieron la vuelta.

Delante de ellos, saliendo de la habitación contigua, una mujer con un vestido pasado de años caminaba a ellos. Su cabello negro era ondulado y caía más abajo de sus hombros. Pero su rostro era lo que llamaba la atención. Era pálido, con ojos marrones desquiciados y una sonrisa torcida en él, mostrando sus putrefactos dientes. Estiro los brazos, con su varita en una mano, como si estuviera esperando un abrazo.

Draco y Blaise sintieron al instante la intromisión en sus mentes, bloqueándolas con rapidez, miraron a la mujer.

-Es de mala educación inmiscuirse en la mente de alguien sin su permiso, tía Bella -siseo Draco, ganándose una sarcástica risa.

-¡Oh!, querido Draco -dijo la mujer, mirando con un tipo de cariño retorcido en sus ojos- Es de mala educación no mostrarle a tu tía lo que quiere ver -Draco asintió, dándole una mirada a Blaise. Ambos abrieron sus mentes, ocultando todo recuerdo que tuvieran de Hermione, su relación con ellos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la familia Nott. Una vez termino de invadir sus mentes, la mujer desquiciada sonrió- Tu padre me hablo de la _sangre sucia_ amiga de ustedes.

-Es una _sangre sucia_ -dijo Blaise, sonriendo con malicia- No somos estúpidos, conocemos los estatus de la sangre. Y la importancia que ello conlleva para con nuestro señor.

Bellatrix Lestrange asintió, complacida.

-Pueden retirarse -hizo un ademan desdeñoso. Blaise escuchó a Draco mascullar por debajo, pero tomándolo del codo, lo jalo hacia las escaleras. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de esa desquiciada mujer.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 1. 1995_

 _Expreso de Hogwarts._

-Barty Crouch Jr. murió durante la fuga -dijo Draco una vez Vincent y Gregory insonorizaron el compartimento.

-¿Qué? -Hermione frunció el ceño- ¿Cómo es que el Ministerio no dijo nada?

-No les conviene -respondió Blaise, bajando las persianas- ¿Murió o lo mataron?

-Un _Avada_ -dijo Draco- Resulta que Barty Crocuh Jr. había usado _Multijugos_ y tomado el papel de _Ojoloco_ Moody el año pasado en Hogwarts. También han de saber que mató a su propio padre.

-¿¡Qué!? -gritó Vincent.

-¿¡Cómo!? -preguntó Gregory.

-Snape me lo dijo -dando una mirada significativa a sus amigos, prosiguió: No saben como logró escapar de _Azkaban_ la primera vez pero Barty Crouch vio mucho mientras estaba en Hogwarts.

-Incluyendo que son amigos de una _hija de muggles_ -dijo Hermione. Draco asintió.

-Fue el mismo Snape quien lo mató -Hermione ahogo un grito- Dijo que no importaba qué, él estaba de nuestro lado.

-Y con Crouch muerto, _El innombrable_ no sabrá sobre nuestra relación -dijo Theo, asintiendo.

-Yo supongo -Draco se encogió de hombros- Aunque hay algo que Snape oculta.

-Mientras no nos perjudique a nosotros, puede llevarse ese secreto a la tumba -dijo Blaise, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

-Este año no será bueno -dijo Vincent.

-Ni que lo digas -prosiguió Draco- El Ministerio ha metido sus narices en los asuntos de Hogwarts.

-Tendremos un hermano -dijo Hermione cuando el silencio se propago en el compartimento. Theo sonrió, orgulloso. Sería un hermano ejemplar y mantendría a la pequeña bestia lejos de Hermione, no quería que el niño o niña fuer una obsesa del control como su hermana, ya tenía suficiente con una.

-Vaya -dijo Blaise, sonriendo con malicia- ¿Tu papi no pudo mantenerse _fuera_ de la mami de Granger? -Blaise meneo las cejas. Theo se volvió blanco mientras Hermione hacia arcadas- ¿O es que le gustaba mucho estar _sobre_ ella?

-Juro, Blaise -siseo Draco, con el rostro más pálido- Que si no te callas, te moleré a _crucios._

Blaise se rió con malicia.

-Vamos, que a tu padre de seguro estar por _encima_ de tu madre -se mofó Blaise- Ambos sabemos que le gusta el control.

-¡Oh, _por Salazar maldito_! ¡Callate! -dijo Draco, tratando de no vomitar. Blaise se carcajeo.

-¿Entonces tendrás un hermanito? -preguntó Vincent, ignorando a Blaise. Hermione sonrió aunque miraba a Blaise con asco.

-Sí.

-¿Podré conocerlo? -preguntó Gregory, Vincent asintió en apoyo.

-Claro que sí -Hermione rió- Todos somos familia, Greg.

Una extraña calma se expandió por el compartimento haciendo que Blaise dejara de reír pero que sonriera de verdad, conmovido por las palabras de Hermione. La puerta del compartimento se abrió, mostrando a Luna Lovegood con una gafas chistosas, su inolvidable collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, su varita por encima de su oreja y su revista de cabeza.

-Hola -su vocecita rompió el silencio en el compartimento.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Luna...? -Hermione le colocó la mano en los labios a Blaise antes de que pudiera seguir su oración.

-Hola Luna -dijo Hermione, sonriendo con demasiado ímpetu.

Luna Lovegood inclinó la cabeza.

-Hola Hermione Granger -dijo la rubia después de un momento de silencio.

-Hermione, sólo Hermione -dijo ella, quitando la mano de la boca de Blaise- Somos amigas, ¿no? Ginny me ha hablado de ti -por no decir que una vez Theo le preguntó quien era ella. La rubia guardo silencio por bastante rato, paracía que era habitual en ella.

-Nunca antes he tenido una amiga -confeso la rubia.

Blaise soltó una carcajada, una que rápidamente se convirtió en tos cuando Theo, Draco y Hermione le patearon la pierna.

-Lo siento, los _torposoplos_ -se defendió el moreno, haciendo que sus amigos rodaran los ojos y bajaran la cabeza avergonzados. La rubia asintió.

-Suelen ser algo molestos, aunque no vi ninguno cerca de ti. Sólo estan sobre sus cabezas, en medio de todos -los chicos alzaron por inercia la mirada, al recordar que probablemente no había nada, la bajaron de nuevo, apenados.

-Eh, sí... -Theo carraspeo- ¿Gustas sentarte con nosotros?

Luna Lovegood volvió a guardar silencio.

-Si no es mucha molestia.

-Para nada -dijo Vincent, sonriendo con aprehensión. Lovegood entró al compartimento, con su baúl flotando detrás de ella. Gregory se levantó para ayudarla a colocar el baúl en las barras de arriba y una vez terminó, cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de ella.

-No encontraba compartimento, siento haber invadido el de Slytherin. Pero es que en los de mi casa ya estaban ocupados, los de Hufflepuff estaban llenos de _nargles_ y en Gryffindor habían varios fuegos artificiales.

Los chicos asintieron, era la primera vez que Lovegood pronunciaba tantas palabras.

-¿Por qué siempre llevas esa revista al revés? -preguntó Gregory, con las mejillas rojas. No había podido detener su curiosidad. Luna estaba en frente de él, justo en medio de Hermione y Gregory. Theo, a su lado, lo miro con reproche y Draco, al lado de Theo, rió.

-Sí, Lovegood -dijo Draco, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Theo- ¿Por qué traes esa revista al revés?

-¡Oh! No sabía que tenían tanta curiosidad, Malfoy y Goyle -dijo la rubia, quitándose los estrafalarios lentes y poniéndolos a su lado.

-Draco, Greg -corrigió Draco, tratando de ser amable.

-Draco, Greg -la rubia parecía analizar las palabras, letra por letra- Mi padre es el escritor del _Quisquilloso_.

-¿¡Ese viejo loc... ah.. ah...!? -Blaise se paso la mano por el brazo, justo donde Hermione le había soltado un pellizco.

-Esta bien, no me molesta que le llamen loco -dijo Luna, mirando con tanta tranquilidad a Blaise, que este empezó a removerse en su asiento- A mi suelen decirme Lunatica.

-Algunos son malas personas -dijo Hermione, mirando con cierto cariño a la rubia.

-Supongo, pero no puedes culparles -respondió Lovegood, encogiéndose de hombros.

Theo volvió a carraspear.

-Sobre la revista.

-¡Oh! -volvió a exclamar, volteando la revista que estaba en su regazo- Mi padre, cada vez que hace una nueva publicación, suele dejarme acertijos ocultos en la revista. Es una costumbre que tenemos él y yo.

-¿Me dejas ver? -preguntó Vincent al lado de Luna, ella asintió y volteando otra vez la revista, yendo a la hoja en la que estaba, se acercó a Vincent y juntos empezaron a descifrar el acertijo.

-Eso es tan... -Gregory veía a su amigo y a la rubia leer el _Quisquilloso_ al revés-... bizarro -negando con la cabeza se levantó en su asiento, le tendió la mano a Hermione y cuando ella, dudativa se la tomo, la levantó y se sentó donde antes estaba ella, estirando el cuello para poder leer el acertijo.

-Ah... tú -señaló Hermione, Draco se rió, negando con la cabeza y jalo a Hermione de la (como no, ya se había puesto la ropa del colegio), la sentó a su lado, moviendo a Theo en el proceso.

-Por cierto, ¿no deberían estar en el vagón de prefectos? -preguntó Theo después de un rato en silencio.

Draco abrió la boca, de seguro dispuesto para maldecirlo por su bocota, pero Hermione se paro como un resorte en su asiento.

-¡Llegamos tarde a la reunión de prefectos! -gritó, recordando que Marcus solía decirle que primero debía ir a las reuniones, tomo la mano de Draco y salió corriendo del compartimento.

-Por cierto -dijo Blaise una vez Draco y Hermione salieron por la puerta- ¿como resolvieron sus problemas referentes a las salidas de la casa? -preguntó Blaise, recordando la charla que habían tenido antes de que Draco les pidiera a Vincent y Gregory insonorizar el compartimento.

-Conseguimos un elfo domestico -dijo Theo- Pero no le digas a Hermione.

-¿Tan mal? -se burló Blaise. Theo fingió un estremecimiento.

-Habló sobre un nueva plataforma que había creado para los derechos de los elfos -respondió Theo.

-¡Ya quiero ver eso! -Blaise se frotó de las manos, anticipando todos los rostros asustados de aquellos elfos a los que Hermione incordiaría con sus derechos.

* * *

 _Hogsmeade._

 _Sendero a Hogwarts._

-¿Cómo es que perdimos a Lunatica del tren para los carruajes? -preguntó Blaise, tomando asiento dentro del carruaje. Theo, a su lado, le soltó un golpe en la nuca. Draco rió, ayudando a subir a Hermione y Vincent y Gregory subieron al último.

-Dijo que había visto unos... ah... -Vincent miró el cielo oscuro, tratando de recordar lo que Luna había dicho.

-Weasley y Brown son los prefectos de Gryffindor -dijo Hermione una vez el carruaje empezó a avanzar.

-¿Weasley? -preguntó Theo, estupefacto- ¿Así de mal esta Gryffindor en notas?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué podemos decirte?

-Oigan, ¿este año aprenderemos magia sin varita? -preguntó Gregory cuando el carruaje se balanceo debido al inestable terreno.

-Sí, aprenderemos magia sin varita, Greg. Pero tendremos que tomar horas en sábado y domingo -dijo Hermione- Draco y yo estaremos haciendo rondas por la noche.

-Ugg -dijo Blaise, cruzandose de brazos por detrás de la cabeza- Que bueno que no soy prefecto.

-No eres prefecto porque eres el más bajo en calificación -dijo Theo rodando los ojos. Blaise lo miro ofendido.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-No lo es -dijo Draco, sonriendo con malicia ante el arrebato de Blaise- Hermione va en primer lugar, le siguo yo, luego va Theo, Vincent y Gregory. Estoy seguro que después sigue Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, Flora... y al final tú.

-¡Eso no es justo! -se quejó Blaise- Me niego rotundamente a que me traten de a _troll._

-Entonces sube tus calificaciones -dijo Hermione, cruzando las piernas- Por cierto, ¿tomaran las pruebas al equipo de quidditch? -preguntó a Theo, Vincent y Gregory. Los tres asintieron.

-No te preocupes sobre entrar, Mione -dijo Vincent- Estoy seguro que Marcus habrá dejado su lugar para ti. De seguro se lo pidió a Adrian.

Hermione sonrió, complacida.

-¡Oh! Lo bueno de tener un padrino -se mofo de los chicos. Draco y Blaise rieron, negando con la cabeza.

-Este año seré capitán -dijo Draco- Marcus me dejo el puesto.

-¿No será Adrian? -se sorprendió Hermione. Draco negó.

-No, pero estoy seguro que montó una rabieta cuando se enteró -viendo a Theo, Vincent y Gregory, agrego: Todos aquí sabemos que tienen su lugar asegurado.

-¿Decías, _hermanita_? -preguntó Theo, sonriendo de medio lado. Hermione resoplo, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Tomando una pose completamente altiva y tratando de parecer indiferente ante lo dicho.

- _Vete al infierno, hermanito_ -las carcajadas resonaron en carruaje de las serpientes.

* * *

 _Vestíbulo de Hogwarts._

-¿En donde te habías metido? -preguntó Vincent cuando Luna cruzo las enormes puertas de Hogwarts. Luna, alzando la mirada del _Quisquilloso_ , miró a Vincent por un momento con frialdad antes de relajar un poco sus hombros.

-Me ha tocado venir en carruaje con Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Lavander Brown y una de las hermanas Patil -susurró, bastante molesta.

-He de suponer que te han hecho algo -dijo Theo, tensando los hombros. Blaise y Draco, al ver este gesto, sonrieron con malicia.

-¡Oh! _Bella pazzo_ -Blaise paso un brazo por los hombros de Luna, dirigiendo miradas de odio y superioridad a todo Gryffindor que se interpusiera en su camino- ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Ronald Weasley ha dicho que el Quisquilloso era pura basura, que todo el mundo pensaba eso -dijo Luna, algo cabizbaja.

-Será idiota -dijo Gregory, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hemos visto la revista, Luna -dijo Vincent- No es basura.

-¿Esta todo bien aquí? -la chillona voz de Lavander Brown se coló por sus oídos. Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, otros dos Gryffindor, Lavander y Patil caminaban hacia ellos. Alternando sus miradas entre ellos y Luna. Cualquiera pensaría que la estaban intimidando.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Brown -dijo Hermione, viendo con frialdad a la rubia. Brown la miró molesta.

-Que seas prefecta no te da derecho a molestar a los demás -dijo Patil, viendo los broches en el pecho de Hermione y Draco.

-¿Quien esta molestando a quien? -preguntó Theo, viendo con total indiferencia y superioridad a los recién llegados.

-Están molestando a Lunati... -Patil se mordió el labio.

-Patético -respondió Hermione mordaz- Vayan a jugar con sus infulas de héroes a otro lado. Luna es amiga nuestra.

-Somos suscriptores del Quisquilloso -dijo Blaise, viendo con cierta satisfacción como Potter y Longbottom parecían avergonzados- Ya sabes, la revista basura sobre la que has hablado, Weasley.

-Vamos -dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras sin siquiera ver a los Gryffindor- Que este lugar ya apesta a estupidez -Vincent y Gregory rieron, Blaise sonrió con malicia jalando a Luna hacia el Gran Comedor y Theo y Hermione caminaron sin expresar emoción alguna al lado de Draco.

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

 _Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura_

 _y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,_

 _los fundadores del colegio creían_

 _que jamás se separarían._

 _Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,_

 _un solo deseo compartían:_

 _crear el mejor colegio de magia del mundo_

 _y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos._

 _¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!,_

 _decidieron los cuatro amigos_

 _sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar._

 _Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse_

 _a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?_

 _Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,_

 _a ellos podía compararse._

 _¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?_

 _¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse_

 _tan buenas amistades?_

 _Verán, yo estaba allí y puedo contarlees_

 _toda la triste y lamentable historia._

 _Dijo Slytherin: Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _que tengan pura asendencia._

 _Dijo Ravenclaw: Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _de probada inteligencia._

 _Dijo Gryffindor: Sólo enseñaremos a quellos_

 _que hayan logrado hazañas._

 _Dijo Hufflepuff: Yo le enseñaré a todos,_

 _y trataré a todos por igual._

 _Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores_

 _acogía en su casa a los que quería._

 _Slytherin sólo aceptaba_

 _a los magos de sangre limpia_

 _y gran astucia, como él,_

 _mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba_

 _a los de mente muy despierta._

 _Los más valientes y audaces_

 _tenían como maestro al temerarío Gryffindor._

 _La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto_

 _y todo su saber le transmitía._

 _De este modo las casas y sus fundadores_

 _mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad._

 _Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía_

 _durante largos años de felicidad,_

 _hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,_

 _que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría._

 _Las casas que, como cuatro pilares,_

 _habían sostenido nuestra escuela_

 _se pelearon entre ellas_

 _y, divididas, todas querían dominar._

 _Entonces parecía que el colegio_

 _mucho no podría aguantar,_

 _pues siempre habia duelos_

 _y peleas entre amigos._

 _Hasta que por fin un mañana_

 _el viejo Slytherin partió,_

 _y aunque las peleas cesaron,_

 _el colegio triste quedó._

 _Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores_

 _quedaron reducidos a tres_

 _volvieron a estar unidas las casas_

 _como pensaban estarlo siempre._

 _Y todos los años el sombre seleccionador se presenta,_

 _y todos saben para qué:_

 _yo los pongo a cada uno en una casa_

 _porque ésa es mi misión,_

 _pero este año iré más lejos,_

 _escuchen atentamente mi canción:_

 _aunque estoy condenado a separarlos_

 _creo que con eso cometemos un error:_

 _Aunque debo cumplir mi deber_

 _y cada año tengo que dividirlos,_

 _sigo pensando que así no lograremos_

 _eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

 _Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,_

 _las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_

 _y les digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado_

 _por malignas fuerzas externas,_

 _y que si unidos no permanecemos_

 _por dentro nos desmoronaremos._

 _Ya les he dicho, ya están prevenidos,_

 _Que comience la selección._

Los aplausos resonaron en el Gran Comedor cuando el sombrero seleccionador se quedo quieto. Varios murmullos se alzaron mientras los alumnos de primero veían el sombrero con cara de espanto.

-Saben... -susurró Hermione, justo cuando McGonagall llamaba al primer niño- Nunca supe como es que quede en Slytherin.

Draco, Blaise, Theo, Vincent y Gregory se tensaron en su asiento.

-Porque estas aquí es sólo cosa de esa vieja baratija -dijo Draco, aplaudiendo cuando el segundo niño fue sorteado a Slytherin- No importa la sangre que tengamos. Sí el sombrero te ha puesto con nosotros será por algo.

-Quiero saber porqué, Draco -dijo Hermione, exasperada.

-Tal vez nunca sepas la respuesta -dijo Blaise- Pero estas aquí, entre nosotros. Eres una serpiente. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Hermione frunció el ceño, entre enojada y aliviada. Cuando la selección terminó, el banquete dio inicio.

-¡Eh! Nuevo capitán -un pedazo de pan recién horneado salió volando cerca del rostro de Draco, que lo evitó por poco. Adrian, del otro lado de la mesa a dos asientos, hacia aspavientos con las manos.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó, removiendo la sopa en su cuenco con una cuchara.

-¿Estoy en el equipo, no? -preguntó. Draco asintió- Lamento decirte que no será así.

-¿Qué? -Draco, dejando de lado su camino, miro a Adrian con confusión- ¿De qué diablos hablas?

-Pues de qué... ¿que es un _diablos_? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Draco rodó los ojos.

-Continua, que quiero seguir comiendo -Adrian rodo los ojos.

-Lo que sea. Este año tomaré clases extras para mis notas y un curso extra con Flitwick y Sprout -hizo una mueca de desagrado- Así que no podré estar en el equipo.

-¿Me estas jodiendo? -se quejó Draco- ¿De donde carajos sacaré un remplazo?

-Haz las pruebas -Adrian se encogió de hombros- Te he avisado con tiempo -dijo, volviendo su platica. Draco resoplo, molesto.

-Oye, Draco... -Pansy lo miraba con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos- ¿Puedo tomar la prueba?

-¿Juegas quidditch? -preguntó Blaise, tapándose con una servilleta la boca.

-¿Sabes montar una escoba? -preguntó Vincent. Pansy, furiosa, le lanzo un cuenco con patatas. Vincent lo esquivó por poco.

-Claro que juego, idiotas -dijo Pansy, con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¿Puedo tomarlo o no? -preguntó, ahora dirigiéndose a Draco. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Como gustes. De todas formas haré las pruebas -Pansy, gustosa, aplaudió con entusiasmo.

-No te fallaré -dijo en un chillido.

-Acabas de desatar a la fiera -se burló Theo.

Dumbledore se paro de su lugar, listo para empezar el discurso.

-¿No habrá un sólo año en que ese viejo tenga la boca cerrada? -preguntó Gregory en un susurro, viendo como casi todas las casas le prestaban atención. Acababa de anunciar que tendrían nuevos profesores para _Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas_ y _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

-¿Se han dado cuenta que cada año cambiamos de profesor en _Defensa_? -preguntó Vincent, viendo a la nueva profesora. Era bajita, regordeta, vestía un odioso traje rosado y su cara, era simplemente la perfección de un horrible sapo. Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Es Dolores Umbridge -dijo Daphne mirando con desagrado el traje de la mujer.

-¿Y ella es...? -preguntó Hermione, tratando de no sonar grosera.

-Trabaja en el Ministerio, es algo así como la nueva mano derecha de Fudge -contestó Pansy- Ella estuvo en la auditoria que se le hizo a Potter este verano.

-¿Auditoria? -preguntaron Theo, Blaise y Draco. Pansy rodó los ojos.

-Y eso que tu padre trabaja en el Ministerio, Draco -le acuso- Sí, por lo visto una semana después del atentado en _Azkaban,_ Potter usó un encantamiento en frente de un _muggle._ Creo que era su primo.

-¿Encantamiento? -preguntó Gregory.

-Sí -Daphne asintió, interrumpiendo a Pansy- El encantamiento _patronus_.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Eso es un encantamiento muy avanzado.

-Yo que sé -contestó Daphne- Resulta que estaba de vacaciones en un vecindario _muggle._ Potter dijo que un dementor había intentado atacarlo. Inclusive su tía _muggle_ , intentó defenderlo. Diciendo que ella estuvo allí junto a otra anciana _squib_. Fue el mismísimo Dumbledore a evitar que los expulsaran de Hogwarts.

-El problema es que el Ministerio no quiere darse cuenta que los Dementores ya no le responden al Ministro -susurró Panys en voz baja- Todos sabemos a _quien_ son fieles.

-Basta, Pansy -siseo Draco- De eso no se habla en público.

-Pero Draco... -intento seguir Pansy pero Draco la mando a callar con una mirada. Justo en ese momento se dieron cuenta que Dumbledore había dejado de hablar. Los ojos del director estaban fijos en Umbridge. Como no era mucho más alta de pie que sentada, se produjo un momento de confusión ya que nadie entendía por qué Dumbledore había dejado de hablar; pero entonces Umbridge se aclaro la garganta, _"Ejem, ejem"_ , y los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que se había levantado y de que pretendía pronunciar un discurso.

Dumbledore sólo vaciló unos segundos; luego se sentó con elegancia y miró con interés a Umbridge, como si lo que más deseara fuera oírla hablar. Otros miembros del profesorado no fueron tan hábiles disimulando su sorpresa. Las cejas de la profesora Sprout habían subido hasta la raíz de su airosa melena, y McGonagall tenía la boca más delgada que nunca. Era la primera vez que un profesor nuevo interrumpía a Dumbledore. Muchos alumnos sonrieron; era evidente que aquella mujer no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas en Hogwarts.

-Gracias, señor director -empezó Umbridge con una sonrisa tonta-, por esas amables palabras de bienvenida.

Tenía una voz muy chillona y entrecortada, de niña pequeña, y Hermione de repente sintió una aversión hacia ella que no podía explicar; lo único que sabía era que todo en ella le resultaba repugnante, desde su estúpida voz hasta su esponjosa chaqueta de punto de color rosa. Umbridge volvió a carraspear _("Ejem, ejem")_ y continuó su discurso.

-¡Bueno, en primer lugar quiero decir que me alegro de haber vuelto a Hogwarts! -Sonrió, enseñando unos dientes muy puntiagudos.

-Por favor, dime que no estuvo en nuestra casa -suplicó Vincent en voz baja.

-Lo estuvo -dijo Flora, sonriendo ante la cara de espanto que Vincent mostró.

-¡Y de ver tantas caritas felices que me miran!

Hermione, Theo y Draco se movieron en su banco, inclinando el cuerpo atrás con rostro sorprendido. Nadie en el Gran Comedor tenía un rostro feliz. Más bien al contrario, todos parecían muy sorprendidos de que se dirigieran a ellas como si tuvieran cinco años.

-¡Estoy impaciente por conocerlos a todos y estoy segura de que seremos muy buenos amigos!

Al oír aquello, Hermione miró a Dracon con gesto burlón. Draco se tapó la boca con una mano, intentando ocultar una sonrisa burlona. Blaise tuvo el descaro de reír por lo bajo, inclusive Theo Vincent y Gregory parecían sentir algo de pena ajena.

-Estoy dispuesta a ser amiga suya mientras no tenga que ponerme nunca esa chaqueta -le susurró Millicent a Flora, y ambas rieron por lo bajo.

La profesora Umbridge se aclaró la garganta una vez más _("Ejem, ejem")_ , pero cuando habló de nuevo su voz ya no sonaba entre cortada como antes. Sonaba mucho más seria, y ahora sus palabras tenían un tono monótono, como si se las hubiera aprendido de memoria.

-El Ministro de Magia siempre ha considerado de vital importancia la educación de los jóvenes magos y de las jóvenes brujas. Los excepcionales dones con los que nacieron podrían quedar reducidos a nada si no se cultivaran y desarrollaran mediante una cuidadosa instrucción. Las ancestrales habilidades de la comunidad mágica deben ser transmitidas de generación en generación para que no se pierdan para siempre. El tesoro escondido del saber mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser conservado, reabastecido y pulido por aquellos que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la docencia.

Al llegar a ese punto la profesora Umbridge hizo una pausa y saludó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al resto de los profesores, pero ninguno le devolvió el saludo. Las oscuras cejas de McGonagall se habían contraído hasta tal punto que parecía un halcón, y a Hermione no se le escapó la mirada de complicidad que intercambió con la profesora Sprout, mientras Umbridge carraspeaba otra vez y seguía con su perorata.

-Cada nuevo director o directora de Hogwarts ha a portado algo a la gran tarea de gobernar este histórico colegio, y así es como se debe ser; pues si no hubiera progreso se llegaría al estancamiento y a la desintegración. Sin embargo, hay que poner freno al progreso por el progreso, pues muchas veces nuestras probadas tradiciones no aceptan retoques. Un equilibrio, por lo tanto, entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre la permanencia y el cambio, entre la tradición y la innovación...

-Salazar maldito, callala de una jodida vez -siseo Blaise, pasando ambas manos por el rostro. Hermione dio una mirada al Gran Comedor. El silencio que siempre se apoderaba de este cuando Dumbledore hablaba estaba rompiéndose, pues los alumnos se acercaban unos a otros y juntaban las cabezas para cuchichear. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Luna leía amenamente el Quisquilloso, en la de Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan era uno de los pocos que seguían mirando fijamente a Umbridge, aunque con los ojos vidriosos. En la de Gryffindor, los gemelos Weasley hablaban con unos chiquillos, seguro mostrandoles los productos de _"Sortilegos Weasley"_. Ginny estaba recargada en su mano, bostezando.

Los ojos de Hermione chocaron con los de Potter, que también parecían evaluar las expresiones a su alrededor. Los orbes oscuros de Potter quedaron prensados a ella, inclinaba la cabeza levemente, como si tratara de descubrir que pensaba.

-Potter quiere saber, por que tú, que eres la que siempre presta atención en todo, no escuchas el testimonio de Umbridge -dijo Draco a su oído. Hermione se enderezó, mirando de reojo a Potter, que aún a veía fijamente y miró a Draco.

-No entiendo porque abría de prestarle atención -dijo decidida- Lo que dicen son puras estupideces, no hay nada que pueda aprender de ella -Draco sonrió de lado.

-Ahora se pregunta como es que eres amiga nuestra -Hermione imitó la sonrisa de Draco, que se había vuelto maliciosa.

-¿Por qué será? -Draco negó con la cabeza, divertido- Aquí es donde nos volteamos y le saludamos -Hermione volteó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Potter aún mantenía la vista fija en ella y Draco. Alzó la mano al mismo tiempo que Draco, sonriendo abiertamente, lo saludó. Potter se enderezó en su asiento, mirandolos con repugnancia y volteó el rostro con rapidez hacia Weasley y Longbottom.

-Oh, Mione. Eres mala -dijo Draco, Hermione rió bajito, empujandolo con el hombro. Draco negó , pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Hermione miro fijamente el cuello de Draco, dándose cuenta que él era mucho más alto que ella. Más bien, todos lo eran. Sus ojos se elevaron por la pálida piel del cuello, hasta llegar a la barbilla de Draco, luego a boca, pómulos, nariz, ojos. Draco estaba atento, o intentaba hacerlo, a lo que decía Umbridge.

 _Se veía hermoso._

Hermione negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño disgustada. Draco era su mejor amigo, _eso era todo._ Paso su mirada por la mesa de Slytherin, todos hablaban entre ellos, aunque Blaise miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor con una sonrisa, de seguro viendo a Ginny. Vincent y Gregory hablaban sobre como entrarían a la sección prohibida para un nuevo libro, Theo era el único que prestaba atención a Umbridge. Hermione suspiró, volteando hacia donde Umbridge pero en el camino sus ojos se toparon con los de Astoria, que la miraba con enojo y envidia.

Hermione frunció la boca, regresando su atención a Umbridge.

-... porque algunos cambios serán para mejor, y otros, con el tiempo, se demostrará que fueron errores de juicio. Entre tantos que se conservarán algunas viejas costumbres, y estará bien que así se haga, mientras que otras, como desfasadas y anticuadas, deberán ser abandonadas. Sigamos adelante, así pues, hacia una nueva apertura, eficacia y responsabilidad, decididos a conservar lo que haya que conservar, perfeccionar lo que haya que perfeccionar y cortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas.

Y tras pronunciar esa última frase la mujer se sentó. Dumbledore aplaudió y los profesores lo imitaron, aunque Hermione notó en varios de ellos sólo juntaban las manos una o dos veces y luego paraban. Unos cuantos alumnos aplaudieron también, pero al final del discurso, del que en realidad sólo habían escuchado unas palabras, halló desprevenidos a casi todos, y antes de que pudieran empezar a aplaudir como es debido, Dumbledore ya había dejado de hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias, profesora Umbridge, ha sido un discurso, sumamente esclarecedor -dijo con una inclinación de cabeza- Y ahora, como iba diciendo, las pruebas de quidditch...

-Sí, sí que ha sido esclarecedor -comentó Theo en voz baja.

-No me irás a decir que te ha gustado -repuso Blaise, alejando su mirada de la mesa de Gryffindor- Ha sido el discurso más aburrido que he oído jamás, y eso que una vez tuve que escuchar al antiguo esposo de mi madre hablar sobre finanzas. Créeme, ese hombre era más soso que el mismísimo Percy Weasley.

-He dicho que ha sido esclarecedor, no que me haya gustado -puntualizó Theo- Ha explicado muchas cosas.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Vincent con sorpresa- A mí me ha parecido que tenía mucha paja.

-Tú ni oíste nada -dijo Gregory.

-Escuche el principio -Vincent se encogió de hombros.

-Había cosas importantes escondidas entre la paja -explicó Theo con gravedad.

-¿En serio? -se extrañó Hermione, que la verdad todo le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro.

-Como, por ejemplo, _"hay que poner freno al progreso por el progreso"._ O _"recortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas"._

-¿Y eso que significa? -preguntó Blaise, impaciente.

-Te voy a decir que significa -respondió Hermione, había captando la insinuación de Theo- Significa que el Ministerio está inmiscuyéndose en Hogwarts.

-Pero eso ya lo sabíamos -le rebatió Blaise- Si eso fue todo, entonces que bueno que no presté atención.

-También dijo que todos vestiremos de rosa -dijo Draco, con tanto aplomo que Hermione casi se convenció, si no fuera porque ambos prestaban más atención en molestar a Potter que en lo dicho por Umbridge.

-¡Me estas jodiendo! -grito Blaise, golpeando la mesa y levantándose de golpe, por suerte se produjo un gran estrépito a su alrededor; era evidente que Dumbledore los había despedido a todos, porque los alumnos se habían puesto de pie y se disponían a salir del Gran Comedor. Hermione se levantó junto a Draco.

-Esta jugando contigo, Blaise -le dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

-Ya lo sabía -se defendió Blaise, sacudiendo una pelusa invisible de su túnica. Theo rodó los ojos.

-Y luego porque no eres prefecto -se burló Theo. Hermione vio a los de primer año, diez en total, que esperaban instrucciones al final de la mesa.

-Nos vemos en la Sala común, recuerden que tenemos que darle la bienvenida a los de primer año -dijo Hermione- Por cierto, la contraseña es: _Verde y plateado._

-Sí, suerte que no soy prefecto -dijo Blaise. Vincent, Theo, Gregory y Blaise fueron los últimos de Slytherin en salir del Gran Comedor. Draco mascullo algo como: Que fastidio, cuando caminaban hacia los de primer año.

-¿Porqué cuando nosotros entramos nos recibieron todos? -preguntó Hermione, viendo las caras de los niños. Muchos mostraban altanería y superioridad, por lo visto tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-Porque entraste tú -susurró Draco. Hermione asintió.

-Mucho gusto -saludo a los recién llegados- Soy Hermione Granger, prefecta de Slytherin -se presentó- Y él es Draco Malfoy, el prefecto. Vengan con nosotros, los guiaremos a la Sala común de Slytherin -dijo Hermione, caminando enfrente de los de primero junto a Draco, salieron del Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras.

-Disculpa -dijo una voz de niño detrás de ellos cuando habían avanzado varios pasillos. Hermione se freno junto a Draco, viendo a los niños con curiosidad, Draco, con aburrimiento. El niño que había hablado tenía el pelo negro y se paraba con la misma altivez que le recordaba a Draco en primero. Por lo visto, ya tenían un pequeño líder.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

-Dijiste que tu apellido era _Granger_ -siseo el niño. Hermione se tensó y escucho a Draco mascullar.

-Eso dije -contestó Hermione ahora con una falsa sonrisa.

-Y... no recuerdo haber escuchado tu nombre antes -continuó el niño, como si Hermione tuviera la obligación de contestarle. Tensó la mandíbula, ¿así había sido Draco de odioso en primero? ¿Todos ellos?

-No, no lo has oído antes, _mocoso_ -respondió Draco, arrastrando las palabras. El niño dio un paso atrás haciendo a Draco sonreír con malicia- Hermione es _hija de muggles._

-¿¡En Slytherin!? -chilló el niño.

-En Slytherin, _mocoso_ -le contestó Draco- Ella, al igual que el resto de la casa, es tu superior. Si vuelvo siquiera a escuchar que hablas sobre su descendencia de mala forma en algún rincón de este castillo, te moleré a _crucios._

-¡Draco! -chistó Hermione.

-Y vaya que será mi apellido lo único que recuerdes -continuó Draco, viendo como el niño temblaba de pies a cabeza- Malfoy, sólo para que lo entiendas, ¿cual dijiste que era el tuyo?

-Alexander Borgin -respondió el niño en un susurró.

-Pues, Borgin y seguidores, he aquí las reglas: -Draco camino de un lado a otro, sacando su varita. Hermione se cruzo de brazos, viéndolo con enojo- Los niños no entran a las habitaciones de las niñas y viceversa. No lleguen nunca tarde a clase, desayuno, comida, cena ni los fines de semana, si lo hacen, meritaran un castigo. La perdida de puntos también merita un castigo, el hacer quedar mal el nombre de Slytherin también meritara un castigo. Si creen que pueden ir llorando con el jefe de casa, están muy equivocados -siseo Draco- Los problemas se arreglan con nosotros.

-El jefe de casa es Severus Snape, profesor de pociones -dijo Hermione, viendo como los niños miraban asustados a Draco.

-¿Saben quienes son los _sagrados veintiocho_? -preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja y viéndolos con frialdad. Los niños asintieron, apretándose unos contra otros- Pues, en Slytherin, a Hermione se le trata como a una. Si veo a cualquiera de ustedes, _mocosos_ , incluso mirarle mal los moleré a base de _crucios._

-Draco...

-Por último, la palabra: Sangre sucia -mirando fijamente a cada uno, y moviendo su varita hacia ellos, continuó- Esta prohibida, por lo tanto también meritara un castigo. Aunque este será impartido por todos en la casa de Slytherin, ¿esta entendido? -miró a los niños, que asintieron con entusiasmo- ¿Borgin?

-Sí, lo he captado -contesto el niño.

-Bien, caminen -siseo Draco. Hermione bufo, mientras Draco la jalaba del brazo para que siguiera caminando.

-No hacia falta.

-Claro que lo hacia, ¿piensas que Marcus no les advertía cuando los llevaba? -Hermione se mordió la lengua. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la Sala Común.

 _-Verde y plateado_

La enorme y pesada puerta se abrió, mostrando el interminable y reconocido pasillo para los prefectos.

-La contraseña se cambia cada semana -recordó Hermione- El fantasma de nuestra casa es el _Barón Sanguinario_ y, el pequeño _poltergeist,_ le es fiel al _Barón Sanguinario._

-Por lo cual nunca les hará bromas a ustedes -terminó Draco cuando todos estaban en la sala común- Vayan a dormir, mañana será un día largo.

-Los dormitorios, Draco -recordó Hermione.

-Mierda -maldijo Draco- Por esa razón no quería ser prefecto -dijo, caminando ya hacia las escaleras.

* * *

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

 _Septiembre, 2. 1995._

 _7:56 a.m_

-¿Ya están estudiando para los TIMO´s? -preguntó Hermione, caminando con calma hacia la clase de Pociones que compartirían con Gryffindor. Había estado lloviendo desde que bajaron al Gran Comedor, el usual tranquilo hechizo del clima, ahora mostraba una tormenta eléctrica.

-A penas vamos comenzando el año escolar, Hermione -dijo Draco con exasperación, Hermione era una maniática cuando se trataba de los estudios.

-Pero, Draco. Debes entender que los TIMO´s...

-Importantes. Futuros. Muerte inminente -se mofó Blaise poniendo los ojos en blanco- Lo hemos captado, Hermione.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-De lo que deberíamos estar hablando es sobre nuestras clases de mafia no verbal y sin varita -dijo Vincent, dando una mirada detrás de él para comprobar que no hubiera nadie más que ellos.

-Estas obsesionado con ello, Vincent -contesto Theo- ¿Se puede saber porque tanta insistencia?

-Estamos en tiempos oscuros, Theo. ¿Necesito recordartelo? -preguntó Vincent con frialdad. Draco se tensó de hombros.

-Les he dicho que de eso no se habla en público -siseo Draco, dándose cuenta que ya habían llegado al aula. Haciéndose a un lado, dejo pasar primero a Hermione, siguiéndola poco después. Los alumnos de Gryffindor ya estaban presentes, junto a Pansy, Daphne, Flora y Millicent. Snape aún no llegaba. Caminaron hasta llegar al frente de aula y tomó asiento junto a Hermione.

-Parece que Potter no lo lleva muy bien -susurró Hermione, dándose cuenta que los escritorios de Gryffindor dejaban una clara línea de separación. Dejando hasta al frente a Potter y Weasley. Longbottom estaba sentado detrás de ellos, con un incómodo Dean Thomas.

-Yo que él hubiera cerrado mi bocota -siseo Blaise, cuando se hubo dejado caer en el asiento de atrás junto a Theo.

-Silencio -ordenó Snape con voz cortante al cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

En realidad no había ninguna necesidad de que impusiera el orden, pues en cuanto los alumnos oyeron que la puerta se cerraba se quedaron quietos y callados. Por lo general, la sola presencia de Snape bastaba para imponer silencio en el aula.

-Antes de empezar la clase de hoy -dijo el profesor desde su mesa, abarcando con la vista a todos lo estudiantes y mirándolos fijamente-, creo conveniente recordarles que el próximo mes de junio realizarán un importante examen en el que demostrarán cuánto han aprendido sobre la composición y el uso de las pociones mágicas. Pese a que algunos alumnos de esta clase son indudablemente imbéciles, espero que consigan un _"Aceptable"_ en el TIMO si no quieren... contrariarme -Esa vez su mirada se detuvo en Longbottom, que tragó saliva- Después de este curso, muchos de ustedes dejarán de estudiar conmigo, por supuesto -prosiguió Snape- Yo sólo preparo a los mejores alumnos para el ÉXTASIS de Pociones, lo cual significa que tendré que despedirme de algunos de los presentes.

Entonces miró a Potter y torció el gesto. Blaise se rió por lo bajo, pero debido a la patada propinada por Theo, su risa se convirtió en tos.

-Pero antes de que llegue el feliz momento de la despedida tenemos todo un años por delante -anunció Snape melodiosamente- Por ese motivo, tanto si piensan presentarse al ÉXTASIS como si no, les recomiendo que concentren sus fuerzas en mantener un alto nivel que espero de mis alumnos de TIMO.

-Hoy vamos a preparar una poción que suele salir en el examen de _Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria:_ el _Filtro de Paz_ -Hermione suspiró bajo, lo habían aprendido a prepara el año pasado en sus clases extras de Pociones. Hasta podría jurar que escucho a Gregory relajarse, pociones le sentaba fatal-, una poción para calmar la ansiedad y aliviar el nerviosismo. Pero les advierto: si no miden bien los ingredientes, pueden provocar un profundo y a veces irreversible sueño a la persona que lo beba, de modo que tendrán que prestar mucha atención a lo que están haciendo -Hermione vio de reojo a Draco relajarse y mirar alrededor del aula, desconectando sobre el discurso dado por Snape- Los ingredientes y el método -continuó Snape, y agitó su varita- están en la pizarra -En ese momento aparecieron escritos-. Encontrarán todo lo que necesitan -volvió a agitar la varita- en el armario del material -A continuación, la puerta del mueble se abrió sola- Tienen una hora y media. Ya pueden empezar.

Theo, Vincent y Draco fueron los asignados para ir por todo lo necesario para los seis mientras Hermione se deshacía de su túnica, arremangándose la camisa con el escudo de Slytherin hasta los codos y aflojando su corbata verde y plateada. Metiendo una mano en la túnica de Draco, que se había dejado en la banca para ir por los materiales, se hizo de un liga verde para sostenerse el cabello en una coleta. El cual ya era un poco más controlable, el años pasado Pansy no la había dejado irse hasta que le prometió que usaría casi a diario la poción alisadora.

Suspirando, hizo vagar sus ojos por el aula, en la espera de Draco. Sus ojos marrones chocaron con unos azules, pecas y cabello pelirrojo. Ronald Weasley la veía fijamente.

-Listo, hay que empezar -el tono aburrido en las palabras dichas por Draco en su llegada hicieron que Hermione cortara la mirada que le estaba dando a Weasley. Asintió, entusiasmada porque esta clase la consideraba un repaso.

Echando los ingredientes en el caldero en el orden y las cantidades precisas, removió la mezcla exactamente el número correcto de veces, primero en sentido de las agujas del reloj y luego en el contrario; y había que bajar el fuego, sobre el que la pócima hervía lentamente, hasta que alcanzara los grados adecuados durante un número determinado de minutos antes de añadir el último ingrediente. Un leve vapor plateado salió de su poción segundos después que la de Draco.

-Ahora un débil vapor plateado debería empezar a salir de su poción -advirtió Snape cuando miro hacia los calderos de Draco, Hermione, Theo, Blaise, Vincent y, para su sorpresa, Gregory. Faltaban todavía veinte minutos de clase, lo habían terminado en tiempo récord. Snape, satisfecho de sus alumnos prodigio, decidió dar una vuelta por el aula.

-Eso fue asombroso -dijo Gregory, en los escritorios que quedaban al lado de los de Draco y Hermione. Veía con desorbitada alegría su caldero. Blaise, en cambio, lo veía con una pizca de envidia.

-Tomaré clases extra de Pociones -sentenció cruzándose de brazos. Theo negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, Potter?

Los estudiantes de Slytherin al otro lado del aula, levantaron la cabeza, expectantes. Hermione debía admitirlo, aunque le diera vergüenza, que le encantaba oír cómo Snape se burlaba de Potter. Desde su primer año, Potter y Draco se habían hecho la vida imposible el uno al otro, sin importar a quien, del bando contrario, hirieran en el camino. Por lo cual, Hermione tenía derecho a detestar a Potter.

- _El filtro de paz_ -contestó el chico, muy tenso.

-Dime, Potter -repuso Snape con calma-, ¿sabes leer?

Draco no pudo contener la risa, un que fue baja y ronca. Blaise soltó una carcajada limpia, Theo una risita, Hermione rodó los ojos, realmente divertida por como Snape sobrellevaba las cosas para con los Gryffindor. Gregory y Vincent rieron divertidos. Pansy, Daphne, Flora y Millicento soltaron risitas tontas.

-Sí, sé leer -respondió Potter sujetando con fuerza su varita.

-Léame la tercera línea de instrucciones, señorita Granger -dijo Snape, obviamente no muy convencido de lo dicho por Potter. Hermione, despejando con su varita el vapor formado, leyó lo escrito en la pizarra:

-Añadir polvo de ópalo, remover tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, dejar hervir a fuego lento durante siete minutos y añadir dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro.

Un tenso silencio se propago por el aula cuando Hermione terminó de leer.

-¿Has hecho todo lo que especifica en la tercera línea, Potter?

Potter mascullo algo.

-¿Perdón?

-No -repitió Potter elevando la voz- Me he olvidado del eléboro.

-Ya lo sé, Potter, y eso significa que este brebaje no sirve para nada. _¡Evanesco!_ -La pócima de Potter desapareció y él se quedó plantado como un idiota junto a un caldero vació- Los que hayan conseguido leer las instrucciones, llenen una botella con su nombre y déjenla en mi mesa para que yo la examine -indicó luego Snape- Deberes: treinta centímetros de pergamino sobre las propiedades del ópalo y sus usos en la fabricación de pociones, para el jueves.

* * *

 _Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

 _Septiembre, 2. 1995._

 _1:00 p.m._

Cuando entraron en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Umbridge ya estaba sentada en su sitio. Llevaba la suave y esponjosa chaqueta de punto de color rosa que había lucido la noche anterior, y el lazo de terciopelo negro en la cabeza. A Hermione volvió a recordarle a una gran mosca posada imprudentemente en la cabeza de un sapo aún más descomunal.

Esperaron a que los alumnos de Gryffindor decidieran hacer aparición. Tendrían casi todas sus clases ese año con Gryffindor, exceptuando Runas y Astronomía, las cuales habían decidido tomar ese año. Parecía como si el universo confabulara a su alrededor para que Slytherin y Gryffindor pasaran casi cada hora del día juntos. Los alumnos de Gryffindor, usualmente ruidosos cuando entraban a un aula, excpetuando Pociones, guardaron silencio en cuanto entraron en ella. Hermione tenía una ligera sospecha.

La profesora Umbridge todavía era un elemento desconocido y nadie sabía lo estricta que podía ser a la hora de imponer disciplina.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos! -saludó a los alumnos por fin éstos se sentaron. Unos cuantos respondieron con un tímido _"Buenas tardes"_ \- ¡Ay, ay, ay! -exclamó- ¿Así saludan a su profesora? Me gustaría oírlos decir: _"Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge."_ Volvamos a empezar, por favor. ¡Buenas tardes a todos!

-Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge -gritó la clase, más bien los pertenecientes a la casa Gryffindor. Los alumnos de Slytherin estaban perplejos, ¿quién carajos se creía esa mujer para mandarles?

-Eso está mucho mejor -los felicitó con dulzura- ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil?

-Ya lo dirá usted, maniática del rosa grotesco -susurró Pansy. Daphne rió por debajo.

-Guarden las varitas y saquen las plumas, por favor.

Unos cuantos alumnos intercambiaron miradas lúgubres; hasta entonces la orden de guardar las varitas nunca había sido el preámbulo de una clase que hubieran considerado interesante. La profesora Umbridge abrió su bolso, sacó su varita, que era inusitadamente corta, y dio unos golpecitos en la pizarra con ella; de inmediato, aparecieron las siguientes palabras:

 _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:_

 _regreso a los principios básicos._

-Muy bien, hasta ahora su estudio de esta asignatura ha sido muy irregular y fragmentado, ¿verdad? -afirmó la profesora Umbridge volviéndose hacia la clase con las manos entrelazadas con esmero frente a su cuerpo- Por desgracia, el constante cambio de profesores, muchos de los cuales no seguían, al parecer, ningún programa de estudio aprobado por el Ministerio, ha hecho que estén muy por debajo del nivel que nos gustaría que alcanzaran en el año de TIMO. Sin embargo, les complacerá saber que ahora vamos a rectificar esos errores. Este año seguiremos un curso de magia defensiva cuidadosamente estructurado, basado en la teoría y aprobado por el Ministerio. Copien esto, por favor.

Volvió a golpear la pizarra y el primer mensaje desapareció y fue sustituido por los _"Objetivos del curso"._

 _1\. Comprender los principios en que se basa la magia defensiva._

 _2\. Aprender a reconocer las situaciones en las que se puede emplear legalmente la magia defensiva._

 _3\. Analizar en qué contextos es oportuno el uso de la magia defensiva._

Durante un par de minutos en el aula sólo se oyó el rasgueo de las plumas sobre el pergamino. Cuando los alumnos copiaron los tres objetivos del curso de la profesora Umbridge, ésta preguntó:

-¿Tienen todos un ejemplar de _Teoría de defensa mágica,_ de _Wilbert Slinkhard_? -Un sordo murmullo de asentimiento recorrió la clase- Creo que tendremos que volver a intentarlo -dijo la profesora Umbridge- Cuando les haga una pregunta, me gustaría que contestaran _"Sí, profesora Umbridge"_ , o _"No, profesora Umbridge"_. Veamos: ¿tienen todos un ejemplar de _Teoría de defensa mágica_ , de _Wilbert Slinkarhad_?

-Sí, profesora Umbridge -contestaron los alumnos al unísono. Hermione escuchó el rechinar de los dientes de Draco.

-Estupendo. Quiero que abran el libro por la página cinco y lean el capítulo uno, que se titula _"Conceptos elementales para principiantes"_. En silencio, por favor.

La profesora Umbridge se apartó de la pizarra y se sentó en la silla, detrás de su mesa, observándolos atentamente con aquellos ojos de sapo de bolsas. Hermione abrió su ejemplar de _Teoría de defensa mágica_ por la página cinco y empezó a leer.

Absorbió todo cuanto pudo del capítulo, lo leyó y reeleyo. No mostraba mucho, no eran más que palabra referentes a cosas que ella ya había aprendido en primero, más bien, antes de entrar a Hogwarts. En ese verano cuando descubrió todo. ¿De qué serviría eso para poder defenderse? ¡Ni siquiera era un tema completo! ¡Se supone que ese año aprenderían a combatir (mínimo entre ellos) sin varitas! Cerró el libro con fuerza, llamando la atención de unos cuantos.

Hermione alzó la mano, esperando que la profesora Umbridge la mirara pero no recibió ni siquiera una mirada de reojo. Sentía las miradas de casi todo el salón en ella y, cuando estaba a punto de gritar de desesperación, la profesora Umbridge la miro.

-¿Quería hacer alguna pregunta sobre el capítulo, querida? -le dijo a Hermione como si acabara de reparar en ella.

Eso la molesto más.

-No, no es sobre el capítulo.

-Mire, ahora estamos leyendo -repuso la profesora Umbridge mostrando sus pequeños y puntiagudos dientes- Si tiene usted alguna duda podemos solucionarla al final de la clase.

-Tengo una duda sobre los objetivos del curso -aclaró Hermione.

La profesora enarcó sus cejas.

-¿Cómo se llama, por favor?

-Hermione Granger.

Los ojos de la profesora Umbridge se abrieron con sorpresa, mirando entre su rostro, corbata, placa de prefecto y el logo de Slytherin cosido en su camisa blanca. Haciendo una mueca contrariada, se aclaró la garganta: _"Ejem, ejem"._

-¿Granger?

Hermione sintió a Draco tensarse a su lado, formando sus manos en puños. Los alumnos de Gryffindor los veían expectantes, inclusive Potter parecía entretenido por la respuesta que daría Hermione.

-Sí, Hermione Granger -la mujer parpadeo, dos veces. Repitiendo la acción de hace un momento, mirar su rostro, corbata, placa de prefecto y el logo de Slytherin cosido en su camisa blanca. No parecía para nada contenta.

 _-¿Nacida de muggles?_ -preguntó con, obviamente, desprecio. Hermione no se dejo intimidar.

-Sí, profesora.

-En Slytherin -dijo la mujer, como si realmente estuviera confundida por ese hecho. Hermione no la culpaba, era la única _nacida de muggles_ que había pisado la casa de Salazar Slytherin, de seguro ese viejo arrogante y prejuicioso se estaría revolcando en su tumba. _Que lindo acontecimiento._

-En efecto, profesora -siseo Hermione, tratando de no sonar cortante.

-Mire, señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos del curso están muy claros si los lee atentamente -dijo la profesora Umbridge con decisión y un dejo de dulzura. Se había recuperado rápidamente del golpe dado por Hermione.

-Pues yo creo que no -soltó Hermione sin miramientos- Ahí no dice nada sobre la práctica de los hechizos defensivos.

Se produjo un breve silencio durante el cual muchos miembros de la clase giraron la cabeza y se quedaron mirando con el entrecejo fruncido los objetivos del curso, que todavía seguían escritos en la pizarra.

-¿La práctica de los hechizos defensivos? -repitió la profesora Umbridge con una risita- Verá, señorita Granger, no me imagino que en mi aula pueda surgir ninguna situación que requiera la práctica de un hechizo defensivo por parte de los alumnos. Supongo que no espera usted ser atacada en clase, ¿verdad?

-¿¡Entonces no vamos a usar la magia!? -exclamó Weasley en voz alta.

-Por favor, levante su mano si quiere hacer algún comentario durante mi clase, señor...

-Weasley -dijo Weasley, y levantó la mano.

La profesora Umbridge, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, dio la espalda. Hermione y Potter levantaron las manos inmediatamente. La profesora Umbridge miró un momento a Harry con ojos saltones antes de dirigirse a Hermione.

-¿Sí, señorita Granger? ¿Quiere preguntar algo más?

-Sí -siseo Hermione- Es evidente que el único propósito de la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar los hechizos defensivos, ¿no es así?

-¿Acaso es usted un experto docente preparado en el Ministerio, señorita Granger? -le preguntó la profesora Umbridge con aquella voz falsamente dulce.

-No, pero...

-Pues entonces me temo que no está cualificado para decidir cuál es el "único propósito" de la asignatura que imparto. Magos mucho mayores y más inteligentes que usted han diseñado nuestro nuevo programa de estudio. Aprenderán los hechizos defensivos de forma segura y libre de riesgos...

-¿De qué va a servirnos eso? -inquirió Potter en voz alta- Si nos atacan, no va a ser de forma...

-¡La mano, señor Potter! -canturreó la profesora Umbridge.

Potter levantó el puño. Una vez más, la profesora Umbridge le dio rápidamente la espalda, pero otros alumnos también habían levantado la mano.

-¿Su nombre, por favor? -le preguntó la bruja a Vincent.

-Vincent Crabble -la profesora Umbridge parecía gratamente contenta. Si Hermione no lo hubiera vivido hace unos momentos no podría decir con precisión esto: Umbridge era una fanática de la sangre. De seguro era una sangre pura, y estaba contenta de estar rodeada por Slytherin, a excepción de ella, claro.

-¿Y bien, señor Crabble?

-Bueno... -Vincent se rascó la barbilla. Se había propuesto aprender magia de defensa y ataque ese año para poder proteger a sus amigos, sobre todo a Hermione a la cual consideraba una pequeña hermana. Sin ella no podía haber llegado a lo que era, así que con mucho pesar miró hacia donde Potter- Creo que Potter tiene razón. Si nos atacan, no vamos a estar libres de riesgos.

-Repito -dijo la profesora Umbridge, que miraba a Vincent sonriendo de una forma muy irritante, ya no parecía para nada contenta- ¿espera usted ser atacado durante mis clases?

-Durante su clase no, pero...

La profesora Umbridge no lo dejó acabar:

-No es mi intención criticar el modo en que se han hecho hasta ahora las cosas en este colegio -explicó con una sonrisa poco convincente, estirando aún más su ancha boca-, pero en esta clase han estado ustedes dirigido por algunos magos muy irresponsables, sumamente irresponsables; por no mecionar -soltó una desagradable rista- a algunos híbridos peligrosos en extremo...

-Si se refiere al profesor Lupin -saltó Dean Thomas, enojado-, era el mejo que jamás...

-¡La mano, señor! Como iba diciendo, los han iniciado en hechizos demasiado complejos e inapropiados para su edad, y letales en potencia. Los han asustado y les han hecho creer que podrían ser víctimas de ataque de las fuerzas oscuras en cualquier momento...

-Eso no es cierto -la interrumpió Hermione- Sólo nos...

-¡No ha levantado la mano, señorita Granger!

Hermione la levantó la mano a regañadientes y la profesora Umbridge le dio la espalda.

-Tengo entendido que mi predecesor no sólo realizó maldiciones ilegales delante de ustedes, sino que incluso los realizó con ustedes.

-Bueno, resultó ser un maníaco, ¿no? -terció Daphne acaloradamente, todos se habían enterado sobre los sucedido con _Ojoloco_ Moody- Y aun así, aprendimos muchísimo con él.

-¡No ha levantado la mano, señorita! -gorjeó la profesora Umbridge- Bueno, el Ministerio opina que un conocimiento teórico será más que suficiente para que aprueben el examen, y al fin y al cabo para eso es para lo que vienen ustedes al colegio. ¿Su nombre? -añadió mirando a Parvati, que acababa de levantar la mano.

-Parvati Patil. Pero ¿no hay una parte práctica en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿No se supone que tenemos que demostrar que sabemos hacer las contra maldiciones y esas cosas?

-Si han estudiado bien la teoría, no hay ninguna razón para que no puedan realizar los hechizos en el examen, en una situación controlada -explicó la profesora Umbridge quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Sin haberlos practicado de antemano? -preguntó Longbottom con incredulidad- ¿Significa eso que no vamos a hacer hechizos hasta el día del examen?

-Repito, si han estudiado bien la teoría...

-¿Y de que nos va a servir la teoría la vida real? -intervino de pronto Potter, que había vuelto a levantar el puño.

La profesora Umbridge lo miró y dijo:

-Esto es el colegio, señor Potter, no la vida real.

-¿Acaso no se supone que estamos preparándonos para lo que nos espera fuera del colegio?

-No hay nada fuera del colegio, señor Potter.

-¿Ah, no? -insistió Potter. Hermione se movió incomoda en su asiento, Potter parecía a punto de explotar.

-¿Quién iba a querer atacar a unos niños como ustedes? -preguntó la profesora Umbridge con un exageradísimo tono meloso.

-Humm, a ver... -respondió Potter fingiendo reflexionar- ¿Quizá... _lord Voldemort_?

Hermione contuvo la respiración, Draco se tensó en su lugar, Blaise gruñó en su lugar al igual que Vincent y Gregory. Theo se encogió en su asiento. Daphne, Pansy, Flora, Millicent, Lavander Brown, Parvati Patil soltaron un grito. Longbottom casi cae de su asiento, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan veían a Potter como si quisieran matarlo. Weasley parecía estupefacto.

La profesora Umbridge, sin embargo, ni siquiera se inmutó: simplemente miró a Potter con un gesto de rotunda satisfacción en la cara.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Potter -dijo, y los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor se quedaron callados e inmóviles observando tanto a la profesora Umbridge como a Potter- Y ahora, permítanme aclarar algunas cosas- La profesora Umbridge se puso en pie y se inclinó hacia ellos con las manos de dedos regordetes abiertas y apoyadas en la mesa- Les han contado que cierto mago tenebroso ha resucitado...

-¡No estaba muerto -la corrigió un Potter furioso-, pero sí, ha regresado!

-¿¡Por qué no mejor cierras la boca, Potter!? -gruñó Theo desde su lugar. Los alumnos de Gryffindor ahogaron un suspiro, como si se detuvieran en el tiempo. Theo veía enojado a Potter, desde su lugar había visto como Hermione temblaba como hoja, de seguro pensando que el deparaba el futuro debido a su condición de estatus sobre la sangre. Potter no necesitaba añadir más leña al fuego- No son más que mentiras lo que sueltas por la boca.

-¡No es mentira! -le contradijo Potter furioso- ¡Tú padre estaba ahí! ¿¡O es que no te lo dijo!? El bastardo malnacido que es.

Theo se levantó de golpe de su asiento, apuntando a Potter con su varita, tirando la silla en el proceso. Blaise se tensó en su asiento, había quedado en medio de una batalla campal.

-¡Retira lo dicho, _cararajada_! -gruñó Theo. Potter se levantó de su asiento, apuntando a Theo con su varita.

-¡Obligame!

-¡Sentados los dos! -canturreo Umbridge, como si el duelo que estaban dispuestos a llevar a cambo no fuera más que una pelea de comida.

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

 _-¡Protego!_

Blaise se tiró al suelo cuando el hechizo de Theo golpeo la barrera de Potter. Hermione ahogo un grito y Draco se levantó, jalando a Hermione del brazo y llevándola lejos del duelo.

 _-¡Confundo!_

 _-¡Confringo!_

Los encantamientos colisionaron entre ellos, el de Potter golpeo a Pansy, dejándola en un estado de completa confusión antes de que siquiera soltará un grito. El de Theo, por suerte del mismísimo Slytherin, golpeo el escritorio de Umbridge, haciéndolo volar en pedazos, la mujer invocó una barrera a su alrededor para defenderse de los escombros. Habían aprendido ese encantamiento en verano, con Nicholas. Hermione sabía lo que le podía hacer a un ser humano. Nicholas había experimentado con un conejo... Hermione aún seguía teniendo pesadillas.

 _-¡Diffindo!_

 _-¡Desmaius!_

Los encantamiento, otra vez golpearon entre sí. El encantamiento de Theo le dio a Brown, por obra del mismísimo Slytherin (por segunda vez en el día) sólo logro cortarle una parte considerable del cabello, más bien, debajo de la oreja, dejandole el cabello asimétrico. El _Desmaius_ de Potter se dirigió a Draco, que rápidamente invoco un Protego para defenderse.

-¡HE DICHO BASTA! -grito Umbridge, ahora verdaderamente enojada. Sin rastro alguno de su irritante dulzura.

 _-¡Everte statum!_

 _-¡Duro!_

Vaya que el destino era indómito ya que, por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos, los encantamientos pegaron entre sí. Longbottom se convirtió en piedra, con un gesto de asombro en su rostro. Blaise, que se aseguraba ileso en su escondite, salio volando por lo largo del aula, golpeando duramente el techo y volviendo a caer al suelo, inconsciente.

Brown gritó al darse cuenta de su cabello.

Umbridge grito tratando de parar el duelo.

Hermione grito por Blaise.

Weasley grito por Longbottom.

Y Draco, para asombro y estupefacción de todo, ataco a Potter y a Theo, con un simple _Desmaius_ , aprovechando la atención que tenían puesto el uno en el otro, Draco terminó la discusión.

Pansy estaba tirada en el suelo, tratando de dejar que el techo le diera vueltas. Blaise inconsciente y sangrando por la cabeza. Logbottom petrificado, Brown gritando debido a su cabello y Potter y Theo, inconscientes en el suelo.

Sí, parecía que Slytherin y Gryffindor no volverían a tomar clases juntas de nuevo.

* * *

 _Sala de Menesteres._

 _Septiembre, 6. 1995._

-No deberías estar aquí, Blaise -le dijo Hermione, regañándolo con dulzura- Acabas de salir de enfermería.

-Con más razón -Blaise sonrió en todo su esplendor- ¡Estoy como nuevo! -extendió sus brazos todo lo que daban. Ese verano, había crecido más que Draco y Theo, que eran altos aunque Draco le ganaba a Theo por uno o dos centímetros. Aunque Blaise no era tan alto e imponente como Vincent y Gregory, que ya no eran las moles humanas pero su grasa ahora eran músculos, dándole un aire de luchador _muggle._ Esos que había visto una vez en la cámara mágica que tenían los Nott, aquella que llamaban: _Tevevisión._

Esa semana Blaise había estado recluido en la enfermería, sólo y aburrido. Hermione, Theo, Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Ginny, Fred, George he inclusive Luna habían ido a verle incontable veces. Pero no era lo mismo estar tumbado en una cama al aire libre bajo _Richard,_ su fiel árbol. Había escuchado que perdieron cincuenta puntos ese día al igual que Gryffindor, aunque se restaron a penas ese sábado, que tenían puntos suficientes para ser restados. Potter y Theo habían estado en detención el viernes por la noche. A Theo le habían puesto a limpiar la sala de trofeos a la manera muggle y no se sabe bien cual había sido el castigo de Potter pero Blaise confiaba que fuera igual de aburrido y tedioso que el de Theo.

Inclusive Draco le había contado que cuando Ginny se enteró de lo sucedido, cuando él aún estaba inconsciente, grito enardecida a Potter, tratandole de idiota irresponsable. Weasley, su hermano, se había metido para defender a Potter pero Ginny había terminado maldiciéndolo con el su maleficio personal: _Moco-murciélago_

 _._

Blaise sentía pena por Weasley... la verdad que no. Se había enterado que el seguidor de Potter, el de la cámara, lo había grabado todo así que esperaba conseguir su copia. Al final Fred y George habían tenido que intervenir, deteniendo la pelea entre Ginny y la comadreja amiga de Potter. Ginny no le hablaba al trío de oro, completamente indignada ante lo sucedido.

Lo único bueno de todo es que con Draco y Hermione siendo Prefectos, no le habían impuesto un castigo a Theo por la perdida de puntos, aunque Snape fue _harina de otro costal_ (le encantaban los dichos _muggles_ ). Les había castigado, a los tres. Sí, a Theo, Draco y Blaise por su imprudencia; Theo por el revuelo que había armado, Draco por no haberlo parado antes y Blaise... por no haberse movido. Que injusto era el destino. Aunque pensándolo bien, no tanto. Ya no tendrían DCAO ni Pociones con Gryffindor, ni Encantamientos, Herbología y Transformaciones, sólo Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas. Las clases las compartirían con Ravenclaw.

Hermione le miro con desconfianza, no muy segura de creerle.

-Deja, si él dice estar bien lo esta -intervino Draco, quien estaba en una esquina leyendo como si nada un libro. Por el lomo del libro, Blaise supo que era uno de la sección prohibida. Genial, no había podido ir a la excursión.

-Eres un idiota -dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero me amas -Blaise le guiñó el ojo y le lanzo un beso. Hermione rodó los ojos, nada convencida.

-Bueno, ¿podemos empezar ya? -chistó Ginny, balanceando sus pies en el aire. Estaba sentada sobre la mesa de madera, la cual un año atrás les había servido para comer mientras Vincent practicaba el Estado niebla. La Sala de Menesteres era igual al año pasado cuando la habían usado para practicar su magia.

-Bien -dijo Theo- Deberíamos empezar con encantamientos de ataque, ya que no veremos nada en DCAO.

-¿Ataque? -preguntó Ginny confusa.

-Sí -Theo asintió- A ti te enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos en defensa pero ahora deberíamos practicar encantamientos de ataque. Nos servirán mucho en un futuro.

Todos en la sala sabían a lo que Theo se refería.

-¿Qué es el libro que tiene Draco? -preguntó Ginny con desconfianza.

-Un libro de magia oscura -respondió el nombrado- ¿Crees que los _mortífagos_ o el _Señor Tenebroso_ juegan limpio? -Ginny se mordió el labio, frenando su ataque verbal.

-Si tienes algún problema, _rossa_ , podemos saltarnos ese tema contigo -ofreció Blaise. Ginny negó con la cabeza, mirándolo decidida.

-Si ustedes aprenden yo también lo haré.

-¿Qué les parece empezar con _Fuego maligno_? -preguntó Hermione, los chicos la miraron atentos- Sé que es el encantamiento muy difícil pero con nuestra habilidad en _Oclumancia_ y nuestra facilidad en aprender encantamientos no debería ser peligroso para nosotros -Draco asintió, analizando la situación. Ginny tenía los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

 _-¿¡Oclumancia!?_ -chilló.

-Draco sabe _Legeremancia_ -dijo Theo.

-Aunque, si nos lo proponemos un poquito, podemos introducirnos en tu mente, Ginevra -se mofó Blaise. A Ginny le recorrió un escalofrío.

-¿Puedes saber qué pienso? -le preguntó a Draco atemorizada. Draco asintió y la sangre del rostro de Ginny se dreno.

-¿Tan mal?

Draco rio con malicia.

 _-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Oh por Merlín! Esto no es bueno, él puede saber lo que pienso. ¿Y si sabe lo de esta mañana con...? ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Deja de pensar Ginevra!_ -se mofó Draco. Blaise se tensó en su lugar... ¿esa mañana qué?

-¡Basta! -chilló Ginny completamente avergonzada. Draco rió con malicia.

-Déjala en paz, Draco -dijo Hermione mirando fijamente el enorme espacio, es como si la sala supiera de ante mano lo que ocurriría por que de un momento a otro aparecieron tres bota viejas.

-¿Y eso...? -cuestiono Gregory.

 _-Trasladores_ -respondió Theo con seriedad- Por si las cosas salen mal.

Un tenso silencio antes de que Draco se levantara de su lugar y se acercara al centro del gran lugar.

-Yo empiezo, apártense -los Slytherin y Ginny obedecieron, tomando las tres botas casi en parejas y esperando a que Draco empezara. Draco se puso en posición de ataque, apuntando con su varita al otro extremo de la sala. Se enderezó, manteniendo sus emociones a raya, lo que normalmente era necesario para practicar magia oscura.

Draco dejo escapar el aliento que no sabía que retenía y grito:

 _-¡Fuego maligno!_

De la punta de su varita, el fuego salio apresurado y calmado a la vez, en un extraño momento de balance. El fuego recorrió la cima de la sala de Menesteres, apoderándose de cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino. De repente, el fuego se convirtió en una enorme serpiente, mostrando los colmillos y la lengua. Draco, al igual que sus amigos, estaba fascinado.

- _Finite_ -susurro Draco casi con cariño, la serpiente se precipito a él, acompañada del resto del fuego, pero a pesar de lo que parecía una muerte inminente, Draco no movió ni un solo músculo, como si supiera que el fuego no le haría daño. La enorme serpiente siseo y se arrojo directo a su varita, regresando por donde había venido.

El nirvana golpeo a Draco con fuerza haciéndolo sonreír en el proceso. Lo había logrado. Lo había logrado de verdad... en un sólo intento. Ya no podía sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

-Eso fue... -la voz de Hermione lo saco de su ensueño, sus ojos chocaron contra los de ella. Al ver el asombro y el orgullo en los ojos de Hermione, Draco sonrió con más ganas. Lo rectificaba, esa sonrisa que Hermione le dedicaba sólo a él era lo mejor del mundo entero. Tango mágico como _muggle_ -... hermoso.

* * *

 **Ya sé, capítulo sumamente largo.**

 **Haré esto rápido porque ya me duele el trasero de estar tanto tiempo sentada.**

 **Tome partes del libro de " _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix"_.**

 **Sé que muchos lo que más quieren es leer el capítulo y a todos aquellos que leen mis comentarios, muchas gracias, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **En capítulo estuvo intenso, ¿no? Pero a pesar de eso, creo que haré tres o cuatro capítulos sobre este año.**

 **¡Hermione demostró que se sentía atraída a Draco, intenso!**

 **¡Magia oscura, intenso!**

 **¡Theo contra Potter, intenso!**

 **¡Bellatrix Lestrange, intenso!**

 **¡Los Weasley, intenso!**

 **Ya me canse de escribir: intenso.**

 **Espero que les haya encantado como a mí, aunque estuvo un porquitín aburrido en unas partes: (en mi humilde opinión)**

 **¡Suma de puntos!**

 **Se preguntaran, ¿qué onda? En serio espero que no me dejen hablando sola. (Bueno, continuo, es que a veces se me va la cabra al monte)**

 **Pueden escoger dos:**

 **a) Hermione y Astoria se pelean.**

 **c) Blaise le reclama a Potter sobre Ginny.**

 **d) Una escena con Albus Dumbledore.**

 **e) A los chicos se les escapa de las manos la magia oscura.**


	11. Fuera de control

**¡He vuelto mis queridas lectoras! Siento la tardanza pero estuve pensando mucho sobre como llevaría este capítulo y sobre los problemas que seguía para nuestras serpientes y también sobre que me propuse escribir una nueva historia: Dramione, por supuesto.**

 **Los personajes no son míos, todo se lo debemos a nuestra gran diosa: J.K Rowling.**

 **La idea no es mía pero la historia sí.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Primero, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han empezado a seguirme:**

 **wolf remus, Acize J-HaruZuchla, Luna White 29, 11, Zarmaol, FleyaEclipse, Kony Greene, Cherryz Swan, Dioridh Lestrange.**

 **Y a todos aquellos que me han dejado su Review, sé que están ansiosos por seguir leyendo, pero antes que nada, les contesto:**

 **diva-akira: Sí, siento mucho la tardanza en los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Draco, quería expandir un poco la historia fuera de ello. Me encantó, ojala pudiera insertar esa imagen. Aquí el capítulo, siento la tardanza. Gracias por votar.**

 **Danny: Gracias por todos tus "Wow" que le has dedicado a esta linda historia. Pff, juro que me has dado muchas ideas sobre la pelea pero al final... Gracias por votar.**

 **AdaliaLeon: Gracias, en serio pensé que había sido un poquitín aburrido, pero como sabes, a veces tiene que serlo debido al contexto del año. Gracias por votar.**

 **Bloody Snake.6: Sí, yo me estaba durmiendo en la parte del banquete, fue algo muy extenso, espero que no te aburras con ciertas partes de este capítulo. Gracias por votar.**

 **SALESIA: Chica, siempre me encanta leer tus comentarios. Me especificas todo, TODO, es genial. Me encanta que te guste mi historia. Okey, vamos por partes. Sobre el pasado de la familia de Hermione, me pareció correcto, ya que parece que todos los Slytherin tuvieron algo malo en su infancia. Y sí, estaban hablando en clave, creo que has sido la única en darse cuenta.**

 **Oww, tu idea sobre como sucederán las cosas entre Draco y Hermione es tan... linda, me gusta. Y sobre los peques, no los olvides, el ciclo se repetira. Y sobre el porque el sombrero escogió a Hermione... vas por ahí, vas por ahí. Sobre el enamoramiento de Weasley a Hermione... uff, espera a un futuro. Pero tranquila, que tenemos a Draco. Umbridge, Umbridge, Umbridge... odiaras a la perra.**

 **Te contesto también tu otro Review:**

 **Bueno, sobre Blaise leyendo la Cenicienta yo no lo considero tierno... raro, pero no tierno. *Risa*. Oh, mi lindo Blaise... ¿te digo algo? En este capítulo tampoco se salvara de la enfermería... no como mucho. Ay, mi Draco, siempre tan tierno con Hermione, sé que lo amaras en este capítulo. Oh, los Weasley... espero que no les tengas tanto aprecio y Snape... siempre será nuestro Superman en esta historia.**

 **Oh, Vincent y Gregory serán tan... sobreprotectores, creeme. Gracias por votar.**

 **Nox: Gracias por tus dos Review, comencemos: ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Sí, yo al principio también tuve miedo de inspirarme en La chica verde, pero termine dándole un giro radical. Seh, describiste perfecto al trío de zopencos. Obvio, osea, ¡Es Draco Malfoy! Gracias por tus dos opciones del final, pero recordemos que Voldemort busca la pureza de la sangre. Gracias por votar.**

 **rubenchoellocoxd: En serio, cada día me decepcionas más, ¡fuiste una de las ultimas! Es broma, sabes que amo tus locas ideas. Y enserio espero que termines en Slytherin, por favor, por que si te soy sincera, odio Gryffindor. Siempre tan creídos. ¡SÍ! ¡PANSY Y HERMIONE JUGANDO QUIDDITCH! Nunca me lo imagine, hasta el capítulo pasado. Theo la oscuridad y Luna la luz, completamente, será una ayuda pronto, créeme. Porque nuestro Theo se esta perdiendo. No preguntes... sólo ve. Y no había pensado sobre el Ejercito de Dumbledore con Slytherin, recuerda que tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin son muy prejuicios, más en estos tiempos.**

 **Viana D´Ascolli: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por votar!**

 **nathycr: El viejo loco, me encanta. ¡Gracias por votar!**

 **Kony Greene: ¡Gracias! Siento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero aquí el capítulo. ¡Gracias por votar!**

 **Cherryz Swan: Aww, gracias por amar mi historia. Me conmueves, en serio.**

 **Ups, dos Guest...**

 **Guest 1: Hoy, hoy actualizo mi historia... *risas* ¡Oww, lo has leído dos veces... espera! Creo que fuiste tú quien me hizo escoger entre leer el libro del que tengo ansias o publicar el capítulo. Plis, te lo suplico, escríbeme tu alias o algo, me encantan sus Review, son la pila de una escritora.**

 **Guest 2: Plis... nombres. ¡No puedo contarte el futuro! Y haré lo imposible para que no me demandes por romperte el corazón... veamos como va todo.**

 **Danny: ¡Siento la demora! Lo siento, linda!**

 **Guest 3: Vaya, son muchos. Plis, pido nombres. O que se hagan una cuenta, tal vez así les avise cuando se actualice la historia. Uff... la pelea... ¿spoiler? Lee el final.**

* * *

 _Septiembre, 20. 1995._

-Por Slytherin, Blaise -dijo Vincent, sobando su sien- Juro que si vuelves a decir que mi _Fuego Maligno_ es muy... _Gryfindoriano,_ voy a molerte a _Crucios._

-Tres palabras -dijo Draco, recargando su cabeza en el sofá e inclinando su cabeza al techo de la sala común con los ojos cerrados- Cierra la boca.

Hermione, con los brazos cruzados y viendo a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido, los regaño.

-No puedo creer que se hayan quedado hasta la madrugada bebiendo -Draco frunció el ceño, abriendo un ojo y mirando a Hermione en frente del sofá en donde estaban Theo, Vincent y él. Estirando un brazo, tomo a Hermione por la muñeca y la halo hacia él, sentándola en su regazo. Hermione ahogo un grito.

 _-Shh,_ que tengo jaqueca -susurró.

-Tienes resaca que es distinto -se mofó Gregory, viendo como sus amigos se quejaban aún más fuerte. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione se celebró por la noche en la Sala común de Slytherin, contrabandearon alcohol. Desde cuarto año a séptimo año fueron invitados, y algunos de tercero que se colaron. La fiesta empezó por eso de las diez, algo así como una fiesta sorpresa. Había terminado a las cuatro de la mañana, cuando inclusive Hermione ya se había retirado. Muchos terminaron ahogados en alcohol, era un estado lamentable.

En cambio Gregory odiaba el alcohol, le recordaba a casa. Le recordaba a su padre y sus incontables palizas que le había dado de niño y las cuales había evitado mencionar a sus amigos, sobre todo a Hermione. No le gustaba que lo vieran como un ser débil. Por esa razón estaba entrenando su cuerpo, mente y magia. Ahora, su padre, no podía ponerle un dedo a su madre ni mucho menos a él. La última vez que lo había intentado, a principios de ese verano, Gregory lo había molido a golpeas, el bastardo quedo inconsciente en el suelo.

La venganza se servía en un plato frío.

-No volveré a tomar en lo que me queda de vida -dijo Theo, resoplando y pasando un brazo por sus ojos, ejerciendo fuerza. Agradecía internamente que las mazmorras de Slytherin fueran tan oscuras.

-¡Hermione! -el grito de Pansy resonó en la sala común, haciendo que todos aquellos que tuvieran resaca, gruñeran y se quejaran. Blaise y Gregory sonrieron, Blaise era algo... inmune a la bebida. Gregory nunca lo había visto embriagarse, ni siquiera levemente ebrio.

Pansy bajó corriendo las escaleras, con un cuaderno negro en la mano. Hermione se disponía a levantarse, pero Draco la retuvo con un brazo, pasándoselo por la cintura y reteniendola en su lugar. Hermione, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se quejo. Pansy rodó los ojos, sentándose al lado de Gregory y Blaise.

-¿Qué es eso, _bambola di porcellana_? -preguntó Blaise con interés, viendo el cuaderno negro. Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

-No es de tú interés, Zabini -le riño, regresando su mirada a Hermione- Necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Hermione aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Cómo funcionan las escuelas _muggles_? -Hermione parpadeo, confundida.

-¿Te refieres a su materias, horarios o en general?

-En general.

-Bueno, ah... -Hermione carraspeo- Es casi como en Hogwarts. En vez de Pociones, se dan clases de Química, Herbología equivale a Biología. Cuidado de criaturas mágicas es como Veterinaria...

-¿Cuantos años cubre? -preguntó Pansy.

-Bueno -dudo Hermione- Tenemos cuatro etapas: Educación Primaria, Secundaria, Complementaria y Superior. La primera abarca de los cinco a los once años, está dividida en dos ciclos, de cinco a siete y de siete a once años. Se imparten asignaturas básicas como inglés, matemáticas, ciencias, geografía, historia, educación física, música...

-¿La terminaste? -preguntó Blaise.

Hermione asintió.

-Iba un año adelantada -Blaise frunció el ceño- Significa que iba un año adelantada debido a que aprendía más rápido que los demás.

-Prosigue -dijo Pansy antes de que Blaise interrumpiera otra vez.

-Educación secundaria es la última etapa de la educación obligatoria y va de los once a los diesciseis años de edad. Otra vez, dividida en dos ciclos que van de once a catorce y de catorce a los la primera etapa contiene asignaturas como matemáticas, inglés, ciencias, música. En el segundo ciclo, las obligatorias son matemáticas, ciencias e ingles. Optativas: geografía, historia, idiomas, música, diseño y tecnología.

-¿Diseño? -cuestiono Blaise. Pansy estaba a punto de lanzarle un _Avada._

-Sí, es como... aprender a dibujar -dijo Hermione.

-Continua... -Pansy rechinó los dientes.

-Complementaria hay dos vías. Formación profesional o formación académica. Profesional ofrece educación para aquellos que quieran iniciar su carrera profesional en un oficio. Son dos años y obtienes tu título. Académica también es un ciclo de dos años, esta prepara a los estudiantes para acceder a la Universidad. Se llama 6th Form.

-Muchos añ...

 _-¡Insonorus!_ -Pansy atacó a Blaise con su varita, cortando su replica. Blaise la miro entre enojado y sorprendido.

-Bueno... -rió Hermione. Educación Superior son dos niveles, grado y posgrado. Otorga los títulos de licenciado, ingeniero o arquitecto. Lo que a nosotros equivale como medimago, auror, magizoologo entre otros. Dura de tres y cuatro años.

-Mmm, bien... -dijo Pansy, analizando lo dicho por Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber porque tanta curiosidad? -preguntó Hermione.

-Estaba pensando en... -Pansy perdió un poco el brillo de sus ojos- ... si nos libramos de la guerra que se aproxima, quisiera estudiar en una... ¿Universidad? Una universidad _muggle._.. no estoy segura de querer mantenerme del lado mágico. Estaba pensando también ser profesora de Estudios _muggles_ aquí en Hogwarts ya que la profesora Charity Burbage se retirará dentro de otros cuatro años.

-Poco después de que terminemos séptimo -dijo Hermione. Pansy asintió.

-Me gustaría terminar mis años en sexto -Hermione asintió, asombrada- Y tomar el séptimo para ponerme al corriente con los estudios _muggles_. Me daría tiempo de terminar la escuela, tanto _muggle_ como mágica.

Hermione sonrió.

-Me alegro, tendrás a los chicos _muggles_ a tus pies.

Pansy se rió.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 25. 1995._

 _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas._

 _2:00 p. m_

El día se había puesto frío y ventoso, y mientras descendían por el empinado jardín hacia la caballa de Hagrid, situada al borde del Bosque Prohibido, notaron que algunas gotas de lluvia les caían en la cara. La profesora Grubbly-Plank esperaba de pie a los alumnos a unos diez metros de la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, detrás de una larga mesa de caballete cubierta de ramitas.

-Por fin pasaremos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas sin morir en el intento -dijo Draco, haciendo reir a Blaise, Vincent y Gregory. Las risas de los tres llamaron la atención de los Gryffindor que ya estaban ahí esperando. Potter miró fijo a Draco cuando rodearon la mesa del caballete. Draco le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Ya están todos? -gritó la profesora Grubbly-Plank cuando llegaron- Entonces manos a la obra. ¿Quién puede decirme cómo se llaman estas cosas?

Hermione alzo la mano de inmediato. Draco rodó los ojos.

-Deja un poco para los demas, Mione. -dijo Draco, haciendo que Patil y Brown se rieran por como Hermione lo miró. Las risas casi de inmediato se convirtió en gritos, pues las ramitas que habían encima de la mesa brincaron y resultaron algo así como diminutos duendecillos hechos de madera, con huesudos brazos y piernas de color marrón, dos delgados dedos en los extremos de cada mano y una curiosa cara plana, que parecía de corteza de árbol, en la que relucían un par de ojos de color marrón oscuro.

-¡Ooooh! -exclamaron Patil y Brown, lo cual molestó mucho a Hermione.

-¿Sí, señorita Granger? -preguntó la profesora Grubbly-Plank, mirando severamente a ambas estudiantes de Gryffindor.

-Bowtruckles -dijo Hermione- Son guardianes de árboles; generalmente viven en los que sirven para hacer varitas.

-Cinco puntos para Slytherin -replicó la profesora Grubbly-Plank- Efectivamente, son Bowtruckles, y como muy bien dice la señorita Granger, generalmente viven en árboles cuya madera se emplea para la fabricación de varitas. ¿Alguien sabría decirme de qué se alimentan?

-De cochinillas -contestó Hermione de inmediato- Pero también de huevos de hada, si los encuentran.

-Muy bien, anótate cinco puntos más. Bien, siempre que necesiten hojas o madera de un árbol habitado por un bowtruckle, es recomendable tener a mano un puñado de cochinillas para distraerlo o apaciguarlo. Quizá no parezcan peligrosos, pero si los molestan intentarán sacarles los ojos con los dedos, que, como pueden ver, son muy afilados; por lo tanto, no conviene que se acerquen a nuestros globos oculares. De modo que si quieren aproximarse un poco... Tomen un puñado de cochinillas y un bowtruckle, hay uno para cada tres, y así podrán examinarlos mejor. Antes de que termine la clase quiero que cada uno de ustedes me entregue un dibujo con todas las partes del cuerpo señaladas.

Los alumnos se acercaron a la mesa de caballete. Hermione esperó a que Draco fuera por el bowtruckle viendo como Potter caminaba al mismo lugar que él, al lado de la profesora Grubbly-Plank, vio como Potter le preguntaba algo y luego esta se alejaba. Hermione, desde donde estaba, puedo ver la amplia sonrisa de suficiencia de Draco, al susurrarle algo a Potter, se desató una batalla verbal que nadie más parecía escuchar, luego Draco tomo un bowtruckle, le dijo algo último a Potter y se alejo de él, sin mirar atras y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El rostro de Potter se volvió angustiado. Hermione rodó los ojos, y sin querer, los terminó dirigiendo a unos de color azul, pecas y cabello rojizo. Como aquel día en Pociones, Weasey la veía fijamente.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Draco, con el bowtruckle en la mano y en la otra un puñado de cochinillas. Hermione dejó de ver a Weasley y asintió, sonriendo.

-Todo bien.

-Me llegó una carta de mi padre -dijo Draco cuando él, Theo y Hermione se habían alejado del resto del grupo junto a Vincent, Gregory y Blaise.

-¿Qué decía? -preguntó Hermione, dando las cochinillas al bowtruckle en la mano de Draco mientras Theo dibujaba sobre un pergamino al animal.

-Teníamos razón sobre Umbridge -dijo, bajando un poco la voz al ver como Potter, Longbottom y Weasley se sentaban cerca de ellos. Weasley tenía una de las orejas extensibles que los gemelos vendían. Draco hizo una seña hacia el trío dorado mientras miraba al animal-, mi padre habló con el Ministro hace un par de días, y según parece el Ministerio está decidido a tomar enérgicas medidas contra la escasa calidad de la educación en este colegio -Hermione escuchó con claridad el sarcasmo en la voz de Draco- De modo que, aunque ese tarado gigantesco vuelva a presentarse por aquí, seguramente lo pondrán de patitas a la calle en el acto.

-¡AY!

El bowtruckle en la mano de Potter lo araño debido a la fuerza que ejercía en él. Vincent y Gregory se rieron, en el proceso, el bowtruckle corrió hacia un árbol cercano.

-Idiotas -riñó Blaise un poco fuerte, sacando su varita y apuntando al animal- _¡Accio bowtruckle!_ -el animal voló hacia la mano de Blaise, que lo sostuvo con firmeza- No sacaré Insuficiente por ustedes, par de trols.

-Lo dice el más bajo de calificación en Slytherin -se mofó Gregory. Hermione rodó los ojos, viendo que Theo ya había terminado el dibujo. Esperaron a que Blaise, Vincent y Gregory terminaran el trabajo y juntos fueron a dejar sus pergaminos, poco después de el trío dorado. Caminaron hacia el castillo detrás de los Gryffindor, cuando la puerta del invernadero más cercano se abrió y por ella desfilaron unos cuantos alumnos de cuarto curso, entre ellos estaba Ginny.

-¡Hola! -los saludo desde lejos, ignorando la cara de enfado de Weasley y las miradas inquisitivas de varios Gryffindor.

-Pelirroja -saludó Blaise, Ginny rio, rodando los ojos y siguió a su siguiente clase.

-¿Desde cuando hablan con la comadreja menor? -preguntó Daphne detrás de ellos.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Greengrass -siseo Blaise molesto.

Segundos después Luna salió del invernadero, un tanto rezagada del resto de la clase, con la nariz manchada de tierra y el cabello recogido en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza. Al ver a Potter, los saltones ojos de Luna se desorbitaron aún más por la emoción y fue derechita hacia él. Theo gruñó por debajo.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? -se mofó Blaise.

-Que te jodan, Zabini -dijo Theo mirándolo con frialdad.

-Yo sí creo que _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ ha regresado y que tú peleaste con él y lograste escapar.

Los Slytherin frenaron en su andar. Blaise, a pesar de que Luna había ido varias veces a visitarlo cuando estuvo en la enfermería, nunca hablaron sobre ello. Bueno, nadie hablo con Luna sobre el retorno del _Inombrable_.

-Ss-sí -balbuceo Potter. Luna llevaba unos pendientes que parecían rábanos de color naranja, un detalle en que ellos ya se habían dado cuenta. Al parecer, al igual que Patil y Brown, pues ambas se reían por lo bajo y le señalaban las orejas.

-Pueden reírse -prosiguió Luna elevando la voz, al parecer, pensaba que Patil y Brown se reían de lo que acababa de decir y no de los pendientes que llevaba. Theo apretó los puños, ¿cómo podía ser tan inocente?-, pero antes la gente tampoco creía que existieran ni los _blibbers maravillosos_ ni los _snorkacks cuernos arrugados._

-Ya, y tenían razón, ¿no? -dijo Weasley, impaciente- Los _bibbers maravillosos_ y los _snorkacks de cuernos arrugados_ no existen.

Luna le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se alejó indignada, mientras los rabanitos oscilaban con energía en sus orejas. Patil y Brown ya no eran las únicas que se desatornillaban de risa.

Eso enfureció por completo a Theo. Hermione vio como sacaba su varita, mirando furioso a los Gryffindor.

-¡Theo! -el grito de Luna hizo que los Gryffindor voltearon a verlos. Luna acababa de reparar en ellos, y sonreía con un brillo inusual en sus saltones ojos- ¡Hermione!

-¡Eh! -Blaise frunció el ceño, fingiendo enojo- ¿Qué hay de mi?

Luna río, completamente divertida.

-Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Draco -los saludó, sonriente.

-¿Desde cuando son amigos de la Lunática? -chilló Daphne detrás de ellos. Pansy, a su lado, cerro los ojos en gesto: _¿No podías cagarla más?_ Flora y Millicent miraron a Daphne con pena.

-¿Por qué no te largas de aquí, Greengrass? -preguntó Blaise, antes de que Theo pudiera explotar- Juro, por la memoria de mi padre, que si no lo haces, te maldeciré.

Daphne trabó la mandíbula.

-No atacarías a una mujer -dijo, tratando de sonar valiente.

-Pruebame -dijo Blaise, sonriendo perverso mientras sacaba su varita y viendo como Daphne se disponía a sacar la suya- Ambos sabemos que soy mejor en los duelos y, querida, soy experto en magia oscura.

Daphne, sopesando sus opciones, al darse cuenta que sus amigas no la apoyaría, se alejo de ellos, empujando a los Gryffindor en el camino.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Pansy. Blaise guardo su varita.

-Sólo mantenla lejos de mí, Pansy -siseo Blaise- Realmente no quiere verme enojado.

Pansy asintió, dándole una mirada a Luna.

-Ella puede ser algo... cruel -Luna negó, quitandole importancia.

-No importa.

Pansy, apretando la mandíbula, asintió y se alejo, siguiendo a Daphne. Flora y Millicent la siguieron después de despedirse de los chicos.

-¿Qué tal tu clase, Luna? -preguntó Hermione, sacando un pañuelo y tendiéndoselo a Luna. Luna la miró extrañada- Tu nariz.

La rubia asintió, tomando el pañuelo y limpiándose la tierra de la nariz.

-Divertida, aunque los _nargles_ no dejaban de molestarme -dijo Luna, Hermione escuchó la risa despectiva de Dean Thomas y Lavander Brown. Hermione se recargo en Draco, sacando su varita.

-¿Ya te llegó nuestra primer revista del _Quisquilloso_? -preguntó Draco, alejando la atención de Hermione.

Luna abrió los ojos, si es que se podía más, sorprendida.

-¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Se me olvido decirle a mi papá! -dijo, y salio corriendo hacía la Lechuzería. Hermione, ocultándose entre Blaise y Draco, apuntando su varita a Dean Thomas y Lavander Brown, susurró:

 _-¡Colloshoo! ¡Colloshoo!_

Sonriendo, metió la varita de vuelta en su túnica y se dirigió junto a sus amigos dentro del castillo. Al pasar al lado de Gryffindor, pudo ve a Dean Thomas y Lavander Brown haciendo un ademán de caminar, cayendo al suelo de inmediato. Brown grito por el golpe y Thomas gruñó.

Blaise, Vincent, Draco, Hermione, Gregory y Theo se rieron.

-¿Algún problema con tus zapatos, Brown? -preguntó Hermione, viendo como no podían despegarse del suelo.

 _-Auch,_ eso tuvo que doler -se mofó Blaise, carcajeándose cuando Thomas intentó pararse y volvió a caer.

-Oh, y cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor -dijo Draco, sonriendo con malicia. Potter lo miro con enojo.

-¿Y eso por que, Malfoy? -gruñó.

-Por burlarse de Lovegood, es de mala educación, Potter -se rió Draco, entrando al castillo junto a Theo, Hermione, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory.

* * *

 _Octubre, 2. 1995._

 _Campo de Quidditch._

 _Entrenamiento de quidditch, Slytherin._

Hermione sentía el viento golpearle el rostro, casi helado y entumecido. En sus oídos el único sonido que escuchaba era el vacío. Como si estuviera sumergida en agua, tan familiar. Su mano derecha aferraba la _Nimbus 2001_ que Blaise le había regalado en segundo, y la cual se había convertido en su amiga cuando se elevaba por las alturas. Su brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto en la quaffle mientras se dirigía hacía el aro del equipo contrario.

Stuart Craggy, de sexto, se dirigía a ella con el uniforme de Slytherin alejándose de los aros, con la única diferencia de un chaleco negro. Hermione sonrió con astucia. El chico estaba loco si creía que podría quitarle la quaffle. Hermione voló hacia él y, cuando el chico sonrió con triunfo, Hermione dejó caer la quaffle. Stuart la miró atónito, segundos después, Draco, se elevó por los aires en el espacio que dejaban los cuerpos de Stuart y Hermione, sosteniendo la quaffle.

Poco después, anoto.

-¡Diez puntos para el grupo A! -Millicent, desde la tribuna de Slytherin, hacia de comentarista.

Draco sonrió con superioridad a Stuart y junto a Hermione volvieron a su lado del campo.

-¡Parece que Blaise a visto la snitch!

Blaise bajó en picada y, Jo King de séptimo, lo siguió. Neil Lament de cuarto se precipitaba hacia los aros, donde Pansy era la guardiana. Draco y Theo lo siguieron, mientras Hermione sobrevolaba en su lugar, viendo como Blaise y Neil volaban hombro contra hombro. Persiguiendo la snitch dorada.

Neil lanzó la quaffle pero Pansy la atrapo con ambas manos, quedando de cabeza en su escoba y abrazandola con las piernas, su cabello caía mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Niel la veía estupefacto. Pansy inclinó su cuerpo hacia al frente, dando una vuelta en 180 grados y quedando de espaldas a Niel, lanzó la quaffle por sobre su cabeza, Theo voló hacia ella aprovechando la distracción de Niel y la tomo en vuelo, yendo junto a Draco hacia los aros contrarios.

-¡Y Blaise Zabini tiene la sintch! -grito Millicent, aplaudiendo junto a Flora, Daphne y Astoria.

Todos volaron hacia el suelo, dándose cuenta que el nuevo equipo de Gryffindor ya había llegado.

-Bueno, creo que eso fue todo -sentenció Draco- Gregory, Vincent, Theo, Hermione y Pansy estarán en el equipo -los no seleccionados asintieron, todos tomando partes de su cuerpo donde sentían cansancio extremo y caminaron hacia las duchas de Slytherin.

Pansy daba saltitos.

-¡Sí! -grito, contenta.

-¿Sabes? -preguntó Theo, viendo como Pansy lo veía con los ojos brillosos- Pareces la chica de _El Exorcista._

Pansy parpadeo, dos veces.

-¿Qué? -preguntó confundida. Hermione rió divertida.

-Es nuestro turno de entrenar, Malfoy -dijo Angelina Johnson, la nueva capitana de Gryffindor. Varios Gryffindor dispuestos a pertenecer al equipo de quidditch de su casa los veían con enojo.

-No te estamos estorbando, Johnson -se mofó Draco. Johnson miró a cada uno, confundida.

-¿Quién es el nuevo capitán? -le pregunto a Draco. Draco estiro los brazos, todo lo que le daban con la escoba en una de las manos.

-Lo estas viendo -Johnson lo miró enfadada, Draco rió.

-Vamos, que me duele todo el cuerpo -dijo Theo, antes de que cualquiera de Gryffindor intentará reclamarle a Draco. Los Slytherin pasaron al lado de los Gryffindor hacia las duchas del campo de quidditch. Haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza cuando pasaron a Fred y George, ignorando por completo a Weasley y Potter.

-Los esperamos fuera -dijo Hermione cuando ellos entraban a las duchas. Dejando todos sus escobas fuera. Hermione se dejo caer al suelo al igual que Pansy.

-Eso fue intenso -dijo Pansy, aunque bastante contenta- Juegas idéntico a Marcus.

-Él fue mi maestro -se rió Hermione junto a Pansy. Daphne, Millicent, Flora y Astoria llegaron a donde se encontraban, todas riendo.

 _-Weasel_ apesta como guardián -se mofó Daphne. Pansy rodó los ojos.

-No ha de ser para tanto -intentó defenderlo.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? -rió Astoria- Johnson le regaño diciendo: ¿¡Viste como jugo Parkinson!? ¿¡Sí!? ¡Pues tienes que ser mejor que ella si quieres quedarte en el equipo! -dijo Astoria, haciendo una pésima imitación de Johnson.

-Lindo -se mofó Hermione pero al ver como Pansy se tensaba, fruncio la boca.

-Dejalo en paz, Astoria -dijo Pansy con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Astoria se quedo muda, Daphne pareció asombrada y Millicent y Flora se dedicaron una mirada.

-No sabia que te gustara el pobretón de Weasley -se mofó Astoria una vez se recupero del golpe. Pansy la fulmino con la mirada.

-No me...

-Que lindo -prosiguió Astoria mientras Daphne y Flora soltaban una risita. Hermione y Millicent se tensaron en su lugar- Pero ve el lado bueno, podrás mantenerlo con la riqueza de los Parkinson. Porque, querida, él no tendrá dinero para mantenerte. ¡Por Cirse! Ni siquiera es bueno en quidditch, que mal futuro te espera.

-¡Basta Astoria! -se quejó Pansy levantándose del suelo, Hermione la imitó.

-¡Oh! -prosiguió Astoria cuando Daphne y Flora explotaron en carcajadas- Pero si Pansy defiende a su comadreja.

Pansy apretó las manos en puños, fulminando a Astoria con la mirada. Dio media vuelta, tomo su _Nimbus 2001_ y se dirigió hecha una furia al castillo.

-¡Además! -grito Astoria- ¡A ambos les gustan mucho los _muggles_! -y se empezó a reír junto a Flora y Daphne. Hermione frunció el ceño, recogiendo su escoba y dándole una mirada de desaprobación a Astoria.

-Déjala en paz, Astoria -sentenció, callando las risas de las tres- Al menos ella tiene una oportunidad con Weasley -dijo Hermione con una morbosa satisfacción cuando Astoria se tenso en su lugar.

-¿De qué estas hablando? -chilló.

-¡Oh! Vamos -dijo Hermione empezando a caminar por donde Pansy- Nunca le gustaras a Draco, así que superalo -Hermione se alejó del campo de quidditch, dispuesta a tomar un baño en el cuarto de baño de prefectos. Una gran ventaja de su título.

* * *

 _Octubre, 5. 1995._

 _Sala común de Slytherin._

 _10:00 p.m_

-¿Eso no se considera como robo? -preguntó Vincent viendo el cuaderno de Pociones de sexto que tenía Blaise en las manos. Estaban reunidos en una esquina, alejados del centro de la sala común a pesar de que no había alma alguna.

-Consideralo un préstamo -dijo Blaise con un brillo perverso en los ojos. Blaise se había marchado a la mitad de la cena, con el mapa del merodeador, aprovechando que todo el profesorado estaba en ella, y se adentro en las mazmorras, en el aula de Pociones para ser más específicos.

Estaba buscando algún libro que pudiera servirle para pasar con facilidad la materia y no ser como el trío de idiotas de Gryffindor, cuando entre todos los libros viejos, encontró un libro de Pociones avanzadas. Era viejo y estaba despistado, con las paginas amarillentas y con borrones en las anotaciones.

Pero fijándose bien en el libro, uno podía darse cuenta que en cada capítulo del libro, había anotaciones específicas de como cortar, rebanar y cuantas vueltas exactas se debían dar a las pociones. Blaise había salido como alma que se llevan los dementores cuando se dio cuenta del tesoro que tenía entre sus manos. Al llegar a la sala común, Draco, Hermione Theo, Vincent y Gregory ya estaban ahí sentados. Les había mostrado el libro, cuando Vincent se dio cuenta que en la esquina de la tapa del libro había una advertencia:

 _"Propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo"_

 _No tocar._

-No sabemos quien sea él, ¿y si tiene alguna maldición? -preguntó Gregory. Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Greg, este libro tiene más de quince años -dedujo- Sólo ve las páginas, dudo que ese _"Príncipe Mestizo"_ siga vivo. Además lo tomaré prestado unos días, que no es para tanto.

-Pudiste haberlo copiado y dejarlo, idiota -dijo Theo, viendo como Blaise hojeaba el libro. Blaise se tensó en su lugar, para después darle una mirada a Theo.

-Mierda, tienes razón -Blaise se rascó la mandíbula y sacó el mapa del merodeador del bolsillo y su varita:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

El mapa fue formándose ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces? -siseo Hermione.

-Iré a regresarlo, ¿quien me acompaña? -Blaise enarcó una ceja. Theo suspiró.

-Iré contigo, no necesitamos que Snape te atrape.

-O peor aún... -dijo Vincent- Umbridge.

Los chicos fingieron un escalofrío y Hermione les lanzó una mirada molesta.

-Yo no formaré parte de esto, si quieren ser expulsados, allá ustedes -sentenció Hermione parándose y caminando hacia las escaleras. Draco resopló y se levantó del sillón con elegancia.

-Yo tampoco formaré parte de esto -dijo Draco, siguiendo a Hermione. Theo le arrebató el mapa y el libro de Pociones a Blaise.

-Iremos Gregory y yo -dijo Theo- Vincent, distrae a Snape -Vincent asintió y los tres se levantaron para completar su misión.

-Esperen, ¿y qué hay de mi? -cuestiono Blaise molesto. Theo le dio una mirada de advertencia.

-Tú te quedas, terminaras metiéndonos en problemas a todos -sentencio Theo, saliendo de la sala común junto a Vicent y Gregory. Blaise se levantó molesto y camino a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación.

Al llegar Draco iba saliendo del baño sólo con los pantalones de la pijama y descalzo, sus prendas en una mano. Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si te aparecieras así en frente de Hermione otra cosa sería -Draco enarcó las cejas viendo como Blaise se desabrochaba su camisa.

-Para Ginevra también -respondió Draco, soltando sus prendas sobre el baúl al frente de su cama- ¿Por qué no fuiste?

-Theo me lo prohibió.

-¿Y desde cuando haces lo que Theo te dice? -se mofó Draco viendo como Blaise se quedaba estático en su lugar. Blaise se disponía a contestarle cuando unos gritos se escucharon del cuarto de las chicas. Draco miro a Blaise en busca de una explicación.

-No me veas a mi -se defendió, dejando caer la camisa y corbata al suelo- Yo no he hecho nada.

-¡Fuera de aquí, Astoria! -el grito de enojo de Pansy retumbo en su cuarto. Draco y Blaise se miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Tú no mandas! -chilló Astoria.

-¡No, pero juro por Merlín que te moleré a _crucios_ si no te largas! -grito Pansy mucho más enojada.

-Vaya, parece que tu admiradora no se lleva bien con Pansy -dijo Blaise acercándose a la pared cuando se escuchó un _Insonorus_ después de ese grito.

-No escucharas nada, Blaise -dijo Draco- Déjalo.

Blaise sonrió con malicia y corrió hacia su cama, donde había dejado caer la varita y corrió de vuelta a la pared. Por suerte, era el cuarto de ellos el que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas:

 _-¡Defodio!_

Un pequeño hueco se fue formando en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Draco miró a Blaise con curiosidad al verlo sacar unas orejas extensibles del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Nunca sabes cuando lo necesitaras -explicó Blaise al ver la mirada de Draco. Blaise introdujo una de las orejas por el hueco y dejo la otra cerca de su oído, por si Draco quería oír.

-Será mejor que te vayas, Astoria -dijo Hermione mientras guardaba su varita. Astoria miraba a Hermione con incredulidad- Estas molestando a Pansy.

-Tú no mandas aquí -se defendió Astoria por segunda vez. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Es nuestro cuarto -dijo Hermione viendo como Pansy, en su cama, asentía fervientemente y se cruzaba de brazos- Y si no te vas, voy a quitarte puntos.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! -chilló Astoria.

-Puedo y lo haré, así que vete -Hermione señaló la puerta de la habitación. Astoria no se movió ni una pulgada.

-¡No es justo! -se quejó Astoria. Hermione rodó los ojos, ¿ella había sido así a su edad?.

-Por amor a Dios -exclamó Hermione completamente enojada- ¡Si no te largas ahora yo misma te sacaré a la manera _muggle!_

Astoria abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No lo harías -se quejó.

-Oh, claro que lo haría -respondió Hermione- ¡Vete!

-¡No! -exclamó Astoria- ¿¡Por qué me tienes tanta envidia!?

Hermione se congeló en su lugar, y miró sorprendida a Astoria. ¿De donde sacaba eso? ¡Ella no le tenía envidia!

-¡Yo no te tengo envidia! -chilló Hermione.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Por qué Draco me beso a mi en vez de a ti! -Hermione abrió la boca sin emitir palabra alguna.

-¡Eso no me importa! -se defendió después de unos segundos. A ella no le importaba... no lo hacía.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Por esa razón no te agrado! ¡Por qué Draco me prefiere a mi!

-¡Sigue soñando, Astoria! -se mofó Hermione- ¡Draco no te volvería a tocar aunque con eso venciera al señor Oscuro!

-¿¡Y tu crees que le gustas a Draco!? -se defendió Astoria- ¡Perdiste tu oportunidad hace mucho! ¡Él se dio cuenta que hay mejores chicas que tú!

-¡Astoria, basta! -gritó Millicent.

-¿¡Tú crees que a él le gustaría una _asquerosa sangre sucia inmunda_ como tú!? -chilló Astoria fuera de sí.

-¡Astoria!

-¡No eres más que una _sangre sucia_ vestida de Slytherin! ¡Draco sólo te tenía lastima! -Hermione no pudo detenerse. Camino con velocidad a Astoria y la empujo, haciéndola retroceder y mirándola sorprendida.

-¡Y tú a Draco no le gustas!

Astoria le devolvió el empujón.

-¿¡Y crees que tú sí!?

-¡Sí!

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue en cámara rápida para las Slytherin que veían la confrontación, de un momento Hermione ya tenía tirada a Astoria en el suelo con ella encima, golpeándola en el rostro. Astoria gritaba pero también regresaba los golpeas, o más bien lo intentaba, por que lo único que hacía era jalar mechones del cabello de Hermione.

Pansy gritó.

Millicent gritó.

Daphne gritó.

Flora gritó.

Astoria logró darle la vuelta a Hermione, ahora ella estaba arriba y le asestaba golpeas a Hermione.

-¡Retira lo dicho, Granger!

-¡Nunca!

Hermione volvió a voltearlas, ahora ella arriba y jalandole el cabello rubio a Astoria. Segundos después unos fuertes brazos la alejaron de Astoria mientras soltaba patadas y golpes.

- _¡Rubia deserebrada!_ -gritó Hermione, intentando zafarse de quien la retenía.

Astoria, desde el suelo, la veía con enojo.

 _-¡Sangre sucia!_

-¡Búscate un mejor insulto! ¡Que ese ya me lo sé de memoria!

Hermione sintió como la sacaban cargando del cuarto mientras ella seguía gritando y despotricando contra Astoria. Al ser introducida en otro cuarto Hermione dejó de gritar y maldecir, no se había dado cuenta de los rostros curiosos que se asomaban por las puertas.

Blaise cerró la puerta una vez Draco y Hermione entraron. Draco dejó ir a Hermione mientras ella mascullaba por debajo, se pasaba las manos con furia por el cabello y recitaba encantamientos por debajo.

-Nunca la había visto tan molesta -dijo Blaise- Ni cuando se peleo contigo.

-¡Es una... -Hermione volteo hacia Blaise y Draco que la veían asombrados. Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron de los rostros de Blaise y Draco hacia sus torsos desnudos, o más bien al de Draco. Hermione se volteo, dándole la espalda a Blaise y Draco- ¡Por amor de Dios, pónganse algo!

Draco y Blaise fruncieron los ceños, bajando la mirada a sus torsos y después se carcajearon.

-Oh, vamos, Mione -se mofó Blaise- No es la primera vez que nos ves sin camisa.

-¡Eso fue cuando teníamos once y doce años! -se quejó Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin voltearse.

-Esta bien, esta bien -concedió Draco caminando hacia su cama para poder ponerse la camisa de la pijama. Blaise volvió a colocarse la camisa del uniforme- Ya esta.

Hermione inhalo y exhalo, viendo de reojo para comprobar que Draco tuviera puesta una camisa. Suspiro y se volteo por completo. Fijo su mirada en el rostro de Draco por un momento, como tratando de descifrar la mirada que Draco le dirigía cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

-¿Cómo no escucharon? -Blaise y Draco la miraron confundidos- Insonorize la habitación.

-Ah... pues... bueno... -balbuceo Blaise, moviéndose sigilosamente hasta la pared. Aunque Hermione pudo darse cuenta antes de que Blaise llegará. Había un agujero en la pared.

-¡Ustedes... -Draco y Blaise tragaron saliva-... VOY A MOLERLOS A CRUCIOS, MALFOY Y ZABINI!

* * *

 _Octubre, 15. 1995_

 _Gran Comedor._

Hermione leía con tranquilidad la carta que había recibido esa mañana de Marcus. Era más de lo mismo, le decía que le iba bien en la liga de quidditch. Que él y Emma se estaban tomando un tiempo debido a que Emma últimamente había estado incomunicada, siempre junto a otra Aurora. Nymphadora Tonk.

Hermione no conocía a la chica, pero sabía que Marcus le tenía un odio profundo a la Aurora debido a que le privaba de su tiempo con Emma.

Gregory y Vincent a su lado leían el Quisquilloso, completamente atentos a lo más nuevo en locuras, aunque Hermione no lo dijera en voz alta, concideraba esa revista como basura. Theo desayunaba en armonía y Draco leía una carta de Narcissa. Blaise leía el libro de Pociones Avanzadas.

Hermione dejó la carta de Marcus al lado de su cuenco de cereales para leer El profeta cuando soltó un grito ahogado.

-¿Hermione? -cuestiono Draco. Hermione lo ignoro, extendiendo el periódico sobre la mesa para enseñarles una gran fotografía de Dolores Umbridge que lucía una amplia sonrisa en los labios y pestañeaba lentamente bajo el siguiente titular:

 _EL MINISTERIO EMPRENDE LA REFORMA EDUCATIVA Y NOMBRA A DOLORES UMBRIDGE PRIMERA SUMA INQUISIDORA._

-¿Umbridge, _"Suma Inquisidora"_? -repitió Theo, desconcertado. La rebanada de pan tostado que estaba comiendo se le cayó de los dedos-. ¿Qué significa eso?

Hermione leyó en voz alta:

 _Anoche el Ministro de Magia tomó una decisión inesperada y aprobó una nueva ley con la que alcanzará un nivel de control sin precedentes sobre el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

 _"Hace tiempo que el Ministro está preocupado por los sucesos ocurridos en Hogwarts -explicó el asistente del ministro, Percy Weasley-._

-¿¡El soso de Weasley!? -chilló Blaise en voz demasiado alta. En la mesa de Gryffindor, cuatro cabezas pelirrojas voltearon a verle- ¡Vaya que tendrán un hermano verdaderamente imbécil! -gritó.

-¡Blaise! -chilló Hermione con la mejillas sonrojadas. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor veía a Blaise y a los Weasley, divertidos o enojados.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Blaise.

-Cierra la boca -dijo Theo. Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Sólo era sincero.

-No a todos les gusta la sinceridad -contestó Hermione, fulminándolo con la mirada y regresando al articulo de _El Profeta:_

 _-. Y el paso que acaba de dar ha sido la respuesta a la preocupación manifestada por muchos padres angustiados respecto a la orientación que está tomando el colegio, una orientación con la que están de acuerdo."_

 _No es la primera vez en las últimas semanas que el ministro, Cornelius Fudge, utiliza nuevas leyes para introducir mejoras en el colegio de magos. Recientemente, el 30 de agosto, se aprobó el Decreto de Enseñanza n°22 para asegurar que, en caso de que el actual director no pudiera nombrar a un candidato para un puesto docente, el Ministerio tuviera derecho a elegir a la persona apropiada._

 _"Así fue como Dolores Umbridge ocupó su actual puesto como profesora de Hogwarts -explicó Weasley anoche-. Dumbledore no encontró a nadie para impartir la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... y por eso el ministerio nombró a Dolores Umbridge, lo que ha constituido, por supuesto, un éxito inmediato..."_

-¿Qué ha sido QUÉ? -saltó Theo.

-Espera, aún hay más -dijo Hermione, apesadumbrada.

 _"... por supuesto, un éxito inmediato porque ha revolucionado por completo el sistema de enseñanza de dicha asignatura y porque así proporciona al ministro información de primera mano sobre lo que está pasando en Hogwarts."_

 _El Ministerio ha formalizado esta última función con la aprobación del Decreto de Enseñanza n.°23, que crea el nuevo cargo de Sumo Inquisidora de Hogwarts._

 _"De este modo se inicia una emocionante nueva fase del plan del ministro para poner remedio a lo que algunos llaman el "descenso de nivel" de Hogwarts -explicó Weasley-. El Inquisidor tendrá poderes para supervisar a sus colegas, asegurarse de que su trabajo alcance el nivel requerido. El ministro ha ofrecido este cargo a la profesora Umbridge, además del puesto de docente, y estamos encantados de anunciar que ella lo ha aceptado"._

 _Las nuevas medidas adoptadas por el Ministerio han recibido el entusiasta apoyo de los padres de los alumnos de Hogwarts._

 _"Estoy mucho más tranquilo desde que sé que Dumbledore estará sometido a una evaluación justa y objetiva -declaró el señor Lucius Malfoy de 41 años, en su mansión de Wiltshire..._

-Lanzame un Avada -pidió Draco, encogiéndose en su asiento. Blaise soltó una risita baja.

 _...Muchos padres, que queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos, estábamos preocupados por algunas de las descabelladas decisiones que ha tomado Dumbledore en los últimos años y nos alegra que el Ministerio controla la situación."_

 _Entre estas "descabelladas decisiones" están sin duda los controvertidos nombramientos docentes, anteriormente descritos en este periódico, que incluyen al hombre lobo Remus Lupin, al semigigante Rebeus Hagrid y al engañoso ex auror Ojoloco Moody._

 _Abundan los rumores, desde luego, de que Albus Dumbledore, antiguo Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, ya no está en condiciones de dirigir el prestigioso Colegio de Hogwarts._

 _"Creo que el nombramiento de la Inquisidora es un primer paso hacia la garantía de que Hogwarts tenga un director en quien todos podamos depositar nuestra confianza", afirmó una persona perteneciente al Ministerio._

 _Dos de los miembros de mayor antigüedad del Wizentgamot, Griselda Marchbanks y Tiberius Ogden, han dimitido como protesta ante la introducción del cargo de Inquisidor en Hogwarts._

 _"Hogwarts es un colegio, no un puesto de avanzada del despacho de Cornelius Fudge -afirmó la señora Marchbanks-. Esto no es más que otro lamentable intento de desacreditar a Albus Dumbledore."_

 _(En la página diecisiete encontrarán una detallada descripción de las presuntas vinculaciones de la señora Marchbanks con grupos subversivos de duendes.)_

-Asombroso -susurró Blaise una vez Hermione terminó de leer el artículo.

-¿Asombroso? -preguntó Draco con incredulidad- ¡Mi padre de seguro me enviará una carta como: _Oh, es mejor que te haga cercano a Umbridge, será nuestra oportunidad de despedir al viejo de Dumbledore_ y mierda y media! -se quejó Draco apesadumbrado.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Ya quiero ver como evalúa a Snape -Theo miró a Blaise con curiosidad- _Será_ _un beso duro de correr._

- _Será un hueso duro de roer_ -corrigió Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Ah, ya decía yo -respondió Blaise volviendo a su desayuno. Hermione negó y siguió leyendo _El profeta._

* * *

 _Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

 _Octubre, 20. 1995._

-Guarden las varitas -ordenó sin dejar de sonreír, y Blaise, Vincent y Gegory, que las habían sacado, volvieron a guardarlas con pesar en sus mochilas- En la última clase terminamos el capítulo uno, de modo que hoy quiero que abran el libro por la página diecinueve y empiecen a leer el capítulo dos, el cual hemos atrasado debido a ciertos inconvenientes con... los alumnos de Gryffindor. El título del capítulo es _"Teorías defensivas más comunes y su derivación"_ En silencio, por favor -añadió, y exhibiendo aquella amplia sonrisa de autosuficiencia, se sentó detrás de su mesa.

Los Slytherin suspiraron mientras, todos a una, abrían los libros por la página diecinueve. Hermione alzó la mano con velocidad, sin siquiera abrir su libro.

La profesora Umbridge se fijó en la mano de Hermione, al igual que el resto de Slytherin, y no sólo eso, sino que al parecer había diseñado una estrategia por si se presentaba aquella eventualidad. En lugar de fingir que nos se había fijado en Hermione, se puso de pie y pasó por la primera hilera de pupitres hasta colocarse delante de ella y Draco; entonces se agachó y susurró para que el resto de la clase no pudiera oírla:

-¿Qué ocurre esta vez, señorita Granger?

-Ya he leído el capítulo dos -respondió Hermione.

-Muy bien, entonces vaya al capítulo tres.

-También lo he leído. He leído todo el libro.

La profesora Umbridge parpadeó, pero recuperó el aplomo casi de inmediato.

-Estupendo. En ese caso, podrá explicarme lo que dice Slinkhard sobre los contraembrujos en el capítulo quince.

-Dice que los contraembrujos no deberían llamarse así -contestó Hermione sin vacilar- Dice que "contraembrujo" no es más que un nombre que la gente utiliza pata dominar sus embrujos cuando quieren que parezcan más aceptables -La profesora Umbridge arqueó las cejas y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba impresionada, a su pesar- Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo -añadió Hermione.

Las cejas de Umbridge se arquearon un poco más, y su mirada adquirió una frialdad evidente.

-¿No esta de acuerdo?

-No -contestó Hermione, quien, a diferencia de Umbridge, no hablaba en voz baja, sino con una voz clara y potente que ya había atraído la atención del resto de la clase- Al señor Slinkhard no le gustan los embrujos, ¿verdad? En cambio, yo creo que pueden resultar muy útiles cuando se emplean para defenderse.

-¿¡Ah, sí!? -exclamó Umbridge olvidando bajar la voz y enderezándose- Pues me temo que es la opinión del señor Slinkhard, y no la suya, la que nos importa en esta clase, señorita Granger.

-Pero... -empezó a decir ella.

-Basta -la atajó Umbridge; a continuación, se dirigió a la parte delantera de la clase y se quedó de pie delante de sus alumnos; todo el garbo que había exhibido al principio de la clase había desaparecido- Señorita Granger, voy a restarle cinco puntos a la casa de Slytherin.

Sus palabras desencadenaron un arranque de murmullos.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Draco, furioso.

Umbridge adopto una actitud más suave y humana ante Draco, lo que provoco en Draco un gesto de asco al ver el brillo que se expandía en los orbes de la bruja.

-La señorita Granger acaba de perturbar el desarrollo de mi clase con intenciones que no vienen al caso -contestó Umbridge suavemente- Y, aparte de los cinco puntos, estará castigada conmigo durante una semana.

-¡Pero...! -se disponía a quejarse Theo cuando Draco le dio una mirada de advertencia. Theo, Vincent y Hermione no eran del agrado de esa bruja, si Theo se disponía abrir la boca sería peor.

-¿Si, señor Nott? -preguntó Umbridge con cierta amargura.

Theo se mordió la lengua.

-Nada, profesora -respondió Theo. Umbridge sonrió.

Bien, capítulo dos, por favor.

* * *

 _Despacho de Dolores Umbridge._

 _Octubre, 20. 1995._

 _7:30 p.m_

Hermione había visto aquel despacho en la época en que lo habían utilizado uno de los tres anteriores profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando la ocupaba el profesor Lupin, se podía encontrar en aquella habitación cualquier fascinante criatura tenebrosa en una jaula, ella y Draco había robado el mapa del merodeador.

En ese momento, sin embargo, estaba completamente irreconocible. Todas las superficies estaban cubiertas con fundad o tapetes de encaje. Habían varios jarrones llenos de flores secas sobre su correspondiente tapete, y en una de las paredes colgaba una colección de platos decorativos, en cada uno de los cuales había un gatito de color muy chillón con un lazo diferente en el cuello. Eran tan feos que Hermione se quedó mirándolos, petrificado, hasta que la profesora Umbridge le habló.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

Hermione dio un respingo y miró nuevamente a su alrededor. Al principio no la había visto, ni tampoco a Potter que se encontraba sentado alrededor de una mesita, cerca de Umbridge. La veía con curiosidad.

-Buenas noches, profesora Umbridge -repuso con frialdad.

-Siéntese, por favor -dijo la profesora señalando una mesita cubierta con un mantel de encaje a la que había acercado una silla, al lado de la de Potter. Sobre la mesita había un trozo de pergamino en blanco que parecía esperarla. Hermione suspiró y caminó hasta sentarse al lado derecho de Potter. Su pergamino también estaba en blanco.

La profesora Umbridge la miraba con la cabeza un poco ladeada y seguía sonriendo abiertamente, como si supiera con exactitud lo que Hermione estaba pensado. Pero sabía que esa grotesca mujer no podía entrar a su mente aunque lo quisiera.

-Bueno -continuo Umbridge con dulzura-, veo que ya estamos aprendiendo a controlar nuestro genio, ¿verdad? Y ahora quiero que copie un poco, Granger. No, con su pluma no -añadió cuando Hermione se agachó para abrir su mochila. Pudo ver como Potter se tensaba- Copiará con una pluma especial que tengo yo. Tome -Le entregó una larga, delgada y negra pluma con la plumilla extraordinariamente afilada. Era idéntica a la de Potter- Quiero que escriba: _"No debo, nunca más, interrumpir a mis profesores"_ -le indicó con voz melosa.

-¿Cuantas veces? -preguntó Hermione fingiendo educación lo mejor que pudo.

-Ah, no sé, las veces que haga falta para que se le grabe el mensaje -contestó Umbridge con ternura. Dirigió su cara de sapo a Potter- Usted ya sabe que es lo que debe de escribir. Empiecen.

Ella fue hacia su mesa, se sentó y se encorvó sobre un montón de hojas de pergamino que parecían trabajos para corregir. Hermione levantó la afilada pluma negra y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que le faltaba.

-No me ha dado tinta -observó.

-Sí, es que no la necesita -contestó Umbridge, y algo parecido a la risa se insinuó en su voz.

Hermione, inhalo y exhalo varias veces intentando calmarse, puso la plumilla en el pergamino, escribió: _"No debo, nunca más, interrumpir a mis profesores"_ , y soltó un grito de dolor.

Las palabras habían aparecido en el pergamino escritas con una reluciente tinta roja, y al mismo tiempo habían aparecido en el dorso de la mano derecha de Hermione. Quedaron grabadas en su piel como trazadas por un bisturí; sin embargo, mientras contemplaba aquel reluciente corte, la piel cicatrizó y quedó un poco más roja que antes, pero completamente lisa.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y miró la mano de Potter. En su dorso izquierdo, Potter era zurdo, las palabras: _"No debo decir mentiras"_ estaban grabadas casi a fuego.

-¿Sí?

Hermione se sobresalto, mirando ahora a Umbridge que la observaba con la boca de sapo estirada forzando una sonrisa.

-Nada -respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

Hermione volvió a mirar el pergamino, puso la plumilla encima una vez más y escribió: _"No debo, nunca más, interrumpir a mis profesores"_ ; inmediatamente sintió otra vez aquel fuerte dolor en el dorso de la mano; una vez más las palabras se habían grabado en su piel; y una vez más, desaparecieron pasados unos segundos.

Hermione siguió escribiendo. Una y otra vez, trazaba las palabras en el pergamino y pronto comprendió que no era tinta, sino su propia sangre. Y una y otra vez, las palabras aparecían grabadas en el dorso de su mano, cicatrizaban y aparecían de nuevo cuando volvía a escribir con la pluma en el pergamino.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras aprisionaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes, su garganta estaba obstruida con un grito de dolor que quería emerger. Apretó con fuerza los ojos, no queriendo que ni Umbridge ni Potter vieran su debilidad. Sintió una mano callosa y cálida sobre la suya, bajando la mirada se encontró con la mano de Potter, que apretaba la suya como si quisiera transmitirle su fuerza. Al alzar la mirada, Potter la tenía fija en el pergamino.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo, correspondiendo el apretón de manos de Potter y siguió escribiendo en el pergamino.

-Vengan aquí -les ordenó Umbridge al cabo de lo que a Hermione le parecieron horas.

Hermione se levantó al mismo tiempo que Potter. Le dolía la mano, y cuando se la miró vio que el corte se había curado, pero tenía la piel tierna.

-Las manos -pidió la profesora Umbridge.

Hermione y Potter se las tendieron y ella las tomó entre las suyas. Hermione contuvo un estremecimiento cuando Umbridge se la tocó con sus gruesos y regordetes dedos, en los que llevaba varios feos y viejos anillos.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! Veo que todavía no le he impresionado mucho -le comentó a ella, ignorando a Potter- Bueno, tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo mañana, ¿no? Ya pueden marcharse.

Hermione se marchó del despacho junto a Potter sin decir palabra alguna. El colegio estaba casi desierto; debía de ser más de media noche. Caminaron en silencio.

-¿Qué más castigo que compartir horas con Potter? -dijo Draco de forma maliciosa. Estaba esperándola al llegar a la intersección. Potter se tensó a su lado.

Draco estaba acompañado por Theo y Blaise. Ambos miraban a Potter con hastío.

-¿Que quieres Malfoy? -le respondió Potter con enojo.

-Ver tu cara a esta hora de la noche claramente no -respondió Draco haciendo reír a Blaise.

-Déjalo en paz, Draco -dijo Hermione en voz baja. Draco se tensó en su lugar mientras la risa de Blaise se moría. Se alejo de la pared y camino hacia ella.

-¿Estas bien?

Hermione asintió sin ganas. Luego negó, volvió a asentir y se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, llorando contra su camisa. Theo y Blaise, alarmados, se acercaron a ellos y apuntaron con sus varitas a Potter.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste!? -siseo Theo, intercambiando miradas entre Hermione y Potter. Potter se negó a contestar.

-Él no... él no... -balbuceo Hermione, aferrándose a Draco. Blaise pudo notar la mano de Hermione, tenía el dorso rojo, como si lo hubieran tallado con fuerza. Blaise bajó su varita y colocó su mano sobre la de Theo, instalando a bajarla.

-¿Qué maldito castigo les dejo la cara de sapo? -preguntó Blaise cuando Hermione no pudo seguir su frase. Potter pareció dudarlo un segundo antes de contestar.

-Escribir varias veces sobre un pergamino -Blaise y Theo enarcaron las cejas. Draco miró con frialdad a Potter.

-Dilo de una vez, Potter -siseo- No tengo tu tiempo.

Potter, reticente, les mostró su dorso. Las palabras: _"No debo decir mentiras"_ estaban grabas ahí, como si se hubiera cortado varias veces.

-¡Esa perra! -mascullo Theo. Draco se tensó y los orbes verdes de Blaise se ensombrecieron.

-Eso esta prohibido -dijo en voz baja Blaise.

-No -respondió Theo, con claro gesto de querer matar a alguien con sus propias manos... mejor dicho a Umbridge- Recuerda que se volvió la _Suma Inquisidora,_ de seguro tendrá derecho para hacer la mierda que quiera.

-Hermione no volverá ahí -sentenció Draco. Blaise y Theo asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Podemos tomar la poción _Multijugos_ , de tu baúl que te enviaron en segundo -le dijo Blaise a Draco- Podemos turnarnos.

-No pueden hacer eso -dijo Potter, viendo como Draco pasaba sus pálidas manos por el cabello alborotado de Hermione, intentando calmarla.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué no, Potter? -se enfureció Theo- Ella es mi hermana y si quiero lanzarme a mi mismo un _Avada_ para salvarla lo haría.

Potter posos sus orbes verdes en Hermione y luego en Theo, no sabiendo si Theo le decía la verdad o era una metáfora.

-Tiene que grabarse en la piel -respondió a toda pregunta. Blaise maldijo y Theo enfureció más.

-Esa...

-No... quiero... volver ahí -susurró Hermione contrá el pecho de Draco.

-Alguno de nosotros tiene que ir. Sobre el tiempo de la poción, podemos extenderla con un hechizo -dijo Draco. Potter entrecerró sus ojos, no conocía ningún hechizo que extendiera los efectos de la poción- Pero debemos decidir quien de nosotros irá.

-Mi piel es demasiado perfecta para tener una cicatriz -dijo Blaise, al ver como Hermione temblaba la miró con ternura- Pero puedo hacerlo. Entre nosotros tres aquí soy al que mejor le queda. -Mirando a Potter agregó: Sin ofender, Potter.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hay que irnos -dijo antes de que Potter contestara- No tenemos todo el tiempo y el squib ese puede venir en cualquier momento.

-Ni que decir de su gata -Blaise fingió un escalofrío- ¿Porqué Ginny no pudo dejarla petrificada para siempre? O mínimo mientras estuviéramos en Hogwarts.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes ser más idiota, _fratello._

* * *

 _Sala de Menesteres._

 _Octubre, 30. 1995._

-Y yo que quería ir a Hosgmeade -se quejó Gregory, restregándose una mano contra el rostro. Sobre el dorso de su mano, la frase: _No debo, nunca más, interrumpir a mis profesores_ ; brillaba en rojo debido a que aún no se había cerrado. Al final decidieron que sería él quien fuera a las lecciones con la bruja de Umbridge. Ya que no confiaban en Blaise cuidando del cuerpo de Hermione.

En clase para que Umbridge no se diera cuenta usaban un encantamiento ilusorio en la mano de Hermione, mostrando las palabras.

Ginny no compartía sus clases extras de magia oscura debido a que realmente le temía a esta, así que sólo los acompañaba para ver sus avances pero ese día había faltado, diciendo una excusa tonta sobre el porque.

Al final, Draco invadió su mente sin que se diera cuenta y descubrió que algunos en Gryffindor habían decidido tomar verdaderas clases de defensa, así que se encontrarían en _"Cabeza de puerco"_ con otros estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff para ver quien quería unirseles.

Parecía que Potter sería el líder del grupito.

Al principio se sintieron desplazados y dolidos porque Ginny se los ocultara, también sobre Luna porque ella estaba involucrada en ese grupo pero al final decidieron que era lo mejor para ambas, ninguna tenía la mente dispuesta para practicar magia oscura.

-Calla, Greg -se quejó Blaise mientras pasaba las hojas de su nuevo libro favorito de Pociones avanzadas. Blaise había estado tomando clases extras con Snape pero se había negado a contarle sobre el libro- Mañana usamos el mapa y nos colamos por unos dulces pero quiero probar un nuevo hechizo.

-Te he dicho por enésima ves que no aprenderemos a crear _Inferius_ -le riñó Theo. Blaise puso los ojos en blanco. Ya habían aprendido dos hechizos ese día: _Fractorum_ (que rompía todos los huesos en una persona, el cual habían usado contra Vincent siendo protegido por otro encantamiento contra el dolor. Hermione aplicó el contrahechizo) y _Fulgari._

-No es eso, además ya lo superé -dijo con un mohín sin dejar de ver el libro- Cuando mueras, usaré tu cadáver como experimento.

-Pediré cremación -respondió Theo como si nada.

-¿Cuando empezaremos a aprender magia sin varita? -cuestiono Vincent, rodando su varita entre sus dedos.

-Cuando pasemos la magia oscura -respondió Draco sentado al lado de Hermione.

-¿Porqué es tan necesaria la magia oscura? -preguntó Vincent de vuelta. Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Porque los _mortífagos_ no se andan con juego y todos aquí sabemos de que lado estamos -respondió Draco, directo.

Theo asintió.

\- No haremos nada en esta guerra a menos de que sea necesario.

-Potter peleará -dijo Gregory.

-Porque Potter es el maldito salvador del mundo mágico, Greg -dijo Blaise con una sonrisa misterioso- No tiene opción. Lo encontré.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Hermione viendo a Blaise con curiosidad.

-El hechizo que había visto el otro día -respondió, mostrandole la hoja a Theo. Theo frunció el ceño.

- _Sectumsempra_ -susurró con un mal sabor en la boca- No sabemos que pueda hacer este encantamiento, Blaise.

-Por eso lo probaran conmigo -Blaise mostró todos sus inmaculados dientes- Dispara.

Draco negó con la cabeza, levantándose.

-Theo tiene razón, Blaise. No sabemos que haga.

Blaise rodó los ojos sin perder su sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar, Draco -se mofó de él- Sólo suéltalo, no pasará nada malo.

-Claramente es magia oscura, Blaise -dijo Draco con un suspiro- ¿Estas seguro? -Blaise asintió- ¿Completamente?

-Cómo no lo suelten ustedes, lo haré yo -se quejó. Theo rodó los ojos.

-Como quieres -dijo medio exasperado y sacando su varita para apuntar a Blaise, tres metros más allá de él.

Hermione, sentada en el punto medio y alejada de ellos tres, suspiro. De un momento a otro, un frasco de _Esencia de Díctamo_ apareció flotando en frente de ella. Frunciendo el ceño, lo tomo entre sus manos, ¿por qué la sala pensaba que lo necesitaba?

Bien, era ridículo pensar que la sala de Menesteres pensaba pero desde que empezó a ir allí con Draco y los demás cuando los Weasley no la usaban la misma sala le había dado a entender que podía... predecir el futuro. Pues les daba todo lo que necesitarían sin que lo supieran.

Un foco se prendió dentro de su cabeza mientras veía el liquido transparente moverse dentro del frasco. El _Díctamo_ era para cerrar heridas, como la que Gregory tenía en su dorso debido a ella pero... ¿por qué hasta ahorita si no era para lo que estaba apunto de pasar?

Envolvió el frasco con una mano y se impulso con otra para levantarse, gritando.

-¡Theo! ¡No!

Demasiado tarde.

 _-¡Sectumsempra!_ -un pequeño flash de luz salio de la punta de la varita de Theo y golpeo contra el pecho de Blaise, tirándolo en el proceso.

Después, gritos de dolor.

Blaise gritaba como si lo estuvieran matando.

-¡BLAISE!

Hermione corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dejaban, sintiendo que no avanzaba mucho. El sonido de sus zapatos contra el piso golpeaba con fuerza sus oídos. Se paralizo cuando llegó a Blaise.

Estaba llorando y maullaba del dolor, un gran charco de sangre se esparcía alrededor de él. Su camisa estaba rota y mostraba unas heridas sangrantes en la piel del torso y de los brazos.

Blaise se estaba muriendo.

-¡Oh por Slytherin! -gritó Hermione dejándose caer a su lado, un sonido desagradable de chapoteo sonó al tocar el suelo, sus rodillas de inmediato se mancharon de la sangre caliente de Blaise cuando él quedo inconsciente. Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos. Abrió con manos temblorosas el frasco que contenía la _Escencia de Díctamo_ \- Esta inconsciente, por Merlín, no puede tomarlo -reacciono Hermione, hablando para si misma.

Un chapoteo anunció que alguien se había acercado. Con los ojos llorosos miro a Draco a su lado. Su rostro estaba casi tan blanco como un fantasma y veía a Blaise con horror.

-Draco, no puede tomarlo. No puedo darselo -chilló Hermione, histérica. Draco seguía viendo a Blaise completamente afectado. No hizo gesto alguna de haberla escuchado- ¡DRACO! -chilló Hermione al borde de perder la cordura.

Draco pareció reaccionar.

-El libro... -dijo viendo como la sangre aún seguía saliendo por los cortes en el pecho de Blaise- ¡JODER, THEO! ¡EL PUTO LIBRO! -aulló hacia sus amigos. Pero Vincent, Gregory y Theo parecían estar dentro de un trance ya que no dejaban de ver el charco de sangre en el suelo alrededor de Blaise. Draco, con su varita en mano, apunto al libro en las manos de Theo- _¡Accio libro de Pociones!_

El libro salió volando de las manos de Theo y se estrelló contra las de Draco, con velocidad inhumana paso las hojas hasta encontrar donde veía el hechizo. Debajo de la torcida letra negra que escribía: _Sectumempra_ habían otras dos palabras:

 _-¡Vulnera sanentur!_ -gritó Draco apuntando con su varita a Blaise, sin saber exactamente que haría el encantamiento.

Las heridas empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco y Draco repitió las palabras casi como una melodía, pidiendo a Salazar que Blaise saliera impune a ello.

Las heridas se cerraron casi por completo mientras la tez morena de Blaise se veía pálida, había perdido mucha sangre. Hasta ese momento, Draco no se había dado cuenta que respiraba fuertemente, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Blaise aún seguía inconsciente, Hermione lloraba a su lado sin cesar mientras que Theo, Vincent y Gregory estaban fuera de combate. Pensando y analizando sobre lo que debía hacer, la única solución posible era llevarlo a la enfermería pero el problema era que nadie podía enterarse de lo sucedido.

Bajando la mirada, viendo la sangre roja manchar sus pantalones, las piernas de Hermione y toda la ropa de Blaise a Draco le dieron arcadas, quería vomitar. Estiro la mano y la colocó sobre la nariz de Blaise, recibiendo un leve aire cálido. Mínimo estaba respirando.

Si tan sólo se hubieran dado cuenta de toda la mierda que podía salir mal...

-No podemos llevarlo a la enfermería -susurró Draco en voz baja, mirando a Hermione de reojo. Ella asintió, casi imperceptiblemente.

-Podemos salir de la sala y volver a entrar, esta vez pensando en Blaise -le respondió Hermione mientras intentaba levantarse pero la sangre regada en el suelo la hizo resbalarse, cayendo sobre los antebrazos y sus rodillas, provocando que se manchara más. Hermione empezó a temblar- Es mucha sangre... hay mucha sangre...

Draco trago saliva, parpadeando para alejar las lagrimas. Se levantó con cuidado y le tendió la mano a Hermione, ayudándola a levantarse. Hermione la acepto con premura y logró sacarla del charco con sangre, aunque debido a la sangre, se resbalaban un poco.

 _-Mobilicorpus_

Apuntando con su varita a Blaise lo hizo levitar y camino, aún con la mano de Hermione aferrándose a él, dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala de Menesteres, con Blaise levitando por detrás.

-¡Theo!

El aludido pareció reaccionar, con el rostro pálido y viendo con una mueca de disgusto y horror el charco de sangre, a Blaise y ellos dos.

-Tenemos que salir para poder pedir a la sala una poción regeneradora de sangre -viendo el frasco que Hermione tenía en la mano, suspiró- El _Díctamo_ no nos servirá de mucho hasta que despierte.

Theo asintió, tratando de alejar las nauseas y arrastro a Vincent y Gregory con fuerza hacia la salida, ambos aún parecían en estado de shock.

Después de lograr salir las puertas de la sala de Menesteres se volvió sólo una, y del tamaño de un armario de escobas. Draco la abrió, encontrando varios frascos de pociones regeneradoras de sangre. Tomo varias y las metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, cerró la puerta y esta se volvió un poco más grande. Entraron todos juntos para encontrar un cuarto casi idéntico a la enfermería de Hogwarts, sólo que con menos camillas.

Draco colocó a Blaise sobre una de las camillas y procedió a quitarle la camisa, que era más bien un trapo rasgado. Su torso y brazos estaban llenos de cortes irregulares, grandes y pequeños; le recorrió un escalofrío.

Sería un proceso largo.

* * *

 _Sala común de Slytherin._

 _Octubre, 31. 1995._

-¡Noche de brujas! -gritó Blaise con fuerza, tomando a Theo y Draco por los hombros y arrastrándolos hacia la salida. Theo se estremeció y miro a otro lado, evitando la mirada de Blaise. Se sentía bastante culpable debido a lo sucedido ayer en la sala de Menesteres y después de toda la sangre que había visto no quería volver a convocar magia oscura.

Draco había sentenciado que sería la última vez que verían magia oscura después de que Blaise hubiera reaccionado y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Vincent y Gregory habían parado en su intento de aprender magia sin varita y silenciosa. Hermione había insistido en que se deshicieran del libro de Pociones pero Blaise se había negado, argumentando que no volvería a intentar algún hechizo oscuro que encontrara pero que lo necesitaba para pasar Pociones con _Extraordinario._

Habían salido bastante tarde de la sala de Menesteres y vuelto a su sala común esquivando a los Prefectos de esa noche. Hermione se había despedido de ellos después de darle la _esencia de Díctamo_ a Blaise.

Esa mañana habían evitado hablar sobre lo sucedido en la sala de Menesteres.

-Eres tan infantil -siseo Draco, frunciendo el ceño cuando encontró a los alumnos de primero a tercero congregados en frente del tablón de anuncios de Slytherin- ¿Qué es todo este ajetreo? -preguntó Draco arrastrando las palabras. Los alumnos de inmediato se movieron del frente, dándole paso. Draco se separó del abrazo de Blaise y camino hacía el tablón. Habían colgado un enorme letrero tan grande que tapaba casi todos los demás carteles: los habituales recordatorios de Argus Filch sobre el colegio, el horario de entrenamiento del equipo de quidditch (que Pansy se había encargado de hacer), las fechas de las excursiones a Hosgmeade, la lista de los castigados de esa semana. El nuevo letrero estaba escruto con grandes letras negras, y al final había un sello oficial junto a una pulcra firma cargada de florituras.

 _POR ORDEN DE LA SUMA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS._

 _De ahora en adelante quedan disueltas todas las organizaciones y sociedades, y todos los equipos, grupos y clubes._

 _Se considerará organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club cualquier reunión asidua de tres o más estudiantes._

 _Para volver a formar cualquier organización, sociedad, grupo o club será necesario un permiso de la Suma Inquisidora (profesora Umbridge)._

 _No podrá existir ninguna organización ni sociedad, ni ningún equipo, grupo ni club de estudiantes sin el conocimiento y la aprobación de la Suma Inquisidora._

 _Todo alumno que haya formado una organización o sociedad, o un equipo, grupo o club, o bien haya pertenecido a alguna entidad de este tipo, que no haya sido aprobada por la Suma Inquisidora, será expulsado del colegio._

 _Esta medida está en conformidad con el Decreto de Enseñanza n.° 24._

 _Firmado:_

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge_

 _Suma Inquisidora._

-Mierda -dijo Blaise- ¿Eso significa que tenemos que volver a formar el equipo de quidditch? -preguntó enarcando una ceja. Draco y Theo negaron, el primero con una sonrisa de superioridad y el segundo con una de pena.

-Significa que a Potter y compañía les irá mal el resto del año -Blaise frunció el ceño, confundido. Los tres se apartaron del cartel para encontrase casi cara a cara de Astoria.

-Que desconsiderado de su parte, ¿no? -Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la rubia, mirándola con indiferencia y pasándola para salir de la sala común pero siendo detenido por la manga de su camisa. Draco se zafó con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima a menos que yo te lo permita, Greengrass -siseo Draco con desprecio, haciendo que la rubia se encogiera en su lugar. Varios Slytherin voltearon hacia ellos pero viendo lo enojado que se mostraba Draco, se apresuraron a despejar la sala común.

-Draco, yo...

-No necesito tus excusas, Greengrass -Draco arrastro las palabras- Tienes suerte de que Hermione se negara a que te impusiéramos un castigo por haberla llamado impura -dijo eso ultimo con una mueca, no era la palabra pero aún así no le gustaba.

-Pero yo... -intento de nuevo Astoria. Blaise negó con la cabeza, viéndola con una sonrisa cruel.

-El día que aprendas que no hay tal cosa como la sangre sucia y limpia, entonces, posiblemente te merezcas nuestra atención -Blaise se dio la vuelta junto a Theo y Draco.

-¡Draco! -chilló Astoria casi desesperada.

-Madura, Astoria -Theo la miró de reojo- No siempre obtendrás lo que quieres.

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

-¿No pueden ser más obvios? -preguntó Hermione cuando llegó junto a Pansy a la mesa de Slytherin. Los Weasley, Longbottom y Potter murmuraban entre ellos, viendo a todos los que ingresaban al Gran Comedor. Vincent y Gregory se encogieron de hombros mientras desayunaban.

-¿Donde esta Draco? -preguntó Pansy mientras vertía miel sobre su tostada. Blaise engullía su comida, sin prestarle atención.

-Fue a pedirle permiso a Umbridge para poder formar de nuevo el equipo de quidditch -dijo Theo, doblando _El Profeta_ y dejándolo de nuevo al lado de su plato. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Es por el nuevo decreto? -cuestiono.

Theo asintió.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes -Theo hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano- Umbridge es una fanática de la sangre y Draco es... bueno...

-Un Malfoy -respondió Pansy por él. Theo asintió.

Terminaron su desayuno y caminaron hacia su primera clase, que sería Historia de la magia. Draco no se apareció hasta que terminó la clase, cuando ya iban de camino a la siguiente.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -preguntó Hermione cuando Draco pasó un brazo por su hombro, atrayendola hacia su cuerpo. Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron un poco rojas, algo que no paso desapercibido Draco, que sonrió como si fuera Navidad.

-No quería entrar a Historia de la Magia -Hermione rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Draco fingió quedarse sin aire. Hermione rió por debajo.

-¡Eh! ¡Tórtolos! -se mofó Blaise, caminando junto a Theo, Vincent y Gregory. Draco le dio una mirada de hastío mientras Hermione se sonrojaba más. Theo abrió los ojos sorprendido, Vincent y Gregory quedaron boquiabiertos y Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, como que ya era hora -masculló Theo sin que Hermione lograra oírlo.

-¿Qué te dijo Umbridge? -preguntó Vincent. Viendo a algunos alumnos de Gryffindor que venían detrás de ellos. Potter, Longbottom, Weasley y Ginny.

-La profesora Umbridge ha concedido permiso al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin para seguir jugando. Bueno... ha sido prácticamente automático -admitió Draco, sonriendo mientras Hermione descansaba una mano en su espalda- porque la profesora Umbridge conoce muy bien a mi padre -Draco hizo una mueca. Él ni enterado estaba que su padre conociera a la cara de sapo- Será interesante saber si al equipo de Gryffindor también le dan permiso para seguir jugando, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no habría de ser así? -cuestiono Gregory, sin querer empujando a una alumna de Hufflepuff. La chica era pelirroja, ojos marrones y piel clara. Gregory se detuvo de golpe cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en él. Como si lo hubieran petrificado.

La chica iba acompañada por otra de su casa, una rubia, ojos marrones y piel clara. Pero los ojos de Gregory se quedaron enfocados en la pelirroja, cómo si un hechizo lo obligara a mirarla fijamente

Blaise, al lado de Gregory, sonrió con malicia.

-Oh, mis disculpas, _Belle signore_ -la rubia lo miró con cierta desconfianza, pero la pelirroja seguía viendo a Gregory. Blaise carraspeo, haciendo que Gregory saliera de su estupefacción.

-¡Blaise! ¡Gregory! -gritó Draco, que junto a Vincent y Theo a iban más adelante. Potter, Weasley, Longbottom y Ginny estaban a su lado, viendo a las chicas de Hufflepuff.

-Vamos -Blaise empujó a Gregory por la espalda, haciéndolo trastabillar. Gregory le disparó una mirada molesta y Blaise le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Gregory negó, y dándole una última mirada a la pelirroja, siguió a Draco y los demás. Blaise corrió detrás de él.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Hermione una vez llegaron a su lado. Gregory y Blaise asintieron.

-Íbamos en lo de equipo de quidditch, ¿no? -preguntó Gregory, intentando sacarse de la cabeza esos orbes marrones que lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Draco decía que si es cuestión de influencia en el Ministerio, no tienen muchas posibilidades. Por lo visto, el señor Malfoy, dice que hace años que buscan un pretexto para despedir a Arthur Weasley -dijo Vincent un poco demasiado fuerte, no se habían dado cuenta de los Gryffindor que los miraban con enojo, incluyendo Ginny y las chicas de Hufflepuff.

-Y bueno, ya conocemos a Potter -le dijo Theo, aún a bastante distancia de Blaise- Por lo visto el Ministro lo quiere enviar a el Hospital San Mungo debido a lo que contó sobre Diggory. Tienen una planta reservada para la gente a la que la magia ha trastornado -se mofó Theo, haciendo que Vincent y Blaise se rieran. Hermione los vio con el ceño fruncido y Draco se tapo la boca con una mano, intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Gregory se removió incomodo.

-¡No, Neville!

El grito de Potter los alertó, justo cuando Longbottom iba hacia ellos, agitando los puños e intentando abalanzarse sobre Theo, que durante un momento se quedó completamente perplejo.

¿Qué mierda con Longbottom?

Vincent y Gregory se colocaron en frente de Theo, haciendo crujir sus nudillos, de algo tenía que servir el que sólo los vieran como los guardaespaldas e ineptos de Draco y compañía.

-¡Ayúdenme! -gritó Potter.

Consiguió rodear el cuello de Longbottom con un brazo, tiró de él hacia atrás y lo alejó de ellos. Gregory flexiono los brazos, listo para atacar. Weasley agarró a Longbottom por los brazos, y Potter y él lograron volver a colocarlo en la fila de alumnos de Gryffindor. Longbottom estaba rojo como un tomate; la presión que Potter ejercía sobre su cuello hacía que apenas se le entendiera, pero seguía farfullando.

-No... tiene... gracia... San Mingo... ya verá...

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y Snape apareció en el umbral. Recorrió con sus ojos negros a los alumnos de Gryffindor hasta llegar a donde estaban Potter y Weasley intentando sujetar a Longbottom. Los Hufflepuff, que ya estaban reunidos allí como el resto de los Gryffindor, veían la escena perplejos.

-¿Peleando, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom? -preguntó Snape con su fría y socarrona voz- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Suelta a Longbottom, Potter, o serás castigado. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No tienen clase?

Hermione y los demás parecieron reaccionar.

-Oh.. um... sí -soltó Blaise viendo de reojo como Ginny se escabullía de ahí. Snape los miró con interés mientras Potter soltaba a Longbottom. Blaise nunca se quedaba sin palabras- Oh... nosotros... -Blaise hizo una mueca y se levantó la manga de la camisa, rascándose el brazo. Los ojos de Snape se dirigieron con rapidez a su brazo. Habían cicatrices irregulares por todo su brazo.

-¿Qué te sucedió ahí? -cuestiono Snape. Blaise se congelo en su lugar y Draco mascullo por debajo.

-Tenemos Runas Antiguas y estamos llegando tarde -dijo Hermione separándose de Draco y jalando a Blaise por la camisa- Nos vemos, profesor Snape.

Draco jaló a Theo con fuerza y Vincent y Gregory, viendo a Snape con una sonrisa tensa, salieron casi corriendo detrás de los demás. Snape los miro un buen rato hasta que desaparecieron por la esquina.

-Todos adentro -dijo Snape, dándose la vuelta y entrando al salón de Pociones.

* * *

 _Noviembre 15. 1995._

Hermione se movía de un lado a otro en los vestuarios de Slytherin. Era su primer partido, y como no, sería Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Y no era un gran momento para que eso sucediera.

Pansy últimamente había estado tan distraída sobre su viaje al mundo _muggle_ que apenas ponía una pizca de su atención en los entrenamientos. Tenía suerte de que Theo fuera cazador y Blaise buscador, ya que últimamente Theo había estado alejándose de Blaise. Sabía que era debido al encantamiento que le había dejado a Blaise esas horribles cicatrices, que por suerte, se estaban borrando con la _esencia de Díctamo._

Y Gregory se la pasaba en las nubes, siempre viendo a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Draco y Blaise, aprovechando que ya no tendrían magia avanzada por un rato, habían pasado tiempo junto a los gemelos, aunque no era mucho, probaban nuevas bromas. Aunque los gemelos siempre los despachaban antes de las reuniones de Defensa con Potter.

Bueno, sus reuniones con _El Ejercito de Dumbledore_ , como habían decidido llamarlo. Luna y Ginny hablaban muy poco con ellos, debido a que se sentían avergonzadas por no poder contar nada.

-Entonces Luna esta apoyando a Gryffindor -dijo Vincent, entrando al vestuario.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Theo, levantando su cabeza de entre las manos. Hermione lo vio de reojo, Theo se había negado a tocar su varita después de lo sucedido con Blaise, sus calificaciones habían bajad en picada. Theo, más bien, se había alejado de todo el mundo, inclusive Luna.

-Sí, llevaba una gran cabeza de león sobre la suya -dijo Pansy, saliendo detrás de Vincent- Hasta rugía.

-Ya es la hora -anunció Draco con voz de queda, separándose de la pared.

-¿No nos darás un discurso? -Blaise sonrió con malicia.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No te rompas ningún hueso, no seas la barrera de Potter y por amor a Slytherin, ¡coje la jodida snitch antes que él! -dijo, tomando su _Nimbus 2001_ sobre el hombro y saliendo del vestidor. Hermione lo imitió, Pansy, Theo, Vincent, Gregory y al final Blaise, que iba mascullando.

Los recibió un fuerte estallido de gritos y silbidos entre los cueles Hermione seguía escuchando aquella canción, aunque en ese momento se oía amortiguada. Negando con la cabeza, y viendo de reojo las insignias con la corona que traían Blaise, Vincent y Gregory, suspiro.

Los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor los esperaban de pie en el campo. Angelina Johnson, la nueva capitana, los veía con cierto enojo. Fred y George tenían una sonrisa en el rostro pero no llegaba a sus ojos. Ron Weasley parecía fuera de contexto, Potter estaba furioso. Alicia Spinnet los veía con cierta frialdad, y Katie Bell veía con una sonrisa de superioridad. Sólo por Potter y Weasley, que eran de su misma edad, los Gryffindor les ganaban en experiencia.

-Dense la mano, capitanes -ordenó la señora Hooch, que hacía de árbitro, cuando Draco y Johnson se encontraron. Draco estrechó su mano con Johnson y la retiro con premura- Monten sus escobas...

La señora Hooch se puso el silbato en la boca y pitó.

A continuación soltaron las pelotas y los catorce jugadores emprendieron vuelo. Hermione vio con el rabillo del ojo cómo Pansy salía como un rayo hacia los aros de gol. Hermione subió un poco más y esquivó la primera bludger; luego dio un amplia vuelta por el terreno de juego mirando a su alrededor por la espera de Theo y Draco.

-Y es Johnson, Johnson con la quaffle, cómo juega esta chica, llevo años diciéndolo, pero ella sigue sin querer salir conmigo...

-¡JORDAN! -gritó la McGonagall.

-Sólo era un comentario, gracioso, profesora, para añadir un poco más de interes... Ahora, esquivando a Nott, ha superado a Malfoy, ¡ay! Granger le roba la quaffle mientras la bludger de Crabble la golpea por detrás... Granger subre de nuevo por el campo, siendo flanqueada por Malfoy y Nott y... La bludger que George Weasley le envía ha sido interceptada por Goyle, que se la regres con mayor fuerza. Granger supera a Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet se dirige hacia ella con una velocidad asombrosa y... ¡Granger deja caer la quaffle! ¿Pero qué le pasa a esa serpiente por la cabeza?

-¡JORDAN!

-Lo siento profesora... ¡Malfoy atrapa la quaffle! ¿En qué momento dejo de flanquearla? Malfoy le pasa la quaffle a Nott y Nott esta listo para anotar, esquiva una bludger y lanza la quaffle de vuelta a Granger que la toma con una mano y Ron Weasley intenta detenerla pero va muy rápida... ¡anota! ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin!

La tribuna de Slytherin aplaudió y aulló, cantando.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, esos tres juegan muy bien juntos... -siseo Lee Jordan. Mientras los Gryffindor abucheaban.

-... Alicia Spinnet se hace de la quaffle y sale disparada... regatea a Nott, esquiva un bludger, y el público está entusiasta, escúchenlo, ¿qué es lo que canta?

Jordan hizo una pausa para escuchar, y la canción se elevó con fuerza, desde el mar verde y plateado de los Slytherin que se hallaban en las gradas.

 _Weasley no atrapa las pelotas_

 _y, por el aro se le cuelan todas._

 _Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar:_

 _a Weasley vamos a coronar._

 _Weasley nació en un vertedero_

 _y se le va la quaffle por el agujero._

 _Gracias a Weasley hemos de ganar,_

 _a Weasley vamos a coronar._

-...¡Y Alicia vuelve a la pasársela a Angelina! -gritó Jordan. Hermione hizo un viraje brusco, mirando con cierto odio a Astoria. Esa chica, desde que su amistad con Pansy se había roto, no hacía más que atacar a Ronald Weasley. Si seguía así, Pansy terminaría explotando. Hermione podía apostar su magia a que había sido esa arpía la que había creado la canción- ¡Vamos, Angelina! ¡Ya sólo tiene que superar al guardián!... LANZA ¡AAAYYY!

Pansy había parado la pelota; luego le lanzó la quaflle a Draco, que salió como un rayo con ella zigzagueando entre Johnson y Bell; los cánticos que ascendían desde las tribunas se acercaban más y más Weasley. Hermione y Theo se colocaron detrás de Draco, como un triángulo.

 _A Weasley vamos a coronar._

 _A Weasley vamos a coronar._

 _Y por el aro se le cuelan todas._

 _A Weasley vamos a coronar._

Hermione, tratando de ignorar la canción, pudo ver a Weasley, que era un figura solitaria en el fondo, cada vez haciéndose más grande mientras ellos tres se acercaban. Estaba suspendido ante los tres aros de gol mientras que Draco iba como un bólido hacia él.

-... Malfoy tiene la quaffle, Malfoy va hacia la portería flanqueado por Granger y Nott, están fuera del alcance de las bludgers y sólo tiene al guardián delante...

De las gradas de Slytherin ascendió otra vez aquella canción:

 _Weasley no atrapa las pelotas_

 _y por el aro se le cuelan todas..._

-... Va a ser la segunda prueba para Weasley, el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor, hermano de los golpeadores Fred y George, y una nueva promesa en el equipo... ¡Animo, Ron! -Hermione y Theo frenaron en el aire, dejando que Draco se alejara de ellos. Un grito colectivo de alegría surgió de Slytherin: Weasley se había lanzado a la desesperada, con los brazos en alto, y la quaffle había pasado volando entre ellos y había entrado limpiamente por el aro de la portería de Weasley- ¡Slytherin ha marcado! -sonó la voz de Jordan entre los vítores y los silbidos del público- Veinte a cero para Slytherin... Mala suerte, Ron.

 _WEASLEY NACIÓ EN UN VERTEDERO_

 _Y SE LE VA LA QUAFFLE POR EL AGUJERO..._

-Gryffindor vuelve a estar en posesión de la quaffle, y ahora es Katie Bell quien recorre el campo... -gritó Jordan con valor, aunque los cantos eran ensordecedores que apenas se oía.

 _GRACIAS A WEASLEY HEMOS DE GANAR,_

 _A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR._

-¡DRACO! -gritó Hermione volando hacia él. Theo, voló hacía Bell- Tienes que hacer que paren, lo único que hacen es desconcentrar a Gryffindor. Esta no es una partida justa.

Draco parecía furioso.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? El inepto de Weasley ni siquiera esta pendiente del juego -siseo Draco con enojo- Pero no puedo pedir tiempo a menos que alguno de ustedes se rompa un brazo.

 _A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR._

 _A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR._

Hermione le dio una mirada dura y se alejo de él, Draco suspiro enojado y voló hacia Theo con velocidad.

-... Ahí va Malfoy otra vez -bramó Jordan-, se la pasa a Nott, Nott deja atrás a Alicia, vamos Angelina, tu puedes alcanzarlo... Pues no, no ha podido... Pero Fred Weasley golpea una bonita bludger, no, ha sido George Weasley, bueno, que más da, uno de los dos, y Nott suelta la quaffle y Katie Bell... también la deja caer... Granger se hace con ella: Granger, con unos movimientos casi idénticos a los de Marcus Flint, anterior capitán de Slytherin, agarra la quaffle y empieza a recorrer el campo, ¡vamos, Gryffindor, bloquéenlo!

-... Granger ha vuelto a regatear a Alicia y se dirige hacia los postes de gol... ¡Párala, Ron!

Hermione anotó con facilidad, hubo un terrible gemido en el extremo de Gryffindor, acompañado de los nuevos gritos y aplausos de los de Slytherin. Hermione mientras volvía a su terreno de juego, pudo ver claramente a Astoria, dirigiendo a los de SLytherin, que cantaban:

 _POR ESO LOS DE SLYTHERIN DEBEMOS CANTAR:_

 _A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR._

Hermione, furiosa, voló hacia Gregory mientras Draco volvía ha hacerse de la quaffle.

-¿Herms? -preguntó Gregory, dando vueltas al bate, no había sido necesario lanzar bludgers al equipo de Gryffindor con lo distraídos que estaban.

-Lanza una bludger hacia Astoria, si no es mucha molestia -Gregory frunció el ceño.

-Pero Hermione...

-Si no lo haces, juró que te encerraré junto a Blaise y un maldito elfo doméstico durante dos horas -Hermione sonrió con malicia mientras Gregory se estremecía- Sabes lo que le encanta experimentar con elfos -dicho esto, se alejo de Gregory. Draco había vuelto a anotar.

-... Katie Bell de Gryffindor dribla a Nott, elude a Malfoy, buen viraje Katie, y le lanza la quaffle a Johnson. Angelina Johnson con la quaffle, ha superado a Granger, va hacía la portería, vamos Angelina, ¡GRYFFINDOR HA MARCADO! Cuarenta a diez en el marcador y, Nott con la quaffle...

-... Nott se lanza a Granger, Granger a Malfoy, Malfoy se la devuelve a Nott... Interviene Johnson, Johnson atrapa la quaffle, se la pasa a Bell, buena pasada, no, mala: Bell ha recibido una bludger de Vincent, de Slytherin, y Nott vuelve a estar en posesión...

 _WEASLEY NACIÓ EN UN VERTEDERO_

 _Y SE LE VA LA QUAFFLE POR EL AGUJERO._

 _GRACIAS A WEASLEY HEMOS DE GANAR..._

-¡HARRY, QUE ZABINI VA POR LA SNITCH! -HermioNe giro con brusquedad su cabeza, viendo como Blaise volaba en picada hacía la tribuna de Ravenclaw, Potter lo siguió con rapidez. Blaise hizo una vuelta detrás de la tribuna de Ravenclaw y Potter lo siguió, justo cuando Potter daba la vuelta Blaise salía como un rayo de ahí, volando con velocidad inhumana hacía la tribuna de Slytherin, dejando a Potter, desconcertado, detRás de él- ¡ZABINI HA ENGAÑADO A HARRY! ¡ZABINI VA POR LA SNITCH! ¡HARRY ATRAPALO!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, justo cuando Potter se acercaba a Blaise, Blaise se había elevando en el aire, con una sonrisa de superioridad y alzaba la mano. La snitch dorada batía sus alas despacio.

-¡CARAJO!

-¡JORDAN!

-Lo siento, profesora -se disculpo Jordan sin mucho apremio- Zabini, con una sucia y desagradable artimaña.

-¡JORDAN!

-¡SE LLAMA ASTUCIA, JORDAN! -se mofó Blaise desde lo alto mientras Potter llegaba a su lado con cara enojada y los de Slytherin, a pocos metros de él, gritaban de satisfacción.

-¡SLYTHERIN GANA EL PARTIDO! -grito Hooch intentando parar la disCución entre Blaise y Jordan.

Blaise sonrió con astucia hacia el ceño fruncido de Potter, viendo de reojo como una bludger se dirigía hacía ellos. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, más que gritar:

-¡POTTER!

 _¡PUM!_

Una bludger golpeo con fuerza a Potter en la parte baja de la espalda, y cayó de la escoba. Blaise masculló molesto y voló hacia Potter, logrando jalarlo de la manga de la túnica de Gryffindor pero debido a la velocidad Blaise no pudo detenerlo con fuerza y ambos terminaron cayendo al pasto, afortunadamente sólo estaban a dos metros. Enseguida se oyó el estridente silbato de la señora Hooch, un rugido en las gradas formado por silbidos, gritos furiosos y abucheos, un ruido sordo y luego la desesperada voz de Johnson y Hermione.

-¿Estas bien?

Ambas se dieron una mirada molesta y se acercaron a Blaise y Potter.

-De maravilla -contestó Blaise muy serio, le tomo la mano y dejo que Hermione lo ayudara a levantarse. Potter se había puesto en pie con la ayuda de Johnson.

La señora Hooch volaba hacia uno de los jugadores de Slytherin, Hermione mascullo.

-Es Gregory -dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Blaise frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Ha sido el matón de Goyle -dijo Johnson, furiosa-, te ha lanzado la bludger en cuanto vio que habías atrapado la snitch.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué Greg no es un matón! -chilló Hermione, lista para lansarse a Johnson. Si no fuera por Blaise que rápidamente la sujeto por la cintura.

-Claro que lo es, le ha lanzado a Harry la bludger con intención de derribarlo -le reprendió Johnson cuando Weasley, los gemelos y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya había bajado. Draco, Pansy, Vincent y Theo aterrizaron detrás de ellos.

-Yo se lo he pedido -dijo Hermione con seriedad. Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Blaise mascullo por debajo.

-Eso fue una sucia jugada -reprendió Weasley, saliendo detrás de Johnson- Fue trampa.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones _, Weasel_ -exclamó Hermione completamente molesta. Si no le hubiera pedido a Gregory lanzarle la bludger a Astoria, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Sabía que iba a Astoria, porque Potter estaba justo en frente de ella después de que Gregory la lanzará.

Las orejas de Weasley enrojecieron.

-Vamos, Mione -dijo Draco, tomando a Hermione del codo, dándole luz verde a Blaise para que la soltara.

-Bueno, era de esperarse semejante jugada -reprendió Weasley- Todos son tan sucios como su casa.

Draco se tensó en su lugar.

-Jódete, Weasley -siseo Draco, poniéndose enfrente de Hermione- Que si hablamos de suciedad, nada se compara del vertedero de donde provienes -dijo Draco con rencor. Un segundo después, Fred, George y Ron Weasley eran detenidos por Johnson, Potter, Bell y Spinnet.

-Pues entonces todos tenemos la misma suciedad, Malfoy -Weasley chirrió sus dientes, con el rostro llenó de enojo- Que si nosotros tenemos suciedad en nuestra casa, tú la tienes justo al lado.

El rostro de Draco se transformo en uno lleno de enojo antes de que Hermione y Blaise lo jalaran de la túnica, impidiendo que golpeara a Weasley.

-¡Retractate! -siseo Draco. Vincent sostenía a Theo con fuerza, que parecía dispuesto a moler a golpes a Weasley.

-Basta, Draco... -pidió Hermione, aferrándose con fuerza a la túnica de Draco.

-Me pregunto, ¿cuanto han tenido que ofrecerte para que compartieras aire con una _sangre sucia_?

Hermione ya no pudo sostener más a Draco, porque justo en ese momento Blaise lo soltó y salió corriendo hacia Weasley. Draco se soltó de su agarre, segundos después sólo quedaban ella y Pansy paradas, completamente aturdidas.

Hermione vio con fascinado horror como Blaise se abalanzaba a Weasley.

-¡NO, BLAISE! -Hermione rebusco con velocidad entre sus ropas mientras veía como Draco se acercaba a los Gryffindor, como George se soltaba de las manos de Potter y como ambos recibían a Draco. Golpes, gritos de dolor, maldiciones, un silbato y el bramido del público alrededor. Encontró su varita entre los pliegues justo cuando Theo y Vincent se abalanzaban hacía George, Potter y Weasley.

 _-¡IMPEDIMENTA!_

El grito desgarró su garganta.

Potter, Weasley, Theo, Vincent, Draco, Blaise y George cayeron de golpe al suelo por la fuerza del hechizo.

Hermione salió corriendo junto a Pansy hacía Draco, Vincent, Theo y Blaise. Draco, con el labio partido, los puños ensangrentados se paro del pasto, el cabello rubio con tierra se levanto del suelo, George y Potter estaban en las mismas, a pesar de que había sido dos contra uno.

Blaise ya no llebaba la túnica, le salía sangre de la nariz pero aparte de ellos parecía bien. En cambio Weasley, tenía el labio partido, le salía sangre por las comisuras de la boca, un ojo listo para volverse negro y la nariz llena de sangre. Vincent y Theo por suerte no lograron llegar a la pelea.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? -gritó la señora Hooch cuando todos se levantaron, Gregory venía con ella. Hermione se apresuró hacía Draco, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

-¿Estas bien? -Draco asintió, mirando con odio a Potter y George.

-¡Nunca he visto un comportamiento como éste!

Blaise levantó su túnica del suelo mientras veía como Ginny y Longbottom corrían hacia ellos. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-¿A donde cree que va, señor Zabini? -cuestiono Hooch. Blaise la miró con indiferencia.

-A desinfectarme, toque mierda -soltó sin siquiera ver a Weasley y lanzando la snitch con fuerza al suelo. Hooch parecía perpleja por su respuesta.

-... ¡Al castillo! -intentó gritar a Blaise- ¡Y directamente con sus jefes de casa! ¡Ahora mismo!

Draco jaló a Hermione de la mano, con Vincent y Theo siguiéndolo. Pansy le dio una mirada vacía a Weasley, como si estuviera decepcionada y salió detrás de sus amigos. Gregory, reticente, se acercó a los Gryffindor.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente con lo que tus amigos hicieron -le reprendió Johnson- Ya nos costaron un castigo -dijo, soltando la manga de Fred. Ginny, al llegar, lo miró con furia.

Gregory la ignoro, mirando los lentes rotos de Potter.

-Siento lo de la bludger -chirrió los dientes- no iba para ti...

Mirando con desprecio a Weasley, se alejo de ellos, sin mirar atrás. Sabía que Draco, Blaise, Vincent y Theo no harían una pelea física, a menos que insultaran a Hermione.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, tome partes de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"**

 **Bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Intenso o normal? ¿Un poco largo y aburrido?**

 **¡Cuéntenme!**

 **Empezó un poco aburrido, lo sé. Pero necesitaba que vieran a Pansy, que para mí en este Fic, es un amor.**

 **Nuestras serpientes defendiendo a Luna.**

 **La casi muerte de Blaise.**

 **El entrenamiento.**

 **La pelea.**

 **Umbridge y sus aburridas normas.**

 **Potter siendo amable con Hermione.**

 **El partido.**

 **Blaise defendiendo a nuestra Hermione.**

 **¿Qué les gustó más? Díganme.**

 **Ufffffffffff... MEGA, MEGA, WOAH. Espero que les haya gustado y me sigan leyendo hasta aquí. Si me leyeron al inicio, sabrán que he estado intentando escribir otro fanfic, ¿les puedo dejar como empieza para ver qué tal? Bueno, es en sí la reseña y la he sacado de la información que tenemos sobre Harry Potter:**

 **"La libreta"**

 _ **Durante el tiempo que Voldemort estuvo en el poder, en 1997, se destruyeron todos los archivos que llevaban el registro de todos los magos nacidos de muggles. De esta manera, aquellos que eran menores de 11 años en ese tiempo, jamás recibieron sus cartas porque no habían registros sobre ellos.**_

 _ **El Ministerio de Magia aún sigue buscando a todos los nacidos de muggles, cuya fecha de nacimiento esté entre 1986 y 1997.**_

 **¿Qué les parece? Será un Dramione, Nottgood y Blinny.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y tengo una nueva dinámica, como los votos. Escogeré dos Review que me dejen su idea sobre que les gustaría en el próximo capítulo. Serán dos ideas al azar pero no puede contener: O la declaración de Draco o la de Blaise.**

 **Gracias por leerme, nos vemos.**


	12. ¿Terminé de amarla?

**No pueden matarme, porque si me matan, no tendrán quien escriba los demás capítulos... gran lógica, ¿no? Verán, tengo vacaciones pero el lunes me fui a conseguir trabajo, ayer... no recuerdo que carajos hice ayer pero me pinte el cabello de un bonito color morado y hoy el sueño me venció así que llegué hasta esta hora para actualizar.**

 **Sé que tarde demasiado, el último Review que recibí fue hoy donde me recordó cuanto tiempo llevo sin actualizar y ni que decir de Magic World, soy mala persona lo sé pero... ¡puff! Espero poder volver actualizar en dos días debido a que ya tengo la mitad de el otro capítulo pero no estoy tan segura... Y sobre Magic World, a quienes lo sigan, actualizaré mañana.**

 _ **YatzilGirl, angela22zuni, SeleneNox, jokewhite2001, lula97, sayitta-hinamori, Shironeko0106, SweetRipper, PamExpelliarmus: Gracias por empezar a seguir esta historia. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho.**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos.**_

 _ **La idea tampoco pero la historia sí lo es.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos:**_

 **Danny: ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! ¡Perdóname! Y claro que no abandonaré mi historia, ninguna de las dos.**

 **Guest: Acabo de dejarles una pelea por esa palabra así que en este capítulo no pasará.**

 **Schlechtigkeit: Tal vez no sea mucho, pero alguien saldrá en su defensa. ¡Gracias por tu Review y por seguir esta linda historia!**

 **Reno Alvarez: ¡No hay de qué! Y gracias por seguirme!**

 **V.R Morales: ¡TE EXTRAÑÉ UN CHORRO! ¡UN CHORRO! Por lo vito sí te gusto la idea de Hermione como cazadora. Uff, pobre Blaise casi se nos muere pero era necesario, necesitaban dejar la magia oscura... consume el alma. ¡Oh! ¡La pelea! Tal vez no sepan hacerlo a lo muggle pero la forma en como Weasel le hablo a Hermione se lo merecía. Técnicamente lo escucho pero estoy esperando a que Hermione lo suelte para que Draco lo entienda. Creo que me odiaras... Theo tendrá muy mala suerte en un futuro... estoy segura de que me mataras... te pido disculpas de ante mano. ¡Yo también quería matarla! -grito indignado- ¡Maldita! Uff... el Ministerio, sí, habrá una pelea y Draco no será el que advierta el peligro ya que no estará enterado de nada... pero es ahí donde caerá la desgracia sobre nuestras serpientes. Nuestro año acaba con una nube negra sobre nuestros Slytherin. Lo siento mucho. ¡Claro que seguirán teniendo clases de magia no verbal y sin varita! Draco sabe que es necesario, todos ellos, para un futuro cercano. Tal vez eso les salve la vida. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! ¡Y te extrañé un chorro! Espero este capítulo te guste.**

 **Lilypotter21: ¡Tu Review! No estoy muy segura... lo siento. Tal vez en el próximo, gracias por comentar.**

 **Mishelle: ¡Sí! ¡Hermione con celos! Woah, ¿Pansy con Neville? Nunca lo había pensado y sobre el enamoramiento de Pansy con Weasley quedó en el olvido. Créeme.**

 **JackieCross: ¡Aquí capítulo más largo!**

 **rubenchoellocoxd: Bien, me alegra que sea entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Mi hermana es Ravenclaw, yo obviamente soy Slytherin de corazón. Se escribe: quidditch, doble "t" y "tch" al final (no te preocupes yo tampoco sabía como se escribía) ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el partido! ¡Por fin nuestras serpientes ganaron aunque haya sido opacado por la pelea! No hay de que, sobre Ginny, pero ella al igual que Luna serán la luz con nuestras serpientes... y la novia de Gregory igual lo será -sonrisa ladina- Y sobre el Nottgood espero te guste este capítulo. Luna será de gran apoyo para nuestro Theo en un futuro cercano. Un gran momento de cada pareja... tendrás de sólo una... y lo siento... creo que no te gustará. ¡Obvio! Severus tendrá una muerte asombrosa... bueno, sabes a que me refiero, ¿alguna idea? Ya que el capítulo será tuyo. Y sí, tendrás un duelo Draco vs Potter con todo lo que pueden dar. ¡Avísame en que casa quedaste! Besos**

 **AdaliaLeon: Tendrás Nottgood... un poquito. Pero Dramione tendrás que esperarme otro capítulo.**

 **SALESIA: Gracias, aún estoy viendo como la continuo (mi otra historia). Obviamente Astoria esta más loca que una cabra y sobre Blaise y Draco hablando sobre la pelea... no sé, tal vez. ¡Lo siento! Pero era necesario que alguien saliera herido para que vieran lo incontrolable que puede ser la magia oscura y sobre que sea Blaise... bueno, siempre termina siendo él. Sí, Gregory es un gran chico (en mi historia, claro) Espero que no seas de mente cerrada y te agrade su futura pareja. Sobre Pansy siendo novia de Potter, aún no lo sé, ya veré, pero sí, olvido a Weasley por como insulto a su amiga. ¡Y sí! ¡Hermione tendrá un nuevo grupo de amigas! Sí, Umbridge tendrá un final cruel en mi historia. Hermione no tiene marca, no quedaron las palabras grabadas y Gregory usa un encantamiento ilusorio para que nadie lo pueda ve.** **Sí, sabremos porque Hermione quedo en Slytherin pero eso será una vez la batalla termine. Woah, realmente te gusta la idea de Pansy con Potter, eso significa... ¿que eres fan del Blinny?**

 **herkyo: ¡Sí! Yo también echaba porras... Dracos siendo posesivo ¡OBVIAMENTE! ¡ES DRACO EL-AMO-DEL-MALDITO-MUNDO MALFOY! Gracias por tu Review, besos y saludos. Siento la tardanza.**

 **diva-akira: Yo igual me sentí orgullosa de Hermione, Dramione, fuera sapo rosa, anotado. Ups, siento lo de tu maestra, en serio. Ha de ser horrible. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy: ¡Hola! Sí, mi Pansy será un amor y una gran amiga del nuevo grupo de Hermione. ¿Odias a ambas Greengrass? ¿Tan malas son? ... -sonrisa maligna- Draco tendrá que esperar y Blaise... uff... sigue leyendo... me odiaras y luego amaras. ¡Yo también salto de alegría cada vez que me llega mesaje de que actualizaste! ¡Amo tus historias! ¡Sobre todo la de Lucius Mafoy! ¡Me enamoré de él!**

 **shironeko black: ¡WOAH! ¡Calma tus instintos asesinos! Pero si habrá sangre -risa maligna- Gracias por tu Review, pronto actualizaré la de Magic World y sobre las parejas... ¿qué opinas de Vincent y Gregory con una chica de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor? ¿O de Slytherin?**

 **Viana D´Ascolli: ¿Paz? Paz... tal vez lo haya en un futuro con Potter y Longbottom, créeme, no siempre estarán peleados. Ginny, sí... los gemelos... aún no lo se. Un avance real entre Hermione y Draco... en el siguiente capítulo. Susan Bones... es Susan Bones. ¡Y sí! ¡Habrá Pansy para todas!**

 **Danny: Sí, Snape es su ángel guardián. Harry siendo lindo, siempre lo consideré el más apto para perdonar. Y sobre Magic World, mañana que me estoy quedando sin pila.**

 **PamExpelliarmus: ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto. Sí, Hermione es la princesa de Slytherin gracias a Draco. Un avance entre el Dramione en el próximo capítulo. ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!**

 **Guest: Bueno, aquí otro capítulo. Y me alegro que hayas quedado enganchada con mi historia, siempre son bienvenidos todos los amantes del Dramione. ¡Gracias, gracias! ¿Daniela? ¡Gracias Daniela! Actualización HOY MISMO. Espero y te pases pronto para ver la actualización.**

 ** _¡Sin más! ¡El capítulo!_**

* * *

 _Noviembre, 17. 2995._

 _-¡Sectumsempra!_

 _El destello blanco parecido al flash de una cámara fotográfica muggle salió de su varita, golpeando a Blaise justo en el pecho y tirándolo al suelo. Los_ _maullidos y gritos de dolor perforaron sus tímpanos._

 _-¡Para! ¡Basta!_

 _Blaise suplicaba por su vida mientras él sólo veía fijamente como se desangraba delante suyo, la oscura sangre roja empezaba a formabae un charco alrededor del cuerpo de Blaise, sus heridas, nuevamente abiertas, parecían hechas por una daga para dejar cicatrices de por vida._

 _Cicatrices que él había puesto ahí._

 _Que él había hecho._

 _Él lo estaba matando._

Theo se levantó de golpe en su cama, el sudor recorría su frente, cuello y pecho. Respiraba agitadamente, su corazón galopaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y su garganta estaba seca de tanto gritar.

Quitó las colchas de encima suyo con velocidad y bajo con la misma rapidez de la cama, casi cayendo en el proceso, corrió todo lo que sus pies le permitían hasta estrellar su hombro contra la puerta del baño, logrando abrirla en el proceso.

Sus rodillas flaquearon, dejándolo caer con pesadez en el suelo, con sus manos recargándose contra la tapa del inodoro, la levantó con fuerza, estrellándola y sacó todo su desayuno, comida y cena del día anterior, jadeo con fuerza y se dejó caer en el piso, llorando.

Desde ese día las pesadillas recurrían a él, siempre la misma escena. Golpeando a Blaise con el encantamiento y dejándolo morir frente suyo, él había estado a punto de matar a su mejor amigo.

Theo se arrastro hasta una esquina del cuarto de baño, haciéndose ovillo y llorando libremente, los gritos de Blaise resonaban en sus oídos. Si no fuera por Draco, Theo pudo haberlo matado.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, tomando largas respiraciones logro tranquilizarse un poco, se levantó con dificultad y se metió a la ducha, esperando limpiar el horrible recuerdo, la sangre en sus manos aunque nunca se haya acercado a Blaise en ese momento. El agua caliente recorría su rostro, limpiando sus mejillas, su pecho, piernas y espalda, limpiando su sudor pero sus manos... sus manos, seguían igual de sucias que aquel día.

Una vez limpio y habiendo limpiado su desastre salió al cuarto oscuro; Draco, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory habían ido a Hogsmeade junto a Hermione y Pansy, habían partido esa mañana pero él les había dicho que prefería quedarse en la biblioteca un rato. Recordaba la mirada de desconfianza de Draco, la preocupada de su hermana, las de entendimiento de Vincent, la de cansancio de Gregory pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para mirar los orbes verdes de Blaise.

Se apresuro a su cómoda, sacó su ropa _muggle_ y se vistió con rapidez, queriendo salir de ese oscuro hoyo lo más rápido posible. Que su estandarte fuera una serpiente no significaba que a ellos les gustara vivir en la oscuridad permanente, en esas tenebrosas y húmedas mazmorras.

Terminó de vestirse, tomó su varita, esa que no había vuelto a usar desde el incidente y camino fuera de su cuarto, lejos de los recuerdos que lo atormentaban.

Theo no podía quejarse, lo sabía. Ellos habían jugado con la magia negra sabiendo lo peligrosa que era, lo incontrolable. No porque su estúpido _Fuego Maligno_ fuera una perfecta medusa, con sus tentáculos acariciando su mejilla sin quemarlo significaba que todo sería lindo y bello como aquel animal maligno. La magia negra consumía el alma de uno, Theo había pensado que si se usaba para bien nada podría salir.

Que equivocado había estado.

Él sabía a ciencia cierta que el encantamiento que venía en ese libro maldito era perverso, que había sido hecho para lastimar a la gente, sabía que nada bueno saldría de él y aún así jugo con su suerte, jugo con la magia negra y puso la vida de Blaise en peligro. Su mano se apretó con fuerza alrededor de la varita, un intenso odio por si mismo se propago en todo su cuerpo: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Draco no hubiera actuado? ¿Si el hechizo se hubiera desviado? ¿Y si alguien más salía herido? ¿Vincent? ¿Gregory?... _¿Hermione?_

Theo tragó saliva, tratando de alejar los incontables finales para ese día, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Nott? -Theo alzó la vista del piso, encontrándose cara a cara con Potter, Longbottom, los Weasley, las dos chicas de Hufflepuff de aquel día en que Longbottom casi lo mole a golpes, Chang y Luna. Theo dedujo que había sido Potter el que le llamó debido a que los demás voltearon sus rostros con rapidez hacía él.

Theo miro detrás de ellos, la puerta de la sala de los Menesteres estaba desapareciendo. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta todo lo que había caminado, llevándolo aquel lugar de sus incontables pesadillas.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Potter -escupió Theo, apenas el día de ayer habían tenido su pelea a lo _muggle_ después de haber ganado el partido de quidditch. Theo no había tenido el placer de golpear a Weasley, pero viendo el rostro con moretones de Potter y George y Ronald Weasley, Theo supo con precisión que su castigo había sido sanar a lo _muggle_ , sin magia.

Draco, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory y él no habían recibido castigo alguno, Snape había entendido la gravedad del asunto cuando Blaise entró en su despacho, arroyando a todos en su camino. Bueno, Gregory había sido suspendido en un partido, debido a la bludger, pero a parte de aquello habían salido impunes.

Por las muecas de odio de Potter y los Weasley, incluyendo Ginevra, sabía que para ellos no había sido tan simple.

Los ojos de Theo chocaron con los orbes casi claros de Luna, su mirada era tan intensa, como si ella supiera todo lo que pasaba por su mente, todos esos horribles pensamientos. Theo negó, si Luna supiera que tan jodidas estaban las cosas en su mente, saldría corriendo.

Fue el primero en apartar la mirada, dispuesto a seguir caminando lejos de Potter y compañía.

-He de suponer que a ustedes no los expulsaron del equipo como a nosotros cuatro -escupió Weasley. Theo oculto su sorpresa con una mueca de indiferencia.

-No fuimos nosotros quienes llamaron _sangre sucia_ a Hermione, _comadreja_ -le regreso el golpe. Pudo ver como las mejillas de Weasley (Ronald) se ponían ligeramente rojas, ya sea por culpa o por vergüenza, no le importaba. Pudo ver como los ojos de Ginevra se abrían con sorpresa, para ver a su hermano con cierta pizca de enojo. Las chicas de Hufflepuff se sonrojaron violentamente, Chang se veía incomoda y Luna parpadeo, dos veces.

-Ella le pidió al estúpido de Goyle que golpeara a Harry con una bludger -se defendió Weasley (Ronald). Theo suspiro, con aburrimiento.

-Ella le pidió a Greg que golpeara a Astoria Greengrass con una bludger porque había inventado una estúpida canción que los tenía a ustedes distraídos, en palabras simples, Weasley -dijo Theo, lentamente- Hermione quería una partida limpia -aclaró- Y Gregory no es ningún estúpido, _Weasel._ Tiene _Extraordinario_ en casi todas, a excepción de Pociones y Runas Antiguas que tiene _Supera las expectativas_ , como la mayoría de nosotros. El único bajo en calificaciones es Blaise, que tiene _Aceptable_ en casi todas por unas cuantas excepciones, como _Supera las expectativas_ en Herbología y Pociones -Pudo ver como los ojos de Potter, Longbottom y Weasley se abrían por la sorpresa- Te digo esto para que dejes de usar inútiles excusas como que Gregory es un estúpido, cuando claramente nunca ha sacado un _Troll,_ como tú, idiota -terminó Theo, dispuesto a seguir caminando.

Pero claro, Ron Weasley era él que peor temperamento tenía de los pelirrojos. _Weasel_ sacó con velocidad su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y Theo, que ya la tenía en su mano, lo apuntó con la misma velocidad. Los cientos de encantamientos de magia negra, de defensa y ataque que sabía se atropellaron entre ellos, queriendo salir primero pero Theo se quedo estático, viendo a Weasley con confianza a pesar de que sabía que no podría recitar ninguno de sus hechizos.

-Ron, no -pidió una de las chicas de Hufflepuff, la rubia. Pero Weasley la ignoro, sus orejas se estaban tornando rojas.

-Baja la varita si no quieres salir herido -dijo Theo con falsa confianza. Potter, al lado de Weasley, vio a Theo con desconfianza. Potter se había batido en duelo con Theo antes y sabia que no era un oponente fácil a pesar de todos los encantamientos de defensa y ataque que les había enseñado.

Theo maldijo entre dientes cuando vio, desde la distancia, como Weasley movía los labios, recitando un encantamiento. No importaba cual fuera, Theo ya se veía en el suelo.

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

El destello rojo golpeo con fuerza en su pecho, haciéndolo saltar por los aires y perdiendo su varita en el proceso. El duro golpe que recibió al chocar contra el suelo no se comparaba en nada al dolor que él le había infringido a Blaise. Y, por segunda vez en el día, los alaridos de Blaise inundaron sus sentidos.

Su cabeza golpeo con fuerza el suelo, no con suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente o a callar a Blaise, no lo suficiente para olvidar. Gritos rompieron sus tímpanos, pero esta vez no sólo eran los de Blaise, eran de mujeres, gritando histéricas.

-¿¡Qué te pasa por la cabeza, Ronald!? -escuchó a una encolerizada Ginny Weasley. Los sollozos de Cho Chang a lo lejos y las dulces palabras de Luna.

-¿Theo? -los pasos retumbaban en el pasillo, cuando los orbes claros como el agua de Luna chocaron con los suyos, todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Los gritos de Blaise fueron silenciados -¿Theo? -el perfecto rostro de Luna se frunció en preocupación. La misma preocupación que él había sentido aquel día, cuando casi mata a Blaise.

Todos sus demonios regresaron, Luna no podía ayudarlo y él no podía arrastrarla por el fango.

Theo se levantó con dificultad hasta estar parado, un ligero mareo lo invadió pero decidió ignorarlo mientras buscaba en el lugar su varita. La visión se volvió borrosa por unos segundos antes de que pudiera dar con su varita. Estaba recargada contra la pared, como si lo estuviera esperando... que extraña pose.

Theo ignoro a todos mientras se balanceaba hacia su varita, maldiciendo internamente no haber desayunado nada. Se recargo contra la pared y se inclinó, tomando su varita entre los dedos. Theo se enderezó, viendo hacia donde se encontraba Weasley, listo para atacarlo pero sólo un encantamiento le veía a la mente, con fuerza.

 _¡Sectumsempra!_

 _El destello en forma de flash._

 _El cuerpo de Blaise tumbado en el suelo._

 _La sangre._

 _Su varita._

 _Su culpa._

Theo gruñó en alto, lanzando su varita contra la pared con fuerza casi inhumana y dando un grito. La varita se estampo contra la pared, partiéndose en el proceso, las astillas volaron mientras los gritos empezaban a retumbar en el pasillo, pero esta vez no eran los de Blaise.

Theo se dio la vuelta con enojo, metiendo su manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla, camino apresurado por donde había llegado, queriendo escapar de ahí.

 _Queriendo escapar de él._

* * *

 _Diciembre, 20. 1995._

-¡Gregory, reacciona! -le grito Blaise al oído, haciendo que Gregory pegara un brinco en su lugar. Estaban en la biblioteca, apartados en una esquina. Hermione había decidido terminar todos los deberes del TIMO de Transformaciones antes de Navidad. McGonagall se había ensañado con ellos desde el partido de quidditch, viendo con cierto odio a Hermione, Draco, Blaise y Gregory. Les había dejado un cantidad extrema de deberes a todo Slytherin debido a que... bueno... por ellos habían expulsado a Potter, los tres Weasley, aunque Fred no haya hecho nada, del equipo de quiddicht, lo que era lamentable, ya que sin ellos, tenían casi ganada la copa de quidditch.

Gregory desvió sus ojos de la mesa donde estaba sentada Susan Bones, la chica pelirroja y de orbes marrones que había estado robandole el sueño. Susan estaba acompañada de Hannah Abott, la rubia de Hufflepuff. Gregory había aprendido sus nombres gracias a Snape, ya que un día había tenido que estar en clase de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff por clases extras.

Gregory fulmino a Blaise con la mirada para regresar a su lectura, pero segundos después, sus ojos se dirigieron a Bones por una extraña fuerza gravitacional. Casi sin parpadear.

Blaise negó con la cabeza, divertido.

Se recargó contra la silla y cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Draco y Hermione estaban tan sumidos en la lectura, que sus cabezas casi se tocaban. Vincent dormía encima de sus pergaminos y Theo no estaba con ellos. Los orbes verdes de Blaise se oscurecieron al recordar al castaño.

Blaise no era tonto, sabía que Theo había estado evitándolo, sabía que sentía culpa. Pero Blaise nunca lo había culpado, él era el que había insistido. Theo ni siquiera portaba su varita cuando iban a clases, en Pociones se sentaba con Vincent y en Herbología con Hermione. Inclusive Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, DCAO y Runas Antiguas se emparejaba con Gregory, pero en Encantamientos, Transformaciones e Historia de la Magia no aparecía nunca. En Encantamientos y Transformaciones tenía sentido debido al uso de la varita, ¿pero Historia? Claro, por era más probable que se tuviera que sentar junto a él.

Ni siquiera se presentaba a los entrenamientos de quidditch que tenían y por las noches siempre era el último en entrar al cuarto. Blaise había decidido dejarlo en paz durante un rato pero ya se estaba exasperando por tanto revuelo. Theo iba escucharlo quisiera o no.

Blaise se restregó con fuerza los parpados, intentando ahuyentar el repentino cansancio. Habían estado sentados ahí desde la mañana, aprovechando ese hermoso sábado y ya eran más de las siete de la noche. Blaise bufo con fuerza y se levanto de su asiento, tomando su mochila y saliendo de la biblioteca. Sabía que nadie se daría cuenta de sus ausencia.

Camino, al principio, buscando a Theo pero después sus pies lo llevaron a la sala de Menesteres, su lugar de pesadillas. Sí, había tenido pesadillas debido a lo sucedido ese día, pensando que alguien pudiera infringirle dolor como el que había sentido aquel día. A Blaise se le ponía la piel de gallina de sólo recordar el dolor, sus ropas hechas trapos y su sangre. Luego, las cicatrices en brazos y torso que aún no desaparecían al cien por ciento.

Blaise mascullo enojado, listo para regresar por donde había llegado cuando la puerta de la sala de Menesteres apareció en la pared. Blaise se pegó con fuerza a la pared, ocultándose entre las sombras.

Primero vio aparecer a _Longbottom-squib_ y _Weasel_ , cuando desaparecieron por el pasillo, salieron los gemelos. Blaise apretó con fuerza el puño, traidores. Cuando las matas pelirrojas desaparecieron, volvieron a salir por la puerta, pero esta vez era un alumna de Ravenclaw.

Blaise rodó lo ojos, eran tan obvios. Blaise decidió alejarse de ahí cuando una última figura apareció.

Ginny Weasley salió de la sala con las mejillas rojas, apretando las manos en puños y con la mirada baja. Llevaba la camisa arremangada, su cabello suelto y una ligera lágrima bajo por su mejilla, aún desde donde estaba, pudo ver la lágrima golpear contra el suelo y romperse.

Parecía una diosa derrotada.

Blaise suspiro derrotado, sabía que no podía dejarla allí en ese estado. Se separo de la pared con rapidez y camino a ella, tomó su mano y se alejo por uno de los pasillos, lejos de la sala. Ginny no se resistió, no emitió palabra alguna y mucho menos se quejó.

Se adentró en diferentes pasillos hasta llegar a un aula abandonada lejos de la sala. Se metió y cerro la puerta cuando arrastro a Ginny dentro. Al darse vuelta, vio como Ginny caminaba hacia un rincón del aula y se dejaba caer, haciéndose ovillo, lloró.

Blaise sintió algo dentro de él romperse, Ginny parecía tan sola e indefensa mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, su cabello se pegó a sus mejillas y cuello debido a la humedad. Blaise camino con lentitud hacia ella, y se dejo caer a su lado, pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros y atrayendola a él.

Ginny se acurrucó contra su pecho, llorando con fuerza. Blaise tragó, cerrando los ojos y recordando la advertencia de Draco el año pasado, en la tercera prueba:

 _¿quieres ser el premio de consolación, Blaise? ¿Quieres ser la herramienta que la ayudará a conseguir a Potter? Por qué si es así, corre, que de seguro se lo harás más fácil._

-¿Fue Potter? -preguntó en voz alta, rompiendo el silencio del aula. Ginny asintió, sollozando.

-Algunos... algunos nos quedamos después de... -Ginny calló, pero Blaise ya sabía que se refería al _Ejercito de Dumbledore_ \- ... Be... beso a Cho Chang -Blaise cerró con fuerza los ojos, recordaba el dolor que había sentido la primera vez que Ginny besó a Michael Corner, como sintió que le atravesaran el corazón, un mendigo _crucio._

Ginny amaba a Potter.

No era un estúpido enamoramiento adolescente.

Estaba jodido, completamente jodido.

Espero hasta que Ginny dejo de llorar mientras pasaba su mano por su pelirrojo cabello. Blaise levantó la mirada, pidiendo a Merlín que se acabara de una puta vez ese amor que juraba profesarle a Ginevra, por que eso terminaría matándolo.

-¿Qué? -Ginny se separó de sus brazos, lejos de él. Se levantó con rapidez y caminó hacia la esquina del aula, donde se recargaba un espejo enorme y de un marco de oro. Blaise mascullo, levantándose y corriendo hacia Ginny, había reconocido aquel artefacto.

-¡Ginny, no! -gritó, cuando Ginny dejo escapar un grito ahogado. Blaise, mirando la leyenda en la cima del espejo, regreso sus orbes a los de Ginny- ¿Qué ves?

Las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron.

-Veo a Harry... conmigo -dijo algo confusa, como si recordara algo. Blaise maldijo y se acerco a ella, viéndose así mismo, abrazando a Ginny. Blaise volvió a maldecir su suerte.

Ya no veía más a su padre, como aquel día en primer año, ahora veía a Ginny Weasley, amandolo.

-¿Tú que ves? -preguntó Giiny intrigada. Blaise negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que irme, es lo mejor -soltó con cierto enojo, Ginny, confundida, lo tomo de la manga antes de que pudiera huir. Blaise le dedicó una mirada exasperada- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué te pasa? -le recriminó Ginny- Estábamos bien cuando de repente te enojaste -las marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas de Ginny, lágrimas que había soltado por Potter, hizo que Blaise estallara.

Tomo a Ginny de los brazos, empujándola con cierta fuerza hacia el espejo y estrellando sus labios contra los de ella. Ginny gimió por la sorpresa, pero Blaise no la dejó ir. Blaise la beso con fuerza mientras alejaba sus manos de los brazos de Ginny y los colocaba en su cintura, apresándola. Mordió el labio de Ginny sin delicadeza, su lengua se adentro en la boca de Ginny, saboreando todo a su paso.

Así como empezó, terminó.

Blaise se separo como si Ginny quemara, un quemor placentero. Ginny lo veía con sorpresa y curiosidad.

-No estábamos bien, Ginevra -escupió Blaise con algo de rencor, ya no tenía chiste ocultar nada- Sólo eras tú, como siempre, quejándote de la maldita ceguera de Potter -Ginny abrió más los ojos, si es que podía- Hay muchos más hombres que Potter, Ginny -dijo Blaise, en un susurro ronco- Muchos más. Hombres que están dispuestos a amarte con la misma intensidad de la que eres capaz, aquellos que darían todo porque los vieras como ves a Potter -Ginny se tapo la boca con las manos. Blaise bajo la mirada- Alguien que esta dispuesto a ser amado por ti. Potter es tan ciego que no puede darse cuenta de lo que sientes por él, como tú eres demasiado estúpida para darte cuenta de mí...

-Blaise -sollozo Ginny. Blaise dio un paso atrás.

-Espero que algún día Potter se dé cuenta de lo que tiene en frente suyo, y que no sea demasiado tarde para él -sus orbes verdes chocaron contra los azules de Ginny- Cómo es demasiado tarde para ti, Ginevra... He terminado... _he terminado de amarte._

Blaise se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la esquina para tomar su mochila y salir del aula, sin dar la vuelta, sin siquiera ver a Ginny Weasley por última vez. Porque Blaise ya lo había decidido, había acabado con aquella estupidez.

 _Había acabado con Ginevra Weasley._

* * *

 _Sala común de Slytherin._

 _10:30 P.M_

Draco dejo con cuidado el cuerpo de Hermione sobre el sofá, su indomable cabello le había hecho cosquillas en todo el camino que habían recorrido desde la biblioteca. Sus brazos estaban algo entumecidos, así que había decidido tomar un descanso antes de dejarla en su cuarto, o tal vez en el de ellos, no era mala idea.

Vincent y Gregory se habían retirado poco después de Blaise, argumentando que irían a las cocinas de Hogwarts, nunca volvieron. Como Blaise tampoco lo hizo.

Draco se estiró todo lo que el cuerpo le daba, con su camisa negra elevándose, mostrando la parte baja de su estómago. Suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá en frente de Hermione. Admirándola dormir.

La mitad del rostro de Hermione estaba tapado por sus risos, que ya no eran tan exagerados como el año pasado, pero aún daban batalla. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y sus pestañas casi rozaban la cima de sus pómulos. Sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosado.

Sus manos colgaban inertes a sus lados.

Draco la contemplo largo rato hasta que escucho la puerta de la sala común abrirse y pisadas. De reojo pudo ver a Theo caminando hacia ellos. Draco volteo su rostro al recién llegado, dispuesto a exigirle respuestas debido a su comportamiento pero el estado en que este estaba no dejo chance a preguntas.

Estaba pálido, con ojeras casi azules, sus orbes azules ya no tenían ese brillo eléctrico que lo caracterizaban. Se veía más delgado, se veía demacrado.

Draco suspiro, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

-Tienes que parar, Theo. No fue culpa tuya -le dijo. Theo negó pero no dijo nada, camino unos pasos y se dejo caer al lado suyo. Guardaron silencio por mucho rato hasta que Draco decidió que era mejor llevar a Hermione a una cama.

Volvió a tomarla en brazos y caminó junto a Theo hacia su cuarto, Theo fue el primero el pasar y miró dentro con una mueca de estupefacción. Draco, detrás suyo, no estaba mejor que él.

Blaise tenía una botella en la mano y gritaba a los cuatro vientos sus decepciones en el amor. Entraron con premura.

-Pusimos un encantamiento silenciador -explico Vincent cuando cerro la puerta detrás de ellos. Draco camino hasta su cama, dejando a Hermione sobre ella y regresando a Blaise.

El chico no llevaba camisa, sus cicatrices casi habían desaparecido. Daba tumbos por el cuarto, tomando tragos cada poco y gritando que el amor era un mierda, una terrible decepción.

-¿Blaise? -llamó Draco, viendo que Theo no había quitado sus ojos del pecho de Blaise, allí donde mostraba sus cicatrices.

-¡Draco! -grito Blaise, sonriendo como estúpido y caminando hacia el rubio. Paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de Draco- ¡Lo hice! -exclamo entusiasmado.

Draco le dio una mirada a Vincent y Gregory, que se encogieron de hombros.

-Nosotros lo encontramos en las cocinas de Hogwarts, tomando -explico Gregory- Lo trajimos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no sabíamos como reaccionaría Blaise en estado de ebriedad pero por lo visto esta tranquilo.

-¡Lo hice! -volvió a exclamar Blaise al darse cuenta que nadie le prestaba atención. Sus cejas se fruncieron en un gesto de molestia- ¿No van a preguntar que hice? -Draco se había dado cuenta que, a pesar de que estuviera completamente ebrio, podía hablar con normalidad.

-¿Qué hiciste, Blaise? -indago Draco. Blaise se carcajeo y se separó del rubio, dejándose caer en el extravagante sofá negro, casi al centro del cuarto. _Cortesía de Lucius._

-¡Me le declaré a Ginny! -Blaise sonrió como gato. Vincent, Theo, Draco y Gregory suspiraron- ¡Y me mandó a la mierda! Bueno, no literalmente. Pero ya saben, Potter...

-¿Harry Potter? -apremió Vincent. Blaise asintió.

-El jodido Harry Potter del que aún esta locamente enamorada y el mismo que beso a Cho Chang. Sí, como ven, Potter ya no es virgen -se mofó Blaise. Draco rodó los ojos y Theo negó con la cabeza.

-Pensé que andaba con Michael Corner.

-Yo igual -admitió Blaise, frunciendo el ceño con una actitud de haberse topado con un rompecabezas de mil piezas- Pero no es más que otro truco suyo para tener a Potter entre manos... ¡Vaya! ... Hasta el nombre de idiota hace que mi corazón duela -Blaise rió como loco- Ginevra Weasley prefiere al jodido Harry Potter por encima de mi... bueno, era de esperarse, es Potter. ¿Y yo? -Blaise dio una sonrisa triste y tomo un trago de su _Whiskey de fuego-_ Yo no soy más que un jodido Slytherin, que el único futuro que le espera es ser seguidor del jodido _Voldemort._

Theo, Draco, Vincent y Gregory se estremecieron en su lugar, viendo atónitos a Blaise.

Blaise dio un trago largo antes de dirigir sus ojos a Theo.

-¿Acabaste?

-¿Disculpa? -Theo lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué si acabaste con tu maldita culpa? -Theo se tensó.

-Blaise, basta -ordeno Draco- Estas tomado y buscas pelea.

-¡Claro que busco pelea! _¡Cazzo!_ ¡Fui yo quien recibió ese maldito _Sectumsempra_! ¡No tú! -Blaise lanzo con fuerza la botella, haciendo que se rompiera al tocar el suelo. Theo se estremeció en su lugar.

-Fui yo quien casi te mata... -dijo Theo en un suspiro.

-¡Pues estoy malditamente vivo! -Blaise estiro sus brazos a sus lados, todo lo que le daban- ¡Con el puto corazón roto pero vivo! -Blaise se levantó con rapidez del sofá, caminando hacia Theo y empujándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar- ¡Estoy vivo!

-¡Casi te mato! -grito Theo en respuesta.

-¡Pero no lo hiciste! -Blaise volvió a empujar.

-¡No lo entiendes! -exclamo Theo regresando el empujó.

-¡Eres tú quien no entiendes! ¡Así que deja de llorar como nena y hazte cargo de tus acciones! ¡Maldito cobarde! -Blaise empujo y Theo respondió, golpeando con el puño el rostro de Blaise. Blaise dio dos pasos atrás, tocándose el labio y dándose cuenta que le estaba sangrando.

-¡No soy un cobarde!

-¡Entonces deja de actuar como uno! -Blaise le regreso el puñetazo, segundos después ambos rodaban en el piso, golpeando y pataleando. Vincent y Gregory se lanzaron para separarlos pero Draco no los dejo.

-Necesitan arreglar esto ellos mismos -dijo Draco, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su cama, donde Hermione aún dormía plácidamente. Cerró las cortinas y aplico un _Insonorus_ antes de mirar de nuevo a sus amigos.

Blaise asestaba puñetazos contra el rostro de Theo, mascullando y gruñendo. Theo logró darle la vuelta y soltar los puñetazos con fuerza, sin darse cuenta que ya ambos tenían la sangre del otro encima. Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por los ojos de Theo, salpicando el rostro de Blaise.

Theo bajo los puños, sollozando.

-Lo siento... joder... fue mi culpa...

-Fui yo quien lo pidió -dijo Blaise, intentando animarlo- Ambas veces...

-Nenazas -se mofó Draco, haciendo que Theo, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory se rieran.

* * *

 _Diciembre, 22. 1995._

 _Privet Drive, 10._

-¡Llegamos! -grito Theo con fuerza al atravesar la puerta de entrada. Hermione, bien abrigada, entro detrás de él, cerrando la puerta.

La casa tenía puesta la calefacción, un estado agradable contando el frío que hacía fuera. Hermione se despojo de sus cosas, dejándolas caer al suelo y sentándose sobre el sillón. Su casa se veía igual que antes, sin ningún cambio.

No había podido enviarse cartas debido al rumbo que estaba tomando El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus seguidores. Inclusive sus cartas con Marcus eran pocas y cortas.

Un _"Plop"_ hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos rápidamente. Theo se tensó al lado de la televisión, justo antes de tomar el control remoto.

-Jóvenes amos -una voz chillona y unos ojos enormes, con grande nariz y feo rostro, hizo que Hermione dirigiera sus ojos a la criatura. El elfo doméstico estaba vestido con una camisa de botones de manga larga y unos tenis _muggle, Converse_ \- Bienvenidos a casa -el elfo dio una inclinación pronunciada, con su nariz casi tocando el suelo- Soy Nico, el señor Nott me contrato.

-¿Te contrato? -inquirió Hermione, fulminando a Theo con la mirada. El elfo asintió.

-Sí, el amo Nott me dio esta ropa, liberándome -levantó sus largos brazos, donde aún faltaban para llenar las mangas- Y me deja hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando cuide de la Ama Nott y el pequeño bebé. Nico esta muy feliz de ser parte de la familia Nott, mi antigua familia... -Nico bajo la voz, como si estuviera contando un secreto- ... Era mala...

-Te entiendo -apremio Theo, sonriendo al elfo y dejándose caer al lado de Hermione- ¿Donde están mi padre y Jane? -preguntó Theo.

-La Ama Nott ya no puede levantarse mucho de la cama debido al cansancio y el Amo Nott salió al Ministerio -Theo y Hermione se dieron una mirada- Pero regresara pronto, ¿quieren subir a ver a la Ama?

Hermione suspiro, levantándose.

-¿Por qué presiento que su humor estará disparatado? -preguntó a Theo en voz baja.

-¡THEODORE! ¡HERMIONE! ¿POR QUÉ TARDAN TANTO? ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESPERAN? ¿UNA INVITACIÓN?

Hermione resoplo y Theo se rió por debajo.

-Oh... claro que lo esta.

Hermione se estremeció para luego mirar a Theo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ya veremos cuando vea tu cara llena de moretones -se mofó Hermione caminando hacia la escalera. Theo perdió su sonrisa, ya empezaba a lamentar su decisión de sanar a lo _muggle._

* * *

 _San Mungo._

Unos magos y algunas brujas, ataviados con túnicas de color verde lima, se paseaban por las hileras de pacientes haciendo preguntas y tomando notas en pergaminos que llevaban agarrados por unos sujetapapeles, como los de la profesora Umbridge. Sus emblemas, con una varita mágica y un hueso cruzado, eran los que llamaban la atención.

Caminó hasta una bruja rubia y regordeta que estaba sentada detrás de un mostrador donde un letrero decía: Información.

La pared que había detrás de la bruja estaba cubierta de anuncios y avisos donde se leían cosas como: "UN CALDERO LIMPIO IMPIDE QUE LAS POCIONES SE CONVIERTAN EN VENENOS" y "LOS ANTÍDOTOS PUEDEN SER PELIGROSOS SI NO ESTÁN APROBADOS POR UN SANADOR CALIFICADO". También había un gran retrato de una bruja con tirabuzones plateados, con el rótulo:

 _Dilys Derwent._

 _Sanadora de San Mungo 1722-1741_

 _Directora del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería 1741-1768_

Dilys miraba con atención al grupo que estaba frente suyo. Blaise mascullo por debajo. Había estado ocultándose dentro de su sala común los últimos dos días de clase para no ver a Ginevra Weasley, inclusive había tenido una resaca del infierno y ahora tenía a toda la tribu en frente, a toda la tribu, a Potter y Longbottom.

La señora Weasley intentaba hacerse oír con la rubia regordeta, pero esta estaba más ensimismada en _"Corazón de bruja"._ Blaise resoplo, tendría que pasarlos para poder ir donde quería.

Blaise carraspeo con fuerza, llamando la atención de Potter, Longbottom, Ronald y Ginny Weasley. Los cuatro lo miraron con desconfianza, inclusive Ginny, ahora todos viendo su rostro fijamente. Su ojos estaba ligeramente morado, tenía el labio partido y un moretón en la mandíbula.

Él y Theo habían decidido sanar a lo _muggle,_ como cierre a todo lo ocurrido en la sala de Menesteres.

Blaise los ignoró, pasando entre ellos, empujando a los gemelos, dando un codazo a Bill Weasley y a otro pelirrojo, que Blaise no conocía. Al final, se paro al lado de Molly Weasley. La mujer regordeta, Weasley, miró a Blaise con curiosidad.

Blaise carraspeo con fuerza, la rubia regordeta levantó la mirada de la revista, viendo a Blaise con el ceño fruncido.

-Buenas tardes, soy Blaise Zabini -se presentó Blaise, sonriendo con galantería. El ceño de la mujer se relajo un poco- Verá, recibí una carta de mi madre, Casiopea Zabini, diciendo que mi padrastro estaba en pésimo estado... por lo visto un animal lo atacó -Blaise hizo una perfecta actuación de niño preocupado, la rubia lo miro con lástima- Y quería saber en que cuarto estaban, pero he terminado perdiéndome...

La mujer le sonrió para después ver sus notas.

-¿El nombre del paciente?

Blaise se mordió el labio, no sabía el jodido nombre del pobre bastardo. Suspiró, pareciendo derrotado.

-¿Su nombre? -fingió pensarlo- Lo siento mucho, pero yo a él le llamo padre o papá, así que no sé su nombre -la rubia le dio una mirada conciliadora antes de volver a revisar sus notas.

-Las heridas provocadas por criaturas están en la primera planta y sólo han llegado dos nuevos pacientes, ¿Arthur Weasley? -preguntó la rubia. Blaise se tensó.

-Es mi marido -exclamó Molly Weasley. La rubia la vio con cierto enojo antes de volver a Blaise.

-Entonces sería Antonio Malpica -Blaise le dio una sonrisa.

-Yo he de suponer.

-Bien, primera planta, segunda puerta a la derecha, _Sala Dai Llewellyn_ -Blaise le dio su mejor sonrisa- Al igual que Arthur Weasley -dijo sin ver a Molly Weasley-Que tu padre se recupere.

-Muchas gracias, _Bella donna_ -las mejillas de la mujer se encendieron.

-No hay de qué, muchacho -Blaise le sonrió, dando vuelta e ignorando a los Weasley caminó hacia donde le había indicado la mujer, pero claro, toda la tribu Weasley iba detrás de él. Lo siguieron a través de las puertas dobles por un estrecho pasillo que había a continuación, en cuyas paredes colgaban más retratos de sanadores famosos, iluminando mediante globos de cristal llenos de velas que flotaban en el techo y parecían gigantescas pompas de jabón. Por las puertas por las que iba pasando entraban y salían constantemente brujas y magos ataviados con túnicas de color verde lima; un apestoso gas amarillo llegó hasta el pasillo cuando pasaba por delante de una de aquellas puertas, y de vez en cuando oía gemidos lejanos. Subió por una escalera y llegó al pasillo de Heridas Provocadas por Criaturas, en la segunda puerta de derecha había un letrero que rezaba: _"Peligro. Sala Dai Llewellyn: mordeduras graves."_ Debajo había una tarjeta con un soporte metálico en el que había escrito a mano: _"Sanador responsable: Hipócrates Smethwyck. Sanador en prácticas: Augustus Pye."_

-Nosotros esperaremos a fuera, Molly -Blaise se volteo, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de los dos aurores. _Ojoloco_ Moody, que lo veía con desconfianza y una pelirrosa, la que había hablado. Blaise rodó los ojos y empujo la puerta, entrando dentro del cuarto.

Se trataba de una sala pequeña y muy sombría, pues la única vetana que había era estrecha y estaba en lo alto de la pared opuesta de la puerta. La luz procedía de unas cuantas de aquellas relucientes burbujas de cristal, que estaban agrupadas en el centro del techo. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de paneles de roble y en una de ellas había colgado un retrato de un mago con aspecto de malo que llevaba el rótulo: _"Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612-1697. inventor de la maldición de expulsión de entrañas."_

Sólo había tres pacientes más. Blaise no pudo evitar ver al pelirrojo que ocupaba la cama del fondo, junto a la pequeña ventana. Leía El Profeta aprovechando el único rayo de sol que caía sobre su cama, apoyado en varios almohadones y con vendas cubriendo su nuca y brazos.

 _-¡Blaise, Il mio tesoro!_ -Casiopea Zabini se levantó de una silla que se encontraba enfrente de la cama que estaba al otro lado del señor Weasley. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, vestía de negro como si estuviera lista para un funeral. Su despampanante figura le robo el aliento a Potter, Weasley (los gemelos y Ronald) y Longbottom que entraron detrás de él. Su madre lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, como si Blaise pudiera reconfortar su llanto.

Un llanto falso, obviamente.

 _-Madre, va bene?_ -preguntó Blaise, dejando que la pelinegra lo abrazara mientras lloraba en su hombro. La mujer tenía el cabello casi tan negro como Blaise pero liso, tenía la tez acaramelada pero no morena y sus orbes eran morados, sí, morados. La razón porque su padre se había enamorado de ella.

 _-Tutto il male, il mio amore_ -Blaise evito rodar los ojos, claro que todo iba mal, estaba casi seguro de que su madre había empujado al pobre bastardo a ese horrible final. Blaise suspiro, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su madre, él ya era más grande que la joven mujer y la deposito en la silla, viendo al hombre tumbado en la cama.

Parecía una momia, ni sus ojos estaban libres de vendas. A Blaise le recorrió un escalofrío, ¿qué le había pasad al pobre hombre?

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Blaise, sin apartar sus ojos del hombre. Antonio Malpica, ¿español? No tenía ni puta idea.

 _-Una bestia ci ha attaccato_ -se lamentó la mujer.

-¿Qué bestia? -indago Blaise. Era la primera vez que su madre empleaba otro ser viviente para llevar acabo su rutina. A Blaise le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar como se había enterado de las actividades ilegales de su madre.

 _-Non lo so, non lo so_ -sollozó Casiopea- _Guaritori non vogliono dire nulla. Non sanno se sopravviverá_ -Casiopea Zabini se tapo el rostro con las manos, llorando su mala suerte. Blaise suspiro, tomando la varita de su madre que estaba sobre la cama del bastardo y conjuro una silla. Blaise se sentó, si los sanadores no decían nada era porque no sabían que bestia lo había atacado.

Blaise miro el techo, por el bien suyo y de su madre, más valía que el bastardo muriera, porque estaba seguro de qué su madre había intentado matarlo y el viejo se dio cuenta, antes de caer a las fauces del monstruo que lo había dejado así.

 _-Siamo fottuti._

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor._

-Draco, mi sobrino -apremio Bellatrix una vez vio a Draco cruzar el umbral de la sala junto a su madre. La mujer se veía menos demacrada, pero su peculiar aire de locura, no como la de Luna que era inclusive agradable, le dio a Draco una arcada. Sabía lo que esa mujer le había hecho a los padres de Longbottom, como los había torturado hasta la saciedad, como había atacado a Andromeda Black, su otra tía, cuando esta estaba apunto de huir con un nacido de _muggles_. Si había tenido los escrúpulos para atacar a su hermana, Draco no era más que una simple rata.

-Tía Bella -Draco sonrió con falsa cortesía. Al lado de Bellatrix Lestrange estaba Rodolphus Lestrange, su marido y Rebastan Lestrange, su cuñado. Ambos eran de cabello negro y tez pálida, casi parecían gemelos.

-Draco -llamó su padre una vez entro por la puerta que daba hacia su despacho. Draco miro a su padre, el hombre que antes infundía respeto en él y ahora no era más que un sucio _Mortífago_. El proclamado sangre pura siguiendo a un loco mestizo.

-Padre -saludó Draco con un asentimiento de cabeza- Con su permiso, iré a mi recamara. Ha sido un viaje agobiante -dijo arrastrando las palabras con su tono altivo. Su padre le sonrió, como si estuviera orgulloso.

-Habrás tenido que compartir vagón con esa asquerosa _sangre sucia_ -chilló Bellatrix. Draco apretó con fuerza sus labios por un segundo, luego le sonrió con falsa cortesía a su tía.

-¿Y contaminar mi túnica de primera mano? -hizo una mueca de desagrado- Yo no hablo con Granger ni mucho menos me paro cerca de ella, es una _persona_ al que prefiero evitar -la nariz de Draco se frunció como si hubiera olido algo fétido y Bellatrix soltó una carcajada- Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro -hizo una corta reverencia y se apresuro hacia las excéntricas escaleras.

-Te lo dije, Bella -escuchó a su padre mientras subía- Mi hijo sabe donde esta su lugar.

-Estúpido inepto -soltó Draco en un susurro cruel. Estaba empezando a odiar a su padre y lo que era peor, saber que tenía que compartir más de dos semanas la misma habitación, ya le empezaban a dar dolores de cabeza.

* * *

 _San Mungo._

 _Diciembre, 23. 1995._

 _5:00 P.M_

-¡BLAISE! -Blaise pegó un brinco en su lugar, abriendo los ojos y mirando a todos lados, su mano se dirigió rápidamente a su bolsillo, donde guardaba su varita y se puso en estado de alerta. Su respiración era frenética y su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad. Por un momento no reconoció donde se encontraba hasta que sus ojos golpearon con la tribu de pelirrojos que aún estaba en el fondo del cuarto del hospital.

Los ojos de Potter, Longbottom y la mayoría de los Weasley lo veían con curiosidad. La mirada de Molly y Ginevra Weasley estaban llenas de preocupación. Blaise alejó rapido su mirada de la de Ginevra viendo a su madre que lo veía preocupada.

Ayer se había marchado a casa para cambiar su ropa y darse un baño, ese día en la mañana había regresado después de desayunar para rogarle a su madre que tomara un descanso. Estaba haciendo a la perfección el papel de esposa afectada. Así que mientras cuidaba al pobre bastardo se había quedado dormido no queriendo escuchar la tribu Weasley al fondo del cuarto.

-¿Madre? -su voz salió ronca, se pasó la lengua entre sus labios para remojarlos un poco. Retiro poco a poco su mano del bolsillo.

 _-Mio Blaise_ -susurró su madre, o lo intentó, ya que toda conversación en ese pequeño cuartucho de mierda se escuchaba hasta la otra esquina- ¿Estas bien?

-Perfectamente, madre -le respondió Blaise, viendo de reojo a la momia de su padrastro y otra vez a los orbes morados de su madre y después a la mano que apretaba con ligereza su hombro- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Su madre frunció el ceño y alejo su mano, dejándose caer en la silla de a un lado.

-Estabas gritando.

Blaise mascullo por debajo, cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo en su cabeza a todo aquel que lo hubiera escuchado.

-Estabas gritando que parará, que te dolía mucho -su madre lo miro con tanto afecto que Blaise sintió un leve malestar por todas las veces que le llamaba: _Viuda Negra_ \- No quería invadir tu privacidad pero ¿quien te dejo el rostro así? ¿Por que tienes cicatrices en los brazos y pecho? No me veas así, Blaise. Ayer cuando te marchaste tu camisa se subió un poco y mostró cicatrices pálidas, ¿quién fue, Blaise?

Blaise suspiró.

-No es nada, madre -Blaise tomo la mano de su madre entre las suyas y le dio un apretón suave- Un encantamiento en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que salió mal, en unos días yo no habrá nada gracias a la poción que el profesor Snape me ha estado suministrando -mintió Blaise- Y sobre el rostro, fue un pequeña pelea, nada importante.

-¡Blaise! -chilló su madre- Que soy tu madre y no me mientas.

-No te estoy mintiendo, madre -intentó razonar Blaise.

-Cuando mientes tu dedo da ligeros golpes a lo que sea que estés tocando -Blaise bajo la mirada, encontrándose con su dedo indice derecho dando golpecitos al dorso de su madre. Blaise retiró con premura sus manos y se sentó derecho en la silla, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos- ¿Qué fue lo qué paso, Blaise? ¿Necesito pedir una cita con Dumbledore? ¿Alguien te amenazó? ¿Fue esa _asquerosa sangre sucia_? -los ojos de su madre ardieron con enojo. Blaise frunció el ceño, tensando los hombros.

-No, no necesitas pedir una cita con Dumbledore. Ni mucho menos alguien me amenazó y tampoco tiene que ver con _esa asquerosa sangre sucia_ -siseo Blaise aunque pudo escuchar los jadeos de los Weasley, Potter y Longbottom al fondo. Blaise los maldijo en su mente, a ellos y a su madre- Ese... _asqueroso ser_ no tiene nada que ver con esto. Sólo fue un encantamiento que salió mal, madre. Nada de que preocuparse y el rostro fue porque tuve una pelea con Theo.

-¿El joven Nott? ¿El heredero de Nicholas? -su madre lo vio con desconfianza.

-El mismo, no fue nada. Una discusión sin importancia -apremió Blaise, relajando un poco su postura. Odiaba tanto cuando tenía que referirse a Hermione de esa manera, se sentía como un imbécil pero sabía que era lo mejor. Su madre podía terminar abriendo la boca con las demás mujeres sangre puras de su título y eso en algún momento terminaría en los oídos equivocados.

-¿Seguro que no fue la _sangre sucia_?

-Que no mamá -soltó Blaise con enojo, tomando varias respiraciones- Como si _esa_ pudiera siquiera ponerme un asqueroso dedo encima. Ahora, si no te importa, iré a buscar algo de café y comida, que no he almorzado nada. Nos vemos en una hora -siseo Blaise y se levantó de su lugar, sin ver a nadie en particular y saliendo del cuarto con grandes zancadas.

¿Había sentido una ligera molestia por haberle llamado _Viuda negra_? Pues bien, ahora no sentía nada. Una vez cumpliera los diecisiete y saliera de Hogwarts, podría hacerse cargo del dinero de su padre y largarse lejos de esa arpía, no necesitaba nada de ella.

Blaise camino por todo el hospital buscando alguna cafetería. Al encontrarla, pudo pedir un pedazo de pastel de calabaza y un zumo de lo mismo. Se sentó lejos, en una esquina, y tomo su asquerosa comida. Lo tomó más bien con calma, tratando de hacer el mayor tiempo posible. Inclusive leyó _El Profeta_ por segunda vez en ese día antes de salir de nuevo hacia ese estúpido cuarto y esa maldita arpía. Camino con calma, inclusive cuando paso los cuartos llenos de sustancias fétidas y antes de llegar a la sala una lechuza apareció en frente de él, con una carta en sus patas.

Era _Inferno_ , la lechuza de Draco.

Blaise con el ceño fruncido tomó la carta y antes de poder siquiera abrirla, _Inferno_ se largo, volando lejos y regresando por el pasillo. Desdoblo la carta:

 _Caldero Chorreante._

 _En quince._

Blaise aplasto la carta con su mano, haciéndola una bola de papel y la guardo en su bolsillo. Decidiendo ir de una vez o antes tomar la varita de su madre. La segunda opción era más tentadora. Camino más rápido y entro casi azotando la puerta del feo cuarto.

En el fondo, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley y el otro pelirrojo eran los únicos que se encontraban en la sala; su madre yacía dormida sobre la cama del bastardo. Blaise rodó los ojos, caminando hacia ella tratando de encontrar la varita.

-Pensé que había dicho que era amigo de la chica hija de _muggles_ que estaba en Slytherin -Blaise se tensó al escuchar la voz de Bill Weasley. Dispuesto a decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos cuando la punta de la varita de su madre de entre los pliegues de la sabana del hospital. La tomo con cuidado, remplazandola con la suya y yendo hacia la puerta.

-¿A donde vas con esa varita? -Blaise se dio la vuelta, el último pelirrojo, musculoso y bastante alto lo veía con curiosidad. Blaise hizo una mueca de asco.

-Asunto mío, Weasley -escupió con cierto rencor- Es de mala educación meterse en los asuntos ajenos -siseo, recorriendo su atuendo con la mirada antes de apresurarse a la salida. Tomo el pomo entre sus manos y abrió con fuerza antes de alejarse de ahí.

Corrió una vez estuvo fuera de la sala, apresurándose hacia la salida de _San Mungo_. Una vez fuera, habiendo esquivando a todo paciente, _medimago_ y visita, corrió hacia un callejón de la avenida _muggle_ , listo para tomar el _Estado niebla_ y volar cerca del Caldero Chorreante.

Al entrar al callejón se quedo estático. Era sucio, como si los _muggle_ usaran aquel callejón para actividades ilegales y tomando en cuenta la hora que era, lo hacia más tenebroso pero no era toda esa peste y mala vibra lo que había hecho que Blaise se quedara estupefacto.

Al fondo, James Potter y Sirius Blaise hablaban con Harry Potter. Longbottom y Ronald Weasley lo franqueaban. George y Fred Weasley charlaban junto a Ginevra con Remus Lupin, al lado de ellos, cuidando, estaban Ojoloco Moody, la pelirrosa del día anterior y nada más ni nada menos que Emma Vanity: Novia de Marcus Flint, aurora, ex Slytherin y antigua prefecta de su casa.

Blaise mascullo mentalmente, ¿por qué siempre era él el que terminaba metido en líos?

-Tenemos un visitante -gruñó Moody, llamando la atención de todos ahí. Todas las cabezas se giraron a Blaise que ahora siendo descubierto maldijo por debajo.

-Blaise -jadeo Emma, pero los ojos de Blaise se dirigieron a su varita, que ya estaba sacando de su túnica de auror- Lo siento tanto... -se disculpaba- _¡Obliviate!_

 _-¡Protego!_ -grito Blaise con velocidad cuando el encantamiento salía de la punta de la varita de Emma. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, suponía que le sería fácil.

-Vaya, eso meritara una carta del Ministerio -apremió James Potter.

-Varita prestada -sonrió Blaise con gallardía a pesar de que estaba temblando de miedo por dentro. Eran seis contra uno ya que Potter hijo, Longbottom y los Weasley no podían usar varita- Ahora debo retirarme, se me hace tarde para ir... a un lado -Blaise hizo ademán de retirarse cuando un segundo hechizo salió.

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

 _-¡Protego! ¡Bombarda!_ -el encantamiento pego contra una de las paredes, haciéndola explotar y dándole tiempo a Blaise para huir. Corrió hacia la avenida _muggle_ , empujando a todo _muggle_ que se encontrara en frente de él, sintiendo a los aurores correr detrás de él. Unos jadeos y gruñidos hicieron que a Blaise le recorriera un escalofrío. Y los gritos de los _muggles_ lo confirmaron.

Black había tomado su forma _animaga._

-¡Joder¡ ¡Joder! ¡Puta suerte que tienes! -gruñó Blaise intentando encontrar un callejón, una tienda _muggle_ , algo que pudiera ocultarlo lo suficiente para tomar el _Estado niebla._ Cuando sus ojos ubicaron unas rejas negras y un parque, apresuro a sus piernas, pidiendo a Slytherin que le ayudara y al _Dios muggle_ también.

Las rejas estaban cerradas pero Blaise tomó impulso y logro brincarla, tratando de saltar del otro lado, las fauces de Black se enterraron en su pierna.

-¡Joder! -grito Blaise dando una patada y logrando caer de espaldas dentro del parque. Sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de Black al otro lado de la reja- ¡Que eso es falta! -se quejó antes de ver a Lupin, Potter padre, Emma y la pelirrosa corriendo hacia él. Gateo, maldiciendo la herida en su pierna y corriendo hacia el centro del parque.

Su pie golpeo contra un roca y volvió a caer de golpe al suelo, su brazo se estrello contra otra roca, evitando que se rompiera la cara. Alzando la vista pudo ver una cruz encima de la roca.

Era un cementerio _muggle._

Blaise maldijo, parándose y corriendo entre las lapidas.

 _-¡Obliviate!_

El encantamiento golpeo una tumba al lado suyo. No se detuvo, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo sacó varios galeones y apunto con la varita, intercambiando sus ojos entre el camino y los galeones, grito:

 _-¡Gemino!_

Blaise lanzó los galeones detrás de él, rezando porque golpearan aunque sea a uno de los aurores. El grito de Emma hizo que relajara un poco sus hombros.

-¡Maldición! -chilló Emma cuando los galeones empezaron a duplicarse a una rapidez inhumana. Haciéndola tropezar y enterrándola entre ellos, ¿cómo es qué Blaise conocía de magia oscura?

Blaise no se detuvo a comprobar si Emma se encontraba bien, corriendo entre lapidas logró encontrar una casi al centro, que era lo suficiente grande para que se ocultara antes de tomar el Estado niebla y largarse de ahí.

 _-¡Expulso!_

Las lapidas volaron a su lado, tierra, roca y pasto lo golpeo en la cara pero no aminoro su marcha. Sin voltear apunto con su varita:

 _-¡Confringo!_

El encantamiento golpeo cerca de James Potter, que abrió los ojos sorprendido y se quedo parado en su lugar por la sorpresa. Sus ojos chocaron contra los de Remus Lupin que ya estaba a su lado.

-Magia oscura.

-¿¡Pero qué esperan!? -grito Black pasándolos y apuntando con su varita a Blaise: _¡Expulso!_

 _-¡Protego!_ -se defendió Blaise esta vez no dándole chance a la suerte y susurró- _¡Verdimillious!_

El haz de luz verde tomó por sorpresa a los adultos, no habiendo escuchado bien a Blaise, golpeo a Black en el pecho.

-¡SIRIUS! -gritaron Lupin y Potter al mismo tiempo, corriendo hacia su amigo que cayó de espaldas al pasto, cerca de una lápida. Su cuerpo se convulsiono un poco, haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Maldito -masculló Sirius mientras sentía una enorme descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo pero no suficiente para que gritara de dolor. Blaise logró llegar detrás de la lápida ante la mirada de Potter y Lupin que ya se habían asegurado que Black siguiera vivo.

Corrieron hacia donde se escondió, Lupin de un lado y Potter del otro, apuntando con sus varitas dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con la pared de la lápida. Blaise ya no se encontraba allí.

-¡Maldición! -grito James Potter.

-¡Papá! -Harry iba corriendo junto a Ron, Neville, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley. Alastor se acerco a Sirius que aún se encontraba en el suelo. James y Remus regresaron hacia Sirius, antes de que Harry se lanzará al pecho de James- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó. James sonrió y le paso una mano por el cabello.

-Estoy bien, Harry -Harry levantó sus ojos, los ojos de Lily. James sonrió con cariño y nostalgia. Durante un año había estado en rehabilitación, una vez se enteró de toda la verdad. Como Lily le había mentido, poniendo a Pettigrew como guardián porque tenía miedo que atraparan a Sirius, sabía que nadie iría a por Pettigrew. Por el maldito que lo traiciono y provocó la muerte de su esposa, del amor de su vida. James se odiaba así mismo, por todo ese tiempo que había dejado a Harry sólo, ni siquiera teniendo a su padre para criarlo ya que había estado tan sumido en su propia miseria que no se intereso en su hijo.

Sirius había batallado por traerlo de vuelta y le estaba sumamente agradecido, a pesar de que todo este tiempo no hizo nada por verlo o saber de él cuando estaba en Azkaban, lo ayudó. Le tendió la mano y no lo dejó caer. La presión que ejercía Harry en su pecho desapareció, trayendo a James a la actualidad.

-Ese maldito uso magia oscura -dijo Sirius con enojo, sentándose en el suelo. Sus ojos vagaron hasta los de Harry- ¿Cuantos años tiene ese mocoso?

-Va en nuestro año -dijo Neville- Es un Slytherin.

-¿Quince años? ¿Ahora los entrenan a esa edad? -preguntó Tonks una vez llegó con Emma. James dedujo que había logrado contrarrestar el maleficio.

-Blaise Zabini -dijo Emma- Era uno de los protegidos de Marcus -su voz se tambaleo. Había roto con Marcus hace pocos días, mientras ella perteneciera a la orden del fénix y fuera blanco de los _Mortifagos_ , sus seres queridos también lo serían- Es amigo de Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabble, Gregory Goyle y Hermione Granger.

-Todos hijos de _Mortífagos_ -gruñó Moody- A excepción de la chica _muggle._

-No es ninguna _chica muggle_ -defendió Ginny, alzando la barbilla- Es una bruja, como yo, como cualquier otra.

-Si tiene quince años y no puede aparecerse, ¿como huyó? -preguntó Tonks, tratando de evitar una guerra. Ginny miró fijamente a Moody, sabiendo que si demostraba algo en su mirada, él sabría como Blaise huyó.

-No tenemos idea -dijo Remus, su rostro más cansado que el usual- No fueron ni un minuto lo que nos alejamos, habrá huido de otra forma.

-Pero pueden arrestarlo -dijo Ron- Uso magia oscura.

-No podemos hacer nada -dijo James- Él vio a Sirius, y podría ir con el Ministerio a decir quien lo encubre, es más, ¿qué nos asegura que no estará ahí ya?

-Esto -dijo Emma, sacando una bola de papel de su bolsillo. Cuando Tonks contrarresto el encantamiento, encontraron siete galeones y una nota de papel. Moody se lo arrebató.

 _-Caldero chorreante. En quince_ -sus labios se curvaron en un amago de sonrisa retorcida- Ya sabemos donde estará -Fred se acercó a Moody, tomando el papel entre su mano.

-George -George se asomo sobre su hombro.

-Sí, Fred -George asintió. Fred miró a los adultos.

-Es la letra de Malfoy.

-De Draco -terminó George- Sí él esta ahí, lo están todos.

-Bien, vamos. No podemos arriesgarnos -dio Emma- Blaise podría contarle a alguien.

-Sirius, tendrás que llevar a los chicos de vuelta -Sirius negó ante James.

-Ni hablar, _Cornamenta._ Yo iré.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo, Sirius? -preguntó Tonks viéndolo mal- Si te ven, estamos muertos o peor, en Azkaban.

-Poción multijugos -sacando un frasco de su bolsillo, mostró la poción de un ligero color rojo- Tome el cabello de Bill mientras dormía.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -cuestiono Remus.

-Queremos ir -dijo Harry.

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos.

-Tendrán que ser silenciosos -dijo en un susurro derrotado James, no podía negarle nada a sus hijos.

* * *

 _Caldero Chorreante._

 _8:00 P.M_

Blaise atravesó las puerta corriendo. Al fondo de la destartalada taberna y muebles viejos, borrachos y olor a humo, Draco, Hermione, Gregory, Vincent y Theo sonreían y charlaban amenamente. Blaise se encamino a ellos, empujando a los magos que veía en su camino.

-Tenemos que irnos -dijo Blaise una vez llegó a ellos, tomo a Hermione del brazo, incitándola a pararse. Draco le dio una mirada a Theo, Gregory y Vincent.

-¿Se puede saber porqué? -preguntó Draco. Blaise miró a todo el local, como si esperara que los aurores irrumpieran en cualquier momento, lo cual no era tan errado.

-Vi a Sirius Black -dijo en tono bajo- Y... se los contaré en el camino. Pero la carta que me enviaste, se me cayó del bolsillo. Ellos la tienen, estoy seguro.

-¿Ellos quienes? -preguntó Theo. Hermione bufo, bajando la mirada y encontrándose con el pantalón de Blaise desgarrado. Manchado de sangre.

Hermione jadeo.

-¿Qué te pasó? -sus ojos miraron el rostro de Blaise. Su cabello estaba sucio y revuelto. Su camisa estaba igualmente sucia.

-Black, el jodido me mordió -los ojos de Blaise miraron de vuelta a la puerta- Les contaré en el camino, pero hay que irnos.

-Podemos ir a nuestra casa -dijo Theo levantándose junto a Draco, Vincent y Gregory. Blaise parecía tan desesperado que no tuvieron más opción.

-Sí, genial. _El encantamiento Fidelio_ puedo funcionar para ocultarnos un tiempo. No puedo ni regresar a _San Mungo_ -dijo Blaise.

-Vamos -Draco tomó a Hermione de la mano y se apresuraron hacia la salida del lado _muggle._

-¡NO! -grito en un susurro Blaise- Ellos vienen de ese lado, tomemos el callejón, _Estado niebla_ y nos largamos -pidió Blaise casi corriendo hacia la puerta de atrás que daba al callejón Diagon. Más bien cojeaba y corría.

-Fue grave -apremió Vincent, caminando detrás de él.

-Ni que lo digas -dijo Gregory, apresurándose detrás de Vincent.

Atravesaron la puerta, encontrando un callejón sucio con bolsas de basura por doquier. Theo y Hermione fueron los primeros en tomar el _Estado niebla_ , invisibles, para adentrarse en la oscura noche, Draco los siguió, Blaise y, al final cuidando la retaguardia, fueron Vincent y Gregory.

Llegaron a un callejón igualmente abandonado antes de que Vincent y Gregory tuvieran que casi cargar a Blaise que empezó a tambalearse, la adrenalina había disminuido considerablemente. Revisando todos los rincones y decidiendo ir mejor al parque cerca de la casa de Theo y Hermione. Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a unos juegos, donde dejaron caer a Blaise en la banca. Hermione tomo la varita de Casiopea Zabini entre sus manos para empezar a aplicar encantamientos curativos en la pierna de Blaise.

-Creo que tengo roto el hombro también o mínimo fracturado. Caí sobre la esquina de una lápida, dolió como mil _infiernos_ -dijo Blaise mientras un ligero escalofrío lo recorría cuando el encantamiento empezó a hacer efecto sobre su pierna.

-¿Lápida? -cuestiono Theo- Blaise, no hemos estado ni dos días fuera de Hogwarts y ya te metiste en problemas. ¿A quien carajos provocaste, Blaise? -Blaise negó con la cabeza y Theo soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-Suéltalo, Blaise -dijo Draco sentándose a su lado. Blaise suspiro.

-Mi padrastro esta en _San Mungo_ -pudo ver como los hombros de Hermione se tensaban y Theo negaba con la cabeza. Ellos sabían de la arpía que tenía como madre desde tercer año, gracias al boggart de la clase con Lupin. Ellos preguntaron, él no había querido mentirles- Parece que una bestia irreconocible lo atacó y ahora comparte cuarto con Arthur Weasley.

-¿Arthur Weasley? -preguntó Vincent recordando le edición de _El Profeta_ de ese día- Lo atacaron en el Ministerio.

-Sí -Blaise asintió- El chiste es que he tenido que compartir oxígeno con la tribu Weasley.

-¡Blaise! -lo riñó Hermione, empezando a reparar su pantalón antes de trasladarse a su hombro.

-Deberías ser _Medimaga_ -dijo Blaise. Hermione rodó los ojos- Bueno, el problema fue que cuando me llegó tu carta, Draco, tuve que ir a un callejón _muggle_ para poder tomar el _Estado niebla_ y llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Pero el callejón estaba ocupado.

-Que maldita suerte tienes, Blaise -se mofo Gregory.

-Jódete, Goyle -se quejo Blaise.

-Continua -lo incito Draco.

-Sí... ah... En el callejón estaban los Potter, padre e hijo, Lupin, Moody, una chica de cabello rosado, Longbottom, Ginevra, George, Fred y Ronald Weasley, Sirius Black y... Emma -Hermione jadeo, Draco maldijo, Vincent y Theo negaron. Gregory lo vio con cierto enojo.

-He de suponer que Vanity no te defendió -dijo Gregory- Tomando en cuenta el estado en el que llegaste al Caldero Chorreante.

Blaise asintió.

-Estas en lo correcto _, fratello_ -coincido Blaise- Intentó lanzarme un _Obliviate_ , o más bien me lo lazó, pero logre conjurar un _Protego_. Luego alguien más me atacó, me volví a defender, lance un _Bombarda_ y huí... A un no termino, no interrumpas, Theo -Theo puso los ojos en blanco-... Como iba diciendo... Ah.. sí, corrí entre los _muggles_ y Black me siguió en su forma de _animago_. Vi un parque, o eso pensé que era, trepe las rejas pero Black logró engancharse a mi pierna y logró enterrar sus colmillos. Lo patee y corrí, tropecé con lápidas, así fue como me di cuenta que era un cementerio.

-Todos te seguían -dedujo Draco. Blaise se encogió de hombros pero termino haciendo una mueca por el dolor.

-Yo supongo. No voltee, me atacaron, lance un par de hechizos oscuros...

-¡Blaise! -lo riño Hermione- Pueden llevarte con el Ministerio.

-Ah, ah -Blaise negó- Ellos me llevan, los delato -Draco rió- Bueno, le di a Emma con un _Gemino,_ multiplique siete galeones que traía en el bolsillo, creo que fue ahí cuando se me cayó la nota -prosiguió Blaise- Le lance una descarga eléctrica a Black leve para detenerlo.

-El destello verde -dijo Theo sonriente- Pensaron que lanzaste un _Avada._

-Yo supongo, porque fue así como logré escapar -dijo Blaise, relajándose por completo cuando Hermione terminó de conjurar encantamientos.

 _-Maldito suertudo_ -dijo Vincent.

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes -se quejo Blaise, cerrando los ojos y recargándose contra el respaldo de la banca- ¿Para qué nos llamaste, Draco?

-Cierto -recordó Draco, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y sacando unos libros negros en miniatura- Quería darles esto.

-¿Libros? ¿Para eso puse mi vida en peligro? -cuestiono Blaise con reproche.

-Pusiste tu vida en peligro por no ver a dos pasos más allá de ti -se quejo Hermione. Blaise bufo.

-No son simples libros, Blaise -le respondió Draco- Podremos comunicarnos con estos libros en vez de cartas. Los encontré en la biblioteca de _Malfoy Manor._

-La que esta llena de magia oscura -le reprocho Theo.

-Ya superalo, Theo -se quejo Draco- Son simples libros, la magia que poseen es inofensiva. Digamos que Vincent escribe en uno y lo que escriba también aparecerá en los otros - explico Draco.

-Así nadie podrá interferir entre nuestras cartas. Eres un maldito genio -dijo Vincent sonriente. Tomo un pequeño libro de la mano de Draco, la varita de entre las manos de Hermione y recito: _¡Engorgio!_

El libro tomo su tamaño normal, un pequeño diario. Era negro, con las esquinas cubiertas de oro. Un broche, igualmente de oro, con la letra: _M._ Las páginas estaban en blanco pero estaban hechas de plata. El diario no pesaba lo necesario, era más bien ligero.

-Pacto de sangre, he de suponer -dijo Hermione viendo las páginas de plata.

-Sí -admitió Draco, sacando su varita, la de su madre, y apuntando a los demás libros en su mano: _¡Engorgio!_

Los libros empezaron a crecer, cada quien tomo uno mientras Draco sacaba una daga de plata con la insignia de los Malfoy tallada en el mango. Theo negó.

-Aún no puedo -admitió. Draco asintió, entendiéndolo antes de hacerse un corte en el dedo y dejando caer la sangre sobre una de las páginas de plata.

La sangre se expandió, llenando toda la página de rojo antes de que el libro se cerrara de golpe. La portada, antes lisa, empezó a hundirse, tomando formas. Una gran "S" y una franja de color verde con rayas plateadas apareció en la pasta del diario, las esquinas de oro y el broche se volvieron de plata. La letra "M", el color del diario y las hojas de plata fueron lo único que quedo intacto.

-Asombroso -admitió Blaise, quitándole la daga y repitiendo el procedimiento. Fue casi idéntico, pero esta vez, aparte de la gran "S" tallada, la franja verde con plateado en la pasta del diario, las esquinas y el broche de plata, la "M" tallada en el broche se volvió una "Z"- La S es de Slytherin.

-Que puto genio eres, _fratello_ -se rió Gregory antes de tomar la daga con la mano derecha, en el dorso, las palabras: "No debo, nunca más, interrumpir a mis profesores" se burlaban de ellos. El encantamiento ilusorio había acabado y debido a que Gregory nunca había tomado Esencia de Díctamo, la cicatriz nunca se había cerrado. El broche de su diario era una "G", la de Hermione era igualmente una "G" y la de Vincent una "C".

-Sólo ustedes podrán escribir en el diario y sólo nosotros seremos los únicos que podemos leerlo -prosiguió Draco.

-Por lo tanto Hermione tendrá que leerme como a un crío -dijo Theo apesadumbrado. Hermione rió.

-De todas formas, yo soy la mayor de ustedes

.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya para Hermione! -se quejaron Draco, Blaise, Theo, Vincent y Gregory. Hermione se carcajeo.

* * *

 _Anden 9 3/4._

 _Enero 2, 1996._

-Gracias por venir a despedirte, Marcus -las palabras salieron ahogadas debido a la presión que Hermione ejercía sobre el pecho de Marcus. Marcus la abrazo con cariño.

-Gracias por haber pasado año nuevo con nosotros, a ti y a Theo -dijo Marcus. Recordaba lo feliz que había estado su madre al cocinar para todos ellos y lo mucho que se había reído su padre cuando Draco, Vincent, Blaise y Gregory aparecieron de la nada, espantando a su madre, que los terminó maldiciendo. Habían pasado sus últimos días de vacaciones en la casa de los Flint, refugiándose de todo el peligro que los asechaba.

-No, gracias a ti, Marcus. Por dejarnos quedarnos -dijo Theo, mirando con cariño a ambos- Y siento mucho lo de Emma.

Marcus hizo una mueca, aún recordaba cuando le habían preguntado por ella, lo cual era inusual. Él había admitido que Emma lo había terminado, alegando que su carrera de auror la mantenía muy ocupada y él con sus entrenamientos y partidos con los _Appleby Arrow_ hacía todo más difícil. Marcus estaba molesto con ella, no había ni siquiera luchado por su relación, vio un jodido obstáculo en su relación y se marchó.

 _Dejándolo_ _a él lidiar con su partida y su jodido corazón roto._

-Ya no importa -respondió con una sonrisa tensa.

* * *

Blaise corría junto a Vincent y Gregory todo lo que podían, se les había hecho tarde esa mañana. Su madre había estado tan ajetreada y estresada debido a que el bastardo aún seguía _vivito y coleando_ , que se le había olvidado hasta el día en que estaba.

Vincent y Gregory habían pasado los últimos días de vacaciones con él, después de ir a cenar con los Flint.

Blaise empujaba a las brujas y magos que se interponían en su camino mientras trataba de llegar al tren cuando su carrito se estampo con otro, haciendo que salieran disparados los baúles de Vincent, Gregory y él sobre otros.

-¡Fíjate por donde andas, Zabini! -Blaise maldijo por debajo al darse cuenta de con quien había chocado. Ronald Weasley acompañado por su familia, menos su padre, Percy y el músculoso, los Potter, Longbottom y su moribunda abuela, Emma y la otra aurora.

-Blaise -saludó Emma alegremente pero su sonrisa se apago ante el gesto de enojo que le dedicaron Vincent, Gregory y Blaise.

-No tengo tu tiempo, Vanity -se quejó Blaise, agachándose para recoger sus baúles. Vincent y Gregory empezaron a ayudarlo.

-No tienes porque ser tan grosero -se quejó la otra aurora, ahora con su cabello en tono verdoso. Blaise bufó mientras dejaba caer el baúl sobre el carrito metálico.

-¡Vincent! ¡Gregory! ¡Blaise! -grito Draco mientras se acercaba a los recién nombrados. Había llegado hace rato, dejado su baúl en su compartimente y había salido a buscar a sus amigos. Los murmullos, las miradas curiosas y los señalamientos hicieron que Draco volteara. Los Potter y sus amistades eran el centro de atención debido a todo lo que soltaba El Profeta sobre ellos. Blaise, Vincent y Gregory estaban junto a ellos.

-No grites, Malfoy. Llamas la atención -chisto Blaise, tratando de desenganchar la pata de su carrito del de Weasley.

-¿Dónde carajos estaban? -preguntó Draco ignorando su pregunta- Se suponía que serían los primeros en llegar. ¿Donde están Hermione y Theo? -su mirada grisácea recorrió el anden en busca de ellos.

-Se me cayeron del bolsillo -respondió Blaise con mal humor. Ahora lo que menos necesitaba era a la familia Weasley, que había sido espectadora de como había perdido la cordura durante su sueño. Y mucho menos quería ver a Ginevra.

-Bájale a tus humos, Blaise -le contesto Draco ahora posando sus ojos en Emma- Vanity.

-Antes era Emma, Draco -le reprendió Emma.

-Sí, antes de que intentaras atacar a Blaise y tiraras a Marcus como pañuelo usado -respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras. Emma se tensó en su lugar- Y es Malfoy, si no te importa.

-¡No seas grosero con ella! -la defendió la chica del cabello verdoso.

-No estaba hablando contigo -dijo Draco mirándola con un matiz de burla en la mirada.

-¿Tú mamá no te ha enseñado modales, Malfoy? -se mofó Ron Weasley. Los hombros de Draco se tensaron justo antes de escuchar los gruñidos de Vincent y Gregory, que dieron dos pasos al frente. Draco los detuvo por el pecho con los brazos. Longbottom y Potter saltaron, listos para la pelea.

Draco hizo una mueca divertida, mirando a Blaise que sólo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Modales, _Weasel_? -se burló Draco, viendo como los gemelos saltaban y eran detenidos por los otros dos pelirrojos- Lo mismo te pregunto -ahora fueron los mayores quienes lo miraron mal- Yo no fui quien llamo sangre sucia a Hermione.

La señora Weasley ahogo un grito y los dos mayores miraron estupefactos a Draco.

-Así que no hables de modales, Weasley. Cuando, obviamente, tú no los tienes -hizo una mueca burlona.

-¡Ya veras...! -grito Ron Weasley, siendo detenido por Longbottom y Potter.

-Cuida tu comportamiento, Weasley. No quieres salir herido -se mofó Blaise, que por fin había logrado desenganchar su carrito- Ahora, si no les importa, nos iremos pacíficamente.

-No, ahora hablaremos de su manejo de las artes oscuras -dijo Emma en un susurro bajo. Draco la miro con indiferencia mientras Blaise sonría con malicia, Vincent y Gregory se reían.

-Ya no eres prefecta de Slytherin, Vanity. Ya no te respondemos más -se mofó Draco- Pero podemos hacer una excepción...

-¡Draco! -Draco se tenso en su lugar. Su mirada recorrió a la multitud antes de que chocara con la de Marcus, se relajo al instante.

-¡Draco! -Hermione se movió entre los Weasley antes de llegar a Draco y estrellarse contra él- Te extrañé -dijo en un susurro extasiado mientras respiraba el aroma de Draco sobre su camisa. Draco sonrió y paso sus brazos por su cintura.

-Y yo a ti, Mione...

-¡Oh! Vamos -se quejó Theo- Para, _Romeo._

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-¡Esa sí la leí! -dijo, dándole un codazo a Vincent que nada más negó con la cabeza.

-Deja a los chicos en paz, Emma -dijo Marcus una vez llegó a ella.

-Ni siquiera sabes de que estamos hablando -se quejo Emma con los hombros tensos. Marcus resoplo.

-Escuche los comentarios venenosos de Draco hasta donde estaba, estoy consiente de que ya no te considera una de los suyos -Emma alzó la barbilla, desafiante- Ninguno de nosotros -acabo Marcus ahora mirando a los chicos- Suban el tren, se les hace tarde. Los veré luego -dijo Marcus, haciendo un gesto hacia James Potter de saludo respetuoso.

Hermione se separo de Draco mientras Theo ayudaba a Blaise con el carrito. Vincent y Gregory se despidieron de Marcus.

-Hola Ginny -dijo Hermione con las mejillas rojas. Se había olvidado por completo de los demás. Ginny la miro sorprendida y le sonrió.

-Hola Mione -Ginny traslado sus ojos a los demás- Draco...

 _-Comadreja chica_ -se mofó Draco justo antes de alejarse un poco con Marcus.

-Ves... ¿qué te costaba saludarnos, Ginny? -se mofó Gregory.

-Greg, Vincent -los saludo divertida- Theo.

-Ginny -dijo empujando el carrito y caminando con él hasta el tren.

-Blaise...

-Weasley -dijo Blaise sin mirarla siquiera antes de seguir a Theo. Ginny se encogió en su lugar.

-Nos vemos después, Ginny... -dijo Hermione viendo a Vincent y Gregory por una explicación, ambos negaron con la cabeza. Hermione hizo un gesto de respeto a James Potter antes de dar la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-¿También vas a ignorarme, Hermione? -preguntó Emma con un gesto dolido. Hermione no aminoro su marcha.

-¿También vas a atacarme, Vanity? -Emma tenso la mandíbula. Sus ojos se posaron en Draco y Marcus, justo antes de que se despidieran y Draco partiera para el tren, Marcus sin dedicarle una mirada se dio la vuelta y camino fuera del la plataforma 9 y 3/4.

-Algún día entenderá que haces esto por él... por ellos -le intento animar Tonk. Emma le dio una sonrisa cansada.

-Yo sólo espero que ese día no sea demasiado tarde...

* * *

-¿Crees que ya sea hora de decirles si podemos continuar con las clases de magia no verbal? -preguntó Vincent mientras los alumnos de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto de distintas casas se apartaban de su camino, como si ellos estuvieran prendidos en llamas. El ser considerados los matones de Draco tenía sus beneficios. Gregory se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Vincent mientras recorría el pasillo y las ventanas de los compartimentos con su mirada.

-Tal vez, a Theo podría resultarle más fácil ya que no usaremos magia oscura -dijo Gregory dando un suspiro de derrota.

-¿Estas bien, Greg? -le preguntó Vincent mientras esquivaba una bomba fétida que iba camino al compartimento de su derecha- Has estado muy distraído últimamente.

-Estoy bien, Vincent. No es nada -respondió Gregory con los ojos fijos en los de Vincent- Es sólo que últimamente mi padre es más idiota de lo normal y... -la espalda de alguien choco contra el pecho de Gregory tomándolo por sorpresa, sus brazos inmediatamente detuvieron la caída de la chica. Su enmarañado cabello rojo se esparció por el pecho y brazos de Gregory- ¿estas bien? -la chica giro su cabeza con velocidad, topándose con los castaños de Gregory, su boca se abrió con un jadeo de sorpresa al igual que los ojos de Gregory.

Era Susan Bones de Hufflepuff, la chica que había estado robandole el sueño. Gregory se quedo paralizado mientras sus ojos recorrían la cara de la chica. Sus pestañas eran largas y casi transparentes, sus labios tenían forma de corazón y tenía unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas y nariz. Fácilmente pudo haber sido pasada por una Weasley.

El codazo contra sus costillas hicieron que Gregory saliera de su estupefacción, sus ojos chocaron contra los de Vincent, que lo veía divertido y señalaba con la cabeza al frente.

Hannah Abbott, otra chica de Hufflepuff y amiga de Bones, junto a Lavander Brown, las gemelas Patil lo veían entre asustada y curiosas. Gregory empujo con su pecho la espalda de Bones y la ayudo a ponerse derecha.

-¿Estas bien? -volvió a preguntar. La chica seguía mirándolo con la boca abierta, sólo que ahora ya se había dado la vuelta para encararlo. Gregory sonrió divertido ante su gesto, el que de seguro él había tenido momentos atrás. Esta vez, fue una de las gemelas Patil quien sacó a Bones de su estupefacción golpeándola en el hombro y luego susurrándole algo al oído.

Las mejillas y nariz de Bones se volvieron casi tan rojas como su cabello mientras cerraba la boca de golpe y asentía varias veces.

-¡Sí! -dejo salir en un chillido.

-Estupendo -soltó Vincent en voz baja listo para seguir caminando pero el parloteo de Bones lo detuvo.

-... es sólo que ya sabes, siempre tratando de incordiar a los demás, le dije a Lavander que sí podía caminar de espaldas pero ella no me creyó, dijo que terminaría cayéndome o chocando con alguien y luego Hannah la apoyo y al final lo hice para demostrarles que no es cierto y terminé chocando contigo demostrando, obviamente, que no puedo caminar de espaldas y...

-Estas soltando tu parloteo incesante otra vez, Su -dijo Abbott sonriendo. Las mejillas de Bones se volvieron más rojas y miraba con disculpas en los ojos a Gregory.

-Lo siento... siempre termino hablando de más cuando trato de explicarme como la otra vez cuando el profesor Flitwick intento que hiciéramos el encantamiento de...

-¡Susan! -gritaron las cuatro chicas para después reír. Bones se puso más roja, si es que cabía, y agacho la cabeza, murmurando por debajo.

Vincent y Gregory se miraron confundidos.

-No hay problema...

-Susan... Susan Bones -rectificó rápidamente la chica. Gregory sonrió a sabiendas.

-No hay problema, Bones -justo en ese momento el tren empezó a moverse.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que buscar a nuestros amigos -dijo Vincent empujando a Gregory para que se moviera.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? -Susan lo miro curiosa y luego volvió a sonrojarse- El de los dos, el nombre de los dos... ustedes sabían a que me refería y...

-Vincent Crabble -soltó Vincent antes de que Bones siguiera con su parloteo- Y él es Gregory Goyle.

-Ellas son Hannah Abbott, esta conmigo en Hufflepuff. Padma y Parvati Patil, una en Ravenclaw y la otra en Gryffindor con Lavander Brown.

-Sí, ya nos conocíamos -corto Brown mirando con cierto enojo a Vincent y Gregory.

-Sí, ella tiene razón -soltó Gregory mirándola con una mueca de desagrado- Fuiste la que llamó _sangre sucia_ a Hermione.

Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott y una de las gemelas Patil ahogaron un grito.

-¡Ella empezó! -chilló Brown en su defensa.

-Lo que digas, Brown -se jacto Vincent ya listo para irse cuando una voz perforo el pasillo ahora desierto.

-¿¡Esta todo bien aquí!? -grito Dean Thomas acompañado por Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillan, prefecto, y Justin Finch-Fletchey, ambos de Hufflepuff. Vincent resoplo por debajo.

-Lo esta, Thomas. No necesitas venir a salvar a nadie -soltó Vincent mientras la mirada de Gregory se perdía en los alumnos que habían empezado a asomar su cabeza.

-Diez puntos menos a Slytherin por estar molestando a los demás alumnos -acudió Macmillan. Gregory puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estamos en el tren, no puedes quitarnos puntos, idiota -Vincent rió a su lado- Ahora, si son tan amables de moverse, queremos ir a nuestro anden.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora ya no son tan rudos cuando no tienen a Malfoy cerca para que les de ordenes? -se mofo Finnigan. Vincent y Gregory se tensaron.

-Sabemos pensar por nosotros mismos, Finnigan. Lamentablemente no se puede decir eso de todos ustedes -soltó Gregory con desprecio- Ahora muevanse, que no queremos problemas.

-Ellos no estaban haciendo nada -salió Hannah Abbott en su defensa- Susan tropezó y Goyle detuvo su caída, Ernie. No paso nada.

Vincent y Gregory se vieron sorprendidos, la chica acababa de defenderlos. Macmillan vio estupefacto a Abbott al igual que el resto de ellos.

-Bueno, ya la oyeron. Nos retiramos -Gregory les dedico una mirada de disculpa a Bones y su amiga para después mirar con burla a los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que lo miraban enojados.

-¡Esto no se quedará así, Crabble y Goyle! -chilló Finch-Fletchey.

-Cuando quieres, Hufflepuff -grito Vincent de vuelta justo antes de cruzar al anden de los Slytherin.

-Deja de provocar a los demás, Vincent. Terminaremos metidos en problemas -se quejó Gregory mientras abría la puerta del compartimento. Theo miraba la ventana, Blaise leía un libre y Draco y Hermione hablaban en voz baja, la mirada de Gregory se demoró un poco en la mano de Draco, que estaba sobre la rodilla desnuda de Hermione, luego en su rostro sonrojado y la sonrisa de superioridad de Draco pero decidió no decir nada, sólo esperaba que esos dos ya soltaran sus sentimientos de una maldita vez. Vincent cerró la puerta una vez entraron.

-¿Estamos en una dimensión desconocida, Blaise? -se burló Vincent mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.

-¡Shh! -lo mandó a callar Blaise sin dejar de mover la rodilla de arriba para abajo- La reina esta apunto de darle la manzana envenenada a _Blancanieves._

Gregory frunció el ceño mirando a Hermione por una respuesta. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Olvide mi diario en la casa -dijo Theo en voz baja sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-De todas formas no lo ibas a usar -soltó Draco- Continuaremos con las clases de defensa y ataque cuando _El ejercito de Dumbledore_ -se mofo Draco- no este en la sala de Menesteres.

-Me parece bien -Vincent asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

 _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas._

 _Lindero del bosque prohibido._

Hagrid los esperaba cerca de su cabaña, aún en la nieve de enero y no presentaba una imagen muy tranquilizadora: los cardenales que tenía debajo de los ojos eran de un color verde con amarillo y algunos cortes que tenía todavía sangraban. Para completar aquel lamentable cuadro, Hagrid llevaba sobre el hombro un bulto que parecía la mitad de una vaca muerta.

-¡Hoy vamos a trabajar aquí! -anunció alegremente a los alumnos que se le acercaban, señalando con la cabeza árboles que tenía a su espalda- ¡Estaremos un poco más resguardados! Además, ellos prefieren la oscuridad.

-¿Quién prefiere la oscuridad? -inquirió Draco ásperamente, Blaise rió por debajo al percibir el pánico en su voz- ¿Quién ha dicho que prefiere la oscuridad? ¿Lo han oído?

-¿Listos? -preguntó Hagrid festivamente mirando a sus estudiantes- Muy bien, he preparado una excursión al bosque para los de quinto año. He pensado que sería interesante que observaran a esas criaturas en su hábitat natural. verán, las criaturas que vamos a estudiar hoy son muy raras, creo que soy el único en toda Gran Bretaña que ha conseguido domesticarlas.

-¿Seguro que están domesticadas? -preguntó Draco, y el dejo de pánico de su voz se hizo más profundo- Porque no sería la primera vez que nos trae bestias salvajes a la clase.

-¡Calla, Draco! -gruño Hermione por debajo.

-Claro que están domesticados -contestó Hagrid frunciendo el entrecejo y colocándose bien la vaca muerta sobre el hombre.

-Entonces, ¿qué le ha pasado en la cara? -inquirió Blaise, tratando de evitar que los llevara dentro del Bosque Prohibido.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! -respondió Hagrid con enojo- Y ahora, si ya han acabado de hacerme preguntas estúpidas, ¡síganme!

-¿Puedo fingir una fractura? -preguntó Theo apesadumbrado mientras veía como Potter, Longbottom y Weasley lo seguían dentro del bosque. Theo negó con la cabeza- No, olvídenlo. Vincent, rompeme un hueso.

-Calla, cobarde -dijo Gregory mientras seguía a los Gryffindor. Blaise rió por debajo.

-Lo que hace el amor -susurró. Hermione, Draco y Theo voltearon a verlo rápidamente.

-¿Amor? -preguntaron. Blaise les dio una sonrisa enigmática y empujando a Vincent por el hombro siguieron a Gregory. Caminaron unos diez minutos hasta llegar a un sitio donde los árboles estaban tan pegados que no había ni una gota de nieve en el suelo y parecía que había caído la tarde. Hagrid, con un gruñido, depositó la media vaca en el suelo, retrocedió y se volvió para mirar a los alumnos, la mayoría de los cuales pasaban sigilosamente de un árbol hacia donde estaba él, escudriñando nerviosos los alrededores como si fueran a atacarlos en cualquier momento.

-Agrúpense, agrúpense -les aconsejo Hagrid-. Bueno, el olor de la carne los atraerá, pero de todos modos voy a llamarlos porque les gusta saber que soy yo.

Se dio la vuelta, movió la desgreñada cabeza para apartarse el cabello de la cara y dio un extraño y estridente grito que resonó entre los oscuros árboles como el reclamo de un pájaro monstruoso. Hermione pegó un brinco y se acurruco en el pecho de Draco, Blaise perdió el color del rostro y Theo rió incómodamente. Vincent y Gregory parecían ser los únicos que no estaban afectados por el grito.

Hagrid volvió a pegar aquel chillido. Luego pasó un minuto, durante el cual los alumnos, inquietos, siguieron escudriñando los alrededores por si veían acercarse algo. Y entonces, cuando Hagrid se echó el cabello hacia atrás por tercera vez e infló su enorme pecho, Theo dio un codazo a Blaise y señaló un espacio que había entre los dos retorcidos tejos.

Un par de ojos blancos y relucientes empezaron a distinguirse en la penumbra, poco después la cara y el cuello de un dragón, y luego el esquelético cuerpo de un enorme y negro cabello alado surgió de la oscuridad. El animal se quedó mirando a los estudiantes mientras agitaba su larga y negra cola; a continuación agachó la cabeza y empezó a arrancar carne de la vaca muerta con sus afilados colmillos.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Blaise al no distinguir nada y Theo se dio un golpe mental. Se había olvidado por completo que ninguno de ellos podía verlo, aún recordaba cuando llegó por primera vez a Hogwarts y vio esos enormes animales moviendo los carruajes de los de tercer año. Lo asqueado que se había sentido al verlos y como se lo recalcó a Blaise y Draco. Draco estaba tan ocupado mirando la canoa donde iban Hermione, Potter, Longbottom y Weasley; Blaise lo había visto confundido y le dijo que estaba loco, en cambio Vincent y Gregory estaban más preocupados por el banquete. Recordaba todos los libros de la biblioteca que había leído buscando una explicación hasta que por fin lo entendió.

Le recorrió un escalofrío de solo pensarlo.

Theo recorrió con la mirada al resto de los estudiantes que ponían la misma cara de aturdimiento y de nerviosa excitación que Blaise y miraban en todas direcciones menos al caballo que tenían delante. Al parecer, sólo había otras dos personas que podían verlo: Potter que lo miraba interesado y Logbottom que seguía con la mirada los movimientos oscilantes de la larga cola negra del animal.

-¡Ah, aquí llega otro! -exclamó Hagrid con orgullo cuando otro caballo negro salió entre los oscuros árboles. El animal plegó sus coriáceas alas, las pegó al cuerpo, agachó la cabeza y también se puso a comer- A ver, que levanten la mano lo que pueden verlos.

Theo levantó la mano reticente al igual que Lonbottom con timidez y Potter alegre.

-Sí, claro, ya sabía que tú los verías, Harry -dijo con seriedad- Y tú también, ¿eh, Neville? Y...

-Nott -soltó Theo al saber que Hagrid no sabía su nombre.

-Perdone -dijo Blaise con voz socarrona-, pero ¿qué es exactamente eso que se supone que tendríamos que ver?

Por toda respuesta, Hagrid señaló el cuerpo de la vaca muerta que yacía en el suelo. Los alumnos la contemplaron unos segundos; entonces varios de ellos ahogaron un grito y Patil se puso a chillar. Theo entendió por qué: lo único que veían eran trozos de carne que separaban solo los de los huesos y desaparecían, y era lógico que lo encontraran extraños.

-¿Quién lo hace? -preguntó Patil, aterrada, retirándose hacia el árbol más cercano- ¿Quién se está comiendo esa carne?

-Son thestrals -respondió Hagrid con orgullo y Hermione, separandose de Draco, soltó un débil ¡Oh! atrayendo la atención de Vincent, Gregory, Theo, Draco y Blaise- Hay una manada en Hogwarts. Veamos, ¿quien sabe...?

-Pero ¡si traen muy mala suerte! -lo interrumpió Pati, alarmada- Dicen que causan todo tipo de desgracias a quien los ve. Una vez la profesora Trelawney me contó...

-Eso es mentira -soltó Hermione antes de que Hagrid pudiera contestarle- Eso no son más que supersticiones. Además, ¿cómo puedes creerle a esa charlatana loca? -Patil y Brown ahogaron un grito mientras los demás alumnos, tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin, reían por lo dicho.

Dos caballos más salieron despacio de entre los árboles; uno de ellos pasó muy cerca de Patil, que se estremeció y se pegó más al árbol, diciendo:

-¡Me parece que noto algo! ¡Creo que está cerca de mí!

-No te preocupes, no te hará ningún daño -le aseguró Hagrid con paciencia- Bueno, ¿quién puede decirme por qué algunos de ustedes los ven y otros no?

Hermione levantó la mano.

-Adelante -dijo Hagrid sonriéndole.

-Los únicos que pueden ver a los thestrals -explicó Hermione- son los que han visto la muerte.

-Exacto -confirmó Hagrid solemnemente- Diez puntos para Slytherin. Verán, tenemos una manda. Pues verán, empezamos con un macho y cinco hembras. Este -le dio una palmada al caballo que había aparecido en primer lugar- se llama _Tenebrus_ y es mi favorito. Fue el primero que nació aquí, en el bosque...

-¿Cómo es que puedes verlo y no nos contaste nada? -inquirió Draco con seriedad a Theo. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que me tirarían de a loco -soltó Theo. Hermione lo miro con cariño.

-El único fuera de sus cabales aquí es Blaise -argumentó Vincent haciendo que Blaise lo viera feo.

-Jódete, Crabble.

-Fue a mi madre... vi a morir a mi madre -dijo Theo en voz baja acercándose a ellos- Ella estaba enferma, viruela de dragón. Ella estaba muy débil...

-No tienes porque contarnos, _fratello_ -dijo Blais poniendo una mano en su hombro y apretando suavemente. Theo suspiró.

-No le quedaba mucho tiempo... -prosiguió- Su cabello castaño había perdido su brillo, su piel remarcaba sus huesos... sus labios eran tan blancos. Sus ojos eran los únicos que quedaban de su antigua vida... yo tenía nueve años cuando murió. Ella a pesar de todo siempre trataba de sonreír... como... como si yo no pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando...

-Theo -susurró Hermione acercandose a él.

-Ella... era tan frágil... ni siquiera podía tocarla -Theo ahogo un sollozo- Recuerdo que una noche me colé a su cuarto... pero mi padre ya estaba dentro. Recuerdo que mi madre le hizo prometerle que no se derrumbaría por su muerte... que cuidaría de mí. Quería que volviera a enamorarse... que olvidara sus estúpidos ideales sobre la pureza de la sangre y me criaría como nunca lo hicieron con ellos... Ella murió esa misma noche...

Hermione abrazó Theo con fuerza mientras los alumnos se acercaban, reticentes, a los thestrals.

-Un año después, antes de que entrara a Hogwarts, mi padre me llevó a un parque _muggle._.. no se porque lo hizo pero me llevó lejos del frío castillo. Estuvimos largo rato ahí sin hacer nada más que ver a los niños correr y reír en los brazos de su madre, poco antes de que regresáramos a castillo mi padre me dejó jugar con los niños _muggles_ -Theo sonrió con nostalgia mientras abrazaba a Hermione- Recuerdo que un señor se me acerco, mostrándome un perro muy lindo y me preguntó si quería ir con él para ver a sus demás perros.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Hermione mientras Blaise, Vincent, Gregory y Draco fruncían el ceño.

-Recuerdo haberle dicho que sí y buscar a mi padre con la mirada. Estaba en una banca, donde lo deje, viendo una foto en sus manos. No fui hacia él, en cambio seguí al _muggle_... recuerdo que ya me había sacado del parque cuando una pareja _muggle_ llegó corriendo, con un bebé en brazos. Y empezaron a gritar, jalandome y alejándome del _muggle_ y su perro... Obviamente yo no entendía nada hasta que el hombre salió corriendo y empece a escuchar los gritos de mi padre... llamándome.

-Tuvo que haber sido horrible -dijo Hermione. Theo asintió.

-Los _muggles_ nos explicaron a mi padre y a mí, que el hombre había intentado secuestrarme, recuerdo a mi padre llorar y abrazarme, agradeciendo aquella pareja _muggle_. Fue así como mi padre olvido por completo la supremacía de la sangre... gracias a que aquellos _muggles_ me habían salvado a pesar de que yo no era nada para ellos.

* * *

 _Biblioteca de Hogwarts._

 _Enero 7, 1996._

-Parece que acaban de patear a la comadreja menor -se burló Pansy mirando con una sonrisa socarrona a Ginny, que entraba como alma que llevan los dementores a la biblioteca, seguida de cerca por Luna que daba pequeños saltitos y otras dos chicas de Hufflepuff que casi corrían para alcanzarlo.

-Déjala en paz, Pansy -dijo Hermione sin despegar la vista de su pergamino mientras escribía con entusiasmo en él. Pansy resoplo y se cruzo de brazos. Desde que Astoria había decidido ser una perra sin sentimientos, Daphne la había dejado de lado y Millicent y Flora preferían no entrar en la ecuación. Así que había estado pasando el tiempo con Hermione y lo suyos... ¿cómo soportar las miraditas de enamorados de Draco y Hermione? ¿Las miradas de anhelo de Blaise con la mesa de Gryffindor? ¿La de Gregory con la de Hufflepuff? ¿La de Theo con la de Ravenclaw? ¿Y la incesante actitud de odioso de Vincent? Ese chico siempre quería sacarla de sus casillas.

-¡Hermione! -susurró Ginny mientras se dejaba caer en una silla en frente de ellas. Luna la imitó, al igual que ambas Hufflepuff. Los ojos azules se posaron en los azules de Pansy- Parkinson.

-Ginevra, y disculpa que no te llame por tu apellido, pero es que hay tantos de ustedes... No me mires así, sólo no quiere repetir _"Weasley"_ a cada rato -se defendió Pansy- Lovegood...

-Pansy Parkinson -saludó la rubia. Pansy asintió mirando a ambas Hufflepuff.

-Susan Bones -se presentó la pelirroja.

-Hannah Abbott -se presento la otra.

-Pansy Parkinson, la serpiente de biblioteca es Hermione Granger -Pansy le dio un codazo a Hermione, ella le dio una mirada fulminante antes de mirar a Ginny y compañía.

-¿Pasó algo, Ginny? -inquirió Hermione dejando la pluma de lado. Ginny resoplo.

-Harry invitó a Cho Chang a Hogsmeade... es el día de San Valentín por si no se habían dado cuenta -Ginny cruzo los brazos y le dio una mirada penetrante a Hermione- Vi a Blaise con una chica de Ravenclaw... parecían muy... acaramelados...

-Blaise y su conjunto de _prostitutas baratas_ -soltó Pansy poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hermione ahogo un grito al igual que Bones y Abbott. Luna ladeo la cabeza y Ginny sonrió.

-¡Pansy! -la regañó Hermione- Ellas no son ningunas prostitutas baratas...

-Si se dejan abrir de piernas por unos cuantos elogios obviamente lo son, Mione -Pansy se paso una mano por su largo cabello negro- No es mi problema que sean tan fáciles.

-Me agradas -Ginny le sonrió llanamente- Ginny.

-Pansy, _el gusto es tuyo_ -Pansy le dio una sonrisa altiva. Ginny rodó los ojos- Pero dime, Ginny. ¿Por qué tan interesada en Blaise y sus _putas_?

-¡Pansy! -volvió a reñir Hermione. Pansy la ignoro deliberadamente, Ginny se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Por nada... es sólo que me dio curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad o es porque su atención ya no esta en ti?

-¡Pansy! -volvió a chillar Hermione. Pansy rodó los ojos.

-Todos en Slytherin saben que Blaise esta enamorado de la _princesa_ Weasley -dijo Pansy ahora mirando a Ginny- Por favor, por todos los Slytherin habidos y por haber... dime que por fin vas a acabar con ese sufrimiento y lloriqueo.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que le gustaba a Blaise? Nunca me dio una pista -Ginny sacudió su melena- Sólo un día lo soltó y espero a que yo sintiera lo mismo -Pansy abrió la boca dispuesta a interrumpirla mientras Hermione dirigía sus ojos a la persona que acababa de pararse detrás de ella- Digo, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué saltara a sus brazos y ya? -bufo.

-Ginny...

-¡Y luego sólo dijo: _he acabado_! ¿Acabo? ¡Por Merlín, si ni siquiera empezó! Digo, si hubiera empezado con un: _Me gustas, Ginny, dame una oportunidad para que por fin olvides al idiota de Potter que sólo esta detrás de la inepta y llorosa de Cho Chang_ se lo hubiera dado... ¡Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho! ¡Para empezar sólo velo! Blaise es caliente como el demonio, juega quidditch y me hace reír, ¿qué más puede una pedir?

-Ginny... -intento Pansy.

-¡Pero no! Sólo me dejo ahí sola, lidiando con mis estúpidos pensamientos y mis tontos sentimientos, ¡todas las vacaciones me la pasé pensando en lo que hubiera sido! ¡Lo que hubiera sido ya que él no tuvo el valor de pedirme nada! ¡Y para colmo me dejo toda descolocada por su estupendo beso! ¡Nadie nunca me había besado así! -chilló Ginny mirando a Hermione que tenía la boca abierta y Pansy que parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Frunció el ceño- ¿Qué?

-Hubieras empezado por eso, _pelirroja_ -susurró Blaise en su oído mientras recargaba una mano contra la mesa de madera. Ginny se tensó en su asiento.

-Malditas -gruñó hacia Pansy y Hermione que rápidamente miraron a otro lado. Hermione se levantó de golpe.

-Creo que tengo que ir por un libro, sí, un libro. ¿Me acompañas, Luna? -preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa conciliadora a Luna in ver a Ginny o Blaise. La rubia se levantó.

-¡Oh! Que buena excusa para dejarlos solos -dijo Luna, dando la vuelta y caminando hacia el pasillo de Pociones, Hermione la siguió con el rostro completamente roja. Pansy carraspeo delante de Ginny y Blaise.

-Hannah, Susan, vayamos por comida -dijo la pelinegra levantándose y saliendo de la biblioteca con Hannah y Susan detrás de ellas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que es un sí a intentarlo? -preguntó Blaise sentándose donde antes estaba Susan. Ginny se puso aún más roja.

-Depende... -se alejo el cabello de la cara y lo colocó detrás de su oreja para mirar a Blaise de frente. Recorrió con la mirada su rostro, por fin habían desaparecido los cardenales y el labio ya no estaba roto. Recordaba cuando lo vio en _San mungo,_ como sus manos habían picado por tocarlo.

-¿De qué depende? -Blaise sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

-¿Qué hacías con esa chica de Ravenclaw? -preguntó curiosa, Blaise negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Snape nos puso en parejas con los alumnos de Ravenclaw y me tocó hacer el trabajo con ella, le estaba preguntando como haríamos el trabajo -Ginny asintió apretando los labios y Blaise sonrió más fuerte- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade, _pelirroja_?

-Pasas por mí a mi torre a las tres, Blaise. Si faltas sólo un minuto, te las veras conmigo -dijo, levantándose y dando la vuelta. Camino con tranquilidad hacia la salida mientras escuchaba la risa de Blaise antes de que gritara:

-¡NUNCA LLEGARÍA TARDE POR TI, _PELIRROJA_!

Las orejas de Ginny se pusieron rojas mientras Pince reñía a Blaise. La risa de Blaise la siguió hasta la torre de Gryffindor mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

* * *

 **¡Espero y les haya gustado y siento mucho que haya muy poco del Dramione! ¡Los recompensaré! ¡Se los prometo!**

 **Tome partes de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix!**

 **Díganme que les pareció, haré esto rápido ya que estoy sentada en el suelo.**

 **¿Blaise o Potter?**

 **¿Dramione completo en el siguiente capítulo?**

 **¿Pansy con quien quieren que se empareje?**

 **¿Qué hay de Vincent?**

 **¿Theo por fin se acercara a Luna?**

 **¡Por fin Theo se perdono a si mismo!**

 **¡Casiopea Zabini esta en problemas!**

 **¡Blaise se salvó por los pelos!**

 **¡Gregory tiene novia!**

 **¡Blaise y Ginny! ¿¡Qué les pareció!? ¿Lindo?**

 **Y Theo contando como murió su madre, ¿se esperaban algo así?**

 **Nos leemos pronto y espero les haya gustado. Este capítulo fue sobre Blaise y Gregory, espero les haya gustado.**

 **¡Déjeme sus Review!**


	13. Una vuelta de 180 grados

**Woah, am... creo que esta vez no tarde mucho... ¿o sí? Bueno, no haré esto muy largo. Espero les guste el capítulo y no me maten... porque en todo caso no podría subir otro más y no sabrían como terminaría esta dulce historia.**

 **Los personajes no son míos sino de J.K Rowling.**

 **La idea no me pertenece pero la trama es sí lo hace.**

 **Le doy la bienvenida a: Sil04, Carolinavnzla, Wildravn, Ihana Malfoy, Doristarazona, As byrne, MireMary, Correca23maya, johannaespinel, Amore-Crosszeria, Iss96 y Temis Malfoy Granger.**

 **Respondo Review´s:**

 **diva-akira: Sí, por fin Blaise se puso sus pantalones de niño grande. Uff, si te gustó que se volvieran cercanos entonces explotaras con este capítulo. Y siento haber robado tiempo de tu exposición, me ha pasado. Entonces eres fan de nuestro Blaise con Ginny... interesante.**

 **: ¡Lo siento! ¡Siento tardar tanto con las actualizaciones! Woah, expresaste con pocas palabras lo sucedido aquel día en que Casiopea Zabini lanzó a su esposo a la pobre criatura. Bueno, espero te encante este capítulo.**

 **Fanny: ¡Gracias! ¡Otro voto a Blaise! Woah, ya van varias que votan por Neville.**

 **.Malfoy: ¡Blaise va ganando la contienda! Y Pansy se esta uniendo a nuestro circulo de serpientes.**

 **Guest: ¡Más y más votos a Blaise! Realmente no sabía que lo amaran tanto. Yah, yah... Dramione aquí mismo.**

 **V.R Morales: Siento lo de tu teléfono, en serio... Osea que si puedo generar odio temporal, vaya... ¡Yo también me mordí las uñas por la desesperación! Bien, realmente esperaba causar impresión sobre el manejo de las artes oscuras en combate para nuestras serpientes. ¡Woah! Y ahí viene lo horrible, pronto la familia Malfoy tendrá un vuelco de 360 grados. Gracias, realmente también quería que se dieran cuenta que no son insensibles, que al sobrepasar sus límites los chicos pueden llegar a un punto en el que no habrá retorno. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Hasta ahorita todos han amado la escena del Blanny, por lo visto todos apoyan a Blaise. Sí, verás... a veces veo a Theo como Remus Lupin, el inteligente del grupo que intenta que sus amigos se tomen las cosas con calma aunque su vida de él siempre este de cabeza. ¡Pronto el Nottgood! ¡Pero he aquí el DRAMIONE! ¡Un enorme abrazo! ¡Me alegra que me comentes! Y Gracias por estar desde un principio aquí, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Sil04: ¡Bielvenida!**

 **MaRu-chan MKV: ¡Sip! Definitivamente todas amamos a Blaise, lo sé... a todos nos dio un golpecito en el corazón cuando Blaise se emborrachó por primera vez. ¡Llega el Dramione!**

 **Mishelle: ¡Ja! ¡Chúpate esa Dumbledore! Nuestro Blaise solito pudo con toda su orden. Gracias por tu voto de confianza a Susan... y Pansy se va uniendo a nuestras serpientes. ¡Gracias por tu Review!**

 **herkyo: ¡Hola! ¡Todas quieren a Blaise con Ginny! Eso me ha asombrado por completo. Gracias por tu voto de confianza hacia Susan y Gregory... Van dos a favor de Potter, por lo visto hay competencia para la muñeca de porcelana. El Nottgood tendrá que esperar un poquitin más. Y sí,** **Theo necesita tomarse las cosas con calma...**

 **Mangetsu Hyuga: ¡Gracias! ¡Todos aman a Blaise! ¡DRAMIONE! Eres la primera que vota por Ron. ¡Nottgood pronto! Gracias por tu Review.**

 **Az byrne: Entonces te encantará este.**

 **PamExpelliarmus: ¡#TeamBlaise! ¡#PotterApesta! Realmente todas aman a Blaise. ¡DRAMIONE!**

 **YatzilGirl: Gracias, realmente todos quieren a Blaise. Pansy con Vincent... no me esperaba esa, la verdad. Vaya, vaya, realmente Theo te ha desesperado un poco. Sí, Blaise siempre esta en el ojo del huracan. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **JackieCross: ¡Sí! ¡Todos quieren el Blanny! Pues lamento decirte que sí es el mío, así que este capítulo será intenso.**

 **joss-12: ¡Lamentablemente no tengo uno! ¡DRAMIONE YA MISMO!**

 **SALESIA: Siempre me sorprendes y realmente has sido la única en avisarme... no me di cuenta de eso, juro que me morí de risa cuando leí tu comentario y corrí a revisar el capítulo. Sé que los Flint no son fanáticos de la sangre pero recuerda que Voldemort puede ser... persuasivo. Y sobre el rumbo que van a tomar los Slytherin, podrán ser muy amigos de Hermione pero sus padres tienen mucha voz y voto en esto. Sí, admito que siempre es Blaise el de la mala suerte. Sí, posiblemente haya sido de Blaise de quien hablará en sus incontables premoniciones. Vaya, otro voto a Potter para con Pansy. Gracias por tu voto de confianza a Susan y Hannah, la verdad lo tome de último momento.**

 **Sobre los diarios: Theo no hace una ofrenda de sangre porque los diarios están repletos de magia oscura y él aún no esta listo para poder usarla. Digamos que la frase: magia oscura, se considera un tabú para nuestro Theo.**

 **Tu idea sobre los mellizos me encantó, ya sabrás que son pronto. Y sobre Casiopea Zabini vas a tener que esperar un poco más para ver como termina su situación. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Lydia Cipriano: No volvemos a encontrar, chica. ¡Sí, adiós a Marcus y Emma! ¡Emma en la orden! Gracias por tu Review, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Cignus Black: Más votos a Neville, nunca lo había visto como candidato. Ups... realmente se me fue ese 2 pero en mi defensa, esta al lado del 1... ¡DRAMIONE CERCA!**

 **rubenchoelloxd: Felicidades, eres todo un cuervo ahora. Y sobre la orden, pronto veremos como se desarrolla su historia. Gracias por tus mensajes y por tus Review, como sabrás estoy tomando en cuenta tu idea. Realmente has sido la única persona que no ha votado por Blaise y Ginny siendo pareja, me ha asombrado mucho (Nah, me lo esperaba) Y sobre el Nottgood, tu pareja predilecta... ah... será difícil, no te miento... Pero puedo sugerirte un fanfic de Theo y Luna para que pases este amargo trago...**

 **Daniela: Gracias por comentar, linda.**

 **Danny: Siento tardar mucho, el DRAMIONE ha llegado.**

 **AdaliaLeon: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Otra fan de Blaise, realmente las estoy contando y... no, sólo han votado por Blaise. Susan y Gregory son hermosos juntos, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, todos lo sabemos. Juro que nunca pensé en Neville, ¿como se les ocurrió?**

 **Claudia556: Otra fan, ya van demasiadas amantes de Blaise y Ginny. Sí, Greg será algo torpe y Suan será tan linda. DRAMIONE. Bien, todos piensan.. bueno, hay algunos fans de Neville para con Pansy, pero estoy tomando las ideas de todos.**

 **Reno Alvarez: ¡Gracias a ti!**

 **sironeko black: Otro fan de Blaise... DRAMIONE.**

* * *

 _Febrero, 5. 1996._

 _10:00 p.m_

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

-¿Se puede... -Blaise bostezo-... se puede saber porque Snape nos necesita a esta hora de la noche?

-Porque es Snape y le gusta hacer las cosas a la hora que se le pega la regalada gana -respondió Gregory tallándose los ojos con las palmas de la mano. Desde su última clase hasta hace sólo media hora habían estado encerrados en la biblioteca, terminando los trabajos para los TIMO´s de Transformaciones y Encantamientos.

Aún necesitaban terminar los de herbología y ni que decir de Theo que parecía un _Inferi_ debido a todo el trabajo que no había estado haciendo y ahora tenía que ponerse al corriente.

-Ya no aguanto el sueño -murmuro Hermione cerrando los ojos. Draco se detuvo al lado suyo por si terminaba perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose. Por suerte no sucedió, pero termino tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a mantenerse de pie.

Caminaron un rato en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando el bullicio del pasillo contiguo llamo su atención, siendo más discretos se acercaron. Al dar la vuelta estaban _Weasley-Weasel, Longbottom-squib_ , los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Anthony Goldstein, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Lavander Brown, Angelina Johnson, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Luna Lovegood y las gemelas Patil. Todos acribillando a Potter con preguntas.

-Tenemos que pasarlos para poder ir al despacho de Snape -susurró Blaise, no había rastro de Ginny entre la bola de estudiantes, lo que hizo que una sonrisa surcara su rostro.

-En efecto -admitió Gregory sin dejar de ver a Susan Bones- Pero si nos ven de repente nos trataran de a chismosos.

-Estamos de chismosos -debatió Vincent. Theo rodó los ojos, empujando a Gregory y Blaise que tropezaron con sus propios pies y cayeron al suelo de golpe.

-¿¡Pero que _diablos_ , Theo!? -gruñó Blaise deteniendo su caída con su brazo.

-Creo que acabo de romperme algo -dijo Gregory en un susurro ahogado, pues había caído de golpe al suelo, sin que sus rodillas o brazos detuvieran su caída. Se hizo ovillo en el suelo tomando una parte preciada de su anatomía y sollozando por debajo.

-Mi error -admitió Theo posando sus ojos en los alumnos que formaban parte del _Ejercito de Dumbledore_ , todos tenían sus ojos puestos en ellos. Vincent rió por debajo mientras Hermione lo veía con el ceño fruncido y Draco con una mueca divertida en los labios.

-Pero miren, si son _San Potter_ y compañía -se mofó Draco caminando de la mano de Hermione hacia los estudiantes. Theo pasó a Gregory y Blaise junto a Vincent, siguiendo a Draco y Hermione.

-Lárgate de aquí, Malfoy -gruñó Potter con su mano tapando su cicatriz. Tenía un gesto de compungido dolor en su rostro.

-Lamento decirte, Potter. Que no te respondo -se mofó Draco intentando pasar a la multitud- Ahora, si nos dejan pasar...

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -inquirió Ron Weasley. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tampoco es asunto tuyo, Weasel -escupió Draco. Potter se separó de la pared, donde estaba recargado, y apunto a Draco con su varita. Draco y Hermione vieron con confusión la varita unos segundos antes de que Draco sacara la suya con rapidez.

Potter no era de los que atacaba sin razón aparente. Estaba enojado y mucho.

Gregory y Blaise lograron levantarse y sacaron sus varitas al igual que Hermione y Vincent. Los estudiantes presentes del _Ejercito de Dumbledore_ hicieron lo mismo.

Theo mascullo por debajo al darse cuenta que no había forma que se defendiera, sus ojos se posaron en los de Luna, no se había movido ni un centímetro y miró a su alrededor como si una batalla campal fuera tan remota como que Snape se vistiera de otro color que no fuera negro.

-No quieres hacer eso, Potter -siseo Draco tensándose de hombros. Eran más de diez contra ellos seis y Draco no quería terminar maldiciéndolos con magia oscura.

Potter lo miro fijamente antes de atacar.

 _-¡Legerements!_

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido poco antes de levantar sus barreras mentales y sacar a la fuerza a Potter de su cabeza. Hermione ahogo un grito al lado suyo mientras Theo, Vincent, Gregory y Blaise parecían casi tan sorprendidos como él.

Los amigos de Potter parecían no entender que era lo que pasaban.

Potter se tambaleo cuando su débil hechizo ataco a Draco; Weasley y Longbottom lograron atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Los ojos de Potter lo veían con sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación adentrarse en la mente de alguien? -preguntó Draco con sorna antes de alejar su mente e introducirse a la de Potter sin pronunciar el encantamiento.

Muy pocas veces se había introducido tan profundo en la mente de alguien como en ese momento. La mente de Potter le era familiar debido a las veces que jugo intentando averiguar si podía leer el pensamiento y sentimientos de los demás.

Fue fácil, pero nunca fue muy profundo. Conocía el pasado de Theo antes de que él se los contara debido a sus clases de _Legeremancia_ y _Oclumancia_ en cuarto, conocía los secretos de Blaise, los miedos de Vincent, las alegrías de Gregory, los sueños de Hermione. Los conocía de pies a cabeza pero todos siempre fueron un reto, nunca dejaron su mente tan dispuesta a él.

Potter estaba débil así que entrar a su mente fue tan fácil como pronunciar un encantamiento de desarme. La vida de Potter apareció delante de él, con colores y sonidos.

 _Harry... Harry te amamos, mami te ama... papi te ama..._

 _La imagen de una mujer pelirroja con ojos color verde veían a una bebé recién nacido con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _La misma mujer que había visto en los recuerdos de Snape hace tanto tiempo..._

 _Un flash verde... soledad._

 _Su padre ignorándolo, su padre bebiendo y culpándolo de la muerte de su madre._

 _Una familia muggle donde había conocido el amor, su tía corriendo a su tío de la casa cuando lo llamo monstruo. Su carta de Hogwarts, la familia Weasley, Longbottom, Hermione preguntando por un sapo. Quirrell y la piedra filosofal._

 _Cuando entró al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor._

 _Oliver Wood._

 _Ginny y la cámara de los secretos._

 _Las discusiones que mantenían entre ellos._

 _Los Merodeadores._

 _Colagusano._

 _Cornamenta._

 _Lunático._

 _Canuto._

 _La verdad sobre ellos cuatro._

 _Sirius Black._

 _La saeta de fuego._

 _El Mundial de quidditch._

 _Los mortígafos._

 _La marca tenebrosa._

 _El dolor._

 _El torneo de los tres magos, el beso con Cho Chang. La orden del fénix, Cornelius Fudge... Albus Dumbledore... El ejercito de Dumbledore._

 _Un cementerio... Cedric Diggory, Peter Pettigrew... un bulto... un flash verde._

 _Cedric cayó al suelo muerto._

 _Dolor, gritos... mortífagos... Lucius Malfoy temblando de miedo... y luego esa cosa..._

 _Un hombre delgado saliendo de un caldero. Era más blanco que una calavera, con ojos de un rojo amoratado, y la nariz tan aplastada como la de una serpiente, con pequeñas rayas en ella en vez de orificios. Las manos eran como grandes arañas blancas, con los largos dedos acariciando su propio pecho._

 _Su voz susurrante._

Draco salió corriendo, su mente regreso a la suya propia mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo, temblando.

-¡Draco! -exclamó Hermione dejándose caer al lado suyo y poniendo una mano en su hombro. Draco sudaba y temblaba, tenía la mirada perdida y murmuraba incoherencias por debajo- ¡Draco! -intento llamarlo Hermione dejando que el miedo la consumiera.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Draco, maldito!? -pidió Theo apretando sus manos en puños. Su mirada cayó en la varita que Draco había dejado caer y la levanto con rapidez, apuntando a Potter.

-Yo no... -Potter susurró, con la frente llena de sudor y mirando a Draco completamente atónito.

-¿Draco? ¿Draco? -Hermione empezó a zarandear a Draco mientras este seguía temblando y murmurando. Hermione sollozó, abrazando a Draco- Draco... Draco me estas espantando...

 _-¿¡Qué es todo este ajetreo!?_ -Snape acababa de aparecer por el pasillos. Los chicos que formaban parte de El Ejercito de Dumbledore bajaron sus varitas con rapidez mientras que Blaise, Theo, Vincent y Gregory no se movieron.

-Esa... _esa cosa_... -dijo Draco en voz baja posando sus ojos grises en Hermione. Una neblina de terror absoluto ensombrecía su mirada- _Esa cosa_... era horrible... Hermione.

Hermione ahogo un sollozo y se abrazo más fuerte a Draco.

-¡Malfoy atacó a Harry! -grito Weasley- ¡Él sólo lo apunto y...!

-¿Y qué? -inquirió Snape caminando rápidamente a Draco y los demás. Se inclinó con ligereza y sus ojos se ensombrecieron por unos segundos antes de que mirara de nuevo a Potter y compañía- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Cinco puntos menos a cada casa por cada uno de ustedes! -ladro Snape antes de que los alumnos se atropellaran entre ellos para alejarse de Snape. Potter se quedo estático en su lugar junto a Weasley y Longbottom- ¿No me escuchaste, Potter?

Potter hizo una mueca y se dejo jalar por Weasley y Longbottom. Cuando dieron la vuelta en al pasillo, Snape tomo el brazo de Draco y lo levantó, separándolo de Hermione.

-Vamos -dijo arrastrando a Draco con él. Hermione lo siguió apresurada junto a Theo, Vincent, Gregory y Blaise.

Llegaron a las mazmorras mientras Snape sentaba a Draco en una silla, caminando hacia su armario de pócimas. Hermione se sentó al lado de Draco y le tomo la mano, recargando su cabeza contra su hombro mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-¿Draco? -preguntó Gregory en voz baja. Draco alejo la mirada de la pared, donde miraba sin ver, y posos sus orbes grises en Gregory. Gregory se estremeció ante la intensidad de la mirada- ¿Qué pasó? -chilló en voz baja.

-Lo vi... -susurró Draco apretando con fuerza la mano de Hermione. Theo, Vincent, Gregory y Blaise lo miraron confundidos- _Vi a Lord Tenebroso._

* * *

 _Febrero 10, 1996._

 _POR ORDEN DE LA SUMA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS._

 _AQUELLOS QUE DESEEN UNIRSE A LA ESCUADRA INQUISITORIAL PARA OBTENER UN CRÉDITO EXTRA PUEDEN ACUDIR A LA OFICINA DE LA SUMA INQUISIDORA._

 _Esta norma se ajusta al Decreto de Enseñanza n. 26._

 _Firmado: Dolores Jane Umbridge Suma Inquisidora._

-Me estas jodiendo -susurró Draco mientras veía el nuevo _Decreto de Enseñanza_ plasmado en la pizarra de anuncios.

-No sólo es eso -dijo Pansy que acababa de llegar- Astoria, Daphne, Flora y Millicent se han unido.

-Muchos Slytherin se han unido -corrigió Blaise masticando una manzana. Draco bufo.

-Genial, ahora aparte de cuidarnos de la bruja tendremos que cuidarnos de Astoria -dijo Hermione en voz baja. Los chicos asintieron antes de salir de la sala común de Slytherin

* * *

 _Febrero 11, 1996._

 _Cerca del lago negro._

Hermione suspiraba con alegría mientras el aire cálido golpeaba sus mejillas y la sombra del árbol cubría su rostro. Draco, al lado suyo, la contemplaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. La miraba con tanto anhelo que todos podrían asegurar que a Draco Malfoy _amaba_ a Hermione Granger.

Theo estaba recostado en el suelo, leyendo un libro _muggle_ sobre mitología griega y Gregory, a su lado, dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dejando que el sol de medio día calentara su rostro.

-He traído aperitivos -susurró Blaise mientras se dejaba caer con los brazos llenos de pastelillos. Le lanzó uno a Draco al rostro, a Theo al libro y a Gregory al cuello, despertandolo. Vincent se dejo caer a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Nos hemos inscrito a la brigada inquisitorial -dijo con una mirada victoriosa. Hermione lo vio ofendida, Draco confundido, Theo plasmado y Gregory enojado.

-¿Qué mierda, _fratello_? -gruñó Gregory- Ninguno necesita créditos extras y mucho menos si te los da la arpía sapo -mascullo recogiendo el pastelillo del pasto y dándole una mordida.

Blaise rió.

-Sí, pero sólo ves el lado malo de ello -los dientes blancos de Blaise brillaron con el sol.

-Entonces dinos el lado bueno -pidió Theo recogiendo el pastelillo de entre las páginas del libro, había dejado una mancha de grasa. Hizo una mueca- Porque yo no le veo ninguno -froto la palma de su mano contra la página, intentando limpiar la mancha.

Draco asintió mientras partía su pastelillo a la mitad y le daba una parte a Hermione. Hermione mordió el pastelillo.

-Debido a que la bendita brigada inquisitoria tiene más derechos que un prefecto -empezó Blaise- ahora son ellos los que hacen las rondas y no sólo en la noche si no también en el día y entre clases.

-Continua -dijo Draco terminando su parte del pastelillo y pidiéndole otro a Vincent.

-Siendo de la brigada inquisitorial podemos alterar las rondas y dejar un espacio vacío para que no nos atrapen cuando tomemos nuestras clases de defensa extra -dijo Vincent lanzandole el pastelillo a Draco.

-Podemos tomar el pasaje del Sauce boxeador a la casa de los gritos y tomar las clases ahí mismo ya que Potter y El ejercito de Dumbledore no dejan casi nunca la Sala de Menesteres -Blaise metió un pastelillo completo en su boca.

Draco miró sorprendido a Blaise y Vincent.

-Acaban de sorprenderme... por primera vez en sus vidas -Blaise frunció el ceño y Vincent lo miro confundido. Draco rodó los ojos- Olvídenlo...

-¡Eso fue genial, Blaise! -exclamó Hermione aplaudiendo- Son unos genios.

Blaise sonrió, frunció el ceño y empezó a toser con fuerza.

-¿Blaise? -preguntó Theo mirándolo confundido.

-El pas... -salió en un aullido ahogado- ... atoró -intento decir, dándose golpes en el pecho.

-Idiota -susurró Theo mientras Vincent empezaba a propinarle golpes en la espalda con fuerza.

* * *

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

 _3:00 P.m_

Pansy caminaba tranquilamente mientras recitaba todos los encantamientos de transformaciones que se sabía. Necesitaba empezar a subir la calificación y desde que se había alejado de Daphne, Flora y Millicent se sentía un poco perdida.

Estar con Hermione era reconfortante pero siempre se sentía desplazada cuando Draco aparecía, o cuando bromeaba con Blaise, cuando hablaba de algún libro nuevo con Theo. Inclusive cuando compartía golosinas con Vincent o ayudaba con sus tareas a Gregory.

Era como si ellos tuvieran su propia órbita alrededor de Hermione, haciendo todo lo posible por llamar su atención.

Estar con Ginny era genial, la chica era asombrosa y tenía una lengua tan aguda como la suya aunque fuera de Gryffindor. Eran tan parecidas como diferentes así que era refrescante estar con ella pero debido a que era un año menor, su horario de clase no coincidía con el suyo.

Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott eran... Hufflepuff, siempre que criticaba a alguien esas chicas gritaban ofendidas lo que era verdaderamente divertido como fastidioso. Y por último estaba Luna Lovegood, la chica estaba fuera de sus cabales pero siempre que hablaba con ella se sentía minimizada, tan loca como estaba era sumamente inteligente. No por nada era de Ravenclaw.

Soltó un suspiro dolido al dar la vuelta en el pasillo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Potter, que iba saliendo de una gran puerta. Detrás de él, Cho Chang, los gemelos Weasley, Longbottom y Ginny Weasley.

-Parkinson -soltó Potter al encontrarse con los orbes azules de Pansy. Ella boqueo un par de veces, apuntándolos con el dedo mientras la puerta iba desapareciendo detrás de él.

-Uste... ustedes... -chilló antes de darse la vuelta y pegar una carrera rápida.

-¡PANSY! -el grito de Ginny retumbo en los oídos de Pansy que no aminoro su marcha en ningún momento. La falda reboto contra sus muslos mientras Pansy jadeaba por la carrera, empujo a varios alumnos en el camino, bajo escaleras, brinco y maldijo cuando choco contra una chica.

-¿Pansy? -Susan Bones la veía sorprendida en frente de ella y Hannah Abbott las miraba desde su altura.

-¡PARKINSON! -la voz de Potter hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Pansy tambaleo, empujo a Susan y salió corriendo de nuevo, logrando salir por las grandes puertas de Hogwarts.

Corrió por el pasto, jadeando y escuchando los pasos de más personas detrás de ella. Maldijo al darse cuenta que debería haber corrido a la sala común de Slytherin antes de que su mirada cayera en un árbol cercano al lago negro.

Debajo de ese árbol estaban Hermione, Draco, Vincent, Gregory y Theo riendo mientras Blaise los maldecía a gritos. Pansy apresuró sus pasos.

-¡HERMIONE! -los chicos pegaron un brinco en su lugar mirando a Pansy que venía corriendo como loca, su melena oscura estaba alborotada por el viento y las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo. Más allá de ella estaba Potter y Weasley, que jadeaban recargándose contra sus rodillas y los miraban entre asustados y desafiantes.

Pansy llegó a ellos, se dejo caer y empezó a jadear con más fuerza.

-¿Te hicieron algo, Pansy? -preguntó Blaise con la mirada ensombrecida. Pansy negó mientras intentaba tomar oxígeno.

-Ellos... salían... puerta... desapareció... creo... que... Menesteres -se paso las manos por la melena oscura, intentando alisarla.

-Sí, lo sabíamos -admitió Vincent tomándola por los hombros- Inhala y exhala conmigo, vamos... -Pansy imitó los ejercicios de respiración de Vincent hasta calmarse.

-¿Por qué no dijeron nada? -preguntó Pansy con gesto ofendido. Nunca le habían contado nada.

-Porque no era importante -respondió Theo- Ellos querían aprender defensa para un combate futuro como cualquier otro.

Pansy asintió.

-Yo también quiero aprender defensa -admitió- Mi padre últimamente ha estado... proponiéndome unirme a las filas.

Draco, Hermione, Vincent, Gregory, Blaise y Theo se tensaron.

Hermione, separándose de Draco, se acerco gateando a Pansy y se sentó a su lado, tomándole la mano.

-Nosotros tomaremos clases de defensa extras -le dio un suave apretón de manos- Puedes venir con nosotros.

-Umbridge podría darse cuenta -dijo Pansy insegura.

-Tenemos eso cubierto, _bambola di porcelana_ -Blaise sonrió con malicia. Pansy miró a cada uno de los chicos hasta toparse con los ojos marrones de Hermione.

-Sí, quiero hacerlo.

* * *

 _Febrero, 13. 1996_

-Por favor, profesor -dijo Blaise intentando ahogar un bostezo- son casi las doce de la noche, donde Umbridge nos descubra. Nos correrá de Hogwarts.

-Umbridge no lo correría por nada. Todos aquí sabemos lo imponente que pueden ser sus... apellidos -susurró Snape mientras acomodaba con la varita una mesa al centro del salón que estaba vació a excepción de su escritorio y los anaqueles pegados a las paredes donde guardaba plantas y otro tipo de excentricidades. El aula de Pociones, antes llena de mesas y sillas ahora se encontraba prácticamente vacía.

La puerta de su armario donde guardaba sus pócimas estaba abierta, una vez terminó de colocar la mesa, hizo aparecer seis calderos y con otro movimiento de varita varios frascos salieron del armario antes de que este se cerrara con fuerza, haciendo despertar a Vincent, Theo y Draco.

-Ya he clasificado lo que necesitan y guardado en un lugar seguro para que estuvieran listos en el momento adecuado -explicó Snape mientras ellos seis se acercaban a la mesa, cada uno tomando su lugar en frente de un caldero.

-¿Qué haremos? -inquirió Hermione justo en el momento en que Snape, con otro movimiento de varita, hacía que la tiza se moviera sobre la pizarra formando instrucciones.

-Cuando hayan acabado con ello me avisan -dijo Snape mientras se dirigía a otra esquina del salón, donde acababa de aparecer una puerta de madera oscura. Vincent frunció el ceño mientras Draco y Hermione lo miraban atónitos.

-¿A donde va? -cuestiono Vincent. Snape se detuvo, les dio una mirada de soslayo y ellos seis podrían haber jurado que Snape sonrió divertido.

-A dormir, obviamente -aclaró mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo. Abrió la puerta y la cerro sin voltear a mirarlos.

-Pero... pero -dijo Gregory señalándolo ofuscado. Theo y Hermione tenían la boca abierta casi hasta el piso, Blaise parecía a punto de reírse de su mala suerte, Draco entrecerró los ojos y Vincent parecía claramente confundido.

-Maldito hijo de...

-Calla, Blaise -atajó Hermione recuperándose y fulminándolo con la mirada. Llevaba su ropa de dormir ya que Snape había pasado por ellos a la sala común de Slytherin, donde todos estaban estudiando para los TIMO´s y los había sacado como iban vestidos.

Todos en ropa de dormir.

Temblando ligeramente del frío gracias a sus pantalones cortos y su camiseta de tirantes, prendió el caldero con su varita y se dispuso a empezar su poción. Por suerte, su cabello que siempre en clases de Pociones se esponjaba estaba sostenido en una coleta.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la pizarra, Hermione empezó a cortar el _Asfódelo_ en pequeños pedazos de un centímetro cada uno. Sabía que eran perfectas porque Snape les había reprochado por sus cortes cuando iban en tercero y les había dado clases extras para cortar bien los ingredientes. Cortó la _Tisana_ , aplastó las _semillas de anís verde_ y cuando estas tres estuvieron listas las vertió en el caldero.

Espero quince minutos antes de poder empezar a moverla en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj. Siguiendo bien las instrucciones de la pizarra y vertiendo los ingredientes en el momento adecuado, logró colocar el ultimo ingrediente, _Acónito_ y espero a que hirviera.

A su lado, Draco ya había terminado la poción, como siempre, siendo el primero. Blaise seguía removiendo con una expresión de total concentración. Vincent vertía los ingredientes, Theo cortaba el _Ajenjo_ y Gregory bajaba la flama de la poción.

Hermione limpio su lugar de trabajo y espero a que los demás terminaran.

-¿Para que querría Snape que preparáramos esta poción a la mitad de la noche? -inquirió Draco con un bostezo, sus ojos se dirigieron al reloj encima de la pizarra.

Eran más de las dos de la mañana.

-He de suponer que era muy importante para él -respondió Hermione ahogando un bostezo y caminando hacia la esquina del salón, dejándose caer al suelo. Draco se acercó a ella, imitándola antes de invocar su _fuego maligno_ sobre su palma.

La usualmente grande serpiente de fuego, ahora parecía inofensiva mientras Draco la acercaba a ellos para darles calor. Hermione sonrió mientras la serpiente recorría el brazo desnudo de Draco y río cuando, al estirar su mano, la serpiente se movió a su piel, dejando un placentero calor.

Cuando Blaise terminó su poción y se acercó a ellos, Gregory fue el siguiente, luego Theo y al final Vincent. Cuando Vincent hubo terminado, Gregory fue el encargado de llamar a la puerta de Snape mientras Draco hacía desaparecer su _fuego maligno_. Esperaron sólo unos minutos antes de que Snape volviera a entrar al aula y viera las pociones hirviendo a fuego lento.

-La poción debe hervir quince días y enfriar seis días más -explicó Snape mientras miraba a los jóvenes atentamente.

-¿Qué es? -cuestiono Blaise. Snape sonrió con suficiencia y le pidió que se acercara.

-Veras, Blaise -empezó Snape mientras Blaise se colocaba en frente de su caldero- Esta poción sólo sirve, efectivamente, en el momento justo en que esta lista. Mientras más tiempo pasa, los efectos se vuelven más débiles.

-De acuerdo, ¿eso significa que la usaremos? -cuestiono Theo colocándose al lado de Blaise y enarcando una ceja. Snape negó.

-La tiraremos.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -gritaron todos juntos.

-¿¡Para eso estuvimos casi tres horas aquí!? -gritó Vincent. Snape asintió.

-Efectivamente -admitió mientras se acercaba al caldero de Blaise. Tenía un brillo nacarado y el vapor ascendía formando unas espirales. Snape sonrió con nostalgia cuando el fuerte olor de humedad, de madera quemada y, el más fuerte de todos, _lirios,_ se introducía por su nariz. Se acercó a cada uno de los calderos, percibiendo el mismo olor que al principio sin dejar que su sonrisa desapareciera.

Hermione, al ver la sonrisa de Snape, se sintió un poco intimidada. Parecía que el hombre había encontrado algo que creía perdido. Un extraño sentimiento de ahogamiento y soledad la invadió. Con unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

Su mano se aferró a la de Draco con fuerza y oculto su rostro en la camiseta de Draco, abrazándolo. Draco la miró sorprendido unos segundos antes de separar su mano de la de Hermione y tomándola por la cintura con ambos brazos, dejó que la castaña se reconfortara en su cuerpo.

Él, al igual que ella, se sentía repentinamente sólo. Blaise se removió incomodo, como si estuviera invadiendo espacio privado. Theo tragó con fuerza, evadiendo las ganas de llorar, esconderse y desaparecer. Vincent se abrazó a si mismo y Gregory miró al profesor de Pociones con una mirada de lastima y compasión.

-Blaise... -susurró Snape con voz ronca mientras abría los ojos, la neblina desapareciendo de sus orbes oscuros-... ¿qué hueles en el caldero? -Blaise, aún más incomodo, se acerco más al caldero y olio discretamente.

-Tarta de chocolate... -arrugó la nariz, como si hubiera olido algo echado a perder. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, intentando asimilar el olor-... ¿limón? ¿es limón? -inquirió abriendo los ojos y viendo a Snape. Este lo miró impertérrito y Blaise suspiro exasperado-... huele exactamente como Mirthy, mi elfina doméstica pero no entiendo que chiste tiene e... ¡espere! -Blaise abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras inhalaba más fuerte- huele a tulipanes... ¡Oh Merlín! -los ojos de Blaise se abrieron aún más (si es que era posible) y miro a Snape con entendimiento- ¡es _Amortentia_! ¡Es _Amortentia_! ¡Oh Por Slytherin! -exclamó Blaise tomándose el cabello entre las manos. Hermione, repentinamente incomoda, se separo de los brazos de Draco mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-¿Blaise? -preguntó Theo mirándolo asustado antes de mirar, aún más asustado, el caldero.

-A mi padre le gustaba comer tarta de chocolate, siempre me lo hacía comer en sus cumpleaños -explico Blaise empezando a caminar de un lugar a otro como león enjaulado- Mirthy siempre ha olido a limón, siempre. Me gustaba bromear con ella sobre que se bañaba en ellos y luego se los daba a mi madre para sus mascarillas -Blaise suspiró y miró a Snape- Ginny huele a tulipanes... tulipanes rojos y pasta de dientes, aunque yo sólo olí tulipanes.

-Sí, es _Amortentia_ , señor Zabini -admitió Snape tranquilamente- Tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huela, recordándonos las cosas que más nos atraen, incluso si no conocemos la verdadera afición a dicho objeto -explicó Snape mientras Blaise lo fulminaba con la mirada- Parece que, con los dos primero olores, se identifica en casa. Son cosas que lo mantienen seguro y a salvo en su inconsciente... y el tercero... -Snape le dio una mueca divertida- ... usted sabe bien.

Blaise mascullo molesto.

-Theo... -indico Snape mientras señalaba a la poción. Theo suspiro, se paro derecho, dándose ánimos internamente y se acercó al caldero.

-Huele a... _Acónito._.. pasto recién cortado y cerveza de mantequilla -explicó Theo mientras sus pálidas mejillas se tornaban rojizas- ... Mi padre siempre huele a Acónito debido a la poción matalobos -explicó antes de dar dos pasos atrás y meter las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, evitando la mirada de todo mundo.

-No es justo, ¡yo expliqué todo! -se quejó Blaise haciendo un mohín.

-Nadie te obligo -se burló Gregory mientras se acercaba al caldero. Inhalo el vapor que salía y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa cansada- Huele a begonias... humedad -añadió con una mueca de extrañeza- y... ¿café? ¿Es café? ... creo que es café americano... -Gregory abrió los ojos- Mi madre tiene un jardín lleno de begonias de todos los colores... las mazmorras de Slytherin huelen a humedad... y no tengo idea del porque huele a café... No me gusta el café, de ningún tipo -explico Gregory alejándose del caldero mientras Draco daba dos pasos al frente.

-Oh, ¡ya quiero ver eso, Malfoy! -se mofó Blaise con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-Calla, _Weasley_ -se burló Draco haciendo que Blaise apretara con fuerza los puños. Draco no necesito inhalar, ya que el olor lo golpeo con fuerza- Narcisos, huele a narcisos... menta y... -Draco sonrió complacido sin termino su oración y camino de regreso a su lugar, al lado de Hermione, oliendo exactamente el último aroma de su _Amortentia_.

Vincent y Hermione se miraron, ambos corrieron hacia el caldero y se estrellaron contra la mesa, no queriendo ser el ultimo en hablar.

-Las mujeres primero, Vincent. ¿No te enseñaron modales? -exclamo Hermione con una sonrisa ladina. Vincent hizo una mueca y le frunció el ceño. Hermione sonrió victoriosa y olio los aromas del caldero- Pergamino viejo, pasto recién cortado y... -Hermione empalideció boqueando un par de veces antes de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran por completo.

-¿Hermione? -inquirieron Draco, Snape, Vincent, Gregory, Blaise y Theo al mismo tiempo. Hermione apretó los labios y miro a sus amigos y profesor.

-¿Sí? -preguntó con un hilillo de voz mientras sentía sus orejas calentarse, al igual que su cuello. Su rostro cada vez se ponía más rojo.

-¿Qué era el último aroma? -inquirió Blaise con una sonrisa. Hermione resoplo, sonriendo nerviosamente y dándole una mirada ofendida.

-Asunto mío -respondió cortante mientras se dirigía a la salida del aula de Pociones- Los veo mañana -replicó, abriendo la puerta del aula con fuerza y cerrándola con la misma fuerza. Draco sonrió complacido.

-¿Le estabas viendo el trasero a mi hermana? -inquirió Theo con una ceja enarcada al darse cuenta que Draco tenía la mirada un poco baja. Draco le sonrió ladinamente y se encogió de hombros con aire misterioso.

 _-Asunto mío._

-Jódete, Malfoy -gruñó Theo cruzándose de brazos.

-Whiskey de fuego... humedad... y tierra. Creo que es tierra -Vincent frunció el ceño confundido- Exactamente como las clases de Herbología -añadió. Snape asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, eso significa que hicieron bien la poción...

-¿Podría evitar tirarla? -preguntó Blaise completamente serio. Snape inquirió una ceja- Quiero ver como funciona... sé que es peligrosa pero quiero averiguarlo -Snape asintió.

-Que les vaya bien mañana y, por nada del mundo, acepten los chocolates o bebidas que les den. Pueden contener _Amortentia_ -dijo Snape mientras hacia levitar los calderos con su varita y se dirigía con ellos hacia su cuarto. Vincent miró confundido a Draco que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué huele usted, profesor Snape? -preguntó Gregory indeciso. Snape, de espaldas a ellos, sonrió sin dejar de caminar mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

 _-A ella, olía a ella_ -susurró poco antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a los chicos en un silencio incomodo.

* * *

 _Febrero 14, 1996._

 _5:00 a.m_

-Draco... -llamó Blaise en un susurró. Draco suspiro, esperando a que Blaise abriera las cortinas de su cama. Efectivamente, ni un minuto después, Blaise abrió una de las cortinas y se adentro. Empujando a Draco y dejándose caer a su lado en la enorme cama.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Blaise, son las cinco de la mañana. Quiero dormir -dijo Draco con un bufido cansado. Blaise asintió y coloco sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, mirando el techo de su cuarto.

-Ambos sabemos que no has dormido y estas pensando en qué era el último aroma en la _Amortentia_ de Hermione porque en la tuya, claramente, se podía percibir el perfume natural de Hermione -Blaise sonrió con suficiencia mientras Draco resoplaba, de seguro rodando los ojos.

-Aja... ¿ y luego? -indagó Draco al verse descubierto- ¿Qué haces tú despierto a las cinco de la mañana cuando deberías estar descansando para tu cita con Ginny? -algo cayó al lado de la cabeza de Draco, frunciendo el ceño y torciendo un poco el brazo, tomo el frasco al lado de su cabeza. Era de un color nacarado- Me jodes, ¿lo robaste?

-Tenía curiosidad sobre qué era lo que olía Ginny -admitió Blaise suspirando- Tranquilo, no planeaba usarlo en ella.

Draco suspiro.

-Lo sé, no eres idiota y mucho menos la obligarías a estar a tu lado -dijo Draco moviendo el pequeño frasco entre sus dedos- Has dejado de tomar la _Esencia de Díctamo._

-Sí, quiero recordar completamente el momento de mi más jodida idiotez -admitió Blaise, inconscientemente, pasando ahora una mano por su pecho desnudo lleno de cicatrices pálidas, casi imperceptibles si no te fijabas fijamente.

-Para ello, con las pesadillas de Theo y tuyas es más que suficiente -dijo Draco suspirando- Deberían aprender que el encantamiento _Insonorus_ no dura toda la puta noche -prosiguió Draco- Vincent y Gregory, la primera vez, pensaron que los _mortífagos_ habían entrado a Hogwarts y _Quien-tú-sabes_ venía por todos nosotros.

Blaise soltó una risa ronca.

-Maldita sea, y yo que pensé que había mejorado en Encantamientos -ahora Draco rió. Blaise suspiro un par de veces- Sabes que le gustas a Hermione.

-No se de que hablas -respondió Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú mismo la oíste esa noche -le reprendió Blaise- Como le grito a _Astozorra_...

- _¿Astozorra?_ -Draco enarcó una ceja divertido. Blaise se encogió de un hombro.

-Lo he tomado prestado -admitió- Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que muy descorteces me interrumpieras... Cuando le grito a _Astozorra_ que jamás podría gustarte ya que ella era realmente tu _musa_ , claro, con otras palabras.

- _¿Musa?_ -Draco giro su cabeza para mirarlo confundido.

-Debes leer más libros -Blaise rodó los ojos- La musa es como... ¿una inspiración? ... Una mujer inspira a los _muggles_ a escribir, pintar o cantar... una mierda así.

-Ajá... -Draco lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Bueno, el chiste es que ella sabe que te gusta. De una forma o otra -prosiguió Draco- A menos que solo lo haya dicho para molestarla.

-No quiero hablar de ello, así que cierra la boca.

-Como quieras, Malfoy -Blaise suspiro, tomando el frasco con _Amortentia_ de las manos de Draco y se levantó, listo para irse- Díselo antes de que la pierdas, no tienes ni puta idea de como se siente cuando tu maldito corazón se rompe.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? -indago Draco con una sonrisa despectiva. Blaise lo miro fijamente.

-No, porque si lo hubieras sentido, no bromearías tan fácilmente con ello... No tienes ni idea de lo que sentí cuando Ginny me rechazó, mi puto mundo se vino abajo -Draco hizo una mueca incomoda- Tómalo o déjalo, Malfoy. Porque es injusto amarrarla a ti si no harás nada.

-No se de que hablas -dijo Draco incorporándose. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Ambos sabemos que ese anillo fue una forma de.. marcarla. Que Hermione no sepa las reglas de nuestra sociedad, no significa que los demás no la sepan -dijo Blaise- Ese anillo es más que una reliquia de protección. Tú lo sabes, Theo lo sabe, mierda, hasta Vincent y Gregory lo saben... todo Slytherin es consiente. Así que deja de jugar de una puta vez, Malfoy.

-Fuera de aquí, Zabini -lo corto Draco.

-¿Sabías que Weasley esta detrás de Hermione? -Draco lo miro enojado- Claro que lo sabías, el otro día los escuche, a Potter, Longbottom y Weasley, que planea acercarse a ella.

-Eso no pasara.

-Claro... como tampoco nunca se enterará que Krum estaba bajo la maldición Imperio cuando ataco a Delacour. Sabes que se dará cuenta en algún momento y dejara de quemar todas las cartas que recibe del búlgaro.

-Fuera, Zabini -dijo Draco con la mandíbula tensa.

-Como quieras, Malfoy.

* * *

 _Hogsmeade._

 _Las tres escobas._

-¿Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves con ese vestido? -preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa divertida mientras bebía de su cerveza de mantequilla. Ginny le sonrió con suficiencia mientras dejaba su tarro medio vacío en la mesita.

-Sí, de hecho, es la tercera vez que lo dices -suspiro mientras bajaba un poco el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto. Era algo corto debido a que tenía bastantes años y ella ya había crecido, así que aparte de corto le quedaba muy ceñido. Su cabello iba en una coleta alta, mostrando unos aretes en forma de ovalo que Pansy le había prestado.

-Bien, es bueno que las cuentes -se mofo Blaise recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla y pasando su brazo por sobre la silla de Ginny. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-¿Tratas de ser coqueto conmigo, Zabini? -cuestiono divertida.

Blaise hizo un gesto ofendido, colocando su otra mano sobre su corazón.

-Me ofendes, Weasley -dijo Blaise dejando ver una sonrisa radiante- Siempre soy coqueto cuando estoy a tu alrededor.

-Mentira -dijo Ginny señalándolo con el dedo. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-No me creas...

-¡Blaise! -Blaise cerro los ojos exasperado mientras Ginny lo veía curioso. Una rubia con unos orbes verdes, casi idénticos a los de Harry y Blaise. Su cabello rubio caía en ondas suaves sobre sus hombros y brazos, dándole un aire altivo. Ginny se sintió fuera de lugar.

-Fuera de aquí, Greengrass -siseo Blaise lanzandole una mirada aburrida. Daphne le sonrió y se sentó en frente de ellos, recta y cruzando sus piernas. Haciendo gala de todos sus modales y dándole una mirada despectiva a Ginny, que fácilmente la hizo enojar.

-Necesito hablar contigo -pidió.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo, fuera -exigió Blaise por segunda vez. Ella lo ignoro.

-¿Donde esta Draco? -Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-¿Ahora estas detrás de Draco, Daphne? -preguntó- Ambos sabemos... No, joder. Todos sabemos que Draco solo tiene ojos para Hermione.

Daphne lo miró molesta.

-Astoria quiere hablar con él.

-¿Para eso nos interrumpiste tan descortecesmente? -Blaise enarcó una ceja. Daphne lo fulmino con la mirada- Manten a la serpiente de tu hermana lejos de Draco antes de que lo haga enojar de verdad.

-Ella quiere disculparse...

Blaise golpeo con su puño la mesa, asustando a Daphne y sacandole una sonrisa a Ginny.

-Ella llamó a Hermione sangre sucia, no tiene nada de que hablar con Draco -siseo Blaise- Así que fuera de aquí, Greengrass antes de que te maldiga a base de magia oscura.

Daphne apretó los dientes y se levantó con elegancia de la silla, disparándole una mirada divertida a Ginny y una mueca de asco.

-No le gustas -dijo. Ginny la miro indiferente- Sólo te usara para su diversión, cuando haya tenido lo que quiera de ti, te tirara. Date por advertida -golpeo con fuerza su melena rubia y salió de la taberna.

-Woah -dijo Ginny asombrada- Ella te odia.

-Sí, lo hace -admitió Blaise pasándose una mano por el rostro- Pero juro que no fue culpa mía.

-Ustedes los chicos nunca tienen la culpa -se mofo Ginny rodando los ojos. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Posiblemente...

-¡Ginny!

-Definitivamente odio este día -dijo Blaise mientras retiraba su brazo de la silla de Ginny y recargaba sus codos en la mesa. Suspirando.

-Ginny -una pelirroja junto a una rubia y Luna Lovegood se sentaron en frente de ellos dos. Ginny soltó una risita.

-Susan -dijo Ginny- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno, veníamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla cuando te vimos y a...

-Blaise Zabini -dijo Blaise incorporándose y mirando a la pelirroja. Frunció el ceño- Eres Susan Bones, ¿no?

Ginny le frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos. Luna miraba a su alrededor interesada mientras las dos Hufflepuff lo veían sorprendidas.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó Ginny cortante. Blaise rió.

-Sí, al igual que a Hannah Abbott -Blaise sonrió al mirar la cara enojada de Ginny- Son las chicas que defendieron a Vincent y Gregory en el tren.

-¿Conoces a Gregory? -inquirió Susan. Blaise enarcó una ceja divertido y ella se sonrojo por completo.

-Sí, desde hace muchos años -admitió Blaise con una sonrisa. Susan se removió incomoda, moviendo su melena. Blaise frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Blaise? -preguntó Ginny colocando una mano contra el brazo de Blaise. Sus ojos bajaron hacia la piel que tocaba, unas cicatrices pálidas rodeaban el brazo de Blaise hasta subir a sus hombros- ¿Blaise?

-¿Tomas café? -preguntó ignorando a Ginny. Susan lo miró confundida- ¿Café americano?

-Err... sí -dijo Susan incomoda- Mi madre siempre me envía una bolsa de café americano debido a su trabajo con un auror de la MACUSA.

Blaise sonrió.

-Esto es tan divertido -rió Blaise tomando de su cerveza de mantequilla cuando sus ojos cayeron en el collar de Luna. Hecho de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. Blaise escupió la cerveza de vuelta en el tarro.

-¿Blaise? -preguntó Ginny golpeando su espalda. Blaise tosió un par de veces.

-No... no es nada -dijo tomando un largo suspiro- Nada importante...

-¡GINNY WEASLEY!

-Oficialmente odio este día -ahora fue Ginny la que suspiro. Ron Weasley, seguido por Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter venían hacia ellos.

-Pensé que tardarías más en llegar -dijo una sonriente Luna hacia Harry Potter. Las mejillas de Potter se encendieron un poco.

-Sí, pero Cho me ha dejado cuando le dije que vendría contigo -admitió. Blaise soltó una risita y Potter lo miró enojado- ¿Algún problema, Zabini?

-Sí, Potter -se mofó Blaise- Nunca debes decirle a una chica que tienes cita con otra cuando, claramente, estas con ella.

-¿Qué? -Potter ladeo la cabeza, sus lentes bajando un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí con él? -preguntó Weasley Ginny mientras señalaba a Blaise con el dedo- Es un mago oscuro.

-Que sea de piel morena no significa que sea oscuro, Weasley -dijo Blaise sonriendo cuando Weasley lo miro confundido.

-No deberías estar aquí, Ginny -ahora fue Longbottom quien hablo. Blaise chasqueo la lengua.

-No hay ninguna razón por la que Ginny les deba dar explicaciones -dijo Blaise mientras sus ojos caían en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Draco iba entrando con Hermione.

-Estoy en una cita con Blaise -Blaise frunció el ceño, mirando a Ginny. Ella veía desafiante a su hermano.

-¿Cita? ¿Con él? -inquirió Weasley.

-Sí, con él -repitió Blaise- Así que sería mejor que...

-¡Blaise! -Blaise resoplo mientras dos chicas de Slytherin se acercaban. Sostenían unas cajas blancas con moños rojos. Blaise entrecerró los ojos, ¿eran de cuarto o sexto?

Las chicas se pararon enfrente del círculo que ya se había formado, nerviosas.

-Queríamos darte esto -las chicas le tendieron las cajas. Blaise sonrió y tomo las cajas.

-Gracias...

-Rachel Branstone y Adelaide Murton -se presentaron las chicas.

-La hermana menor de Eleanor -la castaña asintió complacida.

-Sí, ella es mi hermana.

-¿Son de tercero?

-Sexto -corrigió Murton de inmediato.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Rachel y Adelaide -las chicas se sonrojaron, riendo y salieron apresuradas hacia las puertas. Blaise miró las cajas recordando la advertencia de Snape.

-¿Quieres estar con él cuando claramente no le importa recibir dulces en frente de ti? -preguntó Weasley.

-No iba a dejarlas con las manos estiradas, es de mala educación -dijo Blaise rodando los ojos- Y no es como si las hubiera correspondido, pero si tanto te importan las cajas, puedes quedártelas. De igual forma las tiraré.

-¿Las tiraras? -preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido. Blaise asintió.

-Pueden contener _Amortentia_ -dijo Blaise serio sacando su varita y apuntando a las cajas- _Reducio_ -las cajas empezaron a reducir de tamaño hasta casi desaparecer. Blaise las tomo y las guardo dentro de su pantalón, levantándose- ¿Vamos a otro lugar?

-Tenemos que ver lo del _Quisquilloso_ -recordó Longbottom. Blaise frunció el ceño, cuando la mirada de Ginny cayó suspiro abatido.

-Entonces nos vemos luego -dijo Blaise dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia Draco y Hermione, que estaban en un esquina apartada. Si habían interrumpido la cita de él, claramente tenía derecho a interrumpir la cita de otros.

-... no hasta que tú me digas que era lo que venía en la tuya -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa divertida. Los rostros de Draco y Hermione estaban tan cerca que si Blaise hubiera empujado a Draco, sus labios se juntarían. Draco frunció el ceño, derrotado.

-Si se van a besar, háganlo de una maldita vez -dijo Blaise dejándose caer al lado de Hermione. Hermione se enderezó de inmediato con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Zabini?

-Potter y compañía han interrumpido mi cita -dijo Blaise en un suspiro, tomo el tarro de Hermione y bebió de la cerveza.

-Que mala suerte -siseo Draco mirándolo enojado. Blaise lo miro divertido.

-Completamente -susurró Blaise dejando caer su mirada en el anillo de serpiente de Hermione. Draco soltó un bufido dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Por qué parece que me estoy perdiendo de algo? -preguntó Hermione mirándolos confundida. Draco tenía una mueca de desagrado en el rostro mientras Blaise lo miraba divertido.

-Porque eso esta sucediendo, Mione -dijo Blaise pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione. Hermione y Draco rodaron los ojos- ¿Han visto a Theo y Gregory?

Hermione negó.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-He conocido a las _musas_ de ambos -sonrió complacido cuando Draco y Hermione lo miraron interesados.

-Y... ¿vas a contarnos o te quedaras con esa valiosa información para ti sólo, Blaise? -preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa ladina. Blaise hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que Draco y Hermione no suplicarían por la información.

-Esta bien -dijo derrotado- Luna Lovegood y Susan Bones.

-¿Susan Bones?

-¿Lovegood? -Draco frunció el ceño- Pensé que sólo le había llamado la atención.

-A Gregory le gusta Susan -susurró Hermione. Blaise y Draco la miraron atentamente- Conozco a Susan, se junta mucho con Ginny y Luna. También le han tomado cariño a Pansy, es una buena chica.

-Y una Hufflepuff -añadió Blaise.

-A ti te gusta una Gryffindor, así que calla -le dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tenemos variedad, ¿no? -preguntó con una sonrisita divertida. Hermione le dio un golpe en el abdomen y Draco rodó los ojos- Entonces, ¿de qué hablaban?

-De la _Amortentia_ , Draco quería saber cual era el último aroma de mi poción...

-¿Y cual es? -preguntó Blaise. Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Asunto mío...

-¡Hermione!

-¿Por qué siempre terminan interrumpiéndome? -cuestiono Blaise exasperado. Stuart Craggy y Jo King, ambos de sexto, se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Craggy -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa divertida. Ambos chicos habían solicitado un puesto en el equipo de Slytherin ese año.

-Malfoy, Zabini...

-Craggy, King -saludó Draco a ambos chicos. Uno era castaño, el otro rubio- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Una simple pregunta -dijo el rubio, Craggy, sonriendo coquetamente a Hermione. Blaise y Draco se tensaron.

- _Dispara_ -dijo Hermione mirando interesada al chico. Craggy frunció el ceño confundido y Hermione rodó los ojos bufando- Termino _muggle_ : Haz tu pregunta.

-¿Son todos amigos? -Hermione frunció el ceño mientras Draco fulminaba al chico con la mirada. Blaise suspiro, tenía agallas.

-Claro que lo somos... -respondió Hermione dudativa. La sonrisa de Craggy se acentuaba mientras miraba victorioso a King. El otro sonrió incomodo, evitando ver hacía donde Draco.

-Si ya acabaste, Craggy, ahora largo -siseo Draco en un susurro bajo. Craggy pareció no darse cuenta de la amenaza implícita en esa frase mientras King se encogía en su lugar.

-En un momento, Malfoy -dijo el otro sin dejar de ver a Hermione. Hermione le dio una sonrisa apretada removiéndose incomoda en su lugar, acercándose más a Blaise como si lo usara como escudo. Blaise se enderezo.

-Entonces suéltalo, Craggy, estamos ocupados -bufo Blaise mientras sus orbes verdes caían en la mesa donde antes estaba sentado. Ginny parecía decaída al lado de Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott, Luna veía fijamente a Potter mientras hacía preguntas y Weasley y Longbottom miraban hacía donde ellos.

-Quería preguntarle a Hermione si quería ir a tomar algo con Madame Pudpié -preguntó ladeando su sonrisa. Hermione le sonrió incomoda.

-No, pero muchas gracias por la invitación -se excuso.

-Oh, vamos Hermione... será divertido...

-Ella dijo que no, idiota. Lárgate -siseo Draco mientras lo miraba molesto. Craggy frunció el ceño.

-No sabía que ahora respondías también por ella -le reprocho Craggy. Draco se levantó de golpe de su asiento mientras Blaise buscaba con velocidad la varita.

-Fuera de aquí, Craggy -ordeno de nuevo Draco. Hermione suspiro con fuerza al ver que el chico no tenía intención de moverse.

-No iré a ningún lado -reto Craggy mientras King maldecía por debajo- Sólo vine a invitar a Hermione a una cita.

-Sí, ya lo hiciste y ella te rechazo, ¿qué más necesitas? -preguntó Draco tensando los músculos.

-Craggy, en serio, sería mejor que te fueras -pidió Hermione amablemente. Craggy resoplo.

-No lo hagas, Stuart -pidió King intentando sacarlo de ahí. Las tres escobas estaba casi desierta debido a que todos preferían estar tomando un té con sus parejas en la tienda de Madame Pudpié, así que sólo había tres o cuatro mesas ocupadas.

Craggy se soltó con fuerza mientras miraba a Hermione verdaderamente enojado.

-Deberías estar orgullosa de que un mago sangre pura como yo te haya invitado en una cita -siseo Craggy. Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando vio a Draco moverse hacía el chico, con la varita aferrada en la mano- Cuando no eres más que una sangre... -Craggy se ahogó con su propia saliva.

-Termina esa frase, Craggy -susurró Draco mientras apretaba su varita contra la garganta de Craggy. Los ojos grises de Draco parecían indiferentes a diferencia de la fuerza con que Draco apretaba la varita.

Craggy lo miró asustado antes de dar dos pasos atrás y salir casi corriendo junto a King. Blaise suspiró antes de que sus ojos se posaran otra vez en la mesa de Ginny. Todos tenían la vista fija en ellos.

-Draco... déjalo ir -pidió Hermione al ver que Draco no movía ni un músculo. Draco mascullo por debajo guardando su varita y volviéndose a sentar- No tenías porque atacarlo así.

-Mierda, ¿ahora los estas defendiendo? -preguntó Draco molesto. Blaise miró a Hermione confundido.

-No los estoy defendiendo, Draco -dijo Hermione- Sólo no tenías porque haber actuado así, fácilmente pudo haberse ido sin ningún confrontamiento.

-No se quería ir cuando se lo pedí.

-Nadie te pidió que lo echaras -dijo Hermione mirando enojada a Draco. Este rodó los ojos resoplando.

-Estaba molestando...

Hermione se levantó de golpe de su asiento, mirando con enojo a Draco.

 _-¡Si tanto te molesta que me vengan a pedir citas entonces haz lo tú para que acaben de una vez!_ -grito Hermione mientras empujaba a Blaise para salir de Las Tres Escobas.

Draco y Blaise se quedaron estáticos.

-Ella... -Blaise abrió la boca, intentando encontrar las palabras mientras Draco veía la puerta por la que segundos antes Hermione había desaparecido- ... _fratello_ , estas tardando.

Draco se levantó rápido de su asiento mirando a Blaise.

-Sobre Craggy y King...

-Yo me encargó -respondió Blaise con una sonrisa ladina cuando Draco salió corriendo por la puerta. Recostándose en la silla soltó una suspiro alegre- Ya era hora...

Hermione caminaba con grandes zancadas hacía el castillo. Ya era tarde, por lo que el frío era latente a su alrededor. Mascullaba por debajo furiosa, apretando los puños a sus costados y maldiciendo mentalmente a Draco.

-Maldito insensible... -susurró exasperada sin dejar de caminar apresurada.

-¡Hermione!

Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza sin dejar de caminar hacia el castillo, ahora lo que menos quería era enfrentar a Draco.

 _¿Como había sido tan estúpida para gritarle eso? ¿En qué estaba pensando?_

Un fuerte apretón en su brazo y la fuerza con la que Draco la jalo, hicieron que Hermione se girara y se estampara contra el pecho de Draco. Lo miró indiferente mientras Draco jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Te llamé.

-Y yo te escuche, que no haya querido detenerme es distinto -dijo Hermione separándose un poco de Draco pero él no la soltó- ¿Podrías soltarme?

-Estas molesta.

Hermione rodó los ojos y resoplo.

-Vaya, eres un genio -apremió. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Estoy tratando de hablar contigo.

-Y yo estoy tratando de ir a Hogwarts -dijo Hermione impaciente. Draco la miro exasperado.

-¿Cual era el último aroma en tu _Amortentia_? -pidió Draco mientras se pagaba al cuerpo de Hermione. Esta vez ella no se separo.

-¿Me perseguiste hasta acá para preguntarme eso? -preguntó Hermione ofendida. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Tú me gritaste por haber atacado a Craggy para defenderte.

-No necesitaba que me defendieras -siseo Hermione mirando enojada a Draco. Draco la miró fijamente, sin responder a nada. Hermione inhalo un par de veces, intentando calmarse.

-¿Por qué le gritaste esa noche a Astoria que ella nunca podría gustarme? -preguntó Draco en un susurro ronco, colocando una mano contra la mejilla fría de Hermione.

Hermione se mordió el labio, llevaba esperando mucho tiempo esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué la besaste? -preguntó de vuelta, no queriendo ser ella la primera en confesarse. Draco le dio una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué dejaste que Krum te besara? -Hermione ahogo un sollozo al oír el dolor con que Draco soltaba esa frase. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-Porque estaba confundida -susurró Hermione demasiado bajo pero debido a la cercanía Draco pudo escucharla perfectamente. Los ojos marrones de Hermione recorrían el rostro de Draco asustados.

-¿Por qué estabas confundida? -susurró Draco de vuelta, recargando su frente con la de Hermione. Permitiéndose inhalar el dulce aromo a _fresas_ , el mismo que su _Amortentia._

-Porque tú eres mi mejor amigo -dijo Hermione con un hilillo de voz- Se supone que no deberías gustarme físicamente -explico Hermione pasando una mano por el cabello platinado de Draco- Todo mundo creía que eramos novios pero tú parecías tan indiferente a la idea, como si fuera imposible, que me enoje. Quería que alguien me viera como mujer, supongo...

-Hermione -susurró Draco.

-Pero cuando empezaste a evitarme me asuste, no quería perderte -prosiguió Hermione- Cuando peleaste con Viktor, intenté buscarte para que me explicaras porque se habían peleado pero tú seguías evitándome y me sentí tan fuera de lugar... como si yo no te importara... Al salir del agua, al verte corriendo hacía mi estaba lista para gritarte... pero no me dejaste. Sólo me abrazaste como si yo fuera demasiado importante para ti.

-Hermione -susurró Draco tomando el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos, mirándola con tanto anhelo- Tú eres importante para mí, eres la persona más importante en este mundo -Draco hizo una mueca- y los idiotas de tus amigos.

Hermione rió roncamente mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Draco.

-El resto del año estuvimos tan concentrados en aprender magia para defendernos que evite mis sentimientos, me entumecí.

-Estaba enojado -explico Draco- Estaba enojado porque Krum podía tenerte y yo no. Desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando entraste a nuestro compartimento y preguntaste por la estúpida rana...

-Sapo -corrigió Hermione y Draco rodó los ojos.

-Lo que sea -Hermione rió- ... el estúpido sapo de Longbottom, ¡por Salazar! Eras tan bonita... recuerdo haberme asustado ya que a esa edad la mayoría de las chicas para mi eran odiosas pero tú, con tus aires de sabionda y tu actitud de sabelotodo, eras distinta. Recuerdo que ni siquiera pude contestar a tu pregunta, ya que me quede estupefacto. Te fuiste sin decir tu nombre y recuerdo haberle pedido a todos los magos del mundo que te quedaras en Slytherin.

-Parece que te escucharon -se mofo Hermione.

-Sí, estaba realmente contento. Ni siquiera me importó que tus padres fueran _muggles_ , lo único que me importaba es que podría ser amigo tuyo. En segundo año cuando el basilisco andaba suelto, realmente estaba muerto del miedo, no quería que nada malo te pasara... fue en tercero cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos. De que realmente me gustabas -explico Draco suspirando- Sí, fingí la herida del hipogrifo pero así tu atención solo estaba fija en mi.

-Eras un pésimo actor -se rió Hermione.

-Bueno, pero aún así estuviste allí -se rió Draco- Cuando Krum te llevó al baile, cuando tú decidiste que yo sólo podía ser tu amigo me rendí. Él podía tenerte y yo no, así que te evité, intentando resolver mis sentimientos pero apesar de todos mis esfuerzos por alejarme de ti nada funciono...

-Así que aquí estamos -rió Hermione.

-Así que aquí estamos -repitió Draco en un susurro. Hermione se estremeció ligeramente cuando Draco paso su brazo a su cintura, acercándola más. Sus ojos se cerraron por inercia y Draco terminó de juntar sus rostros, posando sus labios sobre los de Hermione. Draco beso lentamente a Hermione, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Las manos de Hermione se enredaban en el cabello de Draco mientras sus labios se frotaban con dulcera en los pálidos labios de Draco. Una de sus manos bajo lentamente, posándose en el pecho de Draco. El beso se volvió exigente, Draco gruñó contra la boca de Hermione, mordiendo su labio y aprovechando la sorpresa de Hermione adentro su lengua.

Hermione jadeó, aferrándose más a Draco si es que era posible, intentando fundirse en el rubio mientras Draco la atraía más a él. La intensidad del beso fue bajando, hasta que los labios de Draco quedaron sobrepuestos sobre los de Hermione, mientras ambos intentaban recuperar la respiración.

Draco sonrió ladinamente y Hermione rió bajo.

-Juro que si no alejas tus manos de mi hermana te moleré a base de _cruciatus_ -siseo Theo caminando hacia ellos, sin esperar y alejando a Hermione de los brazos de Draco. Hermione rió más fuerte y Draco rodó los ojos, divertido.

-Mierda, _fratello_ -abucheo Blaise caminando hacia ellos junto a Vincent y Gregory que reían- Llevó esperando este momento desde tercer año, ¿no podías apagar tus instintos de hermano mayor unos segundos más?

-Cierra la boca, Zabini -Theo lo fulmino con la mirada- Que esto es tu culpa.

-Yo sólo ayudaba -se defendió Blaise alzando las manos.

* * *

 _Febrero 15, 1996._

 _Hosgmeade._

 _Casa de los gritos._

-Esto es... placenteramente divertido -siseo Snape mirando a los siete chicos sentados delante de él. La habitación estaba vacía, el piano, la cama y el armario que antes estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas llenas de polvo ahora no había ni rastro de ellas.

La habitación con su madera roída y vieja, ahora parecía nueva, incluyendo la puerta, paredes y ventanas.

Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Pansy y Theo estaban sentados en el suelo, delante suyo. Todos parecían cansados por el esfuerzo, jadeaban y jalaban sus ropas para tomar más aire.

-¿Cómo nos encontró? -preguntó Gregory inhalando bruscamente. Snape poso sus penetrantes ojos en él.

-Los vi recorriendo el lago oscuro, cuando se dirigían al Sauce Boxeador y a menos que hayan cambiado su árbol usual, sería muy extraño que se adentraran en él... -Snape hizo una mueca divertida cuando Theo, Blaise y Draco rodaban los ojos- _Las paredes hablan..._

-¿A qué viene eso? -preguntó Hermione desconfiada.

-Al hecho de que Blaise esta lleno de cicatrices, Gregory tiene una... herida peculiar en la mano... La varita que Theo usa... no es la suya, si no la de tuya, Hermione.

Los chicos se removieron incómodos mientras Pansy los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Por lo visto, Pansy no estaba enterada de ello -Snape los miró reprobatoriamente- Si vuelve a entrar en mi despacho sin permiso, señor Zabini... voy a maldecirlo -Blaise asintió- Y quiero mi copia de vuelta.

-Se la daré cuando regresemos a Hogwarts -mascullo Blaise irritado.

-Manténganse alejados de Umbridge, creo que eso fue lo que les pedí al inicio del año -los chicos asintieron despacio. Snape negó con la cabeza- Cabezotas.

-¡Ella empezó! -chillo Hermione.

-Y ustedes deberían haberse quedado fuera -siseo Snape llanamente- Ahora, díganme. ¿Qué planean aprender?

-Magia no verbal y sin varita -susurró Vincent- Pansy esta aprendiendo encantamientos de desarme.

-¿Ya no más magia oscura? -preguntó Snape. Los chicos negaron tranquilamente. Pansy resoplo.

-Eso sí que es divertido -se quejó. Snape los evaluó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué han evitado la Sala de Menesteres?

-Malos recuerdos... -dijo Theo haciendo una mueca- Y Potter.

-Bien, levántense -los chicos se levantaron con dificultad- ¿Qué encantamientos has aprendido, Pansy?

- _Expelliarmus_ y _Expulso_ -señaló Pansy algo deprimida. Snape poso sus ojos en los chicos.

- _Levicorpus, Liberacorpus_ y _Expelliarmus_ -enumero Draco- Es bastante... difícil.

-Sí, la mayoría tarda más de una semana en aprender un encantamiento no verbal -Snape los miro gratamente sorprendido. Hermione sonrió complacida, Draco altivo, Blaise hincho el pecho con orgullo. Theo rió por debajo y Gregory y Vincent parecían a punto de gritar de la alegría- Sin nombrar, que lo han hecho con varitas que no son de ustedes...

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Necesitábamos aprender todos, así que fuimos intercambiando varitas... no sólo la de Hermione.

-¿Han pensado que no sólo hay magos detrás de _Lord Oscuro_? -Draco se estremeció ligeramente mientras Theo asentía serio.

-Planeábamos aprender el encantamiento _Patronus -_ dijo Theo- Pero nos hemos concentrado más en la magia no verbal que en ello.

Snape asintió con entendimiento.

-Cuando estén listos, puedo enseñarles -susurró Snape listo para salir del cuarto- Mañana tendremos otra clase de Pociones avanzada, no falten... Eso va para ti también, Pansy -dictamino Snape mientras salía del cuarto.

-Pensé que iba a castigarnos -dijo Pansy. Blaise negó.

-Snape nos ama -dijo mientras sonría abiertamente- Veinte galeones a que somos su _Amortentia._

-¡Lo oí, señor Zabini! -el grito de Snape llegó hasta ellos, haciendo que Blaise se estremeciera visiblemente y mirara asustado hacía la puerta abierta. La carcajada de Pansy, Hermione, Theo, Draco, Vincent y Gregory resonó hasta los oídos de Snape, que iba con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

* * *

 _Febrero, 16. 1995._

 _Gran Comedor._

El lunes por la mañana entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar en el preciso instante en que llegaban las lechuzas.

Se sirvieron de desayunar ejerciendo más fuerza de la normal, debido a lo cansados que estaban. Todos recibieron sus copias del _Quisquilloso_ ese día al igual que las de _El Profeta._

Hermione alejo la suya sin siquiera echarle un vistazo al igual que Draco y Blaise. Pansy estaba tan cansada que se recostó contra la mesa de madera antes de que Theo, Vincent y Gregory escupieran sus bebidas a Blaise, que sólo pudo cerrar los ojos.

-Mierda -objeto pasándose la manga de la camisa por los labios. Gregory, Vincent y Theo tenían los ojos tan abiertos por la sorpresa que ni siquiera se fijaron en Blaise, más bien veían fijamente su copia del _Quisquilloso._

Hermione frunció el ceño jalando la suya y ahogando un grito cuando vio la portada. Harry Potter con una sonrisa tímida se plasmaba en toda la portada de la revista. Sobre la imagen de Potter habían unas grandes letras rojas que rezaban:

 _HARRY POTTER HABLA POR FIN:_

 _"TODA LA VERDAD SOBRE EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO Y LA NOCHE QUE LO VI REGRESAR."_

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mierda! -chistó Draco leyendo la suya y apresurándose a ojear _El Quisquilloso_ buscando la entrevista. Todos los recuerdos que había visto en la mente de Potter hace varios días ahora estaban plasmados en tinta negra sobre las hojas del _Quisquilloso._

Potter explicaba a lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido esa noche en el cementerio, cuando el caliz de fuego, que era un transportador, los dejo a él y a Diggory sobre el cementerio.

Hablaba sobre la muerte de Diggory.

Hablaba sobre Peter Pettigrew.

Hablaba de _Lord Oscuro_ y su regreso.

Y lo peor de todo... _Hablaba sobre sus padres._

-Joder -susurró Theo mientras sentía como su respiración se aceleraba. Blaise ya se había limpiado el rostro con un hechizo y leía con seriedad el _Quisquilloso._

-Eso fue la razón por la que Potter y compañía interrumpieran mi cita con Ginny -un brillo de entendimiento cruzo los ojos de Blaise. Vincent y Gregory maldijeron por debajo.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Pansy con un bostezo. Blaise negó con la cabeza, pasandole la revista.

-Es nuestro fin, es nuestro puto fin -dijo Vincent con enojo.

-¿Una entrevista? -la aguda voz de Umbridge hizo que los chicos posaran sus ojos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sólo podían verle la espalda a Umbridge pero debido a su postura supieron que ya se había enterado de lo sucedido. Varios alumnos de distintas casas miraban a los Gryffindor o mejor dicho, a Potter- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Gregory resoplo, golpeando con fuerza su plato y copa de oro, haciéndolo volar por la mesa de Slytherin mientras Umbridge salía indignada el Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Adrian, que también formaba parte de la brigada inquisitorial. Draco frunció el ceño, levantándose y jalando a Hermione de la mano mientras le lanzaba la revista a Adrian.

-Que ahora tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas -siseo Draco, ellos no eran los únicos hijos de _mortífagos._ Salió del Gran Comedor de la mano de Hermione mirando despectivamente a Potter, que lo miraba desafiante.

Theo suspiro, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

-Me estas jodiendo...

A media mañana aparecieron colgados enormes letreros por todo el colegio, no sólo en los tablones de anuncios, sino también en los pasillos y en las aulas.

 _POR ORDEN DE LA SUMA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS._

 _Cualquier estudiante al que se sorprenda en posesión de la revista El Quisquilloso será expulsado del colegio._

 _Esta norma se ajusta al Decreto de Enseñanza n° 27._

 _Firmado: Dolores Jane Umbridge. Suma Inquisidora._

Hermione suspiro frustrada mientras descansaban debajo de su árbol, cerca del lago negro. Estaba recargada contra el pecho de Draco, que pasaba una mano por el cabello castaño de Hermione, deslizando los dedos por sus risos.

-Umbridge nos jodió al prohibir la revista -dijo Theo en un suspiro, jugando con la revista del _Quisquilloso_. El rostro de Potter se burlaba de ellos mientras Theo entrenaba un _Wingardium Leviosa_ no verbal, la revista se balanceaba delante de él, subiendo y bajando.

La varita de Hermione zumbaba en su mano debido a que no le correspondía, suspiro abatido. Blaise y Hermione eran los únicos que no habían recibido miradas de odio y rencor cuando caminaban por los pasillos. Theo podría jurar que si no fuera por Gregory y Vincent ya estarían hechos polvo esperando a Snape en su despacho.

Cuando Ernie Macmillan los llamó: _Hijos de mortífagos_ cuando estaban en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Vincent y Gregory se habían lanzado a molerlo a golpes. Blaise, Draco y Theo, reticentes, habían tenido que separarlos del pobre Hufflepuff antes de que lo terminaran matando.

El rumor también se había expandido por todo Hogwarts.

Varios Slytherin habían sido insultados por los pasillos debido a que Potter había nombrado a sus padres, como Pansy, que había llegado con ellos bastante afectada, evitando llorar.

* * *

 _Febrero, 22. 1996._

-¡No! -gritó la profesora Trelawney- ¡NO! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!

Hermione se encogió contra el pecho de Draco, que miraba con el ceño fruncido el ajetreo. Debido a que habían practicado más tiempo de lo usual en la Casa de los Gritos, después del partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff (donde obviamente habían ganado... 10 a 200 puntos...), habían ido a cenar muy tarde. Pansy iba demasiado contenta debido a que había mejorado en encantamientos de defensa, en cambio Theo y Draco iban muy cansados ya que Draco había dicho que era más fácil que Theo intentara magia no verbal con su varita y él practicara mientras magia sin varita.

Había logrado el encantamiento de desarme: _Expelliarmus._

Cuando entraban por el vestíbulo, lo encontraron abarrotados: los estudiantes habían salido a tropel del Gran Comedor, donde todavía se estaba sirviendo la cena, para ver qué pasaba; otros se habían amontonado en a escalera de mármol. La profesora Trelawney se encontraba de pie en medio del vestíbulo, sosteniendo la varita en una mano y una botella vacía de jerez en la otra, completamente enloquecida. Tenía el pelo parado, las gafas se le habían torcido, de modo que uno de los ojos aparecía más grande que el otro, y sus innumerables chales y bufandas le colgaban desordenadamente de los hombros causando la impresión de que se le habían descosido las costuras. En el suelo, junto a ella, había dos grandes baúles, uno de ellos volcado, como si se lo hubieran lanzado desde la escalera. La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente, con gesto de terror hacía Umbridge, que estaba parada al pie de la escalera.

-¿No se imaginaba que iba a pasar esto? -preguntó Umbridge con su asquerosa voz aguda e infantil- Pese a que es usted incapaz de predecir ni siquiera el tiempo que hará mañana, debió darse cuenta de que su lamentable actuación durante mis supervisiones, y sus nulos progresos, provocarían su despido.

-¡N-no p-puede! -bramó la profesora Trelawney, a quien las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas por detrás de sus enormes gafas- ¡No p-puede despedirme! ¡Llevo d-dieciséis años aquí! ¡Hogwarts es m-mi hogar!

-Era su hogar hasta hace una hora, en el momento en que el ministro de Magia firmó su orden de despido -la corrigió Umbridge, Pansy sintió un enorme asco al ver el placer le ensanchaba aún más la cara de sapo mientras contemplaba cómo la profesora Trelawney, que lloraba desconsoladamente, se desplomaba sobre uno de sus baúles- Así que haga el favor de salir de este vestíbulo. Nos está molestando.

Sin embargo, Umbridge se quedó donde estaba, regodeándose con la imagen con la imagen de la profesora Trelawney, que gemía, se estremecía y se mecía hacía delante y hacía atrás sobre su baúl en el paroxismo de su dolor. Theo suspiro exasperado y Draco aferraba a Hermione a su lado, que parecía a punto de lanzarsele a Umbridge y molerla a base de _crucios._

Hermione dejo de resistirse cuando McGonagall salió de entre los espectadores, había ido directamente hacía la profesora Trelawney y le estaba dando firmes palmadas en la espalda al mismo tiempo que se sacaba un gran pañuelo de la túnica.

-Toma, Sybill, toma... Tranquilízate... Suénate con esto... No es tan grave como parece... No tendrás que marcharte de Hogwarts...

-¿Ah, no, profesora McGonagall? -dijo Umbridge con una voz impasible, y dio unos pasos hacia delante- ¿Y se puede saber quién la ha autorizado para hacer esa afirmación?

-Yo -contestó una voz grave.

Las puertas de roble se habían abierto de par en par. Draco haló a Hermione a un lado mientras Vincent y Gregory arrastraban a Blaise que miraba fijamente la discusión. Pansy y Theo miraron al director asombrados.

-¿Nos habrá visto venir? -preguntó Pansy en voz baja. Theo se encogió de hombros.

Dumbledore dejó las puertas abiertas y avanzó, dando grandes zancadas a través del corro de curiosos, hacia la profesora Trelawney, quién seguía temblando y llorando sobre su baúl, con McGonagall a su lado.

-¿Usted, profesor Dumbledore? -se extrañó Umbridge con una risita particularmente desagradable- Me temo que no ha comprendido bien la situación. Aquí tengo -dijo, y sacó un rollo de pergamino de la túnica- una orden de despido firmada por mí y por el ministro de Magia. Según el Decreto de Enseñanza número veintitrés, la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts tiene el poder para supervisar, poner en periodo de prueba y despedir a cualquier profesor que en su opinión, es decir, la mía, no esté al nivel exigido por el Ministerio de Magia. He decidido que la profesora Trelawney no da el ancho, y la he despedido.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando Dumbledore siguió sonriendo. Miró a al profesora Trelawney, que no dejaba de sollozar e hipar sobre su baúl, y dijo:

-Tiene usted razón, desde luego, profesora Umbridge. Como Suma Inquisidora, está en perfecto derecho de despedir a mis profesores. Sin embargo, no tiene autoridad para echarlos del castillo. Me temo que la autoridad para eso todavía la ostenta el director -dijo, e hizo una pequeña reverencia-, y yo deseo que la profesora Trelawney siga viviendo en Hogwarts.

Al escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore, la profesora Trelawney soltó una risita que no logró disimular su hipido.

-¡No, no! ¡M-me m-marcharé, Dumbledore! M-me iré de Ho-Hogwarts y b-buscaré fortuna en otro lugar...

-No -dijo Dumbledore, tajante- Yo deseo que usted permanezca aquí, Sybill -Se volvió hacia McGonagall y añadió-: ¿Le importaría acompañar a Sybill arriba, profesora McGonagall?

-En absoluto -repuso ésta- Vamos, Sybill, levántate...

Draco suspiro, jalando de nuevo a Hermione hacía las puertas de Gran Comedor dando la espalda a la revuelta.

-Vamos, que tengo hambre -se quejó, soltando un beso rápido contra los labios de Hermione, que sonrió complacida.

-Me gustaban más cuando ignoraban sus sentimientos -dijo Pansy con un suspiro.

-Y a mí cuando mantenía sus manos alejadas de mi hermana -dijo Theo fulminando la nuca de Draco.

* * *

 _Marzo, 15. 1996._

Theo caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, dirigiéndose a la oficina de Dumbledore. Snape le había mandado a llamar, diciendo que Dumbledore lo buscaba por algo importante. Blaise y Vincent había salido cinco minutos antes que él, debido a que Umbridge los había llamado.

Theo suspiro cuando vio la gárgola de piedra en la pared, se alzaba imponente delante de él.

 _-Meigas Fritas_ -dijo Theo recordando la contraseña que Snape le había dado, la gárgola de piedra se apartó de un brinco, la pared que había detrás se abrió y Theo subió por la escalera móvil de piedra.

Enseguida llegó a la brillante puerta con la aldaba en forma de grifo. Theo llamó a la puerta.

-Pase.

Theo entró con otro largo suspiro, pensando por enésima vez la razón debido a que Dumbledore lo había mandado a llamar. El despacho estaba lleno de gente y el estómago de Theo dio un vuelvo, ¿qué diablos había pasado?

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado detrás de su mesa, con expresión serena y con las yemas de los largos dedos juntas. McGonagall estaba de pie, inmóvil, a su lado, con un aspecto muy tenso. Cornelius Fudge, ministro de Magia, se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre las puntas de los pies, junto al fuego, inmensamente complacido, al parecer, con la situación; Kingsley Shacklebolt (al que había conocido una vez en el Ministerio) y un mago de aspecto severo con pelo canoso, áspero y muy corto, al que Theo no reconoció, estaban situados a ambos lados de la puerta, como dos guardianes, y Percy Weasley, pecoso y con gafas, como siempre, andaba nerviosos de un lado para otro junto a la pared con una pluma y un grueso rollo de pergamino en las manos, preparado para tomar notas.

Esa noche los retratos de antiguos directores y directoras no se hacían los dormidos. Todos estaba alerta y muy serios observando lo que ocurría en el despacho.

-Profesor Dumbledore -dijo Theo mirando impasible y e indiferente a los adultos. Su mente había quedado en blanco mientras alzaba sus barreras mentales- El profesor Snape me aviso que usted me llamaba.

-En efecto, joven Nott -dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa cansada- Pero me ha... surgido un imprevisto.

-Eh, bueno... puedo volver luego -dijo Theo sin que el alivio saliera en su tono. Sus hombros se relajaron un poco.

-Oh, eso no será posible -el anciano director lo miro fijamente y Theo frunció el ceño- Adelante, señor Nott. Tengo algo que le pertenece -Theo, siendo la atención de todos en la oficina, camino hasta el escritorio. Sobre él, su varita, completamente ilesa, reposaba tranquilamente.

-Mi varita -susurró Theo levantándola con rapidez. Una tenue sonrisa surco su rostro. Sus ojos se posaron en los azules del director- Muchas gracias, director Dumbledore.

-Oh... no es molestia, señor Nott -Dumbledore sonrió complacido antes de tenderle un sobre blanco- Su padre me ha dejado esto.

-¿Mi padre? -Theo frunció el ceño, guardando su varita y arrebatando el sobre de las manos del director. Su respiración se volvió rápida y el terror inundo sus sentidos. _¿Su padre estaba en problema? ¿Jane se encontraba mal? ¿El bebé?_

Sus dedos batallaron con el broche del escudo de los Nott, sin querer tirando la carta. Theo, incomodo y nervioso, se agacho, tomándola y abriéndola con rapidez mientras se levantaba. Rompió el sello de la familia Nott.

 _Theo, te estaras preguntando la razón del porque he enviado esto a Dumbledore._

 _Pero ahora no es momento para responder preguntas, te lo hare saber por medio de tu hermana. Ya sabrás como._

 _Sólo quiero avisarte que tu madre ha dado a luz._

 _Es una niña._

 _Tu padre._

Theo ahogo un sollozo, tapándose la boca con la mano mientras sus ojos se empañaban con lágrimas. Sus orbes azules se posaron en Dumbledore.

-Esto... ha... -intento explicarse Theo. Carraspeo- Gracias...

-No hay de qué, señor Nott -dijo Dumbledore- Ahora, solo le pido atentamente, que nunca más vuelva a romper su varita... y mucho menos encantar a sus compañeros.

Theo miró al director espantado mientras Dumbledore le sonreía divertido.

-Err... sí. Lo entiendo -susurró Theo listo para salir de la oficina cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Umbridge entró por ella, jalando a Potter consigo.

Theo suspiro resignado al darse cuenta que había quedado en medio de un campo de batalla así que se apresuro a acercarse a la pared, mientras intentaba salir de la oficina.

Potter se soltó de Umbridge en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, acabando con la oportunidad de Theo de salir. Cornelius Fudge lo fulminó con la mirada; la expresión de su rostro transmitía una especie de cruel satisfacción.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo.

Potter le respondió con la mirada más asesina de que fue capaz.

-Potter volvía a la torre Gryffindor -explicó Umbridge. Había un dejo de indecente emoción en su voz, el mismo placer cruel que Theo había detectado cuando la bruja despidió a la profesora Trelawney- Malfoy lo ha acorralado.

Theo frunció el ceño, mirando hacia Dumbledore en busca de alguna explicación pero el director no lo veía a él.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Fudge, agradecido- Que no se me olvide de decírselo a Lucius. Bueno, Potter... Supongo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí.

Potter dudo:

-S.. No.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Fudge.

-No -repitió Potter con fuerza.

-¿No sabes porqué estás aquí?

-No, no lo sé -declaró Potter.

Fudge lo miró con incredulidad a Umbride mientrs Theo trataba de salir de esa incómoda situación. Necesitaba avisarle a Hermione sobre su nueva hermana... y de que Dumbledore estaba al tanto de sus escapadas.

-De modo que no tienes ni idea de por qué la profesora Umbridge te ha traído a este despacho -prosiguió Fudge con una voz cargada de sarcasmo- ¿No eres consciente de haber violado ninguna norma del colegio?

-¿Norma del colegio? -se extraño Potter- No.

-¿Ni ningún decreto ministerial? -puntualizo Fudge con enojo.

-Que yo sepa, no -contestó Potter con suavidad.

Theo estuvo apunto de carcajearse por la cara de estupefacción de Fudge y la mirada de estúpido de Weasley.

-¿Entonces no sabes que hemos descubierto una organización ilegal en este colegio? -continuó Fudge con una voz cargada de profunda ira.

-No, no lo sabía -aseguro Potter fingiendo inocencia y sorpresa. Theo rodó los ojos, que pésimo actor era- ¿Es por esa razón que Nott esta aquí también? ¿Estamos siendo acusados de algo?

Theo evito maldecirlo cuando Fudge pareció fuera de contexto ante la pregunta.

-No hablaras enserio -siseo Theo hacia Potter- ¿Qué crees que hago en mi tiempo libre, Potter? ¿Entrenar a prospecto de _mortígafos_? -indago luciendo confundido- Por que si es así, entonces exijo que mi padre este presente en este interrogatorio -haciendo una mueca de desagrado, miro a Dumbledore- Como debería estarlo el de Potter.

-Creo, señor ministro -intervino Umbridge con voz melosa, ignorando por completo a Theo. Theo rodó los ojos, guardando las manos en los bolsillos-, que ahorraríamos tiempo si fuera a buscar a nuestra informadora.

-Sí, sí, claro -afirmó Fudge, y miró maliciosamente a Dumbledore mientras la bruja salía del despacho- No hay nada como un buen testigo, ¿verdad, Dumbledore?

-Nada, Cornelius -replicó el director con gravedad e inclinó la cabeza.

Theo se disponía a salir cuando la atención de Fudge cayó sobre él.

-Señor Nott.

-Ministro -susurró Theo evitando poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo ha estado su padre? -preguntó gratamente curioso- No lo he visto en mucho tiempo.

-Yo tampoco, desde navidad -admitió Theo. Fudge frunció el ceño mirando a Theo menor divertido que antes. Thoe oyó que la puerta abría detrás de Potter. Umbridge entró al despacho y pasó a su lado, sujetando por el hombro a Marietta Edgecombe, la amiga de pelo rizado de Cho Chag, que se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-No tengas miedo, querida, no pasa nada -le aseguro Umbridge con ternura, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Tranquila, tranquila. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. El ministro esta muy contento contigo. Le dirá a tu madre que lo bien que te has portado. La madre de Marietta, señor ministro -añadió dirigiéndose a Fudge -, es Madame Edgecombe, del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, Oficina de la Red Flu. Ha sido ella quien nos ha ayudado a vigilar las chimeneas de Hogwarts.

-¡Estupendo, estupendo! -exclamó Fudge, entusiasmado- De tal palo, tal astilla, ¿eh? Bueno, querida, mírame, no seas tímida. Cuéntanos qué es lo que... ¡Gárgolas galopantes!

Cuando Edgecombe levantó la cabeza, Fudge pegó un salto hacía atrás, horrorizado, y estuvo a punto de caer al fuego de la chimenea. Maldijo en voz alta y le tuvo que dar un pisotón al dobladillo de su capa, que había empezado a humear. Edgecombe soltó un gemido y se levantó el cuello de la túnica a la altura de los ojos, pero todos la habían visto yo que tenía la cara completamente desfigurada por una apretada franja de pústulas moradas que le cubrían la nariz y mejillas formando la palabra: _SOPLONA._

Debido al silencio, la risa baja de Theo pudo escucharse pero no se cayó cuando los ojos de Umbrige paraban en él. Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por tratar de a callar su voz, se colocó la mano sobre los labios, tratando de detener su risa.

-Ahora no te preocupes por los granos, querida -dijo Umbridge con impaciencia- Quítate la túnica de la boca y cúentale al ministro... -Pero Edgecombe emitió otro amortiguado gemido y movió con energía la cabeza haciendo un gesto negativo- Está bien, boba, ya se lo contaré yo -le espetó Umbridge, quién volvió a dibujar su repugnante sonrisa y dijo-: Verá, señor ministro, la señorita Edgecombe ha venido a mi despacho esta noche, poco después de la cena, y me ha comunicado que tenía que contarme una cosa. Me ha dicho que si iba a una sala secreta que hay en el séptimo piso, conocida como la Sala de los Menesteres, descubriría algo que me convenía saber. Le he formulado unas cuantas preguntas y ella ha reconocido que allí iba a celebrarse una especie de reunión. Desgraciadamente, en ese preciso instante ja entrado en funcionamiento este maleficio -señalo con desdén la cara de Edgecombe- y al verse la cara en mi espejo, la niña se ha alterado tanto que no ha podido explicarme nada más.

-Y como no -exclamó Theo señalando a la Ravenclaw- Es que ha visto lo fea que se ha puesto... -se mofo, alcanzando a ver la sonrisa de Potter.

-Muy bien -dijo Fudge ignorando a Theo y dirigió a Edgecombe una mirada que pretendía ser amable y paternal- has sido muy valiente, querida, yendo a contárselo a la profesora Umbridge. Has hecho precisamente lo que tenías que hacer. Y ahora, ¿quieres explicarme qué ha pasado en esa reunión? ¿Quién participaba en ella? -Pero Edgecombe, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y cara de susto, se negó a hablar y se limitó a negar de nuevo con la cabeza- ¿No tenemos un contraembrujo para esto? -le preguntó Fudge a Umbridge, impaciente, señalando el rostro de Edgecombe- ¿Para que podamos hablar con libertad?

-Todavía no lo he encontrado -admitió de mala gana Umbridge y Theo rodó los ojos. Vincent, el peor en practicar embrujos entre ellos, ya podría haberlo deshecho- Pero no importa que la niña quiera hablar. Yo puedo relatar el resto de la historia. Como recordará, señor ministro, en octubre le envié un informe en que explicaba que Potter se había reunido con unos cuantos compañeros suyos en el pub Cabeza de Puerco de Hogsmeade...

-¿Y que pruebas tiene de eso? -interrumpió McGongall.

-Tengo el testimonio de Willy Widdershins, Minerva, que casualmente se encontraba en el pub en ese momento. Iba vendado de pies a cabeza, no lo niego, pero eso no le impedía oír -respondió Umbridge con petulancia- Oyó todo lo que dijo Potter y se apresuró a venir conmigo al colegio para contarme...

-¡Ah, de modo que por eso no lo procesaron por poner los inodoros regurgitantes! -se indignó McGonagall arqueando las cejas- ¡Qué gran ejemplo del funcionamiento de nuestro sistema judicial!

-El propósito de la reunión de Potter...

Theo se desconecto de la charla, maldiciendo mentalmente el como había acabado en esa situación. Se supone que era Blaise el de la mala suerte, no él. Sus pies pedía que saliera corriendo de ahí mientras la mitad de su cerebro razonaba que ahora tenía una nueva hermana, alguien que dependería de él los próximos años de su vida.

El ajetreo que se formo delante de él hizo que Theo se pagara contra la pared de la oficina. Dumbledore blandía su varita hacia Umbridge, que zarandeaba a Edgecombe. Shacklebolt dio un paso adelante, apuntando a Dumbledore con su varita.

-No puedo permitir que maltrate a mis alumnos, Dolores -afirmó Dumbledore, que, por primera vez, parecía enfadado.

-Haga el favor de calmarse, Madame Umbridge -pidió Shacklebolt con su lenta y grave voz- Supongo que no querrá meterse en problemas, ¿no?

-Sí -respondió Umbridge jadeante y levantó la cabeza- Es decir, no... Tiene razón, Shacklebolt, es que... he perdido el control.

-Dolores -dijo Fudge, como si intentara zanjar definitivamente el asunto-, la reunión de esta noche, la que se ha celebrado...

-Sí -repuso Umbridge serenándose-, sí... Bueno, la señorita Edgecombe me avisó y yo me dirigí inmediatamente al séptimo piso, acompañada por ciertos alumnos dignos de confianza, para sorprender a los que participaban en la reunión. Sin embargo, al parecer se les previno de mi visita, porque, cuando llegamos al séptimo piso, los vimos correr por los pasillos en todas direcciones. Pero no importa. Tenemos sus nombres, pues pedí a la señorita Greengrass en la Sala de los Menesteres para ver si se habían dejado de algo allí. Necesitábamos pruebas, y la sala nos las ha proporcionado -Theo vio indiferente como Umbridge sacaba del bolsillo una lista de nombres y se lo entregaba a Fudge- En cuando vi el nombre de potter en la lista comprendí cuál era el asunto -añadió con voz queda.

-Excelente -dijo Fudge, y exhibió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Excelente, Dolores. Y... ¡rayos y truenos! -Miró a Dumbledore, que seguía junto a Edgecombe, con la varita en la mano aunque sin apretarla. Theo poso su mirada fijamente en la varita, había algo raro en ella- ¿Ha visto como se llaman? -comentó Fudge en voz baja- _Ejército de Dumbledore._

El director estiró el brazo y tomó el trozo de pergamino de las manos de Fudge. Dio un vistazo al título y levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, el juego ha terminado -afirmó con sencillez- ¿Quiere una confesión firmada, Cornelius, o bastará con una declaración ante los testigos?

Potter vio como Shacklebolt y McGonagall se miraban. El miedo se reflejaba en sus caras. Theo se perdió por un momento, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

-¿Una declaración? -repitió el ministro lentamente- Pero ¿qué...?

-Ejército de Dumbledore, Cornelius -dijo el director sin dejar de sonreír mientras agitaba la lista de nombres ante la cara de Fudge- Ejército de Potter no. Ejército de Dumbledore.

-Pero..., pero... -De pronto el rostro de Fudge se iluminó. Dio un paso hacia atrás, horrorizado, gritó y volvió a apartarse de un brinco del fuego- ¿Usted? -susurró mientras volvía a patear su chamuscada capa.

-Exacto -afirmo Dumbledore con tono amable.

-¿Usted organizó esto?

-Así es -confirmó Dumbledore.

-¿Reclutó a estos alumnos para... para su ejército?

-Esta noche teníamos que celebrar la primera reunión -afirmó Dumbledore asintiendo con la cabeza- Únicamente para preguntarles si les interesaría unirse a mí. Ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí un error al invitar a la señorita Edgecombe, por supuesto

Edgecombe asintió. Fudge la miró, y luego volvió a mirar a Dumbledore inspirando profundamente.

-¡Entonces es cierto que ha estado conspirando contra mí! -chilló.

-En efecto -admitió Dumbledore con desenfado.

-¡NO! -gritó Potter. Los ojos de Theo se posaron en Edgecombe que tenía la mirada perdida sin alterarse por nada. Parecía estar bajo un encantamiento- ¡No, profesor Dumbledore!

Se armo una revuelta después de ello. Fudge gritaba a Weasley, que apuntaba todo con ímpetu, que tenía la nariz salpicada de tinta de lo rápido que había tomado notas. Fudge estaba demasiado contento por haber atrapado a Dumbledore, explicando que mañana todo eso saldría en El Profeta. Dumbledore se negaba a entregarse con facilidad.

Así que Theo tomó esa oportunidad para salir de la oficina. Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y Theo sonrió complacido cuando tomo la manija de la puerta, abriéndola con fuerza y saliendo del despacho mientras se hacía el revuelo, sin darse cuenta, que había escapado de una desastrosa situación.

* * *

 _Sala común de Slytherin._

-¿Atrapaste a Potter? -preguntó Theo divertido. Los demás alumnos de Slytherin, incluyendo los que pertenecían a la brigada inquisitorial se encontraban en sus repectivas habitaciones. Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Draco y Hermione habían estado esperando a Theo.

Draco lució avergonzado.

-Sí -admitió con una mueca, su brazo descansaba en el respaldo de la silla mientras Hermione se recostaba en él, con su cabeza posando sobre su pecho- Pero no era con intención de que lo atraparan, ni siquiera sabía que lo estaban siguiendo. Íbamos de regreso de la lechuzería cuando sucedió. Él empujó a Hermione, casi tirándola al suelo, sin siquiera disculparse. Así que lo ataque, segundos después apareció Adrian que venía junto a Umbridge. Se lo llevaron después de otorgarme cincuenta puntos.

-Y van a anunciarle a tu padre -se mofó Theo. Draco rodó lo ojos, bajando el brazo y colocandolo en la cintura de Hermione, atrayendola más hacia él- Bueno, aparte de que de seguro Dumbledore escapó, se descubrió el secreto de Potter y que tengo mi varita de vuelta... hay algo más importante.

-¿Y eso es? -preguntó Blaise mientras comía de su rana de chocolate. Él había encontrado a Fred y Geogre Weasley junto a Lee Jordan cuando escapaban, les había dejado ir y Jordan, agradecido, le había regalado cinco ranas de chocolates. Si hubieran sido de los gemelos, se hubiera negado rotundamente.

-Jane dio a luz -soltó Theo. Hermione gritó, levantándose y lanzándose a los brazos de Theo, riendo y llorando. Vincent y Gregory sonrieron orgullosos. Draco y Blaise tenían una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro, esas que alcanzan con un brillo peculiar a los ojos- Es niña...

-Mierda -siseo Blaise- Tendremos que alejar a los mocosos que se atrevan a tocar a nuestra pequeña hermanita.

Vincent y Gregory gruñeron.

-Bravo, Blaise -rió Draco mientras Hermione seguía sollozando- Les has dado algo con lo que no van a dejar a la pequeña Nott.

* * *

 _Marzo 16, 1996._

 _POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA._

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge (Suma Inquisidora) sustituye a Albus Dumbledore como Director del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

 _Eta orden se ajusta al Decreto de Enseñanza n° 28._

 _Firmado: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de Magia._

Los letreros estaban pegados por todo el castillo, pero eso no explicaba cómo era posible que todo el mundo, sin exceptuar a nadie en el castillo, supiera que Dumbledore había burlado a dos aurores, a la Suma Inquisidora, al ministro de Magia y su asistente junior, y había escapado.

-¡Zabini! -Blaise detuvo su paso con los hombros tensos. No había dormido lo suficiente, no había desayunado y había tenido dos horas de Historia de la Magia y DCAO respectivamente. A parte de que Umbridge les había indicado que debían supervisar todos los malditos pisos del castillo y castigar a quien incumpliera los Decretos de Enseñanza.

 _No era un buen día._

Delante de él estaban Fred y George Weasley, junto a Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Potter, _Weasley-Weasley, Longbottom-squib_ y Michael Corner. Blaise gruñó mientras se paraba enfrente de los Gyffindor, haciendo una expresión irritada.

-¿Qué? -gruñó.

-¿Alguien se levantó de mal humor? -se burló George. Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Si eso es todo, me voy -siseo Blaise listo para dirigirse al Gran Comedor y por fin probar alimento. Si seguí así terminaría desmayándose en un pasillo cualquiera.

-No -dijo Fred alejando su actitud juguetona mientras miraba serio a Blaise. Más bien todos lo hacía- Por cierto, hemos metido a Pucey dentro del armario evanescente del primer piso.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-A veces puede ser un verdadero idiota -admitió mirando a los gemelos fijamente.

-Sentimos lo del partido de quidditch -se discupó George.

-Y gracias por habernos salvado ayer -prosiguió Fred.

Blaise asintió.

-Claro, ¿es todo? -preguntó tratando de no ser cortante. No lo logró.

-Realmente lo sentimos, hemos querido decirle a Hermione pero...

-Draco siempre nos ve con cara amenazante -terminó Fred. Blaise suspiró.

-Draco ve a todos así -rió Blaise. Los gemelos sonrieron con ligereza- Todo esta bien, en serio.

-¿Volverás? -preguntó George divertido.

-No es lo mismo probar nuestros experimentos con Lee...

-¡Eh! -se quejó Jordan.

-Lo siento, Lee -se rió Fred sin sentirlo realmente.

-Blaise tiene una curiosidad verdaderamente insana, es más divertido -Jordan refunfuño ante el comentario de George. Blaise soltó una carcajada mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

-¡Ves! ¡Soy mejor que tú, Jordan!

-¡Que te jodan, Zabini!

-¡BLAISE! -gritaron los gemelos. Blaise volteo a mirarlos confundido, las sonrisas nostálgicas de Fred y George hicieron que le recorriera un escalofrió-

-¿Qué? -preguntó, tal vez, demasiado bajo.

-¡Esa era la despedida!

-¡No te dejes de Umbridge!

Blaise asintió asustado.

Esa tarde los gemelos partieron de Hogwarts en sus escobas, dejando atrás un Hogwarts completamente alucinado con un gran espectáculo Fuegos artificiales, charcos y sus miles de bromas. Blaise había tenido que reconfortar a Ginny, que lloraba la partida de los gemelos. Prometiéndose así mismo que cuando volviera a ver a los gemelos, no habría rencor alguno.

* * *

 _Marzo 30, 1996._

 _Torre de Astronomía._

Los TIMO´s había empezado sorprendentemente bien para los Slytherin. A diferencia de los demás alumnos, ellos no había tenido que pasar horas extras en la biblioteca repasando Pociones, Transformaciones o Encantamientos. Inclusive habían tenido tiempo de ayudar a Pansy con sus estudios, tomar sus clases de magia no verbal y sin varita, la cual iba progresando demasiado bien. Y, también, Snape les había enseñado en _Encantamiento Patronus_. El _patronus_ de Snape era corpóreo, era un sierva plateada realmente hermosa.

Hasta ese momento, Vincent había sido el único capaz de realizar un _Patronus_ _corpóreo_. Un mapache, era realmente lindo. Cuando Theo le había preguntado que recuerdo había usado, Vincent había sonreído complacido.

-El día en que Hermione nos dijo que todos eramos familia -había explicado Vincent mirando orgulloso su mapache. Hermione se había puesto a llorar y se había lanzado a los brazos de Vincent.

Después de ello habían tenido los TIMO´s de Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (Pansy había tenido Estudios _Muggles_ ), DCAO, Historia de la Magia y ahora presentarían su último TIMO, Runas Antiguas.

Habían tenido que esperar el último TIMO de Gryffindor, ya que los evaluaría la misma persona. A parte de ellos seis y otros tres alumnos de Ravenclaw, no habían más alumnos en la materia así que Umbridge había decidido que presentaran el examen junto a Gryffndor, que tenían Astronomía.

A las once, cuando llegaron a la torre de Astronomía, comprobaron que hacía una noche perfecta para la observación de astros. La plateada luz de la luna bañaba los jardines,y soplaba una fresca brisa. Los alumnos de Gryffindor ya estaban frente a sus telescopios mientras ellos tomaban asiento alrededor de una mesa mientras esperaban a los tres Ravenclaw.

Cuando llegaron, el examen fue aplicado. Hermione no tardó mucho en enfocarse en la lectura, a pesar de que la rodilla de Draco golpeaba constantemente la suya. Cuando hubo terminado el examen, poco antes de Theo, esperaron a que Blaise, Vincent, Draco y Gregory terminaran para poder irse.

Entonces se oyó un fuerte ¡PUM! que procedía de los jardines, y varios estudiantes exclamaron: ¡AY! al golpearse la cara contra el extremo de la mira de sus telescopios cuando se apresuraron a observar lo que estaba pasando. Hermione miró a Theo que se encogió de hombros.

-Listo -susurró Draco sonriente al terminar su examen, relajandose en su lugar y tomando la mano de Hermione. Entrelazó sus dedos.

-¿Oíste eso? -preguntó Hermione alarmada. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Alguien más intentará hacerle una broma a Umbridge... recuerda que Fred y Geoge han dejado un gran puesto...

-¡No! -gritó Parvati Patil atrayendo la atención de Gregory, Vincent y Blaise, que justo habían terminado el examen.

-¡Señorita! -exclamó escandalizado el profesor Tofty, el supervisor- ¡Esto es un examen!

Pero ya nadie prestaba atención a los mapas celestes. Por los jardines resonaban gritos y un hombre bramó: ¡Se razonable, Hagrid!

-¿Razonable? -ruguió él- ¡Maldita sea, Dawlish, no me llevarán así!

-Sería capaz de pararme pero eso arruinaría mi reputación -dijo Blaise tronándose los dedos.

-¿Reputación? -preguntó Theo divertido.

-Sí, el de ser indiferente.

-¡Miren! -gritó Patil cuando los Ravenclaw corrieron hacía el muro, tratando de ver el revuelo.

-¡Por favor, chicos! -exclamó el profesor Tofty, muy alterado- ¡Sólo les quedan dieciséis minutos!

Pero nadie le hizo caso.

-¿Cómo se atreven? -gritaba Hagrid- ¿¡Cómo se atreven!?

-¡Es la profesora McGonagall! -susurró Lavander Brown.

-¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡He dicho que lo dejen en paz! -repetía McGonagall en la oscuridad. Hermione miró aún más alarmada a Draco que trataba de parecer indiferente ante lo que sucedía- ¿Con qué derecho lo atacan? El no ha hecho nada, nada que justifique que este...

Patl y Lavander gritaron, Theo suspiró levantándose y se acercó al muro, intentando ver en la oscuridad.

-Draco... -susurró Hermione.

-¡Gárgolas galopantes! -gritó el profesor Tofty, que también parecía haber olvidado por completo el examen- ¡Eso no es una advertencia! ¡Es un comportamiento vergonzante!

-¡COBARDES! -bramó Hagrid; su voz llegó con claridad hasta lo alto de la torre, y varias luces volvieron a encenderse dentro del castillo- ¡MALDITOS COBARDES! ¡TOMEN ESTO! ¡Y ESTO!

-Ay, madre -gimió Hermione sin saber que sucedía. Theo regresó con el rostro pálido.

-Sería mejor que nos fuéramos, esto no acabará bien -susurró. Draco asintió, jalando de la mano a Hermione y saliendo de la torre de Astronomía, junto a Blaise, Vincent y Gregory. Theo dio una última mirada antes de seguir a sus amigos.

 _Sería una noche difícil._

* * *

 _Junio, 20. 1996_

 _Parkinson Manor._

 _9:00 P.m_

 _-Gracias por haber venido mis fieles seguidores -la susurrante y amenazante voz de Lord Voldemort retumbo en las catacumbas de la casa ancestral de los Parkinson._

 _Delante del señor Tenebroso, vestidos con sus túnicas negras y máscaras plateadas en las manos estaban sus mortífagos: Lucius Malfoy, con su usual postura altiva, Bellatrix Lestrange, sonriendo como loca y agradeciendo a su señor por esa fiel confianza, los hermanos Lestrange, Rebastan y Rodolphus, Kilian Crabble, Mulciber, Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, Avery, Augustus Rookwood, Travers, Kurt Parkinson y Nicholas Nott._

 _-Les tengo una misión especial... -susurró pasando entre sus hombres, sonriendo cruelmente cuando sus mortífagos temblaban ante su toque, cobardes- Como la mayoría de ustedes sabrán... he estado buscando un arma... algo que no tuve la última vez que luche contra los Potter -dijo, escupiendo las palabras- Una profecía..._

 _-¿Un profecía? -preguntó Nicholas agachando la cabeza hacia Lord Voldemort- En el Ministerio de magia..._

 _-Exactamente, Nott -siseo la imponente figura de Lord Voldemort- Pero como todos sabrán la profecía no puede ser tomada por alguien ajeno a ella... Y debido a que aún no es tiempo de mostrarme, Harry Potter la traerá ante nosotros... Le he dejado un ligero... recuerdo que apreciara cuando llegue... Ustedes deberán_ _estar ahí... esperándolo._

 _-Sí, mi señor -dijeron los mortífagos, desde sonidos ahogados a enloquecidos._

 _-Lucius, mi fiel amigo..._

 _-Sí, mi señor -el rubio hizo una reverencia. Lord Voldemort sonrió complacido._

 _-Tú y Bellatrix serán los encargados de traerme aquella... profecía..._

 _-Es un honor, mi señor..._

 _-Lo es, Lucius, lo es... -la huesuda mano de Lord Voldemort se posó en el hombro del patriarca de los Malfoy, haciendo que temblara al contacto- Si no me traen esa profecía... Azkaban será el último de sus problemas..._

 _-Entendido, mi señor... Es un gran honor..._

 _-¡Pueden irse! -los despacho Lord Voldemort con un gesto desganado. Los mortífagos se apresuraron a salir de las catacumbas de la mansión Parkinson, al llegar a la cima de las escalaras, Kurt Parkinson se alejo del grupo arrastrando a Nicholas Nott consigo._

 _-Killian no ha llegado -siseo Kurt Parkinson mientras se colocaba su mascara plateada._

 _-Killian esta perdido, no ha dejado de tomar durante los últimos trece años, deberías saberlo -siseo Nicholas devuelta, colocándose la máscara. Parkinson asintió y se apresuro a desaparecer de la mansión._

 _Nicholas vigilo detrás suyo y por las esquinas antes de desaparecer y aparecer en un callejón muggle. Sacó un pequeño libro negro de su túnica, con un encantamiento silencioso lo agrando a su tamaño original._

 _Un gran "S" plasmada en la portada, con sus esquinas y broche de plata, una gran "N" se encontraba al centro del broche. Había encontrado ese particular diario en el cuarto de su hijo. Lo abrió con rapidez y apuntó con su varita, volcando tinta de ella:_

 _"Potter no puede salir del castillo, es una trampa. Deténganlo"_

 _Cerrando el diario para después quemarlo, desapareció del oscuro callejón._

* * *

 _Hogwarts._

 _9:30 p.m._

-Mierda, Blaise, baja eso ya -siseo Theo tratando de ignorar como Draco besaba a su hermana al lado suyo. Vincent dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá negro que Lucius les había regalado y Blaise hacia volar una snitch dorada, que había conseguido en su último viaje ilegal a Hogsmeade, y de ahí al callejón diagon en Estado niebla.

-¿Crees que le guste a Ginny? -preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa soñadora. Los últimos días, exceptuando la partida de Dumbledore, Hagrid y los gemelos Weasley, habían sido asombrosos. Blaise había puesto todo su esfuerzo en que Ginny olvidara a Potter y lo estaba logrando a creces, mañana mismo planeaba darle su segundo beso.

La sonrisa de Blaise se ensanchó.

-Tal vez, si le gusta el quidditch -explicó Theo, colocando su mano en el codo de Draco y jalando su brazo, alejándolo de la cintura de Hermione- Manten tus manos alejadas, Malfoy.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Nott -siseo Draco mientras se alejaba un poco de Hermione. Ella rió con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios un poco hinchados. Blaise rió alegremente.

-Déjalos, Theo. Créeme que he estado esperando esto desde tercer...

-¡CHICOS! -Gregory salió corriendo del baño, con el uniforme aún puesto y el diario negro en la mano. Su rostro estaba teñido de terror y jadeaba fuertemente. Su mano temblaba.

-¿Greg? -gruñó Vincent restregándose los ojos mientras se sentaba en el sofá negro. Mirando a los chicos en frente suyo. Draco se separo por completo de Hermione mientras ella veía aterrada a Gregory.

-Tenemos que detener a Potter -susurró lanzando el diario a Blaise y corriendo a su cómoda, donde guardaba su varita.

-Me jodes -susurró Blaise leyendo la advertencia. Hermione le quito el diario.

-Es la letra de Nicholas -le dijo a Theo asustada. Hermione, Theo, Blaise y Draco se levantaran velozmente del suelo, donde habían estado sentados. Vincent se espabilo por completo y se apresuro a salir corriendo del cuarto, con Gregory, Theo, Draco, Hermione y Blaise detrás de ellos.

Sin mirar a nadie en particular, salieron de la sala común mientras Blaise gritaba.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto! -los chicos se detuvieron de golpe y Blaise se apresuró a sacar al mapa del merodeador del bolsillo, esa semana era su turno de tenerlo. Apunto con su varita al mapa- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -el mapa fue formando delante de sus ojos mientras buscaba el nombre de Potter con la mirada- Esta en el bosque prohibido con Luna y Umbridge...

-¡Mierda! -maldijo Theo apretando su varita entre su puño. Blaise maldijo y le lanzo el mapa a Theo corriendo en dirección contraria- ¿¡A donde vas!?

-¡Los veo en el bosque prohibido! ¡Potter no irá solo! -grito Blaise de vuelta mientras corría hacia el aula de DCAO, donde estaba el despacho de de Umbridge, ya que la gárgola de piedra del despacho del director no la había dejado entrar.

Blaise desató su corbata, dejándola floja mientras corría por los pasillos oscuros, tratando de llegar a tiempo. Al dar la vuelta chocó de golpe contra Ginny Weasley.

-¡Blaise! -jadeo Ginny haciendo que Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott se detuvieron de golpe, mirando hacia Blaise y Ginny en el suelo- ¡Ahora los alcanzo! -grito Ginny, Longbottom asintió y jalo a Weasley, corriendo por donde había llegado Blaise.

Ginny se apresuro a levantarse mientras el semblante de Blaise se ensombrecía, la actitud de Ginny era desafiante, sabía que no podría convenserla pero aún así lo intento.

-¿Donde están Astoria, Daphne, Adrian y Milton? -preguntó Blaise mirando detrás de ella, como si pudiera verlos venir.

-Tomaron unas golosinas de Fred y George -explicó Ginny colocándose un mechón rojo detrás de su oreja. Blaise asintió suspirando.

-¿Irás con Potter? -Ginny apretó los labios, ignorando la mirada de Blaise- Ginny...

-Necesita nuestra ayuda, tienen a Sirius -explicó Ginny mirando a Blaise con fervor. Blaise negó con la cabeza.

-No es tu obligación, Ginny. No deberías ir.

-¡Es mi amigo!

-¡No! ¡Es el amigo de tu hermano del cual estas enamorada! -grito Blaise de vuelta. Ginny tensó la mandíbula, mientras caminaba hacia él, pasándolo.

-Lo siento, Blaise -susurró Ginny lista para seguir a su hermano y amigos. Blaise suspiro, sacando la varita y dándose la vuelta, apuntando a Ginny con ella.

-No, yo lo siento... -un destello rojo salió de la varita de Blaise sin que este dijera el encantamiento. El _Desmaius_ golpeo la espalda de Ginny, que con un sonido ahogado, cayó desmayada al suelo, la varita que tenía en la mano salió de la mano de Ginny, rodando por el pasillo.

Blaise se agachó a tomar la varita y mirar fijamente el cuerpo de Ginny.

* * *

 _Bosque Prohibido._

 _9: 50 p.m_

-Snape dijo que _Lord Oscuro_ podía ver por los ojos de Potter -susurró Draco detrás de un árbol. Vincent, Hermione, Theo y Gregory lo miraban tensos.

-Eso significa que no debe vernos -explicó Hermione atenta, bajando la mirada al mapa del merodeador. Se estaban acercando.

-Van por los Thestrals -dijo Theo, mirando los horripilantes animales cerca de ellos- No por nada están recorriendo el bosque prohibido, y debido a que las chimeneas están vigiladas por el Ministerio...

-Es su única opción para salir de Hogwarts -dijo Vincent al ver como Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Bones, Lovegood y Abbott estaban a menos de cinco metros.

-Encantamientos silenciosos -recordó Draco corriendo a otro árbol cercano. Vincent, Theo y Gregory lo imitaron, dejando a Hermione escondida detrás del enorme roble. Sus jadeos apresurados retumbaban en sus oídos, su varita estaba aferrada a su mano derecha, su corazón pegaba fuerte contra su pecho.

Apretó los labios con fuerza cuando escuchó los pasos de Potter y compañía acercándose, se asomó por un lado del árbol. Viendo como Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Bones y Abbott caminaban detrás de Luna.

-... pero ésos sí, y Hagrid dice que siempre se encuentran en el lugar al que quiere ir la persona que los monta -Y Luna señaló hacia el bosque, justo donde Theo había visto cuando llegaron. Parecía que Luna y Theo pensaban igual.

-¡Claro! -susurró Potter y se acercó a ellos. Acariciando la nada.

El bombeo del corazón de Hermione resonó hasta sus oídos.

-¿Qué son, esa especie de caballos? -preguntó Weasley con aire vacilant _e, dirigiendo la mano hacia un punto situado más o menos a la izquierda de donde Potter acariciaba el aire- ¿Esos que no puedes ver a menos que hayas presenciado cómo alguien estira la pata?_

-Sí -contestó Potter.

-¿Cuantos hay?

-Sólo dos.

-Pues necesitamos tres -sentenció Longbottom que parecía agitado- Ginny esta tardando mucho...

-¿Ginny? -preguntó Potter.

-Sí, nos encontramos con Zabini cuando veníamos para acá. Ginny nos pidió que nos adelantáramos, pero ya ha tardado mucho -dijo Susan asustada, dirigiendo sus ojos alrededor del bosque. Hermione se pegó más al árbol.

-Creo que en todo caso necesitamos siete -corrigió Hannah a Longbottom.

-¡No digan tonterías, no podemos ir todos! -gritó Potter- Miren, ustedes tres -señaló a Susan, Luna y Hannah- no tienen nada que ver con esto, Ginny no esta y ustedes no...

-Calla -dijo Susan- Iremos, no es decisión tuya.

-Esta bien... si encontramos más thestrals...

-Tranquilo, vendrán más -sentenció Longbottom- En lo que llegan podemos esperar a Ginny.. _._

-¿Por qué piensas que vendrán más? -preguntó Potter confundido.

-Porque, por si no te habías dado cuenta, Luna y tú están cubiertos de sangre -explicó Longbottom y hasta ese momento Hermione vio la ropa de los susodichos. Ambos estaban repletos de sangre- y Hagrid utiliza carne cruda para atraer a los thestrals. Supongo que por ese motivo han venido esos dos.

-De acuerdo -dijo Potter- Ron y yo tomaremos estos dos e iremos por delante...

-¡Yo no pienso quedarme atrás! -chilló Longbottom, furioso.

-No hará falta -afirmó Luna, sonriente- Mira, ya llegan más... Debemos de apestar...

Potter miró alrededor en el bosque y Hermione levantó su varita, maldiciendo no haber explicado a quien atacaría cada uno.

-Está bien -aceptó Potter a regañadientes- Elijan uno cada uno y móntenlos...

El destello rojo salió de la varita de Hermione, el _Desmaius_ silencioso golpeo el pecho de Potter y Hermione maldijo cuando otros cuatro lo hicieron. Todos había atacado a Potter, dejándolo fuera de combate instantáneamente.

-¡HARRY! -gritó Weasley corriendo hacía Potter. Otro destello rojo golpeo a Weasley en la espalda, había salido desde donde Vincent estaba escondido.

Longbottom miró a su alrededor, apuntando con su varita mientras Susan, Hannah y Luna lo imitaban.

-Hay alguien en el bosque y...

Otro destello rojo, ahora de parte de Gregory, golpeo a Susan en la espalda, callándola de inmediato.

-¡Por Merlín! -gritó Hannah.

-¡Muéstrate! -gritó Longbottom, un destello rojo salió desde donde Theo- _¡Protego!_ -otro destello rojo, ahora de Draco, golpeó a Longbottom en la espalda.

-¡Neville!

 _-¡Desmaius!_ -Hannah cayó al suelo cuando dos destellos rojos la golpearon. Hermione se apresuró a salir de detrás del árbol, casi cayendo debido a lo desnivelado que estaba el suelo. Delante de ella, los seis cuerpos de Potter, Longbottom, Weasley, Susan, Luna y Hannah estaban inconscientes.

-¿Deberíamos amarrarlos? -preguntó Vincent, mascullando cuando se golpeo con algo- ¡Mierda!

-Cuidado, un thestral -se mofó Theo mientras unas cuerdas salían de su varita y amarraban el cuerpo de Potter.

* * *

 _Ministerio de magia._

 _Departamente de Misterios._

 _Misma hora._

 _-Están tardando -siseo Killian Crabble mirando impaciente las miles de profecías que habían en el estante a sus lados._

 _-Llegarán -sentenció Bellatrix Lestrange con una sonrisa maníaca._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes? -inquirió Nicholas, alzando una ceja._

 _-Porque tenemos un... amigo vigilando los bosques de Hogwarts -explicó Bellatrix riendo. La sangre se congeló en el cuerpo de Nicholas._

 _-¿Amigo?_

 _-Fenrir Greyback -sentenció Lucius Malfoy, moviendo su bastón con la cabeza de una serpiente tallada en la cima._

* * *

-Será mejor que entremos a Hogwarts -dijo Vincent- _¡Expecto Patronum!_ -grito mientras un mapache plateado salía de su varita- Tenemos a Potter y compañía -dijo Vincent al animal, que salió saltando del bosque, perdiéndose en la noche.

-Sí, sólo deja que termine de amarrarlos -dijo Theo mientras revisaba las cuerdas. Un sonido en el arbusto cercano hizo que los thestrals, que aún se encontraban ahí, salieran corriendo. Theo frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba, mirando el oscuro follaje.

-¿Theo?

-Shhh -acalló Theo, caminando hacia el arbusto con varita en mano. Con la otra movió el arbusto y un grito quedo atrapado en su garganta cuando unos ojos negros lo miraron fijamente.

-Traidores -fue lo último que Theo alcanzó a escuchar. No tuvo tiempo de gritar, de asustarse, de arredrarse ante la visión de la bestia delante suyo. Cerró los ojos ante el espantoso aullido que hizo eco en la noche sin luna. Sólo tuvo tiempo de retirar su mano antes de que la bestia se lanzara contra él.

Su cuerpo golpeo la dura tierra húmeda justo en el momento en que las fauces del hombre lobo se enterraban en su hombro izquierdo, desgarrando piel y músculo, un grito de dolor salió de la garganta de Theo, confundiéndose en la noche.

-¡THEO! -el grito de Hermione se mezclo con los gritos de Theo, que sentía mil y un cuchillas desgarrando su hombro. El veneno de la mordida del hombre lobo recorrí sus sangre, su varita había caído de su mano, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Theo, que no podía hacer nada por detener el inmenso dolor que le recorría los sentidos. Fue cuestión de un segundo. La fiera lo había dejado caer, acaso para asestarle una última mordida mortal, acaso para contemplarlo y regocijarse en su agonía.

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

El destello verde golpeo el pecho desnudo del hombre lobo, que salió impulsado hacía atrás por el encantamiento. Su cuerpo cayó sin vida al suelo, con sus ojos negros como la noche mirando el cielo.

La varita temblaba en la mano de Blaise, que miraba estupefacto lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de arrebatare la vida a alguien, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para pensarlo, pero al haber visto al monstruo encima de Theo, listo para acabar con su cometido, un inmenso odio se había apoderado de él.

Los gritos de Theo se hicieron más insoportables.

-¡THEO! -Hermione se alejo corriendo del cuerpo inerte de Luna, ese que había estado amarrando segundos antes de que Fenrir Greyback atacará a Theo. Tropezó con un montículo de tierra, cayendo de golpe al suelo con su rodilla recibiendo el impacto.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras los gritos de Theo se hacía más intensos. Se arrastro hasta el cuerpo de Theo, que pateaba y lloraba, sostenía fuertemente su hombro, donde segundos antes Fenrir Greyback lo había mordido. Hermione tomó el brazo de Theo, estaba ardiendo.

La sangre caía a la tierra, mezclándose con ella.

-Theo... -sollozó Hermione levantando la cabeza de Theo y colocandola en su regazo, los gritos de Theo no aminoraron ni un segundo- Theo...

Draco se sentó al lado suyo, con la mirada perdida mientras un destello rojo salía de su varita, golpeando a Theo en el pecho y haciéndolo desmayar. Los gritos pararon pero los ecos de la tortura habían quedado impregnado en los oídos de los Slytherin, que miraban aterrados lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a Hogwarts... -dijo Draco con voz ronca, mirando la piel pálida llena de sudor de Theo, su hombro desgarrado bajo la camisa hecha tirones, la corbata había quedado en el suelo- Esto no tenía que haber pasado... -susurró Draco realmente asustado.

-Lo maté -el susurró de Blaise llegó a los oídos de Draco, que giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Greyback. Blaise estaba parado delante suyo, mirando con demasiado terror la el cuerpo en suelo. Blaise temblaba de pies a cabeza, aterrado de lo que acababa de suceder.

Dio ligeras arcadas antes de correr a un arbusto cercano y vomitar, temblando y sollozando.

-Blaise -llamó Draco mientras Hermione lloraba a su lado, aferrándose a Theo. Blaise se tambaleo ligeramente, mirando a Draco a los ojos. Sus orbes verdes parecían perdidos mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- Necesitas limpiar tu varita...

Blaise asintió, ausente mientras se aferraba más a su varita.

 _-Deletrius..._ -El encantamiento era usado para desaparecer la sombra del último hechizo usado en la varita. La punta de la varita brillo un segundo antes de que un ligero hilo verde saliera de ella, volviéndose humo y desapareciendo en la noche.

-¿Qué haremos con Greyback? -susurró Vincent caminando hacia el cuerpo de Fenrir Greyback, desplomado en el suelo, sus labios estaban rojos por la sangre de Theo, inclusive se alcanzaban a ver sus colmillos. Gregory, al lado suyo, sufrió una arcada y Vincent miró aterrado a Theo. Lo había mordido, Greyback había mordido a Theo, el entendimiento de lo sucedido golpeo a Vincent en el rostro- Lo mordió...

Hermione lloró más fuerte, Draco maldijo y Gregory parecía a punto de desmayarse. Blaise estaba tan sumido mirando el cuerpo de Fenrir Greyback que pareció no oírlo.

-Yo me haré cargo -dijo Draco al darse cuenta que tenía que sacar a sus amigos del bosque- Gregory, llévate a Potter y compañía lejos de aquí, preferiblemente a la enfermería y di que los has encontrado así. Desatalos antes de llevarlos.

-Ginny esta cerca de las cocinas de Hogwarts... llévala también -susurró Blaise sin dejar de ver los ojos negros de Greyback.

-Vincent, ve con Hermione y Theo a la Sala de los Menesteres. No dejes que nadie los vea -Vincent asintió mientras miraba como Hermione sollozaba y temblaba, pasando sus manos por el cabello de Theo, apartándolo de su rostro- Blaise... ve por Snape.

Gregory se acercó a los cuerpos de Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Susan, Luna y Hannah mirándolos con cierto odio. Todo esto era culpa de ellos, si tan sólo hubieran sido más prudentes nada de eso hubiera pasado.

 _-Mobilucorpus_ -los cuerpo se elevaron y Gregory, dándole una última mirada a Theo, Hermione, Draco y Blaise, dio la vuelta, caminando por donde habían llegado al bosque prohibido. Con los cuerpos de Potter y sus amigos levitando detrás de él.

-Mione... -susurró Vincent mientras trataba de separarla de Theo. Ella negó con la cabeza- Vamos, Hermione... Necesitamos llevarlo lejos de aquí... -Hermione asintió, sin dejar de llorar y dejó que Vincent aplicará un encantamiento levitatorio sobre Theo mientras ella se agachaba en busca de la varita de Theo. Una vez con ella en la mano, miró a Draco.

-Ten cuidado... -pidió. Draco asintió mirándola serio, Hermione le dio una sonrisa que esperaba fuera reconfortante y fue detrás de Vincent. Blaise se apresuró a salir del bosque prohibido sin mirar a nadie.

Draco se quedó sólo en la oscuridad, mirando el cuerpo sin vida del monstruo que acababa de maldecir a Theo el resto de su vida. Su rostro no era como el de Remus Lupin, que a pesar de ser hombre lobo aún se podían ver rastros humanos.

 _No había nada humano en esa cosa._

 _-¡Reducto! -_ el hechizo impacto contra el pecho desnudo de Fenrir Greyback, haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos- _¡Fuego maligno!_ -la gran serpiente de fuero salió furiosa de su varita, haciendo un remolino alrededor de lo que ahora era el cuerpo de Greyback. Consumiéndolo todo a su paso.

* * *

 _Enfermería de Hogarts._

 _10:30 p.m_

Dumbledore abrió las puertas de la enfermería con fuerza, siguido de cerca por Sirius Black en su forma humana, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Emma Vanity, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Molly y Arthur Weasley, ambos habian sido invitados por el director, eran los únicos que no parecían haber salido de una batalla.

Dentro de la enfermería, sentados en diferentes camillas estaban Ginny y Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott y Luna Lovegood. Todos, a excepción de Ginny, estaban cubiertos de tierra y sangre, en caso de Harry y Luna. Parecían bastante confundidos cuando vieron a los adultos llegar.

Harry se levantó rápidamente de su camilla, abrazando a Sirius con fuerza.

Madame Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape miraban al director.

-Albus... -dijo McGonagall mirando preocupada al director- ¿Qué a pasado?

-Voldemort estaba en el Ministerio de Magia, al darse cuenta que Harry no iría allí -explico el viejo director con calma- Tuvimos una pelea, lo detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que el ministro de Magia y los suyos pudieran verlo. Creo que mañana en la mañana saldrá en primera plana.

-¿Qué quería? -preguntó McGonagall de vuelta.

-Una profecía, pero no pudo conseguirla -explicó Dumbledore viendo como los Weasley abrazaban a sus hijos- Era una trampa... pero logramos apresar a todos los mostífagos excepto a Bellatrix.

-Mi linda prima -se burló Sirius lanzandole una mirada envenenada a Snape que no se amedrento- ¿Cómo es qué los chicos están aquí cuando estaban a punto de salir al Ministerio?

-Nos atacaron -explicó Susan con rapidez- En el bosque, alguien nos atacó... cuando despertamos ya estábamos aquí.

-Los encontré aquí, con estas dentro de un frasco -explicó mostrando las varitas de los chicos- Sufrieron de un _Desmaius_ , nada malo.

-Severus... -llamó el director. Le había llegado un _patronus_ en forma de sierva anunciandole que los chicos estaban a salvo en Hogwarts.

-Me han... -la explicación de Snape quedó cortada cuando Blaise entró corriendo a la enfermería. Su uniforme estaba lleno de tierra de la misma forma que el de los chicos, no llevaba su corbata y su cabello estaba completamente revuelto. Aferraba a su varita como si su vida dependiera de ello y miraba con ojos aterrados a Snape, sin reparar en nadie más.

McGonagall ahogo un grito ante la visión del muchacho mientras Moody, Emma y Tonks se ponían listos para el combate.

-¡TÚ ME ATACASTE! -gritó Ginny, intentando zafarse de los brazos de su padre, pateaba y gruñía- ¡ME ATACASTE POR LA ESPALDA! ¡COBARDE!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! -gritó Blaise de vuelta, sin dejar de temblar y tomando a todos por sorpresa. Ginny se quedó estática mientras Blaise corría a Snape- Tiene que venir... ahora mismo... Theo... él...

-Calma, señor Zabini -pidió el director con voz conciliadora, mirando comprensivamente al joven que lo miró furioso.

-¡NO INTENTE METERSE EN MI CABEZA! -gritó Blaise al darse cuenta de como Dumbledore intentaba derribar sus barreras mentales.

-¡Señor Zabini! -exclamó Madame Pomfrey.

-¡NO ENTIENDE NADA! ¡THEO NECESITA DE SU AYUDA! -gritó el moreno jalando a Snape de la túnica- ¡Necesita su ayuda! -rogó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, por enésima vez esa noche. Snape colocó una mano sobre su hombro, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Algunos exclamaron sorprendidos cuando Blaise se aferró al profesor de Pociones, llorando sobre su pecho.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! -lloró Blaise contra la túnica negra de Snape. El profesor de Pociones, olvidando que tenían más personas a su alrededor, abrazo al joven.

-Blaise... necesitas explicarme que sucedió... -pidió, intentando tranquilizarlo.

- _Él_ nos pidió que lo detuviéramos... -sollozó Blaise.

- _¿Él?_ ¿Quién _él_ , muchacho? -inquirió Moody pero Blaise lo ignoro, aferrándose más a Snape.

-Que era una trampa... -lloró Blaise- Necesita venir conmigo... por favor... -suplicó Blaise jalando a Snape de la túnica. Los orbes negros de Snape se posaron en Dumbledore que asintió.

-Madame Pomfrey podría acompañarlos por favor -pidió Dumbledore al darse cuenta que no podría sacarle nada a Blaise. La medimaga asintió, siguiendo a Snape y Blaise fuera de la enfermería.

-¿Lucius? -preguntó Blaise mientras corría junto a Snape hacía la sala de los Menesteres. Madame Pomfrey iba delante de ellos, por varios metros, esa mujer realmente corría.

-En Azkaban.

Blaise asintió.

-¿Nicholas?

-Igual... como el padre de Pansy y Vincent -Blaise resoplo, intentando limpiarse las mejillas con la camisa- ... Pero Nicholas...

-¿Qué pasó con él? -preguntó Blaise asustado.

-Se lanzó un _Obliviate_ a si mismo... -Snape posó sus ojos negros en Blaise-... rompió su varita después de ello.

-Joder... -masculló Blaise.

-¿Fenir Greyback? -cuestiono Snape. Blaise se tensó sin parar su paso.

-Ya no será problema nuestro -sentenció Blaise, apretando su agarre en la varita.

* * *

 _Julio, 2. 1996._

 _Expreso de Hogwarts._

Theo miraba fijamente por la ventana, en su mano sostenía sus resultados de los TIMO´s pero no se había atrevido a leerlos. Su mirada vagaba por los campos que mostraba el tren mientras recorría su camino de regreso al andén 9 y 3/4. En su otra mano descansaba _El Profeta_ que fue publicado el día después al incidente.

En la portada estaba Dumbledore al lado de Harry Potter, con el titular: _Ha vuelto._ En las páginas siguientes estaban los nombres de todos los mortífagos que habían ido presos a Azkaban.

 _Su padre entre ellos._

Él había estado encerrado en la enfermería los días restantes de su quinto curso, así que no había tenido que soportar las miradas despectivas de los demás alumnos. Slytherin era ahora repudiado, ni siquiera habían jugado su último partido de quidditch debido a que Draco le había dijo a Hooch que sería imposible.

Hermione al lado suyo recargaba su cabeza contra el hombro de Draco, mirando el sobre que guardaba sus TIMO´s sobre su regazo, Draco veía fijamente su mano entrelazada con la de Hermione, cada poco acariciándola sin emitir sonido alguno. Blaise parecía perdido, sus ojos vagaban el compartimento sin ver a nadie, con los ojos nublados de recuerdos. Vincent y Gregory miraban desafiante la puerta del compartimento, esperando al próximo idiota que se atreviera a atacarlos.

En Slytherin había hecho un frente unido y a varios nominados: _Hijos de mortífagos_ les habían dado su espacio para pensar en lo sucedido. Nadie criticaba, nadie los miraba mal.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió, mostrando a Pansy Parkinson. Su larga melena negra había desaparecido, su cabello ahora se había reducido a un corte similar al de los chicos. Su cabello no pasaba de la orejas. Hacia denotar su piel pálida y la hacia ver más madura de lo que realmente era. Entro al compartimento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Se sentó al lado de Vincent y le dedico una sonrisa compresiva pero no dijo nada, se zambullo dentro de la triste atmósfera que se había formado alrededor de los Slytherin.

-Tengan cuidado estas vacaciones -susurró Draco cuando el tren se hubo detenido. Blaise soltó una risa ronca.

-Claro, _fratello._ No es como si tuviéramos al maldito _Lord Oscuro_ detrás de nosotros.

-Él no sabe que fueron ustedes -dijo Pansy.

-Por ahora, cuando se enteré de que aparte de frustrar sus planes y nos deshicimos de su perro de caza, nos matará -sentenció Blaise con los músculos tensos. Pansy bajo la mirada.

-Pansy... -los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en los azules de Pansy- Necesito... no puedes ir a tu mansión sabiendo todo lo que sabes. Él podría enterarse.

Pansy asintió con una sonrisa triste.

-Tienen que enseñarme _Oclumancia._.. -rió mirando a Theo, que no había movido un músculo. Hermione, en un momento de descuido, se había sincerado con ella. Sobre todo- Felicitas a tu madre de mi parte.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente.

-Sí... Lo siento.

Pansy negó.

-No, esta bien... Vamos, hazlo de una vez -le dijo a Draco decidida. Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón, dejando ir la mano de Hermione, apuntando con ella a Pansy.

 _-¡Obliviate!_

* * *

 **¡INTENSO!**

 **¡SUPER INTENSO!**

 **No me maten, juro que no he hecho nada malo... bueno, no tanto.**

 **He tomado partes de _"Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"_**

 **Am, ¿por donde empezamos?**

 **Bueno, es que esto ha sido demasiado y muy extenso así que los dejare esta vez para que analicen la situación que acaba de pasar.**

 **POR FIN DRACO Y HERMIONE DECIDIERON ACTUAR MADUROS.**

 **Nicholas se sacrificó por su familia.**

 **¡Es una niña!**

 **Y bueno, creo que eso ha sido lo único bueno en este capítulo... ¡los amo! ¡así que no me maten!**

 **Un pregunta, ¿cómo es que han pensado en Neville para Pansy? Digo, nunca me lo imaginé en mil años. Tengan en cuenta que son 2:53 y yo estoy aquí, sola, en mi cuarto, subiendo capítulo para que lo leyeran. Ya son 2: 54, ¡tengan compasión!**

 **¡Espero sus Review!**


	14. Nubes negras

**Antes que me maten, no empezaré esto con: Tengo una buena excusa... si no más bien... No, sí, tengo una buena excusa.**

 **Verán, este capítulo ha sido el más complicado para mí de escribir, he tenido problemas en como sobrellevar tantos sentimientos en los chicos. Hace una semana subí el capítulo, no este, pero subí el que ya había hecho.**

 **No había pasado más de una hora cuando me arrepentí... Me sentía mal conmigo misma debido a todo lo escrito y en mi opinión, era un capítulo nefasto y con muchos sentimientos negativos mal administrados. Así que eliminé el capítulo.**

 **Eran demasiado cosas para procesar y no di ni tiempo en que superaran sus situaciones.**

 **Pido disculpas a todas por no haber podido contestar sus Review pero, como les he escrito, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder terminarlo. Este capítulo no es la segunda versión, si no la cuarta y por fin he logrado sentirme liberada del peso que conlleva el escribir la situación por la que están pasando los Slytherin.**

 **Me siento ya más tranquila, y de nuevo, pido disculpas.**

 **Los personajes no son míos.**

 **La idea tampoco es mía pero sí la trama.**

 **Siento si se me ha escapado algún error de ortografía.**

 **Espero que este sea de su agrado y siento mucho el haber tardado tanto.**

 **Sin más, sigan.**

* * *

 _Julio, 7, 1996_

 _Castillo Nott._

 _Luna llena._

Todo comenzó esa noche, esa oscura noche de julio, ahora era un monstruo más y tendría que vivir con ello. _¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué tanto duele? ¿Recordaría algo al día siguiente? ¿Qué se sentía?_ Eran unas de las tantas preguntas que Theo se hacía cada noche antes de ese momento. Los cientos de libros que leyó, tanto _muggles_ como mágicos, no lo preparaban para esto.

Primero, una enorme crisis de ansiedad, inclusive excitación ante lo desconocido. De un momento a otro había empezado a hacer demasiado calor, su cuerpo empezó a sudar como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno, tan fuerte era el golpe térmico que terminó arrancándose la ropa hasta que quedo completamente desnudo.

Un dolor extremo, como si experimentara mil _crucios_ a la vez invadió su cuerpo... no, su cuerpo no... su sangre. Los huesos de las manos empezaron a alargarse hasta aumentar la longitud de las palmas. Un grito de dolor rasgo su garganta mientra sus uñas se convertían en enormes garras.

Su perfecto y musculoso pecho empezó a cubrirse de vello castaño y espeso. Los huesos de los pies sufrieron la misma metamorfosis, se alargan hasta alcanzar el doble de su longitud normal. Theo pierde la posición erguida y termina poniéndose en cuatro patas. Su espalda adquiere volumen gracias al crecimiento muscular en la zona del espinazo... pero Theo nunca deja de gritar, nunca deja de sentir dolor... La humanidad en sus ojos empieza a perderse, las costillas se vuelven visibles en el tórax... Sus dientes se hacen largo y afilados. La quijada se proyecta hacia el exterior hasta convertirse en hocico... Los ojos, sus hermosos ojos, son los últimos... cambian de forma, ahora son redondos, su expresión es fiera, el color tiene una tonalidad amarilla desconocida entre los hombres.

Las orejas se estiran hacia arriba y quedan rematadas en punta... Tiembla, suelta gimoteos... y pierde todo rastro de humanidad. Un horripilante aullido sale de su hocico mientras saluda a la luna llena, su fiel amante...

Theodore Nott acaba de tener su primera transformación a hombre lobo.

 _Su primera de muchas._

* * *

 _Julio, 18. 1996._

 _5: 00 a.m_

Jadeaba con fuerza, sus pies corrían descalzos por sobre la tierra húmeda, ensuciándose. Sentía sus piernas débiles, pero no caía, _no podía ceder_. Su mano se aferraba con fuerza a la varita, podía escuchar el golpeteo incesante de su corazón en sus propios oídos, la expectación hacia lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

El aire golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, entumeciendolo pero no disminuyendo su excitación, si era posible, la aumentaba. Sus jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, el bosque empezó a tomar forma ante sus ojos. Podía escuchar los aullidos de los lobos lejos de donde estaba, los árboles moverse por el viento helado de la noche, los arbustos secos, la tierra húmeda, inclusive la oscuridad era... _emocionante._

Una sonrisa cruel se formo en su rostro al distinguir la silueta delante suyo. Detuvo su andar poco a poco, no había escapatoria, alzo su varita y grito:

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Se levantó de golpe en su cama, sus manos temblaban con fuerza mientras las dirigía a su garganta, intentando respirar, tomar aire, sentirse humano... Jadeo un par de veces antes de tomar un poco de aire, sus manos aún temblaban y su cuerpo se estremecía.

Aún podía sentir su varita apresada en su mano, sus pies húmedos y fríos, el rostro helado. Se restregó el rostro con fuerza, intentando ahuyentar a su demonios aunque fuera sólo por un par de minutos. La mitad de sus cobijas estaban envueltas alrededor de sus piernas y la otra mitad tiradas en el suelo debido al constante movimiento de su cuerpo.

Su pecho desnudo se movía debido a su respirar, aún en la oscuridad podía distinguir las diminutas cicatrices que detallaban su piel cual mapa. Suspiro con fuerza y aparto las sabanas para poder pararse, sus pies tocaron el frío mármol haciendo que un agradable escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, trayendolo un poco a la realidad. Se impulso fuera de la cama y caminó hacia su cuarto de baño para poder lavar su cuerpo pegajoso y sucio.

Espero a que el agua que caía de la regadera estuviera lista, Blaise se introdujo dentro y dejo que el agua caliente limpiara sus miedos. El agua se escurría por la perfecta musculatura del chico, desde sus cortos risos hasta sus pies descalzos. Otro largo suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando con todo lo que tenía para poder olvidar su horrible pesadilla sin mucho éxito.

Una vez estuvo aseado y hubo restregado toda suciedad fuera de él se apresuró fuera del baño como su madre lo trajo al mundo, mostrando toda esa musculatura de la que estaba orgulloso y presumía con arrogancia, sus pies hicieron un sonido de chapoteo contra el mármol debido al agua que escurría por sus piernas mientras se acercaba a su mesita de noche, tomaba el paquete rojo de sobre ella y sacaba un cigarrillo. Tiro la caja sobre la mesa y tomo el encendedor verde _muggle,_ activandolo y prendiendo su cigarrillo.

Inhalo con fuerza y dejo que la nicotina se introduciera en sus sentidos. Recordaba la primera vez que había probado uno, fue poco después de haber ido a conocer a la nueva heredera de los Nott y haber acompañado a Hermione a un super mercado _muggle_. Hace poco menos de una semana. Al principio el sabor fue amargo pero había logrado relajar sus músculos y una extraña sensación de alivio lo había invadido.

Soplo el humo, sacudió el cigarro sobre el cenicero de plata, cortesía de Mirthy, y caminó a su armario para buscar ropa que ponerse. Su nueva colección de ropa _muggle_ estaba oculta por su trajes de gala que su madre tan atentamente le había mandado a hacer con alguna diseñadora francesa, posiblemente la misma que acudía al llamado de todos los magos sangre pura de la alta sociedad. Terminó el cigarrillo antes de poder tomar su muda de ropa.

Se colocó unos bóxer negros, _muggles_ , y se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y una camisa gris, se arremango hasta los codos y desabrocho los primeros tres botones. Se calzó con sus botas negras, también conseguidas hace poco en las tiendas _muggles_ a las que Hermione lo había llevado.

Abrió un cajón que quedaba justo al lado de sus trajes, varios relojes _muggles_ de platino esperaban a ser colocados y mostrados ante la sociedad. Blaise tomó un _rolex submariner_ de ese año, la franja alrededor de las manecillas era verde.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, sus orbes verdes recorrieron su atuendo, _¿es qué quedaba algo de su antiguo yo?_ Esos quince días fuera de Hogwarts habían sido de exploración en el mundo _muggle_ tratando de tomar espacio de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico. Había cambiado su forma de vestir, había tomado algunas adicciones _muggles_ como el alcohol y los cigarrillos para poder olvidarse de aquel día fatal pero esos placeres mundanos eran eso: _mundanos_. No habían logrado su cometido por mucho tiempo.

Blaise salió de su cuarto, recorriendo los inmensos pasillos de arquitectura gótica, no había ni un solo retrato de sus antepasados mágicos, ni un sólo Zabini resplandecía en aquella mansión. Las paredes eran blancas y estaban desnudas de todo recuerdo que alguna vez alguien pudiera apreciar.

Blaise no detuvo su andar, pero si miro hacia el ala Este de la mansión, allí donde se mantenía con sellos mágicos el cuarto de su padre. El cuarto de trofeos de los Zabini y una sala inundada de vestigios de su familia. Era lo mismo con sus casas en Italia y Francia, todo se mantenía oculto, ya fuera en el ático o en las catacumbas, su madre no quería recuerdo alguno del hombre que juro amar y al final le obsequio un puñal por la espalda.

Las botas de Blaise resonaban contra las paredes de donde pisaban, bajo las escaleras y se encaminó a la cocina, no había nadie dentro, Mirthy no estaba y su madre nunca pisaba la cocina, era un lugar para elfos según ella. Blaise se introdujo dentro y saco un par de ingredientes de la alacena, se preparo un casto emparedado y exprimió él mismo las naranjas del huerto de detrás de la mansión que Mirthy traía todos los días, Blaise no podía fiarse de nada en aquella casa.

Una vez hubo terminado su desayuno miró por la ventana, los rayos de sol empezaban a mostrarse, dando paso a un hermoso día, aunque solo sea físicamente ya que las filas del _Innombrable_ se movían con destreza y atacaban puntos fijos en el mundo mágico. Blaise sabía, según _El Profeta_ , que Cornelius Fudge estaba en sus últimos días como ministro pero no había nada en aquel periódico que mostrara la existencia de Umbridge, ni siquiera había escuchado algo de ella después de la noche fatídica.

Blaise lavó su plato y vaso a la forma _muggle_ , como Mirthy le había enseñado cuando era un crío, tiró las cascaras de naranja en el bote y escribió una rápida nota para Mirthy, diciendo lo mismo que todos los días: _"Mundo muggle, regreso tarde"._

Tomo los polvos flu del tarro de plata sobre la chimenea en la sala de estar, se metió y dijo con fuerza:

-¡Al Callejón Diagon!

* * *

 _Callejón Diagon._

 _8: 00 a.m_

Blaise caminó fuera del banco de Gringotts, había cambiado unos cuantos galeones a dinero _muggle_ como todos los días que salía de casa. Miró las tiendas del callejón detenidamente hasta encontrar la deseada, con una sonrisa petulante y paso elegante se introdujo dentro de: _"Sortilegios Weasley"._

Aún era temprano por lo que estaba vacía, aunque si contaba realmente como estaban las cosas, diría que el Callejón Diagon estaba desierto la mayor parte del tiempo. Con los constantes ataques de Mortífagos a pleno día, nadie se sentía tranquilo andando por las calles. Su madre era fiel partidaria de _Lord Oscuro_ así que no temía por su pellejo, si no por el momento en que lo invitaran a unirse a las filas.

Los Weasley eran los únicos que abrían temprano, exceptuando, claro, el banco de Gringotts y el Caldero Chorreante. Blaise miró la tienda por primera vez, los estantes estaban llenos de incontables bromas, había una maquina de palomas, y un anaquel con botellas en forma de corazón.

-¡Fred! ¡Mira quien ha venido a vernos! -gritó George Weasley soltando la caja y caminando hacia Blaise. Le dio un gran abrazo y le regaló una enorme sonrisa. Blaise imitó la sonrisa a la perfección- Has crecido un montonal, Blaise. Obviamente, nunca llegaras a nuestra altura o guapura pero admito que tendré que avisarte cuando las chicas vengan por filtros de amor para que no caigas en ello.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

 _-Fratello,_ no soy idiota -respondió altanero- Soy un Slytherin, nadie puede tomarme el pelo.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Fred Weasley llegando a la altura de su gemelo. Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Dicho muggle.

-Te lo robamos -objetaron ambos mientras introducían a Blaise en sus últimos inventos. Ninguno había podido contactar con Draco para poder darle su comisión y sus nuevos productos que pronto saldrían a la venta. Blaise aceptó ser mensajero y pidió unirse a los gemelos como socio. Ambos aceptaron gustosos.

Al final de la charla, los gemelos terminaron cerrando la tienda y probando con su antiguo conejillo de indias los nuevos productos marca Weasley. Estuvieron probandolos hasta que la tarde cayó y ambos invitaron a Blaise a _La Madriguera._ Estuvo tentado a negarse pero al final no quería regresar a su mansión, donde aún estaba su madre actuando el papel de esposa deprimida por un marido aún en coma.

Cada uno tomo el brazo de Blaise para aparecerse fuera de _La Madriguera_. Era tal cual Blaise recordaba, inclinada como la torre de pizza en Florencia, pero esta no se balanceaba ni se detenía a base de magia. Fred fue el primero en entrar, seguido por Blaise y George cerrando la marcha.

Las fosas de Blaise fueron inundadas de inmediato, olía exquisito. Siguió a Fred por el corto paso a la cocina que estaba atestada de gente, al final terminó siendo mala idea.

-¡Familia! -gritó Fred Weasley haciendose notar. Molly Weasley detuvo su andar alrededor de la estufa, donde preparaba una gran cantidad de alimentos.

Arthur Weasley levantó la mirada de _El Profeta_ , mirando a sus hijos con una sonrisa paternal en el rostro. Ginny y Ronald Weasley cuchicheaban a la par con Longbottom y Potter de un lado de la mesa. Al frente de ellos estaba el pelirrojo de la coleta alta, Bill Weasley y para sorpresa de los gemelos y Blaise, Fleur Delacour.

-¡Hemos traído un invitado! -exclamó George, golpeando a Blaise para que entrara a la cocina. Potter, Longbottom, Ronald y Ginny Weasley le dedicaron una mirada furiosa- Familia, ya conocen a Blaise. Blaise, ya conoces a la familia...

-Pero he aquí la hermosísima: Fleur Delacour -continuo Fred. Blaise asintió hacia Fleur Delacour.

-Delacour -saludó. La francesa sonrió, levantándose y abrazando a Blaise.

-Tiempo sin _veggnos,_ Zabini -abucheo la francesa. Blaise sonrió, intentando no parecer un idiota ante la hermosura de la chica parte _veela_. Su cabello platinado, no como el de Draco, se escurría por sus hombros.

-Casi un año -admitió Blaise, Delacour sonrió. Sus madres se conocían, y la familia Zabini había tenido negocios en Francia con algunas familias importantes de allí, como la familia Delacour. Cuando fue el torneo, Blaise no hizo más que saludarlas a ella y su hermana ya que eran, técnicamente, socios, pero nunca habían sido amigos. Mantenían la distancia así que Blaise estaba un poco sorprendido por la atención de la rubia.

Ella se separó, tomando sus hombros con algo de trabajo ya que Blaise resultó ser más alto. Le sonrió con afecto.

-Lamento lo de tu _paggde_ -dijo la chica. Blaise sonrió algo tenso.

-Una lastima, la verdad. Buen hombre -musitó, aunque nunca hubiera intercambiado palabras con el marido de su madre. Delacour sonrió tratando de darle ánimos y se sentó de vuelta al lado del pelirrojo de coleta. Blaise carraspeo y miró a los cabecillas de la tribu Weasley- Señores Weasley, un gusto verlos otra vez... -dijo algo incomodo. Ellos lo habían visto llorando contra las túnicas de Snape cuando Theo había caído- Ginevra, Weasley, Longbottom... Potter -saludó Blaise con un asentimiento de cabeza- Bill Weasley -dijo viendo como el pelirrojo lo veía con curiosidad.

-¿Pero porqué tanta etiqueta? -indagó Fred con un resoplido. Tomo a Blaise del hombro y lo sentó al lado de Fleur, los gemelos tomaron asiento al lado de él- ¿Qué tal tus TIMO´s?

-Ya no te preguntamos por ellos... -prosiguió George con curiosidad.

-Saqué _Extraordinario_ en todos excepto Transformaciones, que tengo un _Supera las Expectativas_ -admitió Blaise para la sorpresa de los gemelos, Pudo escuchar el jadeo ahogado de Longbottom y _Weasel_ \- Tengo derecho a tomar todas las clases, por lo que he visto, pero dejaré: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Historia de la Magia y Runas Antiguas para poder tomar Aritmancia, Estudios Muggles y Astronomía.

-Asombroso -felicitó Fred.

-Nosotros a penas logramos Aceptable en todas, bueno... Insatisfactorio en Pociones -Blaise sonrió presuntuoso ante la mueca de George y Fred.

-Snape me ama -se aduló- Pero sobre todo he tenido a Hermione pisándome los talones por no llevar buenas notas, a Vincent y Greg riéndose de ello y a Draco y Theo ayudándome con Pociones y Herbología, que al principio era una mier... -carraspeo- era bastante pesado -corrigió. Los gemelos rieron ante su intento de parecer niño bueno, ambos conociendo su forma de expresarse.

-¿Por qué tomaras Estudios Muggles? -preguntó Arthur Weasley uniéndose a la conversación. Miraba a Blaise con verdadero interés.

-Quiero explorar todas la opciones -hizo una mueca recordando a Hermione. Sonaba tan ella- La mayoría de mis amigos ya saben lo que quieren hacer de su vida. Theo posiblemente termine adiestrando criaturas mágicas y valiendo sus leyes para el Ministerio, siempre ha tenido predilección por ellas -dijo Blaise- Draco será algo como Pocionista, siempre le han atraído esas cosas, Hermione tal vez medimaga. Vincent posiblemente termine estando en un equipo de quidditch y Gregory quiere estudiar leyes -terminó Blaise- Soy el único que aún no ha escogido, así que seguí el consejo de Hermione sobre tomar todas las clases para tener todas las puertas abiertas debido a mis calificaciones... y ¿para qué miento? Mi apellido -admitió Blaise ante el patriarca de los Weasley. El hombre pareció un poco decepcionado por la respuesta.

-Oh -soltó. Los gemelos rieron.

-Papá tiene fascinación por los _muggles_ -dijo Fred.

-Siempre ha sido gran amante de ellos -prosiguió George.

 _-Pense gge teggminarias haciendote caggo_ de la _foggtuna_ Zabini -intervino Fleur con el ceño fruncido. Blaise le dio una sonrisa gélida.

-Lo dudo, nunca he querido hacerme cargo de la fortuna de madre -respondió el moreno con algo de asco en las palabras- Sólo tomaré mi fortuna cuando termine Hogwarts, y si aún no decido que hacer en ese entonces, me iré a Italia a restablecerme... No hay mucho que me até aquí...

-¿No quieres la fortuna de tu madre? -preguntó Fred con interés.

-Es demasiado dinero -apoyo George.

-¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Dejen de molestar al chico! -dijo Molly Weasley terminando de hacer la comida y sirviendo con magia en los platos. Con un movimiento de varita, los platos flotaron para colocarse delante de cada uno y las copas se llenaron de inmediato, como las de Hogwarts.

-No, esta bien -le contestó Blaise a Molly y miró a los gemelos- La fortuna de mi madre, es eso, su fortuna. Se ha casado trece veces -prosiguió Blaise ante el jadeo de sorpresa de todos excepto Fleur que estaba al tanto y Bill que sospechaba algo- Mi fortuna data desde los inicios de la familia Zabini. Pertenece a Piero Zabini, el primer hombre Zabini conocido en el árbol familiar y termina hasta mi padre, Alessio, que murió hace ocho años -termino Blaise con dureza, la voz había estado a nada de rompersele. Estiró la mano, tomo el vaso y bebió del ácido jugo de arándanos- Esa, es mi fortuna. La tomaré al cumplir la mayoría de edad y es mucho más grande que la de mi madre.

Fleur asintió como si entendiera lo dicho por Blaise.

-¿ _Dejaggas_ a tu _magge_? -preguntó la rubia. Blaise asintió sin pena.

-Sí, no somos cercanos y nunca lo seremos -contestó Blaise- Estoy seguro que ella conoce mis planes así que no me preocupa contarlos.

-Bueno, bueno... Basta de hablar de negocios -dijo Molly Weasley algo incomoda. Blaise agradeció internamente su gesto y se dispuesto a comer después de que la familia empezara. Una vez hubieron terminado y Molly recogió los platos para que se lavaran a base de magia. Blaise se despidió de los Weasley y prometió a los gemelos que los visitaría en un futuro próximo en su tienda.

Salió con tranquilidad de _La Madriguera_ , eso había salido bien. Se volteo a cerrar la puerta cuando una cantarina voz hizo que pegara un bote en su lugar.

-Blaise Zabini -Luna Lovegood lo veía con ojos saltones, su inseparable collar de corchos de mantequilla y sus pendientes de rábanos le daban su permanente aire de locura.

 _-Rubita_ -saludó Blaise con una sonrisa. Aquella chica era la chica de Theo, vaya la casualidad de que su nombre fuera Luna. Ella sonrió, inclinando su cabeza- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-He venido a visitar a Ginny -cantó Luna. Blaise sonrió con afecto.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba que eran amigas -musitó Blaise metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-No te he agradecido -dijo la rubia de un momento a otro con voz cantarina. Blaise enarcó una ceja incitándola a continuar- Madame Pomfrey me ha contado que fueron ustedes quienes nos llevaron a la enfermería... O con más exactitud, Gregory Goyle, pero como ustedes siempre están juntos...

Blaise sonrió mirando a la rubia como si estuviera loca, podía sentir como sus hombros empezaban a tensarse.

-No se de qué hablas, Luna -contesto el moreno viendo a Luna fijamente. No había duda de que Blaise cerró la conversación en ese momento pero Luna no dio pistas de haber captado la insinuación.

-El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que dirías eso cuando te agradeciera -recordó la rubia. Blaise cerró las manos en puños, apretando con fuerza. Maldito viejo decrépito- Pero aún así quería agradecerte... Estoy segura que después de que nos atacaran tuvieron una discusión. Ya que Theo estuvo en la enfermería el resto de las vacaciones...

-No es nada, Luna -dijo Blaise intentando que dejara la conversación pero Luna no se amedrento ante su gélida mirada.

-¿Cómo esta Theo? -Blaise jadeo con fuerza. Ella lo sabía.

-Luna, yo no...

-Está bien... sólo quería saberlo -admitió la rubia con una sonrisa apenada. Blaise hizo una mueca incómoda y se despidió de la rubia sin esperar respuesta. Los recuerdos regresaron mientras sus botas se hundían en el pasto, alejándose de _La Madriguera._

Blaise se restregó el rostro con fuerza.

 _El Flash verde._

 _El cuerpo sin vida de Fenrir Greyback._

 _Theo aullando de dolor. La sangre, su varita aferrada a su mano. El poder que había sentido al arrebatarle la vida a alguien, la culpa que sentía por haberlos dejado solos en su estúpido deber de ir por Ginny Weasley y detenerla._ Todas las imágenes de aquella noche lo golpearon con fuerza... _todo porque habían intentado hacer lo correcto._

Sus piernas empezaron a fallarle, se sentía caer. Se materializo en niebla y después se hizo invisible para poder surcar los cielos, lejos de todo aquello que lo estaba atacando. No sentía nada y veía las cosas entre borrosas y lisas, Blaise no se detuvo hasta llegar a los parámetros de su mansión, las barreras lo reconocieron de inmediato y lo dejaron pasar.

Blaise aterrizó con gracia, golpeando con su hombro la puerta de la cocina y metiéndose. Había un vaso lleno de agua sobre la mesa de la cocina, justo donde había desayunado en la mañana. Blaise lo agarró, y bebió con fuerza el agua que empezó a escurrirse por sus comisuras.

Jadeo con fuerza, como si por fin pudiera respirar y dejo el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-¡Blaise! -jadeo su madre entrando a la cocina. Blaise dio un respingo, ¿qué hacía ella allí?

Los orbes morados de la mujer se posaron con rapidez en el vaso vacío y miró a Blaise fijamente. Sonrió con falso cariño, se enderezo y sacudió su hermoso vestido negro. Tenía un sobre blanco en la mano sin broche.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Blaise recuperándose del susto. La mujer se acercó a él, haciendo resonar sus tacones. Poso sus manos sobre el pecho de Blaise y empezó a abotonar su camisa, aún con tacones Blaise era más alto que ella. El chico enarcó una ceja ante su actitud- Nunca entras a la cocina.

Casiopea sonrió con gracia, dobló el sobre y lo metió dentro del bolsillo delantero de su hijo ante su atenta mirada.

-Te estaba buscando, _caro mio_ -susurró la mujer- Antonio ha despertado.

Blaise le dio su mejor sonrisa cruel que pudo hacer.

-Estas en problemas, _mamma_ -se burló el moreno. La mujer hizo una mueca de desprecio ante su actitud irrespetuosa pero no dijo nada.

-No, eso significa que tú estas en problemas -le rebatió sin animo alguno. Cuando sus orbes morados se posaron en el reloj _muggle_ en el brazo de Blaise su mueca cambio a una de asco.

-¿Yo?

-Tú.

Blaise perdió su sonrisa pero miro a la mujer de enfrente suyo como si estuviera loca.

-Estas loca -dijo, revelando sus pensamientos. Casiopea soltó una enorme carcajada, agría.

-Antonio esta bajo un _Imperius_ -admitió- De seguro ahora los aurores están viniendo por ti... -Blaise se alejó de la mujer completamente confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Oh! Caro mio -susurró la mujer mirándolo afligida. Blaise casi quiso golpearla por su estúpida mirada- Tú odias a Antonio.

-Ni... ni siquiera -jadeo Blaise empezando a ahogarse de nuevo. Empezaba a odiar los ataques de pánico, intento tomar aire con fuerza pero no logró nada, sus pulmones se habían cerrado y al mirar la sonrisa cruda de su madre, el miedo se apodero de él. No era un ataque de pánico- ¿Cómo...?

-Iba a llevarte de tomar agua... pero te me has adelantado -admitió la mujer. Blaise jadeo con fuerza, pasando una mano por su garganta. No había nada, se estaba ahogando. La mujer rió con más fuerza cuando Blaise perdió el equilibrio y golpeo la mesa detrás de él.

Blaise la miró con profundo odio y estiró su mano, apresando el cuello de su madre con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Ella sonrió con más fuerza y empujó con sus mano el pecho de Blaise, sus piernas por fin habían cedido y ahora caía al suelo en cámara lenta.

 _-Mi dispiace molto, il mio amore_ -aseguró Casiopea arrodillándose delante suyo mientras Blaise se ahogaba- Toda explicación de lo que has hecho esta en esa carta tuya, justo allí -señaló el bolsillo de su pantalón- Y sobre esa horripilante criatura que llamas: Mirthy, ya no hay que preocuparse... Dentro de poco te seguirá...

-Perra -jadeo Blaise mirándola con odio. Casiopea sonrió con más sadismo, las alarmas de la mansión sonaron con fuerza, alguien se acercaba.

-Tenías miedo de ir a Azkaban -le dijo con falso cariño, se levantó y empezó a gritar mientras Blaise se dejaba caer por completo. Su cabeza golpeo con fuerza el duro suelo- _¡AIUTO! ¡AIUTO! ¡MIO FIGLIO!_

La visión de Blaise empezó a volverse borrosa, los gritos ininteligibles, los pulmones le dolían y una inusitada calma lo golpeo. Dejo de dolerle, dejo de intentar tomar aire, estaba cansado y solo quería dormir... lo último que vio fueron los enormes ojos castaños de Mirthy y se maldijo mentalmente, la había dejado sola con esa arpía.

 _Feliz cumpleaños a él._

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor._

 _Julio, 20. 1996_

El dolor era tan lacerante que casi logra desmayarse. Sus brazos ardían como si presionaran una barra de acero ardiendo contra ellos, sus manos picaban con fuerza, sus piernas parecían a punto de caersele. Sus músculos parecían a punto de ser desgarrados... su cerebro emitía punzadas contra su cráneo, sus pulmones no absorbían oxígeno, pero no cedían... aún podía sentir su corazón retumbar contra el pecho, tratando de salir de su pobre protección y estallar en mil pedazos.

Inhalo con fuerza sin dejarse amedrentar por ello, sus defensas mentales estaban levantadas por completo, era como intentar entrar en Hogwarts sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Tenía la varita de su madre apresada en su mano, aunque la verdad no podía ni sentirla. Inhalo con fuerza y atacó:

 _-¡Diffindo!_

 _-¡Crucio!_

Draco no tuvo tiempo para poder alzar una buena barrera, la maldición imperdonable lo golpeo con fuerza en su pecho. Sus piernas volvieron a ceder pero ni un sólo grito salió de su garganta, apretó con fuerza los parpados y detuvo su caída con las palmas de sus manos. La varita se deslizo por el frío piso.

Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, Draco estaba a nade de gritarle que se callara, que sus estúpidos gimoteos y lagrimeos le estaban molestando, que no servía de nada que llorase porque nada curaría. Quería gritarle que madurara, qué no se estaba muriendo, _qué no les daría el gusto._

Aún tenía muchas cosas por las cuales vivir. Tenía unos amigos que darían la vida por él, a la chica perfecta que sólo lo miraba a él, inclusive tenía a su padrino que lo quería como a alguien de su propia sangre. Qué el dolor lo hacía sentir vivo cuando por dentro se estaba pudriendo.

Quería llorar, gritar y maldecir pero sabía que eso lograría que el entrenamiento, más bien castigo, fuera más intenso y cruel, si es que se podía. Intento pensar en otra cosa, algo que disminuyera el dolor, poco a poco las cientos de recuerdos inundaron su mente. La sonrisa de Hermione, las burlas de Blaise, los regaños de Theo, los juegos con Vincent, las charlas con Gregory.

Lo hacía por ellos, no por aquella débil mujer que se hacía llamar su madre. Tampoco lo hacía por el bastardo de su padre que ahora mismo se estaba pudriendo en Azkaban. Lo hacía para que fuera cualquier bando que ganará, ellos tuvieran una segunda oportunidad. Sólo ellos, nadie más le importaba.

Estiro su brazo por sobre la neblina de dolor que lo estaba envolviendo, sus manos temblorosas tomaron la varita de su madre e intento incorporarse. Se impulso lejos del suelo, jadeo con fuerza alejando el dolor. Apunto con su varita por milésima vez ese día, el odio y rencor recorría por sus venas, aquellas que su padre solía venerar por ser tan puras.

 _-¡Crucio!_

 _-¡Protego! ¡Expulso!_

 _-¡Bombarda!_

La bruja esquivo con perfecta maestría el hechizo que estaba destinado a ella, lanzandolo lejos y haciendo que una parte de la majestuosa sala de los Malfoy, explotara. Narcissa Malfoy grito con fuerza mientras su hermana Bellatrix gritaba encantada.

Una vez hubo obtenido el permiso de retirarse para poder estar decente, Draco se alejo con paso rápido de la estancia. Sus zapatos lujosos golpeaban con fuerza el mármol. A pesar de estar casi muerto de cansancio, con todos los músculos desgarrados y un terrible dolor de cabeza, Draco camino con elegancia y soberbia, sus ojos reflejaban frialdad y una mueca petulante brillaba en su rostro.

Subió la inmensas escaleras de su mansión estilo victoriano, camino por los extensos pasillos donde los retratos de cada Malfoy estaban colgados. Estos lo veían con orgullo y sus ojos rebosantes de malicia, Draco caminó sin prestar atención alguna en ellos y se adentro en su cuarto.

Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta a cal y canto, y convocado un _Insonorus_ no verbal, se dejo caer contra ella. Sus manos se cerraron en puños llenos de impotencia, los cruzo entre sí y se los llevo al pecho, apretando con fuerza. Los sollozos empezaron a salir de sus pálidos y cortados labios. Los sollozos pronto se volvieron gritos angustiosos, llenos de dolor y miedo.

Draco lloró por demasiado rato, lloró como no lo hacia desde que era un crío. Las saladas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas. La intensidad del llanto fue menguando hasta que sólo quedaron unos escuálidos gimoteos. Inhalo un par de veces antes de poder levantarse y dirigirse a trompincones al baño.

Se despojo de sus sucias, costosas y rasgadas ropas sin un segundo vistazo. Vertió algunas pociones que él mismo había preparado sobre el agua fría de la tina. Se adentro en ella, con la piel volviéndose china y con los músculos empezando a entumecerse.

Draco exhalo con fuerza y dejo que las pociones hicieran efecto sobre su magullada persona, por un solo momento se relajo. La calmada habitación hizo que Draco bajara un poco sus defensas, mentales no, jamás, pero sí físicas, sin estar atento de que lo ataquen por la espalda.

Sus pensamientos volaron a Blaise y una ronca risa se deslizo por sus labios. Ahora mismo el moreno estaba en San Mungo debido al envenenamiento de su madre, llevaba ya dos días inconsciente y ni siquiera había podido verlo en su cumpleaños. ¿Qué pasaría con él de ahora en adelante? Estaba sólo y siendo el cabecilla de la familia Zabini... donde sólo estaba él. Sus músculos se tensaron al recordar el interés que su sádica tía había mostrado en Blaise como futuro aliado.

Draco miró su antebrazo sin marca alguna, su tía lo estaba entrenando para volverse un mortífago decente, lo sabía. Sabía que el Innombrable no estaba contento con que su padre le haya fallado tan estrepitosamente, sobre todo siendo su mano derecha, su más allegado mortífago. Tampoco estaba contento con que uno de sus carroñeros favoritos haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno y que los constantes ataques mortífagos hayan sido censurados por _El Profeta_ y mucho menos contento ahora que Potter era nombrado como: _"El Elegido"_ por el Ministerio, creando esperanza en todo el mundo mágico.

Draco resoplo con fuerza, tomando toda la energía de la que era capaz para salir de la bañera. Se enredó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y una alrededor del cuello y camino fuera del baño, donde una muda de ropa ya lo estaba esperando.

Se restregó con fuerza la toalla que traía atada a la cintura por todo el cuerpo antes de vestirse. Su traje hecho a la medida era limpio e impoluto, se coloco las mancuernas de oro blanco con la insignia de los Malfoy antes de poder secarse el cabello con la toalla que ya se había quitado del cuello. Metió la camisa dentro del pantalón y desabrocho los dos primeros botones sin llegar a colocarse la corbata. Se puso el sacó y abotono un sólo botón.

Se calzó sus lustrosos zapatos antes de tomar el anillo de los Malfoy, que había olvidado ese día, sobre la mesita de noche. La gran "M" se burlaba de él, de la velocidad conque debía madurar debido a la situación que estaba viviendo. Apretó con fuerza el anillo antes de colocarlo en su dedo corazón. Dejo las toallas sobre el suelo sabiendo que los elfos lo recogerían y con una sonrisa tranquila, sabiendo que si Hermione estuviera allí lo hubiera molido a _crucios_ por su actitud desinteresada hacia los elfos, levantó la varita del suelo y abandonó sus aposentos.

Al cerrar la puerta una mano apresó su garganta y lo introdujo de nuevo en el cuarto. Draco miró asustado a su captor antes de que este lanzara encantamientos de protección e insonorizara el cuarto de nuevo. Cuando hubo alejado su mano de la garganta de Draco, este jadeo con fuerza, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué mierda? -gruñó Draco mirando a Snape que lo miraba impertérrito.

-Has tardado mucho en bajar, venía por ti pero veo que por fin nos ibas a honrar con tu presencia -siseo Snape mirando el rostro de Draco. No había rastro alguno de la tortura que de seguro había sufrido a manos de Bellatrix- Creo que deberías agradecerme.

-¿Por casi matarme? Muchas gracias -dijo con sorna. Snape rodó los ojos ante su actitud arrogante y burlesca.

-Te he conseguido tiempo, a lo máximo un año -musito Snape. Draco enarcó una ceja confundido.

-¿Un año? ¿De qué hablas?

 _-Lord Tenebroso_ estaba en la mansión -Draco se estremeció ante aquella respuesta. A pesar de haber visto al Innombrable en los recuerdos del idiota de Potter aún no lo había visto en persona y Draco sabía que vomitaría sobre sus zapatos debido al miedo- Quería que te unieras a las filas, tomando el lugar de tu padre.

-Un maldito chasco, ambos lo sabemos. Quiere venganza, demostrar que nadie puede fallarle -escupió Draco- Pero no entiendo ¿por qué razón me lo cuentas? No es algo de lo que, como te he dicho antes, no estuviéramos enterados.

-No seas idiota, Draco -objeto el pocionista- No hablas de esto como si fuera una broma de mal gusto. Pero no he venido a reñirte -prosiguió con cansancio- He hablado con él en nombre de tu familia, les ha perdonado la vida.

-Que contento me siento -dijo Draco con odio. Snape se restregó la cara con la mano, intentando no soltarle una colleja a su ahijado.

-Que no seas zoquete, Draco -se quejó- Ten en cuenta que si hubiera querido, ahora estarías muerto y lejos de _tu amada_ -Snape disimulo una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Draco compungido de terror ante esa imagen- Ahora, escúchame... Y deja de interrumpirme -le lanzo una mirada molesta que calló el intento de interrupción- _Lord Tenebroso_ ta ha dado una prorroga, irás a Hogwarts sin la _marca tenebrosa_ -Draco inhalo con fuerza, eso era fantástico- Pero no te animes mucho, que ha pedido algo a cambio...

-A cambio de no portar la marca haré lo que sea -admitió con una sonrisa petulante. Snape lo miró con tanta seriedad que cualquier rastro de burla se borró de su rostro.

-Encontraras la forma de introducir a los mortífagos a Hogwarts -Draco dejo de contener el aire, eso era bueno, no pedía mucho- Y, a cambio de la vida de tu padre, le darás la de Dumbledore.

 _El mundo se cayó bajo los pies de Draco._

 _Estaba jodido._

* * *

 _Goyle Manor._

 _Julio 23, 1996._

-¡Ellos vendrán por ti! ¿¡Es qué no lo entiendes!? -la hermosa mujer camino con furia por las estancia. Su sala de estar era bastante cómoda, debía serlo, ella la decoro. Grandes sofás de piel blanca posados delante de una hermosa chimenea de piedras. Una mesa de cristal al centro de los tres sofás, donde ahora reposaba una botella de whiskey de fuego.

Una alfombra debajo de la mesita y los cuadros de diferentes cabecillas de la familia Goyle veían con repugnancia a uno de sus herederos. ¿Es qué no lo habían criado bien? ¿En qué fallaron? Sólo con ver al hombre hecho un asco, tirado sobre un sofá con las túnicas hechas harapos hacía que la mayoría quisiera vomitar.

-¡Shhh! -el hombre golpeteo su gordo dedo sobre sus labios y cerró con fuerza los ojos, le estaba dando migraña- _¡Que me estassss dando dolorsshhh de cabezzzza!_ -gruñó.

Andra Goyle se enderezó en todo su esplendor, no era muy alta, lo admitía. Su vestido caía hasta el suelo, era de un azul marino con un ligero pañuelo alrededor del cuello de color blanco. Sus orbes azules miraban con odio aquel hombre que decía ser su pareja. De un manotazo a parto su coleta color miel que caía sobre su hombro, lanzandola para su espalda.

-¡Me importa una mierda que te este dando dolor de cabeza! -gritó la mujer con ahínco, haciendo una mueca burlona al ver al hombre estremecerse- ¡Estamos jodidos!

-¡Qué te calles, mujer! -gritó el hombretón con fuerza, golpeando con su pie la mesa y volcando la botella de whiskey de fuego. Se levantó, tambaleándose y haciendo rebotar su grotesca prominencia que llamaba: estomago. Se acerco a la mujer, que lo miraba desafiante y le soltó un tortazo en el rostro, haciéndola jadear y caer al suelo- ¡Que el único que aquí grita soy yo! ¡Por que yo soy el cabecilla! ¡Quieran o no tú y esa pestilencia que tienes como hijo!

-¿Pestilencia? -se mofó Gregory entrando a la sala de estar. Acababa de regresar del mundo _muggle,_ había ido a conocer a la hermana de Theo y Hermione y este lamentoso espectáculo era lo que recibía. Su padre ebrio como una cuba y su madre tirada en el piso gimoteando.

Killian Goyle tembló ante la mirada de su hijo, el chico había crecido y para bien. Con sus estúpidos entrenamientos _muggles_ para formar músculos y su potente altura, había reducido al cabecilla Goyle a papilla el año pasado. Lo había dejado tan golpeado que no había podido pararse en tres días.

Gregory miro a su padre con indiferencia y camino hacia su madre, se agacho a levantarla y colocó una mano en su cintura, sosteniendo su peso.

-Te lo advertí, viejo. Que no volverías a tocarle un cabello a mi madre -dijo el chico con calma. Los retratos aplaudieron su valía mientras Killian Goyle temblaba como hoja. Gregory se dio la vuelta, llevando a su madre consigo y sin darle una segunda mirada a su padre. Ya tendría tiempo para vengarse.

Llevó a su madre a las cocinas donde correteaban los cinco elfos domésticos que le pertenecían. No eran los centenares de elfos de Malfoy Manor o tan amistosos como Mirthy, la única elfina de Blaise, pero eran bastante aptos para su trabajo.

Dejo a su golpeada madre sobre el taburete y ladro unas cuantas ordenes a sus elfos domésticos. Corrieron como pollos sin cabeza tratando de llevar acabo su orden. Gregory tomo el trapo húmedo que le brindaron y se lo coloco a su madre en la mejilla, donde empezaba a formarse un hematoma.

-Deberías dejarlo -susurró Gregory intentando con todas sus fuerzas no regresar y arremeter contra su padre. Andra coloco su delicada mano sobre la de Gregory.

-Oh, Greg... No puedo dejar a tu padre, sabes que él nos ama... muy a su manera -lo defendió. Los hombros de Gregory se tensaron, realmente necesitaba liberarse. Tal vez ir a su cuarto y arremeter contra el costal que colgaba del techo, lo había conseguido en el mundo _muggle_ junto a Vincent.

-Él no nos ama, ¿cuando entrara eso en tu hermosa cabeza, madre? -indagó Gregory con rencor en la voz. Andra Goyle sonrió con cariño.

-Cuando estés enamorado, lo entenderás...

-Entonces prefiero no estarlo, si seré una muñeca de trapo como tú -gruñó Gregory alejándose de su madre y mirándola con enfado. La mujer suspiro.

-Greg, debes entender...

-¡No! ¡Tú entiende! -gritó Gregory asustando a los elfos- Él no te ve. No me ve. _No nos ve_ -recitó Gregory.

-Greg...

-Eres estúpida e ingenua, _me das asco_ -dijo Gregory con odio, salió de la cocina hecho una furia y se encaminó a la biblioteca donde había otra chimenea. Entró dentro de la chimenea, lanzó los polvos flu y gritó:

-¡San Mungo!

Las llamar verdes lo devoraron antes de hacerlo aparecer en la sala principal de San Mungo. El hedor de pociones relajantes, los gritos y las túnicas blancas de los medimagos le dieron la bienvenida. Gregory se sacudió las cenizas y caminó por entre los pacientes y medimagos para ir al cuarto donde se hospedaba Blaise, que aún no despertaba.

-¡Gregory! -Gregory pegó un bote, girando la cabeza y encontrándose con su musa personal: Susan Bones. Llevaba un extraño mono estampado de flores rojas, unas sandalias con listones hasta las rodillas y su cabello pelirrojo atado en un moño caído. Caminaba con una hermosa sonrisa hacía él.

-Susan -saludó el Slytherin haciendo que las mejillas de la pelirroja se volvieran rojizas. Gregory era bastante alto, tal vez haya crecido en las cortas vacaciones. Llevaba una camiseta _muggle_ de color negra, unos pantalones _muggles_ de mezclilla y unas botas estilo auror, pero la Hufflepuff se dio cuenta que eran _muggles_. Pero claro, todo eso quedo perdido al ver como la camiseta de manga corta remarcaba los músculos del chico- ¿Cómo estas?

-Eh... yo... ah... -balbuceo perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Gregory soltó una risa ronca que hizo que las piernas de Susan temblaran como gelatina- Bien, estoy bien -dijo con un chillido al sentirse descubierta.

-Me alegro -contestó Gregory pasándose una mano por su cabello castaño. Se sentía bastante nervioso cerca de la chica, su aroma, nunca se lo admitió a sus amigos, era el de su _Amortentia._ Café oscuro, posiblemente de esas maquinas que usaban los _muggles_ para servirse de ese extraño elixir del que no gustaba.

-Sí, bueno... -se paso un mechón rojo detrás de la oreja y se apretujo las manos nerviosa. No había pensado, sólo lo vio pasar y corrió directo hacia él. Que estúpida, de seguro es lo que el Slytherin estaba pensando. Indago en su mente intentando encontrar un tema del cual pudieran hablar- ¿Qué tal los TIMOS´s? -casi grito cuando por fin encontró el tema. Gregory le sonrió agradecido, ¿qué le agradecía?

-Bien, me fue bastante bien -admitió el castaño- Tuve _Extraordinario_ en todo excepto Transformaciones e Historia de la Magia, que saqué _Supera las expectativas.._. ¿qué tal te fue a ti? -preguntó metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Susan lo miro embobada, sus bíceps se habían acentuado con el movimiento.

-Bien... No tan bien como a ti, claro -rió nerviosa- Tuve _Supera las Expectativas_ en casi todas, _Extraordinario_ en Herbología y _Aceptable_ en Pociones -dijo lo último en una mueca. Gregory rió.

-Sí, Pociones tiene su tema complejo -admitió el Slytherin. Susan sonrió en gratitud por no haberla llamado estúpida- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si se puede saber -inquirió el chico con disimulado interés. Susan sonrió encantada.

-Soy voluntaria, cuando termine Hogwarts iré a la escuela de Medimagos en...

-Newcastle -terminó Gregory por ella, Susan asintió- Eso es asombroso...

-Sí -miró a Gregory con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Gregory extendió su sonrisa- ¿Qué planeas estudiar cuando salgas de Hogwarts? -la sonrisa de Gregory se volvió gélida, lo que provoco que le recorriera un escalofrío a Susan. Carraspeo y retrocedió un paso, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba- No tienes porque decírmelo si no...

-No, no, esta bien -interrumpió Gregory algo incomodo- Quiero estudiar Leyes Mágicas... La mayoría de las familias puras, sobre todos las que datan de hace siglos y algunas de los sagrados veintiocho, tienen un poder extremo sobre las decisiones de sus vástagos -explicó Gregory mientras empezaba a caminar hacia unas sillas desocupadas pegadas a la pared. Susan lo siguió apresurada y tomo asiento cuando Gregory lo indicó, él se sentó al lado suyo- ... El Ministerio no interrumpe en ello debido a que son tradiciones... Tengo mi vida planeada desde que estaba en el vientre de mi madre, Susan -se expuso. Susan le dio una sonrisa amarga y tomo su mano entre las suyas. Gregory sonrió por el gesto-... La mayoría de los Slythein tiene su vida planeada desde hace tiempo. Contratos de matrimonio para unir a dos grandes familias sangre pura y mantener la pureza de la sangre...

-¿Tú... estas prometido a alguien? -preguntó Susan con un hilillo de voz. Las mejillas de Gregory se pusieron rojas.

-Aún no... Sé que cuando salga de Hogwarts, si aún no consigo a una dama de extenso linaje puro, mis padres tomaran control en las cartas y me comprometerán con Millicent, mi padre ha querido hacerlo desde que nací pero mi madre lo ha convencido... -Gregory sufrió un escalofrío, no quería saber cuantos golpeas había recibido su madre por contradecir a su padre.

-¿Qué hay de Ginny? -preguntó Susan afligida. Su oportunidad había volado muchísimo antes de que pudiera disfrutarla... Ginny era una gran chica, los Weasley habían pertenecido a los sagrados veintiocho y era bastante hermosa... La risa de Gregory interrumpió sus pensamientos. Lo miró confundida y ofendida. Ella hablaba en serio y él se burlaba. Sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse rojas.

-Ginny... -Gregory jadeo, intentando recomponerse- Ginny no esta en la categoría para ser una buena esposa -dijo son tapujo alguno- Su familia es considerada traidora a la sangre por su afición a los _muggles..._

-¡Tú amiga es una _muggle_! -gritó Susan enojada. El semblante de Gregory se ensombreció.

-Hermione no es ninguna _muggle_ , Bones -arremetió Gregory- Es hija de ellos, pero eso no la hace inferior a nadie...

-Lo siento, yo no... -intentó disculparse- Lo que quería dar a entender es...

-Lo sé -repuso Gregory con un suspiro- Mis padres, ninguno, sabe que Hermione es amiga mía y qué, como tal, ante la sociedad yo también soy un traidor a la sangre- ... Así que Ginny no es una buena candidata para mis padres... y tampoco para mi, siempre la he visto como una amiga... Bueno, hubo un tiempo en que la odie por lo hecho a Bl... -Gregory se interrumpió- Lo que quería explicarte es que la mayoría de nosotros, los Slytherin, tienen sus propias reglas a vivir. Chicas como Pansy, Millicent, Flora, Daphne... todas, siempre son educadas para ser las señoras de la casa, no para que busquen un empleo saliendo de Hogwarts, si no un marido sangre pura y con un nombre reconocido -prosiguió Gregory intentando retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos- Siempre haciendo lo que nuestros padres dicte. Quiero estudiar leyes mágicas para romper ese pauta en los sangre pura y darnos a nosotros la oportunidad de escoger lo que queramos... Ya siendo una carrera o una pareja, no la prescrita por nuestros padres -dijo eso último pensando en su madre. Si tan sólo ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escoger su futuro.

-Eso es una gran idea -felicitó Susan apretando más fuerte su mano- Ayudarlos a ser sólo... ustedes -Gregory sonrió mirando el mechón de cabello que se había escapado de la melena de Susan. Estiró la mano y tomo el suave mechón entre sus dedos, el aroma a café negro lo golpeo más fuerte mientras regresaba el mechón a su lugar. Susan sonrió a penada y Gregory rió encantado.

-¿¡ME ESTAS JODIENDO!? ¿¡POTTER EL PUTO _ELEGIDO_!?

 _-Ugg_ -exclamó Gregory mientras Susan se enderezaba, alisándose su mono y mirando a otro lado con las mejillas arreboladas. Gregory suspiro con fuerza, su pequeña burbuja mágica había desaparecido por el idiota de su amigo- Creo que debería ir a verlo... ¿Tienes algo que hacer o quieres venir? -preguntó mientras su mejillas empezaban a calentarse. Susan asintió, aceptando su propuesta, y juntos caminaron a dos cuartos de donde estaban.

Gregory abrió la puerta, haciendo una reverencia para que Susan pasara, con el rostro del mismo tono de su cabello, y Gregory entró detrás de ella.

Blaise estaba acostado en una camilla, el cuarto estaba vació a excepción de él, con _El Profeta_ arrugado entre las manos. Mirthy, sentada en una silla a su lado, pedía a Blaise que se calmara. Gregory rodó los ojos, colocando una mano en la espalda baja de Susan para que caminara con él hacia Blaise.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas -saludó Gregory, arrastrando una silla para Susan. Ella le sonrió a Mirthy y miró a penada a Blaise.

Blaise bufo.

-Sí, mierda para mi -escupió con enojo- Despierto, y el puto Potter esta en primera plana... ¿qué mierda, _fratello_? -gruñó lanzando El Profeta a Gregory que lo atrapo en el aire. Se giro intentando acomodar su almohada mientras Gregory leía.

 _HARRY POTTER: ¿EL ELEGIDO?_

 _Siguen circulando rumores acerca del misterioso altercado ocurrido recientemente en el Ministerio de Magia, durante el cual El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue visto de nuevo._

 _"No estamos autorizados a hablar de ello, no me pegunten nada", manifestó ayer por la noche, al salir del ministerio, un nervioso desmemorizador que se negó a dar su nombre._

 _No obstante, fuentes contrastadas del ministerio de Magia han confirmado que dicho altercado se produjo en la legendaria Sala de las Profecías._

 _Aunque por ahora los magos portavoces han negado a confirmar la existencia de dicho lugar, cada vez mayor número de miembros de la comunidad mágica cree que los mortífagos, que en la actualidad cumplen condena en Azkaban por entrada ilegal, y tentativa de robo, pretendían robar una profecía. Se desconoce la naturaleza de ésta, pero especula con la posibilidad de que está relacionada con Harry Potter, la única persona que ha sobrevivido a una maldición asesina e hijo de James Potter, que estuvo en el ministerio la noche en cuestión. Hay quienes llegan al extremo de llamar a Potter "el Elegido", pues creen que la profecía lo señala como el único que conseguirá liberarnos de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

 _Se desconoce el paradero actual de la profecía, si es que existe, aunque (continúa en la página 2, columna 5)._

Junto a ese periódico había otro con el siguiente titular:

 _SCRIMGEOUR SUSTITUYE A FUDGE._

La mayor parte de la primera plana la ocupaba una gran fotografía en blanco y negro de un hombre con espesa melena de león y el rostro muy castigado. La fotografía se movía: el hombre saludaba con la mano al techo.

-Vaya, jodieron a Fudge -se mofó Gregory dejando _El Profeta_ sobre la cama de Blaise, al lado de sus piernas cubiertas por una cobija blanca.

-Ignora a Fudge -se quejó Blaise restregándose contra la almohada- Y toda la mierda que viene después, si de por sí Potter tenía un ego enorme. Ahora se le fue al puto sol -escupió para después posar sus orbes verdes en Susan- Vaya, _la tejona_ nos visita.

-Déjala en paz, Blaise -defendió Gregory. Blaise soltó una risa cruel.

-Eso hago... Es mi encanto natural -soltó con veneno- Ya nos conocíamos...

-Sí -admitió Susan- _El extraño del café_ -dijo refiriéndose a cuando Blaise le preguntó. Gregory se tensó y la sonrisa de Blaise se volvió maligna.

-Sí, _el extraño del café_ -se mofó Blaise sin dejar de mirar a Gregory- Pero esa mierda ya no importa... Susan Bones, te presento a mi hermosa elfina, Mirthy -presentó Blaise.

-Es un gran honor...

-No, el honor es solo para mí -cortó Blaise con una mueca de desdén. Gregory rodó los ojos, Susan lo miró confundida y Mirthy asintió con fuerza.

-Sí, sí, amo... Discúlpeme, amo... Mirthy está encantada de conocerla, señorita Bones -corrigió de inmediato Mirthy mirando a Blaise con ojos brillosos. Blaise le sonrió a su elfina encantado.

-Susan Bones, un placer, Mirthy -saludó Susan mirando a Gregory que le sonrió apenado.

-Verás, Mirthy es mi fiel elfina -presentó Blaise- Es linda, leal y mi única familia, si intentas ofenderla, Bones, te maldeciré... ¿estamos claros? -preguntó con una mirada llena de frialdad. Susan se tensó en su lugar y Gregory rodó los ojos.

-Basta, Blaise. La estas asustando -se quejó- Por cierto, Mirthy, ¿qué pasó con Casiopea?

-Mi linda y perra madre -explicó Blaise a Susan- Quiso matarme.

-La señora mala esta cumpliendo cadena en Azkaban -dijo la elfina con odio, su pequeño cuerpecito empezó a temblar de la furia- No volveremos a verla.

-¿Qué pasará contigo? -miró a Blaise.

-No lo sé, no llevó ni una hora despierto, _fratello_ -dijo Blaise- Estaba consolando a Mirthy cuando _El Profeta_ llegó, ni siquiera que tenido tiempo de procesar lo sucedido -explicó Blaise. Gregory rió mientras un escalofrío recorría a Susan: ¿Cómo lo tomaban con tanta tranquilidad?- Bueno, ignoremos los temas grandes y cuéntame, ¿has visto a los demás? ¿Cómo están?

-Preocupados... -contesto Gregory- Esta mañana fui a visitar a Hermione... después a Theo -agregó de inmediato. Blaise asintió comprensivo- No he sabido nada de Draco desde hace tres días pero estuvo aquí casi de inmediato cuando te trajeron. Vincent vino a verte en la mañana, me envió una lechuza.

-Eso me gusta más -Blaise sonrió complacido de la atención de sus amigos.

- _El Profeta_ no ha publicado nada de tu... incidente -prosiguió Gregory con una mueca- Los aurores y el ministerio han actuado con sumo cuidado. Así que ante la sociedad, sufriste un ataque de pánico y Casiopea arregla unos asuntos lejos... Fue lo que me dijo Snape pero no lo he visto desde que llegaste aquí.

-¿Han habido más ataques mortífagos? -indagó con cierto interés. Gregory asintió.

-Sí... han atacado a varias familias _muggles_ con hijos en Hogwarts -musito Gregory en desgana- Ha sido un maldito infierno estos siete días... Sí que has dormido, _fratello._

Blaise bufó.

-Jódete -se quejó cruzándose de brazos. Su pie, oculto por las sábanas blancas, empezó a temblar. Gregory sonrió, claro gesto de que su amigo estaba impaciente.

-¿Algo más? -enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué hace _la señora tejona_ aquí? -preguntó Blaise, evadiendo la pregunta, mientras miraba a Susan con disimulado interés. Susan se removió incómoda.

-Yo la he invitado, estábamos en el pasillo cuando has gritado tu amor por Potter a los cuatro vientos -Blaise resoplo rodando los ojos. Tomó _El Profeta_ , ignorando la burla de su amigo, y continuo leyendo. Gregory soltó una carcajada- Blaise es... muy sentido -se dirigió a Susan. Ella sonrió con aprehensión.

-Me he dado cuenta...

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Blaise en voz alta- Hay reglas a seguir en caso de un ataque mortífago.

-Han habido muchos, Blaise -repitió Gregory- Es obvio que el ministerio ya no puede encubrirlo más y necesitan tomar precauciones.

-Si tan sólo le hubiesen creído a Harry desde un inicio no estaríamos en estas -debatió Susan. Blaise hizo una mueca de desagrado y Gregory tensó los brazos.

-Para ti -escupió Blaise- Algunos somos, lo que muy frecuentemente nos llamas, _hijos de mortífagos_ sólo por estar en Slytherin. _Somos los villanos de la historia._

-Blaise -riñó Gregory con resignación. Su amigo había despertado realmente molesto- Ella nunca nos ha llamado _hijos de mortífagos._

-Pero sí estaba cuando Potter lo anunció a los cuatro vientos -recriminó Blaise. Susan se removió incomoda por tercera vez en lo que llevaba dentro de ese lugar.

-Mira, Blaise, si realmente vas a tener esa actitud de mierda, podemos irnos -se quejó Gregory cruzandose de brazos- He venido a verte casi todos los malditos días y eras más tranquilo dormido.

-Necesito un cigarrillo -pidió Blaise con algo de vergüenza. Gregory negó con la cabeza, Theo le había contado del nuevo dulce de Blaise.

-Iré por ellos... ¿vienes? -preguntó a Susan que se levantó de inmediato, asintiendo repetitivas veces. Antes de que pudieran salir del cuarto un mapache de luz entró en ella.

Era el _patronus_ de Vincent.

-¿Pero qué...?

 _"Mortífagos. Ahora, en Goyle Manor."_

El mundo se cayó a los pies de Gregory mientras escuchaba la voz de Vincent siendo comunicada por el mapache de luz. Un pitido invadió sus oídos y las voces de Blaise, Mirthy y Susan quedaron apagados.

 _¿Alguna vez han visto una película de acción? Sí, de esas que se ven en los aparatajos muggles donde las fotografías corren seguidas. Cuando el actor principal esta en una persecución y de un momento a otro grita: ¡Granada! Y un pitido inunda a película... El pitido es tan intenso que puede escuchar las voces como ecos y el actor parece tan desorientado y con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora..._

 _¿No?_

 _Tal vez algo más fácil... ¿alguna vez se han sumergido en una piscina? Eso suena más común... Cuando tus oídos están tapados por la presión que ejerce el agua, cuando te sientes tan ajeno al mundo, como si nada malo pudiera ocurrirte... y sólo flotas ¡Por qué vamos! Las tragedias le sucedían a los demás, no a uno._

 _Nunca a uno._

En un momento estas viendo una blanca e impoluta pared y al siguiente estas viendo tu mansión en llamas. Sí, _porque está en llamas._

La magnifica construcción que databa desde el siglo XV estaba en llamas. Las hermosas paredes ardían, las ventanas explotaban por la presión. Pero no como esas películas _muggles_ donde se pierden las cosas poco a poco... No, porque estas llamas eran más potentes.

 _Era fuego maligno._

La mansión, la casa de Gregory, _su santuario_... se estaba consumiendo bajo la _marca tenebrosa._

-¡NOOOOO! -la cuerdas vocales de Gregory rugieron con fuerza, mientras sus pies tomaban impulso y corrían por el enorme jardín. Pero no pudo siquiera acercarse a la casa... no... unos brazos como el acero lo estaban reteniendo- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡TENGO QUE SALVARLA! ¡ELLA ESTÁ A DENTRO! ¡NECESITA AYUDA!

Sus gritos se perdían en la ladera

-No puedes hacer nada, Greg... -pudo escuchar la voz de Vincent como un sonido lejano. Era él quien lo detenía.

-¡NOOO! ¡NOOO! ¡TENGO QUE SACARLA! -empezó a removerse entre los brazos de su amigo.

-No puedes hacer nada, muchacho -un horrible rostro apareció en la visión de Gregory, ocultando con su cuerpo la enorme edificación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí parado? _¿Por qué están tan tranquilos?_

 _No, no, no, no... ella no podía estar muerta... ella... no..._

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME! -chilló Gregory intentando quitarse a Vincent de encima. ¿Qué hacía allí tan tranquilo? _¿Por qué nadie hacia nada?_

-Lleva ya más de un cuarto de hora ardiendo en llamas.

¿Más de un cuarto de hora? _Ni siquiera llevaba una hora fuera de casa..._

 _-Fratello_... -Blaise se agachó al lado suyo, tomando sus hombros con fuerza. Su rostro estaba pálido- No puedes hacer nada...

-Detenlo... detén el fuego... deténganlo... -pidió Gregory entre sollozos. Ella aún estaba viva, _tenía que estarlo_... ¡Por Merlín!- Tengo que sacarla... esta en peligro...

Una cálida mano se envolvió en la suya que trataba de arrancar los brazos de Vincent de su cuerpo... no pudo ver a quién pertenecía...

Alguien lloraba, podía escuchar sus horribles gimoteos... No, _era él quien lloraba._ Era él quien estaba perdiendo a su madre... _era él quien acababa de quedar sólo en el mundo._

Su madre... _esos bastardos la mataron..._

-¡Oh! Mierda... -graznó mientras la verdad lo golpeaba con un bate de acero en el rostro- Esta muerta... no, no, no... está muerta... no... no... -sus manos jalaron su cabello mientras veía, por última vez, la magnifica mansión. Los cimientos cedieron ante sus ojos, la mansión cayó... y con ella, _el cuerpo de su madre se perdió para siempre._

* * *

 _Julio, 27. 1996._

 _Castillo Nott._

 _Ladera._

El ataúd de la madre de Gregory fue bajando por arte de magia al hoyo que se había cavado para ella. Cuando Hermione perdió de vista el ataúd blanco, la tierra se removió por si sola para cubrirlo.

Volteo al rostro para ver el perfil de Gregory, que venía con ojos vacíos como su madre... o mejor dicho, el ataúd de su madre, porque el cuerpo se consumió con las llamas, era enterrado. Hermione le dio un ligero apretón de mano pero Gregory no salió de su ensimismamiento.

Las amistades cercanas a la familia Goyle se acercaron a Gregory para dar su pésame pero Gregory los ignoro por completo. Algunos inclusive miraron de mala manera a Hermione que les devolvió la mirada con odio. No era momento para estúpidas creencias, Gregory acababa de perder a su madre.

-¿Quieres entrar al castillo? -preguntó Blaise al lado de Hermione. Iba, al igual que todos los presentes, vestido de negro. Su túnica era bastante sombría.

Gregory asintió hacia la pregunta de Blaise y, de la mano de Hermione, se encaminaron al castillo por el sendero de piedras. Ninguno de los tres hablo mientras trataban de llegar al oscuro lugar.

De la mansión Goyle no había quedado ni cenizas. Todo se consumió en el fuego maligno, que si no fuera por Blaise y Vincent, todo a su alrededor hubiera quedado en llamas. La marca tenebrosa fue desalojada con ayuda de los aurores que ya se encontraban en la edificación por pedido de Vincent. El chico había llegado para visitar a Gregory cuando vio la mansión en llamas y, al saber que no podía hacer nada, mandó un _patronus_ con la varita que había robado a su madre a la oficina de aurores. Una vez llegaron, envió otro a Gregory que apreció gracias a Mirthy sólo unos minutos después, junto a Blaise, que salió ilegalmente de San Mungo y Susan Bones.

Theo había donado su hermoso jardín para hacer un buen entierro a las memorias de la madre de Gregory... Gregory había terminado en un estado entumecido. Hermione se había enterado por Draco, al cual Blaise había contactado. Draco había ido por ella y los dos fueron a por Gregory.

Se habían hospedado esos dos días en Zabini Manor, que ahora estaba a disposición de Blaise, que a un año de ser mayor de edad, había quedado como propietario con Snape como su tutor legal.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del hermoso castillo se encontraron con el cuerpo de aurores, o más especifico, _la orden del fénix._ Blaise se tensó al lado suyo mientras Gregory hacia gesto de no haberlos visto, pero Hermione había sentido su brazo tensarse.

-Señores -saludó Hermione. Ya no había miedo de que los vieran juntos, Blaise ya no tenía familia, al igual que Gregory.

Alastor Moody se arrastro con su pesada pierna mágica hasta quedar delante de ellos. Estaba Sirius Black, que ya era un hombre libre, y James Potter.

-Señor Goyle -ladró Moody. Gregory se enderezo, mostrando un porte indiferente y arrogante. Hizo una mueca desganada y los miró hostil.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó con furia retenida. Hermione sabía que, muy dentro de él, los culpaba por no hacer nada... por no hacer su trabajo. Sí, aquello era injustificado pero uno de sus mejores amigos había perdido a su madre.

-Venimos... -habló James Potter acercándose a ellos- a ofrecerte la protección de _la orden del fénix._

-Es muy tarde ya -escupió Gregory fulminándolos con la mirada- No necesito la protección de su estúpida orden -se burló con crueldad- Mi padre era un maldito mortífago, ¿no era su trabajo atraparlo?

-Sí, pero...

-Pero son tan ineptos que ni eso pueden hacer.

-Señor Goyle...

-¿Qué tan difícil era detener a un jodido ebrio hijo de puta? -Hermione se estremeció ante la frialdad con que Gregory había hablado- Por amor a Salazar, no podía mantenerse recto más de dos minutos.

-No debería molestar a Gregory, acaba de perder a su madre -la voz aburrida y arrastrada hizo que los hombros de Gregory se relajaran y Hermione soltara un suspiro aliviado. Blaise miro sobre su hombro a Draco, que miraba con altanería a los aurores.

-Joven Malfoy...

 _-Señor,_ lo soy desde que encerraron a Lucius -arremetió Draco con una sonrisa petulante, mostrando su dedo medio donde portaba el anillo de los Malfoy. Una risita se escapo de los labios de Blaise- Ahora, si necesitan algo de Gregory, hablenlo con sus abogados... o mejor, con Severus Snape, que ahora es su tutor legal. Si no disculpan -lo último salió con jocosidad, ya que obviamente no podían hacer nada. Gregory era menor de edad, a fin de cuentas.

Draco empujo leve el hombro de Gregory para hacerlo caminar y los cuatro entraron al castillo sin mirar a los aurores. Caminaron con tranquilidad pero protegiéndose las espaldas, nunca bajando la guardia. Pasaron por los enormes jardines interiores, Hermione en ningún momento se alejo de Gregory.

Cuando entraron a la enorme sala, Gregory se separo de Hermione y se dejó caer en el enorme sillón rojo. Se restregó la cara con fuerza y miró la madera que crujía con el fuego, la luz de las llamas provocaron sombras sobre su rostro, haciéndolo ver más abatido y triste.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que me consigan poción para dormir sin sueño? -indagó Gregory con voz cansina. Blaise suspiro mirando a Draco, interrogativo.

-Adormecer el dolor por un rato te haría sentirlo luego con mayor intensidad -debatió Hermione con cariño. Los hombros de Gregory se sacudieron debido a su intento de contener las lágrimas.

 _-Por favor..._ -su suplica sonó tan rota y devastada que ninguno de sus amigos pudo negarse. Blaise se acercó a él y, sacando un frasco del bolsillo, se lo tendió a Gregory.

-Toma... -Gregory lo tomo entre sus manos y Blaise le dijo un apretón en el hombro. El chico le sonrió agradecido. Sin esperar un segundo más bebió el contenido. Se levantó y salió de la estancia sin despedirse.

Los tres Slytherin miraron la espalda de Gregory mientras se alejaba por los oscuros pasillos.

* * *

 _Agosto, 2. 1996._

 _Privet Drive, 10._

-¿Cómo está Gregory? -fue la primera pregunta que le hizo Theo a Hermione cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Sí, yo también me alegro de verte -se quejó empujando a Theo con su hombro y se alejó hacia la cocina. La estufa estaba prendida, la cacerola llena de leche se calentaba a fuego lento, los otros tres quemadores estaban cubiertos por varios platos dentro de cacerolas y sartenes, todos sucios.

Hermione resoplo mientras se acercaba a la cacerola y sin querer pisaba la cola de Crockshanks, el gato soltó un maullido desgarrador y arañó el tobillo de Hermione con fuerza. La chica gritó, dejándose caer contra la mesa de la cocina para poder tomarse el tobillo mientras el gato salía indiferente de la cocina, sin darle una mirada a Theo que seguía de cerca a Hermione.

-Te dije que lo regresáramos -dijo Theo viendo el arañazo en el tobillo de Hermione que se asomaba entre sus dedos. Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Calla, idiota -se quejó mientras cojeaba hasta la estufa, tomo como pudo los sartenes y ollas para dejarlas en la tarja. Llenó un bowl con agua y vertió jabón liquido, tomó el zacate y empezó a fregar los platos- Pudiste haber limpiado un poco.

-No se hacerlo -admitió Theo con un suspiro desganado. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Malditos sangre pura y sus estúpidos elfos -dijo con enojo dejando caer el plato provocando un sonido estridente al chocar contra la tarja y tomó otro.

-Te dije que algunos elfos son malos, como los duendes -se burló Theo recordando al elfo inepto que se escapo a penas y tuvo la primera oportunidad- No por algo se volvieron... ayudantes -terminó con malicia.

Hermione bufo.

-Malditos elfos -volvió a gruñir resoplando con fuerza- Greg esta muy mal, ha estado tomando poción para dormir sin sueños. Blaise la ha estado haciendo para él -admitió- Vincent tomo mi lugar cuando me fui y Draco sólo estuvo un par de horas... _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ lo quiere en sus filas, lo han estado entrenando.

-Ya sabíamos eso -dijo Theo cruzándose se brazos.

-Sí, pero Draco nos contó que él fue a su casa -prosiguió Hermione ahora tallando un sartén- Quiere dos cosas de él a cambio de no darle la marca.

-Lo que supongo que son cosas improbables para él de conseguir -razonó Theo, Hermione asintió en acuerdo.

-Introducir a los mortífagos a Hogwarts.

-Una completa locura.

-Y quiere a Dumbledore muerto -soltó Hermione pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente. Theo suspiro.

-Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, por amor a Merlín -exclamó Theo- Por más entrenamiento en magia negra y _Oclumancia_ no significa que Draco llegue a la mitad de bueno de lo que es él.

-Lo sabemos -apoyó Hermione.

-¿Ha pensado en hablar con... Dumbledore? -preguntó Theo y Hermione asintió.

-Hablamos de ello, Blaise, Vincent, Draco y yo -respondió Hermione- Pero no es tan fácil, Theo.

Theo asintió.

-Lo sé.

-Hablaremos de ello cuando todos estemos listos -dijo eso último pensando en Gregory. Los lloriqueos de la bebé Nott dieron por terminada la charla. Hermione abrió el grifo de agua mientras Theo corría a la sala de estar, justo donde estaba la cuna de Tatum.

Hermione miró como el agua caía por el grifo y mojaba los trastos, dejo escapar otro suspiro antes de tomar los platos y empezar a pasarlos debajo del chorro de agua para que se limpiaran bien. Una vez estuvieron todos limpios tomó un paño y empezó a secar los trastos justo cuando Theo volvía a entrar en la cocina con Tatum en brazos.

La bebé estaba envuelta en una manta de color rosa, su pequeño cuerpo se agitaba debido a los lloriqueos, sus manitas estaban formadas en puños y sus parpados arrugados ocultaban sus hermosos ojos color azul eléctrico, iguales a los de su padre, madre y hermano, inclusive su cabello castaño era como el de ellos pero estaban rizados como los de Hermione.

Hermione se secó las manos antes de tomar a Tatum de entre los brazos de Theo y empezó a arrullarla.

-¿No preguntaras por Jane? -Hermione soltó una risa despectiva ante la pregunta de Theo.

-Seguro -dijo con burla- ¿Cómo esta Jane? -preguntó con desprecio mientras se mecía para poder calmar a Tatum, los lloriqueos empezaron a reducir su intensidad.

Theo negó con la cabeza y se recargo contra la pared.

-Dormida.

Hermione resoplo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué me sorprende? -indago con un brillo de maldad en los ojos.

-Esta deprimida, Hermione... esta bien dormir un poco para...

-¿Un poco? -preguntó indignada- Lleva así desde que volvimos, Theo. Simplemente vio _El Profeta_ en tu mano... me dio a Tatum, leyó _El profeta_ y se encerró en su cuarto. Eso fue hace ya un mes, ¿qué hará cuando volvamos a Hogwarts? ¿Seguirá revolcándose en su miseria o saldrá para despedirnos antes de cruzar al anden 9 3/4? -preguntó con enojo y burla.

-Hermione...

-No, Theo... Deja de defenderla -se quejó Hermione apretando a Tatum contra ella inconscientemente. Tatum dejo de lloriquear y soltó suaves sollozos- Tú eres un hombre lobo y no has podido dejar esta casa a menos que sea para tu transformación que por cierto es en dos semanas y Nicholas esta en Azkaban con sus últimos seis años borrados de su memoria sin posibilidad de recordar nada. Y no veo a ninguno llorando en las esquinas quejándose de lo injusta que es la vida -termino su discurso justo cuando Tatum dejo de sollozar.

-¿Qué haremos con Tatum? -preguntó Theo evadiendo el tema de Jane. Hermione relajo los hombros y miró como Tatum empezaba a quedarse dormida.

-No lo sé, Theo -admitió Hermione algo deprimida- He reflexionado sobre ello una y otra vez y no encuentro una solución viable. Todas terminan con mi plan original...

-Ya hablamos de ellos, Hermione -dijo Theo con rudeza- Y no lo haremos.

Hermione lo miró enojada y se encamino fuera de la cocina.

-Apaga la llama, la leche ya esta lista -sentenció.

* * *

 _Callejón Knockturn._

 _Borgin & Burkes._

 _Agosto, 12. 1996_

La tienda apenas estaba iluminada. En un estante de cristal cercano había una mano cortada puesta sobre un cojín, una baraja de cartas manchada de sangre y un ojo de cristal que miraba fijamente. Unas máscaras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas malévolas desde lo alto. Sobre el mostrador había una gran variedad de huesos humanos y del techo colgaban unos instrumentos herrumbrosos, llenos de pinchos.

Aquella tienda, cuando la visitó a los doce años le había dado bastante miedo, pero recordaba haber caminado con petulancia por el lugar, al fin y acabo, era un Malfoy. Ahora ya no tenía miedo, ni una pisca de hecho. Su andar, como en aquel entonces, era petulante. Su sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos brillaban por la frialdad que emergía de ellos.

Ahora su mirada examinaba un rollo grande de cuerda de ahorcado y luego leyó, sonriendo, la tarjeta que estaba apoyada contra un magnífico collar de ópalos, el mismo que había llamado su atención en segundo grado.

 _Cuidado: no tocar. Collar embrujado._

 _Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de diecinueve muggles que lo poseyeron._

-Eso es todo, señor Borgin -dijo Narcissa Malfoy con delicadeza y decisión. Bellatrix sonrió al lado de su hermana y miró como el señor Borgin temblaba ante su mirada.

Draco dejo de mirar el collar para ver al viejo decrepito que temblaba como hoja, sin dejar su pose pero ahora metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos como señal de arrogancia, poso sus fríos ojos en el señor Borgin.

-Quiero ese collar -sentenció. No fue petición ni un pedido como lo hubiera hecho algún niño malcriado.

-Draco, no creo... -Narcissa calló ante la mirada fría de Draco y Bellatirx sonrió con maldad.

-No he hablado contigo -siseo con frialdad. Narcissa tembló con ligereza antes de que Draco posara sus orbes grises de nuevo en el viejo- Quiero ese collar envuelto y envíalo a mi mansión.

-Sí, joven Malfoy...

-Señor Malfoy -corrigió Draco al instante mientras se alisaba el traje negro, sacudió con su mano pelusas invisibles antes de mirar a Narcissa y Bellatrix- Podemos irnos -dijo mientras caminaba fuera de la tienda. Bellatrix miro con malicia a su hermana antes de colocarse la capucha de su túnica negra.

-Draco ha madurado, no es el inútil de tu marido -se burló Bellatrix. Narcissa la miro con ojos acuosos y Bellatrix rodó los ojos- Deja de tratarlo como un niño, Cissy.

 _-Sólo tiene dieciseis años_ -sollozó Narcissa.

* * *

 _Agosto, 15, 1996_

 _Crabble Manor._

-Me estas jodiendo, Zabini -rió Vincent pasándose las manos por los labios. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción mirando el torso desnudo de Blaise. El moreno rió ante la cara de estupefacción de su amigo y bebió del ron _muggle_ que había conseguido esa mañana, justo antes de haberse tatuado el pecho.

Estaban en la biblioteca de la mansión Crabble, sentados en dos sofás color crema justo en frente de la chimenea donde crujía la leña por el fuego. En medio de ambos había una mesita de madera donde se encontraban dos vasos medio llenos de alcohol y una botella de _Plantación Barbados del 95_ , un ron _muggle_ que Blaise había conseguido.

El moreno había llegado con pose pomposa a la mansión y una sonrisa de superioridad que a veces molestaba a Vincent hasta la médula, pero viendo la razón por la que venía así, lo había dejado pasar. Se habían adentrado en la biblioteca y sentado en frente de la chimenea, Blaise le había invitado una copa de su ron _muggle_ y Vincent había aceptado.

Un ron _muggle_ muy extravagante y de seguro muy caro. Ya llevaban la mitad del vaso cuando Blaise se había sacado su camiseta _muggle_ y mostrado su pecho... mejor dicho, había mostrado un tatuaje. Eran los ojos de un jaguar, las tonalidades de los colores hacían al tatuaje tan real y el hecho de que solo se dibujaran estos como un antifaz justo encima de su corazón lo hacía ver más genial.

La piel alrededor del tatuaje aún estaba roja y el tatuaje brilloso por la pomada que le habían colocado encima.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? -preguntó Vincent terminando de visualizar al tatuaje. Blaise sonrió como gato, mostrando todos sus dientes y mirando con malicia al chico en frente suyo.

-He lanzado un pequeño _Confundus_ no verbal al chico -admitió el moreno mientras sacaba una varita de su pantalón y la dejaba sobre la mesa. Vincent miro la varita y luego a Blaise.

-¿Qué haces con la varita de Casiopea? -indagó con interés mientras se rascaba los brazos, allí donde las uñas de Gregory le habían arrancado el pellejo y ahora tenía unas enormes marcas de arañazos.

-La han dejado olvidado los aurores -respondió Blaise- He confirmado mi mayoría de edad, o lo que se considera mayoría de edad en el mundo _muggle_ , y el tatuador hizo su trabajo. Fue de momento, lo admito -dijo bebiendo otro trago de ron- Iba pasando, pavoneandome por haberme hecho pasar por Snape para conseguir este lindo ron y...

-¿Qué tú qué? -chilló Vincent. Blaise lo miró encantado.

 _-Poción multijugos_ y un cabello de Snape que conseguí gracias a Mirthy -sonrió con maldad mientras Vincent se estremecía. Blaise era un maldito loco- Me hice pasar por él para conseguir la botella en una licorería _muggle_ en Londres y cuando salía vi a un hombre de unos treinta con un dibujo en su brazo. Me dijo que se lo había hecho reciente, con un artista de tatuajes, que es como se le dice al dibujo, y me dio la dirección.

-¿Así como si nada? -Vincent enarcó una ceja.

-Snape tiene lo suyo si se viste decente y lava su cabello -se mofó Blaise y Vincent rodó los ojos- Lo que el _muggle_ incompetente no me dijo es que dolía como mil _crucios_ -se quejó Blaise ahora mirando su tatuaje- Juro que casi me pongo a lloriquear ahí mismo cuando empezó a pasar las agujas...

-¿Qué...? -Vincent lo miró confundido y Blaise rodo los ojos mientras volvía a colocarse la playera _muggle._

-Mira, te explico...

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron con un gran estrépito cuando Uxia Crabble entró por ellas. Vincent suspiro hastiado y Blaise rió con malicia, viendo como la mujer caminaba a ellos con grandes zancadas y fulminaba a Vincent con la mirada.

-¡Tú! ¡Malnacido! -chilló enardecida.

-¿Ahora qué hice? -inquirió Vincent con fingido interés. Blaise soltó una carcajada ante la cara indignada de Uxia Crabble. Demasiado rápido murió la carcajada cuando la mano de madre de Vincent se estrelló contra su mejilla.

Blaise miró estupefacto como el rostro de Vincent se volteaba debido a la fuerza del tortazo y como de su labio empezaba a emanar sangre. Se impulso fuera del sofá justo en el momento en que Vincent lo hacia y lo empujaba con la mano, parándose entre él y su madre.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso? -inquirió Vincent apretando los puños con enojo, su respiración se volvió errática y su cuerpo empezó a tensarse. Uxia Crabble se sacudió la melena con vehemencia y miro a Vincent con enojo.

-¿Cerraste mi bóveda en Gringotts? -preguntó en un susurro bajo debido a la fuerza con que apretaba los dientes. Vincent hizo una mueca divertida y miro despectivamente a su madre.

-¿Por esa razón me has cruzado la cara con un tortazo? -su voz salió en un silbido amenazador. Uxia lo fulmino con la mirada- Es mi dinero, es mi herencia... joder, yo decido que hacer con ella. Ahora soy la cabeza de la familia Crabble quieras o no -se burló- Tu esposo hubiera pensado en ello antes de acudir al llamado del _señor Tenebroso_ -terminó, pasándose el pulgar por el labio inferior, bajo la mirada y se encontró con el pulgar lleno de sangre. Una gota del líquido _puro_ se deslizo por el dedo.

-¡Tú estas vivo gracias a mí! -gruñó.

-Y tú tienes una mansión y bastante dinero gracias a mí -debatió Vincent mirando a Blaise y señalando la botella. El moreno resoplo, fulmino a a Uxia Crabble con la mirada y recogió la botella con fuerza y la varita de Casiopea que guardo en su pantalón. Vincent miro de nuevo a la mujer- Ahora, si nos disculpas, Blaise y yo tenemos algo que hacer -con un asentimiento de cabeza, rodeo a su madre junto a Blaise y se apresuraron fuera de la biblioteca. Vincent fue el primero en salir y Blaise se giro para cerrar las puertas. Vincent miro a su madre, aquella mujer que durante años había deseado que lo amara, su deseo más poderoso.

Ya no era aquel niño gordinflón que alguna vez la amo, aquel que temía y respetaba a su padre. Ahora era un maestro en las artes oscuras, manejaba la _Oclumancia_ a la perfección, su cuerpo había tomado musculatura, ya no crujía los puños para dar miedo a los chicos más pequeños que él y ya no estaba solo. Había crecido rodeado de personas que lo amaban y _por aquellas por quienes daría su vida._

-Si necesitas algo, hablalo con los elfos -sentenció cuando Blaise cerró las puertas. Suspiro con fuerza y relajo los músculos, arrebató la botella de las manos de Blaise y dio un largo trago. Su garganta quemó un poco y el labio empezó a arderle. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tomar otro largo trago.

 _-Fratello..._

-Quiero un tatuaje -dijo Vincent caminando hacia la sala de estar. Justo cuando llegaban a ella volvió a tomar otro trago de la botella y tomo un puñado de polvos flu.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Blaise inquieto. Vincent lo miro fijamente.

-Separarme de mi pasado y para ello quiero un tatuaje -respondió. Los ojos de Blaise se posaron en la botella- Dijiste que te dolió.

-Aja...

-Estaré ebrio para ese momento -sentenció tomando otro trago.

-Vincent...

-¡Al Cladero Chorreante! -las llamas verdes lo devoraron y Blaise se quedo solo en la sala.

* * *

 _Agosto, 16. 1996_

 _Privet Drive, 10._

 _Luna llena._

Las lágrimas saladas y ásperas recorrían las mejillas de Hermione, empapaban sus pestañas y mojaban su cuello, provocando que sus risos se pegaran a su rostro. Miraba con adoración a la bebé que se removía entre sueños sobre su cama, la yema de sus dedos se movían por sus tiernas mejillas. Un jadeo se deslizo por sus labios cuando una áspera lágrima cayó sobre la frente de Tatum pero esta no dio signo de abandonar sus cálidos sueños.

Hermione se restregó el rostro con fuerza y se levantó del suelo, alejándose de la cama. Sus ojos se posaron en las maletas que descansaban al lado de la cama y en el bolso de viaje que estaba justo al lado de Tatum. Su mano empezó a temblar haciendo que la varita de Casiopea Zabini golpeara contra su pierna.

Por último, sus ojos se posaron en los rayos de la luz de luna que entraban por su ventana, sus ojos se llenaron con odio al mirar a la luna llena, aquella de la que tanto gustaba antes y ahora odiaba. Un ligero sollozo salió de sus labios mientras daba la vuelta y salía del cuarto, el corto camino se le hizo eterno. La puerta parecía cada vez más lejana mientras Hermione empezaba a llorar libremente.

Su mente divagaba en todas los acontecimientos de esos horripilantes meses. Theo siendo un hombre lobo, Blaise siendo envenenado, la madre de Gregory, la vida de Vincent, la misión de Draco. Todos habían tenido la necesidad de madurar rápidamente para poder sobrevivir a la guerra que se acercaba. Cuando esa guerra se suponía que no los afectaría, _¿hicieron mal en actuar correctamente? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran interferido? ¿El padre de Draco estaría libre y él no tendría que temer? ¿Nicholas estaría con ellos? ¿Los Goyle estarían vivos? ¿Theo... Theo sería normal?_

Los golpeteos incesantes de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos, _¿era eso posible?_

Hermione empujo la puerta que estaba entre abierta y sus ojos cayeron sobre la silueta que descansaba sobre la cama, aún en la oscuridad podía ver a su madre. Aún podía ver todo el desastre que era aquella mujer que tanto odiaba y amaba. Otro sollozo se escapo de entre sus labios justo cuando su brazo se alzaba, aún con la varita temblando en su mano, y apuntaba con ella a la silueta que reposaba en la cama.

Una última lágrima se deslizo por su rostro.

 _-¡Obliviate!_

* * *

 _Agosto 17, 1996._

 _8:00 a.m_

Hermione miraba hacia la nada, sus ojos estaban acuosos y un nudo terrible atorado en su garganta pero ni una lágrima fue derramada. Su cabeza reposaba contra su palma y sus pies descansaban sobre el sillón.

El cerrojo sonó sacando a Hermione de su ensimismamiento y sus ojos se posaron en la puerta blanca. Esta se abrió mostrando a Theo entrando por ella. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, sus ojos estaban algo rojos y tenía varios rasguños en el cuello y brazos, una gran cortada partía su ceja derecha por la mitad, era de unos cinco centímetros y su cabello castaño lo cubría un poco.

Parecía bastante cansado y abatido pero sus ojos reflejaban mucho miedo.

-Pareces drogado -se mofó Hermione. Theo sonrió cansado y camino hasta dejarse caer al lado de Hermione, que se había hecho más chica para dejarlo sentarse.

-Nunca me has hablado de las drogas _muggles,_ ¿qué tan bien funcionan adormeciendo el dolor? -su voz se quebró al último. Hermione le sonrió con comprensión.

-Depende de cual uses -admitió- Se supone que el que pasa todo el día viendo la t.v eres tú.

-¿Qué puedo decir... qué es eso? -preguntó levantándose y acercándose a la t.v. Sus ojos se posaron en la fotografía que descansaba encima de ella. La fotografía era de la boda de Nicholas y Jane pero ahora solo estaba Jane y no vestía su vestido de boda. Vestía ropa _muggle_ , los ojos de Theo empezaron a recorrer la sala, mirando atentamente cada fotografía y todas eran casi iguales.

 _Sólo Jane._

Hermione vio como Theo subía corriendo en busca de su madre y soltó un suspiro sabiendo lo que venía. Espero atenta hasta que Theo bajo completamente agitado, miraba asustado toda la estancia inclusive cuando sus ojos cayeron en Hermione.

-¿Donde...?

-En Australia, he enviado a Crockshanks con ellas... -respondió Hermione de inmediato. Theo miro por ultima vez la estancia antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá y taparse el rostro con las manos. Sus hombros empezaron a sacudirse con fuerza y sollozos ahogados inundaron la estancia.

Hermione se incorporo mirando a su hermano asustada.

-¿Theo?

Sus hombros no dejaron de sacudirse, Hermione poso su mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

-¿Theo? -sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de agua mientras veía como su hermano se derrumbaba justo delante de ella.

 _-Quiero a mi padre de vuelta_ -lloró Theo. Hermione jadeo con fuerza y abrazó a Theo con ímpetu.

-Shh... Shh... -arrulló Hermione atrayendo a Theo hacia ella- Todo estará bien...

-Nada estará bien, Hermione -sollozo Theo abrazándose a su hermana- No importa como termine esta guerra, no importa quien gané. Al final, yo habré perdido a mi padre y tú perdiste a tu madre... a ambos nos han arrebatado a nuestra hermana... Ya nada importará, Hermione... Ya no hay salida, _no para ninguno de nosotros_ -confesó, por fin sacando todos aquellos sentimientos que rondaban por su cabeza.

-Eso no...

-Deja de mentirme, Hermione -sollozó Theo- _Deja de mentirte_ -pidió.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 1. 1996_

 _Expreso de Hogwarts_

-Lo siento mucho, Greg -susurró Theo al oído de Gregory. El chico asintió casi imperceptible y rompió el abrazo. Theo lo miro con tristeza y se sentó en medio de Blaise y Vincent. Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Draco. Gregory suspiro y se sentó al lado de Hermione, esta le tomo la mano y le sonrió con cariño.

-Yo siento lo de su madre y Tatum...

-Y yo siento que Draco sea un prospecto a mortífago, que mi madre me haya envenenado y que Vincent sea despreciado por la suya -se mofó Blaise con crueldad. Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada y Gregory negó con la cabeza, sonriendo- ¿Podemos dejar los temas deprimentes fuera del compartimento y hablar de algo más... alegre? -preguntó.

-¿Lograste que Mirthy viniera contigo? -preguntó Vincent. Blaise sonrió petulante.

-Soy un Zabini y un Slytherin, consigo lo que quiero -se mofo- Y sí, logré que el viejo dejara a Mirthy estar en las cocinas gracias a Snape -sus ojos se posaron en Hermione- ¿La varita?

-Me la quedaré -Hermione sonrió astuta y Blaise chasqueo la lengua molesto.

-Abusiva.

Draco negó con la cabeza y paso un brazo por los hombros de Hermione, atrayendola a él. Hermione le dio una sonrisa radiante y Draco le sonrió con la misma intensidad. Sus ojos brillaban con anhelo.

-¡Por Salazar! -exclamó Theo viendo como se miraban- ¿No tienen una reunión de prefectos a la cual asistir?

-Déjalos en paz -rió Blaise- Están reencontrándose, esta bien un poco de toqueteo...

-¡Es mi hermana, idiota! -se quejó Theo soltándole un golpe a Blaise en la nuca. Draco rodó los ojos y se levantó, jalando a Hermione. Abrió la puerta del compartimento y miro a Theo con malicia.

-Hay baños, Nott -se mofó saliendo del compartimento con Hermione y cerrando las puertas. Blaise, Vincent y Gregory rieron. Theo maldijo por debajo mientras salía apresurado del compartimento. Abrió con fuerza la puerta ante las burlas de Blaise, Vincent y Gregory y se lanzo fuera del compartimento, listo para matar a Draco con sus propias manos. Su cuerpo se impacto contra el de la rubia, la revista que traía en la mano cayó mientras Theo terminaba acorralándola contra la puerta del compartimento de enfrente.

Luna jadeo con sorpresa, posando sus manos sobre el pecho de Theo que se agitaba con violencia. Sus orbes claros recorrieron desde los brazos de Theo que estaban a cada lado de su rostro, hasta sus hombros y rostro. Theo tenía un corte a punto de sanar partiendo su ceja, tenía unas ojeras de cansancio extremo pero aún así no dejaba de verse bien.

Las mejillas de Luna se tornaron rojizas ante el escrutinio sin pudor con el que recorría el rostro de Theo.

-Luna -jadeo Theo con sorpresa. Luna llevaba unos extraños anteojos sobre el cabello, usándolo casi como una diadema _muggle_ , sus saltones ojos lo miraban con sorpresa mientras recorrían su rostro. Theo carraspeo dándose cuenta que tenía el cuerpo de Luna acorralado con el suyo, su pecho estaba pegado al de ella. Dio dos pasos atrás, metiendo las manos en su bolsillo y tratando de no mirar a Luna.

-Theodore Nott -susurró Luna con voz ronca. El cabello de Theo se erizo antes de posar sus ojos de nuevo en la rubia.

-Theo, Luna. Sólo Theo -le recordó el castaño. Luna asintió- Somos amigos, ¿no?

-¡Oh! -exclamo la rubia con sorpresa- Pensé que no lo eramos...

-¿No lo somos? -preguntó Theo con una sonrisa de lado. Luna se encogió de hombros, claramente confundida.

-Como no hemos hablado desde antes de Navidad del año pasado pensé que ya no eramos amigos -explico la rubia. Theo sonrió con pena.

-Lo siento, fue un año duro -se excuso Theo. Luna asintió.

-Los TIMO´s -Theo rió bajo ante la aclaración de la rubia.

-Sí, los TIMO´s -propuso Theo. Luna sonrió mientras Theo se agachaba a recoger su revista- Toma -se la extendió. Luna la tomo entre sus manos y la apreto contra su pecho.

-Gracias -dijo. Theo asintió, mirando a ambos lados del vagón- Lo siento... -el rostro de Theo giro a una velocidad asombrosa, casi rompiéndose el cuello. La miro entre asustado y abrumado.

-¿Qué sientes? -su voz salió en un chillido. Nadie en Hogwarts, además de sus amigos, Snape, Pomfrey, Pansy que tenía un _Obliviate_ y posiblemente Dumbledore, sabían de su condición como hombre lobo. Luna inclino un poco su cabeza, sus pendientes de rábanos rebotaron un poco con el movimiento.

-Lo de tu padre... -respondió. Theo exhalo con fuerza y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Claro -dijo. Luna lo miró confundido y Theo carraspeo- Que diga, sí, gracias... No pasa nada... Bueno, nos vemos -se despidió Theo girándose y adentrándose en el compartimento que aún estaba abierto.

-Hasta luego... -respondió Luna cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de él. Suspiro audiblemente y siguió su camino.

* * *

Hermione fue la primera en entrar al vagón, seguida de cerca por Draco, que se aferraba con ambos manos a su cintura. Hermione rió encantada ante la forma en como Draco susurraba cosas en su oído. Él cerro la puerta detrás de ellos y se dejo caer en el asiento, jalando a Hermione a su regazo.

Theo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Vincent y Gregory estaban enfrascados en el _Snap explosivo_ que pertenecía a Vincent. Blaise miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué _Billywing_ pico a tu hermano? -preguntó Draco en su oído. Hermione se encogió de hombros pero antes de que pudiera contestarle a Draco, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y una niña de tercero entró jadeando.

-Traigo esto para Blaise Zabini -dijo entrecortadamente al ver a Draco, y se ruborizo. Llevaba un rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta violeta.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante las miradas que la chica le lanzaba a Draco y tomo el pergamino con fuerza, fulmino a la niña con la mirada y esta se marchó dando traspiés. Draco rió por debajo y Hermione lo golpeo con el codo.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Vincent dejando la carta en su regazo. Hermione desenrolló el mensaje.

-Una invitación.

 _Blaise Zabini:_

 _Me complacería mucho que vinieras al compartimento C a comer algo conmigo._

 _Atentamente: Prof. H.E.F. Slughorn._

-¿Quién es el profesor Slughorn? -preguntó Blaise releyendo la invitación que Hermione le había extendido.

-¿El nuevo profesor de Defensa? -preguntó Theo con una ceja enarcada, ya había salido de sus pensamientos.

-No, Snape será profesor de Defensa -respondió Draco. Hermione jadeo sorprendida y Blaise sonrió.

-Vaya, por fin -se mofo Blaise levantándose-Nos vemos en un rato -anunció saliendo del compartimento. Caminó por el pasillo atestado de alumnos, algunos se movían presurosos a sus compartimentos cuando veían a Blaise, otros, en caso de las chicas, lo miraban suspirando aturdidas. Una sonrisa socarrona se extendió por su rostro, el año pasado le hubiera encantado ese tipo de atención pero esos últimos meses habían hecho mella en él... _Ya no le importaba ser el centro de atención._

Todo eso se había vuelto escueto y sin sentido.

Cuando llegó al compartimento C, enseguida advirtió que no eran el único invitado de Slughorn. Blaise se introdujo dentro del compartimento y se dejó caer en una esquina, sonriendo tenuemente al profesor que parecía esperar a alguien más.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió unos segundos más tarde. Eran Potter y Longbottom. Blaise no dio signo de reconocimiento.

-¡Harry, amigo mío! -exclamó Slughorn, y se puso en pie de un brinco; su prominente barriga, forrada de terciopelo, se proyectó hacia delante, Blaise se atraganto con su propia saliva, ese hombre era grotesco. La calva reluciente y el gran bigote plateado brillaron a la luz del sol, igual que los botones dorados del chaleco- ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! ¡Y tú debes ser Longbottom!

Longbottom, que parecía muy asustado, asintió con la cabeza. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Slughorn, los dos Gryffindor se sentaron en los únicos asientos que quedaban libres, junto a la puerta.

-Bueno, ¿ya los conoces a todos? -preguntó Slughorn a Potter y Longbottom- Blaise Zabini asiste a su curso, claro...

Blaise suspiro mirando por la ventana, ni siquiera volteo a ver a Potter y Longbottom, como claramente, ellos no lo hicieron. Los Gryffindor y Slytherin se odiaban por omisión.

-Este es Cormac McLaggen, quizá hayan coincidido ya en... ¿No?

McLaggen, un joven corpulento de cabello crespo, levantó una mano a Potter y Longbottom que saludaron con la cabeza

-Y éste es Marcus Belby, no sé si...

Belby, que era delgado y parecía una persona nerviosa, forzó una sonrisa.

-¡Y esta encantadora jovencita asegura que los conoce! -terminó Slughorn.

Ginny asomó la cabeza por detrás del profesor e hizo una mueca. Blaise jadeo en voz baja, ese no era su maldito día.

-¡Qué contento estoy! -prosiguió afablemente Slughorn- Ésta es una gran oportunidad par conocerlos un poco mejor a todos. Aquí, tomen una servilleta. He traído comida, porque, si no recuerdo mal, el carrito está lleno de varitas de regaliz, y el aparato digestivo de un pobre anciano como yo no está para esas cosas... ¿Faisán, Belby?

El chico dio un respingo y aceptó una generosa ración de fasián frío.

-Estaba contándole al joven Marcus que tuve el placer de enseñar a su tío Damocles -informó Slughorn a Potter y Longbottom mientras ofrecía un cesto lleno de panecillos a sus invitados- Un mago excepcional, con una Orden de Merlín bien merecida. ¿Ves mucho a tu tío, Marcus?

Por desgracia, Belby acababa de llevarse a la boca un gran bocado de fasián y, con las prisas por contestar a Slughorn, intentó tragárselo entero. Se puso morado y empezó a asfixiarse. Blaise se rió por debajo.

 _-¡Anapneo!_ -dijo Slughorn sin perder la calma, apuntando con su varita a Belby, que pudo tragar y sus vías respiratorias se despejaron al instante.

-No... mu.. mucho -balbuceó Belby con ojos llorosos.

-Sí, claro, ya me figuro que andará muy ocupado -opinó Slughorn, escrutándolo- ¡Debió de emplear muchas horas de trabajo para inventar la _poción matalobos_!

Blaise se incorporo un poco, ahora viendo con disimulado interés al chico.

-Sí, supongo... Mi padre y él no se llevan muy bien, por eso no sé exactamente -murmuró Belby, y no se atrevió a zamparse otro bocado por temor a que Slughorn le preguntara algo más.

Slughorn le dedicó una gélida sonrisa y luego miró a McLaggen.

-¿Y tú, Cormac? -le dijo- Me consta que ves mucho a tu tío Tiberius. Tiene una espléndida fotografía en la que ambos aparecen cazando _nogtails_ en Norfolk, ¿verdad?

-¡Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo! Fue divertidísmo -confirmó McLaggen- Fuimos con Bertie Higgs y Rufus Scrimegeous, antes de que a éste lo nombraran ministro, por supuesto.

-Ah, ¿también conoces a Berite y a Rufus? -preguntó Slughorn, radiante, mientras ofrecía a sus invitados una bandejita de tartaletas; curiosamente, se olvidó de Belby- A ver, cuéntame...

Blaise se desconecto de la charla, tomo una tartaleta de la bandeja, puso demasiada atención en ella mientras los recuerdos de ese verano iban y venían. Nunca había sido un experto en pociones pero gracias al libro de Snape había aprendido mucho y sabía preparar la poción para dormir sin sueños... Sabía que uno de sus efectos era provocar la adicción pero no creía que Gregory pudiera superar la perdida de su madre sin ayuda alguna...

-¡Blaise! -Blaise se enderezó y miro al profesor Slughorn como si hubiera prestado atención a todo lo dicho- ¿Cómo esta tu madre?

-Oh... ah... -Blaise se atraganto un poco, pensando en todas las cosas que había hablado con sus abogados. Sus ojos se posaron en Ginny que lo miraba con odio y Blaise suspiro, derrotado. Le dio su mejor mirada de indiferencia a Slughorn- Esta encerrada.

-¿En.. encerrada? -el profesor Slughorn miraba a Blaise confundido. El moreno asintió.

-Mató a su último marido e intento envenenarme... bueno, de hecho, lo hizo pero Merlín perdona -Blaise casi sonrió al ver la mirada estupefacta del gordinflón- No salió en _El Profeta_ debido a que mis abogados amenazaron con destruir el diario si esto salía a la luz -explicó como si hablara del clima. Slughorn carraspeo con fuerza.

-Eso... tuvo que ser horrible...

-La verdad no -admitió Blaie mirando al profesor con malicia y una sonrisa socarrona- Ahora soy la cabeza de la familia Zabini y tengo montones de galeones. ¿Por qué habría de ser horrible? -preguntó ladeando la cabeza y tomando otro bocadillo.

-¿Dueño de toda tu fortuna? -inquirió el profesor olvidándose de la madre de Blaise. Blaise asintió mordiendo una tartaleta.

-Toda.

-¿Toda?

-T-O-D-A, incluida las casas en Italia y Francia -admitió Blaise

-Eso es demasiada fortuna...

-Sí, mucha -prosiguió Blaise ahora sin interés alguno. Se desplomo contra el sillón y miro por la ventana, dando fin a la conversación.

\- ¡Neville! -dijo Slughorn cambiando ahora de objetivo.

La rodilla de Blaise empezó a temblar, quería salir de allí de inmediato y poder fumarse un cigarrillo. Lo necesitaba urgentemente, había traído las cajetillas suficientes para navidad pero viendo como iban las cosas, tendría que pedirle a Mirthy que consiguiera más o tendría que salir de Hogwarts ilegalmente... A fin de cuentas, necesitaría más encendedores...

-Y ahora... -continuo el profesor, cambiando aparatosamente de postura como un presentador que anuncia su número estrella- ¡Harry Potter! ¿Por dónde empezar? ¡Intuyo que, cuando nos conocimos este verano, apenas arañé la superficie!

Contempló unos instantes a Potter como si fuera un trozo de fasián singularmente grande y suculento, y dijo:

-¡Lo llaman _"el Elegido"_!

Potter no abrió la boca. Belby y McLaggen lo miraban fijamente. Los ojos de Blaise se ensombrecieron, aún no había superado el artículo.

-Hace años que circulan rumores, desde luego -prosiguió Slughorn, escudriñando el rostro de Potter- Recuerdo la noche en que... Bueno, después de aquella terrible noche en que Lily... Tú sobreviviste, y la gente comentaba que tenías poderes extraordinarios...

Blaise emitió una tosecilla para expresar un escepticismo burlón. Una voz furibunda surgió detrás de Slughorn:

-Sí, Zabini, tú también tienes poderes extraordinarios... para atacar por la espalda.

-¡Cielos! ¡Ten cuidado, Blaise! ¡Cuando pasaba por el vagón de está jovencita la vi realizar un maravilloso maleficio de _mocomurciélagos_! ¡Yo en tu lugar no la provocaría! -Blaise hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, recordando cuando Ginny lo atacó en cuarto año. ¡Vaya! Una vida atrás, cuando pensaba que un murciélago saliendo de tu nariz era peor que un _crucio_. Claro, antes de que tuviera esas cicatrices en el pecho que demostraban lo contrario.- En fin -dijo Slughorn, retomando el hilo- ¡Menudos rumores han circulado este verano! Uno no sabe qué creer, desde luego, no sería la primera vez que _El Profeta_ publica noticias inexactas o comete errores. No obstante, dada la cantidad de testigos que hay, parece que se produjo un alboroto en el ministerio y que tu padre estaba involucrado.

Potter asintió con la cabeza, recordando esa noche, o la falta de recuerdos. A Ginny la había atacado Zabini en el corredor, ¿por qué? ¿Y quienes los habían atacado en el bosque prohibido? Ni siquiera había escuchado un encantamiento de ataque. Lo realmente extraño era que Dumbledore le dijo que no se preocupara por ello.

-¡Qué modesto, qué modesto! No me extraña que Dumbledore te tenga tanto aprecio. Entonces, ¿es cierto que tu padre estaba allí? Pero las otras historias, la verdad, son tan descabelladas que lo confunden a uno... Por ejemplo, esa legendaria profecía...

-Nosotros no oímos ninguna profecía -terció Longbottom. Blaise rió ronco.

-Claro, porque estaban sumamente inconscientes en sus camas -se mofo. Potter, Ginny y Longbottom posaron su mirada en él. Slughorn lo miro interesado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Blaise? -inquirió y Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Un ataque de pánico -admitió recordando esa horripilante noche.

-¿No será porque de hecho tú atacaste a Ginny? -escupió Potter. Blaise suspiró exagerado.

-Sí, lo hice, pero estaba experimentando magia no-verbal, quería ver si lo lograba... Mis disculpas, Weasley, no quería... lastimarte -dijo Blaise mirando a Ginny fijamente. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Me atacaste por la espalda.

 _-Ups..._

-¿Entonces no sabrán nada sobre lo que nos paso esa noche en el bosque prohibido? -preguntó Potter. Blaise tenso los hombros.

 _La luz verde._

 _Fenir Greyback._

 _Theo._

La respiración se atasco y sintió un nuevo ataque de pánico surgir, maldito Potter y su necesidad de meter su maldita nariz _elegida_ en sus asuntos.

-¿Los golpeo un unicornio? -Blaise enarcó una ceja burlón, no dejaría que lo vieran derrumbarse. _Nunca_ \- Espera... ¿qué carajos hacían en el bosque prohibido en la noche? ¿Es que tienen tendencias suicidas?

-El otro día estaba en el callejón Knockturn -dijo Potter cambiando de tema. Blaise hizo una mueca divertida, ¿qué mierda tenía que ver el callejón Knockturn con él? Nunca lo había visitado... bueno sí, una vez, pero eso fue en tercer año...

-¿Es que se te perdió el _señor Tenebroso_? -se mofó Blaise. Slughorn, McLaggen y Belby se encogieron en su lugar. Potter lo miro con furia al igual que Longbottom y Ginny.

-¿Es qué todo es una broma para ti?

-Depende, ¿si te digo la verdad vas a maldecirme? ¿o solo a golpearme? -preguntó Blaise sonriente.

-¡Madre mía, pero ya empieza a anochecer! -interrumpió Slughorn, nervioso- ¡No me había dado cuenta de que han encendido las luces! Será mejor que vayan a ponerse las túnicas. McLaggen, ven a verme cuando quieres y te prestaré ese libro sobre _nogtails_. Harry, Blaise, vengan también cuando quieran. Y lo mismo te digo a ti, señorita -añadió guiñándole un ojo a Ginny- ¡Dense prisa!

Blaise chasqueo la lengua, molesto... No le hubiera venido mal un confrontamiento y tal vez de una vez se libraban de Potter... Un escalofrío lo embargó al darse cuenta en lo que acababa de pensar y se apresuro fuera del compartimento, listo para alejarse de todos. Cuando salía del compartimento, le dio un fuerte empujón a Potter y sonrió con burla al ver que casi caía al suelo.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco su cajetilla y el encendedor, se alejo por el pasillo mal iluminado mientras lo prendía y le daba la primera calada, la nicotina invadió sus sentidos haciendo que relajara un poco los hombros. Los pasillos habían quedado casi vacíos porque la mayoría de los alumnos había regresado a sus compartimentos para ponerse la túnica del colegio y recoger sus cosas. Blaise se detuvo en el baño para terminarse el cigarrillo y poder tirar la colilla, sacó unas pastillas de menta... ya que había descubierto que el cigarro apestaba un poco y las saboreo, dejando que sus paladar probara algo que no fuera amargo.

-Mierda, debo dejar esto -admitió mientras abría la puerta del compartimento. Pansy estaba dentro, con gesto de no entender nada y tomándose la cabeza con fuerza. Parecía que Draco ya le había quitado el _Obliviate._

Draco y Hermione estaban acurrucados en una esquina, Theo aún parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y Vincent y Gregory seguían jugando _Snap explosivo_ , una sonrisa aliviada se extendió por el rostro de Blaise al ver a Gregory distraído. Se giro para cerrar la puerta del compartimento pero esta se atasco. Jalo con más fuerza.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta puerta? -se extraño Blaise. Tiró de ella pero no logró cerrarla. La puerta se abrió con fuerza haciendo a Blaise trastabillar de lado y caer sobre el regazo de Gregory, que dejo caer su carta de _Snap explosivo_ , haciéndola explotar. Vincent mascullo, tomándose la mano.

Theo aparto el humo a un lado mientras Blaise intentaba pararse. Hermione frunció el ceño y aparto también una parte de humo que se acercaba a ella y Draco, mirando como Blaise se levantaba y cerraba la puerta de golpe.

-Puerta de mierda -se quejó. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué quería Slughorn? -preguntó Draco mientras Hermione giraba un poco el rostro y le daba un fugaz beso en los labios. Draco sonrió como estúpido, _claramente._

-Sólo trataba de ganarse el favor de algunas personas bien intencionadas -contestó Blaise que seguía mirando la puerta con rabia. Se dejó caer sobre su asiento y suspiro con fuerza- Aunque no ha encontrado muchas.

-¿A quien invitó? -preguntó Theo.

-¡BASTA! -chilló Pansy haciendo que todos se quedaran estáticos- Denme un momento para aclarar mi mente... -inhalo y exhalo con fuerza. Cerró los ojos- Me dará jaqueca... ahora sí, continúen.

-Maldita loca -mascullo Blaise por debajo antes de mirar a Draco- A McLaggen, de Gryffindor -respondió.

-Su tío es un pez gordo del ministerio -dijo Vincent haciendo un movimiento de varita y guardando el _Snap Explosivo_ en su caja. Sonrió, amaba la magia no-verbal.

-... a un tal Belby, de Ravenclaw...

-¿A ése? ¡Pero si es un mocoso! -intervino Pansy.

-... y a Longbottom, Potter y Ginny -terminó Blaise. Draco miro a Blaise confundido.

-¿Longbottom? ¿Me estas jodiendo? -preguntó.

-Yo sólo te digo lo que paso, _fratello_ -se excuso Blaise ahora metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y sacando una paleta.

-Esa... ¿es una _tutsi pop_? -preguntó Hermione divertida. Blaise asintió abriendo la envoltura y metiendo la paleta en su boca.

-Los cigarrillos apestan y la menta me ha dejado un mal sabor -se quejó Blaise cruzándose de brazos. Vincent negó riéndose y empujo con su hombro a Blaise. Un jadeo proveniente de Hermione hizo que ambos la miraran.

-¿Tú...? -señaló el brazo de Gregory- ¿Te has hecho un tatuaje?

-¿Un qué? -preguntaron Pansy, Draco y Gregory. Theo frunció el ceño hacia Vincent y Blaise sonrió engreído.

-Ambos nos hemos hecho un tatuaje -aclaro Blaise- Vincent se ha hecho un tatuaje trivial de unas llamas, así los llamo el tatuador...

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Hermione viendo fijamente como se alcanzaban a ver un poco de la tinta negra en el bíceps derecho de Vincent.

-Les enseño regresando en el dormitorio -sonrió con arrogancia. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y miro fijamente a Draco- por cierto... Potter ahora es el maldito _"Elegido"_ , lo que de seguro la ha hinchado el ego... _Maldito niño sin madre..._

-¡Blaise! -gruñó Hermione sentándose recta. Draco rió.

-No es como si lo dijera en serio -se mofó Draco. Hermione se giro para fulminarlo con la mirada y Draco alzo ambas manos- Por Salazar Hermione, creo que todos aquí no contamos con ello... -lo último lo dijo un poco bajo viendo a Gregory, pero el chico otra vez parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Yo no -dijo Pansy masajeandose la sien.

-Ella no -repitió Draco rodando los ojos y volviendo a poner sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, atrayendola a él.

-En serio, te golpearé si sigues haciendo eso -se quejo Theo. Hermione rió mientras Draco veía a Theo con una mirada divertida y una mueca maliciosa- ¡Ni lo intentes, Malfoy!

-¿Intentar qué? -inquirió con una sonrisa picara. Theo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué haremos? -interrumpió Vincent mirando fijamente a Gregory, que miraba por la puerta del compartimento- Ya saben, con lo de...

-Aquí no, Vincent -siseo Draco- Lo hablaremos luego...

-¿Van a contarme? -inquirió Pansy cruzándose de brazos. Hermione miró a Draco por una respuesta, él suspiro y asintió.

-Claro, pronto -dijo Hermione y Pansy asintió satisfecha.

-Ya se ve Hogwarts -anunció Draco, señalando por la ventanilla envuelta en penumbra- ¿Se pondrán las túnicas? -preguntó a Hermione y Blaise, sobre todo a Hermione. Ella ya llevaba su uniforme, como siempre, pero ahora era más... ajustado.

-¿Celos, Malfoy? -se mofó Blaise levantándose y jalando su baúl de la rejilla de porta equipaje.

-Que te jodan, Zabini -dijo Draco con un gruñido. Hermione rió y se levanto.

-Se me había olvidado la túnica -admitió. Vincent se levanto y empezó a bajar los baúles de todos. Gregory lo ayudo con las escobas. Una vez lo baúles estuvieron a bajo y todos llevaban ya la túnica, en el caso de Hermione, el uniforme completo, se apresuraron a salir del compartimento.

-Falta un baúl -dijo Pansy, señalando un pequeño baúl al fondo de la rejilla. Hermione mascullo.

-Es el mió -dijo Hermione. Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando el pasillo.

-Adelántense -dijo Draco. Theo asintió mientras Blaise abría la puerta. Hizo un gesto a Vincent y Gregory que salieron primero, haciendo que varios alumnos se movieran a un lado, no queriendo chocar contra ellos. Pansy y Theo los siguieron.

-Nos vemos -dijo Blaise sonriendo como gato, bastante gracioso con el palillo de la paleta saliendo por sus labios y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Hermione rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-A veces realmente deseo que Theo desaparezca -dijo Draco, echando las cortinas de la puerta para que los del pasillo no los vieran. Hermione soltó una carcajada que de inmediato fue acallada por los labios de Draco. Jadeo por la sorpresa y paso los brazos por el cuello, Draco sonrió y la empujo con algo de fuerza a la puerta, Hermione gimió logrando el cometido de Draco, que rápidamente introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hermione.

Draco atrapo la cintura de Hermione con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia él. Las manos de Hermione se enredaron en el cabello platinado de Draco. Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, ambos jadeando, con los labios algo hinchados.

-Te he extrañado tanto -jadeo Draco. Hermione sonrió con picardía.

-Ya lo he notado -rió. Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se separo de Hermione reticente y se giro para tomar el baúl que Hermione había olvidado. Un sonido ahogado hizo que casi soltara el baúl. Se volteo rápidamente a Hermione- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? -Hermione salió de su estupefacción, se había quedado mirando fijamente la espalda de Draco, que gracias a su camisa podía ver sus músculos. Draco enarco una ceja, divertido y Hermione se mordió el labio, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. ¿Había dicho algo?

-Nada -rió Draco mientras se acercaba a ella. Saco su varita para reducir los baúles con un encantamiento silencioso y, pegando su pecho al de Hermione, apunto con su varita detrás de él. Un destello azul salió de ella, golpeando sobre la rendija y haciendo que un cuerpo cayera de ella.

Hermione jadeo, tapándose la boca con ambos manos y miro el cuerpo petrificado de Potter. Draco seguía apuntándolo con su varita, ahora viéndolo fijamente y sonriendo.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

-Ya me lo imaginaba -se jactó Draco- Cuando Blaise regresó me pareció ver un destello blanco y ahora, cuando te he golpeado con el baúl...

Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en los zapatos de Potter. Hermione jadeo con sorpresa, ahora mirando a Potter con enojo.

-Tú fuiste quien impidió que Blaise cerrara la puerta -se quejo, cruzándose de brazos. Los ojos de Potter se movían de uno a otro y las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron a encender. Los había visto besándose.

-¿Estabas viendo a mi novia, Potter? -gruñó Draco, viendo como los ojos de Potter se deslizaban a Hermione. Desde el suelo podía verlo todo. Hermione reaccionó y dio dos pasos atrás, pasándose una mano por la falda.

-Mierda -gruñó.

-Deja de meterte en los asuntos de los demás, ¡joder! En serio para de ver a mi novia -gruñó y propinó una fuerte patada en la cara. La nariz de Potter se rompió, salpicando de sangre por todos lados.

-¡Draco! -jadeo Hermione.

-Eso fue por interrumpirnos -siseo agachándose y sacando la capa debajo del indefenso cuerpo y se ocupó de cubrirlo bien- Listo. No creo que te encuentren hasta que el tren haya regresado a Londres... -comentó con tranquilidad- Ya nos veremos, Potter... o quizá no.

Y dicho eso, tomo la mano de Hermione y salió del compartimento, no sin antes pisarle una mano a Potter.

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

-Mierda, realmente creí que lo veríamos dentro de mínimo un día -se quejó Draco viendo como Potter entraba por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Iba con su ropa _muggle_ ensangrentada y Draco sonrió con maldad.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? -preguntó Gregory mientras Hermione mordía una tostada. Blaise tomaba de su copa, Theo leía un libro _muggle,_ Vincent miro hacia donde él justo cuando entraba Snape y Pansy rodó los ojos.

-Draco le ha roto la nariz -se quejo Hermione mientras miraba mal a Draco. Este sonrió y le estampo un fugaz beso.

-Se lo merecía.

-Espera, ¿qué? -preguntó Blaise confuso.

-Potter estaba en nuestro compartimento, fue él quien ha impedido que cerraras la puerta -Blaise maldijo molesto.

-¿Por eso lo has golpeado? -preguntó Theo sin interés alguno pasando la página de su libro.

-No, ha visto debajo de la falda de Hermione -gruñó Draco. Theo levantó la cabeza con fuerza y miro fijamente a Potter, Blaise abrió la boca sorprendido, Pansy jadeo y Vincent y Gregory se levantaron de su asiento, tronando los nudillos.

-Ese... -gruñeron ambos mientras varios alumnos volteaban a verlos. Blaise dejo de boquear y los jalo de la túnica, volviéndolos a sentar.

-Otro día, ahora no es momento de numeritos -recordó Blaise mirando a Hermione- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí -se quejo Hermione- Draco exagera, le lanzó un _Petrificus totalus_ y terminó en el suelo, donde podía ver todo. Dudo que lo haya hecho intencional -dijo Hermione mirando a Draco. Él se encogio de hombros y paso un brazo por la cintura de Hermione, atrayendola a él.

-Me da igual, lo ha visto -sentenció. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Por cierto, ¿que clases tomaran? -preguntó Pansy terminando un pastelillo y pasando una mano por el hombro. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro- La costumbre, extraño mi cabello.

-¿Por qué te los has cortado?

-Un nuevo inicio -sonrió enigmática.

Dumbledore se puso de pie mientras las conversaciones y risas eran cortadas casi de inmediato.

-¡Muy buenas noches a todos! -dijo el director del colegio con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos extendidos como si pretendiera abrazar a los presentes.

-¿Qué le ha pasado en la mano? -preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

No era la única que se había fijado en ese detalle. Dumbledore tenía la mano derecha ennegrecida y marchita. Los susurros recorrieron la sala; Dumbledore, interpretándolos correctamente, se limitó a sonreír y se tapó la herida con la manga de su túnica morada y dorada.

-No es nada que daba preocuparos -comentó sin darle importancia- Y ahora... A los nuevos alumnos les digo: ¡bienvenidos! Y a los que no son nuevos les repito: ¡bienvenidos otra vez! Les espera un año más de educación mágica...

-¿Cuando lo haremos? -preguntó Theo en voz baja. Draco poso sus ojos en él y apretó la mano de Hermione con fuerza.

-Este viernes -contestó Hermione por Draco- No podemos descuidarnos, y debemos hallar más información sobre ello...

-... y el señor Filch, nuestro conserje, me ha pedido que les comunique que quedan prohibidos todos los artículos de broma procedentes de una tienda llamada _Sortilegios Weasley._

-¿Ya la abrieron? -Gregory frunció el ceño. Blaise asintió.

-Fui el mismo día que Casiopea me envenenó, de hecho, comí en _La Madriguera.._. estaba Fleur Delacour -todos miraron a Blaise sorprendidos.

-Los que aspiren a jugar en el equipo de quidditch de sus respectivas casas tendrán que notificárselo a los respectivos jefes de éstas, como suele hacerse. Asimismo, estamos buscando nuevos comentaristas de quidditch; rogamos a los interesados que se dirijan a los jefes de sus casas... Este año nos complace dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro del profesorado: Horace Slughorn. -Éste se puso de pie; la calva le brillaba a la luz de las velas y su prominente barriga, cubierta por el chaleco, proyectó sombras sobre la mesa-. Es un viejo colega mío que ha accedido a volver a ocupar su antiguo cargo de profesor de Pociones.

-¿De Pociones?

-¿De Pociones?

-Como me encanta no tener cara de estúpido ante aquella afirmación -rió Blaise viendo la cara de Potter, que parecía querer matar a Dumbledore con la mirada.

-El profesor Snape, por su parte -prosiguió Dumbledore, elevando la voz para acallar los murmullos-, ocupará el cargo de maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡Oh! ¡Merlín! -rió Blaise aplaudiendo con fuerza. Algunos Slytherin, encogiéndose de hombros, lo imitaron. Draco rió y alzo su copa hacia Snape que levanto la mano para agradecer los aplausos- Esto es la maldita gloria. Tenemos dos clases pasadas ya con Extraordinario -le dijo a Vincent y Gregory que asintieron en acuerdo.

-Debemos pedirle que nos ayude con la poción -recordó Hermione viendo a Theo. Él asintió con un suspiro.

-Iré con él antes de ir a las mazmorras.

Dumbledore carraspeo intentando acallar los ruidos, la mesa de Slytherin quedo en un silencio sepulcral cuando los orbes negros de Snape se posaron en ella.

-Bien. Como todos los presentes sabemos, _lord Voldemort_ y sus seguidores vuelven a sus andadas y están ganando poder. -Mientras hablaba, el silencio fue volviéndose más tenso y angustioso. Draco exhalo con fuerza, bajando la mirada y mirando el anillo de los Malfoy en su dedo. Una mano se coloco encima de la de él, con un anillo de serpiente sobre uno de sus dedos, Draco sonrió mirando a Hermione que lo miraba con cariño- No sé qué palabras emplear para enfatizar cuán peligrosa es la actual situación y las grandes precauciones que hemos de tomar en Hogwarts para mantenernos a salvo. Este verano hemos reforzado las fortificaciones mágicas del castillo y estamos protegidos mediante sistemas nuevos y más potentes, pero aun así debemos resguardarnos escrupulosamente contra posibles descuidos por parte de algún alumno o miembro del profesorado. Por tanto, pido que se atengan a cualquier restricción de seguridad que les impongan sus profesores, por muy fastidiosa que les resulte, y en particular a la norma de no levantarse de la cama después de la hora establecida. Les suplico que si advierten algo extraño o sospechoso dentro o fuera del castillo, informen inmediatamente de ello a un profesor. Confío en que se comportarán en todo momento pensando en su propia seguridad y la de los demás -Dumbledore recorrió la sala con la mirada y sonrió otra vez-. Pero ahora les esperan sus camas, cómodas y calentitas, y sé que en este momento su prioridad es estar bien descansados para las clases de mañana. Así pues, digámonos buenas noches. ¡Pip, pip!

Los alumnos retiraron los bancos de las mesas con el estrépito de siempre, y cientos de jóvenes empezaron a salir en fila del Gran Comedor, camino de sus dormitorios. Draco y Hermione se quedaron a guiar a los de primer año y Theo camino hacia Snape ante la atenta mirada de cuatro Gryffindor.

-¿Qué hará Nott? -preguntó Weasley mirando como Theo se acercaba a Snape. Potter se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de ver a Draco que ayudaba a Hermione con los de primero.

-¿Creen que él sepa algo? -preguntó Longbottom, recordando cuando vieron a Draco entrar en la tienda de _Borgin & Burkes._

Theo llegó a la mesa del profesorado y asintió con la cabeza a Dumbledore que lo miraba, el director sonrió ampliamente.

-Profesor Snape -llamó Theo parándose delante de la mesa. Snape lo miró atentamente.

-He de suponer... que vienes a pedirme que te enseñe la poción -dijo Snape mientras Theo asentía. Snape suspiro- Es una poción muy difícil, Theo. He preparado la necesaria para la próxima luna...

Theo exhalo.

-Usted tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse -debatió Theo recordando lo que Draco les había escrito una semana antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Snape lo miró impertérrito he hizo una mueca.

-Bien, el viernes los quiero a Draco, Blaise y tú -sentenció Snape parándose. Theo asintió aliviado- Hermione, Pansy, Vincent y Gregory pueden ocuparse de lo otro, ¿o me equivoco?

-No -negó Theo seriamente- _No se equivoca._

* * *

 _Septiembre, 2. 1996_

-¡Greg! -Gregory detuvo su andar a la par de Vincent, que lo acompañaba fuera del Gran Comedor. Ambos miraron a Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott que corrían hacia ellos, con los uniformes de Hufflepuff puestos.

Gregory sonrió tenue y Vincent miro curioso a ambas.

-Hola -saludo Susan con las mejillas sonrojadas cuando llegó a su lado. Miro a Gregory atentamente y le sonrió con cariño- ¿Cómo estas? -preguntó en un susurro bajo. Vincent hizo una mueca incomoda y Gregory perdió su sonrisa.

-Cansado... estoy cansado -respondió con sinceridad. Vincent miro sorprendido a Gregory, era la primera vez que no respondía a aquella pregunta con un: Bien.

-Lo siento... -se disculpo Susan tomando el grueso brazo de Gregory y apretando con cuidado. Hannah miro a Vincent incomoda y este le sonrió con ligereza mientras se encogía de hombros- Tu madre... de seguro era muy hermosa -prosiguió Susan excluyendo hablar del padre de Gregory. Había ido con su tía al velorio de los Goyle en el castillo de los Nott pero solo había visto un ataúd, no dos. Y el nombre en la lápida era: _Andra Goyle, amada madre, hija y mujer._

-Lo era... -admitió Gregory con una risa baja. Susan sonrió con cariño.

-¿Qué... qué clase tienen? -interrumpió Hannah queriendo salir de esa situación tan... ajena a ella. Vincent la miro agradecido.

-Tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -respondió de inmediato. Susan se aparto de Gregory mientras el chico metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¡Que bien! -exclamó Susan, contenta- Nosotras también tomaremos Defensa.

En un acuerdo unánime, los cuatro caminaron hacia el aula de Defensa hablando de cosas sin importancia. Hannah contó que había visitado a unos familiares _muggles_ en las vacaciones y Susan hablo sobre las largas jornadas en San Mungo. Vincent admitió haberse escapado a Londres _muggle_ y Gregory los escucho a todos atentamente, a veces interrumpiendo las anécdotas.

Al llegar al aula se dieron cuenta que ya habían varios alumnos a fuera, Justin Finch-Fletchley junto a Ernie Macmillan, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan miraban mal a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué los hizo tardar tanto? -siseo Draco en voz baja pero debido al silencio del lugar todos pudieron escucharlo claramente. Estaba tomado de la mano de Hermione en medio de Blaise y Theo. Pansy le daba la espalda a los demás alumnos, parada en frente de sus amigos.

-¿Es qué has visto lo grande que es este castillo? -inquirió Vincent hastiado. Draco rodó los ojos y Hermione rió. Ambos Slytherin caminaron hacia ellos y Susan y Hannah fueron hacia sus amigos. Snape abrió la puerta y Hermione entró de la mano de Draco al aula, mirando alrededor. La estancia ya se hallaban impregnada de la personalidad de Snape: pese a que había velas encendidas, tenía un aspecto más sombrío que de costumbre porque las cortinas estaban corridas. De las paredes colgaban unos cuadros nuevos, la mayoría de los cuales representaban sujetos que sufrían y exhibían tremendas heridas o partes del cuerpo extrañamente deformadas.

Todos se sentaron en silencio, contemplando aquellos misteriosos y truculentos cuadros.

-Vaya con Snape -rió Blaise viendo como Pansy se estremecía.

-Realmente amo que Daphne, Flora y Millicent no haya logrado pasar la materia pero ahora las envidio -se quejó.

-No les he dicho que saquen los libros -dijo Snape al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se colocaba detrás de su mesa, de cara a los alumnos.

Hermione por suerte ni siquiera lo había sacado.

-Quiero hablar con ustedes y quiero que me presten atención

Recorrió con sus ojos negros las caras de los alumnos.

-Si no me equivoco, hasta ahora han tenido cinco profesores de esta asignatura.

-No se equivoca -respondió Blaise cruzándose de brazos. Unas alumnas de Ravenclaw al final del aula rieron soñadoramente. Tendrían clases con Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, claro, todos los que habían pasado con un Aceptable en los TIMO´s. Snape miro fijamente a Blaise que se sentó derecho-... profesor -agregó dándole una sonrisa de disculpa. Snape hizo una mueca divertida ante la actitud de Blaise y los Slytherin explotaron en carcajadas. Blaise mascullo por debajo.

-Naturalmente, todos esos maestros habrán tenido sus propios métodos y sus propias propiedades. Teniendo en cuenta la confusión que eso les había creado, me sorprende que tantos de ustedes hayan aprobado el TIMO de esta asignatura. Y aún me sorprendería más que aprobaran el ÉXTASIS, que es mucho más difícil.

Empezó a pasearse por el aula y bajó el tono de voz; los alumnos estiraban el cuello para no perderlo de vista ya que solo rondaba donde estaban los Slytherin.

-Las artes oscuras son numerosas, variadas, cambiantes e ilimitadas. Combatirlas es como luchar contra un monstruo de muchas cabezas al que cada vez que se le corta una, le nace otra aún más fiera e inteligente que la anterior. Están combatiendo algo versátil, mudable e indestructible.

Hermione asintió ante cada palabra y Draco se recargo contra su asiento, pensando en lo que tenían que hacer ese viernes, ya que Hermione insitía en buscar los encantamientos apropiados en biblioteca para lograr su cometido.

-Por lo tanto -continuo Snape, subiendo un poco la voz-, sus defensas deben ser tan flexibles e ingeniosas como las artes que pretenden anular. Esos cuadros -añadió, señalándolos mientras pasaba por delante de ellos- ofrecen una acertada representación de los poderes de los magos tenebrosos. En éste, por ejemplo, pueden observar la maldición _cruciatus_ -era una bruja que gritaba de dolor. Gregory se estremeció- es este otro, un hombre que recibe el beso de un dementor -era un mago con una mirada extraviada-, y aquí vemos el resultado del ataque de un _inferus_ -Blaise estiro el cuello para ver mejor. Era una masa ensangrentada tirada en el suelo.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad que han vito un _inferius_? -preguntó Parvati Patil con voz chillona- ¿Es verdad que los está utilizando?

 _-El señor Tenebroso_ utilizó _inferi_ en el pasado -respondió Theo a la pregunta, recordando cuando él se la había hecho a su padre. Snape asintió.

-Eso significa que deberán deducir que puede volver a servirse de ellos. Veamos... -Echó a andar por el otro lado del aula hacia su mesa, y una ves más la clase lo observó desplazarse con un negra túnica ondeado. Creo que todos son novatos en el uso de hechizos no verbales. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la gran ventaja de esos hechizos?

Hermione levantó la mano con decisión y Snape sonrió complacido.

-Muy bien. ¿Señorita Granger?

-Tu adversario no sabe qué clase de magia vas a realizar, y eso te proporciona una ventaja momentánea.

-Exacto, cinco puntos para Slytherin -Hermione sonrió con suficiencia- Sí, quienes aprenden a hacer magia sin vociferar los conjuros cuentan con un elemento sorpresa en el momento de lanzar un hechizo. No todos los magos pueden hacerlo, por su puesto; es una cuestión de concentración y fuerza mental, de la que algunos... -su mirada se detuvo en Potter y Draco rió entre dientes- carecen.

Potter lo miró con odio.

-Ahora -continuó Snape- se colocaran por parejas. Uno de ustedes intentará embrujar al otro, pero sin hablar, y el otro tratará de repeler el embrujo, también en silencio. Pueden empezar -eso último lo dijo mirando hacia Slytherin.

Se colocaron en parejas. Hermione alzo su varita con una sonrisa hacia Theo, que la miró confiado. Draco empuñaba su varita contra Blaise y Vincent y Gregory los imitaban. Pansy suspiro audiblemente mientras esperaba a que uno terminara para unirse.

Un destello rojo salió de la varita de Hermione y golpeo una pared invisible en frente de Theo. Ambos se sonrieron mientras Snape los pasaba.

-Veinte puntos a cada uno -dijo en un susurro. Hermione sonrió al igual que Theo, varios alumnos miraban hacia ellos, dejando su entrenamiento a un lado. Hermione volteo a ver a Draco y Blaise, que se batían en duelo con encantamientos no verbales.

Los destellos golpeaban unos a otros y Draco sonrió altivo. Un destello azul salió de su varita y Blaise lo batió con agilidad.

-Dije un embrujo y contrarrestarlo, no batirse en duelo -recordó Snape. Blaise asintió antes de que un destello rojo lo golpeara y quedara colgando del tobillo en el aire. Se sacudió con violencia.

-¡Ponme en el suelo, Malfoy! -grito, tratando de alejar la corbata de su rostro y provocando que los tres primeros botones se abrieran, mostrando su pecho y tatuaje. Vincent y Gregory rieron. Hermione, Snape, Pansy y Theo rodaron los ojos. Draco sonrió y lo dejo caer al suelo- Jódete -susurró incorporándose y abotonándose la camisa. Draco hizo una reverencia.

Se sentaron un rato, viendo al resto de la clase intentar soltar encantamientos no verbales, pero todos terminaban pronunciando en voz baja.

-Patético, Weasley -sentenció Snape al cabo de un rato-. Aparta, deja que te enseñen... ¡Pansy!

Pansy se incorporó de golpe, casi cayendo mientras llegaba al lado de Snape. Snape asintió y Pansy sacó su varita, apuntando a Potter. Un destello rojo salió de su varita y Pansy casi grita de la emoción, muy pocas veces había podido hacer encantamientos no verbales.

 _-¡Protego!_

El encantamiento escudo fue tan fuerte que Pansy perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo. La clase en pleno se había dado la vuelta mientras Hermione se apresuraba hacia Pansy. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas ante las miradas curiosas y de burla, apretó con fuerza los puños y bajo la mirada, queriendo recuperar su cabello para poder ocultarse en él.

-¿Te suena por casualidad que les haya mandado a practicar hechizos no verbales, Potter? -inquirió Snape, agachándose y ayudando a levantar a Pansy. Ella se incorporó molesta, mirando a Potter enojada, pero Potter no la miraba a ella.

-Sí -contestó fríamente.

-Sí, _"señor"_ -le corrigió Snape.

-No hace falta que me llame _"señor"_ , profesor -respondió Potter impulsivamente.

Varios alumnos soltaron grititos. Hermione miró a Potter sorprendida mientras Gregory, Vincent, Draco, Theo y Blaise lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Castigado. Te espero en mi despacho el sábado después de cenar -dictaminó Snape- No acepto insolencias de nadie, Potter. Ni siquiera del _"Elegido"._

Pansy salió del aula junto a Hermione, que se había quedado igualmente rezagada. No había querido verle la cara a Potter, no después de la humillación que le había hecho pasar.

-Siento haberte detenido -dijo Pansy mirando al frente.

-No es nada, somos amigas -respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. Pansy la imitó y ambas se quedaron congeladas al encontrarse a Potter, Weasley y Longbottom parados a dos metros de ellas, recargados contra la pared. Ambas se enderezaron y dirigieron su mirada al frente, como si no fueran consientes de ellos.

-Parkinson -dijo Potter cuando los pasaron. Pansy apretó los puños y se giro a mirarlo con elegancia.

-¿Potter? -preguntó inclinando la cabeza. Hermione se cruzo de brazos mirando entre Weasley y Longbottom- ¿Necesitas humillarme otra vez para mantener tu ego en alto? -inquirió. Potter suspiro y miro a Pansy enojado.

-No quería humillarte, o de hecho, no lo hice.

-Está ciego, a que es eso -dijo Pansy mirando a Hermione. Ella asintió.

-Por esos los lentes, Parkinson -se mofó Hermione y Pansy hizo una mueca divertida.

-Parkinson... -llamó Potter de nuevo. Pansy rodó los ojos y entrelazo su brazo con el de Hermione.

-Olvidame, Potter. No soy más que una _sucia hija de mortígafos_ que no merece la atención del _"Elegido"_ -dijo Pansy arrastrando a Hermione por el pasillo.

* * *

 _Mazmorras._

 _4:00 p.m_

-Horario del asco -se quejó Blaise recargado contra la pared. Estaban esperando al profesor de Pociones.

-Creí escucharte afirmar esta mañana que era el mejor año -se mofó Vincent. Blaise rodó los ojos y lo golpeo con fuerza en el brazo. Vincent se carcajeo mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

-Viene Potter -se quejó Pansy de brazos cruzados. Efectivamente, Potter venía acompañado de Weasley y Brown. Solo tres Gryffindor. Habían dos Ravenclaw y tres Hufflepuff, entre ellos Susan Bones que venía junto a Brown.

-Genial, clases con Potter -se quejó Draco viendo como Potter era recibido por los Hufflepuff. La puerta se abrió y la barriga de Slughorn salió por ella precediéndolo. Draco rió, jalando a Hermione que rodó los ojos, entraron al aula seguidos por Gregory y Vincent. Mientras entraban en fila al aula, el enorme bigote de morsa de Slughorn se curvó hacia arriba debido a la radiante sonrisa del viejo, quien saludo con especial entusiasmo a Potter y Blaise.

Las mazmorras ya estaban llenas de vapores y extraños olores, lo cuál sorprendió a los alumnos. Hermione caminó junto a Draco hasta la mesa más alejada y los demás se sentaron con ellos. Los de Ravenclaw se sentaron junto a dos Hufflepuff y Susan Bones se sentó con los Gryffindor.

Hermione frunció el ceño, oliendo bien y sonriendo abiertamente.

 _-Pergamino viejo, pasto recién cortado y manzana_ -susurró Hermione. Draco se enderezó por completo y miro fijamente a Hermione. Ella sonrió con cariño y Draco imitó su sonrisa.

 _-Narcisos, menta y fresa_ -respondió Draco. Hermione ensancho su sonrisa y se lanzo a su cuello, estampandole un beso en los labios. Blaise sonrió a su lado y pateo a Theo que estaba a punto de verlos.

-¿Y eso por qué fue? -se quejó Theo sobándose la pierna. Blaise sonrió con malicia.

-Porque se me antojo -respondió viendo de reojo como Draco y Hermione se separaban.

-Muy bien, muy bien -dijo Slughorn, cuyo colosal contorno oscilaba detrás de las diversas nubes de vapor- Saquen sus balanzas y el material de pociones, y no olviden los ejemplares de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas..._

-Señor -dijo Potter levantando la mano.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-No tengo libro, ni balanza, ni nada. Y Ron tampoco. Verá, es que no sabíamos que podríamos cursar el ÉXTASIS de Pociones...

-¡Ah, sí! Ya me lo ha contado la profesora McGonagall. No te preocupes, amigo mío, no pasa nada. Hoy pueden utilizar ingredientes del armario de material, y estoy seguro de que encontramos alguna balanza. Además aquí hay unos libros de texto de otros años que servirán hasta que puedan escribir a Flourish y Blotts...

Hermione empezó a sacar su material mientras Vincent y Theo se peleaban por una balanza, ya que Gregory había olvidado la suya y se la había robado a Theo sin que se diera cuenta. Blaise miro como Draco colocaba sus ingredientes delante suyo y lo imitó, Draco era el mejor en Pociones, Blaise lo sabía, así que era mejor seguirle la corriente.

-He preparado algunas pociones para que les echen un vistazo. Es de esas cosas que deberán hacer cuando hayan terminado el ÉXTASIS. Seguro que han oído hablar de ellas, aunque nunca las hayan preparado. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuál es ésta?

Señaló el caldero más cercano a ellos.

-Es _Veritaserum,_ una poción incolora e inodora que obliga a quien la bebe a decir la verdad -conesto Draco viendo como el líquido hervía dentro del caldero, parecía agua normal y corriente.

-¡Estupendo, estupendo! -felicitó Slughorn algo incómodo. Draco hizo una mueca maliciosa y Theo y Blaise rieron- Esta otra -continuó, y señaló el caldero cercano a la mesa de Ravenclaw- es muy conocida y últimamente aparece en unos folletos distribuidos por el ministerio. ¿Alguien sabe...?

-Es poción _multijugos_ , señor -dijo Hermione con la mano levantada.

-¡Excelente, excelente! Y ahora, esta de aquí...

 _-Amortentia_ -contestaron todos los Slytherin, a excepción de Pansy y Gregory, al mismo tiempo. Slughorn los vio sorprendido y desconcertado.

-En efecto. Bien, parece innecesario preguntarlo -dijo Slughorn, impresionado-, pero supongo que saben qué efecto produce, ¿verdad?

-Es el filtro de amor más potente que existe -respondió Vincent.

-¡Exacto! La han reconocido por...

-Su característico brillo nacarado -prosiguió Theo recordando la clase con Snape.

-Y por el vapor que asciende formando unas inconfundibles espirales -agregó Hermione sonriente ante el desconcierto del hombre.

-Y se supone que para cada uno tiene un olor diferente, según lo que nos atraiga -terminó Blaise cruzándose de hombros- Yo huelo _tarta de chocolate, limón y alguna mierda extra..._

Los Slytherin se carcajearon mientras Blaise sonreía complacido. Pansy rodó los ojos.

-No puedes oler mierda, Blaise.

-Claro que se puede, cariño -respondió Blaise- ¿Es que nunca...?

-¿Como es que saben tanto de esta poción? O de todas, en especifico -indagó Slughorn. Draco lo miró con indiferencia.

-Libros -soltó y Blaise sonrió divertido.

-Esta bien... -Slughorn carraspeo- Veinte puntos para Slytherin -concedió afablemente Slughorn .

-Por supuesto, la _Amortentia_ no crea el amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Probablemente sea la poción más peligrosa y poderosa de todas las que hay en la sala -terminó Vincent. Los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff los veían asombrados.

-Señor, todavía no nos ha dicho qué hay en ése -dijo Ernie Macmillan intentando alejar la atención de los Slytherin. Oh, si tan solo supiera lo que les encanta a los Slytherin la atención. Macmillan había señalado una poción que contenía el caldero, salpicadaba alegremente; tenía un color de oro fundido y unas gruesas gotas saltaban como peces dorados por encima de la superficie, aunque no se había derramado ni una partícula.

 _-Es Felix Felicis_ -contesto Draco intentando ahogar un bostezo. Hermione le pego en el abdomen y el rubio sonrió, mirándola pícaro.

-Suerte líquida -prosiguió Theo rodando los ojos y pasando el cuerpo de Blaise para soltarle un golpe en la nuca a Draco- Te hace afortunado -sentenció cuando Draco logro esquivarlo, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro- La misma que quisiera atener ahorita.

-Muy bien. Otros diez puntos para Slytherin. Sí, es _Felix Felicis_ y sí, es una poción muy interesante -prosiguió Slughorn- Dificilísima de preparar -Draco rodó los ojos. Ya la habían preparado, el año pasado en sus clases de Pociones avanzadas con Snape, claro, supervisados de cerca. Pero nunca les había dejado probarla- y desastrosos efectos si no se hace bien.

-¿Por qué no la bebe todo el mundo siempre, profesor? -preguntó Terry Boot.

-Porque su consumo excesivo produce atolandramiento, temeridad y un peligroso exceso de confianza. Ya sabes, todos los excesos son malos... Consumida en grandes cantidades resulta altamente tóxica, pero ingerida con moderación y sólo de forma ocasional... -contestó Hermione de inmediato. Si fuera con Snape, nunca lo hubiera interrumpido pero había algo en aquel viejo gordinflón que no encajaba- ¿Usted la ha probado alguna vez, señor? -preguntó.

-Dos veces en la vida -reconoció Slughorn mirando a Hermione fijamente- Una vez cuando tenía veinticuatro años, y otra a los cincuenta y siete. Dos cucharadas grandes para el desayuno. Dos días perfectos -Se quedó con la mirada perdida, con aire soñador. Hermione pensó que tanto si hacía teatro como si no, estaba logrando la reacción que buscaba.- Y eso- dijo tras regresar a la tierra- es lo que les ofreceré como premio al finalizar la clase de hoy.

Todos guardaron silencio, y durante unos instantes el sonido de cada burbuja y cada salpicadura de las pociones bullentes se multiplicó por diez. La mirada de los Slytherin, exceptuada Pansy y Gregory, se volvió decidida, en quinto habían querido probarla pero Snape no los había dejado. Allí, en ese escritorio, estaba su oportunidad.

-Una botellita de _Felix Felicis_ -añadió Slughorn, y se sacó del bolsillo una minúscula botella de cristal con tapón de corcho que enseñó a sus alumnos- Suficiente para disfrutar de doce horas de buena suerte. Desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso, tendrán éxito en cualquier cosa que se propongan. Ahora bien, debo advertirles que el _Felix Felicis_ es una sustancia prohibida en las competiciones organizadas, como por ejemplo eventos deportivos, exámenes o elecciones. De modo que el ganador sólo podrá utilizarla un día normal. ¡Pero verá cómo éste se convierte en un día extraordinario!

-Veamos -continuó Slughorn, adoptando un tono más enérgico-, ¿cómo pueden ganar mi fabuloso premio? Pues bien, abriendo el libro de Elaboración de pociones avanzadas por la página diez. Nos queda poco más de una hora, tiempo suficiente para que obtengan una muestra decente de _Filtro de Muertos en Vida_ -los Slytherin casi se ríen de su suerte. Habían preparado esa poción poco antes de que Snape se enterara del libro de Blaise. Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Blaise, Hermione dedujo que, o bien no había regresado el libro o había sacado otra copia- Ya sé que hasta ahora nunca habían preparado nada tan complicado, y desde luego no espero resultados perfectos, pero el que lo haga mejor se llevará al pequeño Felix. ¡Adelante!

Se oyeron chirridos y golpes metálicos cuando los alumnos arrastraron sus calderos y empezaron a añadir pesas a las balanzas, pero no intercambiaron ni una palabra. La concentración que reinaba en el aula era casi tangible. Blaise se froto las manos y le mostró el libro a Draco, que enarcó una ceja.

-¿No entiendes la palabra: devolver? -preguntó sin dejar de pesar los ingredientes. Blaise rió.

-Oh, lo devolví, después de copiarlo a mano -rió Blaise ignorando a Draco y empezando a pesar sus propios ingredientes. No mentía, había comprado un nuevo libro de Pociones Avanzadas y cuando le llegó, copio todo el libro a mano, para que Snape no se diera cuenta. De todas formas no es como si necesitara el libro, no tenía una mente pródiga como la de Hermione que recordaba todo al pie de la letra, o la habilidad de Draco para realizar pociones o la facilidad con que Gregory, Vincent y Theo aprendían. Pero Snape había mostrado la poción de una forma tan concreta y, a parte de que tenía apuntado las instrucciones, podía hacerla hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Cada alumno echaba vistazos alrededor para ver qué hacía el resto de la clase, todos excepto Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Theo y Vincent. A demás de que ninguno veía su libro solo para las proporciones que debían usar. Snape les había dicho que estaba mal escrito y que había cosas que eran completamente diferentes al prepararla. Al cabo de diez minutos, el aula se había llenado de un vapor azulado. Como siempre, Draco les llevaba la delantera.

Su poción ya se había convertido en _"un líquido homogéneo de color grosella negra"_ como Snape redactaba. Blaise tomo su daga de plata y en vez de cortar el grano de _sopóforo_ como decía en el libro lo aplasto como decían las anotaciones y Snape. Vertió el líquido y removió una vez en el sentido de las agujas del reloj después de cada siete veces en sentido contrario.

La poción empezó a volverse tan clara como el agua en el caldero de cada uno de los Slytherin, inclusive el de Pansy, que había imitado los pasos de Hermione.

-¡LISTO! -gritaron los Slytherin alzando la mano a la velocidad de la luz. Pansy se restregó una mano contra el rostro, ocultando una sonrisa, a veces era bueno espiar. Gregory no había gritado pero miraba entre cansado y aburrido al profesor de Pociones.

Slughorn y el resto del salón los miraron estupefactos, la mayoría de las chicas tenía el cabello encrespado por todos los vapores, en cambio, Hermione lo tenía sostenido en un moño y Pansy no tenía mucho para recoger. El caldero de cada uno imitaba a la perfección el color del otro, todos tan claros como una nube.

Blaise, Hermione, Draco, Theo, Pansy y Vincent se fulminaron a si mismos con las miradas sin dejar de alzar la mano. Slughorn carraspeo y se acercó a su mesa. Sus ojos recorrieron todos los calderos y Hermione dedujo que no sabía si alegrarse o verlos mal.

-He... esto es nuevo -admitió con un carraspeo. Hermione sonrió altivo y los demás imitaron su sonrisa. Slughorn se paso un pañuelo por el rostro y poso sus ojos en el caldero de Potter, de inmediato se le iluminó el rostro- ¡Vaya! -exclamó- Es evidente que has heredado el talento de tu madre. Tenemos a seis Slytherin y un Gryffindor que han llegado al mismo resultado.

-¿Qué? -escupió Blaise mirando el caldero de Potter, la poción era idéntica a las suyas. ¿Cómo carajos? Era imposible, el libro venía mal redactado y ellos lo sabían. Los orbes de Blaise volaron a sus amigos que parecían igual de estupefactados.

-Bueno, bueno... veamos -dijo Slughorn mirando a cada uno. Camino de vuelta a su mesa y sacó unas botellitas del mismo tamaño de que se las había mostrado, se acercó al caldero y vertió una pequeña cantidad en cada una botella. Se acercó a Potter y le dio una, luego a Pansy, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Gregory y Vincent- ¡Empleenla bien!

Hermione se guardó la botellita de líquido dorado en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, echando una mirada a Potter que los miraba fijamente a cada uno.

-¿Cómo carajos lo hizo? -preguntó Pansy expresando en voz alta lo que todos se preguntaban. Ellos la miraron y Pansy sonrió de lado- Le he copiado a Hermione, así que yo tengo una coartada, ¿la de él?

-No me fío de Potter -siseo Theo.

-Y él no se fía de nosotros -debatió Vincent. Los chicos, Pansy y Hermione asintieron.

-¿Creen que deberíamos vigilarlo? -preguntó Gregory sin interés alguno. Draco exhalo mirando a Gregory con seriedad al igual que al resto de sus amigos.

-No creo que tengamos tiempo para Potter, hay cosas más importantes.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 5. 1996_

 _Aula de DCAO._

 _1: 00 a.m_

-¿Esto parece humo azul? -preguntó Snape en un susurro bajo y ronco. Blaise jadeo con fuerza, mirando al profesor con odio. Llevaban más de tres horas metidos allí y no habían logrado nada.

-¿Le parece a usted? -escupió Blaise de vuelta con enojo. Draco se paso una mano por el rostro, tratando de alejar el sueño y cansancio. Las ojeras en el rostro de Theo eran más profundas. La mezcla que habían logrado no era ni verde lima o sacaba humo azul, y era la tercera que la habían hecho, cada uno.

Snape hizo una mueca cansina y con un movimiento de varita desapareció el líquido dentro del caldero.

-Dentro de dos semanas es luna llena -expuso Snape sin emoción alguna en la voz. Blaise gruñó y golpeo con fuerza el caldero, volcandolo. Theo dio un ligero respingo y Draco miró de mala manera al moreno.

-Como si no lo supiera -musito. Se agacho a tomar sus cosas y salió con rapidez del aula, azotando con fuerza la puerta. Snape suspiro algo abatido y Draco miro fijamente por donde había salido su amigo.

-Ya se le pasara -dijo Theo. Draco negó con la cabeza, estirándose y colocando el caldero recto.

-No, _no lo hará_ -respondió Draco tomando sus cosas- Él piensa que es su culpa que estés en esta situación.

-No lo es -repuso Theo. Draco chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Y funcionó contigo esas simples palabras cuando lo maldeciste? -preguntó enarcando una ceja con interés, aunque ya supiera la respuesta. Theo exhalo con fuerza y Snape los miro con seriedad, tomo las solapas de su túnica y cruzo los brazos, tapándose cual vampiro.

-He querido preguntarles por ello desde hace tiempo -interrumpió Snape a los amigos. Draco suspiró con fuerza y Theo se removió incomodo con el escrutinio del profesor- ¿Cuál fue el hechizo? -preguntó aunque no esperaba una respuesta pues él ya la conocía.

 _-Sectumsempra_ , la sacamos de su libro -admitió Draco. Snape asintió.

-¿Cómo detuvieron el sangrado?

-Con otro encantamiento que viene en su libro -Draco sintió como si un gran peso fuera quitado de encima. No tenía pesadillas sobre lo sucedido ese día como Blaise y Theo pero durante mucho tiempo se sintió culpable de los acontecimientos que terminaron con Theo como _inferi_ y Blaise como un muñeco cocido con hilos. Él era el responsable de todos, o al menos así se sentía, por lo que era su deber haber detenido las ideas de Blaise.

 _-¿Por qué principe mestizo?_ -indagó Theo con interés. No quería hablar sobre lo qué pasó ese día. Sí, ya no se sentí culpable pero Blaise tendría cicatrices de por vida y, aunque no lo hubiera hecho con intención, _él las puso allí._

Snape pareció tener un debate interno sobre si contestar la pregunta o no.

-El apellido de mi madre es Prince -repuso Snape. Hizo una mueca de asco y apretó con fuerza la tela en sus puños- Mi padre era un _muggle._

Theo y Draco asintieron como si entendieran la situación de Snape pero ninguno tenía padres _muggles_ o parientes _muggles_ , su estirpe databa de siglos atrás y sólo sangre puras. Así, que como tal, no sabían lo que era sentirse inferior por el estatus de sangre o, en todo caso, por la falta de dinero.

Agradecieron al profesor Snape por ayudarlos y salieron del aula, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _Diciembre, 7. 1996_

 _Cerca del lago negro._

-¿Puedo fumarme un cigarrillo? -murmuró Blaise sin dejar de leer el libro de Transformaciones. McGonagall no había sido tan dura con ellos como los años anteriores, ellos creían que era por la situación de sus respectivas familias pero aún así no necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

-Dejame probar -pidió Pansy. Blaise estiró las piernas y sacó su cajetilla y su encendedor. Prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una calada, después se lo paso a Pansy. La chica lo imitó pero empezo a toser por el sabor y Blaise soltó una carcajada.

Hermione los fulmino con la mirada debido al ruido que hacían, tenía tomos bastante pesados de la sección prohibida, con permiso de Snape, entre sus piernas. Pasaba con velocidad las hojas intentando encontrar encantamientos para reparar el armario evanescente de la _sala de menesteres._

Vincent y Pansy la ayudaban pero Hermione parecía tener una ligera obsesión con encontrar la respuesta lo más rápido posible, como si fuera ella la que estuviera en peligro de vida y no Draco. Theo y Draco, a su lado, tenían el libro de: _"Pociones avanzadas del ultimo siglo",_ donde venía más información sobre la _poción matalobos_. Gregory era el único que no estaba con ellos, había desaparecido en la mañana y no habían podido encontrarlo en el mapa del merodeador.

-Ups, se me olvido contarte que al principio puede ser un poco... amargo -se mofo Blaise arrebatandole el cigarrillo a la chica y empezó a fumarlo. Pansy resoplo, tomo su varita que reposaba a su lado y con un movimiento fluido hizo que los libros se cerraran de golpe.

Vincent, Hermione, Theo y Draco la miraron enfadados pero ella se cruzo de brazos, mirándolos desafiante.

-Denme algo de crédito, me duele el trasero de estar tanto tiempo sentada, mis ojos me duelen y tengo cortes en los dedos -enumeró- Tomemos un descanso, tenemos más de tres meses para conseguir un resultado favorecedor así que por favor... ¿sí?

Hermione exhalo hondo y se tallo los ojos. Dio un bostezo y recargo su espalda contra el árbol, miro a Pansy con interés mientras los demás empezaban a estirarse y destresarse. Pansy sonrió triunfal.

-Gracias, ahora... ¿algo que quieran contarme y que no este manchado de oscuridad? -indago con verdadero interés.

-Oí que Potter ya tiene un nuevo equipo de quidditch y es el nuevo capitán -dijo Vincent recordando lo que Adrian le había contado esa mañana. Pansy agradeció el gesto de desinterés y tranquilidad que empezaban a mostrar sus amigos.

-Eso me gusta, ¿alguien importante?

Vincent chasqueo la lengua en respuesta.

-Sólo Ginny.

Los Slytherin miraron de reojo a Blaise que les regreso la mirada con fingido entusiasmo y soplo humo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada -respondieron Hermione y Pansy.

-Alerta Slughorn -deambulo Pansy mirando detrás de Draco y Theo. Blaise apagó el cigarrillo de inmediato y lo oculto debajo de sus libros de Transformaciones, de inmediato saco una palena y la introdució en su boca. Draco y Theo se enderezaron y esperaron a que el profesor de Pociones pasara derecho y sin prestarles atención. Lograron lo segundo, lo primero en lo absoluto.

-¡Blaise! ¡Me alegro de encontrarte! -dijo con voz tronante y tono cordial, retorciéndose las puntas del bigote de morsa e hinchando la enorme barriga- ¡Necesitaba pescarte antes de la cena! ¿Qué me dices de venir a picar algo en mis aposentos? Vamos a celebrar una pequeña fiesta; sólo seremos unas cuantas jóvenes promesas y yo. Vendrán McLaggen, Potter, la encantadora Melinda Bobbin... ¿La conoces? Su familia tiene una gran cadena de boticas. Y por supuesto, espero que la señorita Granger nos honre también con su presencia -Y le dedicó una leve reverencia a Hermione.

Ni siquiera miró hacia Pansy, Theo, Vincent, Gregory o Draco. Blaise miro de reojo a donde estaba Draco que asintió imperceptiblemente. Blaise le dio su sonrisa más petulante y egocéntrica que tuviera, con un sonido de succión sacó su paleta y miró al profesor con fingido interés.

-Seguro, profesor. Cuente con nosotros -respondió mirando a Hermione, que asintió con una falsa sonrisa. Slughorn sonrió encantado.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Los veo en unas horas.

Y se alejo por el pasto.

-Maldito viejo -siseo Pansy ofendida- _Ante todo soy una dama._

-Esa ni tú te la crees -respondió Vincent, ganándose un golpe de la aludida y haciendo que todos soltaran unas risas estridentes, olvidando lo que les deparaba en un futuro.

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Antes que nada, quiero avisarles que ya he subido mi primer capítulo de: La libreta negra y espero tengan tiempo de darle una leída.**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, sé que fue largo y pesado y que todo empezó con puros sentimientos negativos pero necesitaba que vieran la situación que ahora llevan los Slytherin.**

 **Dejenme sus Review y otra cosa importante: Para no hacerles tan larga la introducción como todos los capítulos anteriores, me gustaría que en su Review me dejaran una forma en que pudiera contestarles a ellos o enviaran un mensaje a mi perfil... Ya que yo no sé hacerlo...**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado y siento mucho la tardanza.**

 **He tomado partes de: " _Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo."_**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	15. Todos para uno ¿y uno para todos?

**Siento tardar tanto, han sido semanas dificiles en México. Justo esta semana he entrado al colegio y ha sido un desastre total.**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **La idea tampoco, pero la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos aquellos que han empezado a seguirme y todos quienes ya aman esta historia tanto como yo.**_

 **Agradecimientos a aquellos que no pude enviarles mensaje:**

 **ivicab93: No, no era una ilusión. Sí... Blaise fue algo negro este capítulo, odie a su madre... No, no duraría mucho en Azkaban, lamentablemente... Blaise es un sujeto de sociedad. No, Nicholas vendía poción matalobos conforme sus clientes lo necesitaran, y eran pócimas exactas... Nunca sobraba ninguna. ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te encante mi historia. Gracias por tu Review, espero podamos leernos pronto.**

 **Llilypotter21: ¡Gracias! Sobre siempre juntos... no tan juntos pero se apoyan. Ya verás... Intento demostrar que ellos como parias de la sociedad, tienen sus propios problemas y razones por las cuales luchar en esta guerra. Sobre un capítulo de como lo perciben Harry, Ton y Neville, tal vez pueda hacerlo... y sobre que se enteren de todo... no estoy segura... Aún no, tal vez en un futuro. Sin más, espero leerte pronto.**

 **PamExpelliarmus: ¡Aww! Es lo más tierno que me han escrito, gracias por tu admirción. Y sus celos, lo sé, son lindos. Gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **Rocio: Gracias, ya sé que es un poco oscura pero es una Slytherin.**

 **AdaliaLEin: ¡Gracias! Sí, empieza lo pero y cuando se infiltren los mortífagos... no lo se... Yo tampoco quiero pensarlo. Sí, ahora son huérfanos... y sobre como usara cada uno su poción Felix Felicis no lo sé, tal vez tengas alguna idea (estaría agradecida). Y sobre Pansy, aún no me decido... pronto... Gracias por leerme.**

 **Danny: ¡Hola! Siento que fuera tan tirste pero quería mostrar las partes malas de sy vida. Sí, lo superaran, son Slytherin y nunca se rinden. Bueno si la odias... ahora querrás matarla a crucios. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **SALESIA: Tranqui, lo que me alegra es que lo hayas leído. Sí, necesitaran unas vacaciones de verdad, puras y sin maldad. Lo admito. Me encanto que Vincent haya confrontado a su mamá, no nos equivoquemos, siempre ha querido ser amado por una madra así que sus ansias por ese amor no disminuirán tan rápido como queremos.**

 **Sí, la verdad es que amo a Mirthy, todos amamos a Mirthy. Una nueva candidata para Blaise no estaría mal, total, Ginny así reaccione y por fin afronte sus sentimientos aunque no prometo nada... Y de nuevo, todos amamos a Mirthy.**

 **Theo y Hermione, como dignos hermanos, apoyándose en los buenos y malos momentos sin importar qué. Es un poco triste que sus padres hayan perdido sus memorias, olvidando por completo a los asombrosos hijos que tienen. Draco... es una completa mierda (disculpa mi lenguaje), tratando de actuar como adulto cuando es solo un niño. Y sobre hablar con Albus... no lo sé, aún no.**

 **Gregory... Bueno, será algo exasperarte este capítulo y querrás estrangularlo pero dale tiempo, que ha perdido a su madre. Y Snape, actuando como protector de todos, es realmente... tierno...**

 **Sobre lo que piensa Voldy, ya lo descubriremos.**

 **Me ha encantado todo tu Review, siempre es el más extenso, sí, pero el más detallado y eso me hace feliz. Espero te guste este cap.**

 **joker3029: Puedo vivir con tu amor-odio. ;)**

 **Clare: ¡Bienvenida! Aquí el cap.**

* * *

 _Este capítulo esta dedicad a SALESIA._

 _Gracias por tus extensos y detallados comentarios._

 _Me encantan._

* * *

 _Octubre, 12. 1996_

 _Luna Llena._

 _-¡Dissendio!_ -susurró Hermione golpeando con su varita la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

Inmediatamente, la joroba de la estatua se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar por ella una persona delgada.

-¿Estas segura de esto, Hermione? -preguntó Draco en voz baja detrás de ella, su pálida mano se aferraba al _Mapa del Merodeador_ mientras que con la otra alumbraba el pasillo con su varita. Hermione asintió delante suyo si mirarlo- Podrías estar con Theo como todos los demás -trato de convencerla.

-Créeme, es menos... difícil acompañarte que escuchar los alaridos de dolor de Theo...

-No es tu carga, Hermione... Es la mía -volvió a intentar Draco. Hermione negó y Draco maldijo dejando caer su varita y el mapa al suelo, oscureciendo el pasillo de inmediato. Tomo la cintura de Hermione con ambas manos y la volteo con fuerza, sus manos subieron con rapidez a su rostro, estampandola contra la pared y besándola con pasión.

Hermione jadeó y sus manos se hundieron en el cabello platinado de Draco, halandolo hacia ella. La lengua de Draco dibujó los labios de Hermione incitándola a abrirlos, quien no tardó en contestar y los abrió gustosa. Sus lenguas se enredaron, sus dientes chocaron por la ferocidad del beso. La mano derecha de Draco bajo lentamente por el cuello de Hermione, esquivando sus pechos y bajando hacia su estómago. Recorrió hasta su muslo derecho y lo levantó con fuerza, Hermione enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco mientras se seguían besando.

Sus bocas se separaron cuando el oxigeno hizo falta, jadeando con fuerza.

-¿A qué... a qué vino eso? -preguntó Hermione con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios húmedos e hinchados.

-A que eres asombrosa -contestó Draco con una sonrisa arrogante. Hermione sonrió cariñosa antes de plantar un beso casto en los labios de Draco y coloco sus pies de nuevo en el suelo. Alisó su falda mientras Draco recogía el mapa y la varita. Una vez Draco hubo guardado el mapa, Hermione fue la primera en deslizarse por el largo trecho de lo que parecía un tobogán de piedra y aterrizó en una tierra fría y húmeda. Se puso en pie, mirando alrededor. Estaba totalmente oscuro y se hizo a un lado mientras conjuraba un _Lumos_ no verbal.

Estaba en un piso muy estrecho, bajo y cubierto de barro.

-Odio este maldito tobogán -murmuró Draco sacudiendo su camisa- Travesura realizada -dijo, apuntando con su varita al mapa y guardándolo otra vez.

-¿Ya habías venido? -inquirió Hermione enarcando una ceja. Draco sonrió con malicia.

-¿Por qué crees que nuestro mueble de dulces siempre esta lleno? -se mofo.

El pasadizo se doblaba y retorcía, más parecido a la madriguera de un conejo gigante que a ninguna otra cosa. Draco se adelantó y tomándola de la mano le indicó donde y donde no pisar, la punta de la varita de Draco iluminaba sombras irregulares y Hermione con el corazón en la mano solo pedía que nadie los viera.

Tardaron mucho en recorrer en inmenso túnel. Después de una hora más o menos, el camino comenzó a ascender. Jadeando, aceleraron el paso. Hermione podía sentir su rostro caliente y los pies fríos pero viendo la espalda de Draco se alentó a si misma.

Diez minutos después, llegaron al pie de una escalera de piedra que se perdía en las alturas. Procurando no hacer ruido, comenzaron a subir. Cien escalones, doscientos.. perdió la cuenta mientras subían...

-Cuidado -susurró Draco deteniéndose, alzando la vista pudo distinguir la trampilla- La primera vez que venimos, Vincent se golpeo con fuerza con esta cosa...

Hermione resoplo.

-¿Te refieres a cuando me dijeron que lo había atacado una bludger?

-Exactamente -contesto Draco con una sonrisa aunque Hermione no podía verlo, levantó la trampilla y miró por la rendija. El sótano lleno de cajas y cajones de madera les dieron la bienvenida. Salió seguido por Hermione y volvió a bajar la trampilla. Se disimulaba tan bien en el suelo cubierto de polvo que era imposible que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba allí.

Draco superviso el lugar en busca de las capas que había guardado mientras Hermione agudizaba el oído, esperando algún ruido del exterior. Cuando Draco hubo encontrado las capas negras, se las colocaron de inmediato antes de aplicarse cada uno un encantamiento desilusionador, haciéndose invisibles de inmediato.

Subieron por las escaleras de madera con cuidado y saliendo por la puerta se encontraron con la tienda de Honeydukes completamente a oscuras, sortearon el mostrador y atravesaron la tienda sin reparar en los estantes repletos de dulces logrando salir de la tienda una gran ventisca de aire nocturno los golpeo en el rostro. Habían cinco o seis aurores custodiando Hogsmeade pero Hermione y Draco no se detuvieron en ningún momento, una vez cruzando la calle y entrando a _"Las Tres Escobas"_ , Draco cerró con magia la puerta mientras Hermione subía las escaleras, en busca de Madame Rosmerta.

Los escalones crujían con su peso pero ella no procuró hacer menos ruido, a fin de cuenta, nadie podía verla... temporalmente. Buscando entre puertas y escuchando los ruidos atenta pudo encontrar la habitación de la cantinera.

-Deberíamos intentar con una maleficio deslumbrador -susurró Draco detrás suyo, por la voz supuso que a un metro y medio. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Hay que mejorar el encantamiento desilucionador y luego pensamos en hacernos unas capas invisibles -debatió y Draco rió en voz baja detrás suyo. Se deslizaron cual serpientes dentro del cuarto y lograron divisar a Madame Rosmerta dormida sobre su cama. Hermione usó un _Inosonrus_ no verbal para bloquear los ruidos y cerró la puerta, igualmente con magia.

Draco alzo su varita y apunto hacia la figura sobre la cama.

-Tienes que entender que una vez que hagamos esto... ya no habrá vuelta atrás -dijo Hermione en voz baja. Todo el cuerpo de Draco emanaba rigidez.

No podían verse pero podían sentirse.

-No la hay desde que Blaise mató a Greyback... Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Hermione -contesto Draco con un dejo de tristeza- _¡Imperio!_

* * *

 _Octubre, 20. 1996._

¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore y qué hacía? Durante las semanas siguientes, los Slytherin sólo veían al director de Hogwarts en dos ocasiones, lo que dificultaba la misión de Draco. Ya casi nunca se presentaba a las horas de las comidas, y Hermione creía firmemente en que el viejo se ausentaba por días del colegio.

Theo ya había tenido su primera transformación en Hogwarts hace ocho días y había sido bastante intimidatorio, Blaise, Vincent y Pansy, acompañados de Snape, habían estado al pie de la casa de los gritos, donde a Theo se le había permitido su transformación... los gritos los dejaron entumecidos.

Blaise, Draco y Theo aún no habían tenido un buen avance en la preparación de la poción matalobos, Hermione también creía que era debido a lo personal que era para ellos. Gregory se ausentaba por varios días, inclusive faltaba a las clases y nunca iba a dormir al dormitorio en Slytherin, ellos habían decidido darle su espacio pero su paciencia se estaba acabando.

Hermione, Pansy y Vincent habían tenido su primer avance con el armario evanescente, habían logrado que su sujeto de practicas (una manzana) desapareciera... pero aún no lograban darle un paradero fijo, el armario en Borgin & Burkes.

A mediados de octubre tuvo lugar la primera excursión a Hogsmeade. Todos por un momento temieron que las excursiones no continuaran realizándose, dado que las medidas de seguridad se habían endurecido mucho. El día amaneció tormentoso.

-¿A qué no adivinas? -preguntó Blaise casi brincando del entusiasmo. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa arremangada y los tres primeros botones desabrochados, se alcanzaba a ver la esquina de su tatuaje.

Caminaba junto a Pansy y Hermione, que iban completamente abrigadas debido a que ya había caído la primera ventisca de nieve. Iban con gorros grises y sus inseparables bufandas de Slytherin, ambas fulminando con la mirada a Blaise, que solía vanagloriarse así mismo debido a su _"sangre caliente"._

-¿A qué no me importa? -se burló Pansy antes de maldecir cuando se pie se doblo debido a la presión que ejercía para caminar entre la nieve- Estúpida nieve...

 _-Weasel_ ya no será más guardián de Gryffindor -respondió con malicia e ignorando a Pansy. Hermione lo miro claramente sorprendida.

-¿Y eso? Las audiciones fueron hace más de un mes.

-Sí, pero hasta ahora se anunció que Cormac McLaggen será el nuevo guardián -se mofó Blaise y una sonrisa malévola se extendió por su rostro cuando Hermione se estremeció. McLaggen había estado detrás de ella en las tres cenas que habían tenido con Slughorn y aunque Hermione lo había rechazado, muy cruelmente, él seguía insistiendo.

-Pues si juega tan pésimo como se halaga, ganaremos muy fácilmente -se quejó con enojo. Blaise soltó una carcajada limpia mientras se detenían fuera de Las Tres Escobas- Recuerden que solo venimos a vigilar -dijo en voz baja mientras Blaise y Pansy asintieron. Hermione y Pansy se despidieron de Blaise que se quedó a hacer guardia al lado de la puerta.

Se recargo contra la pared y sacó de su cajetilla un cigarrillo, usando su encendedor lo prendió y dio una larga calada. El humo que salió de sus labios se perdió con las pequeñas nubes que hacía su respiración caliente al golpear el aire frío. Miró el cielo nublado, pensando en Vincent, Theo y Draco que tenían castigo con McGonagall por no haber entregado sus deberes, Blaise se había salvado gracias a que había copiado la tarea de Hermione y Pansy que estaban al corriente, Gregory se salvó debido a que McGonagall no quería interferir con el duelo del chico.

Los hombros de Blaise se tensaron al mirar a Ginny que venía abrazada de Dean Thomas y se susurraban al oído, como una pareja enamorada. Volvió a llevar el cigarrillo a sus labios y dio otra larga calada. No había tenido tiempo de procesar sus sentimientos hacia Ginny debido a los últimos acontecimientos, ¿aún la amaba? Sí, completa e irrevocablemente, su amor hacía ella no había disminuido pero si se había rendido.

Ginny era una completa princesa, la princesa perfecta de Gryffindor. Era indiferente a las tragedias que habían ocurrido esos últimos meses, ¿esperaba que ella corriera llorando a él y profesarle su amor? No, pero admitía que después de haber anunciado lo de su madre en el expreso de Hogwarts, esperaba un "espero que estés bien" de ella. ¡Joder! Aunque fuera sólo para reñirle por haberla atacado por la espalda pero no, ella no sabía lo que era estar revolcándose en lodo y mierda.

Ella creía en la firme moral de lo bueno y lo malo.

Lo consideraba un traidor debido a que la atacó, pero nunca vio el panorama completo, nunca vio lo que había tenido que sacrificar para salvarla. Su alma estaba partida desde ese día, era un asesino y no había forma de regresar el tiempo para evitarlo. Por más egoísta que sonará, no lo haría... Prefería a Ginny a salvo aunque él pudiera hacer su propio _horrocrux._

Su rodilla empezó a temblar al recordar su búsqueda de hace más de un año en la sección prohibida, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. ¿Quién tendría el coraje para hacer algo como aquello?

-Zabini... -saludó Thomas cuando estaba a dos pasos de él. Blaise lo miro indiferente y chasqueo la lengua antes de darle otra calada al cigarrillo ante la atenta mirada de los dos Gryffindor. Soltó el humo y golpeo la colilla del cigarrillo para tirar la ceniza que sobresalía.

-¿Te conozco? -soltó después de un tiempo indeterminado. Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada y Thomas tensó los hombros.

-Trataba de ser cordial.

-Entonces no lo seas -se burló Blaise con crueldad- No necesito tu cordialidad, no me agradas, nunca lo has hecho... y es por el simple hecho de que eres un Gryffindor con un puto ego del mismísimo Zeus...

-¿Zeus? -Thomas frunció el ceño y Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Déjalo en paz, Zabini...

-¡Joder! -se rió Blaise antes de darle otra calada a su cigarrillo mientras reía. Soltó el humo con sus hombros aún sacudiéndose por la risa y tiro la colilla del cigarrillo a la nieve, se había acabado demasiado rápido- ¡ _San Potty_ al rescate! ¡Le has quitado el trabajo a Batman!

-Eres un imbécil pedante -saltó Weasley fulminándolo con la mirada. Todos los Gryffindor presentes lo miraban con odio.

-Dime algo que no sepa -volvió a chasquear la lengua y rebusco en su bolsillo alguna paleta, debía tener una o tendría que ir a Honeydukes a comprar una...- Mierda, no traigo dinero... ¿por qué carajo no traigo dinero? -se acordó rascándose la frente. Miro a los Gryffindor con sorpresa- ¿Aún siguen aquí?

-¿Aún sigues siendo un idiota? -inquirió Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Aún sig...? -se interrumpió mordiéndose la lengua, estaba bien que Ginny lo odiara, pero él no sería un maldito con ella... no tanto...- Fuera de aquí, no estoy de humor para maullidos de gatos... -Weasley sacó su varita y lo apunto con ella. Blaise hizo una mueca despectiva- ¿Atacarás a un ser indefenso?

-¡Atacaste a mi hermana por la espalda!

-¡Por Cirse! -gritó Blaise con exasperación- Superalo, no es como si le hubiera causado un daño permanente y además estoy seguro de que la heredera de Slytherin puede cuidarse por sí sola, ¿no es así? -preguntó mirando a Ginny. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza y una sonrisa malévola se extendió en el rostro de Blaise pero no dijo nada más.

-Deja a la chica en paz, Blaise -dijo Pansy mientras sostenía la puerta para Hermione. Hermione rodó los ojos y Pansy rió bajo al mirar las caras de enojo de los Gryffindor. Caminó hacia Blaise pero su pie se atoró y casi caía de bruces si no fuera por que Longbottom la detuvo a tiempo.

El rostro de Pansy se volvió tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley mientras Longbottom la estabilizaba. Pansy se enrollo con más fuerza la bufanda, cubriendo sus labios y orejas, con una mirada avergonzada en el rostro.

-Gracias... -mascullo evitando la mirada de Longbottom. Hermione miró a Blaise y señaló hacia el castillo, el chico se despego de la pared y camino detrás de Pansy y Hermione, regresando al castillo.

* * *

 _Octubre, 26. 1996._

Ese día Katie Bell, alumna de Gryffindor, fue trasladada a San Mungo debido a un incidente. La chica había sido maldecida por un extraño collar de ópalos el día anterior en la expedición a Hogsmeade. Pansy y Hermione habían estado afectadas por lo sucedido pero ninguna había dado signo de ello... aunque Pansy se encerró en el cuarto de ellos, en la cama de Gregory y Hermione durmió en la cama de Draco, con las cortinas cerradas e insonorizadas.

-Potter me ha estado siguiendo todo el puto día -se quejó Draco mientras salían de las cocinas de Hogwarts. Habían ido por comida debido a que Hermione y Pansy no habían querido bajar por el desayuno ni la comida así que al final se habían rendido y habían tenido que ir con Mirthy por alimento ya que la elfina había estado muy ocupada en las cocinas.

-Él cree que fuiste tú -dijo Vincent mirando detrás de él, y soltando un suspiro aliviado cuando no vio a Potter, lo habían perdido o se había rendido.

-Él dijo algo, cuando estábamos en el tren... "el otro día estuve en el callejón Knockturn", creo que esperaba sacarme algo -dijo Blaise sacudiendo el morral donde Mirthy les había empacado la comida. Draco maldijo por debajo.

-De seguro me habrá visto en Borgin & Burkes -escupió. Theo chasqueo la lengua.

-De seguro sólo blofea -conjeturo Theo.

-Lo que sea -chistó Blaise- Sabe algo, no nos conviene que sepa algo y se le ocurra seguirnos las veinticuatro horas... no estoy de puto humor como para estar al pendiente de él la mayor parte de mi tiempo -se quejó. Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, divisó a Luna a lo lejos. Theo se tensó al lado suyo, sin dejar de caminar, y una sonrisa gatuna se extendió por el rostro de Blaise.

La rubia estaba parada al lado de una columna, mirando el techo fijamente. Iba descalza y con la corbata de Ravenclaw anudada alrededor de la cabeza. Sus ojos saltones la caracterizaba como una completa loca, y sus fachas no la ayudaban por completo. Cuando pasaban detrás de ella, Blaise empujo a Theo con el hombro, haciéndolo chocar con la rubia.

Ambos terminaron en el suelo, con Theo encima de Luna... era una imagen bastante... sugerente. Theo había quedado entre las piernas de la rubia, y el cabello de Luna estaba esparcido por todo el suelo, viendo a Theo con sorpresa. El castaño la tenía literalmente acorralada, con sus codos al lado de su rostro, entre sus hebras rubias.

Blaise ahogo una carcajada al igual que Draco y Vincent.

-Luna... -saludaron los tres Slytherin. El rostro de Theo estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Ginny y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua. Luna volteo a verlos y sonrió con tranquilidad, como si esa escena fuera bastante común.

-Draco... Blaise... Vincent -saludó la rubia. Los tres Slytherin ya no pudieron aguantar la risa, aunque lograron controlarla, soltando ligeras risillas.

-Nos vemos cuando termines, Nott -se burló Draco siguiendo su camino. Blaise y Vincent se carcajearon.

-¡TRÍO DE IMBÉCILES! -gritó Theo, las risas de Draco, Blaise y Vincent aún perduraban en el pasillo a pesar de que ya no estaban ellos ahí. Theo maldijo, posando sus ojos en Luna, que lo veía fijamente. Su mirada era traslucida... dando una sensación de que conocía todos sus secretos.

Evitando su mirada, la bajo hacia sus cuerpos unidos y se atraganto con la saliva. Maldijo y cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en Snape desnudo.

-¿Theo?

La vocecilla de Luna empeoro las cosas, así que el castaño se dio una vuelta y termino acostado al lado de Luna, mirando el techo. Su... incidente aún no reducía su intensidad así que terminó pensando en todo el profesorado de Hogwarts... exactamente a Pince y Filch aquella noche el año anterior en el armario de escobas. Recordaba lo traumado que los había dejado esos ruidos. Blaise, Draco y él no habían dormido en toda la noche.

Respiro varias veces antes de calmarse por completo.

-Luna -su voz salió pastosa, pero mínimo no fue en un chillido. Luna se incorporó, sentándose, pero Theo se negó a verla- Siento haberte tirado...

-Esta bien, no fue como si lo hubieras planeado -¡Oh! Ella era tan inocente... nunca la dejaría a solas con Blaise, maldito pervertido chiflado.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? -preguntó sin dejar de mirar el techo. La rubia suspiro.

-Los _Nargles_ se han llevado de nuevo mis zapatos -respondió con tranquilidad. Theo se incorporo con un suspiro, quedando sentado al lado de Luna.

-Deberías colocarle un hechizo para que no puedan llevárselos -propuso Theo. Luna parpadeo dos veces, inclinando la cabeza y mirando al castaño.

-No lo había pensado -admitió con otro suspiro. Theo sonrió, mirando los pies descalzos de Luna.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlos? -preguntó y maldijo mentalmente. Se había prometido mantener distancia con Luna, pero parecía que siempre terminaba estrellándose con ella, literalmente.

-Eso sería estupendo -su sonrisa fue tan radiante que Theo no pudo retractarse. Se levantó y le tendió la mano, Luna la tomo y se impulso para levantarse. Se sacudió la falda mientras Theo se sacudía el pantalón. Los orbes azules de Theo repararon otra vez en los pies descalzos de Luna, que tamborileaban contra el suelo. Una sonrisa verdadera se extendió por su rostro.

-¿Quieres mis zapatos?

-¡Oh! No hay problema -respondió Luna con las mejillas sonrojadas- No me han de quedar...

-Luna, el suelo está muy frío...

-No tengo otros zapatos -admitió Luna, avergonzada- Se me han quedado olvidados en casa...

-¿De cual calzas? -indagó Theo. Luna lo miro sorprendida y se mordió el labio, entrecerrando los ojos y pensando. Theo carraspeo, mirando a otro lado, incomodo. La rubia se veía tan tierna y... sexy con esa expresión.

-Del cuatro -respondió después de un rato. Theo asintió.

-Hermione calza del mismo, y Pansy... puedes tomar los zapatos del alguna prestado...

-¡Oh! ¡No quiero incordiar!

-No lo harás, estarán contentas de prestártelos mientras encontramos los tuyos -Theo se dio la vuelta y se agachó un poco- Vamos, te llevaré cargando... antes de que pesques viruela de dragón por andar descalza -las mejillas de Luna se encendieron más mientras se trepaba en la espalda de Theo y ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño. El chico coloco sus manos de inmediato debajo de sus rodillas y la alzo, colocandola bien- Mierda... Disculpa, es que pesas tanto como una hoja...

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? -preguntó enterrando su cara contra los hombros de Theo, que sonrió complacido. El chico empezó la caminata hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

-Depende de como tú misma lo tomes -respondió con sinceridad. Luna sonrió contra su hombro. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, inclusive cuando algunos alumnos los miraban sorpendidos y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Los pasillos se volvieron más oscuros y fríos.

-Hace mucho frío -dijo Luna estremeciéndose con un escalofrío. Theo asintió.

-Las mazmorras siempre son húmedas y frías... Toda una habitad para las tramposas y escurridizas serpientes -dijo Theo con crueldad y una mueca de enojo. Los brazos de Luna se apretaron más alrededor de su cuello, pero sin ahorcarlo.

-Ustedes no son escurridizas -susurró Luna- Ni tramposas.

-No todos piensan lo mismo que tú, Luna -debatió Theo justo cuando llegaban a la entrada- _Il ragazzo scelto..._

La puerta se abrió, dando paso al oscuro pasillo. Theo se introdujo y sonrió cuando no vio a nadie en la sala común, de seguro estaban fuera... las mazmorras eran más frías en esos meses, era casi imposible prender la chimenea. No se detuvo y subió con Luna aún en su espalda, caminó directo a su cuarto y lo abrió de una patada.

Blaise y Vincent estaban sentados en el sofá negro, justo en frente de su chimenea personal. Blaise, Draco, Theo y Vincent la habían construido con ayuda de Snape al inicio del año para mantener el calor para cuando llegara el invierno.

Draco estaba acostado contra la pared de la chimenea, viendo de frente a Vincent y Blaise, con Hermione entre sus piernas. Ambos estaban abrazados y envueltos por una cobija mientras Pansy, sentada en frente del sillón, recargada contra él, comía de lo que habían llevado.

-Vaya, miren quien ha llegado -la sonrisa de Draco se volvió maliciosa pero de inmediato se contrajo en una mueca de dolor- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me has pegado?

-Déjalo en paz -se quejó Hermione, removiéndose entre sus piernas y apretándose más contra él, buscando calor aunque la temperatura dentro del cuarto era la indicada-Hola Luna.

Theo bajo a Luna y cerró la puerta, evitando que entrara el frío.

-Hermione -saludó la rubia mientras Theo iba hacia la cama de Draco, donde estaban los baúles del rubio y de Hermione. Lo abrió y rebusco dentro por un par de zapatos. Encontró unos _Chuck Taylor,_ blancos y estilo botas.

 _-Bella pazzo_ -saludó Blaise por segunda vez ese día. Pansy rodó los ojos y lo golpeo en la espinilla con el codo.

-Déjala en paz -imitó a Hermione y estiro el cuello para ver a Luna- No te he visto desde que inició el curso...

-Nos han dejado muchos deberes debido a los TIMO´s -susurró Luna y Pansy asintió.

-Son una mierda total, disculpa mi lengua -se disculpo de inmediato. Luna negó con la cabeza mientras Theo le daba los _Chuck._

-No, ustedes discúlpenme por invadir sus aposentos...

-Ella me cae bien, ¿ya se los había dicho? -preguntó Blaise mientras Luna se sentaba y colocaba los zapatos.

-Sí, desde el año pasado -dijo Draco, pasando su pulgar contra el abdomen desnudo de Hermione. Gracias a la cobija Theo no podía verlos, así que tenía derecho de manosear un poco a su novia. Hermione se estiro como gato, complacida por la atención.

-¿A donde van? -preguntó recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de Draco.

-Iremos a buscar los zapatos de Luna... los _nargles_ se los han llevado -respondió Theo con la voz tensa. Los Slytherin asintieron, todos dándose una mirada seria.

-Vayan con cuidado, ha estado cayendo mucha nieve -dijo Vincent- Si ven a Gregory, envía un _Patronus..._

-Aún no sé hacer un _Patronus..._ -respondió Theo avergonzado. Blaise y Draco rodaron los ojos.

-No le hagas caso, que desde que es un experto en ese encantamiento, se la pasa presumiendo -se quejó Draco. Luna terminó de ponerse los zapatos y miró a los Slytherin fijamente.

-Yo sé hacerlo, si lo vemos te envió mi _Patronus_... es una liebre -dijo Luna tomando la mano de Theo y caminando hacia la puerta. Las mejillas de Theo enrojecieron y los Slytherin apretaron sus labios, evitando soltar una carcajada por la cara de Theo- ¡Nos vemos! -se despidió la rubia saliendo por la puerta. Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado, los Slytherin se carcajearon.

-Lo tiene bien pillado -se mofó Blaise.

-Por completo -rió Draco atrayendo más a Hermione, aunque ya no era posible.

* * *

 _Octubre, 31. 1996_

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

-¡Vaya pero si es la heredera de Slytherin! -vociferó Blaise con maldad mientras miraba a la pelirroja delante suyo. Ginny, que iba caminando, se tensó, parando su andar. Giró un poco la cabeza, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? -preguntó con falso interés- Algo así como arrastrarte por las tuberías, maldita serpiente.

 _-Nah_ -negó Blaise mientras sacaba su cajetilla de cigarros y maldecía por debajo al darse cuenta que ya no tenía ninguno. Introdujo la cajetilla de nuevo en el bolsillo y miró a Ginny con sorna- Ese es el trabajo de tu fiel basilisco.

-Cuidado -exclamó Ginny fingiendo un escalofrío y girándose por completo para mirar a Blaise- No vaya a petrificarte.

-Ya lo hizo, no es nada cómodo, lo admito -dijo Blaise mientras recordaba segundo año... o la falta de recuerdos- Siempre tuve curiosidad, ¿atacaba a quien tú pidieras o era algo al azar?

Ginny frunció la boca y fulminó con la mirada a Blaise.

-No es asunto tuyo...

-Que poca confianza -se quejó Blaise con un suspiro lastimero- Y yo que creí que eramos amigos.

-No desde que me atacaste por la espalda -se quejó y Blaise rodó los ojos, hastiado.

-Ya superalo, ¡Dios! Pareces una niña berrinchuda -le riñó y Ginny se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Dios?

-No es asunto tuyo... -recitó Blaise haciendo que Ginny volviera a fulminarlo con la mirada y siguiera su andar. Blaise apresuró el paso, sonriendo con malicia detrás suyo- Y dime, Weasley... ¿donde esta tu perro fiel?

-No se de que me hablas -contestó la pelirroja cerrando las manos en puños. Blaise sonrió victorioso.

-Me refiero a Thomas, parece buen chico... -se mofo Blaise- ¿Potter por fin a volteado a verte?

-¡Piérdete! -chilló Ginny apresurando su andar. Blaise sonrió petulante.

-Eso quiere decir que no lo ha hecho... Pobre Ginevra, esperando un amor que nunca tendrá -se rió con crueldad y Ginny se giro a mirarlo, desafiante.

-Bueno, por lo visto ambos estamos en la misma posición -le reto, ahora ella siendo la que se burlaba. Blaise fingió su mejor sonrisa, tratando de no pensar en el golpe que se había llevado.

-Te equivocas, _Comedraja_ -dijo Blaise tratando de que su voz sonara burlesca- Hace mucho que he superado lo que sentía por ti...

-Que bien -rió Ginny- Por que nunca te hubiera preferido por encima de Harry.

Blaise soltó una carcajada, completamente falsa.

-No creo que el _"Elegido"_ sienta algo por ti, _Comadreja_ -se burló Blaise- Teniendo ahora a todas las chicas del colegio detrás de él, no hay razón para que se fije en una pobretona, con más familia que dinero.

Ginny sacó su varita, apuntando a Blaise con ella.

-Retira lo dicho -siseo, amenazante.

-¿Es qué te ha dolido? -preguntó con una sonrisa cruel- Por que no es más que la verdad, eres una simple pobretona, enamorada del gran Harry Potter... Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Weasley -dijo emitiendo un largo suspiro, cansado- En cuarto año, si no estoy equivocado... Potter es Potter... y tú, una _pobretona_ -soltó con todo el veneno que pudo reunir.

 _-¡Mocomurcielago!_

 _-¡Protego!_ -se defendió Blaise con una sonrisa socarrona y sin mover un musculo. De inmediato, una gran burbuja invisible repelió el maleficio de Ginny, haciéndolo rebotar. La pelirroja lo vio, estupefacta y la sonrisa de Blaise se ensanchó- Ves, ni para lanzar un maleficio estas preparada, rindete, Weasley... No quiero lastimarte.

-¡Eres un ser despreciable! -gritó Ginny.

-Concuerdo, soy un ser despreciable -admitió Blaise, serio- He hecho cosas terribles, he lastimado personas, me he burlado de muchas otras pero al menos tengo personas... amigos... familia que me aceptan tal cual soy... dime, Weasley... ¿qué tienes tú? -preguntó Blaise, ignorando como los ojos de Ginny se iban llenando de lagrimas- Ustedes los Gryffindor que siempre están vanagloriándose y son los primeros en traicionarse... ¿donde está tu lealtad, Weasley? Nosotros te dimos una mano y tú nos rechazaste... ¿por qué? ¿No somos lo suficientemente buenos?

-¡Basta! -chilló Ginny, su varita temblaba en su mano.

-¿Eres demasiado para los _sucios hijos de mortífagos_? ¿Las petulantes sangre pura? ¿Los asesinos? ¿Los hombre lobo? ¿Los _sangre sucia_? ¿La escoria de la sociedad mágica?

 _-¡Reducto!_

-¿Es eso, Ginny? -preguntó Blaise justo cuando sacaba su varita y repelía el encantamiento con un _Protego_ no verbal, el encantamiento golpeo una de las antorchas, haciéndola explotar- La princesa de Gryffindor no puede convivir con la calaña, es eso -terminó Blaise guardando su varita y viendo como Ginny Weasley se desmoronaba delante suyo. La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza, sollozaba en voz baja y su cabello le cubría las mejillas, dándole un aspecto realmente lamentable- Soy un ser completamente despreciable, pero sé que daría la vida por mis amigos -caminó hasta posicionarse al lado de Ginny, sin mirarla- Que ellos darían la vida por mí... ¿pero quién daría la vida por ti, Ginny? Esa es la verdadera pregunta.

Blaise prosiguió su camino, empezó a chiflar y menear la cabeza como si escuchara algún tipo de música. Recorrió los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, ignoró a los aurores con quienes se encontró y cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, fue directo a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, al lado de Draco.

-¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo? -preguntó Theo intentando ahuyentar un bostezo. Blaise miro a cada uno de sus amigos. Pansy reñía con Vincent sobre algún equipo de quidditch, Theo, a pesar de estar cansado, esperaba una respuesta suya. Gregory parecía ajeno, pero se mantenía cerca de Theo, cuidándolo. Hermione susurraba cosas por debajo mientras Draco asentía, serio.

Dio un largo suspiro.

-Nada, solo aclaraba algunos asuntos -respondió con una sonrisa cansada. Theo, igual de cansado, le sonrió.

-¿Algún elfo al que tengamos que salvar?

Blaise negó, riendo.

-No, sólo es mi corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos... de nuevo -admitió. Theo le dio una mueca de tristeza y Hermione rodó los ojos, dejando de lado a Draco por un momento.

-Pues si eso vuelve a pasar, yo misma iré a golpear a tu _"affetto"_ -dijo, haciendo comillas invisibles.

-Concuerdo -dijo Pansy, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso hacia Vincent- No dudaría en mancharme las manos.

-Deberá cuidarse las espaldas -apoyó Draco, tomando una manzana del cuenco- Inclusive yo les tengo miedo cuando se ponen en plan: _"Mamá Oso"._

Blaise sonrió, complacido.

-¿Saben? -Hermione, Theo, Draco, Pansy, Vincent e inclusive Gregory le prestaron su completa atención- He terminado... _He terminado con Ginevra Weasley._

-Es lo mejor -apoyó Hermione extendiendo una mano para tomar la de Blaise y darle un ligero apretón- Ella no te merece... O tal vez sí, pero para ello necesita madurar.

-Y mucho -dijo Pansy.

* * *

 _Noviembre, 5. 1996_

 _Gran Comedor._

-¿Me estas invitando a la fiesta de Slughorn? -preguntó Draco realmente sorprendido. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué esperabas? -preguntó Hermione- ¿Qué fuera con alguien más?

-¿La verdad? -Hermione asintió ante la pregunta- Sí, Slughorn no quiere verme ni en pintura, a ninguno de nosotros excepto a ti y a Blaise -aclaró- Pensé, ya sabes, que irías con Blaise ya que no creo que me deje entrar.

-Concuerdo con Draco -dijo Blaise cerrando el libro que había sacado del baúl de Theo- Slughorn no querrá que ningún _hijo de mortífago_ vaya.

-Ahí tienes -dijo Draco. Hermione bufo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no es justo, ¿donde esta el derecho al libre albedrío? -se quejo.

-Con mi padre en Azkaban -contesto Pansy dando una última mordida a su tartaleta. Hermione resoplo, le dio un casto beso a Draco en los labios y recogió sus cosas.

-Pues es una mierda -se quejo.

-¡Eh! -exclamó Blaise viendo como Hermione empezaba a partir- Soy una grandiosa opción.

-Lo eres -apoyó Hermione- Pero hubiera preferido ir con mi novio -dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y se apresuró fuera del Gran Comedor para su primera clase. Pansy hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Ella tiene razón, Slughorn es un imbécil.

-Dime algo que no sepa -se burló Draco. Volvió a su lectura antes de que una mueca de disgusto surcara su rostro- Esto es deprimente.

-La vida en general lo es, desde cuarto año -se quejó Blaise bostezando, tenía una mirada cansada en el rostro- Por cierto, dentro de tres días es el partido... ¿ya han hablado con Greg?

-¿Tengo cara de qué he hablado con Greg? -inquirió Pansy, enarcando las cejas.

-¿Quieres qué te diga de qué tienes cara? -indagó Blaise, esquivando enseguida un pedazo de tartaleta- Agresiva.

-Idiota.

-Eras una perra total.

-Y tú un idiota con complejo de Slytherin.

-¡Auch! -exclamó Blaise colocando una mano sobre su pecho, fingiendo estar dolido.

-Cállense -apremió Draco con hastío- Ya hablaré hoy con Gregory, no puede estar siempre en duelo.

-Perdió a su madre -recordó Pansy.

-Blaise mató a Greyback -dijo en un susurro Draco, casi mortal- Theo es un hombre lobo, Hermione ha hechizado a su propia madre, Vincent tiene que vivir con la suya, Lord Oscuro se hospeda en tu casa y yo soy un prospecto a mortífago... Perdóname si no me preocupo por sus penas -se quejó Draco dando por terminada la discusión. Blaise perdió su actitud burlona y Pansy se encogió en su asiento, recordando sus horribles vacaciones. Siempre mirando por el hombro, con miedo de salir de su cuarto... La cara totalmente blanca de su madre, como si hubiera estado presente en una masacre.

Sus ojos recorrieron el Gran Comedor, mirando a todas aquellas personas con las que había pasado los últimos seis años de su vida... tal vez tendría que pelear con algunos de ellos llegando el momento, tal vez alguno de ellos ya había decidido su futuro... Sus ojos cayeron en los de Potter, que miraba fijamente hacia donde Draco, con ojos entornados y después cayeron en los de Longbottom, que sonreía hacia Weasley para después decirle algo a Potter.

Tal vez alguno del trío de oro no dudaría en matarla.

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

-¡MALFOY! -Pansy, Blaise y Draco pegaron un bote en su asiento, inmediatamente sacando su varita y poniéndose en alerta. Alexander Borgin venía corriendo a toda velocidad, sus pies golpeaban con fuerza el piso y su cara estaba roja por falta de oxígeno. Todas las charlas en el Gran Comedor cesaron e inclusive la mesa del profesorado quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

Los tres Slytherin vieron atentos como el niño de segundo grado llegaba corriendo delante suyo, deteniéndose unos segundos para tomar aire. El resto de la mesa de Slytherin veían al pobre muchacho con enojo, a las serpientes no les gustaba el alboroto.

-Explícate -siseo Pansy manteniendo la postura y evitando ver la vergüenza que sentía al ser el centro de atención de toda la escuela, ahora que todos los despreciaban por ser _hijos de mortífagos_. El chico inspiró con fuerza y, para no caerse, se sostuvo del brazo de Blaise, que hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Borgin, no nos hagas perder nuestro tiempo -siseo Blaise intentando apartarse del pobre chico. El joven Slytherin negó y miró a Draco con toda la seriedad que pudo.

-Crabble... y Goyle se están peleando -explicó en un susurro ahogado- Nott y Granger intentan separarlos pero Greengrass me ha pedido a que venga por ustedes.

Draco maldijo por debajo mientras los Slytherin presentes empezaban a recoger sus cosas y Adrian Pucey corría hacia la mesa del profesorado, buscando a Snape.

-¿Donde?

-Sala común -terminó el chico antes de que los tres Slytherin se pararan y salieran presurosos del Gran Comedor, con las demás serpientes pisandoles los talones y un malhumorado Snape, todos ante las atentas miradas de las demás casas y profesorado. Una vez dieron la vuelta al pasillo, echaron a correr en dirección a la Sala Común de Slytherin en busca de sus amigos.

 _-¡Gellert Grindelwalt!_ -gritó Blaise y la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Los tres atravesaron el pasillo encontrando a Vincent y Gregory al centro del bullicio de Slytherin que deberían estar en clase, con Hermione y Theo intentando detenerlos. Los útiles de alguien estaban esparcidos en el suelo mientras Gregory era sostenido del cuello por Hermione, que tenía el cabello completamente alborotado.

La nariz de Gregory estaba rota, le salía sangre a borbotones, una ceja cortada y varios hematomas en el rostro empezando a formarse. Su camisa estaba arrugada, no llevaba corbata. Vincent era la copia de Gregory, diferenciando que no tenía la nariz rota y la camisa la tenía completamente desgarrada, como si el ave feniz de Dumbledore haya decidido jugar con ella. Theo, que parecía bastante cansado, como siempre, hacia demasiado esfuerzo en detenerlo.

Varios alumnos de Slytherin estaban a su alrededor, viendo con completo horror el enfrentamiento de ambos.

-¡MADURA GREGORY! ¡EL MUNDO SIGUE GIRANDO! -gritó Vincent intentando soltarse de Theo, que si era posible, se aferro más a él.

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! -chilló Gregory con el rostro rojo de enojo.

-Tienes razón -admitió Vincent ahora sonriendo con crueldad- Pero al menos yo no me arrepiento de nada.

Los ojos de Gregory se llenaron de ira, inclusive parecía que gruñía como toro. Se separo de Hermione con fuerza y caminó hacia Vincent, dispuesto a matarlo a golpes. Pero Hermione, que no había cesado de sus esfuerzos, corrió detrás de Gregory y se aferró a su brazo... Gregory era como un animal en celo, no pensaba, no reaccionaba y Hermione no tenía la capacidad de detenerlo... Gregory se soltó con brusquedad, alzando el codo y sin querer, estrellándolo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro de Hermione.

Hermione se soltó con un chillido agudo, cayendo hacia atrás y siendo sus manos las que detuvieran su caída, antes de que su rostro golpeara contra el suelo. La chica yacía semi inconsciente en el piso de la Sala Común, con los gritos ahogados de los Slytherin como fondo. Las serpientes parecieron congelarse en su lugar, todos los presentes miraron con fascinado horror a Hermione sobre el suelo, con su melena tapando su rostro.

-¿Pero qué...? -la voz susurrante de Snape fue lo que hizo despertar de su estupefacción a los Slytherin, Theo soltó de inmediato a Vincent y corrió hacia Gregory, colocándose como barrera humana justo en el momento en que Draco se lanzaba hacia él, listo para golpearlo y Blaise logrando detenerlo por los brazos.

-¿Es qué eres estúpido? -siseo Draco con voz baja, llena de frialdad a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban con un fuego abrazador. Gregory, dándose cuenta de su error, se giro de llano para ayudar a Hermione a levantarse- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, Goyle! Ni se te ocurra -gruñó Draco haciendo que Gregory frenara sus intentos y se quedara congelado en su lugar.

Hermione, en medio del caos desatado, se levantó con dificultad del suelo, llevando sus manos de inmediato a su rostro, tomando con delicadeza su nariz, que dolía demasiado. Un liquido caliente se deslizo por sus labios y mancho de inmediato sus manos y todo lo que tuviera en su camino. Hermione ahogo un grito cuando se dio cuenta que su nariz estaba rota.

Sus rodillas le temblaron pero los brazos de Pansy evitaron que volviera a darse otra vez con el suelo. Hermione descanso su cabeza contra el hombro de la morena, cerró los ojos intentando bajar el mareo. Los brazos de Pansy de inmediato fueron remplazados por los de Draco, que la tomo con fuerza y la levantó, saliendo de la sala común ante la atenta mirada de todos los Slytherin.

-Todos a sus dormitorios -susurró Snape, haciendo que de inmediato los Slytherin se apresuraran hacia sus dormitorios. Blaise detuvo del brazo a Daphne, que lo miró aterrada.

-Gracias por enviar al chico a avisarnos.

-Hermione sigue siendo mi amiga, aunque ya no me hablen.

-Tú provocaste eso -le recordó Blaise. Daphne hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de darse la vuelta y continuar su camino hacia su dormitorio. Los últimos en quedar en la Sala Común fueron Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Vincent y Gregory.

-Gregory, ven conmigo -pidió Snape escudriñando con la mirada al muchacho. Gregory asintió, mirando con pena a sus amigos.

-Yo...

-Ahora no, Greg -dijo Theo con un suspiro- Sólo... ve...

Gregory miró fijamente a cada uno, viendo como sus amigos evitaban su mirada. Tragó saliva como si tuviera una piedra atravesando su garganta y siguió a Snape fuera de la Sala Común. La puerta se cerró de inmediato detrás de ellos.

-No los has perdido -intentó consolarlo Snape mientras cruzaban los pasillos oscuros y fríos de las mazmorras. Gregory negó, acongojado.

-Yo creo que sí...

* * *

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

 _10:00 p.m_

Susan Bones caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts sumida en sus pensamientos, aún llena de entusiasmo debido a que había logrado convencer a su mamá de que la dejara quedarse en Hogwarts a pesar de lo malo que podría llegar a salir.

Dio un chilido de júbilo y alzo el puño, golpeando el aire, una carcajada completa inundo los pasillos mientras la Hufflepuff daba brincos de alegría. Parecía llevar su propia sinfonía y, si su cabello fuera rubio, fácilmente hubieran podido confundirla con Luna Lovegood.

El deleite de la pelirroja cesó de golpe cuando distinguió una sombra al fondo del pasillo. Sacó su varita con velocidad, hace poco había visto a un auror, lo que suponía que no habría otro cerca hasta que este cambiara de ronda. Camino, ahora con sigilo y desconfianza a la figura encapuchada.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapo de sus labios cuando pudo ver, gracias a la luz de la Luna, a Gregory. Llevaba una chamarra de algodón, como las que solía usar su padre en días de invierno, como aquellos. La capucha de la chamarra negra le cubría el rostro y estaba segura de que si un auror lo hubiera visto, fácilmente lo habría confundido con un mortífago.

La sola idea le dio un escalofrío.

-Greg... -saludó la pelirroja pero el chico no hizo ademan de reconocer su presencia. Las mejillas de Susan enrojecieron al darse cuenta que posiblemente podría estar molestando al chico y este no quería ninguna compañía, ni siquiera la suya.

-¿Qué haces en los pasillos tan tarde, Susan? -preguntó Gregory después de bastante rato. Susan abrió los ojos, sorprendida de qué reparara en su persona. Los Slytherin eran conocidos por ignorar a los demás cuando no eran deseados.

-Eh... le enviaba una lechuza a mi madre... ¿y tú? -preguntó Susan con interés.

-No puedo entrar a mi Sala Común, han cambiado la contraseña -admitió con un suspiro derrotado y dejo caer su cabeza contra la pared de ladrillos viejos.

-¿Tus amigos te han jugado una broma? -indagó Susan a pesar de que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello. Todos en Hogwarts habían especulado todo el día sobre lo sucedido con los Slytherin, sobre todo después de que Lavander Brown estallara en chismoceos sobre que Hermione Granger estaba en la enfermería, con la ropa repleta de sangre.

Los Slytherin habían faltado a todas sus clases, inclusive Snape había faltado, alegando un asunto importante.

-Ellos me odian -respondió Gregory sin tapujo alguno. Susan pego un bote, realmente confusa con su respuesta.

-De seguro solo están molestos... a que no es nada -conjeturo la pelirroja pero Gregory negó con cansancio.

-Ellos me odian -repitió ahora mirando a Susan a los ojos, haciendo que la Hufflepuff ahogara un grito. Tenía los ojos rojos, un hematoma surcando uno de sus ojos, un corte en la ceja, la nariz algo roja, como si se la hubiera tallado con fuerza. Parecía bastante cansado, derrotado... y bastante solo, como si hubiera perdido su camino- He golpeado a Hermione.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Susan llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Fue un accidente, pero eso no evita que la haya lastimado -su voz se rompió con aquella aclaración- Vincent me ha provocado y yo me he desquitado con ella, pero no tenía ninguna intención de atacarla.. ¡diablos! Estaba seguro de que detendría sus intentos... la he liado... Me odian.

-No creo -volvió a decir Susan, ahora con más decisión. Ellos no podían odiarlo por un error.

-Ataque a Hermione... yo le he hecho daño y Draco nunca me lo perdonara... Mucho menos Theo -sollozo y Susan se sintió un poco perdida. Draco y Hermione eran novios, todos en Hogwarts lo sabían. De hecho, el rumor de que Draco era el príncipe de las serpientes y Hermione su princesa empezó en cuarto año, al ver como los Slytherin siempre hacían todo para tener a Hermione contenta y a Draco tranquilo... ¿qué tenía que ver Theodore Nott con todo eso?- Lo jodí con Vincent, he golpeado a mi mejor amigo e inclusive Blaise me ha evitado, y siempre es él quien mantiene la calma... a pesar de haber cometido una atrocidad... Tiene los nervios de acero, diría Hermione...

-Sólo necesitan tiempo, Greg -apoyó Susan colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Gregory y acariciándolo.

-He sido un completo egoísta, sólo pensando en mí...

-Has perdido a tu madre, Greg... Es normal estar... destrozado -intento consolarlo y Gregory la miro con alivio y... esperanza- ¿Qué...? -preguntó mientras sus mejillas volvían a enrojecer. Gregory negó, ahora sonriendo con nostalgia y tomando la mano de Susan ates de mirar de nuevo hacia la luna.

-Pronto será luna llena...

* * *

 _Noviembre, 12. 1996._

 _Invernaderos._

-¡Uf, que miedo debía dar el joven _Quien-tú-sabes_! -dijo Ron en voz baja mientras se sentaban alrededor de una de las retorcidas cepas de _Snargaluff,_ el objeto de estudio de ese trimestre, y se enfundaban los guantes protectores- Pero lo que sigo sin entender es por qué Dumbledore te enseña todo eso Ya sé que es muy interesante, y demás, pero ¿para qué sirve?

-No lo sé -admitió Harry- Pero, según él, es muy importante y me ayudará a sobrevivir -Se puso un protector de dentadura.

-Yo lo encuentro fascinante -opinó Neville- Es fundamental reunir el máximo de información acerca de Vold... Tom Riddle. Si no, ¿de qué otro modo podrías descubrir sus debilidades?

* * *

 _Vestíbulo de Hogwarts._

 _-Tom Riddle... Tom Riddle... Tom Riddle..._ -susurraba la morena como una mantra, recordando con todo lujo de detalles la conversación del _trío de oro_ , que debería primero asegurarse que nadie pudiera escucharlos. Cerró los ojos, moviendo los labios mientras recitaba mentalmente ese nombre.

Se quedo parada como estatua, entrecerró los ojos y trato de grabar a fuego lento la conversación, si no, tendría que conseguir un _pensadero_. Alguien la golpeo por la espalda, haciéndola dar un traspié pero antes de que se precipitara al suelo, unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron. Pansy giro el rostro con rapidez, lista para fulminarlo con la mirada cuando se encontró unos enormes ojos verdes... bastante... lindos.

-Parkinson -susurró Potter con voz ronca, viéndola sorprendido mientras sus gafas se deslizaban por su nariz. Longbottom, a su lado, los veía con curiosidad y Weasley, con asco. Pansy frunció el ceño, captado que aún seguía envuelta en los brazos de Potter y la imagen que daban no era... sutil.

-Potter... tus manos -se quejó tratando de no sonrojarse, no era el primer chico que la tocaba de esa manera. Los ojos de Potter, enmarcados por las gafas, cayeron con pesadez sobre sus manos y su rostro enrojeció, digno de un Weasley. Ayudó a Pansy a estabilizarse, con todo y bufidos, y la soltó, con bastante lentitud- Ten más cuidado al caminar...

-Tú deberías tener cuidado de como le hablas, mortífaga -siseo una morena cerca de ellos. Tenía el cabello rizado y la fulminaba con la mirada. Era de Gryffindor, e iba acompañada de otras chicas. Pansy chasqueo la lengua, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano hacia la chica.

-Y tú cuida como me hablas, Gryffindor -siseo Pansy con frialdad.

-¿Qué esperábamos de una _hija de mortífagos_? -chilló una de sus amigas. Pansy sonrió, con maldad pura.

-Un _Avada Kedavra_ esperaría yo -un brillo malicioso invadió sus ojos azules al ver como las chicas se estremecían, sonriendo con sorna, se dio la vuelta, extrañando como su cabello volaba al hacer eso y camino dentro del Gran Comedor, ante la atenta mirada del _trío de oro._

Pansy caminó altiva hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde ya se encontraban sus amigos, exceptuando a Gregory. Pansy dio una mueca triste y se sentó al lado de Blaise.

-¿Todavía no hay señalas de Greg? -preguntó tomando un panqueque de frambuesas del cuenco de oro. Hermione negó, alicaída.

-Se ha llevado el _mapa del merodeador_ -dijo Draco con un suspiro- Supongo que para saber donde estamos y evitarnos.

-Tal vez piensa que lo odiamos -razonó Theo con una mueca incomoda. Blaise suspiro mientras Vincent se encogía en su asiento.

-Necesitamos una charla, urgente -dijo Blaise mientras Hermione asentía, abrazándose a Draco, que le dio un suave beso sobre la frente. Pansy vio la interacción con cierta envida, a veces deseaba que alguien la amara con esa intensidad, como Draco amaba a Hermione. Como Blaise defendía a Ginny, como Theo miraba a Luna... y luego recordaba que toda la escuela pensaba que era una perra fría.

A veces era mejor mantener los sentimientos ocultos...

 _-Tom Riddle_ -siseo con fuerza, recordando de golpe. Los chicos la vieron extrañados y Pansy se recargó contra la mesa, haciendo que Blaise, Vincent y Theo la imitaran- El verdadero nombre del _Señor Oscuro_ es Tom Riddle...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Debido a que yo sí voy a mis clases -se quejó de ellos. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Buscábamos a Gregory...

-Los he escuchado desde que bajaban por la ladera -empezó Pansy- Resulta que Dumbledore fue el encargado de mostrarle a Lord Tenebroso que la magia existía... Riddle -dijo con un escalofrío- Es huérfano, resulta que su madre murió poco después de darlo a luz y su padre es un _muggle..._

-Me jodes -siseo Draco, ahora mirándola con enojo- Siempre pensé que su apellido era Gaunt, ya saben, los últimos herederos de Slytherin.

-Y yo pensaba que su padre era un mago americano de pacotilla, a fin de cuenta, los Gaunt murieron en la miseria -dijo Vincent.

-Entonces se crío en un orfanato... quien lo diría, el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, un mestizo -rió Theo.

-El señor _"Soy-el-mayor-Sangre-Pura-del-mundo"_ ha estar revolcándose en su tumba -dio Hermione con una sonrisa socarrona- Una _nacida de muggles_ en su _limpia_ casa y luego un mestizo como último heredero...

Los Slytherin rieron con eso último.

* * *

 _Noviembre 14, 1996._

-¡Detente ahí! -gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas. El chico, a unos tres metros de ella, se detuvo de golpe. Hermione, aprovechando que lo atrapo con la guardia baja, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dejaron hasta el chico, llegando justo cuando él empezaba a moverse- Gregory.

-Hermione -dijo el chico. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, su corte aún no sanaba pero los hematomas parecían bajar su intensidad. El chico la miró con culpa antes de que un carraspeo llamara la atención de Hermione. Al lado de Gregory, iban Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff y Ginny Weasley. Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la Gryffindor y poso de nuevo sus ojos en Gregory.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Hermione, yo no creo que sea una buena idea -dijo Gregory con un suspiro abatido. Hermione lo vio con muchísima más firmeza y se cruzo de brazos, obstinada- Draco...

-Draco ha estado buscándote para pedirte disculpas -le corto Hermione sin sutileza alguna- Theo, Vincent, Pansy y Blaise también han intentado hablar contigo, Greg.

-Si él no quiere hablar, no deberían forzarlo -hablo Susan Bones. Hermione la miro con bastante frialdad, callando cualquier alegato.

-Creo que esto no es asunto tuyo, Bones -siseo Hermione con rigidez- Son asuntos que solo nos involucran a Gregory y nosotros.

-No tienes porque ser tan cortante -defendió Ginny. Hermione la ignoro olímpicamente, mirando de nuevo a Gregory.

-Entiendo que estés molesto porque Blaise se haya pasado de listo al cambiar la contraseña sin avisarte, pero has de entender que lo único que buscaba era evitar otro confrontamiento -dijo Hermione- Vincent estuvo mal al provocarte ese día, pero al igual que el resto de nosotros, quiere que vuelvas... Te necesitamos, Greg.

-Te golpee -dijo ahogando un sollozo. Hermione lo vio con tanta pena que parecía a punto de lanzarse a él y ahogarlo con un abrazo.

-Fue un accidente, Greg. Tú intentabas golpear a Vincent, y con toda razón, yo me interpuse para que pararan... Fue mi error, no el tuyo... Por favor, Greg...

-Granger, no quiero sonar grosera, pero Greg necesita espacio -dijo Susan con decisión- Ha tenido un tiempo difícil y...

-¿Crees que no lo se? -preguntó Hermione con incredulidad- Estuve ahí, Bones. Tome su mano durante el funeral, cuando cayó... Tal vez creas que tienes algún tipo de derecho al privarme de hablar con él por pasar estos últimos días a su lado pero yo he pasado seis años en compañía de él -siseo con enojo- Entiendo que quieras tratar de consolarlo, pero no sabes nada.

-Hermione -pidió Gregory con cansancio. Hermione poso sus orbes marrones en Gregory, que la veía con disculpas- Ella solo intenta ayudar.

-Gregory...

-Yo sólo... necesito más tiempo -dijo con un suspiro- Snape dijo que lo mejor era tomar un tiempo alejado de todos los problemas y...

-¿De todos los problemas? -chilló Hermione- No te hemos hostigado todo este tiempo, hemos dejado que intentes superar la perdida de tu madre, que le llores... Inclusive hemos dejado que sobrelleves el dolor con pócimas -acusó Hermione. Las mejillas de Gregory enrojecieron ante la acusación.

-Basta -detuvo Abbott.

-Lo entiendo, Gregory. Sé lo que se siente saber que jamas volverás a verla, lo sé -siseo Hermione, con un enorme nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas le picaban los ojos- Perdí a mi madre, Gregory. Y no sólo a ella, perdí también a mi hermana -le recordó- Temo por la vida de mi hermano cada luna llena...

-Hermione...

-Pido todas las noches porque Draco no se derrumbe -prosiguió Hermione inhalando con brusquedad- Inspecciono a Blaise todas las mañanas para asegurarme que aún no pierda la cordura... Agradezco cada vez que Vincent hace una estúpida broma sobre su madre, porque sé que aún le afecta el rechazo... Amo cada vez que Pansy sonríe porque sé que aún puede hacerlo a pesar de toda la mierda -siseo Hermione con demasiado enojo- Inclusive sonreía cada vez que te veía entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor porque sabía que aún seguías con nosotros... Te dimos tu espacio... No eres el único en una situación de mierda, Gregory... Pero si a pesar de todo aún piensas que es mejor alejarte, entonces adelante, hazlo -prosiguió, tensando sus hombros y tomando una actitud engreída, borrando todo rastro de debilidad- Recuerda que aún nos importas solo pide que ese sentimiento de amor siga allí cuando decidas sacar tu cabeza fuera del hoyo, y por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, cuadrando los hombros y caminando con soberbia hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin.

* * *

 _Noviembre, 15. 1996_

 _Gran Comedor._

Al día siguiente, como era habitual en esas ocasiones, a la hora del desayuno reinaba un ambiente de gran agitación: los alumnos de Slytherin silbaban y abucheaban ruidosamente cada vez que un jugador del equipo de Gryffindor entraba en el Gran Comedor. Hermione echó un vistazo al techo y vio un despejado cielo azul celeste: un buen presagio.

La abigarrada mesa de Slytherin, que se veía como una masa compacta de verde y plateado, prorrumpió en aplausos cuando Draco y Hermione entraron. Draco sonrió con sorna mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos.

-¿Les sirvo té? -ofreció Adrian una vez ellos se hubieran sentado- ¿Café? ¿Jugo de arándanos?

-Olvida eso, ¿jugará Goyle? -preguntó Jody Jacknife, alumna de séptimo año- No parecen estar en buenos términos.

-Café, por favor -respondió Hermione a Adrian- Y sobre Gregory, no lo sé...

-Mucha suerte hoy, Hermione -animó Alexander Borgin cuando pasaba detrás suyo. Hermione le sonrió encantada y Draco rodó los ojos.

-Maldito mocoso -siseo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Déjalo en paz, Draco -defendió Hermione- Ya se ha disculpado conmigo varias veces, superalo.

-Ella tiene razón -dijo Theo dejándose caer al lado de Hermione. Estaba ojeroso, pero al menos no traía más que un leve corte en la ceja. Se veía tan cansado y abatido que solo pudo estirar su mano para tomar una tostada y dejarla en su plato.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres jugar? -preguntó Pansy, que lo había acompañado desde la enfermería. Theo asintió con una sonrisa cansada.

-Completamente, además, Luna dijo algo sobre ser la comentarista del partido -en la mesa de Slytherin, aquellos que hubieran escuchado aquella aclaración, sonrieron tal cual Blaise. Mostrando todos los dientes y una mirada perversa, tanto, que a Theo le recorrió un escalofrío.

-¡LUNITA! -soltó en coro la mesa de Slytherin justo cuando la rubia iba entrando en el Gran Comedor, todas las mesas voltearon hacia la de Slytherin, tornando su mirada entre Luna y los Slytherin.

Luna parecía sorprendida por la atención, inclusive cuando dos alumnos de Slytherin, que habían entrado detrás de ella, la tomaron de los brazos y la arrastraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, sentándola en frente de un Theo tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley.

-Malditos -siseo Theo por debajo haciendo que la mesa de Slytherin retumbara en carcajadas.

-Hola, chicos -saludó Luna una vez la carcajada colectiva hubo terminado. Varios Slytherin la saludaron con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro mientras otros le sonreían con malicia.

-Sírvete -Gemma Farlley, aluma de cuarto grado. Luna agradeció mientras servía de la extravagante comida Slytherin en su plato de oro.

-Hemos oído que serás la comentarista del partido -dijo Adrian sirviendo jugo de arándanos en la copa de Luna.

-No, los _torposoplos_ no creían que fuera una buena idea, aunque el profesor Flitwick me lo pidió tan amablemente, lamento haberme negado, realmente siento que tenga toda una manada de _gusanos aquavirus_ en su túnica -suspiro dramáticamente. Los Slytherin quedaron congelados ante todo lo dicho por la rubia pero no dijeron nada ofensivo hacia ella.

-Eh... -Milton Statham carraspeo con fuerza- ... pobre tipo, con razón es tan pequeño...

Hermione ahogo una risita y Theo fulmino con la mirada al chico. Luna asintió, solemne.

-Sí, pobre profesor Flitwick...

-¡Estamos de suerte! -gritó Blaise mientras se dejaba caer al lado de Luna, acompañado por Vincent- _Bella pazzo_ ha decidido comer con la mejor casa de Hogwarts -los Slytherin aplaudieron y aullaron ante la aclaración de Blaise, que sonrió como un rey que controla a su pueblo.

Los Slytherin charlaron, gritaron, comieron y sonrieron como si cada uno hubiera bebido una botella de _Felix Felicis_ completa. Todos atentos a las excentricidades de la rubia, cuando salieron del castillo, todos en una hilera cantando y aullando, la hierba helado crujía bajo sus pies mientras se dirigían al estadio.

-Parece que todos piensan que ganaremos -dijo Theo, colocándose la túnica con una sonrisa ensoñadora en el rostro. Luna se había despedido de él, con un beso en la mejilla y los aullidos de aceptación de toda la masa verde y plata.

-Porque ganaremos -soltó Blaise con confianza- Sí, no hemos practicado, pero _il mio amore_ , hemos sido un equipo desde segundo, la única que debería cuidarse las espaldas es Pansy.

-Jódete, Zabini -gruñó Pansy terminando de ponerse su túnica.

-Linda boca para una dama -se burló Blaise. Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se colocaba los guantes de guardián y recogía su escoba.

-Siento llegar tarde -susurró Gregory en la entrada. La mirada de todos cayó al instante en el chico, que miraba con timidez el suelo- Yo... lo siento, he sido un idiota -admitió- Todo este tiempo me he preocupado solo por mi y...

-Has perdido a tu madre, estas en todo tu derecho -dijo Draco con algo de vergüenza. Gregory negó, tallándose con la palma el ojo amoratado.

-Sí, pero no le he hecho frente. Sólo he dejado que la pena me consuma, todo este tiempo... Los he dejado solos con todo -se disculpó.

-¿Eso significa que estas de vuelta y afrontaras las cosas como un verdadero Slytherin? ¿Con la mirada en alto? -preguntó Blaise sin hacerse ninguna esperanza. Gregory suspiro.

-Sé que no creen en mis palabras sólo por que las diga -contestó Gregory, mirando a los ojos a cada uno- Pero quiero volver... Son mi única familia...

-Susan Bones también parecía querer unirse a la tribu -dijo Vincent con burla, aliviando un poco el ambiente. Los Slytherin soltaron una risa, cuando la risa fue bajando la intensidad, todos se miraron con cariño.

-Lo siento -volvió a pedir Gregory. Hermione sonrió, contenta y se lanzó hacia Gregory, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez Hermione se hubo separado, con lágrimas en los ojos sin derramar, fue Pansy la siguiente en abrazarlo. Una ronda de abrazos se celebró dentro de los vestuarios, con disculpas y sonrisas.

-Bueno, ¿no nos darás unas palabras? -preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa a Draco, que sonrió como gato. La atrapo por la cintura y le estampo un gran beso en los labios, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory chiflaron y aplaudieron. Pansy sonrió, gritando y Theo negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Quien sea el jugador más valioso, debería tener algo a cambio -propuso Theo una vez Draco y Hermione se hubiesen separado. Blaise lo miro confuso.

-¿Jugador más valioso?

-¿Alguna vez has visto el fútbol? -preguntó Theo enarcando una ceja, Blaise frunció el ceño y negó.

-Se denomina el jugador más valioso a quien haya sacado más provecho en un partido -dijo Hermione. Vincent sonrió, contento.

-Me parece estupendo, pero pongamos algo más... interesante -dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad- Quien sea el que peor juegue, le dará un beso a Snape en la mejilla y un abrazo en frente de todo el colegio...

-Eso me agrada -apoyo Draco y Hermione rió.

-Nos matara antes de que nos acerquemos, pero estoy de acuerdo...

-Quien gane se llevará como premio que los demás seamos sus esclavos hasta el próximo partido -dijo Gregory, aliviado de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Blaise aplaudió con fuerza.

-Eso, _fratello_ , es la joya -sonrió acompañado de las risas de los demás.

Salieron del campo en medio de apoteósicos gritos de ánimo y abucheos. Uno de los extremos del estadio era una masa verde y plateado; el otro roja y dorada. Muchos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw habían tomado también partido: en medio de los gritos y aplausos, pudieron distinguir con claridad a Luna, que lanzaba chispas con su varita, formando una enorme serpiente verde.

-Ella me agrada -volvió a decir Blaise una vez llegaron al frente del equipo de Gryffindor. Draco se dirigió hacia la señora Hooch, que hacía de árbitro y ya estaba preparada para soltar las pelotas de la caja.

-Estréchense la mano, capitanes -indicó, y Draco sonrió con malicia mientras él y Potter acotaban la orden- Monten sus escobas. Atentos al silbato. Tres... dos... uno...

Tan pronto sonó el silbato, Draco y los demás se impulsaron con una fuerte patada en el helado suelo y echaron a volar.

-Pensé que habías dicho que sería McLaggen el nuevo guardián -siseo Hermione antes de que Blaise se perdiera en los alrededores.

-Se rompió un brazo, por lo que oí -contesto antes de empezar a recorrer el perímetro del campo buscando la snitch. Entonces sonó una voz muy diferente de la tribuna del comentarista de siempre:

-Bueno, allá van, y creo que a todos nos ha sorprendido el equipo que ha formado Potter este año. Muchos creían que Ronald Weasley, después de su irregular actuación el año pasado, quedaría descartado, pero claro, siempre ayuda tener una buena amistad con el capitán...

Esas palabras fueron recibidas con burlas y aplausos en las gradas ocupadas por los simpatizantes de Slytherin. Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia el estrado del comentarista y vio a un chico rubio, alto, delgaducho y de nariz respingona, hablando por el megáfono mágico que hasta entonces siempre utilizaba Lee Jordan; Hermione reconoció a Zacharias Smith, un jugador de Hufflepuff que odiaba a Potter, más que a nadie en el mundo.

-Ahí va el primer ataque de Slytherin. Granger cruza el campo como una centella y... ¡paradón de Weasley! Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos suerte alguna vez... Weasley, la chica, tiene la quaffle, vuela bastante bien para solo estar en Gryffindor por ser amiga de Potter y.. ¡Granger le ha quitado la quaffle! Va con velocidad, sortea a Johnson, Demelza... ¡Weasley la para!

-¿Pero qué...? -Hermione vio confusa como Weasley sonreía socarrón y el pasaba la quaffle a Demelza. Entorno los ojos, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y voló hacia Vincent- Tira a Weasley...

-¿Eh? -Vincent la miro confundido.

-Hay algo... algo que no me gusta en él... esta... cambiado...

-Entonces no lo subestimemos y ya -dijo Draco llegando a su lado y pasandole la quaffle, ambos volaron lejos de Vincent y se acercaron a los aros de Gryffindor. Iban como una flecha, ya que Theo se les había unido, se pasaron la quaffle varias veces antes de que fuera Draco quien la mandara a los aros... pero de nuevo Weasley la detuvo.

-¿Qué mierda? -siseo Draco mientras los Gryffindor se hacía de nuevo con la quaffle. Ambos equipos tuvieron varios intentos para anotar puntos pero el partido era tan reñido que seguían cero a cero.

-Ya se habrán fijado en que Coote no tiene la planta del típico golpeador -comentó Smith con altivez-; por lo general suelen tener un poco más de músculo... como Crabble y Goyle, un par de gorilas...

-¡Yo lo mato! -siseo Hermione lista para lanzarse al chico cuando una bludger salió volando a Theo, que estaba en posesión de la quaffle, Vincent logro detenerla y la mandó de vuelta, golpeando con fuerza a Coote y tirándolo de su escoba.

-¡La próxima va para ti, idiota! -gritó Vincent pasando enfrente del comentarista y fulminandolo con la mirada.

-¿A donde vas, Draco? -preguntó Hermione viendo como Draco miraba hacia donde Potter.

-Hacer lo mío -dijo antes de volar hacia Potter. Voló muy cerca de él, vio que compartieron un par de palabras, Draco sonrió con malicia y se alejó, después de golpear con fuerza su hombro contra el de Potter. Las simpatizantes de Gryffindor protestaron enardecidos en las gradas, pero cuando Hooch volteo, Draco ya estaba demasiado lejos. Potter voló de inmediato detrás de él.

-¡Me parece que Zabini, de Slytherin, ha encontrado la snitch! -anunció Zacharias Smith por el megáfono- ¡Sí, ha descubierto algo que Potter no ha visto!

-¡IDIOTA! -gritaron los simpatizantes de Slytherin y los mismos jugadores. Potter se dirigió cual rayo detrás de Blaise que apresuró el vuelo. No había salido disparado para cualquier dirección, sino que había localizado la snitch, que volaba a toda velocidad por encima de ellos despidiendo intensos destellos que destacaban contra el cielo azul.

Hermione pudo ver, con el corazón en la mano, como Potter estaba llegando a la altura de Blaise, que estaba a nada de tocar la snitch... sus dedos la tomaron con fuerza y sonrió con maldad pura a Potter, que lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Blaise Zabini ha atrapado la snitch dorada! ¡150 puntos para Slytherin! ¡SLYTHERIN GANA!

Las gradas de Slytherin y todos aquellos que los apoyaban, estallaron en vítores mientras las sonrisas aliviadas y victoriosas se extendían por el rostro de los jugadores. Hermione bajo con tranquilidad de su escoba, al mismo tiempo que Weasley.

-Jugaron bien -admitió a regañadientes. Hermione le sonrió con falsedad.

-Siempre jugamos bien -aclaró- Pero tú has sido bastante... competencia... Has... mejorado -admitió y Weasley sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad. Se acerco a ella hasta dejar dos pasos de diferencia.

-Muchas gracias -agradeció mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de extrema confianza. Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida- Hoy habrá una fiesta en Gryffindor, siempre la hay después de un partido...

-Aja.. -dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Eso no le gustaba, en lo absoluto.

-Quería saber si... ¿querías ir...? -Hermione boqueo un poco ante la pregunta antes de que unos fuertes brazos la rodearan y la alzaran en vuelo, girándola. Rió con ganas al reconocer el aroma de Draco y acepto su beso gustosa, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novio.

-Ganamos... -dijo con voz ronca una vez se separaron. Hermione sonrió, perdida.

-Sí... lo hicimos... -dijo ahora sonriendo ampliamente, contagiada por el entusiasmo de Draco. El rubio la puso en el suelo con cuidado y levantó sus escobas, antes de posar sus orbes grises en los de Weasley.

-Weasley -se burló. El pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua, hastiado.

-Malfoy.

-¡Me deben, _bambini_! -aulló Blaise, volando alrededor de ellos dos, haciendo que Weasley diera varios pasos hacia atrás, de milagro no se cayó- ¡Fui el único que anotó puntos!

-No tuvimos que haber hecho esa apuesta -siseo Pansy bajando de su escoba y esperando a que Blaise detuviera su fiesta.

-¿Bueno...? ¿Quién perdió? -preguntó Theo una vez llegó, seguido de cerca por Gregory y Vincent, que lo veían bastantes preocupados. Theo rodó los ojos ante las miradas de sus amigo- Que estoy bien, sólo fue una noche fea... como muchas otras.

-Pues yo, obviamente, no perdí -se burló Blaise mostrando la snitch dorada y bajando de su escoba con maestría. Su voz denotaba superioridad y su andar, arrogancia. Un brillo malicioso se extendía por sus ojos verdosos.

-Yo tampoco, paré todas las quaffles -rió Pansy, haciendo una mueca burlesca. Vincent rió.

-Yo he tirado a Coote -dijo Vincent- Y he parado todas las bludgers, al igual que Greg, estamos fuera -Gregory asintió en acuerdo, sonriendo a pesar de sentirse un poco fuera de lugar e incomodo. Blaise, que pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y miró con maldad a Theo, Draco y Hermione.

-Eso los deja a ustedes tres... -rió, mirando sobre el hombro de Draco como Potter, caminando con Weasley, le sonreía a Ginny, una sonrisa estúpida. El estomago de Blaise se contrajo y los humos se le bajaron en seguida.

-Hermione fue la primera en fallar una anotación -delató Draco. Hermione boqueo, incrédula de que Draco la haya delatado.

-¡Eres un...! -siseo, separándose de su abrazo ante las risas de sus amigos. Draco intentó traerla de nuevo hacia él, pero la castaña rechazaba sus intentos- Maldito...

-Vamos, Mione...

-Alguien dormirá hoy en el sillón -rió Theo viendo como Hermione golpeaba con fuerza a Draco, alejándolo de ella. Su cabello parecía cobrar vida, como las serpientes de medusa, lista para atacar.

Esa misma tarde, toda la escuela quedo en un silencio sepulcral cuando Hermione abrazo a Snape en medio del Gran Comedor durante la cena, y varias mandíbulas colgaron cuando la castaña le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo del salón, dejando a un estupefacto Snape y a la mesa de Slytherin estallando en carcajadas.

Y, para aclarar, Hermione cumplió con su primer castigo al día siguiente.

* * *

 _Diciembre, 22. 1996._

Una vez más la nieve formaba remolinos tras las heladas ventanas; se acercaba la Navidad. Como todos los años y sin ayuda alguna, Hagrid ya había llevado los doce árboles navideños al Gran Comedor; había guirnaldas de acebo y espumillones enroscados en los pasamanos de las escaleras; dentro de los cascos de las armaduras ardían velas perennes, y del techo de los pasillos colgaban a intervalos regulares grandes ramos de muérdago, bajo los cuales se apiñaban las niñas cada vez que Draco y Blaise pasaban por allí. Eso provocaba atascos en los pasillos, inclusive Potter parecía tener atención extra.

Las cosas para los Slytherin parecían tomar calma, Theo, Draco y Blaise por fin habían logrado hacer la poción matalobos, y Hermione, Pansy, Vincent y Gregory habían terminado de arreglar el armario evanescente, a una fabulosa velocidad. Eso les daba más tiempo de pensar en su próximo plan para atacar a Dumbledore y también para poder retomar sus clases de magia sin varita en la Sala de Menesteres.

Potter había tenido más problemas en seguirlos, ya que ahora no solo tenía que cargar con Weasley y Longbottom, si no también con Lavander Brown, la novia de Weasley.

-¿Estas seguro de esto, Blaise? -preguntó Theo casi en un susurro, mirando sobre su hombro a la entrada de la sala de Menesteres. Blaise asintió, solemne.

 _-Fratello_ , lo he sacado del armario de mi madre hoy mismo -contestó- Estoy seguro de que funciona, así que deja de quejarte y mirar sobre tu hombro, nadie va a entrar.

-No te preguntaba si esa mierda servía, imbécil -siseo Theo con enojo reprimido. Todos tenían los nervios de punta y cualquier comentario podía llevar a una catástrofe entre ellos- Me preguntaba, ¿alguien te vio llegar con eso?

Blaise volvió anegar, ahora molesto.

-Que no, idiota -siseo rechinando los dientes- Me he puesto un encantamiento desilucionador y Mirthy me ha llevado allá...

-¿Nadie te vio? ¿En serio? -ahora fue el turno de Gregory de preguntar. Su rostro estaba algo demacrado, pero tomando en cuenta que hacía un gran esfuerzo para dejar su dependencia sobre la poción para dormir sin sueño, tenía a todos contentos.

-¡Qué no! -gruñó ahora Blaise, fulminándolos con la mirada- Tómenlo o déjenlo, yo estoy haciendo mi parte -y dicho esto, sacó un cigarrillo de su paquete y lo encendió con una llama que se extendió por su palma.

-Bien, ahora la cosa es... ¿quién lo hará? -preguntó Hermione no queriendo alterar más los nervios de los demás. Todos miraron fijamente la botella de _hidromiel_ delante de ellos.

-Yo debería... -empezó Draco pero Blaise negó de inmediato, dando una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

-Tú no puedes, Potter siempre te tiene en la mira... Iré yo, ya encontraré la forma -dijo mientras su rodilla empezaba a temblar. Theo negó.

-Greg y yo lo haremos mientras están mañana en la fiesta de Slughorn -dijo Theo- Así, mantienen un ojo en Potter y Slughorn y nosotros nos colamos. A que no es tan difícil... -eso último lo dijo sin convicción alguna.

-Tú no puedes hacerlo -acalló Pansy de inmediato- Mañana es luna llena -Theo hizo una mueca de disgusto- Como dijeron antes, Potter estará en la fiesta mañana, así que no deberemos preocuparnos de él. Draco y yo nos encargaremos mientras Greg y Vincent te acompañan en la noche y Blaise y Hermione tienen la vista sobre Potter...

* * *

 _Diciembre 23, 1996._

-¿Has oído que Potter irá con Lovegood a la fiesta de Slughorn? -preguntó Adrian sentándose al lado de Theo, que sólo gruñó por debajo y siguió leyendo su libro. El ambiente que reinaba entre el grupo principal de los Slytherin no era nada bueno. Cada uno parecía sumido en sus pensamientos e inclusive, parecían hoscos unos con otros.

-Hermione -saludó Cormac McLaggen con una sonrisa petulante. Hermione se tenso en su lugar y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo, McLaggen? -siseo con desprecio. A pesar de estar despeinado, como todos los demás y tener una mirada de cansancio, su soberbia y altanería no reducía en lo más mínimo.

-No hablaba contigo, _hijo de mortífagos..._

La mesa de Slytherin se quedo tan congelada como un cubo de hielo, las miradas llenas de odio y desprecio se detuvieron en el Gryffindor, que miraba altanero a Draco. Hermione se levantó con tanta rapidez que inclusive Blaise la envidió. Empuñó su varita contra el cuello de McLaggen que se quedo tieso, estupefacto... impresionado porque Hermione intentara atacarlo.

Los murmullos en el Gran Comedor se cortaron con rapidez, todos atentos a lo que sucedía en la mesa de Slytherin. Dumbledore hizo amago de levantarse de la mesa de profesores cuando vio que Snape ya se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin, ondeando su capa detrás de él.

Hermione veía con tanta frialdad a McLaggen que Theo casi sonríe, el chico parecía a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones.

-Repite eso, McLaggen. Por favor -pidió con la voz arrastrada, característica de Draco- Que no te han escuchado todos aquí...

-Hermione -riñó Snape colocándose a su lado, y poniendo una mano sobre la varita, pero Hermione lo ignoro- Señorita Granger...

-¡Señorita Granger! -llamó McGonagall desde su lugar. Hermione resoplo con fuerza.

-¡McLaggen ha llamado a Hermione _Sangre sucia_! -chilló Daphne levantándose de su lugar y apuntando con su dedo a McLaggen, que miraba entre horrorizado y estupefacto a la mayor de las Greengrass.

-Ella tiene derecho a defenderse -dijo Adrian haciendo que la mesa de Slytherin asintieran en acuerdo. Draco podía sentir la varita de Blaise encajada contra sus costillas y la mirada de advertencia.

-No sabía que eso le enseñaban a los Gryffindor, todos llenos de prejuicios -dijo Pansy, con actitud indignada. Hermione fulminó con la mirada a McLaggen antes de bajar su varita, disculparse con Snape y salir hecha una furia del Gran Comedor, ante las atentas miradas de los alumnos, y sobre todo, la del director.

Los Slytherin, uno por uno, fueron retirándose detrás de la castaña.

A las ocho en punto, Hermione fue la última en bajar a la sala común. Llevaba un vestido negro, por encima de las rodillas y de manga larga.

-¿Lista? -preguntó Blaise lanzando la colilla de su cigarrillo a la chimenea. Hermione exhalo con fuerza.

-No creo que Slughorn me deje entrar después de lo de esta mañana -aclaró mientras se dirigían a la salida de la sala común.

-Tendrá -dijo Blaise metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón- Ante toda la escuela quedo dicho que McLaggen te dijo _sangre sucia_ , un horrible insulto y aún peor en estas épocas. McGonagall lo ha castigado, así que no tendrás que verlo en la fiesta... Otra cosa hubiera sido si Draco se lanza sobre él... teniendo en cuenta lo que ahora es considerado un _hijo de mortífagos_ , la calaña de la sociedad mágica -dijo con una mueca.

-¿Donde está? -preguntó Hermione aplicándose un encantamiento de clima sobre ella y Blaise, sin varita. Blaise sonrió cuando el frío disminuyo.

-No lo se -admitió- Pero parecían decididos, él y Pansy.

-Le debemos una a Daphne... -dijo Hermione cambiando el tormentoso tema.

-Ni que me digas -gruñó Blaise. El viaje no fue largo, ya estaban llegando al despacho de Slughorn y el rumor de risas y música y conversaciones iba creciendo.

El despacho era mucho más amplio que los de los otros profesores, bien porque lo habían construido así, bien porque Slughorn lo había ampliado mediante algún truco mágico. Tanto el techo como las paredes estaban adornados con colgaduras verde esmeralda, carmesí y dorado, lo que daba la impresión de estar en una tienda. La habitación, abarrotada y con un ambiente muy cargado, estaba bañada por la luz rojiza que proyectaba una barroca lámpara dorada, colgada del centro del techo, en la que aleteaban hadas de verdad que, vistas desde abajo, parecían relucientes motas de luz. Desde un rincón apartado llegaban cánticos acompañados por instrumentos que recordaban las mandolinas; una nube de humo de pipa flotaba suspendida sobre las cabezas de unos magos ancianos que conversaban animadamente, y, dando chillidos, varios elfos domésticos intentaban abrirse paso entre un bosque de rodillas, pero como quedaban ocultos por las pesadas bandejas de plata llenas de comida que transportaban, tenían el aspecto de mesitas móviles.

-¡Blaise, Hermione, amigos míos! -exclamó Slughorn en cuando entraron. El hombre regordete carraspeo repetidas veces- ¡Pasen... pasen! Hay un montón de gente que quiero presentarles a ambos...

-Pero mire, ¿si no es Potter? -preguntó Hermione en voz alta señalando con la mirada hacia donde Potter y Luna iban entrando. Slughorn, que llevaba un sombrero de terciopelo con borlas haciendo juego con su batín. Y casi corrió hacia donde Potter, sin darles una segunda mirada- Ese viejo es un pesado total...

-Aún no entiendo como hemos durado tanto en sus cenas-bufó Blaise mientras caminaban hacia una esquina alejada, para poder vigilar a Potter.

-Buenas noches, profesora -saludó Hermione al casi estamparse con la profesora Trelawney que estaba de pie, allí sola.

-Buenas noches, queridos -repuso ella enfocando la mirada con cierta dificultad. Blaise sonrió con malicia al reconocer el amargo olor a jerez que emergía de la boca de la bruja- Una verdadera pena que todos hayan dejado mi clase...

-No tenemos la chispa -añadió Blaise con malicia y la profesora Trelawney asintió energética, concordando con él.

-Completamente, ¡y ahora que ese caballo, o Borrico, como yo prefiero llamarlo, me ha quitado a la mayoría de mis alumnos! No tengo ni cuatro por clase. Lo lógico habría sido que, ya que he vuelto al colegio, el profesor Dumbledore se hubiera librado de ese animal, ¿no les parece? Pues no. Ahora nos repartimos las clases. Es un insulto, francamente. Un insulto. ¿Sabías que...?

Por lo visto, Trelawney estaba tan borracha que no parecía distinguirlos bien, así que aprovechando las furibundas críticas a Firenze, los chicos se alejaron todo lo que pudieron de la ebria profesora.

Caminaron sin rumbo alguno durante un tiempo. Blaise se fumo un cigarrillo, que fue arrebatado por Hermione, que lo termino de una sola calada de lo nerviosa que estaban, inclusive se bebió dos vasos de hidromiel completos ante la atenta mirada divertida de Blaise.

-Necesito algo más fuerte -se quejo Hermione. Cuando Blaise terminó su segundo cigarrillo, decidieron empezar a buscar a Potter de nuevo antes de toparse con Snape.

-¡Profesor Snape! -chillaron los dos al unisono, aliviados.. pero su alivio duro mucho ya que Snape no estaba solo, si no que iba acompañado de Slughorn, Potter y Luna.

-Luna -saludó Hermione de inmediato, recuperando la sonrisa.

-Hola, Hermione -saludó la rubia, contenta- Blaise...

- _Bella pazzo_ -saludó Blaise antes de que Hermione le diera un codazo en el abdomen y le sonriera a los presentes.

-Diarrea verbal -se quejó.

-El profesor Slughorn me ha contado que ambos tienen una habilidad extraordinaria para elaborar pociones -dijo Snape, ignorando deliberadamente a Potter.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué podemos decir? -Hermione suspiro, dramática- Tuvimos al mejor maestro -Snape sonrió con malicia.

-Pero te has olvidado de Harry -graznó Slughorn, interrumpiendo la charla- ¡Se trata de una capacidad innata! Deberías haber visto lo que me presentó el primer día de clase, ¡el Filtro de Muerto en Vida! ¡Jamás un alumno había obtenido un resultado mejor al primer intento...

-Si no me equivoco... -siso Blaise, interrumpiendo el charloteo a Slughorn. Potter lo miró fijamente, entornando los ojos- Todos logramos un resultado único en la preparación del brebaje...

-Sí, pero...

-Y en las demás clases -coincido Hermione, viendo como el profesor empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Parecía que no le agradaba que cambiaran su punto de enfoque, que ahora mismo era Potter.

-Mi pregunta aquí es: ¿cómo Potter ha resultado mejorar tanto de un verano para el otro? -preguntó Blaise con un brillo perverso en los ojos. Potter lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No es tu asunto...

-Sí qué lo es -se quejó Blaise- Nadie es tan perfecto de un día para otro.

-Tal vez es el simple hecho de que soy mejor que tú.

-No me hagas reír, Potter -dijo Blaise con crueldad- Tú... estando por encima de alguno de nosotros, déjame cuestionarlo...

-Profesor Slughorn -dijo Filch con su jadeante voz; le temblaban los carrillos y en sus ojos saltones brillaba la obsesión por detectar travesuras. Iba arrastrando a Draco por la oreja. Los Slytherin se quedaron tan tiesos como una rama seca-, he descubierto a este chico merodeando por un pasillo de los pisos superiores. Dice que venía a su fiesta pero que se ha extraviado. ¿Es verdad que está invitado?

Draco se soltó de un tirón.

-¡Está bien, no me han invitado! -reconoció a regañadientes- Quería colarme. ¿Satisfecho?

-¡No, no estoy nada satisfecho! -repuso Filch, aunque su afirmación no concordaba con su expresión triunfante-¡Te has metido en un buen lío, te lo garantizo! ¿Acaso no dijo el director que estaba prohibido pasearse por el castillo de noche, a menos que uno tuviera permiso especial? ¿Eh, eh?

-No pasa nada, Argus -lo apaciguó Slughorn agitando una mano- Es Navidad, y querer entrar en una fiesta no es ningún crimen. Por esta vez no lo castigaremos. Puedes quedarte, Draco.

Pues la decepción de Filch era predecible; sin embargo, Draco, parecía tan decepcionado como el conserje. Filch se dio la vuelta y se marcho murmurando por lo bajo, pero la decepción de Draco fue remplazada por un brillo malicioso al mirar a Hermione, que se sonrojo por la mirada que Draco le daba.

Draco sonrió, dándole las gracias a Slughorn por su generosidad y Snape, que antes parecía preocupado, había vuelto a adoptar una expresión inescrutable.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada -dijo Slughorn restandole importancia ante las miradas incrédulas de Hermione y Blaise- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sí llegue a conocer a tu abuelo...

-Él siempre hablaba muy bien de usted, señor -repuso Draco, ágil como un zorro- Aseguraba que usted preparaba las pociones mejor que nadie.

Blaise observó como Potter miraba a Draco. Con sospecha.

-Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, Draco -dijo Snape- Con todos... -rectificó, ahora mirando a Hermione y Blaise, que se encogieron en su lugar.

-¿Ahora, Severus? -intervino Slughorn hipando otra vez- Estamos celebrando la Navidad, no seas demasiado duro con...

-Soy el jefe de su casa y yo decidiré lo duro o lo blando que he de ser con él... con los tres, tomando en cuenta que ya sabían esto... -lo cortó Snape con aspereza- Síganme.

Se marcharon, Snape iba delante y Blaise, Hermione y Draco lo seguían con cara de pocos amigos. Una vez fuera de la fiesta, Draco coloco un brazo por los hombros de Hermione y la atrajo a él, inhalando con fuerza.

-Te ves fantástica -susurró en voz baja y Hermione le dio un codazo.

-Te han atrapado.

-No he logrado colocarme el encantamiento desilucionador a tiempo. Pero Pansy ha logrado hacerlo-admitió. Snape se detuvo en fuera de un aula vacía y los instó a entrar. Los tres Slytherin, algo nerviosos, se adentraron en el aula. Esperaron atentos a que Snape empezara su regaño, que no tardó en llegar una vez hubo cerrado la puerta.

-¿Alguien va a explicarme lo de Katie Bell? -siseo. Hermione se tensó imperceptiblemente, recordando aquel día en que Draco y ella fueron con Madame Rosmerta. Draco puso su mejor actitud de frialdad y Blaise le dio una mirada indiferente.

-¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Ya regresó del hospital? -preguntó Blaise sacando su paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo. El paquete salió volando de su mano y cayó en la de Snape, donde de inmediato se quemo- ¿Qué mierda? -siseo Blaise reprimiendo su enojo.

-¿Es qué no entienden que no pueden cometer errores? -dijo Snape- Involucrando a los demás, Draco... porque si los expulsan...

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, ¿queda claro? -preguntó Draco, recargándose contra una pared y atrayendo a Hermione en medio de sus piernas, tomando una pose desinteresada- Ninguno.

-Espero que estés diciéndome la verdad, porque fue algo torpe y descabellado. Ya sospechan que estuviste implicado.

-¿Quién sospecha de mí? -preguntó Draco con enojo- ¿Potter? -se mofó- _Gafas_ solo intenta llenar el papel que le han hecho interpretar. Y, por última vez, no tuve nada que ver.

-Katie Bell debe tener algún enemigo que nadie conoce... ¡No me mires así! -chilló Hermione, cruzándose de brazos mientras Draco la abrazaba. Un golpe fuerte contra su cabeza, le hizo dar una arcada.

-¿Hermione?

-Debería saber que tuve el mejor maestro -siseo Hermione alzando más las barreras- No puede introducirse en mi mente si yo no lo dejo.

-Snape -dijo Blaise con cansancio- Que estamos bien, no hemos hecho nada malo... Sólo nos la pasamos en la _Sala de Menesteres_ , es todo lo que necesita saber -dijo con un gesto despectivo- Sobre lo otro, ya habíamos hablado de que no lo haremos.

-Sólo pido que se tomen las cosas con cuidado -pidió Snape con un suspiro, cansado- Sé que tienen muchas cosas encima... Puedo ayudarlos...

-Nos ha ayudado suficiente -habló Hermione con calma- Que ayude a Theo con su transformación, que haya consolado a Gregory, que se haya encargado de Blaise... Que nos proteja de el _Innombrable_ -susurró- Es suficiente... Podemos hacerlo, y, si se nos sale de las manos -continuo para apaciguarle- Le pediremos ayuda... _Lo prometo._

-Hice el _Juramento Inquebrantable_ con tu madre, Draco -exhalo Snape. Draco asintió, calmado.

-Lo sé... lo sabemos -corrigió cuando Snape lo miró curioso- Madre no tiene barreras, no sabe cuidarse... Así que es posible que haya... invadido su mente en busca de algo.

-¿Qué buscabas? -preguntó Snape con interés.

-Proteger a Hermione -soltó con confianza. Hermione suspiro, recargando su cabeza contra el hombro de Draco- Ella sabía de nuestra relación, así que me introduje en su mente para poder borrar los recuerdos que tuviera sobre Hermione... cuando vi lo del _Juramento_ -Snape asintió, comprendiendo.

-Esta bien -dijo, más clamado- A la primera que esto se salga de control, los quiero en mi despacho.

-Es una promesa -prometió Hermione. Snape asintió.

-Deja de fumar Blaise, es asqueroso -siseo Snape dirigiéndose a la salida. Blaise sonrió socarrón.

-Es lo único que me tranquiliza, necesito olvidar esa noche -admitió con seriedad- No quiero volverme dependiente de la poción para dormir sin sueño, así que busque otra alternativa.

-Bueno, que esa alternativa termine -sentenció Snape saliendo del aula. Una vez Snape hubo salido del aula, los tres suspiraron aliviados.

-Bueno, ¿qué harán mañana? -preguntó Blaise. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Theo y yo no podemos regresar -susurró Hermione con tristeza. Draco la atrajo más contra su pecho, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

-Nos iremos a casa de Theo -dijo Draco. Hermione se volteo a una velocidad asombrosa, golpeando con su cabello el rostro de Draco.

-¿Qué? -chilló.

-¿Qué? -imitó Blaise. Draco sonrió, complacido.

-Era una sorpresa -dijo con un suspiro, haciendo a Hermione sonreír más- Iremos todos, Pansy incluida.

-Esta sería nuestra primera Navidad juntos desde... -Blaise meditó su respuesta- ¿Segundo? Tomemos en cuenta que en tercero ustedes dos no se hablaban, en cuarto... se evitaban... en quinto, apariencias... y bueno... Me parece una idea asombrosa.

-Oh, serán unas navidades asombrosas -rió Draco haciendo sonreír a Hermione y Blaise, olvidando por un momento todas las preocupaciones que tenían encima.

Sin darse cuenta que alguien los escuchaba desde las sombras.

* * *

 **Primero que nada, he tomado partes de _"Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe"_.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y no olviden pasar a ver mi primer capítulo de: "La libreta negra".**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **La discusión de Ginny y Blaise fue algo dura, lo admito. Pero me ha encantado, Blaise ha madurado más de lo que esperaba.**

 **Sí, acepto amenazas de muerte a Ginny... aunque Blaise también ha sido un poco cruel.**

 **Siento que Gregory haya sido el punto de tensión todo este tiempo, pero trataba de mostrar que a pesar de todo, son una familia.**

 **¿Les ha gustado los pequeños momentos entre Theo y Luna?**

 **¿Qué tal el Dramione?**

 **¿Y Pansy con el trío de oro?**

 **¿Ya han pensado en Vincent? ¿Sobre su pareja? Divertido, a que sí.**

 **¿Qué tal su maestría en la magia? Asombrosa, ¿no?**

 **¿Alguna propuesta para el próximo capítulo? Acepto sugerencias.**

 **Sin más, espero su Review y gracias por leerme.**


	16. El trío de oro

**Antes que nada, no me maten... Por que si lo hacen, no sabrían como termina la historia y especularían sobre un final que de seguro no se acerca en lo más mínimo al que tengo preparado... o tal vez sí, y es mucho mejor... pero ya que estamos aquí, continuemos.**

 **Sé que ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que actualice y lo siento tanto... ¡TANTO!**

 **Pero no es mi culpa... es de: _The Vampire Diares..._ se preguntarán: ¿Por qué la estabas viendo? Pues verán, todo empezó hace dos años, cuando me dio curiosidad por ver la serie y de hecho me aventé el primer capítulo... me enamoré por completo de Stefan Salvatore (uno de los protagonistas y el "bueno" de la historia) pero había visto que su hermano, Damon Salvatore (el malo) sería un problema y la verdad no soy de las que le gusten los triángulos amorosos (en ese entonces no lo era, mejor dicho). Así que lo deje, sí, después del primer capítulo.**

 **(Para quienes quieran ver la serie o la estén viendo y aún no la terminen, avancen y empiecen el capítulo porque están a punto de empezar el spoiler y mi critica constructiva).**

 **Hace un mes encontré una página del Delena (en este entonces ya me gustaban más los chicos malos, como... bueno, los Slytherin), y vi que quedaban juntos al final: Damon Salvatore y Elena Gilbert (la protagonista). Vi que Netflix tenía todas las temporadas excepto la última (terminó este año la serie) así que dije: ¿Por qué no?**

 **Empece a verla un viernes... el día que planeaba subir el capítulo de Magic World (mi otra historia), pero quede tan enfrascada con la historia que me aventé la mitad de la primera temporada de la serie ese mismo día (sí, mi culpa... y la del glorioso Damon Salvatore)... Me enamoré de Damon, lo admito... inclusive adoré a los personajes de Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Matt y Jeremy (los principales). Oh, y Katherine Pirce (Katerina Petrova, larga historia).**

 **Toda esa semana estuve viendo las primeras temporadas hasta que apareció Elijah Mikaelson... y literalmente grité: ¿Qué-mierda? ... Esto lleva a otra pequeña historia, hace un año me encontré una serie en Netflix que se llama: _The Originals_ y era sobre vampiros... Leí la reseña y dije: _"Cool, suena padre. Los primeros vampiros"_ Así que me aventé la primera temporada (en ese entonces, era la única que estaba en Netflix)... Me enamoré de Klaus Mikaelson, tan lindo y tierno... hermoso, un personaje cruel e incomprendido lleno de ira y odio contra aquellas personas que osaban traicionarlo y con un dolor inmenso hacia sus padres... Me enamoré de la familia Original, pero sólo había una temporada y pues, pensé que eran de esas series que suelen cancelar por falta de audiencia así que no volví a pensar en ella hasta hace un mes, cuando empece a ver _The Vampires Diares_ y caí en cuenta que era como un _spin-off_ de la serie.**

 **Y grité como loca, lo admito... Elijah, lo amo... es tan... noble y cuando me enteré que Klaus era el villano de la serie dije: _¡Asombroso!_ Me morí internamente.**

 **Me enamoré por completo de los Mikaelson (más de lo que ya los amaba), y Dios... fue hermoso mientras duro...**

 **(Para quienes hayan visto la serie y les guste, tengan en cuenta que esta es mi opinión sobre la misma. Y siento mucho su llegó a ofenderles)**

 **Aquí va... La odie, desperdicie dos semanas de mi vida viendo esa maldita serie, lo admito... No pude verla mucho después de la muerte de Katerina Petrova (Katherine Pirce) Amaba a esa vampiresa, _¡Merlín!_ Era asombrosa la perra. Por ella, Careline Forbes, Matt Donovan y Alaric Saltzman (y obviamente, la familia Mikaelson) es que veía la serie. Después de más o menos la tercera temporada, justo después de que los Salvatore liberaran a la loca de Esther Mikaelson (la madre de los Originales, la bruja original) empecé a odiar con toda mi alma a Elena Gilbert... bueno, la odie un poquito cuando apuñalo a Rebekah Mikaelson...**

 **Siento si ofendo a alguien, pero es que Elena Gilbert es una completa inútil, nunca pensé que diría eso de alguien después de Bella Swan (no comparo _Crepúsculo_ y _The Vampire Diares_ , a pesar de todo, de plano la serie le gana a las películas de los Cullen. Siento si ofendo a algún fan de las películas, pero la verdad no me gustan, en lo absoluto). Juro que la odiaba, dañar la relación entre los Salvatore de esa forma, darle alas a Damon cuando aún sentía algo por Stefan fue bajo, por completo. **

**Inclusive cuando se volvió vampiro la chica y empezó la busqueda de la cura (con ayuda de Klaus), juro que odiaba a los Salvatore y a Elena. Ellos, un par de idiotas por hacer todo lo que la tipa quería y ella... por, bueno, ser una inútil. Siempre: _"Klaus es el malo, es un asesino despiadado, monstruo y un ser sin corazón"_ Pero si ellos mataban a dos Originales (Finn y Kol, el mayor y el menor) junto a todo su linaje esta bien, porque bueno, somos los buenos... Matar a Kol fue bajo, burlarse en la cara de Klaus fue aún peor (sí, maldito Tyler). **

**Para los Mikaelson la familia siempre es primero, o aprendí con esa serie, así que imagínense mil años con sus hermanos y luego llega esta inútil y los mata (el primero no me importa mucho, Finn no me cae... pero Kol, era sombroso el chico) sólo para conseguir una estúpida cura... ¡Eres inmortal! _¡Voldemort mataba por eso!_ Sí, tenías que beber sangre, el sol te quemaba y los sentimientos era mil veces más intensos... Pero ve todas las opciones que tenías... **

**1- Eras putamente inmortal ( _Punto para mí_ ).**

 **2- Podías usar compulsión en las personas que no usaran verbena (los obligabas a que hicieran lo que tu pidieras).**

 **2- Eras super veloz.**

 **3- Tenías super fuerza.**

 **4- Super oído.**

 **5- Si tenías de amiga a una bruja (la tenía: Bonnie Bennet) podías tener un anillo para salir al sol.**

 **6- Podías apagar tu humanidad y no sentir nada (lo que sería malditamente asombroso).**

 _ **¿¡QUÉ MÁS QUERÍAS!?**_

 **Ah, sin contar ese bombón que tenías por novio y por cuñado (no importa a quien escogieras).**

 **Tal vez me odien por expresar todo esto, pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema... y total, tal vez nadie me este pelando y este hablando yo solita.**

 **Bueno, el chiste es que después de que los Mikaelson se fueron de Mystic Falls a New Orlans la serie perdio el chiste para mí (como les dije, amaba a los malditos Mikaelson). Mi pareja favorita (Klaroline: Klaus y Caroline) se rompió al Klaus largarse. Katerina murió, Alaric ya estaba muerto, Caroline posiblemente regresaría con Tyler (que había huido debido a Klaus), y Matt (lo siento cariño) no era suficiente para seguir desperdiciando mi vida en esa serie. Así que una vez que Klaus se acostó con Caroline y se marchó perdí el interés... y deje de verla justamente cuando la perra de Katherina se fue al mismísimo infierno... Y ahí quedo mi interés en la serie...**

 **Me quede en la _quinta temporada, capítulo veinte._**

 **Se preguntaran: _¿Entonces porqué tardabas tanto en actualizar?_**

 ** _¡Por qué no podía sacar la maldita serie de mi cabeza!_ No, no me refiero a que la amaban (amaba a los que ya les dije) era simplemente que no podía sacarme las hábilidades de los vampiros de la cabeza y se supone que tengo a un hombre lobo sufriendo cada luna llena (sí, Theo)... No podía dejar de pensar en ello así que decidí darle un tiempo a mi mente para dejar la serie y no cometer una estupidez con mi fanfic...**

 **Y luego, leí unos fanfics sobre el _Klaroline_ (no me maten, en serio quería superarlos pero eran asombrosos). Y decidí lanzarme las siguientes temporadas de los Originales (hay sólo tres en Netflix). La serie termina el siguiente año, y sí... habrá _Klaroline..._ Tranquilos, sólo voy en la temporada dos (en total serán cinco). Déjenme decirles que odio a Camille, Hayley, Jackson y Freya...**

 **Total, hoy me decidí para continuar el capítulo de mi Fanfic pero me sentía un poco vacía así que mi hermana me sugirió que en vez de usar a mis Slytherin, diera un poquito más de tiempo para superar la estúpida idea de los vampiros y pusiera esta vez la perspectiva de los Gryffindor.**

 **Me han de odiar por la enorme explicación y por lo corto que será el capítulo, pero necesitaba explicarme y subir aunque sea algo para no sentirme tan pésima persona.**

 **Sin más, les dejo continuar.**

* * *

 _Diciembre, 24. 1996._

 _La Madriguera._

-¿Qué Snape les ofrecía su ayuda? ¿Seguro que les ofrecía ayuda?

-Si me lo preguntas una vez más, te meto esta col por el... -amenazó Harry.

-¡Sólo quiero asegurarme! -se defendió Ron. Estaban los tres junto al fregadero de la cocina de La Madriguera pelando una montaña de coles de Bruselas para la señora Weasley. Tras la ventana que tenían delante caía una intensa nevada.

-¡Pues sí, Snape estaba ofreciéndoles ayuda! -repitió Harry- Le dijo a Malfoy que había prometido a su madre que lo protegería y que había prestado un Juramento Inquebrantable o algo...

-¿Un _Juramento Inquebrantable_? -se extraño Neville- No, es imposible. ¿Estas seguro?

-Sí, lo estoy. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa?

-¡Hombre, un _Juramento Inquebrantable_ no se puede romper! -exclamó Ron.

-Aunque no lo creas, eso ya lo había deducido yo solito. Pero díganme, ¿qué pasa si lo rompes?

-Que te mueres -contestó Neville llanamente- ¿Estas seguro de qué Malfoy dijo: todos? -preguntó con demasiado interés, haciendo que Harry lo mirara sospechoso.

-Sí, todos... Estaban Zabini y Granger con él -contó de nuevo.

-¿Granger? ¿Seguro? -preguntó Ron por tercera vez. Harry suspiró, cansado.

-Que sí, Ron -se quejó- Granger estaba con Malfoy, Snape intentó entrar en su mente con _Oclumancia_ pero ella lo rechazó, diciéndole que había tenido al mejor maestro...

-¿Te refieres a Malfoy? -preguntó de nuevo Ron. Harry exhalo con fuerza.

-No creo que Malfoy le haya enseñado -interrumpió Neville- Si fue él quien atacó a Katie Bell, no lo hizo bien ya que... bueno... Ella está en San Mungo.

-¿Desde cuando Malfoy es un maldito genio? -se burló Ron- Sólo es un niño de papi que ahora se siente la gran cosa porque tomó el lugar de Lucius.

-No deberíamos subestimarlo, Ron -protesto Neville- Son los únicos que pueden hacer magia no verbal y además, recuerda cuando Harry intentó entrar en su mente y Malfoy lo repelió.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de ello? -interrumpió Harry, molesto- Les estaba contando de que Snape esta al tanto de que Malfoy es un mortífago y, además, intenta ayudarlo con su misión, sea cual sea. Malfoy le dijo que sabía lo del _Juramento Inquebrantable..._

-¿Lo sabe? -preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

-Sí, dijo que había entrado en la mente de su madre para borrarle un recuerdo... Un recuerdo de él y Granger...

-No entiendo como es que Granger esta con él -se quejó Ron, cruzándose de brazos. Neville y Harry pusieron los ojos en blanco, siempre era lo mismo- Ella es linda y él un idiota.

-Y su mejor amigo -interrumpió Ginny, entrando a la cocina. Harry se tensó en su lugar, incomodo. Neville miró a otro lado y Ron la miró molesto.

-Aún no entiendo como es que pudiste ser amiga de esas serpientes...

-Esas serpientes incluyen a Hermione -le recordó Ginny- Y si era amiga de ellos, no es asunto tuyo.

-Salías con Zabini -le reprochó Harry, mordiéndose la lengua al sentirse descubierto. Los tres Gryffindor vieron como la menor de los Weasley se tensaba ante la acusación. Sus ojos parecieron humedecerse por unos segundos antes de fulminar a Harry con la mirada, haciéndolo sentir un idiota.

-Lo que Blaise y yo hayamos sido no es asunto tuyo, Harry -le recriminó, enojada- Fui una idiota y lo estoy pagando, así que no necesito que me recuerdes lo perra que soy.

-¡Ginny! -exclamó Ron.

-No te hagas el sorprendido, Ronald -dijo, con el rostro rojo de enojo- ¿Recuerdas que tu misma me llamaste puta? Sólo porque he tenido más novios que tú besos...

-Zabini es un mujeriego -le recordó Harry, mirándola molesto. Su estomago gruñía por ir y moler a Zabini a golpes.

-¡Lo que sea él no es asunto tuyo! -chilló Ginny.

-¡Te atacó por la espalda!

-¡Y yo lo repudie por ello! ¡Le restregué en la cara todas las cosas que dicen de él! Creo que esto esta muy por encima de lo que me hizo, fui una total perra con él... Perdí a mis amigos por una estúpida discusión -sollozó, se restregó los ojos con fuerza y miró a su hermano, desafiante- Sólo venía a decirte que Bill y la princesita se quedaran estas vacaciones, así que tendrás que compartir habitación con Bill, Harry y Neville -se dio la vuelta y salió dando fuertes pisadas.

-Es una estúpida, a pesar de todo los defiende -se quejó Ron, con las orejas rojas. Neville suspiro, sintiéndose incomodo.

-Ellos fueron los primeros en hablarle, recuerda cuando tu novia le dijo a todo el mundo que ella fue la que abrió la cámara de los secretos -le recordó Neville, viendo como Harry y Ron se ponían rojos de vergüenza. Neville suspiró aún más fuerte- Pero olvidemos eso... Nos estabas contando lo que dijo Granger...

-Oh, sí -susurró Harry, menos interesado en la conversación- Granger dijo que cuando las cosas se salieran de su control, le pedirían ayuda. Se lo prometió.

-Eso quiere decir que el _huroncito_ metió a sus amigos en su problema -dijo Ron, haciendo una mueca- El _-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ no goza de amistades con _nacidos de muggles..._ ¿Por qué Malfoy es un mortífago en todo caso? Siempre protegiendo a Granger y mostrandole al mundo que es superior... ¿Y luego unirse al _Innombrable_? No tiene sentido...

-Tal vez la esta protegiendo -dedujo Neville.

-O la esta usando para que nadie repare en él -recriminó Ron- Recuerda que McGonagall dijo que Malfoy, Crabble y Nott estaban en detención cuando sucedió lo de Katie... Nosotros nos topamos con Zabini, Granger y Parkinson -Neville se removió incómodo ante el último nombre, haciendo que Harry entrecerrara los ojos, sospechando de nuevo-... Si son todos, eso solo nos deja a Goyle...

-Imposible -debatió Neville- Los padres de Goyle fueron asesinados por mortífagos, dudo que quiera ser uno de ellos... Y tampoco lo he visto siendo el guardaespaldas de Granger como todos los años anteriores... Siempre los evitaba y se juntaba con Bones... Hasta el día del partido...

-Bueno -interrumpió Harry antes de que se salieran otra vez de la platica- Granger le recordó que siempre los ha ayudado... Que se haya encargado de Zabini -siseo- Que consolara a Goyle... Que los protegiera del _Innombrable..._

-Ahí tienes -dijo Neville- Es imposible que Malfoy sea un mortífago...

-Y que ayudara a Nott con sus transformaciones -terminó Harry viendo como sus dos amigos se tensaban.

-¿Transformaciones? -preguntó Neville, serio.

-Las únicas personas que pueden transformarse son los _animagos_ -dijo Ron.

-Y los hombres lobo -completo Harry. Los tres Gryffindor se quedaron silenciosos, pensando en la última aclaración de Harry, que había reparado durante todo el recorrido del tren sobre qué cosa era Nott- Zabini también dijo que fumaba para poder olvidar esa noche...

-¿Cuando Nott fue atacado? -dedujo Neville- Ya que siempre están juntos, tal vez Zabini vio cuando atacaron a Nott... Tiene sentido, Nott últimamente esta... enfermo. Más pálido, delgado y con unas grandes ojeras... esta demacrado...

-Desaparece cada luna llena -prosiguió Ron, entusiasmado- Como Remus, nunca esta cuando hay luna llena... Y en Hogsmeade... ¿recuerdas que Hagrid nos contó cuando estuvo en Hogsmeade una noche para llevar comida a los aurores? Cuando nos contó que habían gritos provenientes de la Casa de los gritos...

-Papá y Sirius empezaron la leyenda para alejar a los curiosos, ya sabes, de que la casa estaba encantada... Tal vez es ahí donde Nott se transforma...

-Deberíamos preguntarle a Dumbledore -dijo Ron.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? -preguntó Fred. Los gemelos acababan de entrar en la cocina- Mira esto, George. Están usando cuchillos y todo. ¡Qué escena tan conmovedora!

-¡Dentro de poco más de dos meses cumpliré diecisiete años! -gruñó Ron-, y entonces podré hacerlo mediante magia.

-Pero mientras tanto -dijo George al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina y apoyaba los pies encima- podemos disfrutar con tu exhibición de uso correcto de un... ¡Ojo!

-¡Mira lo que me he hecho por tu culpa! -protestó Ron chupándose el corte del dedo- Espera a que tenga diecisiete años...

-Estoy convencido de que nos deslumbrarás con habilidades mágicas hasta ahora insospechadas -replicó Fred dando un bostezo.

-Y hablado de habilidades mágicas insospechadas, Ronald -intervino George-, ¿es cierto lo que nos ha contado Ginny? ¿Sales con una tal Lavander Brown?

Ron se sonrojo un poco, pero no pareció molesto. Siguió pelando coles de Bruselas.

-Métete en tus asuntos.

-Una respuesta muy original -dijo Fred- Inclusive Draco tenía mejores respuestas cuando le picábamos con Hermione...

-¡Ah! ¡Draco! -suspiró George, viendo como los tres lo miraban, curiosos- No, lo que queremos saber es cómo pasó -prosiguió, cambiando la conversación y sonriendo cuando los tres Gryffindor parecieron desinflarse un poco.

-¿Que quieres decir? -preguntó Ron, un poco desilusionado.

-¿Tuvo Lavander un accidente o algo así?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sufrió semejante lesión cerebral?

La señora Weasley entró en la cocina justo cuando Ron le lanzaba el cuchillo para pelar coles de Bruselas a Fred, que lo convirtió en un avión de papel con una perezosa sacudida de varita.

-¡Ron! -gritó ella- ¡Que no vuelta a verte lanzando cuchillos!

-Sí, mamá -dijo Ron, y por debajo añadió-: Procuraré que no me veas hacerlo -y siguió con su tarea.

-Fred, George, lo siento, queridos, pero Remus llegará esta noche, así que Charlie tendrá que dormir con ustedes. Así Remus, Sirius y James duermen en el mismo cuarto...

-No importa -dijo George.

-Así, pues, envié a Ginny a decirles que Bill se quedará con ustedes, ¿lo hizo, queridos? -preguntó a Neville y Harry, que asintieron.

-Nos dijo hace diez minutos, más o menos -recordó Neville.

-Y si Fleur comparte habitación con Ginny...

-Van a ser las Navidades más felices de Ginny -murmuró Fred.

-... creo que estarán cómodos. Bueno, al menos todos tendrán una cama -dijo la señora Weasley, que parecía un tanto nerviosa.

-Entonces ¿está confirmado que no vamos a verle el pelo al idiota de Percy? -preguntó Fred.

Su madre se dio la vuelta antes de contestar:

-No, supongo que tiene trabajo con el ministerio. -Y se marchó de la cocina.

-O es el tipo más imbécil del mundo. Una de dos -dijo Fred- Bueno, vamos, George.

-¿Qué están tramando? -preguntó Ron- ¿No pueden echarnos una mano con las coles? Si usan la varita nos veremos libres de esta lata.

-No, no puedo hacerlo -dijo Fred con seriedad- Aprender a pelear coles de Bruselas sin utilizar la magia fortalece el carácter y te ayuda a valorar lo crudo que lo tienen los _muggles_ y los _squibs._

-Y cuando quieras que alguien te eche una mano, Ron -añadió George lanzándose el avión de papel-, más vale que no le lances cuchillos. Te daré una pista, nos vamos al pueblo. Quedamos de vernos con Blaise, ya que nos ha pedido más _Magifuegos..._ Y no podemos darle una mala imagen a nuestros inversores...

-Imbéciles -refunfuñó Ron, viendo cómo los gemelos cruzaban el nevado jardín- Sólo habrían tardado diez segundos y nosotros podríamos habernos ido.

-Yo no. Le prometí a Dumbledore que no me pasearía por ahí durante mi estancia en La Madriguera -dijo Harry.

-Bueno -Neville peló unas coles más y preguntó- ¿Piensas contarle a Dumbledore lo que le oíste decir a Snape, Zabini, Granger y Malfoy?

-Sí. Se lo contaré a cualquiera que pueda ponerles un alto, y Dumbledore es la persona indicada. Quizá hable también con el padre de Ron, el mío y Sirius.

-Es una lastima que no te enteraras del plan de Malfoy. -dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo iba a enterarme? Precisamente de eso se trata. Malfoy se negaba a pedir ayuda a Snape. Inclusive, Granger y Zabini usaron la excusa de que se la pasaban en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Hubo un silencio, y luego Ron opinó:

-Aunque ya sabes que dirán todos, ¿no? Mi padre, tu padre, Dumbledore y los demás. Dirán que no es que Snape quiera ayudar a Malfoy de verdad, sino que sólo pretende averiguar qué se trate entre manos.

-Tal vez Sirius pueda ayudar -dijo Neville. Harry asintió.

-Eso es porque no los oyeron hablar -repuso Harry- Nadie puede ser tan buen actor, ni siquiera Snape.

-Sí, claro... Sólo te comento -dijo Neville.

Harry se volvió y lo miró con ceño.

-Pero tú crees que tengo razón, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro -se apresuró a afirmar otra vez Neville, aunque algo indeciso- ¡En serio, te creo! Pero todos dan por hecho que Snape está de parte de la Orden, ¿no?

* * *

Hasta el día de Nochebuena Harry, Ron y Neville no tuvieron ocasión de hablar con el señor Weasley, el padre de Harry y Sirius, ya que estos siempre regresaban muy tarde del ministerio, dando todo tipo de papeleo para aclarar la libertad de Sirius. Los Weasley y sus invitados estaban sentados en el salón, que Ginny había decorado tan magníficamente que parecía una exposición de cadenetas de papel. Fred, George, Harry, Ron y Neville eran los únicos que sabían que el ángel que había en lo alto del árbol navideño era en realidad un gnomo de jardín que había mordido para la cena de Navidad. Lo habían colgado alló tras hacerle un encantamiento aturdidor, pintarlo de dorado, embutirlo en un diminuto tutú y pegarle unas pequeñas alas en la espalda; el pobre miraba a todos con rabia desde lo alto. Era el ángel más feo que Harry había visto jamás: su cabezota calva parecía una papa y tenía los pies muy peludos.

Se suponía que estaban escuchando un programa navideño por la cantante favorita de la señora Weasley, Celestina Warbeck, cuyos gorgitos salían de la gran radio de madera. Fleur, que al parecer encontraba muy aburrida a Celestina, se hallaba en un rincón hablando en voz muy alta, y la señora Weasley, ceñuda, no paraba de subir el volumen con la varita, de modo que Celestina cada vez cantaba más fuerte. Amparados por un tema jazzístico particularmente animado, que se titulaba _"Un caldero de amor caliente e intenso"_ , Fred y George se pusieron a jugar a los naipes explosivos con Ginny y Charlie.

Harry junto a Neville y Ron, se acercaron poco a poco donde a la esquina donde Arthur Weasley, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black contemplaban las llamas de la chimenea.

Vacilaron durante un momento sobre cuál sería la mejor forma de abordar el tema del que quería hablar; mientras la decidía, Celestina Warbeck atacó una balada titulada Corazón hechizado.

-Señor Weasley, ¿se acuerda de lo que le conté en la estación el día que nos marchamos al colegio? -preguntó Harry, parándose al lado de Ron y Neville. Arthur Weasley asintió mientras Remus, Sirius y James miraban confundidos al chico.

-Sí, Harry, y lo comprobé. Fui a registrar la casa de los Malfoy. No había nada, ni roto ni entero, que no debiera estar allí.

-Sí, ya lo sé, leí lo del registro en El Profeta. Pero esto es diferente... Quiero decir que hay algo más...

Y les explicó la conversación entre Malfoy, Granger Zabini y Snape. Mientras hablaba, Harry vio la mirada que se lanzaban su padre y Sirius, mientras Remus analizaba la situación. Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio y se oyó a Celestina canturreando:

 _¿Qué has hecho con mi pobre corazón?_

 _Se fue detrás de tu hechizo..._

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar, Harry -preguntó el señor Weasley- que a lo mejor Snape sólo estaba fingiendo...?

-¿Fingiendo que les ofrecía ayuda para averiguar qué está tramando Malfoy? Sí, ya pensé que usted me diría eso. Pero, ¿cómo saberlo?

-No nos corresponde a nosotros saberlo -intervino Remus. Se había puesto de espaldas al fuego y miraba a Harry por encima del hombro del señor Weasley- Es asunto de Dumbledore. Él confía en Severus, y eso debería ser suficiente garantía para todos.

-Pero supongamos... -objetó James- Supongamos que Dumbledore se equivoca respecto a _Quejicus..._ -Harry sonrió aliviado al ver que su padre le creía.

-Ya no estamos para rencores de niños del colegio, James -susurró Remus- Yo mismo vi como Snape protegía a esos chicos...

-Con más razón -dijo Sirius- _Quejicus_ querrá protegerlos sobre todo...

-Inclusive el Innombrable -dijo Remus, tratando de dar su punto de vista- Tal vez trata de que esos chicos vayan con Dumbledore para pedir ayuda...

-O trata de arruinar los planes de Dumbledore a través de ellos -debatió Sirius, terco- Zabini, ese chico... Fue él que nos atacó hace un año, usó magia oscura... ¿Qué nos hace pensar que son de los buenos?

-Que uses magia oscura no te hace el enemigo -dijo Remus, cansado- Además, tal vez solo se trata de un mal entendido. Hermione Granger es una _nacida de muggles,_ todos sabemos detrás de cual causa están los mortífagos. Por no hablar de que los mortífagos mataron a los Goyle...

-El señor Goyle era mortífago, lo vi el día en que _Colagusano_ mató a Cedric -se quejó Harry, molesto de que Remus defendiera a Malfoy y amistades. Ignorando como una mirada de tristeza y odio pasaba por los ojos de James, Sirius y Remus.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que lo hayan matado junto a su esposa -prosiguió Remus- Y si es cierto a la conclusión que has llegado sobre Theodore Nott, siendo un hombre lobo... ¿no te has preguntado cómo es qué lo es?

-A finales de quinto, después de que nos atacaran en el bosque prohibido -interrumpió Ron- Nott estuvo durante casi un mes en la enfermería... Además, fue cuando Zabini llegó llorando a las túnicas de Snape como el cobarde que es. Tal vez _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado qu_ ería más hombres lobo para su causa y envió a alguno de sus carroñeros a atacarlo.

-No hubo ningún ataque en Hogwarts, Ron -dijo Arthur, parando las ideas de su hijo- Dudo que esos chicos se hayan sacrificado para ser parte de las filas de Quien-ustedes-saben.

-Yo no lo dudo -dijo Ron, terco- Zabini atacó a tu hija por la espalda, Malfoy es un mortífago, Nott un hombre lobo fiel a la causa, Parkinson es hija de mortífagos, y Goyle y Crabble siempre hacen lo que Malfoy les pide, son sus _lamebotas..._

-¿Y Granger es qué? ¿Su pantalla? -preguntó Remus, más cansado de lo usual- Son solo niños, al igual que ustedes...

-Lúnatico... -dijo Sirius, molesto- Si el chico dice que desconfía de _Quejicus_ y sus serpientes, entonces no debemos tomárnoslo en broma. Tú mismo dijiste que este tiempo que has estado buscando ayuda entre hombres lobo, Greyback no se ha aparecido desde el día de la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios...

-Eso no demuestra nada -objeto Remus.

-¿Quién es Greyback? -interrumpió Neville. Remus suspiro, abatido.

-Fenrir Greyback es el hombre lobo más salvaje que existe actualmente. Considera que su misión en esta vida es morder y contaminar a tanta gente como es posible; quiere crear suficientes hombres lobo para derrotar a los magos. _Voldemort_ le ha prometido presas a cambio de sus servicios. Greyback es especialista en niños... Dice que hay que morderlos cuando son pequeños y criarlos lejos de sus padres para enseñarles a odiar a los magos normales. _Voldemort_ ha amenazado con darle carta blanca para que desate su violencia sobre los niños; es una amenaza que suele dar buen resultado -Hizo pausa, y agregó-: A mí me mordió el propio Greyback... Tal vez, si es cierto sobre el joven Nott siendo un hombre lobo, el mismo Greyback lo haya atacado... ¿pero luego qué? ¿Donde se metió? El sucesor de Greyback, Titilus Amster, asegura que esta muerto... La manada puede sentirlo... -al ver como la sospecha inundaba los ojos de Sirius y James, resoplo- ¿Qué? No me dirán que sólo por estar cuando Greyback mordió al joven Nott, Blaise Zabini mató a Greyback.

-Estaba muy agitado ese día -recordó Sirius. James asintió, en acuerdo.

-Sabe de magia oscura -apoyó James.

-No jugaré esto con ustedes -reprochó Remus, apartándose de la chimenea- Como dije antes, son niños. Sólo eso...

* * *

 _Diciembre, 27. 1996._

 _Callejón Diagon._

-Me siento ridículo -siseo Ron por debajo mientras jalaba el cuello de su suéter tejido por su madre. Era rojo con rayas naranjas y una enorme "R" en medio, con algunos hilos sueltos. Habían salido a comprar de ultimo momento los regalos de año nuevo, a veces eso era lo que estresaba más a los Gryffindor. Comprar doble regalo por las festividades.

El Callejon Diagon estaba medio vació, gracias a los constantes ataques mortífagos la gente se negaba a salir de sus hogares. Así fue como la familia Weasley y sus amistades más cercanas tuvieron casi todo el callejón para buscar sus regalos. Neville lucia su suéter color azul, con una "N" en el pecho, Harry, en medio de los dos, lucía un suéter verde con una gran "H", ninguno había tenido el corazón para negarse en llevarlos puestos al salir de La Madriguera, por miedo de ofender a la señora Weasley.

Se adentraron en diferentes tiendas del callejón hasta por fin encontrar todos los regalos necesarios, listos para ir al lugar de reunión donde se verían con el resto de la familia. Al salir de la tienda de Quidditch, pudieron divisar a Draco Malfoy junto a Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott salir del pasillo que conectaba el callejón Knockturn con el callejón Diagon. Zabini y Nott iban vestidos con ropa _muggle_ mientras Malfoy, como siempre, portaba un traje negro sin saco.

-¿Encontraron todo? -los tres adolescentes pegaron un bote en su lugar al escuchar la voz detrás de ellos. Se voltearon con el corazón en la mano; James, Sirius y Remus estaban parados detrás de ellos con algunas bolsas en las manos. Los tres adultos, al igual que los tres jóvenes, llevaban suéteres tejidos a mano por la señora Weasley, cada uno con sus iniciales y de colores distintos. El de Remus era café, el de Sirius negro y el de James rojo, como el de Ron.

-Eh... sí -contesto Neville una vez su corazón empezó a bombear sangre de manera correcta. Con todos los ataques de morífagos uno ya no sabia sentirse seguro.

-Pero miren, si es el _"Elegido"_ con sus súbditos -la voz rasposa y las palabras arrastradas hicieron que los seis Gryffindor se tensaran. Tres de ellos dispuestos a meterse en una pelea y los otros tres expectantes de lo que sucedería.

Los tres adolescentes se voltearon para quedar de frente a los tres Slytherin. Los Gryffindor pudieron ver con más claridad a los intrusos. Nott llevaba una playera _muggle_ negra, con algún tipo de escudo en ella, Harry fue el primero en darse cuenta que era el emblema de una banda de música _muggle_... pero eso no evito que mirara el rostro pálido y ojeroso del Slytherin, confirmando aún más sus sospechas. Malfoy llevaba las mangas de su camisa arremangadas hasta el codo, mostrando su pálida piel sin rastro de la marca tenebrosa, aunque Harry dedujo de inmediato que usaba algún tipo de poción para encubrirla. Por último, Zabini, al lado de Malfoy, llevaba una playera _muggle_ demasiado ajustada, mostrando un dibujo que sobresalía de la manga de su playera.

Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido, era un tatuaje _muggle._

-¿Ya los dejan salir solos, Malfoy? -preguntó Ron mirándolo con una sonrisa llena de desprecio- Veo que ya no llevabas a esos pobres elfos domésticos besando el suelo que pisan.

-Te preguntaría por los tuyos, _Weasel_ -siseo Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona- Pero dudo que tu familia tenga dinero para conseguir alguno -se mofo. Harry y Neville soltaron las bolsas que llevaban y detuvieron de inmediato a Ron de los brazos, para satisfacción de los tres Slytherin que sonreían con sorna.

El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello y sus orejas parecían a punto de prenderse en llamas.

-Eso fue muy descortés de tu parte, Draco -defendió Remus de inmediato, tratando de evitar una pelea entre los jóvenes. Malfoy poso sus ojos grises en él, viéndolo con una frialdad demasiado intensa para un chico de su edad antes de chasquear su lengua con desprecio.

-Señor Malfoy para usted, profesor -siseo Malfoy con su forma tan característica de hablar, llena de altanería.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tus mayores, chico -saltó Sirius de inmediato, viendo con desconfianza a los tres jóvenes.

-El respeto se gana, Black -escupió Zabini con una sonrisa altanera. Sirius entrecerró los ojos, avanzando dos pasos antes de que Remus y James lo detuvieran, la sonrisa de Zabini se ensancho.

-¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida de otros? -preguntó Harry, aún deteniendo a Ron.

-Claramente, Potter. No somos ustedes... es sólo que te has metido en nuestro camino y pues... -Malfoy suspiró, dramático-... No me gusta pisar mierda.

Harry y Neville soltaron de inmediato a Ron, sacando sus varitas y apuntando a los tres Slytherin. Ron, aún molesto por el comentario sobre su familia, los imitó. Nunca estaba de más llevar las varitas consigo, justo para un momento como ese.

Zabini soltó una risa ronca, mirándolos con burla. Malfoy introdujo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirándolos con superioridad mientras Nott rodaba los ojos.

-Vamos, Potter... No quieren hacer esto -dijo Nott, tratando de hacerlos razonar- Por dos obvias razones, el Ministerio rastrea sus varitas y no creo que quieras una audiencia con el Wizengamot... otra vez... -Harry, Ron y Neville apretaron con más fuerzas sus varitas, mirando a los tres Slytherin con desafío. Nott suspiro, cansado- Y todos aquí sabemos que les ganaríamos en un duelo, así que déjenlo de una vez.

-Déjalos, Theo -rió Zabini mirando con diversión a Harry, lo que lo hizo molestar aún más- Si quieren que les pateemos el trasero, estoy dispuesto a cumplirles sus caprichos...

 _-¡Expelli...!_ -Zabini no parecía caber en gozo mientras Harry pronunciaba el hechizo que de seguro lo mandaría volando por los aires. Antes de que el Gryffindor pudiera terminar su encantamiento, Zabini, con un ágil movimiento de mano, logró que la varita de Harry saltara de su mano a la suya, ante la atenta mirada sorprendida de los tres adultos y el rostro estupefacto de Harry.

 _-Tch* Tch* Tch*_ -Zabini negó moviendo la varita de Harry de un lado a otro y mirándolos divertidos- El encantamiento _Expelliarmus_ es demasiado simple... Prueba con una _Reducto_ , ese es aún más divertido... Tal vez un _Atabraquium_ para evitar que tomara mi varita... inclusive una _Confundus_ , podrías haber ganado tiempo... ¿pero un _Expelliarmus_? -preguntó, incrédulo- ¿En qué año estas? ¿Segundo?

-Devuélveme mi varita, Zabini -siseo Harry apretando las manos en puños y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Si esto fuera una batalla ya estarías muerto, ¿no qué eras el _"Elegido"_? -se mofo Zabini con malicia.

 _-¡Expul...!_

 _-¡Epoximise!_ -cortó Zabini moviendo su mano libre hacia Ron y Neville, las varitas de ambos se pegaron entre sí, antes de saltar hacia la mano libre de Zabini que los veía con superioridad. Nott, al lado de Malfoy rodó los ojos antes de soltar un suspiro abatido mientras Malfoy veía con diversión como los tres adultos presentes veían a Zabini como si fuera un _Occamy_ a punto de expandirse.

-¡BLAISE! -el estridente grito logro que el color dejase el rostro de los tres Slytherin. Malfoy de inmediato se puso serio mientras la sonrisa en el rostro de Zabini moría, antes de que dejara caer las tres varitas de los Gryffindor y mirara con total inocencia a la chica que venía hacia ellos. Ron, en medio de Neville y Harry, se tensó.

Hermione Granger, castaña, casi tan inteligente como Rowena Ravenclaw, _la princesa de Slytherin_ según los rumores y la primer _nacida de muggles_ en ser seleccionada a la casa de las serpientes caminaba apresurada hacia el pequeño grupo. Su melena, que ya no parecía en lo absoluto un matorral, se movía con el viento. Ella, a comparación de los tres Slytherin, llevaba un suéter verde, ajustado, su bufanda de Slytherin y unos jeans _muggles_ que amoldaban a la perfección sus piernas, era la única vestida para salir a finales de Noviembre.

Sus brazos abrazaban con fuerza un gran tomo viejo.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al lado de Zabini, le dio una mirada mortal a los tres Slytherin que parecieron encogerse ante su mirada y dirigió sus orbes marrones a los Gryffindor, ahora mirándolos con disculpas.

-Profesor Lupin, señor Black, señor Potter -saludó de inmediato antes de posar sus ojos en los tres adolescentes, mirando con desconfianza sus posturas desafiantes. Giró de inmediato su rostro a sus dos amigos y su novio, viéndolos con reproche- ¿Qué hicieron? -su voz salió en un susurro bajo, imitando a la perfección la forma de hablar de Malfoy.

-Ellos nos atacaron -exclamó Zabini de inmediato, apuntando con su dedo hacia los tres Gryffindor.

-¡Ustedes empezaron! -se defendió Ron de inmediato.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -chilló Zabini, indignado. Los tres adultos veían como aquella escurridiza serpiente manipulaba con facilidad los hechos- ¡Él me atacó! -gritó Zabini con más fuerza, ahora señalando a Harry que lo fulminaba con la mirada- ¡Yo sólo me defendí!

-¡Deja de mentir! -gritó Ron con el rostro rojo.

-¡No miento!

-¡Basta, Blaise! -gritó Granger haciendo callar a Zabini de inmediato. La castaña lo recorrió con la mirada antes de reparar en las tres varitas tiradas al lado de sus botas, dos de ellas pegadas entre sí. Granger lo miró con reproche mientras Zabini volteaba su mirada al escaparate de la tienda a su lado, fingiendo total interés en los objetos ahí mostrados.

Granger resopló con fuerza antes de que con un movimiento de mano las tres varitas volaran a su mano, aferrando con fuerza el libro contra su pecho. Ron sonrió triunfante al ver que la Slytherin les creía.

Granger le dio una última mirada de advertencia a Zabini antes de caminar hacia ellos y entregarle las varitas a Harry.

-Gracias...

-No me agradezcas, simplemente no quiero problemas con el _"Elegido"_ -Harry frunció en ceño de inmediato ante el mote mientras Granger recorría con su mirada a los tres adultos, en cambio, estos fijaron sus ojos en el enorme libro que la chica llevaba en sus manos- Debes tener cuidado, Potter... que Blaise te haya vencido con tal facilidad es simplemente... ridículo y vergonzoso. Sobre todo, sabiendo que eres tú él que debe vencer al _Innombrable._

La risa de Zabini y Malfoy no se hizo de esperar, mientras Nott soltaba una sonrisa divertida. Harry miró con furia a la Slytherin que le regresaba la mirada con indiferencia...

El Gryffindor decidió ignorar su pulla mientras trataba de separar su varita de las de Neville y Ron, pero sus intentos fueron fallidos. Resoplo con fuerza antes de mirar a Granger con enojo.

-¿Podrías? -preguntó, enseñando las tres varitas pegadas. Granger le sonrió.

-Haz las cosas por ti misma, Potter. No soy tu elfo domestico -siseo la castaña antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse con sus amigos- Por cierto, lindos suéteres... les van... -se mofó antes de entregarle el enorme tomo a Malfoy mientras el rubio tomaba una de sus manos y caminaban con Nott y Zabini hacia la pared que llevaba al caldero chorreante. Las risas de Malfoy, Nott y Zabini aún retumbaban en los oídos de Harry después de que los cuatros Slytherin desaparecieran detrás del muro.

-Ella es asombrosa -susurro Ron por debajo, ganándose una mirada de odio puro por parte de Harry mientras Neville lo veía con cierta pizca de decepción.

-Bueno, al menos descubrimos algo hoy -dijo Sirius, triunfante. James asintió en acuerdo mientras Remus suspiraba, derrotado. Los tres Gryffindor miraron a los adultos, expectantes- Esa chica llevaba un libro sobre hombres lobo...

-Eso no demuestra nada -intentó defender Remus.

-Era un libro escrito por Damocles -apoyo James.

-¿Quien es Damocles? -preguntó Harry, que recordaba vagamente haber escuchado ese nombre antes. Los ojos de Sirius se posaron en los orbes verdes de Harry antes de sonreír.

-El creador de la poción matalobos.

* * *

 _Enero, 2. 1997._

 _La Madriguera._

Esa tarde, poco después de Año Nuevo, Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny se pusieron en fila junto a la chimenea de la cocina para regresar a Hogwarts. El ministerio había organizado esa conexión excepcional a la Red Flu para que los estudiantes pudieran volver de manera rápida y segura al colegio. La señora Weasley era la única presente en La Madriguera para despedir a los muchachos; su marido, Fed, George, Bill y Fleur ya se habían marchado al trabajo mientras que Remus, James y Sirius habían partido a la mansión Black. Se deshizo en lágrimas en el momento de la partida. Hay que decir que últimamente estaba muy sensible: le afloraban las lágrimas con facilidad desde que el día de la Navidad, Percy saliera precipitadamente de la casa con una pastinaca apachurrada en las gafas (de lo cual Fred, George y Ginny se declaraban responsables).

-No llores, mamá -la consoló Ginny, y le dio palmaditas en la espalda mientras la señora Weasley sollozaba con la cabeza apoyaba en el hombro de su hija- No pasa nada...

-Sí, no te preocupes por nosotros -agregó Ron, y permitió que su madre le plantara un beso en la mejilla-, ni por Percy. Es un imbécil, no se merece que sufras por él.

Ella lloró aún con más ganas cuando abrazó a Harry y Neville.

-Prométanme que tendrán cuidado... y Harry, cariño, prométeme que no te meterás en líos...

-Pero si yo nunca me meto en líos, señora Weasley. Usted ya me conoce, me gusta la tranquilidad...

La mujer soltó una risita llorosa y se separó de Neville y Harry.

Harry se metió en las llamas verde esmeralda y gritó: " _¡A Hogwarts!"_. Tuvo una última y fugaz visión de la cocina y del lloroso rostro de la señora Weasley antes de que las llamas se lo tragaran. Mientras giraba vertiginosamente sobre sí mismo, atisbó imágenes borrosas de otras habitaciones de magos, pero no logró observarlas bien. Luego empezó a reducir de velocidad y finalmente se detuvo en seco en la chimenea del despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Ésta apenas levantó la vista de su trabajo cuando él salió arrastrándose de la chimenea.

-Buenas noches, Potter. Procura no ensuciarme la alfombra con ceniza.

-Descuide, profesora.

Harry ajustó las gafas y se alisó el cabello mientras Ron llegó girando como un trompo en la chimenea. Después llegó Ginny y al final Neville, y los cuatro salieron del despacho de la profesora rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. Mientras recorrían los pasillos, Harry miraba por las ventanas; el sol ya se estaba poniendo detrás de los jardines, recubiertos de una capa de nueve aún más gruesa que la del jardín de La Madriguera. A lo lejos vio a Hagrid dando de comer a _Buckbeak_ delante de su cabaña.

-Ve adelantándote, Ginny. Neville, Ron y yo iremos con Hagrid -aviso Harry a la pelirroja que ni siquiera se digno a contestarle mientras seguía su camino a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Hagrid no nos habla -comentó Ron cuando su hermana desapareció de su vista. Harry negó con la cabeza antes de girar su mochila, que colgaba de su hombro, y sacaba su capa de invisibilidad.

-¿A donde iremos? -cuestiono Neville de inmediato, listo para un poco de acción. Gracias a la baja estatura de Harry, la capa aún le quedaba a la perfección.

-Iré sólo -aclaró Harry viendo el entusiasmo esfumarse de los ojos de sus amigos- No todos cabemos dentro de la capa ahora...

-No necesitamos la capa -dijo Ron casi enseguida- No creo que a alguien le importe que recorramos los pasillos a esta hora, tomando en cuenta también que si nos atrapan, nos dejaran ir de inmediato -Harry pareció meditarlos unos segundos antes de guardar de nuevo su capa dentro de la mochila y se dispuso a caminar.

-Entonces... ¿a donde iremos? -volvió a preguntar Neville.

-A la Sala de los Menesteres, Malfoy oculta algo ahí. Estoy seguro -dijo Harry, decidido- Y según lo que los escuche decir cuando Snape los abordó, eso se encuentra dentro de la sala.

-¿Y cómo esperas que la Sala nos lo muestre? -indago Ron, pensativo.

-Fácil, sólo pensamos en ello con extrema necesidad -respondió Harry mientras se encogía de hombros. Los tres Gryffindor caminaron con tranquilidad a la Sala de los Menesteres, de vez en cuando ocultándose entre las sombras.

Harry fue el encargado de pasearse en frente de la Sala de los Menesteres para que esta les mostrara sus secretos. Cuando Harry pensó que la Sala no les mostraría nada, una enorme puerta se abrió ante ellos, pero no del tamaño de cuando era una sala de prácticas, era un poco más pequeña.

Enormes e incontables montañas de objetos se alzaban dentro de la sala, que parecía casi infinita. Mesas, jaulas, escobas, sillas artefactos, espejos... todos revueltos y sobrepuestos unos con otros.

-¿No pudiste haber sido un poco más especifico? -riñó Ron con molestar. Harry rodó los ojos.

-Malfoy habrá pedido un lugar donde sea fácil ocultar algo -dijo Neville viendo con interés la sala- ¿Qué buscamos?

-Algo que parezca sospechoso -respondió Harry pero ya no con la misma intensidad de antes- Dividamonos, griten si encuentran algo -no espero una respuesta, ya que se adentro con rapidez en uno de los senderos que dejaban las montañas de cosas a la vista. Harry camino mirando a sus alrededores pero nada le llamaba suficiente la atención.

De un momento al otro el pasadizo se dividió en dos, tomo el izquierdo don indiferencia, ya listo para no encontrar nada. Había sido una pésima idea ir sin tener la mínima sospecha de que era lo qué escondía Malfoy... pero si lograba encontrarlo por fin Dumbledore le creería y le pondría un alto al idiota de Malfoy.

Un enorme estruendo en el pasillo de al lado alerto a Harry, sacó su varita con rapidez y regreso por donde había llegado, girando al pasillo contrario. Corrió todo el camino que ya había recorrido hasta toparse con una mesa volcada, con los cajones tirados en el suelo y las reliquias esparcidas a su alrededor.

Apuntó su varita a la nada.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -preguntó, ignorando la vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que se alejara. Harry reparó de nuevo en el suelo, dándose cuenta que faltaba una pequeña corona que segundos antes había visto tirada- ¡Muéstrate! -gritó con cierta desesperación y empezó a avanzar hacia el desastre.

Unos ligeros y casi inexistentes murmullos hicieron que Harry sufriera un escalofrío, una voz rasposa y silbante... casi idéntica a la de _Voldemort_. No, él no podía esta ahí... pero Harry lograba escuchar esas voces... lograba entender el _pársel._

-¿¡HARRY!? -Neville y Ron llegaron corriendo a su lado, ambos con la varita en alto y miraron en busca de algo, ambos habían escuchado el estruendo. Antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera pronunciar una palabra, un sonido casi parecido a un disparo retumbo en la Sala, y, en frente de ellos, una nube de polvo mostró una parvada de aves.

-¡Muéstrate! -volvió a rugir Harry, su mano temblaba alrededor de la varita. Segundos después, la parvada de aves se lanzó contra ellos, listas para dañarlos. Los tres Gryffindor pegaron un grito ante el cambio de escenario y se apresuraron a salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, esperando que las aves se quedaran dentro.

* * *

 **Espero que no me odien por el corto capítulo, pero pronto vendrá lo bueno: Todo desde la perspectiva de los Slytherin (la original).**

 **Tome partes de: _"Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo"._**

 **Espero puedan dejarme sus Review, saben que los amo. Sin más, espero subir capítulo muy pero muy pronto, nos vemos pronto mis amores... Sí, debo superar a Niklaus Mikaelson (pero es que Joseph Morgan es ... ¡Puff! super sexy).**


	17. La maldición

**Bueno, esta vez fui rápida... Pero es que la verdad, he tenido un montón de ideas rondando en mi cabeza desde que intente sobrellevar mi nueva adicción a los vampiros, (me compré un libro. Se llama: _Crónicas de sangre y dolor_ ). Así que como verán, he estado un poco... emocionada sobre la nueva perspectiva de mi historia.**

 **Empecé a escribir el capítulo el sábado, creo... El domingo me aventuré en _el Sotano_ , una librería en México. Me aventé tres libros en tres días, uno sobre ángeles, otro sobre los hermanos Maddox y el último sobre Dean Di-Laurentis... posiblemente no entiendan ni pío de lo que estoy hablando pero ni modo, he aquí la introducción.**

 **Así que entre escuela, libros y tareas logré organizar mi tiempo para escupir todas mis ideas sobre el fanfic y es por esa razón que me ha tomado menos tiempo del que esperaba.**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertencen (como es obvio).**_

 _ **La idea tampoco pero la trama es por completa mía.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos.**_

 _ **Les dio la bienvenida a Dreiana, .9, La Destructora, Chio Lannister y KarlMalfoy. Gracias por empezar este viaje conmigo, espero no defraudarlos.**_

 _ **Review´s:**_

 **ivicab98: Lo sé, cualquier fan del Klaroline debe saber de la historia amorosa del Steroline, creeme. Sobre todo de las gemelas, estoy al tanto... tuve muchos spoilers antes de poder ver la serie. Siento si llegué a insultarte o ofenderte, no era mi intención. Y sobre Fanfic´s sobre mi hermoso Klaus, hay muy pocos en Fanfiction pero hay algunos buenos en Whattpadd. Yo también espero el momento en qué se den cuenta de todo, pero recuerda que los leones sobre todas las cosas, son tercos. No les gustara para nada saber que siempre estuvieron dos pasos detrás.**

 **Cignus Black: ¡Gracias! Esta vez lo traje rápido. Y sí, siguen siendo igual de impulsivos y zoquetes que antes. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Rocio: Aquí la otra parte.**

 **andrea: ¡No tarde! ¡Yupi! Aplausos para mí.**

 **PamExpelliarmus: ¡Aquí la actualización! Y verdaderamente pronto, nos leemos.**

 **diva-akira: Sí... a Ronald le gusta la princesa de Slytherin. Y sí, Draco pegará el grito en el cielo cuando Ron intenté meterse con su princesa, ¡oh! Quiero una escena así, ya te me has metido a la cabeza. Sí, nuestra Gryffindor extraña a los Slytherin pero no se la dejare tan fácil. Gracias por tu Review, nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

 _Este capítulo esta dedicado a rubenchoellocoxd._

 _Sin ti no abría podido continuar con esta idea. Gracias por todos tus aportes a mi Fanfic._

 _Quiero aclarar, que fue tuya (la idea) por completo._

 _Espero que te guste lo que hice con ella._

* * *

 _Diciembre 24, 1996._

 _Castillo Nott._

-¡He llegado! -anunció Blaise mientras su cuerpo terminaba de materializarse en el vestíbulo del Castillo Nott. Los cuatro cuadros de los primeros Nott conocidos de la historia, lo miraron con desagrado mientras las botas del moreno retumbaban en el pasillo.

-Escoria... -Blaise sonrió socarrón al ver la mueca de desagrado de Nymphullus Nott, el primer cabecilla de los Nott. Había sido retratado ya de viejo.

-Vamos, _muertito..._ -se mofó Blaise mirando con diversión al anciano- Me tienes envidia, es todo. Yo estoy vivo y bueno, tú no.

-¡Alimañas! -siseo el cuadro en la pared contraria. Shirley Nott, la mujer de Nymphullus, también retratada de vieja, lo miraba con desprecio- ¡Una bestia! -chilló indignada recordando los aullidos del último heredero de los Nott cada luna llena- ¡Traer a una _sangre sucia_ a nuestra casa!

-Estas muerta, vieja. Ya no es más tu casa -rió Blaise un poco más aburrido. Siempre era lo mismo al entrar por el vestíbulo del pasillo. Los cuadros mirándolos con rencor y odio.

-¡Estas es mi casa y me debes respeto! ¡Muchacho insolente!

 _-¡Insonorus!_ -apuntó Blaise sacando la varita de Cassiopea, que Hermione le había dado por si era necesario, apagando de inmediato los insultos de los cuatro cuadros, que juntos, ya habían empezado a alzar la voz. Los cuadros fueron silenciados de inmediato, todos mirándolo con más odio, si es que era posible. Blaise sonrió jocoso antes de que con un movimiento de mano, los cuadros se separaran de las paredes, dieran la vuelta y estamparan el retrato contra el muro, sólo mostrando ahora un cuadro vacío.

Lamentablemente, Blaise no podía correr a los ancestros de Theo del Castillo, y desde que habían llegado esa mañana, Theo se encerró en su cuarto y no había salido desde entonces. Blaise comprendía, ayer había sido luna llena y Theo estaría más que cansado.

Dejando a los cuadros silenciados por un momento, Blaise camino con gallardía al salón principal, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo a sus pies. El Gran Salón estaba decorado con adornos navideños _muggles_ , que de seguro Hermione había conseguido con ayuda de Pansy. Ambas habían salido al mismo tiempo que él, sólo que con la diferencia que ellas iban al mundo _muggle_ y él iría a _la calle de la Hilandera_ donde Snape vivía para poder armar una reunión con los gemelos, ya que Hermione, Draco y Vincent se habían encargado de ocultar el Castillo con cientos de hechizos.

El moreno acababa de regresar de una reunión con los Weasley para encontrarse a Hermione, Pansy, Vincent, Draco y Gregory decorando un enorme árbol a la manera _muggle._

-¿Qué es esto? -cuestiono el Slytherin mientras se acercaba a las cajas de cartón al lado de Vincent. Dentro habían pequeñas esferas de cristal, de varios colores y de diferentes diseños.

-Estamos decorando el árbol -respondió Hermione colocando una pequeño bastón de dulce en una de las ramas del árbol.

-Pueden usar magia -recordó Blaise con una sonrisa burlesca por los rostros abatidos de Draco, Vincent y Gregory.

-Hermione no nos dejo -respondió Pansy con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras colocaba esferas en el árbol, parecía... _feliz._

-Además, nos hemos gastado todas nuestras energías cargando ese árbol hasta la colina -se quejo Vincent mientras le pasaba un ángel de cristal a Hermione.

-Justo cuando llegamos al sendero principal, el árbol se desplomo ante nosotros... Tuvimos que traerlo jalando entre los tres -le recriminó Gregory con enojo, hasta ese momento, Blaise no se había dado cuenta que las manos de Vincent, Gregory y Draco estaban rojas y con rasguños.

Blaise trato de reprimir su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa llena de inocencia hacia Hermione, sintiendo las dagas que Vincent, Draco y Gregory le lanzaban con la mirada. Hermione negó ante los reproches por parte de los otros tres Slytherin.

-Ayuda a Mirthy a preparar la cena -le ordenó Hermione. Mirthy había partido con ellos hacia el Castillo Nott esa mañana, con el reticente permiso de McGonagall. Blaise sonrió triunfante ante los otros tres Slytherin, el moreno había aprendido a cocinar en tercer año, así que no sería nada difícil preparar la cena.

Salió del Gran Salón con altanería hacia la cocina.

-Idiota -se quejó Draco una vez Blaise salió de la estancia.

* * *

 _Gran Salón._

 _10:00 p.m_

-Les ha quedado espectacular -admitió Theo con una sonrisa cansada. El Gran Salón estaba decorado por completo, el árbol que Draco, Vincent y Gregory habían cortado alumbraba la estancia con las luces que Hermione había encantado, sin tomar en cuenta la estrella en la punta del árbol, que giraba y lanzaba destellos de luces.

En la chimenea colgaban calcetines hechos a mano, una tradición _muggle_ que Hermione había insistido en usar. Inclusive Pansy había colocado un encantamiento de clima en el Gran Salón y, con ayuda de la chimenea, no era necesario usar demasiados suéteres para mantener el calor corporal.

Ignorando los cientos de protocolos de las familias sangre pura, los Slytherin habían bajado a cenar con sus ropas de dormir, todos sintiéndose cómodos. Incluso, con sonrisas en los rostros y siendo niños otra vez, habían decidido quedarse descalzos a fin de cuenta, el suelo tenía una temperatura normal.

La antes enorme mesa, ya que Blaise la había reducido a un tamaño normal, estaba repleta de diferentes platillos, con un pavo justo en el centro. Habían solo siete velas alumbrando la comida, dando un sentimiento acogedor para los Slytherin.

Pansy, Hermione, Draco, Vincent, Gregory y Blaise, aunque el último sólo cocinó, sonrieron ante el alago de Theo. El Slytherin parecía más cansado de lo usual, se podía ver el esfuerzo que usaba para mantenerse despierto. Mirthy, la pequeña elfina de Blaise, ayudó a Theo a sentarse en una de las ocho sillas, una vez el castaño se hubo sentado, los demás Slytherin se apresuraron a tomar asiento.

-¿Te sientes muy cansado? -preguntó Pansy intentando iniciar una charla.

-Podemos posponer la cena para mañana -apoyo Hermione de inmediato- Cuando te sientas un poco mejor.

-No, estoy bien -repuso Theo mirándolos un poco cansado- Es sólo que el torso me ha estado doliendo un poco -ante aquella declaración Hermione se puso de pie con rapidez para llegar a su lado. Le ordenó levantarse la camisa ignorando las quejas de Theo, una vez se hubo levantado la camisa, Hermione ahogo un grito.

Justo por encima de sus costillas, Theo tenía un enorme hematoma casi cruzando todo su pecho. Frunció el ceño, no se había dado cuenta de aquello pero Hermione no le dio tiempo de analizar como es qué se había hecho aquel golpe ya que presiono justo por encima del hematoma haciendo que soltara un alarido de dolor.

-Tienes varias costillas rotas -Hermione volvió a presionar y Theo hizo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que otro grito se escapara por sus labios- Creo que son cuatro...

-Gracias por avisar -siseo con enojo. Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada antes de pedirle la varita de Cassiopea a Blaise, que se la entrego con torpeza sin quitar la mirada del hematoma de Theo.

-¿No tomaste la poción? -indago Draco con tono acusatorio. Theo exhalo con fuerza antes de gritarle al rubio.

-Lo hice -soltó entre dientes- Pero ahora que me lo recuerdan con tanta sutileza, mientras me transformaba termine estampandome contra un mueble y rompiéndolo en cientos de pedazos -escupió en un siseo al sentir la punta de la varita contra su piel.

 _-¡Brackium emendo!_ -Theo escuchó sus huesos crujir de la misma manera que cuando se transformaba sólo que el dolor era mil veces menor, aunque no pasable. Se aferró con sus dos manos a la mesa y soltó un gruñido al sentir el ultimo hueso crujir, el dolor se esfumo de inmediato dejandole una sensación de enorme alivio.

Una sonrisa agradecida cubrió su rostro mientras miraba a Hermione.

-Gracias -suspiro. Hermione asintió y regreso a tomar su lugar, un pequeño frasco se deslizo por la mesa hasta quedar en frente de Theo.

-Bebe -ordenó Draco mirándolo con reprobación. Theo poso sus orbes azules en el contenido del frasco. El liquido era espeso, entre un tono parecido al negro pero semejante al rojo, _era sangre._

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Vincent con curiosidad mientras Theo hacia una mueca de disgusto.

 _-Sangre de dragón_ -respondió Draco recostándose contra la silla.

-Es mil veces mejor que las lágrimas de un ave fénix -recordó Blaise de inmediato- Te curara en seguida.

-Es adictiva -repuso Pansy mirando a Draco con censura. Hermione negó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sólo si la hiervas e inhalas el humo que expulsa -recordó Hermione- Bebiéndola sólo lo ayudara a reponerse de inmediato, ¿donde la conseguiste? -preguntó Hermione mirando a Draco fijamente.

-En el despacho de mi padre -admitió Draco- Antes de que regresáramos a Hogwarts.

-Prefiero usar esta sangre en algo más productivo que curar mi cansancio -se quejo Theo- Podría servirnos para muchas cosas más.

-Es fácil de conseguir en el callejón Knockturn si sabes donde buscar -repuso Draco sin dar chance a quejas. Theo, derrotado, bebió la _sangre de dragón_ con una mueca de asco. El denso y frió liquido bajo por su garganta, curando de inmediato su cansancio. Theo, por primera vez desde que Fenrir Greyback lo mordió se sintió normal, _como él mismo._

-Necesitamos más de esto -admitió Theo mirando fascinado el frasco vació. Blaise asintió en acuerdo.

-Es peligroso -reparo Pansy otra vez.

-Pero necesario -recordó Gregory mirándola severo- La sangre de dragón tiene muchas cualidades.

-Y cara -volvió a interserir Pansy, ahora sintiéndose derrotada.

-Tenemos el dinero para pagar varios frascos de _sangre de dragón,_ _linda_ -rió Vincent- No hay nada de que preocuparnos, y con una cantidad minúsculas podría servir para que Theo se cure de inmediato y aliviar su cansancio, así no irá como _Inferi_ caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-No sabemos si le sirva para todo el mes -dijo Blaise posando sus ojos en Mirthy que parecía asustada sobre donde llevaría esa conversación- Experimentemos, podemos mezclar _sangre de dragón_ con la poción matalobos para ver como funciona y si evita que Theo se provoque heridas mientras se transforma.

-Primero veamos cuanto dura el efecto de la _sangre de dragón_ -cortó Hermione empezando a servirse patatas horneadas en su plato, dando por terminada la platica. Los seis Slytherin y la elfina doméstica la imitaron y empezaron a cenar en un cómodo silencio.

-¿Creen... que la sangre de dragón pueda evitar que me transforme? -preguntó Theo algo indeciso una vez hubo terminado de comer su cena. Vincent y Gregory, que comían una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, dejaron su cuchara a medio camino, mirándolo con sorpresa. Blaise, al lado suyo, hizo una mueca incomoda mientras Draco negaba con la cabeza. Hermione y Pansy parecían las únicas dispuestas a reparar en aquella opción.

-Tal vez si...

-No hay que crearnos falsas esperanzas, Theo -interrumpió Draco al instante, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Pansy.

-Podemos intentar -dijo Hermione mirando a Draco fijamente.

-Podríamos provocar efectos secundarios no deseados -prosiguió Draco bebiendo de su copa de vino _muggle,_ conseguida por Hermione y Pansy esa tarde.

-O podríamos conseguir el efecto secundario que deseamos -recapacito Hermione ahora posando sus ojos en Mirthy- Mirthy, ¿podrías traerme mi libro de: _"Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos de mi baúl"_? Por favor -pidió Hermione a la elfina, que sintió de inmediato y desapareció con un _"Plop"._

-Hermione...

-Draco -corto Hermione- Podemos intentarlo.

-Y podríamos provocar algo peor -los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en Theo- ¿Estas seguro de querer eso?

-Estoy maldito para el resto de mi vida, Draco. Creo que no esta de más intentar -pidió el castaño con un toque de esperanza en su voz.

-Yo... -empezó Blaise, algo reticente- ... el día que mate a Greyback, cuando te transformo...

-No quiero saber nada de eso, Blaise -se quejo Theo mirando al moreno con un toque de enojo. Blaise negó con la cabeza pero sin hacerle caso.

-Ese día no era luna llena -recordó el moreno- Y Greyback... él... parecía una combinación entre hombre lobo y humano.

Draco suspiro con fuerza, recordando aquella noche.

-Blaise tiene razón -apoyo Vincent frunciendo el ceño- Yo lo vi, esa cosa parecía una cruza entre humano y bestia, tomando en cuenta que te mordió y logro maldecirte a pesar de que no era luna llena... tal vez él...

 _-Podía controlar su licantropía_ -interrumpió Draco mirando con estupefacción a Hermione. Parecieron comunicarse con la mirada ya que Hermione se tapo con ambas manos los labios, mirando sorprendida al rubio.

-¡Por esa razón el _Innombrable_ esta tan molesto! -gritó- ¡Greyback era su carta sorpresa para la guerra! Greyback murió sin contarle como es que logró controlar su licantropía -dijo esto último posando sus ojos en Theo, que miraba alucinado a ambos.

-Eso es imposible -susurró Theo, incrédulo.

-Ya no más, _fratello_ -dijo Blaise colocando una mano sobre el hombro del castaño. El Gran Salón quedo sumido en un extraño silencio mientras los Slytherin pensaban en lo recién descubierto, de fondo podía escucharse las llamas crujir dentro de la chimenea.

Un _"Plop"_ los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Mirthy apareció enfrente de Hermione con una pequeño libro entre sus manos. Hermione agradeció con una sonrisa a la elfina.

-Nos quedaremos un rato más, Mirthy -dijo Blaise con cariño a la elfina- Puedes retirarte, nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar, sólo lleva estos platos a la cocina -pidió Blaise. La elfina asintió y con un chasquido de dedos desapareció todo rastro de cubiertos y comida de encima de la mensa.

-Buenas noches, amo Blaise... -dijo la elfina abrazando a Blaise antes de despedirse de los demás Slytherin y desaparecer con un _"Plop"_ de la estancia.

-¿Para qué necesitamos el libro de Newt Scamander? -preguntó Gregory con sutil interés.

-Vienen algunas cosas que podrían servirnos -respondió Hermione, escueta.

* * *

 _Diciembre 27, 1996._

 _Callejón Knockturn._

Draco, Theo y Blaise caminaban por los distintos pasillos del callejón, mirando los escaparates de las diferentes tiendas en busca de los ingredientes que estaban escritos en la lista que Hermione había hecho.

Vincent, Pansy y Gregory se habían dedicado a buscar libros en el mundo _muggle_ sobre hombres lobo, si es que había siquiera algo similar entre las leyendas y mitos que contaban los _muggles_. El día anterior habían pasado un gran parte de su tiempo en diferentes librerías y bibliotecas buscando información de los hijos de la luna. Hasta que al final Hermione les había dado chance de recorrer las calles _muggles._

Theo había conseguido un aparato _muggle_ que funcionaba para reproducir música _muggle_ mediante unos cables que colgaban de los oídos mientras Blaise había conseguido un nuevo tatuaje y varias cajetillas de cigarrillos, inclusive algún que otro ron _muggle._

Hermione y Draco se dedicaron a pasear como una pareja, completamente ajenos de las actividades de sus amigos. Pansy había descubierto el maquillaje _muggle_ y había quedado fascinada, mientras Vincent y Gregory descubrieron los deportes _muggles._

Mientras los tres Slytherin recorrían las calles del callejón Knockturn, Pansy, Vincent y Gregory las calles _muggles_ , Hermione investigaba en _Flourish & Blotts_ en busca de algún libro que pudiera servirles.

-Miren -anunció Blaise apuntando a una tienda apartada, al fondo de un retorcido callejón. La tienda, de lejos, parecía abandonada con el letrero colgando de la esquina: _"Ingredientes"_. Una lámpara dentro de la tienda le daba inclusive un aspecto más aterrador. Los tres Slytherin caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la extraña tienda.

Una ventisca helada estampo contra los rostros de los tres adolescentes que ni se inmutaron ante la ráfaga de viento, todos se habían aplicado un encantamiento de clima antes de salir del Castillo. Caminaban con petulancia sabiendo que a pesar de los constantes ataques mortífagos ninguno saldría herido aunque la preocupación los tenía tensos, ya que habían dejado sola a Hermione en el callejón Diagon.

Blaise fue el primero en entrar a la extraña tienda, sus botas de inmediato hicieron ruido al golpear el suelo roído de madera, Draco entro detrás de él y hasta el final Theo, que cerro la puerta provocando un estridente chirrido, las bisagras de la puerta estaban oxidadas.

Los tres adolescentes se dedicaron a mirar los distintos frascos llenos de extrañezas en los enormes estantes. Esa mañana el efecto de la sangre de dragón había desaparecido, dejando de nuevo a Theo con un enorme cansancio en su cuerpo, por eso había insistido tanto en ir a buscar más _sangre de dragón._

Blaise, ajeno a la preocupación de Draco y la excitación de Theo por encontrar lo que buscaban, poso sus orbes verdes en la esquina del estante. Una banda dorada con la palabra: _"ERUMPENT"_ llamó su atención. Los _Erumpent_ eran extrañas bestias grises, de gran tamaño y poder, nativas de África. El cuerno, la cola y el fluido que secretaba la bestia gris eran vendidas en sólo pocos lugares, ninguno cerca de Londres... mínimo no legal. Eran de clasificación cuatro _"X"_ según el Ministerio.

Delante de él, habían tres cuernos largos y puntiagudos, diez frascos de un extraño fluido color verdoso y una caja de cristal, donde se podían apreciar mínimo siete colas de _Erumpent_. Nada de eso venía en la lista que Hermione les había escrito, pero nunca estaba de más tener un poco de todo.

Cuando Blaise tomo uno de los tres cuernos una caja de madera apareció al lado de él, el moreno inspecciono la caja hasta ver el nombre grabado: _Blaise Zabini._ Suponiendo que era algún tipo de encantamiento para cargar los materiales, el moreno introdujo los tres cuernos dentro de la caja y cinco frascos después se dispuso a mirar los demás estantes, con la caja de madera flotando detrás suyo.

Draco caminaba mirando las distintas etiquetas que marcaban los estantes con aire indiferente, cualquier otro día podría hasta estar interesado en lo allí vendido pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en que había dejado sola a Hermione en el callejón Diagon en busca de algún libro estúpido. El rubio poso sus ojos en una bandeja de plata entre dos cajas, sobre ella, varias plumas de color azul moteado llamaron su atención, al leer la etiqueta dorada: _"JOBBERKNOLL"_ sonrió con interés.

Las plumas de los _Jobberknoll_ son utilizadas en sueros de la verdad y pociones desmemorizantes, Draco las había preparado una que otra vez pero nunca estaba de más tener reservas. Tomo un puñado de plumas, quince, cuando un cajón de madera con su nombre apareció flotando al lado suyo, con un encogimiento de hombros, dejo caer las plumas dentro del cajón y continuo con su recorrido. En su camino también tomo cuatro frascos de _sangre de Salamandra_ , tiene prodigiosas propiedades curativas y restauradoras.

Después de un intenso escrutinio y haber comprobado que todo lo que tomaron fuera cien por ciento real se acercaron a la barra que de seguro servía como caja.

-Me he encontrado quince frascos de sangre de dragón -anunció Theo mientras su caja de madera se colocaba entre las de Draco y Blaise. Al echar un vistaso se dio cuenta que era el único que había buscado los ingredientes de la poción matalobos (la lista de Hermione) y la _sangre de dragón_ , inclusive llevaba dos frascos de lágrimas de Fénix.

-Y yo he encontrado esto -anunció Blaise enseñándoles dos frascos que contenían un extraño líquido plateado. Theo miró confundido el frasco mientras Draco analizaba el líquido plateado, al darse cuenta de lo que era miró a Blaise con reproche.

-Devuelve eso donde lo encontraste -siseo Draco.

-¿Qué es...? ¡Joder, Blaise! Ve a dejar eso -exclamó Theo al caer en cuenta que la sustancia dentro de los frascos _era sangre de unicornio_. Blaise sonrió con malicia al ver los rostros asustados de Theo y Draco.

-¡Oh! Vamos, todos sabemos que la _sangre de unicornio_ puede servir para muchas cosas...

-Sí, como solía usarla el _Innombrable_ cuando era la cabeza adherida de Quirrell -siseo Draco con enojo. Theo y Blaise sufrieron un escalofrío al imaginar extraña situación antes de que el moreno dejara con una mueca de desagrado los frascos fuera de su caja.

-Buenas tardes -los tres adolescentes miraron a la vieja que acababa de aparecer detrás de la barra de madera. Su cabello canoso y sucio, caía sobre sus hombros y sus huesudas manos inspeccionaban los ingredientes que cada uno había tomado. Al final, los tres Slytherin salieron de la tienda habiendo gastado una cantidad de galeones casi excesiva y ridícula.

Todos guardaron sus compras en sus bolsillos, en los que habían aplicado una encantamiento de extención indetectable, así no había necesidad de cargar pesadas bolsas. Salieron hacia el callejón Diagon hablando sobre lo que habían comprado y anunciando que ese lugar sería perfecto para volver si fuese necesario.

-¿Deberíamos buscar a Hermione? -preguntó Blaise echando un vistazo a a la _Tienda de Animales Mágicos_ , frunció el ceño al ver una enorme rata negra saltarina y chasqueo la lengua con desagrado al reparar en los caracoles venenosos naranjas.

-No, es mejor que se tome su tiempo, o si no nos mirara mal pensando que la estamos apurando -dijo Theo dando un gran bostezo, Draco asintió en acuerdo antes de mirar a su alrededor, una sonrisa socarrona surco su rostro.

-Pero miren, si es Potter y compañía -siseo el rubio llamando la atención de Blaise y Theo. Fuera de la tienda de _Artículos de Quidditch_ ; Potter hijo y padre, Longbottom, Weasley, Black y Lupin charlaban amenamente. _Todos con unos ridículos suéteres tejidos a mano._

Blaise se dispuso a caminar hacia los seis Gryffindor, no queriendo perderse semejante espectáculo para poder burlarse de Potter. Draco y Theo caminaron a su lado, el primero mirando divertido a los Gryffindor y el segundo con chasco, realmente no quería meterse en una pelea pero estaba para evitar que Draco y Blaise lo hicieran.

Theo se dispuso a tratar de convencerlos de regresar a buscar a Hermione cuando Draco dio el primer paso a la guerra.

-Pero miren, si es el _"Elegido"_ con sus súbditos -la voz de Draco salió en un silbido bajo, justo como entonaba sus palabras cuando se burlaba de los demás o intentaba intimidar a alguien. Los seis Gryffindor se tensaron ante la burla de Draco. James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin posaron sus ojos en los tres Slytherin con desconfianza mientras _Gafas, Weasel_ y _Longbottom-squib_ se giraban para confrontarlos.

Theo maldijo mentalmente, realmente no había posibilidad alguna de terminar el año sin insultos esparcidos por doquier. Pudo ver como Potter hijo los evaluaba con la mirada, pasando su mirada desde el logotipo de Nirvana bordado en su playera hasta el nuevo tatuaje de Blaise en su bíceps izquierdo.

-¿Ya los dejan salir solos, Malfoy? -preguntó Weasley mirando a Draco con superioridad- Veo que ya no llevabas a esos pobres elfos domésticos besando el suelo que pisan.

Theo bufo, _Weasley no aprendía nunca._

-Te preguntaría por los tuyos, _Weasel_ -siseo Draco con una sonrisa socarrona- Pero dudo que tu familia tenga dinero para conseguir alguno -se mofo. Potter y Longbottom soltaron las bolsas que cargaban antes de aferrarse a las mangas del horrendo suéter que portaba Weasley, deteniéndolo de atacar a Draco a la manera _muggle_. Theo rodó los ojos, Weasley nunca le ganaría en una pelea física a Draco, ya que el rubio al igual que Blaise y Theo a veces entrenaban con Vincent y Gregory... sí, nunca les ganarían a ellos dos en una pelea pero sabrían defenderse de los tres Gryffindor a la perfección.

Theo pudo ver como el rostro de Weasley empezaba a tornarse rojo.

-Eso fue muy descortés de tu parte, Draco -defendió Lupin de inmediato. Draco poso sus ojos en su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, uno de los pocos profesores a los que les había tenido respeto. Pudo ver el cansado rostro del adulto y la fina cicatriz que cruzaba una de sus mejillas... _era tan parecido a Theo._

La mirada de Draco se endureció, _Theo no terminaría como Lupin,_ ellos romperían la maldición. Chasqueo la lengua mientras adoptaba una actitud más indiferente.

-Señor Malfoy para usted, profesor -siseo Draco con altanería, tratando de provocar al adulto lo mejor posible.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tus mayores, chico -saltó Black, idéntico a Weasley. Draco recorrió al ex prófugo con su mirada, era insultante saber que eran parientes.

-El respeto se gana, Black -escupió Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa, viendo como el animago lo miraba con desagrado y avanzaba dos pasos, listo para atacarlo pero siendo detenido por sus dos amigos. La sonrisa de Blaise se ensanchó, _justo en el clavo..._ Black era demasiado impulsivo, no pensaba, _atacaba..._ Sería fácil de vencer en un duelo. James Potter era un alcohólico en recuperación y Remus Lupin estaba demasiado cansado por la reciente luna llena. Potter, Longbottom y _Weasel_ no podía usar sus varitas, la pelea estaba ganada.

-¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida de otros? -preguntó Potter aún deteniendo con fuerza a Weasley.

-Claramente, Potter. No somos ustedes... es sólo que te has metido en nuestro camino y pues... -Draco suspiró, dramático-... No me gusta pisar mierda.

Potter y Longbottom soltaron a Weasley al instante, sacando sus varitas y apuntando a los tres Slytherin con ellas. Weasley los imitó aún mirando con enojo a Draco. Blaise rió de buena gana... eso si que había sido tan... fácil. Los Gryffindor siempre actuaban, _nunca pensaban._

Draco, al lado suyo metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón hecho a mano, cualquiera pensaría que adoptaba una actitud petulante pero Blaise sabia que la mano de Draco ya estaba en busca de la varita de Casiopea, que ese día el rubio había tomado. Podían contra Potter, Weasley y Longbottom sin varita fácilmente pero los tres adultos siempre podían sorprenderlos. Theo, al lado de Draco, sólo se dedico a rodar los ojos.

-Vamos, Potter... No quieren hacer esto -dijo Theo, tratando de hacerlos razonar- Por dos obvias razones, el Ministerio rastrea sus varitas y no creo que quieras una audiencia con el _Wizengamot... otra vez..._ -Potter, Longbottom y Weasley apretaron con más fuerzas sus varitas, mirando a los tres Slytherin con desafío. Theo suspiro, cansado- Y todos aquí sabemos que les ganaríamos en un duelo, así que déjenlo de una vez.

-Déjalos, Theo -rió Blaise mirando con diversión a Potter, provocandolo- Si quieren que les pateemos el trasero, estoy dispuesto a cumplirles sus caprichos... -incitó.

 _-¡Expelli...!_ -Blaise dio una voltereta internamente, Potter había caído con tanta facilidad. Conjuró un _Accio_ no verbal mientras movía su mano, atrayendo la varita de Potter. La varita mágica saltó de inmediato de la mano de Potter a la suya ante los rostros sorprendidos de los tres adultos y el de Potter.

 _-Tch* Tch* Tch*_ -Blaise negó moviendo la varita de Potter de un lado a otro y mirándolos divertidos- El encantamiento _Expelliarmus_ es demasiado simple... Prueba con una Reducto, ese es aún más divertido... -sugirió- Tal vez un _Atabraquium_ para evitar que tomara mi varita... inclusive una _Confundus,_ podrías haber ganado tiempo... ¿pero un _Expelliarmus_? -preguntó, incrédulo- ¿En qué año estas? ¿Segundo?

 _-_ _Devuélveme_ mi varita, Zabini -siseo Potter apretando las manos en puños y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Si esto fuera una batalla ya estarías muerto, ¿no qué eras el _"Elegido"_? -se mofo Blaise con malicia.

 _-¡Expul...!_

 _-¡Epoximise!_ -cortó Blaise a Weasley, moviendo su mano libre hacia el pelirrojo y Longbottom, las varitas de ambos se pegaron entre sí, antes de saltar hacia la mano libre de Blaise que los veía con superioridad. Theo rodó los ojos, a Blaise sí que le gustaba molestar a ese _trío de idiotas._ Draco miró divertido como los tres adultos miraban confundidos a Blaise, como si no se pudieran creer que alguien tan joven pudiera controlar la magia con tal destreza.

-¡BLAISE! -el estridente grito tomo por sorpresa a los tres Slytherin que se tensaron en sus lugares. Draco adopto una actitud desinteresada sacando con sigilo sus manos de los bolsillos mientras la sonrisa en el rostro de Blaise moría y soltaba las tres varitas, no quería una riña con Hermione. Theo, en cambio, miró al suelo con cierta pizca de vergüenza, estaba seguro de que Hermione lo regañaría por no haber detenido a Draco y Blaise en su momento.

Cuando Hermione llegó al lado suyo pudieron ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, tal vez había olvidado colocarse un encantamiento para el clima. La bufanda de Draco estaba enrollada alrededor de su cuello, ya que ella había perdido la suya, y se aferraba a un gran tomo con fuerza, Theo dedujo que había encontrado lo que buscaba. La castaña les soltó una mirada mortal antes de voltear hacia los seis Gryffindor y dedicarles su mejor mirada de disculpa, esa que solía usar con Snape para sacarlos de problemas.

-Profesor Lupin, señor Black, señor Potter -saludó de inmediato antes de posar sus ojos en los tres adolescentes, mirando con desconfianza sus posturas desafiantes. Giró de inmediato su rostro hacia Draco, Blaise y Theo, viéndolos con reproche- ¿Qué hicieron? -imitó a la perfección el tonito de Draco.

Sí, _estaban en problemas._

-Ellos nos atacaron -exclamó Blaise en un débil intento de defenderse. Tal vez si lograba tergiversar las cosas pudieran salir bien amparados.

-¡Ustedes empezaron! -se defendió Weasley de inmediato.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -chilló Blaise, indignado- ¡Él me atacó! -gritó con más fuerza, ahora señalando a Potter que lo fulminaba con la mirada- ¡Yo sólo me defendí!

-¡Deja de mentir! -gritó Weasley con el rostro rojo.

-¡No miento!

-¡Basta, Blaise! -gritó Hermione haciendo que Blaise dejara de gritar. Cuando sus ojos se chocaron, Blaise casi sonrió con triunfo, podía ver que Hermione le había creído... la sonrisa murió antes de nacer ya que la Slytherin bajo la mirada, topándose con las tres varitas de los Gryffindor al lado de sus botas. Blaise maldijo mentalmente antes de girar su rostro hacía el escaparate de la tienda de al lado, fingiendo total atención en los productos ahí mostrados.

Tal vez había logrado que Hermione le creyera pero ahora que encontró las varitas sabía que había usado magia sin varita, lo cual estrictamente les había prohibido esa mañana antes de salir del castillo. Esa noche le tocaría dormir en el sofá, estaba seguro.

Hermione resoplo con fuerza antes de atraer las varitas de los Gryffindor hacia su mano, aferrando el pesado tomo contra su pecho. La castaña los miró con advertencia antes de avanzar hacia Potter y amistades.

Los ojos de la castaña recorrieron con cierta diversión los suéteres que vestían los seis Gryffindor antes de que una destello de nostalgia cruzara su mirada. La chica se recupero adoptando una actitud tranquila y entregándole las varitas de los tres adolescentes a Potter.

-Gracias...

-No me agradezcas, simplemente no quiero problemas con el _"Elegido"_ -Potter frunció en ceño mientras Hermione volvía a recorrer con su mirada los suéteres de los tres adultos- Debes tener cuidado, Potter... que Blaise te haya vencido con tal facilidad es simplemente... ridículo y vergonzoso. Sobre todo, sabiendo que eres tú él que debe vencer al _Innombrable_ -le reprocho Hermione. Las risas de Draco y Blaise llegaron hasta ella, que una vez hubo dejado en claro lo que pensaba sobre ese _"pequeño héroe"_ , se dispuso a dar la vuelta para regresar con sus amigos pero el resoplido de Potter llamó su atención, poco antes de que la mirara con enojo reprimido.

-¿Podrías? -preguntó, enseñando las tres varitas pegadas, cortesía de Hermione que mientras caminaba hacia ellos había pegado la última varita con un _Epoximise_ a las otras dos ya juntas. La castaña le regaló una sonrisa falsa, _¿realmente esperaba que lo ayudara después de tantos años de insultos y prejuicios hacia su casa?_

-Haz las cosas por ti mismo, Potter. No soy tu elfo domestico -siseo Hermione antes de darse la vuelta con finura y caminar hacia Draco, Blaise y Theo, al toparse con las miradas divertidas de los tres Slytherin, decidió lanzar un último comentario- Por cierto, lindos suéteres... _les van_ -se mofó mientras le entregaba el enorme tomo a Draco y tomaba su mano. Las risas de Draco y Blaise aumentaron mientras Theo se unía a la diversión colectiva.

Esperaron a que el muro que daba a la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante se abriera para poder tomar el _Estado Niebla_ una vez el muro se cerrara y pudieran dirigirse al Castillo Nott, donde se encontrarían con Vincent, Gregory y Pansy.

* * *

 _Enero 2, 1997._

 _Plataforma 9 3/4._

-¿Pero qué...?

-Ni lo digas -siseo Hermione con enojo al ex Slytherin delante de ella. Marcus Flint, vestido con sus mejores túnicas, miraba asombrado a los siete Slytherin delante de él. Esas vacaciones no había podido pasarla con ellos ya que sus padres habían decidido dejar Inglaterra ante la inminente guerra.

Había viajado con ellos hasta América y los ayudo a establecerse, perdiendo la oportunidad de ver a Hermione, su casi hermana. Había regresado justo ese día en la mañana, decidiendo recibirlos en la plataforma antes de que tomaran el expreso a Hogwarts, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida.

Sus ojos recorrieron con fervor la vestimenta de sus protegidos, todos llenos de hollín, desde los pies hasta la punta de la cabeza. Hermione llevaba el cabello atado, completamente sucio. Pansy se salvaba, ya que lo llevaba corto... aunque chamuscado. El cabello platinado de Draco ahora era gris, mientras que Vincent y Gregory parecían haberse revolcado en una pila de cenizas. Theo llevaba una gran mancha de hollín en la mejilla izquierda y Blaise tenía la camisa blanca, medio abotonada y arremangada hasta los codos completamente sucia pero, a diferencia de los demás, era el único que parecía contento ante la situación.

Las miradas y los murmullos a lo ancho y largo de la plataforma solo lograron que los recién llegados se tensaran más y la sonrisa de Blaise se ensanchara.

-¿Qué paso? -preguntó Marcus mirando atónito a los siete muchachos, las miradas de todos cayeron de inmediato en Blaise, que no parecía afectado en lo absoluto.

-Pregúntaselo a ese idiota -siseo Pansy con las manos apretadas en puños.

-Blaise... -pidió Marcus mostrando una sonrisa, sabiendo que Blaise nunca había sido de los que callara una travesura. Estando en lo correcto, el moreno sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Fue un accidente -dijo con fingida inocencia, ganándose las miradas fulminante de los demás.

-¡Accidente fue que tu madre y padre se acostaran para tenerte a ti! -gritó Pansy lista para lanzarse al moreno pero siendo detenida de inmediato por Vincent, que rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Pansy, deteniendo con éxito que golpeara a Blaise aunque se lo mereciera. Eso sólo lograría aún más revuelo del que ya había en el Anden, sobre todo ahora que habían escuchado el grito de la furiosa Slytherin.

La risa de Blaise retumbo dentro de los oídos de los siete Slytherin que estaban a nada de perder la paciencia, excluyendo a Pansy, que ya estaba lista para matarlo.

-No fue mi culpa -rió Blaise mirando con diversión a Marcus- Era nuestra última noche fuera de Hogwarts y decidimos quedarnos un rato más despiertos mientras recordábamos los viejos tiempos. Estábamos todos alrededor de la mesa en el Gran Salón, ya que a penas habíamos terminado nuestra cena y no tuvimos ningún problema en quedarnos allí en vez de pasar a la sala de al lado.

 _-Gran error_ -siseo Hermione haciendo chirrear sus dientes mientras un mechón suelto caía sobre su rostro, dándole un aspecto más desaliñado y salvaje.

-Y bueno, tenía esos _Magifuegos_ que los gemelos Weasley tan amablemente me habían dado -recordó Blaise con una sonrisa de ensueño, como si viera delante de él su mayor sueño cumpliéndose- Así que dije, _¿por qué no?_ Los gemelos Weasley los usaron para hacer su gran salida memorativa...

-Uno, Blaise... Sólo usaron uno y fue en el Gran Comedor -escupió Draco en un tono bajo- Que es definitivamente más grande que el Gran Salón...

-Lo que sea -debatió Blaise haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano hacia el _rubio-no-tan-rubio._

-Continua -pidió Marcus ahora realmente divertido.

-Entonces saque los siete paquetes que me regalaron -sonrió el moreno- Y los encendí al mismo tiempo -la carcajada de Marcus interrumpió el relato de Blaise, que de inmediato se unió a ella, recordando lo divertido que había sido. Los seis Slytherin restantes parecían ya estar listos para moler a base de _Crucios_ a Blaise, sólo que ahora se les había unido Marcus.

-¡Eso... -chilló Marcus limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas debido a la carcajada que había soltado- ... tuvo que ser grandioso!

-¡Eso mismo digo yo! -se quejó Blaise imitando a Marcus.

-Pero eso no explica porqué razón vienen así -prosiguió Marcus una vez se hubo recuperado del ataque de risa.

-Nos quedamos atrapados en el Gran Salón, no tuvimos tiempo para salir -dijo Theo cruzándose de brazos y mirando mal al ex Slytherin y a el, _más temprano que tarde_ , cadáver de Blaise Zabini.

-Tuvimos que refugiarnos debajo de la mesa -musito Vincent- Mirthy, que había partido ya para preparar la comida para el Gran Banquete de este día, fue la única que logro salvarse de los cientos de fuegos artificiales que explotaron en la estancia.

-Dormimos en el puto suelo -dijo Draco entre dientes- ¿Sabes la mierda que es quedarse dormido en el puto suelo? ¡Como pordioseros! -exclamó Draco, indignado- No podíamos salir de debajo de la mesa y ni siquiera había espacio suficiente para todos nosotros.

-Las cosas alrededor empezaron a explotar por la intensidad de los fuegos -se quejo Gregory viendo con total enojo a Blaise- Y de tanto esperar que se apagaran, terminamos quedándonos dormidos... por suerte logramos despertarnos a tiempo para tomar el tren.

-No tuvimos tiempo ni de cambiarnos o limpiar, a penas y logramos arrastrar nuestras cosas al baúl y lograr llegar aquí en _Estado niebla_ , que no nos facilitó las cosas para nada -siseo Hermione- ¿Tienes idea de las miradas que recibimos en todo el camino desde el sucio y apestoso callejón donde paramos hasta acá?

-¡Inclusive los _muggles_ nos repudiaron! -chilló Pansy tratando de atrapar a Blaise, que logró esquivar sus garras a tiempo. El tiempo apremia, y ya que no tenían mucho, se despidieron de Marcus a la fuerza, ya que el ex Slytherin no quería terminar ensuciándose de hollín. Después de un par de quejas más y unas cuantas maldiciones y amenas hacia Blaise y Marcus, los siete Slytherin subieron al tren con toda la dignidad que les quedaba y caminaron por el estrecho pasillo con las barbillas en alto y con actitud soberbia.

Cuando hubieron llegado a su compartimente y cerrado la puerta con un encantamiento, insonorizado el lugar y haber bajado las persianas, le dedicaron una última mirada de advertencia a Blaise y se sumieron en un tenso silencio, que sólo fue roto por el chirrido del tren para anunciar que estaba por partir.

Diez minutos después de que el tren hubo avanzado, Blaise rompió el silencio.

-Vamos, no sean cascarrabias -se quejó el moreno- fue divertido.

-Vete a la mierda -se quejo Pansy sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Blaise resoplo con fuerza.

-Me aman.

-Debatible -siseo Hermione. Blaise sonrió al ver como una sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de la castaña, de seguro ya había caído en cuenta de lo ridículo y bizarro que era aquella situación. Blaise ya no pudo reprimir más su diversión al ver la fuerza que Hermione ejercía para evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rosto.

La carcajada de Blaise rompió el estúpido silencio haciendo que el resto de los Slytherin lo miraran con odio, pero cuando la risa de Hermione se unió a la suya, ya no pudieron sostener más sus actitudes enojadas y se unieron a la risa del moreno y de la castaña, inclusive Pansy y Theo, imitando a Marcus hace un momento, terminaron soltando un par de lágrimas por la fuerza de la carcajada pero la diversión que inundaba el compartimento se apagó de golpe al ver como Blaise sacaba un pequeño tubo de cartón del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero aún entre risas.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!? -chilló Draco con una voz demasiado aguda, que en otra situación, hubiera hecho reír a lo Slytherin ahí presentes. Blaise lo miró confundido mientras acercaba la mecha del tubo de cartón al encendedor _muggle_ que había sacado de su otro bolsillo.

-¿Tú qué crees? -preguntó realmente confuso de que Draco preguntar aquella estupidez sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Los rostros de los demás Slytherin se descompusieron con horror.

-¡Dijiste que eran siete! -berreó Pansy pasando sus ojos entre Blaise y la puerta del compartimento, lista para salir corriendo.

-¿Dije que eran siete? -preguntó Blaise con sorpresa, mirando como los seis asentían acongojados. Una sonrisa macabra surco el rostro de Blaise justo cuando encendía la mecha del _Magifuego_ marca Weasley- _Ups_ , quise decir: _Ocho._

El primer estallido retumbo en el pequeño compartimento justo cuando Theo, atropellando a Hermione y Pansy en su camino a la salida, levantaba el encantamiento de sobre la puerta del compartimento y salía como un petardo del lugar, estampándose de inmediato con un Auror que vigilaba el pasillo.

Que resultaba ser no más que otra persona que la mismísima Emma Vanity.

-Theo -jadeo con sorpresa pero el castaño no aminoró su marcha y corrió lo más lejos del compartimento, con Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory y la risa desquiciada de Blaise pisandole los talones.

 _Perdieron ochenta puntos antes de siquiera pisar el vestíbulo de Hogwarts._

* * *

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

Blaise maldecía por debajo mientras caminaba de vuelta a la Sala Común de Slytherin, se había llevado una detención por parte de McGonagall a pesar de que Snape había intercedido a su favor y había pedido sólo una baja de puntos...

 _¡Pero claro!_ Si fuera el idiota de Potter le habrían puesto un puto santuario y se hubiera llevado la Copa de las Casas desde un inicio. Odiaba a McGonagall, _maldita vieja_. El moreno recorría los, casi oscuros, pasillos de Hogwarts sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Ve adelantándote, Ginny. Neville, Ron y yo iremos con Hagrid -la voz de Potter en el pasillo contiguo hizo que Blaise retrocediera sobre sus pasos y pegara su cuerpo contra el muro, ocultándose entre las sombras. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una confrontación y sobre todo teniendo una detención para ese viernes y ochenta puntos menos para su casa, lo cual realmente no le interesaba, ya que no ganaría la Copa. No mientras Potter estudiara en Hogwarts.

El moreno se asomó con discreción posando sus ojos verdes sobre la pelirroja. Ginny Weasley nunca sería tan hermosa como una Slytherin, pero caminaba con su propia belleza.

No necesitaba facciones finas y aristócratas que llamarán la atención de los chicos, o una inalcanzable sabiduría que deslumbrara a uno que otro. Ni si quiera era amable, era el simple hecho de que la Gryffindor tenía una actitud desafiante y divertida, eso siempre fue lo que llamo la atención de Blaise.

Su larga cabellera, sus pecas diminutas y sus hipnotizantes ojos azules, sin contar el cuerpo de ensueño, gracias al Quidditch, que la chica poseía, sólo fueron puntos extras para ella. Y, como la primera vez que la vio, Blaise volvió a sentirse como un niño en Navidad.

 _Lamentablemente ese regalo no llevaba su nombre y nunca lo llevaría._

Blaise observó la figura de la pelirroja hasta perderla de vista, completamente ajeno al mundo. Fue la voz del hermano de la Weasley lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Hagrid no nos habla -comentó _Weasel_ una vez Ginny desapareció del escenario. Potter negó con la cabeza antes de sacar una capa, realmente horrenda, de la mochila que colgaba de su hombro. El Slytherin miro con desagrado el objeto, no usaría esa horripilante capa _ni aunque le regalarán toda la fortuna de los Malfoy duplicada._

-¿A donde iremos? -cuestiono Longbottom mientras Potter sacudía la capa. Y fue justo en ese momento, que la capa siendo sacudida incontables veces, reveló su secreto: _Era una capa de invisibilidad_ y tomando en cuenta lo vieja y horrenda que era, aún funcionando a la perfección, se podría considerar como una de las: _"Reliquias de la muerte"._

Llamenlo devoto, inclusive _estúpido_ , pero Blaise creía al cien por ciento en _la fábula de los tres hermanos_ , una de las historias de _Beedle el Bardo_. Y al solo ver lo arcaico de la capa, la creencia de Blaise se multiplicaba. Sabía que Dumbledore tenía la _varita de saúco_ , la más poderosa del mundo, ya que el viejo había logrado reparar la varita de Theo y el moreno no conocía otra varita con una fuente de poder tan poderosa como aquella. Nunca le había contado sus sospechas a sus amigos, ya que sabia que lo considerarían un idiota por aún creer en cuentos para niños...

Pero inclusive su padre, Alessio Zabini, era fiel devoto de las _Reliquias de la Muerte_. A demás de su fortuna, la creencia de aquella historia era el único legado que su padre le había dejado.

-Iré solo -aclaró Potter con seriedad- No todos cabemos dentro de la capa ahora...

 _Punto para Blaise Zabini._

-No necesitamos la capa -refutó Weasley- No creo que a alguien le importe que recorramos los pasillos a esta hora, tomando en cuenta también que si nos atrapan, nos dejaran ir de inmediato - _Jodidos suertudos..._

Potter pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de guardar de nuevo su capa dentro de la mochila y se dispuso a caminar.

-Entonces... ¿a donde iremos? -volvió a preguntar Longbottom.

-A la Sala de los Menesteres, Malfoy oculta algo ahí. Estoy seguro -la mandíbula de Blaise cayó al suelo ante aquella afirmación, _¿cómo carajos se había enterado de la Sala?_ \- Y según lo que los escuche decir cuando Snape los abordó, _eso_ se encuentra dentro de la sala.

Y Potter lleva la delantera, maldito chismoso de mierda. _El jodido de Potter resultó ser un cotilla de lo peor._

-¿Y cómo esperas que la Sala nos lo muestre? -indagó Weasley, pensativo.

-Fácil, sólo pensamos en ello con extrema necesidad -respondió Potter mientras se encogía de hombros. Los tres Gryffindor caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, tratando de ocultarse en las sombras. Blaise, sacando su varita, se colocó el encantamiento desilucionador con un toque en la cima de su cabeza.

Su cuerpo empezó a difuminarse ante sus ojos hasta volverse invisible. Se retiró sus botas con cuidado, ya que la suela sonaban demasiado, entrelazó las cordones y se las colgó de los hombros antes de seguir al trío dorado de cerca. Hubieron varias veces en las que el moreno estuvo a punto de gritarles por su estúpida imitación de una misión en cubierto.

Potter fue el encargado de pasearse en frente de la Sala de los Menesteres para que esta les mostrará sus secretos. Hubo un leve instante en el que Blaise creyó que la Sala les negaría la entrada cuando una enorme puerta, tan conocida para él, se mostró ante sus ojos. La sala los había delatado pero no se los dejaría tan fácil. Ya que cuando los tres Gryffindor entraron pudieron jadear asombrados al ver las enormes pilas de basura y cosas inservibles puestas unas sobre otras, lo que dificultaría su búsqueda... a menos que supieran que estaban buscando.

Y Blaise no recordaba haber admitido ante Snape aquella noche del baile con Slughorn que habían encontrado la forma de introducir a los mortífagos a Hogwarts.

-¿No pudiste haber sido más especifico? -riñó Weasley cuando la puerta se convirtió en muro detrás de Blaise.

-Malfoy habrá pedido un lugar donde sea fácil ocultar algo -dijo Longbottom viendo con interés la sala. _Al menos uno de ellos tenía algo de cerebro_ \- ¿Qué buscamos?

-Algo que parezca sospechoso -respondió Potter. _¡Y el premio para el idiota más grande del mundo se lo lleva... HARRY JAMES POTTER, alias: El Elegido!_ \- Dividamonos, griten si encuentran algo -no espero una respuesta, ya que se adentró con rapidez en uno de los senderos que dejaban las montañas a la vista, exactamente el que llevaba al armario evanescente.

El pasillo al final se dividía en dos, y justo cuando Potter y Blaise llegaron a la bifurcación, el moreno le rezó a todos los magos y brujos oscuros de la historia para que Potter tomara el pasillo equivocado... pero al final sus plegarias no sirvieron de nada ya que Potter tomo el camino correcto. Blaise se introdujo en el camino equivocado para atacar a Potter si fuera necesario, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar al armario, cada uno de su lado, el pie de Blaise se atoró con la pata de una mesita de noche, volcandola por completo y haciéndolo caer con brusquedad.

El estruendo que provoco no era nada comparado con el dolor que le recorrió el cerebro, ya que al caer, se había golpeado contra la esquina de un mueble al lado de la mesita. Entre quejidos, el moreno se llevo la mano hacia la frente, sintiendo el liquido espeso y caliente brotar de la herida que se había provocado. Maldijo entre dientes al escuchar los pasos de Potter venir corriendo, ya de su lado del camino.

Blaise empezó a palpar el suelo con los ojos cerrados, ya que trataba de parar el mareo que de seguro conllevaría a unas nauseas terribles. Su varita se había escapado de su mano y ya no llevaba sus botas colgando del cuello.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -preguntó Potter una vez llegó a unos escasos tres metros de él. Blaise jadeo por lo bajo, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle horrendamente cuando unos pequeños murmullos llamaron su atención. Abrió los parpados con pesadas para encontrarse justo delante de sus ojos una pequeña corona, casi como una tiara.

Era de plata, con una gran esmeralda al centro y una figura en forma de ave a su alrededor, con las alas abiertas. Los murmullos casi inexistentes provenían de ahí, así que el moreno estiró su brazo hasta tomar la pequeña tiara entre sus dedos, estaba fría... _demasiado fría._ Sin reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, Blaise introdujo la tiara dentro de su bolsillo antes de empezar a incorporarse aún en busca de su varita.

-¡Muéstrate! -gritó Potter con un dejo de desesperación que colo en los nervios de Blaise. La cabeza le palpitaba intensamente y los gritos de Potter no hacían otra cosa que empeorar su situación. Se arrastró por el suelo en busca de su varita, ignorando ya los murmullos y la necesidad de salir pitando de ahí...

-¿¡HARRY!? -Longbottom y Weasley llegaron corriendo al encuentro justo cuando Blaise tomaba la punta de la varita con los dedos. Sonrió con desgana antes de girarse hacía los tres Gryffindor y conjurar un _Avis_ no verbal. Un sonido como disparo retumbo dentro de la sala, de la punta de su varita una nube de humo se expandió y se disipo en unos escasos segundos antes de mostrar una parvada de aves en medio del Slytherin y los tres Gryffindor.

-¡Muéstrate! -volvió a rugir Potter, ahora su mano temblaba alrededor de la varita. Blaise jadeo en voz baja por el dolor persistente en su cráneo antes de conjurar un _Oppugno_ y lanzar la parvada de aves a los tres Gryffindor. Potter, Weasley y Longbottom soltaron un estridente grito, que casi noquea a Blaise, antes de salir corriendo de la sala de los Menesteres, intentando que la parvada de aves no les sacara los ojos.

El moreno se levantó con dificultad, trastabillando y tomándose a duras penas de pila de escobas, pero al final termino sucumbiendo ante el mareo y cayó de golpe contra el suelo, llevándose otro terrible golpe. Justo antes de perder el sentido, reunió sus ultimas fuerzas para mandar un mensaje de ayuda.

-¡Mirthy! -soltó en un grito ahogado. Un fuerte _"Plop"_ y la sonrisa acogedora de su fiel elfina domestica fue lo último que percibió antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

 _Enero, 3. 1997._

 _Dormitorios de Slytherin._

-Lo único que necesita es reposo, ha gastado demasiada energía en hechizos no verbales y encantamientos sin varita -anunció Snape examinando por segunda vez a Blaise, que descansaba dormido sobre su cama.

Mirthy se había aparecido a la mitad de la noche el día anterior, completamente histérica y jalonenado a un inconsciente Blaise entre sus pequeñas manos. El moreno tenía una enorme herida en la frente que no dejaba de sangrar y la sangre ya había manchado la mayor parte de su camisa. Tardaron casi una hora en tranquilizar a la elfina mientras Hermione curaba la herida de Blaise.

Mirthy les contó que lo encontró en la Sala de los Menesteres, en su actual estado pues el encantamiento desilucionador había acabado justo cuando el moreno cayó inconsciente. Mirthy no se había separado en toda la noche de Blaise ya que Hermione se había negado a despertarlo, diciendo que tenía que descansar.

Pero esa mañana, cuando Blaise no había despertado en sus usuales gritos matutinos y su paranoia momentánea habían decidido llamar a Snape, temiendo que algún hechizo provocara daño al Slytherin.

-Ustedes aún no son expertos en ese tipo de encantamientos, así que les sugiero tener cuidado -pidió Snape mirando a cada uno de los Slytherin- Gastan mucha energía...

-Pero... va a estar bien, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hermione viendo la mano de Blaise que estaba envuelta por la de Mirthy, que sollozaba en silencio. Un horrible nudo se instalo en su garganta de solo pensar que Blaise pudiera tener una peor suerte... tomando en cuenta todo lo que ya había sucedido.

-Lo estará -dijo Snape con seguridad. Después de una corta charla sobre sus vacaciones, ya que se reportaban todos los días con el pocionista, se dirigieron a tomar el desayuno de esa mañana, ya que el día anterior no había probado bocado alguno debido al regaño por parte de Snape.

Snape se adelantó mientras los seis Slytherin miraban el nuevo anuncio en la pizarra que colgaba en el muro.

 _CLASES DE APARICIÓN._

 _Si tienes diecisiete años o vas a cumplirlos antes del 31 de agosto, puedes apuntarte a un cursillo de Aparición de doce semanas dirigido por un instructor de Aparición del Ministerio de Magia._

 _Se ruega a los interesados que anoten su nombre en la lista._

 _Precio: 12 galeones._

-¿Necesitamos clases de aparición? -preguntó Gregory mirando por segunda vez el anuncio. Él cumpliría los diecisiete en escasos días y Hermione y Theo ya los habían cumplido. Vincent cumpliría en marzo y Pansy mayo, Draco en junio y Blaise en julio así que podrían tomar las clases todos juntos pero con su habilidad de tomar el _Estado Niebla_ no le veía ningún chiste a la clase de Aparición.

-Nos ahorraría tiempo en una situación complicada o peligrosa -Hermione sopeso la idea. No estarían seguros en ningún sitio una vez ese año escolar terminara, y todos lo sabían.

-Hay que tomarla -sentenció Draco, apoyando a Hermione. Entrelazó sus dedos con cuidado antes de arrastrarla fuera de la Sala Común para ir al Gran Comedor.

* * *

 _Enero, 22. 1997._

 _11:30_

 _Sala de los Menesteres_

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Draco -susurró Blaise en voz baja, revisando cada dos por tres sobre su hombro, en busca de algún movimiento inesperado que pudiera complicarles las cosas. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al Mapa del Merodeador, mostrando cada nombre en su sitio, ninguno fuera de lugar más que los nombres de Dumbledore y Potter, _al cual habían estad evitando desde que se enteraron de que los espiaba_ , que cada cierto periodo de tiempo demoraban más de un par de horas en la oficina del viejo.

-Es la única idea, Blaise -le contestó Draco mientras terminaba de colocarse la capa de invisibilidad que Hermione había hecho esa misma mañana. La varita de Cassiopea Zabini estaba oculta entre los pliegues antes de que el rubio se colocara la mascara plateada, que sólo dejaba a la vista su cabello platinado, su mandíbula y sus ojos grisáceos- ¿Y bien?

-Pareces tu jodido padre -susurró el moreno mientras un escalofrío inundaba su cuerpo. Todos sus sentidos alerta, repitiendo la misma oración una y otra vez: _Zona de peligro._

Había pasado casi un mes desde que los Slytherin habían empezado con su búsqueda de una posible cura para la licantropía, poniéndose cada vez más bruscos unos con otros debido a que la Luna llena se acercaba sin que hayan logrado un avance en la poción... más que haber agregado _sangre de dragón, lágrimas de fénix_ y _sangre de Salamandra_ a la ecuación, pidiendo que no provocara daños irreparables en Theodore.

Y la atmósfera tampoco había mejorado debido a la _diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw_ , cuando Blaise se la había mostrado a sus amigos, lo primero que cualquier Slytherin hubiera sentido llegó a ellos: _Fascinación_. Pero el sentimiento fue opacandose cuando la diadema empezó a provocar cambios abruptos en el comportamiento de cualquiera que la llevara por más de una hora, como Blaise al principio cuando había despertado aquel día con aquella diadema aún en su bolsillo.

Al final, la habían envuelto en un pañuelo de seda, cerrado con magia en un pequeño cofre y enterrado a los pies del árbol _"Richard"_ , tratando de alejar lo que sea que aquel objeto maligno poseyera. Las cosas habían mejorado un poco después de eso, pero la duda había carcomido a Hermione desde que se deshicieron de la diadema, la castaña se había encerrado dentro de la biblioteca en busca de una explicación... _una a la que no había encontrado respuesta._

Habían dado todo su esfuerzo en mantenerse alejados de la atención de Potter, que ya antes les había pisado los talones y lo que menos necesitaban era que el Gryffindor se enterara de sus actividades extracurriculares.

La luna llena cayó sobre ellos. Theo había partido hace poco menos de diez minutos a la casa de los gritos, donde llevaría acabo su transformación, como las otras lunas llenas, mientras Draco partía a Malfoy Manor, en busca de algún tipo de explicación sobre la diadema. Todos se habían negado rotundamente, pero al final la curiosidad había terminado ganando.

Draco, vestido como cualquier mortífago se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza de Blaise mientras se introducía dentro del armario evanescente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando a un neurótico Slytherin cuidando sus espaldas.

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor._

 _11:30 p.m_

Draco se descolgó la capa de invisibilidad con elegancia, colocandola sobre una percha al inicio del vestíbulo mientras que con un movimiento de varita se deshacía de la máscara de su padre. No había tardado en llegar desde _Borgin & Burkes_, el lugar donde el gemelo del armario evanescente se ocultaba, _a plena vista de todos_. Tomando el _Estado Niebla_ llegó a su destino sin atrapar atención indeseada.

Atravesó el vestíbulo con pasos firmes, escuchando el eco de sus pisadas al retumbar con las paredes mientras una sonrisa petulante cruzaba su rostro. Se disponía a seguir derecho a la biblioteca de la mansión para ver si lograba apaciguar de una vez la curiosidad de Hermione cuando capto un destello dorado que provenía de la Sala Principal.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, cambio su dirección hacia el destello y se quedo parado, congelado, cuando descubrió su origen. Sobre el fino suelo de mármol, la fortuna de alguna bóveda de Gringotts, una gran fortuna, se esparcía sobre el suelo. Cientos de galeones, objetos de oro, pinturas y tomos viejos desparramados cerca de la chimenea hasta la entrada de la estancia, ni un sólo mueble había logrado salvarse de la inundación.

Con cierta curiosidad, Draco se acercó a las pequeñas montañas de galeones, inspeccionando de cerca cuando un retrato llamó su atención. Era un hombre joven, de no más de quince años y bastante apuesto. Llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts y sobre su pecho, el escudo de Slytherin brillaba.

Draco ya había visto ese rostro antes, en un sueño quizá... o en un recuerdo... _un recuerdo de Potter._

-Viejos recuerdos de mis años en Hogwarts -la voz silbante... susurrada... arrastrada como un silbido de serpiente hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Draco. Desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cima de su cabeza, tensandolo por completo mientras sentía como la temperatura del cuarto descendía.

El susurro no era nada comparado con el suyo. Draco solía hablar de esa forma tan cortante y petulante, haciendo sentir a las demás personas inferiores a él cuando se dignaba a hablar con ellas... pero aquel ronco silbido era más bien una amenaza en todo el sentido de la oración.

La Sala Principal empezó a moverse poco a poco ante los ojos de Draco y fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo el oxigeno. Exhalo con cuidado, tratando de que no se viera lo aterrado que se encontraba. La presión en su pie hizo que el rubio bajara la mirada para encontrarse una enorme serpiente arrastrándose cerca de él.

La bilis subió hasta su boca, lista para ser expulsada mientras Draco daba media vuelta, agachando la cabeza como un fiel elfo domestico que se posaba ante su amo... Pero esa no era un actitud sumisa, _en lo absoluto._ Era un instinto de supervivencia, porque Draco sabía que si alzaba la mirada y veía al hombre delante de él, terminaría vomitando en sus lujosos y lustrados zapatos.

 _-Mi señor..._ -su voz no salió titubeante, en lo más mínimo. Salió justo con el mismo tono de condescendencia que usaba para dirigirse a cualquiera que no era digno de su atención.

Se maldijo internamente por esa estupidez mientras comprobaba que sus barreras estuvieran bien colocadas.

-Draco Malfoy, por fin tengo el placer de conocerte -su voz, aunque silbante, esta vez salió burlona... como si Draco no fuera más que una simple mancha en su túnica. Y eso lo enfureció.

Tomando toda la fuerza de voluntad con la que contaba, el rubio alzó la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos rojos del _Innombrable_ , rojos como la sangre y tan parecidos a los de una serpiente, y el que su nariz no fuera más que dos rendijas parecidas a las del reptil no ayudaba en nada. La sangre dejo el rostro de Draco, que agradecía internamente que su piel fuera un poco pálida, para ocultar aquel movimiento.

-El placer es mío... _mi señor_ -siseo el Slytherin tratando con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir el instinto que le decía que saliera corriendo de allí.

 _Voldemort_ sonrió con soberbia mientras pasaba a Draco, caminando con sus pies descalzos alrededor de las pequeñas montañas de galeones, mirando de reojo como el rubio seguía sus pasos con la mirada, nunca bajando la guardia.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora de la noche, Draco? -preguntó _Voldemort_ sonriendo con malicia al ver como el rubio temblaba ante su pregunta- ¿Cómo lograste salir de Hogwarts sin ser detectado?

-El armario evanescente -susurró Draco tratando de que su voz sonara lo más estable posible- He logrado arreglarlo... _mi señor_.

-Muy bien, muy bien -le felicitó _Voldemort_ mientras miraba con sus extraños ojos a su serpiente, que se arrastraba y silbaba alrededor de él- Una de tus dos misiones ha sido cumplida con éxito...

 _-Mi señor..._ -empezó Draco ahora posando sus ojos en la serpiente, tratando de mantenerse lo más apartado de su camino- Dumbledore no suele encontrarse mucho en el castillo, hay rumores de que...

-¿De que qué? -siseo de pronto _Voldemort,_ cauteloso. Un imperceptible brillo cruzo por los ojos grisáceos de Draco, viendo como _Voldemort_ parecía temer a las acciones del viejo.

-... deja el castillo por varios días... en busca de algo -mintió Draco, analizando el rostro de _Voldemort_ , que pareció abrumado de repente, como si fuera un niño al que acababan de atrapar haciendo alguna travesura.

-¿Cómo es posible que el viejo...? -se interrumpió de inmediato al darse cuenta de que Draco aún se encontraba ahí. Su rostro volvió a deslindarse de cualquier emoción, ya que el rubio lo había atrapado con la guardia baja. Pensó por un segundo en matar al muchacho, había visto más de lo debido pero la satisfacción de tener a los Malfoy, la familia sangre pura más poderosa de los _sagrados veintiocho_ , como esclavos era más placentera... Entonces, recordó algo- _La sangre sucia..._

Draco se tensó en su lugar, dándose cuenta que las circunstancias habían cambiado. _Voldemort_ lo veía con una sonrisa engreída, como si hubiera descubierto su más oscuro secreto... _y es que lo había hecho._

-Recuerdo cuando fue seleccionada para Slytherin... que gran... _sorpresa_ -anunció _Voldemort_ mirando como el rubio lo miraba impertérrito, tan parecido a Snape. Aún tenía sus dudas sobre aquel Slytherin.

-Para todos, _mi señor_ -contestó Draco ahora mirando alrededor, como si la presencia de _Voldemort_ no le importara en lo absoluto.

-Eran muy amigos en aquel entonces -prosiguió _Voldemort_ , tratando de ver cual era el juego de aquel chico.

-Una pantalla perfecta -corrigió Draco al instante, con una furia aplastante y una mirada venenosa, tomando por sorpresa a _Voldemort_ \- Padre -escupió con asco- Me obligó a juntarme con aquella _sangre sucia_ , diciendo que así nadie repararía en nosotros... mostrando amistades como ellas. Como si fuéramos unos... _sucios traidores a la sangre_ -dijo, completamente indignado.

-Sorprendente -canturreo _Voldemort_ mirando divertido como el Slytherin temblaba de furia- Nunca pensé que... aborrecieras a tu padre.

-Un ser débil, eso es lo que es -siseo Draco antes de dar unas largos suspiros cargados de odio. La sonrisa en el rostro de _Voldemort_ se ensanchó.

 _-La sangre sucia..._ ¿ha servido de algo?

-Como dije antes, _mi señor._ Es una buena pantalla.

 _Voldemort_ asintió complacido antes de volver a caminar a la salida de la Sala Principal.

-Después de todo... no eres un desperdicio como creí, Draco -anunció _Voldemort_ antes de hablar en una lengua extraña, _pársel_. Segundos después, la enorme serpiente se apresuró a su amo, que la acarició con delicadeza antes de desaparecer, seguido de un sonido de succión.

Draco espero unos cuando segundos antes de resoplar con fuerza y recargarse contra una mesita de noche, temblando de pies a cabeza. Unos leves murmullos, idénticos a la lengua en la que hablaba _Voldemort_ llamaron la atención de Draco, haciéndolo enderezarse y ponerse a la defensiva. Pero nadie apreció, cuando el rubio decidió regresar a Hogwarts, sin completar su estúpida búsqueda, los leves murmullos volvieron a llamarle.

Se adentró en la inmensa fortuna con el corazón bombeando sin parar, demasiado rápido. Se encontró una pequeña copa de oro. Mirando detrás suyo, vigilando las entradas, tomó la copa entre sus manos. Era una pequeña copa de dos asas con un tejón grabado. El rubio frunció el ceño, _conocía aquella copa._

 _-La copa de Helga Hufflepuff_ -susurró tan bajo, que si no fuera porque sintió sus cuerdas al hablar, hubiera creído que sólo lo pensó. Los murmullos provenían de aquella copa, como habían provenido de la diadema y segundos antes de _Voldemort._

Sacó la varita de Cassiopea Zabini, y antes de arrepentirse de su decisión, conjuro un _Gemino_ no verbal. La copa se multiplico ante sus ojos, guardando la verdadera en su bolsillo y dejando la copia de donde la había tomado, sabiendo que duraría varios meses ya cuando hayan regresado esa fortuna, fuera de quien fuera, a Gringotts, así que nadie se daría cuenta...

 _Por el momento._

* * *

 _Luna llena._

 _Bosque prohibido._

 _12:00 p.m_

Luna Lovegood caminaba con parsimonia por los senderos del bosque prohibido, en busca de _Snorkack de cuerno arrugado_ , sin darse cuenta que la noche ya había caído. Al darse cuenta de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, decidió volver al castillo, un poco decepcionada debido al no encontrar nada sobre aquellas criaturas tan fascinantes de las que le había hablado su padre, las cuales adoraba su madre antes de morir.

Emprendió su camino hacia el castillo de Hogwarts, bastante alicaída, decepcionada de sí misma. La mente de Luna divagaba, recordando que no había podido charlar con Theo desde finales del año pasado, aún no lograba entender como es que aquel chico la tenía tan fascinada. Luna sabía que Theo no creía nada de lo que ella le decía, pero aún así, la escuchaba con tanto fervor, como si todo lo que saliera de sus labios fuera digno de ser escuchado.

Ella sabía lo que se decía de ellos, sobre todo desde el artículo que su padre había publicado sobre Harry, lo cual aún la tenía bastante avergonzada, debido a que Theo y sus amigos habían sido repudiados por ellos. Nadie fuera de Slytherin los quería como amigos y, a pesar de que fue ella quién publicó aquello, ellos la recibieron como una de los suyos. Estaba acostumbrada a que los alumnos de su propia casa, y aquellos fuera de esta, la trataran de a loca, la excluyeran y susurraran a su espalda. Pero desde el día del partido, los Slytherin que se cruzaban con ella en los pasillos la saludaban con una sonrisa en la cara, la saludaban con respeto. Las clases que compartía con Slytherin, las serpientes la obligaban a sentarse con ellos y, por primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts, se sentía parte de algo más grande que ella misma, se sentía mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez se sintió al pertenecer al _Ejercito de Dumbledore._

Las divagaciones de la rubia se detuvieron abruptamente al darse cuenta de su alrededor, había salido del sendero principal, y si no se equivocaba, se había adentrado aún más en el bosque; sin embargo, algo pareció perturbar a las criaturas mágicas que se encontraban en él. Luna se extrañó del comportamiento de las criaturas, que temerosas, se escondían observando hacia un lugar en especifico. Las más pequeñas se escondían, asustados... las más grandes, huían despavoridas. Luna, asustada, sacó su varita... observando hacia donde las criaturas miraban, escuchando un fuerte gemido de dolor.

Angustiada, se acercó pensando que algún estudiante había sido herido en el bosque, y a esas horas de la noche, sería prácticamente imposible que saliera bien de él. Aunque, muy dentro de ella, supo que eso no era probable... su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, ya que podía presentir que algo malo pasaría si se seguía acercado, ese sentimiento de desconcierto y miedo se apoderaban cada vez más y más de ella... pero _Rowena tenía que seleccionar a aquellos con una insana curiosidad..._

Su corazón martillaba con fuerza, su frente empezaba a perlarse de sudor... sus manos temblaban alrededor de su varita, sus piernas empezaban a flaquearse mientras más se acercaba hacia los gemidos, mientras su curiosidad ganaba la pelea contra su sentimiento de supervivencia.

Los gemidos y gritos de dolor se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte... conocía esa voz, la había escuchado antes. Su corazón ganó la batalla, sus piernas se movieron con rapidez, pidiendo silenciosamente que nada malo le ocurriera, que ambos pudieran salir a salvo de esa situación.

Una silueta tirada en el suelo, aferrada a un árbol, hizo que las sospechas de Luna se aclararan.

-¿Theo? -el aludido pegó un bote, o toda la fuerza que pudo emplear en ello. Se giró con una lentitud casi dolorosa, sus ojos se posaron en la rubia con temor- ¿Theo? -chilló la rubia al darse cuenta de la palidez del castaño, la agonía que se escapaba entre sus labios disfrazada de gemidos.

-Luna... -jadeo el castaño- ¡Maldición! -gruñó al sentir otra sacudida de dolor. Habían estado tan enfrascado en buscar una solución en su problema que se le olvido tomar su frasco de poción matalobos, mejorada, antes de salir. Al darse cuenta que podía regresar aún por él, volvió por el pasadizo del sauce boxeador, dejando atrás la casa de los gritos. Pero un inmenso dolor hizo que se retorciera a penas y salió del túnel, no tuvo más opción que correr al bosque prohibido a refugiarse, rezando porque nadie lo viera.

 _Que estúpido había sido._

Un nuevo grito salió de entre sus labios, el inmenso calor empezó a propagarse en su sangre. Ya no llevaba su camisa, la había perdido en el camino. Se dejó caer por completo en la nieve que aún perduraba ese día, tratando de buscar un soplo de frío.

-¡Theo! -gritó Luna, haciendo un ademán de llegar a él.

 _-¡Cave Inimicum!_

La barrera mágica se alzó a una velocidad asombrosa, impidiendo que Luna diera otro paso hacia él. Las manos de Theo temblaban, no podría mantener la barrera por mucho tiempo, menos sin utilizar su varita... mal momento para dejarla en su cuarto.

Un nuevo grito de dolor rasgo su garganta mientras la metamorfosis empezaba.

-¡Theo!

-¡Aléjate, Luna! ¡Vete! -gruñó Theo con fuerza, completamente aterrado.

-¡No voy a dejarte! -gritó Luna, con voz temblorosa. Se acercó a la barrera, empezando a golpearla con los puños, histérica. El grito de dolor de Theo hizo que Luna empezara a lanzar encantamientos varios contra la barrera.

-Vete... -siseo Theo por debajo, sin más fuerza para detenerse. Los huesos de sus pies empezaron a alargarse hasta tomar el doble de su longitud habitual. La metamorfosis ocurrió con más velocidad de la que esperaba. Sus manos y torso se alargaron al mismo tiempo, administrando el doble de dolor habitual... Theo acababa de descubrir que no estaba bien resistirse a la maldición.

-¿Theo? -la voz de Luna salió titubeante, viendo como Theo empezaba a transformarse delante suyo. La realidad la golpeo con fuerza al ver como el cuerpo de Theo era sustituido por el de un hombre lobo.

-¿Luna? -la voz de Theo la atrajo a su rostro, era más un gruñido que una pregunta. Luna, aterrada, vio como el último rastro de humanidad desaparecía de los ojos del Slytherin- _Corre..._ -segundos después, sus ojos tomaron un color amarillento, antes de que la bestia delante suyo soltara un aullido, dando por terminada su transformación, _jurándole a la luna fidelidad._

Los pies de Luna parecían estar atrapados en el suelo, viendo como la bestia olfatea el aire, antes de que sus ojos cayeran en ella. Sus patas se movieron con velocidad y un grito agudo salió de los labios de Luna, que rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, dejando caer la varita y esperando el ataque.

Un extraño sonido hizo que Luna mirara por la abertura que dejaban sus brazos, dándose cuenta que la bestia se estampaba con fuerza contra la barrera mágica, una y otra vez. La barrera empezó a tambalearse, mostrando su debilidad. La rubia no lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera lo pensó, su instinto de supervivencia hizo que sus piernas se movieran por voluntad propia y saliera corriendo, lejos de esa bestia.

Un nuevo aullido hizo que Luna soltara una lágrima, _la barrera se había roto_. Los gruñidos y las pisadas del hombre lobo empezaron a perseguirla, no podría escapar. Pero que tonta había sido al no haberse ido cuando Theo se lo pidió... _al no haberse ido cuando tuvo oportunidad_. Jadeaba con fuerza, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos.

La raíz de un árbol la hizo tropezar, cayó con fuerza y un horrible ardor se propago por su rostro al ser estampado contra la tierra, húmeda por la nieve. Los sollozos se escaparon por sus labios mientras intentaba levantarse, enterrando sus manos en la fría nieve, cayó de golpe al estar casi parada, giro su cabeza, dándose cuenta de inmediato que su pie había quedado atrapado debajo de la raíz del árbol.

Jaló con fuerza, intentando soltarse. Los gruñidos se acercaron a una velocidad asombrosa, Luna alzó el rostro, temerosa, encontrándose con los inmensos ojos amarillentos de la bestia. Jadeo con fuerza, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas... el miedo se instaló en cada rincón de su pequeño cuerpo, no había salida. _Así terminaría..._

No separó en ningún momento sus ojos de aquella bestia.

-No te culpes por esto, Theo... -pidió con suavidad, antes de cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad. _Esperando su fin a manos de aquel chico que tanto amaba... la verdad la golpeo. Estaba enamorada de Theodore Nott, que cruel final._ Pudo escuchar el aire ser cortado por las garras de la bestia, listo para darle fin.. _. un fin que nunca llegó._

Las garras del hombre lobo se posaron con una inusitada calma en la mejilla de Luna, acariciando esa tersa piel, suave como porcelana. Luna entreabrió los ojos, mirando la figura borrosa, debido a las lágrimas, del hombre lobo. Sus ojos amarillentos parecían impregnados con curiosidad mientras pasaba sus inmensas garras por el rostro de la rubia, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Luna -gruñó la bestia para sorpresa de la rubia. Separó sus garras de la chica, para encorvarse y tomar la raíz de árbol con ambas garras y arrancarla del suelo, liberando la pierna de Luna. La bestia acerco su gigantesco hocico al rostro de Luna, inhalando con fuerza el olor que desprendía su melena.

Un estridente aullido retumbo por el bosque prohibido, antes de que la bestia se alejara de la chica y se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche. Dejando a una estupefacta rubia.

* * *

 _Sala de los Menesteres._

 _12:50. p.m_

-¿Por qué mierda tardaste tanto...? -la reprimenda de Blaise quedó cortada a la mitad al ver el rostro pálido de Draco. El rubio lo empujo sin delicadeza alguna, cerró el armario con fuerza detrás de él y, tomando un pequeño cesto que vio cerca, volcó toda su cena en él.

Blaise, atónito, veía sin comprender como su amigo se desmoronaba. Decidió darle su tiempo antes de preguntar. Una vez Draco hubo terminado, y limpiado su desastre con un movimiento de varita, se giró a Blaise. El moreno retrocedió un paso instintivamente, Draco se veía aún peor que cuando se habían encontrado con Greyback en el bosque prohibido.

El color había dejado por completo su rostro, sus ojos estaban impregnados con terror puro y su cuerpo temblaba como si sufriera una nevada dentro de sí.

-Lo vi -susurró tan bajo que Blaise tuvo que acercarse para entenderle.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con un mal presentimiento gritando dentro de él.

-Lo vi -volvió a susurrar un poco más alto. Blaise miró un poco asustado a su amigo.

-¿Viste a quién? -preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta. El miedo bailaba dentro de sus ojos y sus pies gritaban por salir pitando de ahí en ese preciso momento. Y al ver la devastación en la mirada del rubio, quiso ponerse a llorar en algún rincón y llamar a Mirthy para que lo consolara.

 _-A Lord Voldemort._

* * *

 _Luna llena._

 _Bosque Prohibido._

 _1:00 a.m_

El grito de Theo retumbo por el bosque prohibido mientras sus piernas cedían por el peso, cayó al suelo, siendo detenido de inmediato por sus brazo, que no era otros más que los suyos, no los de la bestia.

Jadeo con fuerza, sorprendido al sentir la fría ráfaga de viento golpear su torso desnudo. Sorprendido, se sostuvo en sus rodillas mientras restregaba sus manos por su pecho, sintiendo los músculos del mismo. Bajo la mirada, viendo su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

-¡Joder! -siseo estupefacto, alzando las manos y dejando que la luz de la luna se reflejara en sus brazos- ¿Cómo...? -una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, mientras la risa retumbaba dentro de su garganta. Su mente estaba confusa, antes de perder todo rastro de conciencia recordaba haber visto a Luna, pero al ver su cuerpo y no distinguir manchas de sangre, supo que la rubia no había sufrido ataque alguno.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, pensando en su siguiente movida. No podía ir así a Hogwarts, ni siquiera sabía en qué parte del bosque prohibido estaba. Necesitaba ayuda, y pronto, antes de que se muriera de hipotermia.

Se concentró en todas sus fuerzas, acumulando toda la energía que le quedaba en su encantamiento, reproduciendo todo lo que había sucedido en esos últimos segundos en su cabeza, una sonrisa aliviada tironeo sus labios.

 _-¡Expecto patronum!_ -un lobo plateado salió de entre sus manos desnudas, posándose delante de su dueño con una reverencia. Theo rió, con fuerza- Increíble, tal vez la luna me de fuerza ya que es necesaria mucha magia para conjurar un _patronus..._ pero sin varita es mucho más difícil... -Theo poso sus ojos en lobo plateado- Busca a Blaise, trae ayuda... -el cansancio empezó hacer mella en él- _Rápido..._

* * *

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

 _1:10 a.m_

Draco y Blaise caminaban sumidos en un doloroso silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cada uno pensando en sus terribles miedos. Blaise no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que Draco le contó como se encontró con el Innombrable, ni siquiera repara un segundo en la copa que le había extendido y que ahora reposaba en las profundidades de su pantalón, que tenía aún el encantamiento de extensión indetectable.

Habían salido de la Sala de los Menesteres en silencio y así se habían quedado, ajenos al mundo. El rostro de Draco había recuperado un poco de su color y el de Blaise había perdido el suyo, pensando en lo horrible que sería encontrarse con aquel monstruo, aún temblaba debido a la descripción del _Innombrable_ que Draco le había proporcionado.

Caminaron un par de metros más antes de que un lobo plateado, un _patronus_ , se apareciera delante de ellos, brincando.

-¿Pero qué...? -formuló Blaise.

 _-... Busca a Blaise, trae ayuda -era la voz de Theo, sonaba asustado- ... rápido..._

-Es luna llena -recordó Blaise, con pavor. No hizo falta más que una mirada de parte de Draco antes de que ambos salieran detrás del _Patronus_ de Theo. Corrieron con la maestría de jugadores de quidditch, casi volando por las escaleras al bajarlas, completamente aterrados por lo que iban a encontrar.

Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo del Gran Comedor, Blaise chocó contra otro cuerpo, precipitándose al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Draco frenó en seco, deslizándose un poco debido a sus zapatos y mirando hacia el ruido.

Blaise estaba tirado en el suelo, al lado de Ginny Weasley que ya iba en ropa de dormir. Paradas contra la pared estaban Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott, con Luna Lovegood pegada contra el muro de piedra, en cuclillas y llorosa. Las cuatro intercambiaban sus miradas entre Blaise, Draco y el _Patronus_ de Theo.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó el moreno mirando a Ginny con preocupación. La pelirroja parecía sorprendida con el trato de Blaise, ya que no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

-¡Blaise! -gruñó Draco, viendo como el lobo salía por la puerta del vestíbulo. Donde no había auror alguno.

Blaise maldijo por debajo, olvidándose por completo de Ginny Weasley y salió corriendo detrás del rubio. Sus botas hicieron un sonido pastoso al golpear el pasto húmedo por la nieve, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida el frío del invierno. Rápidamente alcanzó a Draco, igualando su paso y adentrándose en el bosque prohibido, con varitas en mano.

Se alejaron del sendero principal, perdiéndose entre los cientos de arbustos y árboles, siguiendo la luz que dejaba el _Patronus_ de Theo. Saltaron con agilidad las raíces de los árboles, eludiendo con facilidad las ramas salidas.

-¡La ropa de Theo! -gritó Blaise señalando hacia un pantalón en el suelo, algo desgarrado. Sin reducir el paso, Draco tomo el pantalón con una mano y siguió el lobo plateado. Blaise, aún entre la oscuridad, pudo distinguir una varita en el suelo. La tomó con agilidad y la guardo dentro de su bolsillo, no era la varita de Theo.

Pareció una eternidad lo que corrieron, ignorando por completo el cansancio de sus músculos cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Theo, acurrucado contra un árbol. El _Patronus_ rondo alrededor de él antes de desaparecer. Ambos Slytherin se detuvieron poco a poco, jadeando con fuerza mientras intentaban obtener oxigeno.

Pasaron dos largos minutos antes de que Draco se cerniera sobre Theo y le colocará la capa de invisibilidad, desapareciendo al instante la mitad del cuerpo del castaño. La tela del pantalón de Theo golpeo con fuerza el rostro de Blaise.

-¿Pero qué...? -aulló el moreno, quitándose el pantalón de la cara.

-Yo no se lo pondré -se burló Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada, con un movimiento de varita arregló el pantalón de Theo antes de tener que agacharse y colocarlo él mismo. Una vez logró colocarle el pantalón, tomaron a Theo entre sus hombros y empezaron a caminar de vuelta a la entrada del bosque prohibido, con la varita de Draco como brújula.

Después de caminar viente minutos en silencio, Theo empezó a emitir sonidos como gorgoteos por debajo. Los dos Slytherin se detuvieron mientras esperaban que Theo recuperara la consciencia, después de un par de minutos, la cabeza del castaño se levantó.

-¿Donde...? -jadeo, con dolor. Blaise y Draco se dieron una mirada antes de regresar la vista al castaño.

-En el Bosque prohibido, aún... -respondió Blaise mientras ayudaba a Draco a colocar al castaño contra una rama que Draco acababa de transfigurar en una banca. Dejaron que el castaño se acostara y lo miraron desde su altura.

-Luna... -jadeo cerrando los ojos- Luna me vio.

Blaise y Draco se miraron con miedo, habían visto a la rubia antes de salir del castillo, completamente acompañada.

 _Estaban jodidos._

-Ahora no es momento de... -pero la frase de Draco fue interrumpida cuando un grito de dolor se escapó de la garganta del castaño. Blasie y Draco dieron un paso hacia atrás por inercia, sacando sus varitas mientras veían como Theo caía del banco a la tierra húmeda, gritando de dolor.

Con fascinación morbosa observaron como Theo empezaba a transformarse, por segunda vez en un día, a un hombre lobo. Se retorcía, sus huesos crujían, empezaba a salirle un bello grueso. Miraron con los labios abiertos la transformación, congelados en sus lugares hasta que Theo, ahora siendo un lobo, aullaba ante la luna llena.

-Corre... -susurró Blaise, girándose hacia Draco, pero el rubio miraba con terror, temblando, a la bestia en que se había convertido su amigo. Maldijo internamente al recordar que Draco le tenía pavor a los hombres lobo, jalándolo de la camisa empezó una carrera hacia la salida del bosque.

Los jadeos de Theo llegaban muy cerca de ellos, no lograría escapar. Se giró, embarrando por completo sus botas de lodo, dejó caer a Draco contra el suelo y apuntó su varita hacia la bestia que venía corriendo despavorida.

 _-¡Incarcerous!_ -las violentas cuerdas salieron disparadas de su varita para amarrarse alrededor del hombre lobo, haciéndolo car a escasos centímetros de él. Las cuerdas se aferraron a sus tobillos, muñecas, pecho y hocico, retorciéndose, estrangulando...- Lo siento, _fratello_ -susurró Blaise viendo como las cuerdas se amarraban con peligrosa fuerza alrededor de Theo, deteniéndolo.

Blaise se giró hacia Draco, que temblaba y sollozaba en el suelo, mirando aterrado la figura de Theo, y el hecho de que la bestia chillara no hacía las cosas aún más fáciles. El moreno se inclinó ante Draco, le sonrió con cariño antes de golpearle el rostro con todas sus fuerzas, con la palma abierta.

El picor en la palma lo hizo sentir bien al ver como Draco giraba su rostro, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con enojo, antes de colocar su mano contra su mejilla.

-¿Acabas de soltarme un tortazo? -siseo el Slytherin, incrédulo.

-¡No es el puto momento para miedos de niño chiquito! -le reclamó Blaise- Acabas de ver al maldito de _Voldemort_ y ni te inmutaste, bueno, vomitaste un poco... pero eso no quita que el loco es más tenebroso que un hombre lobo, que por cierto, es tu amigo.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada antes de tomar su varita de entre la tierra húmeda y levantarse con dificultad, viendo como el hombre lobo se retorcía, chillaba y aullaba con dolor.

-¿Qué haremos? -preguntó Blaise una vez vio que Draco recuperaba la postura, tomando la situación en sus manos. _Odiaba ser el que llevara las riendas._

-Gilderoy Lockhart -susurró el rubio después de unos segundos. Blaise lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Disculpa? -preguntó, confuso- ¿Qué tiene que ver el embaucador con todo esto?

-En uno de sus libros -empezó Draco- había un encantamiento... extraño -dijo, escueto- Suelta a Theo.

-¿Estas chalado? -exclamó el moreno- ¿Soltaré a Theo, _chucho loco_ , solo por que el maniático tenía un encantamiento extraño? -preguntó sin poder creérselo. Draco le soltó una mirada envenenada.

-Ahora.

-Como quieras -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y apuntando su varita a Theo. Confiaba por completo en Draco, aunque acabara de perder la cabeza- _¡Emancipare!_

Las cuerdas dejaron de moverse, volviéndose frágiles e inútiles. Un par de minutos después de que le hombre lobo dejara de retorcerse y aullar de dolor, se levantó con dificultad, quitándose las inmóviles cuerdas de encima, listo para lanzarse contra sus captores.

 _-¡Homorphus!_ -la luz amarilla impacto contra el pecho de la bestia. El hombre lobo, Blaise y Draco se quedaron un momento sosegados en la espera de que algo ocurriera. Instantes después, el hombre lobo, reaccionando por su naturaleza, se lanzó contra los dos Slytherin listo para atacar cuando un extremo dolor lo paralizo.

Ante la atenta mirada de Draco y Blaise, el hombre lobo cayó al suelo, retorciéndose con más violencia que antes, jadeando de dolor con más intensidad, revolcándose en la tierra con fuerza. Ambos retrocedieron ante el cambio de escenario, viendo como la bestia chillaba de dolor, antes de que empezara a dejar esa forma peluda y empezara a tomar una forma más humana...

Blaise, reaccionando ante tal locura, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un frasco de poción matalobos, mejorada, mirando a Draco. Con los chillidos inhumanos de fondo, ambos Slytherin caminaron hacia la bestia, intentando acercarse, esquivando sus garras.

 _-¡Impedimenta!_ -exclamó Draco, apuntando por segunda vez a Theo. La bestia, más humano que hombre lobo, se quedo suspendido el tiempo necesario para que Blaise pudiera verter todo el contenido del frasco en los labios de Theo, se apartaron con rapidez justo cuando el encantamiento terminaba. Segundos después, Theo, completamente embarrado de tierra húmeda, miraba con horror a su alrededor.

Draco y Blaise, dándole su espacio, dejaron que el castaño, desnudo, se levantara por si solo. Esperaron atentos alguna señal de debilidad, cansancio o abatimiento mientras Theo giraba, mirando con temor a su alrededor.

-Pudieron usar un _Atabraquim_ -dijo el castaño tomando por sorpresa a sus amigos. _Recordaba..._

-Eras más fuerte, los hubieras roto en el instante... lo siento -añadió por último Blaise, mirado como el castaño empezaba a moverse.

-¿Te sientes...?

-¿Cansado? -interrumpió Theo a Draco- ¿Confundido? ¿Aterrado? ... ¿Extraño? -Draco asintió como respuesta. Theo pareció meditarlo un rato antes de contestar: No... bueno, sí a lo último. Me siento... _bien_. Me siento completamente bien.

-Eso es estupendo, _fratello_ -anunció Blaise con una sonrisa, aliviado- Porque por un momento pensé que... -Blaise soltó un grito agudo al mismo tiempo que Draco, dieron dos pasos hacia atrás y cayeron de sentón al suelo, mirando como Theo volvía a transformarse en una bestia en menos de un segundo. De humano a bestia y devuelta a humano en menos de cuatro pasos y tres segundos.

Los tres adolescentes se miraron, espantados.

-¿Qué cojones fue eso? -exclamó Draco, mirando fascinado al castaño. Theo, aturdido, miró sus manos con detenimiento.

-No lo sé, sólo... pasó -respondió- Yo pensé en mi como... -antes de que terminara la oración, volvió a transformarse en una bestia, dio dos pasos hacia los chicos tirados en el suelo y su cuerpo volvió a transfigurarse en un humano, como cualquier _animago._ Los tres se miraron, ahora completamente sorprendidos-... pensé en mí como lobo -concluyó.

-Deberíamos ir a la casa de los gritos, por precaución -probó Blaise después de unos momentos de silencio. Draco y Theo asintieron, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _Enero, 23. 1997._

 _Sala de los Menesteres._

-¿Podrías explicarnos porqué tanta prisa? -siseo Hermione mientras deshacía el encantamiento desilucionador de sobre su cuerpo. Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory la imitarion mientras una pequeña puerta de madera desaparecía detrás de ellos para dar paso a un muro de piedra, completamente sólidos.

La sala estaba vacía, a excepción de una enorme jaula de vidrio en una esquina, tres camas y Theodore Nott, que miraba impaciente a los recién llegados.

-Tenemos clase de Transformación -les recordó Vincent- No tenemos todo el tiempo, menos con McGonogall landrandonos como perro sarnoso.

-No hablemos de perros sarnosos, ¿sí? -pidió Blaise dejándose caer sobre una de las camas, exhausto.

-Deberías estar en la enfermería -dijo Pansy a Theo, que los miraba una distancia corta. Theo negó con la cabeza antes de mirar fijamente a sus amigos.

Habían estado ahí encerrados desde que el cielo empezó a aclararse, habían dejado atrás la casa de los gritos en busca de Snape, pero el final habían decidido no contar nada, hasta que estuvieran seguros. Se habían escondido en la Sala de los Menesteres hasta que Draco se levantó para ir por los demás y contar la nueva información.

 _-Tenemos dos problemas._

-Me jodes -se quejó Gregory dejándose caer al lado de Blaise. El moreno rebotó un poco en el colchón pero no hizo ademán de moverse. Hermione se cruzó de brazos, mirando con sospecha a los tres adolescentes.

-Escupanlo -siseo, más hacia Draco que a cualquier otro.

Draco suspiro, abatido.

-Luna me vio transformarme -dijo Theo antes de que Draco tuviera oportunidad de hablar. Hermione, Gregory, Pansy y Vincent se tensaron en sus respectivos lugares, antes de posar sus ojos en el castaño con preocupación.

-Usemos un _Obliviate_ y listo -anunció Pansy, tensa.

-Bueno, primer problema resuelto -proclamo Hermione, mirando con seriedad a su hermano- ¿Cuál es el segundo?

Theo, Blaise y Draco se dieron una intensa y larga mirada antes de Theo mirara a Hermione con temor. El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco, Theo parecía tan indefenso y perdido como aquel día cuando se enteró que había enviado lejos a su madre y hermana. Quiso ir hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza para decirle que no estaba solo, _cualquiera que fuese el problema._

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, Theo, delante de ellos, hizo algo inimaginable. El Slytherin se transformó a una velocidad asombrosa en un hombre lobo, sacando varios gritos de sorpresa de sus amigos y hermana. Segundos después, Theo volvió a tomar su forma humana y con un rápido movimiento de varita, se colocó el uniforme encima, tapando su desnudez.

La pequeña sala quedo sumida en un tenso silencio.

Hermione inhalo, temerosa.

-Lo hiciste -susurró en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de que sus palabras se esfumaran ante ella- Rompiste la maldición...

Theo negó, mirando entre apenado y aliviado a los seis Slytherin delante de él.

-No... _todos_ _lo hicimos._

* * *

 **Woah, gracias por seguir conmigo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sepan que aún tengo muchisimas ideas de lo que se viene.**

 **¿Alguna propuesta? ¿Alguna escena que les gustaría contemplar en el proximo capítulo?**

 **Créanme** **, por el momento estoy al cien en esta historia, y a los que siguen mis otras dos historias: No desesperen, pronto habrá actualización, que sepan que no las he dejado.**

 **¡Espero sus Review!**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	18. Felix Felicis

**Los personajes no son míos.**

 **La idea no me pertenece pero la trama sí.**

 **Siento tardar tanto pero espero poder subir otro cap ya sea mañana, el domingo o el lunes por la mañana. He leído los comentarios de todos y siento no poder respondérselos esta vez pero espero poder hacerlo cuanto me sea posible.**

 **Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 _Enero 23, 1997._

 _10:20 a.m_

 _Prado de Hogwarts._

El suave pañuelo de sada blanca bordado con el escudo de Slytherin se envolvió con extremo cuidado alrededor de la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Con otro ligero movimiento de varita la copa, ya envuelta, se colocó con cuidado dentro del cofre de plata que ocultaba la diadema de Helena Ravenclaw, tambien envuelta en un pañuelo de seda. El cofre se cerró una vez ambas reliqueas se aseguraron dentro y con un leve clic quedo cerrado.

-No quiero apurarlos, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo -siseo Blaise recargado contra el árbol con sus brazos cruzados mirando alrededor del enorme patio. Junto a Gregory, ocultando a simple vista los cuerpos de Draco y Hermione, agachados alrededor del cofre pero si alguien intentara acercarse rapidamente descubririan lo que estaban haciendo.

-No llevamos ni dos minutos, calla Blaise -le dicutió Draco mientras Hermione levantaba el cofre. Apuntó él mismo con su varita- _¡Protego maxima! ¡Fianto duri! ¡Repello inimicum!_ -susurró Draco viendo como una pequeña burbuja se empezaba a envolver alrededor del cofre.

-¿Es necesaria tanta proteccion? -preguntó Gregory recorriendo con su mirada la orilla del lago negro. Todo mundo se mantenía alejados de ellos debido a su status de: _"Hijos de mortífagos",_ pero eso no evitaría que Potter los siguiera por doquier con su estúpida capa de invisibilidad que a Draco, muy elocuentemente, se había olvidado de mencionar. Si no fuera por Blaise...

-No sabemos que sean estas cosas... aparte de las reliqueas de los fundadores de Hogwarts -respondió Hermione- Pero el hecho que Lord Oscuro quiera ocultar la copa dentro de una boveda de Gringotss, siendo uno de los lugares con mayor protección... ha de significar que son extremadamente importantes -una vez la burbuja de protección encerro el cofre de plata, Hermione movio el cofre hasta que quedo dentro del hoyo de tierra de donde lo habían desenterrado.

-¿Cómo sabes que era la copa lo que queria resguardar? -preguntó Blaise enarcando una ceja apesar de que sus amigos no pudieran verlo.

-¿Por qué tendría interes en galeones y cuadros que facilmente podría pedirle a cualquiera de sus mortífagos? -preguntó Draco con sorna.

 _-¡Partis temporus maxima! ¡Partis temporus maxima!_ -recito Hermione en voz baja viendo como la tierra empezaba a removerse y ocultaba con maestría el cofre de plata.

-Podría haber sido cualquier cosa -continuo Blaise.

-Que de la copa provengan murmullos en pársel me hace cuestionar que quiera unos simples galeones -dijo Draco levantandose y ayudando Hermione a ponerse en pie, antes de guardar su varita y sacudir la tierra de sus ropas.

-Bueno, punto a nuestro favor -dijo Blaise con una mueca y girandose a ver a sus amigos- Aunque no entiendo para qué sirven.

-No volveré a Malfoy Manor a buscar una explicación -siseo Draco con el rostro de un tono más pálido.

-No, no lo haras -recriminó Hermione mirando con reproche a Blaise y Draco. Aún estaba molesta debido a que habían decidido salir de Hogwarts mediante el armario evanescente sin reparar en los problemas que pudieron haber ocasionado, incluyendo encontrarse con el mismo _Lord Oscuro._

-Debemos buscar a Lovegood -les recordó Gregory mirando divertido como Draco y Blaise se encogían en sus lugares.

-Ya la estan buscando Vincent y Pansy con el _Mapa del Merodeador_ -dijo Hermione empezando su andar hacia la entrada del castillo, siendo seguida de inmediato por los tres Slytherin.

-Pensé que ellos estaban cuidando a Theo en la enfermería -cuestino Gregory frunciendo el ceño.

-No -negó Draco- Decidimos que seria mejor que Theo se quedara dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres, por cualquier cosa -aclaró- Le he dicho a Snape que Theo se ha quedado dormido en la Casa de los Gritos, no sera un problema.

-¿Quién decidió aquello? -preguntó Blaise.

-Yo lo hice -sentenció Draco fulminando con la mirada a Blaise que termino por encogerse de hombros con gesto desdeñoso.

-Solo preguntaba -dijo por último antes de que los cuatro cayeran en silencio, cada uno ajeno a sus propios sentimientos.

* * *

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

 _11:30 a.m_

-Luna _"Lunatica"_ Lovegood -susurró Pansy desde detrás de la rubia. La habían encontrado saliendo del aula de Encantamientos, donde tenía clase junto a Gryffindor. Vincent y ella se habían escondido a simple vista detrás de una estatua, esperando a que Luna apareciera al final del burbullo de estudiantes.

 _No se habían equivocado._

 _Aunque no iba sola._

-¿Qué quieres, Parkinson? -preguntó Ginevra Weasley dandose la vuelta y enfrentando a los dos Slytherin. Pansy frunció la nariz con disgusto antes de posar su mirada en Luna, que la veía entre asustada y curiosa.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, _comadreja_. Espabilate -se quejó Pansy cruzandose de brazos y mirando a la Gryffindor con gesto aburrido y una mueca de asco. Ginny la fulmino con la mirada.

-Luna es mi amiga, y si has venido a molestarla entonces... Sí, es asunto mio.

-Es un asunto privado -apoyo Vincent con una mueca de desagrado.

-Luna no tiene nada que hablar con ustedes.

-Ginny, basta... -pidió Luna en voz baja, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Ginny y enfrentando a ambos Slytherin- ¿Sucede algo...?

-Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que no iras por ahí como una bocazas -apuró Pansy.

-Pansy... -advirtió Vincent haciendo que la Slytherin rodara los ojos.

-Yo no... -empezó Luna pero Pansy la cortó con un despectivo movimiento de mano.

-Escucha, Lovegood. Me agradas -sentenció- Pero muy facilmente puedes convertir a todos los Slytherin en tus enemigos si le cuentas a alguien... Nosotros no tenemos los privilegios de un Gryffindor -se mofó mirando a Ginny con desprecio- Así que Theo podría ser expulsado en menos de lo que tú dices: Torposoplos...

-No diré nada -dijo Luna ahora mirandolos fijamente. Pareció tener un duelo de miradas con Pansy antes de que ella le sonriera con petulancia.

-Entonces estamos claros -con una última mirada de advertencia se alejo junto a Vincent de ambas chicas.

-¿Estamos seguros de qué no dira nada? -preguntó Vincent, desconfiado.

-He visto esa mirada antes, cuando dije el nombre de Theo...

-¿Que mirada? -intervino Vincent metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-La misma mirada que Hermione le da a Draco cada vez que lo ve... -susurró Pansy en voz baja haciendo que Vincent la mirara con confusión.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? -preguntó confundido.

-Ug, _chicos..._ -se quejó Pansy rodando los ojos.

* * *

 _Enero 24, 1997._

 _Gran Comedor._

-Dejen de mirarme como si fuera a transformarme a la mitad del comedor -murmuro Theo en voz suficientemente alta para que Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory pudieran escucharlo.

-No sabemos si vayas a tranformarte a la mitad del comedor -aclaró Blaise con voz calmada, tratando de no alterar a su amigo. Desde el día anterior, cada vez que iban a visitarlo, Theo se mostraba brusco e inclusive había intentado atacar a Vincent cuando le habia llevado de cenar. Era más hosco y retraído que en sus peores días. Theo frunció el ceño ante la aclaración de Blaise antes de mirar alrededor del Gran Comedor.

Las mesas habían desaparecido. La lluvia repicaba en las altas ventanas y nubes formaban amenazadores remolinos en el techo encantado mientras los alumnos se congregaban alrededor de los profesores McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick y Sprout, los jefes de cada una de las casas, y un mago de escasa estatura que supusieron era el instructor de Aparición enviado por el ministerio. Tenía un rostro extrañamente desprovisto de color, pestañas transparentes, cabello ralo y un aire incorpóreo, como si una simple ráfaga de viento pudiese tumbarlo.

-No me gustan todos estos olores -siseo Theo apretando las manos en puños. Ese era otro punto en el que no sabían como actuar, el chico los había percibido inclusive antes de que llegaran a la Sala de los Menesteres. Theo los había recibido diciendo que los había oído y olido desde lejos.

Su magia era muchisimo más fuerte que la de cualquiera de ellos y su fuerza era aún peor.

-Buenos días -saludó el mago ministerial cuando hubieron llegado todos los estudiantes y después de que los jefes de la casa impusieran silencio- Me llamo Wilkie Twycross y seré su instructor de Aparición...

-Suenas tan jodidamente extraño cuando dices ese tipo de comentarios -susurró Draco, arrastrando las palabras mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, atrayendola hacia él. Theo, mirando fijamente la acción, hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de gruñir y cruzarse de brazos. Hermione rodó los ojos mientras Draco sonreía, jocoso- _¿Necesitas que te saquemos a pasear, Nott?_

-¡Malfoy, cállate y presta atención! -gruñó McGonagall tomando por sorpresa a los siete jóvenes.

Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia la pequeña masa que componían los Slytherin. Draco, levemente ruborizado ante el regaño, se apartó a regañadientes de Hermione mientras Theo lanzaba su mejor mirada fulminante a McGonagall. Blaise suspiró con fuerza mientras los demás Slytherin miraban enojados a la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, al igual que Snape, que puso cara de enfado. No le gustaba que regañaran a sus alumnos.

Snape era otro punto malo a su favor, no habían podido contarle nada de lo recién descubierto sin estar cien por ciento seguros de qué lado estaba su jefe de casa... Y siendo sinceros, ya sea el lado de Dumbledore o el de Voldemort, ninguno les convenía.

-... y para muchos ustedes pueden, después, de este cursillo, presentarse para el examen -continuó Twycorss, como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción-. Como quizá sepan, en circunstancias normales no es posible aparecerse o desaparecerse en Hogwarts. Pero el director ha levantado ese sortilegio durante una hora, exclusivamente dentro del Gran Comedor, para que practiquen. Permítanme que insista en que no tienen permiso para aparecerse fuera de esta sala y que no es conveniente que lo intenten. Bien, ahora me gustaría que se colocaran dejando un espacio libre de un metro y medio entre cada uno de ustedes y la persona que tengan delante.

A continuación se produjo un considerable alboroto cuando los alumnos, entrechocándose, se separaron e intentaron apartar a los demás de su espacio. Los jefes de las casas se pasearon entre ellos, indicándoles cómo situarse y solucionando discusiones. El único que no se movió de su lugar fue Snape, que miro con oculta satisfacción como sus alumnos cumplían con lo pedido sin rechistar ni ocasionar problemas entre ellos, inclusive cuando Pansy sin querer se topo con Daphne, dedicandose una mirada de rencor. Y las sonrisas timidas que Millicent y Flora parecieron aligerar el ambiente entre Hermione y ellas.

-Por mi puedes joderte, Malfoy -escupió Theo aprovechando que los demás jefes de casas estaban teniendo problemas para separar a sus alumnos.

-Mierda, _fratello_ -dijo Blaise lanzando una mirada a Theo- Estas comportandote como un perfecto cabrón.

-¿Quieres unirte a la lista? -siseo Theo mirando con enojo al moreno, que le regreso la mirada con la misma intensidad.

-¿Quieres que te muela a _crucios, chucho_? -le reto Blaise de inmediato, llevando la mano hacia su bolsillo sin dejar de mirar al castaño.

-¿Podrían calmarse? -pidió Hermione viendo como Snape fruncía el ceño hacia ellos.

-¿Alguien pidió tu opinión? -se volteó Theo hacia ella. Hermione lo miró por un momento con asombro antes de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿Es qué se te subieron las pulgas, hermano? -se quejo Hermione, mostrando una sonrisa petulante cuando Theo dio un paso hacia ella.

-Con amigos así, no necesitas enemigos -la voz de Potter en tono elevado los tomó por sopresa. Theo, Draco, Hermione y Blaise dirigieron su mirada hacia el Gryffindor, mirandolo con odio. No se habían percatado de su presencia, ni siquiera Theo que estaba en modo: _"super dones"._

Draco se dispuso a refutar con Potter pero en ese momento los cuatro jefes de las casas gritaron: "Silencio" y los estudiantes obedecieron. Draco fue el último en girarse al frente, ahora reparando en Weasley, Longbottom y Brown que se acababan de unir al club de: Cotillas, comandado por Potter.

-Gracias -dijo Twycross- Y ahora... -Agitó la varita y delante de cada alumno apareció un anticuado aro de madera- ¡Cuando uno se aparece, lo que tiene que recordar son tres D! ¡destino, decisión y desenvoltura!

-Primer paso: dijen la mente con firmezae en el destino deseado. Es este caso, el interior del aro. Muy bien, hagan el favor de concentrarse en su destino.

Los muchachos echaron disimulados vistazos para comprobar si alguien obedecía a Twycross y luego se apresuraron a hacer lo que acababa de indicarles. La vena de competición entre los Slytherin se encendió en ese momento, todos queriendo ser los primeros en lograrlo... no les gustaban los segundos lugares.

-Segundo paso -dijo Twycross- ¡centren su decisión en ocupar el espacio vizualizado! ¡Dejen que el deseo de entar en él se les desborde de la mente e invada cada particula del cuerpo!

Hermione podía sentir la magia desbordando de ella, justo como cuando esta a punto de transformarse en niebla... cercano a como alejaba su mente de su cuerpo para acercarse a la de sus amigos.

-Tercer paso -anunció Twycross- cuando dé la orden... ¡giren sobre ustedes mismos, sientan cómo se funden con la nada y muévanse con desenvultura! Atentos a mi orden: ¡uno!...

Su total atención estaba puesta en el aro, no había espacio para errores.

-... ¡dos! ...

Pudo escuchar la ronca risa de Blaise, retándolos.

-... ¡tres!

Hermione giró sobre sí misma, un extraño sentimiento de jaloneo tiró de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que un sonido de succión envolvía sus sentidos y por un instante pensó que terminaría en el suelo. Su pie se deslizo un paso para mantener el equilibro antes de sentir que algo extraño la retenía, bajando su mirada se encontró con el aro alrededor de ella. Lo había logrado.

Alzó la mirada con satisfacción, lo había logrado a la primera. Destino, descisión y desenvoltura, todo al pie de la letra.

A cada lado, Theo y Draco estaban dentro de su propio aro, con sonrisas arrogantes. Blaise miraba divertido a Pansy, ambos dentro de sus aros, que parecía a punto de gritar de la emoción. Gregory y Vincent parecían sorprendidos de haberlo logrado al primer intento. Hermione sonrió con soberbia al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos y un sentimiento de extrema alegría la invadió cuando reparo en la mirada de Snape, estaba orgulloso.

-Asombroso, asombroso -alabó Twycross realmente sorprendido. Por lo visto no esperaba ningún resultado mejor. Miraba con verdadero asombro a los Slytherin- Muy bien -se aclaró la garganta- Los demás, por favor, coloquen bien sus aros y vuelvan a la posición inicial...

El segundo intento, para las demás casas, no fue mejor que el primero. El tercero tampoco mientras las miradas engreídas de los Slytherin se acentuaban debido a que eran los únicos con un buen resultado.

-McGonagall ahora mismo parece querernos sacar de aquí -advirtió Blaise mirando divertido el ceño fruncido de la profesora de Transformaciones, que no había dejado de estar encima de él desde el incidente del tren.

-El problema es que sus alumnos son demasiado ineptos para hacer algo bien -exclamó Draco, con toda la intención de que Potter los escuchara. Ya podía ver el rostro rojo de enojo de _Weasel_ y las miradas indignadas y de odio de Longbottom y Potter.

-Deberían darnos puntos por esto -dijo Vincent, que aún estaba resentido con Blaise por toda la perdida de puntos.

-Superalo, nunca hubieramos ganado la copa de la casa... -empezó Gregory pero un grito de dolor interrumpio su charla. Todos los estudiantes volvieron la cabeza, aterrados. Susan Bones, de Hufflepuff, se tambaleaba dentro de su aro, pero la pierna izquierda se había quedado a un metro y medio de distancia, en el sitio de su posición original.

Gregory se dispuso a salir del estúpido aro cuando los jefes de las casas corrieron hacia Bones. Entonces se produjo un fuerte estallido acompañado de una bocanada de humo morado; cuando el humo se disipó, todos vieron a Susan sollozando. Había recuperado la pierna, pero estaba muerta de miedo.

-Deberías ir con ella cuando acabe la practica -apoyo Hermione, viendo el rostro preocupado de Gregory, que asintió sin más. No despegando su mirada de la Hufflepuff.

-La despartición, o separación involuntaria de alguna parte del cuerpo -explicó Twycross con calma- se produce cuando la mente no tiene suficiente descición. Deben concentrarse ininterrumpidamente en su destino y moverse sin prisa pero con desenvoltura... Justo como sus compañeros de Slytherin lo han hecho, ¿alguno podría repetirlo? -el mago no parecía nada entusiasmado, como si les dejara a ellos la parte difícil.

-¿Acaba de decirnos que podemos perder un miembro y nos pide hacer una demostración? -exclamó Blaise, incrédulo.

-Blaise... -el susurro de Snape sirvió para que los Slytherin se despejaran de dudas. Blaise masculló un poco por debajo antes de repetir el procedimiento que lo había llevado dentro del aro. Pudo ver de reojo como Hermione giraba sobre si misma antes de que un sonido de succión inundara el Gran Comedor y apareciera de inmediato fuera del aro. Theo, Draco, Gregory, Pansy, Vincent y él mismo la siguieron sin retardarse ni perder un solo miembro.

-Recuerden las tres D -insistió- Bien, vuelvan a intentarlo. Uno.. dos... tres..

Pero una hora después, la despartición de Bones aún era lo más interesante que había pasado, minimo para los Slytherin. Sin embargo, Twycross no parecía desanimado, solo veía con una chispa de asombro a los siete Slytherin.

-Hasta el próximo sábado, y no lo olviden: Destino... Desición... Desenvoltura.

Y dicho esto, agitó la varita para hacerles un hechizo desvanecedor a los aros y luego salió del Gran Comedor acompañado de McGonagall.

* * *

 _Febrero, 1. 1997._

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

 _11:00 p.m_

Al llegar febrero la nieve se fundió en los arrededores del colegio, pero la sustituyo un tiempo frío y lluvioso muy desalentador. Había nubes bajas de color entre gris y morado suspendida sobre el castillo, y una constante y gélida lluvia convertía los jardines en un lugar fangoso y resbaladizo.

Gracias al tiempo que hacia a finales de enero y febrero, los Slytherin pasaron más tiempo dentro del castillo que fuera, sosteniendo más tiempo del usual la actitud hosca de Theo, que al menos ya no podía oler ni oír a la distancia, su magia ya no era tan potente pero su actitud empeoraba con el paso de los días.

-Joder, sé la puta niñera del _chucho_ -susurró Blaise con los puños apretados y mirando con cierto odio a Theo al lado suyo. Su permanente ceño fruncido y su mueca hastiada ya tenía a Blaise con los nervios de punta.

Era su turno de vigilar a Theo mientras Hermione y Draco buscaban algún tipo de explicación en la Sección Prohibida y Vincent, Pansy y Gregory distraían a Flinch y Snape.

Theo había querido dar una vuelta y ¡claro! Todo mundo lo había lanzado a las fauces del lobo... _literalmente._

-Que ya no pueda oír a varios metros de distancia no significa que no pueda escucharte... sobre todo estando al lado mio -Se sentía como una mierda, actuando de esa manera tan cortante y prepotente con sus amigos y hermana, pero no podía evitarlo. Una extraña rabia se expandía por todo su cuerpo, y si no quería terminar con su puño en el rostro de alguno de sus amigos, el actuar tan hosco y cortante era una buena contramedida... pero juraba que si Blaise no se callaba de una maldita vez le lanzaria un _Avada..._

-Necesitas un polvo, a que es eso -sugirió Blaise con cierta esperanza, recibiendo solo una mirada de odio del castaño. Resopló con fuerza- Entonces menea tu mano un poquito.

-Eres un guarro.

 _-Soy un chico_ -corrigió Blaise de inmediato- Y sobre todo, estoy soltero. Minimo Draco tiene a Hermione... -insinuo Blaise con maldad mirando como el ceño de Theo se hacía más profundo.

-Eso no es gracioso...

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que no! Estoy siendo serio, al cien... -se burló Blaise con malicia antes de reparar que Theo se había quedado estatico unas pasos detrás de él. Se giró con confusión, mirando como Theo parecia olfatear el aire- Ah... _Fratello..._ ¿está todo bien? -preguntó con un toque da pánico al ver como los ojos de Theo brillaban por primera vez en casi diez días. Theo parecía haber descubierto la magia por primera vez, inclusive su sonrisa era tan abierta que a Blaise le dio un escalofrío. Blaise sacudió su cabeza, despejandose antes de regrasar al lado de Theo y tomarle del brazo- _¿Fratello?_ -lo sacudió.

Theo pareció despertar de su ensoñación momentanea antes de posar sus orbes azules, más intensos que antes, en Blaise. Perdió el brillo en un segundo para mirarlo con enojo.

-Alejate... -gruñó con voz barítono, parecía un rugido de animal. Blaise soltó el brazo de Theo de inmediato y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, mirando consternado al castaño. Los ojos de Theo habían cambiado a un amarillo brutal.

Los mismos ojos de un hombre lobo.

-¿Qué mierda, Theo? -cuestiono el moreno antes de escuchar una voz cantarina muy familiar en el pasillo continuo. Frunció el ceño al ver como Theo parecía reaccionar a la pequeña voz y tratar de ir hacia ella- ¡Theo! -chistó el moreno pero Theo no pareció hacerle caso. Blaise maldijo entre dientes antes de sacar su varita y apuntar hacia Theo- _¡Salvio hexia!_ -la barrera magica se interpuso entre Theo y lo que sea que quería conseguir. El castaño golpeo con cierta rudeza la barrera antes de posar sus ojos bestiales en Blaise.

-Retirala -gruñó.

-No -dijo Blaise con firmeza, un segundo después un destello azul se dirigió a hacia él con destreza pero logró evitarlo con rapidez-¿Acabas de atacarme? -preguntó incredulo viendo como el pecho de Theo subía y bajaba en respiros irregulares.

-Retírala.

-Ya te he dicho que no -un segundo destello intentó impactarle pero logró defenderse con un _Protego_ no verbal- Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres ir detrás de ella.

-Estoy dandote la oportunidad de rendirte -dijo Theo con sorna.

-¡Oh, gracias! Pero creo que prefiero impedir que hagas un estupidez... como no se... -fingió pensar- Atacar a Luna.

-Ella es mía.

-Ella... ¿qué? -espetó Blaise, confundido. Eso no se lo había esperado ni en un millón de años.

-Ella. es. mía -gruñó Theo entre dientes.

-¡Oh...! ¡Joder! -exclamó Blaise cuando la seriedad del sunto lo golpeo con fuerza en el rostro- ¡La has marcado! ¡Mierda, Theo! ¡Ella no es un animal! -le recriminó, llevandose las manos a la cabeza, jalandose un poco el cabello en un intento de no arremeter fisicamente contra su amigo que parecía haber perdido el sentido común- No puedes marcarla como tu pareja sin más.

-Ella. es. mía.

-¡Sí, ya entendí! -le gruñó Blaise viendo de reojo como Luna por fin aparecía en el pasillo. Detuvo sus brincos de golpe y miró confundida alrededor. Theo, del otro lado de la barrera, se dedico a contemplarla- Esto no puede estar más jodido... -susurró Blaise viendo el ansia en la mirada de Theo. Había leído, en uno de los tantos libros sobre mitología lobuna, que ciertos hombres lobos marcaban a mujeres como sus parejas para la aternidad... su territorio... técnicamente su todo.

Ahora tenía más sentido el que Theo no la haya atacado aquella noche.

Luna inclinó un poco la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y dando media vuelta se alejo por otro pasillo. Theo soltó un gruñido ensordecedor antes de golpear con ambos puños la barrera mágica, que empezó a tambalearse bajo su fuerza.

-¡Theo, basta! ¡Tú no quieres jalar a Luna a esta vida!

Theo freno sus intentos de derribar la barrera, los hombros de Blaise se relajaron por un segundo poco antes de que un destello rojo impactara contra su pecho. Salió volando por el angosto pasillo, su espalda y brazo golpearon con fuerza el muro, recibiendo todo el impacto del ataque. Cayó al suelo con fuerza acompañado de un horrible chasquido.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó Blaise tomandose el brazo, se lo había roto. Su varita había salido volando durante el ataque y la visión doble empezó a afectar el cerebro del moreno. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, tratando de apagar el dolor que empezaba a propagarse por su espalda y la agonía que lo ahogaba debido a su brazo roto.

-¡Retira la barrera, ultima advertencia! -amenazó Theo desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Blaise sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, tratando de auyentar la doble visión mientras intentaba que sus rodillas lo mantuvieran erguido.

-Blaise...

-Jodete, _fratello_ -jadeo Blaise tosiendo con fuerza. Su cuerpo empezo a comvulsionarse mientras con cada sacudida, escupía sangre sobre el suelo de piedra. Su mano se deslizo dentro del pantalón, sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de la varita de Cassiopea Zabini.

-Sabes que te ganaría en un duelo, Blaise. Rindete y baja la maldita barrera -ordenó Theo empezando a camianr hacia él, con toda la calma del mundo. Empezaba a sentir una insana necesidad de romperle el cuello a Blaise.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no me llegas ni a los talones, Nott -escupió Blaise sacando la varita y apuntando hacia el Slytherin- _¡Alerta ascendere!_ -el encantamiento golpeo a Theo con fuerza haciendolo volar por los aires y golpearse contra el techo, su cuerpo cayó como muñeco de trapo sobre el suelo.

Blaise espero unos segundos antes de tratar de levantarse.

 _-¡Diffindo!_

-¡Agg! -Blaise no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el encantamiento, que logro golpearlo en el hombro y provocarle un profundo corte- ¡Hijo de puta! -exclamó viendo como Theo lo apuntaba desde el suelo, con sangre escurriendole por la nariz- Deberías estar inconsiente -se quejó Blaise viendo como el cuerpo de Theo temblaba por tratar de levantarse.

-Y tu deberías estar desangrandote ahora mismo... Mi error, herré de objetivo... la proxima vez intentaré alcanzar tu cuello... -amenazó con una sonrisa despectiva, mientras sus brazos temblaban tratando de levantarlo.

-Y decían que yo era el sádico -se quejó Blaise con un gruñido mientras apretaba con fuerza su hombro, intentando parar la sangre que salía de el, manchando toda su camisa blanca. Aparte de tener el brazo roto ahora su hombro no paraba de sangrar.

 _-¡Diffindo!_

Blaise se tiró al suelo esquivando por poco el encantamiento, cayendo con fuerza sobre el brazo roto.

-¡Mierda! -chilló mientras la visión volvía a fallarle- _¡Expulso!_ -apunto hacia el segundo Theo que vizualisaba, fallando de objetivo y golpeando una antorcha en el muro.

-Te falta tiro, Zabini -se mofó Theo restregandose el dorso por la nariz para limpiarse la sangre.

-¡Y a ti te falta un tornillo! ¿Estas atacandome por una simple chica? -los ojos de Theo brillaron con enojo, mientras sus pupilas se volvían rendijas, como las de una serpiente.

-Ella es mía.

-Por Merlín, estas jodidamente loco -se quejó Blaise- _¡Flipendo!_

 _-¡Everte statum!_

Ambos encantamientos golpearon contra su objetivo, haciendolos desestabizarse. La barrera mágica cayó justo en ese momento, mientras Theo y Blaise se recargaban en la superficie más cercana para detener los maeros y el aturdimiento de los hechizos.

-Oh... voy a vomitar -se quejó Blaise dejando caer su varita mientras su brazo sano temblaban por mantenerlo sentado, al final cedió bajo el peso y la frente de Blaise terminó impactandose contra el suelo. Rodó hasta quedar de espaldas, cerró con fuerza los ojos intentando despejarse un poco- ¡Voy a matarte, imbecil! -escupió, la sangre se acumuló en su garganta haciendo que varias burbujas de ella cayeran por las comisuras de sus labios. Blaise empezó a toser con fuerza intentando darse la vuelta y evitar ahogarse con su propia sangre.

Logró dar la vuelta en el último segundo y escupir más sangre sobre el suelo ya manchado.

-¡Mirthy! -gritó el moreno con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento. Un "plop" acompañado de un susurro de succión anunció la llegada de su elfina domestica... seguida por un grito.

-¡AMO BLAISE! -exclamó Mirthy con un grito desgarrador, dejandose caer en sus pequeñas rodillas al lado de su amo, ya empezando a sollozar.

-Mirthy... -susurró Blaise colocando una mano en el hombro tembloroso de la elfina- ¿Me harías el favor de dejar inconsiente a Theo? Me ha molestado un poco -pidió con voz tranquilia, tratando de apaciguar a la elfina. Con un chasquido de dedos, Theo, al otro lado del pasillo, cayó inconsiente- Perfecto... ahora, ¿podrías llevarnos a nuestra sala común? Creo que tengo rotas un par de costillas y mi brazo izquierdo.

-Sí amo, Mirthy se encargará de todo -dijo la elfina con voz temblorosa antes de hacerlos desaparecer con otro "plop".

* * *

 _Febrero 17, 1997._

 _8:00 a.m_

 _Casa de los gritos._

-Se dice que los lobos buscan un copañero para su vida, una pareja para aparearse y compartir, que suelen ser monógamos, pero que a la muerte de su compañero se buscan otra pareja. Al contrario de sus hermanos salvajes, los licántropos tienen una sola pareja posible en la vida, esta recibe el nombre de _Mate: compañero_... Esto viene acompañando a la sociedad licántropa desde el principio de los tiempos, cuando por obra de la luna recibieron la mitad del alma de un lobo a falta de la mitad humana, mismo trabajo que hizo con hombre y mujer, completando dos medias almas humans con medias almas lobunas...

La estancia había sido cambiada por completo. Por fuera, la casa seguía pareciendo derovista de luz y ese sentimiento acogedor que acompaña el nombre de: _hogar._

Los siete chicos de Slytherin la habían ambientado para parecerse a la Sala común de Slytherin, con un encantamiento amplificador, el pequeño cuerto de madera vieja era ahora tres veces más su tamaño original. La madera había sido cambiada por caoba negra, varios sofás posaban alrededor de una mesa de cristal, con una chimenea de fondo. Un armario, un mini bar y varias estanterías de libros prohibidos y viejos haciendo compañía.

El escudo de la casa de Slytherin se alzaba orgulloso en cada esquina pero el sauce boxeador no era su única protección. Varios encantamientos repelentes y barreras mágicas mantenían oculta la nueva sala de reuniones de los Slytherin.

-... A pesar de que ahora los licántropos son seres completos, se ven sumamente atraídos a buscar la otra mitad de sus almas, llegando a ser una necesidad al cuplir la mayoría de edad e impulsando a algunos a abandonar sus familias y buscar a su Mate en todos los rincones de la tierra... -con cada palabra leída la seriedad del asunto golpeaba con rudeza a los Slytherin.- Llaman lazo a eso que una a la pareja de licántropos, permitiéndoles encontrarse y reconocerse sin importar las circunstancias. Esto genera un sentimiento innegable entre ambas personas, que normalmente lo aceptan y forman una relación. Hay muy pocos licántropos que tengan un sentimiento de amor en un principio por sus mates, de hecho, el sentimiento dominante es el deseo de proteger algo, la compañía y la segurida, por sobre el amor, con el tiempo se desarrolla, luego de que la pareja se conozca...

-Pero Luna no es licántropo -interrumpió Gregory ganandose una mirada de reproche de Hermione. El Slytherin enmudeció al instante.

-Aquellos que conocen a su mate lo saben al acto de conocerlo, ya que es por sobre todo el instinto quien se los señala, pero hay ciertas cosas que pueden notarse cuando esto pasa, cosas por las que un licántropo puede estar seguro de que encontró a su pareja: El aroma es más fuerte que los demás, un licántropo puede encontrar su rastro a distancia... El latido de su corazón ira a la par con el de su pareja... Las emociones se entrelazan... Al principio un enorme sentido de poseción sobre la pareja, haciendo que algunos licántropos ataquen a cualquiera que consideren una amenza -la mirada que Blaise le disparó a Theo no paso desapercibida- Al encontrarse por primera vez, los licántropos sienten un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo...

-¡Pero Luna no es un licántropo! -interrumipió de nuevo Gregory, ignorando la mirada de Hermione y lanzandole una mirada a Blaise- ¿Donde encontraste ese libro? -señaló el libro en las manos de Hermione. Estabn sentandos alrededor de la pequeña barra que acompañaba al mini bar.

-En una tienda _muggle..._

-No podemos creer en la veracidad de sus palabras -objeto Pansy con un suspiro de derrota, por un momento pensó haber encontrado algo referente a la situación de Theo.

-No, el libro está en lo correcto -intervino Theo antes de que Blaise empezara una discución- Todo aquello que leyó Hermione es exactamente como me sentí ayer, inclusive la insana nesecidad de arrancarle la cabeza a Blaise.

-¡Vaya, _fratello_! Gracias -exclamó Blaise, resentido. Hermione había tardado más de lo esperado reparando su brazo roto y sus tres costillas fracturadas.

-¿Podrían callarse? -pidió Draco con gesto cansado. Las ojeras aún eran visibles en su pálida piel y su cabello despeinado quedaba por completo con su uniforme desaliñado. Parecía no haber tenido un momento de paz. Los cuatro Slytherin guardaron silencio.

Hermione carraspeo con fuerza antes de volver a leer.

-Los alfas no siempre encuentran a su mate en otro alfa, casi nunca en un beta y algunas veces, cuando el alfa es uy agresivo, su pareja puede llegar a ser un omega -continuó Hermione. En sus primeros libros sobre mitología lobuna habían encontrada la clasificación que los muggles les daban a las criaturas de la noche, como solían llamarlas los creyentes-... Hay algunos casos, muy aislados, en los que se dice que algunos licántroos, tanto machos como hembras, que se han enamorado o han encontrado su mate entre los humanos... -el silencio se volvió tenso-... Esto no esta comprobado...

-Genial -se quejó Vincent rodando los ojos y estirandose detrás de él, sacando un Whisky de fuego del mini bar.

-Cuando la pareja acepta estar junta de por vida, el hombre debe marcar a su pareja. Esto se hace a través de una mordida en el cuello de la chica, con dientes lobunos en la forma humana... se debe esperar hasta que ella se desmaye.

-Conjeturas -escupió Gregory un poco hastíado. Theo suspiró con fuerza y Vincent tomo un gran trago de la boquilla de la botella. Pansy hizo un gesto de asco.

-Pudimos haber querido... -se quejo Pansy. Vincent enarcó una ceja y le tendió la botella, ella rodó los ojos y se giró a Hermione, que cerraba el libro- ¿Qué haremos?

-¿Esperar a qué se le pase? -conjeturó Blaise- No podemos hacer otra cosa -dijo, tomando la botella de las manos de Vincent y le propino un largo trago antes de continuar- Más que encerrarlo aquí dentro y no creo que Snape este muy a gusto con Theo saltandose todo el año escolar...

-Tomemos también en cuenta que nunca antes ha habido un solo hombre lobo que rompa la maldición... excluyendo a Greyback, obviamente -dijo Gregory con un resoplido, pasandose las manos por el rostro.

-¿Le diremos a Snape? -preguntó Theo después de un rato de silencio. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Draco, que veía a Hermione con seriedad.

-Hermione y yo hemos decidido que dejaremos a Snape fuera de esto -respondió Draco, abatido- Puede que hasta el momento nos haya ayudado en todo... pero algo como esto... Algo tan serio como romper la maldición de los hombre lobo es más... importante que cualquier otro asunto... Snape sigue siendo un agente doble, pasando de _Lord Oscuro_ a Dumbledore y de vuelta, no sabemos de qué lado esté...

-Snape evitó que te convirtieras en el mortífago más joven de la historia -le recordó Gregory viendo con un gesto de reprobación a Blaise, que ya iba por el cuarto trago, casi a la mitad de la botella.

-Sí, y a cambio debo introducir a los mortífagos a Hogwarts y matar a Dumbledore, que gran salida, Greg... -dijo Draco con resentimiento. Hermione, al lado suyo, colocó una mano sobre su rodilla y le dio un suave apretón haciendo que el gesto resentido de Draco se debilitara- Miren... Snape ha sido un gran mentor y, en la mayoría de los casos, nos ha defendido de todos los estúpidos prejuicios con que nos han atacado desde que _Lord Oscuro_ salió de su escondite -poso con firmeza sus fríos ojos grises sobre cada uno de sus amigos- Pero no podemos confiar en él, mínimo no en todo.

-¿No podemos o no puedes? -preguntó Blaise frunciendo el ceño mientras dejaba la botella casi vacía sobre la barra.

-No puedo -cortó Draco- No cuando la libertad de Theo está en juego, Blaise. Puedo entender que estes asutado en no contarle nada a Snape, que no tengamos a nadie llevando el mando... pero ya no somos unos críos... Y puedes apostar toda la sangre de los sagrados veintiocho que me aseguraré de que Theo no sea usado como una arma en la guerra de _Voldemort,_ o un peón en el juego de Dumbledore... -el silencio se propago por toda la guarida antes de que Blaise resoplara con fuerza.

-Pues una mierda -se quejó cruzandose de brazos- No podemos confiar en Snape, debemos cuidarnos las espaldas de Potter y debemos mantenernos cuerdos para poder sobrellevar esta estúpida guerra que no nos pertenecía en primer lugar... -sus ojos se posaron en los de Draco- ¿Qué haremos?

-Lo que hemos hecho siempre -intervino Hermione con un amago de sonrisa, Blaise siempre sabía como quitarle hierro al asunto- _Sobrevivir..._

* * *

 _Febrero, 20. 1997._

 _Sala Común de Slytherin._

 _Dormitorios._

El pequeño frasco que contenía la poción _Felix felicis_ reposaba con gran peso (emocionalmente hablando) en las pequeñas manos de Pansy Parkinson. Se encontraba sola en lo que ahora era su nuevo dormitorio (ya que ahora mismo todos estaban en la Casa de los Gritos haciendo compañía a Theo), sin poder confiar plenamente en Daphne, Hermione y ella habían terminado mudandose con los chicos. Dos nuevas camas y un par de encantamientos de ampliación, el cuarto tenía el suficiente espacio para que ninguno chocara con otro.

Además de contener otro baño, dos nuevos libreros y un mini bar a juego con el de la Casa de los gritos, Pansy se sentía en casa.

Otro largo suspiro hizo que su corto cabello, que había crecido hasta el cuello, le hiciera cosquillas contra su piel desnuda. Seguían sin encontrar una solución al problema de Theo, que ya casi nunca iba a clases, ni al enigma en que consistían ambas reliquias de dos de los cuatro fundadores. Pansy cerró con fuerza los ojos tratando de encontrar en su mente todo lo que podría salir mal si no guardaba esa poción para otro momento pero el tiempo se les estaba acabando y con la luna llena aproximandose poco a poco, temía que Theo pudiera volver a caer en la maldición.

Sin pensarlo una tercera vez, destapó con facilidad el pequeño frasco y bebió por completo la poción... Poco a poco la invadió una exitante sensación de infinito poderío y se sintió capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Y de pronto creyó que encontrar la solución al problema de posesividad de Theo no sólo parecía posible, sino facilísmo... Se puso de pie, sonriente y rebosante de seguridad en sí misma.

Sin saber muy bien porque necesitaba ir a la cabaña del guardabosques, Pansy salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin casi dando brinquitos. Iba tan tranquila por los oscuros pasillos que componían las mazmorras que inclusive iba tarareando una que otra canción muggle que había escuchado ese receso de invierno. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro cuando al dar la vuelta se encontró con la enorme y gigantesca espalda de Hagrid, se disponía a llamarlo cuando llegó hasta a ella su conversación.

-Es terrible -gruñó Hagrid junto a Potter y Longbottom que no habían reparado en su presencia- A pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad que han instalado, los chicos siguen sufriendo accidentes. Dumbledore está preocupadísimo. No es que hable mucho, pero se lo noto...

-¿Y no se le ha ocurrido nada? -preguntó Longbottom, ansioso.

-Supongo que habrá sopesado cientos de ideas, porque tiene un cerebro privilegiado -replicó Hagrid, incondicional del viejo- Pero no sabe quién envió ese collar ni quién puso veneno en la bebida, ya que si lo supiera habrían atrapado a los responsables ¿no? -el poco color en el rostro de Pansy se drenó por completo. Su boca colgo ligeramente abierta... otra vez habían fallado de objetivo- Lo que me preocupa -cuando Pansy percibió el leve inclinamiento del semi-gigante para mirar detrás de él, con un movimiento de mano se aplicó un encantamiento desilucionador silencioso. Había mejorado mucho en su magia ese último año- es hasta cuándo podrá seguir abierto Hogwarts si continúan atacando a los alumnos. Se repite la historia de la _Cámara de los Secretos_ , ¿no? El pánico se apoderará de la gente, habrá padres que sacarán a sus hijos del colegio y, antes de que nos demos cuenta, el consejo escolar... -Se interrumpió al ver que el fantasma de largo cabello se deslizaba serenamente por su lado; luego prosiguió con un ronco susurro- El consejo escolar querrá cerrar el colegio para siempre.

-¿Como van hacer eso? -preguntó Longbottom, preocupado.

-Tienes que mirarlo desde su punto de vista -repuso Hagrid- A ver, siempre ha sido un poco arriesgado enviar a un chico a Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Y es normal que se produzcan accidentes habiendo cientos de magos menores de edad encerrados en el castillo, ¿no?, pero un intento de asesinato es diferente. No me extraña que Dumbledore esté enfadado con Sn... -Se calló y una expresión de culpabilidad se le dibujó en la parte de la cara no cubierta por su enmarañada y negra barba.

-¿Cómo dices? -saltó Potter- ¿Qué Dumbledore está enfadado con Snape?

-Yo nunca he dicho eso -negó el semigigante, aunque la mirada de pánico lo delataba- ¡Oh, qué hora es, casi media noche! Tengo que...

-Hagrid, ¿por qué está enfadado Dumbledore con Snape? -insistió Potter.

-¡Chist! -repuso Hagrid, nervioso y enojado- No grites así. ¿Quieres que pierda el empleo? Aunque supongo que no te importa, ahora que no estudias Cuidado de Criatu...

-¡No intentes que e sieta culpable porque no lo conseguirás! -le espetó Potter- ¿Qué ha hecho Snape?

-¡No lo sé, Harry, no debí escuchar esa conversación! El cso es que la otra noche salía del Bosque Prohibido y los oí hablar... bueno, discutir. No quería que e vieran, así que intenté pasar inadvertido y no escuchar, pero era una discusión... acalorada, ya sabes, y aunque me hubiera tapado los oídos...

-¿Y bien? -lo apremió Potter mientras el otro, nervioso, barría el suelo con sus enormes pies.

-Pues... sólo oí a Snape diciendo que Dumbledore lo daba por hecho cuando a lo mejor resultaba que él, Snape, ya no quería hacerlo...

-¿Hacer qué?

-No lo sé, Harry. Snape parecía sentirse utilizado, nada más. En fin, Dumbledore le recordó que había aceptado hacerlo y que no podía echarse atrás. Fue muy duro con él. Y luego le dijo algo sobre que indagara en su casa, en Slytherin. Bueno, ¿qué pasa?... ¡Eso no tiene nada de raro! -se apuró a añadir Hagrid mientras Potter y Longbottom intercambiaban elocuentes miradas- A todos los efes de las casas les pidieron que investigaran el asunto del collar...

-Sí, pero Dumbledore no se pelea con el resto de ellos, ¿verdad? -adujo Potter.

-Oye... -Inquieto, Hagrid retorció la ballesta, que se partió por la mitad con un fuerte chasquido- Diantre... Oye, ya sé lo que piensas de Snape, y no me gustaría que sacaras conclusiones erróneas de lo que te he explicado.

-Cuidado -les advirtió Longbottom. Nerviosa con el camino de aquella conversación, Pansy se había levantado el encantamiento y había regresado sobre sus pasos, provocando fuertes pisadas. Los tres se volvieron al ver la sombra que ahora se proyectaba sobre la pared.

Una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro mientras Potter la miraba refunfuñado por la interrupción y Longbottom, ansioso. Pansy decidió ignorar a ambos Gryffindor y dirigió su mirada al guarda bosques.

-Profesor Hagrid... -empezó.

-Deberías estar en la cama, Parkinson -interrumpió Potter ganandose un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Pansy, que parecía exastiada con el mundo.

-Todos deberíamos, en algún momento del día... -empezó Pansy con un suspiro ensoñador antes de volver a mirar a Hagrid- Profesor, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta sobre... las veelas... Sé que es un poco tarde pero esta duda no ha dejado de carcomerme el cerebro -un destello de alivio se proyectó en los ojos de Hagrid mientras intaba a Longbottom y a Potter para que se marcharan a su sala común. Pansy espero atenta hasta que desaparecieron del pasillo.

-Las veelas son unas criaturas...

-De hecho, no es sobre las veelas que quiero hablar -interrumpió Pansy, viendo como Hagrid fruncía el ceño- Es sobre los hombres lobo, profesor...

-¿Hombres lobo? -preguntó confundido, ganandose un asentimiento de Pansy.

-Sé que no hay mucha información sobre ellos, y, que al igual que muchas criaturas, se les ve como inferiores a los magos... Inclusive los tratan como a la peste -un suspiro salió de los labios de Pansy- Pero, ya que usted es un experto en criaturas -halago, viendo como el pecho de Hagrid se hinchaba de orgullo- Hay ciertas... leyendas muggles que hablan sobre las parejas de los hombres lobo...

-Sí, he escuchado una que otra... vaya que los muggles son creativos -razonó Hagrid- Hay muchas versiones sobre las parejas de licántropos...

-No, quiero saber una en especifico -volvió a cortar- En las leyendas y mitos muggles hablan sobre que la pareja de un licántropo debe ser siempre otro licántropo... pero esta leyenda en especifico, que no era muy extensa, hablaba sobre un licántropo... y una mujer humana, sin relación con los hijos de la luna.

-Has investigado mucho, Pansy -dijo Hagrid con una sombra de duda pero al ver como la sonrisa de Pansy se hacía más grande, decidió contestar a su pregunta, a fin de cuenta.. Ella, Theodore Nott, Susan Bones y Hannah Abbot eran sus únicos alumnos que habían tomado su materia ese año (con referencía a alumnos de sexto grado)- Primero debes entender que los licántropos y los hombres lobo son dos razas distintas...

-¿¡Cómo!? -exclamó Pansy, atemorizada- ¿De qué habla? -exigió saber de inmediato... todo ese tiempo llevaron su investigación en el camino equivocado.

-Sí, son dos razas distintas -dijo Hagrid sin darse cuenta que había escandalizado a la chica- Los hombres lobo son criaturas que antes fueron licántropos comunes y corrientes pero que en algún punto de su vida, rechazaron su parte lobuna dando paso a una especie de aberración -explicó Hagrid- Los hombres lobo en un principió eran licántropos, controlando a la perfección su cambio de forma... a un lobo común y corriente... Y de hecho, la licantropía se heredaba pero debido a que con frecuencia los jóvenes licántropos rechaza su parte lobuna... así que con el paso del tiempo, de controlar la licantropía a su merced... los hombres terminaron sólo tranformandose en luna llena... como ya sabes...

-Oh, mierda... -susurró Pansy un poco mareada.

-En sí, no cambia mucho el hecho de que un licántropo escoja a un humano como pareja, pero este humano debe tener una enorme conexión con la naturaleza -bueno, Luna era amante de la natrualeza... ¿no?- Pero recuerda que antes se denominaba a un licántropo como inmortal, cuando solo vivían por mucho más tiempo que nosotros... Ellos, al tener un humano como pareja y este morir demasiadas decadas antes de la fecha planeada para un licántropo... estos al final se marchitaban y morian poco después de sus parejas...

-Pero ya que un hombre lobo no es un licántropo y, obviamente no viven cientos de años, no hay ningún cambio en que tengan a una humana como pareja... ¡espere! -exclamó Pansy de repente- ¡Pero los licántropos mordían a sus parejas para formar un lazo...! ¿Cómo es qué no las contagiaban?

-Por que antes la licantropía se heredaba, no contagiaba... Así que no era un problema... Pero ya que los hombres lobo no pasan toda su vida buscando a una pareja, la mayoría prefieren vivir solos, entonces no hay ningún problema en contagiar a nadie...

-Sí, no lo hay... -susurró Pansy antes de darle las gracias a Hagrid y dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo, necesitaba hablar con sus amigos urgentemente.

* * *

 _Febrero, 21. 1997_

 _Gran Comedor._

-Te ves preocupado, Theo -dijo Hermione atrayendo la atención del castaño hacia ella. Theo suspiró con fuerza antes de mirar a Pansy.

-Sólo me he quedado pensando en lo que Pansy averiguó... y el hecho de que Weasley esté en enfermería por... -calló abruptamente, dando a entender lo que quería decir.

-Y yo lo que no puedo creer es que Pansy nos haya ganado en probar la poción primero -exclamó Blaise, refunfuñado y cruzado de brazos. Además de enterarse que Theo posiblemente no vaya a convertirse esa luna llena, el hecho de que Snape tuviera un discusión con Dumbledore hacía que el argumento de Draco tuviera más peso que antes.

-Bueno, al menos alguien encontró la solución a uno de nuestros problemas -dijo Gregory sirviendose un gran trozo de tarta de chocolate. Gregory volvía a comer como antes y había recuperado un poco del peso que había perdido desde la muerte de su madre, poniendo un poco contentos a sus amigos.

-¿Qué insinuas? -espetó Blaise frinciendo el ceño- ¡Yo nos libré de Greyback, deberían estarme agradecidos! -arremetió ganandose una mirada de enfado de parte de Draco.

-Baja la voz, Blaise... o terminaran enviandonos a Azkaban -siseo Draco antes de ponerse de pie, arrastrando a Hermione consigo hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

-¿Y ahora estos qué? -cuestionó Vincent mirando las espaldas de Draco y Hermione desaparecer por la puerta.

Draco facilmente podía competir con el mal humor de Theo, por que cada día se ponía más fastidioso que Blaise cuando hablaba de elfos.

-¿Esta todo bien? -cuestiono Hermione, entrelazando su mano con la del rubio y mirandolo con preocupación. Draco parecía más maduro de lo que un chico de casi diesiceis años debería ser y, siendo uno de los menores del grupo, ser el que llevara la carga sobre sus hombros.

Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, ya que la mayoría estaba dirigiendose al campo de quidditch, a excepción de la mayoría de Slytherin, que preferían evitar a los demás alumnos tanto sea posible.

-No he tenido muchas horas de sueño -admitió Draco en un susurro haciendo que el ceño de Hermione se intensificara. Ella sabía que, por algún motivo u otro, la mayoría de ellos no tenía más de cuatro horas seguidas de sueño. Blaise dormía con sus constantes pesadillas desde que Theo lo había atacado en quinto año con magia oscura y luego siendo remplazados con la muerte de Greyback...

Gregory dormía en constante agonía repitiendo el día de la muerte de su madre, Theo aveces se despertaba gritando pidiendole a Greyback que parara de una vez. Hermione había tenido sus propias pesadillas, al igual que Pansy y Vincent, que la mayor parte del tiempo temían que las cosas no salieran bien para ellos... Pero Draco había visto al Innombrable dos veces, cuando había atacado a Potter y cuando lo vió en persona... a veces se preguntaba... ¿qué era realmente a lo que más temían? ¿A la muerte? ... Demasiado fácil...

Tenían miedo a perderse en el camino de regreso a casa... El problema era, que ya no había casa a la cual volver y habían perdido el camino hace mucho, justo cuando _Lord Oscuro_ sello su destino al regresar de entre los muertos.

-Nunca has tenido muchas horas de sueño, Draco. Ninguno de nosotros -le recordó Hermione. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero ahora... con Weasley tomando el veneno y Dumbledore investigandonos... Sé con certeza que tendré que atacarlo de frente, ya no hay tiempo para jugarretas de niños pequeños...

-Un collar maldito y un bebida envenenada no es ningún juego de niños pequeños -reprochó Hermione en voz baja. Draco suspiró antes de detenerse, inclinarse y dejarle un suave beso a Hermione en la frente.

-Eso fue antes de que decidiera ya no ponerlos más en peligro -Hermione se disponía a bjetar cuando Draco jalo de su mano y la instó a que caminara. Lo miró frunciendo los labios y esperando a que volteara a verla cuando Draco se detuvo de golpe.

Al dirigir la mirada al frente, pudo vislumbrar a Potter, con ropa muggle caminar hacia ellos. Draco soltó una sonrisa forzada y Hermione miró con indiferencia al Gryffindor antes de continuar caminando.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Potter. Draco soltó una risa despectiva y Hermione logró ocultar con maestría su sorpresa, Potter nunca había sido tan directo antes.

-A ti te lo voy a decir. ¡Como si fuera asunto tuyo, Potter! -se burló Draco- Date prisa, todo el mundo está esperando al _"capitán elegido",_ al _"niño que marcó"_ o como sea que te llamen últimamente -Hermione sonrió un poco al ver que a Draco aún le divertía molestar a Potter antes de que el rubio lo apartara de un empujón y siguieran su camino.

-¿Crees que nos siga? -preguntó Hermione recargandose un poco contra el costado de Draco, que al final soltó su mano y paso su brazo por sus hombros, acercandola un poco más.

-Es demasiado Gryffindor para dejar a su equipo varado y, a menos que quiera un asiento en primer fila mientras tú y yo nos perdemos un rato en un aula vacía, dudo que se de mucho interés... -Hermione rodó los ojos y le soltó un leve golpe en el costado.

-¿Quién dijo que me iré contigo a un aula vacia a _"perdernos un rato"?_ -cuestionó Hermione, haciendo comillas con los dedos. Draco sonrió de lado.

-Eso mismo dijiste la otra vez, y ambos sabemos lo que ocurrió... -susurró con voz ronca, inclinandose y dejandole un suave beso justo detrás del oído, haciendo que Hermione soltara un leve suspiro.

-Bueno... ¿qué puedo decir? _Eres irresistible_ -se mofó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y arrastrándolo por el brazo cuando encontró el aula vacía adecuada.

* * *

 _Febrero 22, 1997._

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

Blaise caminaba con pasmosa tranquilidad por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts, la temperatura aún estaba un poco baja y sobre todo en quellas horas de la mañana. Había sido el último en levantarse y si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde al desayuno... aunque la verdad no es como si importara mucho, con un simple nombramiento a Mirthy y ¡ta-dah!, comida caliente y de la mejor cocinera del mundo.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina vio a Weasley mujer y su, aún novio, Dean Thomas discutir con cierto fervor.

-¡No fue gracioso, Dean! ¡Puedo haberse caído! -gritó Weasley completamente enojada, con el color del rostro del mismo tono que su cabello.

-¡Pero no lo hizo! -debatió Thomas de vuelta- ¡Coote y Peakes lo han atrapado antes de que cayera al suelo!

-Pues le hecho de que te burles de como McLaggen le lanzó una bludger a Harry haciendonos perder la vistoria no es nada gracioso -dijo la pelirroja con los dientes apretados. Thomas se disponía a contestar cuando la risa ronca de Blaise y sus manos aplaudiendo interrumpieron la discusión.

Blaise tenía una sonrisa que facilmente alumbraría un árbol en navidad.

-¡Vaya! Hasta las bludger de su propio equipo le impactan en la cabeza -se mofó Blaise, contento de haberse levantado tarde- Por favor, digame que el niñato que seguía a Potter a todos lados cuando ibamos en segundo ha tomado una buena foto sobre eso... Porque pagaría varios galeones por verlo -se burló, fingiendo limpiarse lágrimas de felicidad del rostro y mirando alternativamente a ambos Gryffindor cuando llegó a su lado.

-Pues yo hubiera pagado varios galeones por ver como encerraban a tu madre... -el cuerpo de Thomas hizo un sonido sordo al impactarse contra el muro, pues al ver a Blaise girarse con velocidad hacia él y enterrarle la varita en la garganta hizo que terminara retrocediendo varios pasos.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!? -gritó Ginny sacando su varita y a puntando a Blaise, segundos antes de que su varita se escapara de entre sus dedos para terminar en la mano de Blaise, que apuntaba hacia ella, sin dejar de mirar a Thomas. Jadeo con sorpresa.

-Es bastante gracioso, ¿sabes? -preguntó Blaise con los ojos tan fríos como el hielo- Que hayas pasado tanto tiempo estudiando hechizos de defenza y ataque con Potter y no puedas interceptar un simple y escueto ataque -se mofó con cierto desprecio- Me decepcionan, ambos -dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Ginevra antes de mirar a Thomas de nuevo, que miraba entre asustado y desafiante a Blaise. La sonrisa de Blaise se convirtió en una mueca burlona y petulante.

-Te expulsaran si me atacas, _hijo de mortífagos..._ -escupió Thomas sintiendo como la varita se presionaba con más fuerza.

-Escucha bien, idiota -dijo Blaise- Tres cosas: Mi madre era seguidora del _Innombrable_ pero no una mortífaga. Mi padre era un sangre pura indiferente a los objetivos de _Lord Oscuro_ y tres, por si no llevas la cuenta... No tengo ningún interés en esta estúpida escuela, así que la expulsión me tiene sin cuidado... -el semblante de Blaise tambaleó al sentir una fuerza familiar intentar entrar en su mente. Blaise se apartó de Thomas con cierto enojo- Tienes suerte, hoy se me estan prohibidas las maldiciones imperdonables -dijo Blaise con ojos duros antes de lanzarle su varita de vuelta a Weasley y caminar hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde lo estaba esperando Draco.

-¿Divirtiendote? -preguntó con una mueca burlona. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

 _-Bah,_ los Gryffindor ya no son lo mismo... Sobre todo cuando no te llegarían a los talones en un duelo -se mofó Blaise mientras Draco rodaba los ojos y le extendía un pañuelo con varias tartaletas.

-No los subestimes...

-No los subestimo -dijo Blaise tomando el pañuelo con la comida- Solo dejo en claro un punto... Por cierto, a Potter lo dejo fuera de combate una bludger de McLaggen.

-Bien, creo que eso los deja fuera -se burló Draco antes de dirigirse a su primera clase, donde ya los estaban esperando.

* * *

 _Marzo, 2. 1997._

 _Sala Común de Slytherin._

 _Dormitorios._

Ya estaba, no podía más, Blaise estaba tan harto de los cientos de libros que habían duplicado de la sección prohibida que lo último que quería hacer era leer un estúpido libro más que no contendría las respuestas a su pregunta, así que había dejado que sus amigos se fueran solos a la biblioteca mientras Theo volvía a repasar los libros que ya tenían en la Casa de los Gritos.

Así que... bueno, la verdad no lo pensó mucho cuando bebió el frasco de Felix Felicis que tenía y aún seguía un poco desconcertado sobre el hecho de que se encontraba en el bosque prohibido, oculto bajo un manto de invisibilidad que Hermione había creado y mirando al guarda bosques, Potter y Slughorn mirar el cadaver de Aragog sobre el suelo.

Seguía sin tener sentido cuando terminaron embriagandose Hagrid y Slughorn en la pequeña cabaña del guardabosques, con Potter y Blaise siendo testigos de tremenada borrachera que se estaban pegando. Y sobre todo, no tenía sentido cuando Blaise escuchaba la pequeña charla que estaban teniendo Potter y Slughonr mientras Hagrid se caía inconsiente en su pequeño sillón, casi aplastando al pobre perro en el proceso.

-... Y ahora usted se niega a ayudar a su hijo -arremetió Potter, atrayendo la atención de Blaise de vuelta- Ella entregó su vida por mí, pero usted no quiere darme un recuerdo.

Los ronquidos de Hagrid resonaban en la cabaña. Potter y Slughorn seguían mirándose fijamente a los ojos, los de este último anegados de lágrimas.

-No digas eso -susurró- No se trata de que... Si fuera para ayudarte, por supuesto qué... Pero no serviría de nada.

-Sí serviría -replicó Potter, tajante- Dumbledore necesita información. Yo necesito información.

Blaise escuchó con más atención la siguiente parte de la conversación.

-Soy _el Elegido._ Tengo que matar a _Voldemort._ Necesito ese recuerdo.

Slughorn palideció aún más; tenía la frente perlada de brillantes gotitas de sudor.

-¿De verdad eres _el Elegido_?

-Claro que sí -confirmó Potter, haciendo que Blaise cerrará los ojos, maldiciendo internamente. Nunca se esperó que Potter realmente fuera _el Elegido_.

-Pero entonces... Hijo mío, me pides mucho... De hecho, me pides que te ayude a destruir...

-¿No quiere acabar con el mago que mató a Lily Evans?

-Claro que quiero, Harry, claro que quiero, pero...

-¿Teme que él averigüe que me ayudó? -Slughorn no respondió; estaba aterrado- Sea valiente como mi madre, profesor...

Slughorn alzó una rechoncha y temblorosa mano y apoyó los dedos en los labios; durante un momento pareció un bebé gigantesco.

-No me siento orgulloso... -susurró- Me avergüenzo de... de lo que ese recuerdo muestra. Me temo que ese día causé un gran daño...

-Si me entrega ese recuerdo compensará todo el mal que hizo -le aseguró Potter- Sería un acto muy noble y valiente.

Por fin, muy despacio, Slughorn extrajo del bolsillo su varita. Intrudujo la otra mano en la capa y sacó una botellira vacía. SIn dejar de mirar a Potter, se tocó la sien con la punta de la varita. Luego la retiró poco a poco, tirando de un largo y plateado hilo de memoria que se le había adherido. El recuerdo se estiró y se estiró hasta romperse y quedar golgado de la varita, plateado y reluciente. Slughorn lo acercó entonces a la botella, donde se enroscó y luego se extendió formando remolinos, como si fuera un gas.

A continuación, Slughorn puso el tapón en la botella con mano trémula y se la acercó a Potter por encima de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias, profesor.

-Eres un buen chico -dijo Slughorn. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus rechonchas mejillas y se perdían en su bigote de morsa- Y tienes los ojos de tu madre... Sólo te pido que no pienses muy mal de mí cuando lo hayas visto...

Y a continuación apoyó la cabeza en los brazos, dio un hondo suspiro y se quedó dormido.

* * *

 _Hogwarts._

 _Oficina del director._

 _12:30 a.m_

Blaise se deslizo entre las sombras cuando Potter hubo abandonado la estancia. Había perdido el color del rostro y miraba perdido a su alrededor, completamente asqueado y aterrado.

-Me preguntaba... cuando saldría de su escondite, señor Zabini -dijo Dumbledore con voz calmada, como si no acabara de descubrir a un alumno escuchar a escondidas el mayor secreto guardado de _Lord Voldemort._ Blaise miró vacilante a Dumbledore, que sentado en su silla, lo miraba con completa atención. Desvió por un momento la mirada hacia la mano casi negra de Dumbledore y, con voz temblorosa, temblando de pies a cabeza, espetó:

 _-Quiero hacer un trato._


	19. Caminos separados

**Bien, me tardé más de lo esperado pero tuve un pequeño problema con el capítulo, planeaba dividirlo en dos pero al final lo dejé en uno solo.**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **La idea tampoco pero la trama es cien por ciento mía.**_

 **He leído los Review que todas me han enviado, y déjenme decirles que las extrañé demasiado pero tuve un estilo de bloqueo de escritor y no se me ocurría que escribir. Siento no poder contestar sus Review, _otra vez,_ pero si quiero subir este capítulo ahora mismo debo hacerlo de inmediato porque se me esta acabando la pila de la laptop.**

 **Agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes por sus Review y espero poder contestarlos esta vez, discúlpenme.**

 **Monstruitogg, AdaliaLeon, sonrias777, Katherin Rosales, Pam Expelliarmus, lorenmac, SALECIA (linda, gracias por tus siempre tan largos y dedicados comentarios), Danny, rubenchoelloxd (sabes que me encantan tus alocadas ideas, ya no me has platicado sobre tu idea del Slytherin campeón, ¿te parece un trabajo en conjunto?), Anis24, Nina, Sakidi... muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus Review, los leí todos y siento tardar tanto.**

 **Dorsitarazona, muchas gracias por empezar esta aventura conmigo, me he leído todos tus comentarios y agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de dejarme comentario en cada uno de los capítulos. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Sin más, les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

 _Febrero 23, 1997._

 _-¿Es cierto que la profesora Merrythought se retira, señor? -preguntó un adolescente que pertenecía a la media docena de estudiantes sentados alrededor de la mesa. Slughorn, mucho más joven, con su tupido y brillante cabello rubio oscuro y bigote rizado, sentado en un cómodo sillón de orejas, con los pies apoyados en un puf de terciopelo y una copita de vino en una mano mientras con la otra rebuscaba en una caja de piña confitada._

 _-¡Ay, Tom! Aunque lo supiera no podría decírtelo -contestó Slughorn, e hizo un gesto reprobatorio con el dedo índice, aunque al mismo tiempo le guiñó un ojo-. Desde luego, me gustaría saber de donde obtienes la información, chico; estás más enterado que la mitad del profesorado, te lo aseguro._

 _Tom Ryddle, el joven señor Oscuro, sonrió y los otros muchachos rieron y le lanzaron miradas de admiración._

 _-Claro, con tu asombrosa habilidad para saber cosas que no deberías saber y con tus meticulosos halagos a la gente importante... Por cierto, gracias por la piña; has acertado, es mi golosina favorita -Varios alumnos rieron disimuladamente- No me extrañaría nada que dentro de veinte años fueras ministro de Magia. O más bien quince, si sigues enviándome piña. Tengo excelentes contactos en el ministerio._

 _Tom Ryddle se limitó a sonreír de nuevo mientras sus compañeros reían otra vez. Pese a que Ryddle no era el mayor de grupo, los demás se lo miraban como si fuera el líder._

 _-No creo que sirva para la política, señor -dijo cuando las risitas cesaron- Para empezar, no tengo los orígenes adecuados._

 _Un par de muchachos le lanzaron miradas de complicidad; al parecer daban por sentado, o al menos creían, que el cabecilla de su grupo tenía un antepasado famoso, y por eso interpretaban las palabras de Ryddle como un chiste._

 _-No digas tonterías -dijo Slughorn con brío-, está más claro que el agua que procedes de una estirpe de magos decente; de lo contrario no tendrías esas habilidades. No, Tom, tú llegarás lejos. ¡Y nunca me he equivocado con ningún alumno!_

 _El pequeño reloj dorado que había encima de la mesa dio las once, y el profesor se volvió para mirarlo._

 _-Madre mía, ¿ya es tan tarde? Será mejor que se marchen, chicos, o tendrán problemas. Lestrange, si no me entregas tu redacción mañana, no me quedará más remedio que castigarte. Y lo mismo te digo a ti, Avery._

 _Los muchachos salieron uno a uno de la habitación, Slughorn se levantó con dificultad del sillón y llevó su copa, ya vacía, a la mesa. Entonces notó que algo se movía detrás de él y se giró: Ryddle seguía allí plantado._

 _-Date prisa, Tom. No conviene que te sorprendan levantado a estas horas porque, además, eres prefecto..._

 _-Quería preguntarle una cosa, señor._

 _-Pregunta lo que quieras, muchacho, pregunta..._

 _-¿Sabe usted algo acerca de los Horrocruxes, señor?_

 _Slughorn lo miró con fijeza mientras, distraídamente, acariciaba con sus gruesos dedos la piel de la copa de vino._

 _-Es para un trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no?_

 _Los Slytherin advirtieron que Slughorn sabía muy bien que aquella cuestión no tenía nada que ver con un trabajo escolar._

 _-No exactamente, señor -respondió Ryddle- Encontré ese término mientras leía y no lo entendí del todo._

 _-Sí, claro... Es que no creo que sea fácil hallar en Hogwarts ningún libro que ofrezca detalles sobre los Horrocruxes, Tom. Eso es magia muy, pero muy oscura -explicó Slughorn._

 _-Pero estoy seguro de que usted sabe todo lo que hay que saber de ellos, ¿verdad, señor? Sin duda alguna, un mago como usted... Disculpe, si no puede contarme nada es evidente que... En fin, estaban convencido de que si alguien podía hablarme de ellos, ése era usted, y por eso se me ocurrió preguntárselo._

 _Como todo Slytherin, de pies a cabeza, el chico Ryddle supo como leer sus cartas y conseguir el resultado que quería. El titubeo, el tono despreocupado, el prudente halago, todo en la dosis adecuada. Todos ellos habían usado esa táctica, y habían aprendido a darle forma a su antojo. Además, Ryddle daba mucha importancia a la información que pretendía obtener; quizá llevara semanas preparando ese momento._

 _-Bueno -murmuró Slughorn sin dirigirle la mirada y jugueteando con el lazo de la caja de la piña confitada-, no va a pasar nada si te doy una idea general, desde luego. Sólo para que entiendas el significado de esa palabra. Horrocrux es la palabra designada a un objeto en el que una persona ha escondido parte de su alma._

 _La terminología lo sabían a la perfección, y al darse cuenta hacia donde iba la conversación, los Slytherin maldijeron por debajo... ¡claro! ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta? Todo ese tiempo estuvo delante de sus narices, inclusive antes de toparse con uno..._

 _-Sí, pero no acabo de entender bien el proceso, señor -insistió Ryddle; aunque controlaba rigurosamente su voz... Pero una serpiente sabía reconocer a los suyos, estaba emocionado..._

 _-Pues mira, divides tu alma y escondes una parte de ella en un objeto externo a tu cuerpo. De ese modo, aunque tu cuerpo sea atacado o destruido, no puedes morir porque parte de tu alma sigue en este mundo, ilesa. Pero, como es lógico, una existencia así..._

 _El rostro de Slughorn se contrajo._

 _Entonces nunca estuvo muerto..._

 _-... pocos la desearían, Tom, muy pocos. Sería preferible la muerte._

 _Pero Ryddle no quedó satisfecho, su expresión era de avidez, ya no podía seguir ocultando sus vehementes ansias._

 _-¿Qué hay que hacer para dividir el alma?_

 _-Verás -dijo Slughorn, incómodo-, has de tener en cuenta que el alma debe permanecer intacta y entera. Dividirla es una violación, algo antinatural._

 _-Sí, pero ¿cómo se hace?_

 _-Mediante un acto maligno. El acto maligno por excelencia: matar. Cuando uno mata, el alma se desgarra. El mago que pretende crear un Horrocrux aprovecha esa rotura y encierra la parte desgarrada..._

 _-¿La encierra? Pero ¿cómo?_

 _-Hay un hechizo... ¡Pero no me preguntes cuál es porque no lo sé! -Slughorn negó con la cabeza, parecía un elefante viejo acosado por una nube de mosquitos- ¿Acaso tengo aspecto de haberlo intentado? ¿Tengo aspecto de asesino?_

 _-No, señor, por supuesto que no -se apresuró Ryddle- Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderle..._

 _-Descuida, no me has ofendido -repuso Slughorn con brusquedad- Es natural sentir curiosidad acerca de estas cosas. Los magos de cierta categoría siempre se han sentido atraídos por ese aspecto de la magia..._

 _-Sí, señor. Pero lo que no entiendo... Se lo pregunto sólo por curiosidad... No veo demasiada utilidad en utilizar un Horrocrux. ¿Sólo se puede dividir el alma una vez? ¿No sería mejor, no fortalecería más, dividir el lama en más partes? Por ejemplo, si el siete es el número mágico más poderoso, ¿no convendría...?_

 _-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Tom! ¡Siete! ¿No es bastante grave matar a una persona? Además... Dividir el alma una vez ya resultaba pernicioso, pero fragmentarla en siete partes... -Slughorn parecía muy preocupado y contemplaba a Ryddle como si nunca se hubiera fijado bien en él. Comprendieron que Slughorn lamentaba haber entablado aquella conversación-. Claro que todo esto -masculló- es puramente hipotético, ¿no? Puramente teórico..._

 _-Sí, señor, por supuesto -dijo Ryddle con presteza._

 _-Pero de cualquier modo, Tom, no le digas a nadie lo que te he contado, o mejor dicho, no lo hemos hablado. A nadie le gustaría saber que hemos estado charlando sobre Horrocruxes. Mira, es un tema prohibido en Hogwarts. Dumbledore es muy estricto con este punto..._

 _-No diré ni una palabra, señor -le aseguró Ryddle y se marchó._

 _Pudieron ver el rostro del joven Señor Oscuro al marcharse, reflejaba una intensa felicidad que no realzaba sus hermosas facciones, sino que, en cierto modo, las volvía menos humanas..._

Cuando volvieron a pisar el suelo el frío suelo, trastabillaron varios pasos hacia atrás, impactados por lo recién descubierto. Los jadeos y maldiciones se quedaron atascados en sus gargantas, demasiados abrumados con aquel recuerdo.

-¿Y? ¿Lo han entendido? -cuestiono Blaise detrás suyo, recargado contra un librero y con una botella de Whisky de fuego en la mano. Era el único que no había viajado por el pensadero hacia el pasado, cuidándoles las espaldas... ya que a fin de cuentas, él lo había visitado... Una noche atrás...

-Le agradecería, señor Zabini, que no beba en mi oficina -ese fue el saludo de Dumbledore al aparecerse por las escaleras, seguido muy de cerca por Snape que los miraba con seriedad.

Draco mascullo una maldición dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano, sus piernas y manos temblaban ante aquella revelación.

-¿Cuantos...? No... ¿realmente logró dividir su alma en siete? -cuestiono Pansy, aterrada. Los ojos de los seis Slytherin se dirigieron a Blaise, que hizo una mueca antes de darle un largo trago al whisky de fuego, ante el gesto reprobatorio de Dumbledore y Snape.

-Eso... _cara famiglia_ es la parte más interesante y aterradora del recuerdo, a mi parecer -admitió Blaise pasandole la botella a Theo, que también le dio un largo trago.

-Tengo entendido que han buscado al profesor Dumbledore por un trato... -siseo Snape viendo con disimulado interés a sus alumnos. No paso por alto la mirada que Draco y Hermione se dieron.

-Sí, queremos hacer un trato -respondió Hermione con voz impasible, a pesar de lo recién descubierto- Pero queremos tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa...

-¡Ah! -exclamó Dumbledore dejándose caer en el sillón delante de los siete Slytherin- Los dichos _muggles_... -alabó, moviendo la mano y haciendo que el pensadero se retirara. Se cruzo de piernas y miró a los jóvenes con calma- Quieren saber si _Voldemort..._ -una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios al ver que no temblaban ante el nombre-... logró crear los siete Horrocruxes... Suponía que el joven Zabini les había contado toda la historia.

-Blaise prefirió dejarle los temas trascendentales a usted, profesor -dijo Vincent, dejando la botella vacía de whisky sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que reposaba en medio de los sofás- Así es Blaise, o dice todo con y lujo de detalles o no dice nada...

-¿Lo consiguió? -preguntó Gregory- ¿Consiguió dividir su alma en siete partes...?

-Lo curioso, señor Goyle... es que, ustedes, a diferencia de Harry, me han preguntado si logró hacerlos todos... No si logró dividir su alma...

-Blaise nos ha contado que parte del trato es conseguirle la copa de Helga Hufflpuff, que Ryddle, por el momento, guarda en Malfoy Manor -dijo Draco, inexpresivo- No sabíamos qué eran... pero ya conocíamos la existencia de los Horrucruxes debido a un paseo a altas horas de la noche... -aclaró el Slytherin, relajando su postura y sonriendo de lado- Lo hizo, ¿no es cierto? La dividió en siete partes...

-Sabían de la existencia de los Horrocruxes, pero no sabían lo que representaba la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, ¿como hicieron la conexión?

-Debido a que de la copa salen murmullos en pársel, la lengua, que por excelencia, domina el heredero de Slytherin, que es uno de los logros que más se adjudica el señor Oscuro -dijo Theo con un suspiro- ... ¿cuando descubrió que Ryddle había logrado fracturar su alma?

-Hace cuatro años, aunque no estaba tan seguro -contestó el anciano- Cuando Harry derrotó al basilisco de Tom, me dio su diario, el que daba las instrucciones sobre como volver a abrir la Cámara de los Secretos.

-El que contenía el recuerdo de Ryddle -susurró Pansy, recordando su segundo año.

-Un simple recuerdo que actuaba y pensaba de forma autónoma es algo realmente siniestro: _un fragmento de alma._ El diario era un Horrocurx.

-Entonces, tengo entendido... Que el _Innombrable_ busca la inmortalidad -dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño- En primer año, había intentado robar la piedra filosofal, el Elixir de la vida. Pero, al final de cierto tiempo, terminaría dependiendo por completo de ella, casi como un enfermo terminal y eso sería impensable para alguien que quiere demostrar ser invencible.

-Así que, como todo buen Slytherin, decidió buscar otra forma en la magia oscura -dijo Gregory con una sonrisa torcida- Que gracioso.

-El siete es el número mágico más poderoso, así que esa sería su meta. Al final del día, solo necesita descubrir donde están los otros cinco, profesor -se burló Vincent con una mueca petulante.

-Me satisface comprobar que saben valorar la magnitud del problema -repuso Dumbledore con serenidad.- Pero, antes que nada, permítanme que los corrija, no creó siete Horrocruxes, sino seis. La séptima parte de su alma, aunque mutilada, reside en su regenerado cuerpo. Esa fue la parte de su ser que lo llevó a una existencia espectral durante sus largos años de exilio; sin ella, _Voldemort_ no es nada. Esa séptima parte del alma, la parte que vivie en su cuerpo, es la última que cualquiera que desee matar a _Voldemort_ debe atacar.

-Su conversación con Potter me dio a conocer que ya habían destruido dos Horrocruxes: El diario y un anillo -dijo Blaise.

-El anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt -dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo.

-Los últimos descendientes de Slytherin, lo sabemos -dijo Pansy.

-¿Cómo es qué lo encontró? -preguntó Theo con disimulado interés.

-Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de mis escapadas, a tempranas horas del día, fuera de Hogwarts -contestó Dumbledore- Llevo muchos años dedicando a recabar información acerca del pasado de _Voldemort._ He viajado y he visitado los lugares donde él estuvo. El anillo lo encontré entre las ruinas de la casa de los Gaunt. Al parecer, tras conseguir encerrar una parte de su alma en el interior del anillo, ya no quiso llevarlo puesto. Así que lo escondió, protegido mediante diversos y poderosos sortilegios, en la casucha donde habían vivido sus antepasados, y no se le ocurrió que un día yo me tomaría la molestia de visitar las ruinas, ni que me mantendría atento por si detectaba algún rastro de ocultación mágica.

-Entonces, ya tiene tres... el anillo, el diario y la copa -contó Pansy, mirando a sus amigos que asintieron. Poso de nuevo su mirada en el viejo director- ¿Cuales faltan?

-Deben entender que esta información en ningún momento debe compartirse con nadie -empezó Dumbledore- Estoy seguro de que sus intensiones son buenas pero nadie a parte de Harry, Severus y yo estamos al tanto de esta información.

-Aja... -lo cortó Draco recibiendo una mirad de reproche de Snape- ¿Cuales faltan? -repitió. Dumbledore suspiro, recargándose contra el respaldo del sofá y pareciendo varios años mayor.

-La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin y, ya que nunca logró poner sus manos sobre la espada de Godric Gryffindor, he pensado que el último Horrocrux es su serpiente, _Nagini._

-Así que la cosa tiene nombre -dijo Gregory, sufriendo un escalofrío.

-En efecto, lo tiene -respondió Dumbledore.

-Bueno, ya que estamos al corriente -dijo Blaise, dejándose caer al lado de Pansy- Queremos tres cosas a cambio del Horrocrux. Y, ya que es demasiado importante para usted lograr conseguirlo, cumplirá con nuestras exigencias.

-He de suponer que querrán inmunidad total -supuso Dumbledore, viendo como Hermione asentía.

-Sí, usted nos firmará un pergamino donde dirá que se nos perdona de cualquier cosa que... _nos atrapen..._ haciendo en los próximos años -dijo Hermione.

-¿No confía en mi palabra, señorita Granger? -cuestiono Dumbledore, enarcando una ceja.

-Confío, director -respondió Hermione- Pero la maldición que posee su mano me hace dudar que pueda darme su palabra... sobre todo al finalizar este año...

-Tus alumnos son bastante perceptivos, Severus -halagó Dumbledore, sin dejar de mirar a los Slytherin. Hizo aparecer un pergamino, y con un rápido movimiento de mano, dejo todo por escrito antes de firmar- ¿Cuales son esos crímenes, señorita Granger?

-Como usted sabrá, envenenar a Ronald Weasley y darle el collar de ópalo maldito a Katie Bell... juntó con lanzarle un _Imperio_ a Madame Rosmerta... -enumeró Vincent- Abrirle las puertas a los mortífagos a Hogwarts e intentar asesinarlo, creo que eso compensa todo...

-Estaba al tanto de la misión del joven Malfoy -admitió Dumbledore- Pero me temo... que están pasando por alto un punto... La transformación del señor Nott -los siete Slytherin se tensaron, mirando asombrados y asustados al directo. Sus manos rápidamente se dirigieron a sus bolsillos, buscando sus respectivas varitas.

-¿La transformación de Theo? -inquirió Draco, mirando fijamente al director.

-Sí, el hecho de que Greyback haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra -dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad. Draco le dirigió una rápida mirada a Hermione, que trago con dificultad. _Eso era aún peor que se enterará sobre la maldición ya rota._

-Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, él iba a matar a Theo y luego intentaría matarnos a nosotros. Al final, saldría huyendo para contarle al _señor Oscuro_ y seríamos nosotros los que no tendrían futuro -siseo Gregory. La mirada de Dumbledore se volvió dura.

-Si me permite, profesor... -empezó Snape.

-Yo lo hice -cortó Blaise, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de sus amigos- Yo lo maté, así que si va a castigarme, adelante. Envíeme a Azkaban, pero el trato sigue con mis amigos... Ellos saldrán impunes de esto, no tuvieron nada que ver.

-Yo deje que eso pasara, así que también es mi carga -interrumpió Draco.

-No enviaré a nadie a Azkaban, señores -dijo Dumbledore, evitando un confrontamiento entre Blaise y Draco- Es estos tiempos llenos de oscuridad, tendrán que hacer cosas que los demás consideran inaceptables. Se salvaron a si mismos, y eso es todo lo que importa... Sí eso es todo lo que quieren acordar...

-También queremos que Nicholas Nott sea perdonado por el Wizengamot -dijo Hermione- El nombre de la madre de Gregory será limpiado, usted se asegurará de que esos tres puntos se cumplan, director.

-Estoy seguro de que muchos tendrán problemas con soltar a un mortífago de Azkaban... Pero haré todo lo posible, señorita Granger.

-Nott, es una Nott desde hace dos años -corrigió Theo, entrelazando su mano con la de Hermione. Dumbledore asintió, sin perturbarse un poco.

Los siete Slytherin se dedicaron una larga mirada antes de que Pansy se estirará sobre el sofá y sacará un pañuelo de seda, bordado con el escudo de Slytherin, de su túnica. La morena dejo con cuidado el pañuelo sobre la pequeña mesa de madera, al lado de la botella de whisky vacía. Vincent, al lado suyo, retiró el pañuelo con un movimiento de varita.

La copa de Helga Hufflepuff descansaba sobre el pañuelo, emitiendo suaves murmullos en un idioma ininteligible, al menos, para los Slytherin.

-Todo este tiempo la tuvieron sobre su poder, me impresionan -dijo Dumbledore, con tono asombrado- Han jugado bien sus cartas.

-Es nuestra única salida, profesor Dumbledore -dijo Gregory- Al final de cuentas, no fue más que una extraña coincidencia.

* * *

 _Febrero, 26. 1997_

 _Aula vacía en Hogwarts._

-¿Era necesario tanto suspenso, Mirthy? -preguntó Blaise cuando sus pies tocaron suelo firme. Su pequeña elfina se había aparecido a la mitad de una cálida ducha y ahora sus músculos estaban tensos por no recibir la atención necesaria.

-Un placer conocerlo, joven Zabini -un viejo elfo, con una cortina gris como vestimenta hizo una reverencia hasta casi tocar el suelo. Blaise hizo un gesto de repugnancia al ver el deterioro del elfo.

-Señor Zabini, elfo -escupió Blaise, viendo con cierto regocijo como el viejo elfo asentía varias veces en acuerdo.

-Sí, sí... disculpe, señor Zabini... Kreacher se disculpa con usted, señor Zabini...

-Corta las disculpas, elfo -cortó Blaise con desprecio- ¿Has mandado a mi elfina a llamarme? Ha de ser una situación de vida o muerte para hacerme perder mi tiempo.

-¡Disculpe, señor Zabini! Pero lo que Kreacher tiene que decir es de suma importancia, su excelencia... -Blaise sonrió con arrogancia al elfo, que miraba con cuidado a su alrededor- Kreacher le sirve a la familia Black desde hace tiempo...

-¿Black? ¿Qué quiere el elfo de los Black conmigo? -cuestionó Blaise haciendo ademán de sentarse para que Mirthy conjurara una silla de inmediato- No tengo amistades con Sirius Black, o su ahijado... Potter -escupió Blaise una vez se sentó.

-¡Oh, no! Señor Zabini... A Kreacher le han prohibido comunicarse con el sobrino nieto sangre pura de mi antigua ama... No puedo avisarle, o explicarle cual es mi misión, o hablar con él, o escribirle mensajes... o comunicarme... Pero nunca se dijo sobre hablar con un amigo suyo...

-Así que tú eres el elfo que aviso a Narcissa Malfoy que Potter iba en camino al Ministerio -se quejó Blaise, recordando la conversación que habían tenido con Draco. Se giró a Mirthy- ¿Para qué me has traído este sucio elfo, Mirthy? -cuestionó.

-¡Oh, amo Blaise! Kreacher se ha comunicado con Mirthy al enterarse que era elfina suya, amo... Y dijo que tenía un importante mensaje para usted... Que lo están espiando...

-Espera, ¿qué? -volteó para mirar a Kreacher que asentía repetidas veces- ¿Quién me está espiando?

-A usted no, Señor Zabini... al joven Malfoy...

-Señor...

-Al señor Malfoy -corrigió de inmediato- El amo Potter -escupió con desprecio-... junto al amo traidor Black, le han ordenado a Kreacher y a un elfo llamado Dobby espiar al Señor Malfoy... Los hemos estado siguiendo por días, pero he logrado distraer al elfo Dobby cada vez que el Señor Malfoy y sus amigos salían de Hogwarts...

-¡Vaya, Kreacher! Me has hecho un enorme favor -dijo Blaise sonriendo como gato- Por lo visto Potter ha logrado encontrar otra manera de seguirnos... Muchas gracias, Kreacher...

-Oh, el Señor Zabini no debe dar las gracias... Es un honor para Kreacher haber podido darle aviso a usted sobre la situación...

* * *

 _Marzo, 8. 1997._

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

Theo caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, acababa de terminar otra sesión de Aparición y, a parte de los Slytherin, muy pocos habían logrado avanzar dentro del aro. En cambio, ellos, ya habían logrado aparecerse a varios metros de distancia, lo que los favorecería cuando necesitaran escapar con premura.

El Slytherin se detuvo de golpe, sus instintos aún estaban al tope debido a la reciente luna llena, que había conformado sus sospechas. La magia de Theo, junto a sus sentidos, se hacían más fuerte en los días próximos a la luna llena, y ese día en especifico, estaban en pleno apogeo.

El exquisito aroma inundo sus fosas nasales mientras Theo intentaba inhalar más de ese preciado elixir. Sus otros sentidos se pusieron alerta, podía escuchar a la perfección a Luna Lovegood tararear una dulce melodía. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de salir en busca de ella y marcarla de una buena vez, sus pies empezaron a moverse pero Theo logró sacar sus garras y enterrarlas contra la palma de sus manos, remplazando el ansia con dolor.

Temiendo que sus heridas pudieran cerrarse, dejo las garras enterradas dentro de su piel, tratando de contenerse aunque el ansia empezaba a propagarse de nuevo por su sangre. Theo cerró con fuerza sus ojos e intento concentrarse en otros olores y sonidos que no fueran los de su pareja... _los de Luna_ , se corrigió de inmediato.

Estaba tan concentrado tratando de percibir otras sensaciones que la vocecilla de Luna, más cercana que nunca, hizo que pegara un bote en su lugar.

-¡Theo! -exclamó con sorpresa Luna al encontrarse con el Slytherin. Theo suspiró con fuerza y abrió los ojos, rezando por que estuvieran en su forma normal.

-Hola, Luna... -inhaló sin querer el aroma de la rubia. Theo hizo una arcada, tratando de retener su respiración.

-¿Cómo... estas? -preguntó Luna, titubeante. Theo parecía perder la sangre del rostro con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Bien... -soltó en un graznido, estaba empezando a marearse por intentar retener su respiración. Empezó el proceso de respiración de nuevo, tratando de sobreponer otros aromas sobre los de Luna- ¿Y tú...? -su voz salió más ronca, casi como un gruñido. Se maldijo mentalmente.

-Bien...

-Oí que Pansy habló contigo, espero que no haya sido muy brusca... -el ansia volvió a apoderarse de él, haciendo que Theo, como contra medida, extendiera más sus garras, casi atravesando la piel del dorso.

-Esta bien, ella es tu amiga y quiere protegerte... ¡Theo, estas sangrando! -gritó Luna haciendo ademán de acercarse, pues la sangre del castaño se escurría por sus nudillos y goteaba para caer al suelo.

-¡No te acerques! -gritó Theo extendiendo sus brazos, haciendo un ademán para que se detenga. Al extender sus manos y dejar de hacer presión con sus garras en sus palmas, las heridas empezaron a cerrarse ante los atentos ojos de la rubia.

-Nunca... nunca había visto a un hombre lobo sanar -dijo Luna sin poder ocultar su asombro. Theo sonrió de lado, tembloroso.

-Un gran recurso en una pelea física, o contra magia oscura... -admitió Theo.

-¿Duele mucho? -Luna frunció el ceño- ¡Pero que tonta! ¡Claro que duele! -se quejó consigo misma.

-Tranquila, Luna... No hay nada de que preocuparse... Siento haberte asustado, hoy... y aquella noche -se disculpó Theo- Y siento no haber pedido disculpas antes, Draco me ha prohibido... Draco ha dicho que era mejor darte tiempo para superar el trauma -se corrigió Theo, dándose un golpe mental. _¡Ya solo dile que rompiste la maldición!_

-Siento mucho no haberme ido cuando me lo pediste -se disculpó Luna. Se mordió el labio antes de mirar apenada a Theo- ¿Alguna... alguna vez has atacado a alguien?

-No -respondió de inmediato. Hizo una mueca al recordar el enfrentamiento con Draco y Blaise- Bueno, nunca he llegado a lastimar a nadie.

-Theo... aquella noche, tú... tú no me atacaste... a pesar de que esa era tu naturaleza... ¿por qué? -preguntó Luna, dando otro paso.

-Porque tú... -Theo se cortó de golpe cuando la rubia dio otro paso, haciendo su aroma más denso y profundo. El Slytherin jadeo con fuerza, antes de cerrar sus ojos e inhalar contra su voluntad.

-¿Theo...? -preguntó Luna, dando otro paso. Jadeo, llevándose las manos a los labios y retrocediendo los pasos que había dado. Theo había abierto los parpados, mostrando los mismos ojos que aquella luna llena.

 _Los ojos de un hombre lobo._

-Theo... tus ojos... -susurró Luna, con voz trémula.

-Yo... creo que debería irme... -siseo Theo, casi con dolor. Su cuerpo empezó a difuminarse hasta parecer una nube negra y luego desapareció, dejando a una Luna completamente atónita.

* * *

 _Marzo 17, 1997._

 _Dormitorio de Slytherin._

-Malditos y estúpidos elfos de mierda -masculló Draco con odio, dando un portazo. Su cuerpo exhumaba tensión. Su camisa colgaba acierta de sus hombros y su pantalón estaba desabrochado, su cabello completamente alborotado.

-Blaise te lo advirtió y decidiste tomártelo como un juego -se burló Hermione, abrochándose los botones de su camisa, buscando su falda entre el baúl de Draco y su cama, justo donde había caído- Debes dejar de subestimar a Potter.

-No pensé que realmente se escabulleran dentro del armario... Malditos pervertidos... - se quejó al llegar al lado de Hermione y con un movimiento de mano, atrayendo su falda a ella.

-Aveces se me olvida que puedes usar la magia para todo -se recriminó Hermione, quitándole la falda a Draco para poder ponérsela- Además, dudo que ellos supieran lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Me da igual, voy a malditamente quemarlos en un hoguera -dijo, exasperado. Una vez Hermione terminó de colocarse la falda, pareciendo decente, se volteó a él.

 _-Que tácticas tan muggles_ -se mofó Hermione ayudando a Draco a abrocharse la camisa, tenían Aritmancia en veinte minutos.

-Tengo mis momentos -se burló Draco, dándole un ligero beso a Hermione antes de buscar sus corbatas.

-Dijiste que Dumbledore quería hablar contigo cuando regresara... ¿por qué? -preguntó la castaña aplicándose un encantamiento en el cabello para amarrarlo y anudándose la corbata a la par de Draco.

-No me dijo, simplemente me contó que necesitaba... un favor... -dijo con un suspiro, buscando sus zapatos.

-No me confío de ese viejo -se quejó Hermione, calzándose sus zapatos.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo hace, Hermione -concordó Draco, tomando sus útiles y tendiéndole la mano a Hermione. La castaña suspiro mientras Draco la llevaba fuera del dormitorio.

-Al menos evitaron que llegáramos tarde a Aritmancia -se rió Hermione, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño.

 _-Malditos y estúpidos elfos._

* * *

 _Marzo, 22. 1997_

 _Despacho del director._

-Déjeme ver si entendí bien lo que me esta pidiendo -dijo Draco, arrastrando la voz, pasando su mirada de Dumbledore a Snape y de vuelta- ¿Quiere qué continué con mi misión?

-Sí, joven Malfoy...

-Señor... -corrigió no pasando por alto la mirada que Snape le envió- Pero, usted sabe en qué consiste mi misión... ¿realmente quiere qué lo mate?

-Pensé que estaban al tanto de la maldición que reposa en mi mano, señor Malfoy -dijo Dumbledore. Draco suspiro, hastiado y restregándose las manos en el rostro.

-¿Y luego qué? Infiltrarme en las líneas de los mortífagos, tomar la marca tenebrosa... -Draco soltó una risa despectiva- Eso me lo esperaba desde inicios de año, pero no conforme con mandarme a la linea de fuego... ¿quiere que lleve un equipo?

-Sí, señor Malfoy, eso quiero. Con _Voldemort_ no confiando completamente en Snape necesito tener a alguien que ayude a Harry desde adentro -admitió Dumbledore, viendo como la sonrisa de Draco se volvía altanera.

-Claro, Potter el salvador del mundo mágico... _se me había olvidado_ -se quejó, levantándose de la silla- Delo por hecho, viejo... Pero usted se asegurará de mantener a Hermione a salvo, o sino yo mismo mataré a Potter... -pudo ver como los hombros de Dumbledore se tensaban.

-Tienes mi palabra, Draco...

-Sí, más le vale -espetó Draco, dirigiéndose a la salida- Porque su palabra es lo único que puede ofrecernos ya que al final del año, estará muerto... _ya sea por mi mano, o por la suya._

* * *

 _Abril, 5. 1997._

 _Prado de Hogwarts._

-Basta, Vincent. Intento leer... -se quejó Pansy entre risas, Vincent había tratado todo el rato en distraer su atención del libro, y lo estaba logrando a creces. Por fin podían salir a tomar el sol debajo de su árbol predilecto, en las cercanías del lago oscuro.

-Es tan aburrido... vamos, Pans, no tenemos exámenes hasta junio, déjalo estar. Ya pareces Hermione -se burló Vincent tendiéndole un pequeño panqué con moras. Pansy sonrió.

-Bueno... sólo porque me has traído mi panqué preferido -rió Pansy, cerrando su libro de Runas Antiguas para poder tomar el panqué. Ambos guardaron silencio, comiendo con tranquilidad su merienda... uno debía aprender a apreciar esos momentos.

-¿Aún sigues coladita por Weasley? Por que he escuchado que Brown lo ha botado -Vincent soltó una carcajada cuando Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada antes de soltarle un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Vete al infierno, Vincent -dijo Pansy, enfurruñada al sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por la burla- Y Weasley me dejó de gustar cuando llamó a Hermione _sangre sucia_ , sé donde están mis lealtades... _Vinny._

-Ese es un apodo de mierda, Pans. Admítelo -se mofó Vincent, pasando uno de sus gruesos brazos por los hombros de la morena, atrayéndola a él- También me he enterado que tenías un ligero interés en Potter...

-Mis gustos son una mierda, eso sí lo admito -dijo Pansy, suspirando derrotada, descansando su cabeza contra el fuerte pecho de Vincent- _Weasel_ , Potter, Adrian... Blaise... -la carcajada que Vincent soltó corto de golpe a Pansy, que lo miró ofendida- ¡No te rías! ¡Tenía algo por Blaise!

-Eso no me lo esperaba -se burló Vincent, negando con la cabeza- Siempre pensé que lo veías algo así como un hermano, ya sabes... como a todos nosotros -dijo, algo incomodo. Pansy rodó los ojos.

-Ahora lo veo así, desde que me di cuenta que estaba domado por la comadreja... Durante un tiempo le tuve envidia, ¿sabes? Qué un chico te ame con tanta intensidad, sin importar que le rompas el corazón una y otra vez... una debería sentirse halagada... _Yo me sentiría halagada._

-Tienes a muchos chicos a tus pies, Pans -le recordó Vincent- Sólo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor, y olvidarte de los idiotas -alentó Vincent. Pansy negó, sonriendo.

-Tal vez... venga, vamos... -dijo Pansy, separándose de Vincent- Necesito ir a los invernaderos, ya sabes como amo los plantas.

-Aún no sé como no terminaste en Hufflepuff -Vincent le dio una sonrisa torcida, levantándose para ayudar a Pansy- Siempre terminas manchada de tierra...

-¿Qué quieres qué te diga? Me gusta la sensación de la tierra humedad sobre mis manos -admitió Pansy con una sonrisa descarada. Vincent negó con la cabeza, antes de emprender su camino junto a Pansy hacia los invernaderos.

* * *

 _Abril, 27. 1997_

 _Baños de Myrthle._

La fría agua del grifo logró despejar un poco la mente del Slytherin, últimamente las cosas iban de mal en peor, con el nuevo encargo del viejo y con Theo tratando de apagar sus instintos lobunos ya ni siquiera podía disfrutar de un día tranquilo, menos con los dos elfos de Potter pisándole los talones.

-Tal vez... deberíamos decirle a Snape -la petición de Hermione hizo que los hombros de Draco se tensaran, soltando un suspiro por debajo.

-Ya habíamos hablado de ello, Hermione -aclaró Draco, cerrando el grifo y recargando su cadera contra los lavabos para poder ver a Hermione, que estaba sentada en el lavabo contiguo. Se veía igual de cansada que él.

-Lo sé... -susurró, mordiéndose el labio y viendo a Draco con un poco de culpa- Pero no podemos más con esto, Draco. Theo cada día se pone peor, ¿y si en algún momento intenta tomar a Luna por la fuerza?

-Theo puede controlarse.

-Le das mucho crédito -se burló Hermione, negando con la cabeza y soltando una risita despectiva. Draco resopló con fuerza, frunciendole el ceño.

-Hermione... no podemos confiar en Snape, no podemos confiar en nadie...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hermione, viéndolo con una pizca de miedo que su indiferente gesto no logró enmascarar- Snape siempre ha estado allí para nosotros.

-Y eso lo sé, Hermione... pero nadie es tan leal a alguien...

-¿Eso también aplica para nosotros? -cuestiono, mirándolo con enojo- ¿Tampoco somos de fiar?

-Hemos vivido los últimos seis años de nuestras vidas juntos, Hermione. Hemos mentido, chantajeado, manipulado, controlado y matado a cualquiera que fuese un enemigo potencial... Creo que sobrepasamos el límite de confianza cuando destruimos todo rastro de Greyback...

-Esto es estúpido -se quejó la castaña, resoplando- _Esta guerra no debería habernos alcanzado._

-Pero lo hizo, y ya no hay vuelta atrás... Al menos no para ninguno de nosotros -le recordó Draco- Si tenemos que seguir manipulando para poder salir de esta guerra intactos, lo haremos.

 _-¡Es qué no estamos intactos, Draco!_ -le gritó Hermione, mirándolo dolida- Dejamos de estarlo hace mucho tiempo... Dejamos de ser niños y ni siquiera hemos cumplido la mayoría... Tal vez nuestro error fue no confiar en nadie... -le recriminó.

-¿¡Y qué cambiaría, eh!? ¡Dime! ¿Qué lo haría!? -siseo Draco, apenas conteniendo su voz- ¡Confiamos en Nicholas Nott y Theo esta maldito por su culpa, lo aceptes o no! ¡Confíe en mi madre y me dejo al merced de la loca de su hermana! ¡Confiamos en Emma y nos cambió por la Orden del Fénix! Inclusive confiamos en Ginny Weasley y nos despreció para poder estar con Potter -se mofó Draco, sonriendo despectivo- Dime, Hermione, ¿no hemos confiado lo suficiente en otras personas que al final nos traicionaron?

-Tal vez Dumbledore... -intentó Hermione.

-El viejo sólo quiere que Potter viva para poder derrotar a _Voldemort..._ No somos más que peones en su juego, tú muy bien sabes que hay una remota posibilidad de salir vivo de las filas de _Voldemort.._. Y es aún más difícil ser perdonado por el Wizengamot una vez tienes la marca tenebrosa marcada en tu brazo... Dumbledore nos vendió desde el primer momento -dijo Draco- Y Snape se lo permitió...

-¡Pero podemos intentarlo! ¡Tal vez Snape haga que Dumbledore cambié de opinión!

-¡No, no podemos! ¡Snape no hará nada!

-¡Pero no quiero que mueras! -gritó Hermione, al borde del colapso. Su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza del lavamanos- ¡No quiero que ninguno de ustedes lo haga! ¡No por Dumbledore! ¡No por el mundo mágico! ¡Ni mucho menos por Potter! -Hermione empezó a temblar, intentando frenar las lágrimas.

Draco suspiro abatido, acercándose a Hermione, que giró la cabeza para evitar mirarlo. El rubio la tomó del mentón con suavidad, girándolo para que lo mirara. Hermione apretaba los labios con fuerza, aún evitando su mirada.

-No puedes desmoronarte ahora, Hermione... -susurró Draco, deslizando la otra mano a la cintura de Hermione mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas- Necesitas ser fuerte... _ambos lo necesitamos_ si no queremos que los demás sucumban al pánico...

 _-Me cansé de ser quien lleva las cuerdas, Draco..._ No se suponía que esto fuera otra cosa que un juego de niños, no se suponía que estuviéramos en la linea de fuego -susurró Hermione con voz temblorosa, Draco negó con la cabeza antes de entrelazar sus labios con los de ella. El beso no fue largo, ni tampoco corto, simplemente se entregaron al otro como otras veces, callando y compartiendo al mismo tiempo sus miedos y esperanzas, sus pesadillas y sus sueños. Al terminar el beso, Draco recargó su frente con la de Hermione, sonriendole de lado.

-¿Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? -Hermione resoplo, rodando los ojos y dejando que una sonrisa empezara a surcar sus labios.

-¿Ya te he dicho lo idiota que puedes ser aveces? -se quejó Hermione, volviendo a posar sus ojos en Draco antes de que un movimiento detrás de él llamara su atención. Potter estaba a la entrada del baño, mirándolos con desconfianza. Su mandíbula se abrió unos milímetros, demostrando su sorpresa.

-¿Es Potter, no? -preguntó Draco en un susurró, que si no fuera por su cercanía, no podría haberlo escuchado. Hermione asintió casi imperceptiblemente antes de que Draco alejara la mano de su mejilla y con una agilidad digna de un Cazador, sacará su varita, se girará y lanzara un _Expulso_ no verbal a Potter, que lo esquivo por los pelos- ¿Ya no tocas, Potter?

Un destello azul salió de la varita de Potter, directo hacia ellos pero Hermione logró colocar una rápida barrera mágica.

-¿Dos contra uno, Potter? -Hermione sonrió con sorna- Eso te deja en mucha desventaja...

-No cuando peleas con dos Slytherin cobardes.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta! -gritó Myrtle la Llorona y su voz resonó en las paredes revestidas de azulejos- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! -acababa de aparecer, o siempre estuvo ahí y no la notaron. Estaba en su cubo de siempre y miraba aterrada la confrontación.

Hubo un fuerte estallido y el cubo que había detrás de Potter exploto antes de incendiarse en llamas.

-Deberías empezar a dejar de espiarnos, es desagradable estar siempre al pendiente de ti -siseo Draco con desprecio cuando un maleficio de piernas de gelatina reboto a unos metro de ellos, pues Hermione lo había esquivado con maestría- ¿En serio, Potter? ¿Un maleficio de piernas de gelatina? ¿Eso harás cuando tengas que atacar a _Lord Oscuro_? ¿Le lanzaras maleficios de niños de segundo año? _Me das pena, Potter._

 _-incendio!_ -Hermione y Draco lograron moverse a tiempo, por lados distintos, lejos del encantamiento. El hechizo logró golpear justo donde estaban, provocando que el lavamanos empezara a prender en llamas.

-¡NO! ¡Deténganse! -volvió a pedir Myrthle la llorona, tratando de hacerse oír.

 _-¡Incarcerous!_ -el encantamiento fue esquivado por Potter, que se lanzó al suelo y miró asombrado a Draco.

-Tenía razón, eres un mortífago.

-Que use magia negra no me hace un mortífago, Potter -se burló Draco, desviando un segundo la mirada hacia Hermione.

 _-¡Atabraquim!_ -unas cuerdas se enrollaron alrededor de las manos de Draco, pues Potter había aprovechado su descuido- _¡Desmaius!_ -Hermione rodó por el suelo, logrando esconderse dentro de un cubo.

-Por lo visto has aprendido algo que no sea _¡Expelliarmus!_ -Potter se lanzó detrás de una pared, dándole tiempo a Draco para desatarse las manos y mirar a su alrededor. Hermione lo veía con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Draco rodara los ojos... eso era un claro gesto: _Termina la pelea, ahora._

 _-¡Confundo!_

 _-¡Confringo!_ -Draco maldijo por debajo cuando el encantamiento lo golpeo en el hombro, haciéndolo perder momentaneamente el sentido y logrando que su encantamiento golpeara un cubo, que explotó en mil pedazos provocando que la tubería se rompiera y el agua saliera a borbotones- _Bien hecho, mata a Potter_ -masculló Draco intentando mantener el equilibro, ya que el suelo había terminado lleno de agua.

 _-¡Sectumsempra!_ -bramó Potter desde el suelo agitando la varita como un desaforado. Lamentablemente Draco estaba demasiado confundido para practicar un contra hechizo... _lamentablemente Draco sabía lo que ese encantamiento provocaba y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que esperar su cruel final._

-¡NOOOO! -gritó Hermione, tratando de alcanzar a Draco pero el agua esparcida en el suelo le dificultaba su tarea.

Un jadeo lastimero salió de los labios del rubio al sentir miles de cuchillas perforando su piel, si es que era posible, peor que un _Crucio._ De su rostro y pecho empezó a salir sangre a chorros, se tambaleó unos pasos y terminó desplomándose en el suelo con un fuerte chapoteo. La varita se le cayó de la mano derecha, flácida.

Draco empezó a sollozar del dolor.

-No... -jadeo Potter, mirando atónito como Hermione intentaba llegar al rubio.

-No, Salazar... Draco, no... -sollozo Hermione cuando logró llegar a su lado. Su varia temblaba en sus manos.

-Her... mio... ne... -dijo antes de caer inconsciente, pues el dolor era demasiado y la perdida de sangre empezaba a ser demasiada.

Myrtle soltó un aullido ensordecedor:

-¡Asesinato! ¡Asesinato en el baño! ¡Asesinato!

- _Shhh, shhh... Estoy aquí_ -dijo Hermione, empezando a sentir las lagrimas amenazar con salir. Colocó una mano contra la fría mejilla de Draco, moviendo su varita alrededor de su pecho- _¡Vulnera sanentur! ¡Vulnera sanentur!_ -la hemorragia se redujo al momento. Limpió la sangre de la cara del rubio y repitió el hechizo. Las heridas empezaron a cerrarse... cuando todo hubo cerrado, se giró hacia Potter. El Gryffindor retrocedió varios pasos al ver la mirada de odio puro de la Slytherin, y sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas furiosas mientras intentaba acunar el cuerpo de Draco inconsciente.

Harry Potter nunca antes había recibido una mirada así, tan llena de odio y rencor. Y por primera vez en sus seis años en Hogwarts, _le tenía miedo a Hermione Granger._

-Yo... lo sien...

 _-¡Crucio!_

El encantamiento golpeo con una barrera mágica antes de lograr llegar al Gryffindor. Hermione miró a su alrededor, Snape acababa de aparecer por la entrada del baño, ni siquiera lo había escuchado llegar.

-Despierta a Draco y llévalo a la enfermería -ordenó Snape, bajando su varita y mirando como el agua mezclada con la sangre de Draco caía por las cloacas alrededor de los lavabos. Hermione se negó a moverse, viéndolo con furia- Draco necesita atención inmediata... _Yo lidiaré con el señor Potter..._ -Hermione se giró y le lanzo un hechizo a Draco para hacerlo reaccionar, el Slytherin parpadeo con dificultad, tratando de posar sus ojos grises en Hermione.

-Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería, Draco... -dijo con voz temblorosa, ya sea por la rabia, el miedo o la impotencia que sentía. Draco asintió, levantando una mano y tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de Hermione, que aún se escurrían por sus mejillas- Vamos... -pidió la castaña. Ayudó a Draco a levantarse, pasando el brazo del rubio por sobre sus hombros, haciendo que cediera un poco de su peso sobre ella mientras caminaban fuera del baño, sin mirar a Potter o Snape.

* * *

 _Mayo,2. 1997._

Hay varias cosas que los Slytherin saben hacer desde muy pequeños. Manipular a las personas a su antojo, mentir como si ese fuera su segundo nombre, mantener su rostro indiferente aunque por dentro bulleran cientas de emociones frenéticas y sin control alguno, mirar a los demás como si fueran inferiores a uno... _vengarse de quienes les hicieran daño._

Los rumores sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior en los baños de Myrthle la llorona se esparcieron como pólvora por Hogwarts, sobre todo ya que la fantasma repetía los acontecimientos a cualquier chica que entrara a los baños, dando la primicia del momento. Aunque todos los Gryffindor consideraran un acto heroico lo que Harry Potter había hecho con Draco Malfoy, aunque los Hufflepuff lo consideraran un acto oscuro y los Ravenclaw dividieran sus opiniones... los Slytherin estaban heridos, avergonzados, indignados pero sobre todo... _estaban furiosos._

Harry Potter se había salido con la suya, pues no había recibido más que otra cosa que un castigo hasta finales del año con Snape... Había recibido un regaño de McGonagall que se había escuchado hasta las mazmorras y una baja de puntos... pero eso no había satisfecho la sed de venganza de los Slytherin... pues no solo había atacado y casi matado al príncipe de las serpientes, si no que también había tenido el descaro de arremeter contra Hermione, la princesa de Slytherin, casi llevándola a una expulsión.

Hermione había utilizado una maldición imperdonable contra _el Elegido,_ que le había costado todos los puntos de la casa de Slytherin hasta dejarlos en ceros y eso que el maleficio ni siquiera lo había rozada, en cambio, Draco yacía aún en la enfermería, con su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices para toda la vida.

Era tanta la furia e indignación de los Slytherin que habían llenado la enfermería de Gryffindor debido a diferentes maleficios y encantamientos, al final de cuentas, ya no tenían nada que perder. Cuando un Slytherin visualizaba a un Gryffindor por los pasillos, era de ley que mínimo debían dejarlo colgado en el aire, cambiarle el color de la piel o cabello... eh inclusive, algunos Slytherin habían llegado a lanzar el famoso maleficio _Mocomurciélago_ de Ginevra Weasley, que nunca pensó que sería usado contra los suyos.

Varios Gryffindor habían llegado a la enfermería expulsando murciélagos de la nariz, todos gritando de dolor... pero quien se había llevado el premio mayor había sido Ronald Weasley, a quien Vincent y Gregory se lo habían encontrado, fuera del Gran Comedor. No contentos con el trato que Potter había merecido, y temiendo ser los siguientes en detención, habían atacado al Gryffindor desde las sombras.

Weasley había estado tan ocupado fanfarroneando con Dean Thomas y Semus Finnigan que nunca percibió a los Slytherin, más grito de dolor cuando un encantamiento oscuro lo golpeo por la espalda. Sus huesos habían crujido de uno en uno, se habían roto como si se prepararan para una transformación a hombre lobo pero sin llevarla acabo. Vincent y Gregory habían roto todos y cada uno de los huesos de Ronald Weasley con un encantamiento que solo habían usado una vez: _Fractorum._

A pesar de los intentos de McGonagall de encontrar al culpable de que Weasley aún siguiera en la enfermería, reponiéndose, no logró hallarlo. Snape había negado que fuera uno de sus alumnos, pero todos en Hogwarts sabían que los Slytherin estaban furiosos y eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por vengarse de los Gryffindor.

* * *

 _Mayo, 7. 1997_

 _Campo de Quidditch._

-Allá va Borgin, de Slytherin, con la quaffle -informó una voz suave por los altavoces- Borgin es tan solo un estudiante de segundo curso en la casa de las serpientes... un niño muy dulce de hecho, he tenido la oportunidad de hablar un par de veces con él -Luna Lovegood, como siempre sumida en sus pensamientos, narraba el partido de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin- ... ¡Oh, miren, Chambers le ha quitado la quaffle...! ¡Esperen! -gritó Luna, provocando varios gritos de dolor en la tribuna del profesorado- ¡Vincent Crabble le ha estampado una bludger con toda la fuerza que tiene, que hay que admitir que es mucha, y ha sacado volando a Chambers de su escoba! Parece que los Slytherin aún siguen molestos por lo ocurrido con su líder, Draco Malfoy... que aún sigue en enfermería y no ha podido jugar este partido... -toda la grada de Slytherin aulló y vitoreo el golpe de Vincent.

-¡Vincent! -gritó Blaise a pocos metros detrás de él. El Slytherin giró un poco el cuello, dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando- ¡Asegúrate de hacer eso con todos! -apoyó con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de volver a escudriñar el campo de quidditch. La quaffle había pasado a manos de Theo, iba franqueado por Alexander Borgin y Neil Lament ya que Hermione había sido expulsada del equipo aún con las renuencias de Snape. Pero McGonogall, Sprout y Flitwick habían votado que debería hacerse.

Cho Chang era la buscadora de Ravenclaw, pero Blaise no estaba muy al pendiente de ella, ya que Gregory no paraba de lanzare bludgers (como orden de Blaise) para no darle tiempo de localizar la snitch.

-¡Theo ha logrado pasar a Bradley, sorteado a Roger Davies y va directo a Gran Page! ¡Theo le pasa la quaffle a Borgin... Borgin se la da a Lament... de regreso a Theo...! ¡Y, oh! ¡Mentira, fue a Borgin! ¡Slytherin ha anotado! ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! -el marcador, que reposaba debajo del micrófono del comentarista, cambió otro número- ¡Ciento veinte a cincuenta favor Slytherin! -la masa plateada y verde gritaba con más fuerza.

Blaise miraba alrededor del campo, tomándose su tiempo ya que Chang no podía quitarse a Gregory de encima... el sonido de una bludger dirigiéndose a él ni siquiera lo perturbo, ya que Vincent llegó con velocidad y se la regreso a su lanzador, Jason Samuels, quien logró esquivarla por poco.

Un destello dorado llamó la atención de Blaise, que se dirigió como una flecha hacia la snitch. Nadie pareció reparar en él hasta que estuvo a pocos metros de la sntich, pues sintió la fuerza de un hombro impactándose contra el de él, de soslayo pudo ver a Cho Chang, con actitud decidida a atrapar la snitch.

-¡Parece que Blaise Zabini y Cho Chang han encontrado la snitch dorada!

Blaise le regaló una sonrisa torcida a Chang.

-¿Dividiéndote, Chang? ¿O es qué aún no logras superar a Diggory? -se burló Blaise, bloqueándola con el brazo el camino y haciendo que Chang se desviara un poco. Los Ravenclaw aullaron, lo que consideraban una falta, mientras los Slytherin alentaban a Blaise para que tirará a Chang de su escoba. _La pura verdad era que ese partido es el más limpio que habían tenido._

-Me alegro que Harry le haya dado a Malfoy su merecido -escupió Chang cuando volvió a colocarse a su lado. Blaise la fulminó con la mirada mientras giraban antes de golpear la tribuna de Hufflepuff, virando un poco hacia la derecha y aún detrás de la snitch.

-Claro, ¡aún sigues pillada por _el Elegido_! -soltó Blaise con brusquedad, estirando el brazo pero siendo golpeando por Chang, que también trataba de atrapar la snitch. Blaise le regresó el empujón con fuerza- ¡Superalo, Chang! Potter tiene los ojos puestos en la _pobretona..._

-Me sorprende que aún no te canses de esperar que Weasley te dirigía una mirada -se burló Chang haciendo que Blaise tensara la mandíbula.

-Te equivocas, ya conseguí lo que quería de ella -siseo Blaise. El moreno soltó el mango de su escoba, cayendo un metro abajo de Chang, quien lo miraba frunciendo el ceño, totalmente confundida, creyendo que le había dejado la victoria.

 _Que equivocada estaba._

-¡Cho cuidado! -Chang no tuvo tiempo de detenerse, una bludger se impacto contra su costado, Blaise subió de golpe, atrapando la snitch dorada, a milímetros de los dedos de Chang y deteniendo la caída de Chang con la otra. Logró subirla a su escoba, mostrando la snitch en alto con una sonrisa petulante- ¡Blaise ha detenido la caída de Cho! ¡Blaise Zabini ha atrapado la snitch dorada! ¡Ciento cincuenta puntos para Slytherin! ¡Slytherin gana el partido! ¡Han ganado la Copa de quidditch! -el bullicio que armó Slytherin era digno de retratar, ya que parecía que hacían temblar su tribuna de lo fuerte que gritaban. Varios soltaron chispas verdes y plateadas al aire, mientras un alumno de séptimo hacia aparecer una serpiente entre los fuegos artificiales.

Blaise hizo un giro brusco, volando a una asombrosa velocidad hasta las gradas de Gryffindor, donde sobresalía el color azul, debido a que estaban apoyando a Ravenclaw.

-¡Y así, _valientes..._! ¡Es como se atrapa la snitch! -se burló Blaise, sonriendo con maldad al rostro rojo de Potter y mostrandole la snitch. Se dio la vuelta, bajando poco a poco, aún con la mano en alto y la otra alrededor de la cintura de Chang. Una vez tocaron el suelo, le dio un ligero empujón para alejarla de sí.

-Me has distraído -le reprochó.

-No te he obligado a prestarme atención, tú sola me la has dado -sonrió Blaise con maldad antes de que Pansy se impactara contra él. La abrazo por la cintura y la hizo girar... lo que usualmente era el rito de victoria de Draco y Hermione.

-¡Hemos ganado la Copa! -chilló Pansy, soltándose de Blaise y tomando la snitch de entre sus dedos. Su sonrisa era tan brillante que podía encender esas bombillas _muggles_ de las que Hermione hablaba.

Vincent, Gregory, Theo, Lament y Borgin no tardaron en unirseles a la celebración.

-¡Fiesta en la Sala Común! -gritó Lament, frotándole el cabello a Borgin, que lo fulminó con la mirada, apartándolo.

-¡Ganamos!

-¡Ganamos!

Los aplausos, abrazos, felicitaciones y regocijos no se habían hecho de esperar.

Esa noche Draco fue dado de alta, siendo recibido, junto a Hermione que se había quedado con él durante todo el partido, por una oleada de Slytherin que vitoreaban y cantaban su victoria. La mayoría demasiado embriagados como para recordarlo al día siguiente.

Draco fue el que tuvo el honor de regresarle la Copa de quidditch a Snape, que los había ido a callar por tanto griterío... al final, decidió darles unas horas más de felicidad, pues por primera vez en todo el año, habían olvidado el desprecio y el odio recibido por las demás casas.

* * *

 _Mayo, 8. 1997_

 _Gran Comedor._

-Blaise... -llamó Hermione, viendo con cierta pena a su amigo, que no paraba de mirar con furia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero ella podía ver debajo de toda esa furia, Blaise estaba más dolido que nada.

Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter habían empezado a salir... _que ridículo_ , ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando cortó con Dean Thomas.

Al final resultó que Ginny Weasley no estaba cansada de esperarlo... _¿es qué cuantas humillaciones y rechazos debía recibir para entender lo obvio?_ Era imposible que Blaise le llegara a los talones a Potter, él, que toda su vida se había vanagloriado por su descendencia, dinero y apariencia... por los visto, nada de eso importaba al final... _no a Ginevra Weasley._

-¿Necesitas la visión de rayos láser de _superman_? -preguntó Theo, deslizándose en el banco y bloqueándole la vista a Blaise. El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Sabes qué eso sonó muy raro? -Theo se encogió de hombros, haciendo a Blaise soltar un resoplido- _Friki..._

-Te escuché -siseo Theo, blandiendo su tenedor como arma. Blaise sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Su mirada se poso en Pansy y Hermione, que lo veían preocupadas.

-Estoy bien -les regaló su mejor sonrisa. Pansy rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te conocemos, Blaise... con nosotras no funcionan esas sonrisas falsas -le espetó la morena.

-Gané la copa, ¿me dan un momento de paz? -se quejó Blaise, cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado. Hermione sonrió, por un momento le pareció ver el mismo Blaise de tercer año.

-Tienes razón, eres el campeón -ofreció Draco, sacandole una sonrisa al moreno que se descruzó de brazos y volvió a su desayuno. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que un alumno de Gryffindor, recién salido de la enfermería, entrara al Gran Comedor con la piel completamente azul.

Las risas no se hicieron de esperar en la mesa de Slytherin, que miraban divertidos al recién llegado.

-Aquí es cuando les pides que paren -dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida, viendo el gesto indiferente de Hermione.

-Tú eres su príncipe, díselos tú -contraatacó Hermione, regresando a su lectura. Ya había terminado de desayunar.

-Tú eres la voz de la razón -le recordó Draco, su sonrisa creciendo al ver como Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco, sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

-Eso fue antes de que Potter intentara matarte... así que los dejaré disfrutar un poco más el espectáculo... -susurró, dirigiendo brevemente su mirada a la fina cicatriz en el pómulo de Draco.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Potter y compañía a las doce en punto! -gruñó Theo, del otro lado de Blaise. Pansy, Vincent y Gregory tensaron sus hombros, mirando como Theo, Blaise, Hermione y Theo se ponían en guardia.

Pansy dirigió su mirada a los aurores, que por orden de Dumbledore, ahora debían vigilar los desayunos, comidas y cenas de los alumnos... tratando de evitar otro accidente.

-Malfoy... -oyó a sus espaldas.

-Potter... -escupió Draco, mirándolo con indiferencia. La mesa de Slytherin se había sumido en silencio... todo el Gran Comedor se había sumido en un tenso silencio.

-He venido a pedirte perdón -dijo Potter, a regañadientes. Draco enarcó una ceja, pasando su mirada por Longbottom y Weasley, antes de regresarla a Potter.

-¿Y eso se debe a...? -hizo un ademán con la mano, incitándolo a hablar.

-A que lo siento... -casi escupió- Así que dile a tus Slytherin que paren de maldecir a los Gryffindor...

-¡Ya oyeron a Potter! -dijo Draco, alzando la voz y atrayendo por completo la atención a su persona- ¡Dejen de maldecir a los Gryffindor! -la mesa de Slytherin rió por debajo mientras la sonrisa en los labios de Draco se volvió gélida- Sorpresa, Potter... nadie en Slytherin tiene la obligación de obedecerte... _No nos gustan las ordenes..._ -susurró, arrastrando las palabras.

-¡No seas estúpido, Malfoy! -gritó Potter- Todos sabemos que fue un Slytherin quien atacó a Ron...

-¿Nos estas acusando de usar magia oscura cuando fuiste tú quien la uso con Draco? -preguntó Blaise, indignado.

-¡Harry no fue quien lanzó una maldición imperdonable! -graznó Weasley, rojo como su cabello. Hermione se paró, como impulsada por un resorte, y golpeo la mesa con ambas manos haciendo tintinear los cubiertos de oro. _Parecía una banshee._

-¡Fue porque el imbécil de tu amigo casi mata a mi novio! -gritó Hermione, completamente furiosa. De reojo pudo ver como los aurores parecían sacar sus varitas, una sonrisa ronca y maliciosa se escapó de sus labios- Pero, claro... Es _el Elegido_ , debemos respetarlo y venerarlo... -escupió Hermione.

-No sabía que los _nacidos de muggles_ ahora pueden ser prospectos a mortífagos -siseo Weasley. Un pequeño revuelto se armo en la mesa de Slytherin, Vincent y Gregory se habían girado con agilidad y se habían levantado de su banco. Dos montañas de puro musculo se plantó enfrente de los tres Gryffindor.

Pansy pegó un bote en su lugar, los aurores habían empezado a moverse. Se levantó con toda la gracia y calma que tuvo y tomo el grueso brazo de Vincent.

-No queremos un confrontamiento con los aurores... -susurró para que ambos pudieran oírla.

-Lárgate, Potter... -siseo Draco lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran todos- A nadie aquí le importa lo que piensas, así que guárdate tus disculpas y sal de mi vista, si no quieres que realmente sea yo quien esta vez te deje las cicatrices a ti...

 _-Uy, en eso llegas tarde_ -siseo Blaise, sonriendo con maldad. La mesa de Slytherin estalló en una carcajada, dando por terminado el enfrentamiento aunque Potter, Weasley y Longbottom no se movieron.

-Vamos, Harry... -pidió Longbottom, tomando el brazo de Potter pero esté se zafó con enojo.

-No me moveré hasta que Malfoy le diga a sus serpientes que paren de atacarnos...

-Pues buena suerte con ello... -dijo Hermione, haciendo una mueca y apartándose de la mesa. Draco, Theo y Blaise la siguieron. Potter se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero Vincent y Gregory se interpusieron en su camino.

-Muévanse, _trols_ -espetó Weasley.

-Mejor muévete tú, _pobretón_ -siseo Pansy, fulminándolo con la mirada. Pudo ver la impotencia en los ojos de Potter, lo que significaba que Draco, Hermione, Theo y Blaise habían salido del comedor- Vamos... -dijo Pansy, tomando el brazo de Vincent y lo obligó a moverse. Aún reticente, los dos Slytherin salieron del Gran Comedor por ordenes de Pansy.

Poco a poco las serpientes fueron levantándose y saliendo del lugar.

* * *

 _Mayo 17, 1997._

Unas semanas después de la final de quidditch, los Slytherin dejaron de maldecir a los Gryffindor por orden de Draco, pues Snape les había avisado que Dumbledore dio la orden de expulsar a quien siguiera utilizando magia oscura en sus demás compañeros, pues Theo había utilizado el encantamiento _Flagarate_ contra Neville Longbottom aunque lo que el director de Hogwarts no sabía es que Neville había tenido mucha suerte, pues Theo había querido usar el _Fuego Maligno_ contra él... no por una simple venganza, era el hecho de que el chico estaba demasiado cerca de Luna Lovegood. Por suerte, Draco había actuado con velocidad y, encadenando a Theo con un hechizo, se alejó lo más rápido posible de la rubia.

Excluyendo _ese pequeño incidente,_ las cosas en Hogwarts estaban volviendo a la normalidad... si con normal nos referimos a que los Slytherin era más temidos que nunca por los demás estudiantes, pues con ese último accidente, provocando que Neville Longbottom aún estuviera en la enfermería por quemaduras graves, los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts habían entendido que los Slytherin eran capaces de cualquier cosa.

Pero a pesar del corto periodo de tiempo, ningún Slytherin se había esforzado en ganar puntos para su casa, Hermione se había vuelto tan silenciosa como una tumba y Theo no se aparecía casi nunca en sus clases, a la única que solía acudir era a: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pues Hagrid era un experto en controlarlas.

Con forme los días iban pasando, la tabla de puntajes de las demás casas subían con tranquilidad mientras que la de Slytherin aún marcaba tres ceros. Las libertades que los Sytherin se tomaban con el pasar de los días iba aumentando mientras la enemistad que tenía con las demás casas se volvía cada vez más oscura.

Los ataques constantes de mortífagos, las desapariciones de familiares de _nacidos de muggles_ en Hogwarts eran todas las noticias que se escuchaban en el castillos. Los murmullos siempre seguían a los Slytherin a cualquier lugar que fueran.

Aunque hubo un solo acontecimiento que marcó Hogwarts con más fuerza que la recién estrenada relación de Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter, pues la chica Weasley llevaba años enamorada del _Elegido_ , algo de lo que todos estaban al tanto, inclusive había especulaciones de que la menor de los Weasley había usado un filtro de amor.

 _Fue el hecho de que la relación Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy llegó a su fin_.

Habían terminado ante las atentas miradas de todo el profesorado, incluido Dumbledore, y los alumnos de las cuatro casas durante una cena, pues de un momento a otro, Hermione se había parado, gritando y recriminando a Malfoy sobre demasiadas cosas, todo el enfrentamiento terminó cuando Draco Malfoy llamó _sangre sucia_ a Hermione, que con lágrimas en los ojos, había salido corriendo del Gran Comedor, seguida a los pocos minutos por Blaise Zabini y Gregory Goyle, que fulminaban a Draco Malfoy con la mirada.

 _Y eso_ _fue justamente lo que rompió a la casa de los Slytherin._

* * *

 _Mayo 22, 1997._

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

Blaise iba caminando por los pasillos acompañado de Gregory con las manos llenas de diferentes panecillos. El moreno soltaba bocanadas de humo cada dos por tres ante el gesto reprobatorio de Gregory, que no paraba de recriminarle, diciendo que terminaría con los pulmones tan negros como el lago negro.

Al dar la vuelta al recodo, se toparon con Ginny Weasley y Potter, montando una escena similar a las que se montaban Draco y Hermione cuando salían en público. Se besaban como si necesitaran del otro para sobrevivir, con _Weasel_ y _Longbottom-squib_ como espectadores.

Blaise hizo una mueca de desagrado, expulsando el humo del cigarrillo por la nariz y sintiendo la intensidad de mil _Sectumsempra_ acuchillando y desgarrando su corazón; tantos años había evitado encontrarse a Ginevra con sus anteriores novios a solas para encontrar tremendo espectáculo con Potter.

-¡Eh! ¡Basta Ginny! -exclamó _Weasel_ , con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello, Longbottom, en cambio, parecía avergonzado. Ginny se separó de Potter, con sus brazos aún envueltos alrededor de su cuello y los de él alrededor de su cintura, veía a su hermano con gesto victorioso y desafiante.

-Tú empezaste...

-Mierda... -susurró Gregory, disparando una mirada preocupada a Blaise que parecía no saber donde esconderse, su rostro reflejaba el dolor interno del moreno. El cigarrillo se le escapó de entre los dedos y Gregory se apresuró a aplastarlo con su bota, sin querer, llamando la atención de los Gryffindor.

-Joder... -masculló Blaise colocando su mascara de indiferencia y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón _muggle_ \- ¡Pero miren! ¡Si son la _comadreja mujer_ y _el Elegido_ montandosela en pleno pasillo! -rió Blaise, mostrando una mueca que pretendía ser graciosa pero era más escalofriante que la mismísima sonrisa del _Innombrable._

-Piérdete, Zabini -escupió Ron Weasley, con sus orejas más rojas que el resto de su rostro, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la comida que llevaba Gregory en sus brazos- ¿Los han corrido de su mesa? -preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Blaise rodó los ojos.

-A algunas personas no nos gusta relacionarnos con... _serpientes_ -siseo Blaise, chasqueando la lengua.

-¿Granger está bien? -preguntó Longbottom, pareciendo ligeramente preocupado.

-Hermione esta bien, Dra-Malfoy no es la primera persona que la llama _sangre sucia_ y definitivamente no será la última -les recordó Gregory. Weasley tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse aún más.

-Sentimos interrumpir su muestra de _voyeurismo_ , pero ya nos vamos marchando -repuso Blaise, sus ojos fríos como el hielo al ver como Ginny lo fulminaba con la mirada y Potter lo miraba con enojo.

-¡Tal vez con eso por fin aprendas a abrir los ojos, Zabini! -Blaise trabó la mandíbula, sonriendo sin gracia y girando levemente su cabeza.

-Busca tus propios asuntos, Parkinson. No me apetece escuchar tu voz tan chillona -escupió Blaise, fulminando con la mirada a Pansy cuando llegó a su lado, acompañada de Vincent.

-Lo siento... -dijo sin sentirlo realmente- ¿He tocado algún nervio? -preguntó con falsa preocupación, apretando los labios con fuerza cuando Blaise sacó su varita y apuntó hacia ella. Segundos después, Gregory dejó caer toda la comida y sacó su varita al mismo tiempo que Vincent, ambos fulminándose con la mirada.

-Cierra la boca, Parkinson... que realmente he querido practicar un nuevo encantamiento y bueno, ya que Malfoy no viene contigo... -la risa despectiva de Blaise se escuchó por todo el pasillo- Me sorprende que no este contigo, su nueva perrita faldera, besando el suelo que pisa.

El rostro de Pansy igualó el de Weasley por lo rojo que se puso.

-Al menos no voy por ahí besandole los pies a una _sangre sucia..._

-¡Cuida tus palabras, Parkinson! -siseo Blaise, avanzando un paso.

-Nuestras disculpas, traidor a la sangre... ¿prefiere el término _nacida de muggles_? -preguntó Vincent, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Ustedes prefieren el término _hijos de mortífagos_ o mortífagos? -preguntó Gregory, su turno de sonreír mientras Vincent fruncía el ceño.

-Vamos, Greg... tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que jugar con los prospectos de mortífagos -siseo Blaise, sin bajar su varita y caminando hacia los Gryffindor. Gregory lo siguió de inmediato, vigilando que Vincent y Pansy no los atacaran a penas y dieran la vuelta.

Al llegar a los Gryffindor, bajaron sus varitas y se apresuraron a alejarse del pasillo.

 _-¡Maldito traidor!_ -aulló Pansy, furiosa. Se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde vino- ¡Vamos, Vincent! -gritó, siendo seguida por el muchacho de inmediato. Una vez los Gryffindor estuvieron solos en el pasillo, se miraron confundidos.

-Por lo visto, teníamos razón... -dijo Potter, sonriendo.

-Sí, sólo usaban a Granger como distracción... ¡te lo dije! -exclamó Weasley, eufórico.

Los ceños de Ginny y Longbottom se profundizaron.

* * *

 _Sala de los Menesteres._

Las grandes puertas de la sala se abrieron tan silenciosas como plumas, dándoles la bienvenida a una sala idéntica a la Casa de los Gritos.

Hermione estaba sentada entre las piernas de Draco, quien sonreía de lado y susurraba por debajo, muy cerca de oído de Hermione, haciendola ruborizarse. Theo estaba sentado en el sillón contiguo, mascullando maldiciones por debajo y tomando de su vaso medio lleno de Whisky de fuego.

Los ojos de Theo chocaron con los de Blaise cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de él y Gregory.

-¿Por qué mierda tardaron tanto? -preguntó hosco y malhumorado. La luna llena había sido el día anterior, lo que tenía con los nervios de punta a todos los Slytherin.

-Nos encontramos con Potter y Weasley besuqueándose en los pasillos -las risas de Hermione frenaron de golpe, la sonrisa de Draco se volvió oscura y el ceño de Theo se suavizo.

-Blaise...

-Esta bien, Hermione... no es nada del otro mundo -susurró, caminando hacia el mini bar y tomando un vaso. Se disponía a servir el Whisky dentro del vaso pero con un encogimiento de hombros, tomó de la boquilla de la botella. Ya ni siquiera sentía el ardor, temía estar entumido pero conforme iba bebiendo, el ardor apareció. Bajó la botella y miró a sus amigos, que lo observaban con cierta lástima; chasqueo la lengua- Estoy bien... -soltó tan hosco como Theo.

-¿Y la comida? -preguntó Draco, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Se la ha caído a Greg -se mofó Blaise, escurriendo el bulto. Gregory lo miró de mala manera.

-Ha sido culpa tuya -le recriminó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Fue culpa de Pansy!

-¡Fue culpa tuya, _pequeño_ _rufián_! -escupió Pansy, que había aparecido por otra puerta junto a Vincent, que sonreía de lado- Me has llamado perra...

-¡Y tú me hiciste ver como un pequeño niño rechazado!

-A ver si así por fin abres los ojos -se quejó Pansy, caminando hasta sentarse al lado de Theo.

-Mejor hubiera ido yo.. -objeto el castaño.

-Dos palabras: _Luna Lovegood_ -le recordó Hermione.

-Preferiría ese martirio a que verlos a ustedes tan... _acaramelados_ -se quejó el Slytherin, frunciendo más el ceño mientras veía el rostro sonriente de Draco, que empezaba a introducir las manos debajo de la camisa blanca de Hermione- inténtalo y te cortaré las manos...

-¿Podrías parar de amenazarlo? -preguntó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y girando levemente la cabeza para mirar a Draco- Y tú deja de provocarlo -la sonrisa de Draco se ensancho y se inclinó, besando a Hermione en los labios.

-¡ _Por Salazar_ , sáquenme los ojos! -pidió Theo, girándose y tratando de no reparar en su hermana besando a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Iré a por Mirthy, que realmente me muero de hambre -dijo Blaise, riéndose en voz baja.

-¡Voy contigo! -exclamó Theo, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

-Ah, ah, _fratello..._ -negó el moreno, divertido- Estamos peleados, vamos Greg.

-Corriendo -se mofó Gregory, sonriendo divertido al ver el rostro de Theo ensombrecerse.

-¡Jódanse! -gritó el castaño cuando ambos salían por las puertas de la sala. Se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó por debajo, tratando de no ver como Hermione y Draco se besaban en el sillón de al lado.

-Voy a extrañar estos momentos -murmuró Pansy, mirando con una sonrisa a Theo. El grueso brazo de Vincent paso sobre sus hombros, atrayendola. Le dio un suave beso en la coronilla.

-Aún hay tiempo para crear recuerdos...

 _-Sí, pero no mucho..._ -las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, se tragó el nudo y se acurrucó contra Vincent.

* * *

 _Junio, 20. 1997._

 _Luna llena._

 _Casa de los gritos._

 _11:30 p.m_

Los exámenes habían pasado con tanta velocidad que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para reparar que su último año juntos había llegado a su fin.

Su último día juntos había tenido un toque de incertidumbre por el futuro y melancolía por el pasado. Ya no eran niños y debían afrontar las decisiones que los habían llevado a ese día; las sonrisas, los abrazos, las risas y las palabras de consuelo se habían quedado cortas. Cenaban entre risas, recordando sus mejores días en Hogwarts.

-¡Cuando la bludger tiró a Blaise en segundo! ¡Eso fue lo mejor del año! -rió Pansy, casi soltando lágrimas por la intensidad de la risa. Theo la acompañaba mientras Blaise rodaba los ojos y tomaba un trago de su copa.

-Les dije que algún día lo veríamos con burla -se mofó Blaise, sonriendo de lado.

-Lo hemos visto con burla desde ese momento... -dijo Gregory.

-Aunque nos hayas hecho perder el partido -rió Vincent, ambos chicos rieron al ver el ceño fruncido de Blaise y chocaron los puños.

-Que mierda... -masculló el Slytherin, cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh... _¿el nene esta molesto?_ -rió Theo, una carcajada se escapo de entre sus labios al ver como Blaise le fruncía el ceño. La carcajada se volvió un grito cuando el moreno se levanto, dispuesto a golpearlo. Theo se movió con maestría, rodeo la mesa que habían montado y salió corriendo del cuarto, Blaise lo siguió de cerca lanzando maleficios inofensivos.

Pansy los siguió, acompañada de Vincent y Gregory, dispuestos a detener al moreno o a apoyarlo.

La estancia se sumió en silencio, solo dejando a Hermione y Draco sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Pasados unos segundos, la castaña se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa, siendo ayudada poco después por Draco, ninguno dijo una sola palabra.

Cuando terminaron de recoger, se dejaron caer en el sillón que tenían enfrente de la pequeña chimenea que habían hecho; Hermione se había sentado sobre el regazo de Draco, que cepillaba su cabello con sus manos y le daba suaves besos a Hermione en el cuello.

-Aún... aún podemos dejar todo esto atrás... -pidió la castaña, aunque sabía que Draco no le haría caso. Había intentado que el rubio cambiara de parecer, pero nada de lo que dijera lograría hacerlo.

-Lo siento... -Draco suspiró del suave aroma de Hermione, inundándose de él, aunque sabía que no duraría toda la noche. Las suaves caricias se volvieron más ardientes, los besos, bruscos y las palabras quedaron olvidadas. Las ropas salieron disparadas por todo el suelo hasta que ambos terminaron completamente desnudos. Una suave y amarga lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Hermione, que trató de sonreír con todo el coraje que pudo reunir.

-Te amo... -murmuró contra los labios del chico, con su mano puesta sobre la pálida cicatriz del rubio. Draco sonrió de lado.

-Yo también te amo, Hermione... -murmuró Draco de vuelta, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Se besaron hasta que no supieron donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro, los sentimientos explotaban con cada gemido, las sonrisas eran remplazadas por los jadeos mientras sus ojos trataban de decirle al otro todo lo que sentían. Se amaron hasta que fue el momento de despedirse.

Draco se levantó de sobre Hermione, transfiguró una almohada en una cobija y la poso sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, que trataba de mantener su sonrisa en alto. El rubio le sonrió, vistiéndose con toda la lentitud que pudo.

-Regresaré a ti... -prometió Draco, dandole un último beso a Hermione, que rápido envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, intentando aplazar el momento.

-Cuídalos... _tráelos a todos a casa_ -pidió Hermione. Draco enterró su rostro en el cabello alborotado de Hermione.

-Los traeré de vuelta, lo prometo -acordó, dejando un suave beso en el cuello de Hermione, su lugar favorito del mundo. Justo ahí podía sentir el latir del corazón de ella. Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, hasta que ya no podían aplazarlo más.

Draco se alejo, reticente.

Salió por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de si y sin darle un último vistazo a la chica, pues temía soltar todo el dolor que empezaba a acumularse dentro de él. Se recargó contra la puerta hasta que escuchó los sollozos de Hermione atravesar a puerta, cerró con fuerza los ojos; necesitaba ser fuerte si quería regresar a ella. Soltó la manija y bajo por las viejas escaleras que Theo se había esforzado en reparar, con cada paso que daba sentía su corazón romperse, sentía el miedo apresarle la garganta.

Una vez llegó abajo, todos lo esperaban con miradas asustadas. Draco sonrió, o lo intento, soltó un largo suspiro.

-Debemos irnos...

-Podemos irnos al mundo _muggle_ , _nadie nos buscará ahí_ -dijo Blaise, temblando de pies a cabeza. Draco negó con la cabeza- Vamos, Draco... ambos sabemos que si matas a Dumbledore tendrás a todo el Wizengamot detrás de ti, te enviaran a Azkaban y _te darán el beso del dementor.._. -la voz de Blaise se rompió, las lágrimas se precipitaron con fuerza y se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

-Blaise... -los brazos del moreno se envolvieron alrededor del rubio, sollozando sin parar.

-Tengo miedo... -admitió con voz rota. Draco se mordió el labio, sintiendo otra vez el nudo en la garganta. Theo giró el rostro, Pansy cerró con fuerza los ojos, Vincent miró a sus pies y Gregory se abrazó a si mismo, cada uno intentando detener sus propias lágrimas.

-Todos lo tenemos... -le recordó Draco, regresandole el abrazo a Blaise- Siento dejarte al mando, Blaise... pero tú eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros, lo sabes... -Blaise negó, aferrándose con más fuerza. Draco tragó duro- Será rápido, ni siquiera te darás cuenta que nos fuimos, en menos de lo que crees estaremos todos juntos, jugando un partido de quidditch... -Blaise rió entre sollozos, soltó a Draco, y sorbió un par de veces.

-Tengan cuidado... -Draco asintió, regalandole un sonrisa temblorosa y revolviendo su cabello.

-Cuídalos... -ahora fue el turno de Blaise de asentir. Draco le dio un asentimiento a Gregory, que trataba de retener las lágrimas. Le dio una última mirada a Blaise y se introdujo en el oscuro túnel que lo llevaría de vuelta a Hogwarts. Una vez la oscuridad envolvió su espalda, Theo fue detrás de él sin poder despedirse de su hermana y amigos con miedo de arrepentirse y no seguir al rubio, Vincent tomó la mano de Pansy y juntos cruzaron la tenebrosa oscuridad.

Un gélido silencio acompañó los sollozos de Blaise.

 _-Ya noté que se fueron..._ -susurró, dándose la vuelta y caminando con calma hacia las escaleras, se sentía como un preso a punto de recibir el beso del dementor. Sabía que Hermione estaba igual de devastada que él, temía ser él quien diera la cara de ese día en adelante. No se giro para saber que Gregory lo seguía ya que podía escuchar sus pesadas pisadas detrás suyo.

Su mano tembló al envolverse alrededor de la manija, abriendo la puerta de su guarida. Hermione lloraba acurrucada en el sofá, llevaba su uniforme de Slytherin completamente arrugado, y se tapaba los labios con ambas manos, intentando acallar los sollozos ya que sus lágrimas se escurrían sin cuidado alguno por sus mejillas, humedeciendo sus risos alborotados y pegándolos a su rostro.. Gregory se rompió en ese momento, camino a trompincones hacia Hermione, _como un niño que busca a su madre después de un sueño horrible._ Se arrodillo ante la castaña, se aferró con fuerza a sus piernas, enterrando su rostro en su regazo y llorando como el día que perdió a su madre pues ahora perdía a la mitad de su familia.

 _-¡Oh, Greg!_ -sollozó Hermione, tratando de limpiar su rostro y acariciando el cabello de Gregory, que se sacudía por los sollozos. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro lloroso de Blaise que parecía tan perdido como Gregory... tan perdido como ella, un nuevo nudo se formo en la garganta de Hermione, que estiró el brazo esperando a que Blaise le tomara la mano.

Los suaves sollozos de Blaise se volvieron berreos, casi como los de un recién nacido, parecía tan asustado como aquel día cuando había matado a Greyback. Blaise casi corrió hacia ella, dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá y enterrando su rostro contra el cuello de la castaña, aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura, como si quisiera esconderse del mundo entero y desaparecer... parecía haber tenido una pesadilla. _Pero la verdad es que esa era la realidad y no había una madre que los despertara para alejarlos de los monstruos..._

Los tres lloraron la perdida de sus amigos.. _. de sus hermanos._

* * *

 _Torre de Astronomía._

 _Luna llena._

 _1:00 a.m_

-¿Listos? -preguntó Draco, recibiendo asentimientos temblorosos de sus amigos, que se aferraban con fuerza a sus varitas. Draco exhaló con fuerza y apuntó el cielo cubierto de estrellas, ese mismo que había visto desde la ventana de la Casa de los Gritos- _¡Morsmordre!_

 _-¡MOSRMORDRE!_ -los destellos verdes volaron en el aire, formando poco a poco la Marca Tenebrosa. Un reluciente cráneo verde con lengua de serpiente se burlaba en sus rostros.

Se habían topado con varios miembros de la orden del fénix en el camino y unos cuantos aurores, el viejo se había preparado. Gracias al _Mapa del Merodeador_ pudieron esquivar a los mortífagos que ya habían ingresado en el castillo, se aplicaron encantamientos desilucionadores sobre si mismos para no ser vistos por los magos, pasaron justo enfrente de las narices de la orden y ninguno se dio cuenta.

Esperaron unos minutos, ocultos entre las sombras, temblando de expectación y miedo. Los mortífagos subirían en corto,esperaban con todo su ser que fueran detenidos por los miembros de la orden, aunque ellos siendo unos críos de dieciséis años habían logrado pasarlos sin lanzar un solo maleficio. Al pasar los minutos escucharon las voces de Dumbledore y Potter dentro de la torre... sus respiraciones temblorosas se silenciaron y esperaron la señal de Dumbledore para poder entrar.

-¿Qué significa esto? -escucharon la voz de Potter amortiguada. Draco soltó el aire, aferrándose con fuerza a su varita- ¿Es una Marca Tenebrosa de verdad? Profesor, ¿es cierto que han...?

-Ve a despertar a Severus -la voz de Dumbledore era baja y clara- Cuéntale lo que ha pasado y tráelo aquí. No hagas nada más, no hables con nadie más y no te quites la capa. Te espero aquí.

 _-Esperen a fuera_ -la orden mental de Draco hizo que Theo, Vincent y Pansy se tensaran en sus lugares, habían olvidado alzar sus barreras mentales, estaban tan concentrados en llegar a Dumbledore que no repararon en nada más.

-Pero...

-Juraste obedecerme, Harry. ¡Márchate! -esa era la señal. Escuchó los pasos de Potter y avanzó tres pasos, procurando hacer todo el ruido posible. Esperó un segundo y abrió la puerta con un _Aberto_ no verbal, e irrumpió gritando:

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_ -vio en cámara lenta como la varita de Dumbledore saltaba de su mano y describía un arco por encima del borde del parapeto, con el suave resplandor verdoso como fondo. Draco sabía que Dumbledore había inmovilizado a Potter, a simple vista pareciendo que gracias a ello no había logrado defenderse pero Draco no era estúpido, él mismo podía invocar un _Petrificus Totalos_ no verbal y un _Protego_ al mismo tiempo, Dumbledore estaba interpretando su papel, como él debía interpretar el suyo.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

Draco avanzó unos pasos, fingiendo comprobar que Dumbledore estaba solo. Sus ojos se posaron en ambas escobas, una al lado de otra.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí?

-Yo también podría hacerte esa pregunta. ¿O has venido solo?

Draco volvió a centrar la mirada en Dumbledore, aunque ya había reparado en la figura de Potter, parecía como una mancha borrosa si uno se fijaba con atención.

-No. No estoy solo. Por si no lo sabía, esta noche hay mortífagos en su colegio.

-Vaya, vaya -repuso Dumbledore como si le estuvieran presentando un ambicioso trabajo escolar-. Muy astuto. Has encontrado una forma de introducirlos, ¿no?

-Sí -respondió Draco, viendo el halo verdoso en la figura de Dumbledore- En sus propias narices, viejo... y usted no se ha enterado de nada -se mofó, sin bajar ni un segundo su brazo. Sabía que Dumbledore no intentaría nada pero ambos debían aparentar para Potter.

-Muy ingenioso. Sin embargo... Perdóname, pero... ¿dónde están? No veo que traigas refuerzos.

-No los necesito, tengo los míos propios... -con pasos presurosos: Theo, Pansy y Vincent aparecieron a sus lados, apuntando a Dumbledore con sus varitas, mirándolo fijamente- Tengo un trabajo que hacer...

-En ese caso, debes hacerlo, muchacho.

Guardaron silencio, podía escuchar las pesadas respiraciones de sus amigos... aún podía escuchar los sollozos de Hermione, justo en ese momento Dumbledore sonrió.

-Draco, Draco... tú no eres ningún asesino.

-Usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz -miró de soslayo a sus amigos, cada uno resplandecía gracias a la luz verdosa de la Marca Tenebrosa que habían convocado-, ¡ni sabe lo que ya he hecho! -siseo, tratando de parecer más fuerte de lo que se sentía.

-Sí, sí lo sé -repuso Dumbledore con suavidad- Estuviste a punto de matar a Katie Bell y a Ronald Weasley y llevas todo el curso intentando matarme; ya no sabías que hacer. Perdóname, Draco, pero han sido unas pobres tentativas -Dumbledore trataba de hacerlo parecer un niño indefenso, eso lo enfureció. El viejo quería que lo matara y decía estupideces sin sentido- Tan pobres, a decir verdad, que me pregunto si realmente ponías interés en ello...

-¡Claro que ponía interés! -escupió Draco, su mirada volviéndose gélida- Pero usted no tenía a una _inmunda sangre sucia_ pisandole los talones todo el tiempo... -un grito amortiguado procedente del castillo hizo que Draco se tensara.

-Hay alguien que está defendiéndose con uñas y dientes -observó Dumbledore con tono despreocupado- Pero dices... ah, sí, que tenías a cierta chica pisándote los talones, _vigilandote todo el tiempo..._

Draco pareció no oírlo, ya que miraba detrás suyo, _¿Hermione seguía en la casa de los gritos?_

-¡Draco! -siseo Theo, mirandolo de reojo. Draco suspiró y volteo de nuevo a Dumbledore.

-¿Decía? -preguntó con el mismo tono despreocupado de Dumbledore. El viejo sonrió.

-Me preguntaba, ¿como has logrado introducirlos al castillo?

-Tuve que arreglar el armario evanescente roto que nadie utilizaba desde hacía años. Ese en el que el año pasado se perdió Pucey... -Theo lo miró confundido, se había adjudicado todo el logro de reparar el armario... se había echado la culpa.

-¡Ahhh! -la exclamación de Dumbledore fue casi un quejido. Cerró los ojos un momento y dijo-: Muy inteligente... Supongo que debe tener una pareja, ¿no?

-El otro está en Borgin y Burkes -reveló Draco- y entre ellos se forma una especie de pasadizo. Adrian Pucey me contó que cuando los gemelos Weasley lo metieron en el de Hogwarts, quedó atrapado como en un limbo, pero algunas veces oía lo que estaba pasando en el colegio y otras lo que ocurría en la tienda, como si el armario viajara entre los dos sitios, aunque él no lograba hacerse oír por nadie... puede que después le haya lanzado un _Oblivate_ para que no recordara habérmelo contado -admitió Draco, aunque esto último fue con el permiso de Adrian, cuando Hermione le había explicado que era por seguridad suya- Fue ahí cuando comprendí que mediante esos armarios podría lograr introducir a los mortífagos...

-¡Vaya astucias! Y así es como han venido los mortífagos para ayudarte, desde Borgin y Burkes...

-¡Basta de habladurías! -siseo Theo, avanzando dos pasos. Su duro semblante se tambaleo un poco cuando Dumbledore pareció resbalar un poco por el parapeto, como si las piernas ya no pudieran sostenerlo en pie.

-Todo este tiempo supe que eras tú, Draco... aunque llegué a creer que la señorita Granger te ayudaba en tus planes.

-Granger es tan estúpida como cualquier chica enamoradiza -se mofó Pansy- Ha estado enamorada de Draco desde que tengo memoria, con un poco de esfuerzo, Granger quedo fuera de línea...

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo impidió? -preguntó Draco, fingiendo estar interesado en la charla e ignorando a Pansy, la sola mención de Hermione hacia que su corazón se estrujara.

-Lo intenté, Draco. El profesor Snape tenía órdenes de vigilarte.

-Snape no obedecía sus órdenes. Le juró a mi madre...

-Sí, claro, eso fue lo que te dijo a ti, pero...

-¿No se da cuenta, viejo estúpido, de que Snape es un espía doble? ¡No trabaja para usted, como usted cree!

-En este punto es lógico que discrepemos, Draco. Resulta que yo confío en el profesor Snape.

-¡Si confía en él es que está perdiendo la chaveta!

-¡Sólo acabemos con esto y ya! -exclamó Vincent, dando dos pasos- ¡Nos esta haciendo perder el tiempo!

-Crabble tiene razón; Granger, Zabini y Goyle pronto reaccionaran e irán por ayuda -les recordó Theo, empezando a temblar.

-Entonces nos queda poco tiempo -dijo Dumbledore- Es hora de que hablemos de nuestras opciones.

-¿Opciones? ¿Qué opciones? -gritó Pansy, idignada- Usted esta desarmado y apunto de ser despojado de todo rastro de vida...

-Hemos llegado hasta aquí -siseo Draco- Ellos pensaron que no lo lograía y en cambio logré hacerme de mi propio equipo... Somos nosotros quienes tienen las varitas... Su suerte está en nuestras manos...

-No, Draco -corrigió Dumbledore- Soy yo el que tiene tu suerte en las manos... soy yo quien puede regresarte eso que has alejado -Draco hizo una mueca, era hora de acabar con eso... Las palabras de Blaise lo golpearon con fuerza, recibiría el beso del dementor mil veces si con eso Hermione y los demás estaban a salvo. Él había ido por ayuda con el viejo, y solo logró una confesión firmada para el resto de sus amigos y la libertad de Hermione... al principio estaba molesto... _ahora le bastaba._

En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos que subían atropelladamente la escalera, y un segundo más cuatro personas ataviadas con túnicas negras irrumpieron por la puerta de la azotea y apartaron a Theo, Pansy y Vincent de en medio.

Rebastan Lestrange miró alrededor, soltando risitas espasmódicas.

-¡Ha acorralado a Dumbledore! -exclamó Amycus y se volvió a su hermana- ¡Lo ha desarmado! ¡Dumbledore está solo! ¡Te felicito, Draco, te felicito!

-Buenas noches, Amycus -lo saludó Dumbledore- Veo que también has traído a Alecto, Rebastan y Rodolphus...

-¿Acaso crees que tus estúpidas bromitas te van a ayudar en tu lecho de muerte? -preguntó Alecto, sonriendo como loca.

-¿Bromitas? Esto no son bromitas, son buenos modales -replicó Dumbledore. Draco soltó una risa ronca, siendo fulminado con la mirada por la mujer.

-¿Te diviertes, Draco?

-Bastante -admitió- Pero si me disculpan, estaba en medio de algo -hizo un gesto desdeñoso como si los despachara. Ambos hermanos Carrow se dispusieron a apuntarlo con sus varitas pero Theo y Vincent fueron más rápidos, colocados a las espaldas de cada uno y enterrando sus respectivas varitas.

-Alto ahí, preciosa -sonrió Theo.

-No te muevas -siseo Vincent. Pansy apuntó con su varita a Rodolphus y con una mano a Rebastan, mirándolos con seriedad. Los cuatro mortífagos guardaron silencio.

-Bueno, si ya terminamos con las presentaciones... -murmuró Draco.

-¡Han bloqueado la escalera! ¡Reducto! ¡Reducto!

-¡Bola de imbéciles! -gritó Draco, rugiendo de furia- ¡Se suponía que debían derribar a los refuerzos, no jugar a las escondidas! -ambos hermanos Carrow lo miraron encolerizados, dispuestos a atacarlo pero Theo y Vincent, una casi tan alto como ellos y el otro una montaña de puro musculo, apresaron sus gargantas con sus brazos y enterraron sus varitas en sus cuellos.

-Tch, tch, bonita -siseo Theo con una sonrisa sádica, identica a la de Blaise- No quieres meterte en problemas con nosotros.

-Entonces hazlo de una vez y vamonos -espetó Rebastan temblando de emoción, sin apartar su mirada de Pansy, quien tratando de balancear las cosas a su favor, había lanzado un un Confundo no verbal a Rodolphus. El hombre tambaleo y se tomó de parapeto, tratando de estabilizarse.

 _-No me des ordenes_ -siseo Draco, posando su mirada en Dumbledore. Ese era el fin, ahora verdaderamente no había vuelta atrás, hubiera preferido quedarse con Hermione, fuera de todo eso...- _Lo siento, viejo..._ -dijo Draco, aunque la pura verdad solo quería gritarle por su falta de palabra, al final lo dejó solo en el nido de serpientes. Levantó su varita, que sin querer había bajado y apuntó a Dumbledore, que le sonreía tranquilo- _¡Avada...!_ -pero en ese preciso instante la puerta de la azotea se abrió una vez más y apareció Snape, varita en mano; recorrió la escena con sus negros ojos paseando la mirada desde Dumbledore, desplomado contra el parapeto, hasta el grupo formado por los cuatro mortífagos, dos de ellos retenidos por dos de sus alumnos, un mortífago confundido y Rebastan mirando fijamente a Pansy y por último, poso su mirada en Draco, a quien había interrumpido.

-Tenemos un problema, Snape -dijo Amycus con voz ronca, pues Vincent casi lo dejaba sin oxigeno- _Los chicos se han alzado en armas..._

-Severus...

Por primera vez, Dumbledore hablaba con tono suplicante.

La piel se le erizó a Draco, viendo la débil sonrisa de Dumbledore y la mirada que le daba a él antes de posarla en Snape, el alivio invadió a Draco por unos segundos.

 _Dumbledore le había mentido._

Snape no dijo nada, pero avanzó unos pasos y apartó con brusquedad a Draco del camino. Theo y Vincent soltaron a ambos mortífagos y corrieron hacia Draco, seguidos de cerca por Pansy, todos tan estupefactos como el rubio. Todos los mortífagos miraban intimidados al profesor de Pociones.

Snape, cuyas afiladas facciones mostraban repulsión y odio, le lanzó una mirada al anciano.

 _-Por favor... Severus..._

Snape levantó su varita y apuntó directamente a Dumbledore.

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un rayo de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita y golpeó al director en medio del pecho. Draco, Theo, Vincent y Pansy soltaron un grito ahogado al ver como Dumbledore saltaba por los aires. El anciano quedó suspendido una milésima de segundo bajo la reluciente Marca Tenebrosa; luego se precipitó lentamente, como un gran muñeco de trapo, cayó al otro lado de las almenas y se perdió de vista.

Un tenso silencio se propago por la torre.

-Fuera de aquí, rápido -ordenó Snape.

Agarró a Draco por la nuca y lo empujó por la puerta. Bajaron por las escaleras con rapidez.

-Gracias... -susurró Draco con voz trémula.

-No agradezcas hasta que todo esto termine -susurró Snape escuchando los encantamientos golpear por todo lados.

 _-¡Bombarda maxima!_ -gritó Vincent, apuntando hacia el techo y logrando que las rocas cayeran sobre una bola de aurores que no lograron moverse a tiempo. Tomó del brazo a Pansy y se apresuró con rapidez detrás de Snape, con Theo como retaguardia.

Cuando salieron al pasillo encontraron a varios alumnos y profesores montando una barrera para impedir que los mortífagos pasaran. Snape tomó un atajo, siendo seguido de cerca por los tres Slytherin ya que no había soltado a Draco en ningún momento.

Se toparon de frente con Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom que miraban sorprendidos a los Slytherin.

-¡Profesor Snape!

 _-¡Confundo!_

 _-¡Desmaius!_

Ambos hechizos, limpios, impactaron contra los dos Gryffindor. Weasley cayó al suelo inconsciente y Neville trastabillo hasta caer sentado, mirando confundido por el hechizo a los cinco Slytherin que no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Lograron salir del castillo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Corrieron por el prado de Hogwarts.

 _-¡Desmaius!_ -Theo lanzó un _Protego_ no verbal, Potter los había alcanzado.

-Váyanse, ahora -siseo Snape, empujando a Draco. Los cuatro Slytherin corrieron todo lo que sus piernas les dejaban pero terminaron derrapando al encontrarse con Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Weasley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abott, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, acompañadas de Hagrid que portaba una vallesta. Todas parecían haber salido de una batalla, pues llevaban la ropa hecha girones.

-¡Están atacando la escuela! ¿Donde estaban? -exclamó Ginevra con enojo.

 _-¡Impedimenta!_

 _-¡Protego!_ -Ginevra y Luna se voltearon, dispuestas a atacar a quien había lanzado hechizos hacia los cuatro Slytherin cuando se encontraron con Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger y Gregory Goyle, todos llenos de tierra, sin corbatas y con manchas de sangre en sus camisas.

-¿Granger? -preguntó Finnigan.

 _-¡Desmaius!_ -el encantamiento salió de la varita de Hermione pero fue repelido con maestría por Draco.

-¡Diffindo!

-¡Confringo! -Theo rechazó el encantamiento de Blaise en seguida, haciendo que un pequeño espacio de tierra volara al lado suyo. Los siete Slytherin se atacaban con maestría ante las atentas miradas de Lovegood, Weasley, Bones, Abbott, Chang, Thomas, Finnigan y Hagrid que parecían no entender nada.

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_ -un grito salió de la garganta de Cho al ver como Hermione esquivaba por los pelos la maldición asesina.

-¡Mejora tu puntería, Nott! -escupió Hermione- _¡Crucio!_

 _-¡Reducto!_

 _-¡Fulgari!_ -las cuerdas se envolvieron alrededor de Blaise, empezando a ahorcarlo.

-¡Blaise! -gritó Hermione.

 _-¡Fuego Malgino!_ -Gregory y Hermione se tiraron al suelo, viendo la gran serpiente de fuego salir de la varita de Draco y pasar por encima de ellos, golpeando la cabaña de Hagrid- ¡Vamonos! -la orden salió amortiguada debido al ruido de la cabaña al crujir bajo el fuego maligno. Pansy, Theo, Vincent y Draco se transformaron en niebla negra antes de surcar los aires.

-¡Blaise! -volvió a gritar Hermione, corriendo hacia el moreno que con cada segundo parecía más azul debido a la falta de oxigeno, lo apuntó con su varita- _¡Finite!_ -Blaise soltó una gran bocanada de aire, tomándose la garganta y tosiendo con fuerza- ¡Gregory, detén el fuego! -Gregory corrió hacia la cabaña, que empezaba a contagiar el bosque prohibido.

-Hijo de puta -siseo Blaise, tratando de enderezarse. Hermione se colocó detrás de él, haciendo que el moreno recargara su espalda contra el pecho de Hermione.

-¿Estas bien?

 _-Vivo_ -contestó Blaise, fulminando con la mirada a los alumnos que aún lo veían, pues Hagrid había corrido hacia Gregory, haciendo de espectador y soltando órdenes para que extinguiera el fuego- ¡No gracias a ustedes, imbéciles! ¡Casi nos matan! -les gritó, furioso- ¡Se supone que son miembros del ED! ¿¡Qué mierda hacían ahí parados!? -empezó a toser con más fuerza. Hermione empezó a golpearle la espalda.

-¿Por qué... por qué los atacaron? -preguntó Susan completamente confundida y aterrada.

 _-Porque son mortífagos_ -siseo Hermione, invocando un chorro de agua de su varita y una copa en la otra, llenó la copa y se la dio de tomar a Blaise, el agua se escurría por las comisuras de sus labios, mojando su camisa desgarrada.

-Son sus amigos.

 _-Son los enemigos_ -espetó Gregory, quien ya había extinguido el fuego.

-Goyle tiene razón -dijo Potter, que apareció de la nada. Hermione miró alrededor, ya no había ni un solo mortífago en el patio- Snape... él y Malfoy... ellos han...

-¿Ellos han qué, Potter? -escupió Blaise, tratando de pararse.

 _-Snape ha matado a Dumbledore..._ -el silencio se hizo en el patio, ni sonidos ahogados salieron de los labios de los miembros de la ED. Todos parecían no creer las palabras de Potter.

-¿¡Y los has dejado ir!? -gritó Blaise, logrando ponerse de pie- ¡Han matado a Dumbledore y los has dejado ir!

-¡Ustedes dejaron escapar a Malfoy y sus alimañas! -gritó Potter de vuelta.

-¡Me lanzaron una cuerda maligna, casi matan a Hermione y pretendían quemar a Greg con _Fuego Malgino_! ¡Mientras tus seguidores veían como nos daban una paliza! -le espetó Blaise, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza.

-No es momento de empezar una pelea... -dijo Hermione, temblando- Vamos dentro del castillo, necesitamos organizarnos...

Nadie dijo nada, inclusive Hagrid parecía en estado de shock. Mientras dirigían sus pasos hacia el castillo, Hermione observó que se habían iluminado muchas ventanas y no le costó imaginar las escenas que estarían desarrollándose dentro del edificio: la gente yendo y viniendo de una habitación a otra, contándose unos a otros que habían entrado mortífagos en el colegio, que la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba sobre Hogwarts, que debían de haber matado a alguien... justo como Blaise, Gregory y ella habían hecho.

-Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer -le recordó Blaise, tomándola de la mano. Al salir del Sauce Boxeador se encontraron con tres mortífagos, tres mortífagos que no habían tenido oportunidad alguna... ellos habían lanzado tres encantamientos oscuros: _Avada Kedravra, Confringo_ y _Sectumsempra_ sin reparar en las consecuencias, eran ellos o los mortífagos _y Hermione prefería seguir viva hasta el final de la guerra._

Las puertas de roble de la entrada estaban abiertas y la luz del interior iluminaba el sendero y la extensión de césped. Poco a poco, con vacilación, empezaron a salir los profesores y alumnos en pijama; bajaron los escalones y miraron alrededor, nerviosos, en busca de alguna señal de los mortífagos que habían huido en plena noche. Sin embargo, los ojos de Hermione estaban fijos en el pie de la torre más alta. Le pareció distinguir un bulto negro acurrucado sobre la hierba, aunque en realidad estaban demasiado lejos para ver nada. Pero mientras contemplaba el sitio donde calculaba que debía yacer el cadáver de Dumbledore, reparó en que la gente empezaba a dirigirse hacia allí.

-¿Qué miran? -escuchó preguntar a Hagrid- ¿Qué es eso que hay en la hierba? -añadió de repente.

Se abrieron paso como sonámbulos entre los murmullos de la muchedumbre hasta la primera fila, donde los estupefactos estudiantes y profesores habían dejado un hueco. Hermione se estremeció, haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a Potter, que, ignorando al resto de la muchedumbre, se acercó al cadáver de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tenía los ojos cerrados, y por la curiosa posición en que le habían quedado los brazos y piernas podía parecer que estaba dormido. Vio a Potter alargar un brazo, enderezandole las gafas de media luna sobre la torcida nariz y le limpió con la manga de su propia túnica un hilo de sangre que se le escapaba por la boca.

-¿Que fue lo que dijo Potter? -preguntó Hermione en voz baja, viendo como el Elegido tomaba el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Blaise, blanco como la nieve.

-¿Quien dijo que mató a Dumbledore? -preguntó en voz baja.

 _-Snape..._ -respondió Gregory. Hermione fue la primera en llorar en ese momento, aunque muchos creían que los sollozos que soltó la castaña eran debido al cuerpo inerte de Dumbledore sobre la tierra, _no era más que sollozos de alivio..._

 _Draco no había matado a Dumbledore._

* * *

 **Okey, ahora si nos lleva el diablo: tengo diez por ciento de batería.**

 **Como ya saben, he tomado partes de _"Harry Potter y el misterio del Príncipe Mestizo" (_ algo que se me olvido mencionar en el capítulo anterior).**

 **Fue largo, exhausto y doloroso pero espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Aún no estoy segura si estamos llegando al final de la recta pero creo que llegaremos muy pronto. No se olviden de dejarme sus Review, esta vez prometo responderle a todos (saben que aún no capto muy bien eso de regresar el mensaje).**

 **Los quiero mucho, nos vemos la próxima.**

 **No me maten.**


	20. Pilares

**Hola, mis queridas lectoras: ¡He vuelto!**

 **Tres cosas primero:**

 _ **Los personajes no me perteneces, todos forman parte del mundo de Harrry Potter escrito por nuestra diosa J.K Rowling (a excepción de uno que otro elfo y nuestra pequeña Tatum).**_

 _ **La idea no es mía pero como se va desenlazando la trama sí lo es.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a todas y todos (no estoy segura de que haya hombres leyendo este fic) que estan empezando este viaje conmigo (con nosotros).**_

 **Ahora, quiero aclarar que este capítulo, corto a comparación de los otros, esta un poco separado de la historia pero lo consideré necesario para como se desarrollaran estos personajes durante el resto de la trama. Ahora que nuestros Slytherin están divididos (Draco ha partido con Theo, Vincent y Pansy, dejando a Hermione junto a Greg y Blaise) la interacción entre nuestros heroes-villanos (discrepo mucho en que sean heroes y mucho menos villanos ya que ellos hacen solo lo necesario para sobrevivir y salir de esta guerra ilesos) será escasa... y eso dificultara un poco encontrar momentos perfectos para el Dramione y el Nottgood pero espero poder lograr que haya momentos Dramiones cuando lo crea necesario (tal vez no en todos los próximos capítulos, recalquemos todos por que sí los habrá en uno que otro) pero no crean que esto dejará de ser un Dramione.**

 **Este capítulo también fue escrito con estos puntos de vista porque aún me encuentro un poco indecisa sobre como continuara la trama desde la muerte de Dumbledore (ya que Hermione no forma parte del trío mágico) y la suerte de Draco (ya que no sólo es un niño caprichoso, como muchos dicen que es, si no que se le considerara en un puesto alto entre las filas de Voldemort).**

 **Empecemos con los agradecimientos (recuerden que conforme los vaya nombrando y lean mi respuesta a sus Review, pueden continuar la historia, no es necesario que se queden a leer el resto):**

 **EzriaStydiaTrash: No te preocupes querida, yo también soy fan del Scorose (se puede ser fan de todo *guiño*)**

 **diva-akira: Ya te extrañaba en mis notificaciones. Lo siento, realmente creí que la mayoría entendería que ellos (Dramione) fingían su ruptura para que todos vieran que ya no eran más amigos ni mucho menos pareja. Como ya dije antes, espero poder hacer que se encuentren de vez en cuando. ¡Gracias!**

 **ivicab93: Lo siento, pero si queremos que todo termine bien ellos necesitan formar fuertes separados para poder protegerse. Y sí, los demás son unos insensibles idiotas. Haré todo lo posible para que haya más Dramione.**

 **Monstruitogg: Todos siempre entramos por el Dramione en alguna historia y terminamos amando a un personaje sobre todos. Eso me paso con un Dramione hace años (Blaise se llevó el protagonismo). Muchas gracias.**

 **Doristarazona: He leído cada uno de tus Review y me alegro que hayas tenido el tiempo para dejarme tu opinión sobre mi historia en cada uno de los capítulos que leíste (muy pocos hacen eso). Gracias, en serio.**

 **Primero que nada, leí todos y cada uno de los Review´s pero como es mi costumbre, contestaré el último: La pelea del baño, a mi parecer, fue intensa. Y ya que Draco no se pasea solo (como en el sexto capítulo) sino acompañado por Hermione y atento a que no le pasara nada fue como termino en cierta desventaja contra Potter (también tomemos en cuenta que no podían dañarlo porque él es el héroe). Pansy y Vincent fue una de las parejas que intenté armar (primero fue Pansy y Ron, luego Pansy y Potter y al final Pansy y Neville) pero creo que los Gryffindor nunca verían a una mortífaga con buenos ojos, sin importar porqué razón lo hizo. La diadema: sí, tienen un plan de respaldo para garantizar la palabra de Dumbledore hasta el final (ya veras). Gracias por seguir mis dos historias.**

 **Felicity03: ¡Hola! No te preocupes, mi hermana ya también esta harta de escuchar mis opiniones sobre distintos fic,s (nadie la manda a nacer en esta familia *risas*). ¡Viva Slytherin! Obvio, la mejor casa de Hogwarts. "Potter atacó a Draco": Si Snape hubiera dejado que Hermione le lanzara el Crucio a Potter, hubiera sido expulsada, recuerdalo... aunque a mi también me hubiera gustado que la dejara hacerlo. "Trato con Dumbledore": Yo también espero que cumpla... y sobre la diadema es porque sobre todas las cosas nuestros Slytherin son inteligentes. Nunca dejas todas tus cartas sobre la mesa y que mejor manera de darle la diadema al mismisimo Potter en persona, el héroe del mundo mágico. "Pansy y Vincent juntos": Sí, creo que por fin Pansy encontró a alguien que la pueda amar con todo su corazonsito. "Fin de Dramione": ¡Jamas! Realmente creí que todos pensarían que solo era una ruptura finjida... debo dejar de suponer cosas... mis disculpas... Estoy advertida sobre tu Avada. "El grupo se separa": Nah, no tengas miedo. Recuerda que ellos siempre han entrenado juntos, se conocen de pies a cabeza y además sabian que se encontrarían durante la batalla (para que sea más real su enemistad), así que lo tenían todo planeado. "Harry y Ginny como pareja": Yo no creo lo de la Amortentia, Ginny logró su cometido con la ayuda de nuestro Blaise sin que este se diera cuenta... aunque no estoy diciendo que Ginny lo haya usado. Ella realmente siente algo por Blaise y esta confundida por esa situación... Harry su primer amor y Blaise ¿el segundo verdadero? Yo realmente quiero que terminen juntos pero con forme todos los comentarios muchos empiezan a odiar a Ginny por su comportamiento (yo no quería esto) así que no sé con quien pueda quedarse Blaise.**

 **joss-12: No juego con sus sentimientos... bueno sí, un poquito... Siento tardar pronto y que sea** **corto, por he aquí el capítulo.**

 **Rocio: ¡Ya esta aquí!**

 **sonrais777: Yo también los detesto. Sí, Potter resultó ser un soplón pero aquí estamos viendo la versión de lo que pasa a aquellos que no son considerados los buenos. Aquí vemos lo que es realmente el no ser favorecidos por el director de la escuela (por eso me caen mal los Gryffindor... si eres una, me disculpo en seguida).**

 **AdaliaLeon: ¡Sí, nos acercamos... creo! Aquí un cap no tan cardíaco para calmar tu corazón. Nuestros tres Slytherin no están solos, así como Draco, Pansy, Vincent y Theo tienen a Snape, ellos tiene a Marcus... en medida. Luna es un alma pura, no creo que ella lance juicios sin ver ambos panoramas. Aquí el cap.**

 **ANDREA: ¡Gracias, gracias! Obviamente soy asombrosa *risas*. Gracias, me alegro que te guste esta historia.**

 **Ro Silvero: Me alegro que te encante el fic. Usualmente actualizo pronto, pero he tenido problemas en la escuela y falta de imaginación... pero tu no desesperes, trataré de actualizar seguido.**

 **Danny: ¡Gracias! Otra vez disculpas, creí que todos asumirían que era una farsa... trataré de especificar las cosas la próxima vez. Obvio, no sería Theo sin sus celos de hermano mayor... No... estoy segura, aún no sé como continuara la historia.**

 **Cignus Black: ¡Gracias! Yo también lloré (de verdad) cuando nuestro Gregory se rompió ante Hermione y Blaise rogando a Draco que se quedara (fue horrible, tenía el corazón en la gaganta).**

 **Anis24: Sí, no serían Slytherin si no volcaran las cosas a su favor. Yo no creo que sea sorpresa, es esta historia Hermione y Draco a parte de ser adulados por los Slytherin, son admirados y queridos, les son leales así que era de esperarse esa trato ante los Gryffindor por que Potter haya atacado a sus... ¿líderes? Bueno, lamentablemente era necesaria aquella separación, Hermione (en mi opinión) nunca sería aceptada en el bando de mortífagos y ellos se reusaban a dejar ir solo a Draco a la boca de la serpiente. No había pensado en Neville cuando puse a Pansy con que le guste la Herbología... me has tomado por sorpresa... te felicito (de verdad). Más bien fue por la amortentia de nuestra serpiente. Haré todo lo posible para que tengan un buen final, gracias por amar esta historia tanto como yo.**

 **espiroket: ¿Es algo de Marcus? ¿Cómo qué exactamente?**

 **Nitaws: ¡Gracias! Ah, sí... creo que lamentablemente sí pasará pero no por las razones del libro (donde Hermione es parte del trío de oro) si no por otra razón (la cual aún no tengo planeada). Aquí la actualización, espero que no te sientas defraudada.**

 **Katherin Rosales: Sí, ya viene lo bueno.**

 **espiroket: Gracias por dormir a las cinco de la mañana por leer esta historia. Yo, como ya dije antes, quería a Ginny y Blaise juntos pero parece que el resto no gusta de ello... y aún sigues sin contarme... ¿qué es Hermione de Marcus?**

 **Chio Lannister: (¿Juego de tronos?) Gracias, trabaje mucho para crear ese lazo irromplible, por que lo es... nada va a separlos. ¡Me encanta que te encante la historia!**

 **SALESIA: ¡Mi querida SALESIA! No te preocupes, actualice pronto porque estaba sumida en una niebla de inspiración y necesitaba sacarlo todo... (es mejor así que cuando no sale nada). Y sí, Potter por encima de todo sin importar que el mundo se vaya al carajo... ¡Sí, empieza a surgir algo entre Pansy y Vincent... al menos de parte de Vincent! Pero si lees las pequeñas aclaraciones en ciertos capítulos, te darás cuenta que siempre estuvo ahí... Además, creo que has sido la única que se ha dado cuenta (si es que recuerdas la Amortentia de Vincent) Sobre Ginny, es una de mis personajes favoritas, de verdad (pero creo que la he vuelto un poco perra en esta historia) así que no se que haré con ella. Recuerda que Draco le borro la memoria a Narcissa (además de que esta no evitó que Lord Tenebroso pusiera sus garras en Draco) si no más bien fue Snape quien lo salvó. Y sí, los "buenos" se enteraran de la verdad y tendran que morderse la lengua una y mil veces. Neville me cae bien, y no creo que sea un idiota (aquí se podría conciderar como el cerebro del trío) así que es normal sospechar; y sí, Luna sospecha.**

 **Sí, querrá aprovecharse pero tampoco creo que hayan muchos momentos en que se encuentren (tomando en cuenta que el trío dorado viajara alrededor del mundo para buscar los horrocruxces). No, recuerda que Blaise es considerado un traidor a la sangre así que no podrán quedarse en Zabini Manor por miedo a que aparezcan los mortífagos, como paso en Goyle Manor. Y no te preocupes, gracias por tu detallado comentario (los amo).**

 **PamExpelliarmus: ¡Gracias! Fue muy difícil hacer este capítulo así que agradezco que lo hayas amado.**

 **nina: ¿Qué tipo de sentimientos encontrados? Gracias, si tardé mucho en hacer esa capítulo así que agradezco que te guste. Y yo soy fan de todos mis fans (Merlín, eso sonó raro).**

 **Gienah Slytherin: Lo sé, la casa de las serpientes es la mejor. Listo, aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ariazu Covenant: ¡Gracias por empezar este viaje con nosotros! Yo igualmente he leído varios fic´s donde Hermione termina en Slytherin, pero volviéndose una perra total. No entiendo la intensión de la gente por hacer ver a los Slytherin como malos, que apenas uno llega a su casa y lo contagian con su maldad. Yo no creo que los Slytherin sean malos (o la mayoría), simplemente no son el concepto habitual de un héroe... y en mi caso, son considerados personas que velan por ellos mismos y los suyos, sin más. Blaise también es mi personaje favorito (después de Draco) así que puedes notar el favoritismo.**

 **Sally Elizabeth HR: He leído todos y cada uno de tus Review´s, los veinte en total (inclusive el de ¿esta mañana?) Y te agradezco con todo mi corazón que te hayas tomado el tiempo para dejar tus opiniones en cada uno de los capítulos, me llenas de alegría. Y, lamento decirte, que la pareja de Blaise y Pansy no será posible en este fanfic, ya que son mejores amigos, casi hermanos. Siento si te decepciono. Mil gracias por tu apoyo y por empezar esta travesía conmigo, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y no dudes que realmente estoy agradecida por el amor que demuestras a esta historia. Muchas gracias.**

* * *

 _Julio, 12. 1997_

 _Azkaban._

Podía escuchar su propia respiración como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza pero si tomaba en cuenta que se encontraba apretujado contra la esquina de la celda, con las manos apretando con fuerza sus oídos entonces no había nada extraño en ello. Su rodilla derecha temblaba constantemente y los balbuceos incongruentes que soltaba de vez en cuando se escuchaban inclusive con más fuerza que su respiración.

Movía frenéticamente los ojos recorriendo toda la celda, mirando las paredes de ladrillos roídos, el pequeño colchón postrado en el suelo, la cubeta llena de sus propios deshechos pero por cada cosa que admiraba sus ojos volvían a posarse en la reja de su celda, esperando el momento en que los dementores volvieran a atormentarlo, aunque ya no había más recuerdos felices que aquellos seres grotescos pudieran llevarse.

Una voz amortiguada por la fuerza de sus manos al tapar sus oídos paso desapercibida las primeras dos veces, pero su nombre gritado con voz ronca hizo que el mago girara su rostro con fuerza, mirando los ladrillos roídos por centésima vez en ese día.

-¿Malfoy?

Lucius Malfoy, con su largo cabello sucio y enmarañado, pegado a sus mejillas con barba y cubriéndole el rostro, estiró sus piernas. El traje de franjas negras y blancas completamente sucio y llenos de manchas no pudo llegar hasta sus tobillos, mostrando sus pies casi esqueléticos.

-¡Malfoy!

Lucius Malfoy suspiro un par de veces, retirando las manos de sus oídos y carraspeo con fuerza, tratando de recobrar un poco de su cordura.

-¿Crabble? -su voz salió rasposa, idéntica a la del mago que lo nombraba de la celda contigua pues llevaba meses sin usarla, con los dementores como única compañía.

-¿Oyes eso, Malfoy? -preguntó el señor Crabble. Lucius intentó agudizar sus oídos pero no podía escuchar más que los lloriqueos provenientes de la celda al otro lado de la suya, donde de seguro estaba Kurt Parkinson y los murmullos de la celda al lado de la de Crabble, que le pertenecía a Nicholas Nott. No podía escuchar más que eso, ni siquiera a los dementores.

-Los dementores... -carraspeo con fuerza- Los dementores... _no están._

-Exacto -apremió Crabble antes de soltar una risa desquiciada, los sonidos de sus pies descalzos al golpear el cutre suelo y sus manos al sostener con fuerza la celda, empezando a moverla repetidas veces, llenaron el silencio- ¡VIENEN POR NOSOTROS! ¡NUESTRO LORD VIENE POR NOSOTROS! -gritó con demencia antes de soltar una risa estridente, como si lo encontrara sumamente divertido.

Pocos segundos después los demás prisioneros empezaron a aporrear con fuerza las rejas de sus celdas, acompañando a Crabble en esa locura.

-¡NUESTRO LORD! -gritó Dolohov.

-¡Callados! -gritó el guardia que protegía aquel piso de Azkaban. Una tenue luz proveniente de su varita asomo del lado donde se encontraba Parkinson, el guardia paso delante de la celda de Lucius y se poso delante de la de Crabble.

-¡Viene nuestro señor! -aulló Crabble. Lucius, que se había tapado los ojos para evitar la luz de la varita del guardia, alcanzó a ver (desde la apertura que dejaban sus esqueléticos dedos) la mueca de desprecio del guardia.

-Nadie viene, Crabble -escupió. En otros tiempos, Lucius podría haber atacado aquel hombre por la desfachatez de hablarle de esa manera a un sangre pura pero ahora ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda y mucho menos atacar a un auror en entrenamiento- _Su Lord..._ -se burló- ... ya habría venido por ustedes si se acordara que existen...

-¡No hables así de nuestro señor! -gritó Avery con rabia- ¡Nuestro señor...!

-¡Calla!

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un destello de luz verde paso como cometa por delante de la celda de Lucius, golpeando la nuca del guardia, que se desplomo contra la celda de Crabble antes de caer sin vida al suelo, sus pies habían quedado al frente de la reja aunque Lucius no podía ver el rostro del hombre, que de seguro aún tenía su mueca de desprecio grabada en él.

Los gritos y los sonidos de las rejas al tambalearse por la escasa fuerza de los magos quedo silenciada en ese momento. Los murmullos de Nott, los lloriqueos de Parkinson quedaron silenciados poco después de que Lucius se diera cuenta que estaba reteniendo su respiración. Inhaló un par de veces sin hacer ruido.

-Que estupidez... -escuchó el resentimiento en la voz que había pronunciado la maldición asesina. Fue ahí cuando pudo oír las pisadas de otras tres personas al llegar al pasillo- Dejar un solo auror en entrenamiento supervisando un pasillo lleno de mortífagos...

-¿Estupidez? -resoplo otra voz, casi con burla- Estos idiotas ni siquiera pueden mantenerse en pie más de diez minutos...

-Nunca subestimes a ningún mago -volvió a decir la primera voz.

-Calla, Vincent... no venimos a examinar la forma en como el Ministerio controla Azkaban -un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Lucius Malfoy. Aquella voz, petulante en su forma de arrastrar las palabras era inconfundible para él- Liberen a los presos... Pansy, las varitas han de estar al final del corredor, ocultas detrás de un ladrillo suelto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó la chica... Pansy Parkinson.

-El pasillo es idéntico a todos los que pasamos, sólo hazlo y deja de cuestionarme -espetó Draco acompañado de dos risas, Vincent Crabble y el último chico al cual aún no reconocía.

Un revuelo de túnicas negras y el destello plateado de una máscara paso con premura delante de su celda, con el eco de sus pisadas al correr al final del pasillo. Lucius volvió a taparse el rostro cuando un mortífago se postro delante de su celda, iluminándola con la punta de su varita.

-Vaya, si es el gran Lucius Malfoy -se burló la voz. Con los ojos entrecerrados y viendo borroso debido a sus platinadas pestañas, pudo ver el rostro enmascarado del mortífago, con sus orbes azules brillando por la luz de su varita- ¿Quién está en la primera celda, Vincent?

-Parkinson -contestó con malicia el recién nombrado- Deberías verlo, parece que se orinó en sus propios pantalones...

-No se diferencia mucho del querido Lucius... -rió.

-Solo sáquenlos de una maldita vez -siseo Draco, apareciendo al lado del mortífago, con sus orbes grises brillando con frialdad, lo único que se le podía ver por la máscara- Mi querida tía Bella se encuentra causando disturbios en un valle _muggle_ , pero no durara mucho antes de que los aurores se den cuenta que es una trampa...

- _¡Bu!_ ¡Y yo que me estaba divirtiendo! -se burló, quién Lucius por fin pudo identificar como Theodore Nott. _¿Qué hacían sus hijos vestidos así?_

-Servimos a nuestro señor, eso hacemos... -dijo Draco, tomando a Lucius por sorpresa. Su hijo había sobrepasado sus barreras mentales- Gracias a ti y a los incompetentes de tus aliados... tuvimos que ocuparnos nosotros mismos de volver a poner nuestro apellido en la cima... ¡Pansy!

-¡Ya las tengo! -se escuchó el grito de la chica, con sus pisadas como eco.

-Están demasiado débiles como para _Aparecerse_ -dijo Vincent, ahora postrándose al lado Theodore y apuntando con su propia varita a Lucius, que se apretujo con más fuerza a la esquina de la celda, intentando tapar la luz. Una risa despectiva hizo que las mejillas de Lucius se tiñeran de rojo por la vergüenza.

 _Su propio hijo se burlaba._

-Traje un par de trasladores... solo hay que organizarlos y...

-¿¡Quien propuso al inepto hijo de Malfoy como líder!? -gritó la voz de Rookwood.

-Nuestro mismísimo Señor, pero si tienes algún problema... puedes planteárselo a él cuando los llevemos ante su presencia...

-Claro, después de que sufran su castigo por su incompetencia -se burló Pansy, logrando varios gimoteos entre los presos y el mismo Lucius... ninguno quería enfrentarse a _Lord Oscuro_ después de semejante misión fallida... menos él, quién había sido el líder de la excursión.

-Rápido, los dementores no tardaran en volver... -siseo Draco, segundos después las cerraduras de las rejas empezaron a tronar, una seguida por otra. Lucius se retorció en la esquina al ver a su hijo, vestido de mortífago, adentrarse en la celda. Caminaba con petulancia como si el mundo le perteneciera, ignorante del húmedo olor y la pestilencia de sus deshechos mientras que con un ligero movimiento de varita volvió su máscara humo y mostró su rostro.

Se puso de cuclillas delante de él, dándole tiempo a Lucius para inspeccionarlo. Su cabello rubio platinado caía sobre sus cejas, sus orbes grises que antes se burlaban con malicia, ahora lo veían con desprecio y frialdad, una mueca de superioridad adornaba sus pálidos labios... Lucius parpadeo dos veces, tratado de enforcar sus ojos haciendo que Draco retrocediera un poco, como si temiera contagiarse de la locura que expresaban sus orbes grisáceos... Sobre su pómulo derecho, tenía una fina cicatriz, aún más pálida que su piel.

-¿Qué te paso...? -susurró Lucius. Draco soltó una risa ronca.

-Eso mismo quisiera preguntar yo... pero tomando en cuenta que tus nuevos amigos son dementores, entonces no hay nada que preguntar -se burló con crueldad antes de tomar con fuerza el codo de Lucius, obligándolo a pararse. Draco ya estaba a su altura- _Es hora de ir a casa, Luicus..._

* * *

 _Londres Muggle._

 _Privet Drive, 10._

 _8:00 p.m_

El "clic" de la cajuela al abrir resonó con gracia en toda la calle, una mueca de incomodidad se grabó en los labios de Jane Jones al mirar el interior de la cajuela, llena de maletas ¿En serio se había llevado todo aquello a Australia? Solo habían vivido un año ella y su pequeña niña allá... vaya que realmente gastaba dinero.

Con un fuerte resoplido, tomo la manija de la maleta que se encontraba encima de todas y jaló con fuerza, la llanta de la mochila se trabo con las asas de la bolsa roja haciendo que se le dificultara la tarea.

-¡Maldita sea! -maldijo en voz baja aunque su hija se encontrara dormida en el asiento trasero. Después de jalar dos veces, gritó exasperada.

Aveces se preguntaba si necesitaba hacerle caso a su ex cuñada y empezar una relación con algún hombre soltero (aunque dudaba seriamente que los hubiera a esa edad y para colmo quisieran mantener a una niña pequeña). Su pequeña Tatum había llegado al mundo gracias a un pequeño descuido de una cita de una sola noche... que caprichoso era el destino: ella, que había intentado incontables veces quedar embarazada durante su matrimonio con Jason Granger y nunca lo había logrado, para que al final el bastardo la dejara por su asistente y ella consiguiera aquel preciado tesoro en forma de su hija varios años después.

No, ella no necesitaba a ningún hombre para cuidar a Tatum.

Ella sola podía, todo el tiempo que estuvieron en Australia la cuido sin necesitar de nadie. La herencia que le habían dejados sus padres era más que suficiente para que a Tatum nunca le faltara nada aún cuando saliera de la Universidad.

-¿Necesita ayuda? -Jane pegó un bote en su lugar, girando con velocidad y pegándose con su propio cabello el rostro. Se retiró el cabello con un manotazo y miró la silueta del recién llegado.

Una chica, un poco más baja que ella, con sus orbes color miel la miraba con tranquilidad. Su cabello castaño caía ondulado hasta su cintura; vestía unos jeans ajustados y un suéter verde, completando el conjunto con unos tennis de color gris. Un pequeño vuelco en su corazón y un insignificante destello de un chico castaño y de orbes azules (como los de su hija) la golpearon con fuerza, dejándola confundida. Estaba tan absorta mirando a la joven que no se percató del muchacho que se alzaba detrás de ella.

Era moreno, cabello negro y rizado, unos magníficos orbes verdes la miraban con cierta burla. Era una cabeza más grande que la chica y vestía una camisa de botones negra arremangada hasta los codos, jeans negros y botas de combate. Al igual que la chica, denotaba una belleza elegante y un porte aristocrático que no se veía por esos lugares. Cuando la ceja del chico se levantó con burla, las mejillas de Jane enrojecieron, había pasado mucho tiempo mirando a ambos chicos.

-Eh... ah... uhm... -balbuceo. Parpadeo un par de veces, despabilándose- Sí, necesito un poco de ayuda... -admitió. Vio el intercambio de miradas entre ambos jóvenes antes de que el chico caminara hasta ella y moviendo las asas de la bolsa para alejarlas de la llanta de la maleta, la sacó de un solo jalón. Jane se golpeo mentalmente, tan fácil que era...

-¿Necesitas otra cosa? -preguntó el moreno, echando una mirada a la silueta de la silla para niños que se alcanzaba a ver por el espacio que había dejado la maleta.

-Lo que mi hermano quiere preguntar, es si necesita ayuda para cargar sus maletas dentro de su hogar -aclaró la chica, lanzandole una mirada de molestia al moreno, que se encogió de hombros. No había similitud alguna entre ellos mas que el cabello rizado.

-¡Oh! ¡No es necesario! -dijo de inmediato, vigilando la apenas iluminada calle- ¿Y sus padres? -preguntó al darse cuenta que veían solos.

-Venimos a visitar a un amigo -contestó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos- Vive en el número cuatro -aclaró.

-¿Duddley? -preguntó, recordando al hijo de Petunia Evans, de casada Dursley.

-Sí -soltó la castaña- Pero resulta que se ha mudado hace pocos días, así que... -se alzó de hombros.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, se nos hará tarde -dijo el moreno, pasándose una mano por sus risos.

-Gracias por la ayuda -agradeció Jane, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la chica.

-No hay de qué, vamos Blaise... -llamó, dándose la vuelta y caminando sin esperar a su hermano. El chico le dio un asentimiento de cabeza a Jane antes de trotar hacia su hermana y pasar un brazo por sobre sus hombros, atrayendola hacia él y dándole un beso en sus risos castaños. Desde donde estaba, Jane alcanzó a escuchar como le preguntaba: _¿estas bien?_ a lo que la chica solo negó sin decir más.

Jane Jones se quedo parada hasta verlos desaparecer al doblar la calle, dio un suspiro al escuchar los gimoteos de su hija Tatum, que parecía empezar a despertar. Caminó hacia la puerta trasera y la abrió, agachándose para mirar a su pequeño ángel. Sus orbes azul eléctrico la miraron con ensoñación mientras Crockshanks maullaba al lado de la silla para auto, molesto con la interrupción de su sueño.

Desabrochando el cinturón de su bebé, la tomó en brazos a pesar de que ya podía caminar desde los once meses y sonrió cuando un pequeño rizo se escapo de su indomable cabellera (para una niña de tan solo un año y cuatro meses) y sonrió al ver como con sus pequeños puñitos intentaba quitárselo del rostro.

 _Se preguntaba si su hija sería tan hermosa algún día como aquella desconocida de la cual nunca supo su nombre._

* * *

 _Zabini Manor._

 _9:00 p.m_

Sus pies descalzos golpearon con fuerza el suelo de mármol, logrando desestabilizarla y haciéndola caer de bruces contra el suelo. Sus manos ardieron el recibir el impacto contra el fino suelo y su larga y sucia cabellera terminó por ocultar su demacrado rostro de la vista de los demás. Un pequeño sollozo de alivio se escapo por sus agrietados labios aún después de que sus brazos se doblaran y terminara con el rostro pegado al piso.

Se giro hasta quedar mirando al techo, alisándose el traje de franjas negras y blancas; una mueca de furia estallo en su rostro. Se recargo en sus escuálidos antebrazos para poder ver mejor el cuarto al que había llegado.

El fuego crepitaba dentro de una chimenea de piedras rústicas blancas, con un enorme cuadro pintado sobre ella: la muerte formando una y otra vez sus tres reliquias.

 _La piedra._

 _La capa._

 _La varita._

Un escalofrío la invadió.

-¿Qué hago en el cuarto de Alessio? -preguntó con cierto rencor. Sus nariz se hinchó por la furia mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Pansy Parkinson, que se había quitado la mascara plateada y se recargaba contra la esquina de la chimenea, mirándola con frialdad sin dar atisbo de que le contestaría. Sus labios se crisparon en una mueca.

-¡Mirthy! -llamó. Un plop inundo el cuarto antes de que Casiopea sonriera hacia la elfina- Preparame la tina -ordenó.

-He traído lo que me has pedido, Mirthy -hablo Pansy por primera vez, sonriendo con malicia cuando la mueca de desdén de Casiopea se volvía un ceño fruncido. Sus orbes morados, adornados por unas enormes ojeras, cayeron sobre la elfina de la familia Zabini.

Su elfina domestica vestía la misma funda con que la había visto la última vez, con el escudo de la familia Zabini cosida sobre la pechera. Se veía limpia y sus enormes orbes oscuros la veían con odios y desprecio.

 _¿Cómo osaba esa elfina verla de esa manera? ¡A ella! ¡Su ama!_

-Muchas gracias, señorita Pansy -la chillona voz de la elfina la tomo por sorpresa. Miro la forma en como la chica Parkinson (con quien un tiempo estuvo tentada a unir a su hijo) asentía hacia la elfina antes de despedirse y Aparecerse lejos de allí; tal vez a alguna reunión de mortífagos.

Se alegraba que su hijo que sea uno... aunque no lo había visto hasta ese momento... _tal vez sí fuera uno._

-¿Donde esta mi hijo? -espeto. Mirthy le frunció el ceño antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-El amo Blaise se encuentra lejos, muy lejos de aquí -aclara.

-¿Él sabe que me sacaron de Azkaban?

-El amo Blaise se ha negado rotundamente a encontrarse con usted -dijo- Sobre todo después de haberlo intentado matar y acusándolo por la muerte de su último marido. Una suerte que manejar el _Imperius_ no sea su fuerte.

-¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA! ¡TÚ! ¡ESTÚPIDA ELFI...! -Casiopea se llevó las manos a la garganta cuando las palabras se negaron a salir. Miro con furia los dedos de Mirthy, quien los había chasqueado para callarla.

-Mirthy hizo un juramento para proteger a la familia Zabini y usted ya no pertenece más a ella -acusó la elfina- Por el poder otorgado al cabecilla de la familia Zabini y por ordenes del amo Blaise... La elfina domestica Mirthy, la despoja del apellido Zabini -un extraño brillo empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Casiopea, acompañado de un extraño nudo en su estomago. Segundos después, se sintió vacía- _Ya no es considerada más una Zabini..._

Casiopea gritó, berreo y maldijo al menos cien veces pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta pues Mirthy se había negado a regresarle la voz. Intento pasarse las manos por su melena oscura pero debido a lo seca, sucia y enmarañada que estaba, sus dedos se atoraron dentro de un nudo. Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse y buscar una manera para hacer que Mirthy le regresara el apellido.

¡Ella no había hecho nada malo! ¡Sí, intento envenenar a Blaise! ¡Pero el maldito muchacho se lo debía! Por ella estaba vivo y por ella es que tenía todo lo que vestía, ¿de donde creía que salían los galeones con que se compraba sus caprichos? _¿De la bóveda de Alessio?_ ¡Patrañas! Alessio se había encargado de cerrar la bóveda y dejar en su testamento que el único benefactor de su fortuna sería el mismo Blaise hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico para lo cual aún faltaban varios días... ¡Así que todo lo que poseía se lo debía! ¡A ella! _¡Su madre!_

 _¡Maldito engendro malagradecido!_

Espero un poco después de hacer su rabieta esperando a que esa sucia elfina le regresara su voz, pero por la forma en que la miraba, parecía que no lo haría.

Enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla para mirarla mejor.

La elfina, ajena a su miseria, empezó a caminar hacia ella mientras de algún lugar de su funda sacaba una varita... _su varita..._

Apretó las manos en puños y la fulminó con la mirada, una vez que le regresara su varita y después de haberla desinfectado ella misma mataría a esa elfina por su falta de respeto hacia su persona. Miró atenta como Mirthy blandía su varita, de arriba a bajo.

-Usted intentó matar al amo Blaise... lo envenenó -le recordó la elfina, con sus enormes ojos empezando a inundarse de lágrimas, haciendo que Casiopea rodara los suyos- Una de las cosas que Mirthy prometió fue proteger a todo Zabini... y eso hará... Mi amo Blaise ya no sufrirá más por su culpa, Mirthy se encargará de apagar las pesadillas... -Casiopea frunció el ceño, completamente confundida cuando Mirthy la apuntó con su propia varita- Mirthy se encargará de proteger al amo Blaise como no pudo proteger al amo Alessio... _¡Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

 _Castillo Nott._

 _10:00 p.m_

Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces haciendo que su largo y húmedo cabello golpeara con fuerza su rostro y cuello, casi como látigos. Un largo suspiro salió de sus agrietados labios mientras retiraba el cabello que había quedado pegado en sus hundidas mejillas.

Inhalo con fuerza haciendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, hinchando un poco su desnutrido cuerpo. Todo el tiempo que estuvo en Azkaban las comidas habían sido escasas, solo las necesarias para mantenerse despierto y poder alimentar a los dementores... aunque Nicholas no tenía muchos recuerdos felices y el único bueno que tenía, después de la muerte de su esposa, era el día en que su pequeño Theo había subido al expreso de Hogwarts, listo para empezar su educación... y se había negado a dárselo a los dementores.

La temblorosa sonrisa de su Theo cuando se alejo de él para poder subir al expreso, los ojos acuosos y su cabello rebelde brillando por la luz...

-¿Estas bien? -Nicholas alzó el rostro ante aquella voz aún extraña para él. Sus orbes azules miraron los de su pequeño... los de su hijo. Theo había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio, ahora era tan alto como él. Su rostro ya no era redondo, ahora tenía una mandíbula cuadrada y madura, sus orbes fríos como la Antártida, su cabello era un poco largo, cayendo sobre sus orejas como si llevara un par de meses sin cortárselo aunque ahora llevaba una cicatriz surcando su ceja derecha (ni tan pequeña ni tan grande). Ya no llevaba la capa de mortífago, en cambio su camisa blanca estaba arremangada y con los tres primeros botones desabrochados haciendo que su camisa colgara, alcanzando a ver una parte de una cicatriz que Nicholas pudo identificar enseguida he hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío.

-¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó. Theo enarcó una ceja haciendo que Nicholas casi quisiera gritar con frustración, una pregunta estúpida para una situación como esa... Ver a su hijo por primera vez después de seis años... bueno, uno... pero a él le faltaban todos esos recuerdos desde que su hijo tenía once años... ahora ya había cumplido los diecisiete- Quiero decir... -carraspeo, incomodo. No sabía como tratar a su hijo- En tu hombro -señaló con un movimiento de cabeza. Theo frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada y viendo su hombro descubierto. Una mueca de enojo crispo sus labios haciendo que el muchacho cerrara los botones de su camisa, asegurándose de ocultar la cicatriz.

-En una de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas el idiota del Guardabosques de Hogwarts trajo la cría de un dragón... -frunció la nariz con chasco- Un _colacuerno_ _húngaro_ , se escapó de su "jaula" -hizo las comillas con sus dedos- y me atacó... Nada grabe...

-¿Cuando fue eso? -preguntó, llevándose las manos a la sien, intentando recuperar algún recuerdo.

-En quinto año -dijo con disgusto, acusándolo con la mirada- Mira, hombre -suspiró- Tengo que verme con Draco y el profesor Snape en una hora, así que si necesitas algo... pídeselo a los elfos...

-No tenemos elfos... -recordó. Theo sonrió, con sorna... _¿donde había quedado su pequeño?_

-Ahora si los tenemos -contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Nicholas suspiro con desaliento- Padre... -llamó- Sé que te encuentras confundido, y no esta de más... borraste los últimos seis años de tu vida para proteger los secretos que nuestro Lord te había encargado...

-¿Por eso es que no me castigo? -preguntó, recordando como _Lord Oscuro_ lo había dejado marcharse con su hijo para tomar un descanso- _¿Qué era tan importante para borrar los últimos seis años de mi vida?_ -preguntó más para si mismo. Escuchó el resoplido de su hijo.

-Eso solo lo sabes tú... iré a tomarme una ducha, descansa un poco -siseo, girándose para salir del cuarto.

-¿Hijo? -llamó, haciendo que se detuviera- ¿Donde están todos los cuadros? -esa pregunta no había parado de rondar su cabeza, _entre muchas otras._

-Los quemé -contestó Theo sin girarse- Me lo pediste antes de que fueras a tu misión del Ministerio -aclaró- Ahora descansa -cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Nicholas se quedó en silencio, observando esa habitación que parecía tan ajena. No había nada que denotara sus años viviendo allí.

Se desplomó sobre el suave colchón, acurrucándose en posición fetal y llevando sus manos debajo de su mejilla, mirando sin ver los dos pedazos que conformaban su varita encima de la almohada.

 _¿Qué era tan importante para tener que borrarse él mismo su memoria?_

 _¿Qué estaba protegiendo?_

* * *

 _Parkinson Manor._

 _10:30 p.m_

Se sentía sumido en una bruma de miedo y terror: acababa de sufrir cinco _Crucios_ a manos de el _Señor Oscuro_ , quien aún se encontraba molesto debido a la misión fallida de hace un año, un completo desastre. Habían perdido contra la Orden del Fénix y El-niño-que-vivió nunca se apareció... aún se preguntaba, un año después, ¿qué había pasado con Fenrir Greyback? ¿No se suponía que esa bestia se encargaría que Potter fuera al Ministerio? ¿Por qué ellos recibian un castigo y Greyback se salía con la suya? ... A todo eso... _¿Donde estaba Greyback?_

-Basta, cariño... te provocaras un dolor de cabeza -regañó con sutileza su mujer. Kurt dejó de fruncir el ceño para gruñirle.

-No me ordenes, mujer -escupió Kurt fulminándola con la mirada, haciendo que Annette retrocediera un par de pasos, dándole espacio. Kurt suspiró con fuerza, haciendo una mueca ante el cansancio que su cuerpo sentía después de tales tratamientos. Miró de reojo como los elfos domésticos hacían movimientos frenéticos para acomodar las almohadas y calentar las cobijas para hacer su descanso más cómodo- Ya pueden retirarse -ordenó, frunciendo el ceño cuando los elfos lo ignoraron y siguieron haciendo su trabajo. Le disparó una mirada a su mujer.

-Ahora ya no eres más el cabecilla de la familia -le recordó Annette, casi con disculpa- Cuando fuiste capturado, el cargo quedó sobre Pansy, tu primogénita... Hasta que el Ministerio vuelva a reconocerte como el jefe de la familia...

-Joder -masculló con disgusto- ¿Quién se encarga de mi puesto en el Ministerio?

-Nadie, fue retirado después de tu arresto...

-¿Y nuestra fortuna? ¿Quién la mueve?

-Severus Snape, hasta que Pansy cumpla la mayoría -dijo Annette- Ella lo nombró como su tutor cuando tu fuiste capturado, recuerda que nunca me dejaste hacerme cargo de nuestra fortuna y...

-¡Calla, mujer! -espetó Kurt- ¡Tú no tienes dotes para manejar nuestra fortuna! ¡Y la estúpida de tu hija solo se preocupa por su apariencia!

-Pues la estúpida de tu hija te sacó de Azkaban -siseo Pansy, que ahora vestía una pijama de seda, pantalones verdes y blusa blanca. Acababa de entrar al cuarto- Y se encargó de ocupar tu lugar en las filas de nuestro Señor, sobre todo para mantenernos en la cima... así que deberías estarme agradecido...

-¡Yo no tengo porqué...!

 _-¡Shhhh!_ -chistó Pansy, negando con el dedo y mostrando, por primera vez, la marca tenebrosa que se movía en su pálida piel- Me estas dando dolor de cabeza... retírense -ordenó a los elfos, que desaparecieron en seguida después de un "plop". Su hija se cruzó de brazos- Sé que estas molestó -ignoro deliberadamente a Kurt cuando este hizo un sonidito de gorgoteo- pero hasta que seas un hombre... libre, podrás volver a ser el cabecilla de la familia... aunque eso no será pronto... -se burló.

-No oseas hablarme así, tú... pequeña... -Kurt se llevó las manos al cuello, con un jadeo estrangulado mientras sentía como sus uñas se enterraban en su delgado cuello, que era más pálido de lo usual por su estadía en Azkaban. Sus orbes negros se tiñeron de miedo al ver como su hija lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, apuntándolo con su varita.

-¿Qué parte de mostrarte agradecido conmigo no entendiste, padre? -siseo Pansy. Un grito ahogado prorrumpió la garganta de Kurt cuando su mano izquierda, con un fuerte chasquido, se doblo en angulo doloroso aún con su otra mano estrangulando su garganta.

-Pansy... -Annette jadeo, retrocediendo dos pasos cuando la fría mirada de su hija se poso en ella. Una mueca burlona surco sus labios antes de agitar su varita, liberando el control de las manos de su padre. Kurt inhalo con fuerza, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, con la muñeca palpitandole de dolor.

-Mandaré a los elfos para que cuiden ese hueso roto... -se burló con malicia- Ahora, voy a retirarme.. que tengan dulces sueños -susurró, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del cuarto. Los ojos de Kurt Parkinson chocaron con los de Annette, ambos reflejando el mismo miedo e incredulidad.

 _¿Esa era realmente su hija?_

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor._

 _11:00 p.m_

Narcissa temblaba de pies a cabeza, sus manos asfixiaban la fina tela de su vestido mientras ella intentaba mantenerse lo más callada posible. Acababa de despedirse de Lucius, dejándolo reposar en su cama para poder asegurarse de que su hermana Bellatrix no hiciera estruendos en la biblioteca después de que _Lord Oscuro_ se haya retirado; estaba furiosa debido a que una misión tan importante había sido dejada en manos de Draco, quien ahora era la mano derecha de Severus Snape... el nuevo viejo favorito de _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse.

-Llegas tarde... -el bajo y arrastrado susurro de su hijo hizo que Narcissa se tensara de hombros.

-Disculpa, si tan solo dejaras que me Apareciera en tu linda morada, todo sería más fácil -se burló Theodore Nott... oh, él también había cambiado tanto. Aquel niño que antes la veía con cariño y una pizca de admiración ahora solo la veía con desprecio y sorna.

-Mis disculpas, _Su Majestad_. Me aseguraré de dejarle un lugar especial para que pueda Aparecerse la próxima vez... -el comentario malicioso tomó por sorpresa a Narcissa, hace mucho que no oía a su hijo reír o burlarse de buena manera sobre algo.

-Déjense de tonterías -siseo Snape, con quien hace poco había escuchado a su hijo hablar. Un bajo suspiro salió de los labios de la Malfoy mientras recargaba su frente contra la puerta del armario... había sido realmente estúpida al ocultarse ahí cuando escuchó a su hijo hablar fuera de las puertas de la biblioteca, pero ahora le tenía tanto miedo que siempre procuraba mantenerse fuera de su camino... y ahora estaba atrapada ahí, en una conversación que de seguro era muy importante para que Severus y su hijo hayan tenido que cerrar a cal y canto toda entrada y lanzado hechizos de protección...

Que tonta había sido... _su hijo la mataría si se enterara que estaba ahí escondida._

-Entonces, profesor Snape... ¿qué es tan importante como para pedir esta reunión? -preguntó Theo, con respeto. Un respeto que solo había oído (en esos últimos meses) dirigirse al profesor de Pociones y al mismo Draco.

-Iré directo al punto, no vayamos a tener una visita sorpresa -escuchó decir a Severus con desprecio- Ahora que Malfoy Manor esta hospedando prófugos de la justicia, mortífagos muy allegados a _Lord Tenebroso_ , es mejor mantener el contacto escaso...

-¿Y el contacto ahora es por...? -ese fue su hijo.

-La noche en que Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado... -oyó los resoplidos de Theo y Draco- ... _era luna llena._

 _Un largo y tenso silencio._

 _Dos toscas respiraciones._

 _El sonido de fricción de las capas al moverse._

 _El viento siendo cortado por algún objeto._

 _Dos varitas en ristre._

-Pensé... -era Severus- ... que les había dicho que cuando apuntaran a alguien con sus varitas estuvieran seguros de que ganarían el duelo.

-Somos dos contra uno... -siseo Draco, con la voz tensa.

-Maestros en las artes oscuras.

-Entrenados por el mejor, por cierto...

-Los tres sabemos, profesor Snape, que le ganaríamos en un duelo.

-No lo estamos subestimando.

-Sólo que no es más que la pura verdad...

Escuchó como las mangas de la túnica de Severus se deslizaban por sus brazos, de seguro porque había levantado ambos, mostrando sus manos desnudas en algún tipo de señal de rendimiento.

-No estoy aquí, pidiendo esta reunión, para entregarlos a Lord Tenebroso...

-¿Entonces porqué es? -preguntó Theo, entre dientes- ¿Para felicitarme y desearme suerte?

-Para ofrecerles mi ayuda...

-¿Cómo estamos seguros de que no le dirá a _Voldemort_ lo qué sabe? Como otra estrategia para ganarse su confianza -acusó su hijo.

-Yo no le soy fiel a Lord Tenebroso, ustedes lo saben...

Narcissa ahogo un grito, cerrando los ojos y pidiendo por Cirse que ninguno la haya escuchado.

-No, usted le es fiel a Dumbledore -dijo Theo, casi con tristeza.

-No, _yo les soy fiel a ustedes_ -reprendió Severus- A nadie más que ustedes... Ahora que Dumbledore esta muerto, mi único propósito, excluyendo el ayudar a Potter -escupió- a ganar esta guerra, es que ustedes salgan ilesos. Es que ustedes no vayan a Azkaban... es que ustedes no reciban el beso del dementor. Esa y solo esa, es la razón por la cual yo mismo mate a Albus Dumbledore, para evitar que alguno de ustedes cargara con la culpa...

-Yo era el único...

-No soy estúpido, Draco -siseo Severus- Ambos sabemos que Theo, Vincent, e inclusive Pansy, se hubieran arriesgado a ser ellos quienes mataran a Dumbledore, todos para evitarte el mismo y cruel final... Yo lo sabía, _Dumbledore lo sabía..._

-No puede decirle a nadie... -pidió Theo... no, Naricissa, casi horrorizada, descubrió que Theo le estaba suplicando- ... Si él se entera... si alguien lo sabe... se aseguraran de usarme como un peón en esta estúpida guerra... yo no voy a permitir eso... se lo prometí a mi hermana...

-¿Aún después de todos estos años piensan desconfiar de mi?

-Tiene que entenderlo -dijo Draco- usted era la sombra de Dumbledore, y después fue la de _Voldemort_. No sabíamos a quien realmente era leal, para quien realmente trabajaba... _de quien realmente es espía..._

-Ustedes son como mis hijos... todos -la mandíbula de Narcissa colgó abierta... Severus había sonado tan... _paternal y cariñoso_ , casi creía poder ver una sonrisa en su rostro aunque lo único que viera fuera la oscuridad de ese horrible armario... Se maldijo mentalmente, estaba en el armario evanescente... Vincent Crabble lo había traído desde _Borgin & Burkes_ después del golpe estratégico a Hogwarts- Ya no tienen que soportar más esta carga...

-Lo siento... -se disculpó Draco- Yo... fuimos Hermione y yo quienes decidimos no contarle nada, no queríamos ponerlo contra la espada y la pared... tenía miedo que su lealtad a alguno de los dos bandos fuera superior a todo el cariño que nos había dado... tenía miedo de que se llevaran a Theo -la voz de Draco se rompió- Estoy seguro de que lo comprende... no podía perder a nadie más. Gregory estaba realmente afectado con la muerte de su madre y Blaise estaba a nada de perder la cordura por culpa de Greyback... tenía que protegerlos... Tengo que protegerlos... -ahogo un sollozo. El corazón de Narcissa se apretujo contra su pecho, haciendo que se llevara las manos hacia él... hace mucho que no escuchaba a su hijo así... _vulnerable..._

Escuchó el brazo de Draco golpear contra su cuerpo, un par de pasos y un fuerte suspiro, otros pasos... tres cuerpos estrecharse... Severus estaba abrazando a Draco y a Theo, estaba segura... _los estaba consolando..._

-Lo sentimos... -se disculpó Theo, con la voz amortiguada de seguro por la túnica de Severus.

-Todo estará bien... _ahora es mi turno velar por todos ustedes..._ -una lágrima se escapó, bajando por su mejilla, un escuálido sollozo. Se llevó las manos con un golpe secó a los labios. Severus se quedó en silencio... el rostro de Narcissa tembló... _la habían descubierto._ Conteniendo la respiración mientra escuchaba los pasos correr hacia el armario donde se ocultaba, su rostro transmutó a uno horrorizado cuando las puertas se abrieron con fuerza.

Severus Snape, Theodore Nott y su hijo, Draco Malfoy, la apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas. Narcissa soltó un suave lloriqueo.

-¿Mamá? -preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

-¿Cissy? -ahora fue Theo.

-Ho... hola... -su voz tembló, desconsolada. El ceño fruncido de Draco se convirtió en una mirada de frialdad y una mueca despectiva.

-Que grata... sorpresa... -habló Severus, mirándola con indiferencia sin bajar su varita- ¿Qué haces escondida aquí, Narcissa?

-Yo... yo... -tragó con fuerza y retrocedió un paso, miró por sobre su hombro, analizando cuanto tiempo le tomaría llegar a las otras puertas y entrar a Hogwarts... _¿le daría tiempo de huir?_

-Yo lo pensaría dos veces -siseo Theo, sonriendo de lado- Somos tres, tú... bueno, no eres ni una... Además, no tardaríamos más de tres segundos en perseguirte dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres... creo que te sentirías más cómoda contándonos la verdad aquí... en Malfoy Manor -persuadió Theo.

-No quería escucharlos, fue un error -dijo de inmediato- Sólo quería comprobar que Bella no destruyera nada y luego escuche a Draco fuera de las puertas... ¡me asuste! -admitió- No pensé que... bueno... ya saben...

-Por Salazar, madre... -resopló Draco- Te has metido en una buena...

-Lo siento... -se disculpó con voz trémula. Draco chasqueo la lengua y Theo rodó los ojos.

-Yo creo que deberíamos lanzarle un _Obliviate..._

-Eso depende... -dijo Draco.

-¿De qué? -Theo enarcó un ceja.

-De que tan bueno eres para lanzar un _Obliviate_ -contestó Draco- Los pocos que he usado solo han sido para borrar recuerdos insignificantes, piezas sueltas...

-Mierda -masculló Theo, aún sin bajar su varita- Hermione y Blaise son los únicos buenos con esa magia...

-¿Podrías dejar de dar más información? -espetó Draco, molesto- Así será más difícil... -Theo tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

-Basta -siseo Severus. Narcissa pegó un bote ante su tono bajo, casi amenazante. Ambos adolescentes guardaron silencio, esperando alguna orden por parte de Severus- Creo que... podríamos... buscar a Hermione para...

-No -cortó Draco de inmediato- No meteremos a Hermione en esto -sentencio.

-Entonces eso nos deja una sola opción ya que yo tampoco dejaré que mi hermana este en peligro -dijo Theo, con un susurro siniestro y dando un paso más cerca- Creo que es hora de despedirnos, querida Narcissa... _¡Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

 _Julio, 13. 1997_

 _Crabble Manor._

 _8:00 a.m_

-¡Te dije tres veces que quería el vestido azul! ¡El de volantes blancos y escote cuadrado! ¡Cuadrado! ¡No de corazón! -espetó Uxia Crabble con las mejillas tan rojas como el cabello de la familia Weasley, aquellos seres tan inferiores a ella... ¡Morgana sabía que esa familia debía ser despojada de su titulo de pureza! Aunque de pureza no les quedaba nada, sobre todo juntantose con aquellas asquerosas _sangre sucia_ y su predilección por los _muggles._

Vio como el elfo doméstico retorcía nerviosamente las manos, agachando la cabeza y bajando sus largas orejas, con esa horrible y grotesca nariz inclinada hacia el suelo; agradecía que aquella bestia tuviera la decencia de no mirarla a los ojos porque juraba que podría vomitar por la repugnancia que sentía hacía ella.

-Señora Uxia...

-¡Soy tu ama! ¡Ninguna señora! ¡Tu ama! -chilló Uxia, casi pataleando ante aquel desplante de la criatura, que si era posible, se encogió más. Inhaló un par de veces, intentando calmarse mientras estrujaba el cinturón de su bata de seda, disparandole una mirada envenenada al vestido morado que descansaba sobre su cama, casi burlándose de ella.

-El amo Crabble ordenó que no se le llamará más: ama... -susurró el elfo, temblando- El amo Crabble...

-¡Me importa un knut lo que ese bastardo malnacido te haya ordenado! ¡Yo soy tu ama! -grito enardecida.

 _¿Cómo osaba aquella pestilencia ordenarle a sus elfos (¡sus elfos!) que no le llamaran más ama? ¿Quien se creía...?_

-Pero el amo Vincent es el cabecilla de la familia Crabble y...

-¡Ya sé que es el maldito dueño de todo! -gritó con más fuerza, casi con frustración- ¡Sé lo que ese miserable se atreve a ordenar bajo ese falso mandato! Mi boveda de Gringotts: _cerrada..._ Mis reuniones con ciertas amigas: canceladas... Mis salidas: _denegadas..._ Ahora ni los estúpidos elfos pueden llamarme: _ama..._ ¿qué quiere? _¿Matarme de la cólera?_

-Señora Uxia...

-¡Soy tu ama Crabble! -se giró, inclinándose y golpeando con el dorso de la mano la horrible mejilla de la criatura, que chilló como si la hubiera quemado y cayó al suelo- ¡Ugg! -se asqueó, mirando a su alrededor y buscando algo con que limpiarse la mano... había tocado a aquella abominación- ¿Donde esta mi esposo? ¡Quiero verlo! -exigió, mirando como el elfo se hacia ovillo y temblaba. Sabía que el chico había ido a sacar a Lionel de Azkaban... _¿así que en donde estaba su marido?_ ¡Él podía hacer que el maldito muchacho dejara de sobrevalorarse y todo volviera a la normalidad!

-El amo Crabble ordenó que al señor Lionel se le encerrara en las mazmorras... -sollozó el elfo.

-¡Esa maldita escoria...! ¡No conforme con tenerme encerrada aquí, ahora encierra a Lionel! ¡Tu VERDADERO amo! -vociferó, saltando un gruñido para nada femenino y le propino una patada al elfo, que se retorció en el suelo- ¿¡Cómo dejas que ese bruto encierre a mi marido!? -el elfo jadeo cuando Uxia le propino otra patada contra el estomago, desatando toda su furia en el pobre elfo, que no paraba de gimotear.

Uxia soltó un grito agudo cuando una fuerza invisible la golpeo de llano en el abdomen, haciéndola volar unos dos metros en el aire antes de caer con un sentón en el suelo, alejada del elfo. Su larga cabellera castaña cayó sobre su rostro, tapándole parcialmente la vista.

-¡Tú...! -gritó, apuntando con su dedo al elfo que no dejaba de lloriquear- ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme? -demandó, apartándose con vehemencia la melena del rostro. Una corta, gruesa y ronca risa con tono despectivo hizo que Uxia girara su rostro, mirando la entrada de su dormitorio. Vincent Crabble, apuntando con su mano hacia el espacio donde antes había estado parada, aquel... ser... a quien lamentablemente ella había dado a luz (su maldito deber, ya que si fuera por ella lo hubiera abortado) la miraba con burla. Cruzó sus gruesos brazos mientras recargaba su cadera contra la entrada y una sonrisa socarrona brillaba en su rostro. Vestía todo de negro, él nunca solía aparecerse ante ella con el traje de mortífago; más bien lo hacia con ropa _muggle_ , para su disgusto.

Una camiseta pegada al cuerpo, mostrando aquel tatuaje _muggle_ que parecían llamas sobre su biceps derecho, la marca tenebrosa bailando en le brazo izquierdo, unos jeans y botas de combate.

Una mueca de desprecio salió de los labios carnosos de Uxia, mirando con desdén al chico. Al menos ya no era aquel niño gordinflón que todo el tiempo reclamaba su atención, mínimo ya no tenía que sentir sus regordetas manos cuando se atrevían a tocarle la ropa para hacerla verlo. Resoplo sin gracia.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo con toda la petulancia que pudo reunir sentada en el suelo de mármol, con el cabello algo enmarañado cubriendo su rostro y la bata de seda que resbalaba sobre sus pantorrillas ya que había subido un poco por la caída.

-Que dejes de fastidiar a mi elfo -siseo el chico, dirigiendo su azulada mirada al elfo, que empezaba a incorporarse- Disculpa la... actitud de mi querida madre -rió.

-No hace falta que el amo Vincent se disculpe con Pipus...

-Sí, si lo hace -aclaró el engendro enseguida- Ahora puedes retirarte y haz que Chie te cure...

-Gracias amo, Pipus se lo agradece -el elfo intento hacer una reverencia, soltando una mueca por el dolor antes de desaparecer con un "plop"- No vuelvas a tocar a mis elfos a menos que quieras ser tú misma quién se ocupe de limpiar tu dormitorio, preparar tu comida, ambientar tu agua para tus duchas y buscar tu guardarropa del día...

-¡Tú no puedes quitarme a mis elfos! -gritó, indignada. Aunque muy dentro de sí estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de ser tratada como un elfo doméstico, ese maldito engendro del mal sería capaz de retirárselos solo para fastidiarla.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Cree lo que quieres -se burló- Y haz el favor de bajar el volumen de tus berreos, das dolor de cabeza y acabas con toda tranquilidad de la casa...

-¿Por qué has encerrado a Lionel? -preguntó entre dientes. El chico suspiro, con hastío... ¡Y todavía tenía la descencia de lucir cansado! _¡Él! ¡Quien no había tenido que estar encerrada todo el día dentro de ese maldito cuarto!_

-Porque esta loco -chasqueo la lengua- Perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba en Azkaban, intentó lanzarsele encima a Nicholas Nott cuando _Lord Tenebroso_ lo dejó marcharse sin castigo...

-Lionel no...

-Lionel está demente -la cortó. Uxia frunció los labios, maldito irrespetuoso- Él realmente ya no distingue la realidad de la ficción, esta más loco que los Lestrange...

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? -preguntó, viendo como un largo corte aparecía en el brazo derecho cuando levantó la mano para rascarse la mejilla. Pudo distinguir claramente cuando los ojos del chico brillaban de repente, entre incrédulo y feliz porque ella preguntara aquello. Uxia hizo una mueca burlona, haciendo que el brillo en los ojos del muchacho se apagara deprisa, dejando frialdad y odio.

Soltó una risa baja; no podía ocultarlo, el chico aún deseaba su atención y cariño: _que estúpido, ¿cuantas veces necesitaba caer para entender de verdad que ella nunca lo querría?_

-No es tu asunto... -siseo, cerrando las manos en puños y lanzandole una mirada envenenada.

-Oh, sólo deseaba saber que tan cerca de la muerte estuviste... para que la próxima le pidiera a todos los magos que esta vez sí pasara y ya no tuviera que verte más a la cara -el chico tenso la mandíbula.

 _-¿Por qué no mejor te vas al infierno, perra?_ -espetó. Uxia frunció el ceño.

 _-¿Infierno?_ -enarcó su fina ceja. El chico resopló con más fuerza y se giró, dándole la espalda y cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo. Uxia resopló, fastidiada... ahora la había dejado con la curiosidad...

Se recostó en el suelo, mirando el techo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ahora, tal vez si fingiera un poco de cariño ante ese malnacido podría conseguir que le dejara salir de la mansión... y que recibiera _El Profeta._

Sí, un poco de sonrisas falsas no le harían daño.

Un escalofrío la invadió.

A menos que tuviera que tocarlo, sería peor que tocar a un elfo doméstico, necesitaría más de veinte baños para quitarse la pestilencia del chico...

Suspiro, _lo que una tenía que hacer por un poco de comodidad._

* * *

 **Si quieren odiar a alguien por la muerte de Narcissa, que sea a mi hermana, ella fue la de la idea.**

 **Me pareció apropiado un capítulo desde la perspectiva de los padres de nuestros protagonistas para ver un poco como es que ha sido el proceso de madurar de los Slytherin.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Recuerde dejar sus Review, que siempre estoy encantada de leernos.**

 **Nota:** **El padre de Vincent, me di cuenta en uno de los capítulos anteriores, que tenía el mismo nombre del padre de Gregory (Killian), mi completo error. Me confundí al escribirle ese nombre, el verdadero, como ya vieron: es Lionel. Siento la confusión.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	21. Temores y miedos

**¡MIS ENORMES DISCULPAS!**

 **Fue un mes intenso, ¡super intenso!**

 **Fue cumple de mi madre y mi hermana y yo tuvimos que prepararle una sorpresa. Además, salió el último libro de unas de mis sagas favoritas: Summer de Joss Stirling... Cuatro años de mi vida y ¡puf! Terminaron... Y bueno, tuve exámenes así que...**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **La idea tampoco, pero la historia sí.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que empiezan esta historia.**

 **Siento no responder sus Review (de nuevo) pero se me acaba la pila de la lap.**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

 _Julio, 15. 1997_

 _Westminster, Londres muggle._

 _9:23 a.m_

Un fuerte resoplido salió de los labios de Susan Bones mientras fregaba con fuerza los platos que habían sido usados para su desayuno. Miró de reojo como la cafetera, con un ruido casi monstruoso, iba vaciando parte de su contenido en la taza color blanco. Un lastimoso lloriqueo se propagó en la cocina, su tía le había negado tomar una taza más de café mientras ella podía tomar las que quisiera, que injusta era la vida... y sobre todo no cumplir hasta Diciembre la mayoría de edad y tener que hacerlo todo al modo _muggle._

No la mal entiendan, su padre es un _muggle_ y con su madre trabajando en la MACUSA (causa real de la separación de ambos) intercambiaba vacaciones entre ellos. Los veranos, con su madre en Estados Unidos y las vacaciones de invierno con su padre (ahí, en Reino Unido) pero su madre no había podido cuidarla ese verano ya que con el mundo patas arriba, el trabajo de Auror en la MACUSA era más pesado que nunca. Con todos los Ministerios de Magia intentando ponerse de acuerdo para esta nueva época de oscuridad, su madre y el resto de los aurores tenían más trabajo con que le había sido imposible cuidarla.

Y con su padre que era detective había sido casi lo mismo, todos los asesinatos ocurridos en ese transcurso de tiempo eran demasiados, lo que le había resultado imposible (al igual que su madre) cuidarla. Ahora estaba ahí, lavando los platos mientras su tía Amelia se arreglaba para salir al Ministerio de Magia, ya que era la jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Se restregó el dorso de la mano contra la frente, disparandole otra mirada acusadora a la maquina de café y terminó de enjuagar los platos. Lo único malo de quedarse con su tía (ya que la mayor parte del día estaba sola) es que ese era el único aparato _muggle_ que poseía, ni una t.v y mucho menos una computadora... que cruel era el destino.

Se secó las manos con el trapo justo cuando su tía Amelia cruzaba la puerta de la cocina; vestía sus túnicas habituales y su cabello marrón estaba atado en una coleta. Caminó hasta la encimera y tomó la taza blanca entre sus manos, un suspiro como ronroneo salió de sus labios mientras daba un pequeño sorbo al café americano (cortesía de su madre). Susan volvió a resoplar, ganándose un guiño divertido de su tía.

-Eres muy joven para tomar más de una taza de café al día -le recordó. Susan hizo un mohín.

-Tengo dieciséis, en Diciembre cumplo diecisiete... ¡no soy una niña! -se quejó. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al darse cuenta de la forma tan infantil en como había hablado. Su tía Amelia soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba hacia ella y le daba un beso en la coronilla.

-Eres idéntica a tu padre, a excepción de tu altura, eres igual de pequeña que tu madre -su tía Amelia rió mientras ella abría la boca, indignada.

-No soy tan enana, deberías ver a Hannah, ella inclusive es más baja que yo... -se quejó. Su tía se disponía a reír una vez más, siempre tan risueña delante de su familia y tan estricta delante del resto de magos, cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana. Su semblante se volvió serio al leer la carta que traía el ave. Susan admiró a su tía, era realmente hermosa... no entendía porque nunca se había casado- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó cuando su tía frunció el ceño, antes de sacar su varita para que unas palabras aparecieran en el pergamino y se lo tendiera a la lechuza, que salió por la ventana mientras ululaba.

-Nada demasiado grabe... -hizo una mueca, posando sus ojos azules sobre los de su sobrina antes de soltar un largo suspiro y dejar la taza sobre la encimera- Sé que últimamente he tenido más trabajo que nunca...

-Como todos... -recordó a su madre. Su tía asintió.

-Hace dos días, te conté sobre lo ocurrido en Azkaban -a Susan le recorrió un escalofrío. Mientras una de las más famosas mortífagas hacía estragos en un valle _muggle_ , un grupo de mortífagos se había encargado de liberar a los presos (únicamente mortífagos) de Azkaban- Lo que no te dije, es que ese día no solo fueron mortífagos quienes huyeron de Azkaban -Susan frunció el ceño, confundida- ¿Conoces a Blaise Zabini? -indagó. Susan asintió, recordando a aquel extraño chico, quien la había amenazado sobre su elfina... el chico que estaba enamorado de una de sus mejores amigas, Ginny Weasley...

-Es un chico de Slytherin, va en mi año -dijo. Su tía asintió.

-Su madre también escapó de Azkaban -Susan sabía que la madre del Slytherin estaba presa debido a que había intentado envenenarlo, después de culparlo de la muerte de su padrastro. Ginny se los había contado el año pasado y su tía se lo había confirmado poco después- Ayer por la mañana... encontraron su cuerpo cuando los aurores registraron Zabini Manor en su búsqueda... -Susan ahogo un grito- Aún vestía la vestimenta de Azkaban...

-¿Tú crees que él haya...? -preguntó, temerosa. Su tía negó.

-Dudo que un chico albergue tanto odio contra su madre, uno ama incondicionalmente a la persona que le dio la vida... -soltó un largo suspiro- Buscamos a Blaise Zabini, pero resultó que el chico no sabia nada, púes en esos momentos se encontraba viviendo con un ex compañero de Slytherin: Marcus Flint. Él confirma su coartada -Susan asintió, recordaba que aquel Slytherin era muy amigo de Hermione Granger, la nacida de _muggles_ en la casa de las serpientes...

-Espera -pidió- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

-Registramos las debidas mansiones y casas de cada _mortífago_ que escapó, pero ninguna albergaba a los prófugos... Ni a los chicos que me dijiste que estuvieron involucrados en la muerte de Dumbledore -su tía parpadeo un par de veces, alejando las lágrimas. Todo el mundo respetaba y quería a Albus Dumbledore- ... La carta decía que un elfo doméstico llegó histérico al Ministerio... El elfo pertenece a Malfoy Manor... encontró a Narcissa Malfoy muerta esta mañana, la maldición asesina...

-¡Por Merlín! -exclamó Susan, más aterrorizada que nunca.

-Los aurores fueron por su cuerpo, pero resulta que como última propietaria de Malfoy Manor, ya que Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco son prófugos, la mansión se cerró por completo. Los antiguos hechizos prohibieron la entrada a la mansión, el elfo tuvo que sacar el cuerpo de Narcissa Malfoy para que los aurores pudieran llevársela... -la miró con seriedad- Algo raro esta pasando con las más poderosas familias de los sangre pura... el último punto del pergamino decía que esta mañana los Greengrass dejaron Inglaterra... esa ya es la familia número treinta y dos que deja Reino unido en el último mes... todas familias reconocidas porque sus hijos estudian en Hogwarts...

-Todos sabemos que muchas familias _muggles_ y mestizas están dejando Inglaterra para alejarse de la guerra y...

-No -interrumpió su tía- Ese número no es de familias _muggles_... son sangre puras y mestizos... para más precisión... -inhaló- familias con hijos en Slytherin. Si contamos bien... -hizo una mueca- es posible que muy pocos Slytherin entren este año a Hogwarts... Como van las cosas, para el primero de Septiembre sólo poco más de tres alumnos por grado irán al colegio... a comparación del resto de las casas... -se llevó las manos el cuello, con gesto abstraído- ... Esto es realmente extraño, Susan. Es como si todas esas familias estuvieran huyendo de algo, escondiéndose... Los pocos que quedan son familias que tienen lazos con Quien-tu-sabes y aquellos que parecen aún no tomar bando en la guerra... Todos simplemente se marchan sin mirar atrás, como si fueran... -poso sus ojos sobre su sobrina-... obligados a irse...

-Pero... ¿quién los obligaría? -preguntó Susan, confundida- Los Greengrass tienen dos hijas en Slytherin: Daphne y Astoria, ambas eran amigas cercanas a Draco Malfoy y... -soltó un gritito- ¡Eran amigas de Hermione! La chica de padres _muggles_ -recordó Susan- Sólo en quinto año fue cuando su amistad se rompió... ¿qué otras familias se ha marchado? -preguntó, con los ojos brillando de entusiasmo. Su tía hizo una mueca, sopeando si contarle o no, suspiro, ¿qué más daba?

-Los Graham, King, los Flint el año pasado, la familia Pucey, los Higgs, Bole, Derrick, los Montague, los Malcom, Statham, Branstone, Cauldwell, Craggy, Talkalot, Jacknife, Winickus, los Lament... -frunció el ceño- Los Murton, Farley, Bulstrode... Hestia Carrow junto a su esposo _muggle_ y su hija Flora...

-Todas familias con hijos que son cercanos o considerados amigos de Hermione Granger -dijo Susan con entusiasmo- ¡Se negaron a pelear junto a _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_! ¡Han dejado Inglaterra porque no creen en la pureza de la sangre! ¡Tal vez Granger...! -Susan calló de golpe cuando una estridente alarma empezó a sonar por toda la casa. Poso sus orbes marrones en los azules de su tía, que la miraban aterrorizada- ¿Qué...?

-Tu varita -ordenó mientras sacaba la suya.

-Está en mi cuarto y...

-¡Ve por ella! ¡Ahora! -gritó su tía mientras lanzaba encantamientos de protección a la puerta de entrada. Se giró sobre si misma y abrió una cajón con tanta fuerza que lo sacó del mueble, el cajón cayó al suelo y Amelia Bones se arrodillo a su lado, esculcando entre los utensilios de cocina hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una cuchara de madera con el mango pintado de amarillo.

Al levantarse, comprobó que su sobrina, atemorizada, no se había movido ni un sólo apéndice. Estaba estática, temblando de miedo y con los ojos inyectados de terror puro, completamente horrorizada. La admiró unos segundos, había veces en que le recordaba a su hermana menor, Amanda, aunque tuvieran el pelo y los ojos de color diferente.

Tomo las mejillas de su sobrina entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Se separó y la obligó a tomar la cuchara entre sus temblorosas manos. La miró con toda la ternura que pudo explicar en una sola mirada.

-Esto se activará una vez tengas tu varita en mano... te llevará a un lugar seguro, uno de los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix...

-¿Qué esta pasando? -preguntó, asustada y sin querer soltar las manos de su tía.

-Mortífagos, seguramente... -explicó.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? -las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Amelia suspiró.

-Tengo que detenerlos... -le sonrió- Ahora corre y no te detengas... ¿me oíste? -Susan boqueó un par de veces, perdida- ¿¡Me entendiste!? -gritó.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Te entendí! -gritó de regreso. Su tía le dio una última sonrisa y la empujó hacia las escaleras una vez la puerta de entrada se abría con una fuerte explosión. Susan terminó disparada al suelo, junto a su tía, se golpeo el hombro contra la esquina del primer escalón.

 _-¡Protego maxima!_

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

La maldición asesina tambaleo contra la barrera mágica que su tía se esforzaba en mantener.

-¡Corre! -gritó su tía, arrodillada un metro delante de ella y manteniendo la barrera con su varita y mano. Susan, tambaleándose, logró levantarse y miró de reojo al intruso: la sangre se le congeló en las venas.

El _Innombrable_ estaba parado justo del otro lado de la barrera mágica y era mucho más espeluznante de lo que Harry Potter retrataba: Su piel era blanca, como la de un cadáver y esquelética. No tenía cabello y el lugar donde debía estar su nariz habían dos orificios, como los de una serpiente... y sus ojos, sus ojos eran lo más tenebroso en él... eran rojos y sus pupilas ovaladas, como las de un reptil... _como las de una serpiente..._

-¡Susan! ¡Corre! -el gritó de su tía la sacó de su estupefacción. Temblando y sollozando le dirigió una última mirada a su tía, pero esta no la veía a ella, si no a _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

-No te esfuerces, Amelia... -siseo el _Innombrable_. Su voz era baja y arrastraba las palabras; no como Malfoy que usualmente hacía sentir a uno inferior a su persona, si no como una amenaza que sería cumplida- Ella estará muerta, igual que tú...

-¡CORRE SUSAN!

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_ -la barrera se rompió. Susan volteó y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, con el corazón palpitandole con fuerza, golpeando sus costillas, queriendo salir de su pecho. Se lanzó sobre la puerta de su cuarto, tropezando y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, se arrastró hasta llegar a su baúl y abriéndolo con fuerza, posó sus orbes marrones sobre la varita mágica.

Su mano tembló antes de tomarla, mirando de reojo la cuchara de madera (que por suerte no había soltado en ningún momento) y sopeso sus opciones. Tal vez su tía podría hacerle frente al _Innombrable_ , tal vez si ella la ayudaba podían derrotarlo... Un lastimero sollozo se escapó de sus labios cuando escuchó una explosión en el piso de abajo y, haciendo caso a su tía, enrollo sus dedos alrededor de la varita mágica. El traslador se activo y ella desapareció de su cuarto.

Las imágenes borrosas y constantes pasaron delante de sus ojos antes de caer de un senton sobre la hierba. Un pasto sin podar y secó. Alzó la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas saladas en su paladar y miró la casa que reconoció enseguida:

 _La Madriguera._

* * *

 _Distrito Hillingdon, muggle._

 _Aeropuerto de Londres-Heathrow._

 _Media hora atrás._

Sus orbes verdes recorrían la inmensa estación: los _muggles_ caminaban de un lado a otro, completamente ajenos de la desgracia que caería sobre ellos si el _Innombrable_ ganaba esa guerra. Podía ver como los niños se tomaban de las manos de sus padres, lo enamorados iban abrazados e inclusive a _muggles_ con la vestimenta de pilotos y azafatas; todo aquello que alguna vez escucho en _Estudios Muggles..._ al final si sirvió de algo.

Sus manos, húmedas, recorrieron sus muslos vestidos de mezclilla, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Sentada al lado suyo estaba su hermana, la pequeña Astoria. Llevaba su largo cabello rubio (ahora pintado de negro) atado en una coleta alta, al igual que ella, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter negro, con sus orbes, igualmente verdes, mirando asustados a su alrededor.

Sentados en la fila de asientos del frente estaban sus padres, los ojos de su padre escudriñaban la inmensa estación mientras su madre, si es que podía parecer más chica, se acurrucaba contra él, casi ocultando su rostro. Su padre llevaba un traje gris _muggle_ y su madre un vestido veraniego verde.

Soltó un largo suspiro, mirando de reojo donde estaba sentado Marcus Flint, ex miembro de la casa de Slytherin y antiguo Prefecto, como capitán de su equipo de quidditch. Fingía leer un periódico, a cinco asientos de la familia Greengrass.

Sabía que en la entrada del Aeropuerto estaban Lucian Bole, ex Slytherin y antiguo bateador de equipo de las serpientes junto a Peregrine Derrick, ex guardían. Y, parado cerca de los monitores que anunciaban las salidas de los aviones, estaba Adrian Pucey, recién graduado de Hogwarts.

Un suspiro tembloroso salió de sus labios... todos ellos, arriesgando sus vidas para ayudarlos a huir de Inglaterra.

Una larga exhalación y un ligero viento anunció que alguien acababa de sentarse en el asiento vacío de su lado izquierdo.

-Listo, ya pasamos las maletas... -Daphne asintió, disparandole una mirada al Slytherin. Blaise Zabini, en todo su esplendor, miraba con indiferencia a los _muggles_ que pasaban. Al igual que todos, vestía ropa _muggle_ , camuflajeandose bien a su alrededor aunque si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente vería la mismísima muerte en los ojos del chico.

Parecía mayor de lo que era, con tan solo diecisiete años cargaba en sus hombros la reciente muerte de su madre y la traición de sus mejores amigos, también el riesgo que tomaba ayudarlos a esconderse.

Un inmenso nudo se instaló en la garganta de Daphne al mirar a Gregory Goyle y Hermione Granger entregarles a sus padres los documentos para su nueva vida. Su visión se volvió borrosa y solo pudo atinar a morder su labio para evitar un sollozo.

-Todo va a salir bien... -murmuró Blaise, tomando la delicada mano de Daphne entre las suyas y sonriendole con sinceridad. Daphne parpadeo repetidas veces.

-Tengo miedo... -admitió en un susurro bajo.

-Todos lo tenemos -suspiró el moreno, soltando su mano y enrollando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Daphne, atrayendola a él. Daphne se dejo consolar, enterrando su rostro en el fuerte pecho del Slytherin- Siempre se ha de conservar el temor, más jamás se debe mostrar... -Daphne alzó la mirada, posando sus orbes verdes en los cálidos de Blaise- Francisco de Quevedo.

-¿Escritores _muggles_? -preguntó, con una lenta sonrisa surcando sus pálidos labios. Blaise se encogió de hombros, moviendo ligeramente a la rubia, que por el momento era castaña.

-Tú no has tenido que convivir con Hermione los 365 días del año, mucho menos con Theo... -Blaise soltó un pesado suspiro- Aveces se me olvida lo jodido que estamos...

-Lo siento... -se disculpó Daphne, queriendo borrar la tristeza que amenazaba con apoderarse del moreno. Muchos decían que los Slytherin eran crueles, sin sentimientos... sin corazón... el problema caía en que todas aquellas personas que decían eso, nunca habían experimentado una verdadera sonrisa de un Slytherin. Entre las serpientes era fácil admirarse unos a otros, tanto... que aunque una persona ajena a ellos viera una mirada indiferente... un Slytherin podía ver la verdad en los ojos de otros. Los ojos eran las ventanas del alma y Daphne podía ver la de Blaise, como aquel muchacho, podía ver la suya.

Blaise tenía miedo, sus orbes verdes mostraban una inmensa tristeza, cansancio y una pequeña gota de esperanza... si ella veía eso en él, ¿qué veía él en ella? Daphne sonrió ambigua, nunca le preguntes a un Slytherin qué es lo qué ve si no quieres que desnude tu alma...

-Yo también, realmente lo siento -se disculpó, dejando un casto beso en la frente de la chica- Todo lo que paso en cuarto... fui un imbécil, te usé... -Daphne negó, derrotada.

-Yo quería ser usada... -admitió- Sabía qué lo que sentías por Weasley era... abrasador... Yo quería cambiarte, quería que me miraras como la mirabas a ella -sus palabras estaban teñidas de vergüenza- Soy una pésima amiga, usé tus sentimientos a mi favor...

-Cómo yo use los tuyos al mío... -Blaise sonrió de lado- Creo que estamos a mano...

 ** _"Pasajeros del vuelo 342 con destino a Berlín, Alemina. Favor de pasar a la puerta de abordaje número siete"_**

El sonido monótono irrumpió en la estación. Varios _muggles_ sentados empezaron a levantarse, algunos tomando sus maletas de mano y otros a sus hijos para empezar a formarse en la fila.

Daphne se separó de Blaise, limpiando la lágrima que se le había escapado. Sus padres, nerviosos, se acercaron a ella mientras Astoria y Blaise se levantaban a la par de la rubia. Su padre parecía impertérrito pero podía ver el pequeño brillo nervioso en sus orbes azules.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos...-anunció.

-Usen esto solo cuando sea absolutamente necesario -ordenó Hermione, pasando una varita algo torcida a Antoine Greengrass, que en seguida se la dio a su mujer para que la guardara en su bolsa de mano.

-El Ministerio no podrá rastrearlos -dijo Marcus, que acababa de pararse al lado de ellos- Y esa varita no tiene identificación, la hemos tomado cuando Ollivander fue secuestrado...

-Pero Astoria... -empezó Gissell Grengrass, atemorizada.

-Tampoco pueden rastrearla -dijo Gregory, rascándose la mandíbula- Jafar Montauge trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica... Antes de su partida a Sudáfrica con su familia, le pedimos el favor de desconectar los localizadores de los menores de edad en Slytherin...

-¿Cómo es qué...? -empezó Antoine.

-El Ministerio está más ocupado buscando a _Voldemort_ , cuidando a Potter y ahora con la reciente muerte de Albus Dumbledore, un fuerte golpe para la sociedad Mágica, tardaran en enterarse...

-Y cuando _Voldemort_ tome el control del Ministerio -interrumpió Marcus a Hermione.

 _-Que lo hará..._ -murmuró Gregory para tormento de todos.

-Será demasiado tarde, no quedará ninguna de las familias de Slytherin a quienes pueda manipular... -terminó Marcus.

-Y ninguno de nosotros abrirá la boca sobre donde se encuentran -apoyo Hermione- Cuando la última de las familias de Slytherin salgan de Inglaterra, los relacionados con sus traslados, nos hemos comprometido a borrar nuestras memorias sobre su paradero.

-Nadie va a encontrarlos -sentenció Blaise- Ténganlo por seguro.

Los Greengrass parecieron más aliviados con aquella explicación. Antione y Gissell se giraron a Marcus, quien les contaría lo que sucedería una vez llegaran a Alemania: quienes los esperarían, palabras de seguridad, y traslados _muggles_...

-Cuando les hayan dado todas las instrucciones sobre su hospedaje -murmuró Blaise a Daphne- Asegúrate de recordarle a tus padres de borrar la memoria de quien los ayudó, ellos están al tanto de todo y aceptaron las condiciones...

-Mis padres no son buenos en hechizos memorizantes -interrumpió Astoria, algo apenada.

-Por eso hemos preparado esto -dijo Hermione, tendiéndole un frasco a Astoria. Un liquido azul burbujeaba dentro- Es una poción desmemorizante, la preparamos nosotros mismos. Sólo asegúrense que la tome...

-No olvidemos la historia de Peter Petigrew y los Potter -bufo Gregory, cruzándose de brazos- El miedo puede cortar amistades, por más leal que un Slytherin sea, siempre se fijara primero en quienes les importa sobre desconocidos...

-Si alguien les pidiera información sobre su paradero a comparación de dejar a su familia intacta, lo harán... Yo lo haría -murmuró Hermione con un brillo peligroso en los ojos- Por eso todos hemos tomado la condición de borrar nuestros recuerdos...

-Eso podría provocar una muerte segura -dijo Daphne, aterrada.

-Mejor muerto por haber hecho una acción valerosa que vivir siendo un cobarde chivato -dijo Adrian, quien acababa de llegar hasta ellos. Los Slytherin guardaron silencio.

-Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, seamos tan amigos como una vez fuimos -pidió Daphne, mirando de reojo como Astoria hablaba en voz baja con Hermione y como Adrian y Gregory miraban a su alrededor.

-Yo espero lo mismo -Blaise sonrió.

-¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa? -preguntó.

-La que sea, _principessa..._

-No te rindas, porque me sentiría humillada al saber que deje de lado lo que siento por ti para que al final no hayas conseguido lo que más anhelas -dicho esto, Daphne deslizo ambas manos por el duro pecho de Blaise, enterrándolas en sus rizos y jalándolo hacia ella. Los fríos labios de Daphne se mezclaron con los helados de Blaise, con un beso que dejaba libre sus sentimientos: _amistad, amor, rechazo, arrepentimiento, perdón._

Daphne suspiró sobre los labios de Blaise una vez se separaron por la falta de oxigeno. Blaise junto sus frentes mientras le sonreía con tristeza.

-No me olvides... -pidió Daphne.

-Jamás lo haré... -prometió el moreno.

Daphne sonrió, temerosa. Dio un último suspiro, dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de Blaise antes de apartarse. Se despidió de lejos de Gregory, Adrian y Hermione antes de tomar la mano de su hermana y dirigirse hacia la entrada de abordaje.

Espero atenta mientras sus padres mostraban sus boletos y pasaportes.

-Siento lo de Blaise -dijo su hermana, dándole un ligero apretón.

-Y yo siento lo de Malfoy -dijo, regresandole el apretón.

-El primer amor apesta... -rió sin gracia Astoria. Daphne se giró, mirando por última vez a su primer amor.

-La verdad no lo hace -dio un ligero sollozo, viendo a Blaise como si quisiera grabarlo a fuego en su memoria- Lo que apesta es que no sea correspondido... -admitió, sintiendo la lágrima bajar por su mejilla antes de seguir a sus padres por el túnel que los llevaría al avión, que la llevaría lejos de Blaise... _lejos del peligro._

* * *

 _Kennington, Londres muggle._

 _Al sur del río Támesis._

 _10:00 a.m_

Blaise soltó un enorme bostezo, restregándose con fuerza los ojos mientras caminaba a la par de Hermione. En su brazo derecho cargaba tres bolsas con comida para que Hermione cargara solo una. Ambos iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, recorriendo la calle que parecía un suburbio _muggle_ , ya que los departamentos eran todos iguales, mismo color, misma altura, misma distancia.

Era una zona adinerada, a pesar de que Marcus se había mudado al mundo _muggle_ , su necesidad de vivir en un lugar acomodado no paso desapercibido. El departamento que compró (bajo otro nombre, claro) estaba ambientado con lo último de la tecnología _muggle._

-¿Qué harás con el cuerpo de Casiopea? -preguntó Hermione después de un momento. Blaise frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿El cuerpo de...? ¡Ah! -exclamó. Se le había olvidado que su madre ya no estaba más en Azkaban, si no muerta, gracias a Mirthy. Blaise sabía que nunca podría perdonar a su madre y Mirthy se negaba a dejarlo cometer tal atrocidad ya que podía ser descubierto por los Aurores. Mirthy, siempre protegiéndolo- Creo que podría enterrarla en algún cementerio _muggle_ , ya no era una Zabini y la mansión la repelara si se intenta enterrar en su cementerio... una lastima -se burló. Hermione frunció la nariz, con disgusto.

-Aún me es un poco complicado entender que las mansiones piensan por si mismas -rió. Blaise negó con la cabeza, divertido. Caminaron un par de metros más antes de llegar al departamento de Marcus, que consistía en cinco pisos.

Era blanco (como todos) con una enorme puerta negra donde posaba el número 15, dos pequeñas ventanas, una a cada lado de la puerta, con su propia maceta de rosales. Tres escalones de ladrillos rojos para subir y un barandal negro.

Hermione introdujo la llave en la manija y entró en el apartamento, seguida de cerca por Blaise. El Slytherin cerró la puerta detrás suyo y siguió a Hermione hasta la cocina, pasando sin más miramiento la sala. La entrada de la cocina quedaba justo enfrente de las escaleras que llevarían a los demás pisos; cada uno con una habitación propia, un baño completo, una pequeña sala, un mini bar y un balcón, así que era extremadamente necesario regresar al primer piso para desayunar, comer y cenar.

Dejó las cosas sobre la isla de mármol y se sentó sobre uno de los taburetes, mirando como Hermione sacaba los paquetes de pastas, los de cereal, las botellas de agua y demás alimentos de las bolsas para acomodarlas en sus respectivos lugares; ya sea en el refrigerador o en la alacena.

-¿Cuanto tardaran Marcus y Greg en regresar? -preguntó el moreno.

-Tienen que hacer creíble la huida de los Greengrass, nadie puede sospechar que se esconderán en el mundo _muggle_ -musitó distraída. Blaise asintió- Además, deben borrarles la memora a Adrian, Lucias y Peregrine... por cierto, ¿quién falta? -preguntó al momento que encendía la estufa.

Blaise sacó un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo y conjuró una pluma. Tachó el nombre: Greengrass de la lista y se fijo en los siguientes-: Winickus, Burke, Davies, Clearwater, Fancourt, Dawlish, Burrow, Wildsmith... son todos -dijo- La verdad es que no faltan muchos, cuando salimos de Hogwarts unos ya se habían marchado y el resto no fue difícil de convencer... a excepción de los hijos de mortífagos -hizo una mueca- y de los que decidieron quedarse a luchar... -escuchó el resoplido de Hermione.

-Están locos -espetó.

-Nah... -negó Blaise, logrando taparse los ojos con su cabello. Sopló, logrando una apertura para mirar a Hermione, que lo miraba con una mueca- Se quedaron porque piensan que necesitas protección... nadie se creyó la ruptura de Draco y tuya, así que están seguros de que ganaremos la guerra; ya sabes, por tener tantos espías...

-No estamos seguros de que ganaremos la guerra -le reprochó. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Tomaron su decisión, Hermione... no puedes obligarlos a irse a pesar de que eso quieres que hagan...

-Alexander ha decidió quedarse...

-Chico valiente...

-Es estúpido -escupió Hermione- Solo tiene trece años... es un niño... -suspiró- Todos lo somos... -negó y movió la mano. Blaise pudo ver como su cabello empezaba a reducirse hasta mirar bien a Hermione.

-Gracias -sonrió. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Así puedo verte los ojos -sonrió, dándose la vuelta y continuando con el desayuno- Ve a decirle a Mirthy que ya llegamos, de seguro se habrá quedado dormida...

-¿Cómo no? -se burló Blaise- Estuvo toda la noche viendo la televisión -dijo, bajándose del taburete y escuchando la carcajada de Hermione aún después de salir de la cocina. Siguió removiendo el huevo sobre el sartén hasta soltar un suspiro pesado.

 _-Ahora solo queda un problema..._

* * *

 _Julio, 17. 1997._

 _Luna llena._

 _La Madriguera._

Era una noche hermosa, nadie podía negarlo. El suave resplandor que emitía la luna completamente envuelta por las nubes hacía que el ambiente fuera incluso más nostálgico.

El único sonido que escuchaba era el de Susan Bones discutiendo con su madre, acompañando de los murmullos que provenían de Ron y Ginny en una acolorada discusión.

Podía sentir la fría hierba bajo sus pies desnudos y el helado aire de la noche golpear sus delgados brazos hasta provocarle un escalofrío. Su caída coleta revolotear de vez en cuando y el negro vestido que portaba, sacudirse con el viento.

Pero no podía ver ni una sola criatura, no había... ni siquiera Heliopatas que siempre bailaban a la luz de la luna... todo era tan extraño, es como si las criaturas tuvieran miedo de aparecerse delante de ella... parecía que... huían... ¿de qué? _¿A qué le podían temer tanto?_

El corazón de Luna dio un revuelco.

 _¿Y si era...?_

Negó, los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado no temían a las hombres lobo, tampoco lo hacían los Torposoplos... entonces, _¿qué era tan poderoso como para asustarlos?_

-¡Luna! -la Ravenclaw pego un bote, se giro sobre sus talones. Neville Longbottom, con su túnica negra, la llamaba desde la entrada de La Madriguera- Molly está preparando té, ¿quieres?

-Sí, muchas gracias, Neville Longbottom -agradeció Luna con una linda sonrisa, sacando un sonrojo al Gryffindor, que regreso dentro de la inestable morada.

Todos los amigos cercanos de la familia Bones aún se encontraban allí, suponía que para dar fuerzas a la familia aunque la rubia no lo entendía. El alma de Amelia Bones ya no se encontraba con ellos, había partido en paz a pesar de haber sido asesinada por El-que-no debe-ser-nombrado.

Luna dio un último vistazo a la enorme y desolada pradera antes de regresar al interior de La Madriguera cuando otro tirón en su pecho la hizo detenerse... no de su pecho, de su alma. Una extraña necesidad y excitación corrió por el torrente sanguíneo de la Ravenclaw, guiándola fuera de la protección de La Madriguera, dentro de la hierba alta y seca que rodeaba su alrededor.

Alguien la llamaba, un grito desesperado.

Los pies de Luna se deslizaron por la hierba podada, con su corazón palpitando con fuerza... quería ir pero tenía miedo de hacerlo.

-¿Luna? -la susodicha se giro, mirando entre aterrada y fascinada a Ginny que salía de La Madriguera. Sus mejillas estaban más pálidas de lo usual, sus labios cortados y los ojos rojos como estuviera aguantando las lágrimas.

Pudo ver, por sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, que Ron Weasley caminaba con zancadas hacia su hermana, con el rostro rojo de furia.

-Lo siento... -se disculpo con la pelirroja. No podía ayudarla, alguien más la necesitaba.

Se giro y salió corriendo hacia el enorme pastizal.

-¡LUNA! -aulló Ginny, desesperada.

La hierba seca la golpeo en el rostro, entre una suave caricia y un fuerte castigo. Luna corrió descalza por las pequeñas lagunas, con el corazón galopando con fuerza.

Necesitaba llegar.

 _Lo necesitaba._

No sabía si Ginny la seguiría, pero estaba casi segura de que así era. Apresuró el paso, corriendo como en aquel partido de quidditch, cuando había tenido que pasar de la tribuna de los Slytherin hacia la de los Ravenclaw para antes que empezara el partido. Corrió sin detenerse, adentrándose cada vez más en el pastizal, alejándose de la seguridad de La Madriguera.

No importaba, era luna llena.

 _Nadie podía hacerle daño en luna llena._

Después de correr un rato, encontró un pequeño circulo donde sólo reinaba una pequeña laguna, rodeada de hierba alta y seca.

 _Ahí estaba._

Theodore Nott, mirándola... esperando. Tenía su camisa arremangada hasta los codos, pero no estaba abrochada, le faltaban botones como pedazos de tela. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, su cabello le cubría toda la frente, tapándole las cejas, dejando a salvo sus ojos... _que ahora eran amarillos._

Como los de un animal.

Como los de un hombre lobo.

-No te acerques... -Luna ahogo un grito ante aquella voz silbante. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que Theo no estaba solo. A unos diez pasos detrás de él, casi oculto por la hierba alta, Vincent Crabble lo apuntaba con su varita.

Del lado derecho de Theo, también a la misma distancia, Pansy Parkinson imitaba los movimientos de Vincent. Por último, la voz que la había detenido de lanzarse a los brazos de Theodore, estaba parado al lado suyo, casi rozando su brazo... ¿cómo es que no lo noto?

Draco Malfoy, con la mirada gélida y los hombros tensos, apuntaba a Theo con su propia varita.

-¿Pero qué...?

-No está en sus cabales... -siseo Vincent.

-¡Cállate, Vincent! -aulló Theo, mostrando sus enormes colmillos en una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Cállate tú, Theo! -escupió de vuelta Vincent, apretando con más fuerza su varita.

-No quieres hacer esto -rogó Pansy, sin importarle que Luna la escuchara.

-Tú no sabes lo que quiero... -jadeo Theo.

-Lo que quieres no lo obtendrás -murmuro Draco, arrastrando las palabras con petulancia- Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí, y después tendrás que enfrentar a Pansy y Vincent... Podrás estar en pleno apogeo y control de tu magia, Theo... pero no puedes contra tres expertos en magia oscura.

-¿Quieres apostar? -probó el castaño.

-Theo... -habló Luna, tomando por sorpresa a los Slytherin. Theo, con una mirada casi demencial, poso sus orbes en la pequeña figura de Luna. Su deseo se incremento aún más; dio un paso hacia ella.

Un circulo de fuego negro se alzo alrededor de él, con las llamas flameando con poca fuerza... con advertencia. Era magia oscura, y sabía que con un solo toque a las llamaradas, podría quemarse toda esa extremidad.

-Ni lo intentes... -masculló Vincent.

-No, esta bien -pidió Luna, dejando caer su mano sobre el antebrazo de Draco, quien recibió una mirada furibunda de Theo- No me hará daño...

-Discúlpame si discrepo -murmuró Pansy- Pero Theo podría hacerte daño con tal de conseguir lo que quiere...

-¿Y qué quiere?

-Eres su pareja, Luna... -dijo Draco, sin apartar la mirada de Theo- Como ya sabes, él no es un hombre lobo común... ¡mierda! -maldijo- Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos bien como funciona todo esto... pero tú eres la única que lo altera, en todos los sentidos.

-¿Es cierto eso, Theo? -preguntó Luna, con curiosidad. Theo la miro entre apenado y excitado- ¿Soy tu pareja?

-Sólo tú, Luna... -soltó en un gruñido- Necesito... yo, necesito...

-¡LUNA! -Pansy, Vincent y Draco giraron sus varitas, apuntando hacia la hierba alta- ¡LUNA! -el grito se escuchaba lejano aún, pero no tardarían en llegar.

-Yo necesito que te vayas, Theo -pidió la Lovegood, ganándose una mirada dolida del Slytherin- Si te atrapan, no podrás veme nunca más... -hablo con tacto. Draco logró evitar alzar las cejas con asombro, ¡vaya con los Ravenclaw! También podían manipular sin sudar.

-Luna... -gruñó Theo, lastimero.

-Prométeme que te irás... no puedes volver por mí, Theo -murmuró- _Tienes que irte..._

-Por ahora... -cedió.

-Por ahora... -apoyo Luna.

-Luna...

-Lo sé, Theo... -una lágrima cayó por su mejilla- Yo también lo siento, aquí -señaló justo donde estaba su corazón. Theo pareció reticente a irse, pero había logrado darle a entender que ella era la que mandaba... como cuando acorralas a un animal peligroso.

Theo asintió hacia sus amigos antes de que siete destellos rojos lo golpearan en el pecho cuando las llamas de fuego negro desaparecían. Antes de que el cuerpo inconsciente de Theo cayera al suelo, Vincent lo sostuvo.

-¡LUNA!

-Tengan cuidado -pidió Luna, corriendo hacia donde Theo y Vincent. Su mano se deslizo por su mejillas.

-Tú igual -dijo Draco, sabiendo lo que podría ocurrirle a Theo si algo le pasaba a Luna. La Ravenclaw asintió antes de dejar un beso suave como una pluma sobre los labios de Theo, ante la incomodidad de los tres mortífagos, que sólo lograron desviar la mirada, avergonzados. Se alejó unos pasos y vio como los tres Slytherin se transformaban en humo negro antes de hacerse invisibles y surcar los cielos.

Era imposible transportarse con Theo en ese estado.

-¡LUNA! -la Lovegood giro sobre sus talones, haciendo que el lodo sumergiera aún más sus pies. Ginny, Ron, Arthur, Charlie y Bill Weasley salían de los alta hierba. Nymphadora Tonks junto a Remus Lupin apuntaban sus varitas hacia su alrededor. Neville Longbottom y el padre de Luna, Xenophillus, parecían a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco.

-¿Uh? -inclinó el rostro, sorprendida- ¿Sucede algo?

-¡Saliste corriendo sin más! -gritó Ron, rojo de enojo- ¡Maldita Lunática!

-¡Ron! -gritó su padre, reprochandolo.

-¡Oh! Los he asustado -habló Luna, entendiendo la situación- Lo siento, vi un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado revolotear por aquí cerca y lo seguí... -se disculpo, avergonzada- No volverá a suceder -prometió, sonriendo agradecida por su preocupación. Tarareo una pequeña canción antes de dar brinquitos de vuelta a La Madriguera, con una sensación de paz que no sentía desde el ataque a Hogwarts.

Podía respirar de nuevo.

 _Había visto a Theodore._

* * *

 _Julio 18, 1997._

 _Callejón_ _Diagon._

-Fred, apura el paso -pidió Geogre detrás suyo mientras su gemelo cerraba la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley. Ginny, parada a dos pasos de él, miraba sin ver la espalda de su hermano.

Desde que Ron le había retirado la palabra, el hecho de que su madre planeara la boda de Bill y Fleur, Fred y George eran los únicos con quienes hablaba en su hogar y eso, ni tanto.

Sortilegios Weasley tenía un cómodo departamento sobre la tienda, donde vivían los gemelos, pero como Ginny había insistido en ayudarlos con la tienda, los gemelos no tenían otra opción que llevarla de vuelta a la Madriguera.

Ginny suspiro, tallando el suelo con la punta de su zapato, se sentía como la mierda. Había cortado con Harry por una carta, una estúpida carta, pero no tenía el suficiente valor como para decírselo de frente: ya no lo amaba más.

Pensó, después de todos esos años de amarlo, que podría hacer funcionar lo suyo cuando se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos ya no involucraban el amor, al menos no como pareja. Pero estaba tan empeñada en hacer funcionar su primer amor que lo único que hizo fue lastimar a Harry, a ella... e inclusive a Blaise.

Se aferró como pudo al chico de oro, pero conforme más tiempo pasaba con Harry, más extrañaba a Blaise... a sus verdaderos amigos. Lo había echado todo a perder por tratar de demostrar que Harry sí la podía amar, el problema fue que ese amor tardo mucho en llegar... ya cuando se había dado por vencida, ya cuando había caído enamorada del Slytherin.

Se había esforzado tanto por demostrar que vivía en un cuento de hadas que se olvido por completo de sentir. Su corazón no se aceleraba cuando estaba con Harry, pero siempre lo hacía cuando discutía con Blaise o se lo encontraba en un pasillo... inclusive cuando tomo sus sentimientos y se los lanzo en el rostro, después de haberlos pisoteado.

Él tenía el completo derecho de odiarla, ¡mortifagos! Inclusive ella se odiaba, por no contar las miradas que Pansy y Hermione le enviaba siempre que la veían: odio, rencor y lástima. Aún podía recordar las palabras que Hermione le había dicho una vez que la encontró sola en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

 _-"Espero que estés contenta. Ya tienes a Potter, ¡felicidades, lo lograste! -sus ojos lanzaban dagas- Ahora, te pido con todo el orgullo con que puedo hacerlo, que sueltes a Blaise. Él también se merece tener a alguien que lo aprecie como es: único -caminó hasta llegar a ella, mirándola desde su altura, que era solo un poco más baja que Ginny- Aléjate de él si realmente no quieres conocer la ira de un Slytherin."_

Ella no lo había entendido en un inicio, _¿dejarlo ir?_ Ella no hacía nada para retenerlo, desde que Blaise y ella se habían insultado en el pasillo... mejor dicho, desde aquel día en que la ataco por la espalda, no había hablado con él. Pero siempre encontraba la manera de verlo por los pasillos, competir con él en los partidos e inclusive verlo cuando llegaban a entrenar los Slytherin... a veces, cuando lo veía debajo de _"Richard"_... Una sonrisa triste cruzó el rostro de Ginny, aún recordaba el estúpido apodo que le había puesto al árbol donde los Slytherin se reunían... Como los extrañaba.

-Ya esta -hablo Fred, terminando de colocar los encantamientos de protección. Guardo la varita dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón antes de colocarse junto a su hermano gemelo, ambos detrás de una taciturna Ginny Weasley. Los gemelos se dedicaron una profunda mirada antes de volver a posarla sobre su hermana menor.

-¿Crees que este...? -preguntó George en voz baja. Fred se encogió de hombros.

-¿Pueden apurarse? -pidió Ginny, ajena de los pensamientos de sus hermanos. Un viento inesperado hizo que cubriera sus ojos. La ráfaga termino inclusive antes de empezar. Soltó un largo suspiro y se adentro en el callejón para poder Aparecerse.

A pesar de que el Callejón Diagon se encontraba casi vacío debido al reciente ataque y secuestro de Ollivander, aún no era recomendado Aparecerse en el callejón principal debido a que podría ocurrir un incidente.

-¡Ginny! -hablo Fred detrás suyo una vez estuvieron todos dentro del callejón- ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿De...? -inquirió la pelirroja, girándose y cruzando sus brazos, viendo de frente a sus hermanos. Enarcó una ceja.

-Ron nos contó lo de Harry... -dijo George.

-Los has cortado... -continuo Fred.

-Lo que haya hecho con mi relación con Harry, solo nos incumbe a él y a mi -espeto Ginny- No tengo por que...

-¡Ginny! ¡Cuidado! -aulló George demasiado tarde. Dos destellos azules pasaron sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, impactando en los gemelos antes de que siquiera pudieran sacar sus respectivas varitas.

Un tercer destello impacto contra ella, sus extremidades, a una velocidad asombrosa, empezaron a congelarse.

Una figura femenina salió por detrás de los gemelos Weasley, mientras movía su varita y mano, caminando de espaldas y colocando una barrera mágica. Por detrás de Ginny Weasley, dos hombres imitaban las acciones de la castaña.

-Que divertido... -la voz salió baja justo cuando la barrera termino de alzarse alrededor de ellos- ... dos miembros de la Orden abatidos en menos de tres minutos...

-¿Qué esperabas? -se burló Hermione Granger, guardando su varita dentro de sus jeans negros- Potter los entrenó -sacudió levemente sus risos castaños. Un fuerte trueno partió el cielo, nubes negras empezaron a moverse debajo del cálido sol, empezando a oscurecer el callejón.

-Lindo ambiente -comentó Blaise, dejándose caer sobre la pared de ladrillos, pasando sus orbes verdes de Ginny a los gemelos, Fred y Geogre- Tch... -chasqueo la lengua- Realmente quería un poco de diversión.

-No te preocupes, si quieres al rato vamos a molestar a los _muggles_ -se burló Gregory, ganando una mirada fulminante de Hermione.

-Déjense de estúpideses -siseo la Slytherin- Tenemos que terminar esto pronto, fue una suerte total encontrarnos a los Weasley, todos juntos, en el callejón Diagon.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi! -canto Blaise, frotándose las manos y sonriendo con malicia- ¿Cómo empezamos esto? -Camino hacia los gemelos- veamos, veamos... -canturreo- ¿Desde qué punto debo retirar las memorias?

-Borren desde cuarto año -apoyo Gregory- Haz que la relación que llevaban con Draco sólo sea de pura cooperación. Dinero por dinero, hazlos... ¿indiferentes a nosotros? -preguntó. Hermione asintió.

-Eso suena bien, ya que sus padres saben de la relación que tenían con Draco... -murmuró- Implantemos una pelea entre ellos antes de que dejaran Hogwarts cuando íbamos en quinto... No son muchos recuerdos... -Hermione soltó un suspiro- Blaise, bajaré mis barreras y leerás mi mente. Tenemos que hacer esto lo más detallado posible...

-Pero... -Blaise hizo una mueca- No soy bueno con _Legeremancia..._

-Eres mejor que yo -admitió la castaña- Pero ya que Gregory no es bueno con los hechizos de memoria, tendrás de que hacerlo tú. Los _Obliviate_ son tu fuerte...

-Esta bien... -frunció un poco el ceño, girándose y apuntando con su varita a Hermione- _¡Legeremants!_ -su mente voló como aquellas veces cuando tomaba el _Estado Niebla_ y entró en la mente de Hermione sin ninguna dificultad, encontrando casi de inmediato las imágenes que implementarían en las cabezas de los gemelos Weasley.

Una gota de sudor escurrió por su frente cuando terminó de recabar toda la información de la cabeza de Hermione. Se alejó con premura de ella y se tocó la cabeza, tratando de alejar el dolor que empezaba a pulsar.

-¿Blaise? -preguntó Hermione sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-Estoy bien -contestó el moreno casi con dolor- No entiendo como es que Draco puede hacerlo sin dudar... -se quejó, ahora apuntando con su varita a Fred- ¿Lista?

-Sí.

-Apuren -pidió Gregory, echando miradas a su alrededor. No le gustaban los callejones oscuros, menos en esos tiempos.

-Una...

-Dos...

-¡Tres!

 _-¡Obliviate!_ -el destello blanco golpeo a los gemelos Weasley en el rostro. Un pequeño hilillo de plata se escurrió por su sien, siendo llamados por las varitas de Blaise y Hermione. El hilo de plata tomaba de vez en cuando ciertos destellos de colores, significado de que ambos Slytherin empezaban a implantar recuerdos en ambos Weasley. Tardaron más de lo planeado en terminar el proceso, tal vez se debía a que Hermione tenía que ir con más lentitud debido a que la mente de Blaise estaba débil debido a su reciente escrutinio con la suya.

Cuando terminaron, Blaise jadeaba por debajo.

-Yo haré la de Ginny -anunció Hermione. Blaise negó.

-No, yo lo haré -se dispararon una mirada. Hermione lo veía con desconfianza pero Blaise se negaba a echarse para atrás. Al final, la castaña soltó un suspiro y dejo que el chico caminara hacia la menor de los Weasley. Al llegar al frente de ella, inclinó un poco la cabeza, analizándola.

Se veía igual de hermosa que la última vez que la vio. Su lacio cabello rojo cayendo sobre su espalda, pero ahora unas ligeras ojeras resaltaban en su pálido rostro... _si ella se veía así, ¿cómo se veían ellos? ¿Casi como Inferis?_ Un segundo estruendo resonó en el cielo, con unas ligeras gotas de lluvia cayendo de las nubes.

-Blaise... -susurró Hermione- ... tenemos que irnos...

-Mione tiene razón, tenemos que...

 _-¡Obliviate!_ -el hechizo golpeo el rostro de Ginny Weasley. El hilo, idéntico al de sus hermanos, empezó a deslizarse por su sien hasta la punta de la varita de Blaise, que la miraba con cierta ternura y tristeza... con amor. Que, al igual que el hilo blanquecino, empezaron a desaparecer de su rostro hasta dejarlo en una frívola indiferencia.

Los recuerdos de Ginny Weasley sobre Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabble, Hermione Granger, Gregory Goyle y Blaise Zabini fueron borrados de su memoria. Todas aquellas risas, bromas, secretos, lagrimas, rencor y resentimiento fueron arrebatados de ella sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlos, se escurrían como las gotas por sus mejillas. El cálido tacto de una mano tocó su mejilla...

Parpadeo un par de veces, confundida. Podía jurar que acababa de ver los ojos de Blaise Zabini mirándola con tristeza, se restregó el rostro con fuerza, tratando de detener las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su rostro.

-¿Entonces tú y Harry...? -empezó de nuevo Fred. Ginny frunció el ceño, alejando la mirada de Zabini.

-Sólo... lo nuestro no funciono, es todo -espeto de nuevo, con la inseguridad empezando a calar. _¿Por qué había terminado con Harry?_ ... Ya ni ella recordaba, pero sabia que no se sentía a gusto con él- ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-Sí, sí... -dijo George, llegando a su lado y tomándola de un codo, al igual que Fred.

-Sólo espero el día de cumplir mi mayoría para poder Aparecerme yo sola -se quejó la menor de los Weasley, sacandole una sonrisa a sus hermanos.

-Pobrecita... -se burló Fred.

-... no puede hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts... -rió George. Ginny rodó los ojos, exasperada.

-¡Ya...! -su gritó fue cortado a la mitad antes de Aparecer junto a sus hermanos lejos de aquel callejón y de los tres pares de ojos que los miraban desde las penumbras, ocultos por las sombras.

* * *

 _Julio, 19, 1997._

 _Malfoy Manor._

En un estrecho sendero bañado por la luna, dos hombres aparecieron de la nada a escasos metros de distancia. Permanecieron inmóviles un instante, apuntándose mutuamente al pecho con sus respectivas varitas mágicas, hasta reconocerse. Entonces las guardaron bajo las capas y echaron a andar a buen paso en la misma dirección.

-Llegas tarde -reprochó Vincent.

-Tú igual -sonrió Theo.

El lado izquierdo del sendero estaba bordeado por unas zarzas silvestres no muy crecidas, y el derecho, por un seto alto y muy bien cortado. Al caminar, los dos chicos hacían ondear las largas capas alrededor de los tobillos.

Torcieron a la derecha y tomaron un ancho camino que partía del sendero. El seto alto describía también una curva y se prolongaba al otro lado de la impresionante verja de hierro forjado que cerraba el paso. Ninguno de de los dos individuos se detuvo; sin mediar palabra, ambos alzaron el brazo izquierdo, como si saludaran, y atravesaron la verja igual que si las oscuras barreras metálicas fueran de humo.

El seto de tejo amortiguaba el sonido de los pasos. De pronto, se oyó un susurro a la derecha; ambos muchachos miraron de soslayo el origen del ruido, que no resultó ser otra cosa que un pavo real blanco.

-Joder, Malfoy y sus pavos reales -se mofó Vincent.

Una magnifica mansión surgió de la oscuridad al final del camino; había una luz en las ventanas de cristales emplomados de la planta baja. En algún punto del oscuro jardín que se extendía más allá del seto borboteaba una fuente. Vincent y Theo, cuyos pasos hacían crujir la grava, se acercaron presurosos a la puerta de entrada, que abrió hacia adentro, aunque no se vio que nadie la abriera.

El amplio vestíbulo, débilmente iluminado, estaba decorado con suntuosidad y una espléndida alfombra cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. La mirada de los pálidos personajes de los retratos que colgaban en las paredes siguió a los dos muchachos, que andaban a grandes zancadas. Por fin, se detuvieron antes de una maciza puerta de madera, titubearon un instante y, acto seguido, Theo hizo girar la manija de bronce.

El salón se hallaba repleto de gente sentada alrededor de una larga y ornamentada mesa. Todos guardaron silencio. Los muebles de la estancia estaban arrinconados de cualquier manera contra las paredes, y la única fuente de luz era un gran fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una elegante repisa de mármol coronada con un espejo de marco dorado. Theo y Vincent vacilaron un momento en el umbral. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, alzaron la vista para observar el elemento más extraño de la escena: una figura humana, al parecer inconsciente, colgaba boca abajo sobre la mesa y giraba despacio, como si pendiera de una cuerda invisible. Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo la singular figura le prestaban atención, excepto Pansy Parkinson, situada casi debajo de ella, que parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarla cada poco.

-Llegan tarde -dijo una voz potente y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa- Han interrumpido una gran charla...

Quien había hablado se sentaba justo enfrente de la chimenea, de modo que al principio los recién llegados sólo aparecieron su silueta. Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco más distinguieron su rostro en la penumbra, un rostro liso y sin pizca de vello, serpentino, con dos rendijas a modo de orificios nasales y ojos rojos y fulgurantes de pupilas verticales; su palidez era tan acusada que parecía emitir un resplandor nacarado.

-Acepte nuestras disculpas, mi señor -dijo Theo, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia- Hemos tenido un incidente con un miembro de la Orden...

-No recuerdo haberles ordenado vigilar a la Orden -dijo Voldemort.

-Yo lo hice -habló Draco, sentado a su lado izquierdo, frente a Severus Snape. Vestía un impoluto traje negro, con camisa blanca y sus primeros botones desabrochados. Parecía bastante cómodo en su situación, a comparación de muchos mortífagos- Creemos... -le echó una mirada a Snape, que asintió imperceptiblemente- ... que alguien en la Orden está ayudando a los traidores de la sangre a salir de Inglaterra...

-Los recuerdo... esos Slytherin traidores -escupió, posando sus orbes rojos en Theo y Vincent- ¿Encontraron algo de importancia?

-No, mi Señor -negó Theo, haciendo una reverencia.

-Mantenganme avisado...

-Sí, mi Señor -dijo Vincent.

-Siéntense... y no vuelvan a llegar tarde... -siseo Voldemort. Draco asintió, dando una gélida mirada a Theo y Vincent, que con pasos presurosos, tomaron asientos en diferentes lugares de la mesa. Theo, ocupando el lugar que le correspondía a su padre y Vincent el de su padre, a lado de Pansy Parkinson.

-Como iba diciendo -prosiguió el Señor Tenebroso, y escudriñó los tensos semblantes de algunos de sus seguidores-, ahora lo entiendo todo mucho mejor. Ahora sé, por ejemplo, que para matar a Potter necesitaré que alguno de ustedes me preste su varita mágica.

Las caras de los reunidos reflejaban sorpresa; era como si acabara de anunciar que deseaba que alguno de ellos le prestara un brazo. Su silla chirrió un poco al levantarse y empezar a caminar alrededor de la mesa.

-¿No hay ningún voluntario? Veamos... Lucius, no sé para que necesitas ya una varita mágica...

Lucius Malfoy levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hundidos y con ojeras, y el resplandor de la chimenea le daba un tono amarillento y aspecto céreo a su cutis. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz ronca:

-¡Mi señor!

-La varita, Lucius. Quiero tu varita.

-Yo...

Draco hizo una mueca de desprecio, aquel hombre al que tanto había temido y venerado cuando era niño no era ni la sombra de lo que fue. Aún no entendía como es que lo había sacado de Azkaban, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Pansy que estaba tan pálida como un fantasma, tratando de evitar mirar hacia la profesora de Estudios Muggles.

-Dime, Lucius, ¿de qué es?

-De olmo, mi señor -susurró Malfoy.

-¿Y el núcleo central?

-De dragón, mi señor. De fibras de corazón de dragón.

-¡Fantástico! -exclamó Voldemort. Sacó su varita y comparó la longitud de ambas.

Lucius Malfoy hizo un fugaz movimiento involuntario con el que dio la impresión de que esperaba recibir la varita de su amo a cambio de la suya. A Voldemort no le pasó por alto; abrió los ojos con malévola desmesura y cuestionó:

-¿Darte mi varita, Lucius? ¿Mi varita, precisamente? -Algunos rieron por debajo, Draco frunció el ceño- Te he regalado la libertad, Lucius. ¿Acaso no es suficiente con eso? Sí... es cierto, me he fijado en que no pareces feliz... ¿Tal vez les desagrada mi presencia en su casa, Lucius?

-¡No, mi señor! ¡En absoluto!

-Mientes, Padre... -el siseo de Draco tomó por sorpresa hasta al mismísimo Voldemort. Lucius se tensó en su asiento- Pero al final de cuenta, esta ya no es más tu casa... -miraba a Lucius con una pizca de asco.

-El joven Malfoy tiene razón, Lucius... Esta ya no es más tu casa...

La voz de Voldemort siguió emitiendo un suave silbido incluso después de que su cruel boca hubiera acabado de mover los labios. Pero el sonido fue intensificándose poco a poco y uno o dos magos apenas lograron reprimir un escalofrío al notar que una criatura corpulenta se deslizaba por el suelo, bajo la mesa.

Los ojos de Draco, Pansy, Theo y Vincent cayeron en la enorme serpiente que apreció y trepó con lentitud por la silla de Voldemort; continuó subiendo (parecía intimidante) y se acomodó sobre los hombros. El cuello del reptil era tan grueso como un muslo de un hombre, y los ojos, cuyas pupilas semejaban dos rendijas verticales, miraban con fijeza, sin parpadear. El Señor Tenebroso la acarició distraídamente con sus largos y delgados dedos, mientras observaba con persistencia a Lucius Malfoy.

-Parece que tu hijo ya no te respeta en los más mínimo, Lucius... Le has enseñado bien, ahora ha tomado tu lugar sin mirar atrás -sonrió Voldemort al ver como Lucius le dirigía una mirada a su hijo, que lo ignoró por completo.

-Mi señor -dijo con voz emocionada una mujer morena situada a la mitad de la mesa-, es un honor alojarlo aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia -Draco hizo una mueca-. Nada podría complacernos más.

Se sentaba al lado de Lucius, pero su aspecto físico -cabello oscuro y párpados gruesos- eran tan diferente del de su fallecida hermana como su porte y conducta: Narcissa solía adoptar una actitud tensa e impasible, en tanto Bellatrix se inclinaba hacia Voldemort, pues sus palabras no le bastaban para expresar sus ansias de proximidad.

-"Nada podría complacernos más" -repitió Voldemort ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras la miraba-. Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti, Bellatrix.

La mujer se ruborizó y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas de gratitud.

-Mi señor sabe que digo la pura verdad.

-"Nada podría complacernos más..." ¿Ni siquiera la compararías con el feliz acontecimiento que, según tengo entendido, se ha producido esta semana en el seno de tu familia?

Bellatrix lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y evidente desconcierto.

-No sé a qué se refiere usted, mi señor.

-Me refiero a tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y también tuya, Lucius. Acaba de cazarse con Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo. Deben estar muy orgullosos.

Hubo un estallido de risas burlonas. Los seguidores de Voldemort intercambiaron miradas de júbilo y algunos incluso golpearon la mesa con el puño. La enorme serpiente, molesta por tanto alboroto, abrió las fauces y silbo, furiosa; pero los mortífagos (a excepción de Theo, Draco, Pansy y Vincent que se pusieron en guardia) no la oyeron porque se regocijaban con la humillación de Bellatrix y Lucius. El rostro de Bellatrix, que hasta ese momento había mostrado un leve rubor de felicidad, se cubrió de feas manchas rojas.

-¡No es mi sobrina, señor! -gritó para hacerse oir encima de las risas- No he vuelto a frecuentar a mi hermana desde que se casó con el sangre sucia. Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ni tampoco la bestia con que se ha casado.

-¿Qué dices tú, Draco? -preguntó Voldemort, y aunque no subió la voz, se le oyó con claridad a pesar de las burlas y los abucheos- ¿Te ocuparás de los cachorros?

-Estoy seguro de que hay un par de maldiciones asesinas con sus nombres en mi varita, mi señor -dijo Draco, disparando miradas entre Voldemort y Nagini- Si me lo permite, claro esta...

-¡Basta! -exclamó Voldemort acariciando a la enojada serpiente- ¡Basta, he dicho! -Las risas se apagaron al instante- Muchos de los más antiguos árboles genealógicos enferman un poco con el tiempo...

-Sobre todo la familia Black -se mofó Theo, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Bellatrix.

-Me aseguraré de cortarla de raíz -siseo Draco, callando a Theo con una mirada- En la primera ocasión.

-La tendrás -aseguró el Señor Tenebroso- Y lo mismo haremos con las restantes familias: cortaremos el cáncer que nos infecta hasta que sólo quedemos los de sangre verdadera... -nadie pareció percibir las miradas que Snape, Draco, Vincent, Theo y Pansy se dirigeron.

Acto seguido, levantó la varita mágica de Lucius Malfoy y, apuntando a la figura que giraba lentamente sobre la mesa, le dio una leve sacudida. Entones la figura cobró vida, emitió un quejido y forcejeó como si intentara librarse de unas ataduras invisibles.

-¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus? -preguntó Voldemort.

Snape dirigió la vista hacia la cautiva colgada cabeza abajo. Los demás mortífagos lo imitaron, como si les hubieran dado permiso para expresar curiosidad. Cuando la mujer quedó de cara a la chimenea, gritó con voz cascada por el terror.

-¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame!

-¡Ah, sí! -replicó Snape mientras la prisionera seguía girando despacio.

-¿Y tú, Draco, sabes quién es? -inquirió Voldemort acariciándole el morro a la serpiente con la mano libre. Draco negó con la cabeza, posando sus ojos en Pansy que evitaba mirar a la mujer- Claro, tú no asistías a sus clases. Para los que no lo sepan, les comunico que esta noche nos acompaña Charity Burbage, quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Se oyeron murmullos de comprensión. Una mujer encorvada y corpulenta, de dientes puntiagudos, soltó una risa socarrona y comentó:

-Sí, la profesora Burbage enseñaba a los hijos de los magos y brujas todo sobre los _muggles_ , y les explicaba que éstos no son tan diferentes de nosotros...

Pansy cerró con fuerza los ojos, más pálida que nunca. Un mortífago escupió en el suelo. Charity Burbage volvió a quedar de cara a Snape.

-Severus, por favor... por favor...

-Silenció -ordenó Voldemort , y volvió a agitar la varita de Malfoy. Charity calló de golpe, como si la hubieran amordazado- No satisfecha con corromper y contaminar las mentes de los hijos de los magos, la semana pasada la profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de los sangre sucia en El Profeta. Según ella, los magos debemos aceptar a esos ladrones de nuestro conocimiento y nuestra magia, y sostiene que la progresiva desaparición de los sangre limpia es una circunstancia deseable. Si por ella fuera, nos emparejaríamos todos con _muggles_ o, ¿por qué no?, con hombres lobo.

Esta vez nadie rió: la rabia y el desprecio en la voz de Voldemort imponían silencio. Por tercera vez, Charity Borbage volvió a quedar de cara a Snape, mientras las lágrimas se le escorrían entre los cabellos. Snape la miró de nuevo, impertérrito, mientras ella giraba y le dedicaba su última mirada a Pany Parkinson, que parecía tan aterrada como ella. Una ligera sonrisa brilló en los labios de la profesora.

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un destello verde iluminó hasta el último rincón de la sala y Charity se derrumbó con resonante estrépito sobre la mesa, que tembló y crujió. Algunos mortífagos se echaron hacia atrás en los asientos y Pansy se atraganto con su propia saliva, casi llevándose una mano a los labios pero Vincent la retuvo con la suya, moviendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-A cenar, Nagini -dijo Voldemort en voz baja.

La gran serpiente se meció un poco y, abandonando su posición sobre los hombros del Señor Tenebroso, se deslizó hasta el pulido suelo de madera.

-Eh, Pans... veme a mi, sólo a mi -susurró Vincent, forzando a que Pansy lo viera a los ojos, evitando mirar la escena que montaba Nagini.

* * *

 _Julio, 25. 1997._

 _Londres Muggle._

 _11:00 p.m_

Sus botas negras sonaban como eco al golpear el suelo, cada paso dado resonaba por toda la estancia. El chico de jeans negros y suéter de algodón ajustado miraba con disimulado interés el lugar al que había entrado por esas enormes puertas metálicas.

Las bancas de madera, apiladas una detrás de otra dejando solo un sendero en medio para pasar reposaban sin nadie que las apreciara, estaban algo desgastadas. Solo por cada cinco bancas una columna de mármol de no más de metro y medio donde reposaban esculturas extrañas para el muchacho, dividían las mismas. Al reparar en las esculturas, vio que de algunas salían unas alas.

Su mirada se fijo en las paredes del lugar, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar en techo curvo, como el de las bóvedas de Gringotts. En él, un mural de _muggles_ con alas se miraban unos a otros, con espadas en alto y pies descalzos, divididos por nubes y cielo. Bajó la mirada para ver al frente, un atril de madera al lado de una mesa que sostenía varias velas encendidas, intercaladas con las apagadas. Una mujer de avanzada edad prendía una vela con un pequeño palo de madera, más delgado que una varita, para después persignarse, sí, porque él sabía como hacerlo.

Dos puertas de madera en cada esquina, entre abiertas pero él no iba por nada de eso.

Sus orbes cayeron en un pequeño habitáculo de madera de dos puertas, el confesionario. Camino con tranquilidad, con toda la calma del mundo y fue a abrir una de las dos puertas. Dentro, una pequeña banca de madera, que estaba pegada a los dos extremos del pequeño cubículo. Se sentó, descansando su cabeza contra la pared y estirando sus largos pies, chocando con la puerta que hasta hace solo veinte segundos acababa de cerrar; un suspiro angustioso disfrazado de hastío hizo que una pequeña ventanilla de su lado derecho se abriera, dando paso a una cortina morada.

-Ave María purisima -su voz salió suave, sin necesidad de alzarla ya que se escuchaba en todo el espacio con claridad.

-Sin pecado concebida -la voz del otro lado salió gruesa, como alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo usándola para hablar ante una multitud enorme.

-En el nombre del Padre, Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, Amén... -El chico paso su mano por cara y pecho, persignándose con forme decía cada palabra.

-El Señor este en tu corazón para que puedas arrepentirte humildemente de tus pecados... -continuo el sacerdote, al cual no podía verle el rostro.

-Señor tú lo sabes, tú sabes que te quiero... Es la primera vez que vengo a confesarme, padre...

-¿La primera vez? -preguntó la voz gruesa con un tono de asombro.

-Sí, confieso que no creo en la religión católica o cristiana, no creo en ningún Dios, padre... Hace tiempo que se me ha informado sobre este tipo de... creencias, pero hasta hace pocos días decidí ver que tan real era esto...

-Continua, hijo... -pudo percibir que el hombre se sentía indignado.

-Llevo varios días con esta decisión surcando mi cabeza -explicó- He pecado como cualquier otro ser humano, pero nunca pensé en llegar al extremo que muchos llegan... arrepentirme. Nunca lo hice, nunca lo he hecho... He hecho cosas terribles, padre... ¿es cierto que su Dios es capaz de perdonar todo?

-Si confesamos nuestros pecados, Dios, que es fiel y justo, nos los perdonará y nos limpiará de toda maldad.

-Ese es el problema, padre... -dijo el chico- No creo que por el simple hecho de venir a contarle lo que he hecho, lo que haré... hará que su Dios me perdoné. Tengo miedo, padre... Sueño con lo que viene, tiempos oscuros se acercan... Dígame, padre... ¿cuantos Aves Marías y Padres nuestros tengo que rezar para que su Dios perdone todo lo me he visto obligado a hacer?

-Dios...

-Su Dios... -cortó, casi con burla- ... ¿usted sería capaz de perdonar a un asesino?

-No está en mi perdonar... -dijo el sacerdote después de unos segundos. El chico sonrió con cansancio.

-¿Pero lo haría? ¿Perdonaría a alguien que haya arrebatado la vida a otro sin que le importaran las consecuencias de sus actos?

-... No...

-Si usted no puede perdonarme, entonces su Dios tampoco podrá hacerlo -el muchacho sacó su varita, golpeando la punta contra su rodilla, casi ritmicamente- Y la oscura verdad, es que no quiero su perdón... solo quería comprobar algo que ya sé...

-¿Y qué es lo qué sabes? -preguntó el sacerdote, con su voz mezclada de angustia y miedo.

-Que ya no le temo más al infierno, con gusto iré si con eso protejo a mi familia... -inclinándose; con sus dedos alrededor de la varita, y la frase cicatrizada en el dorso de su mano: No debo, nunca más, interrumpir a mis profesores, movió con la punta de la misma la pequeña cortina morada, poso sus orbes castaños al viejo rostro del padre, que lo miraba asombrado antes de posar sus ojos en la varita, confuso- Lo siento, pero usted no puede recordar esto... _¡Obliviate!_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **No olviden dejar sus Review.**

 **Tome partes de: _"Harry Potter y Las Reliqueas de la Muerte"._**

 **¡Cuéntenme qué les pareció!**

 **Y una última cosa: ¡Quisiera pedirles un enorme favor!**

 **Me he quedad en un limbo, tengo un enorme problema sobre como continuara el siguiente capítulo... Me gustaría preguntarles algunas ideas.**

 **Si tienen alguna (que les gustara colocara en el fic) no olviden compartirla.**

 **Pueden _enviármelo por privado (si no les contesto, es porque aún no sé manejar bien esta página)._**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **¡No olviden dejar sus Review!**


	22. ¿Osadía o cobardía?

**¡Días sin leernos! Bueno, yo a ustedes sí porque siempre leo cada uno de sus Review, hay veces que hasta dos veces.**

 **Bueno, me surgió un problema (de los gordos). Verán, yo no tengo computadora ni laptop donde escribir mis historias pero mi hermana me ha prestado su laptop desde el inicio y de ahí es donde publicó los capitulos.**

 **El problema aquí es... que estaba escribiendo este capítulo (que se va a dividir en dos así que será doble actualización, nada más que la segunda parte la subo en la tarde noche) y la laptop se quedó sin pila. Total, busque el cargador y me lleve el susto de mi vida ¡La pitbull de mi mamá (una cría de dos meses) destruyó el cargador de la laptop! Y no he podido ir a comprar otro.**

 **¡Fue desastroso!**

 **Así que tuve que volver a usar mi IPad pero no es lo mismo y al final, como no sé en que formato lo escribí, tuve que volver a pasarlo a mi celular y de aquí es donde estoy publicando.**

 **Eso se concluye que por el momento sólo podré contestar sus Review, ya sea por mensaje (si aprendo a hacerlo) a los que tienen un perfil. Pero no duden que realmente leo todo lo que me comentan y estoy agradecida de que amen está historia tanto como yo.**

 **Siento no poder contestarlos por el momento, pero cuando tenga la oportunidad de comprar un nuevo cargador (Porque para mí es muy difícil escribir los caps en el celular) volveré a contestar sus Review en los capitulos.**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenesen, son de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **La idea no es mía pero lo trama sí.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos aquellos que están empezando está travesía con los aquí ya presentes.**_

 _ **¡Los amo!**_

* * *

 _Julio, 30. 1997_

 _Kennington, Londres muggle._

 _Al sur del río Támesis._

Hermione introducía las plumas de _Jobberknoll_ en la poción desmemorizante ajena a su alrededor, sin reparar en la presencia de cierto Slytherin que se introdujo al cuarto con sigilo. Siguió moviendo la poción en contra de las manecillas del reloj.

El Slytherin vio como removía la poción por sobre la cabeza de la chica, que resultaba ser más baja que él.

-¿Ya has terminado? -preguntó al oído de la chica, que sin inmutarse, vio como las plumas del _Jobberknoll_ se desintegraban en la poción azul que empezaba a burbujear a pesar de la baja temperatura de la flema.

-No -contestó llanamente, escuchando el escuálido suspiro del chico que golpeó con ligereza su oído.

-¿Qué piensas? -preguntó después de un breve momento, pues él mismo se había perdido en sus recuerdos.

-En Greg.

-Demonios, ¿quieres ponerme celoso? -indagó, fingiéndose ofendido. Hermione rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa tirando de su boca.

-Imposible -dijo con demasiado énfasis- El gigoló de Hogwarts no puede sentirse ofendido... Es como si Gryffindor ganara la Copa de las Casas sin romper las reglas.

-¡Oye! -gritó, llevándose una mano al pecho y retrocediendo dos pasos, ganándose una mirada de soslayo de su mejor amiga, con sus orbes castaños brillando de alegría- ¡A mí nunca me pagaron por mis servicios! Aunque puedo decirte que las deje completamente satisfechas -eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, como si contara un gran secreto. Hermione negó, riendo.

-Vaya, el gran Zabini hablando de sus conquistas... me siento honrada... -chasqueo la lengua- Olvídalo... creo que el término adecuado es: ofendida.

-Auch -se quejó Blaise- Deberías estar halagada que un caballero como yo te cuente sus proezas sexuales -rectifico. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de posarlos de nuevo en la poción.

-El corazón de Greg es demasiado puro para la vida que nos toco -murmuro Hermione, perdiendo todo rastro de calidez- El de todos ustedes...

-Greg piensa que puede salvarnos si reza a los Dioses muggles -dijo Blaise con un suspiro, ignorando deliberadamente lo que Hermione acababa de decir. Él hace mucho había perdido su corazón puro... ahora no era más que la sombra de lo que fue... sobreviviendo en una guerra que no es suya, peleando por un bando que lo desprecia... _Deseando vivir de verdad_ \- Tal vez teme por nuestras almas... después de que los dementores nos den el beso...

-Eso no pasará -corto Hermione, tensando los hombros- Ninguno terminara en Azkaban... Dumbledore nos lo prometió...

-Yo te recuerdo que está muerto -siseo Blaise, cruzándose de brazos.

-Y yo te recuerdo que aún tenemos un Horrocrux en nuestro poder... si es necesario amenazad a Potter lo haré -espetó la castaña- No lo dudes.

Blaise soltó un largo suspiro.

-Mañana llevaremos a la última familia de Slytherin fuera de Londres... después de eso tenemos que borrarnos las memorias...

-Dime algo nuevo...

-Quiero que cuando me borres la memoria... _borres todo rastro de Ginevra Weasley de mi cabeza._

* * *

 _Julio, 31. 1997_

 _La Madriguera._

-¿Estás bien, Harry? -preguntó James Potter a su hijo en voz baja, viendo de reojo como su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, platicaba ameno con Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom. Su hijo, sentado a un lado suyo, asintió.

-No es nada, papá -aseguró, frotándose con fuerza la cicatriz, que no paraba de arder- Es solo que Voldemort parece... furioso...

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la misión secreta que te dejo? ¿O el tal Gregorovitch? -preguntó con un toque de rencor. Desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, a manos de los traidor de Severus Snape, su hijo se había encerrado en su cuarto sin una segunda mirada a su padre. Habían pasado varios días hasta que Harry había decidido salir de la sombras, pero lo único que le había dicho era que necesitaba hablar con Ron y Neville, sus mejores amigos.

Hace justo más de una semana que se alojaban en La Madriguera junto a Sirius y Neville, que había llegado por Red Flu desde la casa de su abuela. Junto a Canuto, James había descubierto (a escondidas, claro está) que Dumbledore le había dejado una misión ultra secreta a Harry, quien había decidido contárselo a sus mejores amigo, pero no a su padre.

-No -Harry hizo una mueca, incomodo por no poder contarle la verdad a su padre, pero el profesor Dumbledore le había pedido no contárselo a nadie más que a sus amigos- Por lo visto alguien ha estado ayudando a los... -cayó cuando vio entrar a Susan Bones junto a Ginny a la pequeña sala, haciendo que su corazón se estrujara. Ginny pareció no reparar en él, mientras Susan (quien había decidido quedarse con la familia Weasley en vez de marchar con su madre) le dedicaba una sonrisa. Esa mañana, ambas chicas, lo habían felicitado por su cumpleaños... pero Ginny no había vuelto a hablarle desde entonces...

-¿Harry? -James giró hacia dónde los ojos de su hijo apuntaban, encontrándose con la menor de la familia Weasley. Sabía que su hijo y Ginny habían terminado, pues él estaba presente cuando la carta de la pelirroja llegó a Harry, que se había sumido en tristeza al leerla.

-No es nada -negó su hijo, sumiéndose otra vez en sus pensamientos antes de volver a llevar, inconsciente, su mano a la dichosa cicatriz.

La llegada de Charlie Weasley supuso un gran alivio para Harry; al menos lo distrajo ver cómo la señora Weasley lo abrigaba a sentarse en una silla, cómo levantaba admonitoriamente su varita mágica y anunciaba que se disponía a hacerle un corte de pelo apropiado a su hijo.

Como en la cocina de La Madriguera no había espacio suficiente para celebrar la cena de completamos de Harry -y aún faltaban por llegar Lupin, Tonks, Vanity y Hagrid-, juntaron varias mesas en el jardín. Fred y George hechizaron unos farolillos morados, todos con un gran diecisiete estampado, y los suspendieron sobre las mesas.

Sirius hizo aparecer unas serpientes doradas de la punta de su varita mágica y las colgó con mucho arte encima de árboles y arbustos mientras su padre teñía de dorado las hojas del Manzano silvestre.

-¡Apártense, apártense! -vociferó la señora Weasley, y entró por la verja con una snitch del tamaño de una pelota de playa flotando delante de ella.

Segundos más tarde, Harry comprendió que la snitch era su pastel de cumpleaños, y que la señora Weasley la hacía flotar con la varita mágica para no arriesgarse a llevarla con las manos por aquel terreno irregular. Cuando el pastel se hubo posado por fin en medio de la mesa, Harry exclamó:

-¡Es increíble señora Weasley!

-Bah, no es nada, cielo -repuso ella con cariño. Ron asomó la cabeza por detrás de su madre, le hizo una seña de aprobación con el pulgar a Harry y articuló con los labios: _¡Bien!_

A las siete en punto ya habían llegado todos los invitados; Fred y George fueron a separarlos al final del camino y los acompañaron a la casa. Para tan señalada ocasión, Hagrid se había puesto su mejor traje -marrón, peludo y horrible-. Lupin sonrió al abrazarlo, pero Harry le pareció que no se veía muy contento, su padre y padrino que parecieron darse cuenta, lo arrastraron lejos antes de acribillarlo con preguntas. Tonks estaba radiante y Emma parecía un poco... triste, lo cual alarmó a Harry.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! -lo felicito la bruja abrazándolo con fuerza, justo antes de que Emma repitiera el abrazo.

-Felicidades, Harry -sonrío la ex Slytherin, en la cual antes Harry no confiaba.

-Gracias Tonks, Emma -sonrío antes de posar sus orbes verdes en Emma- ¿Todo bien? ¿Mi tía y Dudley?

-Estab bien -contestó la aurora en seguida, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al muchacho- Ojoloco y Shacklebolt fueron los encargados de ocultarlos... no pasa nada -aseguró, pero aún podía ver la mirada de tristeza de la Slytherin.

-Diecisiete, ¿eh? -interrumpió Hagrid mientras tomaba la copa de vino, del tamaño de un balde, que le ofrecía Fred-. Ya han pasado seis años desde el día que nos conocimos, ¿te acuerdas, Harry?

-Vagamente -sonrío, recordando lo feliz que estuvo al recibir su carta de Hogwarts y saber que no vería más tiempo a su padre del necesario.

-Ron, Neville, ¿va todo bien?

-Muy bien, Hagrid -respondió Neville-. Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

-No puedo quejarme. Un poco atareado, porque tengo unos unicornios recién nacidos; ya les mostraré cuando vuelvan -Harry evitó la mirada de sus dos amigos mientras Hagrid rebuscaba en un bolsillo-. Toma, Harry. No sabía qué regalarte, pero entonces me acordé de esto -sacó un monedero ligeramente peludo que se cerraba de un largo cordón que también servía para colgárselo del cuello-. Es de piel de moke. Esconde lo que quieras dentro, porque solo puede sacarlo su propietario. No se ven muchos, la verdad.

-¡Gracias, Hagrid!

-De nada, de nada -replicó el hombretón haciendo un ademán con una mano tan grande como la tapa de un cubo de basura- ¡Mira, así está Charlie! Siempre me cayó bien ese chico. ¡Eh, Charlie!

El aludido se acercó, compungido, pasándose una mano por la recién rapada de cabeza. Era más bajo que Ron, más fornido, y tenía los musculosos brazos cubiertos de arañazos y quemaduras.

-Hola, Hagrid. ¿Qué tal?

Ambos hombres entablaron una charla mientras Harry se retiraba junto a Ron y Neville a un lugar de la mesa, un poco apartado del resto.

-Has estado todo el día tocando la cicatriz -dijo Ron antes de que Harry hablara- ¿Otra vez _Quién-tú-sabes_? -Harry asintió, serio.

-Esta molesto... demasiado -admitió, viendo cómo ambos chicos sufrían un escalofrío, nadie quería ser el receptor de la furia del mago tenebroso.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Neville, nervioso.

-Por lo visto los Slytherin lo traicionaron -ambos chicos miraron asombrados e incrédulos al _Elegido_ , que asintió, igual de asombrado- Hoy descubrí, por medio de Voldemort, que hay alguien que está ayudando a escapar a los Slytherin del país... solo quedan las familias de mortífagos y una que otra familia sangre pura... la mayoría a huido.

-¡Menudos cobardes! -farfulló Ron, molesto- ¡Nosotros jugándonos el pellejo para salvarlos y ellos corren como ratas con la cola entre las patas! -Harry y Neville asintieron en acuerdo.

-No entiendes, Ron -interrumpió Susan Bones tomando por sorpresa a los tres Gryffindor, que no la oyeron llegar. Una ligera sonrisa cruzo los labios de la chica, los tres tenían caras de miedo.

-Que tú seas amiguita del troll de Goyle y pienses que puede pasar como un ser humano, no significa que nosotros también tengamos que pensarlo -se defendió el pelirrojo. Susan negó con la cabeza, un poco decepcionada por la tozudez del chico.

-Ellos no están huyendo porque quieran -dijo, tomando asiento al lado de Neville- Están huyendo porque saben que, para ellos, es lo correcto...

-Si lo correcto es huir y dejarnos a nosotros el trabajo sucio entonces...

-Es lo correcto porque ellos no son valientes como ustedes -corto Susan, con una ligera molestia- No son valientes como mi tía -su mirada se perdió en el inmenso jardín- Como la Orden... -suspiró- No tienen la osadía de un Gryffindor, o la amabilidad que tenemos los Hufflepuff para pelear una guerra en apoyo a nuestros amigos... Ni la inteligencia de los Ravenclaw para buscar una alternativa a sus problemas...

-No entiendo... -murmuro Neville.

-Ellos son astutos, no pelean por el bien ni el mal... Ellos solo quieren estar a salvo y proteger a sus familias -aclaró Susan- Se apoyan unos a otros pero están dispuestos a sacrificar a los demás en pos de salvarse ellos...

-¡Egoístas!

-Honestos -corrigió Susan- No son hipócritas y dicen todo de frente... Mienten y manipulan, pero se apoyan unos a otros cuando lo necesitan... No dejan a nadie atrás pero su irá es algo que debes temer -Ron sufrió un escalofrío al recordar aquel hechizo oscuro del año pasado- No saben quién ganará la guerra... no están seguros y no quieren verse envueltos en fango si el bando que escogen sale perdiendo... No quieren ser manipulados ni usados en un propósito que no consideran... propio.

-En pocas palabras -masculló Ron, molesto porque aquella Hufflepuff los defendiera con tanto ahínco.

-Nadie de las demás casas ayudaría a un Slytherin... -Susan los miró fervientemente- No los Ravenclaw... ni un Hufflepuff... mucho menos un Gryffindor después de tantas rivalidades -se aseguró de mirar fijamente a cada uno- Solo un Slytherin ayudaría a otro, porque los demás no confían en su honestidad... solo un Slytherin sería lo suficientemente valiente para dar su vida a cambio de las de sus amigos... Solo un Slytherin es capaz de enfrentar al mago más poderoso y tenebroso de todos los tiempos con tal de salvar a su familia... -Susan bullía en emociones encontradas, tanto tiempo pensando el por qué de los actos de los Slytherin que ahora lo entendía con claridad- Solo un Slytherin sacaría al resto del país para que _Quién-ustedes-saben_ no gane la guerra y mate a todo _nacido de muggle_ del mundo mágico...

-Porque eso conllevaría a que mataran a la princesa de Slytherin -dijo Neville, entendiendo con claridad- Y los Slytherin aprecian a Hermione Granger como una de ellos...

-Creo que es mejor que empecemos sin Arthur -anunció Molly interrumpiendo las charlas a su alrededor- Deben haberlo entretenido en... ¡Oh!

Todo el mundo lo vio al mismo tiempo: un rayo de luz cruzó y fue a parar sobre la mesa, donde se descompuso y formó una comadreja plateada que se sentó sobre las patas traseras y habló con la voz del señor Weasley:

 _-"El ministro de Magia me acompaña."_

Acto seguido, el patronus se esfumó.

-No quiero que nos encuentre aquí -dijo de inmediato Lupin, alejándose de James y Sirius- Lo siento, James... Sirius, les explicaré en otro momento -Tomó a Tonks por la muñeca y se la llevó de allí, llegaron a la valla, la saltaron y en seguida se perdieron de vista. Emma, que escuchaba antes escuchaba el parloteo de Charlie Weasley y Hagrid, se escabulló del jardín, caminando con premura dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué el ministro viene...? -balbuceó la señora Weasley, desconcertada- Pero... ¿por qué? No lo entiendo.

Pero no había tiempo para conjeturas; un segundo más tarde, Arthur Weasley apareció de la nada junto a la verja, en compañía de Rufus Scrimegour, a quien fácil reconocieron por su melena entrecana. Aunque algo más tomó por sorpresa a los ahí presentes fue que Hermione Granger y Gregory Goyle acompañaban al ministro y al señor Weasley.

Los ojos de Harry no pudieron evitar recorrer a ambos Slytherin. Granger, como en los últimos dos años, ya no llevaba esa horripilante mata de cabello y su rostro se había vuelto fino, perdiendo todo rastro de niñez. Llevaba ropa _muggle_ : blusa verde de manga larga, jeans negros y unas botas del mismo color. Aunque Harry no puedo evitar admirar su rostro, la Slytherin era hermosa (hasta él lo admitía regañadientes), pero ahora poseía ojeras y tenía gesto cansado a pesar de que parecía haber intentado cubrirlo con un poco de maquillaje.

 _Tal vez la traición de Malfoy la había afectado más de lo que dejaba entrever._

Goyle, al igual que su acompañante, vestía ropa _muggle_ : suéter negro, jeans y botas del mismo color. El pegado suéter lo hacía ver más musculoso de lo que Harry en un principio había creído y una pequeña chispa de envidia lo invadió. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia su amiga, como si tratará de protegerla de algún tipo de mal. Su cabello iba rapado al ras como siempre.

Los recién llegados atravesaron el patio y se encaminaron hacia el jardín, donde se hallaba la mesa iluminada por los farolillos. Cuando la luz alcanzo a Scrimegour, Harry comprobó que el ministró estaba flaco, ceñudo y mucho más viejo que la última vez que se habían visto... cuando intento usarlo contra Dumbledore.

Granger, con gesto indiferente, veía el decorado del lugar y una pequeña sonrisa socarrona cruzo sus labios, haciendo que Ginny apretara con fuerza sus puños, aquella Slytherin le caía muy mal. Goyle, en cambio, desvío la mirada a Susan Bones antes de repararla en Sirius Black y James Potter, mirándolos con cierto enojo.

-Lamento esta intromisión -se disculpó Scrimegour al detenerse cojeando junto a la mesa- Y ahora que veo que me he colado en una fiesta -clavó la vista en el enorme pastel con forma de snitch y musitó-: Muchas felicidades -Granger entornó los ojos y Goyle masculló por debajo.

-Gracias -dijo Harry.

-Quiero hablar en privado contigo -añadió el ministro, ignorando como Sirius detenía a James y susurraba por debajo- Y también con Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom.

-¿Con nosotros? -se extrañó Ron- ¿Por qué?

-Les explicaré todo cuando estemos en un sitio menos concurrido. ¿Algún lugar para conversar a solas? -le preguntó al señor Weasley.

-Sí, por supuesto -respondió Arthur, que parecía nervioso- Pueden ir al salón.

-Condúcenos, por favor -pidió el ministro a Ron- No es necesario que nos acompañes, Arthur. Señorita Granger... Señor Goyle, vengan.

Harry advirtió que Arthur le dirigía una mirada de preocupación a su esposa cuando Ron, Neville y él se levantaron de la mesa. Y mientras guiaban en silencio a Scrimegour hacia la casa, intuyó que sus amigos estaban pensando lo mismo que él: de algún modo, el ministro debía haberse enterado de que planeaban no asistir a Hogwarts ese año. Aunque no entendía que hacían esas dos serpientes con el ministro.

Scrimegour no dijo nada, al igual que Granger y Goyle, mientras cruzaban la desordenada cocina y entraban en el salón. Aunque la débil y dorada luz del crepúsculo todavía bañaba el jardín, allí dentro ya estaba oscuro. Al entrar, Harry apuntó con su varita hacia las lámparas de aceite, que iluminaron la acogedora aunque deslucida estancia. El ministro se acomodó en la hundida butaca que solía ocupar el señor Weasley y los tres jóvenes se apretujaron en el sofá. Goyle rodó los ojos y conjuro una silla, dejando que Granger tomara asiento. Una vez que los cinco se hubieron sentado y Goyle se recargara contra la pared, Scrimegour tomó la palabra.

-Quiero hacerles unas preguntas, y creo que será mejor que lo haga individualmente. Ustedes -señaló a Harry, Neville, Granger y Goyle- pueden esperar arriba. Empezaré con Ronald.

-No pensamos ir a ninguna parte -le espetó Harry mientras Neville lo apoyaba asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza- Pueden interrogarnos a los tres juntos, o a ninguno.

-Usted nos trajo casi a rastras de nuestra casa -siseo Granger, cruzándose de brazos y sacudiendo su melena- Y no tenemos ninguna obligación de contestar aquellas preguntas, tómelo o déjelo...

Scrimegour le lanzó una fría mirada. Harry tuvo la impresión que el ministro trataba de decidir si valía la pena iniciar tan pronto las hostilidades.

-Está bien. Los todos a la vez, pues -concedió, y carraspeó antes de proseguir-: Como seguramente suponen, estoy aquí para habas con ustedes sobre el testamento de Albus Dumbledore -los chicos lo miraron perplejos- ¡Vaya, les he dado una sorpresa! ¿He de deducir, entonces, que no sabían que Dumbledore les ha dejado algo de herencia?

-¿A todos? -preguntó Ron- ¿A Neville y a mí también? -sus mejillas enrojecieron de repente- ¿Al igual que Granger y Goyle?

-A todos excepto al señor Goyle, pero él insistió en acompañar a la señorita Granger.

-Dumbledore murió hace más de un mes. ¿Por qué han tardado tanto en entregarnos lo que nos legó? -interrumpió Harry.

-Eso es obvio, Potter -intervino Goyle- Querían examinarlo.

-Pero no tenían ningún derecho -dijo Granger, enarcando una fina ceja al ministro.

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo -se defendió Scrimegour con menosprecio. Goyle gruñó por debajo, tronando los nudillos y retrocedió los dos pasos que había avanzado cuando Granger le lanzó una mirada de advertencia- El Decreto para la confiscación justificable concede al ministerio poderes para incautar el contenido de un testamento...

-Esa ley se creó para impedir que los magos dejaran en herencia artilugios tenebrosos -espetó Goyle de mala gana. Harry, Neville y Ron lo vieron asombrado, como semejante troll podía saber aquello-, y el ministerio ha de tener pruebas sólidas de que las pertenencias del difunto son ilegales antes de decomisarlas. ¿Insinúa que creyó que el viejo intentaba dejarle a Hermione un objeto maldito?

-¿Tiene intención de cursar la carrera de Derecho Mágico, señor Goyle? -ironizó Scrimegour.

-Lo que Greg haga con su vida no es asunto suyo, ministro -defendió Granger.

Ron se echó a reír y Scrimegour le lanzó un vistazo rápido, pero volvió a prestar atención a Harry, que el preguntaba:

-¿Y por qué ahora ha decidido darnos lo que nos pertenece? ¿Ya no se les ocurre ningún pretexto para retenerlo?

-Han pasado los treinta y un días que marca la ley -murmuro Goyle- No es lícito detener los objetos más días, a menos que el ministerio logre demostrar que son peligrosos -Goyle sonrío disimuladamente mientras veía las ceños fruncidos de Harry, Ron y Neville.

-¿Opinas que tenías una estrecha relación con Dumbledore, Ronald? -preguntó Scrimegour, ignorando lo dicho por Goyle.

Ron se sorprendió.

-¿Yo? No... Bueno, no mucho...

-Si no tenías una relación muy estrecha con él, ¿cómo explicas que te recordara en su testamento? Hizo poquísimos legados personales, ya que la mayoría de sus posesiones (la biblioteca privada, los instrumentos mágicos y otros efectos personales) se las legó a Hogwarts. ¿Por qué crees que te eligió a ti?

-Creo que eso tampoco le incumbe a usted -dijo Granger, arrastrando las palabras con altanería y mirando con superioridad al ministro- Lo que Dumbledore haya dejado y el porque no es asunto del ministerio... -Scrimegour volvió a lanzarle una fría mirada a la Slytherin, que se la regresó con la misma intensidad sin amedrentarse.

Mascullando por debajo y evitando la mirada de la Slytherin, que sonrío con malicia; metió una mano en su capa y sacó una bolsita no mucho más grande que el monedero de Hagrid. Extrajo un rollo de pergamino y leyó en voz alta:

 _\- "Última voluntad y testamento de Albus Percibal Wulfric Brian Dunbledore..."_ Sí, aquí está: "... _a Ronald Bilius Weasley le lego mi desiluminador, con la esperanza de que me recuerde cuando lo utilice"._

El ministro sacó de la bolsa un objeto que Harry ya conocía; era parecido a un encendedor plateado, pero poseía el poder de absorber la luz de un lugar, y el de devolverla mediante un simple clic. Inclinándose hacia delante, el ministro le entregó el desiluminador a Ron, que lo tomó y lo hizo girar entre los dedos, atónito.

-Es un objeto muy valioso -comentó Scrimegour sin dejar de observar al muchacho-, y es posible que sea único. Lo diseñó el propio Dumbledore, desde luego. ¿Por qué crees que te dejó este artículo tan exclusivo?

-Para apagar luces, supongo -musitó Ron- ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer con él?

-Si no le importa, ministro -interrumpió Goyle, sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento. El Slytherin estaba de brazos cruzados, con sus gruesos músculos (posiblemente más anchos que los de Charlie Weasley) tensados. Tenía una fina cicatriz en la mano que Harry pudo reconocer, pues estuvo presente cuando la cara de sapo de Umbridge castigaba a Goyle, creyendo que era Granger... nunca lo vio hacer una mueca de dolor o quejarse por llevar aquella cicatriz de por vida... Harry, inconsciente, pasó su mano por su dorso, donde tenía una cicatriz similar- Hermione y yo debemos marcharnos lo más pronto posible...

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? -intervino Neville antes de que alguien más pudiera. Goyle entornó los ojos y Granger sonrío con disimulo.

-No es asunto tuyo, _Longbottom-squib_ -respondió Goyle, ganándose una mirada fulminante de los tres Gryffindor.

 _-"A la señorita Hermione Jane Granger le lego mi ejemplar de los Cuentos de Beddle el Bardo, con la esperanza, que lo encuentre ameno e instructivo."_

Scrimegour sacó de la bolsa un librito que parecía demasiado antiguo, la tapa estaba manchada y en algunos puntos despegada. Granger lo tomó sin decir nada, se lo puso en el regazo y se quedó observando. Harry se fijó que el titulo estaba escrito con runas, pero él nunca había aprendido a leerlas.

-¿Por qué crees que te dejó Dumbledore este libro, Granger? -Era más o menos la misma pregunta que le había hecho a Ron.

-No lo sé -admitió Granger, sin dejar ver algún atisbo de emoción en su impertérrito semblante- Nunca tuve una conversación con Dumbledore o estuve en su despacho... Nunca habló a solas con ningún Slytherin y...

-Mentira -cortó Harry, ganándose una mirada de interrogación de Scrimegour- En quinto año Nott se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore cuando Umbridge...

-Nott es un maldito mortífago por si no lo recuerdas -espetó Goyle, con los ojos brillando de enojo- Dudo que le haya tenido aprecio si estaba dispuesto a matarlo junto con Malfoy.

-El punto es -carraspeo Granger, evitando que Goyle se lanzará a golpes contra Harry, que lo miraba igual de molesto- Que nunca tuve relación alguna con Dumbledore, jamás hable con él a solas o cualquier otro profesor que no fuera... que no fuera el profesor Snape -por una milésima de segundo la máscara de indiferencia de Granger pareció quebrarse, pues su voz tembló al nombrar a su antiguo jefe de casa antes de que volviera a su inalterable actitud.

Scrimegour pareció sopesar la respuesta de Granger mientras Harry veía con intenso enojo a la Slytherin... _¿Cómo es que podía tenerle afectó al asesino de Dumbledore? ¿Cómo aún parecía respetar a Snape? Aquel que sin temblarle la mano mató al único mago que podía detener a Voldemort... quien quería limpiar el mundo de personas... personas como ella._

 _-"A Harry James Potter_ -dijo, y a Harry la emoción le cerró de golpe el estómago- _le lego la sntich que atrapó en su primer partido de quidditch en Hogwarts, como recordatorio de las recompensas que se obtienen mediante la perseverancia y la pericia."_

Cuando el mostró extrajo la diminuta bola dorada, del tamaño de una nuez y cuyas alas plateadas se agitaban débilmente, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

-¿Por qué te dejaría Dumbledore esta snitch, Potter?

-Ni idea. Por las razones que usted acaba de leer, imagino: para recordarme lo que puedes conseguir si... perseveras y no sé qué más.

Granger rodó los ojos y Goyle parecía exasperado.

 _-"Al señor Neville Frank Longbottom le dejó la espada de Godric Gryffindor, sabiendo que sabrá usarla en el momento adecuado y cuando la situación así lo preside."_

Harry y Ron se pusieron en tensión, mientras Granger y Goyle se dedicaban una discreta mirada. Neville miró alrededor en busca de la empuñadura con rubíes incrustados, pero Scrimegour no sacó la espada de la bolsita de piel que, de cualquier forma, era demasiado pequeña para contenerla.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Neville con recelo.

-Por desgracia -replicó Scrimegour- Dumbledore no podía disponer de esa espada a su gusto, puesto que es una importante joya histórica, y como tal, pertenece...

-¡Pertenece a Neville! -saltó Harry, aunque por dentro bullía de envidia- La espada lo eligió, él fue quien la encontró, salió del Sombrero Seleccionador cuando yo peleaba con el recuerdo de Voldemort y fue...

-Según fuentes fidedignas, la espada puede presentarse ante cualquier miembro respetable de Gryffindor -aclaró Scrimegour- Pero eso no la convierte en propiedad exclusiva de Longbottom, independientemente de lo que pidiera Dumbledore -Se rasco la mal afeitada mejilla escudriñando el rostro de Neville- ¿Por qué crees que...?

-¿... que Dumbledore quería regalarle la espada a Neville? -completó Harry, esforzándose por controlar su genio-. No sé, igual imagino que quedaría bien colgada en la pared de su habitación.

-¡Te estás pasando, chico! -gritó Scrimegour levantándose de la butaca.

Harry también se puso de pie. El ministro se le aproximó cojeando y, al hincarle la punta de la varita en el pecho, le hizo un agujero en la camisa, como quemada con un cigarrillo encendido.

-¡Eh! -exclamó Ron, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Granger (sentada cerca suyo) lo sostuvo de su antebrazo, logrando evitar que hiciera algo estupido. De reojo, puedo ver cómo Goyle sacaba su varita a una velocidad asombrosa.

-¡Quieto, Greg! No le des una excusa para detenernos -siseo la Slytherin, fulminando con la mirada a Scrimegour. Harry asintió, casi imperceptible y disparó una mirada de advertencia a Neville, que apenas también parecía tener intenciones de levantarse.

-Ya no estás en el colegio -le espetó Scrimegour, resollando y con la cara muy próxima a la de Harry- Yo no soy Dumbledore, que siempre perdonaba tu insolencia e insubordinación, ¡Quizá lleves esa cicatriz como si fuera una corona, Potter, pero ningún bribonzuelo de diecisiete años me dirá cómo tengo que trabajar! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a tener un poco de respeto!

-Ya va siendo hora de que usted haga algo para merecerlo -repuso Harry.

De repente, el suelo tembló, se notó que alguien corría por la casa, y la puerta del salón se abrió de par en pad. Eran los Weasley junto a su padre y padrino, estos últimos al ver la amenaza que orquestaba Scrimegour, se dispusieron a sacar sus varitas pero un destello blanco golpeó a ambos en el pecho, petrificandolos.

La señora Wealsey ahogo un grito y Harry le disparo una mirada de enojo a Goyle, que miraba los cuerpos de su padre y padrino.

-No queremos ningún inconveniente -aclaró Granger, sin notar como su cercanía alteraba a Ron, que cada vez se ponía más rojo que un tomate- Señor ministro, usted podrá ser la mayor figura de autoridad en el mundo mágico, pero eso no le da derecho de acusar al resto de nosotros sin fundamento alguno -continuó con fría calma.

-Esta molestando a la familia Weasley -prosiguió Goyle, igual de calmado que Granger- Y, ya que ellos amablemente lo invitaron al que consideran su hogar, usted debería tener la misma amabilidad de irse...

-Las alianzas no se hacen con la cabeza caliente y creo que Potter ahora no se encuentra... dispuesto para confiar en el ministerio... sobre todo después de quinto año, cuando decidieron colocar a Dolores Umbrdige como Suma Inquisidora -dijo Granger. Espero atenta y con los nervios en punta al igual que el resto de los presentes. El semblante de Scrimegour se endureció y, tras darse la vuelta sin decir palabra, salió cojeando de la habitación. La señora Weasley lo siguió; Harry la oyó detenerse en la puerta trasera. Al cabo de un minuto, ella anunció:

-¡Ya se ha ido!

-¿Qué quería? -preguntó el padre de Ron. Granger soltó un silencioso suspiro y soltó a Weasley; Goyle, en cambio, agito su varita y dejo libres de encantamiento a ambos Gryffindor, que le dirigieron una dura mirada.

-¿¡Por qué nos has petrificado!? -preguntó Sirius, rojo de enojo.

-Por qué como todo buen Gryffindor, siempre actúan antes de pensar -espetó Goyle- Pudieron habernos detenido a todos por culpa suya y nosotros justo ahora tenemos mejores cosas que hacer...

-¡Ag! -Harry se llevó de inmediato la mano a la cicatriz, aullando de dolor. Sus rodillas flaquearon y termino tirado en el suelo, sintiendo el inmenso dolor que le producía aquella cicatriz. Por un momento... solo unos escasos minutos... los gritos de preocupación de su padre fueron acallados para ser remplazados con el áspero tacto de las escamas al tocarlas... El frío de un abandonado bosque... Casi una decena de mortífagos delante de él...

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! -los gritos empezaron a tomar forma. Harry, que ahora se encontraba envuelto por los brazos de su padre, miro con profundo miedo a las personas que ya se habían congregado a su alrededor.

Ron y Neville lo veían asustados al igual que los señores Weasley y Sirius. Granger y Goyle parecían tensos, los gemelos Weasley serios, Ginny y Susan impresionados; Charlie, Hagrid y Emma estaban en estado de alerta... como si esperaran que algo malo ocurriera...

-¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? ¿Volviste a abrir tu mente a Voldemort? -preguntó su padre, temeroso. Harry asintió, mirándolo con una pizca de miedo y culpa antes de posar su mirada en Emma y rápidamente dirigirla a Goyle y Granger.

-¿Qué? -espetó Goyle, tomando la muñeca de Granger y colocándola detrás de él. Harry negó, avergonzado.

-Voldemort está feliz... demasiado feliz -trago el nudo que tenía en la garganta y empezó a sentir el sudor escurrirse por su cuello- Por fin encontró a quienes osaron traicionarlo...

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Neville.

 _-Ya sabe quienes ayudaron a los Slytherin a huir..._

-¡Oh bendito Salazar! -gritó Granger, espantando a quienes la rodeaban. Había perdido el color del rostro al igual que Goyle, que por primera vez delante de los Gryffindor, mostró una mirada de terror.

-Acaba de enviar a sus mortífagos a buscarlos -su mirada se posó en Emma, quien sufrió un escalofrío. Ella le había contado a Harry porque razón se unió a la Orden... para proteger a quien más amaba... Harry, tembloroso, se deshizo del abrazo de su padre- Lucian Bole, Peregrine Derrick, Adrián Pucey... Marcus Flint -Emma se tambaleó, Hagrid pudo sostenerla a duras penas- ... y Blaise Zabini... exmiembros del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin -un inexplicable dolor se instaló en el pecho de Ginny, que frunció el entrecejo, confundida- ... Todos ellos están en peligro... van a matarlos...

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y recuerden que habrá doble actualización!**

 **La segunda parte del capítulo será por la tarde noche.**

 **Tome partes de: _"Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte". _**

**¡Espero sus Review con ansias!**

 **Nos leemos más tarde.**


	23. Las consecuencias de la lealtad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la asombrosa J.K Rowling.**

 **La idea no es mía pero la trama sí.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen está travesía conmigo.**

* * *

 _"Este capítulo está dedicado a Schlechrigkeit que me ayudó (como muchos de ustedes) con esta sequía mental._

 _Espero que te guste lo que mi hermana y yo hemos hecho con tu idea._

 _Muchas gracias"_

* * *

 _La Madriguera._

 _5:40 p.m_

Hermione se sentía en un limbo, como si estuviera flotando sobre el agua aunque supiera que en cualquier momento podría hundirse. Sus pulmones empezaron a contraerse como si pidieran aire... había dejado de respirar o eso creía porque su corazón aún latía...

 ** _*Tum Tum Tum Tum Tum tum*_**

Sí, latía...

Con prisa... _¿O esa era su cabeza pulsando?_ Porque estaba empezando a dolerle.

Algo se escurrió por su mejilla... una lagrima... _¿Estaba llorando?_

Su mano temblaba mientras la llevaba a su mejilla, sintiendo la humedad de la misma... sí, estaba llorando...

Se sentía mal.

Muy mal.

No... mal no era la palabra... estaba... _estaba devastada..._

-Van a matarlos... -repitió Vanity en un sollozo, ¿en qué momento había llegado?

... Matarlos... iban a matarlos, a ellos... _su familia..._

-No... -soltó Hermione en voz baja aunque se pudo escuchar en toda la estancia pues nadie hablaba- Hay que advertirles -dijo antes de apresurarse hacia la puerta por donde había entrado pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron- Suéltame.

-No -susurró Gregory a su oído.

-¿Has dicho no? -preguntó Hermione apuntó de perderse en la histeria... no perdería a nadie más, no lo haría...

 _Lucian..._

 _Peregrine..._

 _Adrian..._

 _Marcus..._

 _Blaise..._

 _La poca familia que le quedaba..._

 _Él no iba a arrebatárselas._

 _Se negaba._

-Se lo prometí, Mione... -no hizo falta preguntar a quien se lo prometió, pero Draco no estaba aquí para oponerse- No dejaré que nada te pase.

-¡Suéltame, Gregory! -chilló Hermione sin importarle su orgullo, sin importarle demostrar su debilidad ante sus enemigos- ¡No pienso abandonarlos! ¡Me niego! ¡Suéltame! -empezó a soltar manotazos en los antebrazos de Gregory, pero él ni se inmutó.

-Nadie dijo nada sobre abandonarlos... -el entendimiento golpeó a Hermione un poco tarde.

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas! -antes de que pudiera tomar su varita de su bolsillo, un indoloro golpe la noqueó.

Quedó sumida la oscuridad.

 _Ahora no sólo perdería a Blaise... sino también a Gregory._

* * *

 _Callejón Diagon._

Blaise miró atento como Adrian, Marcus y Peregrine tomaban la poción. Sus ojos parecieron brumosos por unos segundos antes de aclararse.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Lucian, mirando a sus tres amigos.

-Me siento un poco confuso -admitió Adrian- Recuerdo que acabamos de acompañar a una familia de magos a escapar de Londres pero no recuerdo a donde... -frunció el ceño- Por más que lo intente.

-Perfecto, a funcionado -dijo Peregrine con incertidumbre, no le gustaba sentirse... perdido.

Blaise suspiró aliviado, sabía que la pócima de Hermione era perfecta porque Snape les había enseñado cómo prepararla a la perfección pero el pequeño presentimiento que se instaló en su pecho no lo dejaba tranquilizarse.

Habían dejado a la familia Clearwater hace media hora atrás en el Auropuerto junto con las pócimas que debían entregarle a los padres de Marcus cuando llegaran allá así que sabía que estarían seguros. Llegaron poco después al Caldero Chorreante y de ahí pasaron al Callejón Diagon donde se supone que se encontrarían con Hermione y Greg una vez terminaran de hablar con el ministro.

El peso de la poción que sostenía en su mano se hizo presente cuando los ojos de Lucian cayeron sobre los suyos, ambos debían tomar la pócima al mismo tiempo para asegurarse de que funcionara.

Soltó un suspiro al saber que no había vuelta atrás, se olvidaría de Ginevra Weasley en ese momento y el arrepentimiento estaba empezando a hacer mella en él... _¿estaba haciendo lo correcto al olvidarla para ser feliz? ¿O solo estaba huyendo?_

Un sospechoso movimiento en la esquina de su ojo hizo que Blaise girara la cabeza hacia aquel lugar al mismo tiempo que Lucian.

Un segundo tarde.

Un segundo que cobraría una vida.

Los mortífagos fueron inconfundibles en el Callejón Diagon.

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_ -el destello verde salió con premura de la varita de su atacante. Un fuerte golpe hizo que Blaise cayera al suelo, golpeándose la quijada y sin querer soltando el frasco, que se estrelló en el piso y derrochó toda la poción.

Los gritos no se hicieron de esperar mientras las personas salían corriendo a diferentes lados. Blaise soltó un gruñido de dolor antes de que sus ojos cayeran en el cuerpo que estaba tirado al lado suyo.

Los ojos de Lucian Bole, ex bateador del equipo de Slytherin, lo veían sin ver. Sus párpados estaban abiertos de par en par, sus labios estaban preparados para soltar una advertencia que nunca podría dar. Lucian Bole, sangre pura y ex miembro de la casa de Slytherin había caído sin vida... yacía muerto sobre el sucio suelo del Callejón Diagon.

-Lucian... -soltó Blaise, atónito- No...

-¡Blaise, corre! -el grito de Marcus hizo que alzara la mirada, viendo como el ex Slytherin se batía en duelo contra los mortífagos que salían de diferentes callejones, con destellos verdes volando por todos lados.

Blaise se impulsó con las palmas de sus manos abiertas y corrió todo lo que pudo hacia Flourish & Blotts, no quería llevarse a ningún mortífago con él. Un destello verde pasó volando delante de él haciendo que girara su mirada a un lado me viendo que tres mortífagos corrían hacia él.

 _-¡Confringo!_ -gritó Blaise al sacar su varita y apuntar hacia ellos. Uno de los tres mortífagos voló en mil pedazos, provocando una lluvia de sangre que hizo que el estomago del moreno se revolviera.

 _-¡Bombarda!_ -la explosión hizo a Blaise saltar por los aires, uno de los mortífagos había destruido la entrada a la tienda. Se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza haciendo que perdiera momentáneamente la orientación, soltando un gruñido bajo vio como el duo de mortífagos se acercaba a él pero varios destellos verdes los golpearon en la espalda.

Se levanto con dificultad, tratando de mantenerse recto... un callejón desolado... _su única salida._ Sabiendo que estar parado no era la mejor opción pues el fuerte golpe lo había dejado mareado, Blaise volvió a tirarse al piso y se arrastró por él, siendo ignorado por la multitud que corría a todos lados en diferentes direcciones.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar al callejón se tambaleó hasta levantarse, agarrandose con fuerza de la pared y echando una última mirada a su alrededor. El corazón se le cayó al piso y las lágrimas explotaron en su rostro.

Varios cuerpos tirados en el piso, la mayoría de brujas y magos ajenos a la verdadera misión de los mortífagos de los cuales solo unos pocos estaban sobre el suelo. Pero ninguno de esos cuerpos, ni siquiera el ver por segunda vez a Lucian en el suelo, fue lo que hizo que la poca esperanza que Blaise mantenía se perdiera.

Pudo distinguir la figura sin dificultad, estaba tirado en el piso, recargado en sus antebrazos y miraba con fría indiferencia al mortífago que lo apuntaba al rostro. Pudo ver sus labios moverse y darle una sonrisa de superioridad al mortio.

Un destello verde lo golpeó de repente... cayó hacia atrás, con sus ojos mirando al cielo...

Marcus Flint acababa de ser asesinado ante los ojos de sus propios amigos... su líder... el pilar de la mayoría...

El padrino de Hermione...

-¡Nooo! -el aullido de Adrian se escuchó por todo el Callejón Diagon, sus mejillas, al igual que las de Blaise estaban empapadas y tenía varios cortes en las mismas. Un mortífago lo tenía apresado por el cuello, clavándole la varita en la cien- ¡Noooo! -volvió a aullar, perdiendo el brillo de valentía que inundaba sus orbes para transformarlo en una horrorizado.

El mortífago disparo un destello rojo hacia la cabeza de Adrian, noqueando lo en seguida.

Los piernas de Blaise ya no pudieron sostenerlo más. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y jaló con fuerza varios mechones de cabello, las lágrimas caían sin parar...

Marcus estaba muerto al igual que Lucian... La realidad de aquello lo golpeó en el rostro con fuerza, los sollozos se escaparon de sus labios y se perdieron entre los gritos de histeria que aún inundaban el callejón... Posiblemente alguno de esos gritos fueran los de Peregrine... si no es que estaba muertos también... como lo estaba él...

Habían sacado a sus amigos de Londres para que nada les pasara... ¿Y qué habían ganado? ¿La muerte misma? ¿Ser abandonados en un frío y sucio piso?

¿Había valido la pena ayudar a todos aquellos Slytherin? ¿Realmente lo hacía?

Ya no había gritos, solo ecos de los mismos... Blaise había dejado de llorar en algún momento... la tristeza, el miedo y la impotencia quedaron opacados por una fría indiferencia... Su cuerpo quedó entumecido, ajeno a la miseria que se propagaba en el aire...

Podía escuchar a los mortífagos organizarse.

Pronto lo encontrarían.

Posiblemente ya habían alzando una barrera para que nadie más pudiera Aparecerse.

Eso significaba que sabían que aún estaba ahí.

Se restregó el rostro con fuerza y sacó su varita del bolsillo. Miro aquel artefacto como si fuera un extraño para él... tal vez lo fuera, _¿qué sentido tenía ya?_ Él solo no podría contra una veintena de mortífagos...

Se apuntó así mismo con la punta de su varita... su fiel compañera.

 _-¡Avada...!_ -se tragó el resto de la maldición asesina pues un recuerdo lo había golpeado con fuerza:

La hermosa sonrisa de Ginevra Weasley, ¡joder! Ni en sus últimos momentos de vida lo dejaría en paz.

Los pasos empezaron a acercarse hacia el callejón donde se ocultaba.

 _¿Qué haría? ¿Dejarse ir o quedarse?_

Una última lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó con nadie en particular... o tal vez sí, tal vez se disculpaba con Marcus y Lucian... Adrian y Peregrine... Por qué con su sacrificio le habían dado una oportunidad para ver a su familia una última vez... Pero ¿y si lo atrapaban?

Trago el nudo de su garganta.

Tuvo que haber tomado aquella poción... Qué cruel era el destino, una parte de él se había sentido aliviada cuando el frasco se estrelló en el piso y ahora era lo único que necesitaba para proteger a su familia.

Una ronca risa se escapó de sus labios al entender lo que tenía que hacer.

Se arremangó su camisa negra hasta los codos, apuntó con su varita a su antebrazo y unas gruesas letras negras se marcaron en él.

 **"Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini".**

-Lo siento, Draco... -murmuro mientras volvía a apuntarse con la varita- No pude cumplir la promesa que te hice, _fratello_ -recargo la cabeza contra la fría pared de ladrillos y cerró los ojos- Pero no puedo dejar que me atrapen sabiendo todo lo que sé... Sería tu fin, el de Hermione... el de Snape, posiblemente el de todo Slytherin.-La punta de su varita se hundió contra su garganta- _¡Obliviate! -_ una milésima de segundo después dejó caer su varita, se deslizó por el sucio suelo... su bota la piso con fuerza.

El chasquido de la varita al romperse.

A su vida, como él la conocía, solo le quedaban minutos, tal vez segundos. El pánico fue una tormenta eléctrica que se desató en ardientes estallidos a través de su cuerpo y de su mente.

Sin embargo, no podía moverse.

Pronto, se habrían ido los recuerdos que tanto le atormentaban y entristecían.

No quería que se fueran. Dumbledore lo había engañado, por supuesto que lo había engañado, ¿acaso no había sabido siempre que el viejo era así?

Él se lo había prometido... sus amigos estarían a salvo y ahora ya no los recordaría más.

Dumbledore no había resultado ser más que un monstruo obstinado y manipulador, idéntico al que quería derrotar. Siempre lo supo... no eran más que fichas en el tablero.

Cualquiera era canjeable.

Inclusive él... _inclusive Potter._

Si tan solo pudiera ver a sus amigos una vez más. Las últimas palabras que les había dicho -"Nos vemos en un par de horas"-, eran tan dolorosas. Sí, era cierto. Al par de horas, volverían a estar juntos, pero sus recuerdos habrían desaparecido. Ni siquiera los reconocería.

Dumbledore había jugado con ellos hasta el final.

Lo inundó una angustia insoportable.

Luego, el alivio del sueño irrumpió con fuerza y se lo llevó.

* * *

 _Abrió los ojos dentro de lo que él sabía que era un sueño. Estaba tumbado en un campo deslumbrante y sobrenatural de un color intensamente verde, el césped se mecía con la brisa suave que lo rodeaba. Arriba, brillaba un cielo azul y diáfano, interrumpido por nubes dispersas de algodón que parecían estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlas. No había dato alguno sobre la experiencia de borrarse uno solo sus recuerdos... solo dos personas antes que él lo habían hecho._

 _Uno era un prófugo de Azkaban y el otro estaba en San Mungo._

 _Ninguno recordaba la experiencia previa a olvidarlo todo, de todas formas, ya no había manera de preguntarles. Y ahí estaba él, los recuerdos aún intactos, inmerso en la belleza._

 _Una vez más, el pánico estalló en su interior. Pero no podía moverse. No podía gritar. Intentó llamar a Mirthy, pero ahí ella no existía._

 _Desde la derecha, una enorme burbuja ingreso en su campo visual, a menos de un metro de distancia. Se sacudió y resplandeció con un brillo aceitoso, distorsionando el mundo que tenía detrás mientras se acercaba florando y se detenía justo encima de su cabeza. Dentro de la burbuja, apareció una imagen, una imagen con movimiento. Una imagen compuesta y tridimensional. A pesar de que sus sentidos le decían claramente que la imagen se hallaba dentro de una burbuja, también parecía consumirlo, rodearlo. Se relajó, como si se hubiera tomado un filtro de paz._

 _Era un niño. Estaba sentado en un sofá junto a su padre, un libro abierto sobre las rodillas de ambos... el olor a tarta de chocolate inundando la estancia. Los labios de su padre se movieron, los ojos se encendieron con la imitación del drama mientras leía la historia de "La fábula de los tres hermanos", que obviamente cautivaban a la versión pequeñita de Blaise. Una chispita de júbilo destellaba en su pecho. No quería que terminase. No, pensó. Por favor, no te vayas. Haré cualquier cosa. Por favor, no me hagas esto._

 _La burbuja explotó._

 _Minúsculas gotitas de líquido salpicaron hacia fuera y flotaron mágicamente en el aire, atrapando luz en ligeros destellos que le hicieron entrecerrar los ojos. La confusión lo hizo parpadear, ¿qué acababa de ver? Algo acerca de su papá. Algo acerca de un libro. Era difuso, pero todavía estaba allí. Trató de recordarlo, pero se detuvo cuando apareció otro globo. Flotó otra vez y los colores resplandecieron sobre su superficie y distorsionaron las nubes distantes. Volvió a detenerse justo arriba de su cabeza. Apareció una imagen en movimiento, que era pequeña pero que, al mismo tiempo, llenaba todo su mundo._

 _Caminaba por el andén 9 3/4, la mano diminuta de su elfina Mirthy sostenida de la suya. Los magos y brujas se despedían de sus hijos. Era como si estuviera allí. Los niños saludaban desde la ventanilla, era su primer año en Hogwarts. Esperaba con emoción cada momento que pasaría con sus amigos a pesar de la tristeza que sentiría al separarse de Mirthy. Había sido tan feliz en momentos como... la burbuja explotó. Más gotas de líquido quedaron suspendidas en el aire y se unieron a las demás. Eran decenas de chispas al sol. La confusión de Blaise aumentó. Todavía estaba consiente del hechizo que le estaba quitado esos recuerdos. Pero no desaparecieron por completo, si no que se volvieron más débiles. A pesar de la ráfaga de dulce felicidad. Se enfurecía contra lo que él mismo se había hecho, luchaba con su mente. Gritaba silenciosamente, mentalmente._

 _Más burbujas aparecieron._

 _Más burbujas explotaron._

 _Jugando al quidditch. El árbol al lado del lago negro. La selección de casas. Desayunos. Cenas. Buenos momentos. Navidades. Malos momentos. Quinto año. Rostros. Emociones. Cosas que el profesor Snape le había enseñado. Quizo gritar cuando vio a Theo transformándose en hombre lobo por primera vez._

 _Esa burbuja explotó._

 _Vinieron más, pero no de a una. Pasaban volando en una ráfaga, una sobrecarga sensorial que paralizaba el ardor de su mente. Partidos. La Casa de los Gritos. Bailes. Sortilegios Weasley. Comida. La que le gustaba (tartaletas, jugo de calabaza, golosinas) y la que odiaba (zanahoria, jugo de pera, papas fritas). Los rostros de los recuerdos empezaron a volverse borrosos, las voces de arrastraron. Las burbujas iban y venían con tanta rapidez que le resultaba muy difícil seguirles el ritmo. Los restos de las explosiones llenaron todo el cielo que tenía encima, eran millones de gotas del desconocido líquido que las formaba._

 _Había olvidado que era lo que le molestaba tanto._

 _Vino un viento fuerte._

 _Un viento brutal y huracanado. Hizo girar las gotas en un gran círculo, un ciclón de rocío se retorció sobre su cabeza. Ahora las burbujas explotaban antes de llegar a alcanzarlo, los remanentes de sus predecesoras se extendían rápidamente, arrasándolas antes de que Blaise pudiera llegar a vivir sus recuerdos. Todo eso se arremolinaba encima de él y giraba cada vez con más velocidad. Pronto, se formó una gran nebulosa, un tornado vertiginoso de neblina grisácea, desprovisto de color._

 _Sintió como si fuera una flor marchitándose por falta de sol. Nunca había sentido semejante confusión, semejante... vacío. El mundo giraba arriba de él. Y se sintió aún más vacío, como si le succionaran la mente, perdido en ese gigantesco tornado que lo despojaba. Lo despojaba todo aquello que lo hacía ser quien era, que lo hacía ser él._

 _Borrado._

 _Todo se había borrado._

 _Cerró los ojos. Lloró sin llorar. Una negrura profunda le consumió el cuerpo y la mente. El tiempo se extendió delante de él, como un océano interminable, donde el horizonte no aparecería jamás. No había nada por delante; todo había quedado atrás._

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, abrió los ojos.

Estaba despierto.

Sentado.

En medio de un frío callejón y del aire viciado y polvoriento.

* * *

 _Julio, 31. 1997_

 _Ministerio de Magia._

 _Dos horas atrás._

Un gélido aire golpeó el rostro de la chica, haciendo que sus rizos castaños revolotearan alrededor de su rostro. Dirigió una mirada a la pequeña rendija entre abierta de la pared tratando de deducir cuanto frío hacia afuera. Sus delicados dedos tamborileaban sobre el escritorio de madera y un bufido nada femenino se escapó de entre sus labios justo cuando rodaba los ojos.

Se estaba impacientando.

-¿Hasta cuándo planea hacernos esperar Scrimegour? -indagó Blaise mirando alrededor de la oficina que ocupaba el ministro. Las paredes eran de un color crema y tenía varios diplomas y reconocimientos colgados en ellas, al igual que cuatro cuadros de antiguos ministros de Magia.

Un pequeño escritorio de madera, un librero y dos sillas que hacían juego con el color del escritorio, una de cada lado. El escudo del ministerio de Magia británico se alzaba por sobre la silla donde debería estar el ministro.

Gregory se trono el cuello haciéndolo resonar en la oficina. Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón muggle y le dedico una mirada a Blaise, que estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta con una mueca de aburrimiento en su rostro.

-Es el maldito ministro, puede hacernos esperar todo el día -espetó Gregory frunciendo el ceño antes de dirigir una mirada hacia el reloj _muggle_ que portaba Blaise, se les estaba haciendo tarde.

-Se nos está haciendo tarde -expresó Hermione en voz alta lo que pensaban ambos Slytherin. Se enderezó en la silla y recargando la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla se cruzó de brazos- Marcus, Lucian, Peregrine y Adrian ya deberían estar allá -murmuró.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? -preguntó Blaise. Hermione soltó un suspiro.

-Fue a mí a quien citó Scrimegour, así que tengo que quedarme... Ustedes vayan a ayudar a Marcus y...

-¡No!

-En lo absoluto -contestaron Gregory y Blaise respectivamente- Mira, Mione... -continuó Blaise- Ellos pueden arreglárselas sin nosotros además del hecho de que no podemos dejarte sola...

-Mucho menos en estos tiempos -concordó Gregory- Marcus estaría de acuerdo con nosotros...

-Pues alguien tendrá que ir -siseo Hermione, molesta- Soy yo la que trae las pociones y sin estas ellos no podrán ayudar a los Clearwater... -calló. Una de aquellas pociones era la que había preparado para Blaise... no estaba segura de dársela.

-Yo iré -dijo Blaise, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos- Llevaré las pociones y nos veremos en casa de Marcus -le disparó una mirada a Gregory mientras caminaba hacia Hermione- Tendrás que cuidarla.

-Siempre -asintió el Slytherin.

-Sigo aquí -siseo Hermione sacando los nueve frascos, uno solo de aquellos frascos contenía la petición que Blaise le había pedido. Solo uno de ellos tenía una G. W grabada en la tapa- Ten -le tendió siete de los nueve frascos a Blaise que rápido los guardo en su bolsillo- No necesitarán el mío y el de Gregory...

-Entendido -dijo Blaise, chocando su puño con el de Gregory y dejando un ligero beso en la frente de Hermione. Se giró hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro y una mirada maliciosa- Nos vemos en un par de horas.

-Ten cuidado -pidió Hermione.

-Siempre, _Sorellina..._ -le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y le dio una palmada a Gregory en la espalda- No me extrañes, _Fratello._

-Ya quisieras, Zabini -masculló Gregory poniendo los ojos en blanco. Blaise soltó una carcajada que siguió escuchándose en la oficina aún cuando el moreno ya había partido.

 _Sin saber qué sería la última que les dedicaría._

* * *

 **La descripción del proceso de pérdida de memoria de Blaise no me pertenece, es parte de: Código C.R.U.E.L de James Dashner.**

 **Cuénteme que les ha parecido.**

 **No olviden dejar su Review.**

 **Este capítulo, como ya he dicho antes, no pudo haberse escrito sin ayuda de mi hermana. Quien me presento la descripción del Obliviate de Blaise y quien evitó que le diera un cruel final.**

 **Así que agradescanle por la muerte de Lucian y Marcus.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	24. El dolor de un Slytherin

**¡Nos volvemos a encontrar mis queridas lectoras! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir capítulo, pero he tenido muchos trabajos y la verdad es que me he estado leyendo el nuevo Fic de Promethea, que está buenísimo, ¿ya lo vieron?**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 ** _La idea no es mía, pero la trama sí._**

 ** _Bienvenidos a todos esos nuevos lectores que empiezan este viaje con nosotros._**

 **Debo disculparme con Loults04, , ZGara, Andrea, Doristarazona, Marycielo Felton, Just Altais, Ledy-werempire, Aoemurillo, Ariazu Convenant, Vaale lagos, Lidiaalsabel, , Cat-Zetyblack, Sally , Ita Velasco, NaidaG, Jessie Mafoy, SALESIA, Rocio, Monstruitogg, Anny Di Angelo, PamExpelliarmus, Adalia Leon, Rubenchoellocoxd, Diva-akira por no poder contestar sus Review... la verdad es que ahorita estoy a ciegas (mi hermana esta durmiendo y la luz esta apagada) así que si también escribí mal sus nombres, mis disculpas más sinceras.**

 **Creo que otra vez es un capítulo corto, pero quería darles algo en vez de dejarlas esperando más tiempo.**

 **Sin más, pueden empezar.**

* * *

 _Sus orbes grises tan fríos como el hielo recorrían la túnica verde que portaba Salazar Slytherin en aquel retrato muggle. Se fijaron en su fiero y aristócrata rostro, su dura mirada cayó sobre la del fundador de Slytherin antes de desviarla al guardapelo que reposaba sobre su pecho. Ignorando teatralmente al resto de los fundadores de Hogwarts._

 _-Siento la demora, joven Malfoy - el susodicho hizo una mueca despectiva ante el recién llegado antes de girarse hacia el director de Hogwarts._

 _-Señor Malfoy, no lo olvide, director... -siseo, arrastrando las palabras con pedantería. Albus Dumbledore ni se inmutó mientras se dejaba caer con cierta fatiga sobre su silla, mostrando un rictus de abatimiento._

 _-Debo pedirle una última cosa, señor Malfoy, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con usted antes y menos a solas -murmuró Dumbledore, quitándose los lentes de media luna del rostro y frotándose el puente de la nariz, cerrando sus ojos. Una migraña se estaba acercando._

 _-Debo suponer que no debo mencionarse nada al profesor Snape -dijo Draco, sin mostrar signo de preocupación alguna hacia la actitud cansada del director. Parecía más entretenido analizando el pequeño despecho que en la salud de Dumbledore._

 _-En efecto, señor Malfoy -suspiró Dumbledore volviendo a colocarse sus lentes antes de entrelazar sus dedos y posar sus ojos en Draco- Es de suma importancia que Severus no se enteré sobre lo que debo decirle..._

 _-¿Qué es...? -preguntó Draco, girando la muñeca con un ademán para incitar al viejo a hablar._

 _-Tiene una misión más importante que introducir a sus amigos al círculo interno de Voldemort -ante aquello Draco pareció entender que el asunto al que fue llamado era demasiado importante para el viejo director, lo que le provocó un mal disimulado escalofrío... Nada bueno podía venir de que viejo manipulador._

 _-No pensé que hubiera algo peor que llevar a mis mejores amigos a la boca de la serpiente -espetó Draco, tratando de parecer más fuerte de lo que sentía. Al ver la mirada de simpatía que le dirigía el director, su corazón dio un vuelco._

 _-Lo siento, Draco... sé que es injusto, pero no tengo más opción que pedírselo -exhalo con fuerza y desvió la mirada hacia Fawkes, su viejo amigo...- Para qué Harry se enfrente a Voldemort y está guerra que se aproxima llegué a su fin... todos lo horrocruxes deben ser eliminados..._

 _-Eso lo sé, pero no entiendo que quiere pedirme... -Draco calló al ver la mirada de disculpa que le dirigía Dumbledore e inconscientemente retrocedió dos pasos. Antes de que el director pronunciará aquellas palabras que sellarían su destino, el Slytherin supo con seguridad lo que estaban a punto de pedirle._

 _-Necesito que mates a Nagini._

* * *

 _Agosto, 5. 1997_

 _Malfoy Manor._

 _Mazmorras._

El platinado pegó un bote en donde se encontraba parado cuando una mano apretó con suavidad su hombro para llamar su atención. Draco giró el rostro hacia su compañero mientras los estridentes gritos hacían eco en las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, tratando de ignorar los feos gritos provocados por varios _Crucios..._ o torturas _muggles._

-¿Todo está bien? -preguntó Theo, que parecía más pálido de lo normal y con una mirada llena de preocupación. Draco le disparó una mirada dura justo cuando la reja que fungía como una puerta de una de las celdas de las mazmorras se abría mientras los gritos cesaban.

Antonin Dolohov, mortífago recién liberado, salió de la celda con una sonrisa macabra en los labios antes de posar sus oscuros ojos en Draco y Theo. Pareció sufrir un escalofrío antes de dirigirle un asentimiento de cabeza y apurar sus pasos hacia la salida de las mazmorras.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron los pasos del mortífago hasta que desapareció por las escaleras.

-Vamos -instó Draco caminado hacia la celda con la puerta abierta. Una vez pasaron ambos chicos, cerraron la reja a cal y canto y detuvieron sus pasos al reparar en el crudo olor a muerto y el cuerpo desparramado de Peregrine Derrick sobre el sucio suelo, con los ojos y mejillas manchados de sangre mientras miraba el vacío, sin poder ver nada.

-Miren quién se apareció -murmuró Adrian antes de atragantarse con su propia sangre acumulada en su boca. Con un gesto de asco, el ex Slytherin gorgojeo antes de soltar un escupitajo a un par de metros de él.

A pesar de sólo llevar cinco días encerrado, la falta de luz y agua eran evidentes en su cuerpo. Su rostro tenía varios cortes provocados por una daga, las mejillas manchadas de sangre y suciedad. Su cara ropa _muggle_ estaba arrugada, sucia y rota, no llevaba zapatos... y sus manos, que estaban encadenadas por sobre su cabeza, estaban repletas de sangre y lo que parecía tierra. Tenía un ojo tan morado e hinchado que no podía ni abrirlo.

-Te ves bien -murmuró Theo mientras Draco aplicaba un _Muffliato_ no verbal hacia la entrada de la celda. El castaño se acunclilló a un metro del ex cazador del equipo de las serpientes y sacó su varita, blandiéndola en el aire.

-Me veo mejor que Peregrine -se mofó Adrian, tratando de regalarle una sonrisa ladina al castaño pero era más una mueca que parecía dolorosa.

-Todos se ven mejor que él -murmuró Draco, recargándose contra la pared de ladrillos y disparandole una mirada al cuerpo del Slytherin. Su mirada se ensombreció.

\- No sufrió mucho, eso es bueno... -dijo Adrian, también mirando el cadáver de su amigo- ¿Han venido a acabar con esto...?

-Tu cuerpo será usado como _Inferi_ para _Voldemort_ -contestó Theo, con una mirada de disculpa- Al igual que el de Peregrine... lo siento -Adrian negó.

-Hicimos un trato, lo único que deberían lamentar es no haberme matado durante el enfrentamiento como a Marcus... como a Lucian -espetó Adrian sin poder ocultar el resentimiento en su mirada y en su tono. Draco desvió la mirada al igual que Theo.

-Lo de Marcus y Lucian...

-Esta bien -cortó a Draco, viendo como el platinado se tensaba- Todos sabíamos los pros y los contras de sacrificarnos por los Slytherin.

-Nadie debería sacrificarse -dijo Theo.

-Lo dice quién se ofreció al merced del chiflado para protegernos al resto de nosotros -se rió Adrian, ronco- No pensaban en serio que les dejaríamos el protagonismo.

-Lo dice quién se ofreció como carnada para proteger a Blaise, Hermione y Greg... -murmuró Draco. Adrian intentó reír de nuevo.

-Por cierto... -dijo, después de un corto silencio- ¿Cómo está Blaise? -preguntó. Draco se encogió de hombros y Theo suspiró.

-Dormido, le administramos un filtro de muertos en vida -contestó Theo- Vincent está cuidándolo, se encuentra en un departamento _muggle..._ hasta que veamos qué hacer con él.

-Lo siento -volvió a disculparse Adrian- Debe ser horrible que uno de tus mejores amigos desapareciera sin hacerlo... -soltó un suspiro- No alarguemos esto más, sólo prométanme que una vez termine la guerra... entregarán mi cuerpo a mis padres... y el de Peregrine también...

-Adrian...

-¡Prometanmelo! -gritó. Ambos mortífagos se dedicaron una larga mirada antes de asentir a Adrian. Esto pareció tranquilizarlo un poco antes de dirigir una mirada a Draco- Hiciste bien...

-Hermione...

-Ella lo entenderá... lo hará, así que perdonate Draco, si tú no te perdonas nadie lo hará... -miró fijamente al rubio antes de que este desviara la mirada. Asintió, decidido ante sí mismo para mirar a Theo, que tenía la varita flácida en su mano- Bien, hazlo... -soltó un suspiro y cerró ambos ojos, soltando una lágrima del único ojo sano que tenía- Gracias...

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

 _El oscuro y desolado callejón apestaba a orines y mierda de perro. La escasa luz proveniente de la farola fuera del callejón le daba un aire más sombrío, pues no dejaba de parpadear como una mala película de terror._

 _El joven hombre que se encontraba parado a la mitad del callejón fue tomado por sorpresa cuando una figura encapuchada con máscara plateada lo tomaba por el cuello, ejerciendo presión y arrinconandolo contra la pared de ladrillos roídos y húmedos por la reciente lluvia antes de clavarle su varita mágica en el pómulo, provocandole un gruñido bajo de dolor al joven hombre._

 _Pocos segundos después otras tres figuras, igualmente armadas por varitas mágicas y encapuchadas con máscaras plateadas aparecieron detrás de la primera figura, apuntando al hombre con sus varitas._

 _-Estoy desarmado -murmuro, alzando los brazos para demostrar que no iba armado. El enmascarado lo escudriño con su mirada antes de soltarlo y alejarse dos pasos, viendo como el joven se sacudía el impoluto traje negro de diseñador y se pasaba las manos por su desordenado cabello negro._

 _-Pansy, coloca los hechizos -dijo una de las figuras, apartándose su máscara plateada con un movimiento de varita. Sus fríos ojos grises le provocaron un escalofrío al otro hombre- Vincent, apártate -el figura encapuchada que le había apresado la garganta retrocedió otros tres pasos mientras la mortífaga caminaba hacia la entrada del callejón._

 _-¿Estas bien? -preguntó la última figura, despojándose de su mascara y de la capucha de su túnica. Era joven, inclusive más que el pelinegro, y una visible cicatriz surcaba una de sus cejas que quedaba medio oculta por el largo de su cabello._

 _-Me duele la cabeza -aceptó, masajeandose el cuello- Tu troll la aplasto contra esos asquerosos ladrillos._

 _-Jódete -espetó Vincent, quitándose la mascara y cruzando sus gruesos brazos en actitud desafiante. El pelinegro soltó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa._

 _-¿Nos dirás la razón por la cual nos has convocado? -preguntó el platinado, quitándose la capucha de su túnica y disparandole una mirada a la mortífaga que ya venia caminando de vuelta a ellos._

 _-Y que sea buena -espetó Vincent- A menos que quieras que te cruce con un Avada, Flint._

 _-Tú siempre tan brusco -murmuró Marcus, negando con la cabeza._

 _-Tic, tac -dijo Pansy Parkinson, colocándose al lado de Vincent- El reloj sigue contando..._

 _-Mañana transportaremos a la última familia de Slytherin fuera de Londres... habremos acabado con tu estúpida misión._

 _-No es estúpida -siseo Draco, arrastrando las palabras- Menos hijos de familias sangre puras, menos armas que puede usar Voldemort para manipular a los Slytherin._

 _-Sigue siendo estúpida -dijo Marcus, chasqueando la lengua._

 _-Nadie te pidió que ayudaras -habló Theo, deteniendo a Draco por el brazo. Últimamente el platinado estaba con los humos tensos- No era tu misión._

 _-Claro que no -se burló Marcus- Se la dejaron a Mione._

 _-Hermione no es ninguna damisela en peligro -gruñó Vincent- Y fue Gregory quien se ofreció, simplemente Blaise y Hermione entraron en el paquete._

 _-Las paredes hablan -dijo Marcus, casi con derrota- Es bastante posible que Voldemort se entere quién ayudo a los Slytherin a escapar._

 _-Un problema a la vez -murmuro Draco, haciendo un ademán de volver a colocarse la mascara._

 _-Cuando los encuentre, y lo hará, los usara como ejemplo para demostrar lo que les pasa a aquellos que lo traicionen... porque sabes que lo considera como una traición -continuo Marcus, viendo como los cuatro Slytherin se tensaban._

 _-¿Qué es lo que planeas que hagamos? -preguntó Theo, enarcando una ceja- Blaise, Gregory y Hermione se niegan a abandonar Londres._

 _-Un sacrificio -murmuró Marcus, tragando el miedo que empezaba a apresarle la garganta._

 _-¿Un sacrificio? -preguntó Pansy, frunciendo el ceño- No planeamos entregarle a Voldemort a alguno de nuestros amigos y si piensas que alguno de nosotros se entregará, estas mal. Tenemos una misión que cumplir._

 _-Si alguien se entrega... si ustedes dan el chivatazo tendrán a Voldemort confiando en ustedes -continuo como si Pansy no hubiera hablado- No buscará más... todos los Slytherin estarán a salvo, inclusive Hermione, Blaise y Greg..._

 _-¿De qué demonios estas hablando? -indago Vincent, con un ligero malestar. No le gustaba a donde llevaba esa conversación._

 _-He hablado con Adrian, Lucian y Peregrine... todos están de acuerdo..._

 _-¿Están de acuerdo? ¿Con qué cosa están de acuerdo? -preguntó Pansy, con un amargo sabor en la lengua. Draco maldijo por debajo mientras Theo veía a Marcus con cierta pizca de admiración e incredulidad._

 _-Estaremos en el callejón Diagon aproximadamente como a eso de las cinco de la tarde..._

 _-Si los atrapan vivos..._

 _-Por esa razón deben asegurarse de matarnos en la cacería._

 _-¿Estas loco? -espetó Draco, perdiendo su máscara de indiferencia- ¡Matarlos! Marcus, estas jodiéndome... Hermione..._

 _-Ella estará a salvo si haces exactamente lo que les pedí -cortó Marcus, mirándolos con una fría determinación._

 _-Lo que nos estas pidiendo, Marcus..._

 _-Lo que les estoy pidiendo es que mantengan a mis Slytherin a salvo... es que protejan a mi familia... Eso es lo que les estoy pidiendo... -soltó un suspiro de cansancio- Y, que cuando todo pase, le entreguen nuestros cuerpos a nuestras familias... No dejen que el loco bastardo nos convierta en Inferis._

 _-Marcus..._

 _-Draco, por favor... -Marcus negó, sonriendo- Es mejor morir habiendo hecho una acción valerosa que vivir siendo un cobarde chivato... -posó sus oscuros ojos en los grises de Draco, asegurándose que escuchara cada palabra- Es mejor cuatro muertos... que toda la prestigiosa casa de Slytherin._

* * *

 _Agosto, 7. 1997_

 _Zabini Manor._

 _Jardines._

Hermione nunca olvidaría el funeral de Albus Dumbledore, había sido simplemente hipnótico y demasiado emocional. Las clases habían sido suspendidas y todos fueron guiados por sus jefes de casa a excepción de los Slytherin, quiénes fueron llevados por Horace Slughonr, haciendo más visible la falta de Severus Snape y los cuatro estudiantes que se habían marchado con él.

Durante las últimas semanas de clase los Slytherin habían sido repudiados hasta el cansancio, nadie quería estar relacionado con la casa de las serpientes... ni ellas mismas, ninguno podía creerse realmente que su mentor, Snape, había matado a Albus Dumbledore... ninguno quería creer que la guerra había comenzado.

El funeral había sido cerca del lago negro, y habían estado presentes los miembros de la Orden del fénix. Madame Maxime; Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante; Arabella Figg, Ernie Prang... demasiada gente. También había ido la gente del lago... todo había sido simplemente magnifico... pero Hermione no había llorado como muchos otros, solo se había aferrado a la mano de Blaise y había descansado su cabeza contra el hombro de Greg.

No tenía ningún sentimiento hacía la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, ni siquiera rencor... Después del funeral de la madre de Gregory, nunca pensó que volvería a asistir a uno, pero ni un año después, había sido la muerte de Dumbledore.

Tampoco pensó que volvería a llorar la perdida de un ser querido, y ahí estaba, viendo como los elfos domésticos lanzaban montículos de tierra a los ataúdes de sus amigos, de su padrino... Podía ver como los ataúdes de Marcus y Lucian estaban siendo enterrados, como se perdía la madera y los emblemas de sus respectivas casas.

Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su cabello caía completamente alborotado sobre sus hombros. Olivia y Noah Flint estaban grabando los epitafios de ambos Slytherin sobre sus lápidas mientras que Graham Montague ayudaba a Mirthy y a los otros elfos a enterrar a sus amigos bajo el manzano que Hermione había plantado junto con Pansy en el prado de Zabini Manor durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Gregory, a un lado suyo veía también como los padres de Marcus, entre lágrimas, se despedían de su hijo. Ellos habían venido en representación de los padres de Lucian Bole, Peregrine Derrick y Adrian Pucey; Hermione aún podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de las madres de sus amigos y la pérdida de luz en los ojos de sus padres... todos habían querido ir para buscar y enterrar a sus hijos, pero todos eran considerados traidores por parte de los mortífagos y al final ella había logrado convencerlos de que solo se presentaran los padres de Marcus... nunca olvidaría la devastación y el dolor que albergaban las familias de sus amigos al enterarse de sus perdidas.

-Deberíamos plantar flores, se vería más hermoso -murmuró Olivia Flint, con voz temblorosa. Noah, su esposo, tomo su pálida mano entre las suyas mientras veía como los elfos y Graham terminaban de enterrar a su hijo.

-Sí, flores rojas, eran las favoritas de Lucian -apoyo Graham, agachado en cuclillas. Había sido miembro honorario de la casa de Slytherin y bateador del equipo de las serpientes, amigo cercano de Marcus y mejor amigo de Lucian.

-¿Tulipanes, tal vez? -preguntó Hermione, distraída. Mirthy se había acercado a ella, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha, antes de aferrarse a la mano de Hermione con la suya, podía escuchar los suaves gimoteos de la elfina.

No habían encontrado los cuerpos de Adrian ni de Peregrine... tampoco de Blaise.

Otro nudo obstaculizó su garganta. Carraspeo con fuerza y se giró hacia Gregory.

-¿Los aurores seguirán buscando a Adrian, Peregrine y Blaise...? -preguntó, con voz trémula. Gregory soltó un suspiro derrotado antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Planean cancelar la búsqueda mañana, si no hay más pistas... no son las únicas personas desaparecidas en estos tiempos... Tenemos suerte de que nos hayan entregado los cuerpos de Marcus y Adrian... -dijo en voz baja. Hermione volvió a suspirar y miró el enorme manzano, era momento de empezar ella misma la búsqueda de sus amigos... si es que aún estaba vivos...

* * *

 _Agosto, 7. 1997_

 _Castillo Nott._

-Todo esta listo mi señor... dentro de dos días podremos tomar el Ministerio en nuestras manos, inclusive podremos hacernos con el control del ministro _muggle_ -dijo Yaxley, agachando la cabeza en una reverencia sin despegar los ojos de los pies descalzos de su amo, que se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono, acariciando con su pálida mano a la enorme serpiente que descansaba en su regazo.

Los mortífagos más allegados a Voldemort se encontraban en aquella última reunión para aclarar los últimos detalles del próximo ataque en el mundo mágico.

Mortífagos como Yaxley, que tenía un puesto cercano al ministro, como Dolohov, que estaba completamente loco. Claro que no podía fallar los Lestrange, mucho menos los Carrow, Travers y sobre todo Severus Snape, acompañado de los nuevos favoritos de Lord Voldemort: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabble y Theodore Nott. Pansy Parkinson se había excusado, con permiso del mismo Voldemort, pues ella estaba al pendiente de los movimientos de ministro _muggle_ , muy a su pesar.

Incluso Peter Pettigrew se encontraba presente, pues no era más que un sirviente para Lord Tenebroso y sus mortífagos.

-Me complace mucho escuchar eso, Yaxley... -susurró Voldemort, con ese tono tan aterrador que provocaba varios escalofríos en sus sirvientes. Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, se posaron en Severus Snape- Después de que me haga con el control de Ministerio, quiero, Severus, que seas el nuevo director de Hogwarts... tengo muchos planeas para la prestigiosa escuela de magia...

-Como desee, mi señor -murmuró Snape, haciendo una reverencia.

-Draco, querido, acércate... -ordenó Voldemort, haciendo un ademán con la mano. Draco, con un gesto tan tranquilo como el de su mentor, se acerco con grandes zancadas al trono de Voldemort. Como todo mortífago, cuando llego a lo que consideraba un espacio... neutral, se arrodilló ante Voldemort, con la reverencia que cualquier soldado le mostraría a su rey.

-Mi señor... -murmuró el Slytherin, arrastrando las palabras con cierto toque de aburrimiento, lo que provocó una sonrisa en los labios de Voldemort, para descontento de muchos mortífagos, que habían estado ahí mucho más tiempo que el hijo de Lucius.

-¿Cómo esta nuestro pequeño... experimento? -preguntó, con toda la burla posible en su hablar. Draco sonrió de lado.

-Podría decirse que se encuentra muy desconcertado, sobre todo cuando varias maldiciones caen sobre él... no parece entender el por qué esta siendo... castigado... -respondió el platinado.

-Mi señor, si me lo permite -murmuró Travers, haciendo una pomposa reverencia- No entiendo por qué le ha perdonado la vida a aquel bastardo traidor.

-Por qué aquel bastardo traidor ni siquiera recuerda quién cojones es -espetó Theo, sin poder contenerse. Al reparar en su error, imitó a Travers recitándole su propia reverencia a Voldemort- Disculpe, mi señor, no era mi intención interrumpirlo... lo lamento mucho...

Voldemort sonrió confiado, aun acariciando el lomo de _Nagini_ y dirigió sus fríos ojos a Amycus.

-Theodore tiene razón, Travers... -dijo Voldemort, regodeándose del escalofrío que había provocado al mortífago- El joven Zabini ni siquiera recuerda quien es, ni qué hizo exactamente... Su mente esta lista para ser moldeada y podría servirnos como otro espía en Hogwarts, una carta que podré usar en su momento... aunque sé que Severus, Alecto y Amycus podrán controlar muy bien a los estudiantes del castillo... no faltará uno que otro Gryffindor que querrá... volverse un héroe... -se mofó.

-Sí, entiendo, mi señor... -respondió de inmediato Travers. Voldemort volvió a sonreír.

-Ahora que hemos aclarado todos estos... detalles... pueden retirarse... los estaré esperando dentro de dos días.

* * *

 _Enero 8, 1997._

 _Londres muggle._

 _Locación desconocida._

-¿Cómo está él? -preguntó Pansy, entrando a la pequeña habitación con una bandeja de plata que cargaba con las manos. Encima de ella habían tres cuencos de diferentes sopas, uno de crema de zanahoria y dos vasos de zumo de calabaza. Los orbes de la chica recorrieron el cuerpo de Blaise al completo, el chico estaba completamente inconsciente... casi en estado de coma. Vestía la misma ropa que traía puesta el día de la falsa emboscada. Su cabello había crecido y le tapaba ligeramente los ojos mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba con una respiración constante.

Con un suspiro, la Slytherin dejó la bandeja de plata sobre la mesita de noche, empujando ligeramente la varita de Blaise partida a la mitad. Volvió a posar su mirada en su amigo y después en la mano de la mujer que acariciaba la frente del moreno, con ternura.

-¿Narcissa? -preguntó, atrayendo su atención. La ex Slytherin levantó la mirada del joven, para posarla en Pansy, que la escrutaba de arriba a bajo. Narcissa carraspeó, incomoda antes de sentarse recta en la silla y cruzar las manos sobre su regazo. Pansy puso los ojos en blanco- Por favor, aquí no hay nadie para reprenderte por tu comportamiento.

-Una dama siempre...

-Siempre tiene que mantener sus modales, inclusive en la soledad de sus aposentos -escupió Pansy, rodando los ojos- Sí, lo sé... también soy una sangre pura de la alta sociedad -negó con la cabeza, antes de acercarse a la rubia y estudiarla con la mirada- ¿Cómo está él?

-Bien... supongo, la poción funciona -respondió Narcissa, soltando un bajo suspiro- No ha despertado, ni hablado en sueños y mucho menos ha movido algún miembro... está, literalmente, en coma...

-Los _muggles_ creen que una persona en coma puede escuchar a las personas a su alrededor -murmuró Pansy, viendo a Blaise- Oíste eso, Zabini... los _muggles_ creen que puedes oírnos. Así que déjame decirte que eres un imbécil total, maldito egoísta de mierda.

-¡Pansy! -reprendió Narcissa, escandalizada.

-Estúpido cobarde -siseo la pelinegra- ¿Creíste que borrándote la memoria podrías protegernos? O fue más bien tu estúpido egoísmo, por querer olvidar a la maldita _comadreja..._ -se agachó hasta rozar el oído de Blaise con sus labios- Así que escúchame bien, Blaise -murmuró en voz muy baja, inclusive para Narcissa- No protegiste a nadie, solo a ti mismos... te odio... -un inmenso nudo bajo por su garganta- Te odio por olvidarme, por olvidarnos... por ser tan cobarde como para borrar los recuerdos de toda tu vida, los recuerdos de las personas que te aman simplemente porque querías olvidarte de Ginevra Weasley -con un pesado suspiro, se alejó de Blaise, ocultando las lágrima que inundaban sus ojos.

-Pansy...

-Oh, Narcissa, tú no eres nadie para criticarme ni reprenderme -dijo Pansy, fulminandola con la mirada- Vendiste a tu propio hijo para protegerte a ti y al borracho de tu marido -siseo- Tienes suerte de que Snape haya decidido que tu vida valía muy poco como para manchar las manos de Theo con sangre...

-Por lo que escuché, sus manos ya están manchadas -dijo Narcissa, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras apretaba sus manos con furia.

-Todos somos asesinos, Narcissa... -Pansy caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, sin dirigirle otra mirada a la madre de Draco- Vincent con aquel guardia, Theo con Adrian... Draco con Marcus... -murmuró, agachando la cabeza- Tú también tienes la manos manchadas de sangre gracias a tu marido, no lo olvides. De todos los monstruos que conoces, puede que tú seas la peor... al haber permitido tantas muertes...

* * *

Malfoy Manor.

6:25 p.m

 _"Blaise está bien. No salgan mañana."_

Miró fijamente aquellas seis palabras antes de lanzar el libro contra la leña en llamas. Vio como poco a poco el diario de páginas de plata se iba consumiendo bajo el fuego, sin despegar sus ojos de él.

Podía sentir el frío detrás de su espalda, la enorme soledad que clamaba la mansión y los balbuceos de su padre en la cocina, donde de seguro debería estar tan ebrio que ni siquiera podría pararse.

Se quedó ahí durante lo que le parecieron horas hasta que la última página desapareció, llevándose consigo la seguridad de sus amigos. Nunca podría saber uno cuando la magia negra podría traicionarte.

Giró el anillo de la familia Malfoy en su dedo corazón.

La noche auguraba una gran espera.

* * *

 _Zabini Manor._

 _8:15 p.m_

Hermione veía fijamente las llamas que bailaban dentro de la chimenea, provocando sombras en su rostro que la hacían ver como un viejo cuadro de la época victoriana. Estaba acurrucada contra un sofá rojo, con una manta cubriéndola de pies a cabeza, debajo de ella podía verse una camisa negra de seda y unos pantalones de algodón. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta floja.

Los lloriqueos de Mirthy se escuchaban por toda la sala, como una horrible canción de cuna. La elfina lloraba desconsoladamente, con sus manos aferrándose a una vieja camisa de Blaise, tan arrugada gracias a todas las veces que la elfina la había apretado contra sí.

Gregory veía fijamente, al igual que Hermione, las llamas en la chimenea. Él estaba parado contra ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor golpeando contra su rostro. El cabello le había crecido muy poco pero lo suficiente para que pudiera pasarse las manos por él. No llevaba camisa puesta, mostrando sus perfectos músculos con el pantalón de seda rojo cayendo sobre sus caderas.

-Déjate en paz ese cabello, Greg -murmuró Hermione, sin desviar la vista de las llamas- Creo que ya debería cortártelo.

-Tienes razón -Gregory se restregó el rostro con las manos antes de meterlas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Rezaras esta noche?

-No creo en el Dios _muggle_ , ¿lo sabes verdad? -Hermione asintió aunque el castaño no pudo verla- Blaise esta bien... -los berreos de la elfina sonaron más fuerte con aquella aclaración.

-Lo sé, pero algo me hace creer que no todo está tan bien con él... -se lamentó la Slytherin, acurrucándose más en el sofá, _como si buscara el calor de alguien_ \- Algo le ocurrió...

-¿Crees que lo estén torturando?

-¡Oh! ¡Amo Blaise! ¡No, amo! -sollozó Mirthy. Hermione hizo una mueca.

-Lo dudo, pero debe ser algo importante para que ellos lo mantengan oculto -musitó la chica, volviendo a corroborar que los diarios de plata se hayan consumido bajo las llamas- No habló de Adrian... ni de Peregrine...

-Es probable que estén muertos...

-Alguien tuvo que haberlos traicionado, _Voldemort_ no pudo haberse enterado así como así... -un fuerte malestar le oprimió el pecho. Podía recordar las miradas de tristeza y devastación en los rostros de los Flint cuando los despidió en el aeropuerto, la mirada de sed de venganza de Graham...

-No creerás que Draco...

-No -sentenció Hermione, fulminando al Slytherin con la mirada. Ambos guardaron silencio, solo con los lamentos de Mirthy como fondo. Hermione no era tonta, tampoco Gregory...- El día anterior a... a la masacre... -murmuró- ... Marcus salió.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Él era un estúpido con complejos de protagonista.

-Lo era -concordó Gregory. Hermione sintió como las lágrimas golpeaban sus ojos, sin querer salir.

-Ellos eran buenos...

-Lo eran...

-Espero que Adrian y Peregrine no hayan sufrido mucho.

-Estoy seguro de que Draco, Theo, Vincent y Pansy los cuidaron... lo más que pudieron... -ambos volvieron a guardar silencio, sin despegar la mirada de las llamas que bailaban el la chimenea.

* * *

 _Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, Inglaterra._

 _Colina Lovegood._

 _10:30 p.m_

Luna Lovegood, acostada sobre el frío y húmedo pasto, miraba el cielo infinito. Admiraba cada estrella, cada constelación sin perder detalle alguno. Podía escuchar a las sientas de criaturas mágicas que salían por las noches de sus escondites, las escuchaba divertirse por toda la colina. Pero ella estaba más entretenida sintiendo la yerba entre sus dedos, completamente tranquila con su entorno.

No supo en qué momento se quedo cerró los ojos, disfrutando el olor a tierra mojada y cerveza de mantequilla que inundaba el aire gracias a su collar. Un repentino sentimiento de necesidad la embriago, casi ahogándola... algo parecido al placer que siente uno al probar chocolate pero mil veces mayor provocó que la Ravenclaw frotara con fuerza sus muslos antes de soltar un bajo gemido.

Segundos después, la colina quedo en completo silencio... y Luna no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber el por qué, ni siquiera se alteró cuando unos dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos y una fría nariz se restregó contra su cuello, como si buscara calor antes de inhalar con fuerza. Sonrió, inhalando con fuerza el característico aroma a lluvia que su enamorado siempre traía consigo.

-Pensé que habíamos quedado conque no me buscarías más... no hasta terminar la guerra -murmuró con cierta satisfacción en la voz. Un segundo después, sintió los labios de Theo deslizarse por su cuello hasta posarse en su hombro desnudo y rasparlo con sus colmillos, sin lastimarla.

-Pronto será luna llena...

-En diez días, eso no es una excusa, Theo... -Luna escuchó el gruñido de Theo contra su piel, provocandole un ligero escalofrío.

-Mucho tiempo... la luna llena, el final de la guerra... _tanto tiempo..._

-Prometiste esperar...

-No puedo esperar -volvió a escuchar su gruñido. Luna suspiró, abriendo los ojos y girándose de costado para quedar cara a cara con Theodore Nott. El muchacho tenía el cabello tan largo que ahora estaba siendo sostenido por una especie de diadema, que mantenía su cabello hacia atrás para no taparle la vista. Su fiel cicatriz sobre su ceja y su mandíbula cuadrada lo hacia parecer tan maduro...

 _-Lindo..._ -murmuró la rubia, trazando la cicatriz del castaño con sus dedos, acariciándolo- ... te has dejado el cabello largo...

-Hermione era quién solía cortarlo... -respondió el castaño, con la mirada ensombreciéndose por los recuerdos. Luna frunció ligeramente los labios, con un extraño malestar surgiendo en su pecho, ¿qué era ese dolor?

-Supongo que Hermione hacia mucho por ti... por ustedes... -dijo Luna, sin poder reprimir el malestar en su voz. Theo frunció el ceño, antes de sonreír de lado al ver el malestar en los ojos de la rubia.

-Estas celosa... -murmuró, sin dejar de sonreír. Luna boqueo, confundida antes de que la vergüenza la invadiera al descubrir que Theo tenía razón... estaba celosa... nunca lo había estado. Que sentimiento tan... horrible.

-Yo.. eh... -balbuceo, con las mejillas rojas. Theo negó ligeramente, tomando a la rubia por la cintura, arrastrándola con él cuando se tumbó de espalda. El delicado cuerpo de la Ravenclaw quedó encima del suyo, nariz sobre nariz. Theo inspiró con más fuerza, saber que podía tocarla... olerla sin parecer un depravado... _era el cielo_ , al que los _muggles_ solían referirse.

-Hermione es novia de Draco, para empezar... -dijo Theo, encogiéndose para volver a esconder su rostro en el delicado cuello de la chica.

-Pero él la llamó _sangre sucia..._ -dijo Luna, confundida. Su mirada estaba clavada en el pasto, sin poder confrontarse a Theo, que parecía más entretenido con su cuello.

-Sí, eso era parte del plan... -murmuró Theo- Todos debían creer que Hermione, Blaise y Gregory realmente nos odiaban... y nosotros a ellos...

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto? -preguntó Luna- Si alguien intentara adentrarse en mi cabeza...

-No lo conseguirían... -dijo Theo, alejándose del cuello de la chica para volver a mirarla- Descubrí que como tu pareja puedo enlazar varias cosas contigo... al ser la hembra de un hombre lobo, como yo, posees ciertos atributos míos... si no estoy equivocado... -sin despegar los ojos de la rubia, intentó adentrarse en su mente antes que una muralla, muy conocida para él, lo empujara lejos.

-¡Oh! ¿¡Qué fue eso!? -preguntó Luna, empujándose del pecho de Theo y sentándose a horcajadas sobre su abdomen. Se veía ligeramente confundida y asombrada.

-Entonces la teoría _muggle_ estaba en lo correcto -murmuró Theo, recargándose en sus antebrazos y mirando fijamente a Luna- Los chicos y yo habíamos descubierto varias cosas sobre los hombres lobo como yo, de la mitología _muggle_ y de las viejas leyendas del mundo mágico. Puedo olerte y sentirte a la distancia, como tú puedes hacerlo conmigo... pero no sé con exactitud donde te encuentras... solo podría saberlo después de que nos enlazáramos...

-Algo así como compartir un alma... -dijo Luna, fascinada. Theo asintió.

-Tienes el don de la _Oclumancia_ , como yo... y no dudo que puedas Aparecerte sin ningún problema, mucho menos tomar el _Estado Niebla..._ -continuo Theo- Pero algunas otras cosas, como mi control sobre la magia, la agudeza de mis sentidos y lo fuerte que me vuelvo al acercarse la luna llena solo lo adquirirías después de el enlazamiento...

-¿También podré transformarme? -preguntó Luna. Theo se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer menos inquieto de lo que se sentía ante ese hecho.

-No lo sé, la verdad... -dijo, recordando las palabras de Pansy-: _"Antes la licantropía se heredaba, no contagiaba... Así que no era un problema.. Pero ya que los hombres lobo no pasan toda su vida buscando a una pareja, la mayoría prefieren vivir solos, entonces no hay ningún problema en contagiar a nadie..."_ ¿Entonces sí podía contagiarla? _¿Qué era él?_ _¿Un hombre lobo o un licántropo?_ Los licantropos eran como enormes lobos, casi de dos metros... y él, cuando decidía jugar con su transformación, seguía siendo un hombre lobo... el mismo que el del principio.

-No tengo ningún problema con volverme una mujer lobo -dijo Luna, como si hubiera entendido el pesar en la mirada de Theo.

-Luna, no deberías...

-Te amo, Theo... inclusive antes de que fueras un hombre lobo... -volvió a acariciar la mandíbula de Theo, con tranquilidad- Pasaré el resto de mi vida contigo, si tú quieres... realmente no me importa ser como tú... -Theo se quedó estupefacto unos segundos antes de sonreír a Luna con gratitud y recargar su mejilla contra la mano de la chica.

-Hermione... -empezó Theo, viendo el sutil cambio en el cuerpo de Luna, pues tensó los hombros- Hermione es mi Hermana.

-¿¡Qué!? -aulló Luna, casi perforándole un tímpano a Theo, que solo entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí... mi padre y su madre se casaron cuando estábamos en cuarto año -dijo Theo, soltando un suspiro- Se conocieron cuando íbamos en segundo y en tercero nos mudamos todos juntos. Tuvieron una niña...

-¿Una niña? ¡Oh, Theo! ¿Donde está? -preguntó, conmovida por una extraña tristeza. Era como si pudiera sentir lo que Theo sentía.

-Con Jane, la madre de Hermione... -contestó Theo, volviendo a costarse en el pasto y tomando la cintura de Luna entre sus manos- Hermione le aplicó un _Obliviate_ a Jane para que nos olvidara... y Tatum es demasiado chica como para recordarnos...

-Lo siento, Theo -suspiró Luna, volviendo a acostarse sobre el pecho del rubio. Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos antes de que el castaño volviera a hablar.

-¿Qué harás mañana? -preguntó, tomando un mechón rubio y enrrollandolo en su dedo.

-Es la boda de Bill y Fleur...

-No puedes ir, tampoco tu padre...

-¿Por qué...?

-No puedo decirte, lo siento...

-...

-Y Luna...

-¿Sí?

-Yo maté a Adrian...

-¿Adrian Pucey? -Theo asintió- Eran cercanos, ¿cierto? -Theo volvió a asentir.

-Él estaba sufriendo, _mucho..._

-Lo siento, Theo... -murmuró Luna, dejando un ligero beso contra el cuello del castaño. Theo suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también lo siento... él solo era un año mayor que yo... y era muchísimo más valiente que cualquier Gryffindor que haya conocido...

-¿Él está en paz?

-Aún no -Theo negó.

-Asegúrate de ayudarlo a descansar.

-Lo haré -prometió, enterrando su nariz contra el cabello de Luna, _tratando de alejar los demonios que él mismo había convocado._

* * *

 _Enero 9, 1997._

 _La Madriguera._

¿Qué tantas veces debes golpear a un hombre para que esté considere que ya es necesario regresar el golpe? ¿Cuantas veces debes lastimarlo para que diga: ya basta?

Pensarías que encerrarlo en prisión lograría que el hombre abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que para su amo él no valía nada.

Pensarías que tomar a su hijo, torturarlo, enviarlo a Hogwarts en una misión suicida como venganza por su incompetencia y después tatuarle la marca tenebrosa lograría que se diera cuenta que es momento de hacer un cambio.

Pensarías que asesinar a su esposa a sangre fría, dejar su cuerpo tirado en el suelo haría que se de cuenta que todo lo que ha hecho para llegar ahí estaba mal.

Pero lo único que habían logrado era ridiculizarlo, torturarlo, despogarlo de su dignidad, apellido, casa y posición hasta dejarlo en una patética excusa de ser humano. Pero al final todos llegan a su límite, por ejemplo el de Lucius Malfoy era escuchar, sin querer, como su hijo -a quién él mismo había llevado a ser un asesino- se burlaba de como su madre -su propia madre- había suplicado para que le perdonara la vida.

Entonces que claro, uno se rompería... uno llegaría a su límite... y ese fue el límite de Lucius Malfoy. Escuchar que su propio hijo había matado al amor de su vida, escuchar que se burlaba de aquello... escuchar la propia risa de su cuñada que felicitaba a su hijo por aquella _"gran hazaña"._

Lucius había llorado desconsoladamente, con la botella apretada contra su pecho, casi como si fuera un hijo... el hijo que había perdido por su propia estupidez. Lloró hasta que no escuchó ruido alguno en la mansión y recordó las palabras que su hijo había dicho... una y otra y otra vez: _"Hubieras visto su cara, cuan patética sonaba tu hermana pidiendo misericordia. Maldita rata, tuvo lo que se merecía..."_

El Malfoy mayor ni siquiera había recordado como es que salió de aquella habitación, ni de como se Apareció fuera de Malfoy Manor y llegó a esa patética estructura a la que llamaban: _casa._ Solo recordaría, por siempre, el inmenso odio y rencor que le provocó su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre... _Nunca olvidaría las veces que se imaginó matarlo con sus propias manos._

Ni siquiera le había importado cuando Arthur Weasley lo había desarmado, ni cuando James Potter y Sirius Black lo habían atado a una silla en la cocina. Mucho menos le había importado que Alastor Moody le abriera la boca a base de fuerza y le hubiera hecho tragar _Veritaserum_... No le importaba ser el centro de atención de la familia Weasley al completo, amistades incluidas... solo había visto el vacío y se había aferrado al odio que arraigaba su corazón para hacer lo que debía... lo que debía hacer para conseguir venganza.

-Linda fiesta... -murmuró, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia Bill Weasley, a quien conocía del banco de Gringotts. El Weasley lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo lograste llegar aquí? -cuestionó Remus Lupin, sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita, como el resto de los invitados. Las palabras se precipitaron por los labios del rubio antes de que se fijara en Andromeda Tonks.

-Vaya, pero si es la traidora de la sangre -murmuró, viendo con desdén a la pareja Tonks. Andromeda, tan parecida a Bellatrix, lo fulminó con la mirada. Tedd Tonks se colocó en frente de su mujer, tratando de taparle la vista al rubio. Lucius soltó una risa ebria, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza haciendo volar su melena platinada, que estaba tan sucia como la de Xenophillus Lovegood, inclusive su barbilla mostraba una gran barba platinada. Se veía completamente destruido- No tienes de qué preocuparte sangre sucia, justo ahora soy... tu menor mal -desvió la mirada al resto de la Orden del Fénix- La de todos, ¿ya empezó la boda?

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Sirius, tratando de matarlo con la mirada. Lucius hizo un vano intento de chasquear la lengua.

-Vengo a pedirle ayuda a la Orden del Fénix, protección más bien...

-¿Tú? -se burló uno de los gemelos Weasley, que había aparecido junto a su hermano gemelo y las dos comadrejas menores. Los ojos de Lucius brillaron con diversión al ver a Harry Potter franqueado por el hijo menor de Arthur, la sobrina de Amelia Bones y el único hijo de Frank Longbottom.

-Señor Potter... -murmuró, haciendo que todos se tensaran. Arthur Weasley, su hijo Bill y otro pelirrojo que no conocía pero era muy fornido... como Vincent Crabble (Lucius sufrió un escalofrío al recordar la mirada de aquel chico), Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Andromeda y su esposo se giraban para enfrentar a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí...? ¡Oh, por Merlín! -chilló la mujer de Arthur Weasley, palideciendo de inmediato. Su mirada cayó en las cuerdas que inmovilizaban a Lucius.

-Molly, querida... -James Potter sonrió a la mujer de Arthur- ¿Por qué no regresas con los invitados? Tú también, Bill, es tu fiesta... -Bill Weasley parecía estar listo para quejarse cuando percibió la mirada de advertencia de su padre. Con una última mirada de rencor hacia Lucius, se giró para salir de la pequeña cocina junto a el otro Weasley, llevándose consigo a su madre.

-No deberían estar ellos aquí -gruñó Moody, señalando a los adolescentes antes de girarse a Adromeda y Tedd Tonks- Ustedes tampoco...

-Lo vi llegar, y tengo derecho -espetó Andromeda, fulminando al viejo auror con la mirada antes de ver a Lucius de nuevo- Mi hermana esta muerta por su culpa...

-¡Ella no esta muerta por mi culpa! -gritó Lucius, tomando por sorpresa a todos los que se encontraban en la cocina. Todos quedaron con la mandíbula colgando al reparar en las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Lucius- ¡Yo la cuide como debía! ¡Se suponía que Draco debía cuidarla también! ¡Y ese maldito... _ese..._! -su respiración agitada e escuchaba en toda la cocina. Intentó tranquilizarse tratando de regular su respiración hasta controlar sus emociones.

-Danos una razón para no regresarte a Azkban y que te den el beso del dementor -escupió Sirius, olvidándose momentáneamente de su ahijado.

-Oí lo de La Masacre del Callejón Diagon -contestó Lucius, dejando que las palabras fluyeran- Veintisiete muertos, cinco de ellos mortífagos...

-¿Por fin te has dado cuenta del daño que causa _Voldemort_? -preguntó Harry Potter, apretando sus manos en puños. Lucius sufrió un escalofrío al escuchar el nombre y miró paranoicamente a todos lados antes de volver a tranquilizarse y mirar a niño Potter.

-Esa gente no podría importarme menos -lo cual era verdad.

-¡Bastardo! -aulló el hijo menor de Arthur. Lucius se encogió de hombros, todo lo que las cuardas le dejaron.

-Oí que todas esas muertes fueron porque iban detrás de cuatro Slytherin amantes de lo impuro -su mirada cayó en Ted Tonks- Marcus Flin, Peregrine Derrick, Adrian Pucey y Lucian Bole, los dos primeros eran los últimos descendientes de sus respectivas casas... los últimos dos tenían hermanos mayores, si no mal recuerdo... -murmuró, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Blaise Zabini -Lucius alzó la mirada, posandola en la única hija de Arthur, que parecía confundida con su propia respuesta.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Arthur.

-Blaise Zabini también estaba ahí -dijo la niña, mirando ferozmente a Lucius, que asintió.

-Viejo amigo de Draco... lo conocía desde niño... Su madre intentó matarlo -respondió, negando con la cabeza- Es el único vivo... según lo que he escuchado.

-¿Lo qué has escuchado? -preguntó Remus Lupin, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Uno te toma menos importancia cuando te considera una cucaracha... -murmuró Lucius, desviando la mirada con cierta vergüenza- No poseo mi anterior puesto si eso es lo que piensan.

-¿A no? -preguntó Arthur, desconfiado.

-No, Snape es la nueva mano derecha del Señor Oscuro -dijo, viendo como todos se estremecían y sus miradas se volvían llenas de odio hacia el ex profesor de Pociones- Escuché que la sangre sucia de Granger y el traidor a la sangre de Gregory Goyle le hicieron un funeral a Marcus Flint y Lucian Bole -Lucius retomo su explicación- Pucey y Derrick fueron torturados durante días en Malfoy Manor...

-Eran sólo unos niños... -dijo Remus, quién los recordaba como sus alumnos, Slytherin respetuosos, como muchos.

-Dieciocho y veintiún años, creo... -dijo Lucius- Sus cuerpos fueron usados como _Inferis_ , no sé donde están... tampoco quién los mató -admitió.

-Deja de dar vueltas, Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Moody, tratando de reprimir las ganas de matar al platinado. Lucius suspiró dramáticamente.

-Antes que nada quiero un trato...

-Trato que conseguirás si tu información nos funciona -gruñó Moody.

-Entonces creo que la información solo será a medias... -dijo Lucius, mirando el reloj de la cocina- Ahora mismo el Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos se están haciendo con el control del Ministerio de Magia...

-¿¡Qué!? -chillaron los hijos de Arthur, Harry Potter, el chico Longbottom y la niña Bones.

-Posiblemente ya no puedan hacer nada... supongo que tarde mucho en llegar -frunció el ceño- Supongo que una vez logren conquistar el Ministerio vendrán aquí en su búsqueda -señaló a Potter menor con la mandíbula- Después de que también consigan al ministro _muggle_...

-¡Yo lo mató! -gruñó Black, tratando de lanzarse a él pero siendo detenido por sus dos amigos. Lucius ni se inmutó.

-Fred, George, vengan conmigo -ordenó Arthur- Debemos avisarle a los demás en la fiesta -dijo, dispuesto a salir de la cocina.

-¡No deberíamos creerle! ¡Podría estar mintiendo! -gritó su hijo menor. Lucius rodó los ojos.

-No lo hago, _Veritaserum_ , niño... ¿recuerdas? -el chico tuvo la decencia de luciar avergonzado mientras su padre y sus hermanos mayores salían de la cocina.

-¿Por qué hace esto? -preguntó la sobrina de Amelia, frunciendo el ceño con confusión- ¿Qué gana usted? Y no diga que nada, conozco a varios Slytherin...

-Tienes razón, los Slytherin siempre buscamos algo -bufó Lucius, posando su mirada en Andromeda Black, quien se aferraba a su esposo- Venganza... -Andromeda le dirigió su más fría mirada.

-¿Contra quién? ¿Contra quién la haya matado? -preguntó, temblando de pies a cabeza. Su esposo, Ted Tonks, la abrazó con fuerza. Lucius desvió la mirada, otra vez viendo hacia el vacío.

-Sí... quiero ver muerto a ese bastardo... -dijo, con la voz tan llena de odio y rencor que le provocó un escalofrío a muchos. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon por sus mejillas.

-¿Quién... quién fue...? -preguntó Adromeda, temerosa. Sus ojos volvieron a chocar con los grises de Lucius, pero estos no la veían... es como si viera algo más... _como si recordara algo..._

-Draco... _Draco la mató._

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Como ya mencioné antes, no se hará el uso de ningún giratiempo para rescatar a los Slytherin así que la muerte de Marcus es cien por ciento cierta.**

 **Me gustaría preguntarles varias cosas, para empezar: ¿Qué quisieran ver para el próximo capítulo? Alguna sugerencia, idea, todo siempre será bien recibido.**

 **¿Qué piensan de las escenas lemon?**

 **¿Cuál es su personaje favorito de este Fic?**

 **¿Alguna cosa sobre la que tengan duda?**

 **¿Algo sobre de lo que les gustaría hiciera más** **hincapié (además de más escenas Dramione, ovbiamente... mi enorme error, disculpas)?**

 **Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme sus Review, recuerden que siempre los leo. Y para aquellos que no conozcan mi otro Fanfic: "La libreta negra", ayer subí capítulo por si gustan leerla.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **-Nia.**


	25. Contigo me basta

**¡Hola mis lectores!**

 **He regresado más rápido de lo usual pero debo decirles que estoy super-mega inspirada. Empecé el capítulo poco después de subir el otro y escribí más de la mitad en menos de dos días, ¡fue intenso! Tantas cosas.**

 **Debo decirles que de éste capítulo en adelante, veremos las perspectivas de los Gryffindor más seguido, pues el tema de los Horrocrux, la inminente guerra y el papel de Potter en ésta es necesaria para darle la trama a los Slytherin y ver como parte de hoy en adelante.**

 **He leído los Review de todos y cada uno de ustedes y espero no molestarlos por no haber contestado, pero estoy un porquitín apurada por publicar este capítulo y he tenido muchas tareas, pero recuerden que siempre los leo.**

 **Espero poder contestar sus reviews en los siguientes capítulos.**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **La idea no es mía pero la trama al completo sí lo es.**_

 _ **Les doy la bienvenida a todos aquellos que acaban de empezar este viaje conmigo.**_

 **Espero les guste este capítulo, que por fin es tan largo como los otros.**

 **Sin más, los invito a continuar.**

* * *

 _Agosto, 9. 1997._

 _La Madriguera._

A las tres en punto de la tarde, Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred y George se plantaron frente a la gran carpa blanca, montada en el huerto de árboles, esperando a que llegaran los invitados de la boda. Harry había tomado una abundante poción de multijugos y se había convertido en el doble de un _muggle_ pelirrojo del pueblo más cercano, Ottery St. Catchpole, a quien Fred había arrancado unos pelos utilizando un encantamiento convocador. El plan consistía en presentar a Harry como "el primo Barny" y confiar en que los numerosos parientes de la familia Weasley lo camuflajearan.

Los cinco chicos tenían en la mano un plano de la disposición de los asientos, para ayudar a los invitados a encontrar su sitio. Hacía una hora que habían llegado una cuadrilla de camareros ataviados con túnicas blancas, y una orquesta cuyos miembros vestían chaquetas doradas; y ahora todos esos magos se hallaban sentados bajo un árbol cercano, envueltos en una nube azulada de humo de pipa.

Desde la entrada de la carpa se veían en su interior hileras de frágiles sillas, asimismo doradas, colocadas a ambos lados de una larga alfombra morada; y los postes que sostenían la carpa estaban adornados con flores blancas y doradas. Fred y George habían atado un enorme ramo de globos también sobre el punto exacto donde Bill y Fleur se convertirían en marido y mujer. En el exterior, las mariposas y abejas revoloteaban perezosamete sobre la hierba y el seto. Como hacía un radiante día estival, Harry se sentía muy incómodo, pues la túnica de gala que llevaba puesta le apretaba y le daba calor; el chico _muggle_ cuyo aspecto había adoptado estaba un poco más gordo que él...

-Cuando yo me case -dijo Fred tirando del cuello de su túnica-, no armaré tanto lío. Podrán vestirse como deseen, y le haré una maldición de inmovilidad total a nuestra madre hasta que haya terminado todo.

-Esta mañana no se ha portado demasiado mal, a fin de cuentas -la defendió George- Ha llorado un poco por la ausencia de Percy, pero, bah, ¿para qué lo necesitamos? ¡Vaya, prepárense! ¡Ya vienen!

Unos personajes vestidos con llamativas ropas multicolores iban apareciendo, uno a uno, por el fondo del patio. Pasados unos minutos, ya se había formado una procesión que serpenteó por el jardín en dirección a la carpa. En los sombreros de las brujas revoloteaban flores exóticas y pájaros embrujados, mientras que preciosas gemas destellaban en las corbatas de muchos magos. A medida que se aproximaban, el murmullo de voces emocionadas fue intensificándose, hasta ahogar el zumbido de las abejas.

-Estupendo; me ha parecido ver algunas primas veelas -comentó George estirando el cuello para ver mejor- Necesitarán ayuda para entender nuestras costumbres inglesas; yo me ocuparé de ellas.

-No corras tanto -replicó Fred y, pasando rápidamente junto a un grupo de brujas de mediana edad que encabezaban la procesión, indicó a un par de guapas francesas-: Por aquí, _Pemettez-oi assister vous._ -Las chicas rieron y se dejaron acompañar al interior de la carpa.

George se quedó atendiendo, pues, a las brujas de mediana edad, y Ron se encargó de Perkins, el antiguo colega del ministerio del señor Weasley, mientras que a Neville le tocó una pareja de ancianos bastante sordos.

-Eh, ¿qué hay? -dijo una voz conocida cuando Harry volvió a salir de la carpa: Lupin, Tonks, que se había teñido el cabello de rubio para la ocasión, y Emma, presidían la cola- James nos pasó la voz de que eras el del pelo rizado. Perdona lo del... otro día -murmuró echando una mirada a Emma que se encogió un poco- Últimamente, el ministerio no se muestra muy amable con los hombres lobo, y creíamos que nuestra presencia no te beneficiaría...

-Sentimos como terminó todo -dijo Remus, mostrando un poco de simpatía al muchacho. Harry se encogió de hombros mirando a Emma.

-¿Qué pasó con el cuerpo... de Flint? -preguntó Harry, recordando que Goyle había salido apresurado aquel día, seguido a los pocos segundos por Emma, Sirius, Arthur y su padre. Habían regresado poco después de media hora, todos con semblantes ensombrecidos... recordaba los ojos rojos de Emma... también como Goyle había tomado a Granger en brazos y se había Aparecido lejos de La Madriguera. Emma fue quién lo contó lo qué paso, aunque "El Profeta" no hizo mención alguna de qué buscaban los mortífagos en el Callejón Diagon.

-Fue entregado a Hermione Granger hace poco... -respondió Emma, con una sonrisa apagada- No se si sus padres se presentaron... no fui invitada al funeral, pero escuché que un amigo de Marcus y Lucian..., Graham Montague, estuvo presente...

-Lo siento mucho, tú hacías esto por él y... -Harry calló al ver los ojos de Emma brillar por las lágrimas antes de que negara.

-No, esta bien... todos sabíamos que habrían bajas... pero nunca pensé que ellos se involucrarían directamente en la guerra... -Harry asintió. Se despidieron poco después de ello, cuando regresó, Hargrid estaba provocando un buen alboroto: el guardabosques había entendido mal las indicaciones de Fred, y en lugar de instalarse en el asiento reforzado y agrandado mediante magia que le habían preparado en la última fila, se había sentado en cinco sillas normales que se habían convertido en un gran montón de palillos dorados.

Mientras el señor Weasley y Sirius trataban de arreglar el estropicio y Hagrid se disculpaba a gritos con todo el mundo, Harry regresó a toda prisa a la entrada y encontró a Ron hablando con una mujer de avanzada edad. Muchos invitados más tarde, para sorpresa del trío de oro y de los gemelos Weasley, un joven moreno de gran nariz curva y pobladas cejas entregó su invitación a Ron.

-Viktor Krum -murmuró Fred, sorprendido. A Ron se le habían puesto coloradas las orejas. Tras leer la invitación de Krum como si no creyeran ni una sola palabra de lo que ponía, preguntó en voz demasiado alta-:

-¿Cómo es que has venido?

-Me ha invitado Fleur -respondió Krum arqueando las cejas.

Harry y Neville rieron, eran obvios los celos que Ron profesaba al chico,hacía los mismos morros que cuando veía a Draco Malfoy de cerca. El castaño le estrechó la mano; luego, creyendo que sería prudente apartarlo de Ron, se ofreció para indicarle cuál era su asiento.

-Tu amigo no se ha alegrado mucho de verme -comentó Victor cuando entró con Harry en la carpa, ya abarrotada- ¿O son parientes? -preguntó fijándose en el cabello rojizo y rizado de Harry.

-Somos primos -masculló Harry, pero Krum ya no le prestaba atención. Su aparición estaba causando un gran revuelo, sobre todo entre las primas veelas; al fin y al cabo, era un famoso jugador de quidditch.

Mientras la gente todavía estiraba el cuello para verlo mejor, Ron, Neville, Fred y George avanzaron apresuradamente por el pasillo.

-Tenemos que sentarnos -le dijo Fred a Harry-, o nos va a atropellar la novia.

Harry, Ron y Neville ocuparon sus asientos en la segunda fila, detrás de Fred y George. Neville aún sonreía y Ron tenía la orejas escarlatas. Pasando unos momentos, éste murmuró a sus amigos.

-¿Has visto qué barbita tan ridícula se ha dejado?

Harry emitió un gruñido evasivo.

-No exageres Ron, no es como si Granger estuviera aquí para verlo -se mofó Neville- Además, por lo que escuché en Hogwarts, ella no hablaba con Krum ni por cartas. Por lo visto realmente pensaba que había torturado a Fleur completamente consciente... creo que nunca se enteró que fue bajo la maldición _Imperius._

-Eso fue, de seguro, por que Malfoy nunca le dijo -masculló Harry, apretando las manos en puños- Tenía bien controlada a Granger.

En la carpa, muy caldeada, reinaba una atmósfera de expectación y de vez en cuando una risotada nerviosa romía el murmullo general. Los Weasley aparecieron por el pasillo, desfilando sonrientes y saludando con la mano a sus parientes; Molly llevaba una túnica nueva de color amatista con el sobrero que hacía juego.

Unos instantes después, Bill y Charlie se pusieron en pie en la parte delantera de la carpa; ambos vestían túnicas de gala, con sendas rosas blancas en ojal; Fred soltó un silbido de admiración y se oyeron unas risitas ahogadas de las primas veelas. Entonces sonó una música que al parecer salía de los globos dorados, y todos callaron.

-¡Oooh! -Harry escuchó la exclamación de Susan Bones, en la fila de adelante al lado de los gemelos Weasley.

Los magos y las brujas emitieron un gran suspiro colectivo cuando monsieur Delacour y su hija enfilaron el pasillo; ella caminaba como si se deslizara y él iba brincando, muy sonriente. Fleur llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco que irradiaba un resplandor plateado. Normalmente, su hermosura eclipsaba a cuantos la rodearan, pero ese día, su belleza contagiaba. Ginny y Grabielle, ataviadas con sendos vestidos dorados, parecían incluso más hermosas de lo habitual, y cuando Fleur llegó junto a Bill, parecían la pareja perfecta.

-Damas y caballeros... -dijo una voz cantarina, y Harry se llevó una ligera impresión al ver al mismo mago bajito y de cabello ralo que había presidió el funeral de Dumbledore, de pie frente a Bill y Fleur- Hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar la unión de dos almas nobles...

* * *

-Te ves un poco perdido, Harry... ¿sucede algo? -preguntó Neville, sentándose en la silla a un lado suyo con dos vasos llenos de vino de elfo. Le tendió una a Ron, que tomo pequeños sorbos y miraba fijamente a Harry esperando su respuesta.

La fiesta había empezado, algunos bailaban al ritmo de alguna pegajosa canción y muchos otros hablaban entre sí sobre distintas cosas.

-No es nada, sólo... Emma se ve bastante deprimida -murmuró, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde la ex Slytherin estaba parada, mirando con una pizca de envidia a Tonks y Remus, que bailaban en la pista de baile improvisada.

-Es normal, perdió a... su... ¿novio? -preguntó Ron, un poco confundido.

-Dicen que no han encontrado los cuerpos de Pucey y Derrick -dijo Neville, sorbiendo un poco de vino- ¿Creen que sigan vivos?

-Eso espero, Pucey solo tiene un año más que nosotros -argumentó Harry, deprimiéndose un poco... Todos esos Slytherin... a quienes siempre había considerado como los villanos estaban muertos por protegerse unos a otros de _Voldemort_ , pues creyó que necesitaran ayuda... que ingenuo había sido.

-Luna no se presentó -dijo Ginny, dejándose caer en la silla al frente de Harry. El azabache se removió incomodo en su lugar, evadiendo la mirada de Ginny mientras Susan se sentaba a un lado de la pelirroja.

-Tampoco su padre... que extraño -opinó la Hufflepuff, frunciendo los labios.

-¿Qué es extraño? -preguntó Fred, tomando asiento también.

-Los Lovegood no se presentaron, ¿por qué será? -dijo Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

-Saben que ellos de por sí son extraños, habrán encontrado una nueva criatura mágica de camino aquí y terminaron perdiéndose -se burló George, codeando a su hermano y riendo a la par de Ron, Neville y Harry. Ginny y Susan se removieron incomodas antes de soltar un par de risitas divertidas antes de que Ginny se incorporará de golpe y mirara con ojos alucinados fuera de la carpa.

-¿Pero qué...? -todos voltearon hacia donde veía. Un viejo, sucio y deteriorado Lucius Malfoy, era arrastrado por James Potter y Sirius Black dentro de La Madriguera. El padre de Ron, junto a Bill (que en algún momento se había acercado a ellos), Charlie, Remus, Ojoloco y una pareja que no reconocieron a simple vista los seguían de cerca. Los seis Gryffindor y la Hufflepuff se miraron fijamente durante un par de segundos antes de levantarse, empujándose unos a los otros, y correr a tropezones hacia donde llevaban al viejo Lucius.

-¿Cómo lograste llegar aquí...? -escucharon la voz de Remus dentro de la cocina. Con pasos silenciosos, se colaron sin ser vistos. Lucius Malfoy, mortífago y prófugo de Azkaban, estaba sentado en una destartalada silla de la cocina, con cuerdas atándolo a ella. Su largo cabello platinado ya no era tan brilloso, ni liso. Estaba enmarañado, sucio y se veía rasposo. Estaba muchísimo más pálido que su tono normal, tenía las mejillas hundidas por su delgadez y sus grisáceos ojos habían perdido brillo, una espesa barba cubría su mandíbula y parecía estar en una especie de neblina ebria.

-Vaya, pero si es la traidora a la sangre -dijo Lucius Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras con ebriadez. Miraba fijamente a la pareja que Harry no había reconocido, y un ligero malestar lo invadió al darse cuenta que aquella mujer se parecía, sólo que más hermosa, a Bellatrix Lestrange. Su esposo se acercó a ella, cubriéndola a simple vista de Lucius Malfoy que soltó una risa ebria, sacudiendo su desgreñada cabellera- No tienes de qué preocuparte, sangre sucia, justo ahora... soy tu menor mal -desvió la vista hacia el padre de Harry- La de todos, ¿ya empezó la boda?

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Sirius, tratando de matarlo con la mirada. Lucius gorgojeo un poco.

-Vengo a pedirle ayuda a la Orden del Fénix, protección más bien...

-¿Tú? -se burló Fred, tomando por sorpresa a los adultos presentes. James pareció perder el color del rostro al igual que Remus y Sirius, mirando fijamente a Harry. El chico frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver la mirada brillosa de Lucius Malfoy.

-Señor Potter... -murmuró, haciendo que todos se tensaran. Harry maldijo por debajo, la poción había dejado de surtir efecto.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí...? ¡Oh, por Merlín! -chilló Molly, que acababa de entrar en la cocina en busca de Bill. Perdió el color del rostro mientras sus ojos caían en las cuerdas que inmovilizaban a Lucius.

-Molly, querida... -su padre sonrió a Molly- ¿Por qué no regresas con los invitados? Tú también, Bill, es tu fiesta... -Bill parecía estar listo para quejarse cuando percibió la mirada de advertencia de su padre. Con una última mirada de rencor hacia el señor Malfoy, se giró para salir de la pequeña cocina junto a Charlie, llevándose consigo a su madre.

-No deberían estar ellos aquí -gruñó Moody, señalando a los adolescentes antes de girarse a la vieja pareja- Ustedes tampoco...

-Lo vi llegar, y tengo derecho -espetó la mujer, fulminando al viejo auror con la mirada antes de ver a Malfoy de nuevo- Mi hermana esta muerta por su culpa... -Harry parpadeo, asombrado... ¿ella era hermana de Narcissa Malfoy? Había leído lo de su muerte en _El Profeta..._

-¡Ella no esta muerta por mi culpa! -gritó Malfoy, tomando por sorpresa a todos los que se encontraban en la cocina. Todos quedaron con la mandíbula colgando al reparar en las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Malfoy- ¡Yo la cuide como debía! ¡Se suponía que Draco debía cuidarla también! ¡Y ese maldito... ese...! -su respiración agitada se escuchaba en toda la cocina. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza un par de veces hasta calmarse.

-Danos una razón para no regresarte a Azkban y que te den el beso del dementor -escupió Sirius, olvidándose momentáneamente de Harry.

-Oí lo de La Masacre del Callejón Diagon -contestó Malfy, con expresión más tranquila- Veintisiete muertos, cinco de ellos mortífagos...

-¿Por fin te has dado cuenta del daño que causa _Voldemort_? -preguntó Harry, apretando sus manos en puños. Malfoy sufrió un escalofrío al escuchar el nombre y miró paranoicamente a todos lados antes de volver a tranquilizarse y mirar a Harry.

-Esa gente no podría importarme menos -respondió Malfoy, y Harry no pudo decir si estaba sorprendido o asqueado.

-¡Bastardo! -Ron, mirándolo, como todos los demás, con asco. Malfoy se encogió de hombros, todo lo que las cuerdas le dejaron.

-Oí que todas esas muertes fueron porque iban detrás de cuatro Slytherin amantes de lo impuro -su mirada cayó en el esposo de hermana de Narcissa Malfoy- Marcus Flint, Peregrine Derrick, Adrian Pucey y Lucian Bole, los dos primeros eran los últimos descendientes de sus respectivas casas... los últimos dos tenían hermanos mayores, si no mal recuerdo... -murmuró, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Blaise Zabini -Harry se tensó, disparandole una mirada a Ginny. ¿En serio estaba pensando en él? ¿Después de todo lo que le hizo?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Arthur.

-Blaise Zabini también estaba ahí -dijo Ginny, mirando ferozmente a Lucius, que asintió.

-Viejo amigo de Draco... lo conocía desde niño... Su madre intentó matarlo -respondió, negando con la cabeza- Es el único vivo... según lo que he escuchado.

-¿Lo qué has escuchado? -preguntó Remus, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Uno te toma menos importancia cuando te considera una cucaracha... -murmuró Malfoy, desviando la mirada con cierta vergüenza- No poseo mi anterior puesto si eso es lo que piensan.

-¿A no? -preguntó Arthur, desconfiado.

-No, Snape es la nueva mano derecha del Señor Oscuro -dijo. Harry se estremeció... era de esperarse, maldito traidor- Escuché que la sangre sucia de Granger y el traidor a la sangre de Gregory Goyle le hicieron un funeral a Marcus Flint y Lucian Bole -Lucius retomo su explicación- Pucey y Derrick fueron torturados durante días en Malfoy Manor...

-Eran sólo unos niños... -dijo Remus, Harry estuvo de acuerdo con él.

-Dieciocho y veintiún años, creo... -dijo Malfoy- Sus cuerpos fueron usados como _Inferi_ , no sé donde están... tampoco quién los mató -admitió.

-Deja de dar vueltas, Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Ojoloco, tratando de reprimir las ganas de matar al platinado. Malfoy suspiró dramáticamente.

-Antes que nada quiero un trato...

-Trato que conseguirás si tu información nos funciona -gruñó Moody.

-Entonces creo que la información solo será a medias... -dijo Malfoy, mirando el reloj de la cocina- Ahora mismo el Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos se están haciendo con el control del Ministerio de Magia... -Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

-¿¡Qué!? -chillaron los Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna y él.

-Posiblemente ya no puedan hacer nada... supongo que tarde mucho en llegar -dijo, frunciendo el ceño- Supongo que una vez logren conquistar el Ministerio vendrán aquí en su búsqueda -señaló a Harry con la mandíbula- Después de que también consigan al ministro _muggle..._

-¡Yo lo mató! -gruñó Sirius, tratando de lanzarse a él pero siendo detenido por su padre y por Remus. Malfoy ni se inmutó.

-Fred, George, vengan conmigo -ordenó Arthur- Debemos avisarle a los demás en la fiesta -dijo, dispuesto a salir de la cocina.

-¡No deberíamos creerle! ¡Podría estar mintiendo! -gritó Ron, indignado. Malfoy rodó los ojos.

-No lo hago, Veritaserum, niño... ¿recuerdas? -Ron se sonrojó furiosamente mientras su padre y sus hermanos mayores salían de la cocina.

-¿Por qué hace esto? -preguntó la sobrina de Susan, frunciendo el ceño con confusión- ¿Qué gana usted? Y no diga que nada, conozco a varios Slytherin...

-Tienes razón, los Slytherin siempre buscamos algo -bufó Malfoy, posando su mirada en su cuñada, quien se aferraba a su esposo- Venganza... -la mujer le dirigió su más fría mirada.

-¿Contra quién? ¿Contra quién la haya matado? -preguntó, temblando de pies a cabeza. Su esposo la abrazó con fuerza. Malfoy desvió la mirada, otra vez viendo hacia el vacío.

-Sí... quiero ver muerto a ese bastardo... -dijo, con la voz tan llena de odio y rencor que le provocó un escalofrío a muchos. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon por sus mejillas.

-¿Quién... quién fue...? -preguntó la mujer, temerosa. Sus ojos volvieron a chocar con los grises de Malfoy, ante la atenta mirada del resto de los presentes.

-Draco... Draco la mató.

Un tenso silencio se propagó en la cocina, todos parecían petrificados inclusive Harry... Malfoy hijo no sería capaz de matar a su madre, ¿o sí? Él la amaba, ¿o no?

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué...? -preguntó ella, con el rostro pálido. Los ojos del señor Malfoy refulgían de enojo.

-Dejo su cuerpo tirado en el suelo para que los elfos la encontraran... me hizo creer que había sido Bellatrix... y al final... y al final él... -dijo, escupiendo las palabras- Se burló de ello... la mató sin remordimientos...

-Esas son serias acusaciones Malfoy -dijo Remus, con mirada sombría- Tu hijo...

-Ya no es más mi hijo -espetó Malfoy- Mi hijo no hubiera hecho aquella monstruosidad para mantenerme a raya... -siseo- No hubiera vendido a su propia Casa para acercarse al Señor Oscuro -Harry miró sorprendido al ex Slytherin... ¿Draco Malfoy fue quién dio el chivatazo?- Y mucho menos hubiera encerrado a uno de sus amigos de toda la vida en un calabozo, lo hubiera torturado día tras día después de borrarle la memoria para que fuera usado como espía...

-¿De qué está hablando...? -las palabras de Ginny se perdieron. Una figura enorme y plateada descendió desde el techo. Grácil y brillante, el lince se posó con suavidad en medio de los miembros de la Orden, justo al lado de Lucius Malfoy. Entonces el patronus abrió las fauces y habló con la fuerte, grave y pausada voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt:

 _-El ministerio ha caído. Scrimegeour ha muerto. Ya vienen... ya vienen..._

Cuando Harry escuchó los gritos desde la carpa, supo que no habían sido los únicos en recibir el patronus.

Fue un tenso segundo en el que Harry no supo que hacer hasta que su padre, lanzando un encantamiento a Lucius Malfoy, desató sus cuerdas y lo llevó consigo hacia Harry. El viejo Malfoy trastabilló medio borracho hasta el muchacho, con los ojos brillando de temor.

-Nos vamos y tú vienes con nosotros -sentenció, tomando a Harry del hombro, que respectivamente tomó a Ron, él a Neville y el chico a Susan y Ginny antes de que sintiera el característico sentimiento de succión que provocaba una Aparición. Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el piso, estaban fuera de Grimmauld Place, 12.

-Hace mucho que no veía este lugar -murmuró Lucius, mirando fascinado la vieja construcción.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar -espetó James, empujando a Malfoy por el hombre e incitandolo entrar a la ancestral casa de los Black.

* * *

 _Agosto, 10. 1997_

 _Malfoy Manor._

Empezó su nueva vida de pie, en medio de la fría oscuridad y del aire viciado y polvoriento. No sabía donde estaba, no tenía idea de la hora y mucho menos como llegó ahí.

Un putrefacto olor a muerto inundó sus sentidos, provocándole náuseas y una fuerte arcada. Sus rodillas le fallaron y terminó de bruces en el sinuoso suelo, con las palmas de sus manos deteniendo su caída.

Se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar al final de lo que suponía era un pequeño cubículo donde lo mantenían encerrado. Sosteniéndose en sus rodillas, palpó la pared intentando encontrar algo que le revelara donde estaba, pero no halló nada.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad decidió rendirse, recargando su espalda contra una de las paredes. Quería llorar, pero no tenía lágrimas; no le quedaba más que permanecer sentado allí, solo, esperando.

 _"Mi nombre es Blaise",_ pensó. _Blaise Zabini._

Eso era lo único que recordaba acerca de su vida.

No podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su cerebro trabajaba perfectamente, tratando de evaluar donde se hallaba y cual era su situación. Toda la información que tenía invadió su mente: Hechos e ideas, recuerdos y detalles del mundo y su funcionamiento. Sabia el significado de la palabra _muggl_ e y lo que era él, un mago. Se imaginó los árboles cubiertos de nieve, montando una escoba, admirando a los elfos, nadando en un lago, el reflejo pálido de la luna llena y las criaturas que salían con ella, el bullicio de una plaza de cuidad. Sin embargo, no sabía de donde venía, como había terminado dentro de esa sombría habitación sin salida ni quienes eran sus padres.

Imágenes de individuos pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza, pero no reconoció a nadie, y sus caras fueron reemplazadas con siniestras manchas de color. No guardaba en su memoria ningún rostro conocido ni recordaba una sola conversación.

Pasó un largo rato. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, aunque era imposible saber con certeza el tiempo transcurrido, pues cada segundo parecía una eternidad. No. Él era inteligente. Sus instintos le decían que había estado en esa habitación durante casi media hora.

Con sorpresa, sintió que el miedo desaparecía volando como un enjambre de Billywigs atrapados por el viento, y era reemplazado por una profunda curiosidad. Quería saber dónde estaba y qué estaba ocurriendo.

Repentinamente un horripilante sonido, como el de una reja baja abriéndose, inundó la estancia. El muchacho se levantó de golpe, tratando de encontrar de donde provenía ese ruido. El sonido se apagó y volvió el silencio. Gritó, pidió ayuda, golpeó las paredes con los puños.

 _Nada._

Retrocedió nuevamente hacia el rincón, cruzó los brazos y se estremeció. El miedo había regresado. Sintió un temblor inquietante en el pecho, como si el corazón quisiera escapar del cuerpo.

El suelo tembló repentinamente, moviendo a Blaise de un lado a otro hasta que las paredes quedaron transformadas en rejas, dejando entrever un poco de luz. El moreno se tapó los ojos, intentando bloquear la luz y que le diera directamente en los ojos.

-Blaise, querido... -Blaise tembló ligeramente, retirando las manos de sus ojos para poder ver a la dueña de aquella pastosa voz. Una mujer, bastante delgada, con las mejillas hundidas al igual que las cuencas de los ojos, que miraban con cierta demencia al muchacho. Sus ojos eran grises y su larga melena alborotado de rulos caía hasta su cintura. La mujer llevaba puesto un viejo vestido de época, con una varita mágica en la mando donde portaba -sobre su antebrazo- una marca. El cráneo de una calavera, con una serpiente saliendo del agujero que fungía como boca. Se movía ligeramente.

-¿Quién eres tú? -espetó Blaise, estremeciéndose un poco con su propia voz. ¿Cuantos años tenía?

-Blaise, querido, soy yo... La linda tía Bella -murmuró la mujer, sonriendo y mostrando sus amarillentos dientes. Blaise reprimido otra arcada antes de que la mujer moviera ligeramente la varita alumbrado el lugar donde estaba. Una mazmorra, húmeda, deteriorada y con más celdas además de la suya...- Siento todo esto, cariño -se disculpó Bella- Pero no sabíamos como reaccionarias, teníamos miedo de que provocaras un estallido de magia accidental, y sabiendo que eres un mago poderoso... no queríamos bajas, lo siento mi niño -segundos después, aquella desquiciada bruja atrajo a Blaise en un apretado abrazo, provocando que el rostro del muchacho terminará pegado a su alborotada melena de risos.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es este lugar? -las preguntas salían una detrás de otras, sin dar tiempo a la bruja de contestar. Bella se apartó de él, sonriendo y retirando un mechón del rostro del moreno.

-Te lo explicaré arriba, cariño -dijo- Debemos sacarte de este horrible lugar... sígueme -ordenó, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la celda. Blaise, con miedo a quedarse atrapado de nuevo allí, salió con pasos presurosos detrás de la mujer. Atravesaron un largo pasillo, varias celdas y antorchas que iluminaban el lugar hasta subir por unas escaleras de piedra.

Blaise, nuevamente, se cubrió los ojos con los brazos ante esa nueva luz, aunque no parecía ser luz de día.

-Es la casa de mi hermana, que en los brazos de Merlín descanse... - murmuró Bella antes de que Blaise pudiera preguntar- Nos hospedaremos aquí unos días antes de que vuelvas con tus amigos para que te pongas al corriente con ellos y juntos vayan a Hogwarts...

-¿Hogwarts? ¿Tengo amigos? ¿Y mis padres? ¿Por qué no estoy con ellos?

-Una pregunta a la vez, Blaise... podrías confundirte... -escuchó su suspiro derrotado- Hogwarts es la escuela de magia en Inglaterra donde estudias... y sí, tienes amigos... sobre tus padres... ya hablaremos de ello luego -dijo, conduciéndolo por la gran sala, atravesando otras escaleras, aunque está vez de mármol, antes de dejarlo en una enorme habitación.

Sus paredes al igual que el piso era de mármol, con estilo entre barroco y victoriano. Una enorme cama blanca con dorsal en el centro, un armario y otra puerta que de seguro conducía al baño... esa habitación parecía muy... vacía.

-Debes descansar -anunció Bella- Por ahora tu cerebro se encuentra en un extraño limbo, y no sabemos como funciona exactamente el encantamiento que te golpeó... por el momento descansa... hablaremos al rato...

-¡Pero yo...!

-¡Sin peros! -cortó Bella, lanzándose una fría mirada. Blaise retrocedió inconscientemente dos pasos- Es por tu bien -sentenció, girando sobre sus talones antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Blaise se quedó quieto con un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad y claustrofobia antes de caminar hacia la puerta y comprobar lo que bailaba en su cabeza.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

El miedo volvió a golpearlo... lo mismo que antes, _sólo que con una celda más bonita..._

 _Blaise era un prisionero._

 _Estaba seguro._

* * *

 _Agosto, 11. 1997_

 _Malfoy Manor._

Dicen que la única forma de conjurar un _Avada Kedavra_ es juntando todo tu odio hacia la persona que quieres asesinar, pues aquella maldición imperdonable es la más oscura de todas... fragmentas tu alma con la seguridad de que nunca volverás a ser el mismo que eras antes de usarla.

Blaise había usado aquella maldición sólo una vez en su vida. Había matado a Fenrir Greyback cuando éste estaba dispuesto a matar a Theodore Nott... o tal vez no lo haría, pero era un hecho -en ese momento- que la vida de Theo había cambiado para siempre, como la de sus amigos... como la de él. Su odio hacia aquel hombre lobo había sido tan inmenso que ni siquiera lo dudo, no pensó en otra maldición... era él o ellos... _y los escogió a ellos._ Nunca volvió a usar la maldición y a pesar de no recordar nada de aquel incidente su alma siempre estaría fragmentada.

Como Gregory Goyle, cuando salía del Sauce Boxeador con sus amigos por detrás de él. Había visto la sed de sangre de aquellos mortífagos cuando sus ojos chocaron... había visto los cuerpos de dos aurores en el suelo, sin vida. Y posiblemente ellos hubieran sido los siguientes si no hubiera actuado rápido, al menos eso suponía él... nunca lo sabrían. Gregory lanzó un Avada con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el odio acumulado por el asesinato de su madre... también su alma se fragmentó ese día, como la de Blaise... como la de muchos otros.

Pero analizándolo bien, no todo mundo usaba un _Avada_ con un fin malévolo, tal vez lo usaban de manera benevolente hacia alguien que lo necesitaba... o como protección.

Vincent Crabble había usado la maldición asesina contra un guardia, a quien ni siquiera conocía. No sabía si tenía familia o si había alguien esperándolo la mañana siguiente... _¿era necesario matarlo?_ Se preguntarán... tal vez no lo era... pero hay veces que debes tomar decisiones que están en contra de la buena moral para protegerte a ti y a quienes te importan.

Está Theodore Nott, quien usó un Avada de forma benevolente, podría decirse. Detuvo el sufrimiento de Adrian, dándole final a todas las torturas que habían sido empleadas en él. Le había agradecido y tal vez muchos pensarán que podría haberse evitado... pero posiblemente más gente hubiera muerto.

Pero no se equivoquen, la maldición asesina seguía necesitando ese sentimiento de odio profundo para matar a alguien. Posiblemente Vincent estuviera pensando en alguien más cuando la empleó, y tal vez Theo estuviera pensando en _Voldemort_ , quien lo había acorralado hasta tal punto que era necesario matar a su propia gente.

Sea cual fuera la razón, nunca volverían a ser los mismos.

Como Draco Malfoy, que noche tras noche recordaba la mirada de superioridad que le había dirigido Marcus Flint desde el otro extremo de su varita. Nunca olvidaría la forma en como él mismos asfixiaba su varita, apretándola tan fuerte que sus nudillos terminaron blanco. Ni tampoco olvidaría el profundo odio que sintió en ese momento hacia su persona... ni la última palabra que Marcus le había regalado.

Soñaría con aquel momento toda su vida, como probablemente los asesinos soñaban con sus víctimas. Recordaría ese momento una y otra vez, sin perderse detalle alguno. Por que él tenía que recordar, recordar como mató a aquel hombre que era muchísimo mejor persona de lo que algún día Draco lo sería. Siempre tendría la culpa del sobreviviente y llevaría esa pesada carga en su consciencia, por que era un cobarde y estaba tremendamente agradecido con Marcus, que se había sacrificado para salvarlos a todos ellos.

Por que un Slytherin también podía ser valiente, _aunque todos opinarán lo contrario._

Sus ojos miraron fijamente el bulto envuelto en cobijas sobre la cama matrimonial del cuarto principal de Malfoy Manor donde se suponía debería estar Lucius, completamente ebrio y sollozando por debajo.

Ahora no tenía idea de donde se encontraba su padre, pero fuera donde estuviera, le había dado un nuevo problema a Draco, ahora no sólo debía ocultar su huida y su traición, si no que debería cuidarse la espalda aún más de lo que ya hacía.

No todos los Slytherin eran astutos o ambiciosos... algunos eran inclusive más vengativos de lo que se esperaba, y Draco no dudaba de que su padre buscara venganza... Sólo faltaba esperar como lo haría.

* * *

 _Agosto, 12. 1997_

 _Zabini Manor._

 _El Profeta._

 _HARRY JAMES POTTER._

 _SE BUSCA PARA INTERROGARLO SOBRE LA MUERTE DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE._

-Lo hizo... -murmuró Hermione, viendo la enorme fotografía de Potter en primera plana de _El Profeta_ \- ... _Voldemort_ ahora es dueño del Ministerio de magia... -Gregory, aun lado suyo, tomando una taza de té con la mirada perdida en el ventanal de la cocina, asintió distraídamente- Después de la muerte de Scrimegour sabríamos que nada volvería a la normalidad...

-Sabíamos que aquello pasaría... -dijo, como si fuera tal cosa.

-¡Oh, mierda! -gruñó Hermione, perdiendo el color del rostro. Empujó El Profeta lejos de ella mientras enterraba el rostro en sus manos. Gregory frunció el ceño antes de tomar el periódico.

 _Registro de "Hijos de muggles": el Ministerio de Magia está llevando a cabo un estudio sobre los que atienden a esa denominación para entender mejor cómo llegaron a poseer secretos mágicos._

 _Una investigación reciente realizada por el Departamento de Misterios revela que la magia sólo puede transmitirse entre magos mediante la reproducción. Por lo tanto, si no existen antepasados mágicos comprobados, es posible que los llamados "hijos de muggles" hayan obtenido sus poderes mágicos por medios ilícitos, como el robo o el empleo de la fuerza._

 _El Ministerio está decidido, pues, a acabar con esos usurpadores de los poderes mágicos, y a tal fin han invitado a todos ellos a presentarse para ser interrogados por la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles, reciente creación._

-Hijos de perra -espetó el castaño, dirigiendo una mirada a Hermione, que parecía más devastada que en los últimos días. Ninguno había tenido tranquilidad desde la muerte y desaparición de sus amigos... sobre todo la de Blaise, por no mencionar a Mirthy, que no paraba de sollozar en el cuarto de su amo.

-¿Dice algo sobre Hogwarts? -preguntó Hermione, desviando el rostro para que Gregory no pudiera vérselo. Escuchó su suspiró y el pasar de las hojas.

-Asistencia obligatoria... quien no acuda...

-Será detenido... mierda, eso no me lo esperaba -siseo la Slytherin, hundiéndose cada vez más en su asiento- Estamos jodidos...

* * *

 _Agosto, 15. 1997_

 _Parkinson Manor._

Pansy ya no llevaba la cuenta de todas las veces que se había levantado de entre los sueños debido a los gritos. La primera vez había sido iniciando sexto, cuando había empezado a vivir en los dormitorios de los chicos de Slytherin. Aún recordaba el miedo sofocante que sintió cuando Blaise la había levantado en la noche debido a sus incesantes gritos, gritos de una persona que estaba siendo torturada a muerte.

Recordaba que había empezado a temblar en la cama que el profesor Snape les había permitido llevar desde la habitación que había compartido con Daphne, Millicent, Flora y Hermione. Las cortinas habían estado cerradas, pero eso no impedía que escuchará los gritos... Al principio no había entendido porque nadie se había levantado a tratar de averiguar que le pasaba a Blaise... ella ni siquiera lo había intentado, había estado tan asustada que al final las lágrimas se habían escapado por su rostro al reparar que el chico gritaba en sueños.

Los dorsales se habían sacudido cuando una mano los apartó con cierto cuidado. Pansy se había arrastrado hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a la pared, temerosa de lo que podría pasar... sobre todo ya que el miedo de haber pasado un verano en el mismo lugar que el Señor Oscuro la había dejado siempre atenta. Cuando el rostro de Vincent se introdujo y el fornido muchacho se arrastró sobre la cama para quedar tenido al lado de Pansy, ella sintió el alivio surcar por todo su cuerpo.

Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, y también dudaba de que Vincent le hubiera platicado a alguien. Terminó dormida sobre el pecho del chico, completamente aferrada a su brazo mientras este lanzaba un _Muffliato_ no verbal hacia las cortinas, acallando los gritos del moreno.

Luego había sido Gregory, quien lloraba y gritaba por varias noches la pérdida de su madre, lamentándose debido a las últimas palabras que le había dedicado a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. También Theo la había despertado más de una noche, gritando y gruñendo como una bestia.

Ella había aprendido a colocar el encantamiento silenciador, pero había veces que lo olvidaba y despertaba por los gritos de sus amigos, otras veces era porque el encantamiento había durado poco o algo por el estilo. Al final, se había aferrado tanto a aquel encantamiento para ignorar los gritos de sus amigos que no había noche en qué no lo aplicará, sin importar si se encontraba sola.

 _Pero después ya no eran sólo gritos._

 _Llegaron las pesadillas._

La misma, una y otra, y otra vez. Podía ver a su mentora, a su modelo a seguir... La profesora Charity siendo devorada por aquella bestia, por ese monstruo. Podía escuchar el sonido de succión de la serpiente, el desagradable olor que había inundado el aire mientras ella era devorada... Vincent no había podido hacer mucho para evitarle ver lo que sucedió con el cadáver de su profesora.

Despertaba gritando, sollozando y pataleando. Con el corazón casi saliendo por su pecho, el miedo apresado en su garganta y las uñas de sus dedos enterradas en sus palmas. El sudor en su rostro, las lágrimas en sus mejillas, los gritos en sus labios...

Pansy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se fue apagando poco a poco. Demasiadas muertes, demasiados fantasmas... _eso nunca era bueno..._

Sólo pudo ser consciente hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Hasta que se dio cuenta que su padre se había vuelto a hacer con el poder de su familia y la había subastado como un pedazo de carne a un montón de mortífagos. Nunca olvidaría el inmenso miedo que la golpeó al darse cuenta que su padre se había aprovechado de su miedo constante y su mirada perdida, sólo obedeciendo a las órdenes dadas por Draco.

-Pansy... tu padre quiere hablar contigo - murmuró su madre, mirándola por el espejo. Pansy se encontraba sentada sobre un banco blanco, mirándose al espejo. Estaba más pálida que nunca, inclusive más que cuando _Voldemort_ había vivido en su mansión. Tenía una terribles ojeras y las mejillas un poco hundidas, no importaba cuanto maquillaje usara... nunca podría ocultar la mirada de inmensa miseria que brillaba en sus orbes azules. Tomo con cuidado la varita de sobre el tocador, viendo como su madre se tensaba... al menos ella había aprendido a temerle.

Se levantó con tranquilidad, caminando sin prisa al encuentro con su padre... y su futuro marido. Aún era menor de edad, cumpliría la mayoría hasta Octubre y debido a que _Voldemort_ se había hecho con el poder del Ministerio de Magia, su familia había sido perdonará y Kurt Parkinson podía hacer lo que se le pegara la gana con su hija.

Su mirada recorrió su vestimenta _muggle_ y sonrió al saber que eso provocaría a su padre.

La puerta del despacho de su padre se encontraba abierta, mostrando la enorme habitación. Los muebles llenos de libros llegaban hasta el techo, cubriendo tres de las cuatro paredes, la última mostraba un horrible tapiz café oscuro, dándole un aire más sombrío al despacho. Sobre éste, varios cuadros de diferentes patriarcas de la familia Parkinson miraban con atención al escritorio de su padre, donde éste se encontraba sentado.

Delante del escritorio de madera oscura, había dos sofás de respaldo alto y negros, donde de seguro se encontraba su reciente mortífago prometido, pues su padre sonreía como si los _hijos de muggles_ y _muggles_ hubieran sido exterminados mientras le servía en un vaso de vidrio con whiskey de fuego.

Los orbes oscuros de Kurt cayeron en Pansy, la recorrieron con una mirada de molestia antes de volver a sonreír.

-Pansy, hija mía... -siseo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que tomará asiento. Pansy tenso los hombros, fulminando con la mirada a su padre antes de caminar, sin prisa alguna y bajo la atenta mirada de los cuadros, hacia su padre y su acompañante. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo a su padre y se sentó en el sofá libre, girando hacia el mortífago.

-Hola, Pans... - la chica boqueo, mirando con ojos alucinados a su acompañante. Vincent le regaló una sonrisa torcida, con los ojos ensombrecidos y los hombros tensos al igual que ella. Pansy cerró los labios inmediatamente, tendiéndole su mano a Vincent. El muchacho la toma entre las suyas y le dio un casto beso en el dorso.

-El joven Crabble es alguien... importante entre nuestras filas, y estuve complacido cuando pidió tu mano en matrimonio mientras Alecto Carrow y yo hacíamos los últimos... acuerdos... -Kurt Parkinson sonrió- No me dijiste que ya se habían comprometido...

-Estaba ocupada con las órdenes de Draco... -vio claramente como su padre se estremeció de miedo, haciendo que sonriera disimuladamente- ... Y Vincent estaba ocupado cumpliendo su deber junto a Theo, sabes que sin ellos no podríamos habernos hecho con el control del Ministerio -le recordó.

-Por supuesto -concordó su padre, sonriendo hacia Vincent- Brillante hazaña con aquellos cinco Aurores...

-Precisa, mejor dicho... -dijo Vincent, girando el líquido ámbar dentro del vaso de vidrio con un movimiento de muñeca- Sí esos Aurores hubieran escapado para proteger al Ministro _muggle_ , Pansy no podría haber... cumplido su misión con aquel hombre -se giró a Pansy- Espero no haberte incordiado, Pans... pero debido a que tu padre estaba por cerrar el contrato de matrimonio con Carrow...

-Esta bien, Vincent... -murmuró Pansy, interrumpiendo al chico y mirando a su padre- ¿Cuando se llevará acabo la ceremonia?

-Lo más antes posible, Crabble y yo hemos llegado a un convenio sobre Hogwarts... -anunció- Ahora que tu prometido ha decidido no volver al colegio...

-Ya le he aclarado a tu padre que Draco te ordenó vigilar a Zabini y a los demás Slytherin para evitar otra... insurrección -Pansy asintió, eternamente agradecida con Vincent y Draco... una vez ella se casará con Vincent, tendría a la ancestral casa de los Crabble protegiéndola y sabía que Draco ya no la quería más dentro de las filas, sobretodo después de la muerte de su profesora... ellos le estaban dando una salida. Reprimiendo las lágrimas de alivio que querían salir, llevó su mano hacia la de Vincent y se aferró a ella.

-Deberán casarse antes de que regreses a Hogwarts, para que no haya ningún inconveniente -Pansy evitó rodar los ojos, si tan sólo supiera que ella no era tan... casta- Crabble ha aceptado que se lleve acabo la ceremonia en cinco días -Pansy suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?

* * *

 _Agosto, 17. 1997_

 _Ministerio de Magia._

Hermione siempre se preguntaría, _¿por qué Slytherin?_ ¿Por qué de entre todas las Casas tenía que terminar en aquella? Era ambiciosa, lo sabía. Y con el paso de los años aquello había perdurado mientras que muchos de sus otros sentidos, cínicos, habían florecido. Pero también era sumamente inteligente, la mejor bruja de su generación. Se consideraba una persona valiente cuando su vida peligraba, ¿o ese era el instinto de supervivencia? Por no hablar de que había ayudado a varios Slytherin a huir de Gran Bretaña... ¿eso la hacía una Hufflepuff?

No entendía, la verdad es que no lo hacía... pero tal vez, aquel Sombrero con mente propia hubiera podido visualizar lo que pasaría siete años después, justo en aquel momento. Por que haber terminado en Slytherin le había ayudado de sobremanera...

Mientras caminaba, de la mano de Gregory Goyle, por un pasillo de suelo de piedra iluminado con antorchas, muy diferentes a los corredores de los pisos superiores, revestidos con paneles de madera y alfombras, estuvo tan agradecida con aquel sombrero que se juro así misma hacerle un altar en su nueva habitación. Mientras bajaban los peldaños con sigilo, fue evaluando sus diversas posibilidades: salir viva, ser enviada a Azkaban como muchos otros... huir, aunque eso no fuera una opción. Su mano se tenso en la de Gregory, quien como consuelo, froto con cario su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano.

Conforme avanzaban a _"La Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles"_ pudo percatarse del intenso frío que empezaba a envolverla, como si estuviera adentrándose en la niebla. A cada paso que daba hacía más frío que se le metía por la garganta y le lastimaba los pulmones. Y entonces sintió que una gradual sensación de desilusión y desesperanza se propagaba por su interior...

-Dementores -escupió Gregory, con su semblante ensombrecido.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera y torcieron a la derecha, apareció ante ellos una escena espeluznante: el oscuro pasillo de las salas del tribunal estaba atestado de seres de elevada estatura, vestidos de negro y encapuchados, con los rostros ocultos por completo; su irregular respiración era lo único que se oía. Por su parte, a los aterrados _hijos de muggles_ a los que iban a interrogar estaban sentados, apiñados y temblando en unos bancos de madera; la mayoría de ellos -unos solos y los otros acompañados por la familia- se tapaban la cara con las manos, quizá en un instintivo intento de protegerse de las ávidas bocas de los dementores. Mientras éstos se deslizaban una y otra vez ante ellos, el frío, la desilusión y la desesperanza reinantes se cernieron sobre Hermione como una maldición.

Caminar entre aquellos seres era aterrador: las caras sin ojos, ocultas bajo las capuchas, se giraban al pasar junto a ellos.

Se sentó junto a Gregory en un pequeño espacio que quedaba justo en la esquina de la sala. Gregory enterró su boca sobre los nudillos de su mano mientras Hermione enterraba su rostro en el grueso bíceps del Slytherin. Ambos se quedaron tan callados como fuera posible, tratando de ignorar a los dementores y a los demás presentes.

De repente, en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral, se abrió de par en par la puerta de una de las mazmorras que había a la izquierda del pasillo y que se utilizaban como salas de tribunal, y se oyeron unos gritos:

-¡No, no! ¡Yo soy un sangre mestiza, soy un sangre mestiza, de verdad! ¡Mi padre es mago, se lo aseguro, compruébenlo! ¡Se llamaba Arkie Alderton, célebre diseñador de escobas; verifiquenlo, les seguro que no miento! ¡Dígales que me quiten las manos de encima! ¡Que me quiten las manos...!

-Se lo advierto por última vez -dijo la melosa voz de Dolores Umbridge, amplificada mediante magia para que se oyera con claridad a pesar de los desgarradores gritos del acusado- Si opone resistencia, tendrá que someterse al beso de los dementores.

El hombre dejó de gritar, pero unos sollozos contenidos resonaron por el pasillo.

-Llévenselo -ordenó Umbridge.

Dos dementores salieron por la puerta de la sala del tribunal; sujetaban por los brazos a u mago, a punto de desmayarse, hincándole las manos podridas y costrosas. Lo condujeron por el pasillo, deslizándose por él, y se perdieron de vista envueltos en la oscuridad que dejaban a su paso.

-¡El siguiente! ¡Erika Castlemore! -anunció Umbridge.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, se levantó una mujer menuda, pálida como la cera, de cabello negro recogido en un moño y ataviada con una sencilla túnica larga. Hermione, de reojo, advirtió que la desdichada se estremecía al pasar por delante de los dementores.

Varias escenas, como la primera, se repitieron alrededor de un par de horas. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos y un joven eran arrastrados por los dementores una vez terminado su juicio. Muy pocos lograron librarse de aquel cruento final. Hermione, como pasaban las horas, empezaba a tomar una coloración más pálida, temblando de pies a cabeza intentando aplacar el incipiente frío. Después de que ella y Gregory llegaran, otros cinco _n_ _acidos de muggles_ aparecieron, todos con los mismos semblantes de los presentes en la sala.

Justo cuando los dementores empezaron a llevarse a una anciana, la voz de Umbridge, más fuerte que antes, anunciaba-:

-¡La siguiente! ¡Hermione Jane Granger!

Hermione brincó en su asiento, con el miedo atascado en su garganta y le disparó una mirada de absoluto terror a Gregory.

-No quiero ir a Azkaban, esa mujer me odia... -los ojos de Hermione se movieron hacia la salida de las mazmorras- Podemos...

-¡Hermione Jane Granger!

Hermione negó varias veces, mirando suplicante a Gregory, que le regresaba la misma mirada aterrada.

-Todo saldrá bien...

-¡Hermione Jane Granger!

Hermione suspiró, trastabillando un poco mientras se levantaba y soltaba la mano de Gregory para entrar por la puerta abierta. Podía escuchar su propia respiración, el sudor frío cayendo por su frente y cuello... las manos temblorosas. Unos pasos presurosos llegaron por detrás de ella justo cuando una pareja de magos aparecieron a su lado.

Una mujer de cabello rubio y con elegante porte, le sonrió a Hermione con tranquilidad mientras cruzaba su brazo con el suyo. El hombre, una cabeza más alta que ambas mujeres, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, le sonrió a Hermione con lo que parecía agradecimiento. Hermione se giró para mirar a Gregory, que la veía con sorpresa grabada en el rostro y miraba con desconfianza a la pareja de magos.

La puerta se cerró detrás suyo cuando entraron a la sala del tribunal. Era pequeña, de techo muy alto, y producía una desagradable claustrofobia, pues se tenía la impresión de estar atrapado en el fondo de un profundo pozo.

Dentro había más dementores expandiendo su gélida aura por la estancia; se alzaban como centinelas sin rostro en los rincones más alejados de una tarima bastante elevada. En ésta, tras una barandilla, se hallaba Dolores Umbridge, sentada entre Yaxley (un mago que conocía gracias a Draco y Theo) y una bruja, la secretaría de Umbridge que la seguía a todos lados, Mafalda Hopkirk. Al pie de la tarima, un gato de pelaje largo y plateado se paseaba arriba y abajo; Hermione supuso que estaba allí para proteger a los interrogadores de la desesperanza que emanaban los dementores; eran los acusados, no lo acusadores, quienes tenían que sentir esa sensación.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos chocaron contra unos grises. Draco estaba sentado dos asientos más arriba de Yaxley, junto a Theo, quien tenía el cabelo tan largo que era sostenido por una diadema para que el muchacho pudiera ver. Ambos, con una rápida mirada al cuerpo y rostro de la chica, sonrieron -discretamente- agradecidos. Hermione desvió la vista de ellos.

-Siéntese -ordenó Umbridge con su meliflua y sedosa voz.

Hermione fue tambaleándose, junto a aquella bruja rubia, hasta el único asiento que había en medio de la sala, bajo la tarima. En cuanto se hubo sentado, unas cadenas surgieron de los brazos de la silla y la sujetaron a ella. Tragó con fuerza, sintiendo la delicada mano de la bruja sobre su hombro y la presencia del mago detrás de a silla.

-¿Es usted Hermione Jane Granger? -preguntó Umbridge.

Evitando ver a su hermano y su novio, asintió.

-¿Es esta su varita? -preguntó Umbridge, elevando la varita mágica de Hermione con la suya propia. La Slytherin asintió, aliviada.

-Sí, profeso... -carraspeó- Sí, señora Umbridge... Me la han decomisado justo cuando entraba al Ministerio de magia hace un par de horas. Madera de Vid, núcleo de corazón de dragón de veintisiete coma tres centímetros.

-¿Y la adquirió en...?

-La tienda del señor Ollivanders en mi primer año de Hogwarts... -susurró, mirando los fríos ojos de la mujer.

-Tengo entendido que pertenece a la honorable Casa de Slytherin.

-Sí, el Sombrero Seleccionador me puso ahí en la selección de Casas que se lleva cada año en Hogwarts -murmuró.

-¿Es eso cierto, señor Malfoy? -Hermione pegó un bote en su asiento, tratando de vitar mirar hacia el rubio mientras la mano que posaba en su hombro le daba un leve apretón- Los señores Malfoy y Nott están presentes para corroborar cualquier historia de _hi_ _jos de muggles_ que hayan cursado Hogwarts estos últimos años... -explicó, aunque parecía no importarle que Hermione lo supiera en absoluto.

-Una sorpresa para todos... -la voz del muchacho salió baja, arrastrando las palabras con altanería que provocaron un escalofrío a más de uno- Sobre todo sabiendo que no tiene parientes mágicos...

-Los tiene... -interrumpió el mago detrás suyo, avanzando un par de pasos- Mi nombre es Phillius Borgin, mi padre es co-dueño de Brogin & Burkes. Hermione Granger es hija de mi primo segundo, Caracactus Borgin, _squib_ , quien lamentablemente falleció hace varios años, inclusive antes de conocer realmente a su hija.

-Mentir sobre la procedencia de un _hijo de muggles..._ -empezó Umbridge antes de que Theodore Nott la interrumpiera.

-Ahora que lo dices... -murmuró el castaño, entrecerrando los ojos y frotándose la barbilla- Una vez Granger nos contó sobre que su padre, el verdadero, había dejado embarazada a su madre _muggle_ y después se había largado... quien lo diría, que terminaría siendo un _squib_...

-Jason Granger me adoptó como su hija. Se divorció de mi madre antes de que entrara a Hogwarts... y antes de que ella... de que ella... -la voz de Hermione se rompió, como si estuviera a punto de llorar- ... de que ella falleciera hace un año... Gregory Goyle me ha ofrecido su casa antes de que accediera vivir con los Borgin, mi verdadera familia... -los ojos de Umbridge se entrecerraron con sospecha mientras Draco le guiñaba un ojo a la castaña, quien soltó un bufido abochornado... ¿a quién se le ocurría? ¿En plena corte...?

-Mentir sobre la procedencia... -volvió a intentar antes de que, por segunda vez, la interrumpieran.

-Usted conoce la magia que portan los tapices en nuestras respectivos hogares ancestrales -anunció Phillius Borgin- Cuando me casé con mi mujer, Albaa, ella automáticamente pasó a formar parte de mi familia... y del tapiz -murmuró con risa. Yaxley rió, como si entendiera la diversión de aquella aclaración- Al igual que mi hijo Alexander al nacer... El nombre de Hermione esta grabado en aquel tapiz, puede enviar a Aurores del Ministerio...

-Lo haré -siseo Umbridge, interrumpiéndolo. Su mirada viajo en la montaña de documentos que tenía en su atrio, haciendo una mueca despectiva antes de volver a posar sus ojos en Hermione- Puede retirarse por el momento, señorita Granger... y no lo olvide, la asistencia a Hogwarts es...

-Obligatoria, lo sé profesora Umbridge... a todos nos llegó el comunicado -anunció mientras las grilletes alrededor de sus tobillos y muñecas se abrían. Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, y caminó con pasos presurosos a la salida, temiendo que al final cambiaran de opinión. Los señores Borgin rápidamente la alcanzaron, después de despedirse de todos los presentes.

-¡Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Granger! -gritó la voz de Theo, con malicia y burla. Hermione tensó los hombros, con las mejillas arreboladas y musitó _"Imbécil"_ en voz baja que provocó una carcajada por parte del muchacho.

-¡El siguiente! ¡Brutus Millord!

Hermione suspiró un poco mientras cruzaba las mazmorras, con Gregory rápidamente incorporándose a su lado y tomándola de la mano. Cruzaron el largo pasillo, alejándose cada vez más del inmenso frío. Subieron al elevador sin pronunciar palabras hasta que éste traqueteó y los sacó del sótano del Ministerio. Hermione soltó otro suspiro tembloroso y se aferró al brazo de Gregory.

-Malfoy y Nott estaban a dentro... -murmuró. Gregory se tensó- Por cierto, muchas gracias... -se volteó a la pareja casada- Yo...

-Has cuidado a nuestro hijo, Alexander, en Hogwarts... y a todas aquellas familias... -murmuró Albaa Borgin, sonriendo a Hermione con cariño- Eres una Slytherin, y los Slytherin siempre protegemos a los nuestros...

-¡Oh, Salazar! Muchas gracias... muchísimas gracias...

* * *

 _Agosto, 18. 1997._

 _Zabini Manor._

 _El Profeta._

 _SEVERUS SNAPE, NUEVO DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS._

-Al menos algo a salido bien de todo esto... -murmuró Gregory, lanzando _El Profeta_ sobre la mesita del centro que contenía una fotografía en primera plana de su jefe de Casa.

-Al menos... -acepto Hermione, con sus manos envueltas alrededor de la snich dorada de Blaise. Ahora en su reluciente figura, podía leerse... justo al lado de la G.W dos letras más: B.Z- Será un año largo.

-Lo será... -admitió Gregory.

* * *

 _Agosto, 20. 1997_

 _Lestrange Manor._

Blaise había aprendido un par de cosas mientras desde que lo habían mudado a la mansión de los Lestrange. La primera, es que no se le permitía deambular libremente por el lugar, su puerta siempre estaba cerrada a cal y canto y el muchacho no había podido hace mucho, pues no tenía una varita mágica así que estar encerrado dentro de cuatro paredes y un inmenso baño como regalo, no le había dejado muchas opciones.

Había inspeccionado su habitación de arriba a bajo. No había ni un sólo retrato, fotografías o algo que le perteneciera al moreno o le diera a entender que había ocupado ese cuarto antes. Todo era negro, el tapiz, el suelo de madera, la cama y sus cobertores, el baño, los muebles, las cortinas... todo daba un aspecto lúgubre así que Blaise no había podido hacer mucho más que abrir las cortinas y mostrar un poco la luz del día.

Lo peor eran las noches, eran terribles... Blaise siempre terminaba gritando y sollozando como si lo estuvieran matando, su cuerpo siempre estaba en constante alerta y su mente estaba tan revuelta que al menos tres veces al día tenía un dolor de cabello. Los elfos se encargaban de arreglar el cuarto cuando Blaise se bañaba y limpiar el baño cuando Blaise se cambiaba. Sólo los veía cuando le llevaban el desayuno y la cena, pues la comida era la única vez al día que podía ingerir alimentos fuera de su habitación.

Inclusive se había inspeccionado así mismo. Su tez era morena, su cabello era algo largo y rizado, tenía unos espectaculares orbes verdes y no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie, al menos él creía eso. Sobre su brazo derecho había dos palabras escritas a fuego: _Blaise Zabini_ , como una cicatriz y no era la única en su cuerpo. Todo el pecho, brazos y parte de las piernas estaba lleno de finas cicatrices pálidas, a excepción de la que surcaba de su pectoral izquierdo al hueso de la cadera de su lado derecho... siempre se preguntaba que demonios le había sucedido para portar aquellas cicatrices. Del lado derecho de su pecho tenía un tatuaje _muggle,_ los ojos de un leopardo que eran tan realistas que parecían mirarlo a todas horas.

Su cuerpo era una perfecta muestra de lo que la aptitud física podía lograr con la buena alimentación y ejercicios diarios, o eso pensaba Blaise, ya que todas las mañanas siempre parecía despertar con una energía insana aún cuando no dormía debido a las pesadillas invisibles. Tenía músculos en las piernas, brazos, muslos, abdomen, pecho... por todo el cuerpo y eso le había demostrado otra cosa. Era en extremo vanidoso; un orgullo inexplicable golpeaba su pecho siempre que se admiraba en un espejo y en cierta forma eso le daba un poco de vergüenza.

Fuera del cuarto también aprendió varias cosas, como que era un experto en las artes oscuras cuando Bellatrix se había empañado en entrenarlo para cuando regresara a Hogwarts. Otra cosa que aprendió fue que era bastante dotado en los hechizos que necesitaban gran destreza de la mente lo cual había provocado un sentimiento de sospecha dentro de él. Sabía que había sufrido un _Obliviate_ tan potente durante una emboscada a la Orden del fénix que le había borrado la memoria al completo a excepción de las cosas básicas que sabía un ser humano, en su caso, cosas que había aprendido y se habían quedado marcadas a fuego en su memoria.

Si la Orden era tan mediocre como Bellatrix clamaba y él era un experto en esos encantamientos era imposible que alguien lo hubiera podido tomarlo desprevenido. Y con eso había llegado a una sola conclusión que lo llevó a intentar buscar respuestas.

Él mismo se había aplicado el _Obliviate_ , por esa razón ningún medimago había logrado retirarlo y debido a que no tenía varita, Blaise suponía que se había deshecho de ella para no dejar rastro y que encontraran lo que buscaban.

Y gracias a esa conclusión que le había sacado cinco dolores de cabeza había averiguado otra cosa. Los encantamientos sin varita se le daban a la perfección, al igual que los silenciosos. Había logrado salir de su habitación sin permiso de Bellatrix gracias a su magia hacia dos días cuando había logrado enterarse de otra cosa.

La Orden del fénix, además de ser una panda de idiotas mediocres, había logrado esconder a Potter durante el ataque a la famosa "Madriguera", una casa de seguridad del lado de la luz. Harry Potter era el adversario de Lord Tenebroso, el jefe de los mortífagos y por ende, de él según Bellatrix. Por lo visto esos dos estaban en guerra para ver quién se hacía con el dominio del mundo mágico. El moreno no podía entender como se había visto envuelto en esa guerra cuando a él no le afectaba en lo absoluto, no tenía familia según Bellatrix y hasta hace poco se había mantenido en estado neutral y ni siquiera conocía a Potter. Así que no entendía como le había proclamado su fidelidad a el Señor Oscuro aún cuando no portaba la Marca Tenebrosa pues el amo y señor de todo -nótese el sarcasmo- le había permitido regresar a Hogwarts como espía para ganarse la confianza de los alumnos y tal vez conseguir el paradero de los traidores de la casa de Slytherin. Lo más importante de aquello, debía mantener un ojo en _Hermione-la-sangre-sucia-Granger_ pues nadie confiaba en ella ni en _el traidor a la sangre_ de Gregory Goyle, lo que -obviamente- había despertado la curiosidad de Blaise, quién descubrió que su grado de curiosidad rebasaba los límites de lo normal, hasta un punto que podía denominarse como curiosidad insana. Por alguna extraña razón, el nombre de aquella chica había despertado algo dentro de la mente de Blaise.

Mientras miles de pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza que el moreno siempre evitaba decir en voz alta por sentido de supervivencia, Bellatrix había pensado que logró su cometido, volver a Blaise un fanático de la sangre -lo cual estaba taaaan errado- pero el moreno no se encargó de corregirla.

Por primera vez, en todos esos días de encierro, le habían permitido salir de la mansión para asistir a la boda que daría un antes y un después entre las filas de mortífagos. Pansy Parkinson y Vincent Crabble, personas dentro del circulo interno del Señor Oscuro, se casaban por amor a sus cortos dieciséis y diecisiete años. Por lo visto había sido compañero de Casa de ambos y sería descortés faltar a su boda.

Así que se había puesto sus mejores túnicas -que ese mismo día una diseñadora francesa se había encargado de hacer- y había esperado a Belltrix y su esposo Rodolphus para que lo llevaran a la fiesta. Una vez llegaron mediante la Aparición conjunta, hecho que revolvió las entrañas a Blaise, quien quedó ligeramente sorprendido al observar esa obra de arte que trataba de hacerse pasar por la decoración de una boda. No recordaba haber asistido a bodas, así que no sabía como debían ser con exactitud o el protocolo a llevar pero parecía que no era la primera vez que pisaba una.

Había aprendido, al primer intento, a caminar entre los cientos de invitados con una soltura bastante diplomática y aristócrata. No había mostrado ni una sola mueca al saludar a los mortífagos, había sonreído con falsa maestría y demostrado unos modales propios de alguien que fue criado bajo el seno de una familia adinerada.

Alabó las vestimentas de las mujeres y mostró una sonrisa de complicidad a aquellos que portaran la misma aura de soberbia que llevaba él. Cuando saludó a la matriarca de los Parkinson, mostró su respeto y la felicitó por la boda y la decoración de la misma. En cambio, la conversación con Uxia Crabble fue tensa, la mujer, vestida con sus mejores galas, portaba una mueca de total desagrado y fruncía el ceño constantemente, mascullando maldiciones por debajo. Blaise se despidió con maestría, separándose momentáneamente de la pareja Lestrange para admirar el paisaje.

El gran jardín, con pasto tan verde que daba hasta pena pisarlo, se movía debido al viento que Blaise ni siquiera podía sentir debido a algún encantamiento. Había una gran carpa blanca flotando unos dos metros por encima de las cabezas de los invitados y las cuatro columnas de marfil, que trataban de aparentar sostener la carpa, estaban envueltas por una enredadera de diferentes tipos de flores, como una obra maestra. Anémonas, orquídeas y peonias de distintos tonos de blanco y rosa adornaban la carpa por doquier; todas con un lazo de oro envolviéndolas.

Las sillas de madera blanca estaban cubiertas por tela de encaje por sobre el respaldo, y el listón era unido por un broche de diamantes. Las sillas dejaban un pasillo justo en el medio, por donde pasaría la novia.

Este pequeño pasillo estaba cubierto por pétalos blancos y rosas, con un hechizo que los hacia elevarse de arriba hacia abajo sin tocar el piso, Blaise suponía que se quedarían en su posición aún cuando Pansy Parkinson y su padre pasarán por encima de ellas.

Al fondo, justo al terminar el pasillo de pétalos, estaba un piso rectangular de mármol, con una pequeña columna donde bailaba un fuego verde, que era lo único que no parecía contrastar con el lugar. Detrás del escenario donde se llevaría la boda había un pequeño lago donde los cisnes blancos se movían de un lado a otro, por encima de las aguas cristalinas.

Los elfos domésticos se paseaban alrededor de los invitados, que se encontraban fuera de la carpa charlando, y los invitaban a probar distintos aperitivos o copas de champán, todas portadas por bandejas de plata. El moreno no perdió tiempo para tomar un canapés de escalibada y una copa de champán cuando un grito hizo que sin querer tirara el canapés al suelo, que de inmediato desapareció.

-¡Blaise! -el susodicho se giró sobre sus talones, bebiendo de un sólo trago el champán y dejándolo en la bandeja de plata que iba pasando a su lado. Miró con atención al joven castaño que se acercaba a él, portaba un traje negro a su medida que parecía _muggle_ , con una capa negra colgando de su cuello. Su largo cabello castaño lo llevaba hacia atrás con la ayuda de una diadema, igualmente mugue. Era atractivo, y Blaise se sorprendió al admitirlo con un asentimiento de cabeza: _¿era gay?_ El chico tenía unos orbes azul eléctrico y una cicatriz que surcaba una de sus cejas. A pesar de la larga capa, podía uno asimilar con rapidez la estructura atlética del muchacho mientras este se acercaba a él y le soltaba un puñetazo inofensivo en el hombro, arrugado la túnica del moreno- Bellatrix dijo algo sobre que te dejarían venir, pero realmente no me lo había creído -el chico sonrió, mostrando sus dientes tan blancos como las perlas- Venga, vamos -apuró, tomando a Blaise por el codo y arrastrándolo hacia la entrada de la magnífica mansión que se encontraba a varios metros de la carpa donde se llevaría acabo la boda.

Tropezó con los escalones de la entrada pero la fuerza que empleaba el castaño al llevarlo impidió que se cayera.

El lovvy había sido completamente alterado por la magia, o eso quería creer Blaise. El piso de mármol estaba tan limpio que el moreno podía ver su reflejo sin dificultad.

El enorme salón (pues eso era lo que parecía) estaba repleto, de una forma fría, de mesas circulares de cristal, con seis sillas alrededor de las mismas. Al centro de la mesa de cristal posaba un arreglo floral con orquídeas rosas o blancas y un candelabro de oro. Sobre las paredes blancas, que estaban limpias de cualquier retrato, colgaba tela blanca en forma de "u" larga hasta llegar a otro arreglo floral, ya sea de anémonas o peonias del mismo color que las de afuera. Al fondo, donde Blaise suponía cometían los futuros esposos y sus familiares, había una mesa larga de madera blanca con tres arreglos florales colocados de forma simétrica al igual que sus respectivos candelabros. Y, al centro de la mesa, estaba el pastel de bodas de color blanco y que parecía una obra maestra que Blaise tuvo pena de que fuera comido, debería ser conservado para la eternidad.

 _Era la perfecta boda de una princesa,_ pensó.

Sin detenerse en el salón donde se llevaría el banquete, el castaño lo guió hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían al segundo piso. Mientras subía por ellas, un pequeño mareo invadió al moreno mientras un terrible dolor de cabeza lo golpeaba.

Se tambaleo, tomando a duras penas la barandilla de la escaleras para evitar una caída. Frunciendo el ceño, se llevó las manos a la sien, al sentir un extraño cosquilleo... como si alguien intentará adentrarse en su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó su acompañante. Blaise negó, imaginando un gran muro blanco, cerrando sus memorias. El intruso se escurrió enseguida de su cabeza justo cuando el castaño a su lado reía en voz baja. Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada, ganándose una sonrisa maliciosa- Camina, llegaremos pronto -anunció antes de caminar dos pasos por delante de él y conducirlo por un largo pasillo de paredes blancas, con varios retratos colgados de diferentes cabecillas de la familia Crabble.

Al final del pasillo lo único que podía distinguirse eran unas enormes puertas blancas con dos elfos custodiando la entrada. El castaño asintió hacía los elfos antes de tomar la manija de la puerta y entrar por ella; lo esperó paciente hasta que Blaise, mascullando por debajo, imitó al castaño. La puerta se cerró detrás suyo mientras Blaise contemplaba, anonado, a los presentes.

Un joven de cabello rubio platinado, orbes grises y fríos como el hielo, con una piel tan pálida como el marfil, estaba cruzado de brazos recostado sobre la pared del fondo. Llevaba, al igual que el castaño, un traje negro _muggle_ a su medida y su capa colgaba del perchero detrás suyo. Los ojos del rubio cayeron en Blaise, analizándolo de arriba a bajo. El moreno, molesto por el escrutinio, se enderezó altivo y fulminó al rubio con la mirada mientras le daba su mejor sonrisa socarrona.

-Vaya, sigues siendo el mismo... ¿quien lo diría? -su voz, un bajo susurro hizo que la piel de Blaise se volviera chinita. Ignorando el instinto de salir pitando del cuarto, miró al segundo chico ahí presente. Era, posiblemente, más alto que Blaise y con una musculatura asombrosa, tanto que su túnica le quedaba algo ajustada. Su piel era un poco menos bronceada que la del castaño pero tenía los mismos ojos azules, a diferencia de su cabello que era negro.

Y por último, estaba la novia. Pansy Parkinson, sentada en un banco de madera y mirando entre Blaise y el otro chico. Su vestido de novia era el indicado para una princesa, tanto, que parecía brillar como si llevará diamantes pulverizados en la falda. Digno de admirar, sobre el escote en forma de corazón con pedrería incrustada resaltaba el collar de diamantes que colgaba de su cuello. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, casi tocando sus hombros desnudos, pues el vestido no tenía mangas. Sobre la cima de su cabeza colgaba un broche de diamantes que sostenía el velo que por el momento caía hacia atrás.

Tenía unos espectaculares ojos azules que tenían cierto brillo de tranquilidad y alivio, lo que no era normal en alguien que se encontraba a punto de casarse con quien, según Blaise estaba enterado, era el amor de su vida.

Sus manos reposaba sobre la falda del vestido, envueltas alrededor de su ramo. Este, igual que los arreglos florales, era una mezcla de peonias, anémonas y orquídeas, con algunos diamantes brillando en los espacios y un ligero lazo de oro. Blaise chifló por debajo al admirar el diamante de compromiso de Pansy Parkinson, una argolla de oro con un grandidierite incrustado en el medio, una extraña piedra descubierta ese siglo que era infinitamente más cara que un diamante, era entre un color verdoso-azulado o azulado-verde que estaba flanqueado por dos esmeraldas que parecían custodiarlo.

-Blaise... -jadeo la chica, levantándose y dejando el ramo olvidado en el tocador que se encontraba detrás suyo. Su velo, que ahora levantada la muchacha, caía por toda su espalda hasta llegar al piso de mármol tapándole la espalda descubierta. Pansy Parkinson camino entre tropezones hasta el muchacho y lo atrajo en un apretado abrazo- Pensé que Bellatrix te había dañado y jugado con tu mente... -lo dejó ir, sin separarse mucho y tomando su rostro entre sus delicadas manos, Blaise era una cabeza más alta que ella- Intentamos detenerla, pero sí poníamos mucho empeño Vold... -se mordió la lengua- Maldito tabú -escupió- ... da igual, se daría cuenta que nosotros...

-Pans, ahora no -negó el fornido chico, mirando fijamente a Blaise desde donde se encontraba sentado- Él tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza como para que se la revolvamos más...

-¿Qué...?

-Vincent Crabble -se presentó el azabache, tomando por sorpresa a Blaise- Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy -señaló al castaño y al rubio respectivamente- Sentimos haberte dejado con Bellatrix, pero las cosas se nos complicaron y ella se aprovechó de tener tu... custodia, durante la toma del Ministerio de magia...

-Tenemos que bajar... -les recordó Nott antes de que Blaise pudiera hablar. Pansy suspiro, separándose del moreno para ir por su ramo. Draco asintió, ausente.

-No podemos hablar mucho, pero toma esto en cuenta, _fratello..._ -Malfoy se acercó a él, tomando descuidadamente su capa antes de abrazarlo con cierta fuerza y susurrarle al oído-: Bellatrix no es de fiar y lo sabes, mantente alerta... lo entenderás al regresar a Hogwarts... -Malfoy le palmeo la espalda antes de salir por las puertas por donde Blaise había entrado.

Nott pareció perdido en sus pensamientos unos segundo antes de abrazar presuroso a Blaise y seguir a Malfoy. Blaise, aún en su estupor, recibió un último abrazo de Vincent Crabble antes de que éste saliera por la puerta.

-Nos vemos abajo -murmuró hacia Pansy sin mirarla.

Blaise, confundido, miró fijamente a la chica antes de que está le sonriera con cierto cariño.

-Somos tu familia, Blaise... nosotros junto a Hermione y Greg... no lo olvides -una lágrima cayó por su mejilla- Salazar, agradezco no llevar maquillaje... ¿¡Qué haces todavía aquí!? Rápido, baja. La boda está por empezar -lo apuró, haciendo un movimiento despectivo con la mano. Blaise la miró durante unos segundos más antes de girarse y seguir el camino de los otros tres chicos.

Pansy se quedó sola en la habitación. No estaba lista para aquello, no quería convertirse en una esposa... pero era su única opción si no quería que su padre la vendiera a Carrow... al menos Vincent era alguien muy cercano a ella. Se asomó por el ventanal, mirando a los cientos de invitados antes de que un gran escalofrío la golpeara. Se giró en redondo.

-Señorita Parkinson...

-Mi señor... -soltó Pansy en un grito ahogado, dejando caer su ramo, haciendo una gran reverencia. Estaba empezando a temblar.

\- No es necesario que te inclines, Pansy... -Pansy sufrió un escalofrío. Nunca había estado a solas con _Voldemort_ y no esperaba que éste se presentará a su boda- Hoy debe ser el mejor día de tu vida -escuchó la burla en su voz, haciendo que la chica se mordiera el labio mientras levantaba su ramo y tomaba, ante la atenta mirada rojiza de _Voldemort_ , su varita de sobre el tocador- Quiero ofrecerte un regalo...

-No es necesario, Mi señor... -apuró Pansy- Con su presencia me es suficiente...

-Toma lo que se te ofrece, Pansy -dijo _Voldemort_ , caminando con pies descalzos hacia la joven chica, que se tenso disimuladamente- ... Nunca he ofrecido un regalo... estas de fortuna...

-Muchas gracias, Mi señor -dijo Pansy, haciendo una reverencia- Ahora que me lo ofrece, me gustaría pedirle dos cosas...

-¿La primera? -preguntó levemente sorprendido, no esperaba que la chica aceptará tan fácilmente. Aquella boda representaba una nueva era en el mundo mágico.

-Me gustaría que usted fuera quien me uniera en matrimonio a Vincent - murmuró, temerosa de su respuesta- Nosotros siempre quisimos formar parte de sus filas, creemos firmemente en los ideales que usted nos ofrece... Sería un gran regalo para Vincent... -y un punto a su favor. Sabía que nadie se metería con Vincent entre las filas cuando vieran que _Voldemort_ sería quien les diera su bendición...

-¿Y la otra? -preguntó, confundido con el hilo de los pensamientos de la chica. No se esperaba aquello.

-Es sobre mi padre...

* * *

Pansy caminaba con la mirada sobre el piso de mármol mientras llegaba hacia las escaleras. Mil pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza al reparar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Vincent... _se casaría con Vincent._

Uno de sus mejores amigos, alguien que era casi como un hermano... y éste había aceptado para protegerla. _¿Estaba mal aquello? ¿Debería negarse? ¿Podría hacerlo?_ No quería sonar egoísta, pero prefería mil veces que Vincent hubiera sacrificado su felicidad a largo plazo para casarse con ella y no dejarla a merced de Alecto Carrow.

Tal vez, si se esforzaba... podía hacer que Vincent la amará, como Blaise amaba a Ginny, como Theo a Luna, como Greg a Susan... como Draco a Hermione. Ella siempre había querido un amor de ese grado, siempre quiso que un hombre la mirará como si fuera su mundo... Tal vez... T _al vez hasta ella podría llegar a amar a Vincent._

Suspiró con fuerza, evitando soltar otra lágrima cuando llegó a la cima de las escaleras. Su mirada se posó en el mago que la esperaba al final de las escaleras y Pansy sonrió, le hubiera encantado ver la mirada de envidia de Hermione en ese momento... al menos ella había sido la primera en tenerlo a él para que la entregara. Caminó, aferrada a la barandilla, por las escaleras hasta llegar a él, quien le tendió el brazo para que Pansy lo entrelazara con el suyo.

-¿Lista? -su voz, como siempre baja y aún así podía escucharse por todo el lugar. Fijo su mirada en los orbes oscuros de su mentor, analizando su pálido rostro, su nariz ganchuda... su cabello engrasado. Se sentía en paz.

-Sí, profesor... - murmuró, aferrándose con fuerza al brazo de Snape y apretando con fuerza los tallos de las flores de su ramo. Caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la salida de la mansión, con el velo cayendo detrás de ellos hasta por unos tres o cuatro metros. _Exagerado,_ pensó Pansy.

-¿Estas segura de esto, Pansy? -preguntó, mirando fijamente a una de sus alumnas más cercanas. Pansy asintió, enterrando con más fuerza las uñas en el brazo de Snape.

-Puedo llegar a amarlo... y sé que él no me hará daño... -confesó- Aunque me hubiera gustado casarme por amor, esto es mejor de lo que aspiraba cuando me uní a las filas -su mirada se posó discretamente en la Marca tenebrosa de su brazo izquierdo- Tal vez él pueda llegar a amarme.

-Eres una gran mujer, Pansy -dijo Snape- Eres tan valiente como cualquier estúpido Gryffindor -Pansy rió al escuchar el rencor en las palabras de Snape- Y estoy orgulloso de ser yo quien te entregue a Vincent.

-Lo quiero como nunca quise a mi padre, profesor -admitió Pansy justo cuando llegaban al inicio de la carpa. La música de boda sonó repentinamente, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes en sus respectivos asientos para que fijarán sus miradas en Pansy y Snape- Gracias por aceptar llevarme... -sonrió, temerosa, llevando su mirada al final del pasillo de pétalos. Vincent, completamente tenso, la esperaba delante de _Voldemort_ , con Draco parado a un lado suyo como su padrino. Sin quererlo, poso su mirada en los invitados al frente de todos.

Su padre la miraba con furia en los ojos, su madre asentía con orgullo y Uxia Crabble no quitaba la mirada de encima de su hijo, completamente asqueada con todo ese espectáculo.

Theodore le sonreía, guiñándole discretamente un ojo mientras codeaba a Blaise, quien rodó los ojos y asintió hacía Pansy. La chica se lamentó internamente, Blaise era uno de sus mejores amigos, y él no podía compartir su pena y alegría en ese día, pues no la recordaba.

La mirada de Pansy chocó con la de Vincent, sus orbes estaba teñidos de angustia, precaución, alivio... ¿alegría? ¿Por qué estaría alegre de casarse con ella? Inclusive pareció que su mente le jugó una mala pasada, pues por un segundo pareció que Vincent la miraba de la misma forma que ella esperaba que le miraran. Con amor.

\- Yo también te quiero, Pansy -murmuró Snape, tomando por sorpresa a a la chica, que con ojos vidriosos se giró a su mentor justo cuando llegaban a los pies de la tarima de mármol. Pansy soltó un gritito de felicidad, abrazando a Snape con fuerza. Los gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron de esperar cuando Snape le regresó el abrazo. Pansy sollozó por debajo, aliviada de escuchar aquello mientras una fuerte mano la apuraba a separarse de Snape. Con la mirada avergonzada se disculpó de su Jefe de Casa mientras enredaba sus dedos con los de Vincent- Cuídala - la amenaza implícita hizo que el corazón de Pansy diera un vuelco, aún más agradecida con Snape mientras Vincent asentía, sonriendo torcidamente a su profesor de Pociones mientras subía a Pansy para que ésta se parará a su lado para empezar la ceremonia.

-Hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar la unión de dos almas nobles... - la voz baja y silbante de _Voldemort_ causó escalofrío a todos los presentes. El mago tenebroso más poderoso de esos tiempos parecía divertirse con aquella escena. Una estúpida reunión entre dos jóvenes amantes que se miraban como si quisieran aferrarse al otro. Nunca habría pensado que la joven muchacha le pidiera unirla a uno de los protegidos de Snape, pero ahí estaba, diciendo las típicas palabras de una unión mágica mientras sus orbes rojizos recorrían la carpa. El nuevo Ministro de magia, quien estaba bajo un _Imperius_ , sonreía ante la escena. Bellatrix, al igual que él, parecía exasperada con todo que embrollo mientras que la diversión bailaba en los ojos del joven Nott... había algo en él, algo que era lo suficientemente macabro como para despertarle la curiosidad. Parecía algo trastornado y algunas veces parecía respetar más a Malfoy y Snape que a él, eso no le gustaba, _en lo absoluto_ \- Vincent Crabble, ¿aceptas a Pansy Parkinson como tu futura esposa?

-Acepto -dijo el chico, decidido.

-Pansy Parkinson, ¿aceptas a Vincent Crabble como tu futuro esposo?

-Acepto -dijo la chica, con voz temblorosa.

-... Así, pues, los declaró unidos de por vida - _Voldemort_ alzó su varita por encima de las cabezas de los novios y, acto seguido, una lluvia de estrellas plateadas descendió sobre ellos trazando una espiral alrededor de sus entrelazadas figuras- Un aplauso para los recientes Sr. y Sra. Crabble -ordenó. Los magos y brujas sangre pura se apresuraron a obedecer la orden de _Voldemort_ mientras éste sonreía con maldad. Se sentía como un niño en Navidad.

* * *

Pansy miraba fijamente un punto cualquiera dentro del oscuro cuarto. La fiesta había terminado hace poco y ella y Vincent tenían que quedarse hasta que el ultimo de los invitados se marchase.

Theo y Draco se habían despedido con un asentimiento de cabeza y un par de bromas tratando de aligerar la tensión. Hasta había intentado ser amable al despedirse de Uxia Crabble cuando Vincent y ella se dirigían a sus aposentos. La mujer sólo le dedicó una fría mirada.

-Ambas sabemos que las bóvedas de la familia Crabble son tan grandes que pueden comprar un matrimonio -había comentado, destilando desprecio- Al menos sacaste algo bueno de esto, aunque ni mil millones de galeones serían suficientes como para que alguien amara a ese bastardo. Nadie puede caer tan bajo.

Pansy se había adelantado dos pasos para posiblemente atacar a Uxia Crabble a la manera _muggle_ pero Vincent la había detenido por el codo.

-No vale la pena -habían sido las últimas palabras que le había dedicado a su madre antes de llevarla a la habitación que compartirían. Y desde entonces no habían pronunciado palabra alguna mientras Vincent de deshacía de sus túnicas y Pansy, aún con el vestido puesto y el ramo en la mano, había caminado hasta sentarse en la enorme cama.

A pesar de estar oscuro, la Slytherin podía percibir los objetos dentro del cuarto. Como cualquier otra habitación, estaba la cama al centro del lugar, con un mueble de noche a cada lado de la cama. Dos enormes armarios en lados opuestos del cuarto. Un tocador, un sofá al frente de la chimenea y una mesita entre ambas. Otra mesa circular con dos sillas en la esquina del cuarto, la puerta que llevaba al baño y la que llevaba al balcón de la pareja.

-¿Por qué Voldy? -Pansy pegó un brinco en la cama, tratando de mirar a Vincent por sobre la oscuridad. Podía hasta adivinar que estaba sonriendo. La chica rodó los ojos, lanzándole su ramo con una precisión asombrosa, si no fuera por que Vincent había sido golpeador del equipo de quidditch y tenía experiencia en esquivar las cosas que le lanzaban podría haberlo golpeado.

-No lo llames así, da escalofríos, idiota - siseo, quitándose el broche de diamantes para dejar caer el velo- Su magia ahora protege nuestro matrimonio de cierta manera. Aún que sea un mago oscuro sigue siendo poderoso... además del hecho que todos quedaron sorprendidos de que él haya llevado acabo nuestra unión. Todos pensarán que eres más cercano de lo que demuestras, tú, Theo y Draco...

-Vaya, entonces nuestra pequeña serpiente si piensa -se burló, ahora esquivando el broche de diamantes que Pansy le lanzaba.

-Tú si que sabes como sacarme de mis casillas -espetó.

-No, sólo quiero que no estés nerviosa...

-Lo sé -suspiró- Pero debemos consumar nuestro matrimonio aunque no queramos. Soy virgen, Vincent... no harás que se me quiten los nervios con burlas al Señor Oscuro.

-Y tú sólo harás que me den más escalofríos si sigues mencionándolo - murmuró Vincent, quitándose la camisa. Pudo percibir la mirada de Pansy sobre su torso ahora descubierto- ¿Estas segura?

-Mas de lo que puedo estar -respondió- Además me gustaría poder sacar a tu madre por cuenta propia de nuestra mansión mañana por la mañana. Y una vez nos hayamos unido en cuerpo será más fácil.

-Ahora yo me siento como un pedazo de carne siendo utilizado -se burló. Pansy rodó los ojos.

-No seas idiota y termina de desvestirte de una maldita vez.

-¿Tanto me deseas, Pans? -las mejillas de Pansy se encendieron.

-¡Deja de avergonzarme más de lo que estoy! -chilló, sintiendo el calor recorriendo hasta su cuello. Escuchó la risa ronca de Vincent mientras se terminaba de quitar la ropa con una velocidad alarmante y caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Por qué sigues vestida? -se quejó.

-Por que no todo el mundo es tan hábil en desnudarse como tú -masculló Pansy, sintiéndose temblar sobre la cama.

-Te ayudo... -murmuró Vincent justo cuando llegaba hasta donde se encontraba ella. Pansy se estremeció ligeramente cuando Vincent la tomó de la cintura y la levantó para poder ayudarla a quitarse el vestido. Siendo un conjunto de dos piezas, la ayudó primero a deshacerse del corsé con pedrería, desatando el listón que se escondía por debajo de la falda y dejándolo caer al suelo. Las yemas ásperas de sus dedos rasparon sin cierto cuidado la cadera de Pansy, haciéndola estremecerse más mientras se sostenía de sus abultados antebrazos para no caer.

El pecho desnudo de Vincent rozó el suyo al inclinarse para deshacerse de la falda del vestido. El sonido del vestido al caer el suelo es lo único que se escuchó sobre sus respiraciones.

-¿Estas bien?

-Estoy desnuda -espetó avergonzada- Así que no, me siento completamente descubierta...

-Lo estas.

-¡Vincent! -chilló- ¿Podrías dejar de intentar avergonzarse más?

-No era mi intención -murmuró el chico, tomándola por la cintura y alzándola. Pansy soltó un gritito de sorpresa, sin ser consiente, sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor de la cintura de Vincent para evitar caer- Realmente solo trato de que te sientas más cómoda y olvides que estamos en esto por culpa de Voldy, Draco y tu padre... sé que siempre quisiste que tu primero te tomará por amor, no simplemente por lujuria -dijo, mientras los subía a ambos a la enorme cama, dejándolos caer con un ruido seco sobre las colchas y quedando frente a frente.

-La verdad es que eso ya no me importa más -susurró Pansy en voz baja al ver el disgusto plasmado en el rostro de Vincent- Me basta con saber que no me harás daño y que me quieres tanto como yo a ti... me basta con que me conozcas

-¿Hablas en serio? -preguntó, como si quisiera asegurarse por última vez. Pansy asintió repetidas veces.

-Lo digo en serio. De verdad. _Me basta con que seas tú, Vincent_ -aprovechándose del repentino sentimiento de valentía lo agarró de la nuca y tiró de él hacia abajo para darle un beso. Después de eso, todo se volvió borroso para ambos. Sus manos y labios estaban por todas partes, y una ola de placer los arrastró a ignorar todas las cosas que seguramente pronto saldrían mal, negándose a arrepentirse sobre aquello la mañana siguiente. Olvidando que no había sido una opción pero había sido la mejor que habían tomado en ese mundo de guerra.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 1. 1997_

 _Plataforma 9 3/4._

Hermione caminaba por el andén arrastrando su baúl detrás suyo con un _Wingardium Leviosa_. Gregory iba a su lado, con el mismo encantamiento mientras daba ciertos empujones a los estudiantes que no se movieran.

El ambiente era tenso, demasiado tenso. Había aurores por doquier y no era ningún secreto a quienes buscaban. Todos tenían sus respectivas varitas en las manos y miraban fijamente a cada uno de los estudiantes que pasaban delante suyo.

En las entradas del tren estaban personas del Ministerio de magia con pergaminos en las manos y preguntando sus nombres para dejarlos pasar. Los padres se despedían con miedo de sus hijos, aterrados de lo que pudiera pasarles en Hogwarts. Aunque el andén nunca se había visto tan vació como aquel día, era evidente la falta de estudiantes a pesar de que fuera obligatoria la asistencia.

-Nombre...

-Hermione Jane Granger -respondió la Slytherin, mirando fijamente al hombre de túnicas azules, éste, con varita en mano, apuntó hacia Hermione. Gregory a un lado suyo se tensó, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar.

 _-¡Revelio!_ -Hermione frunció ligeramente la nariz. ¿En serió creían que Potter sería tan estúpido como para volver a Hogwarts? Bola de imbéciles. Esperó paciente hasta que el hombre escribió su nombre sobre el pergamino y la dejó pasar al pasillo del tren. Mirando a ambos lados esperó a que el mismo procedimiento se llevara a cabo con Gregory antes de seguir caminando hacia su vagón.

A comparación de los demás años, no había ningún solo estudiante caminando por los pasillos, todos estaban encerrados en sus respectivos vagones con las persianas bajadas. Con una mueca de incomodidad, Hermione y Gregory lograron llegar a su vagón. Entraron en silencio y colocaron sus baúles sobre las repisas antes de mirar por la ventana. Los estudiantes se despedían de sus padres, los aurores estaban alerta, estaba muy segura de que había mortífagos en el andén.

-Hay demasiada seguridad -murmuró Gregory en voz baja. Hermione asintió en acuerdo.

-Una exageración -respondió- Dudo que Potter regrese a Hogwarts, o alguno Longbottom y Weasley, serían realmente estúpidos si lo hicieran.

-Son Gryffindor -Hermione rió ante el comentario.

-No creo... -la puerta del compartimento se abrió. Luna Lovegood con ropa muggle los veía fijamente desde la entrada, sus extrañas gafas reposaban sobre su cabeza- ¡Luna! -dijo, asombrada.

-Hermione... hola -murmuró con repentino avergonzamiento antes de mirar a Gregory- Greg...

-Luna... -él estaba igual de sorprendido que Hermione. Se incorporó en seguida- Pasa, pasa... -la instó, tomando su baúl y enviándolo sobre la repisa. Luna cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-Hablé con Theo... durante el verano -dijo, evitando la mirada de ambos- Me contó todo... realmente lo siento... sobre... sobre...

-Esta bien -interrumpió Hermione, tomando la mano de Luna para darle un ligero apretón- Alguien tenía que tomar esos riesgos -Luna asintió. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que el tren empezó a avanzar, traqueteando ligeramente primero antes de llevar un ritmo fijo.

-¿Creen que la señora de los dulces venga? -preguntó Gregory, ligeramente molesto por no haber desayunado esa mañana. Luna asintió repetidas veces mientras Hermione sonreía de lado. Y antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo, las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

-Granger... Goyle... Lovegood -masculló Pansy Parkinson, entrando en el vagón y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Las persianas se bajaron con un movimiento de varita y un _Muffliato_ no verbal golpeo las puertas y ventanas.

Hermione se levantó de un brinco, atrayendo a Pansy en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Oh, por Salazar! ¡Te extrañé tanto! -sollozó, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño cuerpo de Pansy que le regresaba el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Yo también, no tienes ni dea de cuanto... -berreó, enterrando su rostro distorsionado por las lágrimas en el cuello de Hermione- Fueron tantas cosas... Marcus, él nos pidió...

-Lo sé, lo sé... -la cortó Hermione justo cuando los brazos de Gregory se unían al abrazo. Se quedaron varios minutos abrazados antes de soltarse y que Hermione ayudara a Pansy a limpiarse las lágrimas. Sus orbes castaños cayeron sobre los anillos en su mano izquierda- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Una a la vez, Herms... -pidió Pansy, riéndose entre sollozos. Se sentó juntó a Gregory para mirar a Hermione y Luna de frente- El veinte de agosto Vincent y yo nos casamos...

-¡Jódeme! -gruñó Gregory, mirando a Pansy asombrado- ¿Entonces por fin él...?

-Fue un acuerdo con tu padre, ¿no? -interrumpió Hermione, fulminando con la mirada a Gregory. Éste se encogió en su asiento, avergonzado de haber podido delatar a su amigo. Pansy miró con confusión el intercambio de miradas entre Gregory y Hermione y sobre todo al ver la sonrisa de Luna, que parecía estar al tanto... bueno, ella siempre parecía estar al tanto de todo y todos.

-Eh... sí -dijo, terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas- Por un momento pensé que me casaría con Alecto Carrow, pero Vincent se ofreció para protegerme. Nos casamos antes de que yo regresara a Hogwarts... él y Draco no lo harán -miró ligeramente avergonzada a Hermione, que evitando la mirada de los otros tres presentes, se giró para mirar por la ventana.

No había podido ver ni una sola vez ese verano a Draco más que cuando fue al registro de hijos de _muggles_ , y no había podido mirarlo como habría querido. A veces pensaba que se terminaría marchitando de esperar poder tenerlo otra vez entre sus brazos y poder besarle como no lo hacía desde su despedida. Se sentía egoísta y envidiosa de Pansy, Theo y Vincent que lo tenían siempre cerca suyo.

-¿Tu padre te entregó a Vincent? -preguntó Luna, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Hermione parpadeo un par de veces, alejando las lágrimas para mirar a Pansy y esperar su respuesta. Al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de la Slytherin, entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

-Snape me entregó.

-¿¡Qué!? -gritó Gregory.

-¡Maldita! -aulló Hermione.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió por tercera vez para mostrar al último invitado del día o al menos eso esperaban. Blaise Zabini, con la mirada llena de preocupación, miraba fijamente a los cuatro presentes. Con pasos inseguros, se adentró en el vagón y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, mirando a Pansy.

-Nott me dijo que te encontraría en este vagón... -murmuró, antes de posar su mirada en Hermione, que lo miraba con ojos llorosos. Un poco avergonzado y con un sentimiento que no podía entender, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La chica se aferró a él con fuerza.

-Por un momento pensamos que estabas muerto... no tienes ni idea de cuanto te lloramos -murmuró contra su camisa.

-Yo... yo no...

-Lo sé -dijo, removiéndose en sus brazos y mirándolo fijamente- Siento mucho que todo haya terminado así, pero tienes que confiar en nosotros... tú eres de los buenos. No eres fanático de la sangre, no crees en la supremacía de lo sangre puras y odias al Señor Oscuro -le sonrió, dejándolo ir antes de que alguien más lo abrazara. Gregory lo estrujaba entre sus brazos.

-Jodido idiota -masculló, separándose de él y dándole un empujón- Mirthy estaba muy preocupada, pensó que estabas muerto... la pobre casi se mata de la preocupación...

-¿Mirthy?

-Tu elfina doméstica -dijo Luna, tomando por sorpresa a Blaise- Es como tu familia, no te agrada que la insulten... ella trabaja en Hogwarts desde el año pasado solo para protegerte de cerca.

-No lo olvides, cuando lleguemos tienes que invocarla... realmente te extrañó -opinó Hermione, volviendo a sentarse. Blaise, ligeramente apenado por lo que creía era un regaño, se sentó al lado de Pansy. Ésta se revolvió en su asiento antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo del pantalón y tendérselo a Blaise.

-¿Qué...? -su garganta se cerró al ver lo que se encontraba entre sus manos. Supo identificarla de inmediato, su varita, la verdadera, partida en dos.

-Tú lo hiciste... no supimos como arreglarla -se disculpó Pansy. Blaise negó ferviente, guardando los dos pedazos de su varita dentro de su pantalón.

-No importa, me han dado otra... -Pansy asintió en comprensión antes de girarse y seguir hablando con Hermione y Gregory. Luna parecía más oyente que participe en la platica mientras el tren avanzaba hacia Hogwarts.

Después de lo que parecieron horas y antes de siquiera llegar a Hogwarts el tren fue bajando de velocidad hasta detenerse. Los cinco se dedicaron una mirada de entendimiento antes de que Pansy tomará a Blaise del codo y salieran rápidamente del compartimento. La puerta se cerró detrás suyo, dejándolos a los tres sumidos en un tenso silencio.

-Mantén tu varita cerca -dijo Gregory a Luna, que asintió aferrándose a su varita mágica, esperando algún tipo de ataque. Se escuchaban pasos fuera del compartimento aunque ellos no pudieran escucharlos a ellos, preguntas, gritos y risas formaron parte del revoltijo que se estaba haciendo afuera antes de que las puertas del compartimento se abrieran y mostraran a dos mortífagos.

Hermione se pegó instintivamente a su asiento, bajando la cabeza y esperando que Gregory se hiciera cargo de la situación.

-Potter no se encuentra aquí, si eso es lo que buscan -masculló, fulminándolo con la mirada. Los mortífagos, molestos por el tono empleado por Gregory, parecían dispuestos a molerlo a base de maldiciones cuando una voz los detuvo.

-No deberían buscar en el vagón de Slytherin, nadie ocultaría a Potter... los únicos traidores de nuestra casa o huyeron o murieron -murmuró una voz demasiado familiar. Los mortífagos se dedicaron una mirada antes de encogerse de hombros y marcharse sin cerrar la puerta. Esperaron pacientes hasta que el tren volvió a moverse justo cuando Pansy y Blaise volvían a entrar al vagón acompañados por una tercera persona.

La puerta se cerró detrás suyo, esta vez con magia antes de que Hermione se lanzara al cuello del nuevo integrante del grupo.

-Theo... -murmuró, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su hermano aferrarse a su cintura. Hasta podía jurar que el castaño acababa de olerla.

-Hermione... -dijo con alivio, sin querer separarse de su hermana- Yo... Adrian...

-Esta bien, Theo... todo va a estar bien -susurró, separándose de él antes de darle un beso en la mejilla- Hicimos lo que debíamos -Theo asintió, antes de estrellarse en un abrazo contra Gregory.

-Joder, chucho... uno ya extrañaba tu mal humor...

-Y pensar que dejé a mi hermana a tu cuidado -masculló Theo en respuesta, dándole un ligero puñetazo a Gregory en el pecho. Se dejó caer en el espacio que dejaban Hermione y Luna, levantando a esta última entre sus brazos y sentándola en su regazo. Las mejillas de Luna enrojecieron ante las burlas maliciosas de los Slytherin, incluidos Blaise, mientras sentía como Theo canalizaba su magia con la suya y la olía discretamente.

-¿Listos para regresar a Hogwarts? -preguntó Pansy. Hermione asintió, decidida.

-Todos tenemos roles a seguir, es hora de cumplir con los nuestros.

-Entonces... -dijo Blaise, carraspeando para atraer la atención de todos- ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó, señalando a Luna con la mirada. La carcajada compartida no se hizo de esperar, tomando por sorpresa a Blaise, pues él estaba haciendo una pregunta seria- ¡Ey! ¡No se rían! ¡Que estoy hablando en serio! -masculló, sin querer, alentando más las risas. Repentinamente indignado, se cruzó de brazos y fulminó con la mirada a quiénes suponían eran sus amigos.

* * *

 _ **Tome partes prestadas de "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte" como también de "Correr o Morir" de James Dashner.**_

 **Ya sé, no hubo lemon pero deben disculparme... lo intenté, de verdad que sí, pero no soy buena con ese tipo de narraciones. Así que dudo subir capítulos con contenido lemon a menos de que alguien se apiade de mí y ofrezca sus servicios para llevar acabo aquellas descripciones.**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció?**

 **Nuestros Sly por fin vuelven a Hogwarts. Debo admitir que al principio no planeaba hacer que Theo o Pansy volvieran pero conforme se dio dando el capítulo me pareció algo necesario, aunque no lo olviden, Theo seguirá apareciendo en misiones importantes en las filas de Voldemort aunque sobre Pansy no estoy segura, tengo un desvió totalmente sorpresa para ella, estuve pensándolo durante mucho tiempo así que no estoy segura.**

 **¡ALERTA SPOILER!**

 **LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.**

 **Les invito a votar: ¿Les gustaría que Pansy quedará embarazada?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme sus Review, siempre los leo.**

 **-NiaMalfoy.**


	26. Hogwarts

**¡Hola mis bellezas! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Quieren lincharme, y les diría que tengo una excelente excusa para no haber actualizado en -déjenme ver mi celular...- Exactamente dos meses (ayer). Lo siento tanto, he estado un poco estresada con la escuela y con unos terribles exámenes pero ya me tienen aquí, y tal vez haga una actualización durante esta semana (¡Estoy inspirada!) y también actualice: Magic World y La Libreta Negra (para quiénes sigan esas historias)**

 **Bueno, no tomo mucho de su tiempo.**

 **¡He leído todos sus Review's! ¡Lo juro! Y desearía responderlos pero sé que están más pendientes de la actualización que de mis comentarios.**

 **Sin más, los dejo leer. *Guiño* *Guiño***

* * *

 _Septiembre, 1. 1997_

 _Expreso de Hogwarts._

La frustración de Blaise aumentaba con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Hermione, Gregory, Pansy, Theo e inclusive Luna. Las cosas de las que hablaban, los recuerdos que compartían, las sonrisas dadas no hacían más que molestar a Blaise a un nivel elevado.

Se sentía como un completo idiota cada vez que Hermione salía en su defensa cuando Pansy empezaba a atacarlo con comentarios hirientes sobre su decisión de borrarse la memoria. La molestia lo embriagaba cada vez que Gregory lo miraba con gesto preocupado y cada vez que Theo le sonreía como si compartieran algún tipo de secreto mutuo. Harto de tantos ataques sin sentido, había salido echando humo del compartimento que compartía con ellos con la excusa de buscar un lugar donde pudiera cambiarse.

Saliendo del vagón que pertenecía exclusivamente a los estudiantes de Slytherin, había caminado sin rumbo alguno hasta encontrar un compartimento vacío lejos de sus compañeros de casa.

Bloqueando la puerta con encantamientos oscuros que Bellatrix Lestrange le había enseñado durante su entrenamiento en sus vacaciones, se dispuso a mirar los dos pequeños baúles en sus dos manos. Ninguno sobrepasaba los cinco centímetros y ambos le pertenecían, o al menos eso habían mencionado aquellos que se los dieron. Del lado derecho estaba el baúl que Gregory Goyle le había dado y del izquierdo el que había traído desde Lestrange Manor.

Con un bufido de exasperación, guardo el baúl de su mano izquierda y lanzo un _Engorgio_ al otro para poder inspeccionarlo. Diferentes tipos de vestimentas, libros nuevos, zapatos y accesorios en un baúl sin fondo fueron revueltos para que el moreno pudiera encontrar lo que buscaba. El uniforme de Slytherin sin una sola arruga molestó a Blaise más de lo que esperaba, no entendía porque una simple prenda podía hacerlo enojar.

Desvistiéndose, se colocó el uniforme con molestia hasta quedar listo para Hogwarts. No duro más de unos segundos con el uniforme puesto, pues sintiéndose un impostor con aquellos trapos encima de él, se los quitó con un gruñido de enojo y se dedicó a buscar el uniforme que Bellatrix había comprado para él la semana pasada. Después de agrandar el otro baúl y repetir los mismos pasos que con el primero, optó solo por colocarse la camisa blanca del uniforme, la corbata y la túnica. Disparando una mirada a su antiguo baúl, sacó unos pantalones que se le antojaron _muggles_ y unas botas de combate similares a las de los aurores.

Admirándose en el ventanal para poder anudar la corbata, miró de reojo como su antiguo uniforme reposaba, tirado con maestría sobre el asiento, sin moverse. Tratando de ignorar la punzada de molestia que volvía a embriagarlo, anudó con más fuerza de la necesaria el nudo de la corbata hasta casi asfixiarse, sin poder dejar de disparar miradas hacía el uniforme.

-¡Deja de juzgarme! -gruñó con exasperación, tomando su varita del alféizar de la ventana, se giró para poder dar la cara a su antiguo uniforme-: _¡Incendio!_ -un ráfaga ligera de fuego golpeó con maestría el viejo uniforme mientras Blaise aplicaba una barrera de protección para que el fuego no se expandiera.

Se quedo parado, sin mover un músculo, mirando como el viejo uniforme se reducía a cenizas poco a poco. La molestia fue remplazada por una sonrisa de victoria antes de que la vergüenza empezara a subir por su garganta hasta hacerlo sentir incomodo. Temiendo estar perdiendo la poco cordura que le quedaba, y desatando un poco el nudo de su corbata junto a los tres primeros botones de su camisa blanca para poder tomar más oxígeno, lanzó varios hechizos alrededor del compartimento. Los baúles empezaron a reducir de tamaño mientras las pertenencias de Blaise se iban acomodando dentro de ellos, justo cuando el fuego se extinguía y las cenizas se barrían con una ráfaga de viento. Ambos baúles volaron a los bolsillos del moreno mientras éste deshacía los encantamientos de protección del compartimento y salía de él con un supiro de alivio, pues se había sentido repentinamente claustrofobia.

Inhalando aire fresco -sin olor a humo- caminó de vuelta a su vagón mientras terminaba de deshacer el nudo de su corbata y jalaba con cierta fuerza los rizos de su cabellera, en un intento de detener la frustración. Empezaban a molestarlo todos aquellos sentimientos tan contradictorios, no podía entender el disgusto que se instaló en su paladar al mirar sus viejas pertenencias y la vergüenza que lo golpeaba cada vez que veía a Gregory Goyle y Hermione Granger, como si los hubiera... traicionado.

Un bufido molesto escapó de sus labios justo cuando la puerta del compartimento que estaba a punto de pasar se abrió de golpe, sonando con fuerza por todo el pasillo. Un fuerte olor a tulipanes mezclado con pasta de dientes golpeó el rostro de Blaise. Disparando una mirada condescendiente hacía el lugar de donde provenía ese olor, se encontró casi de frente con una hermosa diosa pelirroja. Blaise se quedó prácticamente pegado al suelo cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de ella.

Su largo cabello liso y rojizo caía por detrás de sus hombros y el Slytherin podría jurar que le llegaba justo por encima de la cadera. Parecía brillar y eso hacía resaltar su pálido rostro lleno de pecas. Orbes azules enmarcados por unas largas pestañas rojizas al igual que sus, poco, delicadas cejas y una nariz ligeramente puntiaguda, pómulos algo altos y el rostro un poco redondo aunque a Blaise se le hacía perfecto.

La pelirroja portaba una túnica roja y una corbata del mismo color con franjas doradas que representaba a los estudiantes de la Casa de Gryffindor. Aunque su corbata estaba floja sobre su pecho y los tres primeros botones desabrochados como los de él mostraban con facilidad el inicio de la cima de sus senos. La falda quedaba varias pulgadas por encima de sus rodillas sin parecer vulgar.

-¡Zabini! -Blaise levantó la mirada de golpe, agradeciendo internamente que el color de su piel evitara ver su ligero sonrojo tan fácilmente aunque para la pelirroja no fue así. Su pálido rostro tomó un color rojizo que bajaba por el cuello y se perdía gracias a la camisa.

-Uh... -el moreno se atragantó con sus propias palabras mientras las puertas de los demás compartimentos se iban abriendo una por una. Diferentes rostros llenos de curiosidad se asomaron para ver el porque del escándalo, al reparar en los colores de la túnica de Blaise, la confusión pasó a desprecio de inmediato- Ah... -las palabras no salían y Blaise empezaba a sentirse incómodo e inseguro de sí.

-¿Por qué has salido tan rápido...? ¡Zabini! -gritó otra voz al lado de la pelirroja. Al igual que la primera, tenía el cabello rojizo aunque de un tono más apagado, la piel un poco más bronceada y muchas menos pecas en el rostro, sus ojos eran de un inconfundible color marrón nada especial, o al menos eso le pareció a él. Su túnica era amarilla y su corbata del mismo color con franjas negras, una Hufflepuff.

-Las serpientes no son bienvenidas en nuestro vagón, Zabini -escupió una voz dos compartimentos más al frente. Un chico de tez morena, desgarbado y más alto que Blaise, lo miraba con profundo odio. El estandarte en el pecho de chico era un león.

-Solo iba de paso -siseo el moreno, disparandole una mirada desinteresada antes de reparar en los demás estudiantes. Muchos eran de Gryffindor.

-Pues solo quédate de paso en el vagón de Slytherin -dijo una voz al fondo del vagón, siendo coreada por varios murmullos de aceptación de sus demás compañeros. Blaise bufó.

-¡Vuelve al agujero de donde saliste! -gritó alguien más entre la multitud de estudiantes que empezaban a salir de sus compartimentos para ver mejor el confrontamiento entre Blaise y el otro chico del que desconocía su nombre.

-Que valiente se es uno cuando se ocultan entre la marea de gente -escupió una voz un par de metros delante del moreno. Hermione Granger se encontraba parada justo en medio del pasillo sin que nadie la hubiera escuchado venir. Sus risos caían con elegancia sobre su pecho, sus obres miel miraban con superioridad a los estudiantes de Gryffindor. Vestía el uniforme de Slytherin y la insignia de "Prefecto" brillaba entre sus risos junto a la de "Premio Anual" en su túnica.

- _La nacida de muggles_ de Slytherin ha hablado -se burló alguien de Gryffindor. Hermione rodó los ojos con cierto aburrimiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos, resaltando más su presencia.

-Y el cobarde de Gryffindor también lo hizo -masculló- ¿Por qué no vuelven a sus compartimentos? No los vi tan valientes cuando se enfrentaban a los mortífagos... ¿o es que les tienen miedo? -se mofó. Blaise negó con diversión antes de ir a su encuentro.

-¡No hay un solo Gryffindor que sea cobarde! -espetó el moreno que había increpado a Blaise la primera vez. Hermione sonrió con arrogancia, tomando la mano de Blaise con la suya y girándose en redondo, arrastrado al Slytherin consigo.

-¡Peter Pettigrew! -dijo Hermione como toda explicación mientras caminaba, con Blaise detrás suyo, de vuelta al vagón de Slytherin. Caminaron en silencio varios minutos antes de que Blaise desenlazara sus dedos de los de Hermione y le disparara un mirada curiosa- ¿Qué...?

-¿Quién es...?

-¿Peter Pettigrew? -Blaise no necesito asentir, pues la Slytherin siguió hablando- Una rata. Fue quién entregó a los Potter a Lord Vold... -se mordió la lengua- A Lord Tenebroso. Era uno de los mejores amigos de James Potter y Sirius Black, y por ende Gryffindor -Blaise asintió como si lo comprendiera antes de continuar caminando hacia su compartimento junto a la chica- Un consejo, Blaise... -dijo la castaña, mirando de reojo al moreno- Los Gryffindor no son de fiar.

-¿Ninguno? -Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Ninguno... nadie en esta maldita escuela lo es... -masculló- Todos entregarían a un Slytherin en bandeja de plata para salvarse el trasero, no lo dudes.

* * *

 _Expreso de Hogwarts._

 _7:50 p.m_

-El tren... el tren se detuvo -gimió Luna en voz baja, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza a pesar de casi no tener espacio para hacerlo. La falda del uniforme caía sobre su cintura, mostrando a simple vista sus pantys de algodón blanco y sus medias negras del uniforme estaban arrugadas sobre sus tobillos, sin vista alguna de sus tennis _muggles_ , unos Chuck Taylor blancos.

Todos los botones de su camisa blanca estaban desabrochados y tampoco había rastro alguno de su corbata. Su largo cabello casi blanco estaba más alborotado de lo usual y algunos mechones estaban atorados en su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Aún tenemos unos quince minutos antes de que vuelca a partir -gruñó Theodore, restregándose con más fuerza contra el cuerpo de Luna debajo del suyo. No llevaba la camisa de su uniforme y el pantalón lo llevaba desabrochado, al igual que con los zapatos de Luna, no había rastro alguno de los suyos. Su cabello castaño caía sobre su cuello de lo húmedo que estaba.

-No creo... no creo que sea buena idea -murmuró Luna entre suspiros, deslizando sus manos del cuello y cabello de Theo hacía su pecho desnudo para poder aplicar un poco de fuerza, aunque sabía que con todas sus fuerzas nunca podría parar a Theo a menos de que él lo permitiera. Theo gruñó por debajo antes de alejar sus labios del cuello de Luna e incorporarse para ayudar a la rubia a sentarse y buscar sus cosas.

Luna rió por debajo al ver el ceño fruncido de Theo y el puchero que estaba haciendo, mascullando cosas sobre "estúpido tren" y "¿porqué tenía que regresar a Hogwarts?" mientras buscaba su camisa, antes de volver a quejarse y conjurarla con un _Accio_. La rubia empezó a abrocharse la corbata que Theo le tendía y sus tennis.

Jalando un poco su cabello, desprendió con cierta fuerza los mechones del collar antes de que Theo terminara de vestirse y desbloqueara la puerta.

-No necesitabas poner tantas barreras de protección -murmuró Luna, palpando sus bolsillos en busca de sus baúles, al encontrarlos, se levantó y tomó la mano de Theo que la miraba atento desde la puerta.

-Siempre debes colocar protección en tus puertas, Luna... sobre todo en estos tiempos -dijo, colocando una mano contra la mejilla de Luna antes de atraerla hacia él para darle un beso.

-Theo... -suspiró Luna contra los labios del castaño, sintiendo la respiración de Theo sobre los suyos.

-Ten cuidado -pidió. Luna asintió, sin despegar la mirada del rostro de Theo. Se alzó de puntitas y volvió a besar al castaño antes de salir del compartimento. El Slytherin se quedó parado contra la puerta, viendo a la rubia marcharse.

Theo quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que no podría estar tan cerca de Luna como hubiera querido y que la bestia dentro de él aún reclamara un alma que no era suya, por el momento, no era de gran ayuda. Se sentía realmente molesto, su debilidad por ver a Luna y a Hermione le había jugado una mala pasada y ahora ya no podía marcharse de Hogwarts... mejor dicho, ya no quería hacerlo. Draco había tenido razón, verlas solo había provocado que su fuerza para llevar acabo la misión de espía dentro de las filas de Voldemort menguaran por completo.

Se pasó una mano por su largo cabello, que caía hacia la mitad de su cuello y lo tironeó con exasperación.

No debería haber vuelto.

No debería haber sucumbido.

No debería estar ahí, aún oliendo el frágil aroma de Luna

Debería estar entre las filas, junto a Vincent y Draco.

 _Los había dejado solos._

Él no era el único que estaba luchando contra sus demonios, había sido estúpido por creerlo de esa manera.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Pansy sacando al Slytherin de su ensimismamiento, no la había escuchado llegar. La pelinegra tenía una diadema _muggle_ , negra y delgada, entre sus finas manos. Theo soltó un suspiro pesado, tomando el accesorio y colocándoselo en la cabeza, arrastrando su cabello hacia atrás- Deberías cortarte esas greñas -se quejó, viendo como el cabello de Theo caía hacia atrás, dejando despejada su frente y haciendo más visible aquella cicatriz en su ceja.

-¿Y Hermione? -preguntó Theo, ignorando lo dicho por Pansy. La morena negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

-Se fue con Gregory y Blaise al carruaje, te espero... pero bueno, no llegaste.

-Bien -dijo, antes de seguir el mismo camino que Luna. Pansy suspiró derrotada, mirando con cierto pesar la espalda de su amigo antes de caminar detrás de él.

* * *

 _Hogwarts._

 _8:05 p.m_

-Hermione, lo estas dejando sin oxigeno -se mofó Gregory detrás suyo. Hermione, reticente, dejo ir al Slytherin de entre sus brazos. Alexander Borgin inhaló oxigeno con fingida exageración, ganándose un golpe en el abdomen por parte de Hermione que de inmediato le robo el oxigeno que acababa de conseguir y logró que se doblara por la mitad, gruñendo por debajo. Su cabello castaño cayó sobre sus ojos, ocultando un poco su rostro a pesar de estar mirando hacia el suelo.

-Joder -soltó con voz ahogada, dando unos cuantos traspiés hasta lograr tomar la muñeca de Herbert Rookwood, su mejor amigo y primo lejano, para poder tomar (ahora sí) el oxigeno que Hermione le había sacado con el golpe- Para tener la mano pequeña, tienes una fuerza increíble -se quejó.

Hermione rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con fingido enojo a ambos adolescentes. Alexander Borgin y Herbert Rookwood estaban a punto de cursar su tercer año en Hogwarts y ya eran casi tan altos como ella, aunque no podía valerse de los siete centímetros con que los superaba. Los dos tenían el cabello castaño, orbes del mismo color y su tez era un poco bronceada, aunque Alexander tenía el rostro un poco más puntiagudo mientras que la mandíbula de Herbert empezaba a mostrar un toque cuadricular.

-Eres tan exagerado -se burló Herbert, aun frotándose el cuello que estaba un poco adolorido por el fuerte abrazo que Hermione le había regalado. Rió al soltarse de Alexander mientras éste lo fulminaba con la mirada antes de que ambos voltearan a ver a Blaise, que parecía un poco incomodo parado ahí, a un lado de Gregory- Entonces es cierto... -murmuró, ganándose la atención del moreno.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó a la defensiva, tensando todo el cuerpo.

-No sabes quien eres... -respondió Herbert.

-Al menos, no con seguridad -opinó Alexander, también analizando con la mirada al moreno. Blaise los miró con irritación.

-¿Y ustedes como demonios saben eso? -espeto.

-El padre de Herbert es mortífago -respondió Hermione. Al ver la mirada desafiante de Herbert y Alexander hacia Blaise, miró al segundo- Por cierto, tus padres me salvaron aquel día en el juzgado... estoy inmensamente agradecida.

-No hay de qué, Mione -negó Alexander- Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por ti... por Marcus... -dijo, incomodo. Él nunca había conocido a Marcus, al menos no en persona, pero había escuchado las historias de grandeza en las mazmorras y sabía que el cazador de los _Appleby Arrows_ había sido el padrino de Hermione cuando ella entró a Hogwarts. La chica, como toda respuesta, se le empañaron los ojos y le dio un ligero apretón de manos antes de girarse hacia la entrada del vestíbulo.

-Deberíamos entrar -murmuró con voz queda. Gregory le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza antes de murmurar algo en voz baja. Después se dispusieron a caminar hacia el castillo, con Herbert y Alexander acribillando con preguntas a Blaise, que no parecía nada contento con ser el centro de la atención de ambos adolescentes. Caminaron en silencio el poco recorrido que era cruzar el vestíbulo del castillo antes de que Hermione soltara un grito ahogado y se detuviera delante de las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Gregory al sentir los hombros tensos de la chica debajo de su brazo.

-Creo que iré a ver a Mirthy -dijo en voz baja- Deberíamos calmarla antes de que vea a Blaise... podría hacer un espectáculo -balbuceo, disparando miradas nerviosas al pasillo que llevaba a las cocinas de Hogwarts. Gregory frunció el ceño.

-Puedo ir contigo cuando termine el banquete -dijo- Sería peligroso caminar por el castillo con los dementores rondándolo.

-Están fuera, Greg -dijo Hermione- No entrarán, y no hay mortífagos. Snape no lo permitiría.

-¿Entran o qué? -preguntó Blaise casi cruzando la entrada del Gran Comedor con el ceño fruncido, había escuchado sus murmullos hasta donde estaba pero no escuchó de lo que hablaban. Alexander y Herbert parecían más chicos al lado de Blaise, que fácil le sacaba una cabeza.

-Ve, Greg. No tardo -instó Hermione, quitándose el brazo de Gregory de encima, dándole un beso en la mejilla y caminando apresurada hacia las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Gregory soltó un suspiro exasperado antes de disponerse a ir detrás de ella antes de que Blaise volviera a hablarle. Se debatió un instante sobre acompañar a la castaña pero al final terminó siguiendo a los otros tres chicos con reticencia.

El Gran Comedor era igual que como lo recordaba. Velas flotando por encima de sus cabezas, el gran ventanal de vidrio detrás de la mesa del profesorado que ya se encontraba completa.

Las cuatro mesas de las cuatro distintas casas descansaban una al lado de la otra, abarrotadas de platos, copas, tenedores y cucharas de oro, todas relucientes.

Tanto las mesas de Hufflepuff como las de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor empezaban a mostrar varios alumnos con gestos sombríos, al igual que el profesorado. Todos parecían tensos en sus asientos y disparaban miradas nerviosas a Snape cada dos por tres.

Severus Snape, jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y actual director de Hogwarts parecía más imponente sentado al centro de la mesa, flanqueado por dos mortífagos, uno de cada lado.

-Los hermanos Carrow -dijo Herbert con voz ahogada, había quedado repentinamente quieto a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Amycus y Alecto Carrow pasaban su mirada por las mesas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw con una sonrisa divertida mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

-Vamos, caminen -apuró Blaise, dando un ligero empujón a ambos Slytherin para que continuarán su camino hacia la mesa vacía de las serpientes. Trastabillando un poco, ambos adolescentes se dirigieron a su desolada mesa.

-¿Serán un problema? -preguntó Gregory caminado a la par de Blaise, dirigiéndose a la cabecera de la mesa más cercana a la mesa del profesorado.

-No estoy seguro, no tuve el placer de conocerlos -admitió Blaise- Pero, según sé, Alecto era con quien Pansy se casaría antes de que Cra... Vincent -se corrigió- ... pidiera su mano.

-Entonces sí serán un problema -siseo Gregory tomando asiento de forma que daba la espalda a la selección que se llevaría acabo, Blaise se sentó a un lado suyo mientras Herbert y Alexander se sentaban delante de ellos. El Slytherin se giró levemente, analizando a ambos mortífagos con la mirada.

Sabía que Alecto y Amycus eran los tíos de Flora, su antigua compañera de Slytherin. Habían estado presos en Azkaban y sabía que estuvieron durante el atentado contra Dumbledore. Ambos tenían rostro duro, cabello castaño y ojos azules, complexión musculosa y espalda ancha, sí no fuera porque Amycus llevaba el cabello trenzado en una coleta, nunca se hubiera entrado que era mujer.

-¿Adonde fue Hermione? -preguntó Blaise, sacando a Gregory de sus divagaciones. El Slytherin se sentó recto y descanso su barbilla sobre su puño.

-A las cocinas -dijo sin más. Blaise abrió los labios, listo para preguntar más a fondo antes de que Alexander se inclinará sobre la mesa para acercarse a ellos.

-Nomi Mulciber acaba de cruzar la entrada -dijo Alexander llamando la atención de los otros tres. Sus ojos rápidamente cayeron sobre la Slytherin de quinto año que acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor. Llevaba puesta la túnica de Slytherin y parecía recorrer la gran mesa con la mirada, de una punta a otra.

Sus hombros cayeron, liberando la tensión y no faltaron segundos para que casi corriera hacia donde estaban ellos. Su larga cabellera castaña rebotaba contra su espalda y sus orbes azules parecían resaltar gracias al tono moreno de su piel, que siempre cuidaba como si fuera porcelana.

-Por fin los encuentro -jadeo la Slytherin dejándose caer a un lado de Herbert. Soltó un suspiro agitado y se llevó la palma de la mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza- Los busqué cuando bajamos del tren. Después de que mi... después de que los mortios entrarán al tren, literalmente me quedé pegada a mi asiento -dijo con voz apenada.

-Tranquila, lo entendemos... -dijo Gregory, estirando su brazo y envolviendo la pequeña mano de Nomi entre la suya, mucho más grande. Las mejillas de Nomi encendieron con fuerza mientras Blaise la miraba con sospecha.

-¿Quién demonios eres? -espetó Blaise. Nomi lo miró entre sorprendida e incrédula al mismo tiempo que Gregory lo fulminaba con la y Alexander y Herbert se reían por debajo.

-Nomi Mulciber -respondió la chica.

-Eso lo sé -Blaise puso los ojos en blanco mientras chasqueaba la lengua- Rookwood te anunció cuando entraste.

 _-Hija de mortífagos_ , ¿por qué demonios crees que estoy aquí? -preguntó la morena, ahora a la defensiva. Gregory suspiro, dio un ligero apretón y le soltó la mano.

-Pudiste haberte ido con los King, estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo -le recordó Gregory.

-Y yo no estaba dispuesta a que mi padre los cazara por mi culpa -respondió con enojo- Son prácticamente mi familia, no quería arrastrarlos en esto.

-Ellos están hasta la mierda en el cuello sólo por haberse ido -opinó Herbert, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Nomi. El chico se encogió de hombros- Son _traidores a la sangre_ para _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_. Eso, simplemente, es peor que ser un _hijo de muggles._

-Si él los encuentra, les irá peor de lo que les fue a Adrian y a Peregrine -concordó Alexander. Blaise soltó un gritito ahogado, llamando la atención de todos.

-Ten respeto, imbécil -dijo con voz ronca. Había escuchado la historia sobre cómo sus amigos suponían que se había borrado la memoria durante el trayecto del carruaje desde Hogsmeade hasta Hogwarts. Le contaron que regresaba de una entrega -lo que suponía era ocultar a una familia de Slytherin- cuando los mortios aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon de un momento a otro y empezaron a lanzar maldiciones asesinas de diestra a siniestra, sin importarles que hubieran niños en el Callejón.

No sabía cómo había logrado escapar el tiempo suficiente para borrarse los recuerdos, pues de seguro había perdido la pócima para borrar el paradero de la última familia Slytherin durante el primer ataque (eso creía Gregory).

No había sido el único, habían ido otros cuatro chicos con él que no tuvieron la misma suerte que el moreno. Marcus Flint, antiguo prefecto de Slytherin y ex capital del equipo de quidditch de la serpientes había sido el líder de la expedición... los testigos dicen que murió al último, que prácticamente el mortífago lo ejecutó sin más.

Lucian Bole había sido el primero en morir, el primer rayo verde le dio justo en el pecho. Hermione le había contado que Graham Montague se había encargado de enterrar a los dos Slytherin, los únicos cuerpos que habían podido recuperar. Peregrine Derrick y Adrian Pucey fueron los otros dos que salieron con vida de aquella masacre, aunque ahora fueran cadáveres andantes después de haber sido torturados durante días.

Todos ellos habían muerto por una muestra de valentía poco común en los Slytherin, y ahora no eran considerados más que traidores a la sangre por las familias puras que se quedaron en Londres a favor de Lord Tenebroso.

Nadie sabría que habían arriesgado su vida por la Casa de Slytherin, nadie nunca sabría que murieron como héroes.

-Insinuar que les fue mal después de _"La masacre del Callejón Diagon"_ -dijo Alexander, haciendo un ademán de comillas con los dedos- No es faltarles al respeto.

-Hablar con tan poca consideración sí lo es -siseo Blaise, mirándolo furioso- Ellos fueron héroes.

-Nadie está diciendo lo contrario -contraataco Alexander.

-¡Basta! -masculló Gregory, tratando de no perder los nervios. Ahora entendía a Hermione cuando miraba enojada a Draco por siempre contestar a las pullas de Potter- Nadie le faltó el respeto a nadie -dijo, viendo a Blaise- Y mencionar a Adrian y Peregrine sin saber donde están sus cuerpos, no es agradable, Alexander -continuo, mirando al susodicho.

Todos guardaron silencio en el tenso ambiente.

* * *

 _Carruaje a Hogwarts._

 _8:20 p.m_

La mirada de Pansy se perdía en el oscuro y desolado paisaje. Sentada en un incómodo carruaje y mirando por la ventana, muchas dudas molestaban a la chica.

Al salir del tren había descubierto a los dementores inclusive antes de verlos, el enorme desasosiego y desesperanza podía sentirse en el gélido ambiente. El enfado no había hecho más que aumentar cuando había visto a esos horribles seres acercarse a un indefenso niño.

Con toda la indiferencia que pudo enmascaras y la altanería destilando de su voz, había despachado al dementor antes de apurar al pequeño hacia Hagrid, quien la fulminó con la mirada antes de llevarse a los niños hacia los botes, mascullando palabras como _"mortífaga"_ y _"Harry dijo..."_ por debajo hacía los pequeños de primer año. Se había quedado parada, viendo la enorme espalda de Hagrid marcharse por más tiempo de lo correctamente escrito.

Sabía que con aquella marca que tenía tatuada en el brazo mucha gente la despreciaría con solo verla... con solo ver el color verde en su uniforme... con eso era suficiente para ellos, como si solo por ser de Slytherin tuvieran el derecho a despreciarlos. Que un hombre... un monstruo haya cursado sus estudios bajo el estandarte de la serpiente y ahora quisiera conquistar el mundo, no hacía a los Slytherin malos. Pero claro, si un Gryffindor vendía a sus propios amigos y a un pequeño bebé por salvar su vida, solo contaba como una excepción... una pequeña mancha en e honorable historial de la Casa de los leones.

 _Las personas eran realmente hipócritas._

En cambio ella nunca podría hacer algo para cambiar la decisión que había tenido que tomar. Nunca podría borrar esa marca en su brazo, nunca podría quitarse ese letrero que la tachaba como mortífaga... nunca podría romper el contrato que la unía a Vincent.

El enorme grandidierite con esas dos esmeraldas en la argolla de oro blanco pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, figuratuvamente hablando. Sabía que no podría hacer nada para cambiar su destino, estaría siempre entrelazada a Vincent sin poder alejarse lo suficiente.

Y no es que estuviera triste o decepcionada, pero claramente no sentía amor como hubiera querido. Tal vez era un poco estúpido querer que alguien la amara en tiempos como aquellos, querer tener una verdadera boda de cuentos de hadas y no frialdad pura como la que había tenido... pero si Hermione y Luna podían tenerlo... ¿por qué ella no? ¿Por qué ella no podía estar perdidamente enamorada de Vincent? ¿Por qué Vincent no podía estar perdidamente enamorado de ella?

Los pocos momentos que habían estado juntos después de su boda... y su incómoda noche de bodas, no habían sido muy... apreciados como hubiera querido ella. De ser uno de sus mejores amigos, Vincent había pasado a ser un completo desconocido para ella, como si se hubiera arrepentido de tomarla aquella noche y eso no había hecho más que provocar un repentino sentimiento de vergüenza a Pansy. Así que para olvidar la repentina frialdad con la que Vincent la trataba, había decidido poner fin a la tiranía de Uxia Crabble en la mansión de Vincent y ella.

Con ayuda de los elfos domésticos había trasladado las pertenencias de Uxia, bajo los aullidos indignados de la bruja y la satisfacción que sentía al oírlos, hacía la pequeña choza en una de las hectáreas de la mansión Crabble que hasta ese momento servía para los elfos domésticos, quienes habían tomado lugar en una de las habitaciones de la casa principal, específicamente, la que había pertenecido a los padres de Vincent.

Uxia no podía pisar la casa principal a menos de que Pansy o Vincent lo permitieran y en cuanto a Lionel Crabble, aún seguía recluido en las mazmorras de la mansión.

Pansy había quitado todos y casa unos de los cuadros de la mansión, todos los antepasados de Vincent la habían maldecido antes de pedir clemencia cuando se dieron cuenta de adónde los llevaban los elfos. La enorme hoguera había ardido por dos días seguidos, mientras Pansy se deshacía de cualquier rastro de algún antepasado de Vincent, solo dejando chance para el futuro... si es que sobrevivían a aquella cruenta guerra.

Los siete elfos de la familia Crabble estaban tan agradecidos con Pansy, que habían cumplido cualquier capricho que ella les pedía. Desde una pequeña tarta de chocolate con arándanos hasta una nueva Saeta de fuego. Inclusive acompañarla en esa desolada mansión cuando Vincent salía en alguna misión de estilo secreto que Draco le había pedido y se negaba a compartir con ella.

Hasta el día que partió hacía Hogwarts, Vincent no había hecho otra cosa más que darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente pidiéndole que se cuidara. Luego la había dejado sola en el Hall de la mansión, sin esperar a que un elfo se apareciera y la llevara al andén 9 3/4.

Una fuerte sacudida hizo que la cabeza de Pansy se impactara contra la ventanilla del carruaje, recibiendo un duro golpe.

-¡Joder! -siseo, llevándose ambas manos a la frente.

-Mierda, Pans... ¿estas bien? -preguntó Theo en seguida, acercándose a la chica y palpando su frente en busca de una hichazón.

-Sí, solo me tomó por sorpresa -masculló la Slytherin justo cuando el carruaje se detenía. Echando un vistazo por la ventana pudo divisar el enorme castillo que conformaba Hogwarts- Hemos llegado.

-Hogar, dulce hogar -se mofó Theo, inclinándose para poder abrir la puerta y salir del viejo carruaje. Se sacudió con parsimonia el pantalón el uniforme antes de ayudar a Pansy a salir del carruaje.

-Que horrendas criaturas -dijo Pansy con un estremecimiento. Los thestrals que jalaban el carruaje se mantenían estáticos, con sus horrendas y esqueléticas alas moviéndose con el frágil viento.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo -rió Theo, tendiéndole el codo a Pansy para que ésta pudiera tomarlo. La Slytherin entrelazó su brazo con el de Theo y caminó hacia la entrada de Hogwarts, viendo de reojo los carruajes y thestrals junto a los alumnos de distintas casas. Rojos, amarillos y azules entremezclados como una gran familia.

-No hay ningún Slytherin a la vista.

-En efecto -asintió Theo- Marcus, Peregrine, Lucian y... Adrian lograron esto. Slytherin está a salvo y lejos de las garras de Lord tenebroso -Pansy asintió en acuerdo mientras cruzaban la entrada del castillo y caminaban por el vestíbulo para llegar al Gran Comedor.

La familiaridad y emoción que siempre la embriagaba cuando llegaba a Hogwarts no estaba presente aquel año. El ver las mesas de las demás casas prácticamente llenas hizo que la chica frunciera la nariz con desagrado. ¿Es que nadie sacó a los _hijos de muggle_ fuera de Londres? ¿Dónde se supone que estaba la Orden del Fénix? ¡Era su deber protegerlos!

Caminó a paso lento hasta la cabecera de la mesa de Slytherin que quedaba más lejos de la mesa del profesorado. Se sentó justo al lado de Theo y disparó una mirada a los únicos Slytherin presentes. Blaise y Gregory estaban sentado del lado contrario a Theo y ella, dándole la espalada a la selección y sentados hasta la otra cabecera de la mesa. Delante de ellos, Alexander Borgin, Herbert Rookwood, ambos de tercer año, miraban con desconfianza plasmada en sus orbes castaños al resto de las mesas. Y por último, Nomi Mulciber de quinto año se sentaba al lado de Alexander, mirando (como siempre) embelesada a Gregory.

-¿Donde esta Hermione? -preguntó Theo con un timbre de pánico en su voz que no pudo ocultar.

-No tengo idea... -respondió Pansy- Pero si Greg y Blaise se ven tan tranquilos es porque ella está bien, ¿no? -preguntó, pero Theo aún miraba con terror hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, como si con verla pudiera hacer que Hermione apareciera. Pero por más minutos que pasaban, ningún estudiante de Slytherin hacia acto de presencia.

La mirada de Theo recorría todo el Gran Comedor, mientras su nariz se fruncía en un acto de querer oler a más distancia de la que un ser humano normal podía oler. Aún faltaban quince días para la llegada de la luna llena y su poderío sobre la intensidad de sus sentidos todavía no llegaba a él, tal ves si la luna llena se acercara en cinco días en vez de quince... aunque... había un olor en el aire...

-Basta, Theo. Sólo logras ponerme el cabello de punta -se quejó Pansy, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se cruzaba se brazos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos por segunda vez en menos de una hora.

-No estoy haciendo nada -murmuró Theo sin despegar la mirada de donde estaban sentados los otros cinco Slytherin.

-Si que lo estas -dijo Pansy con voz cantarina- Tienes esa mirada que solías tener cuando pasaba luna llena e intentabas no oler a Lovegood en el ambiente -se mofó, haciendo rodar su anillo de compromiso con su pulgar, de forma que el pedrusco quedará hacia su palma- Mione está bien, de seguro habrá ido a ver a Mirthy para avisarle de Blaise...

-No -Theo negó con gesto tenso- Puedo oler a ...

-Esto es una mierda -exclamó Helena Dolohov dejándose caer con elegancia al frente de Pansy mientras sacudía su larga melena oscura. Sus espectaculares orbes eran de un color dorado, similar al de los hombres lobo durante luna llena, y sus cejas a pesar de ser un poco gruesas, la hacían ver como una super modelo sin importar que las frunciera con cierto enojo- Los malditos dementores quisieron robarnos nuestros recuerdos mientras salíamos del tren, hijos de...

-Sé una dama... -cortó Corvinus Rowle dejándose caer con desgana al frente de Theo, prácticamente desplomándose sobre la mesa de madera. Su cabello rubio le cubrió ligeramente los ojos azules, que miraban con cierta tristeza un punto fijo en la pared de ladrillos detrás de Helena.

-Lo que sea -Helena chasqueo la lengua, sacudiendo con una mano su cabello para enviarlo detrás de su hombro.

Ambos chicos estaban por cursar su sexto año en Hogwarts y ambos eran hijos de mortífagos reconocidos. A pesar de haber cursado cinco años juntos hasta ese momento, no habían cruzado más que un par de palabras durante todo ese tiempo. Mientras que Corvinus prefería pasearse por los pasillos del castillo pavoneándose como mago por su casa mientras molestaba a los Gryffindor de su mismo año, siempre metiéndose en problemas con McGonagall; Helena prefería llamar la atención en la Sala Común de Slytherin con una extensa charla sobre la igualdad de genero, negando sus raíces sumisas que su madre le había enseñado y logrando ser la representante de su año.

Mientras Helena tenía la piel bronceada y con algunas pecas esparcidas en la nariz, Corvinus era un poco más pálido, pues la falta de luz en las mazmorras y pasillos, más su falta de atención hacia las áreas verdes fuera de Hogwarts no habían hecho más que hacerle perder un poco de color durante el paso de los años.

Ese verano habían convivido más de lo sanamente correcto para ambos, pues sus padres los habían unido en matrimonio. Lo que Helena siempre había temido, ser convertida en una esposa trofeo mientras tenía a los críos de su marido y lo esperaba como toda buena esposa en su casa mientras él salía a divertirse por el mundo había llegado más pronto de lo esperado y sin contar que no conocía a Corvinus más que de vista hasta que su padre los presentó, no había ayudado de mucho. Sobre todo con su actitud de bastardo ególatra.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Pansy, mirando como Corvinus tenía más palidez de la normal en su piel.

-Está bien, solo es un exagerado -Helena rodó los ojos- Los dementores lograron absorberle un poco de su felicidad -dijo- Prácticamente nada, logré sacarlo antes de que fuera más allá, pero ya sabes lo exagerado que puede ser Rowle.

-No soy exagerado, princesa -espetó el Slytherin, sentándose recto mientras la miraba con chasco- Tu no tuviste su boca prácticamente sobre la tuya -Helena se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces no hubieras gritado a los cuatro vientos que estabas feliz de regresar a Hogwarts -le recriminó la chica- Te hubieras mordido la lengua y hubieras pasado desapercibido como los últimos días del año pasado, idiota.

-Lenguaje... cuida tu lenguaje -siseo Corvinus, tomando la fina nariz de Helena entre su dedo indice y corazón, apretando un poco la punta de ésta. La Slytherin soltó un quejido bajo y le propinó un manotazo, logrando que el chico quitara la mano de su rostro mientras reía por debajo.

-Imbécil -masculló por debajo, sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada al chico.

-Divertido... -rió Theo, olvidando momentáneamente a su hermana desaparecida.

-¿Qué es divertido? -preguntó Pansy, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa ladeada que tenía en el rostro al ver como ambos chicos de sexto discutían sobre la importancia de los modales y como Helena prácticamente mandaba al demonio a Corvinus.

-Me recuerdan a Vincent y a ti -dijo Theo- Siempre peleándose por estupideces, nunca entendí como no se mataron entre sí -Pansy rió con el comentario, sintiendo un nudo de emociones en la garganta al recordar la seca despedida de Vincent en la mansión.

-Supongo que era porque Hermione y Draco siempre detenían las discusiones en el momento correcto... -dijo en voz baja, desviando la mirada hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, esperando verse a sí misma discutiendo con Vincent mientras Hermione y Draco se susurraban ridiculeces al oído con Blaise, Theo y Gregory analizando en voz baja sus últimas clases de maleficios... como extrañaba aquella normalidad.

* * *

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

 _Quince minutos atrás._

Las pisadas de la castaña se escuchaban con parsimonia mientras se alejaba de sus amigos, tarareaba una melodía en voz baja con su falda moviéndose al ritmo que sus piernas llevaban, dejando ver por momentos más piel que cuando estaba parada aún con la túnica cubriéndole una parte de las piernas. Al dar la vuelta en el recodo del pasillo y mirando de reojo como varios Hufflepuff entraban al Gran Comedor sin rastro alguno de sus amigos, echó a correr con cierta desesperación.

Su túnica empezó a deslizarse por sus brazos, pues no la llevaba abrochada. La falda empezó a moverse con más fuerza, mostrando aún más que antes mientras sus bucles castaños rebotaban con fuerza contra su espalda y pecho. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos brillaban con cierta pizca de esperanza.

No estaba loca, podría jurar bajo Veritaserum que lo había visto dando vuelta en aquel recodo. No se estaba dejando llevar por el anhelo de verlo otra vez ni mucho menos. Era él.

 _Tenía que ser él._

Justo cuando estaba por llegar al final del pasillo, una mano salió despedida desde detrás de una estatua y conectó contra el codo de la Slytherin. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, fue atraída hacía detrás de la estatua, siendo ocultada por las sombras y por el cuerpo de su atacante. Sus labios se cerraron con fuerza antes de que soltara un ridículo gritito ahogado y miró con fascinación al chico delante de ella.

Vestido con una túnica negra y aun portando su máscara plateada, Hermione podía distinguir con facilidad aquellos ojos grises tan conocidos para ella. Fríos como un témpano de hielo, los orbes grisáceos parecieron perder dureza mientras la miraban con cariño y los nudillos pálidos del mortífago se deslizaban con cuidado sobre la mejilla de Hermione.

Con manos temblorosas, la chica fue recorriendo el solido pecho del mortífago hasta llegar a su quijada, que parecía más dura desde la última vez que la había tocado. Sin dejar de temblar, deslizo las yemas de sus dedos sobre las esquinas de la máscara plateada y la retiro con cuidado, mostrando el resto del rostro del mortífago.

La fina cicatriz sobre el pómulo izquierdo de Draco Malfoy fue lo primero en lo que Hermione reparó. La piel era un poco más pálida y ella sabía que no podía admirarse desde lejos, a menos que supieras que estabas buscando... al menos, así era para ella. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la pequeña cicatriz. Varios mechones platinados caían sobre su frente y le daban un aire más juvenil a pesar de que su mirada representara la madurez que había adquirido esos últimos dos años.

-Realmente odio a Potter... -murmuró en una voz tan baja que, si no fuera por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, no podría haberse oído.

-Dicen que las cicatrices son sexys en un chico, ¿no? -Hermione sufrió un escalofrío, no había escuchado su voz desde la audiencia con Umbridge y definitivamente no se había escuchado de esa manera, que a pesar de arrastrar la palabras como siempre, tenía un tono ronco y malicia impregnadas en ellas.

-Tienes razón -Hermione sonrió, retirando sus manos del rostro de Draco y dejándolas caer hasta su cuello, entrelazándolas por detrás de él. Se levantó de puntitas y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, instó al chico a inclinarse un poco. Plantó un casto beso sobre la cicatriz- Potter es ¡tan! sexy -rió al sentir la tensión de platinado.

-Eso no es gracioso. En lo absoluto -siseo Draco, dejando caer su voz en un tono amenazador como solía usarlo con los mortífagos en las filas de _Voldemort_. Pudo sentir a Hermione temblando de bajo de él, pues los senos de la chica se frotaban contra el pecho de Draco de lo pegados que estaban.

-Tu voz de Malfoy no funciona conmigo, Draco -rió la chica- No pudiste atormentarme el primer día de escuela, no podrás ahora.

-Nunca intenté atormentarte.

-Tienes razón -ronroneó la Slytherin, deslizando su nariz por la mandíbula del mortífago- Así que no lo intentes ahora -Draco rió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La había extrañado a rabiar durante esos meses y el verla durante la audiencia sabiendo que no podría tocarla no había hecho más que aumentar las ganas de echar todo por la borda, tomar a su chica y largarse al mundo _muggle_.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. El rostro de Hermione había terminado oculto en el cuello de Draco mientras sus brazos habían caídos y se habían deslizado alrededor de la cintura del mortio. Draco, en cambio, descansaba su mejilla contra la cabeza de Hermione, oliendo discretamente de vez en cuando con sus manos aferradas a los costados de la cadera de la chica, que estaba prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo y acorralada contra la pared detrás de la estatua.

-Deberías ir a la Selección de Casas...

-Y tú deberías estar en alguna misión suicida -suspiró Hermione, alzando su rostro para poder mirar a Draco- Tengo tantas ganas de besarte...

-¡Joder! -maldijo Draco, dejando caer su frente contra la de Hermione, haciendo que sus alientos se entremezclaran. Tenía los parpados fuertemente cerrados, mostrando lo molesto y dolido que estaba- Si haces eso... no podré irme...

-Entonces no te vayas... -rogó Hermione, tomando el rostro de Draco entre sus manos- Por favor...

-No hagas esto, Mione... -pidió el platinado, abriendo ligeramente los parpados mientras miraba con anhelo los labios de la castaña- Si te beso entonces no podré parar hasta volver a tenerte gimiendo mi nombre como aquella noche... Y no puedo Hermione, no puedo hacerte esto...

-Draco...

-No -soltó con enojo, separándose por completo de la chica. Un repentino frío los golpeo a ambos- Tú no sabes lo que he hecho...

-Claro que lo sé -dijo, tratando de volver a tomar a Draco entre sus brazos. El chico retrocedió dos pasos hasta quedar pegado a la pared.

-Hermione... -Draco cerró los ojos, golpeando ligeramente la pared de ladrillos con su cabeza. Ella no podía saberlo, porque si lo sabía, la perdería... y si la perdía, nada de esto tendría sentido... pero no podía mentirle, ella no merecía que él la engañara. Ella se merecía más, y él la había arrastrado consigo hacia las fauces de la serpiente, esperando que estuviera con él hasta el final- Yo... - _ella se iría y él se quedaría sólo_ \- ... yo lo maté... -dijo, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos y ver como el amor que Hermione sentía por él moría poco a poco- ... Lo siento... -podía sentir el miedo volver a apresarle la garganta y las lágrimas queriendo salir en liberación.

-Está bien, Draco... todo está bien -escuchó la voz de Hermione más cerca de lo que esperaba. Sintió sus cálidas manos volver a tomar su rostro entre ellas y la calidez de su cuerpo calentar el suyo, que estaba tan frío como un cadáver.

La primera lágrima cayó.

-Marcus... él... -las palabras quedaron amortiguadas por los labios de Hermione, que se apoderaron de los suyos con desesperación. Sus manos cayeron por los costados de la chica hasta llegar a su trasero y tomarlo con fuerza, levantándola y atrayendola hacia él, obligandola a que enredara sus torneadas piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras terminaban golpeando la otra esquina.

Sus lenguas parecían luchar dentro de la boca de Draco en busca de un ganador. La desesperación, el anhelo y las lágrimas saldas se mezclaban junto a su saliva. Al separarse por la falta de oxigeno, un ligero hilo de saliva unía aún sus bocas mientras ambos admiraban al otro con ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

-Te amo -juró Hermione, antes de atraer a Draco hacia ella otra vez con más fuerza y volver a besarlo con ímpetu, queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

 _9:10 p.m_

Hermione agradeció internamente que todo mundo pareciera estar encerrado en su propio mundo. Al cruzar la entrada del Gran Comedor con sigilo pudo admirar a Snape hablando en murmullos con los hermanos Carrow (de los que Draco le había informado) y vio como los profesores en su propia mesa parecían estar enfocados, con cierta tristeza y tensión, en sus platillos sin tocar. Y no eran los únicos. En la mesa de Gryffindor había un silencio sepulcral mientras se miraban unos a los otros como si quisieran contarse algo, a los Hufflepuff mirando con cierto recelo a Hannah Abbott, lo que le pareció sospechoso a la Slytherin, y al final estaban los Ravenclaw, ajenos a sus propios problemas, donde Luna Lovegood era la única que probaba los alimentos en su plato de oro, sonriendo con ligereza a la revista de _"El Quisquilloso"_ que descansaba abierta -y de cabeza- al lado de su copa de oro.

Sin poder evitarlo sus pies quedaron pegados al suelo al reparar en lo vacía -y deprimente- que se veía la mesa de Slytherin. A comparación del resto de las casas, y profesorado, comían con total tranquilidad en la mesa, sirviéndose de aquellos platos extravagantes que les habían puesto para el banquete, aunque parecían ya estar listos para terminar su cena, pues Nomi Mulciber, de quinto, dobló su servilleta de tela y la dejó al lado de su plato vació, con el tenedor y cuchillo de oro cruzados sobre el plato antes de tomar su copa de oro entre sus delicadas manos y beber de ella.

Al lado de ella estaban Alexander y Herbert, hablando en cuchicheos demasiado bajos y disparando miradas a los hermanos Carrow. Delante de ellos, Gregory también leía _"El Quiquilloso"_ con atención y Blaise ayudaba a servir un soufflé de chocolate a tres pequeños Slytherin que nunca antes había visto en su vida, todos sentados en la cabecera de la mesa más cercana al profesorado. Era un niño de cabello rubio y dos niñas pelirrojas, suponía, gemelas.

Del otro lado de la mesa -dejando una gran extensión entre ellos- y más cercanos a donde ella se había quedado estática, estaban Theodore, Pansy, Helena Dolohov y Corvinus Rowle enfrascados en una conversación silenciosa, o al menos eso pareció, pues a pesar del gran silencio en el Gran Comedor donde se podía escuchar el tintineo de sus cubiertos, no se lograba entender o escuchar sus cuchicheos.

-¡Señorita Granger! -Hermione pegó un bote en su lugar al saberse descubierta, se había quedado demasiado tiempo admirando lo solitaria, triste y vacía que se veía su mesa. Girando la mirada al frente del Gran Comedor, ignorando con maestría las decenas de cabezas que se voltearon hacia ellas, vio a Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, que se había parado de su asiento y la miraba con cierta censura.

Hermione repasó mentalmente su vestimenta, su túnica colgaba doblada de su brazo derecho, tenía la camisa dentro del dobladillo de su falda y era posible que ésta estuviera unos centímetros más corta que hace una hora, pues por las prisas, solo se la había colocado encima. No llevaba la corbata anudada y tenía los primeros botones desabrochados; estaba segura de que sus medias estaba bien puestas por encima de sus rodillas y al menos traía los tacones negros que Pansy le había regalado, que casi se le olvidaban detrás de la estatua cuando Draco y ella se habían despedido. Sin contar su cabello alborotado, los labios un poco hinchados y tal vez un chupetón que estaba segura no podía verse... _estaba decente._

-Profesora McGonagall... -saludó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia la derecha y tomando su cuello del lado donde Draco le había dejado una marca, intentando taparla en un intento de demostrar que parecía dolerle el cuello.

-Señorita Granger... -habló Snape acallando los murmullos que habían empezado a sonar y provocando que McGonagall se dejara caer sobre su asiento, mirando entre atónita y enojada a Snape, sin atreverse a decir nada.

-Buenas noches, director Snape -Hermione pudo escuchar claramente las risitas de superioridad -aunque pocas- desde la mesa de Slytherin, provocando que Snape sonriera imperceptiblemente- Disculpe la demora, director... Me he sentido un poco mal, los dementores han logrado atraparme cuando bajaba del tren y necesitaba despejarme un poco... me sentía muy mareada...

-Tome asiento, señorita Granger.

-Gracias, director -agradeció la Slytherin, caminando con tranquilidad hacia donde estaban sentados Blaise y Gregory, solo que tomando el pequeño espacio que dejaba la mesa de las serpientes junto a la pared de ladrillos y jalando discretamente el cabello de Pansy al pasar a su lado en modo de broma.

-¿Donde estabas? -siseo Blaise con voz tensa justo cuando la Slytherin se sentaba entre Herbert y Alexander, que se separaron para dejarle un asiento. Hermione, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, cruzo sus piernas y empezó a abotonarse la camisa blanca antes de anudar su corbata y colocarse de nuevo la túnica de Slytherin.

-En las cocinas -murmuró en voz muy baja mientras deslizaba una liga verde de su muñeca y se ataba los risos desordenados en una coleta baja. La Slytherin se giró con delicadeza hacia los tres nuevos integrantes de Slytherin, a quienes de seguro Gregory les había transfigurado algo para volverlo una banca y los tres niños pudieran sentarse, quedando en medio y en protección de todos los Slytherin, dándole la espalda a la mesa del profesorado para que no pudieran ver a los hermanos Carrow- Mucho gusto, soy Hermione Granger, Prefecta de Slytherin y Premio Anual -se presentó la chica, señalando con un toque de su uña los broches de Prefecto y Premio Anual sobre el escudo de Slytherin en su túnica.

-Steve Abbott -se presentó el pequeño rubio. Hermione sonrió con calidez al niño, entendiendo porque todos los tejones veían con recelo a Hannah Abbott. El pequeño era su hermano.

-Yo soy Belvina Gormsson, y ella es mi hermana Elizabeth -se presentó una de las gemelas pelirrojas. Su rostro estaba lleno de pecas, aunque tenía mucho menos que su hermana gemela y ambas tenían los ojos azules- Toda nuestra familia a ido a Gryffindor -pareció disculparse, mientras le sonreía con malicia. Hermione soltó una risa cantarina mientras un plato con uvas se deslizaba al frente suyo, la chica le agredecio a Gregory mientras escuchaba a Steve.

-Y toda la mía a ido a Hufflepuff -dijo el chico, apenado. Blaise soltó una carcajada que se escuchó en todo el Gran Comedor, que si no fuera porque todos parecían prestarles atención (incluidos algunos maestros) hubiera provocado que varias cabezas se voltearan a verlos.

-Hubieras visto, Mione... -rió Blaise, haciendo que algo cálido se asentara en el estomago de Hermione. Hacía mucho que no lo veía tan despreocupado y sonriente- Todos los tejones estaban aplaudiendo mientras Steve era seleccionado por el sombrero... Casi se caen sobre sus culos cuando el sombrero gritó "Slytherin", todo el mundo quedo petrificado, como si un basilisco... -el chico perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras fruncía el ceño con dolor y se llevaba las manos a la sien.

-¿Blaise? -inquirió Hermione, preocupada. El chico negó ligeramente.

-No es nada... -se disculpó. Hermione se disponía a acribillarle con preguntas cuando toda la comida sobre los platos de oro desaparecía y volvía a dejarlos limpios con un gruñido nada femenino de parte de Hermione, que fulminaba con la mirada el lugar donde deberían estar sus uvas.

-Eso te pasa por llegar tarde -rió Alexander justo cuando Snape se levantaba de su asiento. Todo mundo guardo silencio.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts -la voz de Snape, como siempre, podía escucharse con facilidad por todo el Gran Comedor. Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts y los maestros miraban con atención al nuevo director de Hogwarts, quien hasta finales del año pasado, era el asesino de Albus Dumbledore- Tengo varios anuncios importantes que dar esta noche... -anunció- Como se habrán dado cuenta, los dementores han vuelto a custodiar las entradas de Hogwarts y el pueblo de Hogsmeade... Por su seguridad, mientras el señor Harry Potter sea buscado por el atentado contra el antiguo director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, las salidas a Hogsmeade serán canceladas -las miradas de odio y furia desde la mesa de Gryffindor era bastantes notorias, sus puños apretados debajo de la mesa y la mandíbula tensa solo hacían el silencio más notorio- De ahora en adelante, las rondas de seguridad que antes eran realizadas por los Prefectos y los Jefes de las distintas Casas ahora serán realizadas por los estudiantes de Slytherin de quinto, sexto y séptimo año -los gritos de indignación en la mesa de Gryffindor ya no pudieron ser acallados. Las miradas de odio y enojo ahora se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin, donde las serpientes asentían en acuerdo a lo dicho por Snape- Los nuevos Premios Anuales -continuo Snape, dirigiendo su dura mirada a la mesa de los leones que rápidamente se sumió en silencio- Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott serán los encargados de rotar a sus compañeros -fuertes, aunque pocos, aplausos sonaron en el Gran Comedor mientras las serpientes felicitaban a ambos chicos.

-¿Lista para poner a los Gryffindor en su lugar? -preguntó Herbert con una sonrisa maligna. Hermione rodó los ojos divertida.

-La clase de _Estudios Muggles_ ahora serán obligatorias y debido a la baja de la antigua profesora, Charity Burbage, la profesora Amycus Carrow tomará su lugar -dijo Snape- Y referente al nuevo profesor de Artes Oscuras, les presentó a Alecto Carrow...

-¡Artes Oscuras!

-¿Ha dicho Artes Oscura?

-¿ _Estudios Muggles_ obligatorios?

-¡Silencio! -la voz de Snape retumbo con fuerza contra las paredes, pues parecía que el nuevo director empezaba a perder los nervios. Los distintos Jefes de Casa empezaron a lanzar miradas tranquilizadoras a sus estudiantes. El silencio volvió a propagarse por el Gran Comedor- Como iba diciendo...

-¿Profesor Snape? -interrumpió una voz desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Lavander Brown tenía la mano alzada y mirada con fiereza al director de Hogwarts.

-Oh, mierda... -siseo Gregory con diversión.

-Los Gryffindor realmente no tienen instinto de supervivencia -se mofó Herbert, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Cállense -instó Hermione mirando como Snape hacia una mueca de hastío hacia la mesa de Gryffindor mientras McGonagall intentaba detener a su alumna, disparandole miradas de advertencia.

-¿Sí, señorita Brown?

-¿Por qué hay tan pocos Slytherin éste año? -preguntó, haciendo que los murmullos volvieran a resonar en el Gran Comedor. Todos se giraron hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, quienes parecieron tensarse en sus lugares, tratando de ocultar la incomodidad que sentían al ser el centro de atención... de mala manera.

-Sí, ¿qué ha pasado con ellos? ¿Por qué no han venido? -preguntó alguien en Ravenclaw sobre los murmullos.

-Se supone que es obligatorio venir a Hogwarts -dijo alguien en Hufflepuff.

-¿Qué privilegios tienen ellos que nosotros no? -escupió un Gryffindor.

-¡El Ministerio ha dicho...!

-¡Silencio! -volvió a ordenar Snape, acallando de nuevo a los murmullos. Todos parecieron mirar a Snape con cierta exigencia, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación al porqué los Slytherin no estaban presentes. Muy pocas personas, como Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley estaban serias sobre sus asientos, ajenas a tanto alboroto. Snape se giró a Alecto Carrow, que se levantó de su asiento y le tendió un pergamino a Snape, éste carraspeo antes de volver a hablar- El nuevo Ministro me ha pedido personalmente junto al jefe del Departemento de Seguridad Mágica que ante la mención de cualquiera de estos nombres, si alguno de ustedes tiene información sobre ellos, hagamelo saber o alguno de los profesores Carrow -siseo- Winickus, Davies, Clearwater, Fancour, Dawlish, Burrow, Wildsmith, Greengrass, Montague... Flint -Hermione jadeo- ... Bole, Derrick, Pucey, Graham, King, Higgs, Malcom, Statham, Branstone, Cauldwell, Craggy, Talkalot, Jacknife, Murton, Farley, Bulstrode, Lament, Shafiq, Selwyn, Bletchley, Goshawk, Graves, Lima, MacGuff, Midgen, Rabnott... -bajó el pergamino- Todos estas familias estan siendo buscadas por traición al Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. Quien tenga información sobre cualquier familia de Slytherin no presente, no olvide mencionárselo a sus Jefes de Casa... Pueden retirarse...

Todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio, enviando miradas incrédulas a la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione se levantó, seguida de inmediato por sus amigos y compañeros de Slytherin y se dirigió hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

Después de unos minutos, varios pasos resonaron con fuerza detrás de ellos antes de que alguien empujara a Gregory con fuerza, alejándolo del lado de Hermione y casi haciéndolo caer. La risa de Blaise sonó con fuerza mientras Theo dejaba caer su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana.

-Hola, hermanita... -saludó sonriente.

-¡Idiota! -escupió Gregory, fulminándolo con la mirada. Pansy, que al igual que Helena y Corvinus ya los habían alcanzado, rieron por debajo.

-¿Donde demonios estabas? -preguntó Theo con ligereza. Hermione carraspeo, incomoda.

-Yo...

-Era él, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó. Los Slytherin se detuvieron de inmediato, volteando a ver a Hermione con curiosidad.

-¿Quien él? -preguntó Steve, mirando con desconfianza a Corvinus, antes de que el chico lo mirara con interés y le revolviera el cabello. Steve se quejo indignado.

-Cosas de adulto, enano -se mofó el chico. Helena rodó los ojos.

-¿Entonces porqué tú estas enterado? -preguntó. Corvinus sonrió de lado.

-Calla, mujer -rió al ver el semblante furioso de la chica- Yo tengo más derecho que...

-No te atrevas, imbécil -siseo- O juro que te dejaré sin hijos, literalmente... -dijo entre dientes.

-Sí, era él... -las discusiones se detuvieron en seco y las miradas a penadas y de lastima cayeron sobre la chica. Hermione suspiró con pesar- ¿Podemos continuar? No quiero vagar por los pasillos con los hermanos Carrow vigilando cada paso.

Caminaron en un triste silencio hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin.

-¿Tienes la contraseña? -preguntó Theo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Hermione asintió separándose del abrazo de Theo y parándose con firmeza al frente de la entrada.

-Marcus Flint... -la puerta se abrió en silencio.

-Lo hiciste... -susurró Gregory. Hermione le sonrió de lado mientras se introducía en la Sala Común. Los demás Slytherin la siguieron en seguida.

La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba más silenciosa, vacía y fría de lo que ellos recordaban. Estaban acostumbrados a estar rodeados de serpientes y aveces mirar por el gran ventanal que daba al lago oscuro, a pesar de no poder ver nada, pero ahora con la falta de estudiantes y solo siendo trece Slytherin, tres de ellos nuevos, no sería lo mismo que los otros años.

Alexander se dejó caer sobre el sofá negro al centro de la Sala Común, dejando salir un suspiro aliviado mientras Nomi caminaba a la chimenea y lanzaba una ronda de fuego, tratando de prenderla. Herbert se ofreció para ayudarla mientras Helena y Corvinus empezaban a quitar los cuadros colgados en las paredes y aplicaban hechizos para prohibir la entrada de algún ante pasado. Steve, Belvina y Elizabeth se dedicaron a curiosear la Sala Común mientras Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Gregory y Pansy aplicaban barreras de protección a la entrada de la Sala Común.

-Tienen prohibido intentar salir de la Sala Común a menos que nos pidan permiso -anunció Hermione terminando de lanzar encantamientos de protección- Esta barrera está hecha con magia oscura y cualquiera que intente traspasarla... -negó con la cabeza-... bueno, sufrirá -Steve, Elizabeth y Belvina sufrieron un escalofrío mientras Alexander, Herbert, Corvinus, Helena y Nomi asentían.

-He decidido que será una buena idea que todos durmamos en la misma habitación... como protección, por si acaso -dijo Theo sin dar lugar a replicas, aunque nadie dijo nada. Subieron las escaleras que los llevarían a los dormitorios de sexto año. Al entrar a su antiguo dormitorio, Gregory dejó salir una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¡Joder! -Corvinus chifló viendo el gran dormitorio- Tenían el mejor dormitorio de Slytherin... ¡Y mira eso! ¡Tienen su propia chimenea y baño! -se quejó el chico. Hermione rió con diversión.

Su antiguo dormitorio era el más grande de todos los dormitorios de Slytherin, pues ellos mismos con ayuda de Snape lo habían agrandado. Tenían una gran chimenea y el ventanal que mostraba todo el lago oscuro estaba tapado con una cortinas de seda plateada, aunque si la movías, podías ver una pared de humo negra que Draco había implementado por si alguien intentaba verlos desde el otro lado.

Tenían grandes armarios y siete camas en voz de cinco, pues ahí era donde dormían Hermione y Pansy a pesar de tener su propio dormitorio. Además de un segundo baño, que había pertenecido a ambas Slytherin. Un mini bar, una pequeña sala (regalo de Lucius Malfoy) y por último una mesa de madera de caoba negra, donde realizaban sus tareas cuando no querían acudir a la biblioteca, pues tenían una pequeña propia.

-Les tengo tanta envidia... -se quejó Nomi, viendo con fascinación la gran chimenea. Usualmente en invierno hacía un frió infernal, tanto que aveces terminabas con las puntas de los dedos azules, por eso uno tenía que levantarse temprano los fines de semana para poder tomar un lugar al frente de la chimenea.

-¿No deberían estar en la torre de Premios Anuales? -preguntó Helena mientras veía como Gregory y Blaise derribaban la pared de ladrillos que conectaba al dormitorio de las chicas de sexto año, haciendo el dormitorio aún más grande.

-No vamos a separarnos -decidió Hermione- A menos que claro, Theo quiera compartir con Lovegood -las sonrisas sugerentes y las risas tontas hicieron que Theo bufara por debajo mientras acompañaba a Alexander y a Herbert a traer tres camas más al igual que armarios mientras Hermione, Helena y Pansy acomodaban la habitación.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y el cansancio empezó a hacer mella en ellos, pues también habían tenido que traer los baúles de sus compañeros que no habían podido sacarlos de los carruajes, aplicaron una capa de barreras extra en las dos puertas de entrada y cayeron rendidos en sus propias camas.

La noche pasó tranquila hasta que los gritos de Blaise los despertaron a todos, provocando que Theo y Helena casi lo molieran con maleficios. Tratando de calmar los ánimos, Pansy aplicó un _Muffliato_ a los doseles de la cama de Blaise, quién después de disculparse indefinidas veces, volvió a caer dormido al igual que la mayoría.

Después de un par de horas más, el resto volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 _Septiembre 2, 1997_

 _Aula de Artes Oscuras._

 _8:00 a.m_

Blaise fácilmente podría pasar como un acosador; completamente recto contra la entrada del aula de Artes Oscuras y mirando casi sin parpadear a la pelirroja de Gryffindor.

Casi al fondo del aula la Diosa pelirroja que había conocido ayer estaba sentada junto a una Ravenclaw de aspecto Hindú. Ambas charlaban amenas junto a las dos Hufflepuff que se sentaban delante de ellas, la misma pelirroja del día anterior y una rubia.

Claro que habían más personas dentro del aula, pero Blaise no parecía reparar en nadie más que en la Gryffindor.

-Y pensar que yo era el único que veía a los demás como un trozo de carne -se mofó una voz detrás suyo. Blaise frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

-¿Qué quieres Nott? -preguntó el moreno. Escucho un suspiro fingido mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-Saber porque no estabas en la reunión de esta mañana -dijo- Pero ahora sé porque -sus orbes azules cayeron sobre Ginny Weasley. Blaise se tensó.

-¿La conoces? -Theo asintió.

-Al igual que tú -dijo- No eres gran fan de ella, ninguno de nosotros, por cierto... -Blaise lo miró interrogante. Theo volvió a suspirar fingidamente- Había un rumor de que estabas colado por ella.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Blaise, ahora su fijación en la chica empezaba a tener sentido. Theo chasqueo la lengua.

-Seh... -carraspeo- Te caía fatal, sobre todo después del moco-murciélago que te lanzó en cuarto año -Blaise frunció la nariz como si recordara el dolor.

-Eso suena doloroso.

-Y lo fue -Theo asintió- Después de eso tú te vengaste molestando al chico que le gustaba y todo mundo pensó que tenías algo por ella... Además de siempre incordiarla en los pasillos...

-¿Y lo tenía? -Theo lo miró confundido- Digo, ¿tenía algo por ella? -pudo sentir como se sonrojaba, pero Theo parecía ajeno a ello.

-No -el Slytherin se rasco la mandíbula con desinterés- La verdad es que estabas enamorado de Daphne Greengrass, salieron durante una eternidad -admitió con un encogimiento de hombros- No te dejes llevar por la apariencia de una persona -sus ojos volvieron a caer en Ginny Weasley- Weasley es una perra.

-¿Algún tipo de rencor? -preguntó con ligereza, tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-La verdad sí -dijo- Ser amiga cercana de Potter le facilitaba mucho para meternos en problemas, sobre todo a Hermione... -tenso la mandíbula.

-Sobre la reunión... -tanteo Blaise, queriendo cambiar de tema, empezaba a incomodarse.

-Cierto -trono los dedos, como si recordará por que hablaba con él- Herms dijo que tendríamos Artes Oscuras y _Estudios Muggles_ con sexto grado -miró de nuevo a la pelirroja- Y la primera ronda será está noche. Corvinus y Nomi vigilarán los territorios de los leones -se mofó- Helena y Gregory darán la vuelta cerca de la Torre de Ravenclaw mientras tú y Pansy revisan a los Hufflepuff y Hermione y yo vigilamos la entrada de Hogwarts...

-¿Es todo? -Theo negó.

-También deberemos revisar por si acaso los atajos que aparecen en el Mapa del Merodeador, aunque fueron cerrados -se encogió de hombros- Lord Oscuro está paranoico, cree que Potter regresará a Hogwarts en algún momento.

-¿Y lo hará? -preguntó con interés. Theo lo miró fijamente un segundo antes de negar.

-No, al menos no por el momento -aclaro.

-Están tapando la entrada, idiotas -Theo rodó los ojos mientras Blaise miraba a la recién llegada por sobre su hombro. Pansy los miraba con diversión- Somos casi los últimos en llegar, ¿dónde quedó la disciplina?

-Con tu sueño reparador de belleza -se mofó Theo. Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Eso fue en primer año, superalo -dijo con fastidio- Entonces, ¿que? ¿No me dejaran pasar? -Theo y Blaise se adentraron en el aula a la par e hicieron una exagerada reverencia hacia la Slytherin, como si anunciarán su entrada- Gracias -dijo con petulancia mientras caminaba dentro del Aula y desviaba la mirada imperceptiblemente a los estudiantes de Gryffindor, que la veían con enojo.

La chica sacudió su corta melena negra y se dejó caer con elegancia sobre su asiento (al frente de la mesa del profesor), colocando su codo sobre la mesa y fingiendo ver su manicura.

-Nos vemos al rato, _fratello_ -murmuró Theo cuando las cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos. Siguiendo el mismo andar que Pansy, se sentó a un lado de la chica.

-Igual... -dijo, algo incómodo por la cercanía con que Theo había pronunciado aquella palabra. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos negativos que lo inundaban cada vez que alguien le hablaba con familiaridad y caminó hacia los últimos asientos que se encontrarán al final del aula, que lamentablemente, resultaron ser detrás de la chica Weasley.

Eso le pasaba por llegar tarde.

Obviamente nadie quería quedar al frente de Carrow, sobre todo sabiendo que había sido un prófugo de la justicia, dos veces, y que estuvo en el atentado contra Dumbledore, según Hermione.

Blaise se dejó caer con extrema soltura y depósito su mirada en la chica Hindú, quien lo veía con curiosidad.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, preciosa? -preguntó, enarcando una ceja. La chica rodó los ojos con fastidio y se giró en su asiento, no sin antes, dispararle una mirada de _'te lo dije'_ a la pelirroja.

Blaise soltó un suspiro abatido y se cruzó de brazos, desperdigándose por completo en el asiento. Quería restregarse el rostro con fuerza, eso de levantarse temprano no era lo suyo.

-Uh, se me había olvidado la flojera que me invadía cuando te miraba en las primeras horas de clase -masculló Hermione dejándose caer detrás de él. Gregory se sentó a su lado y Blaise se giró en su asiento para mirarlos- Sobre todo si no has desayunado -dijo, tendiéndole una servilleta de seda blanca con el escudo de Slytherin e hilo de oro blanco. Blaise la tomó y al desenvolverla encontró profiteroles cubiertos con chocolate, habían ocho al menos.

-Te amo -soltó, llevándose uno a la boca mientras Gregory le tendía una botella de agua. La aceptó gustoso y siguió comiendo.

-No deberías haberte tardado tanto en despertar, deberías empezar a poner alarmas. Te he dicho mil veces que lo hagas desde una semana antes para que el primer día no apeste despertarse de un segundo al otro, sobre todo a eso de las seis de la mañana y...

-Un descanso, mamá -dijeron Gregory y Blaise a la par antes de soltar unas risitas, como si encontrarán divertido el asunto mientras Hermione los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Los Torposoplos hoy se encuentran contentos-aseguró Luna Lovegood dejándose caer a un lado de Blaise y sonriendo con alegría a los tres Slytherin antes de girarse hacia las chicas del frente- Buenos días, Ginny, Padma, Susan, Hannah... ¿ustedes también vieron la felicidad con que se movían los Torposoplos? -preguntó, las chicas, que se habían girado con rapidez a la mención de sus nombres, la miraron confundida.

-He... bueno... -balbuceo Patil.

-¿Quieres un profiterol, _bella pazzo_? -preguntó Blaise, salvando a Padma de contestar- Son de naranja pero están cubiertos de chocolate, creo... ¿estas bien? -preguntó al ver la mirada sorprendida de la chica en él- ¿Dije algo malo?

-Tú... ah...

-Ya sabes lo mucho que a Blaise le encantan los apodos, Luna -dijo Hermione, interrumpiéndola sobre cualquier respuesta. Blaise las miró confundido mientras ambas chicas se daban una mirada significativa y Gregory lo veía como un enigma complejo.

Los últimos estudiantes entraron al aula a la par de Helena y Corvinus, que discutían fervientemente en voz baja antes de sentarse detrás de Theo y Pansy. Saludaron a ambos chicos y volvieron con su discusión, ahora con Theo y Pansy como mediadores.

-Me cae bien Helena, fue una de las Slytherin que se sentaba conmigo durante las clases del año pasado y no me llamaba Lunática -anunció Luna con voz soñadora y tomando un profiterol que Blaise le tendía.

-Olvídalos, son _hijos de mortífagos_. Ella y Rowle -dijo Gregory con voz tensa. Una risa despectiva se escuchó al lado de Hermione, donde se sentaban Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil.

-Tú también lo eres, ambos -señaló con la mandíbula a Blaise que ahora bebía de su botella de agua. Hermione rápidamente reparó en que los Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw sentados cerca de ellos los escuchaban con atención.

-Ja -Blaise se limpió los labios con el pulgar y dejó la botella medio vacía en su mesa antes de girarse hacia Brown y mirarla con malicia- Mis padres no son mortífagos -se mofó el chico, disparando una mirada imperceptible a Gregory que se inclinó sobre Hermione y miró con firmeza a Brown.

-El padre de Blaise murió cuando él era un niño, nunca estuvo en las filas de Lord Oscuro ni tampoco su madre, a quien por cierto, mataron durante la fuga que permitió el Ministerio -Blaise soltó un suspiro tembloroso... No sabía nada de ello- Y mis padres fueron asesinados por mortífagos antes de entrar a sexto, por si no lo recuerdas, Brown... fue un gran articulo el que publicó Rita Skeeter.

-Y ya que Greg tuvo la decencia de contestarte-dijo Hermione, sonriendo con sorna- Te pediré que tengas la misma al no inmiscuirte en conversaciones pri-va-das -resaltó.

-¡Soy Perfecta y...!

-El que seas Perfecta no te da derecho a escuchar conversaciones ajenas -siseo Blaise- Así que deja de actuar como si hubiésemos sido nosotros quienes te faltaron al respeto.

-¡Eres un completo asno! -chilló Brown.

-¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! - la voz retumbo dentro del aula mientras la puerta se cerraba con fuerza y Alecto Carrow caminaba hacia el pizarron. Hermione pareció encogerse en su asiento mientras Gregory se inclinaba hacia el frente, tratando de hacerse más visible que Hermione y Blaise se erguía derecho, ocultando a la Slytherin.

Alecto Carrow era bastante alto, robusto y tenía un par de cicatrices en el rostro. Los dientes podridos y esa particular mirada desquiciada que todo mortífago que haya estado en Azkaban tenía. Vestía una túnica negra, debajo de ella llevaba una camisa y pantalón del mismo color. Tenía la mano izquierda aferrada a su varita y con la otra escribía sobre el pizarron con una tiza blanca.

Al dársela vuelta, se sentó sobre la esquina de su escritorio y dejó vagar sus ojos por todo el salón. Las torcidas letras de las palabras _"Artes Oscuras"_ , parecían más amenazadoras de lo que una simple frase podía parecer.

-Durante estos seis años o en caso de algunos, cinco, han aprendido de diferentes profesores a como defenderse de los encantamientos oscuros... pero nunca han aprendido a como manejar estos encantamientos -su sonrisa se volvió tan torcida como aquellas letras blancas- Aprenderán a ejercer fuerza y llevar a práctica todos aquellos maleficio de los que les han enseñado a defenderse.

-¿Cómo la maldición _Imperio_? -preguntó Anthony Goldstein, prefecto de Ravenclaw. Pansy soltó una risa ahogada.

\- La maldición _Imperio_ -dijo Carrow, pronunciando las palabras como si las saboreara- No, por el momento las maldiciones imperdonables siguen siendo... -sonrió- _... imperdonables_ -sus ojos cayeron sobre los cuatro estudiantes de Slytherin sentados delante de él. La tensión fue palpable al ver la forma lasciva con la que Carrow miraba a Pansy, que estaba tan tiesa en su asiento como si hubiera sido petrificada.

-¿Sucede algo, profesor? -dijo entredientes, mirando con falso entusiasmo a Carrow.

-Señorita Parkinson...

-Crabble, mi apellido es Crabble -siseo la Slytherin sacando varios sonidos de sorpresa en los estudiantes de Hogwarts- Le agradecería que me llamase por mi apellido de casada. Mi esposo -remarcó la palabra- se pondría furioso si supiera que me ha llamado Parkinson, y usted no quiere que Vincent se ponga furioso, ¿cierto? -la satisfacción en las palabras de Pansy fue recibida con asombroso -de nuevo- y sobre todo al ver como Carrow parecía tratar de reprimir un escalofrío. Alecto Carrow carraspeo y se giró sobre su asiento, ignorando deliberadamente a los cuatro Slytherin delante de él y vagando la mirada por todo el salón.

 _-Ful-ga-ri_ -murmuró Carrow mirando de estudiante en estudiante, de color en color. Algunos estudiantes se miraron entre ellos, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de analizar en qué consistía aquel encantamiento, que suponían era oscuro. En cambio, muy pocos -sobre todo los estudiantes de Slytherin y algunos Ravenclaw que por la curiosidad sabían que era- se quedaron tan tensos como una estatua, sin tener planes de moverse- Será el primer encantamiento oscuro que aprenderemos en clase, ¿alguien sabe de qué va? -muchos negaron y muy pocos evadieron su mirada- Señorita Dolohov...

-¿Si profesor? -preguntó Helena con ingenuidad. Carrow sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que tu padre te habrá dado alguna... demostración.

-No que yo recuerde, profesor -dijo, haciendo un mohín con los labios y dándose unos toquecitos con el dedo en ellos. Carrow estrecho los ojos.

-¿Está segura? -Helena asintió- Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en pasar al frente de la clase y ser el... conejillo de indias -se burló. Helena se tensó en su asiento, adentrándose con las uñas a su mesa y mirando con cierto pánico a Carrow.

-El encantamiento _fulgari_ , es un embrujo oscuro que invoca cuerdas perversas que asfixian a su víctima -recitó Corvinus, inclinándose sobre su mesa y mirando con malicia a Carrow- Un gran hechizo si quieres evitar que alguien... huya.

-En efecto... -su mirada volvió a recorrer el aula y cayó sobre la masa de alumnos con túnicas amarillas y el estandarte de un tejón- Señorita Hannah Abbott - la susodicha pegó un bote en su asiento, mirando con pánico al profesor y suplicando en voz baja que todo aquello fuera una broma- Venga al frente, por favor.

-Pero, profesor...

-¡Ahora! -Hannah soltó un sollozo lastimero mientras se levantaba, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¡No puede obligarla! -gritó un Gryffindor, levantándose de su asiento y golpeando su mesa con ambas manos. Colin Creevey de sexto año, rubio y de orbes verdes miraba con rencor al mortífago, que sonrió como si esperará aquella acción.

-Usted también, joven Creevey...

-Oh, Salazar -murmuró Hermione en voz baja. Gregory se volteó a verla, viendo el dolor brillando en sus ojos castaños- Es _hijo de muggles..._ -Gregory tenso la mandíbula y apretó con fuerza los labios.

Todo el salón vio como, en cámara lenta, ambos chicos pasaban al frente del salón... o como, prácticamente, Abbott era arrastrada por Creevey, que le murmuraba cosas al oído y le sonreía con confianza. Los estudiantes de Gryffindor veían con impotencia como eran colocados en frente del pizarron, a la vista de todos mientras que los Hufflepuff miraban con lastima el enfrentamiento, algunos Ravenclaw con curiosidad y los Slytherin con indiferencia.

-Señorita Abbott, si nos hace el favor de hacer una demostración con su compañero -Hannah negó ferviente, mirando con lágrimas en los ojos al profesor y rogando que no la obligara. Estaba casi tan pálida como un fantasma.

-Esta bien, Hannah -dijo Creevey, extendiendo los brazos- Te aseguro que no me dolerá - la alentó.

-¡Por favor! -escupió Blaise con desprecio en vos sugerentemente alta. Las cabezas se giraron hacia él mientras el chico maldecía mentalmente. Sus ojos chocaron contra los de Carrow.

-¿Quiere usted pasar al frente del salón, señor Zabini? -Blaise abrió los labios, de seguro para decir alguna incongruencia, pero una patada en su silla lo calló. Se mordió la lengua.

-No, profesor. Estoy bien -siseo, sonriendo con arrogancia. Carrow asintió complaciente sin ver como el Slytherin apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-No tenemos todo el tiempo, jovencita -dijo Carrow. Abbott volvió a soltar gimoteos mientras miraba con miedo a Creevey- ¡Ahora! -algunos pegaron un bote en sus asientos por el susto.

-Hannah, en serio, no importa... -intentó de nuevo Creevey, ganándose una mirada de lastima y disculpa por parte de la Hufflepuff antes de que ésta alzara su varita con mano temblorosa y con ese mismo temblor pronunciara-:

 _-¡Fu... fulgari!_

El hechizo oscuro fue casi un susurro. Unas cuerdas negras salieron volando de la punta de su varita. A poco más de medio metro, cayeron sin fuerza al suelo donde se retorcieron antes de quedar reducidas en polvo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no! -negó Carrow con falso lamento. El brillo en su mirada hizo temblar a más de uno mientras se acercaba a Hannah y se paraba a un lado de ella- ¡Tienes que sentir con fuerza para poder invocar un encantamiento oscuro! Lo principal en las Artes Oscuras es saber controlar tus emociones... dime, señor Nott, ¿qué siente al conjurar un _Crucio_? -Theo maldito en voz baja antes de ver con furia a Carrow.

-Lo mismo que usted -escupió- Odio -la mirada conque veía a Carrow era bastante obvia sobre con quien parecía querer usar la maldición imperdonable en ese momento. Carrow sonrió.

-Odio. Venganza. Arrogancia. Envidia -pronuncio, alzando su varita que aún tenía en la mano y apunto al Gryffindor- Deseo. _¡Fulgari!_ -las cuerdas malignas salieron disparadas de su varita, enroscándose alrededor del Gryffindor y empezando a apretar con fuerza alrededor de su cuello, hombros, brazos, abdomen, piernas...

El grito de dolor sonó en toda el aula para después ser reemplazado por sonidos ahogados y sollozos. Carrow veía con alegría como el chico se retorcía en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada para quitarse las cuerdas maligna. Podía escuchar los sollozos de la Hufflepuff a un lado suyo, y no sólo los suyos, también los de otros estudiantes.

-¡Basta! -gritó Ginny Weasley, levantándose de su asiento- ¡Va a matarlo! ¡Suéltelo ya! -ordenó, mirando con furia al mortífago.

-¡Era una demostración! ¡No una ejecución! -chilló Lavander Brown, imitando a Weasley al ponerse de pie. Demás Gryffindor empezaron a pararse de sus asientos, los Hufflepuff les siguieron y al final, sólo los Slytherin y Luna Lovegood guardaban silencio y se mantenían estoicos en sus asientos.

Los gritos indignados, de furia y miedo sonaron en toda el aula. Carrow los veía con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro antes de que un destello dorado golpeara a Creevey en el pecho y éste dejará de retorcerse en el suelo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, pues las cuerdas habían desaparecido.

Todos se quedaron quietos, mirándose unos a otros para ver quien había lanzado el hechizo mientras Carrow miraba con furia a los estudiantes.

-¡Cincuenta puntos menos! ¡Para cada una de sus casas! ¡Con excepción de Slytherin! -a está ultima frase, vinieron las miradas de desaprobación de los demás alumnos para con las serpientes y Luna, que se mantenían sin mover de sus asientos. Blaise, inclusive, mordía un profiterol cubierto de chocolate.

-¡Cómo puedes...! -las palabras salían con dificultad de la boca de Weasley, que miraba furibunda a Blaise, quien sólo le regresó la mirada con indiferencia. La chica le soltó un manazo al chico, haciéndole tirar el profiterol que salió volando de su mano, cayó al suelo y rodó hasta perderse detrás de los asientos de Brown y Patil.

Blaise se levantó de un salto y con una velocidad asombrosa ya tenía su varita apretando la garganta de Weasley, que ni siquiera pudo parpadear.

-No vuelvas a tocarme, Weasley -escupió el Slytherin- Como vuelvas a ponerme la mano encima, te muelo a _Crucios_ -amenazó, mirando con profundo enojo a la pelirroja, que en vez de acobardarse, lo miró con desafío.

-¡Siéntense! ¡Ahora mismo! -ordenó Carrow- Si no quieren tener un castigo fuera del colegio -algunos sufrieron un escalofrío, fuera del colegio significaba: dementores- ¡YA! -varios se sentaron de un tirón mientras que otros, como los Gryffindor's, se tomaron su tiempo. Ahora, los únicos de pie, eran Abbott, Carrow, Weasley y Blaise. Estos últimos dos fulminándose con la mirada- Los estudiantes de Slytherin pueden retirarse al igual que la señorita Lovegood. Los demás cumplirán su castigo ahora mismo por falta de respeto a su profesor -sentenció. Blaise entrecerró los ojos y se apartó de la Gryffindor, bajando su varita. El sonido de las sillas al moverse fue lo único que se escuchó mientras los siete Slytherin salían del aula.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, Theo golpeó con fuerza la pared.

-¡Ése imbécil! -escupió, sus orbes, repentinamente amarillos, miraron al fondo del pasillo. Gregory se colocó estratégicamente al frente de él para que Corvinus ni Helena pudieran ver ése cambio. Luna se acercó a él y tomándolo del brazo, empezó a susurrarle palabras al oído.

-Al menos no hay dementores custodiando las clases -dijo Hermione- Pudo haber sido peor.

-¿Qué puede ser peor? -preguntó Helena, al ver la mirada ensombrecida de Hermione, retrocedió un paso y tomo con fuerza la mano de Corvinus, que la miró interrogante.

 _-Inferis._

* * *

 _Callejón Knockturn._

 _The White Wyvern._

 _12: 15 p.m_

La sucia y deteriorada taberna parecía estar a punto de caerseles encima. Las ventanas tenían algún tipo de encantamiento que las hacía ver negras desde fuera, aunque uno pudiera ver el torcido callejón desde sus asientos. Las velas colgaban encima de cada uno de los pequeños cubículos y parecían parpadear como si una ráfaga de viento las golpeara, aunque debido a la hermética puerta y las ventanas que nunca antes habían sido abiertas no dejaran entrar nada a menos que fueran los mortífagos que solían ir a reunirse ahí.

-Maldita sea -maldijo Vincent al casi caer por un tablón separado del suelo. Soltó otras maldiciones más mientras golpeaba el talón de su bota contra una banca de madera antes de seguir a su compañero e instalarse en un cubículo alejado de la barra.

El mortífago desplazo su azulada mirada por todo el pub, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en los mortífagos sentados cerca de donde estaban ellos. No llevaban capas, mucho menos máscaras pero Vincent reconocía sus rostros, y al ver la tensión en sus hombros pudo ver que ellos también los reconocían.

-¿Te despediste de Pansy? -el mortífago hizo una mueca al saber a donde llevaba esa conversación y, sinceramente, no quería tenerla en ese momento. Poso sus obres azules en los grises de su amigo y chasqueo con desinteres la lengua.

-Seguro -admitió, aunque claramente no le contó que solo la había abrazado y después la dejo tirada en la sala principal de la mansión, sabiendo que los elfos la llevarían a el andén.

-A veces siento que eres más idiota de lo que aparentas -masculló con fastidio el platinado. Vincent le frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su musculoso pecho y lo miraba con molestia.

-Tú tardaste cinco años en admitirlo enfrente de ella. No entiendo porque me vienes con esa estupidez de: Hazlo, idiota -siseo. Draco negó con la cabeza, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento y estirando sus piernas por debajo de la mesa de madera.

-Sí, pero yo no estaba casado -se mofó- No hay forma de que salga de está unión, no entiendo porque demonios no te aprovechas de aquello -dijo, pasando una mano por su platinado cabello y alborotandolo un poco.

-Estoy seguro de que no pediste esta reunión porque quieras que te comparta mi vida marital -tanteó Vincent, mirando fijamente a Draco- Escúpelo, Malfoy -Draco mostró una mueca divertida mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia. Vincent era el único mortífago a quién el permitía hablarle de esa forma, sin recibir maleficios por su falta de respeto.

-Tienes razón -admitió con un encogimiento de hombros. Haciendo todo un teatro al acercarse de nuevo a la mesa, inclinarse sobre ella y cruzar las manos debajo de su mentón, logrando atraer la atención de Vincent... y de los mortios a su alrededor. El ex Slytherin lo vio con sospecha al inicio antes de inclinarse de la misma manera y quedar a escasos centímetros- El Señor Oscuro me encargó una misión de suma importancia -murmuró.

-Debo suponer que ya no volaremos más pueblos _muggles_ , porque la verdad empezaba a asquearme -dijo Vincent. Draco asintió.

-Cuando todo mundo cuidaba a Potter los meses antes de la caída del Ministerio... -prosiguió- ... la seguridad para con sus familiares no fue la gran hazaña. Shacklebolt y _Ojoloco_ Moody fueron los encargados de esconderlos... justo el día de la _"Masacre en el Callejón Diagon"._

-Supongo que regresaron en seguida al saber que estábamos atacando el Callejón -dedujo. Draco asintió, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y disparando una mirada imperceptible a los mortífagos sentados cerca de ellos, que tenían la cabeza inclinada hacia ellos. Draco sonrió con malicia.

-Fue ahí donde envié a Pansy aquel día -dijo Draco. Vincent se rascó la mandíbula con tranquilidad. Pansy no le había contado adonde había ido aquel día, pero ahora empezaba a tener algo de sentido- Petunia Evans y su hijo, Duddley -la tía y el primo de Potter respectivamente- están ocultos en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Mánchester. En el Condado de Cheshiere para ser más específicos.

-Un pueblo _muggle_ , he de suponer... ¡Maldita sea! -exclamó, sorprendiendo a los mortífagos de la mesa conjunta que estaban escuchando la conversación- Por esa razón Lord Tenebroso nos pedía atacar pueblos, para encontrar a la familia...

-Exactamente -sonrió Draco- Lord Oscuro perdió la paciencia referente a la búsqueda de la familia de Potter y me pidió, nos pidió, buscarla nosotros mismos -dijo- ¿Sabes lo contento que le pondrá saber que tenemos a la familia de Potter, una de sus debilidades? -preguntó. Vincent sonrió en acuerdo.

-Posiblemente pasaríamos por encima de Snape y lograríamos acercarnos más en su circulo interno, no solo como los estudiantes de Severus -soltó una risa seca- Joder, Malfoy... que te lo tenías bien guardado... ¿dónde están exactamente? -Malfoy sonrió con malicia y se inclinó hacia el oído del muchacho para recitarle la ubicación de la morada de los familiares de Potter. Volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás en el asiento y soltó una sonrisa extasiada.

Pocos minutos después los mortífagos que escuchaban su conversación salieron de la taberna, susurrándose unos a los otros y desapareciendo por una de las desviaciones del torcido Callejón Knockturn.

-Bola de idiotas -masculló Vincent, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los orbes grises de Draco brillaron con malicia.

-Ey, ve el lado bueno -rió- Con Parkinson fuera de la balanza, ocuparás un lugar más en la mesa y las franquicias de los Parkinson caeran sobre Pansy de nuevo. Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de esa maldita rata -chasqueó la lengua con hastío. Vincent rodó los ojos.

-Ahora entiendo porque no terminaron en Ravenclaw -siseo- Si ellos nos reconocieron, ¿porqué no habríamos de haberlos reconocido también? -preguntó con obviedad. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Porque Parkinson sólo escoge a idiotas como marionetas.

-¿Vas a querer un whisky de fuego? -preguntó Vincent, cambiando de tema. Draco lo miro como si se hubiese quedado loco.

-¿Estas loco? -expreso- ¿Y coger viruela de dragón? -preguntó con asco- Aún tengo mucho por lo cual vivir, gracias -Vincent se rió en voz alta.

* * *

 _Aula de Transformaciones._

 _1:14 p.m_

Gregory terminó de recoger sus libros con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras veía de reojo como Hermione platicaba con Luna, ambas esperándolo en la entrada del aula. También estaba consciente de las miradas que los estudiantes de las demás Casas le enviaban y del aura despectiva que emanaba desde Minerva McGonagall, sentada en su pupitre sin quitarle los ojos de encima, pues Theo, Pansy ni Blaise habían sido lo suficientemente bondadosos como para tomar clases con la vieja.

Se mordió el labio al escuchar como un estudiante de Ravenclaw, al pasar a su lado, llamaba a Hermione: _"La sangre sucia de Slytherin"_ , ¡Morgana! Había escuchado ese insulto tantas veces en el día que ya lo tenía harto, y todavía faltaba una hora para terminar las clases.

Al terminar de recoger sus libros, pudo percibir como un cuerpo se disponía a caer encima de él. Con una velocidad adquirida con los años, pudo detener la caída de la chica antes de que esta terminara llevándose un buen golpe contra la mesa y luego contra él.

El aroma a café lo embriago con fuerza y repentinamente se sintió trasladado a aquella clase con Snape a altas horas de la noche, con sus amigos a su lado. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y estabilizó a Susan Bones mientras se apartaba ligeramente, sin parecer grosero, para que el aroma a café no se sintiera mucho.

-Oh, disculpa -las mejillas de Susan enrojecieron con fuerza, adquiriendo el mismo tono de su cabello mientras Padma Patil y Hannah Abbott reían a unos pasos de ellos. Gregory se encogió de hombros, con desinterés.

-No te preocupes -soltó, colocando los libros y pergaminos debajo de su axila para pasar a Susan y caminar hacia Hermione.

-¡Gregory! -graznó la Hufflepuff antes de que el Slytherin pudiera avanzar mucho. Gregory logró reprimir un suspiro de frustración antes de girarse a la chica; enarcó una ceja- Uh, ah... -los ojos de Susan se desviaron a la delgada cadena de oro que caía sobre su pecho- ¿Esa es una cruz? ¿Cómo de Cristo? -preguntó. Sus amigas, que se encontraban cerca y escuchando la conversación, fruncieron el ceño con confusión.

Gregory asintió.

-Sí -dijo- La conseguí este verano... -se disponía a continuar su camino antes de que recordara algo- Por cierto, siento mucho lo de tu tía -murmuró. Susan asintió, parpadeando las repentinas lágrimas.

-Sí... era una buena mujer -Gregory asintió en acuerdo, la miró una última vez y avanzó hacia Hermione y Luna. Al llegar a ellas, llevó un brazo encima de los hombros de Hermione y la acerco en un disimulado abrazo; se había sentido repentinamente necesitado de demostraciones afectuosas.

-Le estaba diciendo a Luna que deberíamos visitar La Casa de los Gritos. Así podría ver como la arreglamos -dijo Hermione, enredando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Gregory y dando un ligero apretón. A veces esa chica lo conocía más que él.

-Sí -Luna asintió- Tal vez podamos ver SnorKack de cuernos arrugados -dijo la Ravenclaw, caminando a la par de ellos mientras salían del aula. Gregory resopló.

-Lo dudo -dijo el chico- Las criaturas mágicas le temen a esa Casa, demos las gracias a Theo -se burló, recibiendo un golpe en el estómago por parte de ambas chicas. Gregory soltó una carcajada.

-¿Mejor...? -preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa. Gregory se la regreso.

-Sí, mucho.

-Deberías dejar de alejarla -murmuró la Slytherin, girando ligeramente la cabeza y tratando de ver por encima del hombro de Gregory. Las dos Hufflepuff y la Ravenclaw venían caminando detrás de ellos, sin dejar de ver el grueso brazo de Gregory aferrado a los hombros de la chica o el suyo envuelto en la cintura del chico- Es una buena chica...

-Una que podría salir lastimada si alguien llegara a enterarse de lo que siento por ella -masculló. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Estas paranoico -destapo Luna, tomando por sorpresa a ambos Slytherin. La chica se encogió de hombros- Nadie se atrevería meterse contigo, creo que te tienen más miedo a ti que a Blaise y eso ya es mucho, he visto lo que hace cuando se enoja... o peor -fingió sufrir un escalofrío- Cuando tiene curiosidad.

-¡Oh por Cirse! -rió Hermione- Te estas juntando mucho con Theo.

Los tres volvieron a reír.

* * *

 _Hogwarts._

 _Baños de Mirthy la Llorona._

 _2:37 p.m_

-Está bien, Belvina... ¿por que no sales y me muestras? -preguntó Hermione, tratando de tranquilizar a la pequeña Slytherin. Había estado comiendo en la mesa de las serpientes junto a Nomi, Gregory y Vincent cuando Elizabeth y Steve llegaron corriendo a ellos, balbuceando algo sobre _"Belvina llorando en el baño"_ y _"estúpidos Gryffindo's"._

Después de haber tranquilizado a ambos chicos, había salido hacia el baño del segundo piso acompañada por Nomi y en el camino se había encontrado a Pansy y Helena. Las cuatro juntas llegaron al baño y lo primero que habían escuchado fueron los sollozos de la pequeña niña, encerrada en uno de los cubículos.

Hermione no había entrado en aquel baño desde lo sucedido con Draco y Potter, inclusive se había quedado estática viendo el lugar exacto donde Draco había estado a punto de desangrarse hasta que Pansy la sacó de su trance.

-¡No! -aulló la Slytherin- ¡Se van a reír!

-No vamos a hacerlo -juró Pansy- Si nunca me burlé de Hermione por su mata de cabello en primer año hasta tercero, no lo haré contigo.

-¡Oye! -exclamó Hermione, fingiéndose ofendida- ¡Nadie ha traído a colisión tu cara de cerdo de segundo año!

-¡Oye! -ahora gritó Pansy, poniéndose roja de la vergüenza. Nomi rió divertida mientras Helena rodaba los ojos y se acercaba más a la puerta del cubículo, con los labios casi pegados a ella.

-Todos alguna vez se han reído de nosotras -dijo la chica- De Hermione en primero por ser una _n_ _acida de muggles_ en Slytherin, de Pansy por ser una zorra desde cuarto. De Nomi también.

-Muy cierto -concordó la morena- Solían burlarse de mi sobrepeso, decían que era una bombón de chocolate... -gorgojeo- De mala manera.

-Inclusive de mi -admitió Helena- Decían que era una mujer loba por el color de mis ojos, pero... ¿sabes qué? -preguntó, esperando que la chica contestara.

-¿Qué...? -preguntó después de unos momentos.

-Que nos tienen envidia, a que sí -las otras tres Slytherin asintieron en acuerdo- Nos tienen envidia porque somos la mejor Casa de Hogwarts y los que mejor nos adaptamos a los cambios -dijo- ¿Sabes cual es una regla importante de nuestra Casa? Algo que siempre nos decían los prefectos... sobre todo Emma, y después Hermione, claro...

-Nunca demuestres que te afectaron -dijo Nomi- Guárdate las lágrimas y demuéstrales que eres mejores que ellos, que sus feas palabras no te interesan. Porque eres una Slytherin y nadie puede humillar a un Slytherin, a menos que éste te lo permita... y los Slytherin no nos humillamos. Ante nadie.

Las cuatro Slytherin se dieron una mirada significativa, esperando que sus palabras hayan golpeado a Belvina. Con los nervios a la expectativa, se quedaron pegadas al cubículo hasta que la chica retiro el pestillo y ellas se retiraron con traspiés, evitando que la puerta las golpeara.

La pequeña pelirroja con el cabello algo rizado y algunas pecas en el rostro, miraba con pánico y los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas a sus compañeras de Slytherin. Las mandíbulas de todas cayeron por la sorpresa y sus ojos rápidamente brillaron por el enojo y la indignación.

-¡Esa bola de críos bastardos! -bramó Nomi, mirando completamente indignada a la pequeña pelirroja, quien volvió a soltar más lágrimas.

Hermione se acercó a la pelirroja, la tomo de las regordetas mejillas y volvió a leer la palabra negra que tenía pintada en la frente.

 _-Mortífaga_ -susurró, tragándose el nudo de enojo. Atrajo a la chica hacia ella y empezó a acariciarle el cabello, tratando de calmarla- Shh, shh... todo va a estar bien, nos encargaremos de borrar esa fea palabra -murmuró a Belvina, que asintió contra el estómago de Hermione y se aferró con más fuerza a su cintura.

-¿Me dejas ver, cariño? -preguntó Pansy, recargándose contra sus mejillas y bajando a la altura de la niña. Belvina negó temblorosa antes de soltar un sonido ahogado y girarse hacia Pansy, sin separarse de Hermione. Pansy le retiró el cabello húmedo del rostro y rozó con sus dedos la marca de su frente; tensó la mandíbula antes de soltar a la chica y erguirse para mirar a Hermione- Lo hicieron con magia -dijo.

-Imbéciles -escupió Helena.

-¿Puedes decirme quién te hizo esto, Belvina? -preguntó Hermione con su voz maternal- Prometo que si me lo dices, nadie nunca volverá a tratarte mal. Promesa de Slytherin -prometió. Belvina pareció pensar aquello antes de volver a hablar.

-Fueron unos Gryffindor de tercer año -su voz salió amortiguada- Tres chicas y un chico. Dijeron que había humillado a mi familia por quedar en Slytherin... el chico era rubio y me detuvo por los brazos mientras la castaña hacia el tatuaje... -sollozó- Luego, las otras dos, cortaron cachos de mi cabello... -chilló. Helena y Nomi gritaron sorprendidas mientras Pansy se apuraba a inspeccionar el cabello de Belvina y tanteaba los mechones de cabello hasta encontrar los pedazos faltantes.

-Imbéciles -ahora fue Pansy quién escupió la palabra.

-Está bien, cariño -dijo Hermione- Nomi y Helena te acompañaran a la Sala Común mientras Pansy y yo vamos por una Poción crece-pelo y hablamos con Slughorn, el nuevo Jefe de Slytherin -sintió los pequeños brazos de Belvina aferrarse con más fuerza a su cintura- Todo va a salir bien, Bel... sólo nos encargaremos de arreglar esto, ¿vale?

-Vale... -gimoteo, separandose de Hermione. La castaña sonrió dándole un beso sobre el tatuaje mágico y acercó a la chica hacia Helena y Nomi- Que nadie la vea, no salgan de la Sala Común -ordenó- Si alguien las ve, como Theo o Gregory... díganles que es asunto nuestro -ambas asintieron mientras Hermione y Pansy se dirigían a la salida.

-¿Y si es alguien fuera de Slytherin burlándose? -preguntó Nomi. Pansy la miró sobre el hombro, sonriendo con maldad.

-Pues, ahora tienen permiso usar encantamientos oscuros. Sobre todo Helena -les guiñó el ojo y salió del lugar, acompañada por Pansy- ¿Iremos con Slughorn? -preguntó cuando salieron del pasillo del baño. Hermione negó.

-Por favor, es un viejo santurrón -se mofó- Nos dirá algo como, _"son niños"_ y _"así se llevan"_ -escupió- No, encontraremos a esas ratas y las haremos pagar. Luego, iremos por la poción con Madame Pomfrey -Pansy sonrió con sadismo.

-Así se habla, cariño.

* * *

 _Sala Común de Slytherin._

-¡POR SALAZAR! ¡CÚBRETE! -el grito de Helena hizo que Corvinus brincara en su asiento, llevándose una mano al pecho desnudo justo donde su corazón brincaba con fuerza. El Slytherin se había tirado sobre el sofá de la Sala, lo más cerca posible de la chimenea para sentir el calor, pues las mazmorras estaban heladas... aunque el prefería sentir la calidez de la flama sobre su pecho desnudo.

Miró fijamente a Helena. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como el cabello de Belvina Gormsson, quien estaba parada enfrente de la chica, con los ojos tapados al igual que Nomi, quien reía por debajo, pues Helena prácticamente las tenía cegadas.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó, indiferente de su desnudez.

-¡Ponte algo, idiota! -chilló Helena.

-Sé una dama -recitó el Slytherin, soltando un suspiro abatido mientras tomaba su camisa blanca que reposaba sobre el respaldo de sofá y se la colocó encima, abrochando los botones. Al terminar de abotonarlos, Helena soltó a Belvina y Nomi, fulminando a Corvinus con la mirada. El Slytherin dirigió su mirada a Belvina, quien tenía puesta la capucha de su túnica, pero al verla de frente, pudo ver la palabra grabada en su frente. Hizo una mueca- Pensé que habían aprendido a respetarnos, sobre todo después de la venganza por lo de Malfoy -escupió.

Belvina empezó a llorar de nuevo y salió corriendo hacia el Slytherin, lanzándose a sus brazos y enterrando su rostro contra el pecho del chico, que miraba atónito a la pelirroja antes de mirar con pánico a Helena. La Slytherin rió, divertida.

-Le caes bien -dijo.

-Bipolar -masculló el chico, pasando sus manos -torpemente- sobre la cabellera pelirroja de la chica cuando repararon en la desigualdad de la misma- ¿Tu cabello...?

-Se lo cortaron -interrumpió Nomi, sentándose en el sofá de la lado junto a Helena- Unos Gryffindor de tercero.

-Hijos de pu...

-¡Una dama! ¡Por Salazar, Helena! -le siseó Corvinus a la Slytherin, tomando un cojín del sofá y lanzándoselos a la chica. El cojín paso sobre su cabeza, pues obviamente el chico había errado apropósito. Helena rodó los ojos- ¿Donde están los demás? -preguntó.

-Creo que Gregory -la voz de Nomi tembló- y Blaise siguen en el Gran Comedor, acompañados de Elizabeth y Steve. Sobre Theo, no tengo idea -admitió.

-De seguro está con Luna -dijo Helena, sacudiendo su melena- Sabes que está pillado por ella y además ahora tienen la Torre de Premios Anuales.

-Hermione y Pansy, bueno, ojo por ojo -dijo Nomi como explicación. Corvinus asintió en entendimiento mientras seguía consolando a la pequeña Slytherin.

-Granger da miedo cuando se enojo, yo que ellos empezaría a planear mi funeral -dijo. Helena y Nomi asintieron en acuerdo.

* * *

 _Torre de Premios Anuales._

 _9:12 p.m_

-¡Este lugar es asombroso, Theo! -dijo Luna, mirando con ojos brillosos la Sala Común delante de ella.

Era igual de grande que la de su Casa, pero los colores eran completamente distintos.

El estandarte de la Casa de Slytherin se alzaba por encima de la gran chimenea blanca. Al frente de esta, había un juego de sofás de color negro con una mesita de cristal al centro sobre una alfombra verde oscuro con bordes plateados.

En una esquina de la Sala Común había una pequeña cocina con casi todo incluido. Por último, a cada lado de la chimenea había unas escaleras de piedra que de seguro dirigían a los dos únicos dormitorios de la Sala Común, cada una con baño propio.

Estaba segura que a diferencia de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, arriba en los dormitorios brillarían los colores verdes y plateados en todo su esplendor, pues la Sala sólo le pertenecía a Slytherin. Como en la entrada de la Sala, con un cuadro de una mujer vestida en togas con una serpiente bailando en su cuello y brazos.

-Sí, es como nuestra Sala Común pero sin tanto frío y un ventanal que te muestre el lago oscuro -rió Theo, sin despegar sus ojos del cuerpo de Luna- Es tuya.

-¿...Qué? -preguntó la rubia sorprendida, no se había esperado aquello para nada. Theo avanzó los pasos que le separaban de ella y la tomó de los hombros, antes de tomar su mandíbula con suavidad y hacerla verlo.

-Es tuya -dijo con firmeza- Después de lo sucedido hoy en la clase de Artes Oscuras estoy seguro de que has tenido problemas con los de tu Casa - la mueca de Luna hizo que los orbes de Theo se oscurecieran- Por tu seguridad, y la de ellos, lo mejor sería que te hospedaras aquí -dijo- No podré contenerme si alguien te hace algo, y Draco me mataría si revelo mi... identidad.

-Pero Theo...

-Entiéndeme, Luna -susurró, bajando de tono de voz- Si alguien llegara a hacerte algo, yo... -cerró con fuerza los párpados- Terminaría lastimandolos, y no habría vuelta atrás.

Luna lo miró con ternura y lastima antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y enterrar su rostro contra pecho del muchacho. Pudo sentir a Theo olisquearla disimuladamente.

-Esta bien... -murmuró contra la camisa del chico- Pero no quiero estar aquí sola, y estoy segura de que no te quedarás conmigo... -dijo con dolor- Aún tienes que aparentar que no te intereso- Theo soltó un suspiro abatido.

-No se me ocurre quien podría acompañarte -dijo- Tal vez si Hermione...

-¡No! -negó Luna- Al menos tienes la seguridad de que tu hermana esta bien, no quiero que seamos el doble de tu preocupación -se quejó. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, balanceándose a un son de música que ninguno escuchaba- Tal vez -tanteo- Blaise podría acompañarme...

-Luna... -gruñó Theo. Luna río, separándose del castaño para poder verlo al rostro.

-Blaise no me hará nada -rodó los ojos- Y es uno de tus mejores amigos.

-Sí, antes de que perdiera la memoria.

-Pero sigue siendo tu familia -dijo- Tal vez no sepa que eres un hombre lobo que controla su transformación, pero sabe que te gusto y nunca intentaría nada conmigo porque para él, muy profundo en sus recuerdos, sabe que eres su amigo... -rió- Y que podría pasarle algo horrible si lo intentara.

-No estoy seguro -suspiró Theo.

-Pues Blaise es nuestra única opción -sentenció la rubia- Greg no se separará de Hermione ni por un segundo, creo que siente que es su deber protegerla ya que no pudo proteger a Blaise. Pansy también es el enemigo al igual que Helena y Corvinus, así que... -se encogió de hombros. Theo volvió a gruñir.

-¡Esta bien! -gruñó- Hablaré con él.

Luna sonrió, parándose de puntitas y dándole un beso en la mandíbula.

-Deja de gruñir, Theo. Alguien podría sospechar algo, realmente gruñes como un lobo.

Theo rió. Luna sí que sabía cómo quitarle peso al asunto.

* * *

 _Pasillo de Hogwarts._

 _2:45 a.m_

Un suspiro cansino salió de los labios de Blaise al saberse libre de obligaciones por ese día. A pesar de lo malo que había empezado ese año escolar, con las miradas de odio y las palabras envenenadas de los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts, todo había salido plenamente bien. Bueno, si con salido plenamente bien se refería a que Belvina Gormsson de primero había sido marcada con la palabra _"mortífaga"_ en la frente y le habían cortado trozos de su cabello... por no contar que Hermione y Pansy lanzaron a los cuatro infractores al Bosque Prohibido y el guardabosques tuvo que ir a buscarlos, pues los centauros casi se los atraviesan con sus lanzas... si, todo había salido plenamente bien.

En cambio, durante las rondas no tuvo ningún problema, hasta había tenido tiempo de ir a informar a su tía Bella sobre cómo iban las cosas en Hogwarts y la reciente confianza depositada de Goyle y Granger a él.

Después de bloquear de nuevo el atajo que llevaba a la Honeydukes en Hogsmeade caminó hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Se escabulló como serpiente por las sombras que dejaba entrever los pasillos, sin escuchar sus propios pasos y a penas siendo consciente de su respiración. Rodolphus le había enseñado a moverse con sigilo lo la mansión, diciendo que le serviría cuando regresara a Hogwarts y no se había equivocado.

Justo cuando llegaba al pasillo de la biblioteca, el cual tenía que atravesar para llegar a su Sala Común, oyó un ruido. Blaise se pegó a la pared, sacando su varita y se puso alerta.

El sonido era semejante al de una puerta al cerrarse antes de ser reemplazados por unos pasos que iban directos a él. Espero paciente, con la respiración algo temblorosa y contó hasta cinco para tomar por sorpresa al intruso.

Cuando los pasos estuvieron justo a su lado, tomó a la individuo por la quijada y lo estrelló contra la pared de ladrillos, enterrándole la varita contra el cuello. La sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Blaise al verse una cabeza más grande que el intruso.

Los orbes negros de la chica cayeron sobre Blaise con miedo mientras su grito era silenciado por el moreno, que la miraba de hito en hito. Era la misma chica con quien Weasley había compartido asiento.

Su tez era más clara que la de Blaise pero seguí siendo trigueña, sus rasgos hindúes eran perfectamente visibles en la forma de su nariz y de sus ojos, dándole una belleza exótica. Su largo cabello estaba atrapado por la mano de Blaise y aún así, parte de él, caía sobre su pecho.

El Slytherin soltó un gruñido furioso antes de soltar a la Ravenclaw y alejarse dos pasos.

-Casi te cruzo con un Avada -le espetó, mirandola con enojo- No deberías estar fuera de tu torre, preciosa -sus orbes verdes recorrieron el rostro de la chica por segunda vez mientras esperaba a que se tranquilizara. Su respiración era errática y estaba algo pálida, también temblaba de pies a cabeza. Parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico- ¿Preciosa? -frunció el ceño al ver como temblaba con mas fuerza. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio mientras guardaba su varita y tomaba los hombros de la Ravenclaw- Vamos, respira conmigo... -Blaise empezó a inhalar y exhalar con exageración, y al tercer intento, la chica empezó a imitarlo- Eso, sigue así -y siguió alentándola hasta que empezó a recuperar un poco de su color.

-Gracias... -dijo avergonzada, con las mejillas ligeramente calientes mientras miraba a otro lado. Blaise sonrió de lado antes de separarse de ella una segunda vez.

-¿Qué hacías vagando por los pasillos después del toque de queda? -preguntó, enarcando una ceja. La Ravenclaw soltó un resoplido nervioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Puede que haya estado en la biblioteca - al escuchar la risa sardónica de Blaise, sus mejillas enrojecieron con mas fuerza.

-Estabas dispuesta a quedar castigada por un libro -dijo, algo incrédulo- Sabes que Flich tiene permiso para castigar a los estudiantes, ¿cierto? -la chica sufrió un escalofrío antes de negar con la cabeza- Mira...

-Padma Patil -murmuró.

-Patil -saboreó Blaise- Si fuera realmente una persona terrible, ahora mismo te delataría con los Carrow, pero como soy buen... - el chico enmudeció al escuchar pasos acercándose a ellos. Tomando a Patil por la muñeca, la arrastró consigo hacia un pasadizo que los llevaría a la torre de Ravenclaw.

Después de haber girado en varios recordos y haberse -prácticamente- frotado contra un muro debido a lo delgado del pasillo, llegaron sin más contratiempo a la torre de Ravenclaw

-No sabía que existía algo como esto -murmuró Patil, mirando con cierto respeto y un toque de curiosidad a Blaise, que se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que uno aprende con los años -respondió. No sabría como decirle que encontró aquellos pasadizos, si en sus recuerdos nunca había pisado Hogwarts. Pero por lo visto, los recordaba tan bien como a los hechizos que Bellatrix le había querido enseñar- Un consejo, Patil -dijo, retirándole un mechón del rostro y colocándose detrás de la oreja- No dejes que te atrapen -dándose la vuelta, se alejó de la Ravenclaw.

-No lo haré... -el susurro le llegó a Blaise perfectamente, aunque de seguro la Ravenclaw pensaría que no la escucho.

Volvió a tomar el mismo recorrido de antes para regresar a las mazmorras. Con la misma facilidad y precisión que siempre, logró llegar sin demora alguna al cuadro de la entrada a su Sala Común y después de unos diez minutos -fácilmente- logró des-habilitar los encantamientos de protección de la puerta.

No se sorprendió al ver a Gregory, Theo, Hermione y Pansy esperándolo con la varita en ristre, apuntándolo. Blaise rodó los ojos con burla y volvió a colocar los encantamientos, está vez con ayuda de los allí presentes y no tomando tanto tiempo.

-¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó Pansy, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con molestia.

-Tenía una reunión con Bellatrix, le dije a Hermione -dijo el moreno.

-Tardaste -los ojos de Hermione chocaron con los suyos.

-Bueno, la mitad de ese tiempo Bellatrix intentó introducirse en mi cabeza para ver que no haya cambiado de lealtad -dijo con burla- Y después de eso, tuve un encuentro con Padma Patil.

-Lo sabemos -anunció Gregory, tendiéndole un pergamino con manchas rojas- Carrow por poco los ve, tuviste suerte.

Blaise miró fijamente el pergamino, viendo unas pequeñas huellas con motas donde venía su nombre, al lado del suyo, estaba el de Pansy, Theo, Gregory y Hermione, todos alrededor de él en un espacio que decía: Sala Común de Slytherin. Hizo una mueca.

-¿Esto es en tiempo real?

-El Mapa del Merodeador -pronunció Theo- Te dice donde están todos, a cada hora en cada momento -Blaise asintió, asombrado- Es una copia, la hicimos en tercer año. Potter tiene la original.

-Es de esto de lo que hablabas en la mañana, he de suponer -dijo, sin dejar de ver el Mapa. Theo de llevó una mano al rostro, dándose una palmada en la frente.

-Demonios, se me olvidó que no recuerdas nada -dijo.

-Sutil -se mofó Gregory. Theo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Entonces Harry Potter tiene el original -murmuró Blaise- Por eso debemos vigilar estos pasadizos y... ¡Oigan! -exclamó, tomando por sorpresa a sus amigos- ¡Me vieron venir y dejaron que batallara con las protecciones yo sólo! -se quejó. Hermione soltó una risa divertida.

-Lo que sea -rodó los ojos al ver el brillo divertido en la mirada de Theo, Pansy y Gregory- Como nadie sabe que tenemos esto, debemos aparentar vigilar los pasillos...

-Sería una buena idea que cada quien tuviera uno, por si acaso -opinó Blaise. Los otros cuatro chicos se miraron con aire sorprendido; Blaise bufó- No se vean así, como si nunca tuviera ideas asombrosas. A puesto a que eso de copiar el Mapa fue mi idea.

-De hecho fue de Draco, pero que va. Blaise tiene razón -concordó Pansy. Hermione asintió.

-Mañana iremos a la biblioteca y haremos nuestras copas -anunció, dándose la vuelta para regresar a su cuarto.

-¿¡Nada sobre tener cuidado!? -preguntó Theo divertido.

-¡Son lo suficientemente responsables como para saber eso! ¡O al menos eso espero! -gritó, ganándose varios queridos de reproche por parte de sus amigos. La risa de Hermione se escuchó aún después de que la chica desapareciera.

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Vienen más cosas en el próximo capítulo, como los puntos de vista de los leones (Potter, Weasley y Longbottom), lo que está sucediendo con ellos y tal vez algunos avances con nuestra Pansy y Vincent... Esto es más bien relleno, un cap ligero a pesar de lo largo que se nota.**

 **¡También más Dramione y Nottgood! Me he dado cuenta que casi no hay eso en mi fanfic, que poco romance hay en esto. Debemos mejorarlo.**

 **Otra cosa, mis amores.**

 **Quería preguntarles: ¿Qué opinan sobre el Blinny en este fanfic? Yo amo el Blinny, son una de mis parejas preferidas pero mi hermana dice que tal vez yo halla torcido un poco la relación entre estos dos y no funcione muy bien la cosa... Bueno, ya ustedes me dirán.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! No olviden dejar sus Review's.**


	27. Planes

**¡Hola mis criaturas! ¿Alguien ya fue a ver "Animales Fantásticos: los Crímenes de Grindelwald"? ¿No? ¡Yo sí, y ya van dos veces!**

 **Sé que a muchas les llegó la notificación el día de ayer, pero hubo un problema con el capítulo. Me equivoque y subí el capítulo erroneo. Lo eliminé en seguida pero por lo visto algunas alcanzaron a leerlo.**

 **Quiero decirles que ese capítulo, en la mayoría de las cosas, concuerda con éste pero no es el capítulo correcto. Así que a las que alcanzaron a leerlo, lo siento mucho.**

 **No subí el capítulo, si no hasta ahorita, porque la computadora que uso es una porquería. Ya llevó más de una hora intentando corregir el capítulo.**

 _ **La idea no es mía, pero la trama si.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a todos aquellos que empiezan este viaje con nosotras.**_

 **Sin más, (con mis sinceras disculpas) los invito a leer el capítulo.**

* * *

 _Septiembre, 15. 1997_

 _12:43 a.m_

 _Luna llena._

 _Bosque Prohibido._

Los pasos sonaban amortiguados en la húmeda tierra. Hacía solo unas horas que la lluvia había terminado pero aún así ningún estudiante de Hogwarts se había atrevido a salir a los alrededores de Hogwarts.

Dos semanas demasiado duras para la mayoría de los estudiantes. Con dementores merodeando fuera del colegio y con dos mortífagos como maestros la mayoría prefería pasar tiempo en sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Los Slytherin mantenían todas las salidas vigiladas, lo que había provocado un distanciamiento aún más grande entre las cuatro casas.

Hogwarts nunca antes había estado tan... rota.

-¿Estamos seguros de esto? -la voz de Gregory sonó demasiado fuerte para el silencio que sumía al bosque prohibido. Pansy sufrió un escalofrío y se acomodó con más fuerza la bufanda, casi hasta asfixiarse. Sólo ella y Hermione alumbraban el sinuoso camino con un _Lumos._

-Yo creo que deberíamos haber esperado a Blaise unos minutos más -opinó Hermione con cierta culpabilidad y deteniendo su andar. Gregory hizo una mueca mientras le dedicaba una imperceptible mirada a Pansy, que asintió ligeramente y enredó su brazo con el de su amiga.

-De seguro se habrá quedado dormido -murmuró, instándola a continuar- Últimamente ha estado despierto hasta tarde en la biblioteca...

-¿No será que habrás olvidado decirle? -preguntó en tono acusatorio Theo, que ayudaba a Luna a esquivar un tronco caído. Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No olvidé nada -siseo- Le dije que nos reuniéramos en el lindero del bosque. No apareció, fin de la historia.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan perra? -escupió Theo. Pansy se tensó mientras Gregory maldecía por debajo.

-¡Theo! -susurraron en grito Hermione y Luna. El susodicho se encogió de hombros con ligereza.

-Yo sólo digo la verdad.

-Dices lo que crees, que es distinto -la hosca voz tomó por sorpresa a los Slytherin, que rápidamente alzaron sus varitas hacía el intruso. Vincent Crabble y Draco Malfoy los esperaban a poco más de dos metros. Draco estaba en cunclillas, raspando la tierra con su varita mientras Vincent se recargaba contra el grueso tronco de un árbol- Vuelve a llamarla perra, y te cruzare a base de maldiciones -espetó, haciendo tronar su cuello. Theo sonrió con malicia.

-Inténtalo. Ambos sabemos quién ganaría el duelo -se mofó. Vincent gruñó por debajo y levantó la mano que sostenía su varita.

-¿Quieres una ventaja?

-Si ya dejaron de medir sus egos -siseo Draco, arrastrando las palabras con advertencia- Me gustaría saber por qué nos hemos reunido -su fría mirada recorrió a todos los presentes y reparó en la ausencia de Blaise. Frunció ligeramente el ceño pero no hizo pregunta alguna.

-Quiero que Theo me marque -soltó Luna con la misma tranquilidad con que anunciaría que ya era muy noche. Draco miró ligeramente sorprendido a Hermione que tenía los labios en una línea tensa. Ella asintió y Draco volvió a posar su mirada en Theo y Luna.

-Sin ofender, Luna -musitó y vio como Theo se tensaba- No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros...

-Theo trata de convencerme de que no lo haga... pero creo que todos queremos saber como funciona la... licantropía que tiene Theo -murmuró la rubia- Ustedes están aquí para protegernos y que no nos pase nada.

-Quieres que seamos los centinelas mientras tú y Theo se lían en el bosque -rió Vincent, provocando que los orbes azules de Theo se tornaran amarillos.

-En efecto -soltó la rubia. Gregory soltó una risa nerviosa mientras Pansy y Hermione continuaban su caminó hacia Vincent y Draco. El platinado se levantó y recibió a la castaña con un fuerte abrazo, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de la Slytherin.

-Podemos colocar unas barreras... si realmente están seguros de ésto -murmuró. Vincent miró a Draco como si hubiera perdido la razón pero no objetó nada. En cambio, se aferró con cierta firmeza a la mano de Pansy, que sonrió con cierta gratitud por la muestra de apoyo.

-Estamos seguros -dijo Luna por ambos, entrelazando su brazo con el de Theo. Las mejillas de Theo parecieron enrojecer un poco, aunque gracias a la falta de luz y a las sombras que provocaban las varitas no podía apresiarse mucho sus facciones.

-Bien -masculló el rubio- Formaremos un cuadrado y armaremos una barrera a prueba de sonido y visibilidad... nadie podrá entrar y salir hasta que ustedes lo decidan...

-Aún puedes echarte hacia atrás -se mofó Vincent. Theo lo fulminó con la mirada pero no hizo nada ya que Luna lo estaba arrastrando hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Caminaron entre ramas caídas y charchos de lodo hasta llegar a un pequeño claro sin melaza ni arboles. Theo apuntó su varita al cielo, lanzando chispas verdes. Poco más de diez minutos, de cuatro direcciones distintas, chispas similares irrumpieron la noche.

-Supongo que esta hecho... -murmuró con voz temblorosa. Luna asintió en acuerdo y se apuntó a sí misma con la varita, conjuro un hechizo de temperatura antes de soltar la varita y empezar a desvestirse. Theo carraspeo con cierta incomodidad, no por tener a Luna prácticamente en bragas y sostén si no porque sus amigos estaban fuera de esas paredes mágicas, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Imitó a Luna al colocarse un hechizo de temperatura para no empezar a temblar de frío y arruinar el momento. Dejó su varita al lado de la de Luna y empezó a desvestirse.

La capa del colegio quedó a la par de la rubia, y sin ver la necesidad de acomodarlas, sólo dejó caer las prendas como fueran saliendo. Cuando terminó completamente desnudo, al igual que su compañera, tragó con cierta dificultad y miró a su alrededor, que mala pasada si alguna criatura se había quedado atrapada en... aquel ritual.

-No estés nervioso -Theo se sobresaltó y no por la tranquilidad en la voz de Luna, si no por su cercanía. A diferencia de él, y sin pudor alguno, se había acercado hasta donde estaba parado, dejando caer su mano con delicadeza sobre su pecho desnudo.

-No estoy nervioso -mintió, con voz temblorosa. Podía oler la humedad de la rubia, casi como jazmines y se sintió avergonzado cuando la proximidad de la chica empezó a afectarlo anatómicamente.

-Solo somos tú y yo... -murmuró Luna, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Theo hasta llegar a su cuello. Lo atrajo hacia ella con firmeza, casi como si lo obligara a verla. El Slytherin desvió la mirada del oscuro bosque y la posó sobre Luna; ella no se exaltó al ver sus orbes de color amarillo.

 _Tú, yo y aquel animal que se haya quedado atrapado dentro..._ pensó Theo, aunque cuando los labios de Luna rozaron los suyos, cualquier racionalidad se perdió. Sus labios eran tan suaves, delicados y tibios.

Luna tenía razón, sólo eran ella y él.

* * *

 _En algún otro lado del Bosque Prohibido._

-Posiblemente ahora yo soy el único virgen en el grupo -soltó Gregory para bochorno de Pansy. La Slytherin fulminó con la mirada el chico sentado delante de ella, provocando que soltara una estruendosa risa.

Después de haber alzado las barreras de protección, se habían reunido justo donde se habían encontrado la primera vez. Igualmente convocaron una barrera alrededor de ellos para que nadie pudiera verlos ni escucharlos, después se habían colocado en circulo. Hermione sentada entre las piernas de Draco; ella recargada contra el costado de Vincent y Gregory el frente en medio de ambos... más bien eran un triángulo.

-¿Por qué Blaise no vino? -preguntó Vincent, salvando a Pansy. La chica carraspeo, palpando sus mejillas para eliminar el rubor y le dedicó otra mirada significativa a Gregory, que Vincent no se perdió.

-Se habrá quedado dormido -respondió el chico con simpleza.

-Blaise nunca se dormía antes de las dos de la mañana -recordó Draco, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione.

-Ése era el anterior Blaise. Ahora realmente puede dormirse temprano... tiene terrores nocturnos aunque no sepa la razón, pero normalmente duerme bien -habló Hermione. Draco soltó una risa ronca.

-Bueno, al menos algo salió bien de todo esto -se burló. Una mirada más entre Gregory y Pansy y Vincent probablemente perdería los estribos.

-¿Y que pasó con Susan? Ya nunca nos enteramos qué fue de ella -soltó Vincent. Gregory se tensó.

-Las cosas en Hogwarts son difíciles para todos -defendió Pansy para tormento de Vincent- No vemos a nadie de otras casas fuera de los horarios de clase y, aún así, no podemos acercarnos mucho. Todos nos ven como si fuéramos los villanos.

-Según ellos lo somos -siseo Draco. Hermione suspiró.

-No hay de qué preocuparse -soltó con un bostezo la castaña- Cuando la guerra termine, todos se tragaran sus palabras.

-Si es que Potter gana la guerra -intervino Gregory. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Sea quien sea que gane la guerra, nosotros no perdemos nada -dijo con sencillez para sorpresa de todos- No actúen así -dijo, al ver las miradas estupefactas de sus amigos y al sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Draco- Podemos inventarme una excusa si ganan los mortífagos.

-Mione tiene un punto -opinó Pansy, volviendo a recargar su cuerpo contra el de Vincent- Sin importar quien gane, ganamos.

* * *

 _Biblioteca de Hogwarts._

 _1:27 a.m_

-Lo que yo voy a decir, Alberto, se dice: el dinero, el tiempo y la fatiga son nada, cuando se trata de la reputación intereses de una familia. Se dice: es necesario más que probabilidades, es menester certezas...

-... para aceptar un duelo a muerte con un amigo -Padma pegó un grito agudo e intento sacar su varita de entre los bolsillos de su túnica pero ésta se atoró con la esquina del bolsillo y no pudo sacar ni siquiera la punta. La morena mano de su _"captor"_ apareció en su campo de visión mientras el dueño de la misma pasaba una pierna sobre el banco antes de dejarse caer sobre él, mirando a Padma de frente. La chica soltó un suspiro tembloroso- El Conde de Montecristo, Alexander Dumas...

-¿Cómo entraste? -preguntó con voz aguda. Blaise rió con diversión y descansó su codo sobre la mesa, a escasos centímetros del libro abierto y acercó su rostro al de la Ravenclaw.

-De la misma manera que tú -respondió con verdadera diversión- Mis amigos y yo solíamos hacer esto seguido. Sobre todo para intentar entrar a la sección prohibida... -el moreno frunció el ceño con confusión, un destello de dolor brillo en sus ojos aunque Padma no pudo identificar por qué. Blaise se talló con fuerza la frente, intentando despejar sus pensamientos y mirando de reojo a la hindú- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en ser atrapada?

-Pensé que ya todos estaban dormidos... no vi a nadie haciendo guardia -repuso. Blaise negó.

-Que no los veas no significa que no están ahí -dijo, desviando la mirada al libro sobre la mesa- Pensé que la escritura _muggle_ estaba en la sección prohibida... -Padma hizo un sonido de gorgoje que confirmó las sospechas de Blaise- ¿Cómo entraste?

-De la misma manera que tú -repitió, sacando una sonrisa a Blaise. Padma, con valentía, imitó su sonrisa. Los chicos no solían acercarse a ella, la consideraban una empollona así que no podía entender porqué Blaise parecía divertirse junto a ella.

-Nosotros teníamos la llave de Snape -dijo, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

-A mi me la prestó el profesor Flitwick -contestó Padma.

-Seguro que sí -volvió a sonreír, posando sus orbes verdes en los negros de la Padma- No te vi durante la cena -soltó, sin querer decirlo. Últimamente Weasley no era su única atracción, había empezado a notar a Padma cada vez que entraba al lugar. Tal vez fuera por que la había salvado una vez de los hermanos Carrow, no quería saber lo que esos mortífagos eran capaz por que un alumno rompiera una regla.

-Me quede haciendo mis deberes -respondió Padma, anotando mentalmente el número de la página y cerró el libro- Alguien tomó los míos y mañana es el día de entrega.

-He de suponer que ya los terminaste -Padma asintió. Blaise suspiró a sabiendas, ella parecía ser una obsesa del deber- Vamos, estoy seguro de que los elfos podrían prepararnos algo de cenar -dijo, levantándose y estirando sus brazos. Padma se perdió momentáneamente en el espacio de piel que había dejado su camisa antes de carraspear e imitar a Blaise al levantarse.

-No creo que los elfos nos quieran a estas horas de la mañana en sus cocinas -opinó la chica, pero aún así siguió a Blaise hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

-Mi elfina sí -dijo, apuntando con su varita a la cubierta del libro que cargaba Padma, colocando una ilusión de un libro de Pociones- Trabaja en Hogwarts -esperó a que la chica cerrara las puertas de la biblioteca y caminaron a la par, en un cómodo silencio, hacia las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Padma podía sentir la tensión saliendo a borbotones de Blaise mientras más se acercaban a las cocinas de Hogwarts. Admiró como el moreno adoptaba una pose casa... temerosa, cerraba las manos en puños y las volvía a abrir y como disparaba su mirada a diferentes lados del pasillo, como si buscara una excusa para no llegar a las cocinas. Cuando llegaron al frente del cuadro de las frutas, Padma espero a que Blaise supiera como entrar, pero el chico se había quedado estático.

-¿Zabini...?

-Sólo un segundo -su voz salió más baja que un susurro y fue casi imposible para Padma escucharlo. El chico restregó su palma con fuerza sobre su pecho, como si intentara tranquilizar a su desembocado corazón.

Blaise se quedó de piedra cuando sintió los delgados brazos de la Ravenclaw aprisionarlo en un abrazo; su delicada cabeza reposo justo sobre su palma y corazón. Se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que la chica se separo de él, con mejillas sonrojadas y carraspeando.

-Las muestras de afecto en situaciones difíciles pueden ser de mucho ayuda -dijo, como si repitiera el artículo de alguna revista. Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron más el ver el escrutinio con que Blaise parecía analizarla, antes de que una gran sonrisa llegara a sus labios.

-Seguro que sí -negó con diversión y estiró el brazo, haciendo cosquillas a las peras. El cuadro se abrió dejando pasar a ambos chicos. Blaise entró seguido de Padma.

La estancia estaba completamente vacía. No había elfo alguno moviéndose alrededor de la cocina en busca de algo que hacer. La chimenea seguía prendida, pero para el resto del lugar todo parecía apagado. Las mesas vacías, los hornos apagados, los platos guardados...

-Te dije que no habría nadie a esta hora...

-¡Mirthy! -Padma pegó un bote ante el grito del moreno. Un segundo después un fuerte y sonoro _¡crack!_ resonó en la pequeña cocina y una elfina apareció delante de ellos, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. La elfina era inclusive más pequeña que cualquier otro elfo que haya visto, tenía unas enormes orejas y unos ojos verdes, brillosos de lágrimas. Portaba una funda de almohada más blanca que la camisa del uniforme de Padma y el escudo de la familia Zabini cocido con hilos de oro sobre la funda; también pudo admirar los hilos de oro blanco bordados en los dobleces de la funda.

-Amo Blaise... -la voz de la elfina sonó llena de alabanza, como si hubiera esperado ese encuentro hace años. Padma podía sentir que se le estaba partiendo el corazón- Mi amo...

-Mirthy... -carraspeo Blaise, sin saber donde meterse. La Ravenclaw volvió a acercarse al chico, entrelazó su mano con la de él y le dio un apretón en poyo- Quería... yo... quería saber si podrías hacernos algo de cenar.

-Como usted desee, amo Blaise -chilló la elfina, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y corrió alrededor de las mesas en busca de trastes para preparar la cena. Blaise miró de reojo a Padma, como si buscara algún tipo de aceptación, la chica sonrió y soltó la mano de Blaise para caminar a una pequeña mesa apartada del resto.

-Me sorprende no verte con tus amigos -dijo una vez ambos tomaron asientos- Siempre van a todos lados unidos.

-Son casi las dos de la mañana. Ellos están dormidos -murmuró, sin contar que él había vuelto a salir para dar su reporte semanal a su tía Bellatrix. No había logrado regresar siquiera a la Sala Común, pues había visto el nombre de Padma en el mapa.

-¿Y por qué tú no lo estas? -preguntó. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Me quede hasta tarde haciendo mis tareas -soltó. Padma aceptó aquello sin disputa y ambos esperaron a que Mirthy terminara de preparar su cena. No más de diez minutos después, ya habían diferentes platillos en la mesa junto a una tetera y una jarra con jugo de manzana.

-Gracias, Mirthy -agradecieron al unisono. La elfina hizo una enorme reverencia y se quedó plantada al lado de Blaise, mirándolo como si de un dios se tratara. El muchacho volvió a carraspear- Puedes retirarte... -las palabras le sabían amargas y al ver los ojos de Mirthy volverse a impregnar de lágrimas supo que había obrado mal. La elfina volvió a hacer otra reverencia más y desapareció con un estruendoso _¡crac!_

-Se ve que te quiere mucho -opinó la chica, tomando un tazón de cereal sobre el pan recién orneado- No muchos elfos idolatran a sus amos de esa manera.

-Mirthy me ha criado desde que mi padre murió. Es mi única familia... -las palabras salieron como puñaladas en el corazón de Blaise. El hambre había desaparecido de golpe y lo único que quería era esconderse debajo de sus colchas y llorar- Estoy cansado -espetó, levantándose. Padma, con la cucharada a medio camino, vio como el chico sacaba un pergamino doblado del bolsillo de su túnica. Lo dejó al lado de Padma y lo apuntó con su varita- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ -manchas rojizas empezaron a formarse en el pergamino hasta mostrar la frase:

 _"Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta traen a ustedes: El Mapa del Merodeador"_

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó, al ver como Blaise lo abría y los nombres de ambos aparecían en la sección que decía _"Cocinas"._

-Es un mapa en tiempo real que te muestra todo y a todos en Hogwarts -murmuró- _Travesura realizada_ -las manchas rojas empezaron a desaparecer- Mantenlo cerca, así evitaras que alguien te atrape -y con ello, el chico se giró y se dirigió a la salida de las cocinas. Dejando a Padma con un amargo sabor en la boca.

* * *

 _Sala Común de Slytherin._

 _2:30 a.m_

Después de batallar al menos diez minutos contra los hechizos de protección; Blaise logró entrar a la sala. Caminó con pasos cansados hacia el sillón del centro, escuchando como las barreras volvían a alzarse, nunca le había preguntado a Hermione como eso era posible.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, sintiendo el peso de mil problemas encima de él. No debería haber ido a ver a Bellatrix ese día, tampoco debería haberle contado que Draco, Theodore, Vincent y Pansy eran espías y mucho menos debería haberle dicho que seguían en contacto con Gregory y Hermione... pero ella era su familia. Podía ser un poco desequilibrada al igual que Rebastan y Rodolphus, pero era lo único que tenía.

Al menos ellos no pretendían que todo volviera a la normalidad, como si borrarse la memoria no hubiera ocurrido. Mentían, eso era certero, pero sus supuestos amigos también le mentían todo el tiempo... No recordaba a ninguna Daphne Greengrass pero sí sentía su corazón brincar con fuerza cada vez que veía a Ginny Weasley. Tampoco creía eso de que sus padres estaban muertos sin más, ¿qué les había sucedido? ¿Por qué tenía esas cicatrices en el cuerpo? ¿Por qué su mente estaba tan jodida?

Las barreras volvieron a sonar mientras hechizo eran lanzados para abrirlas.

Blaise se incorporó y restregó con fuerza sus ojos, rogando porque no mostraran las dudas que lo mantenían tan confundido. Pudo escuchar las risas, y deseo poder reírse de verdad con ellos. Escuchó sus voces, y rezó porque algún día dejaran de causarle tanto dolor sin saber el porqué.

Se sentía solo y desechado, como si ellos esperaran al anterior Blaise... ése que nunca iba a regresar, hicieran lo que hicieran.

-¡Blaise! -jadeo Hermione, colgada del brazo de Pansy. Ambas chicas iban vestidas con ropa _muggle_ y las túnicas de la escuela. Detrás de ellas, Gregory se abría paso.

-Pensé que estaban arriba -murmuró, sin querer sentir aquella necesidad de preguntar donde estaban.

-¿Qué haces despierto? -preguntó Pansy antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar algo. Blaise se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

-Vengo de las cocinas... -y deseo, sobre todas las cosas, que su voz no hubiera sonado tan rota.

-¡Oh, Blaise! -se lamentó Hermione, soltándose de Pansy y caminando hacia él. Y fue ahí, justo ahí, que se rompió.

-Oh, Blaise, ¿¡qué!? ¡Eh! -espetó, logrando detener el andar de Hermione- Pobre tipo que no recuerda siquiera si Blaise es su verdadero nombre.

 _-Fratello..._

-¡Deja de llamarme así! -gritó, levantándose del sofá con gesto hosco- ¡No soy tu hermano! ¡Joder¡ ¡Ni siquiera te recuerdo! O alguno de ustedes -su respiración se volvió errática- ¡Estoy harto que todo el tiempo intenten recordarme quién demonios era! ¡No soy ese Blaise del que hablan!

-Blaise... -jadeo Hermione.

-Solo piensas que en algún momento mi fragmentada mente volverá a ser lo que era, Hermione -escupió- Déjame decirte que un _Obliviate_ de por si daña la mente de una persona, pero lanzarselo uno mismo... la jode.

-Nosotros no tratamos de hacerte recordar -siseo Pansy- Tú fuiste quien decidió olvidarnos ¡y todo por culpa de esa maldita zorra!

-¡Pansy! -reprendió Hermione.

-¡No! ¡Si él está harto yo lo estoy aún más! -chilló, caminando con decisión hacia el chico y plantándose delante de él- No fuiste más que un cobarde. No te borraste la mente para protegernos, o para proteger a aquella familia de magos si no para poder olvidarte de ella sin remordimiento alguno.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-¡Tú sabes de qué hablo! -exclamó- ¡Fue por Weasley! ¡Todo siempre es por Weasley! ¡Lo hiciste porque no podías soportar que ella no te recordara! ¡Por que no tuviste los huevos para dejarla ir cuando debías! ¡Por qué creíste poder superar al gran Harry Potter!

-¡Pansy ya basta! -intentó detenerla Hermione, pero Gregory la sostuvo del codo, impidiendolo.

-¡Pero eso nunca iba a pasar porque Weasley es un princesa y no sabe por lo que has tenido que pasar! ¡No sabe lo que has tenido que hacer para llegar a ser quien realmente eres! ¿Quieres apartarnos? ¡Bien, hazlo! -lo empujó con fuerza, pero Blaise no retrocedió ni un paso- A fin y acabo, ya ni siquiera eres más uno de nosotros...

-Pans, no lo hagas -suplicó Hermione.

-No eres más que una sombra de lo que realmente eras... El gran Blaise Zabini, reducido a una copia barata de si mismo -escupió. Blaise retrocedió como si le hubiera dado un golpe. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos antes de que Pansy negara con la cabeza y siguiera su paso a las escaleras que la llevarían a los dormitorios.

-Blaise...

-Ella tiene razón -la cortó el susodicho- Me cansé de intentar ser quien era, Hermione...

-Blaise, por favor...

-Ese chico no va a regresar, entiéndelo -siseo, caminando con paso presuroso hacia la salida de la Sala Común. Gregory y Hermione se quedaron estáticos mientras lo escuchaban marcharse.

-Deberíamos ir tras él -susurró, viendo a Gregory con lágrimas en los ojos. El chico negó.

-No, ahora es turno de él de volver a encontrarse... -masculló, haciéndola caminar hacia las escaleras. Hermione se negó un par de veces pero al final siguió a Gregory, sintiendo que estaba mal al no ir detrás de Blaise.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 16. 1997_

 _Grimmauld Place, 12._

 _7:30 a.m_

Quince días, quince días en los que debería haber estado vagando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, divirtiéndose con los demás Gryffindor pero había estado encerrado en esa horrible casa. Quince días en que había intentado buscar algún significado para el guardapelo: ¿quién lo tenía? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Cómo lograría destruirlo una vez lo tuviera entre sus manos?

Harry se removió en la cama, jalando con fuerza el cobertor para no escuchar los ensordecedores ronquidos de Ron. Dio vueltas en la cama, tratando de encontrar una posición donde los ronquidos no sonaran tan fuertes. Soltó un grito de frustración y salió de la comodidad que le brindaban las cobijas.

Su padre había insistido en que todos durmieran juntos, por que no se fiaba al cien por ciento de Lucius Malfoy. Aunque el mortífago se la había pasado recluido en la habitación designada, sin dar pista alguna de que siguiera vivo.

Tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche, su varita de debajo de la almohada y salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies con frustración. Cada día estaba más harto de la situación, en un principio había creído que encontraría los Horrocruxes faltantes en una serie de maravillosas aventuras, en cambio, había estado oculto en Grimmauld Place como un preso.

Ahora entendía el tormento de su padrino cuando había tenido que estar encerrado, sin posibilidad alguna de salir de es horrible casa.

Estaba seguro de que su padre y padrino aún estarían dormidos así que no se molestó en llamarlos mientras bajaba y se dirigía a la cocina. Al llegar a ella quedó momentáneamente estático a reparar en la otra persona sentada en la vieja mesa de madera negra, desayunando mientras leía un grueso tomo.

Harry maldijo su suerte y se arrastró dentro de la cocina, sentándose delante de su concubino y mirando su extenso desayuno. Huevos estrellados, tocino, café, jugo, tostadas francesas, cereal, diferentes tipos de frutas...

-Dudo que hayas preparado todo esto tú solo -espetó el Gryffindor mirando con desconfianza a Lucius, que enarcó una ceja sin dejar de leer el libro.

-El elfo lo de Sirius hizo -respondió con su típica forma de arrastrar las palabras. Llevaba el largo cabello platinado alzado en una coleta, ya no estaba tan flaco como antes y sus orbes grises ya no demostraban aquella mirada desquiciada. Su barba había desaparecido y el inconfundible aroma a alcohol ya no llenaba su espacio.

Llevaba un traje que le quedaba exacto, y Harry no dudaba que lo hubiera encontrado en el armario de la habitación donde se había recluido, aunque dudaba que hubiera sido él quien lo hubiera confeccionado a su medida.

-Kreacher no haría algo como esto -se quejó.

-Para ti, Potter -dijo- Eres un mestizo, y yo un sangre pura. Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

-Eres despreciable -escupió Harry- ¿Siempre tienes que traer a colisión el estatus de la sangre?

-Es para que recuerdes tu lugar -dijo, tomando un sorbo de su taza de café. Harry soltó un gruñido. Con un despertar más arruinado que antes, tomó una tostada francesa sin perder detalle alguno del mortífago.

-¿Qué lees? -preguntó.

 _-Ocultamientos mágicos, mil y un encantamientos de sangre_ -respondió sin más. Harry frunció el ceño, dio una mordida a su tostada y la mastico. Los sonidos de la tostada al ser triturada dentro de su boca llamaron la atención de Lucius, que posó sus orbes grises en los verdes de Harry- ¿No puedes ser más bárbaro al comer?

-¿Por qué lees eso? -preguntó, ignorando su pregunta y escupiendo, con cierta satisfacción, pedazos de la tostada sobre la mesa. Lucius hizo un gesto desdeñoso, mirando a Harry con asco.

-No hables cuando tengas comida en la boca -reprendió- Y, a tu pregunta, no debo por que responderla.

-Te estamos ocultando de Voldemort -sonrió al ver como el viejo mortífago se estremecía- Así que yo creo que si debes responderla -Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Admito... que cuando huí de... Malfoy Manor, tuve la certeza (entre nebulosas de alcohol) de tomar algunos... accesorios de Draco -Harry enarcó una ceja, curioso.

-Me sorprende que Malfoy no haya colocado encantamientos de protección -soltó, dejando la tostada sobre la mesa y estirándose para tomar la jarra con jugo y un vaso de vidrio- Aprendí a colocar encantamientos de protección desde niño para que mi papá no entrara en mi habitación.

-Malfoy Manor aún me pertenece -siseo con cierto grado de indignación- Así que no importa cuantos hechizos de bloqueo Draco pusiera, pude entrar sin problema alguno.

-¿Y qué encontraste? -preguntó, dando un gran sorbo al líquido. Lucius suspiró.

-Frascos con diferentes pócimas, ropa _muggle_ -Harry se mostró sorprendido ante aquello y por la expresión de Lucius, él también estaba sorprendido- Algunos artefactos _muggles_... -siseo- ... y un diario negro.

-¿Un diario?

-Sí, el problema es que tiene una protección de sangre y a menos que logra averiguar como deshacerla -señaló el libro- No lograré ver qué hay dentro.

-¿Tan importante es? -Lucius bufo sin gracia ante la pregunta de Harry.

-Si alguien guarda algo detrás de una protección de sangre, que prácticamente es magia negra, entonces sí. Es importante -Harry rodó los ojos ante el tono de obviedad que Lucius había usado.

-Ya entendí, no era necesario hablarme como si fuera un retrasado -escupió.

-Por cierto, ¿a que tanto misterio con aquella baratija que guardan tú, el hijo de Arthur y el chico Longbottom? -preguntó. Harry pegó un bote en su lugar.

-¿Cómo...?

-Soy un Slytherin -interrumpió, rodando los ojos- Nos fijamos en hasta en el más pequeño detalle y tú siempre traes aquel guardapelo en ese horrible monedero -dijo- Bueno, al menos las veces que te he visto... supongo que lo traes ahora, ¿puedo verlo? - preguntó, cerrando el libro. Harry lo miró con sospecha antes de meter la mano en el monedero que Hagrid le había regalado. No confiaba en Lucius, eso era seguro, pero él le había confiado aquella verdad sobre el diario negro. Además, no había logrado encontrar nada detrás del Horrocurx.

Se debatió internamente el tiempo necesario para que los ojos de Lucius brillaran con curiosidad antes de que sacara el guardapelo de mala gana y lo dejara caer en la palma del mortífago.

El rubio miró con detenimiento el guardapelo, lo abrió y examinó la reliquia con cuidado.

-Esto es falso, obviamente -dijo- Es imposible que esto sea el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin -frunció el ceño- ¿Donde lo encontraste? ¿Por qué es tan importante?

-No me fío de ti, Lucius -Lucius resopló con poca gracia.

-Estas mal de la cabeza si realmente crees que iré corriendo a Lord Tenebroso para contarle que me has escondido durante semanas, y a parte, te haya mencionado algunas cosas que sucedieron en Malfoy Manor. Como el que se hospeda ahí.

-Sí, pero podrías ir corriendo y decirle lo que hago a cambio de que te deje matar a tu hijo -espetó Harry. Lucius rodó los ojos.

-Él confía más en Draco de lo que alguna vez confió en mí -siseo- Además, ¿qué te hace creer que no sabe lo que estás haciendo? -preguntó- ¿Sabes Oclumancia?

-¿Lo sabes tú?

-Claro que sí -bufó Lucius- Si no has estado protegiéndote es obvio que Lord Tenebroso sabe lo que haces -dijo- Podría enseñarte Oclumancia, a cambio de éste pequeño secretito -se mofó. Harry rodó los ojos, arrebatandole el guardapelo y volviendo a guardarlo.

-Bien -aceptó el chico para sorpresa de Lucius- Si tú me enseñas Oclumancia, mejor de lo que lo hizo Snape, te diré lo que este guardapelo significa.

Lucius lo miró con sospecha unos segundos.

-De acuerdo -dijo- Acepto tu trato, Potter.

* * *

 _9:00 a.m_

-¿Estas seguro de esto, Harry? -preguntó Ron mirando con desconfianza hacia las escaleras que daban hacia la cocina, como si de pronto pudiera aparecérsele Lucius Malfoy.

-No, no lo estoy -respondió el chico, recargado contra la pared- Pero Malfoy tiene razón -aceptó a regañadientes- Voldemort podría enterarse de lo que hago si llegara a adentrarse en mi mente de nuevo. Que haya cerrado la conexión no significa que no pueda volver a abrirla.

-Tal vez... deberíamos contarles a Sirius y James sobre los Horrocruxes -sugirió Neville. Harry y Ron lo miraron estupefactos- Sé lo que dijo Dumbledore, pero ve lo que los secretos han costado a la Orden del Fénix.

-Neville tiene un punto -opinó Ron para infortunio de Harry- Además... podríamos no lograrlo y alguien más deberá seguir donde nos quedamos. Justo como Dumbledore te cedió el trabajo a ti.

-Es mi lucha, no voy a pedir que nadie más muera por mi culpa -espeto Harry. La puerta continua a ellos se abrió, arrastrándose en el suelo y las cabezas de James y Sirius se asomaron.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? -murmuró Sirius, tallándose los ojos- Tratamos de dormir.

-Son más de las ocho, Sirius -reprochó Harry. James rió.

-Bueno, nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde. Se suponía que Lunático vendría a vernos, pero -James se encogió de hombros- no ha aparecido... ¿qué tanto cuchichean? -preguntó al reparar en lo tensos y alerta que se veían.

-Harry dejará que Malfoy le enseñe Oclumancia -soltó Ron.

-¡Ron!

-¡Harry! -exclamaron ambos adultos- ¿Como se te ocurre confiar en ese mortífago? -masculló James.

-¡Es un mortífago! -se quejó Sirius. Harry fulminó con la mirada a Ron.

-Malfoy sabe Oclumancia y si quiero mantener la misión que Dumbledore me dejo en secreto, no puedo dejar que Voldemort se entere de lo que estamos haciendo.

-No podemos fiarnos de él -volvió a repetir Sirius.

-Ya entendimos tu renuencia, Black -la silbante voz de Lucius puso a todos en alerta. De uno en uno, las varitas se alzaron para apuntar al platinado que venía subiendo las escaleras. Lucius alzo las manos mostrando que estaba desarmado (nunca le habían regresado su varita) y se paró en el último escalón- Pero si Potter quiere ganar la guerra, tendrá que proteger su mente por sobre todo. Si llegaran a atraparlo _-Salazar no quiera-_ tendrá que mantener sus secretos ocultos.

-¿Cuales secretos? -preguntó James. Lucius resopló.

-El que abarca la baratija que siempre trae en ese horrible monedero -siseo. James y Sirius miraron fijamente a Harry.

-¿De qué habla? -preguntaron a la par.

-¿Me estas diciendo que dentro de las filas de mortífagos hay expertos en Oclumancia? -preguntó Nevile. Lucius se encogió de hombros y bajó las manos.

-Oclumancia es el arte para mantener tus pensamientos ocultos -respondió Lucius- Es bastante obvio que la mayoría de los servidores de Lord Tenebroso saben hacer eso aunque sea brevemente, sobre todo por si los Aurores los atrapan. El problema es aquellos que saben Legeremancia.

-El arte de leer las mentes -murmuró Neville. Lucius asintió.

-Bellatrix Lestranger y Severus Snape son expertos maestros en el tema... y, aunque me pese decirlo... -su voz tomó un filo peligroso- Draco supera a Bellatrix, al igual que Theodore Nott y Vincent Crabble... tuve serios problemas para evitar que ellos... jugaran con mi mente -desvió su mirada con cierta vergüenza- Fui su juguete favorito. Fue como si proyectaran el odio y resentimiento que tenían a sus padres en mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Los otros no se dejaban tan fácilmente? -se mofó Sirius.

-No -Lucius pareció perderse un poco en sus recuerdos- Nicholas Nott se borró a sí mismo los últimos seis años de su vida. Por lo visto sabía un secreto muy importante de Lord y quería evitar que alguien se enterara... -Harry, Ron y Neville se dedicaron una mirada- Theodore lo encerró en su castillo, nadie ha vuelto a saber nada de él. Y Lionel Crabble perdió la cabeza en Azkaban, su hijo lo encerró en un calabozo...

-¿Sus hijos en serio hicieron eso? -preguntó Neville, sin poder creerse que alguien fuera capaz de torturar a sus padres de esa manera.

-El chico Nott y Crabble hacían todo lo que Draco les pedía -respondió Lucius- Y Draco hacia todo lo que Severus le pedía. Una vez los escuché hablando, con Nicholas y Lionel fuera, ambos chicos ocuparían sus puestos entre el círculo interno de Lord Tenebroso sin necesidad de ser más los allegados de Draco o los discípulos de Snape.

-Tendrían un puesto importante entre los mortífagos -escupió Ron- Les dije que sólo usaban a Granger como cortina. Todo el tiempo planearon esto.

-¿Granger? _¿La sangre sucia?_ -preguntó Lucius, los tres Gryffindor asintieron- Creo que se les está escapando la verdadera razón detrás de las actitudes de Draco.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó James. Lucius se encogió de hombros.

-Granger es una pieza más en el tablero, no lo dudo -murmuró- Una vez, posiblemente la razón por la que Draco aprendió Oclumancia, me adentré en su mente... todo está conectado... todo -frunció el ceño. Un destello peligroso brillo en sus orbes grises- Tengo que comprobar algo -masculló, dejando a la otros en la incertidumbre mientras lo veían caminar con premura hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba su habitación.

-Creo que perdió la razón -Sirius negó con la cabeza antes de volver a entrar a la habitación.

-No estén con él a solas - advirtió James, siguiendo a su amigo dentro del dormitorio.

-¡Bah! Lo que sea -masculló Ron de mal humor- Iré a la cocina a buscar algo de desayunar.

-Yo igual estoy hambriento -concordó Neville. Harry suspiro abatido. Él ya había desayunado pero no estaría mal buscar algo tranquilo para merendar. Siguió a sus amigos hasta el rellano pasando por delante de la segunda puerta de ese piso, en la que se apreciaban unos profundos arañazos debajo de un letrerito en el que no había reparado; se detuvo para leerlo. Era una nota pomposa, escrita con letra muy pulcra; la clase de aviso que Percy Weasley habría colgado en la puerta de su dormitorio:

 ** _Prohibido pasar sin el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black_**

Harry sintió un cosquilleo de emoción, pero al principio no se dio cuenta del motivo. Entonces volvió a leer el letrero. Sus amigos ya bajaban por la escalera.

-Neville. Ron -los llamó, y se sorprendió la serenidad de su propia voz-. Suban un momento.

-Harry, ya me muero de hambre -se quejó Ron volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Neville, subiendo por delante de Ron.

 _-R.A.B._ ¿Recuerdan? Creo que lo he encontrado.

Neville jadeo y Ron enfocó una mirada alucinada en el letrero cuando llegaron a la par de Harry.

-¿Quién es exactamente? -preguntó Ron.

-El hermano de Sirius -respondió Harry- Era un mortífago. Sirius una vez me habló de él. Por lo visto se unió a los seguidores de Voldemort cuando todavía era muy joven; luego tuvo miedo e intentó echarse atrás, y lo mataron.

-Eso encaja con lo que nos contó Malfoy - Harry y Ron miraron confundidos a su amigo- Sí, él dijo que Nicholas Nott sabia un secreto muy importante de Voldemort y se borró el recuerdo para que nadie se enterara. Regulus, en cambio, intentó salirse en vez de ser venerado.

-¿Y si realmente encontró el guardapelo? -preguntó Ron.

-Vamos a averiguarlo -decidió Harry. Empujó la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

Ron apuntó la manija con la varita y dijo: _¡Alohomora!_. Se oyó un chasquido y la puerta se abrió.

Cruzaron el umbral, mirando a diestra y siniestra. El dormitorio de Regulus era más pequeño que el que ocupaban ellos, aunque en él reinaba la misma atmósfera de antiguo esplendor. Los colores esmeralda y plateado de Slytherin se veían por todas partes, tanto en el cubrecama y las cortinas de las ventanas como en la tela que cortaba mas paredes; el emblema de l familia Black estaba esmeradamente pintado encima de la cama, junto con su lema _"Toujours pur"_ , y debajo había una serie de recortes de periódico amarillentos que componían un irregular collage.

Ron cruzó la habitación para examinarnos.

-Todos hablan sobre Voldemort -dijo-. Por lo visto, Regulus ya era admirador suyo unos años antes de unirse a los mortífagos.

Ron se sentó en la cama para leer los recortes y la colcha desprendió una nube de polvo. Harry, entretanto, había reparado en otra fotografía de un equipo de quidditch de Hogwarts que sonreía a la cámara y saludaba con la mano. Se acercó más y vio a las serpientes de Slytherin estampadas en el pecho de los jugadores. A Regulus lo reconoció al instante: era el chico sentado en medio de la fila delantera; tenía el mismo pelo castaño oscuro y el mismo aire ligeramente altivo que su hermano, aunque era más bajo, más delgado y bastante menos atractivo que Sirius.

-Era buscador -comentó Harry.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó Ron, todavía enfrascado en la lectura de los recortes de prensa referentes a Voldemort.

-Está sentado en medio de la fila delantera; ahí es donde de coloca el... Nada, da lo mismo -dijo al percatarse de que nadie lo escuchaba, puesto que Neville estaba a cuatro patas buscando bajo el armario.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación en busca de escondrijo y se acercó a la mesa. Comprobó que alguien la había registrado antes que él. Habían revuelto los cajones recientemente, porque el polvo no estaba repartido de maners uniforme. Tampoco encontró nada de calor en ellos, pues sólo quedaban plumas viejas, antiguos libros de texto maltratados y un tintero roto hacia poco tiempo, cuyo pegajoso residuo manchada el contenido del cajón.

-Hay otra manera más fácil de buscarlo... -sugirió Ron mientras Harry se limpiara los dedos pringados de tinta en los pantalones vaqueros. Levantó la varita y exclamó-: _¡Accio guardapelo!_

Pero no pasó nada. Neville, que revisaba entre los pliegues de las descoloridas cortinas, pareció decepcionado.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿está aquí?

-Podría estar, pero bajo contrasortilegios -repuso Harry, recordando lo que le había contado Dumbledore- Como los que Voldemort puso en la vasija de piedra de la cueva.

-Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarlos? -preguntó Ron.

-Tendremos que buscar a mano -respondió Neville.

-Buena idea -respondió Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco, y se levantó de la cama para empezar a buscar.

Rastrearon cada centímetro de la habitación más de una hora, pero al final se vieron obligados a admitir que el guardapelo no estaba allí.

El sol empezó a deslumbrar con más fuerza a través de las sucias ventanas del rellano.

-Sin embargo, tal vez esté en otro sitio de la casa -insistió Neville cuando volvían a bajar por la escalera. Harry y Ron se habían desanimado, pero él parecía más decidido que nunca a seguir buscando- Tanto si Regulus logró destruirlo como si no, seguro que no quería que Voldemort lo encontrará, ¿verdad? ¿No se acuerdan de todas las cosas horribles de las que tuvimos que deshacernos en la última vez que estuvimos aquí, como aquel reloj de pie que le daba puñetazo a a todo el mundo, o aquellas túnicas viejas que intentaban estrangular a Ron? Quizá Regulus los dejó aquí para proteger el escondrijo del guardapelo, aunque entonces nosotros no... no nos diéramos...

Harry y Ron lo miraron. Neville se había quedado inmóvil con un pie en el aire, con el gesto de estupefacción de alguien a quien acaban de practicar un hechizo desmemorizador; hasta se le notaba la mirada desenfocada.

-... cuenta -terminó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Te encuentras mal? -preguntó Ron.

-Había un guardapelo.

-¿Quéee? -soltaron al unísono Harry y Ron.

-Sí, sí... en el armario del salón. Nadie consigo abrirlo. Y nosotros... nosotros...

Harry tuvo la sensación de que un ladrillo le bajaba hasta el estómago. Y entonces se acordó: incluso lo había tenido en mas manos cuando se lo pasaban unos a otros y todos intentaban abrirlo. Finalmente lo arrojaron a un saco de basura, junto con la caja de esté de polvos verrugosos y la caja de música que les daba somnolencia.

-Kreacher nos robó un montón de cosas -recordó Harry. Era la última oportunidad, la única esperanza que les quedaba, y el chico pensaba aferrarse a ella hasta que lo obligaran a soltarla-. Tenía un alijo enorme guardado en su armario de la cocina. ¡Vamos!

Harry cruzó la estancia corriendo y se detuvo con un derrame ante el armario de Kreacher, que abrió de golpe. Allí estaba el nido de mantas sucias y traídas en que antes dormía el elfo doméstico, pero las alhajas que éste había rescatado ya no reducían entre ellas. Lo único que quedaba a la vista era un ejemplar de La nobleza de la naturaleza: una genealogía mágica. Harry, que se negaba a darse por vencido, tiró de las mantas y las sacudió. Cayó un ratón muerto y rodó por el suelo. Ron soltó un gruñido y se subió a una silla; Neville cerró los ojos.

-Todavía no hemos terminado -murmuró Harry, y llamó-: ¡Kreacher!

Se oyó un fuerte _¡crac!_ , y el elfo doméstico que Harry tanto despreciaba apareció de la nada ante la fría y vacía chimenea. Era muy pequeño -les llegaba por la cintura-, le colgaban pliegues de piel blancuzca por todas partes, y unos mechones de pelo blanco le salían por las orejas de murciélago. Todavía llevaba puesto el trapo nutriente con que lo habían conocido. La mirada de desdén que le dirigió a Harry demostró que su actitud no había variado más que su atuendo.

\- Harry Potter -dijo Kreacher con su voz ronca de sapo, e hizo una reverencia murmurando como si hablara con sus rodillas-... ha llamado a Kreacher. Kreacher sólo lo atiende por que el amo traidor Black se lo ha ordenado...

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta -continuó, mirándolo fijamente y con el corazón acelerado-, y te ordenó que contestes con sinceridad. ¿Me has entendido?

-Sí, Harry Potter -respondió Kreacher, y de nuevo hizo una reverencia.

Harry observó que movía los labios sin articular sonido, sin duda formando insultos que le habían prohibido pronunciar.

-Hace dos años -dijo con el corazón palpitándole- tiramos un gran guardapelo de oro que había en el salón. ¿Lo recuperaste tú?

Hubo un momento de silencio Kreacher se enderezó y miró a Harry a los ojos.

-Sí -dijo.

-¿Y donde lo metiste? -preguntó Harry, eufórico. Ron y Neville también parecían muy contentos.

Kreacher cerró los ojos como si no quisiera ver la reacción a su respuesta.

-Ya no está aquí.

-¿Qué ya no está aquí? -repitió Sirius, quien había aparecido junto a James por la puerta de la cocina. Inspeccionaron la manta tirada en el suelo, al elfo y los tres muchachos con las mandíbulas caídas.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó James.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no está aquí? - El elfo se estremeció y se balanceó un poco-. Sirius -añadió Harry con fiereza, sin dejar de ver al elfo- ordenale que te diga...

-Mundungus Fletcher -gruñó el elfo con los párpados apretados-. Mundungus Fletcher lo robó todo: las fotografías de la señora Bella y la señorita Cissy, los guantes de mi ama, la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, los valores con el emblema de la familia y... y... -bloqueo mientras su hundido pecho se agitaba y acto seguido abrió los ojos y soltó un gritó desgarrador-: ¡y el guardapelo, el guardapelo del amo Regulus! ¡Kreacher obró mal, Kreacher no cumplió con las órdenes que había recibido!

Harry reaccionó de manera instintiva: cuando el elfo de lanzó hacia el agitador de la chimenea, el chico se precipitó sobre él y lo derribó. Ron pegó un brinco y también gritó por el susto, pero Sirus gritó más fuerte que los dos:

-¡Kreacher, te ordenó que te estés quieto!

Cuando Harry noto que se quedaba inmóvil, lo soltó. La criatura permaneció tumbada en el frío suelo de piedra, los hundidos ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido? -preguntó Lucius, apareciendo en escena. Tenía un diario negro en su mano, con bordes plateados y una gran "M" en el centro- No dejan que uno se concentre.

-Ordenale que te diga que sucedió -ordeno Harry, ignorando al ex mortífago. Sirius y James se miraron confundidos un segundo antes de que Sirius se girara al elfo.

-Kreacher, quiero que me digas la verdad: ¿cómo sabes que Mundungus Fletcher robó el guardapelo? -preguntó.

-¡Kreacher vio como lo robaba! -respondió el elfo resollando, y las lágrimas le resbalaron por el hocico y se le perdieron en la boca de dientes grisáceos.- Kreacher lo vio salir del armario de Kreacher cargado con los tesoros de Kreacher. Kreacher le dijo al muy ratero que se detuviera, pero Mundungus Fletcher rió y... y echó a correr.

-Has dicho que el guardapelo era del amo Regulus -observó Harry, tomando por sorpresa tanto a Sirius como a Lucius- ¿Por qué? ¿De donde había salido? ¿Qué tenía que ver Regulus con él?

-¡Kreacher, levántate y cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre ese guardapelo, y qué relación tiene mi hermano con él! -ordenó Sirius, tomando camino por delante de Harry. El chico no quería decirles la importancia del guardapelo, él obtendría las respuestas por sí solo.

El elfo se incorporó, se hizo ovillo ocultando la cara entre las rodillas y se meció adelante y atrás. Cuando se decidió a hablar, lo hizo con voz amortiguada, pero se le entendió muy buen en la silenciosa y resonante cocina.

-El amo Sirius huyó (¡de buena nos libramos!), porque era muy malvado y le destrozó el corazón a mi ama con sus maneras anárquicas. Pero el amo Regulus tenía dignidad; él sabía cuánto le debía al apellido Black y estaba orgulloso de su sangre limpia. Durante años habló del Señor Tenebroso, que iba a sacar a los magos de su escondite para que dominaran a los _muggles_ y a los _hijos de los muggles..._ y cuando tenía dieciséis años, el amo Regulus se unió al Señor Tenebroso. ¡Kreacher estaba tan orgulloso de él, tan orgulloso, se alegraba tanto de servirlo!

-Creo que sé a donde va esto... -murmuró James, apretando el hombro de Sirius en apoyo.

-Y un día, un año después de haberse unido a él, el amo Regulus bajó a la cocina a ver a Kreacher. El amo Regulus siempre había tratado bien a Kreacher. Y el amo Regulus dijo... dijo... -el anciano elfo se meció más de prisa que antes- que el señor Tenebroso necesitaba un elfo.

-Creo que recuerdo aquel día, Regulus se ofreció ante todos -recordó Lucius, aunque el resto de los presentes se veían bastante desconcertados.

-¿Qué Voldemort necesitaba un elfo? -se extrañó Harry.

-¡Ay, sí! -se lamentó Kreacher-. Y el amo Regulus le ofreció a Kreacher. Era un gran honor, dijo el amo Regulus, un gran honor para él y para Kreacher, que tenía que hacer cuanto el Señor Tenebroso le ordenara y luego volver a ca... casa. - El elfo doméstico se meció aún más depresiva y sollozó-. Así que Kreacher se marchó con el Señor Tenebroso. El Señor Tenebroso no le dijo a Kreacher que quería que hiciera, pero se llevó a Kreacher a una cueva junto al mar. Y dentro de la cueva había una caverna, y en la caverna había un lago, negro e inmenso...

A Harry se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Era como si la ronca voz de Kreacher le llegara desde el otro extremo de aquel oscuro lago. Veía lo que había pasado con tanta claridad como si hubiera estado presente.

-... había una barca...

Claro que había una barca; Harry vio esa barca, muy pequeña, de un verde espectral, encantada para transportar a un mago y una víctima hasta la isla del centro del lago. De modo que así era como Voldemort comprobó la eficacia de las defensas que rodeaban el Horrocrux: pidiendo en préstamo a una criatura desechable, a un elfo doméstico...

-En la isla había una va... vasija llena de poción y el Se... Señor Tenebroso obligó a Kreacher a bebérsela... -Temblaba de pies a cabeza-. Kreacher bebió, y mientras bebía vio cosas terribles... A Kreacher le ardían las entrañas... Kreacher le suplicó al amo Regulus que lo salvara, le suplicó a su ama Black, pero el Señor Tenebroso sólo reía... Obligó a Kreacher a beberse toda la poción... dejó un guardapelo en la vasija vacía... y volvió a llenarla de poción.

-Demonios -se lamentó Ron, recordando lo que Harry les había contado.

-Y entonces el Señor Tenebroso se marchó en la barca, dejando a Kreacher en la isla...

Harry se imaginó la escena: vio cómo el blanco y repentino rostro de Voldemort se perdía en la oscuridad mientras sus ojos rojos se clavaban sin piedad en el atormentado elfo, que sólo tardaría unos minutos en morir cuando sucumbiera a la insoportable sed que la abrasadora poción causaba a su víctima... Pero la imaginación de Harry no pudo ir más allá, porque no entendía cómo Kreacher había logrado escapar.

-Kreacher necesitaba agua, se arrastró hasta la orilla de la isla y bebió del negro lago... y unas manos, unas manos cadavéricas, salieron de él y arrastraron a Kreacher hacia el fondo...

-¿Cómo saliste de allí? -preguntó Harry, y no le sorprendió que su voz fuera un susurró.

Kreacher levantó la fea cabeza y miró a Harry con sus enormes ojos inyectados en sangre.

-El amo Regulus ordenó a Kreacher que volviera -respondió.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿cómo huiste den los Inferi?

Kreacher lo miró sin comprender.

-El amo Regulus ordenó a Kreacher que volviera -repitió.

-Sí, eso ya lo has dicho, pero...

-Vaya, Harry, es evidente, ¿no? -intervino Ron-. ¡Se desapareció!

-Pero en esa cueva no podías aparecerte ni desaparecerte -razonó Harry-, porque si no Dumbledore...

-La magia de los elfos no es como la de los magos -dijo Ron-. Quiero decir que en Hogwarts, por ejemplo, ellos pueden aparecerse y desaparecerse, y nosotros no.

Guardaron silencio mientras Harry asimilada esa idea. ¿Cómo había cometido Voldemort semejante error? Y mientras el chico caminaba, James afirmó con frialdad:

-Claro, Voldemort debía considerar que la magia de los elfos domésticos estaba muy por debajo de la suya, como la mayoría de los sangre limpia, que los tratan como si fueran animales -nadie perdió la fulminante mirada que le dedicó a Lucius, quien rodó los ojos-. Seguro nunca de le ocurrió pensar que los elfos poseyeran poderes que no estuvieran a su alcance.

-La primera ley de un elfo doméstico es cumplir las órdenes de su amo -entonó Kreacher-. A Kreacher le ordenaron volver, y Kreacher volvió.

-En ese caso, hiciste lo que te habían ordenado -dijo Neville- No desobedeciste ninguna orden.

Kreacher negó con la cabeza y se meció aún más rápido que antes.

-¿Y qué pasó cuando llegaste aquí? -preguntó Sirius con voz jadeante- ¿Qué dijo mi hermano al explicarle lo sucedido?

-El amo Regulus estaba muy preocupado, muy preocupado. El amo Regulus le ordenó a Kreacher que se escondiera y no saliera de la cada. Y entonces poco después... una noche, el amo Regulus fue a buscar a Kreacher a su armario, y el amo Regulus estaba raro, no era el mismo de siempre, parecía trastornado; Kreacher lo notó... Y me pidió a Kreacher que lo llevará a la cueva, a la cueva a la que Kreacher había ido con el Señor Tenebroso...

Y allí fueron. Harry también los visualizó con claridad: el asustado y anciano elfo y el delgado y moreno buscador que tanto se parecía Sirius... Miró de reojo a Sirius, con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas retenidas...

Kreacher sabía como abrir la entrada oculta de la caverna subterránea y cómo alzar la diminuta barca; esa vez fue su adorado Regulus quien zarpó con él a la isla donde se hallaba la vasija de veneno...

-¿Y te obligó a beber la poción? -Lucius hizo la pregunta que nadie más se atrevía a hacer.

Pero Kreacher negó con la cabeza y rompió a llorar. James se tapó la boca con más manos, como si de pronto hubiera comprendido lo que había ocurrido. Sirius soltó un puñetazo contra la pared.

-El a... amo Regulus se sacó del bolsillo un guardapelo como el que tenía el Señor Tenebroso -explicó Kreacher mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por ambos lados de su hocico-. Y le dijo a Kreacher que lo tomará y que, cuando la vasija estuviera vacía, cambiará un guardapelo por el otro.

Los sollozos de Kreacher eran cada vez más desgarradores.

-Y ordenó... a Kreacher... que se marchara sin él. Y ordenó... a Kreacher que regresará a casa... Y que nunca le contara a mi ama... lo que él había hecho... y que destruyera... el primer guardapelo. Y entonces... se bebió... toda la poción... Y Kreacher cambió los guardapelos... y vio cómo... al amo Regulus... lo arrastraban al fondo del lago... y...

-¡Joder! -explotó Sirius.

El elfo se tumbó al suelo resollando y estremeciéndose. Unos mocos verdes brillaban en el hocico y tenía los ojos llorosos, hinchados y sanguinolentos. Harry nunca había visto nada tan lastimoso.

-Así que trajiste el guardapelo aquí -continuó interrogándolo, implacable, decidido a sonsacarle el relato completo de lo ocurrido.-. ¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Intentaste destruirlo?

-Nada de lo que probó Kreacher le hizo ningún daño -se lamentó el elfo-. Kreacher lo intentó rodó, todo lo que sabía, pero nada, nada daba resultado... La cubierta tenía hechizos muy poderosos, Kreacher estaba seguro de que había que abrirlo para destruirlo, pero no se abría... Kreacher se castigó, volvió a intentarlo, se castigó, volvió a intentarlo. ¡Kreacher no había obedecido las órdenes, Kreacher no conseguía destruir el guardapelo! Y su ama estaba enferma de dolor, porque el amor Regulus había desaparecido, y Kreacher no podía contarle que había pasado, no podía, porque el amo Regulus le había pro... prohibido decirle a nadie de la fa... familia qué había pa... pasado en la cueva...

Y se puso a sollozos tan fuerte que ya no logró articular ni una palabra coherente. Neville y Ron parecían preocupados. Lucius veía con ojos criticó al elfo, como si estuviera tratando de llenar los espacios en blanco y James intentaba consolar a Sirius, que se había derrumbado en el suelo y negaba con enojo y tristeza. Harry se puso en cuclillas y movió la cabeza intentando aclararse las ideas.

\- No entiendo, Kreacher -dijo al fin-. Voldemort intentó matarte, Regulus murió para hacer caer a Voldemort, y sin embargo a ti no te importó traicionarnos e intentar entregar a Sirius al Señor Tenebroso. No tuviste ningún inconveniente en ir y hablar con Narcissa y Bellatrix y pasarle información a Voldemort a través de ellas...

-Un elfo siempre le será fiel a sus amos y para él Sirius no es más que un traidor - siseo Lucius- Sin ofender a nadie -continuo, cuando vio que James lo fulminaba con la mirada- Así es como piensan los elfos. La tortura que implementó el Señor Tenebroso no era algo fuera de lo común. Y para él... Cissy y Bellatrix seguían siendo sus amas por sobre Sirius, que renegó su buen apellido.

Harry se quedó sin réplica.

-Kreacher -dijo Harry al cabo de un rato-, cuando estés más recuperado... siéntate, por favor.

El elfo tardó unos minutos en dejar de llorar e hipar. Entonces volvió a sentarse, frotándose los ojos con los nudillos como un niño pequeño.

-Voy a pedirte una cosa, Kreacher -musitó Harry, y miró a Sirius solicitándole ayuda.

-Haz todo lo que Harry te ordene -espetó el mago sin mirar a Kreacher.

-Kreacher, por favor, quiero que vayas a buscar a Mundungus Fletcher. Necesitamos averiguar dónde está el guardapelo del amo Regulus. Es muy importante. Queremos terminar el trabajo que empezó el amo Regulus, queremos... asegurarnos de que él no murió en vano.

Kreacher dejó de restregarse los ojos, apartó las manos de la cara y, mirando a Harry, dijo con voz ronca:

-¿Qué vaya a buscar a Mundungus Fletcher?

-Sí, y que lo traigas aquí, a Grimmauld Place. ¿Crees que podrías hacer eso por nosotros?

Kreacher asintió y se levantó. Entonces Harry tuvo una inspiración: tomó el monedero que le había regalado Hagrid y sacó el guardapelo falso, aquel en el que Regulus había guardado la nota para Voldemort.

-Mira, Kreacher, me gustaría... regalarte esto. -Y le pudo el guardapelo en la mano-. Pertenecía a Regulus, y estoy seguro de que a él le había gustado que lo tuvieras tú como muestra de agradecimiento por lo que...

-Buena la has hecho, colega -masculló Ron cuando el elfo miró el guardapelo, soltó un aullido de sorpresa y congoja y se lanzó de nuevo al suelo.

Tardaron casi media hora en volver a calmarlo; el elfo estaba tan emocionado por el hecho de que le regalaran un recuerdo de la familia Black que las piernas no lo sostenían. Cuando por fin consiguió dar unos pasos, los tres jóvenes lo acompañaron hasta su armario. Lo vieron guardar el guardapelo entre las sucias mantas y aseguraron que, durante su ausencia, la protección de aquel tesoro tendría para ellos la máxima prioridad. Entonces Kreacher dedicó sendas reverencias al trío de oro, en inclusive pareció venerar menos a Lucius Malfoy que los anteriores días, y a continuación se desapareció con el acostumbrado y fuerte _¡crac!._

-Tienes mucho que explicarnos, Harry. Y no me importa lo que haya hecho para respetar la decisión de Dumbledore -dijo James. Harry suspiró, sabía que esto vendría más temprano que tarde.

-Esta bien, pero primero tendré una sesión de Oclumancia con Lucius -miró al mortífago y luego al diario negro en su brazo. Recordó lo que Lucius le contó y supo que el mortífago estaba más cerca de revelar los secretos de su hijo que él del Horrocurx- ¿Empezamos?

* * *

 _Septiembre 17. 1997_

 _Prado, Hogwarts._

-¿Crees que Luna y Theo estén bien? -preguntó Hermione, desviando la mirada de los pergaminos esparcidos alrededor de ella. Gregory se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez, no sabemos como funcione a conexión entre un hombre lobo y su pareja -dijo, distraído- Podrían necesitar más tiempo para acoplarse...

-¿Y Blaise? ¿Crees que este bien? -preguntó después de un rato. Gregory bufo, alzado la mirada y viendo a su alrededor. Nomi, junto a Alexander y Herbert venían caminando hacia ellos. A parte de los mismos Slytherin, no había alma viviente fuera del colegio, como si todos los alumnos y el mismo profesorado temieran tener un encuentro no deseado con los dementores que a todas horas custodiaban Hogwarts. El sol bañaba los terrenos del colegio, a excepción del bosque prohibido que siempre se veía... aterrador.

Los dementores tenían órdenes expresas de no acercarse a Hogwarts a menos que sintieran la presencia de Potter, aunque no tenían la más mínima idea de como sentirían al chico de oro. Gregory aveces temía que los estudiantes quisieran hacer una toma del castillo en algún momento... los dementores los destrozarían, estaba seguro.

-Esta confundido, Mione -respondió después de medir sus palabras- Dale tiempo, estoy seguro de que cuando encuentre quién es verdaderamente... sabrá escoger un bando.

-Temo que escoja el bando equivocado -susurró justo cuando Alexander, Herbert y Nomi se dejaban caer al frente de ellos.

-McGonagall quiere matarnos -se quejó Alexander, dejando caer al menos tres tomos gruesos- Nos ha dejado tantas deberes que podríamos terminarlos hasta Navidad.

-Nos odia -masculló Nomi- Como todos los profesores, como si nosotros tuviéramos la culpa de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor.

-Prácticamente controlamos Hogwarts -dijo Hermione- Es normal que nos desprecien, no es como si aquello hubiera cambiado. Sólo... son mas directos.

-Herms tiene razón -concordó Herbert- Si otro imbécil vuelve a llamarme mortífago lo moleré a _Crucios_ , a fin y a cabo, nadie va a castigarnos.

Los Slytherin rieron ante los reproches de Herbert. Después de haber despotricado un pco contra todo que no fuera una serpiente, decidieron continuar con sus deberes. Hacia un asombroso día fuera, inclusive el lago negro estaba tranquilo y no había rastro alguno de peligro.

-Me deje algo olvidado en las mazmorras -dijo Gregory con voz tensa. Con un movimiento de varita ordenó todos sus pergaminos, libros y plumas, reduciéndolas para que entraran en su bolsillo. Antes de levantarse dejó casto beso en la mejilla de Hermione.

-Con cuidado -pidió la chica. Gregory asintió y continuo su andar hacia el castillo. Debía hablar con Snape, le había dado demasiada chance a Blaise y estaba seguro de que su amigo le era más fiel a Bellatrix que a ellos. Él no era idiota, sabía que Blaise era un traidor, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Lo conocía desde que eran críos y no dejaba de creer que el moreno hablaba de mas con Lestrange.

Era obvio que su amigo e encontraba demasiado trastornado para ver el panorama completo. Blaise tenía razón, posiblemente todos al inicio esperaban que el chico recuperara la memoria... pero no importaba si recordaba o no. Blaise era su familia y ahora no podía confiar en que no fuera a venderlos, a pesar de las dudas hacia Bellatrix que seguro tenía, debía vigilarlo para que no hiciera daño a Hermione o a algún otro Slytherin.

Tenía que hablar con Draco y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Iría con Snape y pediría permiso para hablar con su amigo; era probable que su antiguo Jefe de Casa también supiera sobre la inminente traición de Blaise. A menos que también estuviera cegado por su sentimientos hacia el moreno.

-¡Gregory! - el grito lo tomó por sorpresa al igual que el acercamiento que había logrado su nuevo acompañante al retenerlo del antebrazo. Gregory giró su mano en un movimiento que había aprendió de las artes de pelea _muggle_ y logró invertir la situación al ser él quien sostuviera a su atacante por la muñeca junto a su varita incrustada sobre su garganta.

Con intimidación y fuerza calculada hizo que la bruja retrocediera varios pasos hasta golpear su espalda contra la pared y quedar prisionera entre los ladrillos y el Slytherin. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, y que habían estado esperándolo.

La Hufflepuff jadeo con fuerza y miró con ojos desmesurados a Gregory.

-¡Susan! -gritaron sus dos amigas. Ginny Weasley y Hannah Abbott sacaron con velocidad sus varitas y apuntaron a Gregory con ellas.

-Esta bien, esta bien -advirtió Bones, temblando con cierto nerviosismo- Esta bien, chicas... -susurro con voz aguda. Gregory la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza antes de soltarla y alejarse varios pasos.

-No debes sorprender a un Slytherin así -recriminó Gregory, volviendo a guardar su varita en un gesto de confianza aunque las tres chicas sospechaban que el Slytherin no se fiaba de ellas. Weasley estaba segura de que al igual que Zabini, el chico sabía manejar magia sin varita- ¿Qué necesitan?

-¿Qué te hace creer que necesitamos algo? -espetó Weasley. Gregory rodó los ojos.

-He de suponer que no me hablaron sólo para saludar. Nadie quiera a un Slytherin cerca en estos días -se mofo-... si es que alguna vez nos quisieron... -murmuró. Susan posó sus ojos en él con cierta lastima, lo que provocó que Gregory se tensara de inmediato- Sí no necesitan nada, entonces he de retirarme. Tengo asuntos pendientes en mi nómina -masculló con enojo reprimido. Lo último que necesitaba era la lastima de un Hufflepuff.

-¡No! -exclamó Bones cuando Gregory se disponía a marcharse- Quiero decir... eh... No quería gritarte...-susurro abochornada- ... Es sólo que... nosotras... queríamos hablar contigo desde que regresamos a Hogwarts pero con todo lo que ha sucedido: las familias de Slytherin buscadas por supuesta traición, los profesores Carrow, el problema con Dennis...

-Entiendo tu punto, Bones -interrumpió Gregory- Pero como te he dicho antes, tengo asuntos pendientes así que si esto no es importante...

-Debes acompañarnos -dijo Abbott- Esto es de vida o muerte... y con los sucesos de esta semana lo mejor sería contartelo de una vez.

-Claro, si quieres acompañarnos -siseo Weasley. Gregory las miró con ojos entrecerrados. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba analizando si confiar en ellas o no, pero Gregory había tenido suficientes clases con Snape y Draco para aprender a conseguir las respuestas por si mismo.

A pesar de no ser un experto en Legeremancia, Gregory podía introducirse en la mente de alguien que no supiera ocultar sus pensamientos, como aquellas tres y la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Sin detenerse y sabiendo que aquellas chicas no estaban preparadas para él; lanzó su mente hacia las de ellas, comenzando por Weasley.

Entre pensamientos confusos hacia Blaise hasta cierta tristeza por Potter, con nebulosas en su ubicación gracias al encantamiento Fidelio. Gregory descubrió algo que nunca espero encontrar en la mente de alguien como Ginny Weasley.

En un suceso de escurridizos pensamientos, logró ver desde el primer momento la boda tan planeada y esperada entre los defensores de la Orden del Fénix, la caída del Ministerio y la huida a alguna casa de seguridad que no sabía dónde quedaba pero sí lograba ver quien se encontraba ahí: Sirius Black, James Potter, dos de las tres chicas que se encontraba frente a él... el trío de oro... pero algo mucho más importante...

El paradero de Lucius Malfoy y con aquel cabo suelto, todo lo que había revelado a Potter y aliados.

Todos aquellos planes que fueron llevados a cabo desde el inicio.

Con un terrible dolor de cabeza y el sudor frío de lo que pareció un recorrido de horas sólo llevado en segundos, Gregory salió de la mente de Weasley sin que ella entendiera con seguridad que había pasado.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo -espetó, girándose en redondo y caminando con más determinamiento hacia el despacho del director.

-¡Es sobre tu amigo Zabini! -siseo Weasley. El Slytherin no detuvo su caminar.

-Sea lo que sea que crees, estas equivocada, Weasley -masculló, mirando sobre su hombro a las tres chicas, en particular a Bones. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y siguió su caminó. Al dar la vuelta en el recodo, no espero ni un segundo más y echó a correr.

Tenía que advertirle a Snape y a Draco antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Potter nunca había sido un buen maestro al ocultar su mente de Lord Oscuro según Snape y Dumbledore y ahora que sabía dónde se escondía Malfoy (no con exactitud) lo último que necesitaban era que Lord se enterara antes que ellos.

Su mente fue cuerpo fue disolviéndose en un humo espeso y negro, parpadeo entre lo invisible y lo visible. Sus pies se elevaban del suelo y volvían a tocarlo.

Su mente estaba demasiado dispersa para que él pudiera tomar el Estado Niebla. Dejó de intentar transformarse y trastabillo hasta una pared, deteniendo su andar mientras sentía como la bilis subía por su garganta.

Conjuró un cubo de metal y vomito dentro de él lo poco que había desayunado esa mañana. Los sonidos de arcadas sonaron en el pasillo.

-Joder... -jadeo, adentrándose con fuerza al cubo. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar un poco sus pensamientos e hizo desaparecer el cubo- Esto apesta -masculló, dejándose caer contra la pared de ladrillos. Sudaba a chorros y sentía una inmensa presión sobre su mente, envolvió su pequeño dije de cruz entre sus dedos y espero paciente a que el dolor de cabeza y cansancio desaparecieran.

No quería terminar chocando por ahí si no lograba mantener el Estado Niebla.

Cuando las terribles náuseas y el insoportable dolor de cabeza habían pasado, Gregory volvió a incorporarse, tomó el Estado Niebla y sobrevoló los pasillos de Hogwarts en completo anonimato e invisibilidad. Esquivando a cualquiera que se encontrara en el camino, inclusive vio a McGonagall castigando a un estudiante de Gryffindor.

Después de años de prácticas, hizo un perfecto aterrizaje frente a la gárgola de piedra.

 _-Lily Evans_ -anunció. La gárgola giró sobre si misma hasta mostrar unos escalones de piedra que Gregory subió con rapidez.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de madera, tocó dos veces seguidas anunciando su llegada y se adentró en el despacho del director.

Sólo había estado una vez antes dentro de aquel lugar y podía fácilmente reconocer lo que había cambiado dentro. Los libreros aún ocupaban la mayor parte del lugar, los cuadros con sus respectivos directores durmiendo aún descansaban sobre las paredes. La chimenea prendida en un fuego verde y los sofás que antes eran de un rojo con bordes dorados ahora brillaban de color negro.

Las cortinas bloqueaban el único ventanal y el ave fénix que una vez vio en el escritorio ya no estaba más ahí.

-Gregory -la pastosa voz de Snape se abrió paso por el despacho. Su antiguo Jefe de Casa, su mentor y a quién consideraba un padre, estaba sentado sobre la silla del director, analizando unos pergaminos.

-Profesor Snape -saludó Gregory dejando entrever lo cansado que estaba. No había necesidad de ocultarse con Snape.

Snape enarcó una ceja con curiosidad y con un movimiento de mano invitó a Gregory a sentarse en la silla frente a él. El Slytherin se dejó caer fe golpe sobre ella y se llevó los dedos a la sien, intentando detener las punzadas de dolor.

-¿Qué sucedió? -la voz de Snape adquirió un tono de preocupación. Gregory negó, soltando un quejido por debajo.

-Nada grave, sólo yo inmiscuyendome en las mentes ajenas -se burló- Sucede que.. ah... -suspiró, posando sus orbes castaños en los oscuros de Snape- Sé donde está Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Donde? -los ojos de Snape brillaron. Él también estaba al tanto de que Draco accidentalmente había descuidado a su padre, alguien que de seguro sabía más de lo que debería.

-Creo... que mejor dicho sé con quién está Malfoy...

-¿Con quién? -Snape frunció el ceño y Gregory soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que detenía.

-Con Potter.

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor._

 _4:12 p.m_

-¿A donde van? -Vincent y Draco se giraron sobre sus lugares, apuntando a la bruja con sus respectivas varitas. Bellatrix dejo salir una risa divertida- ¿Por qué tan tensos?

-A comparación de ti, tía Bella, Lord Tenebroso si nos encomienda misiones importantes -se mofó Draco, viendo como los ojos de Bellatix refulgían con enojo antes de que sonriera con malicia, provocando un escalofrío en ambos.

-¿No será que irán a ver a alguna _sangre sucia_? -preguntó con sorna. Draco se tenso imperceptiblemente y vio de reojo como Vincent se tragaba una respiración.

-No a todos nos gusta divertirnos torturando a simples _muggles_ -siseo el rubio- Y a donde vayamos, no es asunto tuyo, Bella -escupió, bajando su varita y volviendo a su andar. Rezando porque Bellatrix no estuviera tan loca como para maldecirlos en pleno pasillo.

-¡Espero se diviertan! -rió.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -espetó Vincent cuando dieron vuelta al recodo. Draco se veía más pálido que nunca.

-No tengo idea.

* * *

 _Castillo Nott._

 _4:30 p.m_

-¿No deberíamos al menos colocar una barrera para que no escuche ni vea nada? -preguntó Vincent sin dejar de ver a Nicholas Nott sentado sobre un taburete de madera, con el rostro pegado a la ventana y con la mirada perdida.

-Su mente está muy jodida, no creo que realmente repare en nosotros -masculló Draco, con un ligero malestar en el pecho. Hacia mucho que no sentía lastima por nadie, ni siquiera su propia madre... pero aquel hombre... a quién sin que nadie más que Hermione supiera realmente el rencor que le guardaba debido a la maldición de Theo, lograba despertar algo en Draco... tal vez fuera porque se asemejaba demasiado a la situación de Blaise.

¿El también se sentiría así de perdido? ¿Qué lo llevo a tal extremo para borrarse la memoria? ¿Por qué pensó que necesitaba sacrificarse por ellos?

-Vamos -susurró Vincent, cerrando la puerta con sigilo y colocando un bloqueo en la manija. Junto a Draco recorrió los desolados y tenebrosos pasillos del castillo Nott hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde ya los esperaba su anfitrión.

-Gran barrera -felicitó Draco con burla en su voz- Tuvimos que dar al menos cinco vueltas para lograr encontrar una entrada sin caer en una maldición de sangre.

-Felicita a Hermione -se mofó Gregory, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en una columna de piedra- Ella es quien colocó la maldición en nuestra Sala Común.

-Seguro que sí -sonrió Vincent con añoranza, recordando sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Lo fácil que era todo en aquellos días.

-Tengo algo importante que contarles y le pedí a Snape que fuera yo quien se los contara -soltó Gregory. Vincent y Draco se dedicaron una mirada curiosa antes de sentarse en frente de su viejo amigo y formar un círculo de secretos- Pero antes de ello, debemos hablar de otra cosa.

-¿Qué es tan importante que te haya hecho salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts?-preguntó Draco, dejando descansar un poco su postura.

-Blaise -al ver la mirada de desconfianza en los ojos de Vincent y Draco, Gregory supo que lo sabían- ¿Cómo...?

-Bellatrix... ella... ah... -Vincent se trabó con sus palabras, rascando con nerviosismo su barbilla.

-Antes de que viniéramos acá, ella soltó un comentario... impropio- siseo Draco- Ella sabe que nosotros hablamos, y con nosotros me refiero a Hermione.

-Joder -maldijo Gregory- Lo sabía, no podemos fiarnos de Blaise.

-Está confundido -negó Draco.

-Su confusión matará a alguien -escupió Vincent- No podemos darnos el lujo de confiar en él si realmente le es leal a Bellatrix.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Darle la espalda? -Draco los miró furioso- Blaise es nuestro amigo y si Bellatrix realmente ha logrado manipularlo entonces deberíamos ayudarlo.

-Suenas a Hermione -se mofaron los otros dos.

-¿Ella lo sabe? -indagó el rubio. Gregory negó.

\- No, pero ayer Blaise hizo una tremenda rabieta después de que regresamos del bosque prohibido. Dándonos a entender que no entiende quién es él -la mirada de Draco y Vincent se ensombreció- Pansy lo encaró. No creo que ella confíe en Blaise.

-Debes hablar con ella, Vincent -dijo Draco- Sin decirle nada a Theo y Hermione, debemos hacer que Blaise crea que confiamos plenamente en él. Y si Pansy tiene renuencia...

-Mañana hablaré con ella - lo cortó Vincent.

-No vayas a decirle nada sobre que desconfiamos de Blaise -advirtió Gregory. Vincent asintió tosco, dando por terminado la mención de Pansy.

-Debemos encontrar una forma de manipular a Bellatrix sin que ella se entere -murmuró Draco, desviando la mirada al fondo del calabozo- Ella cree que confiamos en Blaise plenamente y debe seguir creyéndolo.

-¿Y si le dice a Lord? -preguntó Gregory. Vincent negó.

-Ella ahora mismo no es la... favorita de Lord Tenebroso -se burló- Con el fiasco de la Profecía en la batalla del Ministerio, lo que ahora ella querrá será asegurarse de que tiene todas las piezas antes de soltarlas.

-Esta desquiciada, pero sigue siendo demasiado inteligente -aceptó Draco- No la subestimemos como ella de seguro nos está subestimado.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -preguntó Gregory.

-Mirthy... -Draco suspiro- ¿Él habla con ella?

-Ayer, justo fue por eso que explotó -admitió el chico.

-Esto sonará horrendo, pero si haces creer a Mirthy que Blaise está en peligro... -tanteo.

-Si ella cree que Bellatrix está moldeado la mente de Blaise a su disposición...

-Y lo está...

-Entonces ella hará cualquier cosa para proteger a su amo -concluyó Vincent. Draco asintió y Gregory soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-Cuando Blaise recupere su memoria va a matarnos -se lamentó.

-Mejor que nos mate por confundir un poco a su elfina que él envié a alguien a una muerte segura -dijo Draco sobando ligeramente su cuello, volvió a tomar atención de Gregory- ¿Además de Blaise hay algún asunto del que debamos hablar?

-Sí -asintió el Slytherin- Es sobre Lucius...

-¿Qué sucede con él? -preguntó con un suspiro derrotado- No sabemos donde está y no podemos darnos el lujo de pensar que está haciendo. Deberemos confiar en que está ocultando su apestoso trasero alcohólico en algún lugar y que saldrá cuando se sienta seguro, mientras tanto él no es problema suyo, si no mío...

-Sé que se esconde con Potter -cortó Gregory. Draco pegó un brinco al igual que Vincent.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron ambos mortífagos.

-Susan Bones, Ginevra Weasley y Hannah Abbott me abordaron hoy... Ellas intentaban contarme algo importante pero yo debía hablar con ustedes sobre Blaise -relató- No tenía tiempo para sus misterios y sé que tanto Weasley como dos amigas son terribles en proteger su mente.

-Ve al punto -siseo Draco con voz tensa. Si Gregory tenía razón, había una remota posibilidad de que Lord... de que supiera lo de su padre y que había estado ocultando su huida.

\- Me adentré en la mente de Weasley -continuó Gregory- Ella sabía que Blaise fue enviado a Hogwarts con motivos oscuros, que es un espía de Lord Tenebroso y sabía que fuiste tú quien dio el chivatazo del Callejón Diagon...

-Greg, yo... -murmuró avergonzado. Gregory negó.

-Habrán tenido sus razones - lo interrumpió- Lucius Malfoy llegó durante la boda de uno de los Weasley todo desorientado y desaliñado. Les contó todo... todo.

-¡Joder! -espetó Vincent.

-La mente de Weasley se volvió borrosa, por lo que supongo la ubicación está protegida por el Encantamiento Fidelio -explicó- Ahora Lucius quiere matarte por Narcissa y también es algo como un... informante para la Orden del Fénix. Sé oculta junto a Sirius Black, James Potter y el trío de oro.

Sé extendió un tenso silencio entre ellos.

-Arreglaré esto -suspiró Draco- Ahora con la ubicación de Lucius tenemos un nuevo cabo que atar -poso su mirada en Vincent- Hay que adelantar a Parkinson y los suyos...

-¡Joder!

-¡Carajo!

Ambos chicos se aferraron con fuerza a sus ante brazos izquierdos. Con el rostro distorsionado de dolor, se levantaron con dificultad.

-Lord convoca una reunión -masculló Draco. Gregory asintió en comprensión- Haz lo que te dije con Mirthy... Y mantén vigiladas a esas chicas, no nos conviene que sepan más.

-De acuerdo... -Gregory vio como sus dos amigos se colocaban sus máscaras plateadas y caminaban con velocidad hacia la salida de los calabozos.

* * *

 _Torre de Premios Anuales._

 _7:30 p.m_

-Se ve tranquila -murmuró Hermione, tocando ligeramente la fría mejilla de Luna. La Ravenclaw había esta sumida en un profundo sueño desde que el ritual había terminado, y no había nada malo en aquella imagen de la doncella dormida en su cama... a excepción de la rojiza marca en forma de mordida sobre su cuello, justo donde conectaba con los hombros.

-No ha despertado en todo el día, Hermione -espetó Theo, caminando en círculos- Se desmayo justo después de que la marqué. Ni siquiera sabemos si le causo daño el veneno de mis colmillos.

-Estas actuando como un cobarde -siseo Pansy, sentada junto a Gregory a los pies de la cama.

-¿Yo soy el cobarde? -soltó Theo con una risa sardónica y deteniendo su andar- Yo no salí corriendo en la primera oportunidad que tuve -siseo Theo, desviando la mirada hacia el rostro durmiente de Luna.

No podía sacarse la mala espina de que se había equivocado, tuvo que haber frenado sus impulsos. Pero Luna se había sentido y olido tan bien que había perdido la compostura, cuando menos sintió, ya la había marcado.

-¡Yo no salí corriendo! -gritó Pansy, levantándose y caminando hacia Theo. Tomó al Slytherin por sorpresa al apresar su corbata con una mano y jalarlo hacia ella. El castaño se tambaleo un momento antes de que Pansy colocara su otra mano contra su hombro y lo obligara a ver sus orbes azules impregnados de enojo- Draco me lo pidió -dijo, arrastrando las palabras con el característico tono amenazante del rubio- Me lo ordenó -rectificó- A comparación de ti, que saliste corriendo como si el mismo Lord Oscuro te persiguiera en persona. ¿O es qué acaso Draco también te lo ordenó? _"Regresa a Hogwarts y follate a Lovegood mientras Vincent y yo nos jugamos el pellejo"_ -dijo, aun imitando la voz de Draco. Los ojos azules de Theo refulgieron un segundo en un tono amarillento antes de que tomara la tela de la camisa de Pansy entre sus manos, rasgándola con sus uñas que habían salido y la atrajera a él, colocandola aún más cerca de lo que estaban antes.

-Repite eso, princesa -sus orbes perdieron el color azul para volverse amarillos- Vamos, estoy seguro que tienes más que escupir. Todos estamos dispuestos a escuchar tus lloriqueos por que a Vincent le dio asco ponerte la mano encima -sonrió con maldad. Pansy jadeo.

-¡Basta! -ordenó Hermione, con la mano envuelta alrededor de la muñeca de Gregory que apuntaba con su varita a Theo, con el rostro blanco de emociones. Parecía listo para maldecirlo si se acercaba más a Pansy- ¡He dicho basta! -siseo de nuevo. Pansy y Theo, ambos con la mandíbula tensa, se dedicaron una última mirada de furia antes de soltarse, dando un ligero empujón al otro como advertencia.

-Imbécil...

-Perra...

-Dejen de actuar como críos -masculló Hermione, fulminándolo con la mirada- Y bájale a tus humos, hermano -pidió. Theo resopló, llevándose las manos a los ojos y tallandoselos con fuerza; todos vieron como sus uñas desaparecían- Si Draco no detuvo a Theo, habrá tenido sus razones -dijo, viendo a Pansy que rodó los ojos y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. La castaña miró a Theo- Y la vida privada de Vincent y Pansy es eso, privada.

-Vincent no tuvo asco de tocarla, pero es un gran paso tenerla como mejor amiga a volverse su esposa -murmuró Gregory, zafándose del agarre de la castaña y mirando con enojo a Theo.

-Lo que sea, no es asunto nuestro -volvió a decir Hermione- Así que eso, en cualquier momento, esta fuera de discusión. ¿Estamos? -preguntó con una sonrisa falsa, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de Theo que asintió reticente.

Un _patronus_ en forma de mapache atravesó las paredes hechas de ladrillos y se plantó de delante de Theo, casi golpeándole el rostro.

-Draco exige tu presencia -era obvio que Vincent aún no lo había perdonado por llamar a Pansy de aquella manera. Su voz había sonado como si le ordenara a un perro que diera la pata.

El _patronus_ se desintegró delante de ellos.

-Ya oíste, ve como buen nundú rastrero con tu amo -se mofó Pansy, cruzándose de brazos. Theo la fulminó con la mirada, tomó su capa negra del respaldo del sofá y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación de Luna.

-Todos sabemos que eres una perra egoísta. No hace falta que nos lo recuerdes.

-¡Theodore! -pero la reprimenda de Hermione había llegado demasiado tarde, Theo ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

* * *

 _Callejón Nockturn._

 _8:10 p.m_

El sonido de Aparición sonó en el desolado callejón. Nadie que no fuera mortífago o parte del Ministerio se atrevía a entrar en aquel horrible lugar, menos a esa hora de la noche.

Theo se sacudió la túnica antes de buscar con la mirada a su amigo. El mortífago lo esperaba recargado contra el marco de la ventana rota de alguna tienda abandonada. Tenía las manos ocultas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, miraba hacia el cielo y parecía tener una pose despreocupada aunque a Theodore Nott no le convencía.

Conocía a su amigo, estaba seguro de que había puesto barreras inclusive antes de que lo mandara a llamar.

-¿Por qué me has hecho salir de Hogwarts? -preguntó a penas y estuvo a un metro del mortífago.

-Tienes la marca en el brazo, que te haya dejado regresar a Hogwarts no significa que tu trabajo haya terminado -siseo en advertencia, posando sus grisáceo orbes en los azules de Theo- Tu estancia en Hogwarts en lo que resta del mes será disculpada por Snape.

-¿A dónde iremos? -preguntó, desviando la mirada de Draco.

-Irás -corrigió- Yo iré a las montañas rocosas en busca de McNair -dijo.

-¿Qué trabajo excusa a Vincent? -preguntó en un tono acusatorio. Draco soltó una risa despectiva.

-Vincent tiene que corregir el error que dejé escapar -dijo- Gregory, a diferencia de ti, logró descubrir donde se oculta Lucius.

-¿Cómo demonios iba a saber yo eso? -preguntó a la defensiva.

-Investigando. Se suponía que para eso regresaba a Hogwarts -escupió- Vigilaras a la familia de Potter. Parkinson y sus estúpidos seguidores irán por ellos en siete días si las cifras son correctas.

-¿Por qué no los sacamos ahora?

-Por que necesitamos deshacernos de Parkinson y la mejor manera es que sea el mismo Lord en persona quien lo haga. Con Parkinson fuera, Vincent tendrá su lugar en la mesa y ya seríamos tres entre los más allegados a Lord Oscuro -respondió- Sácalos cuando veas que Parkinson lanza la marca el cielo, será su llamado para Lord y si haces bien tu trabajo, Parkinson quedará fuera; Potter nos deberá un gran favor y mi madre no perderá la razón estando sola en aquel edificio.

-¿Es todo? -su mirada se desvió al callejón donde habían encontrado a Blaise desmemorizado.

-¿No es suficiente? -se mofó. Theo tensó los hombros ante la burla en la voz de Draco- Una vez logres dejar a los _muggles_ junto a Narcissa, regresa a Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo me excusaras ante Lord?

-Él piensa que irás conmigo. Habrá un problema en el camino hacia McNair y regresará bajo mi mandato -explicó- Ahora ve con los _muggles._ No los pierdas de vista.

Theo asintió y desapareció con un silencioso _"crack"._

* * *

 _Septiembre, 18. 1997_

 _Taberna Tres cuernos._

 _2:30 p.m_

-No puedo creer que Gregory en serio haya ido de chismoso con ustedes -siseo Pansy, cruzándose de brazos. Cuando Snape le había dicho que tenía el día libre porque Vincent quería visitarla, nunca se imaginó aquello. Pensó que hablarían sobre sus problemas maritales pero era obvio que a su _"esposo"_ eso no le interesaba.

-Blaise debe creer que confiamos en él, Pans... entiéndelo -pidió el chico, inclinando su cuerpo sobre la mesa pero Pansy, renuente a dejarse tocar, pegó su cuerpo al respaldo de la silla. Tenía los labios en un mohín furioso y la mirada dolida posada en el espantoso y destartalado bar- Si Blaise cree que algo anda mal...

-Se lo dira a Bellatrix. Lo sé, no soy estúpida, Vincent -espetó, fulminando al chico con la mirada.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras -soltó un largo suspiro- Estaré fuera unos días...

-Ya lo había deducido -se mofó. Vincent se restregó el rostro con fuerza, se estaba hartando de la actitud de Pansy- Theo no regresó después de recibir el _patronus,_ ni siquiera par a ver a Luna. He de suponer que Draco trae algo entre manos y no quiere contarnos.

-Ya no estas entre las filas, Pans.. -le recordó. Pansy bufó.

-¡Yo no pedí regresar a Hogwarts! ¡Draco me lo ordenó! -siseo.

-¡Ya basta, Pansy! -ordenó Vincent, golpeando con ambas manos la mesa de madera. La Slytherin pegó un chillido de sorpresa, pegándose aún más hacia el respaldo de su silla- Estoy harto de esta actitud de princesa mimada. Ya no tienes doce años, compórtate como alguien de tu edad -siseo. Pansy lo miró con ojos enfurecidos.

-Discúlpame si no me comporto como la típica esposa sangre pura -escupió para sorpresa de Vincent.

-No estamos hablando de eso, Pans -susurró Vincent, perdiendo el enojo para dar paso a la frustración.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Jodete! -chilló- Estoy harta de ti. De Draco, de Theo, de Blaise e inclusive de Hermione... Estoy harta de que siempre me digan lo que tengo que hacer, como si yo no pudiera pensar por mi misma. Como si no fuera más que una carga para todos ustedes -podía sentir la bilis subiendo por su garganta- Yo no le pedí a Draco que me enviara a Hogwarts. No le pedí a Theo mantenerme en su compañía. No le pedí a Hermione mirarme como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, tampoco le pedí a Blaise tratarme como si yo fuera la enemiga y mucho menos te pedí a ti que te casaras conmigo -una desolada lágrima cayó por su mejilla, pero Pansy la limpió en seguida- Se suponía que haríamos esto juntos. No que cada quién tendría sus propios secretos -se levantó, como impulsada por un resorte y se dirigió a la salida de la taberna.

Necesitaba aire, empezaba a sentirse atrapada justo como cuando vivía con sus padres. Como si todos esperaran algo de ella, algo que no podía darlas.

Empujó la puerta de la taberna y salió al nubloso día que le daba la bienvenida. Realmente pensó que podía convencer a Vincent de intentar actuar como un matrimonio para no hacer sus vidas tan miserables, pero parecía que él se empeñaba en desechar sus intentos. ¿Qué necesitaba para que Vincent la viera como una mujer?

Caminó con pasos temblorosos por el callejón hasta que sintió como la detenían por el codo. Se soltó con brusquedad y apuntó su varita contra el pecho de Vincent.

-Vuelve a tocarme, y te moleré a _Crucios_ -espetó, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Pansy... -el chico levantó sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Si tanto asco les doy, ¿por que insisten en quedarse conmigo? -chilló- ¿Por qué si dicen que soy una perra egoísta aún quieren estar a mi lado? -presionó su vairta con fuerza sobre la camisa de Vincent- Solo quiero que me dejen en paz si solo buscan su propia salvación.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? -preguntó Vincent. Pansy soltó un grito estrangulado, se giro sobre sus talones y siguió su camino. Pudo ver de reojo a un vendedor ambulante que hacia algún tipo de trato con un mago de dudable legalidad cuando una reliquia llamó su atención. Se frenó de golpe y el pecho de Vincent golpeó contra su espalda- ¿Pans?

-El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin -chilló, guardando su varita con nerviosismo y limpiándose las lágrima con manos temblorosas. Se sacudió la túnica negra que llevaba encima del uniforma y se aferró al brazo de Vincent, obligandolo a caminar con ella- Blaise dijo, antes de borrarse la memoria, que el guardapelo estaba en manos de Potter...

-Tal vez sea falso -masculló Vincent, sintiéndose en un espiral de emociones. Ya no podía seguirle el paso a Pansy.

-No esta de más comprobarlo -murmuró justo cuando llegaban al mago. Pansy soltó una sonrisa deslumbrante- ¿Ese es un guardapelo? -preguntó, y sin esperar respuestas se puso en cunclillas y tomó la reliquia entre sus dedos. Como si estuviera inspeccionan dolo cuidadosamente, lo acercó a su rostro y escuchó los inexistentes siseo de saliendo de él. Miró a Vincent y asintió. El mortífago se tensó.

-¿Cuanto por el guardapelo? -el mago sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado unos excelentes clientes. Podía ver el enorme pedrusco que portaba la chica en su dedo anular.

-Verá, es una reliquia realmente peculiar. Pasada de generación en generación...

-Corta tus charadas, tío. ¿Cuanto por él? -volvió a preguntar y al ver que el mago tenía intención de estafarlos, se arremangó ambas mangas, mostrando sus brazos. Los ojos del mago cayeron sobre la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su ante brazo izquierdo y tragó con fuerza.

-Considérenlo un regalo... -dijo con voz temblorosa- Estoy seguro de que sabrán apreciarlo más que yo... -hizo una reverencia y con un movimiento de varita empezó a recoger sus cosas. Pansy se incorporó y entrelazo su brazo con el de Vincent después de colocarse el guardapelo.

Sin perder detalle alguno, vieron como el mago volvía a sonreírles y desaparecía con un fuerte sonido de succión. Pansy perdió la sonrisa.

-Si nosotros tenemos el guardapelo original, ¿qué ha estado haciendo Potter todas estas semanas? -preguntó, indignada. Vincent gruñó.

-Siendo una carga, eso ha estado haciendo -escupió, enredo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Pansy.

-¿A donde? -preguntó, a sabiendas que estaba apunto de llevar una aparición conjunta. Los orbes azules de Vincent cayeron sobre los verdes de Pansy.

-Con Draco - y con un sonido de succión, ambos desaparecieron del callejón Nockturn.

* * *

 _Septiembre 19, 1997._

 _Grimmauld Place, 12._

Si Kreacher había sido capaz de escapar de un lago lleno de Inferi, Harry tenía la seguridad de que la captura de Mundungus le llevaría unas horas a lo mucho, pero aún así pasó toda la tarde (en los descansos que le permitía Malfoy) rondando impaciente por la casa. Al anochecer, Harry estaba desanimado y nervioso, y la cena, que consistió en un pan mohoso al que Sirius intentó sin éxito hacer diversas transformaciones, no logró mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Kreacher tampoco regresó al día siguiente, ni al otro. Lucius se esforzaba por mantener a Harry en un solo plano, y sólo aquellas dolorosas sesiones con el ex mortífago lograban sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

Ese día no había sido diferente a ningún otro. Pero había sido cuando Malfoy le dio un descanso que vio a dos hombres ataviados con capa apareciendo en la plaza frente al número 12, y allí se quedaron hasta el anochecer, sin apartar la mirada de la fachada que no veían.

-Mortífagos, seguro -dictaminó Sirius, enviando una mirada envenenada a Lucius que no se dio por aludido.

-¿Creen que saben que estamos aquí? -preguntó Ron.

-Lo dudo -respondió James, aunque parecía preocupado- Si lo supieran, habrían enviado a Quejicus a capturarnos.

-¿Creen acaso que Snape entró a la casa y la maldición de Sirius le ató la lengua? -preguntó Neville.

-Ya lo creo que sí -escupió Sirius-; de lo contrario, habría podido decirles a sus compinches cómo se entra.

-Seguro están vigilando por si aparecemos -opinó Ron- Tanto Sirius como James están siendo buscados por ser tu familia y nosotros por no asistir a Hogwarts.

La presencia de aquellos mortífagos incrementó la atmósfera de amenaza en la casa. Además, ninguno había tenido noticias de nadie que estuviera fuera de Grimmauld Place desde la boda, y la tensión empezaba a notarse. Ron, inquieto e irritable, se dedicó al fastidioso ejercicio de jugar con el desiluminador que llevaba en el bolsillo; eso enfureció sobre todo a Neville, que intentaba adivinar que había escrito en el diario negro de Malfoy mientras el platinado no daba chance alguno a Harry de descansar la mente.

-¿Quieres estarte quieto? -gritó la tercera noche de aquella larga espera cuando, por enésima vez, se apagaron las luces del salón.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! -se disculpó Ron, y volvió a encenderlas-. ¡Lo hago sin darme cuenta!

-¿Y no se te ocurre nada más útil con que entretenerte?

-¿Cómo que?

-Concéntrate, Potter -ordenó Lucius sin bajar su varita (le habían regresado durante las clases con Harry)- Una distracción y un habilidoso maestro de Legeremancia podría desarmarte con facilidad.

-¿Cómo tu hijo? -preguntó Harry, con la frente perlada de sudor y la camisa húmeda por el mismo. Lucius frunció el ceño con enojo.

 _-¡Legerement!_

Harry volvió a ver toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, y cuando Lucius llegó, como muchas otras veces, al secreto que Dumbledore le había encargado, cerró su mente a cal y canto, tanto como el viejo director y Snape le habían enseñado. Lucius no se ensañó tanto como Snape, intentó respetar sus parámetros pero aún así forzó a Harry a bloquearlo.

-¡No te muevas!

Harry salió de su letargo mientras Lucius se giraba y apuntaba con su varita hacia la salida del salón. Neville y Ron también estaban en guardia.

James y Sirius estaban fuera, con sus varitas apuntando al recién llegado. Harry, tan cansado como los días anteriores, tembló mientras alzaba su varita. Caminó junto al resto hasta llegar al pasillo de la casa, donde el retrato de la vieja bruja ya estaba chillando.

-¡No disparen! ¡Soy yo, Remus!

-¡Ay, menos mal! -dijo Sirius con un hilo de voz al tiempo que desviaba su varita hacia la señora Black. Con un estallido, las cortinas volvieron a cerrarse y se produjo silencio.

Ron y Neville también bajaron sus varitas pero Lucius, James y Harry no.

-¡Ponte donde podamos verte! -ordenó.

Lupin se acercó a la lámpara, todavía con más manos en alto.

-Soy Remus John Lupin, hombre lobo, apodado Lunático, uno de los cuatro creadores del mapa del Merodeador, casado con Nymphadora (también conocida como Tonks), y yo te enseñe a hacer un _patronus_ que adopta la forma de un ciervo.

-Uf, bueno -masculló Harry, y bajo la varita al igual que Lucius y James-, pero tenía que comprobarlo, ¿no?

-Como tu ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estoy de acuerdo en que tenías que hacerlo -poso sus ojos en Lucius y James antes de fijarse en Sirius- ¿Enserio, Canuto? ¿Así, nada más?

Sirius de encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Caminaron hasta el vestíbulo; Lupin, envuelto en una gruesa capa de viaje negra, parecía agotado pero contento de verlos.

-Así pues, ¿no hay señales de Severus? -preguntó.

-No, ninguna -contestó Harry- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, sí -asintió Lupin-, pero nos vigilan. Ahí fuera, en la plaza, hay un par de mortífagos.

-Ya lo sabemos... -cortó Lucius.

-He tenido que aparecerme justo en el escalón de la puerta para que no me vieran. No deben de saber que están aquí, ya que si lo supieran habrían venido más compinches. Mantienen vigilados todos los lugares que guardan alguna relación contigo, Harry. Vamos abajo. Tengo mucuhas cosas que contarles y quiero sabes que ocurrió cuando se marcharon de La Madriguera.

Bajaron, pues, a la cocina, y James apuntó la varita hacia la chimenea. El fuego prendió al instante y su luz suavizó la austeridad de las paredes de piedra y se reflejó en la larga mesa de madera. Lupin sacó varias cervezas de mantequilla de su capa y todos se sentaron.

-¿Es seguro? -se refirió a Lucius.

-Lo soy -siseo el platinado. Lupin miro a James y Sirius que aceptaron a regañadientes.

-Habrá llegado hace tres días, pero tuve que deshacerme del mortífago que me seguía la pista -explicó Lupin- Bueno, díganme, ¿vinieron directamente aquí después de la boda?

-Sí -respondió James- Fue seguro.

-Dinos qué pasó cuando nos marchamos. No hemos sabido nada desde que Arthur envío un _patronus_ diciendo que Susan y Ginny podían regresar -dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, Malfoy nos salvó -explicó Lupin, agradeciendo con la mirada al ex mortífago- Gracias a su aviso, la mayoría de los invitados de la boda pudieron desaparecerse antes de que llegar el _patronus_ de Kingsley. Ya cuando llegaron ellos, no había casi nadie.

-¿Eran mortífagos o gente del Ministerio? -preguntó Harry.

-Un poco de todo, pero a efectos prácticos ahora son la misma cosa. Eran aproximadamente una docena, aunque no sabían que estabas allí, Harry. Arthur oyó el rumor de que habían torturado a Scrimgeour antes de matarlo para que les revelará tu paradero; si eso es cierto, el Ministerio no te delató.

Harry miró a sus amigos y vio en sus rostros la mezcla de conmoción y gratitud que él mismo sintió. James, Sirius y Lucius parecían más objetivos.

-Los mortífagos registraron La Madriguera de arriba abajo -prosiguió Lupin-. Encontraron al ghoul, pero no se atrevieron a acercarsele mucho. Y luego interrogaron a los que quedábamos durante horas; trataban de obtener información sobre ti, Harry, pero naturalmente sólo los miembros de la Orden sabíamos que habías estado en la casa.

-Al mismo tiempo que arruinaban la boda, otros mortífagos allanaban todas las casas relacionadas con la Orden. No hubo víctimas mortales -se apresuró a precisar anticipándose a la pregunta-, pero emplearon métodos muy crueles -parpadeo un poco hacia Lucius, que se tensó- ... quemaron la casa de Dedulus Diggle, aunque, como ya saben, él no estaba allí, y utilizaron la maldición _Cruciatus_ contra la familia de Tonks...

-¿Quien? ¿Quién los torturó? -exigió Lucius. Lupin suspiró.

-Tu hijo y sus compinches -Lucius se tensó- Fue algo horrible de ver. Estaban todos muy impresionados al ver a un grupo de jóvenes hacer aquello, pero por lo demás, bien.

-¿Y los dejaron hacer? -preguntó Harry.

-Considera, Harry, que ahora cuentan con toda la potencia del Ministerio -aclaró Lupin-, y tienen permiso para realizar hechizos brutales sin temor a que los identifiquen ni los detengan. A si lograron traspasar los hechizos defensivos que habíamos puesto para protegernos de ellos, y una vez dentro no ocultaron a qué habían ido.

-¿Y al menos se han molestado en ofrecer una excusa para torturar a quienquiera que se haya acercado alguna vez a Harry? -preguntó James, indignado.

-Bueno... -repuso Lupin. Vaciló un momento y sacó un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que llevaba doblado-. Miren esto. -Y empujó el periódico sobre la mesa hacia Harry-. Tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar. Ése es su prefecto para perseguirme.

Harry alisó el periódico, cuya primera plana incluía una gran fotografía de su cara, y leyó el titular:

 _SE BUSCA PARA INTERRIGARLO SOBRE LA MUERTE DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE._

Ron, Neville, Sirius y James propurrieron en exclamaciones, ofendidos, pero Harry no dijo nada y apartó el periódico; no quería seguir leyendo, porque ya se imaginaba lo que diría.

-Lo siento, Harry -murmuró Lupin.

-Era bastante obvio que harían algo como ésto -dijo Lucius, refiriéndose al encabezado del periódico. Ojeo un poco pero no encontró lo que buscaba hasta que llegó a las últimas paginas- Familias de Slytherin buscadas por romper el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto... esto sí es nuevo.

-Por lo visto, una vez se apoderaron del Ministerio fue mas fácil saber a que familias debían buscar -repuso Lupin.

-Muchas de esas familias tienen hijos menores de edad, ¿cómo no las han encontrado? -preguntó Neville.

-El anterior Jefe del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos era Montague -respondió Lucius- Fue uno de los que huyó, aunque al principio se creyó que había salido de vacaciones... me sorprende que no haya nada mío en este periódico -repuso. Lupin se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie sabe nada de los Malfoy. De seguro no quieren que nadie se entere sobre otra familia traidora a la sangre...

-¿La gente no sabe lo que está pasando? -preguntó Neville.

-El golpe ha sido discreto y prácticamente silencioso -repuso Lupin-. La versión oficial del asesinato de Scrimgeur es que ha dimitido; lo ha sustituido Puis Thicknesse, que está bajo la maldición _Imperio._

-¿Y por qué Voldemort no se ha proclamado ministro de Magia? -preguntó Ron.

Lupin se echó a reír antes de contestar.

-Porque no lo necesita, Ron. De hecho, él es el ministro, pero ¿por qué iba a ocupar una mesa en el despacho del Ministerio? Su títere, Thicknesse, se encarga de los asuntos cotidianos, y así él tiene libertad para extender su poder por donde me venga en gana.

\- Como es lógico, la gente ha deducido lo que ha pasado, ¿no? -preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, la política del Ministerio ha experimentado un cambio drástico en las últimas semanas, y muchas personas sospechan que Voldemort debe de ser el responsable de tal cambio. Sin embargo, ésa es la clave: sólo lo sospechan. Pero no se atreven a confiar en Nadie, porque no saben de quienes pueden fiarse y les da miedo expresar sus opiniones, por su sus conjeturas son ciertas y el Ministerio toma represalias contra sus familias. Sí, Voldemort juega un juego muy inteligente. Si se hubiera proclamado ministro, había podido provocar una rebelión; en cambio, permaneciendo enmascarado, ha logrado sembrar más confusión, la incertidumbre y el temor.

-Y ese cambio drástico de la política del ministerio -terció Harry- ¿implica prevenir al mundo mágico contra mí en lugar de contra Voldemort?

-Tiene sentido -razonó Lucius-, y es un golpe maestro ahora que reparo en ello... Con Dumbledore muerto, tú, el niño que sobrevivió, podrías convertirte en en símbolo y el aglutinante del movimiento anti... anti...

-Voldemort -ofreció Neville. Lucius carraspeo.

-Pero indicando que participaste en la muerte del antiguo héroe, el Señor Tenebroso no sólo le ha puesto precio a tu cabeza, sino que además ha sembrado la duda y el miedo entre mucha gente que te habría defendido.

-Entretanto, el Ministerio ha empezado a actuar contra los _hijos de muggles_ -Lupin señaló _El Profeta_ y añadió-: Es noticia vieja, pero suponiendo que no han visto el periódico en estas semanas... ahora hay un _Registro para nacidos de muggles._

-¿Para qué necesitan un registro de _nacidos de muggles_? -preguntó Sirius.

-Para detenerlos -respondió con simpleza Remus- A menos que demuestres que tienes, como mínimo, un pariente cercano mágico, se considera que has obtenido tus poderes mágicos de forma ilegal y debes ser castigado.

-A parte de Hogwarts obligatorio, Snape director y yo siendo un traidor. ¿Quieren encerrar a los _nacidos de muggles_? - se indignó Harry.

-Me temo que ningún niño _hijo de muggles_ entre a Hogwarts este año... sólo los que ya han sido aceptados en años anteriores... y eso, si Umbridge les permitió regresar.

\- Es... es... -masculló, buscando las palabras para expresar el horror de sus pensamientos, pero Lupin dijo en voz baja:

\- Lo sé, muchacho, lo sé. -Vacilo un momento y agregó- Sí no puedes confirmármelo, Harry, lo entenderé, pero la Orden tienen la impresión de que Dumbledore te encomendó una misión.

\- Es verdad, y Ron y Neville también están implicados y me acompañarán.

-¿Puedes decirme en qué consiste esa misión?

Harry escrutó el rostro, plagado de arrugas prematuras y enmarcado por una mata de pelo tupido pero canoso. Fijo su mirada en su padre y padrino, ambos mirándolo con determinación y luego poso su mirada en Ron y Neville, que pasara lo que pasara, lo apoyarían.

-Yo...

Un terrible y sonoro _¡crac!_ resonó en la cocina. Por primera vez en tres días, Harry se había olvidado por completo de Kreacher.

Una maraña fe agotadas extremidades que habían aparecido de la nada justo al lado de su silla llamaron la atención de todos. Se puso rápidamente de pie al mismo tiempo que Kreacher se desenredaba y, haciendo una reverencia a Sirius, anunciaba con su ronca voz.

-Kreacher ha vuelto con el ladrón Mundungus Fletcher, mi amo.

Mundungus se levantó con dificultad y sacó su varita; pero Remus fue mas rápido que él y gritó:

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Mundungus saltó por los aires y él la atrapó. Mundungus, despavorido, echo a correr hacia la escalera; sin embargo, Ron le hizo un placaje y lo derribó sobre el suelo de piedra con un amortiguador crujido.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa aquí? -bramó retorciéndose para soltarse de los brazos de Ron- ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Para qué enviaron a un maldito elfo doméstico a buscarme? ¿A qué juegan? ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame o...!

-No estas en posición de amenazarla -dijo Sirius. Apartó el periódico, cruzó la cocina y en pocas zancadas y se arrodilló al lado de Mundungus, que dejó de forcejar y lo miró aterrado.

Ron se levantó jadeando y observó como Sirius apuntaba su varita a la nariz de Mundungus. Éste apestaba a sudor y humo de tabaco, tenía el pelo enmarañado y la túnica manchada.

-Kreacher pide disculpas por el retraso al traer al ladrón, mi amo. Fletcher sabe como evitar que lo capturas, tiene muchos escondrijos y muchos cómplices. Sin embargo, al fin Kreacher consiguió acorralar al ladrón.

-Lo has hecho muy bien -lo felicitó Sirius, y el elfo hizo una reverencia-. Bien, tenemos varias preguntas que hacerte -le dijo a Mundungus, que se apresuró a farfullar:

-Juro que pensé no había nada de valor. Sólo tome algunas chatarras que...

Hubo un correteo, un destello de cobre, un resonante golpazo y una chillido de dolor: Kreacher se había abalanzado sobre Mundungus para golpearle la cabeza con una sartén.

-¡Quítenmelo de encima! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Este bicho tendría que estar encerrado! -consideró Mundungus cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos al ver que el elfo volví a a levantar la enorme sartén.

-¡Kreacher, no lo hagas! -ordenó Sirius.

Los delgados brazos de Kreacher temblaban bajo el peso de la sartén que sostenía en alto.

-Una vez más, amo Sirius, por si acaso.

James se echó a reír.

-Nos interesa que esté consciente, Kreacher, pero si necesita que se le persuada un poco, podrás hacer los honores -prometió Sirius.

-Gracias, amo -replicó el elfo inclinando la cabeza; se retiró un poco y se quedó a escasa distancia vigilando a Mundungus con sus enormes y pálidos ojos, cargados de odio.

-Cuando te llevaste de esta casa todos los objetos de valor que encontraste -intervino Harry, colocándose al lado de su padrino-, tomaste unas cosas que estaban en el armario de la cocina. Entre ellas había un guardapelo... -De pronto se le secó la boca y también noto la tensión y la emoción de Neville y Ron-. ¿Qué hiciste con él?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tiene algún valor?

-¡Todavía lo tienes! -acusó Ron.

-No, ya no lo tiene -dijo Lucius con astucia- Se está preguntando si habría podido pedir más dinero por él.

-¿Más dinero? -se extrañó Mundungus- Eso no habría sido difícil, porque puede decirse que lo regalé. No tuve alternativa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estaba vendiendo en el callejón Nockturn cuando una tipa se me acercó, muy bonita por cierto, colgada del brazo de un tipo corpulento y amenazador.

-¿De qué está hablando? -intervino Lupin.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó Harry, temblando de emoción.

-No lo sé, pero el tipo parecía ser alguien importante... y aterrador -admitió- A la chica le gustó el guardapelo. Llevaba un uniforme de Hogwarts, de Slytherin... el tipo tenía la marca tenebrosa en el brazo... así que no tuve más opción que regalárselo.

-Imposible, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts están encerrados en el castillo. Sin posibilidad de salir -repuso Lupin- Son las órdenes ahora.

 _-¡Legerement!_ -el ataque de Lucius tomó pro sorpresa a todos, inclusive a Mundungus. Escudriño su mente de rincón a rincón hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, y una vez lo hubo hallado, borró su paso y la visita a Grimmauld Place, el elfo y lo noqueó con un _Desmaius_ \- Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Qué? -jadeo Neville. Lucius miró fijamente a Harry.

-Pansy Parkinson junto a Vincent Crabble. Ellos tienen el guardapelo.

-¿Qué está pasando? -volvió a preguntar Lupin.

-Sobre la misión de Dumbledore...-soltó Harry para sorpresa de todos- ... hablaré con la Orden sobre ello -fijo su vista en Lupin- Quiero que organices una reunión pero antes de eso... debemos encontrar a Parkinson, Crabble y ese guardapelo.

* * *

 **Mis disculpas si hubo alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Tomé prestados algunos párrafos de _"Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte"_**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? ¿Que creen que vaya a suceder con Lucius o con nuestras queridas serpientes? ¿Qué les gustaría ver en el siguiente capítulo?**

 **Recuerden que leo todos sus Review y siento no haberlos podido contestar de nuevo.**

 **¡Espero leerlos pronto!**

 **-Nia.**


	28. ¿Quién es el enemigo?

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _La idea no es mía pero la trama sí._**

 ** _¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

 _Septiembre 19, 1997._

 _Torre del director, Hogwarts._

 _8:00 a.m_

-Potter no puede ser más estúpido -exclamó con desagrado Gregory. Sus manos formaban puños, los hombros tensos y una mirada amenazante con la que recorría el despacho de Snape.

Todos los retratos habían sido cegados con un hechizo oscuro, también negandoles la oportunidad de escuchar la charla que se llevaba dentro de esas paredes.

Hermione veía fijamente el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin flotando inerte sobre el escritorio de Snape, escuchando como Gregory se paseaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, tratando de sacar esa desquiciante tensión.

Pansy, sentada en una de los sofás frente al escritorio, del lado izquierdo de Hermione, fingía mirar su anillo de bodas con relativa calma aunque por dentro estuviera temblando de miedo.

Snape, frente a ellas, sentado en el asiento del director con manos entrelazadas y una profunda mirada sobre Gregory, trataba de mantener sus pensamientos en orden.

-¿Draco lo sabe? -preguntó, con su típica voz siendo escuchada por todo el despacho. Pansy negó, cruzandose de brazos para por fin mirar a su mentor.

-No, salió en una misión -soltó con calma, aunque su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa- Vincent creyó que sería peligroso contar con él. No podemos comunicarnos sin temor a que alguien intercepte el mensaje.

Snape aceptó aquello con los labios apretados.

-¿Qué hay de Theo?

-No sabemos a donde lo envío Draco -masculló Gregory, parecía a punto de estallar- Ni siquiera se ha comunicado para saber si Luna ha despertado.

-¿Blaise? -Hermione negó, sin despegar la mirada del Horrocrux.

-Nos esta evitando -susurró- Tal vez sea mejor así, su mente está muy...

-¿Jodida? -bufó Pansy. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, por fin apartando los ojos de la reliquia.

-... lastimada -corrigió.

-¡Una maldita cosa! ¡Sólo una! -explotó Gregory, arremetiendo contra la vitrina de cristal donde estaba guardado el pensadero de Dumbledore. Los tres Slytherin vieron con pasmosa tranquilidad como Gregory tiraba al suelo la vitrina, haciéndose añicos por el impacto- ¡Y ni eso puede hacer bien! -pateó con fuerza su siguiente objetivo, un librero. Algunos libros parecieron saltar por el golpe.

-Confiamos en que Potter sabría como sobrellevar la situación -dijo Hermione, con voz cansada e ignorando la rabieta de Gregory- Es obvio que hemos puesto demasiadas expectativas en sus manos.

-El anillo y el diario han sido destruidos -recordó Pansy- Tenemos la copa, la diadema y ahora el guardapelo... cinco de seis ahora están en nuestras manos.

-Nagini sería el sexto -concordó Snape, viendo hacia donde se dirigía Pansy- Así que el señor Potter sólo está teniendo unas vacaciones de lo más... entretenidas.

-Tenemos que entregarle el guardapelo, ¿es lo que estás diciendo? -se mofó Gregory- Por Salazar, sería mejor que nosotros nos deshicieramos de los Horrocruxes que ya tenemos. Así Potter sólo tendría que deshacerse de Nagini, matar al Señor Oscuro y todos felices y contentos.

-Nosotros no podemos deshacernos de los Horrocruxes, Greg -reprochó Hermione- Recuerda que Dumbledore dejó explícitamente dicho que Potter debe ser quien los destruya.

-¿Pero cómo se lo entregamos sin que nos descubra? -preguntó Pansy- No podemos simplemente aparecernos en su escondite, donde sea que esté y darle los Horrocruxes en las manos...

-Y la espada -carraspeo Snape. Pansy rodó los ojos.

-Y la espada -repitió- Aún tenemos un papel que desempeñar, y si hacemos esto precipitado, Lord Oscuro no tardará en darse cuenta que no somos sus fieles sirvientes.

-A parte de encontrar los Horrocruxes, que era su misión, ¿también se los serviremos en charola de plata? -Gregory rió, negando y dejándose caer sobre el sofá negro- Maldita sea, y uno pensando que sólo miraríamos todo desde las gradas.

-Aun debemos averiguar los planes de Lord Tenebroso -dijo Snape, haciendo que sus tres alumnos prestaran atención de sus palabras- Mantener a los estudiantes de Hogwarts a salvo, a la familia de Potter y encontrar una manera de hacernos con Lucius -suspiró- Por no mencionar que aún no sabemos porque Dumbledore estaba tan necio en entregarte su copia de: Los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo -masculló, mirando a Hermione.

-Entonces... -Pansy miró su perfecta manicura- ¿Qué hacemos primero?

* * *

 _2:00 p.m._

La furia que Gregory sentía aún bullía dentro de él, aunque por fuera parecía el siempre indiferente Slytherin. Recorríó con cierto malestar los pasillos hasta llegar al Gran Comedor.

Los estudiantes de las tres distintas casas, con cuerpos tensos miraban cada dos por tres a sus jefes de casa antes de posar la mirada sobre ambos mortífagos, volver a posar sus miradas en los platos casi intactos y repetir la secuencia.

Gregory no veía el momento en que alguno de ellos decidiera que era demasiado y empezará alguna revuelta. Al fin y al cabo, eran adolescentes, la mayoría pensaba con la cabeza caliente y no miraba la magnitud de sus actos.

Las clases con los hermanos Carrow cada vez se volvían más tortuosas, a tal punto que Gregory no estaría sorprendido si algún alumno llegaba a atacarlos... o algún profesor.

Rápidamente pudo visualizar como la atención de los profesores (incluidos los mortífagos) caía sobre él. Siempre era así, cada vez que algún Slytherin tenía el placer de hacer acto de presencia, la mirada de todos se enfocaba en ellos.

Un pequeño sentimiento de desolación lo embriagó al ver la mesa de Slytherin completamente vacía, cuando en años anteriores, ellos siempre serían los primeros en llegar. Con una puntualidad que tachaba los exasperante.

Ahora, los tres alumnos de primero seguro comían en las cocinas al cuidado de Mirthy. Helena y Corvinus estarían comiendo junto a Nomi, Alexander y Herbert en la pequeña cocina de la Torre de Premios Anuales sin saber que una inconsciente Luna dormía en una de las habitaciones. Hermione y Pansy estarían ocultando el Horrocrux y no sabía dónde podría estar Blaise... mejor dicho, esperaba que no estuviera con Bellatrix.

Sin querer parecer un cobarde al darse la vuelta y desaparecer por las puertas, continuó su camino a la mesa rebosante de comida. Se sentó, dando la espalda a todos, admirando los platillos aunque el hambre había desaparecido al verse solo.

La furia que sentía por Potter y sus aliados fue reemplazada por un inusitado sentimiento de esperanza, algo que no sentía desde antes que su madre muriera. Algo que definitivamente no quería sentir al estar ahí solo.

No quería pensar en lo mal que podría salir de todo aquello, pero pensar en lo bien que podría terminar resultaba un poco... escalofriante. Tener esperanza, en momentos como aquellos cuando sabes que las cosas van a torcerse, es doloroso.

Empezaba a ver los fantasmas de los logros inquietantes que rezaba que ocurriera. No morir en la guerra. No podía soportar enterrar a nadie más.

Despedirse, posiblemente, de Vincent y Pansy. Dudaba que la pelinegra quisiera regresar a Hogwarts y Vincent no dudaría en seguirla a donde fuese.

Podía ver a Blaise recuperando su memoria, tomando un camino a parte de ellos porque estaba seguro sentiría mucha vergüenza. Se marcharía junto a su elfina, y tal vez, por primera vez en años, visitaría la tumba de su padre.

Sabía que sólo Draco, Hermione, Theo y él regresarían a Hogwarts. Posiblemente Theo se comprometería con Luna después de regresarle la memoria a sus padres. Draco y Hermione esperarían a alejarse un poco del dolor que conllevaría esa guerra y si Dios quería, Snape los recibiría con los brazos abiertos para su último y verdadero año en Hogwarts.

Aunque lo que verdaderamente le perturbaba era saber que nunca volverían a sentarse todos juntos en aquella mesa. Portando sus uniformes y sonriendo con burla porque a Potter le habían, otra vez, regalado la copa de las casas sólo por respirar.

Sus años en Hogwarts habian terminado en quinto, justo antes de que su madre fuera asesinada. Justo antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Nunca volverían a ser los mismos y a Gregory le aterraba saber que no disfrutó aquellos momentos con el alma.

Que no los atesoró como debía. Porque aún con la sombra de Voldemort sobre ellos, habían sido felices, verdaderamente felices.

Todo había sido tan perfecto.

-Uy, una tarta de manzana -exclamó Hermione, sonriendo una vez se sentó a su lado. Gregory poso su mirada sobre ella, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado sumido en sus pensamientos pero había sido lo suficiente para que Hermione y Pansy terminarán de ocultar el Horrocrux.

La castaña tomó un pedazo de tarta y lo colocó en su plato de oro, girandose hacia Gregory y sonriendo. Sonriendo de verdad.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó al ver el ceño fruncido del Slytherin. El chico negó, alejando los recuerdos y sumiendose en el ahora. No podía perder mas tiempo en ellos, podía disfrutar lo que ocurría ahora mismo y atesorarlo de verdad.

-Soñaba despierto -respondió- Las horas de sueño no son las suficientes -pudo ver que Hermione veía detrás de su mentira, pero no objetó nada. Sería hipócrita hacerlo, cada quien tenía sus propios demonios con los cuales luchar.

-Yo creo que deberíamos empezar a saltarnos las clases -exclamó para sorpresa de Gregory- No nos sirven de nada, parece ser que sólo repasamos cosas innecesarias que no nos servirán para absoluto en los ÉXTASIS -se quejó. Gregory rió.

-Por un segundo me tuviste.

-¿Qué tantos hechizos crees que me lancé McGonagall si le digo que sus clases sólo sirven para dormirme? -preguntó. Gregory soltó una fuerte y limpia carcajada mientras empezaba a servirse crema de zanahoria en su plato.

-La pregunta verdadera es: ¿lograrías detenerlos? -Hermione sonrió maliciosa.

-Por supuesto, tuve el mejor maestro -se mofó- Y, si se lo digo al final de su clase, habré tenido una buena hora de sueño. Descansada y lista para la acción. Total, si no lo logro, Snape no tardará, junto a una horda de serpientes, en encargarse de McGonagall. Al final no tendrán más opción en cambiar las listas de estudio para los ÉXTASIS. Por lo consecuente, yo gano.

Gregory volvió a reír con fuerza.

Y la gente se preguntaba: ¿porque Hermione Granger terminó en Slytherin?

* * *

 _Septiembre, 20. 1997_

 _12:30 p.m_

Los pequeños pies pintados en tinta negra paseaban de un lado a otro en la sección que pertenecía a los baños de Myrtle la Llorona.

Padma había estado atenta al pergamino prohibido que portaba en sus manos desde que Blaise Zabini se lo habia entregado. Debatió durante más de veinticuatro horas si debía mostrarle aquel objeto a su jefe de casa o si debería guardarlo y mantener una estancia prácticamente invisible en Hogwarts, tratando de no colocarse en el camino de los Slytherin... o peor, de los mortífagos.

Y a la única decisión a la que había llegado era regresarle aquel mapa a Zabini en cuanto pudiera pero cuando por fin había llegado a esa conclusión había sido demasiado tarde.

Blaise Zabini había desaparecido.

Durante unos minutos pensó que el mapa podía haberse equivocado pero si Zabini había confiado plenamente en él para darse sus paseos nocturnos entonces ella también podía hacerlo. Aunque claro, también había creído que el Slytherin le había tendido una trampa al darle aquello, pero lo descartó con facilidad.

¿Que ganaba él?

Entonces supuso que Zabini no se encontraba en Hogwarts. Tenía sentido, no se presentaba en clases ni a ninguna de las comidas en el Gran Comedor y estaba segura (debido a la reacción que había tenido) que no se encontraba comiendo con el elfos pero de todas formas fue a comprobarlo.

Y, por primera vez en varios días, su nombre aparecía en el mapa.

Sin pensar en los pros y contras a los cuales debería haber dedicado al menos diez minutos de su tiempo había ido en busca del moreno a penas y reviso el pergamino, justo cuando salía de sus clases de Transformaciones.

Fue así como había llegado a los baños, viendo una escena que de seguro no debería haber visto.

Blaise Zabini, el chico que había estado robándole el sueño, completamente derrotado. Su uniforme ya no estaba ordenado, su túnica estaba desgarrada a sus pies... pero ni la sangre que manchaba su camisa blanca había petrificado a Padma. No. No fue eso.

Fue la Marca Tenebrosa brillando en su brazo izquierdo.

-Oh mi... -la maldición quedó trabada en su garganta. Zabini había levantado su varita con velocidad y posado sus ojos sobre ella. Padma volvió a tragar.

Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del chico y sus ojos parecían muertos.

Por unos segundos Padma pensó que Zabini la atacaría, pensó que todo terminaría ahí pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando el chico, derrotado, dejó caer su brazo y su varita rebotó en el suelo. Haciéndose ovillo, enterro su rostro entre sus piernas y lloró abiertamente.

Estuvo tentada a dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, dejando el Slytherin a su suerte pero sabía que el cargo de consiencia la perseguiría. Con un suspiro abatido, se acercó poco a poco al Slytherin hasta quedar frente a él. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y aplicó un par de hechizos, retirando la sangre de su camisa, pantalón, brazos y rostro (la cual no había visto desde lejos).

Arregló la túnica y la dobló perfectamente; recogió la varita y la colocó sobre la prenda antes de estirar sus manos temblorosas y ponerlas sobre los brazos del chico. Soltó el aliento mientras esperaba a que el Slytherin levantara el rostro.

Había llegado mentalmente hasta veinte cuando Zabini por fin (¡por fin!) la miró a los ojos. Las lágrimas aún se escurrían por sus mejillas.

-Yo lo maté... -murmuró con voz temblorosa- Yo los maté... yo... -su voz se rompió, provocándole un escalofrío a la Ravenclaw. No se había dado cuenta que temblaba de pies a cabeza hasta que estiró la mano para tratar de limpiar las lágrimas del moreno.

Zabini sacudió su cabeza, rechazando su tacto.

-Recordé donde estaban... yo... yo lo recordé -lloriqueo- Y se lo dije... se lo dije... ellos murieron porque yo le dije.

-No es tu culpa -la palabras le supieron amargas y al ver la sonrisa cínica de Zabini supo que él tampoco había creído en ellas.

-¿Y no se supone que los Ravenclaw son los inteligentes? -espetó.

-Habrás tenido tus razones -dijo, ignorando su provocación. Zabini negó.

-No las tenía... realmente no las tenía... -sollozó- Creí... creí que era lo correcto pero estaba equivocado. Ver aquello... -cerró los ojos, asqueado- No se lo merecían...

 _-¿Muggles?_ -preguntó, sin querer saber. Zabini volvió a abrir los párpados, mirándola fijamente.

-Sangre puras -susurró- La familia King... yo los ayudé a escapar y luego... luego los entregué...

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? -Padma no sabia con seguridad qué preguntaba.

-Por qué pensé que Bellatrix no mentía... pensé que era Hermione la que lo hacía -murmuró- Ya no sé quien miente... No sé en quién demonios confiar...

-Blaise... -Padma lo vio completamente confundida.

-Ellos me felicitaron, ¿sabes? -rió sin gracia- Me felicitaron por entregar a una familia. A unos amorosos padres y sus dos inocentes hijos... y luego recordé... recordé que yo también arrebaté una vida -Padma jadeo- Lo maté... él... era un monstruo pero ahora yo también lo soy -miró la marca en su brazo izquierdo, llevando a Padma a hacer lo mismo- Estaba tan impactado, tan desorientado por los recuerdos que... que no me di cuanta lo que Lord Tenebroso hacía hasta que fue demasiado tarde...

-Blaise... -esa parecía ser una única palabra que podía decir y empezaba a sentirse estupida.

-Hubieras visto la mirada horrorizada que Vincent me envió... lo asqueado que estaba de mi... -lloró- ... yo... yo no sé que hacer -maldijo- Se supone que hacía lo correcto, porque Bellatrix no me estaba mintiendo... porque era lo que mi mamá quería. Ella lo dijo -espetó.

-Tu madre intentó matarte -escupió Padma, escandalizada- Te envenenó y luego la enviaron a Azkaban, ¿por qué harías lo que ella quiere? ¿Acaso no...? -la realización golpeó a Padma con fuerza al reparar en la mirada del Slytherin. Su actuar extraño, la distancia con sus mejores amigos, el miedo al ver a su delfina...- ¡Oh!

-Un _Obliviate_ contra mi mismo -respondió a su pregunta no formulada. Cerró los ojos y recargo su cabeza contra el lavamanos, con el rostro mirando al techo- No sé porque lo hice... pero hay veces... que cuando sueño... escucho a Parkinson recriminarme... escucho el nombre de Ginevra Weasley y hay veces que veo su rostro...

El corazón de Padma dio un brinco.

-Yo... -carraspeo.

-¿Que voy a hacer? -preguntó, como si esperara que Padma tuviera las respuestas- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Decir la verdad -soltó Padma- Decirle la verdad a quien debas decírsela...

-¿Cómo a quien? -los orbes verdes de Zabini la atravesaron, como si realmente esperara su respuesta.

-Intenta con Mirthy -algo brilló en los ojos del Slytherin- Los elfos nunca le mienten a sus amos.

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor._

 _4:37 p.m._

La cabeza de Vincent no dejaba de dar vueltas. Demasiadas cosas sin ser resueltas, demasiados problemas y demasiado cabos sin atar.

El horrocrux.  
Lucius Malfoy.  
La familia de Potter.

 _Y ahora Blaise..._

Un escalofrío invadió a Vincent que aún no despegaba su mirada del lugar donde horas antes Blaise había sido marcado. Aún recordaba la mirada de estupefacción que no había podido ocultar cuando se enteró que la familia King había sido encontrada y masacrada. Que el responsable había sido Blaise.

Negó, llevándose la mano al cuello, masajeandolo.

Draco estaría furioso.  
Tan furioso.

Reprimió otro escalofrío.

Cuando regresara, lo iba a matar. Estaba seguro.

Por no mencionar que su plan casi se iba al cabo al recordar que por poco había dejado escapar a Colagusano. La aparición se Bellatrix junto a Blaise lo había distraído hasta el punto de casi fallar el conjuro.

Unos fuertes pasos sonaron por las escaleras, atrayendo la atención de él y los otros tres mortífagos que se encontraban también en el calabozo. No entendía por qué necesitaban de cuatro de ellos para cuidar a Ollivander, pero mientras tuviera un excusa para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir... él no tenía problemas.

-¡Ha escapado! ¡Malfoy escapó! -el grito de Colagusano alarmó a más de uno. Vincent se apartó del muro donde estaba agazapado al mismo tiempo en que Travers y Bulstrode sacaban sus varitas.

-Malfoy está en una misión para el Señor Oscuro -mencionó Vincent, obviando por completo a Lucius. Calagusano negó, no su rostro tan pálido como el mármol de la mansión.

-No, él no. Lucius, Lucius ha escapado -chilló- Intenté detenerlo, pero no pude -jadeo- Lo intenté, pero ha logrado escapar.

-¿Dejaste escapar a Malfoy? -exclamó Travers, furioso. Colagusano se encogió.

-No es para tanto -Bulstrode rodó los ojos, guardando su varita- Malfoy no era más que una cucaracha.

-Una cucaracha que se escabullía cuando nadie la veía -la silbante voz de Lord Tenebroso los alertó a todos. Vincent se giró sobre sus talones y se arrodilló al mismo tiempo que los otros mortífagos, fijando sus ojos en los descalzos pies del Señor Oscuro. Se había encerrado con Ollivander una vez que Bellatrix se marchó junto a Blaise- ¿Lo dejaste escapar, Colagusano?

-Mi señor... -lloriqueo el susodicho.

-Mi señor... -repitió Lord Oscuro. Vincent volvió a sufrir un escalofrío. Sabía lo que sucedería con Colagusano cuando le lanzó la maldición _Imperio_ , era consciente que lo estaba enviando a una muerte segura al hacer aquello, pero era él o ellos. Y Vincent siempre escogería a sus amigos por encima de todos.

Inclusive por encima de si.

-Mi señor, yo...

 _-¡Crucio!_ -Vincent tembló, sin despegar la mirada del suelo. Su respiración empezó a hacerse errática al escuchar los aullidos adoloridos de Colagusano.

Cerró sus ojos, manteniendo su mente bloqueada, pensando en cómo Colagusano había llevado a un bebé a su muerte sin saber que sobreviviría. Podía ser un monstruo, pero Colagusano no estaba exento de ser uno.

La tortura duró una eternidad en lo que a Vincent respectaba. Temía que en cualquier momento la maldición se rompiese sobre la mente de Colagusano, pero suponía que el dolor había sido demasiado como para bloquear la otra maldición.

-Nagini... -Vincent ahogó una arcada pero Travers no fue tan afortunado. Pudo escuchar su asco desde donde estaba arrodillado y por su bien esperaba que Lord Tenebroso lo ignorara.

La serpiente se arrastró entre ellos, provocando un escalofrío a más de uno, con los gritos de Colagusano de fondo.

-¡No¡ ¡Mi señor! ¡He sido bueno! ¡He sido un buen sirviente! ¡No! ¡No!

Si creían que los gritos de Blaise y Theo eran horribles era porque nunca habían escuchado los de un hombre al ser comido vivo por una serpiente.

No despego ni una sola vez la mirada del piso, tratando de ignorar los gritos de ayuda del animago.

Esta guerra tenía que terminar.  
Ellos tenían que sobrevivir.

Sin importar qué.  
Sin importar nada.  
Sólo sobrevivir.

 _Sólo eso._

* * *

 _Septiembre, 21. 1997_  
 _Montañas rocosas._

 _2:37 p.m_

Sus pisadas sobre la húmeda tierra eran totalmente silenciosas, su presencia era prácticamente invisible. La capucha de su capa caía sobre su frente, ocultando a simple vista su fría mirada con la sombra de ésta.

La capa ondulaba alrededor de los tobillos del chico, rozando sus botas sin hacer ruido alguno. Llevaba la varita en mano sin dejar de vigilar todo a su alrededor.

Los inmensos árboles, el espeso follaje, los troncos caídos y de vez en cuando las pisadas de aquellos animales que vagaban en el bosque.

Ya llevaba un par de días viajando en busca de McNair y empezaba a hartarse un poco de toda esa caminata muggle, pero el Señor Oscuro había sido muy contundente al mencionar como debía llevarse aquel viaje. Solo esperaba que el bastardo no estuviera muerto y hubiera logrado convencer a los hombres lobo ahora que no tenían a su alfa. Había logrado convencer a los gigantes, pero los hombres lobo no eran tan estupidos.

Un escalofrío invadió su espina dorsal; aún tenía un poco de miedo al solo recordar a aquellas horribles criaturas. Hizo una mueca, Hermione estatua furiosa si se enterara como pensaba de aquella manera.

Un viento helado hizo que su capa revoloteara pero ni siquiera su nariz estaba congelada. Un hechizo de temperatura lo mantenía en buen estado y aún así llevaba una bufanda negra alrededor del cuello; recordando cuando Hermione se había esforzado tanto para poder hacerla ella misma.

La soledad de aquel viaje no lo había golpeado en ningún momento y con solo recordar a su mejor amiga y compañera de vida empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Aunque sonara estupido, extrañaba Hogwarts. Extrañaba poder estar rodeado de sus amigos y poder dormir tranquilamente durante las noches con la única preocupación de que Blaise terminara despertándolos a todos con sus gritos.

Un suspiro abatido salió de sus labios. No tenía idea de qué demonios pasaba ahora con sus amigos, solo esperaba que pudieran sobrellevar todo sin necesidad de que Hermione resolviera las cosas, como siempre.

Una extraña energía llegó a él, manteniéndolo alerta. Había llegado al territorio de los hombres lobo.

La punta de su bota chocó contra lo que al principio creyó era un tronco antes de darle una verdadera mirada. La bilis subió por su garganta.

McNair (o lo que quedaba de él) estaba tirado sobre la tierra. Formando dos montículos de huesos, carne y sangre seca que lograría espantar a más de uno (incluyendo a Draco). Las marcas de mordidas eran visibles al igual que las de las garras de aquellas criaturas.

La Marca Tenebrosa, pálida, era una de las cosas con las que podía identificar al mortífago. Eso, y la mitad sobrante de su rostro.

Apretó con fuerza la varita en su mano, poniéndose alerta.

-¡Vaya, vaya! -rió una voz por detrás de él. El miedo se convirtió en furia.

-Dame una buena razón para no darte el mismo fin a ti y a tus chuchos, Amster -siseo Draco, arrastrando las palabras con ese toque de superioridad con que siempre lo hacía. Girandose sobre sus talones, detuvo su mirada sobre Titilus Amster, el sucesor de Greyback. A comparación del otro monstruo, él era completamente humano. Aunque Draco sabía perfectamente su historial.

Más de veinte _muggles_ muertos y dos magos a quienes atacó y ahora formaban parte de la manada.

Detrás de él, como protección, estaban Ben Fischer y Billy Beaufort, aquellos dos magos a quienes había atacado. Y, aunque no pudiera verlos, Draco podía sentir la magia de al menos otros cinco hombres lobo.

-¿Malfoy? -Amster frunció el ceño con desagrado, viendo como Draco se quitaba la capucha de sobre la cabeza. El entendimiento golpeó al hombre- Tú no eres Lucius.

-Su primogénito -se presentó- Draco Malfoy -anunció, analizando si alguno de los "guardias" de Amster eran peligrosos. Hacia nada que había sido luna llena, lo que significaba que mágicamente eran bastantes débiles y que McNair había sido muy estupido al acercarse cuando era obvio que había sido luna llena.

Tal vez esperaba hombres lobos como Greyback, capaces de controlar sus instintos más básicos. Pero si Lord Tenebroso lo había enviado, significaba que ni él mismo era tan estupido para verlos sabiendo que no tenían un alfa fijo.

-¿Por qué razón un Malfoy se rebajo tanto para venir a visitarnos? -preguntó.

-Lord Tenebroso lo ordenó -masculló. Amster disparo un par de miradas divertidas a sus compinches.

-Eres demasiado joven para ser un mortífago -se mofó. Draco se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

-Y ustedes demasiado... poderosos para esconderse en las montañas rocosas, muy cerca del territorio de los gigantes -murmuró.

-No somos bienvenidos en la sociedad mágica, lo sabes. Magos como tú y los de tu clase son demasiado selectivos ante personas como nosotros -soltó, con ira- Así que supongo, como hace años, vienes a proponernos un trato para unirnos a la causa de la pureza de la sangre, aún cuando no somos puros. Un trato que solo nos doblegará ante un ser que no reconocemos como de los nuestros.

-Una noble causa -aceptó Draco, sonriendo hasta el punto de mostrar sus blancos dientes- Pero prefiero mí causa. Nada que ver con la pureza, si no un trato que los hará libres de aquella horrible maldición que corre por sus venas. Aquella maldición que Greyback les obligó a llevar.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Fischer con curiosidad contenida.

-La posibilidad de no volver a sufrir el dolor de una transformación y no terminar siendo un completo monstruo como lo era Greyback.

-¿Tú que sabes de Greyback? -escupió Beaufort.

-Demasiado, tomando en cuenta que fui yo quien lo mató -su sonrisa se hizo ladina al ver la sorpresa en los rasgos de aquellos tres magos.

-¿Vienes aquí mostrando valía sabiendo que mataste a nuestro alfa? -aulló Amster. Draco logro suprimir un escalofrío.

-Vengo aquí sabiendo que ustedes odiaban a ese alfa. Un alfa que los forzó a vivir como animales, para ser tratados como seres aún más inferiores que los elfos domésticos -siseo- Les estoy dando la oportunidad a ti y tu manada de obtener un nuevo alfa...

-¡No necesitamos un nuevo alfa! -gruño Amster.

-Un alfa que los liberara de la maldición de sangre -pronunció Draco, como si Amster no lo hubiera interrumpido- Todos aquí sabemos que no tienen el... dinero necesario para pagar una poción matalobos y conozco el dolor que han de sufrir cada luna llena.

-Pensé que eras un mortífago -ironizó Beaufort.

-Por conveniencia -murmuró- No me conviene que Lord Tenebroso se haga con el poder y a ustedes tampoco. Él quiere la pureza de la sangre y una vez que logre deshacerse de Potter, los sangre sucia seguirán, los mestizos y después ustedes.

-Solo seremos útiles mientras _"El Elegido"_ viva.

-Y si Potter gana ustedes seguirán siendo renegados de la sociedad -se encogió de hombros nuevamente- Pero, si me ayudan en esta noble causa -se burló- les daré la posibilidad de ser algo más que una bola de pulgosos renegados... esclavos. Les daré poder y derechos.

-¿Cómo harás eso? -inquirio Amster, sopesando sus opciones.

-Eso sólo me concierne a mí -dijo Draco- Lo único que ustedes deben hacer es aparecer en donde y cuando yo les diga y ustedes serán libres de esta maldición. Podrán demostrar que no son unos monstruos y aún así, serán más poderosos que un mago promedio.

-¿Nos estás pidiendo servirte a ti? ¿Un Malfoy? ¿Aún cuando tu familia ha sido una de las principales en luchar por la pureza de la sangre? -se burló Fischer.

-La pureza de la sangre no es algo que me interese. Prefiero el poder y una serie de conexiones que me sirvan de por vida -admitió- No les pido servirme, sino ayudarme y tendrán todo lo que siempre han deseado. Ustedes no son como Greyback, no buscan lo que él buscaba.

Draco pudo sentir como la magia de aquellos seres se prendía con algo que solo reconocería como esperanza, inclusive de aquellos que estaban escondidos entre los árboles. Oculto una sonrisa y carraspeó, volviendo su voz neutra de emociones.

-Piensenlo. Me estaré hospedando en un pequeño hostal _muggle_ en el pueblo cercano. Tienen veinticuatro horas para decidir lo que harán -dijo- Ayudarme o estar por su cuenta. Por qué ni Lord Tenebroso ni la Orden del Fénix son opciones y lo saben.

Con esto último, Draco hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta, regresando por donde había llegado. Había visto un pueblo muggle hacia como media hora, estaba seguro que tendrían un lugar donde podría hospedarse.

Pensó en McNair, ¿debería llevarlo de vuelta?

Negó, a nadie le importaba un cadáver en descomposición.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 22. 1997_

 _Pueblo muggle._

 _8:32 a.m_

La tostada francesa se partió a la mitad debido a la presión que provocaba el cuchillo. Se llevó una pequeña porción bañada en maple a la boca sin desviar la mirada del periódico.

Hizo una mueca (y no por el sabor de las tostadas). Una familia había sido asesinada a sangre fría en Argelia. Los dos padres de familia con dos hijos... aún no había pistas sobre sus asesinos.

La fotografía de la familia era lo que más impactaba a Draco.

Los King.

-Define _liberar_ -Titilus Amster junto a Ben Fischer y Billy Beaufort se dejaron caer sin gracia alguna en las tres sillas restantes alrededor de la pequeña mesa.

El mortífago había estado desayunando pacíficamente en la pequeña plaza del pueblo, bajo la sombra de algunos árboles. Draco suspiró, tomando un trago de su café antes de doblar el periódico y dejarlo sobre la mesilla.

-Buenos días -saludó, provocando unos gruñidos por parte de aquellos seres y llamando la atención de algunos _muggles_. Draco sonrió a los curiosos antes de fijar su mirada en ellos- Averigualo -Amster frunció el ceño. Draco suspiro con chasco- No hay manera de explicarlo más allá de definir qué no volverás a sentir dolor y la luna llena en voz de afectarte, te liberará.

El hombre lobo tensó la mandíbula, se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y analizó a Draco con la mirada. Vestía ropa _muggle_ : unos jeans de mezclilla oscura, botas negras y una playera de manga larga gris.

-¿Fan de los _muggles_? -preguntó Amster.

-Prefiero el término: pasar desapercibido -corrigio con un elegante encogimiento de hombros- ¿Tienes respuesta a mi pregunta?

-Después de demostrarme tu carta -siseo Amster. Draco acepto aquello.

-¿Cuantos conforman tu manada? -preguntó.

-Setenta y dos -soltó.

-Escoge a cinco y te demostraré de lo que hablo -dijo, cruzándose de brazos- Pero tendrás que aceptar ceder tu puesto de alfa.

-Nunca quise serlo -escupió Amster- Billy, Hector, William, Zed y Xavier irán contigo. Si me traicionas, Malfoy...

-¿Me estas amenazando? -se burló Draco. Negó con diversión mientras sacaba dinero muggle del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo dejaba caer sobre la mesa- Te conviene que no lo haga. Ni tú ni tu manda se comparan en nada contra mi magia -dijo.

-Tú...

-Espero a tus hombres en una hora a las afueras del bosque -advirtió- Te los regresaré en un par de días y sabrás de lo que te hablo -dicho esto, se alejó de los tres hombres en busca de su hostal.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 23. 1997_

 _Aula de Transformaciones._  
 _9:00 a.m_

La vista de Blaise vagaba por todo el salón. Varios alumnos ya habían llegado, instalándose lo más lejos posible del Slytherin. Siempre era lo mismo, desde el inicio del año y la verdad ya no le importaba demasiado.

Esas estupideces de clasificar a un grupo de adolescentes no eran más que eso, estupideces. Sobre todo cuando has vivido algo tan oscuro como lo que había visto aquel día.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y la Marca Tenebrosa debajo de la manga de su camisa ardió. Un ligero sudor frío y los pequeños flashes de aquel dudoso recuerdo invadieron su cuerpo.

Eso y un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-No digas nada y yo no diré nada -masculló Padma Patil dejándose caer en el asiento al lado del suyo. El moreno negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor- Oh, Merlín. ¿Te duele la cabeza? -preguntó, llevando de inmediato sus manos al rostro de Blaise, mirándolo con detenimiento- Los dolores de cabeza son bastantes comunes cuando el cerebro es forzado de cualquier manera.

-Lo capto -siseo con dolor Blaise, cerrando los ojos y dejando que Padma masajeara sus sienes. Jadeo con cierto alivio al sentir como el dolor de cabeza disminuía.

-¿Hoy por fin hablarás con Mirthy? -preguntó Padma, separándose del Slytherin para abrir su mochila y sacar sus útiles. Percibió las miradas de censura y molestia de varios alumnos pero decidió ignorarlas.

Ella nunca había sido bien recibida por ninguna de las casas. Inclusive había escuchado a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley quejarse por tener que haber ido a ese horrible baile con ella y su gemela. No era su culpa, ella no había querido ir pero su hermana gemela había insistido en ir con uno de los campeones.

Siempre pensó que al llegar a Hogwarts la vida iría de maravilla, pero no fue así. Aún entre los Ravenclaw nunca logró destacar y a su hermana gemela pareció empezar a molestarle que ella fuera demasiado... indiferente a la vida social. Cuando Parvati empezó a salir junto a Lavander Brown, la pequeña y frágil unión que tenían se rompió.

A pesar de que los Hufflepuff siempre se esforzaran en incluirla en su círculo social, Padma sabia que lo hacían más por amabilidad que por qué ella les agradara.

Ni siquiera en vacaciones Padma lograba encajar entre su familia. Conforme los años fueron pasando, la Ravenclaw empezó a volverse más centrada en sus estudios y sus padres prefirieron la alma social que demostró ser su hermana.

La llevaban a todos lados sin preguntar una sola vez a Padma si ella gozaría ir. No, ellos solo supusieron que prefería encerrarse y leer un libro a pasar tiempo con sus seres amados, aún cuando ellos parecían no amarla a ella.

Así que un par de miradas de desprecio y cuchicheos de personas que nada tenían que ver con ella no harían que dejara a Zabini de lado. No cuando él le había dado más atención en menos de un mes de lo que le había dado su familia en años.

-Adora mortífagos -escupió un alumno de Gryffindor al pasar por sus asientos. Varios alumnos alrededor se rieron, disparando miradas burlonas a ambos chicos.

-Mucho ruido y pocas nueces -cantó Hermione, sentándose con elegancia un asiento atrás de Blaise. Gregory hizo una mueca divertida, dejando los útiles de Hermione y los suyos sobre la mesa antes de sentarse.

-¿Disculpa? -preguntó el Gryffinsor, fulminandola con la mirada.

-¿Te crees muy valiente insultando a dos personas indefensas? No... espera, ¿crees que eso realmente es un insulto? -preguntó con burla.

 _-Sangre sucia_ -escupió. Hermione soltó una risa.

-Ohh... y tú has de ser muy puro, mestizo -siseo, sus ojos brillando con diversión.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, señorita Granger -McGonagall había aparecido en la puerta que daba a su despacho, mirando con cierta furia al grupo de Slytherin- Y tendrá un castigo hasta fin de semana en mi despacho.

-Sí, profesora -respondió Hermione, estirando su brazo y jalando un rizo del cabello de Blaise mientras la jefa de casa de los Gryffindor se dirigía al escritorio.

-Auch -se quejó Blaise, sobando su cabeza y girando hacia Hermione- ¿Por que fue eso?

-Por desaparecer todo este tiempo -murmuró, inclinándose hacia al frente en el asiento. Gregory gruñó, quitándose su túnica y colocándola sobre Hermione, que no traía una.

-Yo tenía que... eh... -disparó una mirada nerviosa a Padma, que fingió prestar atención a su pergamino en blanco. Hermione sonrió con malicia al mirar el pánico brillando en los ojos de Blaise.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo -susurró, sonriendo mientras lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Padma, que no desvió su atención del pergamino.

Blaise se giró sobre su asiento, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Deberias ir con Mirthy hoy -volvio a pedir Padma. Blaise carraspeó, asintiendo con desgana antes de prestar atención a lo que McGonagall decía.

La clase pasó sin problema alguno. McGonagall hablaba sobre los temas que serían vistos en los EXTASIS y al finalizar la clase les dejo una montaña monumental de deberes que Blaise, sin saber porqué, estaba seguro de ya haberlos visto.

Al terminar la clase, lanzó un hechizo de reducción a sus útiles y ayudó a Padma con los suyos, colgándose la mochila sobre el hombro. Como siempre, analizó a las personas a su alrededor hasta que su mirada chocó contra la de Ginevra Wealsey. La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada antes de dirigir su mirada a Padma y mirarla con desagrado.

-¿Quieres ir ahora? -preguntó Padma.

-Mejor primero avancemos el trabajo y luego iremos -murmuró Blaise, colocando una mano contra la espalda baja de Padma instandola a caminar. La Ravenclaw dirigió una mirada a los Slytherin de salir del aula.

Granger le sonrió con cierta dulzura, como si supiera algo que Padma ignorara. Su mirada se desvió a Blaise y las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron.

La sonrisa de Granger se ensanchó.

Padma sacudió su cabeza, parándose recta y apresurando su andar.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Blaise, caminando a la par de la hindú. Padma asintió, abochornada.

-Completamente -murmuró, ignorando el escalofrío que Hermione Granger le había provocado.

* * *

 _4:55 p.m_

Desde niña a Pansy le habían enseñado que la paciencia era la mejor actitud que una dama de buena alcurnia podía mostrar ante una situación desalentadora.

Por esa razón, cuando paseó por Hogsmeade junto a Corvinus y Helena ante la atenta mirada de los carroñeros, simplemente sonrió como si el mundo no estuviera de cabeza. Siguió con esa misma sonrisa cuando se despidió de ambos chicos y caminó hacia aquella prometedora tienda, (Moda Tiros Largos), para comprar una snitch dorada como la de Blaise que ahora pertenecía a Hermione.

Siguió con esa estupida sonrisa cuando entró a la estupida farmacia y lanzó un Imperio a la dependienta. Mantuvo esa sonrisa cuando salió del lugar con aquellos frascos guardados en la protección de sus bolsillos después de lanzar un Obliviate a aquella mujer (solo por seguridad) y aún la tenía cuando regresó al castillo y escuchó aquellos murmullos a sus espaldas. Esos murmullos que la clasificaban como mortífaga (lo cual, no era tan errado).

A veces se preguntaba: ¿si ellos hubieran estado en su situación qué hubieran hecho? ¿Se habrían revelado contra sus padres? ¿Habrían rechazado su linaje? ¿Se negarían a llevar la Marca aunque eso les costase la vida? Sinceramente, lo dudaba.

Muchos podrían burlarse y decir que hubieran muerto con nobleza antes que vivir siendo un cobarde cuando hubieran hecho lo mismo que Peter Pettigrew... o, tal vez sí habrían tenido las agallas para negarse.

Tal vez ella se estaba escondiendo detrás de la excusa de proteger a sus amigos cuando realmente no era más que una cobarde.

No importaba, lo hecho... hecho estaba. No había forma de cambiar el pasado así que aceptaría lo que viniera sin quejarse.

Así que siguió sonriendo aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo de miedo. Siguió sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. Su sonrisa no tembló aún cuando aquella fantasma la miró con curiosidad mientras Pansy se adentraba en uno de los cubículos.

Ahí siguió su sonrisa cuando, momentos después, todo se fue al carajo. Siguió ahí aún cuando las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas mientras veía fijamente aquellos frascos, todos de un color rosado, destrozar su futuro y el de sus amigos.

Así que obviamente no desapareció cuando pequeños sonidos (idénticos a una risa sin gracia) se escaparon de sus labios a la vez que ella llevaba sus manos a su cabellera azabache, soltando tirones como si quisiera arrancarse los mechones. Solo se tambaleó cuando los sollozos se escaparon de sus labios y tuvo que llevar ambas manos para silenciarlos.

Lloró como no había llorado en mucho tiempo. Lloró, recordando a todas aquellas personas que perdieron la vida, personas valiosas para ella, y lloró por todos esos sueños que fueron destruidos cuando Lord Tenebroso regresó del infierno. Berreó, como si no hubiera mañana mientras llevaba ambas manos a su plano estómago y empezó a frotar casi con desesperación.

-Lo siento tanto. Tanto, tanto -lloriqueó, estrujando su chaleco del uniforme al aferrarse a el con ambas manos- Perdóname, perdóname... por favor, por favor...

Y siguió llorando sin poder tranquilizarse. Y escuchó, escuchó a Myrtle cantar una canción de cuna _muggle_ , aquella que Hermione le cantaba a Tate. Sin ser consiente, su cuerpo se balanceó al son del tarareo.

Con la cabeza recargada contra la pared del cubículo y la mirada fija en los cinco frascos empezó a tranquilizarse. Su lloriqueo empezó a disminuir de intensidad.

-¿Myrtle? -preguntó con voz ronca. La canción de aquel fantasma se interrumpió abruptamente.

-¿Sí? -su voz sonaba tensa, a la defensiva.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¡Sí! -escuchó su risa ahogada. Pansy se preguntó hace cuanto que la fantasma no hablaba con alguien. Alguien que no buscara un chisme candente o burlarse de ella.

-¿Puedes ir a cualquier lado del colegio?

-Solo a donde lleguen las tuberías -dijo con voz temblorosa, como si temiera no ser de utilidad. Pansy suspiró.

-¿Podrías intentar buscar a Hermione Granger?

-¿Granger? -su pregunta era sorprendida. De seguro había estado al pendiende de los chismes.

-Por favor -pidió, prácticamente rogándole. Segundos después, un chapoteo se escuchó en el baño. Myrtle se había marchado.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno. Mil dudas la atacaron por todos lados.

 _Las cosas podrían salir mal._  
 _Ella no estaba lista._  
 _Vincent no estaba listo._  
 _Ellos ni siquiera se amaban._  
 _Draco posiblemente la encerraría hasta que todo terminara._  
 _Los demás lo apoyarían._  
 _No quería ser una carga._  
 _No sabía cómo ser una... una..._

El corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, como si se preparara para un ataque de pánico.

-¡Por Cirse! -jadeo, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Pans? -la pregunta se oyó en un susurro, como si la dueña dudara hablar en voz alta.

Pansy no pudo responder, estaba a punto de mandar todo al carajo.

Se escucharon unos murmullos y segundos después la puerta del cubículo se abrió.

Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, la miraba con preocupación. Al ver las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sus orbes la recorrieron frenéticamente, como si buscara algún signo de que alguien la hubiera lastimado.

-¿Pans? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguien te embrujo? ¿Qué pasa? -disparó pregunta tras pregunta mientras daba un paso hacia ella. La punta de su pie golpeó los frascos en el suelo, haciéndolos rodar hasta perderse en los cubículos adyacentes. Su mirada no se perdió el espectáculo- ¿Pans? -su voz tembló. Y Pansy lo supo, supo que ella lo sabía inclusive antes de que las palabras se escaparan por sus labios.

-Estoy embarazada.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 24. 1997_

Aún recordaba la primera vez que había visto a alguien morir, la única vez.

Lo recordaba perfectamente porque faltaba poco más de tres días para su cumpleaños número siete. Recordaba lo hermosa que era su madre y lo enamorado que estaba su padre de ella.

Recordaba su larga cabellera color oro que siempre brillaba a los rayos del sol. Era tan larga que su madre tenía que recogerla en un chongo y aún así los mechones caían hasta la cintura.

Recordaba sus ojos que eran del color del cielo y que siempre demostraban el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba. Recordaba acompañarla todos los fines de semana a buscar criaturas en el bosque que quedaba cerca de su casa.

También recordaba que a su madre le encantaba cocinar y que odiaba el té que hacía su padre pero que nunca rechazaba una taza.

Le encantaba experimentar y tenía un laboratorio demasiado singular. Demasiados frascos llenos de distintos elementos. Demasiados calderos y productos de origen muggle que parecían funcionar para ella.

Recordaba que aquel día se había levantado temprano, más temprano que nunca, pero aún así su madre ya se encontraba en su pequeño laboratorio... tal vez esa noche no había ido a dormir.

Había subido la escaleras y había entrado sigilosa al laboratorio. Su bella madre le había regalado una sonrisa llena de vida y le había indicado que se sentara en el pequeño taburete en la esquina del laboratorio.

Recordaba haberle hablado sobre su extraño sueño donde cabalgaba un unicornio y también recordaba que se había enojado un poco porque sabía que no le estaba prestando atención.

Recordaba ese momento con vívido detalle.

Su larga cabellera desordenada, sus finas manos temblando alrededor de los frascos de vidrio, al caldero lanzar chispas rojas. La flama subir con fuerza, el estallido... el cuerpo de su madre ser lanzado contra los estantes y los cintos de frascos caer encima de ella.

Recordaba el fuego rugir con furia por todos lados. Sus gritos y los pies descalzos de su madre sobresalir de aquel desastre.

Recordaba como su padre la había sacado cargando de la casa y recordaba su espalda mientras volvía a adentarse en ella.

Y aunque mucha gente mirara extraño a su padre por ser tan sonriente después de la muerte de su madre, ella sabía que algo dentro de él había muerto con ella. Recordaba haberse sentido aliviada cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts y lo contenta que estuvo de por fin alejarse un poco de todo aquel dolor en el que su padre se sumía.

Recordaba muy bien lo feliz que se había sentido las ser seleccionada a Revenclaw y lo mal que se sintió cuando no fue bien recibida. Que aún era demasiado extraña para pertenecer a aquel grupo

.

Recordaba lo feliz que se había sentido al ser bien recibida por los Slytherin años después y como el corazón le saltaba cada vez que Theodote Nott le sonreía. El calor en sus mejillas y los extraños pensamientos sobre él.

Luna recordaba muy bien todos los momentos de su vida pero aquellos recuerdos que empezaban a explotar como burbujas dentro de su cabeza no eran suyos. Definitivamente no le pertenecían y se sentía como una invasora al adentrarse en ellos.

Había sentido la soledad como suya. El miedo como propio y el dolor tragar tan profundo en su cuerpo.

Cada recuerdo, cada secreto ajeno le dolía... le dolía tan profundo que sentía desfallecer. Quería que el dolor se detuviera, que los malos recuerdos se borraran. Que la culpa desapareciera.

Pero todo se envolvió alrededor de ella como un collar de fuerza que la obligaba a mirar los recuerdos de una vida que no eran suyos.

Y cuando sintió que no podía más, que el dolor la partiría en dos... una luz brilló sobre la oscuridad. El amor incondicional la abrigo para no sentir el frío, una sonrisa estallo en su rostro y el calor de un abrazo logró hacer temblar su corazón.

La lealtad, orgullo, amistad y amor que aquellas personas le demostraban día tras día no hacían más que provocar lágrimas en la rubia, lágrimas de alegría y felicidad. No importaba que tan mal se sintiera, sabía que ellos detendrían su caída y lo obligarían a alzar la cabeza y sonreír ante lo que venía.

No importaba cuántos recuerdos fueran borrados y destruidos, ellos siempre serían su familia.

Sin más recuerdos, si más destellos u sentimientos ajenos y del pasado algo empezó a sacudirla. Sacudirla con fuerza como si quisiera que reaccionara y saliera de aquel bucle oscuro que se repetía una y otra vez.

Sus párpados pesaban una tonelada al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. En vez de sangre parecía que fuego corría por sus venas y cada hueso parecía doler de una forma inimaginable. Solo un pequeño rincón entre la unión de su cuello y hombro era el único lugar que se salvaba de aquel dolor. Quería sumergirse en esa extraña calma y no despertar nunca.

Pero lo hizo, con sus párpados revoloteando y la sequedad en su garganta, por fin logró abrir los ojos. De un color tan claro como las nubes recorrieron el cómodo lugar en el que parecía estar descansando, descansando apesar del dolor.

Era su habitación en la Torre de Premios Anuales, con los colores de su casa reflejarse en las sábanas de la cama en la que estaba acostada, en los dorsales de la misma y en la silla del escritorio. Aunque su vista solo podía enfocarse en el techo por qué dolía demasiado girar la cabeza.

-Uh -un jadeo de dolor se escapó de sus labios. Unos segundos después, la cama a un lado de su torso se hundió y un grueso brazo se interpuso entre su espalda y el colchón. Su cuerpo fue levantado con delicadeza y una segunda persona se sentó del otro lado de la cama.

-Toma, has de tener la garganta seca -murmuró una voz femenina. Un cuenco de madera fue empujado a sus labios- Bebe despacio.

Con pequeños tragos de agua, su garganta empezó a humedecerse.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -la mirada de Hermione Granger era preocupada. Con sus orbes color miel recorriendo todo su rostro, buscando algún signo de dolor. Luna sonrió.

-Me duele mucho -admitió entre los látigos de dolor. Un segundo siseo de dolor de escapó entre sus labios. Sintió el grueso brazo tratar de volver a acostarla pero Luna se quejó- No, quiero estar sentada -lloriqueo

-De acuerdo -murmuró tosco Gregory. Empujando el pequeño cuerpo de Luna. Gregory logró maniobrarla hasta poder sentirla con su espalda dando a su pecho. Con sus piernas a cada lado de los muslos de Luna- ¿Mejor? -Luna negó, pero no trató de moverse.

-¿Cuanto...?

-Nueve días -masculló una tercera voz antes de que la cama a un lado de sus pies se hundiera. Pansy Parkinson, con los ojos rojos de posiblemente tanto llorar, la miró con curiosidad. Luna desvió la mirada a Hermione, que la miraba de la misma manera aunque un brillo de desconfianza de ocultaba en sus ojos.

-¿Por que me miran así? -preguntó, tentada a mirar a Gregory a los ojos pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado.

Hermione miró con desconfianza a Gregory, luego disparó una mirada preocupada a Pansy antes de estirarse y tomar un espejo de sobre la cómoda a un lado de la cama. El espejo reflejo su rostro.

Su cabellera tan blanca como la nieve estaba lista, como si le pasaran el cepillo todos los días. Sus rostro estaba más pálido de lo común y sus labios estaban húmedos debido al trago de agua pero nada de eso fue lo que llamó su atención. Ni siquiera la pequeña cicatriz que parecía haber nacido en su ceja derecha le molestó, idéntica a la que Theo poseía.

No, nada de eso.

Lo que le robó el aliento fue la profunda mirada que aquellos orbes color dorado le regresaban.

-¿Qué...? -intentó llevarse las manos al rostro pero pesaban demasiado- ¿Cómo...?

-No estamos seguros de nada, Luna -respondió Hermione- Recuerda que nunca ha habido un hombre lobo como Theo y lo más parecido fue Greyback... y él...

-Está muerto -murmuró para sorpresa de los tres Slytherin. Hermione miró confundida a Pansy que se encogió de hombros.

-Ajá... -masculló Hermione- Has estado sumergida en un sueño intranquilo, por lo que hemos visto. Había días en los que no dejabas de gritar por el dolor y otros en los que estabas tan quieta como si te hubiesen petrificado.

-Pero el último día no dejabas de repetir el nombre de Theo -continuó Pansy- Te movías con rudeza por toda la cama, temblando y con sudor bajando por todo el cuerpo.

Sus últimos recuerdos habían sido de Theo, so si lo recordaba.

Como si Hermione hubiera visto aquello revelado en su rostro, frunció el ceño con curiosidad antes de mostrar una mueca de dolor y llevarse los dedos a la sien.

-Tienes un gran muro de hormigón rodeando tu mente -masculló con molestia- Idéntica a la de Theodore.

-Theo había dicho algo por el estilo hace tiempo... -murmuró Luna. Pansy asintió.

-Tendría mucho sentido que la magia de Theodore se enrrollara alrededor de la tuya -Pansys se encogió de hombros.

-¿Creen que sus ojos vuelvan a la normalidad? -preguntó Gregory, su voz retumbando contra la espalda de Luna.

-No tengo idea -admitió Hermion- Pero mientras eso no ocurra, ella de quedará aquí -sentenció.

-No creo poder moverme de aquí -concordó Luna- El cuerpo me duele demasiado, siento como si me estuviera quemando desde adentro. Inclusive mi visión es un poco borrosa, como si estuviera desenfocada...

-¿Tal vez una pócima para el dolor? -preguntó Gregory. Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Podríamos preguntarle al director Snape qué opina.

-Yo hablaré con él -soltó Pansy, levantándose de golpe. Los ojos de los tres se dirigieron a ella- De todas formas tengo algo que decirle -sus ojos se llenaron con pena. Hermione le sonrió.

-Entenderá -dijo. Pansy asintió, girando sobre sus talones y dándoles la espalda para salir por la puerta. Hermione miró a Luna, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de la de ella- Iré por algo de comer, has de tener mucha hambre.

-Sí, algo... aunque no creo que pueda digerirla -admitió.

-No tardo. Greg se quedará contigo.

-Gracias.

Ambos vieron a la Slytherin salir por la misma puerta que Pansy.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 25. 1997_

 _Grimmauld Place, 12._

 _8:32 a.m_

-Lo siento, Harry... -la mano de su padre dio un apretón en su hombro, como si quisiera compartirle su simpatía por lo que acababa de leer en _"el Profeta"._

Una familia _muggle_ había sido asesinada, esa era la noticia. La Marca Tenebrosa brillaba a la luz de la luna y se alzaba por encima de una vivienda _muggle_.

Pero no una vivienda _muggle_ cualquiera, no para él.

-Tuvimos que haber previsto esto -se lamentó Shacklebolt.

-Pensamos que habíamos agotado todos los caminos -Moody golpeó con la palma abierta la mesa de la cocina- Malditos mortífagos.

-Usualmente muestran la fotografía de la familia, ¿por qué no la han mostrado? -preguntó Ron confundido. Al recibir las miradas de sorpresa de los miembros de la Orden, se encogió de hombros con las orejas tan Rojas como su cabello- Lo siento, solo me parece extraño que no hayan mostrado fotografía de la familia de Harry pero sí de los mortífagos muertos.

-El chico Weasley tiene razón -siseo Lucius quien era el único que no se encontraba sentado en la mesa. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él. Con porte elegante y brazos cruzados les lanzó una mirada que les dio a entender que eran estupidos- Me parece una estupidez mostrar la fotografía de Kurt Parkinson y sus compinches muertos sobre el asfalto en vez de la familia de Potter como advertencia.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Lupin, entrelazando su mano a la de Tonks.

Kingsley Shaclebolt, Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Emma Vanity, Minerva McGonagall, Molly y Arthur Weasley junto a sus hijos: los gemelos Fred y George y Bill Weasley junto a su esposa, Fleur dispararon miradas entre el trío de oro y Lucius Malfoy. Aún ninguno de ellos confiaba plenamente en el ex-mortífago.

Lucius se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez Parkinson no logró encontrar a la familia _muggle_ de Potter y, como todo mortífago impaciente, mandó a llamar a Lord Oscuro. Eso explicaría porque murieron si realmente encontraron a los _muggles_.

-¿Crees... que mi tía Petunia y Duddley estén vivos? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido por la teoría de Malfoy.

-Podría ser... -su voz tembló- Lo que no me explico es-: ¿por qué si la misión fue encargada a Draco, Parkinson los encontró? -frunció el ceño- Algo no me cuadra... todo parece demasiado... perfecto.

-¿¡Perfecto!? -escupió Sirius- La familia de Harry podría estar muerta. Lo único bueno que resulta de todo esto es que hay cinco mortífagos muertos.

-Me refiero a que... -Lucius pareció dudar así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia el fregadero, con el ceño fruncido. Sirius abrió la boca, dispuesto a gritarle cuando Harry dobló el periódico y se dirigió a todos.

-No les pedí una reunión para hablar sobre esto... siento esta interrupción pero hay algo importante que debo contarles -dijo con voz seria. Sobreponerse a la perdida, no serían las únicas bajas y no podía mantener la esperanza de volver a verlos con vida si eso lo distraía de la misión original.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? -Emma lo miraba con un dedo de preocupación. Su rostro se veía cansado y parecía haber perdido peso. Se veía devastada.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fenix miraron a Harry con curiosidad, dispuestos a empezar una nueva misión para terminar con la guerra.

-Profesora McGonagall -Harry se giró a su antigua jefa de casa- ¿Usted llegó a ver a Pansy Parkinson o Vincent Crabble en los pasillo sde Hogwarts este año?

-¿O en su clase? -preguntó Neville. Las cejas de Minerva se alzaron, demostrando su sorpresa.

-Ah. Sí, he llegado a ver a la joven Parkinson en el Gran Comedor -respondió- Ella no asiste a mi clase.

Harry apretó con fuerza los labios.

-¿Conoce usted la reliquia de Salazar Slytherin?

-¿Su guardapelo? -Harry, Ron y Neville asintieron- Oí que se perdió cuando el último de sus descendientes falleció.

Harry se desplomó.

-Oh.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? -preguntó Molly, con su mano entrelazada a la de Arthur.

-¿Saben ustedes que es un Horrocrux? -preguntó con reticencia, aún no muy seguro de contarles aquello.

McGonagall, Moody, Shacklebolt, Bill y Arthyr Weasley junto a Lupin lo miraron con horror. Emma, Tonks, Molly Weasley y los gemelos Fred y George miraron a Harry confundido. Sirius, James, Lucius, Ron y Neville que ya estaban al tanto miraron con seriedad a Harry.

-Un Horrocrux es un objeto que guarda un pedazo del alma de una persona -respondió Alastor con un gruñido- Magia negra.

-¿Por qué actúan como si vieran al mismísimo Lord en persona? -se mofó Fred. Molly lo reprendió y Lupin carraspeó.

-Un objeto maligno con el cual puedes vivir eternamente mientras ese objeto no sea destruido -miró a Harry- Debes cometer el peor crimen para poder hacer un Horrocrux. Aunque nunca he visto ni oído hablar sobre el hechizo que debe llevarse para completar la ecuación.

-¿El peor crimen? -la voz de Molly tembló.

-Asesinar -respondió Lucius.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-¿Estás insinuando que Lord Tenebroso es inmortal? -preguntó Emma. Harry asintió.

-No solo eso, sino que logró hacer seis Horrocrux exitosamente -respondió. Todos jadearon mientras Alastros y Arthur maldecían.

-El anillo de Gaunt, su diario, Nagini, su serpiente. La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff y...

-... el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin -murmuró Minerva. Neville asintió.

-El anillo fue destruido por el profesor Dumbledore antes de morir y el diario por Harry en segundo año -dijo Ron.

-El profesor Dumbledore me encomendó encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes pero me ordenó no hablar de ello con nadie aparte de Ron y Neville -se disculpó.

-Entiendo porque te lo pidió, Harry -dijo Shacklebolt- Y agradezco que confíes en nosotros aunque en mi opinión deberías haber seguido su consejo.

-¿Enviarlo a una misión suicida? -jadeo Minerva- Tuvo que habernos encomendado esa tarea a nosotros y entrenar a Harry para poder enfrentar al Señor Oscuro.

-Estoy con Kingsley -gruñó Moody- ¡Alerta permanente! Podrían atraparnos y torturarnos por la verdad de aquello.

-Minerva tiene razón -se quejó Tonks- Lo único que Harry debería hacer es entrenarse, no morir antes de la batalla final.

-¿Sabes donde están los Horrcruxes? -preguntó Bill. Harry miró nervioso a sus amigos.

-Nagini siempre va a todos lados con Lord Oscuro -intervino Lucius.

-Y el guardapelo está en manos de Pansy Parkinson gracias a Mundungus.

-¿Qué? -escupió Alastor.

-Mi hermano, Regulus, lo tuvo en su poder pero Mundungos lo robó de entre las cosas de Kreacher la última vez que estuvo aquí -respondió Sirius- Prácticamente se lo regaló a esa chica.

-No he visto mucho a la joven Parkinson pero conozco el guardapelo y déjenme decirles que no lo porta -dijo Minerva. Lupin resopló con fuerza.

-¿Sabes donde están los otros? -preguntó a Harry, dejando por el momento de lado aquella información.

-No, pero supongo que están ocultos en lugares que Voldemort considera importante.

-¿Dumbeldore nunca te dijo dónde empezar? -preguntó Emma. Harry negó.

-¿Como se destruyen? -preguntó Tonks.

-Aún no sabemos -se lamentó Neville.

-No saben como destruirlos ni donde se encuentran -dijo Fred- ¿Dumbledore no les dijo? -los tres negaron- Y el único que han encontrado se encuentra resguardado en Hogwarts entre las manos de Pansy Parkinson, una de las protegidas de Severus Snape, el nuevo directo de Hogwarts.

-No tienes porque ser tan idiota -se quejó Ron. Molly lo miró con censura.

-¿Quieres que consiga el Horrocrux? -preguntó Minerva. Harry hizo una mueca.

-¿No les parece demasiado conveniente que ella tenga el Horrocrux? ¿Qué tal si ya se lo dio a Lord Tenebroso? -preguntó George.

-Dudo que Voldemort le haya contado algo de los Horrocrux a sus seguidores -todos miraron a Lucius. Él negó.

-Nunca habló de algo por el estilo -admitió.

-Lo que trato de pedirle, profesora McGonagall, es que convenza a Hermione Granger de unirse a la Orden. Así ella podría conseguirnos el Horrocrux que Parkinson seguro guarda en su recámara

-¿¡Qué!? -todos jadearon y miraron sorprendidos a Harry.

-Dumbledore, además de nosotros tres, le dejó una de sus pertenencias a Granger -interrumpió Neville- ¿Por qué lo haría si no confiara en ella? Un espía entre las serpientes.

-¿Creen que ella pueda sernos de utilidad? -preguntó Emma- Siempre fue muy unida a Malfoy.

-Y él la traicionó antes de marcharse de Hogwarts -dijo Ron- Un voto de confianza.

-¿A un Slytherin? -preguntó Bill.

-¡Ey! -se quejó Emma.

-¿Están seguro sobre aquello? -preguntó Arthur con cierta desconfianza- Nunca he hablado con la chica, pero por lo que Ginny llegó a contarnos es una auténtica Slytherin.

-¿Y como es una auténtica Slytherin? ¿Eh? -escupió Emma.

-Una persona que aprovecha una verdadera oportunidad -murmuró Lucius, atrayendo la atención- Lo hará, si le aseguras darle lo que más desea.

-¿Y eso sería? -preguntó James, entrando a la conversación.

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros- Pero a ella no le conviene que Lord Tenebroso gane. Estoy seguro que lograrán encontrar algo que ofrecerle.

-Aquí la verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué haremos? -preguntó Shacklebolt.

-Buscar los Horrocurx -sentenció Harry- Y destruirlos, después de eso... Voldemort será nuestro.

* * *

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado! No olviden dejarme sus Review, recuerden que siempre los le**_ _ **o. Tampoco olviden pasar a mirar mi nueva historia (basada en un libro), sé que el inicio es un poco lento pero les gustará.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos muy pronto! Más de lo que creen.**_

 _ **Besos. Y disculpen tanto la tardanza.**_

 _ **-Nia.**_


	29. Moviendo a la Reina

**¡Hola a todas! Tiempo sin leermos, discúlpeme. Estaba en época de peotñyevtos finales y exámenes... todo eso. ¡Pero por fin nuevo capítulo! Subiré un capítulo pronto de este fic y de los otros que tengo.**

 **¡Espero les guste! ¿Alguna de ustedes sin buenas escribiendo romance? Envíenme mensaje por privado. ¡Necesito extrema ayuda en esa cuestión!**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **La idea tampoco pero la trama sí.**_

* * *

 _Septiembre, 25. 1997_

 _Sala común de Slytherin._  
 _8: 20 p.m_

-¿Nomí aún no quiere salir de su habitación? -preguntó Hermione, sacudiendo su larga melena castaña antes de tomar asiento en el sofá negro de tres plazas. Había estado todo el día encerrada en la biblioteca buscando libros sobre runas pero hasta ahora no había tenido mucha mas suerte que en descifrar más que un par de palabras del libro que Dumbledore le legó.

-Su mejor amiga está muerta junto al resto de su familia. Yo creo que estará encerrada hasta que acabe el año escolar, como mínimo -bufó Corvinus, con sus pies estirados por encima de la mesita de centro. Helena lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No tienes porque ser tan cruel.

-¿En qué estoy siendo cruel? -se quejó- Yo solo aclaré un punto.

-¿Donde están lo pequeños? -preguntó Gregory, golpeando los pies de Corvinus fuera de la mesita y dejando caer los libros de Runas Antiguas sobre ella.

-Probablemente recorriendo el castillo -respondió Corvinus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dejame entender, ¿los han dejado recorrer solos el castillo, a esta hora de la noche, con decenas de estudiantes furiosos con nuestra casa? -enarcó una ceja. Corvinus carraspeó y Helena perdió el color del rostro.

-Iremos por ellos -Helena se levantó del golpe, arrastrando a Corvinus con ella.

-Y de una vez buscan a Alexander y Herbert, no deben salir tan tarde de la Sala Común -dijo Hermione- Los veremos en el Gran Comedor.

-Me siento mal por Nomi -admitió Gregory una vez los otros Slytherin se marcharon. Hermione asintió en acuerdo, abriendo el libro más cercano a ella.

-Yo igual. No entiendo como es que lograron encontrarlos...

-Herms...

-Sabes a qué me refiero -lo cortó- Me esforcé mucho en esas pócimas de olvido para que... para que Blaide haya recordado aquello -su voz de rompió- Es mi culpa.

-Hermione, debes dejar de culparte cada vez que alguno de nosotros meta la pata -masculló Gregory- Blaise debe hacerse cargo de sus errores.

-No -negó- Debería haberlos protegido, debería haber insistido más ante Blaise.

-¿Estas diciendo que también es mi culpa por no haber insistido? -Gregory enarcó las cejas con incredulidad al ver la mueca de Hermione- ¡No puedo creerlo! Hermione, él fue quien nos traicionó, no nosotros a él. No es nuestro hermanito menor para limpiar sus desastres.

-Pero es nuestro amigo y lo dejamos solo -Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, cambiando con rudeza las páginas sin mirarlas- Debimos haber insistido más -Gregory abrió los labios dispuesto a refutarla pero Hermione se giró hacia la lectura, dando por terminado la discusión.

-Como quieras... -bufó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con enojo a Hermione que no se dio por aludida- ¿Donde está Pans?

-Aún trata de hablar con Snape -respondió, sin desviar la mirada del libro- Creo que teme decepcionarlo.

-¿Le dirás a Draco?

-Claro, después de que Pansy le diga a Vincent. Estoy segura de que ambos van a querer encerrarla hasta el fin de la guerra...

-Me refiero a lo de Blaise.

Hermione suspiró.

-Estoy segura de que Vincent ya lo sabe. Estoy segura de que todos ya sabían de Blaise y ninguno tuvo los malditos testículos como para decírmelo -lo fulminó con la mirada- Así que no, Greg. No le diré a Draco.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué sucederá con Luna?

-No lo sé, Greg. No tengo las respuestas a todo -siseo, frunciendo el ceño. Resopló, cerró de golpe el libro que ya no estaba leyendo y se giró en el sillón para darle la cara a Gregory- ¿Qué es realmente lo que esta sucediendo, Greg?

-Nada...

-Te conozco. Tantas preguntas tienen un fin -dijo. Gregory tensó la mandíbula mirando fijamente a Hermione que le regresaba la mirada con la misma seriedad.

-Siento... siento como si estuviéramos esperando a que Draco resuelva todo.

-Te sientes inútil -Gregory asintió. Hermione desvió la mirada para recorrer la sala común de su casa antes de volver a poner sus orbes castaños en Gregory. Estiró la mano y fue recompensada con la de su amigo- Cuando llegue el momento, actuaremos.

-¿Crees que es así de simple? -resopló Gregory. Hermione negó.

-No, pero esto todavía no empieza. No realmente -dijo- Los Horrocruxes están en nuestro poder y eso es más importante que nada, ¿me oíste? -Greg asintió- Debemos entregarle la batuta a Potter y no despegarnos de él una vez que el final se desencadene.

Gregory suspiró.

-Podriamos morir, ¿sabes eso, cierto? -preguntó. Hermione hizo una mueca.

-Sí, pero tú querías acción, ¿no? -Gregory río sin gracia antes de dejar caer un beso en la frente de Hermione- Solo aguarda, Greg. Solo aguarda.

* * *

 _Septiembre 26, 1997._

 _Gran Comedor._  
 _8:05 a.m_

-Mira, hermanita. Que resultaste ser una paria social... mmm, bueno, más de lo que ya lo eras -se mofó Parvati detrás suyo. Padma colocó los ojos en blanco sin dar signos de haberla escuchado.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo Padma siguió su rutina de todos los años. Plato, leche y cereales. Aunque sonara muy extraño, ella siempre había tenido la manía de colocar primero al leche en el cuenco.

Colocó un panqueque de zarzamora en un pequeño plato y se sirvió una taza con café caliente. Con una servilleta de tela en el regazo, empezó a desayunar sin mayor problema.

-¿Vas a ignorarme? -preguntó su gemela detrás suyo con indignación.

-Siempre lo hago -respondió en un murmullo.

Esa mañana los profesores se habían ausentado. Por lo visto el nuevo director del colegio necesitaba un informe detallado de las rutinas diarias de todos los estudiantes.

Padma le daba mérito, no se fiaba de nada ni de nadie. Menos oportunidades para ser traicionado.

-Dejala, no vale la pena perder nuestro tiempo -la Ravenclaw puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la chillona voz de Lavander Brown. Sin que ambas esperaran su respuesta, se marcharon con estruendosos pasos.

La castaña levantó la mirada, dirigiendo su atención alrededor de su mesa. Nunca había sido bien recibida, pero desde que se había visto en compañía de un Slytherin, la atención mal deseada fue a parar en ella.

Tenia buenas barreras de protección, razón por la que ni sus compañeras de habitación podían arruinar sus cosas. Pero las miradas rencorosas, los murmullos hirientes y los empujones demasiado fuertes se habían hecho frecuentes con el paso de los días.

Podía verse claramente en el espacio que dejaban entre ella y los demás alumnos.

-¿Rico el desayuno? -los hombros de Padma se tensaron, dirigiendo rápidamente su mirada a la recién llegada.

Ginevra Weasley en todo su esplendor. Con el nudo de la corbata colgando sobre su pecho, ese aire coqueto con los tres botones abiertos. Su largo cabello rojo y lacio ceyendo por detrás de sus hombros.

Ella, en cambio, siempre llevaba todos los botones abrochados, la corbata bien puesta y la falda por debajo de las rodillas. Su cabello largo y sin volúmenes.

Una punzada de envidia golpeó a Padma, que ni siquiera se había fijado en las otras dos chicas. Susan Bones y Hannah Abott se sentaron a cada lado suyo mientras Ginny se sentaba delante.

-Normal, el cereal no cambia de sabor en ningún momento -respondió, volviendo a llevarse una cucharada a la boca.

-¿Y el panqueque sí? -preguntó enmarcando una ceja. Padma se encogió de hombros.

-Pudieron haber añadido un gramo más de harina y el sabor varía -respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-Seguro que sí -respondió, mirándola con sospecha.

-No te hemos visto mucho últimamente -interfirio Susan. Padma hizo una mueca.

-Usualmente hablamos cuando está por terminar el curso y necesitan ayuda en algunas materias -pudo percibir la incomodidad que sus palabras provocaban en las tres chicas- Lo que no es un problema. Realmente no somos amigas, me dejan sentarme con ustedes pero eso no nos hace... cercanas.

-Pero si que lo eres de Zabini, ¿no? -preguntó Ginny.

-¿Qué soy qué?

-Amiga de Zabini... ¿o realmente te lo tiras como dicen todos? -preguntó con enojo. Padma frunció el ceño.

-Blaise y yo... -torció la boca con desagrado. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, donde no había nadie más que los pequeños de primero en un esquina y los dos de sexto en la otra- Sí, somos amigos -respondió escueta justo cuando Blaise entraba por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Algunas miradas se enfocaron en él, al igual que la suya. Los orbes verdes del Slytherin recorrieron la mesa de Gryffindor antes de reparar en la de Ravenclaw. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Padma antes de posarse en la cabellera rojiza delante suyo.

-No puedes fierte de él -dijo Hannah.

-Pensé que no podíamos fiarnos de nadie en general -Padma dirigió su atención a la Hufflepuff- ¿Por qué no podía fiarme de Blaise? Ha sido muy... atento conmigo.

-Claro, porque eres una de las más inteligentes de su curso. Y de seguro ha de querer algo -Ginny la miró fijamente.

-Ginny tiene razón, Padma -intercedió Susan- Blaise no es de fiar.

-¿Por qué lo dicen?

-Confia en nosotras.

-Confiar en ustedes pero no en Blaise -dedujo Padma. Susan, Ginny y Hannah se dedicaron una mirada preocupada, como si estuvieran preocupadas por su bienestar- ¿Tienes pruebas de que Blaise no es de fiar? ¿O solo lo dices porque ya no eres el centro de su atención?

-¡Padma! -reprendió Hannah.

-Vete a la mierda.

-¡Ginny! -resopló Susan.

-Lo que digas -masculló Padma.

-Buenos días -la atención de todas las chicas, y de algunos mirones recayó en el chico que acababa de llegar. Blaise Zabini vestido con las túnicas de Slytherin, se dejó caer con elegancia al lado de Ginny.

-Buenos días -saludó, empujando el plato donde se encontraba el panqueque de zarzamora hacia él. Blaise le sonrió con aprecio mientras se lo llevaba a la boca.

Un extraño silencio se propagó entre ellos mientras miraban a Blaise comer el panqueque.

-¿Qué quieres? -espetó Ginny, con las orejas rojas. Blaise la miró de reojo mientras tomaba un trago de la taza de Padma.

-Contigo nada, pobretona -respondió Blaise antes de poner su atención en Padma- ¿Has desayunado ya?

-Un par de cucharadas, el cereal se ha remojado -respondió, fijando su atención en la mirada fulminante que Ginny le dirigía al moreno.

-Pierdete, estamos en una conversación privada -dijo, rechinando los dientes.

-¿En eso estaban?

-No.

-Sí -bufó Hannah, mirando a Padma con reproche.

-Bueno, la belleza ha dicho que no -se mofó Blaise- Así que no importará que me la lleve.

-Sí lo hará -dijo Susan. El Slytherin las miró molesto, estaba empezando a perder los nervios. Pareció intentar tranquilizarse antes de fijar su atención solo a Padma.

-Tengo un permiso para ir a Hogsmeade, ¿vienes?

-¿Tienes un permiso? -jadeo Ginny.

-No te metas, comadreja -escupió Blaise- No hablaba contigo.

-¿A qué iremos?

-Tengo que recoger unas cosas pero después de ellos podemos pasar a La casa de las plumas.

-Esfumate, Zabini -escupió Ginny.

-Esfumate tú, pobretona.

-¿No tienes un mejor insulto, imbécil? -los ojos de Ginny refulgían de enojo.

-Muchos, comadreja. Pero hay una dama presente y chicas como ella no deberían escuchar barbaridades -se mofó con malicia antes de mirar fijamente a Padma- ¿Vamos? Prometo invitarte a comer.

-Esta bien -aceptó Padma poniéndose en pie. Susan jalo ligeramente la falda de su uniforme.

-Por favor, piensa en lo que te contamos -casi rogó. Padma frunció ligeramente la nariz antes de encaminarse a Blaise y salir juntos del Gran Comedor.

-¿Pensar en qué? -preguntó con cautela. Padma meditó sus palabras antes de admitir lo que le habían contado.

-Que no eres de fiar...

Se quedaron en silencio mientras salían de Hogwarts y caminaban por el verde follaje de los terrenos del castillo.

-¿Crees que lo sepan? -preguntó- Ya sabes, que soy un...

-¡Chst! -calló Padma, mirando por sobre su hombro y enrollando su mano alrededor del antebrazo de Blaise- Alguien podría escucharte. Esas cosas no se dicen en voz alta, Zabini.

-¡Auch! -Blaise se llevó una mano al pecho, retrocediendo dos pasos, prácticamente jalando a Padma hacia él- Eso dolió -dijo, fingiendo estar herido- No me has llamado Zabini desde que te atrapé escabullendote por los pasillos en la noche.

-¡Blaise! Que no es broma -se quejó- Hablo en serio, alguien podría escucharte y estarías en serios problemas.

-Belleza, nadie podría adivinar aquello más que tú -murmuró, pellizcando la nariz de la Ravenclaw- Bueno, Crabble estuvo ahí y de seguro le contó a Parkinson y ella a Nott. Pero bueno, todos son mortífagos así que... -se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, por Rowena -jadeo Padma, aún aferrada al brazo de Blaise mientras seguían caminando hacia Hogsmeade- Entonces son ciertos los rumores.

-Sí -murmuró- Todos terminamos tomando caminos equivocados.

Blaise pareció sumirse en un torbellino oscuro con Padma mirándolo como espectadora. Cada quien merecía su propio espacio.

* * *

 _Torre del director._

 _10:22 a.m_

Snape muy pocas veces se había sentido verdaderamente aterrado en toda su vida. Sí, no había tenido la mejor infancia y definitivamente tuvo unos terribles padres pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que su futuro le deparaba.

Ni en sus más terribles pesadillas creyó que existiera un monstruo como lo era Lord Voldemort. Pero con el paso del tiempo uno aprende a convivir con ellos.

Creyó que nunca más sentiría tanto miedo como el que tuvo cuando se enteró que Lily Evans, la mujer de su vida, corría peligro debido al bebé que crecía en su vientre. Ni siquiera le importó ir en contra de todo lo que era con tal de salvarla.

Pero no lo logró.

En cambio, terminó sumergiéndose en un espiral de dolor del que creyó que nunca saldría.

Y, once años después de aquel fatídico día, aparecieron ellos. Aquellos pequeños niños que terminarían siendo la luz de su vida.

Pero cinco años después de conocerlos como realmente eran, cometió un error. Los descuidó.

Los creyó más inteligentes y más astutos de lo que unos niños de quince años podrían ser. Creyó que habían entendido la lección después de lo que le había ocurrido a Blaise.

No lo entendieron. No realmente.

Se creyeron dioses en un juego de adultos y Theo fue quien terminó pagando los platos rotos. Ese día, para él, fue el principio del fin.

Recordaba el pavor correr por sus venas al ver a Blaise entrando por esas puertas. Con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y con la camisa llena de sangre. Y luego se enteró que Lucius había cometido una falla fatal. Entonces le vendió su alma a Dumbledore una vez más por tratar de salvar a su ahijado... pero no lo logró. No realmente.

Ellos ya habían quedado marcados de por vida. Y no importaba cuanto él lo intentara, no podría salvarlos.

Aunque daría su vida y su alma con tal de protegerlos una última vez más.

Creyó debía confiar en Dumbledore y se equivocó. Los había enviado a una misión suicida y él no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

Vivía constantemente aterrado desde la muerte de Dumbledore pero no porque creyera que el chico Potter podía perder la guerra. No, era por el hecho de que él podía perder a sus niños durante el camino.

Pero, ahí, parado. Mirando como su pequeña niña se quebraba después de tanto tiempo, sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba un poco más. Cada sollozo era un golpe en el estómago, una mano estrujando su corazón.

No importaba cuánto intentara protegerla entre sus brazos, el daño ya estaba hecho en lo mas profundo de ella.

-Lo siento tanto, profesor -lloró Pansy, temblando de pies a cabeza con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de él- Lo siento tanto -se disculpó.

El nudo era demasiado pesado en su garganta, tanto que le impedía hablar. Sin poder mediar palabras, la besó en la cima de la nuca y la estrujó con más fuerza.

Esperó a que Pansy se tranquilizara un poco antes de soltarla e instarla a sentarse sobre el sofá. Transformó una copa en manta y la tapó antes de empezar a preparar un té.

Sin palabra alguna, se sentó a un lado de ella y miró con tranquilidad como bebía el té entre sorbos y sollozos.

El silencio instalado fue interrumpido por el estruendo de unas llamas verdes que refugian dentro de la chimenea. Pansy se puso inmediatamente alerta, aferrando su varita por debajo de las cobijas.

-Tranquila, coloqué un fuerte encantamiento de protección, los únicos que pueden entrar son... -antes de que Snape terminara su explicación, Theodore Nott vestido con una túnica negra y con gesto cansado atravesó las llamas.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó en el cabello? -exclamó Pansy, mirando entre aterrada e incrédula la mata de cabello rojizo. Theo suspiró con resignación antes de caminar hacia los sillones y dejarse caer en el que estaba al frente de ellos dos.

-Tuve que hacerme pasar por Bill Weasley para que la familia de Potter no sospechara -masculló, frotándose el cabello- Pero se me olvidó la poción en algún lado -bostezo, mirando fijamente a Pansy- Siento lo de tu padre -la chica se encogió de hombros. Theo miró a Snape que aún mantenía su vista en Pansy.

Frunció el ceño y repasó de nuevo a la pelinegra. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y tenía ojeras (¡ojeras!). Estaba envuelta en una cobija y sostenía una taza entre sus manos con la mirada perdida en el líquido dentro de ella. Su cabello corto parecía haber sido frotado una y otra vez con desesperación.

Las alarmas saltaron.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó con un toque de desesperación en su voz. Se había ido muchos días y había supuesto que ellos estarían a salvo dentro del castillo con Severus cuidándolos. Snape negó casi imperceptible al sentir la mirada de Theo- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Fueron los Carrow? ¡Mierda! Draco los había amenazado. Ellos no pueden ponerte la mano encima -Theo soltó un grito ahogado- ¿Es Herms? ¡Por Cirse! ¿Luna está bien? Pensé que Greg y... ¡Joder! ¡Es Greg? ¿Peleo con Blaise? ¿Él está bien?

-Tranquilo, lobito -masculló Pansy, dando un sorbo a su té y acurrucandose más contra el sillón- Todos estamos bien -hizo una mueca- Algo así.

-¿Algo así cómo? -preguntó, con sus ojos mirando alrededor del despacho. Ese lugar era prácticamente desconocido para el castaño... extrañaba los días en los que se encerraban en la aula de Pociones. Se frotó con fuerza los ojos, estaba tan cansado de todo.

-No he tenido mi periodo...

-Joder, Pans. No puedo ver cómo eso me interesa a mí, ¿Hermione y Luna están bien? -preguntó de nuevo, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Pansy y una incrédula de Snape- ¿Qué?

-Que. No. Me. Ha. Bajado -siseo la Slytherin, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. Theo le dio otra mirada confundida antes de que la revelación de esas palabras lo golpeara con fuerza.

-No me jodas.

-Theodore...

-¡Oh, mierda!

-Theodore...

-Lo siento, lo siento -masculló, levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia una vitrina de vidrio. Abrio ambas puertas y empezó a esculcar. Snape debía tener alguna botella, eso era seguro.

-¿Qué buscas? -preguntó Pansy, girandose junto a Snape para poder mirar la espalda del ex-Slytherin.

-Algo con que embriagarme -susurró lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara- Esto no formaba parte del plan; ¿no usaron protección? -exclamó, mirando sobre el hombro a Pansy. La chica frunció el ceño. Theo negó- Olvida eso, claro que no usaron.

-¡Theodore!

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-Whisky de fuego. Necesito whisky de fuego -dijo para sí, colocándose de cuclillas tratando de buscar en los estantes de abajo.

-No hay nada de alcohol en este despacho -dijo Snape con tranquilidad, estirándose para alargar la manta y que cubriera bien a Pansy.

-Por favor, director Snape -rió Theo- Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

Un músculo saltó en la barbilla de Snape.

-En el gabinete inferior del lado izquierdo del escritorio -soltó. Theo le regaló una sonrisa de boca cerrada antes de dirigirse hacia el escritorio- Cierra las puertas que abras -Theo masculló por debajo y se regresó a cerrar las puertas de la vitrina.

-¿Qué haremos? -preguntó cuando sacó la botella y se sirvió en un vaso de vidrio que también estaba guardado.

-Esperar a que Draco regrese y contárselo -dijo Snape- Mientras tanto, Pansy seguirá la misma rutina de siempre hasta que no pueda ocultarse más.

-¿Y cuando no pueda ocultarse más? -Theo enarcó una ceja dando una trago a su vaso con whisky.

-Hay prioridades. Primero debemos encargarnos de Potter -dijo Pansy.

-Potter es un medio para un fin. Tú eres la prioridad -sentenció Snape- Cuando tu embarazo no pueda ocultarse más, tendremos que resguardar tu seguridad. Tal vez ocultarte para que nadie se entere.

-¿Y Vincent? -preguntó Theo. Pansy suspiró, volviendo a girarse para mirar la chimenea.

-Yo hablaré con él -Snape y Theo la miraron, dispuestos a debatir- A solas -sentenció. Theo resopló y volvió w servirse una porción de alcohol.

Snape suspiró.

Se había equivocado. A lo grande.

Nunca estuvieron realmente a salvo.

Él los había sentenciado. No fueron ellos quienes creyeron que su astucia los sacaría de problemas.

 _Fue él._

* * *

 _Dormitorios de Slytherin._

 _11:03 a.m_

-Creo que deberías mencionarle a alguien... tu pequeño problema -la voz de Gregory detrás suyo lo exaltó un poco. Había estado tan a la defensiva los últimos días, por no mencionar que había estado muy solo. Sin nadie con quien hablar.

-Pansy está embarazada, creo que eso es más importante que mi... pequeño problema -soltó con sarcasmo, sin dejar de mirar su rostro cansado. Soltó un suspiro y se restregó con fuerza los ojos antes de mojarse el rostro.

Solo se podía escuchar el agua caer en el lavabo, dando un sentido de tranquilidad a toda la habitación.

-Luna... sus ojos... también son dorados -Theo jadeó, girándose y mirando con sorpresa a Gregory. El Slytherin no puedo evitar dar un paso atrás, las pocas veces que habia visto los orbes de Theo con ese color amarillento... las cosas no habían terminado bien.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste -respondió Gregory, desviando su atención hacia el resto del año. La intensidad con que Theo lo veía le ponía los nervios de punta- Sus orbes son amarillos, como los de un hombre lobo... o como los de Helena... como quieras verlo -mencionó- Despertó hace dos días... debo admitir que no ha parado de llorar por el dolor. Inclusive las pócimas más fuertes no hacen efecto... y ahora que tú, bueno... ¿qué pasó?

-Hace dos días, miestras vigilaba a la familia de Potter... de un momento a otro -carraspeó- El color de mis ojos cambio y no han vuelto a la normalidad.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Theo volvió a suspirar y prosiguió a cerrar la llave... hizo un silencio fantasmal.

-Ve a ver a Luna -dijo Gregory- Luego...

-Esperaremos a Draco y le contaré todo... inclusive lo de Pansy -Gregory asintió.

-Ve, yo me encargo de distraer a Hermione hasta que tú y Luna... hablen. Luego veremos que hacer con tus... ojos.

Theo le agradeció con la mirada antes de murmurar unas palabras en voz baja y dirigir la varita hacia sus ojos. Su característico color azul eléctrico volvió a la vida, brillando con cierto nerviosismo.

Era hora de intentar aclarar algunas cosas... de tener a Luna de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Salio de los dormitorios de Slytherin sin más demoras. Sin dirigir una sola mirada a los críos de primer año que estudiaban en la Sala Común, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada desdeñosa a los estudiantes de las distintas casas.

Justo a dar la vuelta en el recodo que lo llevaría a las escaleras y en seguida a la torre de Premios Anuales se topó de frente con Minerva McGonagall y no se perdió el brillo de preocupación que tenía antes de ocultarlo con una mirada severa.

-Señor Nott, por lo visto nos ha honrado con su presencia -dijo, con ese tono lleno de censura que siempre le dirigía a los Slytherin. Theo evitó rodar los ojos.

-Tenía unos asuntos importantes que resolver, profesora McGonagall -dijo- Pensé que el Director Snape se lo había mencionado -agrego con cierta satisfacción al ver la ligera chispa de enojo que demostró en sus facciones la vieja bruja.

-Tal vez lo habrá mencionado -admitió- Eso no quita el hecho de que tiene muchos deberes y temas que estudiar, señor Nott.

-Sí, yo... -la excusa que estaba a punto de soltar murió en sus labios. Hermione había aparecido de la nada, bajando los escalones con su andar soberbio y elegante que había aprendido a lo largo de los años en Slytherin. Al ser un domingo soleado, vestía un pantalón muggle negro y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Parecía estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos antes de enfocar su mirada en él.

Se paró en seco.

McGonagall al darse cuenta que su atención había sido robada, se giró dando la cara a la recién llegada.

-Señorita Granger -anunció McGonagall, con un brillo de molestia y satisfacción iluminando su rostro por unos segundos. Hecho que no se perdió ninguno de los Slytherin

-Justo iba a su despacho, profesora McGonagall -soltó Hermione con voz suave antes de posar sus orbes color miel en los azules de Theo- Nott -escupió, con veneno.

-Sangre su... -se mordió la lengua al recibir una mirada de enojo por parte de McGonagall- Granger... -soltó con asco.

-¿Regresando de alguna misión que te haya encargado tu amo? -preguntó con falsa curiosidad, colocando una mano en su cadera y mirándolo con furia- Y me refiero a El-que-no-debe-der-nombrado, claro... no a Malfoy -soltó con burla cruda. Theo se mordió la lengua, evitando dar un paso atrás.

Hermione estaba enojada. No. Estaba furiosa. No había hecho bien al solo largarse sin más ahora lo entendía. Tan bien como que Draco no le había mencionado nada.

Estaba en serios problemas.

-Señorita Granger, hoy termina su castigo conmigo. No me haga darle otro -advirtió McGonagall.

-Ya oíste, _sangre sucia_ -se mofó Theo, caminando hacia ella evitando tocarla. Hermione podía lanzar un maleficio tan rápido como él podía transformarse, no iba a cometer la estupidez de acercarse demasiado a ella y darle cancha libre- No hagas enojar a la maestra.

-¡Señor Nott! ¡Cien puntos menos para Slytherin! ¡Y tendrá que limpiar la sala de trofeos sin magia! -gritó con severidad McGonagall. Theo puso los ojos en blanco, dándole la espalda a la maestra mientras le sonreía a Hermione.

-Si, profesora -soltó con burla. Hermione reprimió una sonrisa antes de fingirse indignada.

-¡Pero yo también soy de Slytherin! -se quejó mientras Theo se alejaba de ellas. Escucho a McGonagall gritarle un par de palabras más antes de llegar lo suficientemente lejos como para perder de vista a ambas.

Hermione estaba castigada. Esperaba que el tiempo suficiente para hablar sin interrupciones con Luna.

Siguió caminando, mirando cada dos por tres detrás suyo por si Hermione había logrado zafarse de McGonagall. Traspaso la carrera encantada que Gregory había colocado en el pasillo para ahuyentar a cualquier estudiante que quisiera acercarse a la torre. Con un movimiento de varita la barrera se abrió dejándolo pasar, cerrándose detrás suyo una vez entró.

Los nervios lo traicionaron justo antes de llegar a la puerta, con sus piernas moviéndose tan rápido como podía empezó a sentirse aprisionado. Adolorido. Destrozado.

Como si su cuerpo estuviera cubierto en llamas.

Se sentía morir.

Ni siquiera pudo lograr llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de Luna. El dolor era tan intenso que ni siquiera podía expresarlo. Tan intenso que deseo sufrir una transformación ante la luna que sentir aquello.

Empezó a ahogarse, no podía respirar. Sus piernas no aguantaron más el peso y cedieron ante la presión, su cuerpo dolía de tal manera que no pudo poner las manos para no darse de golpe en la cara. Intentó rodar, pero no pudo.

Intentó levantar su varita, pero era imposible.

No podía ni pensar. Hablar o articular palabra. Látigos de dolor le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Su visión se volvió borrosa y el ligero aroma que había captado de su amada quedó enterrado en el penetrante olor de madera quemada.

Algo se estaba quemando. Algo bajo aquellos químicos y pociones. No entendía que sucedía, algo pasaba pero no podía entenderlo.

Debía levantarse, buscar ayuda. Sentía la varita en su mano pero la magia no fluía dentro de él. Como si se hubiera apagado.

Como si se hubiera esfumado.

Segundos después perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 _Aula de Transformaciones._  
 _12:13 p.m_

Hermione era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, posiblemente la más inteligente de las últimas tres generaciones como mínimo. Era un pilar de confianza entre los suyos y su imagen a simple vista demostraba a una pequeña hija de muggles que quedó en el lado equivocado del colegio. Así que por ese simple hecho, la mayoría de los demás estudiantes llegaban a verla con cierta lástima.

La subestiman de sobre manera.

Los Hufflepuff la trataban con simpatía. Los Ravenclaw con curiosidad contenida por su gran cerebro y los Gryffindor, la mayoría de las veces en donde no la criticaban, con compasión. Hasta el año pasado cuando había lanzado una maldición imperdonable al Elegido.

Desde ese momento todos la trataron con cierta... desconfianza.

Pero los maestros nunca habían sido tan estúpidos como sus estudiantes. Habían logrado desentrañar a una chica astuta, ambiciosa y con ansias de grandeza. Siempre se esforzaba para demostrar que ella era la mejor entre los Slytherin.

La mejor entre todos.

Así que ellos siempre fueron más cuidadosos alrededor de ella. Manteniendo sus emociones al margen porque Hermione podía leerlas con facilidad.

Por lo tanto entendía que La Orden del Fenix estaba a punto de dar su primer paso. Algo que era suficientemente importante como para poner a McGonagall nerviosa y con sus barreras bajas.

Desde que se encontraron en el pasillo, McGonagall la había mirado con nuevos ojos. Como si quisiera dejar de lado su... desconfianza para con ella y tratará de encontrar algo que demostrara que Hermione no era como los demás Slytherin.

El problema es que lo era. Era una Slytherin hasta la médula. Y estaba a punto de anotar el primer punto para tener a Potter en sus manos.

-Señorita Granger -Hermione oculto una sonrisa ante el carraspeo nervioso de McGonagall. Levanto la mirada, retirando el cabello sobre su hombro para mirar con falsa confusión a la maestra.

-¿Sí, profesora McGonagall? -preguntó, golpeando con la goma de su lápiz muggle el pupitre. Justo en frente del escritorio de la profesora.

McGonagall no se perdió ese pequeño tic nervioso. Hermione volvió a ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Nunca se ha preguntado porque razón el sombrero seleccionador la envió a Slytherin? -una grieta se abrió en la armadura de la castaña. Sus hombros se tensaron hasta tal punto que parecía un gato cuando se sentía amenazado.

¿Que si nunca se había hecho esa pregunta? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Cada día de cada semana!

-Sí -Hermione parpadeó para alejar su mirada aturdida pero McGonagall ya la había captado- Pero no es como si todos no se lo hubieran preguntado. Disculpe mi insensatez, ¿pero adónde quiere llegar, profesora? -preguntó con sospecha.

McGonagall soltó un suspiro cansado, miró los pergaminos en su mesa antes de levantarse. Camino con parsimonia, con la mirada perdida antes de pararse frente a ella.

-El sombre seleccionador es un artefacto mágico muy poderoso. Creado por los fundadores de Hogwarts -dijo, aunque ambas sabían aquello- Sabia que venían tiempos oscuros... tal vez fuiste elegida en Slytherin para poder luchar con el lado de la luz desde adentro.

-Se refiere... ¿cómo a una espía? -se mofó Hermione- No se ofenda, profesora. Pero esta guerra... no estoy dispuesta a luchar por unos ideales que no tomo como propios.

-¿Pero estas dispuesta a dejar que el lado oscuro gane cuando tú, entre muchos otros, saldrán lastimados? Recuerda que se esta luchando por la pureza de la sangre, o al menos así lo ven los mortífagos -dijo, con voz severa.

-¿Que quiere realmente, profesora? -espetó Hermione. McGonagall la miró con una ceja enmarcada provocando que Hermione soltara una risa desdeñosa- No soy estúpida. Yo no le agrado y, sinceramente, usted no me agrada a mí. Así que esta charla de valores de moral y ética no está funcionando.

Hermione no se perdió del destello de enojo que brilló en los ojos de McGonagall.

-Queremos que te unas a la orden.

Esa no se la esperaba.

Ni en un millón de años.

-¿Qué? -jadeo, mirando a todos lados como si estuvieran jugandole algún tipo de broma- ¿Disculpe? -miró anonadada a Mcgonagall. La vieja bruja suspiró.

-Los miembros de la Orden quieren que te unas a... nosotros -murmuró, moviendo su varita. El lápiz en las manos de Hermione se transfiguró en el famoso Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin- Lo único que tienes que hacer es traerme esta reliquia.

A la castaña casi se le escapa una risa de entre los labios.

-¿Y que obtengo yo? -preguntó, tratando de reprimir su sonrisa y mirando con intensidad a McGonagall.

-¿Sobrevivir a la guerra no es suficiente?

-No -sacudió su melena y se cruzó de brazos mirando con soberbia a la bruja- Y, si están buscando... enlistarme en sus tropas -se le escapó una risa- Es por que necesitan realmente mi ayuda -miró el guardapelo- Y he de suponer que el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin está en algún lugar al que ustedes, con sus infinitas conexiones, son incapaces de llegar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente, Hermione? -preguntó con reticencia. La Slytherin sonrió con sus ojos brillando con astucia.

-Todo -su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al ver la mirada confundida de la profesora- Quiero que Potter, si gana esta guerra, diga ante las cámaras. Las revistas, los diarios, el mundo mágico entero que si no fuera por mí, no hubiera logrado ganar. Quiero que usted y la Orden entera firmen un indulto por los crímenes que Blaise a cometido.

-¿A que se...?

-Oh, por favor -Hermione resopló sin gracia mientras rodaba los ojos- Estoy segura de que están al tanto de que Blaise es un espía de Bellatrix Lestrange...

-Señorita Granger...

-No me interrumpa -cortó la castaña- Gregory y yo lograremos traerlo de vuelta. Le haremos recordar quién es realmente así que quiero que su Orden firme un indulto para él -McGonagall tenso la mandibuja- Quiero estar en las juntas y Gregory vendrá conmigo.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó con un toque de burla. Hermione bufó y con un movimiento de manos su pergamino y el guardapelo volaron dentro de del bolsillo de su falda. Se levantó con gracia y sonrió con recato a la profesora.

-Con su permiso -masculló, girándose sobre sus talones y caminando hacia la puerta del aula.

-Trae el guardapelo y tendrás todo lo que deseas -Hermione sonrio abiertamente sabiendo que McGongalla ya no podía verla.

-Nos vemos en clase, Minerva -dijo con voz burbujeante al salir de aula. Su cabello se movía de un lado al otro, al compás del balanceo de sus caderas.

Cualquiera que le viera pasar podría adivinar que la castaña había obtenido lo que más deseaba en la vida. Su sonrisa, tan altanera como la de Draco Malfoy. Su mirada, tan astuta como la de Theodore Nott y su andar tan coqueto como el de Blaise Zabini demostraban lo que realmente era.

 _La reina de Slytherin._

Si la Orden no fuera tan estupida y confiada, se habrían dado cuenta que dejaron entrar al cerebro de la operación. Y, qué si Hermione quisiera, ellos hubieran perdido antes de siquiera mover una pieza del ajedrez.

Pero, como sus últimos siete años de vida, Potter tenía una suerte inmensa. Hermione no quería que Lord Tenebroso ganará la guerra así que mientras la Orden pensaba que había movido a su primer peón, los Slytherin habían movido a su reina.

Y tanto Lord Oscuro como Harry Potter estaban en jaque.

* * *

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._  
 _12:34 p.m_

Una especie de sentimiento de nostalgia invadió al mortífago mientras recorría los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts en compañía de una muy silenciosa Pansy. Snape le había mandado a llamar hacia solo veinte minutos y su voz en el Patronus había sonado muy... recelosa, así que no tardo en salir de Malfoy Manor.

Ni cinco minutos después se encontró de frente a Severus Snape y una muy pálida Pansy pero ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Por más que pregunto que sucedía, la chica había negado con gesto tembloroso y le había pedido que la llevara a la Torre de Premios Anuales.

Por lo visto, era más cómodo hablar ahí donde de momento no había nadie. Así que la siguió sin dudar; disparando miradas cada dos por tres a la chica por miedo de que su tembloroso cuerpo se derrumbara.

-¿Segura estas bien? -preguntó, justo cuando llegaban a una barrera. La Slytherin asintió mientras hacia un movimiento de varita, la barrera se abrió dejándolos pasar- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Una protección extra para los mortífagos... los hermanos -se corrigió, rascando con aire ausente la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo- Y de algunos estupidos Gryffindor.

Vincent miró por sobre su hombro viendo como la barrera se cerraba detrás suyo. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando por el pasillo. A la puerta de entrada, enmarcada por gruesas baras de plata, mostraba a una mujer de casi treinta años con una manzana roja en la mano. Detrás de ella, en un árbol de tallo bajo, una serpiente bajaba por su coraza.

-Lindo... -masculló el mortífago, cruzándose de brazos.

-Argentum Daily... -la gruesa puerta se abrió, lanzando una ráfaga de neblina negra. Vincent se cubrió el rostro con sus antebrazos momentos antes de que Pansy se colocara delante suyo- Traigo invitados -la neblina negra, que empezaba a enrollarse alrededor de los pies de Vincent, haciendo presión, se esfumó de inmediato.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -preguntó el ex-Slytherin, viendo con una cantidad de respeto y horror el palido rostro de Pansy. La chica le sonrió.

-Un encantamiento de protección, te dije -murmuró- Hermione lo encontró en la Seccion Prohibida, si alguien es lo suficientemente inteligente para lograr abrir la primera barrera... -se encogió de hombros- Entonces, deberá ser aún más poderoso, o rápido, para poder librarse de ésta.

-Pensé que se quedaban en la Sala Común de Slytherin -dudo. Pansy asintió, ausente.

-Deberías estar loco o ser muy poderoso en encantamientos oscuros para entrar a nuestra Sala Común... -sentenció, entrando a la sala de los Premios Anuales. Vincent suspiró, entrando detrás suyo.

La estancia, diferencia de la de Slytherin, era más... soleada. Los rayos de la estrella de fuego entraban por el ventanal de fragmentos verduzcas y plateados de lado izquierdo del lugar. Una chimenea de mármol blanco abría paso a unas escaleras que suponía llevaban a las dos habitaciones de los Premios Anuales.

Una pequeña biblioteca del lado derecho y la pequeña cocina al frente del ventanal. Todo decorado por colores verdes o platas, algunos negros como los sillones que rodeaban la chimenea. Al final, el estandarte de las serpientes se alzaba por encima de la chimenea.

-Asombroso... -el grito de Pansy le puso el cabello de punta. Sacó la varita con velocidad, con mil y un encantamientos bailando en su lengua.

La pelinegra, ignorante de la sensación de asombro que la sala estaba presionando en su... pareja, se había dispuesto a sentarse en el sillón más grande cuando vio a Theo tirado en el suelo, envuelto en un brillo azul. Hilillos de sangre caían por su nariz y comisura de su boca con una gran mancha de sangre en su camisa, justo donde estaba la mordedura de Greyback.

No pudo reprimir el grito que salió de su garganta antes de correr a su amigo, con Vincent pisándole los talones cuando se dio cuenta de la fuente de su angustia.

La Slytherin se arrodilló a un lado del cuerpo inconsciente del hombre lobo, tratando de encontrar alguna herida fuera de la marca de maldición pero Vincent impidió que lo tocara.

-Espera -la tomo por la muñeca- Ese halo... -señaló con un movimiento de cabeza el brillo azul- ... es su magia.

-¿¡Qué!? -aulló la chica, mirando atónita a Vincent. El chico hizo una mueca.

-En cuarto grado, cuando acompañamos a Hermione a todos lados por culpa de Krum... y Draco; ella estaba investigando sobre la historia de la magia... -miró a Theo, envuelto por su magia- Vi una imagen, parecido a esto... Algo malo está ocurriendo... -Pansy jadeó- ¡Especto Patronum! -un mapache de luz salio de la varita del mortífago- Busca a Hermione, Gregory y Snape... diles que es urgente -el mapache dio un giro alrededor de ambos chicos antes de salir saltando por el vitral.

-Vincent, estas asustándome -se quejó la chica, disparando miradas entre ambos chicos. Vincent suspiró.

-Esa imagen... esto... -señaló a Theo- Su magia esta desapareciendo.

Pansy jadeo, echándose hacia atrás como si Theo tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa. Se arrastró hasta quedar pegada a los pies de sofá y protegió su estómago plano con ambos brazos en un acto inconsciente. Miró asustada la magia que envolvía a Theo cuando otra imagen golpeó su cabeza.

-Luna... -murmuró.

-¿Qué? -Vincent se giró hacia ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Luna... ¡Luna! -se levantó de un salto y subió corriendo las escaleras que daban a la habitación de la Ravenclaw. Abrió con fuerza la manija de la puerta y un grito ahogado salió de su garganta. La rubia estaba envuelta por el mismo tipo de brillo- ¡Oh, por Salazar! ¡VINCENT! -gritó, pero el chico ya se encontraba detrás suyo.

-¿Qué demonios? -exclamó, tomando del codo a Pansy y sacándola del dormitorio. Bajaron las escaleras con velocidad.

-¿Deberíamos enviarle un Patronus a Draco? -indagó Pansy, mirando temerosa el cuerpo de Theo. Vincent soltó un silbido.

-Draco está en una misión.

-Pero...

-Es demasiado importante para que regrese.

-¡Theo también es importante! -recriminó

-¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? -gritó, mirándola con enojo- ¡Cada quien tiene un libreto que seguir! ¡Apegate al tuyo Pansy y deja a los demás cumplir el suyo! Hermione y Snape pueden deducir lo que sucede, no necesitamos distraer a Draco.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que cumplir al pie de la letra lo que te pide Draco? -se quejó Pansy, mirando con veneno al chico. Vincent le regresó la misma mirada.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo -escupió- Ya que parece que ustedes están jugando al gato y el ratón con los Gryffindor.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que hemos pasado aquí dentro -siseo. Vincent soltó una risa sin humor.

-Claro que no, Pans. No tengo idea -negó- Ha de ser muy difícil vivir protegidos por las barreras del castillo.

-¡Los hermanos Carrow...!

-¡Son un par de inútiles! -gritó Vincent- Por favor, si fueran mortífagos peligrosos Draco no hubiera permitido que entraran a Hogwarts.

-Vete al infierno -escupió Pansy, con lágrimas en los ojos- No sabes lo que hemos pasado. Las miradas, los murmullos, los empujones que hemos recibido. ¡Todos nos tratan como si fuéramos el enemigo!

-¡LO SOMOS! -Vincent soltó un puñetazo contra la chimenea- ¡Lo somos! ¡Carajo! ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? ¡No luchamos por Potter! ¡Lo hacemos por nosotros, por Hermione, por Theo! Inclusive por el traidor de Blaise. Nada más, Pansy. No por Potter. No por la Orden. No por el mundo mágico. ¡Por nosotros!

-Entonces tal vez deberíamos dejar de ser egoístas -siseo la Slytherin, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- No quiero vivir en un mundo donde Lord Oscuro sea el ganador. O donde los sangre pura se sientan más privilegiados que el resto... donde... donde solo habrá sufrimiento. No quiero vivir en un mundo donde mi hijo tenga miedo de hasta su propia sombra.

La respiración de Pansy era errática. La de Vincent no se quedaba atrás, pero debido a la reciente declaración de la mortífaga su respiración quedó atascada en su garganta.

-Por Cirse, Pans... -se restregó el rostro con fuerza- No creo que sea el momento para pensar en bebés. Hay cosas más importantes.

-Siempre hay cosas más importantes, ¿no? -Pansy tragó grueso- Entonces lo hubieras pensado antes de embarazarme.

-¿¡Qué!? -la cabeza de Vincent se giró tan rápido que Pansy temió por un segundo que se rompiera algún hueso. Los ojos del chico miraban atónito su rostro antes de desviar al mirada al estómago envuelto por los brazos de la chica. Ahora fue él quien tragó con fuerza.

-Hmm... ¿quieren que volvamos después? -la voz de Hermione los tomó por sorpresa a ambos. Pansy se giró sobre sus talones y la atención del chico cayó en la castaña, que era acompañada por Gregory y Snape. Ambos hombres miraban un poco avergonzados a la pareja.

-No.. uh. Esta bien -murmuró Pansy, limpiándose las lágrimas- Es Theo.

-¿Qué ocurre con él...? ¡Oh, Salazar! -gritó Hermione, corriendo el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano. Había estado a punto de tocarlo antes de pensarlo mejor.

Snape y Gregory se apresuraron detrás suyo.

-¿Había visto algo como esto antes, profesor? -preguntó Pansy, disparando una mirada a Vincent. El mortífago aún mantenía su mirada en ella.

-No... había leído sobre ello pero...

-Lovegood está en la misma situación -concedió Vincent.

-Demonios -bufó Gregory.

-¿Deberiamos... colocarlos juntos? -preguntó Hermione- Tal vez podría ser un efecto secundario del enlace.

-¿Enlace? ¿Qué enlace? -los chicos se tensaron ante la engañosa quietud en la voz del director.

-Bueno... uh... -Gregory tragó- Es una larga historia.

-Seguro que sí -Snape negó- Les he dicho cientos de veces que antes de hacer algo me consulten.

-Pero Draco...

-Por Morgona -Snape suspiró- Ya hablaré con él cuando regrese -con un lento movimiento saco su varita mágica del bolsillo de su túnica negra y la sacudió con armonía. El cuerpo de Theo se levantó del suelo, levitando a poco menos de metro y medio- ¿Donde está Lovegood?

-En... la que se supone sería mi habitación -murmuró Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas. Lo que menos que quería era otro regaño pero Snape solo tensó la mandíbula y apretó los labios en una fina línea como si se contuviera de decir algo.

Se adelantó al cuerpo de Theo y subió las escaleras, con el chico inconsciente flotando detrás de él, un estupefacto mortífago, una inestable mortífaga y dos chicos avergonzados por sus recientes acciones.

Entraron en un tenso silencio a la habitación de Luna, viendo con aprehensión el cuerpo de la rubia. Con otro movimiento de varita, Snape dejó el cuerpo de Theo a un lado del de la chica.

-¿¡Pero qué...!? -justo cuando el cuerpo del hombre lobo tocó la cama, se levantó de golpe junto al de su amada. El brillo mágico se alzó, como llamas violentas de una chimenea.

La magia que los envolvía los abandonó, dejándolos fríos sobre el colchón. Con completa atención, los cinco presentes vieron como la magia de ambos chicos bailaban algún tipo de melodía antes de dar un giro violento y volver a los cuerpos de Theo y Luna, con una excepción.

-La magia de Theo... -Gregory miraba atónito como un ligero resplandor hacia brillar a ambos chicos antes de apagarse por completo. Ninguno despertó.

-Se adentró en el cuerpo de Luna -jadeo Hermione, corriendo hacia su hermano y tomándole el pulso. Había.

-¿Podrían decirme qué está sucediendo? -preguntó Snape con furia contenida. Pansy sufrió un escalofrío.

-Nosotros... podríamos... uh...

-Dejamos que Luna y Theo se unieran -simplifico Vincent, sin dejar de mirar a Pansy con un extraño brillo en sus ojos- Durante la luna llena.

-¡Por Salazar! -bufó Snape, dejándose caer sobre los pies de la cama.

Ninguno mencionó nada hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio con un carraspeo.

-Supongo que este es un mal momento para comentar que los ojos de Luna son... dorados, como los de Theo cuando se transforma -Snape la vio de hito en hito- Y que no han vuelto a la normalidad.

Gregory se removió en su lugar, estrujó sus manos con fuerza y miró con cierto arrepentimiento a su mentor.

-Supongo que es aún peor momento mencionar qué... mmm -se mordió el labio cuando captó la atención de Snape- ... los ojos de Theo también son dorados. Dijo que no han vuelto a la normalidad desde hace dos días.

-Joder... -Snape suspiró.

-Por no hablar que la Orden del Fenix sabe que tenemos el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin -todas la cabezas se giraron a Hermione. La chica sonrió apenada- Además del hecho que me han invitado a unirme a sus filas. A Gregory y a mi.

Snape jadeó. Esto no podía ir peor.

* * *

 _Torre de Premios Anuales._  
 _Sala Común._

 _1:20 p.m_

Pansy veía con relativa calma como las llamas de la chimenea, que Vincent había encendido, bailaban con el aire. Tan azules como recordaba los ojos de Theo; una punzada la golpeó.

Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la taza con café. Un café tan frío como sentía su cuerpo a pesar del ambiente cálido que Vincent se había esforzado en cultivar para ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Pansy resopló con la pregunta. El ex Slytherin soltó un suspiro bajo- Pansy... lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? -soltó una risa sin gracia, limpiándose la lágrima que se había escapado y se negó a mirar al chico sentado a un lado suyo- ¿Qué sientes exactamente? ¿Dejarme todo este tiempo tirada en Hogwarts sin dignarte a una visita a menos que Draco te lo pida? ¿O haberme embarazado?

Vincent soltó un suspiro adolorido, recargo sus codos en sus piernas y se restregó el rostro con fuerza. Se sentía tan... cansado de la vida.

-Siento no haberte visitado a pesar de...

-¿De ser tu esposa? -se mofó Pansy. Vincent frunció el ceño.

-¿Me dejas hablar? -la ataco- No puedo formular una disculpa si no paras de atacarme, Pansy -se quejó el chico, por fin atrayendo la mirada furiosa de Pansy- ¡Lo siento! ¿Vale?

-No, no vale -siseo Pansy. Vincent se levantó de un tirón, colocándose en frente de ella.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! -gritó, tomándola por sorpresa- ¡Lo siento! ¿Si? Siento mucho no haberte venido a ver por cuenta propia pero no siento que estés embarazada -siseo para asombro de la mortífaga- Siento no haber tenido el valor de enfrentarte después de haberte quitado la única opción que te quedaba. ¡Lo siento mucho, Pans!

-¿De qué hablas? -jadeo Pansy- Draco...

-Draco no me pidió nada -Vincent miró con gesto de derrota a Pansy- Yo fui solo. En contra de su palabra.

-Pero Carrow... él quería...

-Desposarte -el chico asintió- Pero, aún así, yo solo... -miró a otro lado- ... era la única oportunidad que tendrá en toda mi vida. Así que la tomé.

-¿Qué...?

-Toda la vida, Pansy... -Vincent rió sin gracia- Lo que parece toda una vida -admitió- Un año, dos... ¿qué más da? En tiempos como estos los días se hacen años y los meses décadas -murmuró- He esperado que mires más allá de Pucey, Weasley... inclusive de Potter -rió- Y luego, Adrián muere... Weasley, bueno, siempre fue un idiota y Potter parecía ser el demonio personal de Blaise. Yo solo... yo solo quería que fueras mía. Me equivoqué... no debería haberte encerrado en un matrimonio sin salida solo por mi... egoísmo.

Pansy miró atónita como Vincent parecía derrumbarse a pedazos. Secreto tras secreto. Mentira tras mentira. Su mejor amigo cuando las únicas que creyó de confianza le dieron la espalda. Su confidente y protector cuando vio lo que el mundo realmente era.

Vio como Vincent se dejaba caer sobre la mesa de cristal y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos. Sus hombros empezaron a sacudirse. Podía ver las cicatrices de sus brazos, ese tatuaje muggle que se vislumbraba por debajo de la manga de su playera negra.

Él había mentido para tenerla. ¿No es eso lo que siempre había querido? ¿Que alguien la amara sin importar qué tan perra y caprichosa podría ser? Y ahí estaba él, disculpándose por todo excepto por darle un bebé que nadie esperaba.

Se levantó con piernas temblorosas y se arrodilló enfrente del chico, tomándolo de las muñecas y obligándola a verla. Había lagrimas en sus ojos y parecía tan cansado como se sentía ella. Tantos fantasmas opacando el brillo de sus orbes azules.

¿Qué había pasado para que perdieran todo rastro de infancia?

La guerra. Eso había pasado.

-¿Me amas...? -preguntó, realmente asustada por la respuesta. Vincent le regaló una sonrisa llorosa y rozó con ligereza su mejilla.

-Sí, lo hago... -Pansy tragó con fuerza, dejando caer las lágrimas que retenía.

-No se que hacer -confesó con voz llorosa- No lo sé -lloró- No quiero ser una mala madre y ni siquiera quiero ser una -confesó su horrible secreto- No sé como serlo y la guerra... la guerra está sobre nosotros.

-Hay clínicas muggles, Pansy -murmuro Vincent con cierto pesar- Donde pueden... donde ellos...

-Lo sé, pero... -miró aterrada a sus manos, en algún momento Vincent las había tomado y ahora estaban envueltas por aquellas manos llenas de cicatrices- ... No creo ser capaz de volver a tener un bebé, sabes como funciona. Sobre todo en familias de sangre pura.

Vincent suspiró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? -preguntó en un murmullo- Dímelo, te apoyaré.

Pansy soltó un suspiro lloroso. Vincent se levantó, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al sofá, sentadola en su regazo. La pelinegra se acurrucó en su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Vamos a tenerlo -susurró después de lo que a Vincent se le hizo una eternidad. El miedo arraigado en su pecho hizo que apretara con fuerza a Pansy, como si quisiera protegerla de si mismo.

Se quedaron en silencio, envueltos en una nube de dudosa tranquilidad.

* * *

 _Hogsmeade._

 _3:47 p.m_

La mirada de Blaise recorría con cierta parsimonia los movimientos de la hindú sin perderse detalle alguno de la pequeña rutina que tenía la chica y de la que Blaise ya se había hecho consciente.

Empezaba moviendo su mano sobre el pómulo, como si buscara la montura de unos lentes y al no encontrarlos seguía derecho hacia su cabello, metiendo un mechón detrás de su oreja. Segundos después se mordía el labio, mirando con completa concentración lo que sea que necesitara su atención.

En ese momento era una pluma de plata. De tinta inagotable.

Era sencilla y aún así demostraba elegancia y belleza. Justo como Padma.

-¿Va a comprarla? -preguntó el anciano, mirando ciertamente con cansancio a la chica que ya llevaba más de cinco minutos admirando la pluma. La concentración de Padma, ante las palabras del viejo mago, se rompió provocando un ligero gemido a Blaise.

Había visto como el brillo se apagaba en los ojos de Padma. Otra cosa que había aprendido de ella, era que siempre media los pros y los contras de una decisión.

Algo que no había hecho con él.

-Sí. Lo compraré -dijo. El anciano asintió.

-Tres galeones y cuatro Knuts -pidió el anciano.

-Eso es demasiado para una pluma de plata -se quejó la Ravenclaw. El anciano se encogió de hombros.

-Tomalo o déjalo -los labios de Padma se crisparon de indignación. Blaise volvió a suspirar, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacando cuatro galeones. Los dejó caer con gesto aburrido en la barra de madera vieja y vio como el anciano, con un movimiento de varita, metía la pluma en su caja seguida de una bolsa blanca de asas de cuerda y se la tendía a Padma.

-Pero...

-Vamonos -apuro Blaise sin esperar cambio. Tomo la bolsa con sus propias manos y guió a Padma fuera de la tienda. Inspiró el aire otoñal de Septiembre y envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Padma.

La chica encajaba perfectamente contra su costado.

-¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla? -preguntó, girando su cabeza hacia ella. La atención de la Ravenclaw ya estaba puesta en él y el inconfundible ceño fruncido por el enojo brillaba en su rostro. Blaise sonrió con malicia- Vamos, no he comido en todo el día. El tipo del correo tardó mucho en encontrar mis paquetes, por no mencionar que tardaste una hora y media checando plumas -se mofó. Padma vaciló, miró a todos lados y Blaise pudo deducir que estaba midiendo su siguiente paso.

-Está bien, pero solo una -acepto. Blaise sonrió, triunfante. Siguieron su camino hacia Las Tres Escobas.

El acogedor lugar era muy distinto a la taberna de Cabeza de Puerco, el lugar que solía frecuentar para hablar con Bellatrix. Para delatar a Draco Malfoy y sus compinches.

Desechando aquellos pensamientos, instó a Padma para que escogiera una de las mesas, a fin de cuentas, el lugar estaba casi vacío. Sonrió a la rubia y le pidió dos tarros con cerveza de mantequilla; pagó y después ocupó un asiento al lado de Padma. Colocando ambas cervezas al centro de la mesa junto a la bolsa.

Bebió un corto trago, mirando con completa fascinación como Padma tomaba el suyo. Al igual que todo lo que hacia, tenía una rutina. Tomaba tiempo, meditaba sus opciones y después llevaba acabo su acción.

-¿Sabe rico, no? -preguntó Blaise, sin burlarse. Padma sonrió escueta, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-Sí, es el primero que tomo -murmuró y dio un segundo trago. Blaise sonrió, encantado con la vida. Podía ver como Padma se removía en su asiento, miraba por la ventana tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. Segundos después, sus oscuros ojos cayeron sobre él. Pareció recorrerlo con la mirada, como si quisiera grabar aquel momento en su memoria. Blaise hubiera dado su brazo derecho por saber que pensaba. Por adentrarse en su cabeza y conocer sus más profundos secretos.

 ** _¿Ahora qué digo? ¿Debería agradecerle por la pluma o decirle que no debería haberla comprado? ¿Se sentiría incómodo si le digo que no debería haberla comprado? ¡Rowena! Esta mirándome fijamente, debería estar diciendo algo... Di algo... di algo... ¿sería muy raro si le hablo de que el veneno de acromántula vale cien galeones por litro?_**

Blaise se atragantó con la cerveza. Jadeo, en busca de aire y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. El líquido se le escurría por las comisuras de los labios.

-¿Estas bien? -Padma miró un poco preocupada a Blaise. El Slytherin asintió, restregandose la barbilla con fuerza mientras tosía.

-Sí... -tosió con fuerza- Perfecto -se mofó, sacando un pañuelo de tela con sus iniciales grabadas en una esquina. Lo había encontrado esa mañana en su cómoda.

Uso el pañuelo para limpiar la cerveza derramada en la mesa.

-¿Seguro? -frunció con ligereza su ceño. Blaise sonrió con tranquilidad, dejando de lado su pequeña escena.

-Sí, preciosa -la miró divertido. Las mejillas de Padma se prendieron con un rojo fuerte mientras daba otro trago, tratando de ignorar la mirada del moreno- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te molesta que te llame así? -preguntó, viendo como la chica fruncía el ceño. Deseo poder volver a introducirse en su mente pero empezaba a notar como su cabeza palpitaba.

-Me incomoda -corrigió- Nadie me dice así.

-¿Ni tus padres? -enarcó una ceja. Padma negó.

-Ni mis padres -admitió.

-¿Tu hermana gemela? Digo, son gemelas.

-Parvati es más bien... -dudo.

-¿Una lindura artificial? -Padma frunció el ceño.

-¡Blaise! -reprendió. Blaise soltó una risotada.

-¿Qué? -rió- Linda, tú eres perfecta tal cual eres. Ella parece necesitar kilos de maquillaje. Podrían ser gemelas pero por lo visto tú has sacado el encanto.

-¿Por qué los Slytherin siempre son tan...?

-¿Perfectos? ¿Encantadores? ¿Cautivadores? ¿Asombrosos? ¿Tan hermosos como un diamante labrado? ¿Ya mencioné asombrosos? -indagó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Padma negó, perdiéndose del chiste que parecía tejer Blaise.

-Cínicos... -Blaise volvió a reír con fuerza.

-Ustedes los Ravenclaw siempre son tan... racionales -negó con la cabeza- Te di un cumplido, belleza. Tómalo y agradece.

-Gracias -asintió. Blaise volvió a negar, tomando un trago.

-Bueno, sin sonar tan forzada -Padma abrió los labios para disculparse pero el moreno dejo el tarro de cerveza en la mesa con un golpe seco- No tienes que disculparte, linda. Ya hablaremos después de tus cualidades sociales.

-¿Y que hay de tus habilidades?

-¿Cuales?

-¿Las de humildad?

-¿De qué me sirve la humildad? -preguntó Blaise- Tengo un envidiable rostro, un asombroso cuerpo y mucho dinero. Por no hablar de mi cautivadora personalidad, ¿qué más podría pedir una chica? -sonrió con encanto. Padma volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-A las personas no les agrada que les restriegues en la cara todo en lo que eres perfecto y...

-Padma, _mío caro_ -negó con gracia- Era una broma. ¡Cirse, Padma! Debes socializar más -bebio un trago antes de fruncir el ceño- ¿Has dicho que soy perfecto? -preguntó, mirando con un brillo pícaro a la Ravenclaw. Padma asintió sin más.

-Lo eres -admitió- La proporción de tu rostro es perfecta según los estándares de belleza. Tienes una altura y peso ideal, prácticamente idéntica a la de un...

-Vale, vale -Blaise bufó, dando el último trago a su cerveza de mantequilla- Tú le quitas lo divertido a la vida -soltó un largo suspiro al ver el rostro confundido de la hindú- Venga, vamos. Deberiamos haber regresado ya. El director Snape se pondrá furioso si se da cuenta que me tome más tiempo del que esperaba.

-¿Le pediste permiso, cierto? -indagó. Blaise asintió serio.

-Sí -Padma se dio por satisfecha, tomo un último trago de su bebida casi llena y bajo del taburete. Blaise tomó la bolsa con la pluma dentro y acompañó a Padma fuera del lugar.

Caminaron en silencio por el sendero que los llevaría a Hogwarts. El sol aún estaba en pleno apogeo y a pesar de las nubes grises, tardaría un par de horas en volverse negras y empezar a llover.

-Será una armoniosa noche -dijo Padma. Blaise asintió, como si lo entendiera.

-Te gusta la lluvia -declaró.

-En las noches, cuando escuchaba a mis padres hablando con Parvati mientras yo leía. Me daba un sentimiento de... compañía. Me hacia sentir que no estaba sola.

-No sabría decirte si la lluvia me provocaba algo antes de la pérdida de memoria -Blaise se encogió de hombros- Pero, ahora... No logra provocarme nada. Mis sueños... ni siquiera logro recordarlos cuando despierto.

-Debe ser horrible. Tener el recuerdo en su cúspide y perderlo al segundo siguiente... como cuando buscas la palabra correcta.

Blaise asintió, ahora perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, es horrible.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 28. 1997_

 _Malfoy Manor._

 _1:43 p.m_

Draco se dejó caer con gesto abatido sobre el sofá de terciopelo negro. Sus pies reposaban sobre la mesita del centro de marfil y un vaso medio lleno con whisky de fuego reposaba en su mano.

Soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Llegaste -no pudo evitar suprimir un escalofrío. Había estado rodeado de hombres lobo todo el camino de vuelta y ahora, que había logrado deshacerse de ellos, no le apetecía que lo tomaran por sorpresa.

Abrio los ojos, con la mirada fija en la lámpara de cristal y dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de disparar una mirada a Vincent, que estaba por sentarse en el sofá de a un lado.

Podía ver sus hombros tensos y la mirada cautelosa que portaba pero él había estado rodeado de mortífagos así que no le tomó demasiada importancia.

-Fue un largo camino -suspiró- Los chuchos son demasiados... sentimentales. Por cualquier cosa brincan.

-¿Donde están? -preguntó. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Donde deberían... ¿y Lucius?

-Huyó -Vincent disparó una mirada a la puerta de cristal. Había colocado una barrera y nadie se atrevía a pisar Malfoy Manor a menos que Lord Tenebroso lo pidiera- Pettigrew esta muerto.

-Al igual que McNair -repuso Draco- Lord no se lo tomará para nada bien... Theo debería estar aquí -mencionó después de un rato. Vincent sufrió un escalofrío que no pasó desaparecido.

-Hablando de ello -se rascó la mandíbula- Él está... fuera de combate.

-¿Qué significa eso? -su mirada, fría como el hielo, recorrió el rostro de Vincent- Tengo a cinco hombres lobo esperando una respuesta... ¿qué pasó con Theo?

-No tenemos idea -respondió Vincent- Snape quiere hablar contigo y Hermione gritarte.

Draco volvió a suspirar, mirando una vez más la lámpara de cristal antes de lanzar el vaso de vidrio hacia la chimenea. Vincent no pudo evitar pegar un bote al escuchar el sonido del vaso al romperse en mil pedazos.

-¿¡Por qué demonios no estabas vigilando a Theo!? -gritó, levantándose del sillón y mirando con furia contenida a Vincent. El chico se encogió.

-No estaba al tanto, ni siquiera sabía que había regresado -se defendió- Me mandaron a llamar... poco después de que llegara.

-¿Para qué? -siseo- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que tener un ojo puesto en nuestro plan? ¿Tienes idea de lo furiosos que se pondrán los hombres lobo? ¡Podrían delatarnos!

-Lo siento.

-Sí, deberías -lo fulminó con la mirada. Vincent miró a otro lado, arrepentido- ¿Por qué te mandaron a llamar si no fue Theo quien lo hizo? -cuestiono. Vincent soltó un largo suspiro.

-Pansy está embarazada.

-¡Joder! -Draco se restregó el rostro con fuerza- ¿Donde está...?

-En Hogwarts...

-Quiero que la lleves con Narcissa y los muggles.

-No creo que ella esté de acuerdo.

-¡Me importa una mierda, Vincent! -escupió Draco- Llevala hoy mismo. Iré a ver a Theo -tomo su túnica de encima del respaldo del sofá y se dirigió a la chimenea- ¿Alguna otra cosa que debería saber?

-Tenemos el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin en nuestro poder -musitó- Creo que Potter tiene una reliquia falsa.

Draco pareció temblar.

-Al demonio con Potter -escupió Draco- Yo mismo me encargaré de deshacerme de esos artefactos -tomó polvos flu del cuenco de plata sobre la chimenea- ¡A Hogwarts! -las llamas lo devoraron.

Aterrizo con gracia mientras fingía no ver a Snape sentado en el escritorio, mirando hacia la ventana. La mirada de su padrino cayó sobre él pero Draco ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta de salida.

-Bienvenido -el ex Slytherin asintió pero no frenó su andar. Abrio la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, bajando las escaleras como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo Merlín.

Dejó atrás la gárgola de piedra y siguió derecho sin fijarse mucho si alguien lo veía. Lanzo un encantamiento desilusionador encima suyo y siguió su andar hacia las mazmorras.

Desde el inicio de curso que no se adentraba en el castillo pero había vivido ahí sus últimos seis años de vida. Lo conocía lo perfectamente bien como para tomar atajos y evitar a gente indeseable.

Justo cuando llegaba a los pasillos de las mazmorras vio salir a varios estudiantes del aula de Pociones. Todos de sexto y séptimo curso.

Pansy no estaba por ningún lado pero reconoció a Helena Dolohov y Corvinus Rowle. Sus padres eran unos dementes totales, sobre todo el de Helena.

Su grisácea mirada cayó sobre Hermione que iba saliendo junto a Gregory del aula. Camino hacia ellos, evitando ser tocado por alguno de los otros estudiantes hasta que casi se topó de frente con Blaise.

El chico sonreía, como solía hacerlo antes de Greyback. Acompañaba a la gemela de Parvati Patil, Padma, esa chica de Ravenclaw que nadie solía tomar en cuenta. Hablaban en voz baja ignorando por completo a dos chicas de Hufflepuff junto a Ginny Weasley que parecía querer hechizarla con la mirada.

Ignoró aquello y siguió derecho hasta estar a solo un paso de Hermione que ya se dirigía junto a Gregory hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. Llevado por un impulso, tomó uno de los mechones de Hermione y tiró con ligereza.

Los hombros de la Slytherin se tensaron, giró la cabeza hacia él sin poder verlo. Vio su ceño fruncirse antes de sonreír con malicia y seguir su camino hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Gregory a un lado suyo. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Eso fue alguien a quien estoy a punto de gritarle. No te pierdas el espectáculo -le guiñó un ojo a Gregory y caminó con más rapidez hacia la Sala Común, seguida de cerca por ambos chicos.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de la sala, Draco retiró el encantamiento. Retrocedió un paso cuando sintió la reacción de Gregory, que ya se giraba sobre sus talones con la mano aferrando su varita. El mortífago levantó ambas manos y sonrió con burla.

-Un poco tarde, ¿no crees? -siseo. Gregory jadeó y bajó de inmediato la varita. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Podrias haber esperado a que entráramos, no puedes fiarte de nadie aquí -lo fulminó con la mirada mientras bajaba las barreras de protección.

-¿Donde está Theo? -preguntó en un susurro bajo.

-Dije que tenía que gritarte -masculló la castaña- Después puedes ir a ver a tu mandadero.

-Me despido -se escabulló Gregory, mirando con un brillo burlesco a Draco. El mortífago le sostuvo la mirada pero la sonrisa maliciosa de Gregory no desapareció mientras se alejaba de ambos.

Las barreras cayeron a la par de que Hermione murmuraba la contraseña. Tres barreras mágicas más y Draco estaba de nuevo en el único lugar donde se había sentido como en casa.

-No ha cambiado nada...

-Obviamente -se mofó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos- Solo te has ido un mes, no una década.

-¿Vas a gritarme? -preguntó el rubio mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás de la esquina. Justo en el que estaba cuando Blaise les había contado aquella... disparatada historia de Diggory y Potter. Hermione se plantó delante de él, con las manos en la cadera.

-Estoy a nada de hacerlo -siseo la Slytherin- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre...!? ¡Draco! -chilló, al caer de horcajadas sobre el regazo del chico. Su mirada quedó atascada entre el nudo de la túnica negra y el cuello de la camisa blanca que usaba Draco. Levantó la mirada furiosa- ¿¡Qué demonios!? -exclamó, intentando levantarse pero los brazos del chico ya tenían envuelta su cintura, haciendo presión para que le fuera casi imposible levantarse. Se sacudió violentamente con el enojo haciendo enrojecer sus mejillas- ¡Voy a molerte a base de _Crucios_ si no me sueltas ya mismo!

-¡Por Cirse! Cuanto te he extrañado -murmuró con un suspiro ilusionado. Acerco su rostro al de su novia y acarició con su nariz la mejilla de la chica, oliendo aquel perfume de fresas que tanto extrañaba- Salazar, hueles mejor que esos hombres lobos -se mofó. Hermione se calmó de golpe. Sus manos se habían quedado atrapadas entre ambos cuerpos así que al final las dejó ahí, apretando con fuerza la tela de la camisa.

-¿Hombres lobo? -Draco sufrió un escalofrío- Tuvo que haber sido horrible -susurró, descansando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Draco.

-Lo fue -murmuró, tan bajo que si no fuera por lo cerca que estaban no podría haberlo escuchado. Hermione sonrió amargamente y dejó caer un casto beso sobre la piel expuesta de Draco. Tan pálida como la recordaba- ¿Qué ocurre con Theo?

-No tenemos idea -Hermione se removió, sentándose recta pero sin apartarse del abrazo de Draco. Coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros y lo miro fijamente- Lo único que sabemos es que está en alguna especie de coma y que su magia... ahora pertenece a Luna Lovegood.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

-¿Es broma, no? -Hermione negó.

-Lo vimos -dijo- También esta el hecho de que sus ojos son de un dorado similar al de un hombre lobo. El de ambos.

Draco suspiro dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón. Sintió como Hermione desataba el nudo de la túnica negra y desabrochaba dos botones de su camisa.

-Vincent mencionó algo sobre Pansy... ¿es cierto? -Hermione asintió aunque Draco no pudo verla. Había cerrado los ojos con gesto cansado.

-Sí, es cierto... ¿qué haremos?

-La enviaré con Narcissa y los muggles -sentenció- No está en discusión. Es mejor desaparecerla un tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con Lord Oscuro? ¿Con Hogwarts? -preguntó Hermione, mirando nerviosa el rostro de Draco- La Orden sabe que ella tiene el Horrocrux -guardó silencio- Tenemos el...

-Lo sé, Vincent también lo mencionó pero no dijo como lo consiguió.

-Un vendedor ambulante -respondió- Él tenía el verdadero Guardapelo, creo que todo este tiempo Potter ha tenido una reliquia falsa. Dumbledore no encontró el Horrocrux, no realmente -Draco asintió, ausente- No podemos enviar lejos a Pansy y luego simplemente entregar el Horrocurx...

-¿De qué hablas? -sus orbes grises cayeron sobre los castaños tono miel de Hermione- ¿Entregar el Horrocrux?

-Me han invitado a unirme a la Orden.

-Por fin una buena noticia.

-A cambio de que les entregue el Guardapelo -dijo- Ellos no saben que conocemos la existencia de los Horrocurx. Supongo que piensan que no haré preguntas.

-¿Qué has pedido a cambio?

-Conexiones... un indulto para Blaise -vio a Draco suspirar- También lo sabias y no dijiste nada.

-No quería alterarte. Tienes demasiado encima: descubrir cómo destruir los Horrocrux ya que Potter, por lo visto, ni siquiera lo ha intentado. Tampoco olvides aquel libro de fábulas infantiles que te legó Dumbledore, no sabemos que quiso decir con ello.

-He investigado en libros de Runas Antiguas, en la Sección Prohibida... -murmuró- Hasta ahora no es más que eso, un libro de fábulas para niños.

-Dumbledore lo habrá dejado por alguna razón. Hay que averiguar cuál fue -Hermione asintió. Draco inhaló profundo, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aquel sentimiento de acogida- ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente paso?

-¿Qué te parece despertar a Theo y luego tomar una siesta? -preguntó con una sonrisita.

-¿Qué te parece primero la siesta y después Theo? -sonrió de lado- Eso suena inclusive mejor que esperar el regaño de Snape.

-¿Se quedó helado cuando lo ignoraste?

-Furia contenida -corrigió- Él si va a molerme a base de _Crucios_ -fingió un escalofrío. Hermione rió, provocando mil y un cosas en Draco. Acercando su rostro al del rubio, rozó con su nariz la de él antes de besarlo- Esto suena inclusivemente mejor -Draco suspiró sobre los labios de Hermione antes de volver a besarla.

-Por cierto... -Hermione suspiro, casi ronroneando al sentir los labios de Draco empezar a recorrer su cuello- ... Blaise tiene nueva chica.

-Me alegro por él -besó su piel, dejando de envolver a Hermione entre sus brazos- Pero ahora realmente no me interesa -murmuró, quitándole el chaleco antes de empezar que desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Uno por uno. De abajo hacia arriba.

Sintió a Hermione reírse, pero no detuvo sus movimientos. Con cada botón que desabrochaba, rozaba ligeramente la piel expuesta de la castaña. No tardo mucho más en deslizar la camisa sobre sus hombros y mirarla fijamente.

La corbata de Slytherin caía justo en medio de sus senos cubiertos por un sostén de encaje negro.

-¡Demonios! -Draco jadeó como si sintiera dolor sin separar la vista del sostén de encaje negro- ¿Recuerdame por qué razón decidí unirme a las filas?

-¿Por qué lo necesitábamos? -sopló sobre el oído del rubio provocándole un escalofrío.

-¡Joder! -siseo, mirando hacia el techo mientras Hermione empezaba a desabrochar su camisa hasta poder quitársela por completo. Las finas cicatrices a las que ya estaba acostumbrada, la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo... todo le hacía recordar por qué razón no podían estar así todos los días. Por momentos odiaba a Potter, en otros, a Lord Oscuro... no importaba como terminara la guerra, ellos ya habían perdido.

Sintió la mano de Draco sobre su barbilla, obligándola a levantar la mirada. Sus orbes castaños chocaron con los grises del ex-Slytherin.

-Sin mirar atrás -Hermione sonrió, reprimiendo mil y un pensamientos oscuros.

-Sin mirar atrás -repitió, abalanzandose sobre los labios de Draco.

* * *

 _Torre de Premios Anuales._

 _2:57 p.m_

La mirada grisácea del mortífago recorría ambos cuerpos sobre la cama. Ambos tan pálidos como si llevasen días sin ver el sol pero tan enteros como si solo estuviesen durmiendo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué crees? -preguntó Hermione, mordiendo la uña de su pulgar. Pansy estaba parada a un lado suya, disparando miradas nerviosas a Draco mientras Gregory a dos pasos detrás del mortífago, miraba con curiosidad al chico.

-¿Qué es lo qué crees tú? -preguntó de vuelta. Ambos se miraron por un corto tiempo, anhelando regresar a los dormitorios de Slytherin.

-Creo que están compartiendo.

-¿Qué? -ambos se giraron a Gregory; el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Sí -miró a Luna- Cuando Luna despertó, mencionó algo sobre... ya saben... aquella vez cuando Theo atacó a Blaise -Draco enarcó una ceja- Solo digo que Theo nunca le hubiera contado eso a Luna. Él estaba realmente destrozado cuando sucedió.

-Concuerdo -opinó Pansy. Gregory le agradeció con la mirada.

-Ademas, sabe cosas muy personales de Theo que antes nunca había mencionado -murmuró- Hemos visto que compartían magia antes, cuando estaban juntos. Tiene sentido que deban saber cada punto de la vida del otro para que nadie los tome por sorpresa.

-¿Y la magia? -preguntó Hermione. Pansy se giró a la chica.

-Cuando me casé con Vincent, parte de nuestra magia y la de nuestras familias pasaron al otro. Como vínculo de confianza y lealtad... solo que por lo visto, Theo y Luna fueron a los extremos. Literalmente, su magia le pertenece al otro.

-Lo único que me interesa saber es si Luna adquirirá algo de la maldición de Theo, además de el color de ojos -se mofó Draco- Y lo que haré con los hombres lobos que esperan una respuesta a lo que les prometí.

-Podemos intentar hacer la poción que alteramos -dijo Hermione- Tal vez si solo agregamos la sangre de Theo a ella... podría funcionar.

-¿Podría? -Gregory miró alterado a Hermione- Theo debería poder traspasar la maldición con una mordida, como los hombres lobo normales.

-Entonces que sea su saliva -bufó Pansy llamando la atención de los otros tres chicos- Solo que yo no meteré mi dedo en su boca.

-Paso -concordó Draco. Hermione miró sonriente a Pansy.

-¡Eres una genio! -le estampó un beso en la mejilla- Agreguemos su saliva y sangre a la poción, para que sea más potente -miró a Draco con brillo renovado en su mirada- Debemos intentarlo.

Draco suspiró.

-De acuerdo -admitió a regañadientes- ¿Cuanto tardarás en hacerla...?

-Ah... -Hermione se mordió el labio- Dime como hacerla y Gregory y yo nos dedicaremos a ello.

Draco asintió antes de mirar fijamente a Pansy que ya se estaba ocultando detrás de Hermione. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-Iras con Narcissa.

-Pero Draco...

-No hay peros, Pans -cortó el mortífago- Vincent vendrá por ti después de que Hermione le entregue el guardapelo a la Orden... -hizo una mueca de dolor, rápidamente apretando con fuerza su brazo izquierdo- Debo irme.

-Ten cuidado -pidió Hermione. Draco asintió antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación.

* * *

 _Octubre, 02. 1997_

 _Grimmauld Place, 12._

 _2:57 p.m_

La mirada de Hermione recorría el rostro de cada uno de los presentes sin perderse detalle alguno de las emociones que dejaban escapar. Había llegado junto a McGonagall y Gregory mediante transporte _muggle_ y un traslador.

Primero fueron las miradas curiosas como las de la familia Weasley: Arthur, Molly, Bill y su esposa, Fleur a excepción de los gemelos Fred y George que la miraron con diversión pero Hermione sabía que no era porque compartieran algún recuerdo bonito.

Inmediatamente siguieron las miradas de curiosidad como las de Remus Lupin, Numphadora Tonks, Kingley Shacklebolt e inclusive las de Emma Vanity, su antigua mentora y perfecta de Slytherin. Luego fueron las miradas desconfiadas como las de Sirius Black, James Potter y Alastor "Ojo loco" Moody y, para sorpresa de Hermione, la de Lucius Lucius Malfoy. Y al final, la mirada de incredulidad fueron las que dieron ella y Gregory al ver al trío de Oro. A Hermione casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando los vio.

La Orden estaba realmente desesperada si los mostraba ante dos desconocidos y personas non gratas.

-¿Quieres un indulto para un mortífago? -preguntó Black con el ceño fruncido- Eso no sucederá.

James Potter asintió en acuerdo.

-Ya tienen a uno entre sus filas, ¿qué es otro más? -se mofó Gregory que estaba recargado contra la pared y miraba con desafío a Black.

-Malfoy dio información de gran beneficio para la Orden -intercedió Shacklebolt. Hermione asintió.

-Pero supongo que un Horrocrux es aún más importante que anunciar, demasiado tarde, la toma del Ministerio por parte de _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ -siseo la Slytherin. La mirada de Potter cayó sobre ella con sorpresa.

-¿Sabes lo que es? -preguntó atónito. Hermione resopló sacudiendo su larga melena.

-¿Crees que sería tan estupida como para no investigar por qué buscan el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin? -enarcó una ceja- ¿Creíste que sólo se los daría sin más? Por favor, pensé que realmente me conocías.

-Es por esa razón que no me fío de ti -escupió Potter en respuesta. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Tómalo o déjalo, Potter -dijo- A mi, sinceramente, me da igual.

-No creo que te de igual -dijo Vanity, mirando con simpatía a Hermione- Has visto lo que los mortífagos son capaces de hacer, Marcus...

-¡No te atrevas a nombrarlo! -exclamó, golpeando con mano abierta la vieja mesa de madera- No tienes derecho a hablar de él o cualquier otro Slytherin después de que nos traicionaste.

-Trataba de protegerlos -respondió, mirándola con dolor. Hermione soltó una carcajada seca.

-¿Protegernos? -se mofó- Si hubieras querido protegernos hubieras hecho lo que ellos hicieron. Sacar a nuestros gente del campo de guerra.

-¿De qué sirvió? -interrumpió Tonks- Tus amigos están muertos y no tardarán en encontrar a las familias que escondieron.

-Nadie puede encontrarlos -dijo Gregory- La familia King fue un lamentable desfortunio pero al menos Marcus, Adrian, Lucian y Peregrine murieron por lo que creían correcto. Blaise también hubiera muerto por todos ellos si los mortífagos no lo hubieran atrapado y usado como caballo de troya -escupió- Así que ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho alguno de hablar de ellos.

Se produjo un tenso silencio.

-Nada de eso hubiera pasado si los Slytherin no hubieran huido -dijo Ron Weasley con las mejillas rojas. Segundos después, con una velocidad asombrosa, Gregory apuntaba con su varita a Weasley. Poco después de ellos, todas las varitas apuntaban a él.

-Greg, basta -Hermione se levantó de un salto, tomando a Gregory del brazos- Baja la varita.

-Despues de molerlo a Crucios -escupió Gregory.

-Inténtalo -reto James Potter.

-¿Creen qué les tengo miedo? -Gregory rió- Me entrené con los mejores.

-No lo dudo -dijo Malfoy- Pero dudo que puedas contra tantos magos y brujas.

-Esta bien, es suficiente -siseo Hermione hacia Gregory antes de girarse a Potter- Última oportunidad, Potter -dijo- No te entregaré el Horrocrux hasta que firmes ese maldito indulto.

-Eso no ocurrirá -exclamó Moody. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Tomó a Gregory del brazo y lo jalo hacia la salida de la cocina.

-¿Quieres una prueba de lealtad, Potter? -preguntó Hermione cuando ya había sacado a Gregory de la estancia, empujándolo hacia el pasillo para poder salir de la vieja casa- Hay mortífagos que se aparecen fuera de esta residencia porque hay un _Tabú_ que prohíbe a las personas nombrar al Señor Ocuro. Todos saben que nadie es tan estupido para nombrarlo más que tú y tus seguidores.

-¿Por qué habríamos de creerte? -preguntó Longbottom. Hermione sonrió.

-Muy pocas personas saben lo del _Tabú_ , personas que tienen un lugar en la mesa -dijo, mirando fijamente a Lucius Malfoy- Aquí va otra prueba de lealtad -miró atentamente a cada uno de los miembros de la Orden antes de posar su mirada en Potter- En tres días, un grupo selecto de mortífagos atacará una villa muggle donde se cree hay otra familia Slytherin. Quieren enviar un mensaje a los traidores a la sangre.

-¿Como sabes eso? -Potter enarcó una ceja.

-Por qué, como tú, Potter. Yo también tengo aliados -se paró derecha- Interviene en esa masacre porque en la siguiente, Lord Tenebroso contará con la ayuda de la mayor manada de hombres lobo de la zona. Y nadie quiere que ellos propaguen su maldición.

Con eso último, Hermione se giró y salió de la estancia dejando a todos mudos.

-¿Está dándonos a entender...? -preguntó Molly Weasley mirando a los demás miembros para comprobar su teoría.

Lucius Malfoy se dejó caer sobre su silla, mirando pálido un punto fijo.

-Hay un infiltrado en las filas de Lord Tenebroso -susurró- Y solo hay cuatro personas que podrían ser aquel infiltrado.

-Si es que no nos miente -dijo James Potter mirando a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

* * *

¡ **Espero les haya gustado! Cuéntenme qué les pareció y qué esperan del siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **-NiaMalfoy.**


	30. Jaque a la Reina

**¡Hola mis bebés abandonados! ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! Mis disculpas por no haber subido capítulo pero ha sido un tiempo terrible... estaba en blanco ¡no se me ocurría que escribir! Pero bueno, ¡ya estamos aquí! Me encantaría responder sus Review pero no quiero hacerles perder tiempo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ni la idea pero la historia sí.**

 **¡Espero que les encante como a mi me encantó! Tengo otro cap por ahí atrapado y espero subirlo dentro de poco.**

 **¡Así que pasen y lean! ¡No olviden que siempre leo sus Review, sin importar si los respondo o no!**

* * *

 _Octubre, 02. 1997_  
 _Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería._  
 _Despacho del director._  
 _7:58 p.m_

Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de la mano de Draco mientras salía de la chimenea, con las llamas refulgiendo por debajo. Se acomodó con elegancia la chaqueta de cuero negra y, soltando la mano del rubio, apretó con fuerza su coleta del cabello asegurándose de que aún estuviera bien puesta.

-Eso fue... interesante -observo, sonriendo hacia Severus Snape quien estaba sentado sobre la mesa de escritorio, mirando fijamente los retratos vacíos.

-¿Qué tanto? -indagó Vincent, que de brazos cruzados, se recargaba contra la pared y mantenía una postura defensiva. Pansy se encontraba sentada en el sofá más grande del despacho.

-Mucho -Hermione sonrió, mirando con un brillo emocionado a Draco que le regresaba la mirada.

Las llamas refulgieron detrás suyo y la figura de Gregory se hizo presente.

-Por favor, dime que sospechan algo -rogó falsamente Pansy- Sería deplorable -escupió la palabra- ... saber que el destino del mundo mágico está en las manos de una patética Orden de fanáticos de los _muggles_ -Hermione enarcó una ceja. Pansy le regalo una sonrisa de labios apretados- Sin ofender.

-No hay ofensas -se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer con porte magnético en el sofá al frente de la mortífaga- Pero no creerán qué fue lo que encontramos.

-¿Y eso fue? -preguntó Snape, interrumpiendo la charla y caminando hacia ellos. Draco, Gregory y Vincent se apresuraron a sentarse antes de que Snape tomara asiento en el sillón de una sola plaza. Como un rey que ve desde su trono a sus más confiables caballeros.

-San Gafas estaba con ellos -Gregory sonrió con diversión ante las miradas de incredulidad de sus amigos y mentor- O al menos unas copias idénticas de ellos.

-¿Estas jodiendo conmigo? -bramó Vincent, pateando la mesa del centro y volcandola. Pansy, a un lado suyo, dejo caer su mano sobre la pierna del chico y le dio un ligero apretón para tranquilizarlo.

-Vincent, cuida tu lengua -pidió Snape mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra- ¿El trío por completo? -preguntó. Hermione asintió.

-No podemos decirles dónde fue la reunión por el Encantamiento Fidelio pero sí. Eran los tres: Weasel, Potty, y el Squib de Longbottom -respondio Gregory. Hermione rodo los ojos al escuchar las risas de Draco y Gregory.

-Dejen ya esos estupidos... -disparó una mirada de congoja a Snape pero el hombre asintió, dejandola continuar- ...apodos. Ya no son niños -recriminó, mirando a Draco con censura. El mortifago sonrió, pegándose a ella y pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros- Además, no deberíamos subestimar al Elegido y a sus amigos.

-Weasel siempre ha sido un completo inútil. Admítelo. No hay nada interesante en él más que su relación con Potter -siseo Draco- Longbottom, en cambio, es más... inteligente de lo que creí en un principio.

-Un experto en Herbologia y Encantamientos. No hay que subestimarlo -concordó Vincent, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

-Concuerdo -opinó Gregory sentado al otro lado de Hermione- Y Potter... era bastante bueno en Pociones durante el último año.

-Agradece al libro del profesor Snape -bufo Pansy- A parte de eso, ser el Elegido y tener una extraña conexión con Lord Oscuro... no hay nada bastante bueno en él. Es más bien... promedio.

-Si hubiera sacado la inteligencia de su madre ya sería algo -murmuró Snape atrayendo la atención hacia él- Veamos las cosas con claridad. ¿Qué más pueden percibir de los miembros de la Orden?

-Veamos... -Hermione se recargó contra el costado de Draco- Estaban Fred y George Weasley.

-Duelistas promedios. Aunque tienen un par de trucos bajo la manga -opinó Vincent.

-Arthur y Molly Weasley.

-Una ama de casa y un experto en aparatos muggles y artilugios oscuros -se mofó Draco- La madre sabrá uno que otro truco, ha tenido muchos hijos como para no haber aprendido algo sobre mantenerlos bajo control.

-Yo tendría cuidado con el padre -dijo Pansy, atrayendo la atención de todos a ella. Se encogió de hombros- Ha sabido como mantener oculta su pocilga. Tardamos varios minutos en lograr penetrar sus encantamientos de protección.

Snape asintió.

-¿Otro Weasely? -preguntó. Gregory asintió.

-Bill y su esposa, Fleur.

-Fleur fue una campeona del torneo de los tres magos -dijo Hermione- Fue buena. Tomémosla en consideración... y sobre ese Bill... no sé mucho. Más que trabaja en Gringotts y fue prefecto en sus años en Hogwarts, según escuché una vez de Percy Weasley.

-Era un gran maestro en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -masculló Snape.

-Mantener un ojo puesto en él. Entendido -dijo Vincent ante la mirada de Draco.

-No hay que subestimarlo -ordenó el mortífago.

-Está Alastor Moody, su mejor arma -continuo Hermione- Kingsley Shacklebolt, un reconocido Auror por no decir, poderoso.

-Protegía al Ministro muggle -dijo Pansy- Aunque no estaba cuando atrape al muggle bajo un Imperio.

-Por no hablar de McGonagall que es excelente en Transformaciones y una bruja demasiado inteligente -dijo Vincent con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Emma Vanity -escupió Gregory. Todos se tensaron.

-Promedio, también. Pero déjenmela a mí -intervino Hermione.

-Nymphadora Tonks. Aurora, Metamorfomaga y un poco torpe -Gregory suspiró- Remus Lupin.

-Hombre lobo, mago enfermizo y maestro Contra las Artes Oscuras, más enfatizado en bestias que en otras cosas -dijo Draco- Ese dejémoslo a Theo.

-Sirius Black -siseo Snape- Demasiado impulsivo.

-Y un animago no registrado. Ex prófugo y un buen duelista... como James Potter -susurró Hermione. Snape tensó la mandíbula.

-Un par de idiotas. Idénticos a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley pero mantengan un ojo en ellos. Odian a los Slytherin.

-Así que mantendrán un ojo sobre nosotros -Hermione resopló.

-Lucius Malfoy -Draco sonrió ante el nombre dicho por Gregory.

-La persona más predecible en el grupo de Potter -silbo con diversión.

-Un Slytherin hasta la médula -Pansy sonrió a Vincent- Solo hay que preguntarnos ¿qué haríamos nosotros?

* * *

 _Octubre, 03. 1997_  
 _Malfoy Manor._  
 _4:35 p.m_

Si de pequeño le hubieras preguntado al gran Draco Malfoy que quería ser cuando fuese grande fácilmente te contestaría: quiero ser como padre. Y, ahora, más de diez años después era exactamente eso. Su padre.

Oculto entre una veintena de hombres fanáticos de la sangre a merced de un tirano mestizo encaprichado con un adolescente de dieciocho años. ¡Por Salazar! Que bajo había caído.

-Mi señor -Bellatrix hizo una reverencia, aún sentada en su silla- No cabe duda de que la familia Montague se esconde ahí -miró a Voldemort con ojos de cachorro- Jafar Montague fue quien quitó el rastreador de los hijos de esos traidores a la sangre. Así fue como las familias Slytherin lograron huir.

-¿Es eso cierto, Yaxley? -preguntó Lord Tenebroso, acariciando la cabeza de Nagini que parecía mirar a todos con... hambre.

Yaxley se removió incómodo en su asiento.

-Sí, mi señor -murmuró- Montague trabajaba como Jefe del Departamento de transporte mágico. Al principio creímos que estaba de vacaciones... nunca regresó.

-Mi señor, si me permite -siseo Draco, ganando un asentimiento de cabeza- Pensé que este tema ya estaba decidido -se atrevió. Voldemort pareció enmarcar una ceja provocando que Draco sufriera un escalofrío y Vincent, sentado a un lado suyo, se tensara- Creo que lo prudente sería hablar sobre si usamos a los hombres lobo para demostrar a los seguidores de Potter que aún contamos con ellos.

-Malfoy tiene razón, mi señor -intervino Mulciber- La agente habla... y yo escucho, mi señor -miró fijamente a cada mortífago- Ellos dicen que los hombres lobo no obedecen ante usted -hizo una respetada reverencia- Al igual que los gigantes.

-Los gigantes están de nuestro lado -susurro Draco, callando los murmullos- Yo mismo hable con ellos antes de enterarme que McNair había muerto bajo territorio de los hombres lobo.

-Sí, no lo dudo -dijo Mulciber- El problema es que en ninguno de nuestros.. ataques ha habido avistamiento de un gigante o un hombre lobo.

-A eso quiero llegar, Mulciber -el mortífago fulminó con la mirada a Draco- En dos días será luna llena. Es el momento perfecto para que muestre que los hombres lobo están de su lado.

Los mortífagos empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Mi señor -habló Avery- Algunos, con todo respeto, nos preguntamos ¿qué hará con el traidor a la sangre de Malfoy? -asentimientos furiosos.

-Matarlo, ¿qué más esperas? -Draco lo fulminó con la mirada- Lucius siempre ha sido un cobarde, pero es una cucaracha inteligente. No dudo que busque protección de la Orden a cambio de información -Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa, ahora dirigiéndose a Voldemort- Dejeme aniquilarlo, mi señor. Lucius es mi problema.

Más murmullos.

-Mi señor -Bellatrix chilló- Preferiría ser yo quien acabe con la vida de Lucius. No quiero esa impureza en mi línea de sangre -miró con burla a Draco. El chico hizo una mueca maliciosa.

-Entonces deberías fijarte más en tu hermana traidora a la sangre y su hija amante de lo impuro. Si no has sido capaz de deshacerte de ella, ¿cómo subestimas a un ex mortífago?

-¿¡Como te atreves!? -chilló Bellatrix.

-Draco, Bellatrix -ambos dejaron de fulminarse con la mirada para girarse hacia Voldemort- Cada uno tendrá su oportunidad... en su momento -ambos asistieron- Draco tiene el derecho de limpiar su familia como tú la tuya, Bella -miró al resto de sus seguidores que temblaron en su asiento- En dos días atacaremos la aldea muggle en busca de Montague, ¿crees que los hombres lobos estén preparados? -preguntó, dirigiéndose a Draco.

-En efecto, mi señor.

* * *

 _Torre de Premios Anuales._

 _9:37 p.m_

El cerebro de Padma pensaba a mil por minuto, si es que eso era posible. Miraba cada pequeña sombra que proyectaban las velas que Blaise había colocado en las mesitas de noche. No teniendo el valor suficiente como para ver el chico al pecho... que diga, al rostro.

Había logrado convencerla, como siempre, de intentar uno de sus frustrantes planes para intentar recuperar la memoria, o retazos de ella aunque no parecía realmente querer recuperarla. Solo... encontrar quien realmente era.

Así que lo había seguido por todo el castillo, se había adentrado en aquel raro pasillo protegido por demasiadas barreras de magia oscura y había ignorado el hecho de que Luna Lovegood, quien había faltado a clases la mitad del primer mes del año escolar, estaba durmiendo en la otra habitación de la torre. Se había encerrado junto con Blaise Zabini en su habitación y había aceptado, sin rechistar mucho, uno de sus pijamas aunque le había quedado grande.

Así que vestida con una playera de algodón blanca que apenas y le cubría el trasero, había admirado durante un minuto el torso desnudo del moreno, ya que él había decidido solo portar el pantalón de la pijama.

Había visto su tatuaje muggle, el del brazo por encima de la Marca Tenebrosa, ignorando su nombre grabado a fuego en su brazo derecho y mirado fijamente aquellos ojos de Jaguar que parecían regresarle la mirada sobre su pecho. Y nada de eso le había provocado el escalofrío que obtuvo al mirar las finas cicatrices en su pecho, abdomen y brazos (que antes no había visto), nada como mirar aquella enorme cicatriz que cruzaba desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda.

Tragó con fuerza al recordar su abdomen marcado. Era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de un chico y obviamente la primera vez que lo veía desnudo.

Iba a desmayarse.

-¿Crees que funcione? -preguntó Blaise, que al igual que Padma, trataba de ignorar la desnudez de su acompañante. La Ravenclaw portaba su playera, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, al igual que él, con un gran tomo antiguo tapando la vista a Blaise. Aunque sus largas piernas desnudas eran algo de admirar.

-¿Adentrarme en tus sueños mientras tu duermes para averiguar si realmente mataste a alguien? -enarcó una ceja con escepticismo. Blaise sonrió.

-Nadie más que tú podría lograr un increíble hechizo a la primera.

-¿Hermione Granger? -Blaise se mordió el labio ante el tono de burla de la chica.

-Finjamos que ella no existe.

-¿Theodore Nott?

-... Él tampoco -la sonrisa de Blaise se tambaleo cuando escucho el tercer nombre.

-¿Gregory Goyle?

-Bien, basta -tomando a Padma del tobillo, la jalo con fuerza hacia él. La chica soltó un chillido, sintiendo como arrastraba las cobijas consigo mientras se aferraba al tomo entre sus piernas. Rápidamente lo soltó y agarró a Blaise por el brazo para no caerse de espalda. Quedaron demasiado cerca- Eres la chica más hermosa e inteligente, después de Hermione -siseo cuando Padma abrió los labios dispuesta a debatir- que he conocido. Así que lo harás a la perfección. Creo en ti y, además, eres la única persona en la que confío para que se adentre en mi cabeza.

Se miraron fijamente hasta que Padma se rindió y se cruzó de brazos con actitud desinteresada, aunque Blaise la conocía bastante bien. Sabía que le había plantado un buen reto, endulzandolo con una verdad que fue difícil de soltar.

-Esta bien -miró a Blaise con brillo renovado- Ahora, solo tienes que dormirte.

-¿Y como haré eso? -Padma enarcó una ceja. Blaise resopló- Bueno, obviamente -recalco la palabra- sé como dormirme. El problema es que... realmente no tengo sueño.

Padma suspiró.

-¿Quieres que llame a tu elfina para que te cante una nana? -preguntó. Blaise la fulminó con la mirada- Eso es un no... -medito un poco antes de mirar el viejo tomo que había quedado abandonado- Yo leeré un poco. Tú, solo... piensa en las clases de Binns hasta dormirte -acto seguido, movió su varita- _Nox_.

Las velas se apagaron de inmediato, dejando a Blaise sumido en la penumbra antes de que Padma conjurar un Lumos demasiado leve para molestarlo pero lo suficientemente visible para dejarla leer.

El moreno volvió a resoplar, dejándose caer de espaldas contra el colchón y mirando al techo. Sus pensamientos no paraban de arremolinarse, estaba demasiado nervioso sobre lo que Padma podía ver.

Estaba demasiado aterrado de describir a qué le temía exactamente.

Sabia que, fuese lo que fuera, no estaría tranquilo hasta descubrirlo. Era mejor que el monstruo tuviera rostro, así sabría a quien debía temerle y a quien no. Trago con fuerza, tal vez sí debería pedirle a su elfina que le cantara una nana... ¿serviría?

-¿Padma? -susurro, rompiendo el frágil silencio.

-¿Mhmm?

-¿Si llamo a... mi elfina no molestará tu lectura? -preguntó aunque supo, antes de que la Ravenclaw contestara, que iba a dejarlo continuar.

-No, en lo absoluto -respondió con un deje de expectativa.

Blaise, en la oscuridad, estiró su mano hasta sentir la pierna de Padma, serpenteando sobre su piel desnuda hasta descansar el dorso de su mano sobre la rodilla de la chica. Segundos después, fue recompensado con la mano de ella. La sostuvo con fuerza.

-Mirthy... -su nombre se deslizó entre sus labios, tan bajo que ni siquiera Padma pudo oírlo y Blaise, por unos segundos, deseó que la elfina tampoco pudiera escucharlo. Pero no fue así. Un leve crack sonó en el oscuro dormitorio.

No pudo verla, más bien, no quiso verla. Mantuvo su vista en el techo y con voz temblorosa, se dirigió a la elfina.

-¿Podrías cantarme una nana? -sintió sus mejillas muy calientes. Apretó la mano de Padma, ella le regreso el apretón con fuerza.

La canción, aunque en un principio el mortifago creyó que sería aguda y silbante como la voz de Mirthy, lo arrullo con una calma reconfortante. Y supo, que muy posiblemente, su elfina era el único ser en la tierra que le podía traer calma.

 _Carry my soul into the night_  
 _May the stars light my way_  
 _Iglory in the sight_  
 _As darkness takes the day_  
 _Ferte in noctem animam meam_  
 _Illustrent stellae viam meam_  
 _Aspectu illo glorior_  
 _Dum capit nox diem_  
 _Cantate vitae canticum_  
 _Sine dolore actae_  
 _Dicite eis quos amabam_  
 _Me nunquam obliturum_  
 _Sing a song, a song of life_  
 _Lived without regret_  
 _Tell the ones, the ones_  
 _I loved_  
 _I never will forget._  
 _Never will forget._

Padma miró con atención como Blaise, conforme la melodía sonaba, se iba quedando dormido. Ella, en cambio, estaba más despierta que nunca.

Esa canción le había provocado escalofríos.

Vio a Mirthy acercarse a Blaise cuando el chico cayó entre los mares del sueño para quitar los mechones de su rostro y, acto seguido, besarle la frente. Como una mamá acurrucado a su bebé. No se dio cuenta, hasta ese momento, que ella aún se aferraba a la mano del chico. La soltó en seguida.

-Esa canción... -murmuró. Los ojos de la elfina, grandes y acuosos, parecieron ver lo más profundo de ella. Con una mirada perdida en sus recuerdos, Mirthy esnifó y miro de nuevo al Slytherin.

-Al amo Alessio le gustaba mucho esa canción. Sí, mucho. Al amo Alessio le gustaba -murmuró- El amo Alessio solía cantar esa canción para el joven amo cuando no era más grande que una cría -siguió acariciando la mejilla de Blaise con aire ausente- Mirthy no pudo proteger al amo Alessio de Cassiopea pero salvará al amo Blaise de la mujer mala. Sí, lo salvará de esa mujer mala.

-¿Hablas de Bellatrix Lestrange? -preguntó Padma, recordando la poca información que Blaise había soltado. Mirthy asintió, solemne.

-Esa bruja mala le arrebató a Mirthy al amo Blaise -dijo- Lo torturó y engañó. Mirthy hará que pague; sí, hará que pague -recito con odio puro.

Padma sufrió un escalofrío.

Se quedaron ahí, juntas, admirando a Blaise dormir antes de que la elfina hiciera una pronunciada inclinación y desapareciera sin despegar la mirada de su amo.

-Recordatorio, no molestar nunca a esa elfina -dijo para sí.

Desvío su mirada a las páginas amarillentas del libro y repaso el hechizo, preguntándose qué podía salir mal. No alteraría la mente del chico en absoluto, ni mucho menos. Solo encontraría la fuente de sus terrores nocturnos.

Después de esperar un par de minutos, apago la punta de su varita, dejando la habitación a oscuras. Empujo el libro a un lado y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, tocando el costado de Blaise. Con la varita fuertemente envuelta entre sus dedos, tocó con la punta de la misma la sien del Slytherin, escuchando su respiración.

 _-Revelio somnia_

No sabía que esperar pero el sentir como su mente parecía separarse de su cuerpo, definitivamente no era una sensación agradable. Su cuerpo cayó con pesadez hacia atrás y ella, lo que fuese en ese momento, se adentró en la mente del moreno.

Al principio, envuelta en una oscuridad absoluta, se sintió asustada. Temerosa de que el hechizo hubiera salido mal pero segundos después una neblina blanca la envolvió de pies a cabeza hasta cegarla.

 _Estiro los brazos, en busca de algún límite antes de que, con nerviosismo, empezará a caminar. La neblina empezó a disolverse hasta mostrar lo que ocultaba: la Sala de los Menesteres. Y lo sabía con seguridad porque Parvati la había obligado a tomar esas clases con Harry Potter._

 _La única diferencia eran las personas que estaban discutiendo al centro del lugar. Pudo distinguirlos en seguida: Blaise Zabini rebuscando en un libro negro con Theodore Nott tratando de ver sobre su hombro._

 _Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabble estaban más apartados pero no tanto como Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, sentados sobre una colchoneta negra._

 _Desde donde estaba podía verlos mover los labios pero sus voces parecían amortiguadas por algún tipo de hechizo. Padma intentó acercarse poco a poco, sintiendo una extraña pesadez en su cuerpo. Estiró la mano hasta tocar una superficie que se tambaleó con su tacto, ni un segundo después, estalló como una burbuja._

 _La pesadez en su cuerpo desapareció y las voces estallaron a un nivel normal que al principio asustó a la Ravenclaw._

 _-... cuando mueras usaré tu cadáver como experimento -escuchó decir a Blaise mientras se acercaba a ellos. Ninguno pareció reparar en ella._

 _-Pediré cremación -respondió Nott. Y, mientras se acercaba, pudo distinguir algo con claridad. El chico no llevaba aquella extraña cicatriz que portaba desde inicios de sexto. Inclusive parecía más sano._

 _Todos ellos parecían más sanos, más tranquilos. Sin demonios que los alarmaran e, inclusive, más jóvenes. Supuso que apenas estaban en quinto año._

 _-¿Cuando empezaremos a aprender magia sin varita? -cuestionó Crabble, rodando su varita entre sus dedos._

 _-Cuando pasemos la magia oscura -respondió Malfoy._

 _-¿Porqué es tan necesaria la magia oscura? -preguntó Crabble de vuelta. Blaise rodó los ojos._

 _-Porque los mortífagos no se andan con juegos y todos aquí sabemos de que lado estamos -respondió Malfoy, directo. Padma sufrió un escalofrío, era obvio de que lado estaban._

 _Se habían traicionado unos a los otros._

 _Nott asintió._

 _-No haremos nada en esta guerra a menos de que sea necesario._

 _-Potter peleará -dijo Goyle. La Ravenclaw, a pesar de su pensamiento original, se sintió... perdida. ¿De qué demonios hablaban?_

 _-Porque Potter es el maldito salvador del mundo mágico, Greg -dijo Blaise con una sonrisa misteriosa- No tiene opción. Lo encontré._

 _-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Granger hablando por primera vez._

 _-El hechizo que había visto el otro día -respondió, mostrandole la hoja a Nott. El mortífago, que aún no era mortífago, frunció el ceño._

 _-Sectumsempra -susurró, leyendo las palabras escritas- No sabemos que pueda hacer este encantamiento, Blaise._

 _-Por eso lo probaran conmigo -Blaise mostró todos sus inmaculados dientes- Dispara._

 _Malfoy negó con la cabeza, levantándose._

 _-Theo tiene razón, Blaise. No sabemos que haga._

 _Blaise rodó los ojos sin perder su sonrisa._

 _-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar, Draco -se mofó de él- Sólo suéltalo, no pasará nada malo._

 _-Claramente es magia oscura, Blaise -dijo Malfoy con un suspiro- ¿Estas seguro? -Blaise asintió- ¿Completamente?_

 _-Cómo no lo suelten ustedes, lo haré yo -se quejó. Nott rodó los ojos._

 _-Como quieres -dijo medio exasperado y sacando su varita para apuntar a Blaise. Caminó hasta alejarse a una distancia segura._

 _Padma sintió un retorcijon en las entrañas. Algo iba mal, muy mal. Terriblemente mal. Si Blaise tenía pesadillas de lo que parecía ser un día demasiado común, algo estaba a punto de salir mal._

 _Estaba tan enfrascada en cómo Nott apuntaba con su varita a Blaise que sonreía con petulancia por lo que se perdió el descubrimiento de Granger. Como todos en la sala. No la vio levantarse, ella solo miró horrorizada a Blaise que no dejaba de sonreír._

 _-¡Theo! ¡No!_

 _El aullido de Granger, ¡por Rowena! Nunca había escuchado un grito tan desgarrador como aquel._

 _-¡Sectumsempra! -vio, casi en cámara lenta, como un pequeño flash de luz blanca salía de la varita de Nott y se impactaba contra el pecho de Blaise. Olviden su anterior declaración... los gritos de Blaise... nunca olvidaría aquellos gritos._

 _Corrió a la par de Granger, tratando de llegar a Blaise mientras lo veían desangrándose en el suelo, con varios cortes rasgando su ropa, sus brazos, su cuerpo._

 _-¡BLAISE! -no supo si el grito era de ella o de Granger. Pero podía palpar su miedo como propio y supo, que de alguna forma, si no llegaba a él. Moriría._

 _Fue arrastrada por un torbellino, la playera de la pijama (que se había olvidado traía) revoloteo alrededor de sus piernas. Alzándose. Se aferró al dobles con fuerza antes de sentir como sus pies se separaban del suelo. Gritó con fuerza._

 _Segundos después, sintió que caía en caída libre. Cayó de senton, con fuerza pero no sintió el golpe. En cambio, pudo sentir la hierba húmeda, la tierra fría. La luz de la luna llena reflejándose sobre su piel desnuda._

 _Los árboles parecían mecerse alrededor suyo. Escuchaba el murmullo de los arbustos al golpearse contra si mismos._

 _Estaba en el Bosque Prohibido._

 _Se levantó con dificultad, sus piernas parecian las de un unicornio recién nacido. Sus rodillas temblaron un poco pero al final pudo mantenerse en pie justo a tiempo para ver a Blaise corriendo hacia ella, sin verla._

 _La pasó, con una mirada de desesperación en su rostro. No lo pensó dos veces, corrió detrás suyo. Ella no era buena en deportes así que era obvio que Blaise la dejaría atrás pero para sorpresa de Padma, nunca perdió de vista al Slytherin. Corriendo a un lado suyo._

 _El moreno se detuvo de golpe al igual que Padma, miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de que los gritos sonaran._

 _Gritos inclusive más horripilantes que los de Blaise. Eran varias voces, voces que Padma reconoció. Voces, que en esa vida, lo eran todo para el Slytherin._

 _-¡THEO! -Su rostro se descompuso con terror, miedo y desesperación. Corrió hacia los gritos hasta que encontró la fuente de los mismos._

 _Padma gritó horrorizada._

 _Un hombre... no, un monstruo estaba desgarrando con su mandíbula el hombro de Theodore Nott, que se retorcía en el suelo sin dejar de gritar. El monstruo levantó el rostro, mostrando sus fauces que derramaban sangre mientras veía con un brillo siniestro al chico en el suelo. Mostró sus garras, que brillaron a la luz de la luna, y, dispuesto a degollar al muchacho, las bajó con fuerza y velocidad._

 _El golpe no llegó._

 _Padma nunca olvidaría ese momento. Posiblemente se incrustaría en sus pesadillas durante el resto de su vida. Aquel recuerdo que cambió la vida de Blaise Zabini y sus amigos para siempre._

 _-¡Avada Kedavra! -esta vez no grito, ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar. Vio la furia, el odio y desprecio arraigado en la mirada de Blaise. Vio la luz verde salir de su varita e impactar el torso desnudo de aquel monstruo. Vio como el cuerpo sin vida caía hacia atrás con un golpe seco._

 _Y, si Padma espero que todo estuviera en un extraño calma, se equivocó. Theodore Nott seguía gritando como desaforado en el suelo, con su camisa blanca manchada de tierra y sangre. Los gritos, si era posible, se hicieron más insoportables._

 _-¡THEO! -Granger se alejó corriendo del cuerpo inerte de Luna Lovegood. Tropezó con un montículo de tierra; las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Se arrastró hasta el Slytherin y tocó su brazo con delicadeza- Theo... -sollozo la Slytherin justo en el momento en que Padma sintió como sus mejillas se humedecian. Ella también estaba llorando._

 _Admiró como la castaña colocaba la cabeza del chico en su regazo, sin que él dejara de llorar y gritar._

 _-Theo... -siguió sollozando. Draco Malfoy se arrodilló a un lado suyo, sacando su varita y lanzando un destello rojo a su amigo. Los gritos se cortaron de golpe. Un horripilante silencio se instaló entre todos._

 _-Tenemos que llevarlo a Hogwarts -susurro Malfoy con voz ronca sin desviar la mirada del chico- Esto no debería haber pasado..._

 _-Lo maté -Padma pego un brinco. No sabía en qué momento se había acercado tanto a los tres Slytherin ni en qué momento Blaise lo había hecho. El moreno miraba con horror el cuerpo sin vida del monstruo en el suelo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, tal vez con la magnitud del momento golpeándole en el rostro._

 _Dio dos arcadas antes de correr a un arbusto y vomitar. Padma intentó ir detrás de él pero aquel torbellino volvió a tragarla completa. No intento resistirse como antes, aquel recuerdo era demasiado tenebroso como para quedarse más tiempo en él._

 _Blaise había tenido razón; él había matado a un hombre. Pero no aún hombre cualquiera y no por cualquier razón. Estaba intentando salvar la vida de su amigo, estaba intentando evitar que ese monstruo los matara a todos... no importaba cuánto se lo recordara, ella solo podía ver el destello verde salir de la varita de Blaise. Arrebatando una vida._

 _Al principio creyó que había salido de la cabeza de Blaise y estaba de nuevo en su habitación, a salvo del terrible pasado del chico pero no. Aquel lugar no era Hogwarts, estaba segura._

 _Una pulcra cocina de mármol pulido resplandeció a su alrededor. Ella estaba sentada en un taburete de madera, admirando su alrededor._

 _Esa cocina era inclusive más grande que su casa._

 _Una de las dos puertas del lugar se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Blaise Zabini con gesto abatido. Parecía más cansado de lo que había estado nunca, más temeroso, más perdido. Parecía el Blaise Zabini de sexto año._

 _Ahora lo entendía. Entendía perfectamente que había cambiado tanto a los Slytherin y por un momento se sintió la persona más horrible del mundo. Siempre creyó que no eran más que unos niñatos ricos despreciables._

 _Que equivocada estaba._

 _Blaise parecía tener algún tipo de ataque de pánico, se lanzó hacia el único vaso con agua que había en la isla de mármol y se lo tomó de un trago. Vio la desesperación en su rostro, tratando de acaparar la más agua posible aunque ésta se deslizaba por su barbilla al no poder entrar en su boca._

 _Jadeo con fuerza, como si por fin pudiera respirar y dejó con un golpe seco el vaso donde anteriormente había estado._

 _-¡Blaise! -ambos chicos pegaron un bote. Una mujer, extremadamente hermosa, entró en la cocina. Portaba un vestido negro que le quedaba a la perfección y unos hipnóticos orbes morados que se desplazaban entre Blaise y la isla de mármol._

 _Tenia un parecido con el Slytherin. Definitivamente esa bruja era su madre._

 _-¡Oh, Merlín! -Padma sabía que recuerdo iba a presenciar._

 _La mujer se recompuso en seguida, sonrió con cariño a Blaise mientras se alisaba su vestido. Tenia un sobre blanco sin broche en la mano._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Blaise recuperándose del susto. La mujer se acercó a él, haciendo resonar sus tacones. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Blaise y empezó a abotonar su camisa, aún con tacones era más baja que él. El chico enarcó una ceja ante su actitud- Nunca entras a la cocina._

 _La mujer sonrió con gracia, dobló el sobre y lo metió dentro del bolsillo delantero de su hijo ante su atenta mirada._

 _-Te estaba buscando, caro mio -susurró la mujer- Antonio ha despertado._

 _Blaise le dio la mejor sonrisa cruel que pudo hacer._

 _-Estas en problemas, mamma -se burló el moreno. La mujer hizo una mueca de desprecio ante la actitud irrespetuosa pero no dijo nada al respecto._

 _-No, eso significa que tú estas en problemas -le rebatió sin animo alguno. Padma se sintió confundida y por lo visto, Blaise también._

 _-¿Yo?_

 _-Tú._

 _Blaise perdió su sonrisa pero miro a la mujer de enfrente suyo como si estuviera loca._

 _-Estas loca -dijo, revelando también los pensamientos de la hindú. La madre del chico soltó una enorme carcajada, agría._

 _-Antonio esta bajo un Imperius -admitió- De seguro ahora los aurores están viniendo por ti... -Blaise se alejó de la mujer completamente confundido._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-¡Oh! Caro mio -susurró la mujer mirándolo afligida- Tú odias a Antonio._

 _-Ni... ni siquiera -jadeo Blaise, pareciendo que se ahogaba. Padma se levantó de un salto del taburete y corrió hacia el chico, sin poder ayudarlo pero sin querer dejarlo solo aunque fuera un sueño- ¿Cómo...?_

 _-Iba a llevarte este vaso de agua con la excusa de... -rió- Bueno, eso ya no importa-admitió la mujer. Blaise jadeo con fuerza, pasando una mano por su garganta. La mujer rió con más fuerza cuando Blaise perdió el equilibrio y golpeo la mesa detrás de él._

 _El Slytherin la miró con profundo odio y estiró su mano, apresando el cuello de su madre con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Ella sonrió con más fuerza y empujó con sus mano el pecho de Blaise, sus piernas por fin habían cedido y ahora caía al suelo en cámara lenta._

 _-Mi dispiace molto, il mio amore -aseguró su madre arrodillándose delante suyo mientras él se ahogaba. Padma se arrodilló aún lado suyo, mirando con dolor como su amigo parecía evaporarse con cada suspiro que daba- Toda explicación de lo que has hecho esta en esa carta tuya, justo allí -señaló el bolsillo de su pantalón- Y sobre esa horripilante criatura que llamas: Mirthy, ya no hay que preocuparse... Dentro de poco te seguirá..._

 _-Perra -jadeo Blaise mirándola con odio. Ella sonrió con más sadismo, las alarmas de la mansión sonaron con fuerza, alguien se acercaba._

 _-Tenías miedo de ir a Azkaban -le dijo con falso cariño, se levantó y empezó a gritar mientras Blaise se dejaba caer por completo. Su cabeza golpeo con fuerza el duro suelo- ¡AIUTO! ¡AIUTO! ¡MIO FIGLIO!_

 _Padma tomó el rostro de Blaise entre sus manos._

 _-Todo va a estar bien -deseo que pudiera creerle- Todo va a estar bien. Tú saldrás de esta. Lo harás -le confio antes de que el remolino volviera por ella._

Padma soltó un grito ahogado, levantados de golpe de sobre el colchón. Incorporándose, miró a Blaise que fruncía el ceño dormido, un frío sudor caía por su frente y murmuraba palabras en italiano en voz baja.

La Ravenclaw admiró a Blaise durante un buen rato, debatiéndose si debía o no contarle al mortifago lo que había visto. Realmente no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle que había sido herido por uno de sus mejores amigos, que su madre había intentado matarlo y que no estaba equivocado. Que realmente mató a un hombre.

No podía destrozar a Blaise de esa manera.

Lagrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras la chica se acostaba con delicadeza a un lado de Blaise, abrazandolo con fuerza

-Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo -susurró contra el oído del chico- Tienes a personas que te aman y te aceptan tal cual eres. Aún si no recuerdas nada... todo va a estar bien -el Slytherin dejo de removerse, sintiendo el cuerpo de Padma a un lado suyo, envolvió sus brazos sobre ella, intentando acurrucarse.

Padma cerró los ojos con fuerza. No iba a contarle nada a Blaise pero descubriría las decisiones que lo llevaron a cometer aquellos actos.

Tragó con fuerza.

Debía hablar con los Slytherin, sin estar cien por ciento segura si perdonarían a Blaise. O si lo condenarían.

* * *

 _Octubre, 05. 1997_  
 _Luna Llena._  
 _Bosque Prohibido._  
 _7:54 p.m_

La fría mirada del mortífago recorría con falsa calma a los cinco hombres lobo delante de él. Parados uno al lado del otro, sin un orden aparente; sus cuerpos temblaban gracias al frío de la noche. Cada uno, en diferentes grados de nerviosismo, miraban al dúo de mortífagos delante suyo.

-No creo que vayamos a poder contra cinco hombres lobo -murmuró Vincent, con los músculos tensos y los nudillos blancos de tanto aferrarse a su varita mágica. A diferencia de los hombres lobo, el ex-Slytherin estaba bajo un hechizo climático aunque eso no evitaba que sufriera escalofríos cada dos por tres.

-No podemos contar con Hermione -dijo Draco, con la mano oculta dentro del bolsillo del pantalón- No podemos contar con Pansy y tampoco con Gregory -continuo, arrastrando las palabras mientras media a los hombres delante suyo- Blaise es un traidor y Snape no puede participar en esto. Las cosas pueden torcerse y Potter necesitará a alguien dentro de las filas para ayudarlo a ganar.

Vincent dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

-¿¡Qué estamos esperando!? -gritó uno de sus acompañantes. El más alto de todos. Con el cabello rojo enmarañado, el zarpazo de un hombre lobo surcando su mejilla izquierda y sus ojos cafés envueltos por un par de ojeras. Al que Vincent reconoció como William.

-A que se transformen -hablo Vincent de vuelta- Es necesario estar en su forma lobuna para que la pócima funcione.

-¿Como sabemos que funcionará? -gritó Zed, un centímetro más bajo que William. Fornido. Cabello castaño.

-Es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás -Draco se encogió de hombros con falsa indiferencia- Haberlo pensado antes de seguirme por medio país y...

El grito, de quien Vincent recordó era Xavier, interrumpió las palabras de Draco. El azabache siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre la transformación lobuna, sobre todo después de haber visto a Theo transformarse en la Casa de los Sustos. Sabia como funcionaba, los huesos alargandose, el bello grueso saliendo de su piel y la perdida de humanidad en sus brillantes ojos dorados. Aunque, lo que realmente le quitaba el sueño, era saber si todos se transformaban a la misma hora. Si tenían una rutina a llevar o solo el dolor los golpeaba hasta dejarlos aturdidos.

Xavier fue el primero en empezar a transformarse, gritando y aullando. Con el sonido de sus huesos al romperse cubriendo la tranquilidad del Bosque Prohibido. Todo ante la atenta mirada alarmada de sus cuatro amigos y de los dos mortífagos.

Luego, aquel que conocía como Billy, cayó de rodillas. Él no gritó, al menos no al principio. Enterró sus garras en la tierra fría, su espalda se arqueó en un ángulo anti humano y un gruñido salió de las fauces que empezaba a alargarse.

Los tres restantes, Hector, Zed y William retrocedieron varios pasos dejando espacio a los dos hombres lobo que empezaban a alzarse en toda su altura. Con el pelo grueso adornando todo su cuerpo, la fauces alargadas y los ojos amarillentos.

Dos hombres lobo en todo su esplendor.

 _-¡Fulgari!_ -la perversas cuadras salieron volando de las varira de Vincent y Draco antes de que cualquiera reaccionara. Se enroscaron alrededor del cuello, brazos, torsos y piernas de sus víctimas. Apretando, apretando hasta casi dejarlos sin oxígeno.

-¡Van a matarlos...!

El grito de Zed se perdió entre los terribles gruñidos que William y Hector empezaron a soltar. Temblaban y aullaban empezando su transformación.

-Rápido -sentenció Draco, corriendo hacia los dos hombres lobos que se retorcían en el suelo debido a las cuerdas malignas.

Otro terrible gruñido.

Vincent le disparó una mirada a Draco que asintió con con decisión. Apuntó con su varita a Xavier.

 _-¡Emancipare!_ -Las cuerdas dejaron de moverse, volviéndose frágiles e inútiles. Un par de minutos después de que le hombre lobo dejara de retorcerse y aullar de dolor, se levantó con dificultad, quitándose las inmóviles cuerdas de encima, listo para lanzarse contra sus captores.

-¡Homorphus! -la luz amarilla impacto contra el pecho de la bestia. El hombre lobo, Vincent y Draco se quedaron un momento sosegados en la espera de que algo ocurriera. Instantes después el hombre lobo, reaccionando por su naturaleza, se lanzó contra los dos Slytherin listo para atacar cuando un extremo dolor lo paralizo.

Ante la atenta mirada de Draco y Vincent, el hombre lobo cayó al suelo, retorciéndose con más violencia que antes, jadeando de dolor con más intensidad, revolcándose en la tierra con fuerza. Ambos retrocedieron ante el cambio de escenario, viendo como la bestia chillaba de dolor, antes de que empezara a dejar esa forma peluda y empezara a tomar una forma más humana.

Draco rápidamente camino hacia él, sacó un frasco de su bolsillo y vertió el contenido en la boca abierta del hombre lobo. En una especie de flashback, vio como terminaba por transformarse de nuevo a un simple humano.

-¡Cuidado!

Draco, más por instinto que experiencia, se dejó caer al suelo evitando por poco el zarpazo de otro hombre lobo. Sacó su varita y apuntó a la bestia que ya se preparaba para su segundo ataque.

 _-¡Fulgari!_

 _-¡Fulgari! ¡Incarcerous!_

La bestia cayó de un golpe seco al suelo, chillando y sollozando mientras Draco se giraba al hombre lobo que parecía a punto de morir asfixiado.

Cuatro contra hechizos, maldiciones y pócimas después; Draco miró atento como los hombres lobo se inspeccionaba así mismos buscando algún cambio. Estaban llenos de tierra, sangre y algunos hematomas que empezaban a formarse gracias a las cuerdas.

-Oh, mierda -jadeo Vincent mirando atónito los ojos de los cinco hombres. Todos de un tono dorado.

Las cinco cabezas se giraron hacia Vincent, como si hubieran escuchado a la perfección su jadeo desde donde estaba tumbados y estuvieran absolutamente asombrados de poder hacerlo.

-Y bien... -Draco hizo una mueca, llevándose la mano hacia la marca tenebrosa- Es hora de que cumplan su parte. Nuestro Lord nos llama.

* * *

 _Luna llena._  
 _Bibury, pueblo muggle._

 _8:20 p.m_

No había sido difícil entrar en la propiedad _muggle_ donde se escondía la familia Montague. Una pequeña casa de piedra pintoresca de dos pisos con su tejado color rojo, un poco apartada del resto de las cabañas. Mucho más cercana al río que se ocultaba en el bosque que rodeaba al pueblo.

A simple vista, con un columpio que se sostenía de la gruesa rama de un roble alto, con camino de tierra que llevaba a la casa sin pisada alguna... parecía más una casa abandonada. Ni una sola luz salía del lugar.

La sensación de magia era lo que los delataba. Las barreras habían sido fáciles de penetrar sin alterar la paz de la casa, entrar con suma delicadeza a la propiedad y correr escaleras arriba tampoco había sido muy difícil.

En menos de lo que Draco esperaba, habían desarmado a Jafar Montague y aprisionado a su familia. Celestine había logrado escapar cargando a un pequeño bebé en brazos con la distracción que Graham le había impuesto a Vincent al golpearlo a la manera _muggle_ en pleno rostro.

Un par de golpes y la varita incrustada en el cuello de Ansel, su hermano menor de trece años, habia acabado con cualquier tipo de insurrección. Esposados con cuerdas mágicas y amordazados mientras levitaban detrás del selecto grupo de mortífagos, habían llegado al centro del pueblo _muggle_.

Las casas se incendiaban gracias al Fuego Maligno que algunos mortios habían soltado sobre las fachadas. El olor a humo impregnaba el aire, los aullidos de los hombres lobo y los gritos de los muggles que corrían tratando de alejarse de los enormes pies de aquella pareja de gigantes era algo a lo que Draco ya estaba acostumbrado.

Inclusive la Marca Tenebrosa que se alzaba en el cielo.

-¡JAFAR!

-¡MONTAGUE!

-¡TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE!

Los destellos verdes fueron remplazados por insultos. Los mortífagos escupían al trío de hombres que eran llevados a base de magia hacia, donde minutos antes, había una pequeña fuente.

Las risas estallaron en el aire cuando Draco, con un movimiento de varita, dejó caer a los tres magos sobre los escombros que había provocado un Bombarda lanzado al azar. Algunos cuerpos de _muggles_ estaban tirados alrededor del lugar y las hermosas casas ya no eran más que ruinas.

Draco se retiró la mascara y la capucha de la túnica y como si fuera una señal, el resto de los mortífagos que presenciaban aquella escena y no corrían detrás de los _muggles_ que trataban de alejarse de aquellos locos, se retiraron las máscaras mostrando sus rostros.

-¡Hay que matarlos! -aulló Bellatrix, golpeando a un par de mortífagos para poder pararse frente al círculo que se congregó alrededor de la familia Montague.

-No tan rápido, Bella -rió Dolohov- Antes deberíamos divertirnos con ellos.

Los mortios gritaron con satisfacción.

Draco se arrodilló hasta quedar cara a cara con Graham y retiró la mordaza que cubría su boca. El ex-Slytherin tenía el labio partido y un hematoma en su mejilla que empezaba a formarse gracias al puño de Vincent. Draco también estaba seguro de que tenía un par de costillas rotas.

Antes de que siquiera Draco pudiera abrir la boca, Graham escupió la saliva manchada con sangre directo al ojo de Draco, provocando que los cerrara de inmediato. Las risas y aullidos no si hicieron de esperar.

-Lindo -siseo Draco, arrastrando las palabras mientras se limpiaba el escupitajo con la manga de su túnica. La sacudió con una mueca de asco y miró fijamente a su ex compañero de Quidditch.

-¿Donde está la mujer? -preguntó Rowle- ¿Donde están la mujer y el bebé?

-¿¡Los han dejado escapar!? -Bellatrix camino hacia Draco pero se detuvo en seco cuando Vincent la apuntó con su varita- ¿¡Qué excusa tienes, Draco!? ¿¡Por qué la has dejado escapar!?

-Deja de chillar Bella -siseo Draco, incorporándose y dándole la espalda a la familia Montague en el suelo- No llegarán muy lejos, los hombres lobo están merodeando el bosque.

Jafar Montague trato de gritar por sobre la mordaza pero solo provocó otra oleada de burlas. Se retorció, intentando -desesperadamente- librarse de las ataduras y correr detrás de su familia para poder defenderlos de los hombres lobo.

Un terrible aullido resonó en el bosque provocando un escalofrío a más de uno y que los tres hombres en el suelo se quedaran tan tiesos como si los hubieran petrificado.

-¿Últimas palabras? -preguntó Draco, apuntando con su varita a Graham. Su rostro tan estoico e indiferente hacia su excompañero de casa.

-¡Que te jodan! -escupió, fulminado a Draco con la mirada.

-¿Que me joda? -Draco rió, sin gracia- Nunca he entendido. Serán tus últimas palabras, ¿qué te costaba ser un poco más... abierto? -la mirada de intenso odio por parte de Graham no disminuyó, pero intentó retorcerse para ocultar con su cuerpo a su hermano, Ansel. Lo recordaba, fue su primer año siendo prefecto y le había tocado darles el recorrido a los de primer año- Bien -se encogió de hombros _\- ¡Avada...!_

 _-¡Bombarda Máxima!_

 _-¡Protego!_ -Vincent logró conjurar una pared invisible entre el encantamiento y ellos... el resto de los mortífagos no tuvieron tanta suerte. Algunos salieron volando mientras otros intentaron apartarse rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué fue eso!? -exigio Bellatrix, tratando de ver por encima de la niebla de polvo que había alzado el hechizo. Con un movimiento de varita, Draco retiro la neblina para ver el panorama.

Rodeados. La Orden del Fénix los había rodeado.

Habían logrado escabullirse entre los callejones que daban a la plaza.

Shacklebolt y Alastor Moody estaban frente a ellos, a su izquierda -en otro callejón- estaban los gemelos Weasley, del lado derecho Arthur y su hijo mayor, Bill.

Girandose, Draco encontró a Emma Vanity y Nymphadora Tonks. Un poco más allá, a James Potter y Sirius Black escoltando a Lucius Malfoy.

-Maldición... -masculló por debajo.

* * *

 _Luna llena._  
 _8:42 p.m_

James Potter recordaba la última vez que había estado en un duelo. Había sido el día en que Lily había muerto a manos de Lord Voldemort.

Él había decidido que su ayuda era más necesaria en el pueblo que los hombres lobo estaban atacando que en su casa, protegiendo a su esposa y a su pequeño bebé.

Había visto muchas cosas, cómo los hombres lobo despedazaban a los _muggles_. Había visto a un gigante patear las chozas de madera y a una decena de mortífagos lanzando maldiciones asesinas a diestra y siniestra. Pero nunca había visto a chicos de la edad de su hijo comandar un grupo de mortífagos.

-Para no ser tu varita... funciona a la perfección -dijo Sirius al otro lado de Lucius. El ex-mortífago asintió sin despegar la mirada de su hijo.

-Le pertenecía a Cissy... _¡Confringo!_ -el destello rojo salió volando hacia Bellatrix Lestrange, Vincent Cabble y Draco Malfoy.

 _-¡Protego!_

-¡Vamos, Lucius! -hablo Malfoy desde donde estaba parado, sonriendo como si hubiera recibido el premio mayor- ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!

-¡Es mío! -rió Bellatrix- ¡Es mío! -gritó a los mortífagos que empezaban a despertar de su letargo.

-Tienes a tu sobrina, Bella -dijo Malfoy hijo sin despegar la mirada de su padre- Él es mío.

-¡Tú no me ordenas! -Bellatrix se giró hacia Malfoy fulminandolo con la mirada.

-Oh, te equivocas Tía Bella -Malfoy desvio la mirada hacia su tía- Estoy al mando de esta expedición, tú eres la que debe obedecerme.

-¡Yo no...!

 _-¡Crucio!_ -la maldición imperdonable tomó por sorpresa a muchos. El destello golpeó a Lucius en el pecho, haciéndolo caer mientras Bellatrix gritaba furibunda. El ex mortífago se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, gritando bajo la maldición que su hijo le había mandado.

 _-¡Fuego Maligno!_ -un enorme león de fuego salió corriendo hacia donde Ojoloco y Kingsley se encontraban. Después de aquello, la batalla estalló.

Las maldiciones volaron por el aire mientras James arrastraba a Lucius detrás de las ruinas de una casa y lanzaba un Expulso a su hijo.

-¡Canuto! -gritó a Sirius- ¡Debemos sacar a la familia Montague de aquí!

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡Distrae a Malfoy! -gritó Sirius, segundos después se transformó en un enorme perro negro y salió corriendo, esquivando maldiciones, mortífagos y miembros de la Orden para lograr llegar a los tres ex-Slytherin en el suelo.

 _-¡Accio varita!_

-¡Joder! -aulló un mortífago a quien su varita había salido volando hacia las manos de James Potter.

-¿En serio? -Lucius lo miró atonito- ¿En serio? -James se encogió de hombros.

-¿Debería haber dicho Accio varita de Draco Malfoy? -preguntó, agazapado junto a Lucius detrás de lo que antes era la pared de una cocina.

 _-¡Alarte Ascendare!_ -la pared que los ocultaba se elevó por los aires- _¡Reducto!_ -James y Lucius se movieron a diferentes direcciones pero la maldición no cayó sobre ellos, si no sobre el muro que se había elevado por los aires.

Segundos después, un ligero "Crack" resonó detrás de James mientras el ex-Gryffindor trataba de levantarse. Draco Malfoy se había aparecido dentro de la cocina en ruinas.

 _-¡Asperam suffocan!_ -el maleficio golpeó a Lucius, que aún trataba de levantarse. La corbata, que había estado usando todo el día, se alzó como si de una cobra se tratase y se enroscó alrededor de su cuello. Asfixiandolo.

 _-¡Expulso!_

 _-¡Protego! ¡Confringo!_

James esquivo por poco la maldición. La estufa explotó con un ruido grotesco.

 _-¡Confundo duo!_ -Malfoy esquivó el hechizo con maestría y atacó con un par de Reducto a James. Las maldiciones empezaron a brotar entre ellos, los destellos iluminaban el área. Cada vez que James lanzaba un maleficio, corría hacia Lucius para intentar quitarle la corbata del cuello pero Malfoy hijo no lo dejaba sólo mucho tiempo.

El lugar se llenó del salado olor del sudor de ambos y del polvo de las maldiciones explosivas que lanzaba Malfoy.

-¿Es lo único que tienes, chico? -se burló James- _¿Bombardas? ¿Reductos y Confringos?_ -se mofó- Pensé que la mano derecha de Quejicus era más inteligente para los hechizos oscuros.

El rostro de Malfoy se crispó de enojo.

-¡Oh! -James rió fuerte- Te molesta que lo llame Quejicus -el enojo era mas que visible en sus frías y elegantes facciones- ¿Te digo por qué le llamábamos así?

 _-¡Reducto!_ -James desvió la maldición con facilidad. Un mago alterado no era un buen duelista y James lo sabía.

-Es un juego de palabras, ya sabes -se burló, disparando una mirada preocupada a Lucius que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Había tirado su varita al suelo y trataba de alejar con desesperación la corbata que se envolvía en su cuello- Por quejica. Siempre quejándose y llorando... para nada el hombre que es hoy -siguió- Siempre siguiendo a Lily a todos lados... -su voz se rompió- Como si fuera su perrito faldero.

 _-¡Crucio!_ -el destello casi rozó a James, que logró tirarse al suelo a tiempo. El rostro de Draco Malfoy estaba manchado de polvo, que se había pegado a él gracias a su sudor. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como si estuviera haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Oh, Merlín! -se rió James- Deberías haberlo visto cuando le baje los pantalones. Colgado de un pie, tratando de quitar su grasiento pelo de rostro al mismo tiempo que intentaba cubrirse -la carcajada salió de su garganta sin mucho esfuerzo- Pobre Quejicus, tan deseoso de pertenecer a un grupo sin ser más que un pequeño quejica con ansias de grandeza.

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_ -la maldición asesina salió con un rugido de la garganta de Malfoy. Sus ojos brillaban con aura asesina.

James, por tercera vez, logró esquivar la maldición sin mucho esfuerzo. El destello verde golpeó donde había estado tirado, provocando un agujero en el suelo de piedra, soltando una ligera mota de polvo.

Los orbes grises de Malfoy parecieron detenerse brevemente en su ataque fallido. Inclino ligeramente la cabeza, ignorando momentáneamente a James que por fin había logrado llegar a Lucius y lanzado un _Finite_ a la corbata.

Lucius soltó un suspiro ahogado, tosió y escupió tratando de llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones.

-Tu hijo es un gran hijo de pu... -James tragó al ver la mirada furiosa que Lucius le dirigía- Sí, cierto... mi error -admitió, ayudándolo a incorporarse para seguir en su duelo contra Malfoy.

El chico aún estaba estático, mirado el hoyo en el suelo que su maldición había provocado. La furia en sus ojos había desaparecido y una sonrisa maliciosa cubrió sus labios antes de reparar en ellos, mirándolos por sobre las nubes de polvo que las distintas explosiones había provocado.

-¿En qué estábamos? -preguntó James, atrayendo la atención de ambos Malfoy- ¡Ah, sí! ¡En Quejicus! -rió- Sobre lo mucho que...

 _-¡Daga Nebula!_ -la neblina de polvo empezó a tomar formas extrañas a primera vista. Podrían haber sido cinco segundos o una eternidad. Lucius Malfoy y James Potter fueron rodeados por centenas de Dagas tan reales como ellos.

-Tenías que provocarlo -carraspeo Lucius, con su garganta seca. James se encogió de hombros.

-Al menos yo no dejé que me ahorcarán con una corbata -escupió en defensa.

-¡Eh! ¡Malfoy! -los tres hombres se giraron hacia los recién llegados. El rostro de James perdió el color mientras Lucius maldecía por debajo.

-Potter... -jadeo Draco.

* * *

 _Luna llena._  
 _9:15 p.m_

Harry nunca había estado en una batalla. Había seguido a Snape cuando él huía de Hogwarts pero Snape había logrado vencerlo sin mucho esfuerzo mientras sus dos amigos estaban solos y desorientados gracias a los Slytherin que huían.

No esperaba ver a un verdadero gigante, golpeado con mazos las casas de piedras mientras Arthur y Bill Weasley junto a Emma Vanity intentaban detenerlos. Fred y George volaban en sus escobas atacando a los mortífagos desde los aires mientra Nymphadora se batía en duelo con tres mortífagos. Con Shacklebolt y Ojoloco batallado contra Vincent Crabble, Bellatrix Lestrange y una león de fuego.

Sirius no estaba por ningún lado.

Los tres habían sorteado pequeños grupos de mortífagos hasta llegar al que consideraban un refugio seguro.

-No creo que deberíamos estar aquí -se lamentó Ron- Son más que nosotros.

-No dejaré que más personas mueran por mi culpa -dijo Harry, mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguien que necesitara ayuda. Justo cuando se disponía a correr y socorrer a una pareja muggle el destello de algo golpeó sus gafas.

Dentro de una casa hecha ruinas, donde debería haber estado una cocina; James Potter y Lucius Malfoy eran rodeados por un enjambre de dagas.

Draco Malfoy estaba delante de ellos, apuntandolos con su varita.

La sangre de Harry empezó a hervir dentro de sus venas. Podía sentir el enojo tensando sus músculos mientras se aferraba a la varita con fuerza. Draco Malfoy portaba una túnica negra, algo desgarrada de la parte baja; su rostro estaba manchado de polvo y su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Su cabello no estaba tan limpio como Harry lo recordaba.

No había cambiado mucho, a excepción de que ahora era un asesino.

-¡Eh! ¡Malfoy! -Harry suprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando la mirada sorprendida de Malfoy cayó en él. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su mandíbula colgó abierta.

-Potter... -jadeo, mirándolo como si fuera algún tipo de alucinación.

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_ -el destello rojo fue evadido sin mucho esfuerzo por parte del mortífago. Sus ojos grises se desviaron brevemente entre ellos tres antes de que, con un movimiento elegante, retirara la capa de sus hombros.

Su camisa aún estaba blanca, sus pantalones estaban algo arrugados y sus lustrosos zapatos ya no eran tan... lustrosos. Se arremango las mangas de la camisa hasta el codo, mostrando la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

-¡Vete de aquí, Harry! -gritó su padre.

-¡No dejes que toque la marca! -gritó Lucius, con el horror impregnando su rostro.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! -el destello azul golpeó a más de tres metros de Malfoy gracias a un movimiento de varita por parte del rubio.

-El trío de oro... -la voz de Malfoy salió arrastrada, como Harry la recordaba- ... No pensé que vería el día en que el famoso Harry Potter se ensuciara las manos y no le dejara todo el trabajo a su patética Orden.

 _-¡Sectumsempra!_ -otro desvío de varita.

-Aunque, claro... sigues siendo el mismo inútil de siempre -se mofó Malfoy, sus ojos brillando con malicia- Y tú eres la famosa salvación de los sangre sucia.

 _-¡Expulso!_

 _-¡Protego! ¡Diffindo!_

 _-¡Protego Máxima!_ -aulló Neville, haciendo que el hechizo oscuro golpeara la barrera invisible.

 _-¡Confrig...!_ ¡Aggg! -las dagas cayeron con un ruidoso estrépito metálico. Un enorme perro negro tenía apresado el brazo izquierdo de Malfoy, justo donde se encontraba su marca tenebrosa. La sangre roja se escurría por su mano y caía en gotas al suelo.

 _-¡Accio varita de Draco Malfoy!_ -exclamó James. La varita de Malfoy rebotó de su mano a la del padre de Harry. Su padre vio con una sonrisa de satisfacción a Lucius que rodó los ojos con exasperación.

Malfoy había colapsado en sus rodillas, con su rostro pálido y los labios blancos para evitar que un grito saliera de ellos. Sirius sacudió su enorme cabeza, desgarrando aún más el brazo de Malfoy. Un aullido de dolor por fin se escapó de sus labios.

-Lo tenemos... -dijo Neville con incredulidad. Harry asintió en acuerdo, había sido tan fácil.

Sirius volvió a sacudir sus fauces. Malfoy volvió a gritar.

-Canuto, basta. Vas a desgarrarle el brazo entero -dijo James. El enorme perro se quedó estático unos segundos antes de abrir el hocico para dejar ir al platinado.

-¡No! -gritó Lucius, avanzando un paso como si intentara detenerlo.

 _-¡Expulso!_ -la mano derecha de Malfoy apuntó hacia el perro negro que salió volando por los aires. Con un golpeo seco golpeó lo que quedaba de una de las paredes de la cocina y un chillido animal salió de su hocico.

 _-¡Desma...!_

 _-¡Crucio! -_ la maldición imperdonable golpeó a Neville en la espalda. El chico cayó de golpe al suelo, aullando de dolor y retorciendose. Harry, Ron, Lucius y James se giraron a los recién llegados.

Vincent Crabble cubierto de sudor, tierra y sangre miraba con ojos alucinados a Malfoy arrodillado al centro de la estancia. Bellatrix Lestrange, igual de alterada que Crabble -pero por razones distintas- veía a Nevilla retorcerse en el suelo, apuntandolo con su varita.

-¡Harry corre! -gritó James, pero Harry se negó a retroceder. Levanto su brazo y apunto con su varita a Bellatrix. El hechizo bailo en su lengua antes de que la cicatriz, más fuerte que nunca, ardiera en su frente.

El lugar pareció sumergirse en silencio antes de que Bellatrix gritara, triunfante.

-¡Está aquí! ¡Está aquí! -su risa maniática interrumpió la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Lucius, a un lado de su padre, echo a correr. Pero Harry no estaba para reparar en la cobardía de Lucius, o en la alegría de Bellatrix ni mucho menos en el mortífago que se estaba desangrando al centro de la cocina destruida.

El silencio se volvió aterrador, escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry. Fue ahí cuando lo vio: Voldemort apareció en una nube de humo, flotando un metro por encima del suelo con sus blancos dedos envolviendo su varita.

-¡Corre malditasea! -aulló James tratando de llegar a su hijo. Un destello rojo, que Harry no supo con exactitud de donde vino, golpeó a Bellatrix en el pecho dejándola inconsciente.

Un segundo después de que todos, incluyendo Voldemort, vieran como la bruja caía en cámara lenta hacia atrás... la batalla se desató. Harry empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, esquivando todo lo que podía las maldiciones que salían de la varita de Voldemort. Los gritos retumbaban en los oídos de Harry, junto con el bombeo de su corazón.

Con cada hechizo que evitaba, retrocedía una pisada. Su talón izquierdo golpeo la punta de su pie derecho haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Ya es mío!

Todo había terminado. Harry ya no veía ni percibía donde estaba su enemigo, pero distinguió como Sirius, aún en su forma de perro negro, corría hacia Voldemort.

 _-¡Avada..!_

El dolor de la cicatriz obligó a Harry a cerrar los ojos, y entonces su varita actuó por sí sola. Percibió que esta tiraba de su mano, como si fuera un potente imán; vislumbro una llamarada de fuego dorado a través de los entrecerrados párpados y oyó un estruendo y un chillido de rabia.

-¡NO! -rugió Voldemort cuando su varita se partió a la mitad.

Un pesado silencio golpeó el lugar antes de que Harry sintiera como alguien lo tomaba por los hombros y segundos después fuera arrastrado mediante Aparición a otro lugar.

Lejos de la batalla.

Lejos de Voldemort.

* * *

 _Luna llena._  
 _9:40 p.m_

 _-¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Por cada maldición que Vincent lanzaba, Bellatrix lanzaba tres. Había perdido de vista a Draco hace mucho tiempo, pero no se había perdido como Sirius Black en su forma de animago había salvado a la familia Montague.

Vio como dos mortífagos se disponían a seguirlos y lanzar un par de _Desmaius_ no había sido difícil. Y nadie había reparado en él.

Claro, eso fue antes de tener que enfrentarse a uno de los mejores aurores de todos los tiempos. Alastor Moody era un hueso difícil de roer.

Su Fuego Maligno se mantenía a una distancia segura, causando caos y distracción a medida confusa. Cuando la gente recordará esa batalla, pensaría que el león de fuego amenazaba la vida de muchos cuando lo único que hacía era correr por encima de sus cabezas sin tocarlos.

 _-¡Confringo!_ -Vincent esquivó la maldición por poco justo antes de que un Diffindo lo golpeara en la pierna. Soltó una maldición silenciosa, llevándose la mano a la herida que empezaba a emanar sangre.

 _-¡Fractorum!_ -el auror se lanzó a un lado con maestría. Las maldiciones siguieron volando entre ellos. No supo, con exactitud, en que momento Dolohov y Rowle se reunieron con ellos pero aún así Shacklebolt y Moody siguieron siendo difíciles de derribar.

Los destellos verdes volaban por todos lados. Llegó un momento en que el suelo se movió debajo de sus pies, provocando que los destellos herraran más de la cuenta. El maso de un gigante barrio entre la Orden y ellos, casi aplastandolos a todos.

Vincent retrocedió, temeroso cuando el león de fuego golpeó al gigante. Un aullido desgarrador salió de la boca del gigante, que tratando de apagar su piel que empezaba a prender en llamas, retrocedió un paso aplastando a Dolohov sin esfuerzo alguno. La bilis subió por la garganta de Vincent. El olor a carne quemada no ayudó mucho.

El ex-Slytherin vomitó sobre sus propias botas, sintiendo el dolor de la herida que Moody había abierto. Se restregó la boca con fuerza, mirando de reojo como Rowle trataba de esquivar al gigante en llamas. Vincent aprovechó la oportunidad.

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_ -el gigante piso, Vincent cayó y la maldición asesina erró. El destello verde golepeo a Alastor "Ojoloco" Mody en la espalda. Vincent perdió la sangre del rostro.

-¡Ojoloco! -aulló Kingsley, corriendo lejos del gigante.

El mundo de Vincent se derrumbó. No importaba que maldito indulto había sido firmado, ni cuanto ayudara a la Orden, acababa de matar a uno de sus miembros. Trastabillando con sus propios pies, Vincent corrió en busca de Draco.

Esquivo al otro gigante, que corría provocando que los magos y muggles cayeran al suelo. No supo cuanto tiempo tardó en encontrar a Draco, solo podía sentir las sangre en las manos, rodillas y en su pierna. La piel desgarrada por cada vez que había tenido que detener su caída.

Vincent corrió hasta que chocó de frente con Bellatrix Lestrange. La mortífaga cayó sobre su esquelético trasero.

-¡Idiota! -le escupió. Vincent la fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo su varita temblar en sus manos. Ese era el momento perfecto para matarla.

Giró en redondondo buscando algún testigo cuando la vista se estancó en el interior de una casa destruida. Draco estaba tirado sobre sus rodillas, con la sangre escurriendose por su brazo izquierdo.

 _-¡Crucio!_ -Vincent pegó un brinco, esperando sentir el dolor de la maldición imperdonable cuando reparó que Bellatrix no lo atacaba a él... si no a Neville Longbottom. Los chillidos del chico no se comparaban en nada con los del gigante pero aún así provocaron que se le revolviera el estómago.

Y eso fue antes de enfocar su mirada en Harry Potter.

-¡Harry corre! -gritó James Potter pero Potter se negó a obedecer. Levanto su brazo y apunto con su varita a Bellatrix. Vincent se asombró internamente, San Potty tenía huevos grandes al enfrentarse a Bellatrix.

La marca tenebrosa ardió en el brazo de Vincent. El chico se llevó la mano de inmediato a la marca como si tratara de contener la quemazón. El lugar se sumergió en un terrorífico silencio y Vincent supo que había llegado tarde.

Bellatrix ya había llamado a Lord Tenebroso. La mortífaga gritó con júbilo.

-¡Está aquí! ¡Está aquí! -su risa maniática interrumpió la maldición _Cruciatus._

Lucius echó a correr y por un segundo Vincent creyó que el ex-mortífago estaba huyendo pero corría directo hacia Draco.

 _-¡Impedimenta!_ -la maldición golpeó a Lucius en la espalda. Vincent no necesito reparar en Ronald Weasley que de seguro intentaba ayudar a Lonbottom a levantarse, ni en James Potter que corría hacia su hijo. El ex-Slytherin solo corrió directo a Draco que parecía estar desangrándose.

No necesito reparar en el grito de James Potter para saber que Lord Tenebroso acababa de aparecer. Con la varita en su mano derecha oculta entre su codo, giró levemente y lanzó un Desmaius no verbal a Belletrix; no podía arriesgarse a matarla. No ahora.

Parecía que el golpe que sonó en el lugar gracias al cuerpo de Bellatrix al caer era lo único que se necesitaba. Las maldiciones empezaron a brincar entre Potter y el Innombrable.

Vincent esquivó por poco una maldición que Potter padre le lanzó antes de dejarse caer de rodillas y levantar el rostro de Draco. Estaba más pálido que nunca, inclusive que cuando los marcaron como ganado.

-Draco... -susurró. La mirada desenfocada de Draco cayó en él antes de hacer una mueca.

-Mi varita...

-¡Ya es mío! -los dos mortífagos se tensaron. Girandose en redondo, posaron sus miradas angustiadas en Lord Voldemort. Potter en algún momento había caído al suelo; Vincent no podía verle el rostro pero estaba seguro de que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Un perro negro saltó por encima de las cabezas de Vincent y Draco, corriendo hacia Lord Tenebroso y Harry Potter.

-¡JODER! -escupió Vincent pero su maldición quedó opacada por el ruido que hicieron las varitas al enfrentarse. Una llamarada de fuego dorada había salido de la varita de Potter y se había impactado contra la varita Lord Oscuro. Un grueso chasquido retumbó en el lugar.

-¡NO! -rugió Lord Voldemort. La varita que había pertenecido a Lucius Malfoy se partió a la mitad ante las estupefactas miradas de todos.

El enorme perro negro esquivo la confrontación por poco, se alzó sobre sus dos patas para mostrar a Sirius Black y tomando a un semi consiente Longbottom y a un aturdido Weasley, desapareció del lugar.

Lucius Malfoy, quien segundos antes de que la varita se rompiera a la mitad, se había librado del hechizo y regresado sobre sus pasos y junto a James Potter, se lanzó a Harry Potter y el trío desapareció en un revoltijo de polvo.

El lugar quedó sumido en silencio.

Los furibundos ojos de Lord Tenebroso cayeron en ellos y Vincent lo supo. Iba a matarlos.

-Mi señor...

-Tu varita -rugió. Draco a un lado suyo tembló mientras Vincent se incorporaba y con una severa reverencia entregaba su varita sin más miramientos. Sus horribles rasgos estaban deformados por el enojo- ¡Los dejaron escapar!

Vincent tenía en la punta de la lengua decirle que no, que había sido él pero no necesito abrir la boca. Voldemort hervía en su propia furia.

 _-¡CRUCIO!_

* * *

 _Biblioteca de Hogwarts._

 _Dos horas atrás._

Admiró su santuario. El único lugar que la hacía sentir bien consigo misma como a muchos otros Ravenclaw, algo que no había cambiado aún con la dictadura que parecían haber impuesto los Slytherin. Pero a diferencia de los años anteriores, la biblioteca ya no parecía tan segura como antes.

Solo había tres mesas ocupadas. Siete estudiantes de Ravenclaw (ya que nadie parecía moverse sólo ese último año) estaban leyendo algunos libros demasiado viejos para ser vistos en clase. En otra mesa, un par de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff (que inmediatamente reconoció como miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore) cuchicheaban entre ellos. Ginny Weasley, al centro del revuelo, parecía contarles algo de suma importancia.

Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones asentían en acuerdo. Colin Creevey y su hermano, Dennis, miraban por sobre sus hombres esperando algún ataque furtivo. Terry Boot, Michael Corner y Anthonie Goldstein estaban demasiado entretenidos en lo que Ginny Weasley decía.

Padma sufrió un escalofrío. En medio de Michael Corner y Terry Boot estaban Lavander Brown y Parvati, escribiendo en un pergamino con muto secretismo.

Y, por último, en la mesa más apartada de todos estaba Hermione Granger. La prefecta de Slytherin, Premio Anual y la bruja más inteligente de los últimos cien años... por no decir, poderosa. Se encontraba sola, rodeada de decenas de libros, abiertos, cerrados, polvorientos u olvidados mientras leía un gran tomo que Padma estaba segura había estado guardado en la sección prohibida.

Tres pergaminos, desplazados entre los libros, adquirían la lección de la lectura. Los bolígrafos muggles se movían sobre el papel sin la necesidad de que una mano los guiara. Cuando parecían terminar un párrafo, la página del libro del que escribían se cambiaba.

Padma suspiró, se cuadró y caminó con la vista fija en Granger. Sentía las manos sudorosas, los brazos tensos alrededor del libro viejo que había tomado esa mañana. Su larga falda se movía con cada paso que daba y la corbata del uniforme hacia demasiada presión. O así lo sentía ella.

-¡Padma!

-¡Shhhh! -las mejillas de Padma enrojecieron mientras Parvati le regresaba las miradas fulminantes a todos aquellos que la habían mandado a callar. Los ojos de la Ravenclaw brincaron de la mesa del Ejercito de Dumbledore a la mesa de Hermione Granger, todos la veían inclusive la Slytherin. Padma hizo una mueca y se dispuso a caminar hacia su gemela y amigos cuando escuchó la voz de Terry Boot.

-¿Por que la llamas? ¡Es una amante de mortífagos! -gritó en un susurro pero, con la biblioteca en silencio, casi todos pudieron escucharlo. Definitivamente Padma lo escucho.

En otra época, aquellas palabras la hubieran herido. Pero ahora, con un mortífago siendo su único y verdadero amigo, Bott podía comerse sus insultos.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y se encaminó a Granger sin más miramientos. La Slytherin, atenta a la entrada de Padma, sonrió con cierta malicia. Un hecho que erizó el cabello de la hindú.

Estaba intimidada. Por completo. Pero tenía una misión y la iba a completar.

Con toda la entereza que pudo y todos los nervios bailando en sus ojos se plantó delante de Granger. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso al saberse por completo con la atención de la Slytherin. Granger cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y le dio su mirada más... indiferente que Padma haya visto (claro, por debajo de la de Severus Snape).

-Granger.

-Patil -la mirada de Granger se desvió a lo que Padma supuso el Ejército de Dumbledore antes de volver su atención a ella. Le sonrió con una calidez que la alteró aún mas- ¿Gustas sentarte?

-¿Se puede?

-La biblioteca es de todos -alego la Slytherin y con un movimiento de mano los bolígrafos cayeron como peso muerto antes de ser envueltos por los mismos pergaminos. Los libros se apilaron unos sobre otros hasta formar seis columnas de máximo ocho libros.

-Gracias -murmuró, sentándose delante de la castaña y soltando su libro viejo sobre la mesa.

-¿Hombres lobo? -Padma miró la ceja enmarcada de Granger. Se encogió de hombros con fingida tranquilidad.

-Un tema fascinante para algunos -dijo con una sonrisa apretada. La Slytherin hizo una mueca.

-Lastima que haya muy pocos libros sobre el tema.

-Sí, lástima -coincidió la Ravenclaw. Esa pareció toda la charla que Hermione Granger pareció soportar antes de regresar a su lectura. Hasta ese momento, Padma no se había dado cuenta que los libros que Granger tenía a su alrededor eran puramente de Runas Antiguas.

Abrió el libro en la página prevista y empezó su lectura. No era la primera vez que lo leía, ni la segunda y posiblemente no sería la última pero en ese momento en lo único que estaba pensando era en cómo abordaría el tema con Granger. No podía soltarlo sin más... ¿tal vez si...?

-¿Tuviste Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? -preguntó sin desviar la mirada del libro.

-Desafortunadamente -respondió- Vin... -suspiró, llamando la atención de Padma- Crabble y Greg casi pierden un brazo.

-¿Tan mal? -Granger hizo una mueca.

-Sí... aunque al principio de quinto año fue pacífico... claro, antes de que Hagrid regresara y nos llevara a ver -hizo comillas con los dedos- unos thestral.

Padma asintió, había estudiado diferentes criaturas aunque no fueran su pasión pero de leerlos a verlos en persona eran cosas muy distintas.

-¿Nunca... uhm... hablaron de los hombres lobo? -Granger enarcó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Padma como si estuviera estudiandola.

-No -respondió- La única clase de hombres lobo que tuvimos fue con el profesor Snape cuando Remus Lupin era maestro de Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras -inclinó ligeramente la cabeza- Dispara.

-¿Qué? -Padma frunció el ceño, verdaderamente confundida. Granger le regaló una sonrisa, una que realmente tocó sus ojos.

-Dicho _muggle_. Me refiero a que preguntes lo que realmente quieres saber.

-Yo no...

-No te conozco, Patil -se encogió de hombros- Pero sé que eres una de las mejores brujas de nuestra generación y como todos los Ravenclaw tienes una sed infinita de sabiduría -sus ojos se desviaron a la mesa donde se encontraba la gemela de Padma- Respeto eso, también el hecho de que las personas sean directas.

Padma se mordió el labio, entrelazo sus dedos y le dedicó una mirada tímida a Granger. Hora de ejecutar su plan

-Los hombres lobo son seres peligrosos.

-No lo dudo.

-Y poderosos durante la luna llena.

-En efecto.

-Pero cuando la luna llena se acerca, su parte humana se vuelve débil -Granger asintió en acuerdo- Y aún con la poción matalobos, que para lo único que funciona es para que su parte bestia sea tranquila, al día siguiente de su transformación son verdaderamente débiles.

-¿A donde quieres llegar? -Granger frunció el ceño. Padma resopló sin gracia y la miró con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasó con Fenrir Greyback? -el semblante tranquilo, inclusive divertido de Granger cambio de un segundo a otro. Pareció que su máscara se rasgó ligeramente para mostrar una mirada de total pavor antes de que la ira reemplazara ese sentimiento. Todo eso, que no abarcó más de tres segundos del tiempo de ambas, quedó opacado por un nuevo semblante. Confusión.

-¿Quién? -se hizo la tonta. Ella lo sabía. Granger sabía que ella lo sabía.

-He estado investigando... -lanzo su cabello sobre su hombro- ... Fenrir Greyback estaba siendo buscado por el Ministerio ya que propagaba la maldición de los hombres lobo a su antojo pero las malas lenguas dicen que se unió a la causa de... -bajo la voz, acercándose a Granger-... _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._

-Oh -Granger disparo una mirada a los libros alrededor de la mesa. Parecía perdida.

-Y es extraño, ¿sabes? -continuo Padma, como si Granger no estuviera derrumbándose delante suyo- Él esta desaparecido.

-¿Qué? -jadeo Granger.

-Como te dije, he investigado -continuo- De boca en boca. De rumor en rumor. Dicen que Greyback está muerto.

-¿Que...? -las manos de Granger temblaban. Padma dio el golpe final.

-Sí, su manada cree que Greyback está muerto. Tiene sentido, la última vez que lo vieron fue hace dos años -miró por sobre sus hombros antes de acercarse a Granger otra vez, con secretismo. Le hizo señas para que la imitara, y así de cerca, pudo ver la palidez en su rostro- La última vez que le vieron fue en Hogwarts -ya no había manera de ocultarlo. Los ojos de la Slytherin brillaban por el miedo- En el Bosque Prohibido.

-Oh por Cirse -la castaña pareció ahogarse con su saliva. Padma asintió, fingiendo ser ignorante ante la actitud de Granger.

-¿Terrorífico, no? -preguntó al aire.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto? -las palabras salieron temblorosas. Padma suspiro.

-Pensé que era obvio, ¿no estoy siendo demasiado directa? -preguntó. Pudo ver como Grabger tragaba con dificultad- Hace dos años, por las mismas fechas en que Greyback desapareció... hubo alguien. Alguien que pasó ese último mes encerrado en la Enfermeria.

-¿Quién?

Padma se encogió de hombros. Arrastro su silla hacia atrás y recogió su libro, lista para irse.

-¿Sabes, Granger? -Padma por un momento creyó que la Slytherin se negaría a alzar la mirada pero después de lo que pareció una eternidad para ella, sus miradas se encontraron. Y Hermione Granger por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo fue incapaz de colocarse su máscara. Aquella máscara que Marcus Flint le habían enseñado a portar con orgullo- Soy una Ravenclaw, con infinita sed de sabiduría -recitó sus palabras- Me encanta llegar al final del acertijo como también me encanta que las personas sean directas -le sonrió- Nos vemos luego -y, ocultando su andar tembloroso salio de la biblioteca sintiéndose por primera vez más inteligente que la bruja más poderosa de su generación.

* * *

 **Recuerden que los leo. Así que no se los olvide dejar sus Review.**

 **Hubiera un pequeño fragmento que saque de _Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte._**

 **¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que ocurrirá? ¿Que les impacto más? Si tienen algún giro que crean es ¡woah, tiene que estar en la historia! No se les olvide compartirlo. En serio, si tienen alguna idea compartanmela.**

 **Por cierto pero no menos importante, me gustaría que pasaran a leer la historia de mi queridísimo Rubenchoellocoxd: Cambiando el futuro. Y hablando de ti, siento aún no comentarte pero ha sido una semana pesada. ¡Luego me pasaré por ahí y te comentaré!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **-Nia.**


End file.
